Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Luego de la ultima aventura de Ash y compañia en el continente Houen, un nuevo grupo de entrenadoras se levanta para tomar la tutela, lograran tanta fama como nuestro heroe o...
1. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**   
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie.   
**Edad: **10 años (En el fics) - 6/7 (En la serie - Quizás más, quizás menos).   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años (En el fics) - 5 años (En la serie - Quizás seis).   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años (En el fics) - 11/12 años (En la Serie - No hay una edad exacta aun).   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por el Continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketshup.   
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años (En el fics) - 5 años (En la Tercera Película) - 18 y 10 años (Dentro de la Película, 18 años cuando se enfrento a Brock y 10 años cuando se enfrento a Misty).   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Empezamos con las explicaciones.**

Antes de entrar de lleno al fanfics, primero hay que hacer una breve explicación para que no se pierdan en la trama, el fanfics se trata más que nada de las aventuras de estas cuatro entrenadoras que les puse arriba:   
  
  
  


La primera de nuestras cuatro Entrenadoras procede de la segunda serie de Pokémon, la que conocimos como la Saga de la Liga Naranja, Marie apareció en el episodio 103 de Pokémon, es la niña pelirroja que se estaba ahogando con el Seel en el remolino, ya saben, la que Misty rescato con ayuda de Staryu, Marie es la hermana de Rudy, el líder de la Isla Trovita y tercer líder de la Liga Naranja, si lo derrotan obtendrán una Medalla Caracol, es el único de la Liga Naranja que peleaba más o menos como en un Gimnasio normal, pero antes había que pasar una prueba de tiro al blanco para probar la puntería y la habilidad de los Pokémon, Marie le tomo mucho afecto a Misty, en parte porque le salvo la vida, Marie incluso quería que Misty se convirtiera en su hermana, aunque Rudy quería que se convirtiera algo más, en fin, Misty decidió y cambio el final de la batalla, se fue con Ash a continuar con su aventura, nunca más la volvimos a ver a Marie o a su hermano, la historia de Marie es simple, inspirada en su heroína, desea convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, para de esa forma quizás encontrarla algún día, tal vez y solo tal vez junto a sus nuevas amigas la encuentre, sin querer ha ido adquiriendo muchas de las fobias de Misty, en especial a los Insectos, pero esto cambiara con el tiempo.   
  
  
  


La siguiente es Mary, coincidentemente, se llamaban iguales y hasta lucían iguales, en la serie hasta la misma actriz las doblaba (Algo así como Akane Tendo y Ami Mizuno, de Ranma 1/2 y Sailor Moon, respectivamente), por lo que se me ocurrió ponerla en el equipo, Mary aparece en la serie de la Liga Johto, en el capítulo 139 para ser exactos, cuando Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi y Brock descansaban y se servían un tentempié en un pequeño valle, Ash comenzó a ahogarse con un Sándwich y Pikachu amablemente le presta ayuda electrocutándolo, de pronto aparece un Mareep a lo lejos, la oveja Pokémon, esta se lanza contra Pikachu para recibir su descarga eléctrica, Mary esta encargada de cuidar el rebaño de su madre, son por excelencia, criadores de Mareep, venden su lana la cual es muy apreciada, sin embargo la pequeña Mary tenía otros sueños, tener batallas Pokémon con su inseparable amiga, Fluffy un Mareep que carga un pequeño lazo rojo atado al cuello, cuando por fin tuvo su primera batalla con Pikachu, Ash le enseño que no todo era luchar, gracias a esto comprendió lo que verdaderamente importa y por fin pudo participar en la competencia de Mareep que había en su valle, Mary creció junto a su Mareep y ahora planea competir en la Liga Johto, ya lleva dos medallas reunidas, pero quizás la tercera no sea tan fácil, aunque Mary halla dejado sola a su mamá, se mantiene o trata de mantenerse en contacto siempre con ella, después de todo, fue quien le dio sus Pokémon y a quien debe llamar para cambiar alguno, aunque suene un fanfics éticamente incorrecto, esto es por separar a Mary de su madre ya que era su única ayuda, como en la naturaleza, los pichones crecen y deben abandonar su nido para hacer sus vidas, aunque eso signifique dejar a su madre sola... además por ahí debe estar el padre de Mary y sino, pues a Delia (La madre de Ash) no le fue tan mal y eso que jamás se menciono algo más que el padre de Ash se demoró más de un mes en llegar a Ciudad Verde.   
  
  
  


La tercera integrante es Cherry, una chica de un Pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon Psíquicos y porque esta rodeado por un bosque lleno de Pokémon del tipo Fantasma, la conocimos en el Episodio 156: La Pareja Psíquica; el sueño de Cherry es más que nada lograr una unión total con su Pokémon, ya que se dice que cuando un Entrenador y su Pokémon Psíquico logran una unión total, podrán comunicarse telepáticamente (Más o menos lo que hacia Sabrina con su Kadabra, que incluso hasta logró transmitirle su risa después del ataque explosivo de Haunter), en la serie lo logran, ella y su Girafarig logran comunicarse telepáticamente, con lo que Cherry comprende que todas las horas de dedicación que le entrego a su Pokémon valieron la pena, ahora luego de varios años y un trofeo de la Liga Johto, Cherry sigue entrenándose para convertirse en la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos, incluso mejor que la famosa Sabrina, la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán y para probarlo, piensa viajar hasta Kanto para retarla a un duelo, muchos líderes de gimnasio ya la conocen, puesto que lucho dos veces en cada uno (I hasta tres en varios de ellos), porque aunque logro con éxito vencer a todos los líderes de Gimnasio de Johto, no tuvo tanta suerte la primera vez que lucho en la Liga Johto (Igual que Ash cuando estuvo en la Liga Pokémon, de hecho muchos comparan a Cherry y a Ash demasiado, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo y aun ignoro porque), pero en su regreso, arraso con todo y con todos (Incluso es la inspiración de muchos jóvenes entrenadores), ahora se encuentra instruyendo a Mary y al resto de su grupo para que lo hagan tan bien, como ella y Girafarig lo hicieron.   
  
  
  


La cuarta y última entrenadora es Molly, Molly Hale (Se pronuncia Heil) quien a sus cinco años se vio envuelta en la aventura más grande del Mundo Pokémon, el padre de Molly el Profesor Spencer Hale es una muy prestigiado investigador Pokémon quien más que nada, buscaba revelar el secretos de los misteriosos y enigmáticos Pokémon llamados Unowns, ya que gracias a estos, su esposa quien también era una investigadora y arqueóloga, desapareció, el padre de Molly lleva varias piezas con la forma de los Unowns a casa y mientras descifra uno de los tantos acertijos de las Ruinas Alfa, queda atrapado en otra dimensión y al no aceptar esto, Molly comienza a escribir nombres con los Unowns, su tristeza y desesperación activan el poder Psíquico latente en los extraños Pokémon y es cuando comienza la tercera película, durante la misma, Molly sufre transformaciones de edad, más que nada para poder pelear contra Brock y Misty, sin embargo, Molly vence a ambos, demostrando que puede llegar a ser una de las mejores entrenadoras que puede haber, al final Molly se despide de su amigo Entei y nuestros entrenadores y Pikachu, los padres de Molly regresan a casa, ya que al romperse el hechizo de los Unowns ambos fueron liberados, como regalo especial, Molly recibe un Teddiursa de su padre y la historia termina, cuando menos en la película ya que en el fanfics continua, Molly con solo ocho años se ha vuelto una muy buena entrenadora y una valiosa adición al grupo de entrenadoras, su máximo sueño es volver a ver a aquel Pokémon que le ayudo tanto, Entei y de cual tiene tan buenos recuerdos y quizás lo logré, puesto que una de las entrenadoras de su grupo, tiene contacto con otro de los Perros Legendarios.   
  


Bueno, ya hable de las entrenadoras, ahora a hablar de sus Pokémon: 

Nuestras entrenadoras empiezan con sus Pokémon básicos, cada una posee un pequeño equipo de Pokémon que ira creciendo conforme avancen en el fanfics, estos son los Pokémon con que empiezan cada una. 

**Marie**   
**Entrenadora Tipo:** Agua   
**Pokémon:**   
Mantine (Agua - Volador),   
Slowpoke (Agua - Psíquico),   
Chinchou (agua - Eléctrico),   
Wooper (Agua - Tierra),   
Dewgong (Agua - Hielo),   
Goldeen (Agua),   
Kingler (Agua).   


**Mary**   
**Entrenadora Tipo:** Eléctrico   
**Pokémon:**   
Mareep (Eléctrico),   
Flaaffy (Eléctrico),   
Jolteon (Eléctrico),   
Magnemite (Eléctrico - Acero),   
Chinchou (Eléctrico - Agua).   


**Cherry**   
**Entrenadora Tipo: **Psíquico   
**Pokémon:**   
Girafarig (Psíquico),   
Espeon (Psíquico),   
Sandshrew (Tierra),   
Furret (Normal).   


**Molly**   
**Entrenadora Tipo:** Variable   
**Pokémon:**   
Teddiursa (Normal),   
Jigglypuff (Normal),   
Flareon (Fuego),   
Bellossom (Planta),   
Unowns (Psíquico),   
Umbreon (Siniestro),   
Misdreavus (Fantasma). 

Luego irán atrapando, cambiando, evolucionando, coleccionando y hasta regalando diferentes tipos de Pokémon, para tener un equipo más fuerte de los que poseen.   


Ahora algo más antes de despedirse...   


  


Como es de esperarse, nuestra Marie entreno a Seel y logró evolucionarlo en Dewgong, con quien empezó su aventura, tiene un interminable ejercito de Pokémon Agua, el cual se hace más grande a medida que pasa el tiempo y Nintendo saca nuevos Pokémon, puesto que la variedad que alberga más Pokémon es la acuática, Marie ha sabido sacar provecho muy bien de ello, ya que posee varios Pokémon de doble tipo, contra los Pokémon de la variedad eléctrica tiene a Wooper, un Pokémon que también es Tipo Tierra y por ello inmune a las descargas de alto voltaje, contra los Tipo Planta esta su Qwilfish, del Tipo Veneno y quien junto a su Tentacruel, le garantizarán cualquier victoria, contra los Tipo Dragón, por excelencia conocidos como los invencibles, están sus más poderosos aliados, Corsola, del Tipo Agua y Roca, Lapras quien es Agua Hielo y su mejor aliado, Dewgong a quien conoce desde niña, con su Tipo Agua Hielo y si esto no es suficiente para garantizarle una helada victoria, aun le queda su arma secreta, Kingdra, el Pokémon Dragón de Agua, llamado el Rey Dragón, con quien no tendría rival alguno, siempre y cuando lograra entrenarlo con éxito antes, Marie también tiene un acuerdo previó con su hermano y es el de que mientras Rudy cuida y entrena los Pokémon de Marie en su Gimnasio, el los usa en sus batallas si es necesario, aun no se sabe si esta regla se puede invertir y así Marie podría usar a los Pokémon de su hermano, pero con el equipo que tiene, quizás ni lo necesite.   


  


Como viene de un valle donde los Mareep son muy apreciados, no es de extrañarse que nuestra joven entrenadora tenga un Mareep, aparte claro esta de su Flaaffy, Mary posee una colección de Pokémon eléctricos, la cual crecerá aun más con ayuda de su madre, la madre de Mary prometió permitirle usar a Elekid, Raichu o a Ampharos conforme valla mejorando en su viaje, cuando posea más de seis Pokémon, estará en posibilidades de usar al Elekid de su madre, cuando posea por lo mínimo cuatro de las ocho medallas de Johto, podrá pedir a Raichu, para Ampharos, todo depende de la evaluación de su made, si le da el visto bueno, podrá usarlo cuando desee, entre las filas de Mary se podría incluir a Raikou, uno de los tres Perros Legendarios, aun cuando Mary nunca ha luchado con él, Mary ayudo a este Pokémon en una ocasión junto a otros dos entrenadores, nunca volvió a ver a estos entrenadores, sin embargo Raikou quedo eternamente agradecido con ella y acude siempre que Mary necesite ayuda, esto es, cada vez que toca su flauta trueno, la flauta con el rayo dibujado, quizás Raikou podría pasar por el arma secreta de Mary, sino fuera porque este lugar ya lo tiene su inseparable compañera de viajes y mejor amiga, Flooffy, su Flaaffy, quien no solo posee una fuerte defensa y una poderosa ofensiva, así como un Special increíblemente fuerte, sino que además puede aprender muchos ataques muy fuertes, incluyendo Fuerza y Destello, lo que lo hacen un rival de cuidado, especialmente en manos de Mary, quien la conoce desde niña.   
  
  


Nuestra Cherry posee toda una flota de Pokémon Psíquicos de los que sobresale, mi favorito y por ende, de Cherry también, Girafarig, Girafarig es el único Pokémon Psíquico inmune a los fantasmas (Aunque no lo crean, ni la Sombra Nocturna o la Bola Sombra pueden causar mella en esta jirafita, peor aun cualquier otro ataque del tipo Fantasma), a mi parecer el mejor Pokémon Psíquico que hay en el juego, excluyendo a los especiales, Lugia, aunque su Aero Chorro es imparable, Mewtwo, de quien ya se ha dicho mucho en la Primera Película, en el Cd Drama (El Regreso de Mewtwo) y en parte de los capítulos de Pokémon, Mew, en quien se basaron para crear a Mewtwo y el único Pokémon original capaz de usar cualquier ataque, y Selebi, el cual, su título lo dice todo, El Guardián del Tiempo, de los Pokémon de Rubí y Zafiro aun no se mucho, así que no cuentan aun, porque hasta de los dos Pájaros hermanos (A quienes conozco de la Quinta Película, donde son llamados Latias y Latios) desconozco todas sus habilidades, Girafarig posee una gran variedad de ataques Psíquicos así como Siniestros, pero el Girafarig de Cherry es especial y no me refiero a porque no se vea tan lindo (Muchos dicen que es uno de los Pokémon más feos de Gold y Silver, ya que hasta Misty hizo seña de eso, en lo particular a mi gusta) el Girafarig de Cherry es el único Girafarig (I único Pokémon Psíquico de Johto, ya que Sabrina es de Kanto) que ha logrado unirse psíquicamente con su entrenadora y compartir una Premonición, así como quien sabe que otros ataques Psíquicos más (Ya que en la serie, Cherry... bueno y también Ash, recibieron el ataque reflejado por el Gengar del Equipo Rocket para defender a Girafarig), por eso digo que a mi parecer, es de los mejores Pokémon Psíquicos que hay.   


  


Por último esta la pequeña del grupo, Molly, quien heredo muchos de los Pokémon de sus sueños, entre ellos su querido Teddiursa, quien igual que el Mareep de Mary hubiera evolucionado hace mucho tiempo, de no ser porque Molly uso una Piedra Eterna en él, para evitar que se convirtiera en Ursaring, Molly posee un variado equipo de Pokémon, muy bien entrenados y con un buen nivel de experiencia, muchos no son muy comunes, esto se debe a que sus padres se encuentran en constantes viajes de investigación y le envían los Pokémon que pueden atrapar, es por ello que tiene un Unowns, aun cuando son casi desconocidos, un Umbreon, el cual muy pocos entrenadores han podido controlar, un Misdreavus, el único Pokémon Fantasma sin un segundo tipo y quizás su más curioso Pokémon, un Eevee, el cual posee la cualidad de poder hablar, Molly quiere a todos sus Pokémon por igual, pero como todos tiene sus favoritos, en los que están su Umbreon y quien es madre de su Eevee, Teddiursa, por quien empezó su aventura Pokémon, Misdreavus a quien entreno desde los seis años y a quien quiere mucho, su Eevee a quien quiere con alma, vida y corazón y a su más reciente adquisición, un Phanpy, quien fue una captura especial y por quien recibió un regalo aun más especial, sin embargo, trata de cuidar y querer a todos por igual, aunque a veces eso sea muy difícil.   


**Notas Finales:**

Nota 1: Aunque el nombre original del Mareep de Mary es Fluffy (Esponjoso... bueno, Esponjado) por consiguiente ahora que es un Flaaffy debería llamarse igual, le puse Flooffy porque en Flaaffy se sobrentiende el Fluffy (Flaaffy = Baa (Sonido que hacen las ovejas... bueno en realidad los borregos, las ovejas hacen Bee) + Fluffy (Por lo esponjoso que es)), también porque entre Fluffy y Flooffy no hay mucha diferencia de pronunciación y porque me gusto más Flooffy. 

Nota 2: Aun hay muchas dudas acerca de la edad y el nombre exacto de Marie, puesto que salió en la Liga Naranja, cuando nadie le tomaba real atención a Pokémon, con respecto a su nombre, Marie es el francés de María y como tal, lleva el acento en la i, por lo que sonaría Marí, con la mayor fuerza en la i, pero al igual que con la Doctora Eve, al doblar la serie todo el acento se perdió, por ello Marie paso a simplemente Mari, sin ningún acento, por eso la confusión en cuanto al nombre, además, debido a la similitud del sonido de su nombre (El del doblaje, que es el único que conocemos) se confunde fácilmente con el de su homónima Mary, aunque esto no debería ser así, pero como en el fanfics sucede esto muy frecuentemente, simplemente la llamo Mary, para crear cierta expectativa en cuanto a quien hacen mención y de paso crear un poco de confusión, pero no es muy difícil darse cuenta de cuando habla cada una, solo deben prestar atención, ahora sobre su edad, mucho la ubican en los seis y hasta siete años que es lo más normal, aunque también había quienes le ponían de menos y hasta de más edad, yo era de los que la ponían en seis, aunque para motivos del fanfics la puse en cinco, quien sabe, después de todo es Pokémon y como dicen, no todo es lo que parece. 

Nota 3: Esta es la tercera y última nota de esta parte, es sobre el tiempo transcurrido, si son seguidores de Pokémon, se darán cuenta que el tiempo que ha pasado entre una y otra entrenadora esta alterado completamente, incluso en varios sucesos que pasan en el transcurso del fanfics, eso se debe a un efecto de vórtice espacio-temporal que altera totalmente el transcurso del tiempo, haciendo que se mueva más rápido o más lento para uno u otro evento... naaaa, simplemente tuve que cambiar algunas cosas y adecuarlas para que encajaran mejor en el fanfics, sin más que decir, disfruten de los Nuevos Viajes Johto de estas Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras a quien llamo el Equipo de Ensueño, suerte. 


	2. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 1

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  
  


**La Aventura Comienza...**

  
  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
El sol se ponía sobre el horizonte, mientras una niña entraba muy preocupada al centro Pokémon de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Molly: Señorita como se encuentra mi Teddy.   
Una niña de apenas 8 años trataba de hablar con la enfermera encargada.   
· Enfermera Joy: Molly ya te dije que tu Teddiursa se recuperara pronto, para la próxima no lo hagas pelear tanto.   
· Molly: Lo siento, pero fuimos atacados por los Beedrill y Teddy me protegió.   
· Enfermera Joy: Eso fue muy lindo, pero déjalo reposar, ahora todo depende de él.   
· Molly: No puedo esperar, no me perdonaré si le pasa algo a Teddy.   
· Enfermera Joy: Mira Molly, no fue tu culpa, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es esperar, pero si quieres me podrías ayudar en algo hasta mientras.   
· Molly: Esta bien, en que puedo ayudar.   
· Enfermera Joy: Querría saber si podrías ir al gimnasio de Whitney, debo entregarle sus Pokémon, ya termine de revisarlos y están en muy buena forma.   
· Molly: Quiere que valla al gimnasio de ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Enfermera Joy: Así es, sino te molesta claro esta.   
· Molly: No, pero aun soy nueva aquí.   
· Enfermera Joy: Es verdad, lo había olvidado, descuida, esta al final de la calle, es un gran edificio que dice gimnasio en letras grandes, no te podrás perder.   
· Molly: Todo aquí es grande.   
· Enfermera Joy: Sí, en eso tienes razón.   
· Molly: Muy bien, iré a ver a la líder Whitney.   
· Enfermera Joy: Bien, toma, entrégale sus Pokémon.   
La Enfermera Joy le entrego seis Pokebolas a Molly.   
· Molly: Así lo haré.   
I la pequeña Molly salió rumbo al gimnasio.   
· Molly: Ojalá llegue a ser tan buena como Whitney o como Ash, me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora… 

Mientras en algún lugar del Continente Johto.   
· Cherry: Eso es Girafarig, no te rindas…   
Una entrenadora estaba luchando contra un Drowzee salvaje, aunque su Pokémon, un Girafarig, también era del tipo psíquico, estaba en mejor forma que el otro Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Bien Girafarig, ahora usa tu Vista al Futuro!!!   
· Girafarig: Riiiiin…   
El Pokémon emitió un pequeño brillo de sus ojos y después de eso… nada, quizás el ataque fallo, quien sabe, solo queda esperar.   
· Cherry: Girafarig usa tu embestida…   
El Pokémon golpeo fuertemente al Drowzee quien aun se defendía.   
· Cherry: Aguanta Girafarig…   
El Drowzee lanzó su Ataque Psíquico contra Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Vamos…   
La entrenadora al parecer esperaba algo, pero sino actuaba pronto, el Drowzee podría escapar… o peor aun, Girafarig podría salir lastimado.   
· Cherry: No esperaremos más, Girafarig usa tu Rayo…   
Pero cuando Cherry iba a hablar, una gran onda de energía proveniente de quien sabe donde golpeo al Drowzee dejándolo listo para ser capturado.   
· Cherry: Esta es mi oportunidad…   
Cherry sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo y la lanzó.   
· Cherry: Pokebola ve…   
La pokebola atrapo al Drowzee y parpadeo por unos segundos, hasta que la captura se completo, la entrenadora tomo la pokebola.   
· Cherry: Siiiii… tenemos un Drowzee…   
· Girafarig: Ki…   
Cherry guardo la Pokebola con Drowzee y comenzó a acariciar a su Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Bien hecho Girafarig.   
· Girafarig: Riiiin…   
De pronto la joven entrenadora se puso en tono pensativo.   
· Cherry: Aunque en esta ocasión la Vista al Futuro demoró más de lo usual, a que se habrá debido eso, no lo sabes tu Girafarig…   
· Girafarig: Kiiirriiiiiiin…   
· Cherry: Ya veo, tampoco lo sabes, pero no me vas a negar que esta vez si fue muy fuerte, más de lo usual…   
· Girafarig: Riiiiin…   
· Mary: Sí, diría que fue un gran ataque…   
· Cherry: Quien es…   
Una pequeña niña de unos 10 años había aparecido entre la maleza.   
· Mary: Perdón no quise interrumpir, me llamo Mary y soy entrenadora Pokémon… que lindo Girafarig, me dejas acariciarlo…   
· Cherry: Claro, con gusto…   
Mary se acerco al Girafarig y comenzó a acariciarlo, al parecer le había simpatizado al Pokémon.   
· Mary: Que lindo es…   
De pronto un Flaaffy salió de entre la hierba.   
· Cherry: Un Flaaffy, no son muy comunes, lo atraparé…   
· Mary: No lo hagas…   
Pero cuando Cherry lanzó su pokebola, esta no atrapo al Flaaffy.   
· Cherry: Ya veo, era tuyo, verdad.   
· Mary: Sí se llama Flooffy y lo tengo desde que era un Mareep chiquito…   
· Cherry: Flooffy, lindo nombre… oh lo olvidaba, soy Cherry y este es mi Girafarig.   
· Mary: Es muy lindo, soy Mary y ella es Flooffy es mi compañero.   
· Cherry: Mucho gusto.   
· Mary: Igualmente…   
· Girafarig: Riiiin…   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii…   
· Mary: Que lindo, se quieren…   
· Cherry: Que tierno.   
Girafarig estaba lamiendo a Flooffy.   
· Mary: Me gustaría conservar este momento para siempre, que dices Cherry.   
La pequeña Mary sacó una cámara de fotos.   
· Cherry: Veo que eres muy previsora.   
· Mary: Nunca se sabe que nuevos Pokémon puedes ver y es mejor estar lista.   
· Cherry: Bien dicho, porque no los tomas ahora, podemos ir a revelar la película en ciudad Caña Dorada, no esta muy lejos…   
· Mary: Es buena idea, así aprovecho para ir a comprar más pociones y antídotos.   
· Cherry: Ya has ido…   
· Mary: En realidad es la primera vez, tenía pensado pasear un rato antes de retar a la líder de gimnasio.   
· Cherry: Entonces será mejor que me acompañes, sino te perderás en la enorme tienda que tienen.   
· Mary: Gracias, pero no te quitare tu tiempo.   
· Cherry: No, tenía pensado detenerme un momento y que mejor lugar que Ciudad Caña Dorada, así puedo divertirme un poco y comprar algunos recuerdos.   
· Mary: Bien pensado… oye.   
· Cherry: Sí, que sucede.   
· Mary: Con todo esto se nos olvido tomar a nuestros Pokémon…   
Ambos Pokémon se encontraban comiendo la hierba del camino.   
· Cherry: Oh no, bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad.   
· Mary: Sí, pero aun los podemos tomar.   
· Cherry: Bueno.   
· Mary: Flooffy, Girafarig, sonrían…   
· Flooffy: Fyiii…   
· Girafarig: Kiirriiiiin…   
· Cherry: No son tiernos.   
· Mary: Listo, con esta foto soy capaz de quitarle el trabajo a ese chico Todd.   
· Cherry: Lo dudo, aunque solo sacaba fotos de los Pokémon de su continente.   
· Mary: Es verdad, cuando aquí en Johto también hay Pokémon lindos, como tu Girafarig.   
· Cherry: O tu Flooffy…   
· Mary: Sí, alguien debería informarle.   
· Cherry: Entonces lo tomare como una misión.   
· Mary: Porque lo dices.   
· Cherry: Voy a viajar a Kanto, bueno, eso tengo pensado hacer.   
· Mary: Vas a ir hasta Kanto, al otro lado del continente.   
· Cherry: Sí, tengo pensado hacerlo para retar a un entrenador.   
· Mary: Pero viajar todo eso para retar a un solo entrenador, no prefieres derrotar a los lideres de gimnasio y competir en la Liga Johto.   
· Cherry: Gracias, pero ya lo hice, además no es cualquier entrenador…   
· Mary: Valla, conseguiste llegar a la ronda final de la Liga Johto y salir victoriosa.   
· Cherry: I todo gracias a mi Girafarig.   
· Mary: Entonces ese entrenador no es cualquier entrenador.   
· Cherry: No lo es, lo enfrente una vez y gracias a él cambie todo lo que sabia, al enfrentarlo vi lo fuerte que era mi Girafarig y lo bien que lo había entrenado, así que desde ese momento empecé mi viaje Pokémon.   
· Mary: Valla, se parece un poco a lo que me paso con un entrenador y sus amigos.   
· Cherry: Sí, como fue.   
· Flooffy: Fyiii…   
· Mary: Lo recuerdas Flooffy, yo era la encargada de cuidar los Mareep de mi madre, ya que vengo de un valle donde la gente se dedica a eso.   
· Cherry: Ahora veo él porque un Flaaffy, saliste favorecida Mary.   
· Mary: Sí, mi mamá me lo dio cuando nací, desde ese día Flooffy y yo siempre hemos estado juntos.   
· Cherry: Que tierno, es como mi Girafarig, pero dime que sucedió con ese chico.   
· Mary: Yo soñaba con participar en una verdadera batalla Pokémon y por ese motivo solía descuidar mi trabajo, un día todos los Mareep escaparon y los encontré reunidos sobre un Pikachu…   
· Cherry: Un Pikachu… me podrías contar más…   
· Mary: Sí, luego de rescatar al Pikachu, aquellos entrenadores decidieron quedarse a ayudarnos, me encontraba entrenando a mi Flooffy que en ese momento era un Mareep, cuando aquel chico llego y nos vio entrenar, al saber que era un entrenador le pedí que me dejara enfrentarme a él y a Pikachu, así paso, mi Mareep parecía estar ganando pero lo extralimite y se agoto, fue cuando el me explico algo muy importante, nuestros Pokémon ganan batallas para nosotros porque nos quieren y es una forma de demostrarlo, gracias a eso comprendí porque mi madre no me dejaba competir, luego de que aprendí eso, mi madre me regalo mi primera pokebola y pude por fin entrar a una batalla, todos me apoyaron, incluso aquellos chicos que habían llegado por accidente y aunque no quede en primer lugar, logre terminar con éxito mi primer duelo.   
· Cherry: Eso es muy bello y sabes, deberías seguir así, tengo la ligera sospecha de que vas a llegar muy lejos, en especial en esta Liga Johto.   
· Mary: Lo crees así, me han dicho que los Pokémon de Whitney son muy fuertes.   
· Cherry: Na, tu no te preocupes, ese lindo Flooffy tuyo podrá con todos ellos, te lo garantizo, yo la he vencido dos veces.   
· Mary: Gracias Cherry… oye como que dos veces.   
· Cherry: Bueno, no creerás que gane directamente mi primer encuentro en la Liga Johto.   
· Mary: Eso es cierto... esta haciéndose tarde, debemos irnos.   
· Cherry: Bueno Girafarig, ahora debemos ir rumbo a la Ciudad Caña Dorada para tomar el Magneto tren y estar en segundos del otro lado del continente.   
· Mary: Te vas a ir tan pronto, no vas a esperar a verme.   
· Cherry: Tienes razón, te lo prometí, vamos Girafarig, antes debemos esperar a nuestras nuevas amigas.   
· Mary: Gracias, ven Flooffy, nos espera un largo camino… 

Ciudad Cerezo.   
Centro Pokémon.   
· Enfermera Joy: No, no la conozco, quizás en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Caña Dorada te den más información.   
· Mary: Gracias de todos modos.   
Una niña de diez años salía algo exhausta del Centro Pokémon, a su lado iba un Wooper.   
· Mary: No hemos tenido suerte en todo el día Wooper.   
· Wooper: Upa…   
· Mary: Tal vez no volvamos a verla, aunque me gustaría verla una sola vez, la extraño y también al gimnasio…   
La pequeña niña sacó de su bolsillo una foto de una chica pelirroja de once o doce años con un extraño Psyduck a su lado, luego sacó otra foto de una niña junto a un Seel acompañada de la misma chica de la primera foto y otro chico con un Starmie.   
· Mary: Misty, mi hermano quizás se pudo olvidar de ella, pero yo no, ella me salvó la vida una vez y gracias a ella me convertí en lo que soy ahora, una entrenadora de Pokémon de agua.   
· Wooper: Upaaa…   
· Mary: Bueno, agua con otro tipo de Pokémon, satisfecho.   
· Wooper: Upa.   
· Mary: Bien, será mejor descansar Wooper, es un largo camino de aquí a ciudad Caña Dorada, al menos si hubiera un río podríamos ir sobre Dewgong, lastima que Mantine no pueda volar tanto…   
· Wooper: Upa.   
· Mary: Mi culpa…   
· Wooper: Upa.   
· Mary: Un Gyarados, estas loco, les tengo miedo a esos Pokémon…   
· Wooper: Upaaa…   
· Mary: Sí claro, como si fuera tan fácil, sabes cuanto demora un Magikcarp en evolucionar.   
· Wooper: Upa.   
· Mary: No te digo que les tengo miedo, como quieres que trate de atrapar uno   
· Wooper: Upaaa.   
· Mary: Porque mejor no guardas silencio…   
· Wooper: Upa.   
· Mary: Cállate Wooper, mejor te guardo…   
La pequeña niña sacó una pokebola y la apunto hacia el Wooper.   
· Mary: Wooper regresa…   
El Wooper fue guardado automáticamente en la pokebola.   
· Mary: Ahora debo buscar donde descansar… al menos me hubiera quedado con aquella niña y tanto que se molesto en enseñarme acerca de la Torre Sprout, ya sé, menciono algo de una escuela, como era… Roshel, Ariel, no… ya recordé, debía preguntar por la señorita Priscila, eso es, ahora a Ciudad Violeta…   
I la pequeña niña partió rumbo a Ciudad Violeta. 

Continente Kanto.   
Una conversación un poco sospechosa sucedía.   
· Voz 1: Ya te dije, espérame a las afueras de Ciudad Celeste.   
· Voz 2: Que hay con tus hermanas.   
· Voz 1: Ellas estarán ocupadas, deben ensayar sus actos…   
· Voz 2: Esta bien, a que hora.   
· Voz 1: A las cuatro, no faltes…   
· Voz 2: Así lo haré…   
· Voz 1: Ah y no olvides traer a Pikachu...   
· Voz 2: Bien.   
· Voz 3: Ash salúdame a Misty…   
· Voz 2: Mamá…   
I la conversación terminó. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Mary: Sí que es grande…   
Dijo la pequeña al ver maravillada la gran ciudad.   
· Flooffy: Fyiiiii…   
· Cherry: Hasta Flooffy se sorprendió…   
· Mary: Es que es enorme…   
· Cherry: Lo sé, ya he estado dos veces aquí y aun no me acostumbro, creo que cada día crece un poco más, no lo crees así Girafarig.   
· Girafarig: Riiiin…   
Ambas chicas y sus Pokémon empezaron a caminar.   
· Cherry: Mira Mary, aquí esta el Centro Pokémon…   
· Mary: Entiendo, aquí tendré que venir cuando Whitney me venza…   
· Cherry: Ya cambia esa cara, ya te dije que no te vencerá.   
· Mary: Perdón.   
· Cherry: Mira este es el centro comercial de ciudad Caña Dorada, es muy famoso.   
· Mary: Es inmenso…   
· Cherry: Lo sé, me tomo cuatro días conocerlo…   
· Mary: Ehhh, no me digas que te perdiste durante cuatro días allí adentro.   
· Cherry: No, en realidad me demore eso porque lo recorría por pisos, que creías…   
· Mary: Perdón, es que lo vi tan grande…   
· Cherry: Entremos, debemos comprar algunas cosas.   
· Mary: Sí… pero y Flooffy y Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Descuida, ellos también pueden entrar, además dicen que los días Domingos hay una señora en el último piso que evalúa a tus Pokémon y determina que tan apegados a ti están…   
· Mary: Valla, suena interesante, no lo crees Flooffy…   
· Flooffy: Fyiiiii…   
· Cherry: Parece que a Flooffy también le gusto la idea…   
· Mary: I dime Cherry, ya te evaluaron a ti y a Girafarig.   
Cherry acaricio la cabeza de su Pokémon   
· Cherry: Mi Girafarig y yo somos muy unidos, pero eso ya lo sabía antes de que aquella señora me lo dijera.   
· Girafarig: Riiiiin…   
· Cherry: Ves, hasta Girafarig sabe eso…   
· Mary: Es cierto.   
· Cherry: Ahora porque no entramos.   
· Mary: Sí, sino cuando salgamos el gimnasio estará cerrado…   
· Cherry: Entonces, adentro…   
Ambas niñas y sus dos Pokémon entraron, mientras afuera una chica ya muy conocida los observaba.   
· Molly: Un Flooffy y un Girafarig, me gustaría tener unos iguales… oh, un Totodile me gustaría uno así…   
De pronto el reloj de la niña comenzó a sonar.   
· Molly: Eh, quien será.   
La pequeña activó un pequeño botón en el reloj y este mostró la imagen de una persona.   
· Skailer: Hola Molly, solo llamaba para saludarte, como va tu viaje Pokémon.   
· Molly: Skailer, voy muy bien, ya estoy en Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Skailer: Eso es fantástico, recuerda que todos te estamos apoyando desde acá.   
· Molly: Gracias, donde está mi papá y mi mamá.   
· Skailer: Lamentablemente salieron, los llamaron a una excavación, pero ellos fueron los que me pidieron que te llamará…   
· Molly: Bueno, ese es su trabajo, cuídate Skailer.   
· Skailer: Sí, tu también… por cierto, tu mamá compro algo para ti, lo envió al centro Pokémon de ciudad Cerezo, no creyó que avanzaras tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero le agradara saber que ya llegaste a Ciudad Caña Dorada, puedes pedirles que te lo envíen al centro Pokémon de Ciudad Caña Dorada ya que estas ahí, así te evitaras la caminata.   
· Molly: Esta bien, pero por favor dile a mi mamá que en un viaje Pokémon se supone que debo valerme por mi sola…   
· Skailer: Ya la conoces, pero se lo tendré presente, adiós Molly y suerte.   
I la imagen desapareció.   
· Molly: Bueno, que me habrá enviado mi mamá esta vez…   
Pero cuando la niña estaba por regresar al Centro Pokémon, recordó algo.   
· Molly: Es verdad, aun no le entrego sus Pokémon a Whitney… solo espero no entretenerme otra vez en el camino…   
I la pequeña Molly fue rumbo al Gimnasio. 

Ciudad Cerezo.   
Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Cerezo.   
· Casey: Sí, te lo garantizo, esta vez los Electabuzz ganaran la serie… oh espera…   
Una chica de unos catorce o quince años estaba hablando con alguien por el vídeo teléfono del Centro Pokémon, cuando fue interrumpida por un Chansey.   
· Chansey: Chan, Chansey…   
· Casey: Ya están, gracias…   
La chica volvió a tomar el auricular.   
· Casey: Disculpa, mis Pokémon ya se encuentran en condiciones, te veré después, salúdame a tu novia…   
I la chica cerro, luego fue en dirección del mostrador.   
· Casey: Meganium, como te extrañe…   
· Enfermera Joy: Tus Pokémon ya están bien, gracias por venir.   
· Casey: Gracias a ti Joy y a ti Chansey, Meganium ve…   
La chica sacó a uno de sus Pokémon de su pokebola y empezó a acariciarlo.   
· Enfermera Joy: Tienes un lindo Meganium.   
· Casey: Gracias, lo he tenido desde que era Chikorita.   
· Enfermera Joy: Se ve que lo has entrenado muy bien.   
· Casey: Sí, planeo un día viajar hasta Kanto para retar a un entrenador… y tener mi equipo de Pokémon amarillos con rayas negras…   
· Enfermera Joy: Son muy lindos sueño, ambos, discúlpame, tengo que volver a mi trabajo.   
· Casey: Lo entiendo, es muy duro ser enfermera.   
· Enfermera Joy: No tanto como ser entrenadora.   
· Casey: Si, se podría decir, ahora debo continuar con mi viaje…   
· Enfermera Joy: Buena suerte en tu viaje.   
· Casey: Gracias.   
I la joven chica salió del centro Pokémon.   
· Casey: Bueno Meganium, debemos continuar con nuestra aventura Pokémon…   
Pero cuando la chica volteo, fue embestida… o más arrollada por un Pokémon.   
· Casey: Oye, que fue eso…   
De pronto una chica de unos catorce años apareció.   
· Megan: Disculpa, no viste pasar un Totodile por aquí…   
· Casey: Un Totodile?   
· Megan: Sí, es muy travieso y le gusta escaparse, paso en esta dirección…   
· Casey: Si te refieres a una cosa que me arrollo, se fue con dirección al centro Pokémon.   
· Megan: Gracias, siempre me hace lo mismo.   
· Casey: Suerte.   
I la otra chica se fue rumbo al centro Pokémon.   
· Casey: Afortunadamente tu nunca me has hecho algo así, verdad Meganium…   
I la chica y su Meganium fueron rumbo a la siguiente ciudad, mientras la misma chica de la foto volvía a entrar al centro Pokémon.   
· Mary: Hola, desearía saber si tienen mapas…   
· Enfermera Joy: Hola nuevamente, disculpa que no te atienda ahora, pero tengo demasiado trabajo…   
· Mary: Que sucede.   
· Enfermera Joy: Es que tenemos un Totodile suelto y esta…   
El Totodile salto sobre el mostrador y corrió rumbo a la enfermería.   
· Mary: Ya me di cuenta…   
· Megan: Totodile, vuelve…   
Mientras todos corrían siguiendo al Totodile, la Enfermera Joy atendía a Mary.   
· Enfermera Joy: No, en la enfermería hay muchos Pokémon en estado delicado…   
· Mary: Que…   
· Enfermera Joy: Sí, Chansey los esta atendiendo ahora, pero si todos ellos o el Totodile llegan a dañar alguna de las maquinas no sabré que sucederá con la salud tan delicada en la que se encuentran los Pokémon.   
· Mary: No esto es grave, será mejor que los ayude…   
· Enfermera Joy: Gracias.   
· Mary: Donde esta la enfermería.   
· Enfermera Joy: Ven, sígueme te lo mostrare…   
Joy y Mary entraron a la enfermería, donde encontraron a Totodile sobre una de las computadoras que mantenía funcionando las incubadoras que tenían a los Pokémon.   
· Enfermera Joy: No, sí la daña…   
· Mary: Entendido…   
Mary sacó una pokebola de su mochila.   
· Mary: Ve…   
De la pokebola de Mary salió un Mantine.   
· Mary: Mantine usa tu Rayo de Burbujas sobre ese Totodile, trata de no dañar ninguna de las computadoras.   
· Enfermera Joy: Estas segura de hacerlo Mary.   
· Mary: Sí, confió en mi Mantine.   
Mantine se concentró en el pequeño Totodile y aunque este se movía mucho, logro darle con éxito.   
· Mary: Eso es Totodile, ahora tu Rayo de Confusión y luego prepárate para un Ataque de Derribo…   
Mantine uso su Rayo de Confusión y logro atinarle a Totodile, que aunque ya no se movía mucho por el ataque anterior, aun practicaba su baile sobre la computadora.   
· Mary: Eso es Mantine, Totodile esta confundido, solo espera…   
Totodile comenzaba a marearse, hasta que se cayo de la computadora.   
· Mary: Ahora Mantine, Ataque de Derribo…   
Mantine se lanzó con toda su fuerza contra Totodile dejándolo ya inconsciente.   
· Mary: Sí… ahora pokebola…   
Pero cuando Mary iba a lanzar su Pokebola, fue detenida por una chica.   
· Megan: Disculpa, ese Pokémon es mío…   
· Mary: Cierto, lo olvide por un segundo.   
· Enfermera Joy: Gracias por tu ayuda Mary, ahora ven Megan, debemos curar a tu Totodile y por favor esta vez trata de que ya no se te escape…   
· Megan: Lo haré.   
· Mary: Sucede con frecuencia.   
· Megan: Por desgracia sí…   
· Mary: No sabes que sea lo que le suceda…   
· Megan: No, siempre estoy con él, cuidándolo en todo momento, llevándolo a donde valla, vistiéndolo…   
· Mary: Que te parece si tratas de darle un poco más de libertad y por favor, ya no lo vistas…   
· Megan: Sí creo que haré eso, ahora entiendo porque se escapaba tanto y porque me daba tantos problemas cuando lo vestía…   
· Mary: Sí, a veces los Pokémon quieren comunicarse con nosotros, pero no sabemos entenderles.   
· Megan: Eres muy inteligente.   
· Mary: No, suelo cometer peores errores, pero el secreto es aprender de ellos…   
· Megan: No lo había puesto nunca de ese modo, eres muy lista.   
· Mary: Algo y ya no me sigas halagando o me vas a hacer sonrojar.   
· Megan: Esta bien, entonces acompáñame, debemos curar también a tu Mantine.   
· Mary: Gracias.   
· Megan: Por cierto, soy Megan.   
· Mary: Me llamo Mary y soy la hermana del tercer líder de gimnasio de la Liga Naranja, mucho gusto.   
· Megan: El gusto es mío Mary, debe ser emocionante ser hermana de un líder de gimnasio, aunque no sea de Johto.   
· Mary: No tanto, por cierto Megan, sabes de alguna forma rápida para llegar a Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Megan: Mmmmm, el método más rápido sería volando..   
· Mary: Lo supuse, pero solo tengo a Mantine y no creo que el aguante todo el trayecto.   
· Megan: Sí, es mucho para él.   
· Mary: Tenía pensado volver a ciudad Violeta y hospedarme en casa de una amiga, pero me encontré a una parvada de Spearow y mis Pokémon son todos del tipo Agua…   
· Megan: Ya veo, no quieres alargar mucho la batalla.   
· Mary: Así es, pensaba buscar otro camino más corto, pero todos los mapas pasan por el Pueblo Azalea y perdería mucho tiempo, además no quiero ir allá…   
· Megan: Es normal, todos los mapas de Johto muestran la ubicación de las ciudades y Pueblos, así como los diversos caminos que conducen a ellas, deberías saber eso.   
· Mary: Es que no soy de este continente.   
· Megan: Ya veo, sabes, podría ayudarte, no es seguro, pero no se pierde nada con intentarlo…   
· Mary: Me vas a ayudar, gracias.   
· Megan: No es seguro, pero ven, primero hay que curar a tu Mantine.   
· Mary: Bien. 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Whitney: Que una nueva entrenadora quiere retarme, pero aun no tengo a mis Pokémon…   
· Maxie: Ya envié a Susie a buscarlos al Centro Pokémon, pero regreso diciendo que la Enfermera Joy ya los había enviado con una niña…   
· Annie: I si los robaron…   
· Whitney: No quiero pensar en esa posibilidad, quizás se perdió…   
· Maxie: Podría ser, la ciudad es muy grande, enviare a las gemelas a buscarla.   
· Whitney: Gracias Maxie, pero que haremos ahora con los entrenadores…   
· Annie: I si cerramos el Gimnasio.   
· Maxie: No podemos, eso no sería justo para los entrenadores.   
· Whitney: No hay más remedio, no podemos hacerlos esperar más, sino llega la niña con mis Pokémon en cinco minutos, daremos por perdido los combates…   
· Annie: Te vas a declarar perdedora Whitney…   
· Maxie: Pero…   
· Whitney: No sería justo para los entrenadores que han viajado tanto, llámenlos y díganles que sino llegan los Pokémon en cinco minutos, les daré la medalla…   
· Maxie: Esta bien, se hará como tú lo dices Whitney.   
Afuera del Gimnasio.   
· Mary: Ya tengo suficientes pociones y mis Pokémon están en excelentes condiciones, porque no abren…   
· Susie: Perdonen aun no podemos abrir.   
· Mary: Valla que Gimnasio.   
· Cherry: Cálmate Mary, debe haber pasado algo para que no abran, no lo crees.   
· Mary: Quizás, crees que debamos ayudarles.   
· Cherry: Porque no, la espera se hará menos corta.   
· Mary: Oye…   
· Susie: Sí.   
· Mary: Disculpa, pero podemos ayudarles…   
· Susie: Lo dicen en serio, gracias, se lo diré ahora mismo a Whitney.   
· Mary: Bueno, esperaremos… 

Ciudad Cerezo.   
Afuera del Centro Pokémon.   
· Mary: Es un Abra…   
· Megan: Sí, es mi compañero de viajes…   
· Mary: Perdóname que haga esta pregunta Megan, pero como me puede ayudar tu Abra…   
· Megan: Tenía pensado pedirle a Abra que te telé transportara hasta Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Mary: Crees que pueda.   
· Megan: No lo sé, nunca lo había intentado, pero no perdemos nada con probar.   
· Mary: Bien, estoy lista…   
· Megan: Ahora Abra, concéntrate y usa todo tu poder para enviar a Mary a Ciudad Caña Dorada…   
· Abra: A… Braaaaa!!!   
Mary fue cubierta por un resplandor y luego desapareció.   
· Megan: Bien hecho Abra…   
De pronto se oyó un ruido dentro del Centro Pokémon.   
· Megan: Eh, que será, ven Abra, vamos a ver.   
Megan entro y se topo con la enorme sorpresa de ver a su amiga sobre el mostrador del Centro Pokémon.   
· Megan: Mary…   
· Mary: Hola Megan, al menos ya sabemos que no funciono…   
· Enfermera Joy: Me podrían decir porque estas sobre el mostrador.   
· Megan: Fue mi culpa Enfermera Joy, intentaba telé transportar a Mary hasta la Ciudad Caña Dorada, pero parece que mi Abra no pudo.   
· Enfermera Joy: Es mucho trabajo para Abra, pero dime Mary, te urge llegar a Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Mary: Sí, porque, sabe como podría llegar.   
· Enfermera Joy: Primero bájate del mostrador.   
· Mary: Perdón.   
Dijo Mary completamente avergonzada, nuevamente en tierra firme.   
· Enfermera Joy: Hace poco nos llego esto al Centro Pokémon.   
La enfermera Joy sacó una pequeña caja.   
· Mary: Que es…   
· Megan: Una caja, no es lógico…   
· Mary: Me refiero a que tiene dentro.   
· Enfermera Joy: Es un Pokedex actualizado, contiene información vital acerca de todos los Pokémon, es para una entrenadora que se encuentra en Ciudad Caña Dorada, al parecer lo enviaron por error y no tengo con quien enviarla…   
· Mary: Pero yo que puedo hacer.   
· Enfermera Joy: Querría saber si tu podrías dejarlo en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Mary: Pero como…   
· Enfermera Joy: Tengo una buena amiga que te podría llevar sobre su Rapidash…   
· Megan: Pero si ella lo puede hacer, para que se lo pide a Mary.   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Enfermera Joy: Eso se debe a que…   
Una chica entro al Centro Pokémon.   
· Lara: Eso se debe a que en mi ruta no esta previsto que me desvié a Ciudad Caña Dorada…   
· Enfermera Joy: Mucho gusto Lara, como esta Rapidash…   
· Lara: Muy bien, como siempre, gracias por preguntar, quienes son estas güerquillas.   
· Megan: Güerquillas?   
· Enfermera Joy: Es una forma de saludar, Mary, Megan, ella es Lara Larami del clan Larami de criadores Pokémon.   
· Lara: Mucho gusto pués…   
· Mary: Mucho gusto.   
· Megan: Hola.   
· Lara: I a quien es la güerquilla que voy a llevar.   
· Mary: Soy yo señorita.   
· Lara: Dime Lara, todos lo hacen.   
· Mary: Muy bien Lara.   
· Enfermera Joy: Como verás Mary, Lara tiene que hacer un viaje a la Ruta 34, muy cerca de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Lara: Sí me entere que el Pokémon de una amiga estaba enfermo y voy a llevarle la medicina que me pidió…   
· Enfermera Joy: Lara no pasará por Ciudad Caña Dorada…   
· Lara: Pero llegare a la Ruta 34, muy cerca de una villa famosa por sus Pokémon Psíquicos, te puedes hospedar allí o si prefieres puedes caminar hasta Ciudad Caña Dorada, no esta muy lejos...   
· Enfermera Joy: Es cierto, no queda muy lejos de Ciudad Caña Dorada, así que tu solo tendrías que caminar.   
· Lara: Si te llevo en mi Rapidash estarás allá en menos de tres horas.   
· Mary: De verdad, gracias.   
· Megan: Ya no tendrías que pasar por Ciudad Azalea.   
· Enfermera Joy: Que dices Mary, nos ayudarás.   
· Mary: Encantada.   
· Lara: Así se habla güerquilla, ven, vamos para que conozcan a mi orgullo, mi Rapidash…   
· Enfermera Joy: Yo preparare el envió… 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Gimnasio Normal.   
· Maxie: Gracias por ofrecerse para ayudarnos...   
· Cherry: No hay cuidado...   
· Mary: Sí, haríamos lo que fuera para ayudar.   
· Cherry: En si que debemos hacer...   
· Susie: Debemos buscar a una niña de ocho años, posiblemente este perdida cerca del centro...   
· Maxie: Sería mejor contarles todo, no les parece...   
· Cherry: Si, nos sería de ayuda toda la información posible...   
· Susie: Esta bien, lo que paso fue lo siguiente, tuvimos un problema con las tuberías de agua que se encuentran debajo del gimnasio, las gemelas estaban entrenando a sus Pokémon cuando por accidente rompieron la tubería de agua y se inundo todo...   
· Cherry: Pero y que paso con Whitney.   
· Annie: Whitney había llevado a sus Pokémon con Joy para su revisión diaria, pero se presento un pequeño problema en el Gimnasio, bueno, al comienzo fue pequeño, cuando ya creíamos haber solucionado todo, la fuga se hizo más grande y Whitney tuvo que dejar a sus Pokémon...   
· Maxie: La Enfermera Joy se encargaría de cuidarlos hasta que Whitney regresara por ellos...   
· Susie: Pero las cosas se nos complicaron en el gimnasio y Whitney no pudo regresar, es por eso que yo fui en su lugar, pero cuando llegue, la Enfermera Joy se encontraba atendiendo un Pokémon muy grave.   
· Maxie: No podía hacerse cargo de los Pokémon de Whitney y curar a ese Pokémon enfermo a la vez, por eso decidió enviar a los Pokémon de Whitney con una niña...   
· Annie: Pero como la niña es nueva en la ciudad, tememos que se haya perdido...   
· Cherry: I donde esta Whitney ahora...   
· Maxie: Tu conoces como es Whitney, ahora se encuentra fuera buscando a la pequeña...   
· Cherry: Pero dejo su gimnasio solo...   
· Annie: I nosotras no contamos.   
· Mary: Se supone que un líder de gimnasio antepone su gimnasio ante todo...   
De pronto una niña de la misma edad que Mary entro.   
· Mary: Falso, un líder de gimnasio si tiene responsabilidades con su gimnasio, pero sabe que más importante que un simple gimnasio es la seguridad de una niña, no se que normas tengas ustedes, pero en las Islas Naranja de donde vengo, los líderes de gimnasio, usan su propio criterio antes de actuar, me lo enseño mi hermano, el líder de la Isla Trovita...   
· Cherry: Tienes razón en eso, perdónanos por haber actuado así...   
· Mary: Sí, discúlpanos, actué sin medir las consecuencias...   
· Mary: No se disculpen, debemos ayudar a Whitney a buscar a esa niña, si se encuentra perdida en esta gran ciudad debe estar muy angustiada...   
· Mary: Es verdad, si me perdiera sola y sin conocer a nadie en esta inmensa ciudad, no se lo que haría...   
· Maxie: Será mejor ayudar a Whitney, ella fue a buscar a la niña al subterráneo...   
· Cherry: Whitney fue a buscarla al subterráneo, Dios nos ayude...   
· Mary: Eh, porque dices eso...   
· Cherry: No conoces como es Whitney, ven Mary y tu también, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible si Whitney entro al subterráneo...   
· Mary: Me llamo Mary...   
· Mary: Yo también me llamo igual, que coincidencia...   
· Cherry: Discúlpame Mary, debemos actuar cuanto antes...   
· Maxie: Nosotras la buscaremos cerca de la radio...   
· Annie: Las gemelas se encuentran a la salida de la ciudad, podemos pedirles que regresen y busquen de nuevo a la niña...   
· Susie: Yo iré al centro comercial y después al Centro Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Bien, andando...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Una Medalla para mi Colección**   
**o**   
**Presentaciones, Pokémon y Batallas.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	3. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 2

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Una Medalla para mi Colección**   
**o**   
**Presentaciones, Pokémon y Batallas.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Café Local.   
· Sakura: No te parece delicioso, siempre he dicho que no hay mejor café que el de mi ciudad...   
· Duplica: Sí, huele muy bien, pero no crees que aun eres muy joven para tomar café...   
· Sakura: No, ya soy una entrenadora independiente, yo decido que tomar...   
· Duplica: Bueno, pero ten cuidado no te vallas a...   
Pero la advertencia de Duplica llegó muy tarde.   
· Sakura: Ahhhhhhhh!!!   
Sakura se había quemado con el café.   
· Duplica: ...quemar se ve muy caliente... ya es tarde...   
· Sakura: Porque no vine con mi hermana...   
· Duplica: No que muy independiente...   
· Sakura: Es verdad, si regrese a Ecruteak es para demostrarles a mis hermanas que tan buena soy... este... me acompañarías Duplica...   
· Duplica: Claro, me muero de ganas por ver a tus hermanas en acción, solo deja terminar de alimentar a Ditto y a Mini-dit y te acompaño...   
· Sakura: Bien, entonces te ayudaré y aprovecho para alimentar a Eevee y Espeon... 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Gimnasio de Whitney.   
· Whitney: Como es que siendo tan pequeña puedas haber preocupado a tantas personas Molly...   
· Molly: Perdón...   
Dijo la pequeña con una lagrima en su rostro.   
· Whitney: Bueno, la cosa no paso a mayores, además ese Pidgey ya esta mejor...   
· Maxie: Si, lo rescataste a tiempo...   
· Annie: Mejor damelo, se ve cansado...   
La pequeña Molly le dio a Annie un Pidgey que lucía muy lastimado.   
· Molly: Cuídalo mucho...   
· Cherry: Aun me sorprende mucho que siendo tan pequeña hayas podido escalar esa pila de rocas para salvar a un pequeño Pidgey atrapado...   
· Molly: Estaba herido, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo...   
· Mary: Pero no te dio miedo, se veía muy empinado e inestable...   
· Mary: No lo creo, Molly es más fiera que un Gyarados...   
· Mary: No menciones a los Gyarados, les tengo miedo...   
· Mary: Perdón...   
· Whitney: Bien, ahora será mejor que descanses Molly, debes hacerlo después de esta aventura...   
· Molly: Estoy bien, la que debería descansar eres tú...   
· Maxie: Es verdad Whitney, te lastimaste el brazo cuando atrapaste a Molly...   
Whitney golpeo la pared con su brazo.   
· Whitney: No, ya no me duele... ven...   
Dijo Whitney con una lagrima en su rostro y tratando de aguantar el dolor de su brazo.   
· Annie: No deberías hacer eso, te puedes lastimar más...   
· Whitney: Tienen razón, creo que lo mejor será descansar...   
· Maxie: Pero y el duelo...   
· Whitney: No hay más remedio...   
· Annie: Pe... pero...   
· Mary: Eh, que sucede...   
· Whitney: Además yo ya lo había dicho... Mary, acepta esta medalla...   
· Maxie: Toma...   
Maxie le dio una pequeña caja con la medalla   
· Mary: Pe... pero...   
· Cherry: Le vas a dar la medalla sin luchar...   
· Molly: Es por mi culpa, sino me hubiera resbalado y caído, no te hubieras lastimado el brazo al atraparme...   
· Whitney: Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi brazo Molly, además fue todo un honor para mi el haberte atrapado...   
· Molly: Porque.   
· Whitney: Arriesgaste todo por salvar a un Pidgey que no era tuyo, entrando a un viejo edificio abandonado ya hace muchos años por lo peligroso de sus cimientos, incluso te deslizaste entre una jauría de Houndoom...   
· Molly: Houndoom?   
· Mary: Los Houndoom son de los Pokémon más fieros y peligrosos, pero no te importo eso Molly.   
· Molly: No los recuerdo...   
· Cherry: Diría que en ese momento solo estabas concentrada en salvar al pequeño Pidgey...   
· Whitney: En eso radican los héroes, así que Molly, no te sientas triste o deprimida, ya que gracias a ti, encontré algo muy importante...   
· Molly: Que cosa.   
· Whitney: Al verte arriesgándolo todo, recordé porque me hice entrenadora Pokémon, no fue para tener increíbles batallas Pokémon, fue por los Pokémon, lo había olvidado cuando me convertí en líder de gimnasio, pero gracias a ti lo recordé, gracias Molly...   
· Molly: Yo debería agradecerte, tu me rescataste de caerme, además te lastimaste por mi culpa...   
· Whitney: Esto es pasajero, ya verás como mañana estoy bien...   
· Maxie: Sí, Whitney se ha hecho peores heridas sin ayuda...   
· Annie: Tranquilízate, para Whitney un brazo lastimado no es nada...   
· Maxie: Una vez tuvo que pasar en cama tres días porque se perdió una semana en el subterráneo y ya cuando por fin salió se cayó por una alcantarilla abierta...   
· Annie: I ni hablar de aquella vez que quiso cambiar la bombilla sola y...   
· Whitney: Oigan, se supone que ustedes están aquí para animarme, yo soy la líder del gimnasio o lo olvidaron...   
· Maxie: Perdónanos, pero no negaras que fue divertido...   
· Whitney: Bueno, si lo fue...   
· Maxie: Ya vez Molly, no tienes porque ponerte así...   
· Whitney: Además, yo ya había decidido darle la medalla a Mary...   
· Mary: Pero porque, nunca nos enfrentamos...   
· Whitney: No había necesidad, con Cherry como asesora era seguro que me vencieras...   
Cherry solo asintió.   
· Mary: Vencerte, como, nunca luchamos...   
· Whitney: Es verdad, pero hoy vi lo que pueden hacer tus Pokémon y es realmente asombroso...   
· Mary: Hoy... cuando.   
· Whitney: Cuando usaste a tu Flaaffy contra aquellas rocas que casi nos sepultan...   
· Mary: Tenía que actuar rápido, además el Golpe Roca de Flooffy es muy efectivo...   
· Maxie: Además de que es un ataque que baja bastante la defensa de cualquier Pokémon...   
· Mary: Aplicado correctamente, podrías vencer incluso a un Dragón...   
· Mary: Pero yo no quiero un Dragón, a mi solo me interesan los Pokémon Eléctricos...   
· Whitney: Aun así fue sorprendente, se ve que has criado muy bien a ese Flaaffy y ni que hablar de su poder eléctrico o de su resistencia...   
· Mary: I como mediste eso...   
· Cherry: No fue difícil para un líder de gimnasio experimentado como Whitney.   
· Whitney: Así es, diría que es uno de los Pokémon más fuertes que he visto, tanto o más que mi propio Miltank.   
· Molly: Pero como dedujiste eso con solo verlo...   
· Whitney: Cuando ambas caímos, Mary le ordeno a su Flaaffy usar su lana para amortiguar nuestra caída...   
· Mary: Eso me lo enseño Flooffy hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo solo use lo que ya sabia...   
· Whitney: A eso me refiero, tienes un gran potencial, solo que aun no lo has explotado, como cuando usaste el Trueno de Flooffy sobre la muralla...   
· Mary: Es que si usaba el Golpe Roca, la pared nos podía sepultar, el Trueno de Flooffy es un ataque eléctrico, pero en la intensidad y potencia adecuada puede desintegrar las rocas...   
· Whitney: I más cuando tu Pokémon puede generar cerca de un millón de voltios...   
· Molly: Un millón, eso es mucho...   
· Mary: Imagina toda la fuerza de una tormenta eléctrica cayendo sobre una roca...   
· Molly: Valla...   
· Mary: Una tormenta eléctrica, no creo que Flooffy tenga tanta fuerza...   
· Mary: La tiene, soy entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua y gracias a ellos, puedo reconocer la intensidad de un ataque eléctrico, de esa manera puedo saber si me conviene pelear o no contra un Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Valla, yo soy entrenadora Psíquica pero también he entrenado a mis Pokémon para luchar contra Fantasmas, Insectos y Siniestros...   
· Mary: Yo soy entrenadora de Pokémon Eléctricos y se que son débiles contra los Pokémon Roca y Tierra, por eso le enseñe el Golpe Roca a Flooffy, pero aun no sé si tenga la fuerza suficiente...   
· Whitney: La tiene, solo que aun no te das cuenta de ella...   
· Cherry: Te lo dije Mary, has entrenado muy bien a ese Flaaffy, debes estar orgullosa de ello...   
· Whitney: Tus Pokémon serían capaces de vencer a mis Pokémon o a los de cualquier otro entrenador o líder de gimnasio y si sigues entrenándolos tan bien como veo que lo has hecho hasta ahora, incluso serían capaces de derrotar a los Pokémon de los mismos miembros de la Liga Elite...   
· Mary: Si, creo que tienen razón y pensar que cuando llegue a Ciudad Caña Dorada temía que mi Pokémon fuera a dar al Centro Pokémon...   
· Whitney: Pues según lo que vi, serían los míos lo que terminarían ahí...   
· Mary: Si, ya lo creo...   
· Cherry: Hablando de eso Whitney, no te gustaría tener una batalla conmigo...   
· Whitney: Me encantaría, pero temo que no podría por ahora...   
· Molly: Es por mi culpa verdad, no lo niegues...   
· Whitney: En realidad es por mi culpa...   
De pronto comenzó a entrar agua al gimnasio.   
· Whitney: Se me olvido reparar el desastre de las gemelas...   
· Mary: Yo puedo ayudar, me especializo en Pokémon de Agua y creo saber como solucionarlo...   
Mary sacó una pokebola y de ella salió un Mantine.   
· Mary: Quizás no pueda volar mucho, pero es de los mejores nadadores, ahora donde esta la puerta que lleva al sótano...   
· Maxie: Es por acá sígueme...   
· Molly: Creen que lo logre...   
· Mary: Sí, es una entrenadora muy capaz...   
· Whitney: Cierto... 

Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Azafrán.   
· Sabrina: Cuiden bien del Gimnasio...   
Una chica salió rumbo a Ciudad Celeste acompañada de un Haunter.   
· Sabrina: Bien Haunter, nuestro entrenamiento Pokémon empieza aquí...   
· Haunter: Haun... ter...   
· Sabrina: Pero primero, visitaremos a una buena amiga en Ciudad Celeste, me pregunto si debí llamar antes al Gimnasio, bueno, a Misty no le ha de importar... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Whitney: Cuídense y gracias por todo...   
· Maxie: Suerte en su viaje.   
Las chicas se despidieron de Whitney y salieron rumbo a la siguiente ciudad, Ecruteak.   
· Mary: Gracias, suerte con el gimnasio...   
· Cherry: Bien rumbo a la siguiente ciudad...   
Las cuatro chicas y sus Pokémon caminaron un largo trecho en silencio, hasta que...   
· Mary: Fue un buena combinación de ataques Molly...   
· Molly: Gracias, tu Mantine tampoco estuvo mal...   
· Cherry: Me impresiono en verdad ver como combinaron el Lanzallamas de Flareon, el Ácido de Bellossom y los ataques Burbujas y Chorro de Agua de tu Mantine...   
· Mary: Sí, en verdad fue asombroso...   
· Molly: Todo fue idea de Mary, mi Terry y Bella solo hicieron lo que ella dijo...   
· Mary: Gracias, solo tuve que usar un poco de ingenio, no por nada soy la hermana de uno de los cuatro líderes de gimnasio de la Liga Naranja...   
· Cherry: Por cierto Mary, Joy nos comento que venias en una diligencia...   
· Mary: Es verdad, casi lo olvido, cuando llegue a la ciudad fui directamente al Centro Pokémon a entregarte esto Molly...   
Mary le dio el encargo a Molly, esta lo abrió apresurada.   
· Molly: Gracias...   
· Mary: Un Dexter, me recuerda a uno que vi hace tiempo...   
· Mary: Curioso, son muy distintos a los que yo conozco.   
· Cherry: Es que este Pokedex, posee información referente a los 250 Pokémon existentes en Johto, no solo los de Kanto...   
· Mary: Ya veo...   
· Molly: Oye Mary, pero como supiste que estaba en el Gimnasio...   
· Mary: La Enfermera Joy me lo dijo, además me dio esto para ti...   
Mary le dio una Pokebola con tres estrellas dibujadas a Molly.   
· Molly: Mi Teddy... gracias, casi lo olvido...   
· Mary: Teddy, lindo nombre...   
· Molly: Sí, es un Teddiursa pero le digo Teddy, me lo regalo mi papá...   
· Mary: Que lindo, me alegra que no lo perdieras, es bueno haberte servido una vez más y me gustaría hacerlo una tercera vez, pero ya me tengo que ir...   
· Molly: I yo...   
· Cherry: Yo debo viajar a Kanto, así que debo volver a Ciudad Caña Dorada...   
· Mary: Ya se van todas, pero si recién nos estábamos conociendo...   
· Mary: Técnicamente no, aun no nos hemos presentado.   
· Mary: I si nos presentamos ya no nos separaríamos...   
· Molly: Bueno, yo puedo acompañarlas, mamá me dijo que hiciera amigos y de ser posible viajara en grupo...   
· Cherry: Tu madre es muy sabia Molly, no solo por seguridad, así puedes aprender más de los Pokémon en compañía de varios entrenadores...   
· Mary: Es buena idea, aun no me acostumbro a Johto, me permitirían viajar en su grupo...   
· Mary: No veo porque no, nos ayudaste bastante en el Gimnasio de Whitney, como dijo Whitney, tienes talento con esos Pokémon de Agua...   
· Cherry: Pues si ustedes se quedan, yo también, pospondré mi viaje, así de paso podré ayudarles y capturar más Pokémon...   
· Mary: Bien... pero aun nos queda algo por hacer...   
· Molly: Es verdad, las presentaciones...   
· Cherry: Entonces... que les parece si nos presentamos.   
· Mary: Buena idea.   
· Molly: Pero quien empieza…   
· Mary: Que tal yo, me llamo Mary, vengo del Archipiélago que se encuentra formado por las islas Naranja, mi hermano es Líder del tercer Gimnasio de la Liga Naranja, el Gimnasio de la Isla Trovita y si lo derrotan ganarán la medalla Caracol, pero yo decidí convertirme en entrenadora Pokémon, uso Pokémon del Tipo Agua... pero...   
· Cherry: Sucede algo Mary?   
· Mary: Es que le temo a los Insectos...   
· Cherry: Bueno todos le tenemos miedo a algo.   
· Mary: Sí, pero también le temo a los Fantasmas, a los Pokémon Siniestros, a los Dragones...   
· Mary: Son muchas fobias, no crees...   
· Molly: Que es fobia?   
· Cherry: Es el término que describe los miedos...   
· Molly: Oh... yo le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero se me quito cuando cumplí tres años...   
· Mary: Ves, hasta Molly pudo...   
· Mary: Bueno ya, quien sigue...   
· Mary: Yo, mucho gusto soy Mary, entrenadora de Pokémon Tipo Eléctricos y ella es Flooffy.   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii…   
· Molly: Que lindo, también saluda…   
· Cherry: Dos Mary, esto va a ser confuso.   
· Mary & Mary: Te acostumbraras…   
· Mary: Por cierto, le dijiste ella a Flaaffy?   
· Mary: Sí, es que mi Flooffy es una ella...   
· Molly: Flooffy es chica?   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Molly: La mayoría de mis Pokémon también lo son...   
· Mary: Luego podríamos ver entre todas que Pokémon se pueden llevar bien.   
· Mary: I quizás hasta puedan tener un huevo...   
· Molly: Más Pokémon... Sí!!!   
· Cherry: Pero antes, debemos terminar de presentarnos, no lo creen así.   
· Mary: Cierto, ya estamos pensando juntar a nuestros Pokémon y ni siquiera nos terminamos de presentar, continua Mary.   
· Mary: Gracias, pero que más les digo... a ver, estoy compitiendo por medallas para luego luchar en la Liga Johto y tratar de ganar, para llevarle un trofeo a mi mamá...   
· Cherry: I espero que lo logres Mary...   
· Mary: De verdad lo creen.   
· Mary: Claro, con ese Flooffy tuyo de seguro...   
· Molly: I es muy lindo...   
· Cherry: Pero no creo que deberías quedarte hasta ahí, deberías probar con algo más.   
· Mary: Algo más?   
· Mary: Sí, yo pienso convertirme en una Maestra Pokémon del Tipo Agua, porque no piensas en lo mismo...   
· Molly: Si, es buena idea...   
· Mary: Una maestra Pokémon...   
De pronto los ojos de Mary se iluminaron.   
· Cherry: Bueno, yo sigo, soy Cherry y...   
· Mary: Maestra Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Sí, una maestra Pokémon, pero vas a tener que trabajar mucho por ello...   
· Mary: Todas, no solo Mary, bueno Cherry, te escuchamos...   
· Cherry: Bien, como les decía, soy Cherry y...   
· Mary: Una Maestra Pokémon del Tipo Eléctrico...   
· Mary: Mary... Mary… Mary!!!   
· Mary: Eh, perdón, que decían...   
· Mary: Que si vas a dejar que Cherry termine de hablar...   
· Cherry: Déjala, a veces todos debemos escapar de la realidad un momento...   
· Mary: La estaba interrumpiendo?   
· Molly: Sí, repetías a cada momento, Maestra Pokémon... Maestra Pokémon...   
· Mary: Perdón n me di cuenta...   
· Cherry: No hay cuidado, bien, como ya dije, me llamo Cherry y tengo catorce años, soy entrenadora de Pokémon Tipo Psíquicos y vengo de un Pueblo cerca de Ciudad Caña Dorada, ahí me dieron a mi Girafarig.   
· Molly: Yo soy Molly, tengo a Teddy mi Teddiursa, Terry mi Flareon, Maggie mi Jigglypuff y Alebrije, pero no sé que tipo de Pokémon son…   
· Cherry: Que linda, bueno Molly, Flareon es una de las evoluciones de Eevee y es un Pokémon de tipo fuego, de ahí su nombre de Flareon…   
· Mary: Sí, Jigglypuff es un Pokémon de Tipo Normal y su canto puede dormir a cualquier Pokémon.   
· Mary: I Teddy, es decir Teddiursa, pues también es un Pokémon de Tipo Normal, ellos evolucionan en un Pokémon llamado Ursaring…   
· Cherry: Aunque de Alebrije no sabemos nada…   
· Mary: Tal vez sea de los nuevos Pokémon descubiertos en ese otro Continente, el que esta más allá del mar...   
· Cherry: O tal vez sea uno que aun no han descubierto...   
· Mary: Ayudaría mucho si nos describieras como es.   
· Molly: Es de color negro, parece un perrito, tiene unos lindos ojos y sabe hacer ataques que otros Pokémon no conocen…   
· Mary: No estoy segura, no creo conocerlo.   
· Cherry: Tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura, podría equivocarme.   
· Mary: Será un Houndour o tal vez un Houndoom, es negro y parece perro…   
· Mary: Pero Houndoom no tiene tan lindos ojos que digamos…   
· Mary: No lo digas tan alto que puedes herir los sentimientos de Molly…   
· Mary: Lo siento, bueno, pueda que Alebrije si sea lindo, todo depende de ti Molly…   
· Cherry: Bueno, si es ese creo que sería un Pokémon de Tipo Fuego…   
· Molly: Gracias, pero entrenadora de que tipo soy…   
· Mary: Normal - Fuego?   
· Mary: No creo que sería Normal, aun no estamos seguras de Alebrije.   
· Mary: Pero tiene un Pokémon de Fuego…   
· Mary: I que, tiene dos Normales…   
· Mary: Entrenadora Tipo Fuego…   
· Mary: Tipo Normal…   
· Mary: Fuego…   
· Mary: Normal…   
· Molly: Soy Fuego o Normal…   
· Mary: Fuego…   
· Mary: Normal…   
· Cherry: Niñas no se peleen, guarden sus energías para las batallas Pokémon.   
· Mary: Es verdad, perdóname.   
· Mary: No, discúlpame tú a mí, creo que me emocione…   
· Mary: No, discúlpame a mí...   
· Mary: No, tú a mí...   
· Cherry: Niñas.   
· Mary & Mary: Perdón….   
· Molly: Entonces soy entrenadora de Pokémon Tipo Normal – Fuego?   
· Cherry: No, aun cuando tienes Pokémon del Tipo Normal y Fuego, también tienes un Pokémon del Tipo Planta...   
· Mary: Sí, su Bellossom, lo habíamos olvidado...   
· Molly: Mi Bella, entonces que entrenadora sería?   
· Mary: Normal – Fuego – Planta...   
· Mary: Eso no existe...   
· Cherry: Más bien no tienes un Tipo fijo de Pokémon, puedes usar a cualquier tipo, así te ahorraras muchos problemas…   
· Mary: Si, en ese sentido tienes más libertad.   
· Mary: Pero tendrás que aprenderte todos los tipos de ataque, contra que Pokémon son útiles y contra cuales no, es un poco más difícil que si entrenaras un solo tipo de Pokémon.   
· Molly: Parece complicado…   
· Cherry: No tanto, te acostumbraras, por ejemplo yo tengo un Girafarig, un Espeon y un Drowzee, de esos ya domino a la perfección los ataques de Girafarig y Espeon porque son con los que más tiempo he estado y pues de Drowzee ya conozco sus ataques básicos porque son similares a los de Girafarig, Espeon y la mayoría de Pokémon del Tipo Psíquico, con sus ligeras diferencias…   
· Mary: Espeon es una de las evoluciones de Eevee, verdad.   
· Cherry: Sí, tu Eevee debe evolucionar durante el día para que se convierta en un Espeon.   
· Mary: Yo tengo un Jolteon…   
· Molly: I yo un Flareon…   
· Mary: Yo quiero un Vaporeon, pero no he podido encontrar ninguno…   
· Molly: Así seríamos las hermanas Eevee…   
· Mary: Yo no voy a aprender a bailar o servir té…   
· Cherry: Tranquila, Mary solo bromeaba, además nos faltaría un Umbreon para tener los mismos Pokémon que las hermanas Eevee…   
· Mary: Pero Umbreon no es Tipo Siniestro…   
· Cherry: Sí…   
· Mary: Esos me dan miedo, también los Fantasmas y los Gyarados… además por su tipo quien lo tendría…   
· Cherry: Bueno, si es por su tipo no importa, lo querría igual que a mis otros Pokémon…   
· Molly: Pero con ese tendrías que aprender nuevos ataques…   
· Cherry: No me importaría, lo entrenaría igual.   
· Molly: Aun no entiendo, estoy confundida…   
· Mary: Mira Molly, no importa el tipo de Pokémon que uses, solo el tiempo que estés con tu Pokémon, pero al ser de un mismo tipo se hace más fácil él usarlos en batalla, por ejemplo yo domine los ataques de mi Mareep porque ya había tenido experiencia con Flooffy, quien también fue un Mareep solo que evoluciono y ahora es un Flaaffy, también tengo un Jolteon, logre dominar sus ataques eléctricos pero fue algo más difícil con sus otros ataques, también fue distinto con Magnemite porque era un Pokémon con dos tipos y eso me complico un poco las cosas, pero logre manejarlo…   
· Molly: Dos tipos…   
· Mary: Sí, Magnemite es un Pokémon de Tipo Acero y Eléctrico, por eso domina ataques de ambos tipos…   
· Molly: No es muy difícil eso?   
· Mary: Ahora yo le explico…   
· Mary: Bueno, adelante Profesora Mary, la escuchamos…   
· Mary: Se me hará más fácil explicarte esto Molly porque la mayoría de mis Pokémon son de dos tipos…   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Mary: Sí, ya veras... bueno mira, tengo un Dewgong, como sabrás son Pokémon de Tipo Agua y Hielo, domina ambos ataques y por lo tanto es débil como esos dos tipos…   
· Molly: Significa que un Pokémon Eléctrico podría ganarle…   
· Mary: Sí, por que es Tipo Agua y son débiles…   
· Molly: Pero también es de Tipo Hielo, significa que un Pokémon de Fuego le ganaría…   
· Mary: No tanto, tienes que ver ambos tipos, si bien es cierto que por ser de Hielo el Fuego lo derretiría, pero también es de Agua y como sabes…   
· Molly: El Agua vence al Fuego.   
· Mary: Así es.   
· Molly: Enséñame más…   
· Mary: Parece que Mary resulto ser mejor maestra que nosotras dos.   
· Cherry: Ya lo creo…   
· Mary: Mira Molly, también tengo un Pokémon Tipo Agua y Tierra como Wooper…   
· Molly: Es Fuerte contra los ataques de Pokémon Eléctricos por ser de Tierra pero es débil contra los Pokémon Planta por ser de ambos tipos…   
· Mary: Exacto, ahora que me podrías decir de Mantine, es tipo Agua y Volador…   
· Molly: Que nunca lo enfrentaras con un Pokémon del Tipo Eléctrico...   
· Mary: Bien dicho… ahora que podrías decirme de Goldeen o de Kingler.   
· Molly: Que Goldeen es muy lindo y un día me gustaría tener uno…   
· Mary: No me refería a eso…   
· Mary: Tienes un Goldeen, me gustan los Goldeen, si fuera también Eléctrico sería mejor…   
· Mary: Un electro Goldeen… no creo.   
· Molly: Aun así es lindo…   
· Cherry: Un Goldeen, a ver, Molly tiene… Mary tiene a… y Mary tiene… mientras que yo tengo a…   
Cherry comenzó a sacar cuentas.   
· Cherry: Oigan no es justo, soy la mayor de las cuatro y soy la que menos Pokémon tiene…   
· Mary: Bueno, debes tener en cuenta que hay mayor variedad de Pokémon Tipo Agua que de cualquier otro tipo…   
· Mary: En eso tiene razón…   
· Molly: Pero hay más Pokémon Veneno...   
· Mary: No, pueden ser los que mayor cantidad de Pokémon tengan, pero no tienen tanta variedad, hay veneno solos, veneno planta, veneno insectos, veneno agua, veneno fantasma y pare de contar, a lo que Mary se refiere es que los Pokémon que tienen mayor variedad son los de agua, porque casi están mezclados con todos los tipos...   
· Mary: Así es, Lapras es Agua Hielo, en Agua Eléctrico esta Chinchou, Wooper es Agua Tierra, Mantine es Agua Volador, Tentacool es Agua Veneno, Slowpoke es Agua y Psíquico, Corsola es Agua Roca y hasta hay un Agua Dragón...   
· Cherry: También hay un Agua Pelea y hasta un Agua Siniestro...   
· Mary: Si, Poliwarth, pero y ese tipo siniestro?   
· Cherry: Es un tiburón, no es muy frecuente verlos por aquí, puesto que solo están en mar abierto y casi nunca se acercan a la costa, se los reporto del otro continente...   
· Molly: Otro continente, valla, eso significa que aun hay más Pokémon de Agua por descubrir...   
· Mary: No solo de Agua, yo oí que había un Insecto que podía dar descargas eléctricas...   
· Mary: Una nueva adición al equipo eléctrico no es mucho, espera a ver cuando este completa toda la clasificación de los Tipo Agua y te sorprenderás...   
· Cherry: Eso si, no hay ni que discutir eso, los Pokémon de Agua son los que más abundan en este mundo, aunque los expertos digan lo contrario...   
· Molly: I porque es eso...   
· Mary: Simple Molly, recuerda aquello de que la vida empezó en el agua...   
· Mary: Además el océano es un territorio gigantesco, aun no se sabe que nuevos tipos de Pokémon existan y tal vez nunca se los conozcan a todos...   
· Molly: Valla...   
· Cherry: Se agradece la lección de biología marina, pero y que vamos a hacer con mi reclamo, sigo siendo la que menos Pokémon tiene...   
· Mary: Eso es tu culpa por escoger ese tipo...   
· Molly: Por eso mis Pokémon son de tipos muy variados…   
· Mary: Ya aprendió…   
· Cherry: Me alegro por ella, pero ese no es el chiste, se supone que soy la mayor…   
· Mary: Vamos Cherry no te molestes por eso…   
· Mary: Sí, ten en cuenta que los Pokémon Psíquicos son difíciles de atrapar…   
· Molly: Porque no te dedicas a atrapar Pokémon de varios tipos como yo…   
· Cherry: Si así fuera también contarían el Furret y el Sandshrew que tengo, pero lo que yo quiero es tener la mayor variedad de Pokémon Psíquicos que haya…   
· Molly: Tienes un Furret, me muero de ganas por capturar uno…   
· Mary: Yo lo que quisiera es un Totodile…   
· Molly: Sí, un Totodile sería genial…   
· Mary: No, a mí el que me gusta es Pikachu, me enamore de él desde que lo vi aquella vez pelear contra mi Flooffy…   
· Molly: Los Pikachu también son lindos…   
· Cherry: A este paso nos vas a dejar sin Pokémon mi linda Molly…   
· Molly: Sí, es verdad, disculpen…   
· Mary: No tienes que disculparte, Cherry solo lo decía en broma.   
· Cherry: Es cierto Molly, no te quise incomodar, además lo único que busco es tener una amplia variedad de Pokémon Psíquicos, si es tu deseo capturar todos los Pokémon que haya, pues adelante, nosotras te ayudaremos...   
· Molly: Gracias.   
· Mary: Pero Cherry, si lo que buscas es variedad de Pokémon, porque no vas al bazar de cambio que hay en el pueblo cercano…   
· Mary: Sí, he oído que en Pampona hacen muchos eventos Pokémon, pero el más famoso es el Bazar de Intercambio Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Sí había oído de él, pero no me decido a cambiar mis Pokémon, aunque había pensado en la posibilidad de cambiar a Furret y a Sandshrew por Pokémon del tipo psíquico no me había animado…   
· Molly: Un Bazar de Intercambio, que es eso…   
· Mary: Bueno, es un lugar donde los entrenadores pueden ir para intercambiar cualquier tipo de Pokémon…   
· Mary: Sí, es muy divertido, gracias a ese bazar tengo a mi Wooper, aunque a veces extraño a mi Gloom, pero sé que esta en buenas manos…   
· Mary: No sabía que habías cambiado un Pokémon, Mary.   
· Mary: Sí, lo que paso es que atrape a aquel Gloom por error, intentaba atrapar un Squirtle pero… bueno es una larga historia…   
· Molly: Suena divertido, me gustaría cambiar a uno de mis Pokémon…   
· Mary: I por cual lo cambiarías Molly…   
· Molly: Me gustaría un Charmander, un Hypno, un Phanpy, un Vaporean, un Eevee, un Elekid…   
· Mary: Yo tengo un Elekid, bueno, lo tiene mi mamá, también tiene un Raichu… pero Elekid me gusta más, aun así no lo cambiaría por nada…   
· Molly: Bueno, entonces me conformaría con un Cyndaquil o con un Horsea, o con un Lapras, o con un…   
· Cherry: Cálmate Molly, no crees que son muchos Pokémon.   
· Molly: Lo sé, pero es que me encantan, algún día cuando tenga bastantes podré convertirme en Líder de Gimnasio…   
· Cherry: Lindo sueño Molly.   
· Mary: Mi hermano es líder de un gimnasio en las Islas Naranja, créeme no es tan divertido…   
· Mary: En serio.   
· Mary: Sí, debes estar siempre pendiente del gimnasio, casi nunca sales, es aburrido…   
· Mary: No sabía eso.   
· Cherry: Pero es la vida que él eligió.   
· Mary: Sí, por eso yo me convertí en entrenadora Pokémon, es más divertido.   
· Mary: Ya lo creo, siempre había añorado con tener una batalla Pokémon y cuando la tuve… fue lo máximo, en especial contra aquel Pikachu...   
· Molly: Sí, las batallas Pokémon son geniales.   
De pronto la alarma del Pokegear de Molly comenzó a sonar.   
· Molly: Me disculpan un momento, ya vuelvo...   
· Mary: No hay cuidado...   
· Cherry: Ve tranquila Molly...   
· Mary: I que no te piquen los Insectos...   
· Mary: No hables de Insectos, por favor...   
· Mary: Perdón.   
Molly se retiro dejando a las tres entrenadoras solas.   
· Cherry: Pero dinos algo Mary, porque elegiste este continente, podías competir en la Liga Naranja o en la Liga Pokémon en la Meseta Añil.   
· Mary: Sí, pude hacerlo, de hecho lo pensé, pero mi hermano era líder de un gimnasio de la Liga Naranja, que dirían si ganaba…   
· Cherry: Ya veo, pero y la Liga Pokémon.   
· Mary: Na, preferí venir acá que hay más variedad de Pokémon, así tengo más de donde escoger…   
· Cherry: Pero si querías una variedad más grande, pudiste irte a ese otro continente, ya saben, en el que reportaron Pokémon de nuevos tipos...   
· Mary: Es del que dicen que vienen los Kecleon?   
· Mary: Si ese, pero ya había oído hablar de ese continente, pero queda muy lejos, además no se mucho de él, que tal si es peligroso, mis alternativas eran Kanto o Johto y pues, luego de pensarlo mucho, aquí me tienen...   
· Mary: Te entiendo, cuando cuidaba a los Mareep con mi mamá, fuimos un día a un lugar llamado Ciudad Plateada o grisácea, bueno un color de esos, fuimos a entregar lana, es un lugar algo extraño, es muy gris, parece estar toda la ciudad esculpida en piedra...   
· Cherry: Sí, he oído de ella, dicen que incluso su gimnasio lo esta.   
· Mary: Así es, su gimnasio es hecho de roca, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que habían Pokémon solo del tipo Roca y Tierra en ese lugar, pero eran de los primeros Pokémon descubiertos, ese día atrape sin querer un Nidoran Hembra, pero se lo regale a una niña de la cual me hice amiga, se llama Susy y vive rodeada de sus hermanos y hermanas, me regalo esto para que no la olvidará…   
La pequeña Mary sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita con un prendedor muy raro.   
· Molly: Parece una medalla…   
Molly llego por fin y se unió a la conversación.   
· Cherry: Bienvenida de nuevo Molly...   
· Mary: Podría jurar que es una medalla, pero no se comparan en nada a las que da mi hermano… claro, si lo vencen.   
· Molly: Es una medalla?   
· Mary: No lo sé, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle, pero sea medalla o no me recuerda aquellos momentos tan lindos que pase…   
· Molly: Valla, me gustaría ir algún día a ese lugar.   
· Cherry: Quizás lo hagamos, tengo un boleto para el magneto tren y eso las incluye a ustedes tres…   
· Molly: Voy a poder conocer el otro continente…   
· Mary: Pero primero debemos terminar nuestro viaje en este para ir al otro continente no crees.   
· Molly: Sí, pero se vale soñar.   
· Cherry: A propósito de sueños pequeña, que Pokémon estas dispuesta tu como entrenadora a cambiar.   
· Molly: A cambiar, porque…   
· Mary: Sí, para cambiar un Pokémon debes entregar uno primero.   
· Mary: Un intercambio consiste en que tu le entregas tu Pokémon a alguien y esa persona te entregará el Pokémon que tu querías…   
· Mary: Siempre y cuando lleguen a un acuerdo.   
· Molly: No lo sabía, pensaba que era como con mi mamá…   
· Cherry: Como?   
· Molly: Sí, mi mamá y mi papá me envían todos los Pokémon que encuentran cerca de sus excavaciones...   
· Mary: He ahí el porque de que los entrenamientos se los realice solos…   
· Mary: Una pregunta Molly, cuantos Pokémon has capturado…   
· Molly: Capturado… tengo a mi Teddy.   
· Mary: No tú nos contaste que tu Teddiursa te lo dio tu papá.   
· Molly: Entonces mi Bella, Maggie o Terry...   
· Mary: Molly, se que muchos entrenadores les gusta nombrar a sus Pokémon, pero serías tan amable de decirnos que son, cuando menos hasta que los conozcamos bien y nos aprendamos sus nombres, porque por así jamás los vamos a ubicar...   
· Mary: Sí, como hiciste hace poco, sino es mucha molestia...   
· Molly: Perdón, Bella es mi Bellossom, Maggie es mi Jigglypuff y Terry es mi Flareon…   
· Mary: Lindos nombres...   
· Cherry: Si, pero tampoco contarían, esos Pokémon fueron regalos de tus padres o me equivoco Molly…   
· Molly: No, pero entonces Alebrije tampoco contaría…   
· Mary: Así es, tampoco cuenta, deben ser de los que tu capturaste…   
· Molly: Cual es la diferencia entre un Pokémon capturado por mí y otro que no lo sea.   
· Cherry: Para empezar, los Pokémon que tú capturas… pues…   
· Mary: Mí Seel fue un regalo de mi hermano, pero yo lo críe hasta que se convirtió en un Dewgong, con él logre tener combates Pokémon y capturas muchos Pokémon, en realidad no creo que haya mucha diferencia, lo único que importa es que quieras a tus Pokémon por igual.   
· Mary: No lo pude decir mejor.   
· Mary: Graciosa…   
· Molly: Pero aun así me gustaría capturar un Pokémon, me enseñan…   
· Cherry: Bueno, porque no, además aquí hay muchos…   
· Mary: Sí, pero todos son del tipo Insecto…   
· Molly: Eso no importa, solo quiero capturar un Pokémon por mi misma…   
· Mary: Bueno, lo primero que debes hacer es escoger un Pokémon… aunque todos son insectos, mejor no quieres esperar a encontrar otros Pokémon...   
· Molly: No.   
· Mary: Esta bien, que genio...   
· Mary: Tu te lo ganaste, a ver, hay Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Venonat…   
· Molly: No, están muy feos y odio a los Beedrill, Teddy me defendió de ellos y salió lastimado…   
· Mary: Que más hay, Caterpie y más Caterpie, Pineco, Yanma, Metapod… mira un Ledyba…   
· Cherry: Sí, es perfecto, seria un buen Pokémon para ti…   
· Molly: Sí, esta bonito, ahora que hago…   
· Mary: Bueno, una vez que hayas escogido un Pokémon, lo segundo a hacer es usar a uno de tus Pokémon para tener una batalla, debilitarlo y luego capturarlo…   
· Molly: Suena complicado…   
· Mary: Descuida, tu solo escoge a un Pokémon y el resto vendrá a su tiempo.   
· Molly: Bueno, Molly llama a Teddy…   
· Mary: Buena elección, es tu Pokémon más experimentado…   
La pequeña Molly sacó la pokebola donde tenía a su Teddiursa y la lanzó al suelo, cerca del Ledyba, Teddiursa salió enseguida.   
· Molly: Teddy, Golpes Furia…   
El Pokémon obedeció en el acto, se lanzó contra el Ledyba y comenzó a golpearlo con su ataque.   
· Mary: Valla es buena…   
· Molly: Lengüetazo…   
El Teddiursa corrió hacia el Ledyba y le dio una buena lamida, paralizándolo en el acto.   
· Molly: Ahora usa tu Movimiento Sísmico...   
· Cherry: Molly es solo un Pokémon Insecto...   
· Mary: Sí, ni un bicho se merece ese ataque...   
· Molly: Bueno, dale un Arañazo, Teddy... puedo?   
· Mary: Sí, pero luego lo curas...   
· Molly: Bueno, Teddy Arañazo...   
Teddiursa se acerco a Ledyba y lo golpeo con su garra, el pobre Pokémon quedo exhausto.   
· Molly: Listo y ahora…   
· Mary: Ya… ya… ya lo venció…   
· Mary: Me gustaría saber en que nivel estará ese Pokémon…   
· Cherry: Eres increíble Molly, tu Teddy también lo es, ahora debes usar una pokebola para capturarlo…   
· Molly: Pero cual, la de mi Teddy o la de mi Flareon…   
· Mary: No, debes usar una pokebola que no tenga un Pokémon…   
· Molly: Pero no tengo ninguna, todas están ocupadas…   
· Cherry: No tienes ninguna.   
· Molly: No, mi mamá no me dijo de eso…   
· Mary: Bueno, entonces yo...   
Pero antes de que Mary terminara de hablar, su homónima, Mary, la interrumpió.   
· Mary: Entonces toma...   
Mary sacó una Pokebola de su mochila, pero esta tenía un color diferente al de las Pokebolas normales.   
· Mary: Te regaló una de las mías, luego compraremos más…   
· Mary: Pero me dijiste que la ibas a usar para atrapar un Vaporean, tu sueño siempre fue ese o no Mary…   
· Mary: Sí, pero es Molly quien la necesita ahora, además dudo mucho que encontremos un Vaporean, así que, ten Molly de mí para ti…   
· Molly: Gracias.   
La pequeña Molly le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mary.   
· Mary: Úsala con toda confianza, esa es una pokebola muy especial y dudo que falles con ella.   
· Molly: Lo haré…   
· Cherry: Es una Bola Rápida, verdad.   
· Mary: Sí, por ello le será casi imposible fallar.   
· Mary: Pero tu Vaporean…   
· Mary: Aun me queda otra, descuida…   
Mary le sonrió a su amiga. 

· Mary: Bueno, pero no como esa Pokebola…   
Pensó Mary en voz baja. 

· Molly: Pokebola... Ve!!   
Molly tomo la pokebola y la lanzó contra el Ledyba.   
· Molly: Así esta bien…   
· Mary: Vas muy bien Molly, ahora solo queda esperar.   
La pokebola atrapo al Ledyba y comenzó a parpadear, se movió un poco y luego de eso se detuvo.   
· Molly: Que sucedió, porque se detuvo…   
· Mary: Eso significa que ya atrapaste un Pokémon…   
· Molly: De verdad.   
· Mary: Si ya tienes un Ledyba…   
· Cherry: Felicidades Molly.   
· Molly: Mi propio Pokémon…   
La pequeña se inclino y tomo su pokebola.   
· Molly: Sí… ya tengo mi primer Pokémon…   
Molly acarició la Pokebola.   
· Mary: Que lindo, no les parece.   
· Cherry: I que piensas ahora Molly.   
· Molly: Que de haber sabido que era así, hubiera capturado más Pokémon de los que tengo…   
A las tres chicas les salió una gota de sudor.   
· Mary: Ya lo habías hecho acaso…   
· Molly: Sí, mi madre me dijo que tenía que luchar contra entrenadores y Pokémon salvajes, eso hacia, pero nunca me explico que tenía que capturar Pokémon.   
· Mary: Valla…   
· Cherry: Pero aun así, tus Pokémon están muy bien entrenados…   
· Molly: Mira otro Pokémon…   
· Mary: Es un Butterfree…   
· Mary: I allá hay un Spinarak…   
· Molly: Voy a atraparlos…   
· Mary: Pero no tienes más pokebolas…   
· Mary: I a mi solo me queda una más pero son dos…   
· Molly: No, no puedo permitir que me la des, esa es tuya, que pasará si aparece un Pokémon de Agua, no me sentiría bien si lo dejarás escapar por ayudarme…   
· Mary: Molly…   
Mary acarició la mejilla de Molly.   
· Mary: Gracias por preocuparte, pero yo quiero ayudarte…   
· Molly: No…   
· Cherry: Decídanse…   
· Mary: Sí al menos tuviera más pokebolas…   
· Mary: Yo podría ayudarlas, eso si esta vez ya no me interrumpirás?   
Mary miró seria a aquella entrenadora que se llamaba igual que ella.   
· Mary: Discúlpame si te interrumpí antes, fue sin querer.   
· Mary: Bien, disculpa aceptada, ahora, a lo que iba... yo les puedo dar algunas Pokebolas, si mi mamá me dijo algo, fue que comprara muchas pokebolas y desde que me dio la de mi Flooffy lo he hecho…   
· Mary: Gracias, te la repondré luego…   
· Molly: I yo, cuando me digan donde las venden…   
· Cherry: Un… un… un Natu…   
· Molly: Que es un Natu.   
· Mary: No sé…   
· Mary: Creo que es ese pajarito…   
Cerca de las chicas un extraño pájaro enano de color verde comenzó a rascar la tierra.   
· Cherry: No lo creí posible, si es un Natu…   
· Mary: Que tiene de especial ese pajarito…   
· Mary: Creo que es un tipo Psíquico…   
· Mary: Con razón.   
· Mary: Tu estarías igual si fuera un Pokémon de tipo agua…   
· Mary: Bueno sí.   
· Molly: Porque no lo atrapas Cherry.   
· Cherry: Me encantaría y sería una oportunidad única, pero todos mis Pokémon son de tipo Psíquico, si me enfrento a él, un Pokémon Volador Psíquico, la batalla se prolongaría mucho y es más que seguro que se escape.   
· Mary: Sí, me paso lo mismo cuando intente atrapar un Electabuzz, Mery se canso mucho y el Electabuzz huyo…   
· Mary: Que Pokémon es fuerte contra un Natu.   
· Cherry: Que estas pensando Mary.   
· Mary: Pues si tu no puedes enfrentarte con él, nosotras lo debilitaremos para ti…   
· Cherry: Harían eso por mí.   
· Mary: Si, somos un equipo o no, las cuatro nos ayudamos mutuamente.   
· Molly: Podemos usar mi Ledyba, son fuertes contra los Psíquicos…   
· Cherry: Sí, pero también es un Pokémon tipo Volador y son fuertes contra los Insectos…   
· Mary: Lo mejor sería un Pokémon que fuera fuerte contra ambos tipos, pero cual…   
· Molly: Yo tengo un libro de Pokémon, servirá…   
· Mary: Tienes uno, yo quería comprarme uno pero ya se habían agotado cuando fui…   
· Molly: Si lo desean te lo puedo prestar.   
· Mary: Gracias, eres un ángel…   
· Mary: A mí también?   
· Molly: Si y a Cherry.   
· Mary: Genial, entonces me prestas tu libro Molly.   
· Molly: Claro.   
Molly sacó su libro de Pokémon de su mochila y se lo entrego a Mary.   
· Mary: Según esto, los Pokémon fuertes contra los Voladores son los tipo Eléctrico…   
· Mary: De esos tengo bastantes…   
· Mary: Los tipo Hielo, yo tengo un Dewgong, los tipo Roca y los de Acero…   
· Cherry: Mi Sandshrew?   
· Mary: No Sandshrew es tipo Tierra y son débiles contra los Voladores…   
· Mary: Yo tengo un Magnemite, es tipo Acero y Eléctrico que les parece…   
· Molly: Pero aun debemos ver el otro tipo…   
· Mary: I si se escapa mientras discutimos…   
· Mary: No creo, esta muy ocupado buscando que comer.   
· Mary: Tipo Psíquico… no los encuentro, que tal un fantasma…   
· Cherry: No, los tipo Psíquico son fuertes contra los Pokémon Fantasmas, bueno contra los Fantasmas como Gastly, Haunter y Gengar, contra los Peleadores y los Pokémon del Tipo Veneno.   
· Mary: Para que más libros, Cherry los conoce muy bien…   
· Molly: Cherry sabes que Pokémon son fuertes contra los Psíquicos…   
· Cherry: Sí, los tipo Insecto, Siniestros …   
· Molly: Siniestros como?   
· Mary: Houndour, Sneasel, Tyranitar, Umbreon, Murkow y Houndoom…   
· Mary: Lo ideal sería un Houndour, un Tyranitar o un Sneasel porque su segundo también es fuerte...   
· Mary: Sí, pero no te olvides de Houndoom y de Umbreon...   
· Mary: Houndoom ya estaba sobre entendido en Houndour, del que me olvide fue de Umbreon, pero por ser Siniestro puro, tendría gran ventaja... además todas las evoluciones de Eevee son fuertes.   
· Molly: Umbreon?   
· Mary: La evolución de Eevee, siempre y cuando lo haga en la noche...   
· Molly: Eh?   
· Mary: El perrito Negro de ojos rojos que tiene muchos círculos dorados, uno en cada una de sus patas y otro en su frente...   
· Mary: El que parece figurita para el día de muertos...   
· Molly: Ahhhh...   
· Mary: Que otros Pokémon son fuertes contra Natu, Cherry.   
· Cherry: Los Tipo Fantasma y los Acero...   
· Molly: Pero los Fantasmas no eran débiles contra los Psíquicos?   
· Cherry: En parte.   
· Mary: Esto es como cuando un Pokémon se enfrenta a su mismo tipo…   
· Cherry: No tanto, verán, los Fantasmas no son del todo débiles contra los ataques Psíquicos, son resistentes, pero por lo común siempre se asigna Fantasma con Gastly, Haunter o Gengar...   
· Mary: Ya comprendo, como su segundo tipo es veneno...   
· Molly: Pero Veneno es débil contra Psíquico...   
· Cherry: Es por eso que un Pokémon Psíquico vencería fácilmente a cualquiera de los tres, que como son los más conocidos...   
· Mary: Se cree que son los únicos Fantasmas...   
· Cherry: Así es, por eso se dice siempre que los Psíquicos son fuertes contra los Fantasmas... pero esto cambio con Misdreavus...   
· Mary: Que es un Misdreavus?   
· Mary: Es algún Pokémon raro?   
· Cherry: Misdreavus es un Pokémon del Tipo Fantasma, sin un segundo Tipo, un Fantasma Puro...   
· Mary: Eso no lo sabia...   
· Molly: Aun tengo que aprender mucho…   
· Mary: Tenemos Molly, ahora si me permiten, ya encontré el índice...   
· Molly: Me gustaría aprender más...   
· Mary: Mientras permanezcas con nosotras lo harás…   
· Mary: Ya los encontré, a ver, no podemos usar Fantasmas, solo que fuera un Misdrea... como se llame...   
· Cherry: Misdreavus.   
· Mary: Ese, además no tenemos ninguno, de todas formas, en mi vida los he visto... yo creo que si veo uno ni lo reconocería a menos que me dijeran que ese es un como se llame...   
· Cherry: Misdreavus...   
· Mary: Pues no serías la única...   
· Mary: A ver, tampoco podemos usar Insectos, porque Natu es Tipo Volador también, lo más apropiado sería un tipo Acero o un Siniestro…   
· Mary: A mi Magnemite, se puede encargar de ambos tipos…   
· Cherry: Es buena idea…   
· Molly: Entonces que empiece la batalla…   
· Mary: Mary usará a…   
Mary tomo una pokebola de su bolsillo y la lanzó contra él Natu.   
· Mary: Ve Magnemite!!!   
Un Magnemite salió de la pokebola, el Natu se coloco en posición de pelea y Magnemite comenzó su ataque…   
· Mary: Embestida Magnemite…   
· Mary: Oye ese es mi Pokémon.   
· Mary: Déjame intentarlo, no seas mala…   
· Mary: Bueno, pero si se escapa no es mi culpa…   
· Mary: Bien, Magnemite… Embestida!!!   
Magnemite golpeo fuertemente al Natu, pero este no retrocedió.   
· Mary: Bien, ahora usa tu Impact Trueno.   
· Magnemite: Magnemite…   
El Magnemite lanzó sus fuertes descargas eléctricas contra el Natu, pero este aun no retrocedía.   
· Mary: Así, Magnemite usa tu Onda Trueno…   
Magnemite envolvió al Natu en su ataque eléctrico paralizándolo por un momento.   
· Mary: Valla, que bien manejas sus ataques eléctricos..   
· Mary: Gracias, debo conocerlos todos, recuerda que mis Pokémon son de Tipo Agua, además tuve una vez un Chinchou.   
· Mary: En serio, yo tengo uno.   
· Mary: Genial, me lo podrías mostrar.   
· Mary: Claro…   
· Cherry: Oigan chicas, no creen que primero terminamos la batalla…   
· Mary: Cierto, lo haces tú o lo hago yo Mary…   
· Mary: Adelante, lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora…   
· Mary: Gracias, bien… usa tu Chorro de Agua…   
· Mary: Eh…   
Pero el Magnemite no hizo nada, al parecer también se confundió con la orden.   
· Mary: No es un Pokémon de Agua, Mary.   
· Mary: Lo olvide, disculpa, es la fuerza de la costumbre.   
· Mary: Bueno, Magnemite, usa tu Bomba Sónica…   
· Magnemite: Magnemite.   
Magnemite iba a atacar a Natu, pero este se adelanto y lanzó su Ataque de Tinieblas.   
· Mary: Resiste Magnemite, tú eres más fuerte que eso…   
· Mary: Sí, resiste Magnemite.   
· Magnemite: Magnemite…   
Pero el Natu no dejaba de atacar, al parecer su Ataque de Tinieblas era más fuerte de lo que parecía, en pocos segundos logro romper la defensa del Magnemite y lo lanzó contra un árbol.   
· Mary: Magnemite…   
· Mary: Pájaro tarado, lastimaste a Magnemite.   
· Cherry: Logro vencerlo con un solo ataque, eso significa que esta en un nivel muy alto, diría que si se lo entrena bien en poco tiempo evolucionaría, genial me muero de ganas por criarlo…   
· Molly: Que Pokémon eran fuertes contra el Natu…   
· Mary: Mi pobre Magnemite…   
· Mary: Los tipo Siniestros, porque…   
· Molly: Gracias… quería usarlo desde hace mucho, pero no había tenido oportunidad… además no sabia contra quien usarlo, pero ahora es distinto...   
La pequeña Molly busco entre sus bolsillos, luego busco en su blusa y sacó una pokebola con una luna dibujada…   
· Molly: Por fin podrás actuar mi querida Alebrije…   
· Mary: Alebrije?   
· Mary: Que piensas hacer Molly.   
· Molly: Ya lo verán…   
Molly le dio un beso a su pokebola.   
· Molly: Esto es para la suerte, Ve… Alebrije!!!   
De la pokebola salió un…   
· Mary: Que Pokémon es ese…   
· Cherry: Es un Umbreon!!!... pero como…   
Umbreon, la evolución nocturna de Eevee apareció en el campo de batalla.   
· Mary: Umbreon, más bien parece Alebrije…   
· Molly: Por eso el nombre.   
· Mary: Así que ese era el famoso Alebrije y nosotras lo pusimos como un Houndour…   
· Mary: Bueno, no estábamos muy lejos, también es Tipo Siniestro…   
· Mary: Sí pero Umbreon es más lindo…   
· Cherry: Umbreon, pero como…   
· Mary: De seguro su mamá o su papá se lo compraron…   
· Molly: En realidad me lo gane durante mi cumpleaños…   
· Mary: Me hubiera gustado ir…   
· Molly: Puedes venir para el de mis nueve años…   
· Mary: Gracias.   
· Cherry: Un Umbreon… yo tengo un Espeon, sabes usarlo Molly…   
· Molly: Ya veras… Alebrije Persecución…   
Los ojos de Umbreon se iluminaron un poco pero no sucedió nada, Natu lanzó su Ataque Psíquico pero no funciono contra Umbreon.   
· Cherry: Molly el ataque de Persecución solo sirve cuando te enfrentas a entrenadores o Pokémon que corren, es un ataque que golpea realmente cuando el Pokémon trata de huir, no sirve de mucho contra Pokémon salvajes que no se quieran mover, ya que el golpe es muy débil…   
· Molly: Así… digo, ya lo sabía, solo las probaba… Alebrije Finta…   
· Mary: Finta?   
· Molly: Sí, lo llaman también Habilidad, Ataque Tenue, Poder Oculto, Ataque Sutil... tiene varios nombres, pero prefiero Finta, ya veraz porque..   
De pronto el Umbreon desapareció.   
· Cherry: Ah, el Faint Attack... genial, hace mucho que no lo veo en acción...   
· Mary: Un ataque rápido?   
· Mary: No, he visto muchos ataques rápidos y ninguno es como ese, ni siquiera Pikachu podría alcanzar tanta velocidad como para no verse aunque sea el rastro que deja su estela cuando corre, parece que Alebrije desapareció…   
· Mary: Como la armadura ácida de Vaporeon?   
· Cherry: No, tu sabes más que nadie que la armadura de Vaporean tiene algunas limitaciones, pero Alebrije si desapareció y prepárense, ahora verán la mejor parte…   
Natu miraba confuso a todos lados esperando el ataque de Umbreon.   
· Molly: Así es… ahora Alebrije.   
Umbreon reapareció lejos de Natu, pero cuando este lo hizo, Natu cayo rendido.   
· Mary: Órale, que ataque…   
· Cherry: Fantástico, eres increíble Molly, con un solo ataque, me gustaría verlo usando la Luz de Luna o su Mirada Maligna.   
· Molly: Sus quien?   
· Cherry: Luz de Luna, el ataque que recupera su energía en la noche, con el que se ilumina y su Mirada Maligna, el que impide cambiar de Pokémon a un entrenador o huir al Pokémon cuando se encuentra en estado salvaje...   
· Molly: Hablas de la Luz Lunar y de su Mal de Ojo...   
· Cherry: Esos, no sabia que también bautizabas a los ataques...   
· Mary: Ya ves, entrenadores distintos tienen distintos modos de ver y hacer las mismas cosas...   
· Mary: Pero no hay duda de que aunque sus nombres cambien, esos ataques son de verdad increíbles...   
· Mary: En especial ese último... Finta.   
· Mary: Pareció uno de esos pases especiales que hacen en el soccer...   
· Mary: Sí, de esos pases que engañan a los jugadores...   
· Cherry: Sí, una verdadera Finta...   
· Molly: Por eso le puse así, Alebrije regresa…   
Molly guardo a su Pokémon y le cedió el turno a Cherry.   
· Mary: Ahora te toca a ti Cherry.   
· Cherry: A mí…   
· Mary: Sí, que esperas para atraparlo, se te va a escapar.   
· Cherry: Gracias.   
· Molly: Tu me enseñaste a capturar Pokémon, debería ser yo la que te lo agradeciera…   
Mary le dio una Pokebola a Cherry.   
· Mary: Anda, hazlo...   
· Cherry: Bueno, es mi turno... pokebola ve…   
Cherry lanzó la pokebola contra el Natu y sin muchos problemas logro atraparlos.   
· Mary: Eso si que fue rápido…   
· Mary: Que esperabas, Molly le dio una buena batalla…   
· Cherry: Gracias, ya tengo un Natu, quedará de maravilla junto a mi Girafarig, a mi Espeon y a mi Drowzee…   
· Mary: Por cierto Molly, no ibas a capturar al Butterfree y al Spinarak.   
· Molly: Sí, pero ya tengo sueño, mejor los capturo mañana…   
Dijo la niña dando un gran bostezo.   
· Cherry: Es cierto, ya es tarde, será mejor descansar.   
Dijo Cherry viendo su reloj muñequera.   
· Mary: Yo tengo una bolsa de dormir…   
· Mary: I yo tengo la mía…   
· Cherry: También tengo la mía y tu Molly.   
· Molly: También, mi mamá me la empacó en mi mochila, debe estar por ahí…   
Dijo la niña frotándose los ojos.   
· Cherry: Estas muy cansada, ven duerme en la mía mientras yo desempaco la tuya.   
· Molly: Gracias.   
Dijo la niña acostándose en la bolsa de dormir de Cherry.   
· Cherry: Ahora duerme pequeñita, tuviste un día muy agitado…   
Cherry arropo a Molly y le dio un beso en la mejilla.   
· Mary: Bonitos Abra…   
· Cherry: Gracias, era una bolsa de dormir con dibujos de Abra o una con dibujos de Hypno… y bueno ganó Abra.   
· Mary: Hypno también es lindo.   
· Cherry: Lo sé, pero tome una decisión y me mantendré en ella…   
Cherry abrió la mochila de Molly para buscar su bolsa de dormir cuando…   
· Cherry: Valla…   
· Mary: Que sucedió…   
· Cherry: Vengan a ver esto…   
Ambas niñas se levantaron y fueron con Cherry.   
· Cherry: Miren una tienda de campaña para cuatro…   
· Mary: Podremos dormir calientitas y con nuestros Pokémon…   
· Cherry: No solo eso, miren todo lo que tiene Molly.   
· Mary: Me sorprende que haya podido caminar con todo eso a cuestas…   
· Mary: Creen que sea correcto revisar sus cosas.   
· Cherry: Sé que no es bueno, pero mira todo lo que tiene.   
· Mary: Guau... Muñecas Pokémon, baterías para su Pokegear, chocolates, alimento para Pokémon, pulidora de pokebola, agua de botella, cereal Pokémon, Sodas, galletas Pokémon y aun hay más…   
· Mary: Hasta una computadora portátil...   
· Mary: Valla…   
· Cherry: Que es esto…   
Cherry sacó una especie de libro.   
· Mary: Es un libro de fotos.   
· Mary: Creen que debamos…   
· Cherry: Le preguntare…   
· Mary: No déjela, esta profundamente dormida…   
· Mary: Parece un angelito.   
· Mary: Como la hermanita menor que nunca tuve.   
· Mary: Yo tengo un hermano mayor y…   
· Mary & Cherry: I es líder de gimnasio de la isla Trovita en el archipiélago Naranja…   
· Mary: Creo que ya se los he repetido muchas veces.   
· Mary: No, lo que pasa es que nos gusta memorizar tus frases…   
· Mary: Graciosa.   
· Cherry: Bueno niñas, encontré la bolsa de dormir.   
· Mary: No vamos a ver las fotos.   
· Cherry: Mary esta durmiendo, ya será mañana.   
· Mary: Al menos podemos armar la tienda de campaña.   
· Mary: Sí, Molly podría pescar un resfriado.   
· Cherry: Esta bien, vamos a armarla…   
· Mary & Mary: Siiiiii…   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**¿Quién es ese Pokémon?**   
**o**   
**Batalla por Insectos.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	4. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 3

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**¿Quién es ese Pokémon?**   
**o**   
**Batalla por Insectos.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine... Bueno, muy cerca...   
· Enfermera: Señorita deberá esperar un poco más, se presento un inconveniente y el doctor saldrá en unos minutos...   
· Temacu: Ya te dije que me dijeras Temacu... Temacu... acuérdate, Te es por el adorable Teddiursa, Ma es por el esponjosito Mareep y Cu es por el solitario Cubone...   
· Enfermera: Esta bien, Temacu, deberás esperar un poco más...   
· Temacu: No importa si son horas, días o años, yo esperare fielmente...   
· Enfermera: Pero si saldrá en unos minutos...   
· Temacu: Aun así, yo elegí estar siempre a su lado y... eh, vestidos de novia...   
De pronto la extraña chica volteo hacia un almacén y salió corriendo a ver la exhibición.   
· Enfermera: Se supone que ya esta casada con el Doctor, para que sigue viendo más vestidos de novia, no cabe duda que es una chica muy rara... 

Continente Houen.   
En algún lado en medio del mar.   
· Aura: Un Kibania... un Hinbasu... un Marill... valla, hasta un Staryu...   
Una investigadora Pokémon se encontraba observando los Pokémon acuáticos, cuando sin querer hace una observación única.   
· Aura: Quien lo dijera... un Zuransu...   
Un extraño Pokémon con forma de un pez pero con sus escamas totalmente petrificadas, un claro espécimen de un pez abisal, estaba descansando sobre una roca.   
· Aura: Me pregunto si le gustara a mi pequeña Tara?   
De pronto el Pokémon se despertó y se lanzó al agua.   
· Aura: Ah no, tu no te me escapas...   
I nuestra investigadora se lanzó al agua en su traje de buceo. 

Continente Johto.   
En algún lado entre Ciudad Caña Dorada y Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Nuestras entrenadoras ya se levantaron y comenzaron la ardua labor del desayuno.   
· Molly: Que bien huele, que es…   
Dijo la niña saliendo de la tienda.   
· Cherry: Te has levantado, que bien Molly, ven, acompáñanos…   
· Mary: Si, ven prueba el desayuno que nos hizo Cherry.   
· Molly: Huele delicioso...   
· Mary: Lo esta...   
· Cherry: No es para tanto.   
· Mary: Si lo es, esta delicioso.   
Molly se sentó en la mesa junto a sus dos amigas.   
· Molly: Pero yo solo como cereal en el desayuno.   
· Cherry: Cereal, no señorita, usted debe alimentarse bien para crecer sana.   
· Mary: Es verdad Molly, puede que hayas estado acostumbrada al cereal cuando vivías en tu casa, pero ahora estas en un viaje Pokémon y debes alimentarte bien.   
· Cherry: Ven pruébalo, no te arrepentirás.   
· Molly: Esta bien.   
· Cherry: Provecho.   
I las tres niñas empezaron a comer.   
· Molly: Sabe bien.   
· Mary: Te lo dije.   
· Molly: Por cierto, donde esta Mary...   
· Mary: Pues se encontró a un entrenador y lo reto a una batalla...   
· Molly: Apuesto que si Mary pelea con Flooffy, ese entrenador va a lamentarlo...   
· Mary: Flooffy es un Pokémon muy fuerte, con ese Golpe Roca que tiene, ni los Tipo Roca lo vencerían...   
· Cherry: Pero aun le queda compensar a tres poderosos Tipos de Pokémon, los Tipo Dragón, los Tipo Tierra y Tipo Veneno...   
· Mary: Quizás Mary ya lo ha hecho...   
· Cherry: Tal vez...   
· Molly: Pero y los Tipo Planta, también son fuertes contra los Pokémon Eléctricos?   
· Cherry: Yo no creo que Flooffy sea tan vulnerable a un ataque de un Pokémon Planta, en cierta ocasión enfrente a una entrenadora que tenía un Ampharos, el cual podía usar el ataque Tóxico, un ataque de la variedad Veneno, claro que fue inútil contra mis Pokémon que son Psíquicos, pero eso me enseño a pensar en usar ataques variados en mis Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sabes, yo también lo estoy considerando cada vez más, sobre todo si me pongo a analizar las técnicas que pertenecen a Kanto y las sumo a las de Johto...   
· Molly: Podrías crear un Pokémon con Súper Técnicas...   
· Mary: Que bien, a comer... disculpen la demora, pero se me acumularon los entrenadores...   
Mary llegó algo agitada al igual que su Flaaffy.   
· Mary: Los?   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii...   
· Molly: Enfrentaste a más de uno?   
· Mary: Sí, unos más fáciles, otros no tanto, pero les dimos una buena lección, verdad Flooffy.   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii...   
· Cherry: Entonces como celebración, espero disfrutes la comida que te prepare...   
· Mary: Claro, con el hambre que tengo, me sabrá a gloria...   
· Mary: Entonces terminaré para alimentar a nuestros Pokémon...   
· Mary: Es buena idea, ya las alcanzó...   
· Cherry: Terminen rápido para poder alimentar a nuestros Pokémon.   
· Molly: Les podemos dar de esto…   
· Cherry: No, ellos deben comer alimento especial.   
· Mary: Alimento para Pokémon.   
· Molly: Como el que tengo en mi mochila…   
· Mary: Si, aunque es extraño, nunca había visto esta marca en el mercado…   
· Molly: Mi mamá lo trae solo para mis Pokémon, pero como supieron de él…   
· Cherry: Discúlpanos Molly, ayer mientras buscábamos la tienda de campaña tuvimos que revisar tu mochila y bueno…   
· Molly: No hay cuidado, lo mío es suyo, somos como una familia.   
· Cherry: Eres muy linda Molly.   
· Mary: Me dejarías darle un poco de ese alimento a mi Flooffy, se ve muy bien.   
· Molly: Claro, tengo mucho, podemos darle a todos los Pokémon.   
· Mary: Gracias.   
· Cherry: Sí, en nombre de todos los Pokémon gracias.   
· Mary: Mis Pokémon te lo agradecen.   
· Cherry: Bueno, entonces ustedes denles de comer, yo recogeré esto.   
· Mary: Yo te ayudare.   
· Cherry: Gracias   
· Molly: Entonces nosotras alimentaremos a los Pokémon.   
· Mary: Cuida bien a mi Wooper quieres Mary…   
· Mary: Entendido, como si fuera mi Flooffy.   
· Molly: I yo a los de Cherry.   
· Cherry: Gracias Molly.   
Mientras Cherry y Mary recogían la mesa y guardaban lo que usaron, Molly y Mary alimentaban a todos los Pokémon.   
· Molly: Tienes un lindo Flaaffy, Mary.   
Mary le estaba dando de comer de su mano a Flaaffy, mientras Molly alimentaba a los otros Pokémon.   
· Mary: Gracias, se llama Flooffy.   
· Molly: Flooffy, es muy lindo, los de Mary y Cherry también están lindos.   
· Mary: Sí, pero tus Pokémon también son muy lindos, todos ellos.   
· Molly: Sí, es el primer requisito que deben tener para que sean mis Pokémon.   
· Mary: Deben ser lindos?   
· Molly: Sí, un entrenador me dijo una vez que no era extraño que una chica linda como yo tuviera también Pokémon lindos.   
· Mary: Valla, a mi no me han dicho nada bonito, más que mi madre y eso cuando no me regaña...   
· Molly: Aun hay mucho tiempo por delante…   
· Mary: Sí, además también tengo Pokémon muy lindos…   
· Molly: Sí, en especial Flooffy, ese lazo la hace ver más linda.   
· Mary: Gracias, además te digo un secreto, es mi amuleto…   
· Molly: Valla, oye crees que debamos darle de comer a los Pokémon de este bosque…   
· Mary: No lo sé, les damos…   
· Molly: Porque no, aun hay mucha comida y todos nuestros Pokémon no se la terminaran.   
· Mary: I si se te acaba.   
· Molly: Puedo llamar a Skailer y pedirle más…   
· Mary: Quien es Skailer, un amigo tuyo.   
· Molly: Más o menos, mis padres están en una excavación muy importante y Skailer es la única forma de cómo comunicarme con ellos…   
· Mary: Ya veo… mira un Chikorita…   
· Molly: Parece que quiere comer…   
· Mary: Toma pequeño… o pequeña…   
· Molly: Ahora yo, ten pequeño Spinarak.   
· Mary: Vengan, no tengan miedo…   
Poco a poco, ambas chicas eran rodeadas por todos los Pokémon del bosque.   
· Cherry: Mary, mira eso…   
· Mary: Se llevan muy bien con los Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Sí, ya lo creo.   
Cherry y Mary se acercaron a Molly, Mary y al ejercito de Pokémon del bosque.   
· Cherry: Como están niñas.   
· Mary: Bien, mira todos los Pokémon que han venido a comer.   
· Mary: Es casi todo el bosque…   
· Molly: Sí, no es maravilloso.   
· Cherry: Oigan, debemos irnos…   
· Molly: Tan pronto.   
· Cherry: Sí, si queremos llegar hoy mismo a Pampona.   
· Mary: A Pampona…   
· Mary: Piensas cambiar algún Pokémon…   
· Cherry: No lo sé, quizás, todo depende de que Pokémon vea, además será divertido.   
· Molly: Yo quiero ir.   
· Mary: Quieres cambiar algún Pokémon Molly.   
· Molly: Sí, quiero un Rapidash, un Togepi, un Ditto…   
· Mary: Sí, ya sabemos, quieres a todos los Pokémon, pero lo que te pregunte es que Pokémon ibas a cambiar…   
· Molly: Yo... uno de los míos, no lo había pensado…   
· Cherry: Bueno, en el camino lo podrás pensar, debemos irnos.   
· Mary: Adiós amigos…   
· Mary: Cuídense.   
Las chicas se despidieron de los Pokémon del bosque y continuaron su recorrido.   
· Molly: Tengo un Ledyba, no ese lo capture yo sola, tengo a Teddy, no ese fue mi primer Pokémon, me lo regalo mi papá, tengo a Alebrije, no puedo, me lo gane en mi cumpleaños, además es muy fuerte…   
· Cherry: Luego te decides Molly, creo que tus amigos se quieren despedir de ti…   
Una Chikorita, un Spinarak y un Butterfree seguían desde lejos a Molly.   
· Mary: Que lindo parece que les gustaste…   
· Molly: Creen que deba, no me enfrente a ellos.   
· Mary: Porque no, tu les diste de comer, además querías un Spinarak y un Butterfree…   
· Molly: En ese caso alguna de ustedes debe tomar a Chikorita.   
· Mary: Gracias pero no creo, si es muy linda pero mis Pokémon son todos del tipo Eléctrico y no creo que congenien, en especial Mareep, podría comerse a Chikorita.   
· Mary: Me encantaría, pero prometí convertirme en la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua y no puedo fallar.   
· Molly: I tu Cherry.   
· Cherry: Gracias linda, pero a mi Girafarig le gustan mucho las hojas verdes…   
· Molly: Pero entonces…   
· Mary: Porque no te lo quedas tu Molly, eres la más indicada.   
· Mary: Sí, además es muy lindo, ya sabes, paso la primera prueba.   
· Mary: Prueba?   
· Mary: Luego te cuento.   
· Cherry: Anda Molly, tu nos diste mucho ya, no te preocupes.   
· Molly: Bueno, pero aun no sé, no estoy segura de si me van a querer como entrenadora.   
· Cherry: No digas eso linda, eres la mejor entrenadora que Pokémon alguno pudiera desear.   
· Molly: Gracias, pero aun no sé.   
· Mary: Que te tiene preocupada Molly.   
· Mary: Es que yo no luche contra ellos, no creo que sea correcto…   
· Mary: Que te parece si dejas que ellos opinen, no crees que su opinión también cuente.   
· Mary: Sí, es buena idea.   
· Cherry: Que te parece Molly, si dicen que no, pues bueno ya que…   
· Molly: Sí, esta bien lo haré…   
Molly y sus amigas de detuvieron, Molly se inclino para esperar a los tres Pokémon, cuando estos la vieron, corrieron a su encuentro y se lanzaron sobre ella.   
· Mary: Te lo dijimos, te adoran…   
Molly estaba siendo lamida y relamida por Chikorita, llenada de afecto por Spinarak y querida por Butterfree.   
· Molly: Son muy lindos…   
· Mary: Bien Molly, que te parece si los atrapas.   
· Mary: Así tendrás tres Pokémon más…   
· Molly: Tendré tres más…   
· Cherry: Tres más tan pronto, ya sabemos cual de nosotras será la que tenga más Pokémon, verdad…   
· Mary: Sí, se lo merece, ella ama tanto a los Pokémon como ellos a ella.   
· Mary: Listo Molly, aquí hay tres pokebolas para Spinarak, Butterfree y Chikorita.   
· Molly: Gracias.   
Molly tomo las pokebolas y guardo a sus nuevos Pokémon en ellas, de pronto las tres pokebolas desaparecieron.   
· Molly: Que les paso, porque se fueron, que hice mal…   
· Cherry: Tranquilízate Molly, eso significa que ya tiene más de seis Pokémon, a los entrenadores sólo se les permite cargar a seis Pokémon en sus viajes…   
· Molly: No lo sabía…   
· Mary: Sí, los Pokémon que atrapes después de tus seis primeros, serán transportados a la persona que te dio a tus Pokémon por primera vez, en mi caso al Gimnasio de mi hermano y según el acuerdo que tenemos, él me los entrenara y yo le permitiré usarlos en sus duelos.   
· Mary: I te prestará a sus Pokémon…   
· Mary: No sé, creo que sí se los pido me los ha de dar.   
· Mary: Mi madre me dijo que cuando logrará capturar seis Pokémon podría usar a Elekid.   
· Molly: I como lo sabrá…   
· Mary: Bueno, ella me dio a mi Flooffy y como con Mary…   
· Cherry: Cuando captures más de seis Pokémon serán transportados donde tu mamá.   
· Mary: Sí y ya sólo me falta uno…   
· Mary: I a ti quien te dio tus Pokémon Cherry.   
· Cherry: Como a Mary, mi mamá, ella cuida ahora de mis demás Pokémon…   
· Molly: Tienes más…   
· Cherry: Sí, tengo un Vileplum, un Golbat, un Tangela, un Bellsprout, un Growlithe, un Poliwag, un Yanma y un Machoke…   
· Mary: Valla…   
· Molly: Tienes más Pokémon de los que nosotras podríamos llegar a capturar alguna vez…   
· Cherry: No exageren…   
· Mary: Pero si tiene bastantes.   
· Mary: I eso se debe más que nada a que esta señorita que ven aquí presente ganó el campeonato de la Liga Johto…   
· Molly: En serio…   
· Mary: No lo sabía, felicidades Cherry.   
· Cherry: Me avergüenzan.   
· Mary: Es que en verdad son bastantes…   
· Cherry: Bueno, que les puedo decir, si quieres ganar, debes tener variedad…   
· Mary: Pero entonces porque te volviste entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos.   
· Cherry: Es una larga historia.   
· Molly: Cuenta.   
· Mary: Sí y no omitas nada.   
· Mary: Descuiden, si sé le olvida algo se lo recordaré…   
· Molly: No es justo, a Mary ya le contaste.   
· Cherry: Esta bien, ahora les contare a todas para que estén iguales.   
· Molly: Gracias.   
· Cherry: En mi aldea es muy común que la gente tenga Pokémon Psíquicos, ya que cerca hay un bosque rodeado de Fantasmas…   
· Mary: Una de las ventajas de vivir cerca de los Fantasmas es que después de un tiempo ya nada te asusta…   
· Cherry: No lo creo así Mary, ya que todos los habitantes de mi aldea tienen Pokémon Psíquicos más que nada para evitar a los Fantasmas…   
· Molly: Los Pokémon Fantasmas son débiles contra los Tipo Psíquicos.   
· Cherry: Así es.   
· Mary: Entonces por eso tu escogiste un Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Bueno, lo mío fue algo distinto, yo escogí un Girafarig para entrenarlo ya que pensaba ser la mejor entrenadora de Girafarig del mundo, por eso lo entrenaba constantemente.   
· Mary: Hasta que un día un entrenador…   
· Cherry: Sí, veo que no has olvidado nada de lo que te dije Mary, bueno, un día llego un entrenador a mi pueblo acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos, una chica y otro chico, ellos me ayudaron a descubrir lo fuerte que era mi Girafarig y lo bien que lo había entrenado, gracias a ellos tuve el valor de salir y convertirme en entrenadora Pokémon, mi primera aventura en la Liga Johto la realice con Girafarig, pero no logre pasar más allá de cuartos de final, creí que mi Girafarig era muy fuerte, pero habían otros tipo de Pokémon, como los Dragones, los Insectos, los Tipo Acero o los Siniestros, con los que si me fue muy difícil la batalla…   
· Mary: Aun así llegaste muy lejos solo con Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Sí, luego de eso alguien me enseño la importancia de tener un equipo y de no rendirme hasta cumplir mis sueños, así que el siguiente año volví pero…   
· Mary: Armada con Pokémon de todos los tipos…   
· Cherry: Algo así, solo les diré que mi equipo y yo dejamos una muy buena impresión en esa Liga, después de eso volví a visitar a mi madre y me tomé un año para pasar con mis Pokémon, luego retome mi meta inicial que era la de convertirme en entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos y lo demás…   
· Mary: Es historia…   
· Mary: No es justo, no me constaste todo eso…   
· Molly: Sí y no nos dijiste que tenías tantos y tan lindos Pokémon…   
· Cherry: Bueno, pues usted señorita no nos ha dicho aun cual es su sueño.   
· Molly: Ser la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo…   
· Mary: No dudo que lo vallas a lograr pero Molly…   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Mary: No te interesaría saber como se encuentran tus Pokémon.   
· Molly: Sí, como puedo saber eso.   
· Mary: Simple, usa tu Pokegear…   
· Mary: Oye yo le iba a decir eso…   
· Molly: Como lo hago.   
· Mary: Solo llama a la primera persona que tienes en tu lista…   
· Mary: Es quien te dio a tus Pokémon, siempre viene anotado su número en la agenda virtual del Pokegear.   
· Molly: Gracias…   
Molly comenzó a apretar botones en su Pokegear y llamó a la primera persona que tenía anotada en su lista.   
· Voz: Llama a la residencia Hale, en este momento no nos encontramos, pero si deja su nombre y número nos comunicaremos en cuanto nos sea posible…   
· Mary: Eh…   
· Mary: Donde llamaste Molly.   
· Molly: A casa.   
· Cherry: Valla, que raro, pensé que en todos los Pokegear venía el número de quien te entrego tu primer Pokémon anotado al inicio de la lista, el de tu casa viene en segundo lugar…   
· Molly: En el mío no es distinto.   
· Mary: Tiene razón, olvidamos que sus padres fueron quienes le entregaron a Molly su primer Pokémon…   
· Mary: I como no se encuentra nadie en casa, es lógico que sea la contestadora automática la que reciba la llamada.   
· Mary: Ya sé, llama a esa persona Molly, a la que me dijiste que siempre estaba en contacto con tus padres.   
· Molly: A Skailer.   
· Mary: Sí a él.   
· Cherry: Es buena idea, puede que sepa de tus Pokémon.   
· Molly: Bien, lo haré…   
Molly volvió a teclear en su reloj, luego alguien contesto al otro lado.   
· Skailer: Hola Molly, sabía que llamarías, ya llegaron tus Pokémon, están ahora comiendo junto a con tu Jigglypuff y tu Flareon.   
· Molly: Hola Skailer.   
· Mary: Hola señor.   
· Mary: Mucho gusto.   
· Cherry: Hola.   
· Skailer: Hola, veo que ya tienes nuevas amigas Molly, le encantará saber esto a tu madre, se lo informaré en el acto…   
· Molly: Gracias, saluda a mamá de mi parte.   
· Skailer: Lo haré…   
· Molly: Cierto, como están mis Pokémon.   
· Skailer: En excelentes condiciones, tu padre los analizó hace poco, dijo que eran muy buenas capturas, en especial el Spinarak que atrapaste, dijo que estaba en muy buen nivel, pero a tu madre y a mí nos encanto tu Chikorita, cuídate Molly… ah una última cosa, dijo tu mamá que como ya habías probado ser tan buena entrenadora y habías capturado a tus propios Pokémon, ya no te enviarían más Pokémon.   
· Molly: Rayos, bueno así es la vida…   
· Skailer: Suerte Molly y suerte a ustedes también chicas.   
· Molly: Adiós.   
I la comunicación terminó.   
· Mary: Bueno Molly, bienvenida a nuestro grupo…   
· Molly: Eh, pensé que ya éramos amigas.   
· Mary: No me refiero a eso, sino que ahora ya eres como nosotras.   
· Mary: Sí, ahora deberás buscar y atrapar a tus propios Pokémon.   
· Molly: Ah sí, será divertido…   
· Cherry: Por cierto Molly, si se enviaron tres de tus Pokémon y se completaron tus seis cuando atrapaste a Ledyba, que Pokémon tienes…   
· Mary: No es obvio, Teddy, Alebrije, Ledyba, su Bellossom, Flareon y Jigglypuff…   
· Cherry: No, según lo que le hoy a aquel hombre, Flareon y Jigglypuff estaban allá…   
· Molly: Sí, se los envié a mamá antes de desayunar, con mi computadora portátil y mi mini transportador, pensé que si necesitábamos capturar Pokémon juntas debía buscar más variedad…   
· Cherry: Eso significa que tienes dos Pokémon más, nos los podrías enseñar.   
· Mary: Sí, no seas mala, nosotras te ensañaremos los nuestros…   
· Mary: Sí, ya me moría de curiosidad por ver todos los Pokémon que tenían y de mostrar los míos.   
· Cherry: Bueno, aunque ustedes ya los conocen, igual se los puedo enseñar…   
· Molly: Sí, quiero conocerlos…   
· Mary: En ese caso… salgan… Wooper, Dewgong, Mantine, Goldeen, Kingler, Slowpoke...   
· Mary: Ve... Mery, Flooffy, Magnemite, Jolteon, Chinchou…   
· Cherry: Ya los conocen, pero… Girafarig, Drowzee, Espeon, Natu, Furret, Sandshrew, salgan…   
Molly empezó a buscar en toda su ropa y sacó seis pokebola de distintos bolsillos.   
· Molly: Teddy, Alebrije, Lady, María, Bella y… bueno, como seas, sal…   
· Mary: Le pusiste nombre a todos tus Pokémon y yo que lo había dicho en broma.   
· Molly: Sí, no es divertido…   
En el centro del campo aparecieron veintitrés Pokémon, de todos tipos.   
· Molly: Un Wooper, un Dewgong, un Mantine, un Goldeen, un Kingler, un Slowpoke, un Mareep, un Flaaffy, un Magnemite, un Jolteon, un Chinchou, un Girafarig, un Drowzee, un Espeon, un Natu, un Furret, un Sandshrew y los míos…   
· Cherry: Un Teddiursa, un Umbreon, un Bellossom, un Ledyba, un Misdreavus y un… que es ese…   
Cherry señalo a un Pokémon con forma de letra antigua, este se mantenía flotando como Magnemite.   
· Mary: Parece una letra…   
· Molly: Se llama Unowns…   
· Mary: Si que es diferente…   
· Mary: Oye que es ese…   
Dijo Mary señalando a un Pokémon con cierto parecido a Haunter y Gengar, solo que en versión femenina.   
· Cherry: Ese es un Pokémon de Tipo Fantasma, se llama Misdreavus.   
· Mary: Fantasma?   
· Mary: Misdreavus?   
· Mary: Es de verdad.   
· Molly: Quien, María, sí…   
· Mary: Tienes un Misdreavus… en serio…   
· Cherry: Ves que no era tan difícil.   
· Mary: Eh?   
· Cherry: Por fin dijiste bien su nombre...   
· Mary: Es cierto, es que lo repetiste tantas veces que se me quedo...   
· Cherry: Aunque la que lo vio fue Mary y no tu...   
· Mary: Una de dos no esta mal...   
· Mary: Como lo conseguiste Molly…   
· Cherry: Yo tenía entendido que solo habitaban en la cueva Plateada…   
· Molly: Así es, la mía viene de allá…   
· Mary: Pero te fuiste sola hasta la Cueva Plateada…   
· Mary: Ese lugar esta lleno de Pokémon muy fuertes y peligrosos…   
· Molly: Yo no fui.   
· Mary: Déjame adivinar… tus papás te dieron el Misdreavus.   
· Cherry: Ves, de nuevo..   
· Mary: Ya no me molestes Cherry...   
· Cherry: Que delicada...   
· Mary: Cherry.   
· Cherry: Que, solo bromeaba...   
· Mary: Parecen niñas pequeñas, pero dime Molly, es cierto que tus padres fueron hasta la Cueva Plateada para capturar a Misdreavus...   
· Mary: Pues supongo que si fueron, no fue precisamente para capturarlo, eso debió ser una coincidencia...   
· Molly: Sí, un día mientras inspeccionaban unas ruinas la atraparon, pero le puse María porque no podía pronunciar bien su nombre…   
· Cherry: Como Mary al comienzo...   
· Mary: María, yo tengo un Mareep que se llama Mery…   
Mary se sentó en el suelo, junto a su Flaaffy.   
· Cherry: Clásico…   
· Mary: Le pusiste Mery a tu Mareep…   
Mary y Molly también se sentaron en el suelo, cada una cerca de uno de sus Pokémon.   
· Mary: Sí, porque, suena mal?   
· Mary: No, solo que me recuerda a un cuento…   
Cherry se sentó entre Mary y Mary, para completar el círculo.   
· Mary: Lo sé, de ahí saque su nombre…   
· Molly: Pero Mery era el nombre de la pastorcita, no del cordero…   
· Mary: Sí, pero me gusto el nombre.   
· Mary: Yo tengo un Wooper, pero no tiene nombre, solo le digo Wooper.   
· Molly: No te gusta ponerles nombres, Mary.   
· Mary: No es eso, es que no sé que nombre ponerle…   
· Molly: Yo les pongo nombre a mis Pokémon de acuerdo a como luzcan…   
· Mary: Por eso Alebrije.   
· Molly: Pero no me vas a negar que parece Alebrije…   
· Mary: En eso tienes razón…   
· Cherry: Pero me surgió una duda.   
· Molly: Cual Cherry.   
· Cherry: Si llegarás a atrapara un Heracross, le pondrás soboruco?   
· Molly: No sé, pero no me gustan esos bichos…   
· Mary: Apoyo esa moción, además ya tiene un Ledyba, un Butterfree y un Spinarak, para que más Insectos…   
· Mary: En eso estamos de acuerdo, no le he visto uso provechoso a los Insectos, no son muy fuertes...   
· Cherry: Si lo son, solo debes buscar su potencial, son fuertes contra los Pokémon que se considera los más duros, Fantasmas, Siniestros y Psíquicos...   
· Molly: Pero porque?   
· Cherry: Tiene algo que ver con las leyendas, no recuerdo bien la que incluye a los demonios que son representados por los tipo Siniestro o la que incluye a los Psíquicos, pero la de los Fantasmas si la se...   
· Molly: I cual es...   
· Cherry: Pues es algo compleja, demasiado, me tomo casi siete días entenderla y si se las explico, no creo que la entiendan, pero les pondré un ejemplo...   
· Mary: Adelante...   
· Cherry: Los Fantasmas son seres astrales, que deben su poder a sus Psiquis, si esta se ve afectada por algún suceso paranormal, perderán...   
· Molly: Eh.   
· Cherry: Sabia que debía hacerla más sencilla, bien, mira Molly, los Fantasmas son espíritus que se desprendieron de una envoltura corporal, un cuerpo y gracias a ello no poseen ataduras a lo material, pero si...   
Cherry observo a sus amigas aun más confundidas.   
· Cherry: No quería hacerlo, pero no hay de otra, has visto Beetlejuice, Molly...   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Cherry: Como sabrás el es un Fantasma y es realmente poderoso, pero solo hay algo a lo que le teme...   
· Molly: Los gusanos, porque?   
· Cherry: Exacto, pues antes que nada es un fantasma y provino de un ser humano, aunque eso es algo improbable, pero así se supone...   
· Mary: Ya voy entendiendo, tiene que ver con karma espiritual, aunque sea un fantasma tuvo vida en otra época, pero abandono su cuerpo al morir...   
· Cherry: Sí, es un ser sin vida, un difunto y como sabrán, solo hay algo que puede o pudo dañarlo, los gusanos se encargan de procesar y desintegrar la materia orgánica...   
· Molly: Eh.   
· Mary: Se los comen, recuerda el proceso de descomposición, los insectos se encargan de transformar todo lo que este muerto en abono...   
· Molly: Por eso les tiene miedo, porque se lo podrían comer... pero y los fantasmas Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Ellos son seres etéreos, formados por la energía a la que llamamos alma, poseen una especia de fuerza psíquica muy fuerte, por lo tanto, si esta se altera, se debilitan, en el caso de los Pokémon Insecto se debe a que tienen esa fobia que heredaron de su paso de la vida a la muerte, como con Mary, una fobia o temor, los descontrola y eso les hace perder energía, en otras palabras...   
· Molly: Un Insecto puede derrotar a un Tipo Fantasma porque le teme...   
· Cherry: Sí...   
· Molly: I cual es la historia de los Psíquicos y los Pokémon Siniestros...   
· Cherry: Ya te dije que no la recuerdo, en cuanto lo hago se las contaré.   
· Mary: I si es como en el dicho?   
· Cherry: Cual dicho?   
· Mary: Los ataques mentales no sirven contra alguien que carece de cerebro...   
· Cherry: Soy entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos y jamás había oído ese dicho...   
· Molly: Ni yo.   
· Mary: Bueno, lo invente, pero seria lo que más se ajusta, no creen, los Insectos no tienen una mente tan desarrollada como la de otros Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Pero si piensas así, que hay con los Pokémon de Pelea...   
· Mary: Simple, Inteligencia sobre Fuerza Bruta, Cerebro sobre Músculo o Psíquico contra Pelea, no es tan difícil...   
· Cherry: Entonces que hay de los Tipo Veneno...   
· Mary: Muy buena pregunta, lastima que no sepa responderla...   
· Cherry: Que bueno que yo sí, te la resumo, el dolor es un estado mental y el envenenamiento se lo atribuyen al dolor, como es un estado mental, la mente controla cualquier cambio y al ser un Pokémon Psíquico, un Pokémon con una fuerza mental muy grande...   
· Molly: Se le hace muy fácil ganar contra los Pokémon de Tipo Veneno.   
· Cherry: Así es…   
· Mary: Oigan...   
· Cherry: Si?   
· Mary: Que nombre creen que pueda ponerle a mi Wooper.   
· Mary: Quieres ponerle un nombre...   
· Mary. Sí, ustedes tienen Pokémon con nombres, así que me puse a pensar y me decidí, quiero probar.   
Mary recogió a su Wooper y lo puso sobre sus piernas.   
· Molly: Mmmmm…   
· Mary: Es muy lindo…   
· Wooper: Upa.   
· Mary: Es que tiene una entrenadora linda, por eso…   
· Wooper: Upaaa…   
Wooper volteo a ver a Mary, solo le frunció el entrecejo.   
· Mary: Cállate Wooper.   
· Mary: Se llevan muy bien por lo que veo…   
· Mary: Quienes…   
· Wooper: Upa.   
· Mary: Ambos..   
Mary y Wooper se miran a los ojos y luego se voltean.   
· Mary: Estas loca…   
· Wooper: Upa.   
· Molly: Que tal Upa.   
· Mary: No es mala idea, de donde lo sacaste Molly.   
· Mary: Quizás por lo testarudo que es…   
· Wooper: Upa.   
· Molly: No, es lo único que dice…   
· Mary: Upa…   
· Mary: Que te parece, quieres llamarte así Wooper…   
· Wooper: Upa.   
· Mary: Eso fue un sí o un no.   
· Mary: No me mires a mí, es tu Pokémon.   
· Molly: Yo creo que si le gustó.   
· Mary: A veces pienso que se lleva mejor con Molly que conmigo…   
· Mary: No digas eso, es tu Pokémon, además en el fondo lo quieres.   
· Mary: Bueno, sí…   
Mary agarro a su Wooper y lo levanto… pero cuando lo hizo, este se le resbalo de las manos y calló al suelo.   
· Mary: Oh, perdona Wooper, no lo hice a propósito…   
· Wooper: Upa…   
Wooper volteo la cara.   
· Mary: Ven, trato de ser amigable con él, pero nada…   
· Molly: No es eso, es que lo volviste a llamar Wooper.   
· Mary: Oh, lo olvide, discúlpame Upa, no recordé que desde ahora eres Upa…   
· Upa: Upa.   
Wooper se volteó hacia Mary y se lanzó a sus brazos.   
· Mary: Que lindos son…   
· Molly: Oye Cherry, que te pasa…   
· Cherry: A mí.   
· Mary: Sí, desde hace rato has estado muy pensativa.   
· Mary: Sí, es que te sucede algo, cuéntanos para ver si podemos ayudarte.   
· Molly: Sí es por los Pokémon, nosotras…   
· Cherry: No, no se alarmen, no es nada de eso, lo que sucede es que me quede muy pensativa…   
· Mary: I porque.   
· Cherry: Pues estaba sacando conclusiones, Molly tiene un Misdreavus cuyo nombre es María…   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Cherry: Mary tiene un Mareep llamado Mery…   
· Mary: Así es…   
· Molly: I un Flaaffy llamado Flooffy.   
· Cherry: I nosotras tenemos a dos Mary en nuestro grupo.   
· Mary: Sí, pero que tiene que ver todo eso.   
· Cherry: No les parece extraño, tres variaciones del mismo nombre…   
· Molly: A ver, María, Mery, Mary…   
· Mary: Bueno sí eso te molesta le cambio de nombre a mi Mareep.   
· Mary: Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi madre me halla puesto así, además me gusta mi nombre.   
· Mary: A mí también y a mis Pokémon.   
· Cherry: No sé molesten, no lo decía con mala intención, solo que me pareció muy curioso.   
· Mary: Ahora que lo mencionas, si son casualidades …   
· Mary: En realidad no tanto, si te sientas a analizar, María es nombre muy lindo y común, además sus variaciones lo son igual de bellas, Mery, Mary o su versión en formato Pokémon…   
· Molly: Mareep.   
· Mary: Sí, o no es así Mary…   
· Mary: Si, aunque eso nunca me contó mi mamá.   
· Cherry: I si te lo contó pero por andar soñando con las batallas Pokémon no la escuchaste…   
· Mary: Únicamente…   
· Cherry: No les parece gracioso…   
· Mary: Que cosa.   
· Cherry: Llevamos ya dos días de que nos conocimos y ya somos muy buenas amigas…   
· Molly: I la meta es ser todavía mejores amigas.   
· Mary: Como unas hermanas.   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Cherry: Mis hermanitas…   
I Cherry abrazo fuertemente a ambas Mary y a Molly.   
· Molly: Me aplastan…   
· Cherry: Perdón, no me pude aguantar.   
Cherry soltó a sus amigas, mientras Molly se reponía del fuerte abrazo.   
· Cherry: Oigan, se me ocurrió algo...   
· Molly: Que cosa...   
· Cherry: Ya que vamos a Pampona, podemos pasar por el Gimnasio de Ciudad Caña Dorada...   
· Mary: I visitar a Whitney...   
· Mary: Es buena idea...   
· Molly: I después podemos regresar...   
· Mary: Regresar?   
· Mary: I eso...   
· Molly: Es que encontré esto...   
Molly les mostró un papel donde se mencionaba acerca del...   
· Cherry: El concurso de caza de insectos en el Parque Nacional...   
· Mary: Donde premian a quien atrape el mejor Pokémon Insecto... espera, pensé que se llamaba Parque Natural...   
· Molly: Yo también...   
· Cherry: De hecho no hay mucha diferencia, el nombre no hace al Parque...   
· Mary: Pero si a los Pokémon, todos Insectos, no crees que ya tienes muchos Insectos Molly y son muy fuertes...   
· Molly: No, yo solo quiero concursar atrapando Pokémon Insectos.   
· Mary: Genial más bichos...   
· Mary: Estas segura de entrar Molly...   
· Molly: Si, aunque no capture un buen Pokémon Insecto, quiero entrar, suena divertido...   
· Cherry: Bueno, si es solo por eso, que les parece si vamos hoy...   
· Mary: Hoy?   
· Mary: Porque hoy...   
· Mary: Mira el cartel, dice que los concursos se los hace solo los Martes, Jueves y Sábados...   
· Mary: Tienes razón, entonces aprovechemos.   
· Molly: Quieres que participe?   
· Mary: Ya que remedio, es tu deseo hacerlo y yo no soy quien para evitarlo...   
· Molly: Gracias...   
Molly abrazó a su amiga.   
· Cherry: Además estamos muy cerca y Pampona no se va a ir o si...   
· Mary: No lo creo... o quien sabe...   
· Mary: Era un pregunta retórica Mary.   
· Mary: Oh, no lo sabia...   
· Cherry: Bueno, encaminémonos al Concurso de Caza...   
· Mary: Por cierto Molly, se que en ese concurso se permite usar solo un Pokémon, a cual tienes pensado usar...   
· Molly: Pues pensaba en Terry, es fuerte contra Pokémon Insecto...   
· Mary: Sí, pero lo aconsejable aquí no sería usar un Pokémon tan fuerte...   
· Molly: No entiendo...   
· Mary: Lo mejor en este caso es debilitar a los Pokémon Insecto, no lastimarlos, si usas un Pokémon que lo ponga a dormir, lo paralice o lo deje débil, podrás capturarlo más fácil y se vera mejor a la hora de mostrarlo a los jueces...   
· Cherry: Sí, tiene razón Mary, si usaras un Pokémon de Fuego como Flareon, es posible que debilites demasiado o incluso puedas lastimar al Pokémon y eso no sería justo...   
· Molly: Ya veo, usare entonces a Bella así de paso no tendré que cambiar uno de mis Pokémon por Terry...   
· Mary: Sabia elección, es tipo Planta, pero su Absorción y su Somnífero te serán de utilidad.   
· Mary: Sin mencionar su Paralizador o su Dulce Aroma...   
· Mary: Por cierto, cuando habías cambiado a tu Flareon Molly...   
· Molly: Fue cuando ustedes estaban hablando de la Medalla de Mary...   
· Mary: Ah, la de Kanto, pero aun no sabemos si es medalla..   
· Mary: I si lo es?   
· Mary: Igual lucharía en ese Gimnasio, es Tipo Roca y debo probarme a mi y a mis Pokémon...   
· Mary: Bien dicho, oigan, no creen que ya es hora, ya no veo entrenadores...   
· Mary: Es cierto, debes apresurarte Molly...   
· Molly: Ya estoy, Bella esta lista.   
· Cherry: Muy bien Molly, estas listas para concursar...   
· Molly: Sí, que debo hacer primero...   
· Cherry: Lo primero es inscribirte, ven conmigo...   
Molly y Cherry entraron a un gran edificio, Mary y Mary las observaron.   
· Mary: Porque más bichos...   
· Mary: Ten en cuenta que es una niña, además una entrenadora y los Insectos, también son Pokémon.   
· Mary: Genial, una niña llena de Pokémon Insectos...   
· Mary: Que gracioso, me recordaste a alguien...   
· Mary: Oye.   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Mary: Estas segura de que aquí afuera no hay insectos feos y ponzoñosos...   
· Mary: No sabría, pero creo que también los ha de haber...   
· Mary: Segura... mejor entremos, si...   
· Mary: Bueno, entremos...   
Mary y Mary entraron siguiendo a Cherry y a Molly, ya adentro...   
· Guardia: Las reglas son simples, solo usaran un Pokémon y los atraparan con estas Pokebolas especiales, terminado el concurso, juzgaremos a los Pokémon y decidiremos quien será el ganador...   
El guardia les entrego veinte Pokebolas a cada una.   
· Cherry: Genial, estas lista Molly...   
· Molly: Más que lista...   
Ambas Mary's acabaron de llegar.   
· Mary: Que bien ya va a empezar...   
· Mary: Oigan, donde nos sentaremos nosotras... de preferencia en un lugar lejos de los bichos...   
· Cherry: Ustedes se sentaran en un lugar especial, hay una pantalla para que puedan vernos atrapando Pokémon...   
· Mary: Verlas?   
· Mary: También vas a entrar al concurso Cherry...   
· Cherry: Sí, Molly me convenció, además me pareció divertido...   
· Mary: Genial, más bichos...   
· Mary: Pero tus Pokémon son tipo Psíquico...   
· Cherry: Lo sé...   
· Mary: Pero no son débiles contra los Insectos...   
· Cherry: Así es...   
· Mary: Entonces...   
· Cherry: Como les dije antes, he entrenado a mis Pokémon para que puedan enfrentarse a Pokémon Insectos, Fantasmas y Siniestros...   
· Mary: Ya veo...   
· Cherry: Además tengo un arma secreta que puede serme muy útil...   
· Molly: Ya va a comenzar...   
· Cherry: Bueno, ya nos vamos...   
· Mary: Suerte...   
· Mary: Por favor, no ganen la competencia...   
· Molly: Eh...   
· Cherry: Es un extraño modo de desearnos suerte, pero gracias...   
· Molly: Ven Cherry...   
· Cherry: Sí, por los Insectos…   
Cherry y Molly se fueron rumbo al concurso.   
· Mary: Ese par parecen hermanas...   
· Mary: Molly es como si fuera la hermanita pequeña que no tuvimos...   
· Mary: Entonces Cherry sería nuestra hermana mayor...   
· Mary: I nosotras las del medio...   
· Mary: Bien dicho, somos una gran familia feliz...   
· Mary: A la cual le gusta cazar Pokémon Insectos...   
· Mary: Ya tranquilízate Mary, porque mejor no vamos a echarles porras a Molly y a Cherry...   
· Mary: Bueno, solo espero que no hayan bichos...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Batalla por Insectos 2**   
**o**   
**El Duelo del Dragón.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	5. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 4

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Batalla por Insectos 2**   
**o**   
**El Duelo del Dragón.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Plateada.   
Dos chicas se encontraban frente al Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.   
· Camile: No se Mildred, crees que debamos retar a la líder de Gimnasio...   
· Mildred: Claro, nuestros Pokémon son los mejores, ya verás...   
· Camile: Pero he escuchado que la líder de Ciudad Plateada es una chica muy buena y sus Pokémon son duros como la roca...   
· Mildred: Por eso es un Gimnasio de Roca, descuida, nuestros Pokémon de Pelea, Planta, Hielo y Agua se encargarán de todo...   
· Camile: Sí tu lo dices, vamos Phanpy...   
Ambas chicas entraron, seguidas de un Phanpy. 

Continente Johto.   
Competencia del Parque Natural.   
· Molly: Somnífero...   
El Pokémon de Molly hizo lo que su dueña le indico y roció su somnífero sobre un Parasect.   
· Cherry: Bien hecho Molly... tu también Bella...   
· Molly: Gracias, ahora a capturarlo... crees que hayan más caminando por ahí...   
· Cherry: No es tan fácil la competencia Molly, a veces hay que buscar bien, pero mejor captúralo o se te ira...   
· Molly: Bien, Pokebola ve...   
Molly lanzó su Pokebola y en unos pocos segundos, ya tenía un Parasect.   
· Cherry: Ahora voy yo... Girafarig, usa tu Cabezazo contra ese árbol...   
· Girafarig: Riiiiin...   
Girafarig golpeo el árbol y de este cayeron varios...   
· Molly: Son pelusas...   
· Cherry: No, son Venonat, Pokémon de tipo Insecto y Veneno...   
· Molly: Veneno, pero no son...   
· Cherry: Así es, débiles contra los Psíquicos, Girafarig, apunta tu Psico Rayo contra ese del centro...   
· Girafarig: Kiiii...   
El Rayo Psíquico de Girafarig golpeo al Venonat debilitándolo.   
· Cherry: Bien, ahora un ataque de Embestida...   
Girafarig golpeo al Venonat mandándolo contra un árbol.   
· Molly: Eso fue rápido.   
· Cherry: Pokebola... ve...   
Cherry capturo al Venonat sin mucho problema.   
· Cherry: Buen trabajo Girafarig.   
· Molly: Bella, intentemos en ese árbol, Embestida...   
Pero Bellossom no hizo nada.   
· Molly: Que hice mal...   
· Cherry: Verás Molly, no es solo golpear los árboles, es saber escoger los tipos de árboles y el ataque, en este caso debiste usar un Cabezazo, no la Embestida, Bellossom no posee la Embestida, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tampoco puede aprender el Golpe de Cabeza...   
· Molly: Porque?   
· Cherry: Bueno es un Pokémon Planta, ellos no hacen ese tipo de ataques directo como la Embestida o el Cabezazo, ellos usan ataque más sutiles...   
· Molly: No, porque hay que usar el Cabezazo y no cualquier otro ataque.   
· Cherry: El Cabezazo golpea al árbol más arriba y mucho más fuerte que la Embestida, esto hace que el árbol se mueva más y de esta forma los Pokémon que están en el árbol caen con facilidad, incluso hay veces que muchos caen dormidos...   
· Molly: Con un Cabezazo...   
· Cherry: Sí, además debes saber escoger el tipo de árbol...   
· Molly: Como el tipo de árbol...   
· Cherry: Sí, verás, existen más de un tipo de árbol, yo en lo personal solo tomo en cuenta tres, pues son con los que podemos interactuar...   
· Molly: Eh.   
· Cherry: No debí buscarte una palabra tan difícil, verás, solo tomo en cuenta tres tipos de árboles, porque puedo valerme de ellos para cualquier cosa...   
· Molly: Valerte?   
· Cherry: Sí, has visto aquellos árboles pequeños, los que parecen pequeños tallos floreciendo...   
· Molly: Sí, los arbolitos que tienen muy pocas hojas.   
· Cherry: Bien, estos suelen bloquearnos el camino muchas veces, pero si tus Pokémon conocen algún ataque de corte, simplemente puedes cortar el árbol y cruzar...   
· Molly: Esos son un tipo, los que se pueden cortar...   
· Cherry: Sí, el segundo tipo son los árboles un poco más grandes, los que parecen árboles de Apricorn, los Apricorn son unas frutas que se pueden convertir en Pokebolas...   
· Molly: Las fabrica Kurt en el Pueblo Azalea.   
· Cherry: No me digas que ya fuiste...   
· Molly: No, me encontré a una niña de nombre Meisy camino a Ciudad Caña Dorada, la primera vez que llegue, ella me platico todo, creo que era algo de ese señor...   
· Cherry: Meisy... no la conozco, bueno, como te decía, hay muchos árboles que parecen de Apricorn, pero no todos tienen un Apricorn, muchos de ellos tienen bayas de distintos tipos, que obran de distinto modo con los Pokémon, alguna los curan de envenenamiento, otras de parálisis, otras incluso los revitalizan, depende de la baya que le des a tu Pokémon...   
· Molly: Bien, los árboles en los que podemos encontrar algo, esos serían el segundo tipo...   
· Cherry: El tercero, son aquellos árboles que no son tan altos como los árboles normales, pero tampoco son muy bajos como los de los Apricorn, estos árboles son más bien, medianos, son en su mayoría árboles frutales y como tales...   
· Molly: Suelen tener Pokémon comiendo...   
· Cherry: Así es o en otros casos, hay Pokémon viviendo en ellos...   
· Molly: Ya serían los tres tipos, los que se cortan, los que tienen algo, Apricorn o bayas y los que tienen Pokémon, que otros árboles hay...   
· Cherry: Están los árboles enormes, por su tamaño no podemos hacer nada con ellos, también están los arbustos, al igual que los otros, no podemos hacer mucho con ellos, los demás son variantes de árboles grandes, Secoyas, Abetos, Pinos...   
· Molly: Ya entiendo, entonces... Bella...   
· Bella: Bell...   
· Molly: Usa un Cabezazo contra aquel árbol...   
Pero Bella no hizo nada.   
· Molly: Lo olvide...   
· Cherry: Descuida, yo te ayudo... Girafarig usa tu Cabezazo...   
De vuelta con Mary y Mary.   
· Mary: Molly es buena, aprende muy rápido...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo, esta aprendiendo mucho ahora que se encuentra junto con Cherry.   
· Mary: Es verdad... oye.   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Mary: No crees que Cherry lo tenía planeado desde antes...   
· Mary: Que, meterse a capturar Insectos junto con Molly para enseñarle como usar a Bella...   
· Mary: Más que eso, Bella es un Pokémon Planta y son débiles contra los Insectos, pero mientras ha estado con Cherry, ha sido todo lo contrario...   
· Mary: Ya veo, le esta enseñando a confiar en si misma.   
· Mary: Como lo hizo contigo...   
· Mary: Oye, lo mío fue distinto, era una batalla por una medalla, contra un líder de gimnasio y una de las más rudas...   
· Mary: Sí, pero la ganaste sin luchar.   
· Mary: Sí, eso fue lo mejor, me gustaría que todas las batallas fueran así...   
· Mary: Si todas fueran así, que chiste tendría...   
· Mary: Es muy cierto, oye que es ese Pokémon...   
Cerca de ambas chicas emergió un extraño Pokémon con aspecto de serpiente.   
· Mary: Que curioso, es un Dunsparce, pero que hace aquí...   
· Mary: Un Dunsparce y eso que es...   
· Mary: Es un Pokémon del Tipo Normal, es una especie de serpiente, no son muy comunes en estos lugares...   
· Mary: Que hará aquí...   
· Mary: Ya sé, preguntémosle al Dexter de Molly...   
· Mary: Mala idea, Molly se lo llevo para analizar a sus Pokémon.   
· Mary: Analizar, pero si hasta la vez lo ha usado...   
· Mary: Quizás ahora lo estrene...   
· Mary: Rayos, me pregunto que hará...   
· Mary: Tal vez buscando Insectos que comer...   
· Mary: Tal vez, lo capturamos...   
· Mary: No lo sé, se supone que solo pueden capturar Insectos aquí...   
· Mary: Sí, pero nosotras no estamos concursando...   
· Mary: Eso es verdad, pero tampoco somos entrenadoras de Pokémon de ese tipo.   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero Molly si, crees que le guste...   
· Mary: Lo dudo, esta muy extraño...   
· Mary: Sí, tienes razón, mejor dejemos que se valla...   
De vuelta al concurso de caza de insectos.   
· Cherry: Ahora Girafarig... Triturar...   
· Molly: Eh, pero eso sería demasiado...   
· Cherry: Tienes razón, dale un buen ataque de Confusión.   
· Girafarig: Riiiin...   
Girafarig lanzó su poderosa Confusión, neutralizando a su rival.   
· Cherry: Van dos...   
· Molly: Pero ese no cuenta, ese Hera... como se llame es también tipo Pelea y son débiles contra los Psíquicos...   
· Cherry: Lo sé... pero no es increíble, primero un tipo Veneno como Venonat y ahora un tipo Pelea como Heracross...   
· Molly: Bueno, yo ya tengo un Parasect.   
· Cherry: Sí, lastima que ese árbol estuviera lleno de Beedrill.   
· Molly: Beedrill, son los únicos Pokémon que más detesto...   
· Cherry: Tengo una idea Molly, que te parece si trabajamos juntas...   
· Molly: Juntas, como?   
· Cherry: Sí, cuando atacamos un árbol, suelen caer varios Pokémon, en el próximo árbol, que te parece si yo escojo un Pokémon y tu otro...   
· Molly: Bueno.   
Cherry y Molly se detuvieron frente a un gran árbol.   
· Cherry: Ese árbol esta bien, ve Girafarig.   
· Molly: Porque ese y no los otros...   
· Cherry: Míralo bien.   
· Molly: No veo nada en el árbol.   
· Cherry: Mira con atención Molly, el árbol esta lleno de algo, pero de que...   
· Molly: Son piñas... y esa es una piña más grande...   
· Cherry: No son piñas, son Pineco y ese más grande es un Forretress...   
· Molly: Que tipo es ese grande...   
· Cherry: Son tipo Insecto, pero Forretress es también tipo Acero, por lo que tendremos que actuar con cuidado... a él Girafarig...   
· Girafarig: Kiiii...   
Mientras en otro lado.   
· Mary: Esa es la arma secreta que decía, actuar en conjunto con Molly...   
· Mary: No creo que sea esa, más bien esta ayudando a Molly, esta preocupada porque no ha atrapado más que a un Pokémon...   
· Mary: Pero aun así Cherry si ha mostrado tener total dominio de la situación, aun cuando los Pokémon a los que se enfrenta son del Tipo Insecto...   
· Mary: Si, pero ten en cuenta un pequeño detalle...   
· Mary: Suerte.   
· Mary: Así es, fue mucha suerte que se encontraran con Pokémon Insecto que fueran débiles contra su Pokémon Psíquico, pero ahora empieza lo bueno, los tipo Acero son fuertes contra los Psíquicos y Forretress es más peligroso aun ya que también es tipo Insecto...   
· Mary: Veamos que hace ahora...   
De nueva cuenta...   
· Cherry: Ahora, Ataque de Estrellas...   
· Girafarig: Riiiin...   
Girafarig lanzó su ataque de estrellas, Forretress no pudo esquivarlo y fue golpeado.   
· Cherry: Bien, ahora un Rayo de Confusión...   
· Girafarig: Kiii...   
Girafarig lanzó su rayo contra Forretress dejándolo sumamente confundido...   
· Cherry: Ahora... Pisotón Girafarig...   
· Molly: Pisotón, no crees que sea mucho...   
· Cherry: No, el caparazón de un Forretress es sumamente resistente, cuando el Pokémon se encierra en su caparazón se necesitaría de una presión superior a los...   
· Molly: Deja las clases para después, se te va a escapar...   
Forretress aunque aun confundido, trataba de huir.   
· Cherry: Ah no señor, tu no te vas... Girafarig, Rayo Psíquico...   
· Girafarig: Riiiiin...   
Girafarig lanzó su rayo psíquico, pero Forretress lo resistió.   
· Cherry: Es duro, eso me gusta... creo que tendremos que usar el arma secreta...   
· Girafarig: Kii... Riiiiiin... Ki...   
· Molly: El arma secreta?   
· Cherry: Estas listo Girafarig...   
· Girafarig: Riiiiin...   
Girafarig clavo sus cuatro patas al suelo, esperando la orden de Cherry.   
· Cherry: Ahora Girafarig, dale tu más fuerte ataque de... Vista al Futuro!!!   
· Girafarig: Kiirriiiin...   
De vuelta con los espectadores.   
· Mary: Vista al Futuro... uso la Vista al Futuro...   
· Mary: Sí, ya lo oí, pero que es...   
· Mary: Cuando conocí a Cherry, ella se estaba enfrentando a un Drowzee...   
· Mary: Un Drowzee, pero también es tipo Psíquico...   
· Mary: Así es, por lo que Girafarig tenía una dura pelea, hasta que Cherry uso la Vista al Futuro...   
· Mary: I que paso...   
· Mary: La Vista al Futuro es una especie de ataque retardado, no actúa en el momento, sino que actúa luego de unos instantes...   
· Mary: Como quien dice, cuando el Pokémon esta más confiando.   
· Mary: Exacto...   
· Mary: Pero como es ese ataque...   
· Mary: Fíjate en la pantalla y te darás cuenta...   
De nuevo con Cherry y Molly.   
· Molly: Que paso, no sucedió nada, fallo el ataque...   
· Cherry: Solo espera Molly, Girafarig esquiva su ataque...   
· Girafarig: Riiiin...   
Girafarig salto a un lado, esquivando las púas de Forretress.   
· Cherry: Bien, ahora lanza tu Psico Rayo hacia el suelo...   
· Molly: Al suelo?   
· Girafarig: Riiiin...   
Girafarig hizo lo que Cherry le dijo, su rayo no solo levanto una gran polvareda, sino que también elimino las púas del suelo.   
· Molly: Porque hizo eso...   
· Cherry: Por dos razones, las Púas de Forretress son un ataque muy fuerte, si dejaba las Púas en el suelo, tarde o temprano Girafarig se lastimaría al pisarlas, pero al usar el Rayo Psíquico contra las Púas, no solo las desintegra, sino que también...   
· Molly: Levanto una cortina de humo...   
· Cherry: Más o menos, la tierra levantada le dificulta aun más su limitado rango de visión a Forretress, por lo que...   
· Molly: Puedes atacarlo a placer...   
· Cherry: En realidad mi objetivo no es ese, solo deseaba darle un ligero descanso a Girafarig hasta que funcione...   
· Molly: Funcione que...   
De pronto se sintió un ligero viento venir de lo lejos.   
· Cherry: La Vista al Futuro...   
Una gran onda de energía psíquica golpeo de lleno a Forretress dejándolo incapacitado para seguir luchando.   
· Cherry: Bien... Pokebola ve!!!   
Cherry lanzó su Pokebola y de inmediato capturo al Forretress.   
· Molly: Increíble...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero recuerda nuestro trato Molly...   
· Molly: Es cierto, ahora yo, Bella usa tu Dulce Aroma...   
· Cherry: Dulce Aroma?   
· Bella: Bell...   
Bellossom lanzó un ligero polvo de sus pétalos, evitando que los Pineco que aun quedaban, escaparan.   
· Molly: Ahora Bella, usa tu Danza de Pétalos...   
· Bella: Bell...   
En pocos segundos, Bellossom noqueo a todos los Pineco.   
· Cherry: Eso fue asombroso, no creí que le hubieras enseñado Dulce Aroma a Bella, también fue asombrosa su Danza de Pétalos, no creí que tu Bellossom fuera tan fuerte...   
· Molly: Es que hemos practicado todos los días...   
Dijo la pequeña Molly sonrojada.   
· Cherry: Ahora Molly, captúralos.   
· Molly: Sí, ve pokebola...   
Molly atrapo un Pineco en su pokebola, luego abrazo a su Bellossom.   
· Cherry: Buena elección, ese era el mejor Pineco de todos...   
· Molly: Pues tu captura tampoco estuvo mal.   
· Cherry: Si, que te parece si seguimos...   
· Molly: Bien, vamos por más...   
De nuevo con los espectadores.   
· Mary: Son asombrosas, ambas...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo, si algún día me llegara a enfrentar a ese Bellossom tendría problemas...   
· Mary: Porque todos tus Pokémon son de Agua?   
· Mary: No, por lo bien entrenada que esta.   
· Mary: Sí, Molly es increíble, solo tiene ocho años y ya tiene un increíble equipo de Pokémon...   
· Mary: Pero fueron regalos de sus padres...   
· Mary: Pero igual cuentan o no...   
· Mary: Bueno si, pero entonces los Mareep que tiene mi madre que...   
· Mary: No, eso son de tu madre y Elekid será tuyo cuando tengas más de seis Pokémon.   
· Mary: I eso será muy pronto, ya lo veras, cuando menos lo esperes tendré a mi precioso Elekid...   
· Mary: Mejor sigamos viendo el concurso, no crees...   
De nuevo con los participantes.   
· Molly: Ya se acabaron, acá solo hay Caterpie y Weedle...   
· Cherry: Es que ya hemos capturado a los mejores no crees...   
· Molly: Sí, pero aun no he visto ningún Scyther.   
· Cherry: Sí, tienen un alto puntaje, también los Pinsir...   
· Molly: I los Pokémon raros como Yanma...   
· Cherry: Cierto, oye Molly, no sabes que hora es...   
· Molly: Deja ver...   
· Cherry: Creo que ya falta poco para que se termine el concurso...   
· Molly: Sí, tenemos como cinco minutos más...   
· Cherry: Hacemos un último intento...   
· Molly: Sí, ahora yo...   
Molly miro en todas direcciones.   
· Molly: Ese... te parece Cherry...   
· Bella: Bell...   
· Cherry: Bella esta de acuerdo con tu elección, así que, Girafarig usa tu Cabezazo contra ese árbol...   
Girafarig golpeó fuertemente un árbol, del que cayeron varios Pokémon Insecto...   
· Cherry: So... so...   
· Molly: Kakunas...   
· Cherry: I sabes que es lo que encontraras donde hayan muchos Kakuna...   
· Molly: Bee... Bee...   
· Cherry: Sí... Beedrill!!!   
Del árbol salieron varios Beedrill molestos...   
· Molly: Esta vez no... Bella prepara tu Rayo Solar!!!   
· Bella: Bell...   
Bellossom comenzó a absorber energía del sol.   
· Cherry: Rayo Solar?   
· Molly: Esta vez no huiré... ahora Bella...   
· Bella: Bell!!!   
Bellossom descargo su poderoso Rayo Solar contra los Beedrill dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.   
· Molly: Para que la próxima vez aprendan...   
· Cherry: Eso estuvo de lujo, que buen ataque Molly.   
· Molly: Gracias, pero ya estaba cansada de estos Beedrill...   
· Cherry: Capturamos uno...   
· Molly: No lo creo, son muy feos...   
· Cherry: Bueno, entonces regresemos, ya se ha terminado el concurso.   
· Molly: Sí...   
Ya en la premiación.   
· Juez: I el primer lugar es para...   
· Molly: Crees que ganemos...   
· Cherry: Pues ya llevamos el segundo y tercer lugar...   
· Molly: Sí, pero no el primero...   
· Cherry: No deberías ser tan ambiciosa Molly...   
· Molly: Era broma...   
· Juez: ...Rei Sakuma, por su espectacular Beedrill...   
· Molly: Un Beedrill...   
· Cherry: Beedrill?   
· Juez: Recibe una Piedra Solar y puede conservar al Beedrill.   
· Juez 2: I un premio especial para Minami Takayama por su extraordinaria captura de un Dunsparce...   
· Mary: Un...   
· Mary: Dunsparce...   
· Juez 2: Recibe una Piedra Lunar y puede conservar al Pokémon.   
Camino a Ciudad Caña Dorada, ninguna de las cuatro chicas o sus Pokémon había dicho algo, hasta que...   
· Molly: Recuérdenme nunca más participar en un concurso de esos...   
· Cherry: Ni a mí...   
· Mary: Diablos lo hubiéramos capturado...   
· Mary: Ya que...   
· Molly: Me pregunto que harán con los Pokémon que capturamos...   
· Cherry: Es probable que los vuelvan a soltar para otro concurso...   
· Mary: Es probable...   
· Molly: Que chafa, reciclan Pokémon...   
· Mary: Que les parece si descansamos, ya falta poco para llegar a Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Cherry: Sí, es cierto, además ya esta anocheciendo...   
· Molly: Oigan, ya cuantos días llevamos viajando...   
· Mary: A ver, son dos no es así...   
· Cherry: Así es, mañana ya serán tres...   
· Molly: Ya esta oscureciendo...   
· Cherry: Que te parece Molly si sacamos tu tienda de acampar...   
· Molly: Sí...   
· Mary: Se me ocurre algo.   
· Mary: Que cosa...   
· Mary: Como la tienda es grande, podríamos dormir con nuestros Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Es buena idea.   
· Molly: Creen que entren todos.   
· Mary: Podemos intentarlo...   
· Molly: Los míos son Pequeños, bueno, menos Alebrije...   
· Cherry: Los que me preocupan son Flooffy y Girafarig...   
· Mary: I mi Goldeen...   
· Molly: Goldeen es pequeño.   
· Mary: Sí, pero es de agua.   
· Mary: Que les parece entonces si los dejamos en sus Pokebolas...   
· Cherry: Bueno, no hay más remedio.   
· Mary: Además ahí están más cómodos y calientitos.   
· Molly: Sí, aunque me gustaría dormir junto a uno de mis Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Saben no es mala idea.   
· Mary: Cual.   
· Cherry: Que durmiéramos junto a un Pokémon, de preferencia el último que hayan atrapado o con el que menos hayan convivido...   
· Molly: Porque...   
· Mary: Ya comprendí, para estrechar lazos con el Pokémon.   
· Mary: Es buena idea, así el Pokémon te va conociendo y tu al él...   
· Molly: Así nos hacemos amigas de nuestros Pokémon más rápido.   
· Cherry: Sí.   
· Mary: A ver, el Pokémon más joven que tengo es Jolteon...   
· Molly: Jolteon es lindo...   
· Mary: Sí, pero tiene unas púas que si te tocan...   
· Mary: No son púas, pero debo admitir que no sería buena idea dormir junto a mi Jolteon...   
· Mary: Es como que me pusiera de almohada a mi Kingler...   
· Molly: I cual sería mi último Pokémon...   
· Mary: Yo creo que la arañita...   
· Mary: No vas a dormir sobre esa araña.   
· Cherry: Esta bien, duerman con el Pokémon que deseen...   
· Mary: Mejor, entonces, escojo a Mery...   
· Mary: I yo a Woo... es decir a Upa...   
· Cherry: Yo escogeré a Espeon...   
· Molly: I yo a... María.   
Los cuatro Pokémon salieron de sus Pokebolas y se pusieron a jugar mientras sus respectivas dueñas levantaban la tienda de Molly.   
· Molly: María no te vallas a alejar mucho...   
· Mary: Es curioso...   
· Mary: Que cosa.   
· Mary: El Pokémon de Molly es tipo Fantasma y el de Cherry tipo Psíquico...   
· Cherry: Enemigos naturales, como quien dice...   
· Mary: Sí, por eso me admira que ambos se lleven tan bien.   
· Molly: Se lleven tan bien?   
· Mary: Sí, mira en esa dirección.   
María estaba literalmente, cabalgando sobre Espeon, mientras Upa y Mery estaban dándose de topes...   
· Mary: Que lindos... oye, porque tu Mareep esta atacando a mi Upa...   
· Mary: No es ataque, verás, eso que parece un cabezazo son topes, lo hacen los carneros por diversos motivos, jugar, demostrar cual es más fuerte, llamar la atención de la hembra, etc.   
· Mary: Ya veo, pero entonces Mary es un Pokémon Cordero...   
· Mary: No, mi Mary es un Pokémon oveja.   
· Molly: I cual es la diferencia...   
· Cherry: Pues en realidad no mucha, son familias, como los caballos y los ponis...   
· Molly: Entonces hace algo que sabe por naturaleza...   
· Cherry: Sí, quizás...   
· Mary: Bueno, el campamento esta armado, que les parece si vamos por algo de leña para la fogata.   
· Cherry: Buena idea, porque no llevas a tu Kingler contigo...   
· Mary: Kingler, porque.   
· Cherry: Sus grandes tenazas te ayudarán a cortar y llevar la leña...   
· Mary: Buena idea, ya regresamos...   
Mary y Kingler se adentraron en el bosque en busca de leña.   
· Molly: No se tarden... creo que necesitamos agua...   
· Mary: Bien, es mi turno... iré con Flooffy por agua...   
· Molly: Porque con Flooffy, para que te ayude a cargar el agua.   
· Mary: No es que tiene un poco de sed...   
· Cherry: ...   
Mary y Flooffy fueron a buscar un poco de agua.   
· Mary: Ya regresamos, vamos a buscar agua…   
· Cherry: Bien, vallan con cuidado.   
· Mary: Suerte. 

Ciudad Plateada.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.   
· Susy: Me gustaría volver a verte mi querida amiga…   
Una niña sostenía entre sus manos una pokebola que tenía escrito "Para mi mejor amiga" y estaba firmado por una chica de nombre Mary. 

Pueblo Paleta.   
Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.   
· Tracy: Ya esta listo Profesor, ya terminamos de analizar todos los Pokémon del Laboratorio.   
· Profesor Oak: Excelente trabajo Tracy, no sé que haría sin tu ayuda.   
· Tracy: No fue nada.   
Tracy el ayudante del Profesor Oak, se encontraba tomando muestras de todos los Pokémon del Laboratorio, trabajo en extremo pesado, debido a la cantidad de Pokémon.   
· Profesor Oak: Te podría pedir un favor más Tracy.   
· Tracy: Por supuesto, solo dígamelo.   
· Profesor Oak: Te podrías encargar un momento del Laboratorio mientras salgo un instante…   
· Tracy: Va a visitar a Ash y a su madre.   
· Profesor Oak: Sí, tenía pensado hacerlo desde hace días, pero con todo el trabajo acumulado, no había tenido tiempo.   
· Tracy: Pierda cuidado Profesor Oak y cuando los vea, salúdelos de mi parte.   
· Profesor Oak: Así lo haré Tracy. 

Ciudad Celeste.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.   
· Melody: Vengo a retarlas a un duelo…   
Una chica de unos dieciséis años entro al gimnasio con la firme idea de retar a las líderes del gimnasio, las famosas hermanas sensacionales, pero estas…   
· Violeta: Otro entrenador…   
· Lilly: Es que nunca aprenderán…   
· Daisy: Yo arreglo esto, quieren chicas.   
· Lilly: Nada más no te tardes quieres, tenemos practica en quince minutos…   
· Daisy: Adelántense, yo las alcanzo luego.   
· Violeta: Bueno.   
I las dos chicas fueron rumbo a la piscina.   
· Daisy: Mira querida, es verdad que este es un Gimnasio Pokémon y que nosotras somos entrenadoras, pero dejamos el oficio de líderes hace mucho, de las batallas Pokémon se encarga nuestra hermana menor, Misty, pero ella no esta, salió a una cita con su novio, disculpa que sea tan ruda pero tendrás que volver otro día…   
· Melody: Que mala suerte tengo, Misty no esta, bueno, podrías decirle que Melody vino a verla.   
· Daisy: Claro... espera, tú eres la amiga que los ayudo cuando estuvieron en las Islas Naranja.   
· Melody: Sí, la misma, Misty les hablo de mí.   
· Daisy: Sí, disculpa que no te hayamos reconocido, pero es que has crecido mucho.   
· Melody: Lo sé, vine con mi hermana de paseo y decidí venir a visitarla.   
· Daisy: Desde las Islas Naranja, es un largo trayecto...   
· Melody: Sí, pero por desgracia fue en vano, Misty no esta...   
· Daisy: Sería una pena que te fueras sin verla y más cuando vienes de tan lejos, no te gustaría pasar y vernos practicar, así puedes esperar hasta que ella venga.   
· Melody: En verdad podría…   
· Daisy: Claro, estas en tu casa.   
· Melody: Gracias… 

Continente Johto.   
Mary venía corriendo seguida de su Flaaffy.   
· Cherry: Que te sucedió Mary.   
· Mary: Es que acaso vieron un Fantasma.   
· Molly: No puede ser, María ha estado aquí ayudando…   
· Mary: No es eso, nos encontramos con una extraña criatura que salió del agua, era muy fea y ataco a mi Flooffy sin importarle que estuviera presente.   
· Flooffy: Fyiiiii…   
· Mary: Pudimos escapar, pero creo que esa cosa nos venía siguiendo.   
· Molly: I si se tratara de algún Pokémon antiguo encerrado en lago durante mucho tiempo y ustedes lo despertaron de su eterno sueño…   
· Cherry: O que tal si fuera alguna nueva especie de Pokémon, como los que reportaron hace poco en aquel continente.   
· Mary: Genial, un nuevo Pokémon de agua, yo lo quiero, ven Mary tu me ayudaras a atraparlo…   
· Mary: Pero porque yo…   
· Mary: Porque todos tus Pokémon son de Tipo Eléctrico y son fuertes contra los Pokémon de Agua…   
· Mary: Yo no quiero ir, esa cosa me dio miedo…   
· Mary: Vamos, se valiente…   
· Molly: Mary solo es valiente cuando se tratan de Pokémon de Agua…   
· Cherry: Muy cierto.   
· Molly: Las esperamos o vamos a ayudarlas.   
· Cherry: Será mejor ir.   
· Molly: I los Pokémon…   
· Cherry: Cierto, se fueron tan apuradas que se olvidaron de los otros Pokémon, solo se llevaron a Upa y a Flooffy, dejaré a Girafarig cuidando a los demás Pokémon y nuestras cosas, mientras vamos con Natu, Alebrije, Bella y María.   
· Molly: Porque con ellos.   
· Cherry: No sabemos que tipo de Pokémon sea y es mejor estar preparadas.   
· Molly: Pero podemos llevar a tu Girafarig o a Espeon?   
· Cherry: No, ellos deben quedarse, no sabemos que pase en nuestra ausencia.   
· Molly: Bien, vamos…   
En el Lago.   
· Mary: Bien… donde esta…   
· Mary: No lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo…   
· Mary: Mary…   
· Mary: Ya te dije que yo no quería venir…   
De pronto algo surgió sin previó aviso del fondo del lago, la misma cosa ataco nuevamente a Flooffy.   
· Mary: Flooffy…   
· Mary: Así que ahí estas, ve Upa…   
· Upa: Upa.   
Upa salto al lago, y golpeo a aquella cosa con su Chorro de Agua, Molly y Cherry llegaron.   
· Molly: Flooffy esta herido…   
· Cherry: Que, vamos a ayudarlas…   
Mientras Molly y Cherry ayudaban a Mary con Flooffy, el Wooper de Mary luchaba contra aquella criatura...   
· Mary: Eso es Upa, ahora muéstrale tu Hidro Bomba.   
· Upa: Upa…   
Pero por más que luchara Wooper, aquel Pokémon ni siquiera sentía sus ataques.   
· Mary: Que sucede…   
· Upa: Upa.   
· Molly: Que Pokémon es…   
· Mary: No sé, esta todo cubierto por algas, pero parece que los ataque de agua no lo afectan…   
· Cherry: Molly prueba con Bella…   
· Molly: Sí, es Tipo Planta y debe ser fuerte, ve Bella, ayuda a Mary…   
· Bella: Bel…   
· Mary: Gracias Molly, Bella usa tus esporas…   
· Bella: Bel…   
El Bellossom de Molly se sacudió lanzando sus esporas a aquella cosa envuelta en algas, mientras Wooper salía del agua para evitar ataques.   
· Mary: Bien hecho Upa, a ti también Bella, ahora hay que esperar…   
Pero aquel Pokémon se sumergió para emerger aun más cerca de Mary.   
· Mary: Que…   
· Cherry: No, las esporas pierden su efecto si se las sumerge en agua…   
· Mary: Prueba con su Somnífero…   
· Mary: Bien, Bella ponlo a dormir…   
· Bella: Bel…   
Bellossom agito su cabeza un poco y luego lanzó su Somnífero, pero aquel extraño Pokémon aun oculto en las algas lanzó una bocanada de fuego y quemo el ataque de Bella y sino es por Upa casi la lastima.   
· Mary: Estas bien Upa.   
· Upa: Upa.   
· Molly: Upa defendió a mi Bella…   
· Bella: Bel…   
Bella estaba atendiendo a Upa, mientras Mary pensaba que hacer.   
· Mary: Ni el agua, ni la electricidad por lo que veo, tampoco Bella le pudo hacer algo y era un Pokémon Planta y se supone que tienen la ventaja…   
· Cherry: Bien, Flooffy ya esta mejor, le di un poco de Súper Poción y se recupero instantáneamente.   
· Mary: Gracias Cherry.   
· Molly: Ahora debemos concentrarnos en ayudar a Mary…   
· Mary: Que clase de Pokémon es…   
· Molly: Puede usar ataques de fuego y es Pokémon de agua…   
· Cherry: Por suerte Upa esta bien por su tipo, pero pudo lastimar a Bella.   
· Mary: No... Upa… esta herido…   
· Mary: Pero como, el fuego no puede lastimar a un Pokémon de Agua...   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero Upa fue herido por ese ataque...   
· Molly: Que… no le perdonare esto, Alebrije… Hiper Rayo!!!   
· Cherry: Molly…   
El Umbreon de Molly saltó a la orilla del lago y lanzó su poderoso rayo de energía, quemando las algas que cubrían a aquel Pokémon, debilitándolo y mostrando su identidad.   
· Mary: Es un… Kingdra!!!   
· Cherry: La evolución de Seadra, pensé que era imposible encontrarlo en libertad…   
· Mary: Un Tipo Agua Dragón, eso explica todo…   
· Mary: No fue un ataque de fuego normal, debió ser su Aliento de Dragón, por eso logró herir a mi Upa...   
· Molly: Que Pokémon es fuerte contra ese…   
· Cherry: No lo sé, porque la debilidad de un tipo, la compensa el otro.   
· Mary: Debemos improvisar.   
· Molly: Como es improvisar?   
· Mary: Como el ataque que hiciste con Alebrije.   
· Mary: Por cierto Molly, no sabía que le hubieras enseñado ataques tan poderosos.   
· Molly: I eso no es nada… María, Mal de Ojo…   
El Misdreavus de Molly tomo la batuta del combate y lanzó su maldición sobre Kingdra, de inmediato parecía como si miles de ojos hubieran rodeado a Kingdra.   
· Molly: Listo esto evitará que escape…   
· Mary: Es nuestro turno… Flooffy, Espora Algodón…   
Flooffy ya más repuesto lanzó su espora algodón, cubriendo a Kingdra.   
· Mary: I eso disminuirá su evasión, así los Pokémon ya no podrán errar sus ataques.   
· Mary: Bien, entonces envenénalo con Bella, Molly…   
· Molly: Bien, Bella ya sabes que hacer…   
El Bellossom de Molly volvió a ejecutar otra pequeña danza y ataco con su polvo veneno, Kingdra quedo envenenado en el acto.   
· Cherry: Se necesitará más que eso para ganarle a un Pokémon Dragón…   
· Mary: Dinos que hacer Cherry.   
· Cherry: Que los Pokémon se coloquen en fila y usen sus ataques más poderosos…   
· Molly: Pero eso podrías lastimar al…   
· Cherry: Confía en mí.   
· Mary: Bien, Upa se que aun estas débil, pero por favor resiste, te necesitamos…   
· Upa: Upa…   
· Mary: Eso es Upa, ahora prepárate para tu Hidro Bomba…   
· Mary: Flooffy es hora de un Trueno…   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii...   
· Molly: Alebrije usa tu Hiper Rayo, Bella comienza a cargar tu Rayo Solar, María Rayo Psíquico…   
· Alebrije: Umbreon.   
· Bella: Bell.   
· Cherry: Muy bien Natu, ya vi lo que puedes dar y sé que eres muy fuerte, usa tu Ataque de Tinieblas…   
· Natu: Natu... Natu... Natu...   
Los seis Pokémon atacaron juntos, sus ataques fueron devastadores, pero su rival era muy fuerte, los seis Pokémon quedaron debilitados, pero el Kingdra aun no caía…   
· Cherry: Vamos, resistan…   
· Mary: Flooffy…   
· Mary: Upa.   
· Molly: María, Bella, Alebrije…   
El Kingdra lanzó un ataque de su Aliento Dragón, los Pokémon estaban demasiado débiles para moverse, esto sería el final…   
· Molly: Alebrije, María, Bella…   
· Mary: No, nuestros Pokémon…   
· Cherry: Diablos, si tan solo Espeon o Girafarig estuvieran aquí…   
· Mary: Mi Upa…   
· Cherry: Ya sé… Natu, transporte junto a los otros Pokémon…   
Afortunadamente a Natu le quedaban suficientes fuerzas y logro rescatar a los demás Pokémon justo a tiempo.   
· Molly: Alebrije trata de usar tu Luz Lunar, aunque sea de día, pero inténtalo…   
· Mary: Flooffy resiste…   
· Mary: Upa, mi lindo Upa, estas bien…   
· Cherry: Natu, solo nos queda una poción, confió en ti…   
· Mary: No Cherry, ese Pokémon es muy fuerte y si para atraparlo debo arriesgar a los Pokémon de mis amigas, prefiero que huya…   
· Molly: Pero no puede huir, no hasta que el ataque de María se debilite del todo…   
· Cherry: Si no lo hago, ese Kingdra terminará lastimando a todos…   
· Mary: No Cherry, por favor…   
· Cherry: Natu… Ve!!!   
· Mary: Cherry no lo hagas por favor…   
· Cherry: Natu usa tu Ataque de Tinieblas…   
Natu lanzó su mejor ataque, pero no logro dañar a Kingdra, este lanzó otro ataque de su aliento dragón y lastimo seriamente a Natu.   
· Cherry: Natuuuuuu!!!   
Kingdra lanzó otro ataque esta vez contra Cherry, pero cuando el aliento dragón iba a golpear a Cherry, Natu apareció delante de ella y recibió el ataque…   
· Cherry: Natu… porque lo hiciste…   
Cherry abrazo fuertemente a Natu, pero cuando este vio que Kingdra iba a atacar a los otros Pokémon, se libero de los brazos de Cherry y se telé transporto para proteger a los Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Natu nooooooo!!!   
El Aliento Dragón impacto a Natu seriamente, pero este resistió y cuando estuvo a punto de caer, se levanto y al oír el grito de Cherry, comenzó a cambiar…   
· Molly: Natu esta…   
· Mary: Evolucionando.   
· Cherry: Natu… no, ahora eres Xatu…   
Natu se había convertido en un Xatu, Cherry supo en ese momento que hacer.   
· Cherry: Xatu usa tu Rayo de Confusión ahora.   
Xatu lanzó su fuerte ataque contra Kingdra dejándolo completamente confundido, Kingdra ya no podría defenderse o atacar.   
· Cherry: Bien hecho Xatu, ahora prepara tu mejor ataque de Tinieblas…   
Xatu lanzó su poderoso ataque de Tinieblas dándole de lleno a Kingdra, quien no se pudo defender del ataque, pero cuando Kingdra parecía caer, este salió de su confusión y ataco nuevamente a Xatu…   
· Mary: Hasta cuando aguanta esa cosa…   
· Mary: Ese es el problema, los Dragones poseen una resistencia asombrosa y los únicos Pokémon que les pueden ganar sin problemas son los de Hielo o los mismos Dragones...   
· Cherry: Xatu, tele transpórtate ese Pokémon es muy fuerte para nosotros…   
Pero era obvio que el Kingdra no dejaría que aquellos que lo molestaron se escaparan tan rápido, Kingdra lanzó su ataque de Hidro Bomba golpeando a Cherry, a Mary y a los Pokémon, solo Mary, su Flooffy, Molly y su Alebrije se salvaron del ataque.   
· Mary: Noooo…   
· Molly: Alebrije sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero por favor salva a mis amigas y a los Pokémon…   
· Mary: Flooffy, esto será muy arriesgado, pero no hay otra solución, usa tu Embestida para acercarte a él lo más que puedas y luego atácalo con tu Golpe Trueno…   
· Molly: Alebrije usa Finta y trata de golpearlo al mismo tiempo que Flooffy…   
· Mary: Ahora Flooffy, ve…   
· Molly: Alebrije, hazlo…   
Alebrije y Flooffy (Umbreon y Flaaffy) atacaron como lo estaba previsto, pero no contaron con que Kingdra se defendiera con su ataque de Burbujas.   
· Molly: Alebrije…   
· Mary: Porque habré venido aquí por agua…   
Alebrije y Flooffy cayeron ya sin fuerzas, Kingdra iba a usar su Aliento Dragón nuevamente, pero fue cuando apareció a lo lejos un Pokémon…   
· Voz: Usa tu Triple Ataque…   
El extraño Pokémon obedeció la orden, lanzando un ataque triple de fuego, hielo y electricidad, que paralizo al Kingdra y lo dejo listo para el segundo ataque…   
· Voz: Regresa… Ve…   
Aquel Pokémon misterioso fue regresado a su pokebola y reemplazado por otro.   
· Voz: Ahora, Ventisca…   
El nuevo Pokémon se paro frente a Mary y Molly, sirviéndoles de barrera por si acaso Kingdra atacara, este Pokémon con aspecto de cerdo salvaje lanzó un poderoso ataque congelante contra Kingdra, dejándolo incapaz de continuar y encerrado en un cubo de hielo, listo para ser capturado.   
· Voz: Bien hecho Piloswine, regresa…   
· Mary: Qui… quien fue…   
· Molly: No lo sé pero esta muy lindo…   
El extraño chico por fin apareció, llevaba una pañoleta blanca amarrada en el pelo, aparentaba unos catorce años y su vestimenta era sencilla, de ojos castaños, cabello negro y una mirada tranquila, este chico se hacia llamar…   
· Terry: Mucho gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Terry…   
El chico se inclino delante de Mary y Molly.   
· Mary: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, yo soy Mary y ella es Molly…   
· Molly: Eres un Príncipe que llego del cielo para rescatarnos…   
· Terry: No lo creo, pero gracias por el cumplido, soy solo un entrenador Pokémon que vio a cuatro lindas chicas en problemas y fue a ayudarlas…   
· Mary: Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste… oh no, Cherry y Mary…   
Mary corrió a ver a sus dos amigas, mientras Molly trataba de ayudar a los Pokémon, el extraño visitante se sentó sobre una roca mientras observaba a Molly.   
· Terry: Ese Kingdra si que les dio una batalla…   
· Molly: Tú nos estabas viendo…   
· Terry: No, recién acabada de llegar cuando oí a una chica gritar, vine lo más rápido que pude, lastimo muy seriamente a sus Pokémon.   
· Molly: Esa cosa horrible hirió a todos nuestros Pokémon y mi Alebrije no puede curarse hasta que no anochezca.   
· Terry: Alebrije es...   
· Molly: Mi Umbreon...   
· Terry: Es tuyo, debes ser una buena entrenadora...   
· Molly: No soy tan buena, mi Alebrije salió lastimado y no se puede curar hasta que sea de noche...   
· Terry: Sí, esa es una de las desventajas de Umbreon, pero tal vez pueda ayudarlas…   
· Molly: No creo, a menos que tengas suficientes pociones…   
· Terry: Lo dudo, pero que te parece…   
El chico sacó una pokebola de su cinturón.   
· Molly: Que tienes ahí…   
· Terry: Una excelente amiga, ve Blissey…   
De la pokebola salió un Blissey, la evolución de Chansey, instintivamente Blissey empezó a curar a los Pokémon heridos.   
· Terry: Bien, dejo a Blissey a tu cargo, no dejes que trabaje mucho o se debilitara.   
· Molly: Que vas a hacer tú.   
· Terry: Voy a ver en que puedo ayudar a tus amigas…   
I el misterioso chico fue a ayudar a Mary con las heridas de Cherry y Mary.   
· Molly: No es lindo…   
Más tarde, ya todos los Pokémon curados y nuestras entrenadoras repuestas del susto, procedieron con el discurso oficial, sin embargo, tres invitados llegaron...   
· Mary: Valla, visitas...   
Espeon, Girafarig y Teddiursa aparecieron, al parecer estaban muy preocupados porque sus entrenadoras no llegaban.   
· Molly: Me extrañaste chiquito...   
Molly acarició a su Teddiursa, Cherry hizo lo mismo con sus Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Me extrañaron, estoy bien, pero no debieron dejar a los otros Pokémon solos...   
· Mary: No los regañes, estaban preocupados...   
· Mary: I hubieran estado aun más preocupados de no ser por Terry...   
· Cherry: Gracias por habernos ayudado, no sabes lo afortunadas que fuimos…   
· Terry: Sí, me doy cuenta de eso, pero díganme, porque no llevaron a aquel Espeon o a ese Girafarig o incluso a aquel Teddiursa, se ven realmente fuertes…   
· Molly: Es que todo sucedió tan de repente…   
· Terry: Sí, lo imagino, me paso lo mismo cuando me toco enfrentar a un grupo de Ursaring salvajes hace poco, por cierto, diría que ese Teddiursa esta listo para evolucionar…   
· Molly: Sí, pero no lo hará.   
· Terry: Usaste una Piedra de Eternidad en él…   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Mary: Es que a Molly le encantan los Pokémon lindos…   
· Terry: Bueno, tampoco es mala idea, no se hará tan fuerte como Ursaring pero si es entrenado bien podría competir con uno y por su tamaño sería mejor elección ya que son muchos más rápidos y usualmente cuando se usan Pokémon como Teddiursa, el enemigo se confía de más ya que nunca llegan a creer que algo tan pequeño sea tan fuerte…   
· Cherry: No solo nos rescatas de ese Kingdra, sino que ahora también nos estas instruyendo acerca de los Pokémon.   
· Terry: Siempre es bueno ayudar a otros entrenadores…   
· Mary: Gracias por todo, por el rescate, por curar a nuestros Pokémon, además gracias a ti pude capturar a ese Kingdra, aunque tuve que enviar a Slowpoke al gimnasio de mi hermano, pero valió la pena, ya tengo un Kingdra...   
· Terry: No hay problema, pero te aconsejaría entrenarlo bastante, se ve que necesitará mucho entrenamiento.   
· Mary: No hay cuidado, si hay alguien en este mundo que pueda manejar a ese Kingdra es Mary.   
· Terry: I no lo dudo, pero lamentablemente ya me tengo que ir…   
· Molly: Tan pronto…   
· Cherry: No creo que debieras irte, ya esta anocheciendo...   
· Mary: Sí, la batalla se alargo tanto que ya anocheció...   
· Molly: No se alargo tanto, si hubiera anochecido mi Alebrije hubiera derrotado a ese Dragón el solo...   
· Terry: No lo dudaría, se ve muy fuerte, pero los Dragones son muy resistentes, aun así, no apostaría contra tu Alebrije... bueno, me voy, cuídense...   
· Mary: Entonces te vas...   
· Terry: Es algo tarde para emprender un viaje, pero en la noche aparecen Pokémon que durante el día no lo hacen...   
· Mary: Sí, es una buena idea atrapar Pokémon, pero porque te tienes que ir…   
· Terry: Me encantaría quedarme, en serio, pero debo llegar a Ciudad Violeta…   
· Molly: A Ciudad Violeta…   
· Terry: Sí, voy a retar al líder del Gimnasio…   
· Molly: Valla, de seguro le ganaras…   
· Mary: Ahí son famosos por usar Pokémon de tipo Volador, lo sé porque tuve un duelo algo difícil con mis Pokémon acuáticos… mi único duelo con un líder de gimnasio, pero cuenta como duelo...   
· Mary: Pero Terry de seguros les ganara sin muchos problemas…   
· Terry: Puedes apostar eso, he entrenado a mis Pokémon para ese duelo…   
· Cherry: Entonces te diriges a Ciudad Violeta, que suerte.   
· Terry: Suerte?   
· Mary: Si, porque esta de camino para donde vamos…   
· Mary: Si, nos dirigimos a Pampona…   
· Terry: Valla, que suerte, podremos viajar juntos hasta que ustedes lleguen a Pampona.   
· Mary: I así nos puedes contar más de ti…   
· Molly: I de tus Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Sí, pero creo que será en otra ocasión, ya es muy tarde como para desvelarse y ustedes señoritas deben descansar, en especial tu Molly...   
· Molly: Pero quiero seguir escuchando a Terry.   
· Mary: I yo...   
· Cherry: Ya será en otra ocasión...   
· Mary: Esta bien, cuídate Terry y gracias nuevamente...   
· Mary: I gracias a tus Pokémon...   
· Molly: No te vallas...   
· Cherry: Molly, no podemos hacer nada, el debe continuar...   
· Molly: Sí, pero íbamos a viajar todos juntos hasta Pampona...   
· Terry: Esta bien, me quedare con ustedes, mis Pokémon también merecen descansar un poco...   
· Mary: Siii...   
· Molly: Que bueno...   
· Mary: Entonces será un invitado más para nuestra tienda de campaña...   
· Cherry: Este... chicas, no creo que...   
· Terry: Descuiden, yo tengo mi propia tienda de campaña, además no sería correcto que un chico durmiera junto a cuatro chicas y más, cuando recién se conocen...   
· Cherry: El tiene razón, lo mejor será que duerma en su propia tienda...   
· Molly: Mientras no sé valla en la noche.   
· Terry: No lo haré, es una promesa...   
· Molly: Bien...   
· Terry: Ahora, por donde esta su campamento...   
· Mary: No lo sé, esta muy oscuro...   
· Molly: No hay cuidado, yo puedo arreglarlo, Alebrije usa tu Luz Lunar...   
El Umbreon de Molly comenzó a brillar alumbrando el camino a los demás.   
· Cherry: Bien pensado Molly.   
· Terry: Sí, bien hecho pequeña, serás una gran entrenadora cuando crezcas...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo...   
· Molly: No es para tanto...   
Por fin lograron llegar al campamento, donde los Pokémon estaban haciendo fiesta fuera de sus Pokebola...   
· Mary: Bueno, llegamos...   
Wooper y Misdreavus se reunieron con el resto de los Pokémon, luego le siguieron Flaaffy, Umbreon y los otros Pokémon.   
· Mary: Claro, cuando el gato duerme, los ratones hacen fiesta...   
· Mary: Ratón donde...   
Mary brinco a los brazos de Terry.   
· Mary: Era un decir, pero que bueno saber que no soy la única que le teme a algo...   
Mary se bajo algo avergonzada de los brazos de Terry.   
· Mary: Perdón... yo...   
· Terry: No hay cuidado, linda tienda...   
· Mary: Es de Molly.   
Terry bajo la mochila que cargaba en su espalda, al dejarla en el suelo soltó un ligero respiro, dando muestra de que equipaje era ciertamente pesado.   
· Cherry: Te ayudamos?   
· Terry: No se preocupen por mí, ustedes descansen, yo armare mi tienda, no quiero que se desvelen...   
· Mary: Pero no es una molestia, tu nos ayudaste, además Flooffy necesita hacer ejercicio...   
Cherry sonrió al ver a Mary.   
· Terry: Pero ya es muy noche, no crees que...   
Pero Terry no terminó de hablar, ya que fue interrumpido por Cherry.   
· Cherry: No, déjala, además será una forma de pagarte lo que hiciste por nosotras y nuestros Pokémon...   
· Terry: Bueno, esta bien, ven Mary... y tu también Flooffy...   
Mary, Flaaffy y Terry comenzaron a armar la otra tienda de campaña, dejando a Cherry, Mary y Molly solas.   
· Molly: Ya me voy a dormir, me cuentan que paso mañana...   
· Cherry: Duerme bien Molly...   
· Mary: Que sueñes con muchos Pokémon...   
Molly entro a dormir, Cherry y Mary se quedaron conversando.   
· Mary: Buena estrategia...   
· Cherry: Estrategia?   
· Mary: Sí, la de dejar a Mary y a Terry solos...   
· Cherry: Bueno, tu sabes que somos un equipo y debemos ayudarnos mutuamente...   
· Mary: Crees que lleguen a ser novios...   
· Cherry: Pues yo creo, he visto como Mary se queda sin habla al ver a Terry y como él se sonroja cuando ella se la queda viendo...   
· Mary: Pero Mary es muy tímida...   
· Cherry: Ese es el problema, si lográramos que Mary se olvidara de su timidez...   
· Mary: I que tal si les damos una mano...   
· Cherry: Una mano?   
· Mary: Sí, que tal si empezamos mañana mismo...   
· Cherry: Sí, por ahora a dormir...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**El Regalo de Terry**   
**o**   
**El Bazar de Intercambio Pokémon.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	6. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 5

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**El Regalo de Terry**   
**o**   
**El Bazar de Intercambio Pokémon.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Kanto.   
Archipiélago de las Islas Naranja.   
Isla Mandarina... aunque más parece la vieja Inglaterra.   
· Emily: Estas listo Ralph...   
· Ralph: Sí, pero no se si ellos lo estén...   
Un Nidorino y una Nidorina se estaban acariciando.   
· Emily: No son tiernos...   
· Ralph: Sí, pero ya debemos empezar nuestro viaje Pokémon, el barco zarpa en veinte minutos...   
· Emily: Es una lastima tener que separarlos, pero en el barco se podrán abrazar todo lo que quieran...   
· Ralph: Vamos Tony, vamos María, tenemos que irnos...   
· Emily: Disculpen por la hora, pero el siguiente barco sale hasta mañana por la mañana...   
· Ralph: Pero se los recompensaremos, esperen a ver la habitación que les tenemos...   
Los dos Pokémon se vieron y sonrieron.   
· Emily: Así esta mejor, ahora al barco... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Alfa: Apresúrate Naomí, vamos a perder el tren...   
· Vanessa: Ya voy y no me llames Naomí, soy Vanessa, entendido Alberto...   
· Alfa: Dime Alfa, se oye mejor...   
· Vanessa: No, te llamas Alberto...   
· Alfa: Entonces te sigo diciendo Naomí...   
· Vanessa: Tu nombre es Alberto, el mío no es Naomí, me llamo Vanessa...   
· Alfa: Te hubiera dejado con tus hermanas en tu casa...   
· Vanessa: Sabes que no puedes, además si lo hacías...   
La pequeña sacó una Pokebola.   
· Vanessa: Nunca podrías usar a mi bebé...   
· Alfa: Esta bien, Vanessa...   
· Vanessa: Ves, no fue tan difícil...   
De pronto sonó la alarma del reloj de Vanessa.   
· Alfa: Lastima, ahora debemos esperar a mañana, ya no hay más trenes a Kanto...   
· Vanessa: Pero aun es temprano, recién son las diez de la mañana...   
· Alfa: Lo sé, pero el tren que me interesa sale precisamente a las diez en punto y para cuando lleguemos a la estación ya se habrá ido...   
· Vanessa: Es un tren especial?   
· Alfa: Cuando lo veas, sabrás el porque...   
· Vanessa: Bueno, entonces aprovechare y surtiré mi maleta con provisiones...   
· Alfa: No estarás pensando en comprar más golosinas, cierto...   
· Vanessa: Sí se puede...   
· Alfa: Te van a hacer daño...   
· Vanessa: No importa... oye, en mi próxima batalla me dejarás usar alguno de tus Pokémon...   
· Alfa: Solo tienes ocho años, aunque pareces de menos... en fin, la razón porque los entrenadores se baten en duelo contigo, es porque aceptan tus desafíos, como te ven tan pequeña piensan que te van a ganar con facilidad...   
· Vanessa: Sí, es la ventaja de parecer niña buena...   
· Alfa: Es por el vestido, pareces Akane Aikawa de Mahou Tsukai Tai...   
· Vanessa: Sí, solo que más chiquita... pero si me vas a dejar usar a tus Pokémon?   
· Alfa: Si los necesitas, claro, pero cual quieres...   
Vanessa miro el cinturón de Pokebolas de su compañero de viajes, fijo su atención en una en especial.   
· Vanessa: Tu cual crees...   
· Alfa: Ni se te ocurra... mi Charizard no...   
· Vanessa: Vamos, de los Dragones es el que más parece Dragón...   
· Alfa: Pero Charizard ni siquiera es Tipo Dragón.   
· Vanessa: Sí, pero es imponente, cuando Dragonite va a asustar...   
· Alfa: Aun así es fuerte, ya quisiera tener uno yo...   
· Vanessa: Te lo cambió, mi Dragonite por tu Charizard, que dices...   
· Alfa: Es una oferta tentadora, pero Charizard ha estado conmigo desde que era un Charmander pequeñito...   
· Vanessa: I eso que, mi Dragonite también, el Alakazam de Su también y el Wigglytuff de Daph igual... además estaría conmigo y yo siempre estoy contigo, sería como si aun lo tuvieras...   
· Alfa: Bueno, si lo pones así... vamos a Pampona a cambiarlo...   
· Vanessa: Porque hasta allá?   
· Alfa: Es para aprovechar, ya que no vamos a Kanto, voy a visitar a una amiga...   
· Vanessa: Amiga, si claro...   
· Alfa: Oye, quieres mi Charizard o no...   
· Vanessa: Sí...   
· Alfa: Entonces tendrás que esperar a llegar a Pampona...   
· Vanessa: Los sacrificios que debo hacer por un Pokémon, pero los valen, vamos a Pampona... luego podemos ir al Pueblo Azalea...   
· Alfa: Vas a visitar a Bugsy de nuevo, sabes que no te hará caso...   
· Vanessa: Nada pierdo con probar, pero ten listo tus Pokémon de Agua para cruzar el túnel Onix...   
· Alfa: Entendido, Marill y Wooper listos...   
· Vanessa: Entonces a Pampona... crees que pueda atrapar uno de esos Onix?   
· Alfa: Quien sabe...   
· Vanessa: Si al menos hubiéramos atrapado un Gyarados...   
· Alfa: Olvídate de los Gyarados, pueden verse fuertes y todo eso, pero su tipo los hace presa fácil de un ataque eléctrico...   
· Vanessa: Eso sí, al ser Agua y Volador son más débiles... oye, de donde sacan que los Gyarados también sean del Tipo Volador?   
· Alfa: No me preguntes eso a mi, yo no les puse el Tipo...   
· Vanessa: El Gyarados Rojo será distinto?   
· Alfa: Cual, el que dicen había en el Lago de la Furia allá por Ciudad Cedro.   
· Vanessa: Sí, no conozco de otro...   
· Alfa: Pues no sé, yo creo que de esos lo único que cambia es el color y ciertas características...   
· Vanessa: Como cuales?   
· Alfa: Pues, tienen menos energía, pero mucha más fuerza ofensiva y defensiva...   
· Vanessa: O sea que se podría derrotar a uno más fácilmente?   
· Alfa: Porque tienen menos energía, pero deberías saber como eludir su defensa.   
· Vanessa: Eso es fácil, con un buen ataque que no sea físico y lo tendré en mis manos... 

Alrededores de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Cherry: Niñas... y Terry, a comer...   
Cherry ya había preparado el desayuno e incluso había alimentado a todos los Pokémon.   
· Terry: Buen día a todas...   
· Mary: Hola...   
Mary y Terry salieron cada uno de sus respectivas tiendas.   
· Cherry: Hola... Mary donde están Molly y Mary.   
· Mary: Intente despertar a Mary y solo recibía un "Cinco minutos más Rudy..."   
· Cherry: Hasta dormida sigue pensado en su hermano y que es de Molly...   
· Terry: Sí, que es de la pequeña Molly.   
· Mary: Ella salió con mi Flooffy a buscar más agua...   
· Cherry: De nuevo al lago.   
· Mary: Descuida, se llevo a Espeon, Upa, Dewgong, Umbreon y a Teddy...   
· Terry: Veo que fue bien armada...   
· Mary: Sí, no vamos a repetir lo de ayer...   
· Cherry: Espeon y Alebrije, curioso, he observado que esos dos se llevan muy bien últimamente...   
· Mary: Yo diría que congenian bastante bien...   
· Terry: Oigan no creen que deberíamos ir a ver a Molly, le puede pasar algo malo...   
· Cherry: No, Molly trata de ser independiente, además no le gusta que la traten como una niña...   
· Terry: Sí, pero ella es aun una niña...   
· Cherry: Si tu quieres puedes ir a cuidarla...   
· Mary: Pero no te lo aconsejaríamos...   
· Terry: Esta bien, yo iré...   
I Terry se marcho en busca de Molly.   
· Mary: Que atento es...   
Cherry se quedo viendo a Mary, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.   
· Mary: Me... mejor voy a intentar despertar a Mary, con permiso...   
· Cherry: Pobre Mary... 

Ciudad Violeta.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
· Falkner: Eres buena...   
Falkner el líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Violeta regreso a su segundo Pokémon, solo le quedaba un último Pokémon.   
· Falkner: Pero yo soy mejor, ve Pidgeot...   
· Jazmine: Ya lo veremos, ve Magnemite... 

Alrededores de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Luego del desayuno…   
· Mary: Te lo advertimos...   
Molly estaba sentada sobre una roca, lucía molesta.   
· Mary: Bueno, ya, fue un error a cualquiera le hubiera pasado...   
· Mary: Sí, pero el es un chico.   
· Terry: Discúlpame Molly...   
· Molly: No…   
· Cherry: Vamos Molly, ya te pidió perdón, además no sabíamos que te habías ido a bañar...   
· Molly: Sí, pero no es el hecho de que me viera cuando me cambiaba, sino de que hayan ido a espiarme... no me tuvieron confianza, aun creen que soy una niña pequeña...   
· Cherry: Molly, aun eres una niña, el viaje de un entrenador Pokémon regularmente empieza a los diez años de edad, tu lo empezaste aun antes de los ocho por eso no se te tiene permitido luchar aun en los gimnasios, si luchas no va a ser por una medalla...   
· Molly: Bueno, sí...   
· Mary: Además Terry no te conoció como nosotras, nosotras sabemos lo fuerte y valiente que eres, pero él no...   
· Mary: El aun te ve como una niña pequeña, porque en parte lo eres, además no te da gusto que un chico lindo se preocupe por ti...   
· Molly: Bueno, sí...   
· Mary: Entonces que dices...   
· Mary: Lo perdonas...   
· Terry: Sí, vamos Molly, me perdonas, si lo haces te prometo enseñar todo lo que pueda para que seas una de las mejores entrenadoras...   
· Mary: Oye y nosotras que...   
· Terry: El problema fue con Molly...   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero la menos nos podrías dar algunos tips.   
· Mary: Sí, en especial ahora que Mary tiene a ese Kingdra...   
· Terry: Todo depende de Molly...   
· Cherry: Que dices Molly...   
· Molly: Bueno... esta bien.   
· Terry: Gracias.   
· Mary: Bien, pues arreglado esto, creo que es hora de partir.   
· Mary: Rumbo a Pampona...   
· Terry: Es hora de continuar el viaje...   
El pequeño grupo ya se marchaba, cuando Cherry los detuvo.   
· Cherry: Chicas… y Terry, no creen que primero debemos empacar para irnos.   
Los cuatro voltearon a ver todo el campamento aun armado y con los Pokémon fuera de sus Pokebolas paseando y jugando por todos lados.   
· Molly: Es verdad, casi lo olvidamos...   
· Mary: Que haríamos sin Cherry...   
· Cherry: Quizás dejarían olvidadas sus cosas en algún lugar.   
· Mary: Lo más probable...   
· Mary: Sí, pero a este paso, cuando terminemos de recoger todo ya habrá anochecido...   
· Terry: Que les parece si les ayudo a empacar...   
· Mary: Gracias, eres un ángel... 

Ciudad Violeta.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
· Falkner: Muy bien hecho Jazmine... por algo eres la reina de los Pokémon de Acero... Pidgeot, Regresa...   
Falkner guardó a su Pokémon en su Pokebola.   
· Jazmine: Tampoco estuviste mal, pero debes mejorar bastante... Magnemite regresa...   
Magnemite floto hacia Jazmine y se poso sobre el hombro de su entrenadora.   
· Falkner: I gracias a ti lo haré, gracias por haber venido nuevamente, espero que no haya sido una molestia dejar tu gimnasio.   
· Jazmine: No, además tengo a Yanina para suplirme...   
· Falkner: La pequeña es buena suplente, un buen día de estos quizás te sorprenda y se convierta en tu reemplazo como líder del Gimnasio Olivine...   
· Jazmine: Quizás sea más pronto de lo que crees...   
· Falkner: No me digas que aun no has encontrado un entrenador que te quite esa idea de la cabeza...   
· Jazmine: Mi esperanza eras tu, otro líder de Gimnasio de Johto, pero fue igual que enfrentándome a Whitney, Pryce, Morty o Clair...   
· Falkner: Hasta Clair, descuida, ya vendrá algún entrenador uno de estos días y te quitará esa idea de la cabeza...   
· Jazmine: Espero que sea cierto, necesito un buen entrenador que me de una batalla como en los viejos tiempos.   
· Falkner: No necesariamente puede ser un entrenador, conozco a cierta entrenadora y su Flaaffy que nos dio una buena batalla a mi y a Bugsy, no se si ya habrá luchado con Whitney, ya que su teléfono sigue averiado, pero si ya lucho con ella, es seguro que opinara igual...   
· Jazmine: Espero que sea como dices...   
· Falkner: Lo verás por tu propia cuenta, solo espera, una de sus metas es competir en la Liga Johto y si pelea tan bien como lo hizo aquí, es seguro que lo haga...   
· Jazmine: En ese caso volveré a mi Gimnasio de inmediato.   
· Falkner: Apresúrate, no creo que te gustaría perderte ese duelo... 

Alrededores de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Cherry: Listo, ahora si podemos irnos a Pampona...   
Cherry se puso su mochila en su espalda, lista para comenzar el viaje.   
· Terry: La mía también esta y ya termine de empacar la mochila de Mary…   
· Mary: Gracias, tu siempre tan atento...   
· Terry: No tienes porque darlas, haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz.   
Al escuchar esto Mary se sonrojo, de inmediato volteo la cara para que nadie la viera.   
· Cherry: Muy bien, la mía, la de Terry y la de Mary ya están... que tal ustedes, Mary y Molly…   
Ambas chicas observaron sus mochilas, las cuales estaban vacías, sus cosas aun estaban regadas por todos lados…   
· Cherry: Parecen niñas de escuela…   
· Molly: Yo aun soy de escuela…   
· Mary: I yo estoy aprendiendo en la escuela más importante, la de la vida…   
· Molly: Porque es más importante…   
· Mary: Porque es la que más enseña, pequeña…   
Mary rió un poco.   
· Cherry: Ustedes dos… mejor las ayudo a empacar o no nos iremos nunca…   
· Mary: Gracias.   
Luego de varios minutos, ya con todo empacado y listo...   
· Molly: El campamento empacado, los Pokémon guardados, las mochilas listas... creen que ya es oficial...   
· Mary: Supongo, ustedes que dicen...   
· Mary: Yo digo que si y tu Cherry...   
· Cherry: Pues sí, dale, ya lo puedes decir Molly...   
· Molly: Gracias, ahora... Rumbo a Pampona...   
I el pequeño grupo se encamino a Pampona.   
· Molly: Sí, ya era hora de continuar nuestra aventura Pokémon.   
· Terry: Estas muy animada Molly...   
· Mary: El desayuno la puso así...   
· Mary: Yo creo que más bien lo que le dijiste Terry...   
· Mary: Lo de las clases Pokémon, eso animaría a cualquiera...   
· Molly: En parte fueron ambas, también me emociona viajar junto a Terry y a sus Pokémon, desde que los vi ayer he soñado con tener Pokémon tan lindos y fuertes como ellos...   
· Mary: Sí, no cualquier Pokémon puede vencer a un Kingdra...   
· Cherry: Hablando de eso, que Pokémon fue el que dijo Molly que usaste para vencer a Kingdra…   
· Molly: Un Pilo algo…   
· Terry: Un Piloswine, es un Pokémon de tipo Tierra y Hielo, no son muy comunes, capture el mío en la Cueva de Hielo…   
· Mary: Cueva de Hielo, eso esta cerca del último gimnasio de la Liga Johto o me equivoco…   
· Cherry: El Gimnasio Dragón de Ciudad Blacktorn cuya líder es Clair.   
· Mary: Tendré que aprenderme ese nombre...   
· Terry: No te equivocaste Mary, como dijo Cherry, la Cueva de Hielo queda cerca de Ciudad Blacktorn....   
· Mary: Pero entonces estas regresando en tu viaje Pokémon   
· Terry: No, más bien estoy por terminarlo.   
· Cherry: Ya veo, iniciaste tu viaje en sentido contrario al nuestro, no es así…   
· Terry: Así es, veo que no solo son lindas sino inteligentes.   
· Mary: Valla, cuantos Pokémon de Agua habrás visto…   
· Molly: No solo de agua, cuantos Pokémon habrá conocido…   
· Cherry: Sí como ese que usaste contra Kingdra, no el Piloswine, el otro, del que nos contó Mary...   
· Mary: Sí, me pareció algo lindo, aunque no lo vi bien…   
· Terry: Si te refieres al primero que use, pues es este…   
Terry sacó una pokebola de su cinturón.   
· Terry: Porygon Ve…   
De la pokebola salió un Pokémon que parecía estar hecho con cubos de armar.   
· Mary: Que…   
· Molly: Curioso…   
· Mary: Bueno, no es lo que tenía pensado, pero si, es muy curioso, que es…   
· Terry: Le llaman soldado virtual, pero su nombre real es Porygon…   
· Cherry: Porque parece estar formado por polígonos…   
· Mary: Entonces su nombre estaría en inglés verdad.   
· Mary: Polígono en inglés es Porygon?   
· Molly: No era polygon?   
· Terry: Exacto, Porygon es tan solo su nombre, aunque guarda cierta relación con su apariencia, verán, Porygon es el primer Pokémon artificial creado en un laboratorio por mi tío…   
· Molly: Tu tío lo hizo…   
· Terry: Sí, mi tío lo hizo, por así decirlo.   
· Mary: Entonces tu tío es un científico muy famoso.   
· Terry: Sí, quizás lo conozcan por otro de sus inventos, él creó el sistema de redes que se usan para transportar las pokebolas…   
· Cherry: Tu... tu... tío es el Profesor Akihabara? 

Nota 1: Muy pocos los conocen, en si, casi nadie conoce al Profesor Akihabara, quien es el creador de la red de transferencia de Pokebolas, la cual se usa para transportar Pokémon de tu equipo a la PC de Bill en el juego y a la persona que te dio tu Pokedex en la serie (O en este fanfics a quien te entrego tu primer Pokémon) y viceversa, nadie lo conoce puesto que el Profesor Akihabara nunca salió en algún capítulo de Pokémon que no haya sido exclusivamente para Japón, puesto que su aparición la hizo junto al famoso soldado virtual, el prototipo de Pokémon-CG conocido como Porygon, durante el famoso capítulo vetado a nivel mundial, cuando se produjo los cientos de ataques epilépticos en Japón, aunque Nintendo reedito ese capítulo, redujo el brillo y cambió muchas de las fuentes de luz, en fin, hicieron un sin fin de cambios, nunca se vendió ese capítulo para ser doblado, ya que nadie lo quería comprar, por ello nunca salió de Japón y si lo hizo no fue de forma legal. 

· Mary: Guau, debe ser muy famoso.   
· Terry: Sí, pero esa fama le ha hecho muy difícil su investigación, debido a eso, se ha atrasado demasiado y aun se encuentra pospuesto su siguiente proyecto…   
· Mary: I cual es.   
· Terry: Mi tío también esta trabajando en una actualización de este Pokémon…   
· Molly: Actualización…   
· Terry: Sí, su forma evolucionada…   
· Mary: Ya entiendo, como fue creado en una computadora, todo lo que se relacione con él es en base a eso, en lugar de evolución, tiene Updates o sea actualizaciones, como los programas de computadora.   
· Terry: Sí, en efecto.   
· Cherry: Pero dinos Terry, como es que tu tienes uno, si tu tío estaba trabajando en él y se ve por lo que dices, que estaba muy atareado…   
· Mary: I porque nunca oímos de los Porygon si tu tío es tan famoso.   
· Terry: Es muy simple, tan solo existen dos Porygon y mi tío tiene el otro, son extremadamente raros...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo, habrían coleccionistas que pagarían mucho dinero solo por tener uno, aun cuando nunca lo atendieran y eso sería muy cruel...   
· Molly: Porque tener un Pokémon si no se lo va a atender...   
· Mary: Solo por tenerlo, a veces la gente es así...   
· Terry: Es muy cierto, por eso Porygon se ha mantenido como un gran secreto, yo tengo este ya que mi tío me pidió que lo ayudará con su investigación…   
· Molly: I en si que haces.   
· Terry: Pues lo entreno, veo que ataques puede aprender, cuales no, contra que Pokémon es mejor y contra cuales no, como se comporta en las batallas…   
· Mary: Eres un entrenador de Porygon.   
· Terry: Pues si, se podría decir que lo soy.   
· Molly: I si llegan a terminar su estudio crearan más.   
· Terry: Tenlo por seguro Molly, la meta de mi tío es que el Porygon se vuelva un Pokémon tan conocido y querido como varios de los que ya existen…   
· Molly: Pues a mí me anotas con dos…   
· Mary: Dos, porque…   
· Molly: Sí, con el normal y el evolucionado.   
· Mary: En ese caso me anotas con uno…   
· Mary: Pero tu entrenabas Pokémon de Tipo Eléctrico o no, Mary.   
· Mary: Sí, pero Porygon puede usar ataques Eléctricos y por lo que vi, puede llegar a ser tan fuerte como mi Flooffy.   
· Molly: Pero no se ve muy fuerte...   
· Cherry: Nunca juzgues a un Pokémon por su apariencia Molly, te podrías llevar una gran decepción...   
· Mary: En verdad es fuerte?   
· Terry: Bastante, Porygon puede resistir la autodestrucción de un Electrode como si nada...   
· Mary: Eso dice mucho de él...   
· Mary: Por eso les digo, Porygon puede ser tan fuerte como mi Flooffy o hasta más...   
· Terry: Quizás, pero no creo que llegue a ser tan lindo como Flooffy.   
· Mary: No, tu Porygon también tiene lo suyo, es lindo.   
· Terry: Sí, aunque nunca sabes que esperar de él en una batalla…   
· Cherry: Hablando de eso, que poderes tiene y de que tipo es…   
· Terry: Pues mi tío lo creo como un Pokémon de Tipo Normal para facilitar su estudio y como tal he visto que posee ataques básicos, como Embestida o Agilidad, pero también he notado que ha adquirido nuevos ataques como la Recuperación y el Psico Rayo, pero lo que me extraña, es que en ocasiones muy especiales ha usado dos ataques muy raros, diría únicos…   
· Molly: Raros?   
· Cherry: Que tipo de ocasiones…   
· Terry: Pues como con los Ursaring de aquel bosque, así como ustedes tuvieron problemas con ese Kingdra, yo llegue a agotar a mis Pokémon contra un grupo de Ursaring salvajes y sino es por Porygon no lo contaría…   
· Mary: Porque, que fue lo que hizo…   
· Terry: No sabría explicarlo, pero juraría que Porygon analizo a aquel Ursaring y se volvió más fuerte…   
· Molly: Un Pokémon puede hacer eso…   
· Cherry: Uno normal no, pero Porygon es diferente.   
· Terry: Saben, una vez me contó mi tío que unos ladrones ingresaron a su laboratorio para robarse a sus Pokémon pero fueron atrapados por el sistema de la computadora y enviados por error a la red donde viajan las pokebolas y de no haber sido por tres chicos y un Pikachu nunca se hubiera arreglado nada…   
· Mary: Tres chicos…   
· Molly: I un Pikachu…   
· Cherry: Curioso, me recuerdan a... na, olvídenlo...   
· Terry: Por cierto, mi tío me contó también que esos ladrones consiguieron criar con éxito otro Porygon…   
· Mary: Por eso es que hay dos…   
· Terry: Sí, gracias a eso existen dos Porygon.   
· Molly: Oigan, cuanto tiempo es de aquí a Pampona…   
· Mary: Créeme Molly, mientras menos pienses que es, será mejor…   
· Mary: Sí tuviéramos un Rapidash o un Dodrio al menos, podríamos llegar más rápido, gracias a él logre llegar a la Ciudad Caña Dorada en la mitad de tiempo, me agradó esa entrenadora, aunque no dejaba de hablar…   
· Molly: A quien le habrá aprendido…   
· Mary: Molly…   
Terry y Mary caminaban al mismo ritmo junto a Flooffy y a Porygon, mientras más atrás las venían siguiendo Cherry, Mary y Molly, junto a Girafarig, Upa y a María.   
· Terry: Así es, existen más Pokémon de los que conocemos y cada día descubren más…   
· Mary: Mi sueño es lograr verlos a todos, aunque no los capture…   
· Terry: Hermoso sueño, pero dime Mary, que piensas de los Pokémon especiales.   
· Mary: Especiales, como los Pokémon que poseen colores diferentes...   
· Terry: Bueno, de esos también, hace pocos días vi un Butterfree rosa volando en una parvada...   
· Mary: Sí, yo supe que hace años había un Gyarados rojo pero lo capturaron...   
· Terry: Si, en el lago que queda cerca del penúltimo gimnasio, el Gimnasio de Hielo, el Lago de la Furia...   
· Mary: Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo, tú ya has hecho el recorrido que nosotras recién comenzamos...   
· Terry: Bueno, no soy la única, su amiga Cherry ya lo ha hecho antes...   
· Mary: Sí, como supiste...   
· Terry: Pues cuando alguien gana la Liga Johto no es muy difícil que los demás entrenadores no lo conozcan, además vi su foto y la de Girafarig por televisión, cuando hicieron un especial de la Liga Johto...   
· Mary: Valla, lastima que fue un día después de que ya había empezado mi viaje Pokémon...   
· Terry: Pero para que lo quieres ver, si tienes a la actriz principal viajando contigo...   
· Mary: Es muy cierto, ojalá mis Pokémon y yo, lleguemos a ser tan buenos como Cherry...   
· Terry: Pues me late que sí, es más, diría que si sigues entrenando como lo has hecho hasta ahora...   
· Mary: Pronto lograre mi cometido, verdad...   
· Terry: S... si, como lo...   
· Mary: Lo supe, es simple, ya me lo han dicho varias veces, bueno, el mensaje cambia al final, como que lograré alcanzar mis metas o llegaré a ser lo que me proponga, pero siempre es lo mismo, un mensaje de animo y aliento...   
· Terry: Así deberían ser todos, mientras quieras y luches por lo que se deseas con todas sus fuerzas, lo lograras...   
· Mary: Son palabras muy sabias, por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, me ibas a decir algo acerca de los Pokémon especiales y creo que te interrumpí...   
· Terry: Sí es verdad, ya sabes de Pokémon especiales, como Articuno, Zapdos o Moltres…   
· Mary: Te refieres a los Pokémon legendarios como Ho - Oh, Lugia o Entei…   
· Terry: Sí, veo que sabes bastante…   
· Mary: No tanto…   
· Terry: Pero sí más que yo.   
· Mary: Es que Molly tiene un libro de cuentos y me gusta leérselo antes de dormir.   
· Terry: Eres muy tierna con ella.   
· Mary: Es como una hermana para mí…   
Mientras más atrás...   
· Molly: Saben, he observado que Mary se lleva muy bien con nuestro amigo.   
· Cherry: Eres muy observadora Molly...   
· Molly: Debo serlo, sino nunca llegaría a ser una buena entrenadora Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Tienes razón en ello.   
· Molly: En que, en lo de Mary y Terry o en lo de ser una buena entrenadora...   
· Cherry: Diría que ambas...   
· Molly: No creen que hacen una linda pareja...   
· Mary: Sí, a ella le encanta hablar de los Pokémon y de las batallas, por lo que congenia muy bien con Terry.   
· Molly: Además a Terry le agrada Flooffy.   
· Mary: A todos les agrada Flooffy, hasta al Girafarig de Cherry.   
· Cherry: Eso es muy cierto.   
· Molly: Saben, he pensado en algo, Upa defendió a mi Bella aun a costa de su propia seguridad, Girafarig y Flooffy se quieren mucho…   
· Cherry: A donde quieres llegar Molly.   
· Molly: Pues creo que nuestros Pokémon se han enamorado.   
· Mary: Sabes, yo también había pensado en esa idea.   
· Molly: Creen que si llegarán a unirse, podrían dar un nuevo Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Tal vez Molly, tal vez…   
· Mary: Lo más probable es que den un Pokémon de la misma especie que uno de sus padres, aunque nada esta escrito aun, quizás con los tipos adecuados se pueda dar algún nuevo Pokémon...   
· Molly: Si fuera así, me gustaría cruzar a mi María con algún Pokémon de Fuego...   
· Mary: Un Fantasmas de fuego, sería interesante, según sabia, los Fantasmas normales o los que se cree normales, como Gastly, Haunter y Gengar son también de tipo Veneno, por lo que sugiere, que incluso estos, pueden tener un segundo tipo, que opinas de eso...   
· Mary: Si, fue lo que nos contó Cherry, solo Misdreavus es un tipo puro de Fantasma...   
· Mary: Lo que me extraña es aquello de que Haunter solo pueda evolucionar por medio de intercambio...   
· Mary: Eso no sabia...   
· Mary: Sí, Gastly evoluciona en Haunter en el nivel veinticinco, luego solo por medio de intercambio evolucionará en Gengar...   
· Cherry: Valla, sabes bastante, incluso tanto como yo sobre los Fantasmas...   
· Mary: Debo hacerlo, los Fantasmas también son Pokémon... aunque no me gusten...   
· Cherry: Es muy cierto, otra cosa, sabias Molly que de los Fantasmas, solo Misdreavus es el único Pokémon Fantasma puro...   
· Molly: Sí, ya nos lo contaste...   
· Mary: Sí, porque hasta ese Yoma... como se llame, que dicen vive en aquel nuevo continente tiene un segundo Tipo, creo que es Siniestro...   
· Cherry: Yomawaru...   
· Mary: Si ese, el que parece tener un cráneo como Cubone...   
· Cherry: Si, es Yomawaru, aunque ese es el nombre que le dan allá, no se como se llamara para nuestro continente, pero había oído que también era solo tipo Fantasma como Misdreavus...   
· Mary: Solo lo oí, no estoy segura si sea de dos tipo o de solo uno...   
· Mary: Entonces ya serían dos...   
· Molly: Fantasmas puros...   
· Cherry: Ves como tengo razón entonces.   
· Mary: Misdreavus es un Fantasma puro, entiendes ahora lo que te decimos Molly...   
· Molly: No, que significa...   
· Mary: Que posees un Pokémon, en este caso María, con un único y exclusivo tipo, Fantasma.   
· Molly: I eso es bueno o malo...   
· Cherry: Pues la mayoría suele enfrentarse a Fantasmas con Pokémon Insectos o Psíquicos, pero hay entrenadores que conocen el segundo tipo de estos Pokémon y se enfrentan con Pokémon de tipo Tierra y Roca... y los vencen...   
· Mary: Muchos entrenadores ni siquiera saben esto y creyendo que sus Pokémon Fantasmas son invencibles, pues...   
· Molly: Pierden los encuentros antes de comenzarlos.   
· Cherry: Bien dicho, en tu caso no será así Molly...   
· Mary: Tu ya conoces las limitaciones de María como un Fantasma y no te tendrás que preocupar por otras sorpresas que desconocías, te será más fácil ganar...   
· Cherry: Sí, además el segundo tipo de Gengar, Haunter y Gastly no sirve de mucho, ninguno de ellos tiene un Ataque de tipo Veneno, por lo que su segundo tipo es inservible...   
· Molly: Por ello mi María sería mejor, no tiene ningún punto débil que compensar...   
· Mary: Además, si es como nos dijo Cherry, muchos entrenadores que peleen contigo, usarán un Pokémon Psíquico, pensando que Misdreavus también es débil contra los Psíquicos...   
· Mary: Cuando en realidad es al revez...   
· Molly: Entonces tendría una gran ventaja...   
· Cherry: Vas comprendiendo, pero lastima que la lección terminará...   
· Molly: Terminará?   
· Cherry: Si, mira más adelante...   
A lo lejos ya se podía ver una gran ciudad, era Pampona.   
· Mary: Ya llegamos a Pampona, chicas…   
· Molly: Sí, ahora voy a ver todos los Pokémon que puedo cambiar.   
· Mary: Terry, Mary, ya llegamos a Pampona…   
Ambos chicos solo voltearon.   
· Mary: Eh, tan rápido…   
· Terry: Sí, allá esta Pampona.   
· Cherry: Me pregunto que Pokémon Psíquicos podré encontrar.   
· Terry: Pampona y su Bazar de Intercambio Pokémon, el viaje se me hizo muy corto a tu lado Mary.   
· Mary: I a mí.   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii…   
· Terry: Sí, junto a ti también Flooffy.   
· Cherry: Escoge muy bien el Pokémon que quieras cambiar Molly, recuerda que después será muy difícil deshacer el trato.   
· Molly: Lo sé, he pensado en uno que causará un revuelo total dentro del Bazar, de seguro la gente se peleará por intercambiar sus Pokémon conmigo…   
· Mary: Valla y que Pokémon será ese.   
· Molly: Eso será una sorpresa, ya lo verán.   
· Cherry: Ya estamos ansiosas.   
· Mary: Ciudad de Pampona hemos llegado…   
· Terry: Bueno chicas, aquí es el adiós…   
· Mary: Es un lastima.   
· Mary: Cuídate.   
· Molly: Buen viaje y suerte con tu Porygon…   
· Cherry: Sí, sólo tú podrás sacar todo su potencial…   
· Terry: Pero… aun no les has dicho nada Mary…   
· Mary: Eh…   
· Mary: Se refiere a mí…   
La pequeña Mary acarició a su Flooffy.   
· Molly: Que sucedió…   
· Cherry: Es que, acaso ustedes…   
· Mary: Sí…   
Mary volteo a ver a sus amigas, su expresión era de felicidad total.   
· Mary: El y yo somos novios…   
· Molly: Gran cosa, pensé que te dio uno de sus Pokémon…   
· Cherry: Molly.   
· Mary: Felicidades Mary…   
· Cherry: Sí, felicidades…   
· Molly: Pero como le harán si tienen que separarse ahora mismo.   
· Terry: Bueno, es que estaremos en contacto siempre…   
· Cherry: Con el Gear…   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Mary: Pero no creen que será una relación muy difícil.   
· Terry: Bueno sí, pero también hay algo más que nos une…   
· Mary: Algo muy importante.   
· Terry: Sí, desde ahora estaremos en contacto siempre ya que estaré vigilando muy de cerca a Porygon…   
· Molly: Te dio a su Porygon…   
· Mary: S… sí…   
· Terry: Sí, luego de ver como Mary trata a sus Pokémon, me di cuenta de que sería mejor entrenadora que yo para Porygon…   
· Mary: Ah ya entiendo, con la excusa del Porygon ustedes se van a estar llamando todos los días…   
Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.   
· Terry: Bueno…   
· Mary: Pero no lo digan así..   
· Mary: Esta bien.   
· Molly: Oye Mary, pero que harás con Porygon, no es Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico…   
· Terry: Tal vez no lo sea…   
· Mary: Pero posee unos poderosos ataques…   
· Terry: Así es, además entre ellos logre que aprendiera con éxito el Electro Cañón y el Trueno…   
· Mary: Sí no poseyera cuando menos un ataque eléctrico no podría ser un Pokémon de Mary o me equivoco…   
· Molly: No, pero eso significa que dejaras de atrapar y entrenar Pokémon de tipo eléctrico para cambiarte a todos los tipos…   
· Mary: No, mi meta aun sigue siendo esa, tengo a Porygon como un favor especial para Terry…   
· Mary: Sí claro…   
· Molly: Que bien, por un momento pensé dejaría de ser la única del grupo…   
· Mary: Molly, tu siempre serás especial para todas nosotras.   
· Cherry: Eres como nuestra hermanita pequeña y no importa los tipo de Pokémon que atrape, quien tenga más o sea la más fuerte, siempre te querremos pequeña.   
· Mary: Así es, que creías Molly.   
· Molly: Gracias, son muy amables conmigo…   
· Mary: Es porque te queremos…   
Las cuatro chicas se abrazaron.   
· Molly: Ya sé que me quieren y eso, pero podríamos terminar el abrazo…   
· Mary: Porque, te avergonzamos…   
· Molly: No, es que de nuevo me están aplastando…   
· Cherry: Pequeña diablilla…   
Las tres chicas abrazaron a Molly lo más fuerte que pudieron.   
· Molly: Otra vez…   
· Terry: Que hermoso cuadro, me encantaría tener una fotografía de este bello momento.   
· Mary: Yo tengo una cámara, pero nunca podríamos tener las fotos listas a tiempo…   
· Mary: En Pampona hay un lugar donde revelan fotos en una hora…   
· Mary: Pero es mucho tiempo… ya sé…   
Mary puso su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a revisarla.   
· Mary: Donde esta… aquí…   
De la mochila sacó un sobre con varias fotos.   
· Mary: Ten, es para que nos recuerdes a todas…   
· Terry: Gracias.   
Terry tomo el sobre y lo guardo en su mochila.   
· Terry: Lo guardare como un tesoro.   
· Mary: Eres un exagerado…   
· Terry: Cuídense mis bellas damas, nunca las podré olvidar…   
· Mary: I tu también…   
· Cherry: Suerte en tu viaje.   
· Terry: Igualmente.   
· Molly: I avísanos cuando estén listo nuestros Porygon…   
· Mary: Molly…   
· Molly: Que, Mary ya tiene el suyo…   
· Terry: Descuida, yo mismo me encargare de traérselos…   
· Cherry: Muy bien niñas, debemos ir al Bazar…   
· Molly: Pero y Mary…   
· Cherry: Ella vendrá pronto, no es así…   
· Mary: Si… si, adelántense, yo las alcanzo luego.   
Cherry, Molly, Mary así como sus Pokémon se retiraron dejando a Mary y a Terry solos.   
· Mary: Terry yo…   
· Terry: No digas nada…   
Terry tomo ambas manos de Mary, la miro fijamente haciendo que esta se sonrojara, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dieron un gran beso de despedida.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**El esperado intercambio**   
**o**   
**El Team Rocket regresa.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	7. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 6

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**El esperado intercambio**   
**o**   
**El Team Rocket regresa.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Kanto.   
Pueblo Paleta.   
· Profesor Oak: Así que ya se decidió... esta bien, dile que pase a verme, le tengo una sorpresa...   
I el Profesor Oak colgó el teléfono.   
· Profesor Oak: Así que mi bisnieta empieza su viaje Pokémon...   
· Tracy: Habla de la hija de Daisy? 

Nota 2: Tal vez muchos no conozcan a Daisy, puesto que fue raro su debut en la serie de Pokémon, no me refiero a la hermana mayor de Misty, sino a la hermana de Gary, si, hay dos Daisy en Pokémon, la una es la hermana mayor de Lilly, Violeta y Misty, la otra es la hermana de Gary Oak, ignoro si es mayor o menor que él, ya que realmente no hay suficiente información acerca de ella, podría ser menor que el ya que nunca comenzó su viaje Pokémon por no tener edad para realizarlo, aunque también podría ser mayor ya que era la encargada de cuidar de Gary hasta que este empezara con su viaje, el problema es que en los juegos no se dice casi nada de ella, pero aun así me tome en la libertad de incluirla, aunque no haga una aparición tan grande, quizás luego incluya a otros personajes muy evasivos, que han salido muy poco o casi nada, como Domino, del Ova de Pokémon, puesto que ya incluí a Melody y ella sale en la segunda Película, incluso puse a Molly y como protagonista y eso que ella sale solo en la tercera Película, o quizás incluso a personajes de los que no sabemos nada, como el padre de Ash o hasta la madre de Brock. 

· Profesor Oak: Si, mi pequeña bisnieta vendrá a visitarnos muy pronto, pero ahora debemos seguir investigando ese extraño suceso...   
· Tracy: Entendido Profesor Oak, ya avise de su descubrimiento al Profesor Elm y ahora estoy contactándome con todos los investigadores Pokémon disponibles...   
· Profesor Oak: Ojalá podamos resolver este misterio pronto... 

Continente Johto.   
Pampona – Bazar de Intercambio Pokémon.   
· Molly: Donde esta Mary, ya quiero ver que Pokémon puedo obtener…   
· Mary: No desesperes.   
Las chicas aun esperaban a que su amiga terminara de despedirse.   
· Cherry: Iré a verla, como hay tanta gente puede que se pierda, no se muevan de aquí.   
· Mary: Bien.   
Cherry se encamino junto con Girafarig a ver a su amiga, no sin antes evitar una gran multitud de entrenadores dispuestos a cambiar sus Pokémon por Girafarig.   
· Molly: Un Ditto, que lindo…   
Mientras esperaban, Molly comenzó a hacer una lista de todos los Pokémon que veía y creía podrían cambiar por el suyo…   
· Molly: Un Ponyta…   
· Mary: En serio crees que te cambien a tu Pokémon Molly…   
· Molly: Claro, nadie jamás ha tenido uno de estos antes… un Charmander…   
· Mary: Yo no me ilusionaría mucho Molly, sabes que a los entrenadores les gusta usar Pokémon fuertes, no creo que les interese un Pokémon que no conozcan…   
· Molly: Ya verás, todos querrán un Unowns como el mío…   
· Mary: Unowns, es ese que parecía sopa de letras…   
· Molly: Sí, verdad que será algo único…   
· Mary: Puedes asegurarlo…   
· Molly: Mira un Lapras…   
· Mary: Que, donde…   
· Molly: Te engañe…   
· Mary: Molly… pequeña pilluela, deja que te agarre y ya verás…   
Mientras a la entrada del Pueblo.   
· Mary: Adiós mi adorado Terry…   
Dijo Mary al ver desaparecer la silueta de Terry en el horizonte.   
· Mary: Ven Flooffy, debemos ir con las chicas…   
Mary se volteo a ver a su Flooffy tratando de no llorar.   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii…   
Flooffy trato de darle ánimos a su entrenadora.   
· Mary: Gracias Flooffy, pero prometí que no lloraría…   
· Cherry: Porque no, es bueno desahogarse de vez en cuando…   
· Mary: Cherry…   
Cherry acababa de llegar, pero sin su Girafarig.   
· Mary: Me estabas espiando.   
· Cherry: No, jamás haría eso, pero sé lo que debes sentir al decirle adiós…   
· Mary: Pero solo es un hasta luego.   
· Cherry: Sí, pero aun así, las relaciones a la distancia son muy difíciles.   
· Mary: Gracias por apoyarme Cherry.   
· Cherry: Para eso somos las amigas, Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo o con las otras chicas.   
· Mary: Lo sé, ahora vamos al bazar…   
· Cherry: Sí, sino Molly se puede impacientar.   
· Mary: Por cierto, donde esta Girafarig, Cherry, no me digas que…   
· Cherry: Como crees, lo guarde en su pokebola, todo el mundo insistía en cambiármelo por sus Pokémon y te sugeriría lo mismo sino quieres oleadas de entrenadores peleándose por ver quien consigue cambiarte a tu Flooffy…   
· Mary: Bueno, aunque no me gusta la idea…   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii…   
· Cherry: Créeme, será lo mejor.   
· Mary: Bien, Flooffy, regresa…   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii…   
I Flooffy fue guardado en su pokebola, mientras en el bazar.   
· Mary: No, ya dije que no cambiaría a mi Upa…   
· Upa: Upa.   
· Marcos: Es una lastima, bueno, veamos que Pokémon puedo obtener por mi Machamp…   
· Mary: Buena suerte…   
Mientras Molly…   
· Molly: Sí, te prometo que será un buen cambio, que dices…   
· Elena: No sé, no me parece un Pokémon de confiar…   
Molly trataba de convencer a una entrenadora de cambiarle su Oddish por Unowns, pero parecía que el trato no se llevaría a cabo.   
· Mary: Que tal vas Molly…   
· Elena: Que lindo Wooper, te gustaría cambiarlo por mi Oddish o que tal por mi Hoppip.   
· Mary: Gracias, eres muy amable, pero no pienso cambiar a Upa.   
· Elena: Será en otra ocasión.   
I la entrenadora se fue.   
· Molly: Porque nadie quiere cambiar conmigo Mary…   
· Mary: Te dije que a los entrenadores les parece mejor cambiar con Pokémon que conozcan…   
· Molly: Pero yo solo quería cambiar a mi Unowns…   
Molly estaba muy deprimida, Mary trataba de consolarla, mientras el Unowns flotaba dando vueltas alrededor de Molly.   
· Mary: Ya Molly, pronto encontraras un entrenador que quiera cambiar a sus Pokémon contigo…   
· Molly: Pero ya he recorrido toda la feria y nadie quiere cambiar conmigo…   
Dijo la niña casi al borde de las lagrimas. 

· Mary: Por favor... que hago, Molly esta muy triste y no sé que decirle…   
Pensó Mary tristemente. 

· Jessie: No llores pequeña…   
Una voz amigable llamo a la pequeña Molly.   
· Jessie: No llores, por favor, no es bueno que una damita tan linda este llorando…   
· James: Sí, no llores, vas a hacer que se nos salgan las de cocodrilo…   
· Jessie: James, comportare…   
· Meowth: Sí Jame-me-mes venimos a ayudar a una pequeña amiga en apuros…   
· Mary: Un Meowth que habla…   
Una pareja de chicos, quizás novios o algo por el estilo se acercaron a Molly, junto a ellos había un Meowth parado en dos patas y que podía hablar.   
· Jessie: Vamos pequeña, no es bueno que una linda niña como tu este llorando.   
· James: Sí, en esta vida hay muchas cosas por las que ser feliz.   
· Meowth: Lo sabremos nosotros que hemos sufrido tanto y nunca nos rendimos…   
· James: Ahí madre…   
· Meowth: Miau así es…   
La pequeña Molly soltó una ligera risa.   
· Molly: Son muy graciosos.   
· Jessie: Si nuestras payasadas lograron alegrarte, valieron la pena…   
· James: Bien dicho Jessie, el Equipo Rocket estará siempre para prestar ayuda a todo aquel que la necesite…   
· Jessie: Ahora dinos pequeña amiga, porque llorabas.   
· Molly: Es que nadie quiere cambiar sus Pokémon conmigo…   
· Jessie: Si no lo han hecho es porque aun no llega el entrenador indicado…   
· James: Que Pokémon es el que tienes pensado cambiar pequeña.   
· Mary: Su nombre es Molly y el Pokémon que ella desea cambiar es este, es un Unowns…   
Mary señalo a Unowns, el cual seguía flotando junto a Molly.   
· Jessie: Molly, lindo nombre, yo soy Jessie y ellos son James y Meowth.   
· Meowth: Que curioso…   
· James: Que sucede Meowthcito…   
· Meowth: Me hizo recordar algo… pero no… olvídenlo...   
· Jessie: Un Unowns, curioso Pokémon, pero dinos Molly porque lo quieres cambiar.   
· Molly: Es que quiero tener Pokémon de todos los tipos …   
· Jessie: Pero Unowns se ve fuerte…   
· Molly: Sí, pero deseo criar otro tipo de Pokémon cuya apariencia no me de tantos problemas…   
· Jessie: En ese caso no te serviría, yo tengo un Wobbuffet…   
· James: I mi florecita ponsoñera no te la aconsejo…   
· Jessie: No creo que se vería lindo si usaras un Seviper…   
· James: I que hay de tu mariposón, Jessie.   
· Jessie: Ya habíamos quedado en que no lo usaría gracias a May, además se lo envié a mi madre hace unos días...   
· James: Pues entonces no...   
· Meowth: Que les parece si buscamos a alguien que quiera cambiar su Pokémon con esta pequeña.   
· James: Es una gran idea chimuelo.   
· Jessie: Una de las mejores que se te pudo ocurrir, bien tu espéranos aquí, nosotros tres volveremos pronto con un entrenador que quiera cambiar su Pokémon contigo.   
· Molly: Gracias.   
I los tres extraños se marcharon en busca de un entrenador.   
· Mary: No estas feliz Molly, esas amables personas ofrecieron ayudarte.   
· Molly: Pero van a perder su tiempo, yo ya busque por todo el Bazar…   
· Mary: No vallas a llorar Molly, ya escuchaste lo que esa amable señorita te dijo, sino encontraste a alguien que cambiara su Pokémon contigo es porque de seguro aun no ha llegado y ya ves como llega más gente a cada momento…   
· Molly: Será inútil, nadie quiere un Unowns como el mío…   
I la pequeña Molly sé hecho a llorar nuevamente sobre las piernas de Mary.   
· Voz: Yo no diría eso, cambiarías tu Pokémon conmigo Molly…   
· Molly: Ehhh.   
Molly se limpio las lagrimas y levanto la cara buscando a la autora de esas esperanzadoras palabras, cuando la encontró se sorprendió mucho.   
· Molly: Cherry…   
Era su amiga Cherry junto a su inseparable Girafarig, Cherry le extendió su mano para que se levantara.   
· Molly: Porque lo haces Cherry, solo por lastima, porque no quieres verme llorar.   
· Cherry: Corazón, jamás lo haría por lastima…   
· Molly: Entonces.   
· Cherry: Recuerda que te mencione que yo quería cambiar a mi Furret y a mi Sandshrew…   
· Molly: Sí, pero Unowns no es un Pokémon Psíquico, ni siquiera sé de que tipo es…   
· Mary: En eso estas equivoca Molly.   
Llego Mary con su Flooffy a su lado.   
· Mary: Según lo que averiguamos ya están clasificados los Unowns, aunque no es una clasificación total si es en gran parte acertada, mira…   
· Cherry: Además mencionan el nombre de tus padres…   
Mary le mostró a Molly una revista Pokémon, donde mencionaban un artículo acerca de los Unowns así como de varios Pokémon más, que hasta ahora solo se creían leyendas.   
· Mary: Déjame ver eso…   
· Molly: Unowns... bla, bla, bla... encontrados en las ruinas… bla, bla, bla, descubiertos por el matrimonio Hale, son papá y mamá…   
· Cherry: Así es, ahora sigue leyendo…   
· Mary: Deja yo leo, porque Molly nos va a llenar de puros bla, bla, bla…   
Mary tomo la revista de las manos de Molly y comenzó a leer.   
· Mary: Se han descubierto cerca de veintiséis tipos distintos de Unowns, esto en colaboración conjunta con el Profesor Oak una autoridad en el mundo Pokémon, una pareja de científicos el matrimonio Hale, quienes los descubrieron hace algunos años y un entrenador que se ofreció amablemente a clasificar a los Unowns, gracias a la colaboración de estas grandes personas se ha logrado descubrir y determinar que los Unowns son formas antiguas de escritura viviente a las cuales se les atribuye ciertas habilidades como leer la mente, crear ilusiones que pueden volverse reales, entre otras, esto es debido a que su tipo es muy parecido al de los Pokémon que conocemos como Psíquicos, aun quedan muchos misterios por revelar y quizás el secreto de estos curiosos Pokémon aun permanezca como un misterio, pero es seguro que solo el tiempo nos dirá cuan grande es el poder oculto en estos Pokémon.   
· Molly: Son de Tipo Psíquico…   
· Cherry: I como te mencione, voy a convertirme en la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos y para eso, necesito a todos los Pokémon Psíquicos que pueda conseguir…   
· Molly: Perdón, yo pensaba…   
· Cherry: Descuida, si los demás no aprecian a tu Unowns, allá ellos, se pierden de un gran Pokémon…   
· Mary: Oigan, hay una tabla aquí, parece que indica la forma de los Unowns y su relación con nuestro alfabeto actual…   
· Mary: En serio, que es el de Molly…   
· Mary: A ver, por su forma diría que es una C…   
· Cherry: Ves Molly, hasta su forma lo indica.   
· Molly: Su forma?   
· Cherry: Sí, la C, C de Cherry, es mi inicial…   
· Girafarig: Riiiin…   
· Molly: Sí, es cierto.   
· Cherry: Bueno Molly, como sabrás tengo un Furret y un Sandshrew que puedo cambiar, no puedo darte a mis otros Pokémon Psíquicos por lo que mencione, pero puedo llamar a casa y decirle a mi madre que me envié a cualquiera de mis otros Pokémon y ella lo hará encantada.   
· Molly: No es necesario, me conformo con Furret, gracias.   
· Cherry: No, gracias a ti por cambiar conmigo.   
· Mary: Bueno, ahora deberán ir a la máquina de cambio y listo…   
· Molly: Ustedes no vienen.   
· Mary: No, quiero terminar el artículo, se ve interesante.   
· Mary: I yo acabo de ver un lindo Pichu…   
· Mary: Adelántense, nosotras las esperaremos aquí…   
· Cherry: Como quieran, ven Molly.   
· Molly: Sí.   
Molly y Cherry fueron a intercambiar sus Pokémon, mientras Mary leía la revista en compañía de Upa y Flooffy, por su lado, Porygon y Mary hacían negocios con un entrenador, claro que Porygon solo estaba de espectador.   
· Allan: Si, te lo digo, no encontraras un Pichu mejor que este...   
· Mary: Así lo veo, se ve muy fuerte...   
· Pichu: Pichu.   
· Mary: I lindo...   
Mary acaricio a Pichu.   
· Allan: Lo he criado desde que era un huevo, además te daré a escoger su pokebola...   
· Mary: A escoger?   
· Allan: Sí, mi Pichu aun no pertenece a una pokebola, ya que soy de los pocos criadores que trabaja con Pokémon en libertad.   
· Mary: Valla, eso es asombroso, mi Mareep ahora un Flaaffy también me acompaño en libertad durante mucho tiempo, su nombre es Flooffy, ahora se encuentra con mi amiga ya que no quiero cambiarlo...   
· Allan: Veo que quieres mucho a los Pokémon, además de que coincides con muchas de mis ideas, eres la entrenadora perfecta para Pichu...   
· Mary: Perfecta?   
· Allan: Sí, te diré algo, en realidad no vine a cambiar a Pichu, soy un criador Pokémon pero no estaba seguro de encontrar a un entrenador capaz de cuidar a un Pokémon tan joven como mi Pichu, a los entrenadores les interesa los Pokémon grandes y fuertes, mientras más grandes o más fuertes, más entrenadores hay interesados en un Pokémon, pero no saben que lo mejor es verlo crecer junto a ti, no creí encontrar un buen entrenador, pero me alegro equivocarme...   
· Mary: Ya sabes lo que dicen, el mejor hombre para cuidar de un Pokémon, siempre es una mujer...   
· Allan: Así es, bueno Pichu, obedece en todo a Mary y cuídala como me cuidaste a mí...   
· Pichu: Pichu...   
· Allan: I sé que no necesitare decirte que cuides bien de mi Pichu, pero te pediré algo antes de irme Mary...   
· Mary: Lo que gustes, siempre que este a mi alcance...   
· Allan: Pues desearía que me dieras tu número de teléfono, para estar en contacto con el Pokegear...   
· Mary: Encantada... pero hay un problema, el Gear no es mío, es de mi amiga Molly, si deseas te puedo dar mi E-Mail y así nos mantendremos en contacto...   
· Allan: Tu E-mail, mejor aun, ahora solo falta un detalle...   
· Mary: Cual?   
· Allan: Elegir la Pokebola para Pichu...   
· Mary: Si, es cierto... antes me acompañas al Centro Pokémon...   
· Allan: Paso algo?   
· Mary: No, solo voy a llamar a mi casa, casi olvido que antes debo dejar uno de mis Pokémon...   
· Allan: Tienes seis Pokémon, imagino que todos deben ser igual de lindos que su entrenadora...   
· Mary: No es para tanto, pero si tengo Pokémon lindos, en especial mi Flooffy, si gustas te lo puedo enseñar...   
· Allan: Estaría encantado de verlo a él y a todos los demás...   
· Mary: Entonces acompáñame al Centro Pokémon y ahí te los mostrare todos y de paso me ayudas a elegir a cual puedo dejar con mi mamá...   
· Allan: Será un gusto ayudar...   
· Mary: Gracias, una última cosa, Flooffy es hembra, no lo confundas...   
Allan solo se sonrojo.   
· Allan: Discúlpame...   
· Mary: No hay cuidado, ven, debemos elegir un Pokémon y una Pokebola...   
· Allan: Por cierto, como se llama aquel Pokémon que viene siguiéndonos, esta muy mono...   
Mientras en otro lado del Bazar, el intercambio de Pokémon entre Molly y Cherry había terminado con éxito.   
· Cherry: Cuida bien de mi Furret, Molly.   
· Molly: Así lo haré, gracias Cherry.   
· Cherry: No gracias a ti Molly.   
· Molly: De nada, ahora vallamos con nuestras dos Mary's...   
· Cherry: Me gustaría saber si lograron hacer algún nuevo trato...   
· Molly: Quien sabe, pero yo hice uno muy bueno, tengo a Fuu y mi equipo esta casi completo...   
· Cherry: Fuu, lindo nombre para Furret, te felicito por tu buen gusto Molly.   
· Molly: Gracias.   
De nuevo con Mary y Upa.   
· Mary: No te alejes mucho Flooffy, no queremos que te pierdas o peor aun, te cambien, Mary me mataría, por suerte ya acabo, lastima que solo haya un Suicune, pero en fin...   
Mary había acabado de leer cuando se le apareció alguien.   
· Vendedor: Mucho gusto niña, veo que tienes un lindo Wooper...   
· Mary: Gracias, es mi orgullo, así como todos mis demás Pokémon de Agua...   
· Vendedor: Así que coleccionas Pokémon de Agua, entonces esta oferta te encantará...   
· Mary: Oferta, cual...   
· Vendedor: Sí, por un módico precio de quinientos dólares te puedo vender un fabuloso Magikcarp, con su equipo de crianza completo, como conoces a los Pokémon de Agua, imagino que ya sabes lo rápido que se crían los Magikcarp y la cantidad de huevos que pueden poner en un año...   
· Mary: Sí, me sé toda la historia...   
· Vendedor: Entonces tu más que nadie, sabe lo costoso que son los huevos de Magikcarp y lo caro que se cotizan en el mercado, imagínate, si vendes cada nuevo Magikcarp...   
· Mary: Sí, ya sé, me podría hacer millonaria, no es por desilusionarlo, me encantan los Pokémon de Agua, Magikcarp es ciertamente un Pokémon especial, pero no me llama la atención tener uno, ni siquiera porque se pueda convertir en un Gyarados o me pueda hacer multimillonaria haciendo negocio con los Magikcarp que nazcan, además no tengo esa cantidad de dinero...   
· Vendedor: Bueno, allá tu, pero te pierdes de una gran promoción...   
I el extraño vendedor se retiro algo molesto.   
· Upa: Upa.   
· Mary: Sí, se que era un fraude, por eso mismo no acepte, que me creías, no por nada intento convertirme en una gran criadora de Pokémon de Agua...   
· Upa: Upa.   
· Mary: Pues estamos de acuerdo, además un Magikcarp demora mucho en evolucionar y son prácticamente inútiles, no existe ataque alguno que puedas enseñarles, de hecho aun evolucionado, no me serviría, les tengo miedo...   
Wooper se quedo observando el Bazar de Intercambio y a los entrenadores que iban y venían sin parar, luego miro a Mary de una forma muy curiosa, como si le quisiera preguntar algo.   
· Upa: Upaaaa...   
· Mary: Sí, es el mismo pueblo donde te cambie, lo recuerdas bien Upa, aquí nos conocimos y empezamos a ser buenos amigos...   
· Upa: Upa.   
· Mary: Quien sabe, quizás este tu entrenador por ahí, tu que opinas, lo buscamos...   
· Upa: Upa...   
· Mary: Bien, solo espero a que Cherry, Molly y Mary lleguen y comenzamos la búsqueda.   
Mary siguió sentada junto a Wooper, esperando a que sus amigas llegaran, pero estas aun demoraban.   
· Mary: Que les habrá sucedido...   
· Upa: Upa.   
· Mary: Sí quizás se perdieron, este lugar es muy grande... por cierto, donde esta Flooffy...   
Una chica, al parecer una entrenadora se dirigió a Mary.   
· Winnie: Mucho gusto, soy Winnie, esta ocupado este asiento...   
· Mary: No, solo estamos Upa y yo, antes había un Flaaffy, pero ya se ha ido, soy Mary, mucho gusto, mis amigas se van a tardar en llegar, puedes sentarte con confianza.   
· Winnie: Gracias, si hablas de un Flaaffy con un listón rojo en el cuello, corrió tras una chica que lo llamaba, iba junto a un entrenador, un Pichu y algo que se parecía a un pato con ruedas...   
· Mary: Entonces se fue con su dueña, menos mal, pensé que me había metido en problemas, gracias...   
· Winnie: De nada, lindo Wooper.   
· Mary: Gracias.   
· Upa: Upa!   
· Mary: De parte de Upa también.   
· Winnie: Que lindo, creo que tu Wooper es el mejor de todos los Pokémon del Bazar...   
· Mary: De verdad lo crees...   
· Winnie: Sí, no se como aun no te lo han cambiado...   
· Mary: No, yo no estoy intentando cambiar a Upa, de hecho lo obtuve de un intercambio aquí mismo hace unos años...   
· Winnie: Valla, ya habías venido a Pampona...   
· Mary: Sí, aunque confieso que soy nueva en este continente, mi hermano ya me había traído antes a Pampona, el fue invitado a participar en un duelo Pokémon y mientras el estaba en su duelo, yo paseaba por la ciudad, hace pocos días había atrapado un Gloom por error intentando atrapar un Squirtle y como solo estoy interesada en los Pokémon de Agua, decidí cambiarlo y por suerte encontré a un entrenador que quiso cambiar a su Wooper por mi Gloom y el resto ya es historia...   
· Winnie: Valla, que lindo... pero una pregunta Mary, dijiste que tu hermano fue invitado y que eres nueva en este continente, disculpa la pregunta pero tu...   
· Mary: No hay cuidado, ya me la habían hecho antes, vengo de las Islas Naranja, ubicadas en Kanto, soy hermana del tercer líder de Gimnasio de la Liga Naranja, mi hermano es...   
· Winnie: Tu hermano es Rudy, el líder de la Isla Trovita?   
· Mary: Sí, como supiste...   
· Winnie: Yo vi ese duelo del que hablas, gracias a él, me convertí en entrenadora de Pokémon, pero me especializo en Pokémon tipo Planta, como mi madre...   
· Mary: Valla, yo soy Tipo Agua por una amiga a quien quiero mucho, mis amigas son de Tipo Psíquico y Eléctrico...   
· Winnie: Me gustaría conocerlas...   
· Mary: Deben venir pronto, iban a intercambiar Pokémon entre ellas...   
· Winnie: Iban a cambiarse Pokémon?   
· Mary: Si, porque, te parece muy raro...   
· Winnie: No, me parece algo lindo, pero es curioso, yo empecé así, como ellas...   
· Mary: Así como...   
· Winnie: Sí, verás, cuando yo estaba en la escuela, tenía un grupo muy unido como el suyo y antes de terminar la escuela y separarnos definitivamente, decidimos intercambiar un Pokémon entre nosotras...   
· Mary: Para estar más juntas, cierto...   
· Winnie: Sí, pero lo que hicimos no fue solo cambiar un Pokémon, cada una le dio a las demás la lista del Pokémon que les gustaría tener, siempre que no fuera un Pokémon inalcanzable, como Dragonite, Moltres, Entei o cualquiera de esos...   
· Mary: Ya veo, ustedes tenían que buscar la formar de encontrar algún Pokémon que las otras chicas quisieran, para entregárselo antes de irse, como una especie de regalo de despedida...   
· Winnie: Sí, fue exactamente lo que hicimos, yo tuve que viajar hasta Kanto por un Charmander, puesto que era el Pokémon que mi amiga deseaba, quería convertirse en entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Fuego y el más indicado para empezar era un Charmander...   
· Mary: O un Cyndaquil...   
· Winnie: Sí, pero le gustaba Charmander, también tuve que atrapar un Pidgeotto y un Eevee, el Eevee lo hice evolucionar luego en Vaporeon con la roca agua, puesto que era el Pokémon que Nara deseaba...   
Winnie bajo la cabeza.   
· Mary: Vaporeon es lindo, sin embargo, te note triste al decir el nombre de tu amiga...   
· Winnie: Sí, Nara tenía una enfermedad muy grave, solo le quedaba un año de vida luego de nuestra graduación, fue por ella por quien viaje hasta Kanto y no deje de buscar, hasta que por fin encontré un Eevee, fue para ella, su regalo de despedida...   
Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Winnie, esta trato de secársela sin que Mary la viera.   
· Mary: Es una lastima, pero al menos tuvo a Vaporeon, imagino que fue una sorpresa maravillosa...   
· Winnie: Sí, cada una de nosotras se había propuesto atrapar un Pokémon de los que Nara deseaba, aun cuando no atrapáramos los de las otras, pero lo importante era Nara, ella al igual que tu, deseaba convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, pero por desgracia...   
Winnie comenzaba a llorar al recordar a su amiga.   
· Mary: No llores, de seguro le encanto al menos tenerlos y soñar con serlo...   
· Winnie: Sabes, te pareces a ella.   
· Mary: Como dices...   
Winnie se limpió las lagrimas y miro a la cara a Mary.   
· Winnie: Si, te pareces mucho a ella, nunca perdió esa sonrisa que tuvo y aunque no logro intercambiar ningún Pokémon con nosotras, nos hizo prometerle, que cuidaríamos al Pokémon que habíamos atrapado para ella, como si fuera uno de los nuestros, aun tengo a Vaporeon y hasta hoy, he logrado cumplir su promesa...   
· Mary: Es una historia muy linda, de verdad...   
· Winnie: Sabes algo, quiero darte a Vaporeon...   
· Mary: Pe... pero porque...   
· Winnie: No sé, hay algo en ti que me la recuerda, además eres una entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, yo no lo soy...   
· Mary: Sí, pero que sucederá con la promesa que le hiciste a tu amiga...   
· Winnie: Simplemente seguirá igual, tu eres como Nara, tu podrás sacar todo el potencial de Vaporeon, yo no puedo, soy una entrenadora de Pokémon Tipo Planta, no de Agua, no he logrado siquiera que Vaporean aprenda el Chorro de Agua y eso que ya llevo seis años con él...   
· Mary: Ay, eso si esta feo, se supone que cuando Eevee evoluciona en Vaporean, aprende de inmediato el Chorro de Agua, sino lo aprende es porque sucede algo...   
· Winnie: Lo sé, incluso la Enfermera Joy lo reviso y no encontró nada malo en él, simplemente no lo aprende, mientras lo tenga, el sueño de Nara, no se cumplirá y le fallaré a su promesa...   
· Mary: Vamos, quizás solo lo descuidaste un poco...   
· Winnie: Siempre lo hago aunque no lo quiera, siempre termino haciéndolo, no me acostumbro a tener un Pokémon de Agua, entre todos mis Pokémon Planta, no sé, es algo que no puedo explicar...   
· Mary: Tal vez es algo psicológico...   
· Winnie: Tal vez, por eso te pido que lo cuides tú, yo sé que lo harás bien, este Wooper así me lo demuestra, aunque lo cambiaste hace mucho tiempo, puedo darme cuenta que lo has sabido criar muy bien, además se ve que te ha tomado aprecio...   
· Mary: I yo a él, pero eso no demuestra nada.   
· Winnie: Sí lo demuestra, eres una gran entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, más de lo que sería yo con Vaporeon y te lo voy a demostrar...   
Winnie sacó una Pokebola.   
· Winnie: Te reto a un duelo Pokémon...   
· Mary: Pe... pero...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Planta Vs. Agua**   
**o**   
**La Farsa del Centro de Crianzas.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	8. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 7

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Planta Vs. Agua**   
**o**   
**La Farsa del Centro de Crianzas.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Pampona – Bazar de Intercambio Pokémon.   
· Molly: Que bien guardado te lo tenías Mary, primero Terry y ahora un nuevo chico...   
Molly y Cherry habían encontrado a su amiga luego de su intercambio.   
· Cherry: Nuestra Mary resultó ser una rompe corazones…   
· Mary: Ya, solo era una transacción normal...   
· Cherry: Sí claro, con la Pokebola a escoger y hasta el Pokémon gratis...   
· Mary: Oigan que están insinuando...   
· Molly: Que quizás no solo Pokémon te dedicaras a atrapar...   
· Mary: Ya chicas, ustedes saben que solo tengo ojos para Terry... bueno y para los Pokémon Eléctricos, lo de aquel chico fue un favor personal...   
· Flooffy: Fyiii...   
· Cherry: Bueno, como desees...   
· Molly: Oigan que será eso de allá...   
· Cherry: Que cosa.   
· Molly: Miren por allá...   
La pequeña Molly señalo en dirección de una multitud de gente.   
· Cherry: Pues por la cantidad de gente o están regalando algo muy bueno o es una pelea Pokémon...   
· Mary: Yo diría que lo segundo, vamos a ver...   
· Cherry: Pero primero guarda a Flooffy y a Porygon o no querrás que ocurra de nuevo lo de hace un rato...   
· Mary: Bueno, con Flooffy quizás, todo el mundo quiere un Flooffy, pero Porygon es realmente nuevo para los entrenadores y por Pichu...   
Mary sostuvo una Pokebola en su mano.   
· Mary: No a muchos entrenadores le gusta un Pokémon tan pequeño y no tan fuerte, pero tienen razón...   
Mary guardó la Pokebola de Pichu y sacó otras dos.   
· Mary: Regresen, ahora podremos ver la batalla en calma...   
· Molly: Vamos a ver la batalla?   
· Cherry: Porque no, ya hice el intercambio, además hay que despejar la mente...   
· Molly: Sí, vamos a ver la batalla...   
Las tres chicas se acercaron a la multitud y se llevaron una gran sorpresa.   
· Molly: Es... es... Mary...   
· Cherry: I esta luchando contra Pokémon tipo Planta...   
· Molly: Un Ivysaur...   
Mary se encontraba en un duelo Pokémon, aunque se encontraba en aparente desventaja por el tipo de Pokémon, estaba dando una buena batalla.   
· Winnie: Bien, ahora cual usarás...   
· Mary: Upa, regresa...   
Mary guardo a Wooper y sacó otra Pokebola.   
· Mary: Dewgong... Rayo Aurora...   
El Dewgong de Mary así lo hizo y ataco al otro Pokémon.   
· Winnie: Buena elección, un tipo Hielo, te felicito Mary, pero eso no es suficiente, Ivysaur usa tus Lianas contra Dewgong...   
Ivysaur golpeo fuertemente a Dewgong, la pelea parecía perdida para Mary.   
· Mary: Resiste Dewgong, ahora usa Rayo de Hielo...   
· Winnie: Un Rayo de Hielo, sabía que vendría... Ivysaur, tu Rayo Solar...   
Mientras entre los espectadores.   
· Molly: Pero el Rayo Solar demora mucho en cargar...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero si el Rayo Hielo de Mary no logra derrotar a Ivysaur, la pelea estará ganada, Dewgong perderá...   
· Molly: Ya veo, pero Ivysaur luce cansado...   
· Mary: Sí y aunque Dewgong recibió un daño muy serió con las Lianas Látigo de Ivysaur, se ve en mejor forma...   
· Cherry: Debe estarlo, Mary me contó que fue su primer Pokémon y nunca ha dejado de entrenarlo...   
· Mary: Valla, me gustaría saber en que nivel estará...   
· Cherry: Sin duda debe estar en buen nivel, Seel evoluciona en Dewgong en el nivel 34 y para hacer el Rayo de Hielo, debe cuando menos estar sobre el nivel 50...   
· Mary: Pero le pudo haber enseñado a usar el Rayo de Hielo...   
· Cherry: No lo creo, Mary no es como tu, en lo poco que la he visto, dudo que le enseñe algún otro ataque a sus Pokémon, más que los que aprenden por nivel...   
· Mary: Lastima, el Cuerno Taladro sería un buen ataque para Dewgong o cuando menos el Día de Pago, nuestras finanzas no están tan bien y me toca trasquilar a Mareep hasta dentro de varios días...   
· Cherry: Trasquilar?   
· Mary: Yo me entiendo...   
· Molly: Entonces Mary podría ganar?   
· Cherry: Aun no lo sabemos Molly.   
De vuelta a la batalla.   
· Winnie: Ivysaur...   
El Ivysaur recibió el Rayo de Hielo de Dewgong y calló inconsciente.   
· Winnie: Eres fuerte Mary...   
· Mary: Ya ves, no por nada soy la hermana del tercer líder de la Liga Naranja...   
· Winnie: Aunque seas la prima, cuñada o tía del presidente de la liga mandarina, esta vez yo ganaré...   
· Mary: Veamos.   
· Winnie: Ve...   
Winnie sacó una Pokebola y la lanzó cerca de Dewgong.   
· Mary: Es un...   
· Winnie: Sí, un Exeggutor...   
Entre el público.   
· Molly: Que es ese, otro tipo Planta...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero su segundo Tipo es el que nos interesa...   
· Molly: Porque...   
· Mary: Es un Tipo Planta y Psíquico...   
· Molly: Por lo que es Psíquico.   
· Cherry: Sí, pero también por poder hacer el ataque de las Bombas Huevo...   
· Molly: Porque.   
· Mary: Porque es un ataque muy fuerte, en especial contra un Pokémon de Hielo como Dewgong...   
· Molly: Ya veo...   
De vuelta a la Batalla.   
· Winnie: Exeggutor, Hipnosis...   
· Mary: No tan rápido, Dewgong, usa tu Descanso...   
Exeggutor atacó, pero Dewgong ya estaba dormido, mientras en el público había una creciente interrogante sobre las estrategias de Mary...   
· Molly: Porque hizo eso...   
· Cherry: No estoy segura, pero creo imaginarlo...   
· Mary: Así, porque yo no entiendo...   
· Cherry: Bien, El ataque de Exeggutor manda a dormir al Pokémon dándole la ventaja para atacar libremente...   
· Mary: Sí, pero entonces para que Mary le hizo las cosas más fáciles al mandar a dormir a Dewgong...   
· Cherry: El ataque de Descanso recupera todos los puntos de energía perdidos por un Pokémon, pero su efecto le impide atacar por dos turnos, son dos turnos en los cuales luego de acabarse, Mary podrá atacar libremente, dos turnos que entran en el mismo ataque, no son efecto de la Hipnosis de Exeggutor...   
· Mary: Ya entiendo, si Exeggutor ponía a dormir a Dewgong, nunca sabría Mary cuando despertaría, podría ser un solo turno o hasta diez, de esta forma no solo evita el ataque de Exeggutor, sino que confunde a su atacante...   
· Molly: Que lista...   
· Cherry: Recuerda que no por nada es hermana de uno de los líderes de la Liga Naranja...   
De vuelta a la Batalla.   
· Winnie: Ingeniosa, pero aun me quedan ataques y tu pierdes dos turnos... Exeggutor, usa tu Polvo Veneno y prepárate para un Rayo Solar...   
De nuevo al Público.   
· Molly: Ra... Rayo Solar... pero vencerá de una a Dewgong...   
· Cherry: Tranquila, Mary debe saber lo que hace...   
De vuelta a la Batalla.   
· Mary: Buena idea, pero recuerda que primero usaste el Polvo Veneno, para cuando Dewgong despierte, aun no habrás disparado el Rayo Solar...   
· Winnie: Lo sé...   
Exeggutor envenenó a Dewgong, luego paso un turno y nadie ataco, mientras Exeggutor terminaba de cargar el Rayo Solar, Dewgong despertó.   
· Mary: Ahora Dewgong, usa tu... Gruñido...   
En el público.   
· Molly: Porque un Gruñido, porque no el Rayo Aurora o un ataque más fuerte como el Rayo de Hielo...   
· Cherry: Mary tendrá sus razones...   
En el Duelo Pokémon.   
· Winnie: Exeggutor, cancela el Rayo Solar y usa tu Reflejo...   
El Gruñido de Dewgong fue regresado a si mismo.   
· Mary: Lo sabía...   
· Winnie: Pero como?   
· Mary: Por tu expresión, hay entrenadores especializados en Pokémon Plantas, pero cada uno tiene su propio estilo, ninguno es igual al otro, ataque sobre defensa, este es usado por entrenadores donde sus Pokémon presentan gran fuerza, constancia al atacar, donde el Pokémon continua atacando hasta lograr romper la defensa del enemigo que parecía impenetrable, velocidad sobre cualquier otra técnica, porque como dicen muchos, el que ataca primero, lo hace dos veces, también están la técnica de la resistencia, donde el Pokémon sigue defendiéndose hasta que encuentra el momento ideal de atacar y cuando lo hace, si que lo hace, incluso conocí entrenadores que perdían a propósito los primeros combates para confiar al contrincante y evaluarlo...   
· Winnie: I como calificarías mi estrategia...   
· Mary: No sería una estrategia, más bien la llamaría una técnica de batalla, volver una desventaja enorme a tu favor y de cierto modo sería muy efectivo... sino fuera porque la se emplear muchas veces, evalúas a tu adversario y lo sometes a todo tipo de sorpresas inimaginables, como la de cambiar una estrategia por otra, usar ataques poco probables...   
· Winnie: O la de anticiparte a los movimientos de tu adversario y hacerlos inútiles, cierto...   
· Mary: Ambas lo hicimos, yo con la Siesta forzosa de Dewgong y tu con el movimiento Reflejo de Exeggutor...   
· Winnie: Pero no caíste en el...   
· Mary: Te soy sincera, casi caigo, estaba dudando en usar el Rayo Hielo y si lo usaba y me lo reflejabas, de seguro ganabas, pero si lo usaba y fallaba, el Rayo Solar de Exeggutor me derrotaría, estaba dudando en usarlo o no, debo ser sincera, use el Gruñido aun temerosa...   
· Winnie: Pero lo usaste... oye, crees que debamos terminar el duelo...   
· Mary: Pues porque no, pero antes, quien ganó este...   
· Winnie: Bueno, no hemos ganado aun, que dices si le damos con todo...   
· Mary: Bien, a luchar...   
· Winnie: A luchar...   
Ambas chicas se dieron la mano y asintieron.   
· Mary: Bien, Dewgong Rayo Hielo...   
· Winnie: Exeggutor usa tus Bombas Huevo...   
Los ataques de ambos Pokémon se cruzaron entre sí, logrando su objetivo inicial, atacar al contrario.   
· Mary: Resiste Dewgong...   
· Winnie: Tu puedes Exeggutor…   
Exeggutor y Dewgong se veían Fatigados, pero aun se mantenían en pie, esto tenía en suspenso a todos, en especial a tres chicas del público.   
· Cherry: La que acierte el próximo movimiento ganará...   
· Molly: Ojalá sea Mary...   
· Mary: Ya van empatadas, este movimiento lo decide todo...   
De vuelta al Duelo Pokémon.   
· Winnie: Esta vez usa tu Pisotón Exeggutor...   
· Mary: Así, Dewgong, usa tu ataque de Derribo...   
Ambos Pokémon atacaron, Exeggutor fallo el movimiento y callo exhausto por el movimiento Derribo de Dewgong, pero Dewgong también cayó al suelo.   
· Mary: No creí que el Movimiento Derribo de Dewgong le quitará tanta energía, sabia que le iba a quitar energía, pero no tanta...   
· Winnie: No, le quito la misma cantidad de siempre, no tomaste en cuenta un pequeño factor...   
· Mary: Factor?   
Mary se puso a pensar, hasta que...   
· Mary: Es verdad, pero que distraída soy, envenenaste a mi Dewgong, ese ataque le iba restando energía mientras luchábamos, como lo pude olvidar...   
· Winnie: Descuida, yo también lo había olvidado hasta que vi caer a Dewgong...   
El Público comenzaba a retirarse, puesto que algunos iban a ver la competencia de Tauros y otros a intentar intercambiar Pokémon, solo tres chicas seguían observando atentas.   
· Mary: Bueno, terminó...   
· Molly: I quien ganó...   
· Cherry: A mi me parece un empate, pero hay que ver que dicen Mary y su nueva amiga...   
En la Batalla.   
· Winnie: Bueno, llegamos a un empate...   
· Mary: Venciste a mi Upa...   
· Winnie: I tú a mi Ivysaur, sin contar la batalla que terminó en doble K.O.   
· Mary: Sí, entonces como quedamos...   
· Winnie: Pues supongo que ambas somos igualmente buenas, no crees...   
· Mary: Sí, es verdad... ahora regresa Dewgong, luego iremos con Joy para curarte...   
Mary guardó a su Dewgong en su Pokebola.   
· Winnie: Tu también Exeggutor, regresa.   
A las dos combatientes se les acercaron tres niñas.   
· Cherry: Buena batalla Mary...   
· Mary: La tuya también estuvo bien, quien seas...   
· Molly: Hola, quien es...   
· Mary: Hola, ella es Winnie, una amiga que hice mientras la esperaba... Winnie, ellas son, Cherry, la mayor, Mary, la chica de mi misma edad y Molly, nuestra pequeña.   
· Winnie: Mucho gusto... ahora como acordamos Mary, aquí esta Vaporeon...   
Winnie sacó una Pokebola azul con unas franjas rojas.   
· Mary: Pe... pero...   
· Molly: Luchaban por un Pokémon, yo también juego...   
· Winnie: No, esto era especial, le voy a entregar este Pokémon a Mary porque me he convencido de que es mejor entrenadora para él, que yo...   
· Molly: Porque?   
· Winnie: Soy una entrenadora de Pokémon Planta, como lo habrán visto por la batalla de hace un momento, mientras lo sea, nunca voy a poder luchar al ciento por ciento con Vaporean, porque es un Pokémon de Agua...   
· Molly: Pero eso que tiene, yo entreno a Pokémon de todos los tipos y Mary a Pokémon Eléctricos y aun así tiene un Pokémon Normal...   
· Cherry: I a mi no me molestaría entrenar un Pokémon Fantasma o un tipo Siniestro aunque sea entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos.   
· Winnie: Sí, es muy cierto, pero para lo único que me he entrenado es para Pokémon Planta, he intentado luchar con Vaporean, de hecho había pensado usarlo como mi arma secreta en el momento en que un entrenador usara un Pokémon de Fuego, pero no he podido, conmigo ni siquiera ha aprendido el Chorro de Agua y ya lo llevo por varios años...   
· Molly: Eso si esta grave.   
· Cherry: Molly...   
· Winnie: No la regañes, además es cierto, debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi amiga Nara, pero simplemente no puedo...   
· Mary: Promesa?   
· Mary: Nara era una chica de la misma clase de Winnie que soñaba con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, pero falleció.   
· Winnie: Yo le prometí cuidar a Vaporeon y hacer su sueño realidad, pero si sigo así...   
· Cherry: Tarde o temprano lo lograrás...   
· Mary: Es lo que le he intentado decir...   
· Winnie: No entienden, si sigo con Vaporeon como voy hasta ahora, será perjudicial tanto para él, como para mi.   
· Molly: Porque.   
· Winnie: Tú sabes como nace un Pokémon pequeña.   
· Molly: De huevos de dos Pokémon.   
· Winnie: Sí, pero sin importar en que nivel de evolución se encuentren sus padres, el Pokémon siempre nacerá con poca experiencia y sin evolucionar...   
· Cherry: Es muy cierto, pero recuerda que podrá evolucionar más rápido y en muchos casos, aprender ataques combinados de sus padres o caso contrarío, aprender solo los ataques de uno de sus padres, pero mucho más rápido que ellos...   
· Molly: No entendí...   
· Mary: Siempre y cuando el entrenador lo entrene correctamente, sino pasará como los Pokémon de la naturaleza, evolucionará rápido pero en un nivel muy bajo...   
· Cherry: En un momento te explico Molly, si tienes razón en ello, pero a que quieres llegar...   
· Winnie: Le hice una promesa a Nara cuando murió, pero sinceramente siento que le he fallado al ver a su Vaporeon, por eso le pedí a Mary que lo cuidará, ella es una entrenadora de Pokémon Agua y una realmente buena si logró estar a la par conmigo, que además soy entrenadora de Pokémon Planta...   
· Molly: Planta, yo tengo un Bellossom...   
· Winnie: Genial, yo también tengo uno, luego podemos compararlos...   
· Molly: Sí...   
· Mary: Mientras no sean Insectos, por mi esta bien...   
· Winnie: Adivino, no te gustan los insectos...   
· Molly: Les tiene miedo...   
· Winnie: Lastima, yo tenía un lindo Weedle que quería cambiarte...   
· Mary: Ni se te ocurra.   
· Winnie: Tranquila, era broma, tampoco me gustan los Weedle...   
· Mary: Una pregunta Winnie, porque calificas de buena entrenadora a Mary si logro estar a la par contigo, porque justo contigo...   
· Winnie: Esta bien, no quería contarlo, pero sino hay de otra, mi nombre es Winnie y me especializo en Pokémon Planta, al igual que mi madre, ustedes han de haber oído hablar de ella, su nombre es Erika...   
· Cherry: Pokémon Planta... Erika… pues a la única que conozco es a la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona...   
· Winnie: Sí, ella es...   
· Mary: Tu... tu... tu...   
· Mary: Eres hija de la líder de Ciudad Azulona, eso es mejor que ser la hermana del líder de gimnasio...   
· Molly: Valla...   
· Winnie: Ven porque no quería decirlo...   
· Cherry: Pero Erika es líder de gimnasio del continente Kanto, porque estas en Johto...   
· Winnie: Bueno, yo se lo pedí, hay más Pokémon acá que en Kanto, por eso empecé todo en Johto, desde mis estudios, hasta mi viaje...   
· Mary: Ahora me explico porque viajaste hasta Kanto por los Pokémon...   
· Winnie: Tenía que hacerlo, acá no hay Charmander...   
· Mary: No es eso a lo que me refiero, viajaste tu sola a un continente desconocido, solo por encontrar tres Pokémon, no me cabía en la mente porque viajaste tanto si aun no empezabas tu viaje Pokémon...   
· Mary: Viajo porque tenía familia allá, yo no podría hacer lo mismo, aun cuando mi mamá me llevó una vez a la Ciudad Plateada...   
· Winnie: La ciudad de Brock...   
· Cherry: Brock?   
· Winnie: Sí, era el líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, pero dejo su gimnasio hace años para continuar su aventura junto a sus amigos, mientras el estuvo ausente supe que sus hermanos lo suplieron y muy bien, sin embargo, cuando Brock regreso y vio el buen trabajo de sus hermanos, pues decidió dejarles a ellos la tutela del Gimnasio y dedicarse de lleno a la crianza de Pokémon...   
· Mary: Valla, como sabes todo eso...   
· Winnie: Cuando regrese a casa, mamá me contó todo, ya que Brock la había ido a visitar, así como a todas las chicas del gimnasio, también les dio muestras gratis del alimento Pokémon que ha venido desarrollando...   
· Cherry: Brock... lo tendré presente…   
· Mary: Dime algo más, Winnie…   
· Winnie: Sí.   
· Mary: Sí estas aquí, es porque estas haciendo algo, además de intentar cambiar a Vaporeon.   
· Winnie: Ya te dije que no lo pienso cambiar, tan solo se lo voy a dar al entrenador que consideré merecedor de él...   
· Mary: Bueno, como sea, que estas haciendo de nuevo en Johto...   
· Winnie: Pues termino mi viaje Pokémon, debo hacerlo si quiero convertirme en líder de gimnasio al igual que mi madre...   
· Cherry: Esa es la razón por la que no trabajas con Pokémon que no sean Plantas, es cierto o me equivoco...   
· Winnie: Es verdad, por eso he descuidado mucho a Vaporeon, aun cuando ha sido de forma involuntaria...   
· Molly: Entonces quieres que Mary entrene a tu Vaporeon para cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a tu amiga, pero Mary no quiere...   
· Mary: No es que no quiero, es solo que pienso que Winnie podría hacerlo si se tiene la misma confianza que me tiene a mí...   
· Winnie: La tengo, soy una gran entrenadora, incluso mi madre lo sabe, para salir a mi viaje Pokémon, antes tuve que retar y vencer a todas las chicas del gimnasio de mamá, luego tuve que derrotarla a ella, nunca creí que hubiera una entrenadora tan fuerte y ruda, ni mi batalla contra Blaine Líder y Propietario de la Posada Adivinanza de la Isla Canela fue tan dura y eso que el usaba Pokémon de Fuego y tuvimos que luchar dentro de un volcán...   
· Mary: Órale, venciste a los Líderes de Gimnasio de Kanto...   
· Winnie: Sí, por desgracia no llegue a más que a la cuarta ronda en la Liga Añil, pero aun me queda Johto...   
· Cherry: I luego tu gimnasio...   
· Winnie: No, con derrotar a mamá, quedo satisfecha con mis habilidades, puedo convertirme en líder en el momento que desee, pero antes de eso, quiero un gran Trofeo para adornar mi cuarto...   
· Molly: Eres extraña...   
· Winnie: De lo mismo se queja mi mamá... pero que dices Mary, quieres hacerte cargo de Vaporeon...   
· Molly: Es un Pokémon de Agua...   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero no es mío, además es la promesa de Winnie...   
· Winnie: I la estaría cumpliendo, solo que tu me ayudarías a hacerla realidad, que dices.   
· Mary: No lo sé...   
· Molly: Es un Vaporeon, el Pokémon que te gusta.   
· Mary: Es un Pokémon de Agua, una de las evoluciones de Eevee, si lo aceptas, ya estaremos completas...   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero no me decido...   
· Cherry: Ya sé, hagamos esto, puesto que Winnie es una entrenadora y futura líder de gimnasio, con promesa o no, no sabemos si algún día necesitará a Vaporeon, por lo que Mary tan solo cuidará de Vaporeon, hasta que Winnie termine su entrenamiento y se convierta en líder, cuando eso pase, nosotras iremos a Kanto a entregarte a Vaporeon, dependerá de ti, decidir si Mary conserva a Vaporeon o no...   
· Winnie: Bien, ese día haré una evaluación del trabajo de Mary, retándola a una batalla, exclusivamente con Vaporeon, del resultado de la pelea, dependerá mi decisión y la promesa que le hicimos a Nara...   
· Mary: La promesa...   
· Winnie: Sí, quiero que tu también le prometas a Nara, si es que aceptas, que trataras de volver su sueño realidad.   
· Mary: Esta bien, pero solo será un préstamo...   
· Winnie: Aceptas?   
· Mary: Siempre y cuando Nara me de su autorización...   
· Winnie: Conociendo como era mi amiga, estaría encantada...   
· Mary: En ese caso, es una promesa, por Nara y por mi misma, seré la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua que pueda haber... pero antes...   
Mary sacó una Pokebola.   
· Winnie: Que vas a hacer, no quiero intercambiar Pokémon...   
· Mary: No es para ti, voy a enviar a Goldeen...   
Luego sacó otra Pokebola.   
· Mary: Ya que estoy en eso, también enviare a Kingler al gimnasio de mi hermano...   
· Molly: Porque dos.   
· Mary: Bueno, es que ya tengo seis Pokémon y con Vaporeon serían siete...   
· Mary: Pero seis menos dos da cuatro, no cinco, porque envías un Pokémon de más...   
· Mary: Bien, Vaporeon va a ocupar un lugar en mi grupo, eso me dejaría con un lugar libre para capturar otro Pokémon, sino fuera porque ya tengo otro...   
· Winnie: Otro, donde...   
· Mary: Bueno, no aquí, deje uno de mis Pokémon con una pareja de ancianitos muy simpáticos para que me los cuidarán...   
· Winnie: Una pareja de ancianitos, antes de llegar a Ciudad Caña Dorada?   
· Mary: Sí, eran muy amables... como Lara me dejo cerca, pues quise probar...   
· Winnie: No quiero darte malas noticias Mary, pero creo que te robaron tu Pokémon...   
· Mary: Me robaron.   
· Cherry: Sí, ya todos en Johto conocen acerca de esa famosa pareja de ancianos y su centro de crianza de Pokémon...   
· Mary: Es que ella no es de aquí, lo olvidaste...   
· Cherry: Es cierto, lo olvide...   
· Mary: Me robaron?   
· Winnie: Verás, hay ladrones Pokémon que se disfrazan de ancianos y fingen atender un centro de cuidados Pokémon, luego, cuando los entrenadores no lo sospechan, desaparecen llevándose a todos los Pokémon consigo...   
· Mary: Sucedió hace varios años, pero fueron detenidos a tiempo...   
· Cherry: Pero esta vez deben haber vuelto para cumplir lo que no pudieron antes   
· Mary: Mi Chinchou…   
· Mary: Chinchou, yo creía que lo habías cambiado, me dijiste que una vez tuviste uno...   
· Molly: I sino lo recupera pronto, si será como nos dijo...   
· Cherry: Tenemos que ir cuanto antes, aunque no estamos tan lejos, me preocupa que se vallan antes de que lleguemos...   
· Winnie: Podríamos avisarle a la Oficial Jenny de Ciudad Caña Dorada...   
· Cherry: Es buena idea, con el Pokegear de Molly, pero como llegamos a tiempo, aun a ella le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar y puede que para cuando llegue, ya no estén...   
· Mary: Sí mi Mantine pudiera volar tanto, pero aun así no creo que nos pueda a nosotras cinco, el problema es que no hay ríos que nos lleve allá, sino Dewgong nos podría llevar a todas sobre su lomo...   
· Cherry: No tenemos como ir nadando o volando, ninguno de nuestros Pokémon pueden hacerlo...   
· Mary: I corriendo?   
· Mary: Es verdad, cuando llegue, lo hice con la ayuda de Lara, ella me llevo en su Rapidash y fue muy en verdad muy rápido...   
· Cherry: Sería buena idea, pero ninguno de mis Pokémon puede correr tanto y tan rápido...   
· Molly: Los míos son muy pequeños...   
· Winnie: El único Pokémon grande que tengo es Exeggutor, pero no creo que pueda correr tan rápido y ustedes que me dicen...   
· Mary: Los míos no pueden y los tuyos Mary...   
· Mary: Ninguno de los míos podrías, pero si no les importa viajar sobre un amigo...   
· Todas: Amigo?   
Mary sacó una flauta con un relámpago dibujado, luego la toco.   
· Molly: Bonita canción, que hace...   
· Mary: Esperen...   
De pronto una especie de aullido se oyó a lo lejos, pero este aullido era realmente imponente.   
· Molly: Parece que va a llover...   
· Cherry: Escuche algo parecido a un trueno, pero no hay nubes...   
· Mary: Esperen...   
Algo que corría tan rápido como un relámpago se detuvo frente a las cinco chicas.   
· Mary: Que... que... que es eso...   
· Molly: Se parece al de mi libro de cuentos...   
· Cherry: El que esta junto a Entei y Suicune, verdad...   
· Winnie: Es un Pokémon legendario?   
· Mary: Sí, es Raikou, es mi amigo...   
Mary se acerco al imponente Pokémon y lo acarició.   
· Molly: No... No muerde?   
· Mary: No, vengan...   
Mary, Cherry, Molly y Winnie se subieron sobre el lomo de Raikou, pero Mary aun seguía en tierra.   
· Mary: Sube Mary, no le tengas miedo...   
· Mary: Ustedes saben que me da miedo todo, más con un animalote como ese...   
· Molly: Ven, no muerde, es mansito...   
· Mary: No lo dudo, pero prefiero no equivocarme...   
· Cherry: Mary se van a llevar a tus Pokémon...   
· Winnie: Vamos Mary...   
· Mary: Me… mejor vallan ustedes primero, yo las sigo de lejos…   
· Mary: No quería hacer esto, pero...   
Mary le susurró algo al oído a Raikou, este movió su cabeza asintiendo, luego agarro con su boca la blusa de Mary y la lanzó al aire, se dio la vuelta y Mary calló sobre su lomo, sentándose entre Cherry y Winnie..   
· Mary: Ahora Raikou, en marcha...   
· Mary: La próxima vez no me hagan esto...   
Mary dijo esto y se desmayo, Cherry y Winnie se las ingeniaron para que Mary no se cayera, mientras Molly se divertía de lo lindo intentando conducir a Raikou como Mary se lo decía, en pocos minutos Raikou cruzo gran parte del territorio Johto, incluso sobre pequeños lagos o los grandes árboles, de pronto Raikou se detuvo, el viaje había acabado.   
· Mary: Bien, llegamos...   
Las chicas se bajaron y procedieron a bajar cuidadosamente a Mary.   
· Mary: Gracias por todo Raikou.   
Mary acarició a Raikou y este se fue, desapareciendo en el gran bosque.   
· Winnie: Luego nos cuentas como lo conociste, sí Mary...   
· Mary: Así lo haré, ahora hay que despertar a Mary e ir por su Pokémon...   
· Cherry: I por esos ladrones...   
Mientras las tres chicas trataban de despertar a Mary, Molly corría en dirección al famoso centro de cuidados Pokémon.   
· Molly: Buen día...   
Molly había entrado en el Centro de Cuidados Pokémon, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarlo lleno de gente, entrenadores que en su mayoría, dejaban a sus Pokémon al cuidado de los dos ancianitos que Mary dijo haber visto.   
· Molly: Porque hay tanta gente...   
Uno de los entrenadores se acerco a Molly.   
· Randy: Eso se debe a lo que sucedió hace pocas horas, una entrenadora dejo a su Pokémon, un Lanturn...   
· Molly: No era un Chinchou, Mary me lo dijo...   
· Randy: Mary, entonces tu la conoces...   
· Molly: Sí, es mi amiga...   
· Randy: En serio...   
Aquel entrenador se dirigió a todos los demás.   
· Randy: Escuchen, esta niña es amiga de la entrenadora del Lanturn...   
De inmediato todos los entrenadores comenzaron a lanzarse sobre Molly, en una forma figurada, claro esta, mientras afuera...   
· Mary: Bien, ahora por mi Chinchou...   
· Mary: Segura que ya estas bien Mary...   
· Mary: Sí, ya les dije...   
· Cherry: Solo queríamos estar seguras, no tienes porque molestarte...   
· Mary: Es verdad, discúlpenme, es con esos ladrones de Pokémon con los que me debo molestar, no con mis amigas...   
· Mary: Bien, andando...   
· Winnie: Oigan, escucho ruidos adentro...   
· Mary: Mejor aun, los sorprenderemos con las manos en la masa...   
Las cuatro chicas entraron lo más sigilosamente posible, tratando de no atraer la atención de quien estuviera adentro, pero su objetivo fallo.   
· Molly: Miren, ella es...   
Dijo la pequeña Molly señalando a Mary, de inmediato todos los entrenadores comenzaron a rodear a Mary, como era de esperarse Cherry, Winnie y Mary no pudieron hacer nada más que alejarse de Mary.   
· Mary: Alguien me puede decir que pasa...   
Molly se acerco a sus amigas y comenzó a hablar.   
· Molly: Pues se equivocaron, el lugar si es real, hasta tienen permiso oficial...   
· Mary: Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera, pero dinos Mary, porque hay tantos entrenadores...   
· Cherry: I porque todos quieren hablar con Mary...   
· Molly: Es una larga historia...   
La ancianita que atendía el centro de cuidados Pokémon se acerco a las niñas.   
· Yumiko: Buenos días tengan ustedes niñas, me llamo Yumiko Hiyama y soy la encargada de este Centro de Crianza y Cuidados Pokémon, en que puedo ayudarles...   
· Molly: Buenos días, porque le pusieron un nombre tan largo...   
· Mary: Molly.   
· Yumiko: No la regañen, es verdad, incluso en siglas es largo...   
· Molly: CCCP...   
· Yumiko: Así es, pero era el único nombre que describía todo lo que hacemos...   
· Molly: No podría ser mejor solo CP, Crianza Pokémon o Cuidados Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sí, pero por CP se confundirían con Centro Pokémon...   
· Molly: Tienes razón.   
· Cherry: No se ofenda señora, pero este es un centro real...   
· Yumiko: Sí, es un centro real y no eres la primera que desconfía de nosotros, al parecer antes aquí hubo un centro de crianza falso, en el que engañaban a los entrenadores...   
· Cherry: I como sabemos si este no es igual...   
· Molly: Tiene permiso oficial...   
· Cherry: Pero que nos prueba que ese permiso es autentico...   
· Yumiko: Eres una pequeña muy desconfiada, pero es bueno tomar precauciones, las mejores pruebas que tenemos son los cientos de entrenadores que han probado nuestros servicios y han regresado agradecidos...   
· Mary: Porque agradecidos...   
· Yumiko: Verás, esto no es una guardería Pokémon donde dejas a tu Pokémon por unas horas, pasado ese tiempo lo recoges como si nada hubiera pasado, en este Centro de Cuidados y Crianza Pokémon...   
· Molly: Era al revés...   
· Yumiko: Perdón.   
· Molly: Sí, Centro de Crianza y Cuidados Pokémon...   
· Mary: CCCP...   
· Yumiko: Eso no importa, nuestra finalidad no cambia al cambiar nuestro nombre, nosotros nos dedicamos a cuidar, tratar y ejercitar a los Pokémon de entrenadores, que por falta de tiempo o por otros impedimentos, no lo pueden hacer, incluso hemos logrado que muchos Pokémon evolucionaran con éxito...   
· Molly: Por eso todos están rodeando a Mary...   
· Winnie: El Chinchou de Mary, evoluciono?   
· Molly: Sí, ahora es un Lanturn, bueno, eso me dijeron...   
· Mary: Imagino que todos esos entrenadores lo que quieren es cambiar sus Pokémon con el Lanturn de Mary y no los culpo, yo también lo haría, llevo más de tres meses con mi Chinchou y no he logrado que evolucione...   
· Cherry: Aun así, evolucionara o no, no le hallo sentido a que todo el mundo rodee a Mary como sino hubieran más Pokémon...   
· Molly: Lanturn es lindo, es normal que la rodeen...   
· Yumiko: No, el caso de su amiga es distinto, verán, durante la sesión de relajación de su Chinchou, este se hizo muy buen amigo de un Ditto que dejo otra entrenadora, no sabemos como, pero cuando íbamos a alimentar a ambos Pokémon, apareció un huevo al que ambos cuidaban...   
· Molly: Chinchou puso un huevo...   
· Cherry: Ese es el gran misterio, Ditto se pudo convertir en un Chinchou para estar junto al Pokémon de Mary, lo demás ya sale por lógica...   
· Yumiko: Lo sé, nosotros también imaginamos eso, pero el análisis del Chinchou de su amiga prueba que es hembra...   
· Mary: Pero Ditto no tiene sexo...   
· Yumiko: Pero Chinchou si y ese es el misterio que ha acaparado la atención de los medios, incluso la Radio se fue hace poco luego de haber documentado todo...   
· Winnie: Valla, pero y que quieren hacer esos entrenadores...   
· Yumiko: Pues todos quieren cambiarle el huevo a su amiga por cualquiera de sus Pokémon...   
· Molly: Un huevo, pero y para que les sirve...   
· Cherry: Es cierto, tenía que explicarte todo el misterio de los Pokémon de crianza...   
· Yumiko: Me encantaría ayudarles, pero debo seguir atendiendo, si se les ofrece algo, yo estaré tras el mostrador...   
I la ancianita se retiro.   
· Winnie: Tu que crees Cherry...   
· Cherry: Aun hay algo sospechoso en ella...   
· Mary: A mi también me hizo dudar su actitud...   
· Molly: Oigan y para que sirven los huevos...   
· Cherry: Es cierto, se me olvido, discúlpame Molly...   
· Molly: No hay problema, ahora si me puedes explicar...   
· Cherry: Bien, pero antes me podrías decir donde me había quedado...   
· Molly: Claro...   
La pequeña Molly sacó una mini grabadora con forma de Jigglypuff, rebobino la cinta y le dio a la reproducción... Winnie: Sí, pero sin importar en que nivel de evolución se encuentren sus padres, el Pokémon siempre nacerá con poca experiencia y sin evolucionar... Cherry: Es muy cierto, pero recuerda que podrá evolucionar más rápido y en muchos casos, aprender ataques combinados de sus padres o caso contrarío, aprender solo los ataques de uno de sus padres, pero mucho más rápido que ellos... 

La pequeña detuvo a la cinta y procedió a escuchar las opiniones de sus amigas.   
· Mary: Bien, como vas a explicarle...   
· Cherry: Pues la mejor forma es con el ejemplo…   
Cherry sacó una Pokebola.   
· Molly: Es la de tu Espeon?   
· Cherry: Sí...   
· Mary: Que vas a hacer con ella...   
· Winnie: Creo que nuestra pequeña amiga quiere cruzarlo...   
· Cherry: Oye, tengo catorce años, tu a lo mucho tienes dos o tres años más que yo.   
· Winnie: Solo tengo dieciséis años, no me aumentes la edad...   
· Mary: Como sea, pero dinos, es verdad que quieres dejar a tu Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Sí, aun no creo en este centro de cuidados Pokémon, pero si lo dejos, mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro...   
· Winnie: Al dejarlo, probarás si este centro de Cuidados es real y tendrás un nuevo Pokémon Psíquico, verdad...   
· Mary: Pero si así fuera, necesitas otro Pokémon para cruzarlo con Espeon.   
· Cherry: Es cierto, por eso quería pedirte un favor Molly...   
Cherry se inclino y tomo ambas manos de Molly entre las suyas.   
· Molly: Favor, cual?   
· Mary: Quiere cruzar a tu Alebrije con su Espeon...   
· Winnie: Alebrije?   
· Molly: Sí, es mi Pokémon, le dicen Umbreon, pero yo prefiero llamarlo Alebrije...   
· Winnie: Esta pequeña tiene un Umbreon?   
· Molly: No me digas pequeña...   
· Mary: Pero aun si aceptara Molly, deben ser dos Pokémon de la misma especie y de sexo distinto...   
· Winnie: No, también pueden ser de especies semejantes, como Tauros y Miltank...   
· Cherry: Además, Umbreon y Espeon son evoluciones de Eevee, no habría problema con ello o me equivoco Molly.   
· Molly: No creo...   
· Mary: Pero y lo de su sexo distinto, hasta donde se, ambos Pokémon parecen machos...   
· Molly: No, mi Alebrije es hembra...   
· Cherry: Genial, entonces me dejas Molly.   
· Molly: Bueno...   
Mientras Cherry y Molly arreglaban todo, Mary por fin salía de sus admiradores.   
· Mary: Por dios, que gente...   
· Mary: Bienvenida Mary...   
· Winnie: I que decidiste...   
· Mary: Pues le cedí el huevo a la otra entrenadora...   
· Mary: Claro, allá ella que se las arregle.   
· Mary: Bueno, ella fue la del Ditto, además yo ya tengo un Chinchou, bueno, ahora es un Lanturn, aunque me gustaba más como Chinchou...   
· Mary: Evoluciono tu Chinchou, valla, yo estoy tratando de que evolucione el mío desde hace meses, pero no lo he logrado...   
· Mary: Si deseas podemos cambiar de Pokémon en el Bazar de Intercambio...   
· Mary: I para asegurarnos de que no evolucione, tenemos la Piedra Eterna que ganaron Molly y Cherry en el Concurso de Caza de Insectos...   
· Mary: Es buena idea, por cierto, donde están ellas...   
· Winnie: Allá...   
Molly y Cherry se acercaron al mostrador.   
· Yumiko: Puedo hacer algo por ustedes niñas...   
· Cherry: Sí, queremos dejar a estos Pokémon...   
· Molly: Si es posible, puede dejarlos juntos...   
· Yumiko: Quieren cruzar a sus Pokémon, es una buena idea, pero deben esperar, suele demorar mucho tiempo, yo les sugiero que sigan su viaje y cuando hayan nacido los huevos Pokémon, nosotros los llamaremos...   
· Molly: Pero yo...   
· Cherry: Es una buena idea, vamos Molly, debemos irnos ya, si queremos llegar a Ciudad Caña Dorada...   
Cherry se fue llevando a Molly, junto a sus amigas, ya afuera.   
· Molly: Porque hiciste eso, yo no quiero dejar a mi Alebrije tanto tiempo...   
· Cherry: No lo harás, aun sigo desconfiando de ese Centro de Cuidados, por lo que nosotras...   
Cherry reunió a su grupo y comenzó a explicarles su estrategia, ya en la noche, dentro del campamento.   
· Winnie: Es una linda tienda para acampar, ustedes si que viajan con estilo...   
· Cherry: Gracias, pero es de Molly.   
· Molly: Tuya también si decides unirte a nuestro grupo...   
· Mary: Sí, una entrenadora más, siempre es mejor...   
· Mary: Así ya seriamos cinco...   
· Winnie: Lo pensare, es una buena idea viajar en grupo, además debo cuidar el Vaporeon de Nara...   
· Mary: Oye, esta en buenas manos, lo olvidaste...   
· Winnie: Solo bromeaba, no te ofendas Mary...   
· Mary: Por cierto Mary, crees que a tu hermano le sean de utilidad tus dos Pokémon...   
· Mary: Bueno, se que ya tiene estrategias con Kingler y se moría por usar a mi Dewgong.   
· Mary: Pero tu le enviaste a Goldeen, no a Dewgong...   
· Molly: Es verdad, eso o mi computadora se averió... otra vez.   
· Mary: Es cierto, envié a ambos Pokémon por medio de la Laptop de Molly, claro que primero debió ser Cherry quien analizara como se debía hacer...   
· Cherry: El que sea una genio con los Pokémon Psíquicos, no me quita meritos a la hora de analizar un sistema de computadoras, después de todo, planeaba convertirme en analista si mi sueño Pokémon no se realizará...   
· Winnie: Es una buena idea, mamá atiende también una florería junto a la chicas del gimnasio, no todos los días retan a un líder de gimnasio, por ello mamá decidió atender un negocio para pasar el tiempo...   
· Cherry: Florería, yo sabían que hacían perfumes...   
· Winnie: Los siguen haciendo, solo que como los Pokémon de mamá son tipo planta, la gente comenzó a llamarle Florería, con el tiempo, se vendían arreglos florales, ahora la conocen como Florería aunque aun se preparan perfumes, son a base del Gloom de mi madre...   
· Molly: Pero los Gloom huelen feo...   
· Mary: Bueno, este debe ser especial...   
· Winnie: No, también suelta ese olor característico...   
· Mary: Entonces...   
· Winnie: Los perfumes se preparan con una ligera parte de la esencia que suelta Gloom, los demás ingredientes son hechos a base de flores y...   
· Cherry: I yo creo que ya no deberías hablar más, porque supongo que esa formula debe ser secreta...   
· Winnie: Es verdad, lo olvide... oye Mary, porque te ríes tanto...   
· Mary: Es que me gustaría ver que cara pondrá mi hermano, cuando descubra que no le envié a Dewgong sino a Goldeen... 

Archipiélago de las Islas Naranja.   
Isla Trovita.   
· Rudy: Mi pequeña hermana, siempre tan bromista...   
En el campo de duelo había un Goldeen tratando de nadar sobre el suelo.   
· Rudy: Regresa... disculpa, problemas técnicos... 

De Regreso a Johto.   
· Molly: Ya me dio sueño...   
· Cherry: Duerme Molly, tu no tienes porque hacer guardia, solo las haremos nosotras cuatro...   
· Molly: Yo también quiero ayudar.   
· Cherry: Si, pero la mejor forma es durmiendo, ahora acuéstate y descansa...   
Cherry arropo a Molly y siguió viendo por una abertura en la tienda.   
· Cherry: Me pregunto que tramaran...   
Afuera todo lucía en calma, a excepción de dos cosas, una, Mary aun seguía luchando con los pocos entrenadores que quedaban, dos, en el Centro de Cuidados Pokémon aun había luces.   
· Cherry: Mary nunca descansa, pobre Flooffy, espero que no acabe Sonámbulo por esto, al menos sus victorias consecutivas sirven para ahuyentar a los pocos entrenadores que quedan cerca y eso me permite observar con mayor libertad ese lugar...   
Afuera ya solo queda un entrenador, Mary y Flooffy habían acabado prácticamente con todos los demás, sin embargo, aun con lo avanzado de la hora, seguían trabajando en el Centro de Crianzas.   
· Cherry: Sé que hay personas que se desvelan por atender a los Pokémon, pero no creo que ellos sean ese tipo de personas...   
Cherry salió de la tienda con Girafarig, adentro las chicas seguían durmiendo.   
· Cherry: No hagas ruido Girafarig, debemos acercarnos en silencio para escuchar que traman...   
Cherry y Girafarig se acercaron lo más que pudieron al centro de cuidados.   
· Cherry: Algo traman... sin tan solo…   
Cherry trataba de oír lo que sucedía al otro lado, pero la pared era muy gruesa.   
· Cherry: No me rendiré, Girafarig usa tu Predicción y concéntrate en el interior del supuesto Centro de Cuidados Pokémon...   
· Girafarig: Kiirriiiiin...   
Girafarig uso su Predicción, ahora Cherry podía ver lo que sucedía en el interior del Centro de Cuidados...   
· Yumiko: Ya era hora de que todos se fueran..   
La supuesta ancianita puso en el suelo varias jaulas llenas de Pokémon.   
· Masamichi: Sí, esos molestos entrenadores...   
El supuesto anciano que atendía el lugar, tomo las jaulas del suelo y las apilo junto a otras jaulas llenas de Pokémon.   
· Yumiko: Al menos sacamos algo bueno de esto...   
· Masamichi: I que lo digas, luego de que se corrió la voz de que obtuvimos un huevo Pokémon, nadie desconfió de nuestro Centro de Cuidados...   
· Yumiko: Entrenadores estúpidos, al menos obtuvimos buenos Pokémon que robar...   
· Masamichi: Pokémon realmente raros y valiosos...   
· Yumiko: Pero me preocupa esa niña del Espeon, no la vi realmente convencida...   
· Masamichi: Ja, déjala que desconfié, para cuando regrese ya no estaremos...   
· Yumiko: Con estos Pokémon, el Equipo Rocket resurgirá de nuevo y quizás el Señor Giovanni regrese por fin...   
Ambos ancianitos voltearon y se quitaron los disfraces.   
· Cassidy: Para Gloria del Equipo Rocket...   
· Butch: Porque somos...   
Hubo una especie de acercamiento, Cherry se fijo muy bien en su trajes negros con una gran "R" roja dibujada.   
· Cassidy: Cassidy...   
· Butch: Butch...   
· Cassidy: Somos el equipo Rocket circulando la tierra de día y de noche...   
· Butch: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para entrarle a los cocolasos...   
· Cassidy: El Equipo Rocket resurgirá nuevamente...   
Un Raticate apareció de pronto.   
· Raticate: Raticate...   
La Premonición terminó y Cherry despertó.   
· Cherry: Tal como lo supuse...   
· Mary: Que supiste?   
· Mary: Dijo supuso, no supo...   
· Winnie: Supusiste que...   
Winnie acaba de llegar, junto a ella estaban Mary, Mary y Molly, así como sus respectivos Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Que hacen aquí...   
· Winnie: Me desperté para relevarte en tu guardia, pero no estabas, desperté a las chicas y te vinimos a buscar...   
· Mary: Yo acabe por fin todos mis duelos y te vine a ayudar, ya no hay un entrenador en kilómetros a la redonda, el último se fue llorando porque lo vencí...   
· Winnie: Que malvada eres...   
· Mary: No debiste venir sola Cherry, nos preocupaste...   
· Cherry: Discúlpenme, pero vi luces en el supuesto centro de crianza y vine a investigar, no creí tardarme tanto...   
· Mary: I que descubriste...   
· Cherry: Tal como lo sospechaba, este centro es falso...   
· Molly: Pero tenían sello oficial.   
· Winnie: Aun los sellos oficiales pueden ser falsificados...   
· Mary: Que hacemos ahora...   
· Mary: Llamar a la Oficial Jenny...   
· Cherry: No creo que llegue a tiempo, según lo que pude ver con ayuda de Girafarig, esta noche mismo se marchan...   
· Mary: Debemos impedirlo en seguida...   
· Winnie: Se me ocurre algo, Cherry tu y ambas Mary vallan por la puerta principal, Molly y yo, los aguardaremos atrás con una sorpresa preparada...   
· Mary: Que tienen pensado hacer...   
· Winnie: En caso de huir, usaremos a nuestros Bellossom para detenerlos con su Somnífero...   
· Molly: Los pondremos a dormir, bien...   
· Mary: Es buena idea...   
· Cherry: Entendido, entonces chicas, al ataque, usen sus mejores Pokémon y no tomen prisioneros...   
· Mary: Eh...   
· Mary: Tu solo sígueme...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Nuevas Aventuras**   
**o**   
**Viaje a Caña Dorada.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	9. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 8

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Nuevas Aventuras**   
**o**   
**Viaje a Caña Dorada.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Ecruteak   
Dos chicas habían llegado a una especie de dojo.   
· Sakura: Que tal, te gusta...   
· Duplica: Es lindo y enorme...   
· Sakura: Entonces que esperamos, entremos, ya es muy tarde como para quedarnos aquí afuera...   
· Duplica: Tu fuiste la de la idea de pasar a retar a todos los entrenadores que encontráramos en el camino, un poco más y llegamos a Ciudad Violeta...   
· Sakura: Pero no fue divertido...   
· Duplica: Bueno si, pude entrenar mejor a Ditto y a Mini-dit...   
· Sakura: I yo a mi Espeon, ya verán la sorpresa que se llevaran Sumono, Tamao, Komoe y Satsuki cuando lo vean de nuevo...   
· Duplica: Pues que esperamos, entremos... ya me muero de frío...   
Mientras en el Gimnasio.   
· Morty: Así que Sakura volvió, buen trabajo Gastly...   
Gastly solo desapareció, mientras decía su nombre.   
· Morty: Espero que esta vez quiera darme la revancha... 

Pampona.   
Una pareja de jóvenes y un Meowth, seguía esperando la llegada de Molly, aun cuando todos los demás entrenadores se habían ido hace varias horas.   
· Jessie: Creen que le haya pasado algo...   
· James: Espero que no, aunque ya me esta dando mello...   
· Meowth: Que les parece si nos vamos a dormir y la esperamos mañana...   
· Jessie: No, el Equipo Rocket no falta a una promesa, la seguiremos esperando hasta que ella llegue... 

Ciudad Blacktorn.   
Afueras del Gimnasio Dragón.   
· Dalia: Bien, así que tengo que buscar mi medalla allá adentro...   
Dijo la entrenadora señalando la Cueva que se encontraba tras el gimnasio al otro lado del pequeño lago.   
· Clair: La Cueva Dragón, allá te espera tu última prueba...   
· Dalia: No entiendo nada, pero bueno, vamos X...   
La entrenadora y un Houndoom se encaminaron a la orilla del lago.   
· Dalia: Ve...   
La entrenadora sacó una Pokebola de ella salió un Quagsire.   
· Dalia: Ahora regresa X.   
La entrenadora guardo a su Houndoom y se montó sobre su Quagsire como si fuera a surfear sobre él.   
· Dalia: Bien, Vamos por esa medalla... 

Afueras del Centro de Crianza Pokémon.   
Las chicas se habían separado en dos grupos, ambos grupos estaban rodeando el supuesto centro autorizado, mientras adentro, los despreocupados ladrones atendían sus asuntos, el primer grupo procedió a atacar...   
· Mary: I ahora, esta puerta es muy resistente, no parecía serlo cuando estuvimos hoy en la tarde...   
La puerta principal que daba acceso al Centro de Crianzas Pokémon, no había cedido a los ataques combinados de Chorro de Agua e Impact Trueno de Wooper y Flaaffy, Cherry se acerco a la puerta y le dio varios golpes...   
· Cherry: Esta no es una puerta cualquiera, imagino que en el pasado ya los han de haber atacado de este modo, esta puerta esta recubierta con titanio...   
· Mary: Titanio, ahora entiendo porque ni el Cabezazo de Upa sirvió...   
· Mary: El pobre acabo con dolor de cabeza...   
· Cherry: El problema es que el metal es resistente a los ataques psíquicos, más siendo un metal tan duro como el Titanio...   
· Mary: Se me ocurre algo, pero necesitaré que alguno de tus Pokémon sepa un ataque de Hielo, Mary...   
· Mary: Eso es fácil, Dewgong puede usar cualquier ataque...   
· Mary: Entonces, trata de usar el ataque más fuerte que tengas...   
· Mary: Entendido, a tu señal...   
Mary sacó una pokebola y de ella salió Dewgong.   
· Mary: Bien, ahora Flooffy, usa tu Puño Fuego...   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii…   
De pronto, el puño de Flooffy fue rodeado por llamas, luego golpeo la puerta, pero solo la calentó.   
· Mary: Ahora Mary, el mejor ataque de Hielo que tengas...   
· Mary: Bien, Dewgong usa tu Ventisca...   
· Dewgong: Dew...gong!!!   
Dewgong lanzó una poderosa ventisca que congelo la puerta.   
· Mary: Ahora a esperar...   
La puerta congelada comenzó a agrietarse, de pronto, se hizo pedazos.   
· Mary: Genial, como hiciste eso Cherry, fue la Confusión de Girafarig...   
· Cherry: Yo no hice nada y aunque quisiera no hubiera podido, ya te dije que los poderes de los Pokémon Psíquicos no son muy efectivos con el metal...   
· Mary: Entonces...   
· Mary: Simple física, aunque el titanio sea un metal muy fuerte, todo metal es afectado por los cambios bruscos de temperatura, el ataque de fuego de Flooffy y el ataque de hielo de Dewgong lo demostraron...   
· Mary: Eres muy lista Mary...   
· Mary: Ya vez, Cherry no es la única genio...   
· Cherry: Nunca dije que sea la única, ahora vamos a darle una gran sorpresa a esos ladrones Pokémon...   
Las tres niñas entraron con sus Pokémon, mientras Cassidy y Butch, terminaban de ordenar las jaulas.   
· Cassidy: Es la última, ahora ya puedes traer el camión para cargarlas...   
· Butch: Entendido, pero que hacemos con ese huevo Pokémon...   
· Cassidy: Nos encargaremos de el más tarde, a nadie le importa un Pokémon tan débil como un Eevee...   
Pero cuando Butch iba a tirar el huevo, alguien o algo se lo arrebato de las manos.   
· Cherry: Bien hecho Girafarig, tu Confusión Sigue funcionando tan bien como Siempre...   
Cherry agarró el huevo que venía volando hacia ella.   
· Cherry: Supongo que este huevo es mío, gracias por cuidarlo y a mi Espeon, pero decidí que mejor los retiraba hoy...   
· Cassidy: Es esa entrenadora...   
· Cherry: I supongo que ustedes son dos simples ladrones Pokémon...   
· Cassidy: Cuidado con lo que dices niña...   
· Butch: Somos miembros del glorioso Equipo Rocket...   
· Cassidy: Prepárense para los problemas y los dilemas...   
· Cherry: No, pues no los conozco...   
· Cassidy: No interrumpas el lema niña...   
· Butch: Descuida, ahora tendrá... ve Drowzee...   
Un Drowzee se telé transporto en seguida.   
· Cherry: Un Drowzee...   
· Cassidy: I no es el único, ve Primeape, Raticate, Hitmontop...   
De inmediato acudieron los tres Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Cuatro Pokémon contra mi Girafarig, no me parece muy justo...   
· Butch: El Equipo Rocket nunca ha sido justo, ataca Drowzee…   
· Cassidy: Ataquen...   
Los cuatro Pokémon se lanzaron en ataques simultáneos contra Girafarig.   
· Cherry: …debieron haber mandando más Pokémon... Girafarig, tu Psíco Rayo...   
· Girafarig: Riiiiin...   
Girafarig lanzó su poderoso Rayo Psíquico y acabo con Raticate, Hitmontop y Primeape, pero Drowzee se telé transporto...   
· Butch: Buen intento, pero olvidaste a Drowzee... Drowzee Gas Venenoso...   
Drowzee apareció atrás de Girafarig listo para atacar.   
· Cherry: No lo olvide... Girafarig, usa tu relevo...   
· Girafarig: Riiiin...   
Un brillo rojo cubrió a Girafarig, de pronto este regreso a la Pokebola de Cherry.   
· Butch: De nada te servirá retirar a tu Pokémon, de aquí no saldrás...   
· Cherry: No lo retire, solo hice un ligero cambio... Espeon, Ataque Rápido...   
El Espeon de Cherry, que había estado enjaulado, rompió la jaula con su Ataque Rápido y golpeo a Drowzee.   
· Cassidy: Lastima niñita, pero este Drowzee lo hicimos muy fuerte...   
· Cherry: También mi Espeon...   
Drowzee calló rendido luego de recibir el ataque de Espeon.   
· Cassidy: Diablos, todos nuestros Pokémon fueron derrotados...   
· Butch: Todos no, aun nos queda uno...   
· Cassidy: No podemos usarlo, no aun cuando menos...   
· Butch: Ni modo pícale...   
Ambos ladrones guardaron a sus Pokémon y emprendieron la retirada, cuando una pared estalló en pedazos.   
· Mary: Bien hecho Flooffy, buen golpe...   
· Flooffy: Fyiiiii...   
· Mary: Te dije que su Rompe Rocas era muy efectivo, pero no, tenías que verlo para creerlo...   
· Cassidy: Más, que acaso se están multiplicando....   
· Butch: Debemos escapar con los Pokémon...   
· Cherry: No tan rápido, Espeon usa tu ataque Psíquico...   
Espeon lanzó una poderosa onda psíquica a las jaulas, abriéndolas a todas.   
· Butch: Las jaulas...   
· Cassidy: Podremos hacerlo de nuevo en otro pueblo, ahora debemos escapar...   
Butch y Cassidy escaparon por la única salida que quedaba libre... hacia la trampa de las niñas.   
· Cherry: Ahora es turno de Winnie y Molly...   
Afuera, Winnie y Molly seguían esperando.   
· Winnie: Molly levántate, ya los oigo venir...   
Molly dejo de escribir en el suelo.   
· Molly: Que bueno, ya me comenzaba a aburrir...   
Cassidy y Butch llegaron donde estaba el camión en el que iban a robarse a los Pokémon del Centro, pero fueron sorprendidas por Molly y Winnie.   
· Winnie: Ahora Bellossom, usa tu Somnífero...   
· Molly: Somnífero Bella...   
Ambos Pokémon que se encontraban escondidos sobre el camión, saltaron y comenzaron a rociar su somnífero de sus pétalos.   
· Cassidy: Houndour usa tu Lanzallamas...   
De una de las pokebolas de Cassidy surgió un Houndour, aunque este lucía algo raro, tenía un extraño aparato en la cabeza, aun con el aparato encima quemo el polvo que arrojaban ambos Bellossom.   
· Cassidy: No contaban con esta sorpresa, verdad...   
· Butch: Ahora Houndour, quema a esos dos Pokémon con tu Lanzallamas...   
Houndour lanzó su poderoso ataque de fuego, lastimando a Bella y a Bellossom.   
· Molly: Bella...   
· Winnie: Maldición, todos mis Pokémon son tipo Planta...   
· Molly: Entonces es mi turno, no permitiré que se salgan con la suya, menos ahora que lastimaron a mi Bella...   
Molly sacó una Pokebola de su blusa, esta tenía un curioso tono rosado.   
· Molly: Ahora verán... Maggie, ve...   
De la pokebola de Molly salió un...   
· Winnie: Un Jigglypuff, buena estrategia, no importa que tan fuerte sea ese Houndour, nunca podrá vencer el Canto de Jigglypuff...   
· Molly: No lo voy a dormir...   
· Winnie: Entonces.   
· Molly: Ya verás, Maggie, Usa tu Ataque de Rodada...   
· Winnie: Ro... Rodada... es el ataque que posee el Miltank de Whitney, ese ataque aplicado correctamente es prácticamente invencible...   
Jigglypuff comenzó a rodar sobre el suelo, los giros iban acercándose a Houndour.   
· Cassidy: Houndour fríe a esa sabandija con tu Lanzallamas...   
Pero aunque Houndour usará su Lanzallamas directamente sobre Jigglypuff, este no se detenía, es más, sus giros aumentaban de velocidad.   
· Cassidy: Diablos, Houndour esta perdiendo potencia...   
· Molly: Ahora Jigglypuff...   
Jigglypuff golpeo a Houndour con su giro, el perro Pokémon apenas pudo mantenerse en pie luego del ataque.   
· Molly: Uno más y esta fuera, ahora, acaba con el Maggie, enséñale a no dañar a Bella...   
Pero cuando Jigglypuff iba a golpear a Houndour, Cassidy sacó algo, que ni Winnie o Molly esperaban.   
· Cassidy: I que dices ahora niña, si te mueves... lo rompo...   
Cassidy tenía en sus manos el huevo de Umbreon y Espeon, tenía claras intenciones de romperlo, por lo que Molly no tuvo otra opción que rendirse.   
· Molly: Regresa Maggie...   
· Cassidy: Así esta mejor niñita, ahora quiero que entren al centro y no salgan hasta que nos hayamos ido, sino lo hacen, romperé el huevo...   
· Winnie: Hay que hacer lo que dicen Molly, son capaces de romper el huevo...   
· Molly: Si solo Alebrije estuviera aquí...   
· Winnie: Vamos Molly, debemos entrar...   
Pero cuando Cassidy y Butch se disponían a entrar al camión, algo los golpeo por un lado, haciendo que tiraran el huevo Pokémon.   
· Molly: El huevo...   
· Winnie: Bellsprout usa tus Látigos Cepa...   
Winnie lanzó una pokebola, de ella salió un Bellsprout que de inmediato siguió las ordenes de Winnie, pero sus Látigos no eran lo suficientemente largos...   
· Molly: No lo alcanzará...   
Cuando todo parecía perdido, dos sombras corrieron en dirección del huevo, de pronto, el huevo desapareció.   
· Molly: Me pareció ver desaparecer al huevo...   
· Winnie: No estas mal, eso paso...   
Cuando Winnie y Molly se acercaron al lugar donde se supone debería haberse estrellado el huevo, encontraron una linda sorpresa, Umbreon y Espeon estaban cuidando el huevo en un pequeño nido que habían armado de improviso.   
· Molly: Alebrije sabía que tu lo salvarías...   
· Winnie: Entonces, esas dos sombras eran tu Alebrije y el Espeon de Cherry usando su Ataque Rápido...   
· Molly: Sí...   
· Winnie: Como pudieron adquirir tanta velocidad y en tan poco tiempo...   
· Cherry: Te sorprende acaso, no sabes lo que son capaces de hacer los padres por sus hijos, eso incluye a los Pokémon...   
· Molly: Cherry...   
Molly corrió a abrazar a su amiga.   
· Cherry: Buen trabajo Espeon, Umbreon, tu también lo hiciste bien Molly...   
· Molly: No hice nada, esos ladrones amenazaron con romper el huevo y yo tuve que dejarlos libres...   
· Cherry: No digas eso, hiciste lo que debías...   
· Molly: Pero los ladrones escaparon...   
· Cherry: Yo no creo eso...   
· Winnie: Mary y Mary, cierto...   
· Cherry: Sí, ambas tienen muy bien controlada la situación...   
Cerca del camión, Butch y Cassidy yacían inconscientes y bien amarrados.   
· Mary: Buen trabajo Mary...   
· Mary: Igualmente, aunque el crédito inicial es de Jolteon y Vaporeon...   
· Mary: Es muy cierto, fue una buena idea la de usar sus ataques combinados...   
· Mary: Una poderosa descarga eléctrica y un potente rayo de hielo, ni siquiera supieron que los golpeo...   
· Mary: Pero van a tener suficiente tiempo para pensarlo...   
· Mary: Cuando lleguen a la cárcel...   
Dos horas más tarde...   
· Oficial Jenny: Gracias por su ayuda niñas, sin ustedes nunca habríamos podido capturar a estos dos y es seguro que hubieran escapado con los Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Pero al menos ahora estarán donde deben...   
· Molly: Pero me preocupa mi Bella...   
· Enfermera Joy: Solo déjala descansar Molly, sus heridas no fueron muy serias, es un Pokémon muy fuerte, igual que su dueña...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo...   
· Winnie: I ahora que harán con todos los Pokémon, Oficial Jenny...   
· Oficial Jenny: Tendremos que llamar a todos los entrenadores y avisarles para que vengan a recoger a sus Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Es una lastima, hubiera sido una buena idea la de crear un Centro Pokémon para cruzar a los Pokémon de los entrenadores...   
· Enfermera Joy: Quizás ya lo hayan pensado también, tal vez alguien quiera abrir un Centro de Crianza para cruzar Pokémon, si sucede, yo las tendré informadas...   
· Oficial Jenny: Gracias una vez más por su ayuda niñas...   
· Molly: De nada, aunque no hice gran cosa...   
· Mary: No, te parece poco haberlos detenido el tiempo suficiente hasta que nosotras llegáramos...   
· Winnie: Además gracias a ti, el huevo no se rompió Molly...   
· Cherry: Aunque ahora debemos tratar de quitárselo a Espeon y a Alebrije, para cuidarlo.   
· Molly: Porque...   
· Mary: Es cierto, ellos están haciendo un buen trabajo...   
· Cherry: Esta bien, que esta noche lo cuiden ellos, ya mañana veremos...   
· Enfermera Joy: En cuanto el huevo se abra, me podrían informar...   
· Cherry: Sí, lo haremos, ahora chicas, debemos irnos...   
· Oficial Jenny: Suerte en su viaje Pokémon entrenadoras...   
· Mary: Gracias...   
Las cinco entrenadoras se dirigían hacia su aventura, cuando recordaron ago.   
· Mary: Que les parece si antes, terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo antes...   
· Winnie: Que cosa?   
· Mary: Dormir, me muero de sueño...   
· Cherry: Pues es buena idea, nuestros Pokémon también deben descansar...   
· Molly: Síiii, a dormir...   
· Cherry: Ve Molly, eres de nosotras la que más lo necesita...   
· Mary: En buena hora dejamos la tienda lista...   
· Molly: I cerca, así no tendré que caminar tanto...   
· Winnie: Les importaría si antes llamo a mi casa...   
· Cherry: No, te entendemos... aunque no crees que es muy tarde para llamar...   
· Winnie: No, recuerden que es otro continente, el horario es distinto, deben ser cerca de las diez de la mañana en Ciudad Azulona, así que no habría problema alguno...   
· Mary: I si esta en medio de un duelo?   
· Winnie: No creo, no muchos entrenadores retan a un Líder de Gimnasio tan temprano...   
· Cherry: Entonces llámala, no creo que le moleste...   
I las cinco niñas y sus Pokémon partieron nuevamente a su aventura, en realidad, se fueron a dormir. 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Entiendo, felicidades y salúdame a tus amigas Winnie, discúlpame por no hablar contigo ahora, pero estoy en medio de un duelo, cuídate cariño y suerte.   
Erika cerró el videófono y se dirigió de nuevo al campo de batalla.   
· Erika: Discúlpame nuevamente, pero debía atender esa llamada, bueno, continuemos... Gloom yo te elijo... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Ecruteak.   
· Satsuki: Así que usarás a Espeon...   
· Sakura: Sí, no es lindo...   
Sakura estaba peleando con otra de sus hermanas, Satsuki, solo que el duelo era de Espeon contra Umbreon, como quien dice, con todas las de perder o tal vez no...   
· Tamao: Pues no te será de mucha utilidad contra mi Umbreon, lo sabes bien...   
Por fin Sakura podía realizar el duelo Pokémon que tenía pendiente con sus hermanas, para el cual se había preparado tanto, aun cuando ya había derrotado a dos de sus hermanas, Komoe y Sumono, las dueñas de Flareon y Vaporeon, respectivamente, todavía le quedaban dos más y ambas eran muy rudas... Duplica solo observaba mientras tomaba té junto a sus Pokémon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Sumono y Komoe.   
· Sumono: No deseas más Duplica...   
· Duplica: Gracias, esta delicioso, Ditto y Mini-dit también te lo agradecen...   
Sumono le sirvió otra tasa de té a Duplica y a sus Pokémon.   
· Duplica: Sakura es muy buena.   
· Sumono: Desde pequeña lo había demostrado, nosotras creímos que se quedaría como entrenadora de Eevee, pero nos sorprendió bastante cuando su Eevee evoluciono en Espeon, no solo su Pokémon evoluciono, sino ella también como entrenadora...   
· Komoe: Fue una evolución que favoreció a ambos, entrenador y Pokémon, sobretodo a su Pokémon, Espeon se ha vuelto muy fuerte, no creí que tanto...   
· Duplica: Lo sé, a todos les ha pasado, incluso a mi me tomo por sorpresa la primera vez que la enfrente con Ditto, no sabía que le había enseñado tantos ataques y tan poderosos, fue un error de mi parte confiarme...   
· Sumono: No eres la única, mi Vaporeon terminó muy mal al igual que el Flareon de Komoe, lo que me sorprendió aun más, es verla con otro Eevee...   
· Duplica: Según lo que me contó, es el hijo de su Eevee original...   
· Komoe: El hijo de Espeon, ahora entiendo porque ese pequeño es tan fuerte, lo heredo de su padre...   
En el Duelo.   
· Sakura: Espeon usa tu Ataque de Estrellas...   
Espeon lanzó su ataque contra Umbreon, pero no logró dañarlo mucho.   
· Tamao: Aunque uses ataques normales nunca derrotaras a Umbreon, tu Pokémon es un Tipo Psíquico y es débil contra un Tipo Siniestro...   
· Sakura: Es muy cierto, por eso... Espeon Regresa...   
Sakura guardó a su Pokémon y sacó otra Pokebola.   
· Sakura: Ve Eevee...   
· Tamao: Eevee, que previsible, pero será tu último cambio... Umbreon, Mirada Maligna.   
Umbreon atacó, ahora Sakura no podía retirar a Eevee... o tal vez sí.   
· Sakura: Buen intento, pero olvidas algo... Eevee puede usar su relevo cuando quiera, sin embargo, te derrotare con el... Ataque Rápido Eevee y prepárate para un Ataque de Derribo...   
· Eevee: Uiii...   
Eevee golpeo a Umbreon con su Ataque Rápido, el ataque fue tan rápido que Umbreon no pudo reaccionar por lo que recibió el segundo golpe directo y fue lanzando al estanque.   
· Sakura: Bien hecho Eevee...   
· Tamao: Umbreon Regresa... es tu turno Satsuki...   
· Satsuki: No necesito pelear, esta claro que nuestra pequeña hermana ya es toda una entrenadora Pokémon, no hay más pruebas que hacer...   
Duplica se levanto junto con Sumono y Komoe, las tres corrieron a felicitar a Sakura.   
· Komoe: Excelente trabajo Sakura...   
· Duplica: Bien hecho Sakura, tu también Espeon, Eevee...   
· Espeon: Espi...   
· Eevee: Uiii...   
· Sumono: Nuestra hermanita ya es toda una entrenadora Pokémon...   
· Sakura: Ya no me abracen...   
· Satsuki: Felicidades Sakura.   
· Komoe: Buen trabajo.   
· Sakura: Gracias... pero no creen que se pudieron esperar hasta mañana para retarme a duelo, porque quisieron pelear a estas horas de la noche...   
· Satsuki: Tu nos despertaste a esta hora...   
· Tamao: I como no teníamos nada más que hacer...   
· Sumono: Además cualquier hora es buena para un duelo...   
· Komoe: I a esta hora no hay entrenadores o visitantes que nos interrumpan en nuestro importante duelo...   
· Sakura: Claro, lo que querían era darle la ventaja al Umbreon de Tamao...   
· Tamao: Pero ni aun así te derrote...   
· Satsuki: Te has vuelto muy fuerte Sakura.   
· Tamao: I ese Espeon es asombroso...   
· Sumono: Lo mismo tu Eevee...   
· Komoe: Eres increíble Sakura...   
· Sakura: No es para tanto...   
· Duplica: Oigan, disculpen, no es que quiera interrumpirlas, se que es su hermana y no la ven desde hace meses o quizás años, pero por favor, podríamos irnos a dormir y continuar con la reunión mañana temprano...   
· Satsuki: Que descuidas...   
· Sumono: Pero que malas anfitrionas somos...   
· Komoe: Ven Sakura, tu habitación esta igual como la dejaste...   
· Tamao: Tu también Duplica, tenemos una habitación de huéspedes, te puedes quedar ahí...   
· Duplica: Gracias, se los agradezco en verdad...   
· Sakura: Vamos a dormir...   
· Satsuki: Es lo mejor, vamos a dormir nosotras también o nadie abrirá mañana... 

Camino a Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Eran cerca de las 11:00 AM, las niñas se dirigían a su siguiente destino, mientras conversaban alegremente.   
· Winnie: I de quien va a ser ese huevo...   
· Cherry: Pues de Molly, de quien más...   
· Molly: Mío?   
· Cherry: Sí, fue tu Alebrije quien lo tuvo, así que en teoría es tuyo...   
· Mary: Pero fue con ayuda de Espeon...   
· Mary: Sí, tuyo también sería Cherry...   
· Winnie: Tienen razón en eso, también sería tuyo...   
· Cherry: Eso lo sé, pero no deseo pelear con Molly por el huevo, se que ella lo criará muy bien, igual que a su Alebrije o a sus otros Pokémon...   
· Winnie: Sospecho que hay algo más, cierto...   
· Cherry: Bueno, si, me atrapaste, un huevo también cuenta como Pokémon, así que ocupa un lugar en tu grupo y no quiero dejar por ahora a ninguno de mis Pokémon...   
· Molly: Yo deje a Fuu por el huevo...   
· Winnie: Fuu?   
· Mary: Su Furret…   
· Winnie: Ah, ya entiendo.   
· Mary: A Molly le gusta rotar a sus Pokémon...   
· Molly: Es para que todos estén conmigo.   
· Mary: Por suerte aun no es tiempo para Spy, Free o Lady...   
· Winnie: I esos quienes son?   
· Mary: El Spinarak, El Butterfree y el Ledyba de Molly...   
· Winnie: Curioso, déjenme ver, esta Alebrije tipo Siniestro... Fuu tipo Normal, Jigglypuff también Normal... Bellossom que es Tipo Planta...   
· Mary: Jigglypuff, trajiste a Maggie...   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Winnie: Butterfree tipo insecto veneno, Ledyba tipo volador insecto, María tipo Fantasma...   
· Mary: No te olvides de su Teddiursa...   
· Molly: Sí de Teddy...   
· Winnie: Otro Tipo Normal...   
· Cherry: A donde quieres llegar Winnie...   
· Winnie: Si se puede hasta Ciudad Olivine, luego ya veré...   
· Cherry: A eso no me refería...   
· Winnie: Lo sé, solo bromeaba, solo trataba de analizar que tipo de Entrenadora sería Molly...   
· Molly: Soy una entrenadora sin un Tipo Fijo de Pokémon...   
· Winnie: No tanto, yo diría que eres una entrenadora a la que le gustan los Pokémon lindos...   
· Mary: Eso es muy cierto...   
· Mary: Es la regla de Molly...   
· Winnie: Regla?   
· Molly: Si, para ser uno de mis Pokémon debe ser lindo...   
· Winnie: Curiosa regla, podrías congeniar muy bien con Alicia...   
· Molly: Alicia?   
· Mary: Quien es Alicia?   
· Winnie: Es obvio que no la conocen, verán, Alicia es una de las entrenadoras que ayuda a mi madre en el Gimnasio, ella también cree que los Pokémon lindos son fuertes, no solo encantadores...   
· Mary: Pues si congeniaría con Molly...   
· Cherry: Pero su encanto también es importante, gracias a ello, les es más fácil enamorar a otros Pokémon...   
· Molly: Como Alebrije y Espeon...   
· Mary: Lo de ellos es distinto...   
· Cherry: Alebrije y Espeon si están enamorados, pero no me refería a ese tipo de amor...   
· Molly: Enamorados?   
· Mary: No viste como defendieron el huevo anoche...   
· Winnie: I hoy la guerra que nos dieron por tratar de quitarles el huevo...   
· Mary: Sí, aunque al final de cuentas logramos quitarles el huevo...   
· Cherry: Yo les dije, quitémosle el huevo ayer, pero no quisieron...   
· Mary: Bueno, es que se quieren y debían cuando menos, pasar una noche con su hijo...   
· Mary: Sí, pero me pregunto como habrá hecho el Equipo Rocket para quitarles el huevo.   
· Winnie: Es una buena pregunta, Alebrije y Espeon son dos Pokémon muy fuerte...   
· Mary: No solo fuertes, se quieren bastante y también a su huevo...   
· Cherry: Quizás los durmieron...   
· Winnie: Tienes razón, eso explicaría como le quitaron su huevo a Espeon y a Alebrije...   
· Molly: Entonces como Bella y Upa...   
· Mary: Que tiene mi Upa...   
· Mary: Ella se refiere a lo que dijo Cherry.   
· Mary: No pues, creo que eso también sería diferente...   
· Molly: Como Girafarig y Flooffy...   
· Cherry: No Molly, a ese tipo de amor no me refería...   
· Molly: Entonces?   
· Mary: No era a ese, entonces de que hablabas Cherry...   
· Winnie: Sí, cuéntanos, porque hasta yo me confundí...   
· Mary: Yo creo que se refiere a los ataques Pokémon que enamoran al rival para que no ataque, Upa posee un ataque así...   
· Cherry: Le enseñaste Atracción a tu Wooper...   
· Mary: Sí, ya sabes lo que dicen, más Pokémon atrapas con miel que con peleas Pokémon...   
· Mary: Eh.   
· Cherry: Pero Upa es macho?   
· Mary: Sip, Upa es macho, al igual que Dewgong, Kingler y creo que Vaporeon...   
· Winnie: Sí, Vaporeon evolucionó de un Eevee macho...   
· Mary: La mayoría de mis Pokémon son hembra, aunque fue más casualidad que el poder de la Atracción de Upa...   
· Molly: Poder... de la Atracción?   
· Cherry: Sí, verás Molly, los Pokémon lindos tienen un arma secreta infalible, su encanto, para un Pokémon lindo, le es más fácil impresionar y hasta cautivar a un determinado Pokémon, dependiendo del Ataque que sepa, surte mejor efecto, en el caso de la Atracción de Upa, Upa enamorará a un Pokémon con mayor facilidad, de este modo, el Pokémon prácticamente se desvivirá por agradar a Upa, ni siquiera le importará ser capturado con tal de estar cerca de Upa...   
· Mary: Pero como Upa es macho, su ataque de Atracción solo sirve en un Pokémon hembra, caso contrarió, es inútil...   
· Cherry: Lo mismo pasa con el Beso Dulce y demás ataques de cariño y encanto, que evitan que el otro Pokémon ataque a quien le simpatizó, es más fácil que funcionen en un Pokémon lindo que en uno no tan atractivo...   
· Winnie: Ni tanto, ya ves que cada quien tiene sus gustos y eso incluye a los Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Lo sé, pero me refería a los Pokémon que impactan con su sola presencia, como Houndoom, aquellos que hayan visto a los Houndoom, saben muy bien que un ataque como Encanto, jamás funcionaría...   
· Winnie: Sí los Houndoom aterran con su sola presencia...   
· Mary: A mi me parecieron lindos...   
· Mary: Estas loca, son más feos que los Gyarados y tu detestabas hasta a los insectos más lindos y tiernos...   
· Mary: Sí, pero no se, parecían lindos y creo que con un buen entrenamiento...   
· Mary: Eres Entrenadora de Pokémon Agua, además primero entrena ese Kingdra tuyo...   
· Mary: No te metas con Kingdra...   
· Mary: Entrénalo como se debe...   
· Cherry: Chicas, no se peleen...   
· Winnie: Mejor decidimos nuestro siguiente destino, no les parece...   
· Cherry: Es mejor, donde tenían planeado ir chicas...   
· Molly: Yo quería comprar un recuerdo para mi mamá en el Centro Comercial...   
· Cherry: El de Ciudad Caña Dorada, no señorita, sola no va...   
· Mary: Te perderías si vas tu sola...   
· Winnie: Créeme Molly, no es buena idea que entres tu sola allí.   
· Mary: Así es, sino fuera por Cherry me hubiera perdido ahí adentro y tengo dos años más que tu, Molly…   
· Mary: Yo no pude entrar, a decir verdad, aunque nuestra aventura ha girado alrededor de Ciudad Caña Dorada, a lo mucho conozco el Gimnasio, el Centro Pokémon y uno que otro lugar más…   
· Cherry: Quizás luego podamos ir, además estamos muy cerca.   
· Winnie: Es buena idea y tu Mary, que pensabas hacer…   
· Mary: Luego de ganar la medalla en el Gimnasio de Whitney, tenía pensado competir por la medalla Mineral...   
· Winnie: Eso es en el Gimnasio de Jazmine en Ciudad Olivine...   
· Mary: Sí, me dijeron que ella posee Pokémon de Tipo Acero y se que son débiles contra mis Pokémon Eléctricos...   
· Mary: No todos, recuerda a la evolución de Onix...   
· Mary: Steelix, la conozco, pero que probabilidades hay de que Jazmine tenga uno...   
· Cherry: Pues yo creo que deberías entrenar más Mary...   
· Mary: No me digas que tiene uno...   
· Cherry: Pues no me gusta dar malas noticias, pero así es...   
· Mary: Bueno, aun tengo a Lanturn y es también tipo Agua, así que no estaría todo perdido...   
· Winnie: Pero te estarías saltando una ciudad y un gimnasio...   
· Mary: Sí, pero tendría una victoria segura...   
· Mary: Además oí que no hay ningún orden a seguir para desafiar a los gimnasios...   
· Cherry: Eso es muy cierto, pero no crees que sería mejor ir directamente a Ciudad Ecruteak y retar a Morty el líder de Gimnasio, es la ciudad que queda más cerca de Caña Dorada...   
· Molly: I que Pokémon usa él...   
· Winnie: Los Tipo Fantasma...   
· Mary: Fantasmas?   
· Mary: Fa... Fa... mejor si pasemos directamente a Ciudad Olivine...   
· Mary: No sé, pues que tenían pensado hacer ustedes...   
· Cherry: Como ya les conté, yo tenía pensado ir a Kanto a retar a un entrenador, por lo que no contaría mi opinión, ni siquiera planeaba quedarme en este continente...   
· Winnie: Vas a ir a Kanto?   
· Cherry: Sí.   
· Winnie: Si por casualidad encuentras a mi madre, dale mis saludos…   
· Cherry: Así lo haré...   
· Mary: Oye Cherry, somos tus amigas...   
· Cherry: Pero que pregunta es esa, claro que lo son.   
· Mary: Entonces porque dices que tu opinión no cuenta, para nosotras, tu opinión es muy importante...   
· Molly: Sin ti no habría logrado ganar mi nuez dorada...   
· Mary: Es una baya, Molly...   
· Molly: Baya o Nuez es mía y no la tendría sino fuera por ti, Cherry...   
· Mary: Sin ti no habría podido ganar mi medalla...   
· Mary: O atrapar a Kingdra...   
· Mary: Eso fue por Terry...   
· Mary: Ay, es verdad, pero también es cierto que sin ti, miles de Pokémon jamás hubieran regresado a sus dueños, eso incluye a mi Chinchou...   
· Winnie: Pensé que ahora tenías un Lanturn, me dijeron que tu Pokémon había evolucionado, Mary...   
· Mary: Sí, pero decidí cambiarlo por el Chinchou de Mary...   
· Winnie: Van a regresar a Pampona?   
· Mary: No es necesario, Molly tiene una computadora completa con todos lo necesario para un entrenador, telé transportador de Pokebolas, un libro de Pokémon, guía de los hoteles y restaurantes en cada pueblo o ciudad de Johto...   
· Mary: Hasta una mini versión de la máquina que cambia Pokémon...   
· Winnie: Asombroso, tus padres deben ser muy ricos Molly...   
· Molly: Si.   
· Cherry: Lo que me asombra en verdad, es que puedas cargar tu mochila sola, con todas esas cosas que tienes...   
· Molly: Al comienzo era difícil, ahora creo que ya me volví más fuerte porque no he sentido mi mochila muy pesada desde que viajamos juntas...   
· Mary: Eso es porque Mary y yo nos repartimos tus cosas...   
· Mary: No era bueno que cargaras tanto peso, aunque fueran tus cosas...   
· Mary: Te podía hacer mucho daño...   
· Molly: Bueno, gracias... y yo que creí que ya era más fuerte...   
· Winnie: Eres un encanto Molly...   
Winnie abrazo a Molly, esta se comenzó a quejar del abrazo.   
· Cherry: Esta pequeña es única, si fuera por ella, nunca dejaría Johto...   
· Molly: I sin ti, nunca habría capturado mi primer Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Fue un trabajo de equipo...   
· Mary: Aun así, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, menos aun, llegar a trabajar juntas sino fuera por ti Cherry...   
· Mary: Aun crees que tu opinión no es importante para nosotras...   
· Winnie: No he estado mucho tiempo entre ustedes, pero he visto que se llevan muy bien juntas y créeme Cherry, tu eres parte fundamental de este pequeño grupo...   
· Cherry: Lo sé, son como las hermanitas que nunca tuve... les pido perdón por lo que dije hace poco, aunque lo dije en broma, pero veo que me quieren mucho y las apreció por ello...   
· Molly: Va a haber abrazo de grupo de nuevo?   
· Mary: Porque lo preguntas...   
· Molly: Porque siempre termino en medio de los abrazos siendo aplastada por ustedes...   
· Cherry: Pequeña pícara ven acá...   
Cherry abrazo a Molly.   
· Cherry: Mejor.   
· Molly: Algo, aunque me abrasaste muy fuerte...   
· Cherry: A ella chicas...   
I las cuatro entrenadoras se lanzaron a abrazar a Molly, la cual termino ahogada entre tanto cariño.   
· Molly: Me aplastan...   
· Winnie: Vamos Molly, sabes que te gusta...   
· Cherry: Será mejor parar, por el bien de Molly y el nuestro...   
· Mary: Yo creo que si, eso sino queremos quedarnos sin Molly...   
Las cuatro chicas soltaron a la pobre Molly.   
· Molly: Casi me muero...   
· Cherry: I a donde tenías pensado ir tu Winnie…   
· Winnie: Yo.   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Winnie: Bueno, después de encontrar un entrenador para Vaporeon, pensaba competir por la medalla Colmena...   
· Mary: La... la... la medalla Colmena... pero eso...   
· Mary: Esa es la Medalla que te dan en el Pueblo Azalea, lo se porque ya la gané, pero pensabas regresar todo eso...   
· Winnie: Bueno, cuando estaba en Pampona no era un tramo muy largo, pero nunca creí llegar hasta Ciudad Caña Dorada...   
· Cherry: Pero no crees que deberías fortalecer un poco más a tus Pokémon, se que en ese Gimnasio usan Pokémon del Tipo Insecto y tradicionalmente...   
· Winnie: Son fuertes contra los Tipo Planta, si, lo sé, pero también posee poderosos Pokémon Tipo Veneno...   
· Mary: Plantan y Veneno, buena combinación, yo pienso atrapar un Tipo Agua Veneno, pero los únicos que conozco así, son los Tentacool.   
· Molly: I los Tentacruel...   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero es más fácil atrapar un Tentacool que un Tentacruel...   
· Winnie: No te atraen mucho los Tentacool, verdad Mary...   
· Mary: Como lo sabes?   
· Cherry: No es muy difícil de darse cuenta, cuando hablas de un Pokémon de Agua, tu rostro se llena de una alegría indescriptible, pero cuando mencionaste a los Tentacool, tu semblante cambia, parecía como si...   
· Molly: Fueran cualquier otro Tipo de Pokémon, menos de Agua...   
· Mary: En pocas palabras sí, me gustan los Pokémon de Agua, pero no todos, por algún extraño motivo no me atraen ni los Tentacool o los Magikcarp y los Gyarados me siguen dando miedo...   
· Mary: De los Magikcarp no me sorprende, no les conozco uso alguno hasta la fecha...   
· Cherry: Bueno, eso es normal Mary, eres una entrenadora Pokémon y no por serlo te deben gustar forzosamente todos los Pokémon, siempre tenemos un favorito, en mi caso Girafarig o Flooffy en el de Mary...   
· Molly: O en mi caso Bella, o Alebrije, o Teddy, o Maggie, o Lady, o Spy, o...   
· Winnie: Ya te entendimos Molly...   
· Mary: Entonces, es normal que no me gusten...   
· Winnie: Claro que si, en mi caso desteto a los Weepinbell y no se porque, si me gustan los Bellsprout y los Victreebel...   
· Mary: A mi no me atraen mucho los Electabuzz, aunque igual me gustaría probar y ver como es entrenar uno...   
· Molly: A mi no me gustan los Beedrill...   
· Mary: A nadie le gustan Molly...   
· Cherry: No puedes decir eso, ya sabes que cada quien tiene sus gustos particulares...   
· Mary: Sí lo dicen porque me gustan los Houndoom, pues están equivocadas, no me gustan los Beedrill...   
· Cherry: No lo decía por ti Mary, sabes que hay todo tipo de entrenadores Pokémon y cada uno tiene sus gustos...   
· Mary: Perdón, no quise molestarme...   
· Cherry: Olvida eso y dinos a donde tenías pensado ir luego de llegar a Ciudad Caña Dorada, eres la única que no nos ha dicho...   
· Winnie: Sí, dinos, así sabremos cual de nosotras esta más cerca del lugar a donde quería ir y así podremos ayudarla...   
· Mary: Pues yo tenía pensado venir a Ciudad Caña Dorada, pensaba asistir a una conferencia acerca de los Pokémon de agua que se iba a dar…   
· Mary: La que iba a dictar el Profesor Oak?   
· Mary: Sí y su ayudante Tracy...   
· Winnie: Pues estamos muy cerca, todavía podemos llegar si nos apresuramos…   
· Cherry: I luego podemos ir a comprar el recuerdo para la madre de Molly…   
· Mary: No se molesten…   
· Mary: Porque, una conferencia Pokémon siempre es algo importante y más si es dictada por el Profesor Oak…   
· Cherry: Sí, vamos Mary, anímate…   
· Mary: Gracias, son muy buenas amigas, pero me enteré que cancelaron la conferencia, el encargado de dictarla, el Profesor Oak, fue llamado a una excavación a analizar los restos de lo que parece ser un Pokémon extinto...   
· Molly: Excavación?   
· Mary: Sí, cerca de las Ruinas Alfa...   
· Molly: Las Ruinas Alfa, es donde mi Papá y mi Mamá están ahora...   
· Mary: Están ahora?   
· Molly: Sí, ellos estaban supervisando una excavación muy importante cerca de las Ruinas Alfa, el hogar de los Unowns...   
· Cherry: Tu... digo, ahora mi Pokémon Psíquico tan curioso...   
· Molly: Sí, esos...   
· Mary: Valla coincidencias...   
· Winnie: Los padres de Molly son aquel matrimonio tan famoso que descubrió todo acerca de los Unowns...   
· Cherry: Sip, Molly es la hija del famoso matrimonio Hale...   
· Molly: Me llamo Molly Hale.   
· Winnie: Increíble, no me he perdido ninguno de sus descubrimientos, podrías darme tu autógrafo Molly...   
· Molly: Eh?   
· Mary: No sabia que fueran tan importantes...   
· Cherry: Deben serlo si el propio Profesor Oak fue a ver uno de sus descubrimientos...   
· Winnie: Lo son, el Matrimonio Hale es toda una autoridad en Pokémon Legendarios...   
· Mary: Vaya, entonces si son muy importantes...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo, oigan, es una sugerencia, pero creen que podamos ir a visitar a los padres de Molly a las Ruinas...   
· Cherry: No sé, que dices tu Molly...   
· Molly: Debo preguntarle a mis padres...   
· Mary: Pero y el viaje de Winnie por la medalla colmena...   
· Winnie: Eso puede esperar, mi prioridad más grande es conocer a los padres de Molly...   
· Mary: No vamos a luchar contra los bichos?   
· Mary: Ya oíste a Winnie, por ahora no.   
· Mary: Que bueno, me salve...   
· Cherry: Se me ocurre otra idea, ya que vamos a molestarlos con nuestra presencia...   
· Molly: Son mis invitadas, no van a molestar...   
· Cherry: Lo decía en sentido figurado Molly, pero que tal si les llevamos algo.   
· Mary: Como que?   
· Winnie: Como el presente que quería comprar Molly para sus padres en Ciudad Caña Dorada...   
· Mary: Es buena idea...   
· Winnie: Más aun, considerando que ya estamos a pocos metros de Ciudad Caña Dorada...   
· Molly: Sí, vamos a conocer el centro comercial...   
· Mary: Oí que habían llegado nuevas esculturas de cristal de la Isla Sunburst...   
· Mary: De verdad, genial, oí que sus esculturas de cristal son las mejores, ojalá encuentre una figurita de mi Flooffy...   
· Cherry: Qué es la Isla Sunburst?   
· Mary: Es una de las Islas que conforma el Archipiélago de las Islas Naranja, queda cerca del primer gimnasio, el Gimnasio Mikan, propiedad de Cissy y su hermano, ella es rival directa de mi hermano por ser líder del tercer gimnasio, el de Trovita...   
· Winnie: I eso que tiene que ver con las estatuas de cristal...   
· Mary: Deja les explico yo o nuestra Mary nos va a seguir contando anécdotas de su vendita Liga Naranja...   
· Mary: Oye.   
· Mary: La Isla Sunburst es famosa porque en ella se encuentran los mejores artistas del vidrió, entre ellos Mateo, un chico que hace unas increíbles figuritas que parecen tener vida, pero es más conocido por uno de sus trabajos, el Onix de Cristal.   
· Cherry: El Onix de Cristal, si había oído hablar de él, debe ser realmente famoso...   
· Mary: Así como todas sus obras...   
· Winnie: Valla, creen que encontremos alguno de sus trabajos.   
· Cherry: Es lo más probable, el Centro Comercial de Caña Dorada tiene de todo...   
· Mary: Me gustaría llegar a comprar una...   
· Molly: No son costosas?   
· Cherry: Pues supongo, pero creo que si todas colaboramos, podremos comprar el recuerdo para tus padres y quizás una para el grupo...   
· Molly: Solo una...   
· Cherry: No tenemos mucho dinero Molly y aun debemos comprar Pociones y Antídotos para el camino...   
· Mary: I Pokebolas...   
· Molly: Pero yo quería una estatuita para cuando nazca mi Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Lo siento Molly, pero no podemos...   
· Winnie: Genial, hasta que por fin podré ayudar...   
· Mary: Eh?   
· Mary: Ayudar?   
· Cherry: De que hablas Winnie…   
· Molly: Pero ya nos ayudaste en el Centro Pokémon...   
· Winnie: No, hablaba de esto...   
Winnie sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su mochila.   
· Winnie: Es la tarjeta de mi madre...   
· Mary: De tu...   
· Mary: Madre?   
· Molly: Tu mamá te dio una tarjeta de crédito... a mi solo me da Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Dime que tienes pensado hacer con eso Winnie, porque no creo que a tu madre le guste tu idea y tu Molly, no te parece que tus padres te han dado ya bastante como para exigirles más...   
· Molly: Solo estaba jugando...   
· Cherry: Eso espero y tu Winnie, respóndeme...   
· Winnie: La tarjeta me la dio mi mamá, para usarla en caso de alguna emergencia...   
· Cherry: Una emergencia, bien lo dijiste...   
· Winnie: Lo sé, pero mamá quería que tuviera amigas para no viajar sola.   
· Mary: I eso que tiene que ver...   
· Winnie: Pues ella quería que tuviera amigas a cualquier costo y fue muy literal en eso...   
· Mary: Como?   
· Winnie: Fue ella quien insistió que le comprara un presente para mis amigas en cuanto las tuviera.   
El rostro de Molly se ilumino de pronto.   
· Molly: De verdad...   
· Cherry: Calma tus ansias Molly, Winnie no debes comprar amistad, deberías saberlo...   
· Winnie: Yo lo sé, fue mamá la que me pidió comprarles algo y de paso, comprar algo para el Gimnasio...   
· Molly: Entonces si podré tener mi muñeca Pokémon...   
· Winnie: Claro que si Molly, es más, cuando lleguemos al Centro Comercial cada una escoja algo...   
· Mary: Pero estas segura que no le molestará a tu madre...   
· Mary: Ya oíste que no Mary, no te gustaría tener una figura de cristal de cualquiera de tus Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sí, sería lindo tener un Upa de cristal y creo que sería buena decoración para mi cuarto en la Isla Trovita, pero no sé, no es abusar...   
· Cherry: Es lo que digo, por más generosa que sea tu madre Winnie, no creo que debamos hacerlo...   
· Winnie: Bueno, pero yo conozco a mi mamá... ya sé, porque mejor no la llamamos, así sabremos su opinión, si ella dice que no, bueno, ya que, pero si dice que si...   
· Cherry: Aun si dijera que sí, no creo que debamos...   
· Winnie: Vamos, no seas tan dramática Cherry...   
· Cherry: No lo soy, solo soy realista...   
· Winnie: Ya sé, entonces tu podrás discutir eso, personalmente con mi mamá, hecho...   
· Cherry: Yo?   
· Winnie: Bien llamando a casa...   
Winnie comenzó a aplastar botones en su Gear, pero lo único que lograba, era que su reloj muñequera le diera la hora... y con dos días de retraso.   
· Winnie: Odio estos aparatos...   
· Cherry: Déjame intentar a mi...   
· Mary: Sí, Cherry es una experta con las máquinas...   
Cherry revisó el Pokegear de Winnie y luego de repararlo, marcó el primer número de la memoria del teléfono.   
· Cherry: Ahora sí, podrás hablar a tu casa...   
· Winnie: Gracias, ahora debo esperar a que mi mamá conteste... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Buenos días, habla al Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, soy Erika, la líder del Gimnasio, con quien tengo el gusto... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Mamá, conecta el vídeo para que me puedas ver... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Winnie, espera un momento, tu hermana estuvo dándole mantenimiento a las computadoras de todo el Gimnasio y apenas logramos encender las luces...   
De pronto todo el Gimnasio se quedo sin energía. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Sabia que esto sucedería, bueno, esto estará para largo, porque no compramos algo para comer hasta que mi mamá logré encender el vídeo teléfono... o cuando menos las luces del Gimnasio...   
· Molly: Yo quiero una hamburguesa...   
· Cherry: Comportare Molly...   
· Molly: Perdón.   
· Winnie: No la regañes Cherry, no debes tomarte muy en serio tu papel de hermana mayor...   
· Cherry: Winnie.   
· Cherry: Solo bromeaba, ven Molly, vamos a comprarnos unas muy deliciosas y poco nutritivas hamburguesas…   
· Mary: Yo también voy, le hará bien el ejercicio a Mery y a Flooffy...   
Mary sacó ambas pokebolas de su cinturón, Mery, un Mareep y Flooffy el Flaaffy de Mary, se lanzaron a lamerla.   
· Molly: Son muy cariñosos...   
· Winnie: Así es, pero si preguntan quien es la pastora de las ovejas les diremos que Mary...   
· Mary: Ja, Ja, graciosa...   
Mary, Molly y Winnie fueron rumbó al puesto de hamburguesas, mientras Cherry y Mary seguían esperando por la llamada de la madre de Winnie.   
· Mary: Crees que se demoren...   
· Cherry: Tranquila, ya te traerán tu hamburguesa...   
· Mary: Oye, no hablaba de eso, crees que puedan arreglar las computadoras del Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona...   
· Cherry: Pues dijo Winnie que tardarían.   
· Mary: Curioso, según oí a la madre de Winnie, dijo que la hermana de Winnie había arreglado las computadoras del gimnasio, yo no sabia que tuviera hermanas...   
· Cherry: Yo tampoco, conocemos muy poco a Winnie, no lo crees así Mary...   
· Mary: Sí, nos hemos dedicado a conocernos entre nosotras, pero descuidamos a la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo...   
· Cherry: Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un minuto para charlar con ella y conocerla mejor...   
· Mary: Después de todo es la única de nosotras que tiene una hermana... no me veas, yo tengo hermano, Rudy es muy bueno, pero siempre soñé con tener una hermana con quien platicar y hasta luchar en batallas Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Créeme, no es como parece...   
· Mary: Perdón.   
· Cherry: Olvídalo, pero si es por hermanas, ahora tienes tres, cuatro si cuentas a Winnie...   
· Mary: La hermanita mimada, la hermana con la que siempre riño por todo, la famosa hermana mayor que siempre nos cuida y la que nunca falta, la hermana que ve la vida siempre sonriendo...   
· Cherry: Supongo que yo soy la regañona y mandona...   
· Mary: Oye, yo dije que nos cuidabas, no que eras regañona y mucho menos mandona...   
· Cherry: Lo sé, solo quería ver que decías, pero entonces, que tipo de hermana serás tu...   
· Mary: Sería difícil decirlo, pero yo creo que sería...   
· Mary: La miedosa empedernida...   
Mary se apareció sin hamburguesa y sin Pokémon.   
· Mary: Oye... ves lo que te digo, es como una molestosa hermana menor...   
· Mary: En este caso melliza, tenemos la misma edad...   
· Cherry: Espero que no le hayas dado tu hamburguesa a Flooffy o a Mery...   
· Mary: No, todavía no están listas, solo vine a ver si ya habían llamado del Gimnasio.   
· Cherry: Dile a Winnie que aun no hay respuesta.   
· Mary: Donde dejaste a Mery y a Flooffy.   
· Mary: Están haciéndole compañía a Molly mientras espera, por algún motivo no quisieron venir...   
· Mary: Yo creo que también esperan su parte...   
· Cherry: Aunque supliquen, no es bueno darles de comer otra cosas que no sea alimento Pokémon, menos aun una grasienta hamburguesa...   
· Mary: Oye, no insultes nuestra comida...   
· Cherry: Mil disculpas Mary, pero no creo que deberías comer eso, te hace daño para tu salud...   
· Mary: Pero Cherry, desde que viajamos contigo no hemos hecho otra cosa, más que comer sanamente...   
· Mary: Hasta Molly dejo de comer su cereal entre comidas, porque le dijiste que los dulces le quitarían el apetito...   
· Cherry: Pero es verdad...   
· Mary: Vamos Cherry, solo por una vez...   
· Mary: No seas así, te prometemos que luego, haremos ejercicio…   
· Mary: Haremos?   
· Mary: Tu solo asiente...   
· Cherry: Esta bien, disfruten de su hamburguesa.   
· Mary: I tu?   
· Cherry: Yo que, no estarán pensando en que yo también coma...   
· Mary: Porque no...   
· Mary: Hay alguna excusa para no comer...   
· Cherry: Les podría dar millones, pero ahorrare tiempo, esta bien, comeré, siempre y cuando la mía no sea de carne.   
· Mary: Una hamburguesa sin carne?   
· Mary: Es posible eso?   
· Cherry: Técnicamente si, pero no pensaba en una hamburguesa, mejor veré que hay en el menú y escogeré algo...   
· Mary: Es un puesto de hamburguesas, no un restaurante de cinco estrellas Cherry...   
· Cherry: Esta bien, que sea una hamburguesa...   
· Mary: Siiii...   
Las tres chicas fueron a ver sus hamburguesas.   
· Winnie: Que bueno que llegarán, no sabíamos como íbamos a llevárselas...   
· Molly: Deben probarlas, están muy buenas...   
· Winnie: Ven Cherry, te hicimos una especial para ti...   
· Cherry: Especial?   
· Winnie: Sí, Mary y Molly me comentaron lo rigurosa que eres con tu comida y tu salud...   
· Molly: No pudimos hacerte una hamburguesa vegetariana, pero Winnie te compro una ensalada...   
Winnie sacó un tazón lleno de ensalada y se lo ofreció a Cherry.   
· Mary: Satisfecha...   
· Mary: Me pregunto si le encontraras algún pero...   
· Cherry: Gracias, no se debieron molestar...   
· Winnie: No es molestia, ahora debemos buscar un lugar para comer...   
· Mary: Pero antes deja hacer algo... Regresen...   
Mary guardo a sus Pokémon en sus pokebolas.   
· Molly: Porque hiciste eso...   
· Mary: Normalmente no guardo a Flooffy, soy como Cherry con Girafarig, me gusta que Flooffy ande junto a mi, pero esta vez Cherry tenía razón, no es bueno que Flooffy o Mery supliquen por comida, menos por una que no sea buena para ellas...   
· Mary: Pero si querían comer, les podíamos brindar de la ensalada de Cherry...   
· Cherry: No es juego Mary, un Pokémon que se cría sin cuidados, puede enfermarse.   
· Mary: Perdón.   
· Winnie: No seas tan dura Cherry.   
· Cherry: No soy dura, solo quiero que no comentan los mismos errores que yo cometí en el pasado...   
· Molly: Errores?   
· Cherry: Es una larga historia...   
· Winnie: Entonces sentémonos y mientras comemos, nos puedes platicar de ellos.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Nuevas Amigas**   
**o**   
**Pequeñas Sorpresas.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	10. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 9

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Nuevas Amigas**   
**o**   
**Pequeñas Sorpresas.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Lograron algo...   
Pero el Gimnasio seguía sin energía.   
· Erika: Amy podrías hacer lo mismo que hiciste antes, pero al revés...   
· Amy: Trataré, pero sino puedo, que hacemos mamá...   
· Erika: No habrá otra opción, tendremos que ir con Joy al Centro Pokémon para hablar con tu hermana... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Vamos, no fue tu culpa, quien sabría que si le das dulces a un Pokémon se enfermaría...   
· Mary: Si, pero dulces...   
· Cherry: Ven, cualquiera sabría que no se le debe dar dulces a un Pokémon...   
· Molly: Yo le daba cereal a María y no paso nada...   
· Winnie: Bueno, el cereal tiene muchas vitaminas y minerales, además de hierro, calcio y no se que más...   
· Mary: Minerales y vitaminas, ahora entiendo porque su ataque especial fue tan fuerte a la hora de enfrentar a Kingdra...   
· Mary: Si, por eso su ataque de Mal de Ojo no dejo que Kingdra escapará hasta que Terry lo derrotó...   
· Winnie: Habría que probar más de ese cereal...   
· Mary: Sí, eso explica porque Molly tiene tanta energía, imagínense ahora lo que podría hacer con nuestros Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Pero aun así, el cereal tiene mucha azúcar y no es buena para un Pokémon...   
· Winnie: En eso tiene razón Cherry, mucha azúcar pone hiperactivo a cualquiera, sino deberían ver a mi hermana...   
· Cherry: Hablando de hermanas, no nos habías contado nada de ella...   
· Mary: Sí, recién nos enteramos de que tenías una hermana, sino es porque nos dijiste ahora...   
· Mary: También lo dijo su mamá.   
· Molly: Cuando?   
· Winnie: Cierto, cuando menciono que le habían dado mantenimiento a las computadoras del gimnasio, por cierto, ya tuvieron noticias de mamá...   
· Cherry: No, aun no...   
· Winnie: Valla, me pregunto que habrá hecho Amy esta vez...   
· Molly: Amy es tu hermana?   
· Winnie: Sí, es mi hermana menor, tiene diez años y le encanta la electrónica, le gusta armar y desarmar todo lo que encuentra a su paso, su mayor sueño es construir un Pokémon mecánico...   
· Cherry: Lindo sueño, tal vez lo logre algún día y quien sabe, tengamos el primer Pokémon artificial...   
· Mary: Más bien el tercero...   
· Winnie: Tercero?   
· Molly: Porygon fue el primero...   
· Winnie: Que es un Porygon.   
· Mary: Este es Porygon...   
Mary sacó una Pokebola de su cinturón, de ella salió un pequeño Pokémon.   
· Winnie: Es lindo...   
· Mary: Me lo dio Terry, se llama Porygon y es el primer Pokémon creado de forma artificial...   
· Winnie: Ya veo, entonces el que creara Amy sería el segundo, no el tercero...   
· Cherry: No, ya están trabajando en su evolución...   
· Winnie: Valla, entonces tendré que decirle a Amy que trabaje más rápido...   
De pronto, la alarma del Gear de Molly comenzó a sonar.   
· Mary: Molly, tu reloj esta sonando...   
· Winnie: Será mi mamá, pero si lo fuera pudo llamar a mi Gear...   
· Mary: No lo creo, esta alarma es distinta, no suena a teléfono...   
· Molly: Disculpen, ya es hora de cambiar de Pokémon...   
· Winnie: Cambiar?   
· Cherry: Ya te habíamos dicho, a Molly le gusta rotar a sus Pokémon...   
· Winnie: Es verdad, que descuido de mi parte olvidarlo y dinos Molly, a quien planeas dejar y a quien traer...   
· Mary: Si no lo he olvidado, ahora tienes a Jigglypuff, Bellossom, Umbreon, Misdreavus, Teddiursa y tu huevo Pokémon...   
· Mary: Yo creí que tenía a Bellossom, Flareon, Furret, Umbreon, Misdreavus y el huevo...   
· Mary: No, recuerda que dejo a Furret antes de luchar en aquel centro de crianzas falso...   
· Mary: No cambió a Furret por el Huevo, antes de luchar en el centro falso, cambio a Teddiursa por Jigglypuff, luego cambio a Jigglypuff por Flareon, cambio a Ledyba por Chikorita y finalmente hace poco cambio nuevamente a Chikorita por Furret...   
· Mary: Segura, yo creí que había cambiado a Ledyba por Jigglypuff, a Bellossom por Flareon, luego cambio a Teddiursa por Chikorita, luego volvió a cambiar a Flareon por Teddiursa y a Chikorita por Bellossom, para finalmente cambiar a Furret por el huevo...   
· Winnie: Ya me enredaron...   
· Cherry: No creas que eres la única...   
· Molly: Yo solo se que tengo a...   
Molly sacó cinco Pokebolas de varios escondites en toda su ropa.   
· Molly: Salgan...   
De inmediato salieron cinco Pokémon, Flareon, Chikorita, Misdreavus, Umbreon y Butterfree...   
· Mary: Sí, yo tenía razón es Flareon...   
· Cherry: Valla, trajiste a Terry...   
· Winnie: Que linda Chikorita...   
· Molly: Se llama Burbuja...   
· Winnie: Hasta su nombre es lindo...   
Winnie comenzó a acariciar a Chikorita.   
· Mary: Tra... tra... tra... trajiste esa ma... ma... ma... mariposa...   
Butterfree voló junto a Mary.   
· Mary: Tu Butterfree, cuando lo cambiaste...   
· Mary: Me quiere atacar...   
Mary se escondió detrás de Winnie.   
· Winnie: Exagerada.   
· Molly: Hoy en la mañana, antes de desayunar...   
· Mary: Porque lo trajiste, lo hubieras dejado otro poco...   
· Cherry: Oye Molly, cuando cambiaste a Bella...   
· Molly: Ya no me acuerdo, hice tantos cambios que ya ni se...   
· Cherry: Lo imaginaba, ni tu misma tienes la cuenta de tus cambios o de los Pokémon que cambiaste...   
· Molly: Es que los cambió casi a diario... y a veces dos veces al día.   
· Winnie: Ahora entiendo porque ustedes dos me estaban confundiendo tanto...   
· Mary: Pero casi le atinamos...   
· Mary: Lo malo es que no contamos a Butterfree o a Chikorita...   
· Mary: Entonces a cual piensas dejar Molly...   
Molly comenzó a mirar a sus Pokémon, luego volteo hacia su Umbreon.   
· Mary: Alebrije no, recuerda que aun debe cuidar su huevo...   
· Molly: Entonces...   
Molly miro a su Chikorita, a la cual, Winnie todavía seguía acariciando.   
· Winnie: A tu Chikorita tampoco esta muy linda...   
Molly volteo hacia su Flareon.   
· Cherry: Ni a tu Flareon o tu Butterfree, aun no has luchado con ellos...   
· Winnie: Luchado?, quiere decir que Molly los rotaba sin siquiera luchar...   
· Mary: Sí...   
· Winnie: Eso es injusto, debes dejar uno de los Pokémon más fuertes que tengas para que puedan pelear los que no tengan tanta experiencia...   
· Mary: Eso es cierto, por eso deje a mi Kingler, Goldeen y Slowpoke...   
· Mary: Pero recuerda dejar uno fuerte por si acaso se presentara una emergencia.   
· Mary: Así lo hice, por eso tengo a Upa, Mantine y Dewgong...   
· Winnie: Cual es el Pokémon más experimentado que tienes Molly...   
Molly se quedo pensativa un momento, luego hablo.   
· Molly: Es Teddy...   
· Mary: Teddy no cuenta, el no esta aquí ahora...   
· Winnie: Teddy es?   
· Mary: Su Teddiursa.   
· Winnie: Ah cierto, disculpa, soy mala para los nombres...   
· Cherry: Sino me falla la memoria, son Teddy su Teddiursa, Fuu antiguamente mi Furret, Maggie es Jigglypuff quien lucho anoche, Terry su Flareon, Bella a quien ya conociste como su Bellossom, ahora están Burbuja su Chikorita, Alebrije su Umbreon, María es un Misdreavus, su Spinarak se llama Spy, Butterfree que sino me equivoco era Free y Ledyba quien la última vez era Lady, estoy mal Molly...   
· Molly: No, esta correcto...   
· Mary: Eres asombrosa, te los aprendiste todos...   
· Cherry: No son difíciles, solo deben considerar a la entrenadora y los Pokémon que usa, hay que pensar como piensa Molly y voila...   
· Winnie: Piensa lindo y podrás recordar el nombre de todos...   
· Cherry: En pocas palabras...   
· Mary: I cual de tus Pokémon es el más fuerte Molly...   
· Mary: De los Pokémon que se encuentran presentes...   
· Molly: Entonces sería Alebrije, luego Terry...   
· Winnie: Umbreon y Flareon...   
· Cherry: Era obvio, ninguna de las evoluciones de Eevee podía tener un nivel bajo...   
· Winnie: A menos que fuera recién nacido...   
· Mary: Butterfree o Chikorita no pueden ser, puesto que fueron de tus últimas capturas...   
· Mary: Solo te queda María...   
· Winnie: Su Misdreavus?   
· Molly: Pero María...   
· Mary: No hay de otra...   
· Winnie: Si quieres dejar un Pokémon, debe ser a tu Misdreavus...   
· Molly: Mejor no, me quedó como estoy hasta que pueda darle más experiencia a mis otros Pokémon...   
· Mary: Buena idea.   
· Winnie: Te encariñaste con tu Fantasmita...   
· Cherry: I si se te llega a aparecer un Pokémon que te guste mucho...   
· Molly: Lo atrapo, ya sé como...   
· Mary: Pero y si lo quieres usar enseguida, deberías dejar un Pokémon por él...   
Molly se quedo pensativa un instante.   
· Molly: No sé...   
· Cherry: Se la pusiste muy difícil Mary...   
· Mary: Saben, deberían permitir que un entrenador Pokémon pudiera cargar más de seis Pokémon en su viaje...   
· Mary: Pues eso me causaría un serio problema...   
· Winnie: Porque, tienes más seis Pokémon, no veo el problema...   
· Mary: Hablaba de esto...   
Mary se sacó el cinturón y se los mostró a sus amigas.   
· Cherry: Lindo cinturón, lo hiciste tu misma...   
· Mary: Sí, luego de que mamá me dio la Pokebola para Flooffy, me puse a pensar como podría llevarla sin que me molestará o se me perdiera y decidí hacer mi propio cinturón para Pokebolas...   
· Molly: Esta muy lindo y tiene seis Pokebolas...   
· Mary: Lo hice de seis, porque mamá me dijo que a los entrenadores solo se les permitía llevar seis Pokémon...   
· Mary: I eso que tiene que ver con lo que dije...   
· Mary: Que si deciden que podemos cargar más de seis Pokebolas, no me servirá para nada mi cinturón...   
· Mary: Por eso yo las llevo en mi mochila...   
· Cherry: I yo en el bolsillo de mis jeans.   
· Winnie: Yo solo las meto en los bolsillos que hay en mi vestido...   
· Mary: En eso se parecen a Molly...   
· Molly: Yo guardo mis Pokebolas en cada bolsillo de mi ropa...   
· Mary: Por eso hay veces que no logras encontrar a todos tus Pokémon, tu ropa tiene más bolsillos que medallas tiene Cherry...   
· Cherry: No, yo no tengo ninguna, una vez que compites en una Liga Pokémon, entregas todas tus medallas, si quieres competir nuevamente en la Liga Johto, debes luchar otra vez en cada uno de los Gimnasios...   
· Molly: Eso es bueno o malo?   
· Winnie: Pues todo depende del punto de vista que tengas, es bueno porque puedes luchar nuevamente en los Gimnasios que ya luchaste, si perdiste la primera vez en alguno, pues puedes probarte de nuevo y adquirir más experiencia...   
· Mary: I malo?   
· Cherry: Porque debes hacer todo el viaje Pokémon por cada una de las ciudades de Johto de nuevo...   
· Winnie: Sí, pero eso te permite encontrar más Pokémon al pasar por nuevas rutas que antes no pasaste...   
· Cherry: Eso es cierto, ya este es mi tercer viaje y por fin pude atrapar un Drowzee y sino fuera por Molly, Mary y Mary, no tuviera a Natu, ahora Xatu...   
· Winnie: Ves...   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Mary: Oigan y cuando pensaran devolvernos la llamada...   
· Mary: Sí, ya se están tardando mucho...   
· Winnie: Es que ustedes no conocen a Amy, ojalá estuviera Nathy...   
· Molly: Nathy?   
· Mary: Alguna chica del Gimnasio de tu mamá...   
· Winnie: No, Nathy es mi hermana gemela...   
· Molly: Tienes una gemela?   
· Cherry: Debemos hablar seriamente contigo Winnie...   
· Winnie: Porque?   
· Cherry: Como crees que te permitamos unirte a nuestro equipo si ni siquiera te conocemos bien, así que, que esperas, comienza a hablar...   
· Mary: Sí, cuéntanos todo...   
· Winnie: Con una sola condición y esa es que me platiquen de ustedes...   
· Cherry: Claro, aparte de lo que ya te hemos contado cada una, te hablaremos de nosotras con más detalle...   
· Mary: Yo empiezo, soy Mary y soy hermana...   
· Winnie, Cherry, Mary & Molly: Hermana del tercer líder de Gimnasio de la Liga Naranja...   
· Mary: Bueno, lo repito un poco...   
· Mary: Un poco...   
· Winnie: Chicas no vallan a pelear, sí...   
· Cherry: Ahora sabes por lo que yo paso...   
· Winnie: Si, te compadezco.   
· Molly: I quien empieza...   
· Cherry: Porque no la invitada...   
· Winnie: Yo?   
· Mary: Sí...   
· Cherry: Te escuchamos...   
· Winnie: Esta bien, pero luego sigues tu Cherry... como les platique, soy hija de la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, soy hija de Erika y al igual que mi mamá, me especializo en Pokémon planta, un día sucederé a mi madre con el gimnasio junto a mi gemela Nathalia, a quien de cariño llamamos Nathy, ella no usa un tipo particular de Pokémon, la última vez que la vi, tenía en su grupo un Charizard, un Pidgeot, un Arbok, un Nidoking, un Vileplum y un Cloyster...   
· Cherry: Maneja Pokémon evolucionados?   
· Winnie: En otras palabras, aunque estaba enamorada de Igglybuff y conociéndola, se que llegará a tener uno...   
· Mary: A ver, son un Tipo Volador Fuego, Volador Normal, Veneno, Tierra Veneno, Planta Veneno y un Agua Hielo, yo diría por sus tipos de Pokémon y en la evolución que se encuentran, que tu hermanita es una entrenadora de las más duras...   
· Winnie: Maneja Pokémon poderosos, tenlo presente, ni mi mamá con todos sus Pokémon pudo vencerla y eso que ella lucho con un solo Pokémon...   
· Mary: Imagino que Charizard, es Tipo Fuego y Volador, tenía amplia ventaja...   
· Winnie: No, uso uno solo, pero no a Charizard, sino a Vileplum...   
· Mary: Vileplum?, quieres decir que peleo de igual a igual con tu mamá...   
· Winnie: Así es, solo uso un Pokémon y venció...   
· Molly: Uno solo, me gustaría conocerla, como es...   
· Mary: Es la gemela de Winnie, solo busca a una persona que sea igual a Winnie...   
· Winnie: No tan igual, Nathy y yo nos diferenciamos en muchas cosas.   
· Cherry: Como muchos gemelos...   
· Winnie: Sí, desde nuestra ropa hasta nuestro carácter...   
· Mary: Adivino, ella es más alegre que tu...   
· Winnie: Al contrario...   
· Mary: Lo sé, era sarcasmo...   
· Winnie: No me di cuenta.   
· Mary: A ver, quieres decir que ella es más sería que Winnie...   
· Mary: Sí, como verla en un espejo.   
· Winnie: No solo seria, a mi me gusta bromear a veces, a ella no...   
· Cherry: Solo a veces?   
· Winnie: Bueno, un poco...   
· Cherry: Tu bromeas igual que Mary nos recuerda que su hermano es líder de la Isla Trovita...   
· Winnie: De verdad, entonces mañana lo dejo...   
· Cherry: Ves de nuevo bromeas y si ella es todo lo contrario a ti, me gustaría conocerla, me pregunto como será...   
· Winnie: Pues cuando veas a una chica idéntica a mi con expresión sería y que ande en cualquier cosa menos en un vestido, esa es Nathy...   
· Cherry: Supongo que ella prefiere pelear a hablar...   
· Mary: I que su fuerte, es precisamente eso, el poder de sus Pokémon.   
· Winnie: Es como si la conocieran, la describen muy bien...   
· Mary: Curioso, mientras una usa el cerebro, la otra la fuerza...   
· Mary: Si pelearan, quien de ustedes dos ganaría Winnie...   
· Winnie: Pues en esta ocasión, vencería la fuerza bruta, Nathy solo se dedica a entrenar a sus Pokémon, incluso cuando viajamos juntas, llevo a su Charizard a un lugar llamado valle Charizifico y venció a todos los Charizard que habían sin ningún problema, aun cuando estos eran más grandes que su Charizard...   
· Molly: Viajaron juntas?   
· Mary: Increíble, dicen que esos Charizard son los más fuertes que hay...   
· Molly: Como fue viajar con ella...   
· Winnie: Todo menos divertido, no se los aconsejaría, pasaban semanas sin que alguna de las dos, principalmente Nathy, hablara, pero aprendí bastante, aunque los entrenadores que han luchado con mi hermana, suelen confundirme con ella y se rehúsan a pelear...   
· Cherry: Porque se separaron...   
· Winnie: Bueno, comenzamos el viaje juntas, luego de por fin logre derrotar a mi mamá, el primer lugar que visitamos fue Ciudad Azafrán, Nathy se lució con sus Pokémon, yo apenas logré conseguir la medalla...   
· Cherry: Ciudad Azafrán, con Sabrina?   
· Winnie: No solo allá, en la Isla Canela el pobre Blaine no pudo hacerle ni cosquillas con su Magmar y eso que Nathy lucho con Vileplum...   
· Mary: Debe ser una entrenadora de temer...   
· Winnie: Lo es, te lo dice alguien que vivió con ella...   
· Molly: Me muero de ganas por conocerla...   
· Cherry: Yo también Molly, pero las posibilidades de encontrarla son de una en un millón...   
· Winnie: I doy gracias a mi buena fortuna por ello...   
· Mary: Le tienes miedo?   
· Winnie: No, solo digamos que mientras menos me la encuentre mejor...   
· Mary: Sino te gustaba hablar de ella nos lo hubieras dicho...   
· Winnie: No es que no me guste, es mi hermana y estoy orgullosa de ella, es solo que...   
· Mary: Bueno, tendrás tus razones Winnie...   
· Cherry: Si y nosotras sabremos respetarlas.   
· Winnie: Gracias.   
· Molly: Entonces ahora le toca a Cherry...   
· Winnie: Sí...   
· Cherry: Pero antes, una última pregunta Winnie, porque se separaron.   
· Winnie: En realidad es simple, no me gusto la manera de pelear de mi hermana, decidí separarme de Nathy para crear mi propio estilo y aun hoy en día, lo estoy mejorando, eso es todo, ahora tu turno...   
· Cherry: Bien, me llamo Cherry, tengo catorce años y... 

Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
· Satsuki: I que opinas Morty...   
Morty el líder de Gimnasio guardo a su último Pokémon, un Gengar.   
· Morty: Te felicito Sakura, en verdad me dejaste sin palabras...   
· Komoe: Lo mismo me paso a mi para cuando venció a mi Flareon y lo hizo solo con su Eevee...   
· Sumono: No fuiste la única, al menos tu Flareon duro dos minutos, mi Vaporeon fue vencido apenas Sakura sacó a Eevee...   
· Tamao: Ya cálmense ustedes dos, ambas son buenas igual que sus Pokémon, pero Sakura resulto ser mejor que nosotras...   
· Sakura: No es para tanto...   
· Satsuki: Si lo es Sakura, tu entrenamiento ha dado frutos...   
· Morty: Ahora puedo afirmar que lo que me decían mis Pokémon anoche era cierto y sin riesgo a equivocarme puedo predecir, que te convertirás en una excelente entrenadora Sakura...   
· Duplica: Si, yo te lo dije Sakura...   
· Sakura: No es para tanto... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.   
· Sabrina: Buen día, se encuentra Misty...   
Una chica y su Haunter entraron al gimnasio.   
· Violeta: Otra vez, cuantas entrenadoras más vendrán...   
· Lilly: I Misty que no se aparece...   
· Daisy: Supongo que no estas aquí por una medalla.   
· Sabrina: En realidad no, solo buscaba a una amiga...   
· Daisy: En ese caso síguenos, pero te advierto que deberás esperar...   
· Sabrina: Ya he esperado mucho tiempo, no creo que unos minutos más sean la diferencia.   
· Lilly: Es que tu no conoces a nuestra hermana la feita...   
· Violeta: Como es el único novio que se pudo conseguir...   
· Lilly: Cuando esta con él se olvida de todo...   
· Daisy: Hasta de venir a dormir, ojalá este bien... 

Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Lograron algo...   
Las luces del Gimnasio comenzaron a encenderse, pero luego se apagaron.   
· Erika: Bueno ya es algo...   
· Amy: Ya lo tengo...   
Amy terminó de ajustar la computadora y todas las luces volvieron.   
· Erika: Bien hecho Amy, ahora podremos llamar a tu hermana...   
· Amy: Ya me moría de ganas por hablar con Winnie, me pregunto como estará Nathy.   
· Erika: Tal vez tu hermana lo sepa, déjame llamarle... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Molly: I yo soy Molly Hale, hija del matrimonio Hale de investigadores Pokémon, mis padres descubrieron...   
De pronto el Gear de Winnie comenzó a sonar.   
· Winnie: Es mamá, discúlpame por interrumpirte Molly...   
· Molly: No hay cuidado, esperábamos esa llamada y yo puedo terminar en cualquier momento...   
· Winnie: Gracias...   
· Cherry: Nuestra Molly ya esta creciendo...   
· Winnie: Mamá... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Winnie, estas ahí.   
· Amy: Winnie... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Sí, Aquí estoy, conecta el vídeo Amy... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Amy: Perdón…   
La Pantalla del Gimnasio Azulona se encendió.   
· Amy: Listo...   
· Erika: Winnie, como has estado hija... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Bien mamá, disculpa que no te haya llamado antes, pero estuve algo ocupada... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Yo soy la que debe pedirte disculpas Winnie, las pocas veces que me llamaste estaba muy ocupada y no pude atenderte como se debe...   
· Amy: Winnie. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Es tu deber, eres la líder del gimnasio, yo entiendo... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Amy: Winnie...   
· Erika: Te paso un momento a tu hermana, esta muerta de ganas por hablar contigo.   
· Amy: Winnie... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Hola Amy, como estas, que tal tu ciber Pokémon. 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Amy: Bien, mi Pokémon aun tienen algunas fallas, pero ya estará un día de estos. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Que bien, espero que sea pronto...   
· Molly: Yo quiero uno cuando lo termines...   
· Cherry: Molly...   
· Molly: Perdón.   
· Mary: No la regañes Cherry... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Hola, veo que estas acompañada Winnie...   
· Amy: Quienes son, amigas tuyas, donde esta Nathy... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Sí, son mis amigas, no pude presentártelas, antes, pero aquí están... y Nathy, pues no se, nos separamos hace mucho tiempo... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Es una lastima, pero cada una debe hacer su viaje por separado, me alegro de que ya tengas amigas Winnie.   
· Amy: Quienes son ellas. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Mejor que se presenten ellas, es mucho mejor...   
· Molly: Mucho gusto, soy Molly Hale y soy una entrenadora Pokémon...   
· Mary: Yo soy Mary y me especializo en Pokémon del Tipo Eléctrico.   
· Cherry: Buen día, me llamo Cherry y soy entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos.   
· Mary: I yo soy Mary y vengo de la Isla Trovita, donde se encuentra el gimnasio de mi hermano... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Es un gusto conocerlas a todas, en especial a la señorita quien es hermana del famoso Rudy. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Mamá...   
· Mary: Famoso, porque es famoso tu hermano, Mary...   
Winnie se sonrojo.   
· Mary: Te lo contaré luego...   
· Winnie: Mamá, te llamaba porque estamos muy cerca del Centro Comercial de Ciudad Caña Dorada y... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Amy: Van a comprar, me traen algo...   
· Erika: Adelante, cómprale algún lindo detalle a tus amigas, no importa si es muy caro, tu tienes mi tarjeta de crédito. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Sí mamá...   
· Cherry: Pero Señora, no es necesario que Winnie tenga que comprarnos algo a nosotras solo por ser sus amigas... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Por favor, no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja, solo dime Erika.   
· Amy: Sí, Mamá no es tan vieja.   
· Erika: Además soy yo la que quiere regalarles algo, despreciarías un regalo mío? 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Te dije...   
· Cherry: Perdón Erika, pero no es necesario, en verdad...   
· Mary: Que me late a que Cherry terminará aceptando...   
· Mary: Ya verás, si Winnie es la mitad de insistente que su madre, Cherry terminara aceptando igual que lo hice yo con Vaporeon...   
· Molly: Pero van a tener una pelea a esa distancia?   
· Mary: Ni usando realidad virtual podrían, pero no creo que necesiten pelear... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Lo es, acaso no soy lo suficientemente buen como para obsequiarles algo...   
· Amy: Vas a hacer llorar a mamá...   
· Erika: Solo dímelo, yo no me enojare... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: I?   
· Cherry: Perdón, yo no quise.   
Cherry suspiro.   
· Cherry: Estaremos felices de aceptar gustosas un regalo de su parte...   
· Mary: Valla, funciono.   
· Mary: Te lo dije, porque crees que tengo un Vaporeon...   
· Molly: Es porque te gustan.   
· Mary: Bueno, eso también cuenta... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Ves, así esta mejor, ahora una cosa más, Winnie. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Sí mamá. 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Cuídate mucho y ustedes también niñas, no te olvides comprarles algo a tu hermana, un beso. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Adiós mamá, dale mis saludos a Gloom, cuídate mucho Amy y ojalá termines pronto a ese Pokémon...   
La llamada terminó y Winnie apago su Pokegear.   
· Winnie: Bueno, ahora si, a comprar esos recuerdos... ves lo que te dije Cherry...   
· Cherry: Sí, ya entendí a que te referías con lo que le preguntará a tu mamá...   
· Mary: Te quiere mucho...   
· Winnie: Sí, es una larga historia y como verán, ella fue la que insistió en que hiciera muchos amigos...   
· Mary: Es linda...   
· Winnie: Pero algo mandona, aun así la quiero, ahora que dicen, vamos al centro comercial.   
· Molly: Siiiiii...   
· Winnie: Andando.   
Las cinco entrenadoras entraron al inmenso centro comercial, el cual lucía aun más grande por dentro.   
· Molly: Es inmenso...   
· Cherry: I eso que la planta baja es solo para información, ascensores y escaleras...   
· Mary: Se sorprenderán lo grande que es arriba...   
· Mary: Sí se ve tan grande como este piso, debe ser inmenso...   
· Mary: Es como un enorme rascacielos en el cual venden solo artículos relacionados con Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Algo más, no se vallan a separar o acabaran perdidas...   
· Molly: Como esa niña...   
Molly señalo en dirección de una niña que se encontraba junto a los ascensores, estaba llorando mucho.   
· Winnie: Pobre, si se perdió va a ser muy difícil que encuentre a su mamá...   
· Cherry: Adelántense ustedes, yo me quedaré...   
· Mary: Vas a cuidarla...   
· Cherry: Sí, no me gusta verla triste, ustedes vallan a comprar y si ven algo que me gustará, no lo compren...   
· Mary: No querrás decir al revez...   
· Cherry: No.   
Cherry se fue a cuidar de la niña, mientras sus amigas tomaban el elevador, mientras en otro piso...   
· Jun: Disculpe... señor...   
Una niña de siete u ocho años trataba de hacerse escuchar entre toda la gente.   
· Jun: Señor... me podría decir si...   
Pero le era muy difícil.   
· Dependiente: Información es en la planta baja niña... ahora el número veintitrés...   
De inmediato una señora se metió entre la multitud empujando a la pequeña niña.   
· Jun: Gracias... son muy amables en verdad...   
La pequeña seguía buscando desesperada, sin suerte, mientras en otro piso.   
· Molly: Son...   
Molly corrió a los estantes.   
· Molly: Peluches... es Pikachu...   
Molly comenzó a abrazar toda la variedad de muñecos Pokémon que encontraba.   
· Molly: Es Clefairy... y este es Vulpix... y ese es mi Teddy...   
Pasaba de un muñeco a otro.   
· Molly: I este es Jigglypuff, se parece a mi Maggie, pero es más suavecito...   
Mary y Winnie llegaron a verla.   
· Mary: Molly no tenemos todo el día...   
· Winnie: Vamos Mary, únete al espíritu, ven y abraza un peluche...   
· Mary: Como crees...   
· Winnie: Molly y Mary ya lo están haciendo...   
· Mary: Que?   
· Winnie: Sí, mira…   
Winnie señalo hacia atrás de Mary.   
· Mary: Es Squirtle… Wartortle… es Poliwag…   
A Mary solo le salió una gota de sudor, cuando se volteo a ver a Winnie, se topo con otra gran sorpresa...   
· Winnie: No te gusta Mary, es Flooffy...   
Winnie sostenía un peluche de un Flaaffy.   
· Mary: Es...   
Mary Corrió a abrazarlo.   
· Mary: Flooffy!!!   
· Winnie: Sabía que sucedería, ahora a buscar un Gloom para mamá y algún otro muñeco para Amy...   
De vuelta con nuestra pequeña amiga.   
· Jun: Disculpe...   
· Recepcionista: En que puedo ayudarte niña...   
· Jun: Me dijeron que aquí me podrían dar información, deseo saber sino ha visto a una niña de dos años...   
· Recepcionista: Lo siento, ese tipo de información no es la que damos aquí, además a cada segundo entra y sale más gente al centro comercial, quizás ya se haya ido...   
· Jun: Espero que no, gracias...   
I la pequeña se fue triste, mientras en otro lado, Cherry cuidaba de la pequeña niña perdida en compañía de su Sandshrew.   
· Cherry: Que bueno que te gusto mi Sandshrew...   
La pequeña se encontraba en el suelo jugando con Sandshrew, pero cada vez, entraba más gente al centro comercial.   
· Cherry: Que habrá barata de dos por uno hoy, ven pequeña, es mejor que te cargue...   
Cherry cargó a la niña en brazos, mientras trataba de refugiarse en una esquina, ambas estaban viendo por la ventana.   
· Cherry: Tal vez tu mamá este afuera buscándote desesperada, no lo crees así...   
De pronto una niña choco con Cherry.   
· Jun: Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención...   
· Cherry: Descuida, acaso estas perdida?   
· Jun: No, perdón, solo buscaba a Penélope, mi hermanita, tiene dos años, nos separamos por accidente...   
· Cherry: Penélope, dos años, no sabes que vestía...   
· Jun: Sí, un vestidito amarillo con un Pikachu bordado... pero no he podido encontrarla entre tanta gente...   
· Cherry: Lo sé, hay mucha gente, pero sabes que, te tengo una sorpresa...   
Cherry se volteo a ver a la autora de la voz, Jun se sorprendió mucho al ver a Cherry, quien se encontraba cargando a Penélope en brazos, Cherry dejo a Penélope en el suelo junto a su nueva amiga.   
· Jun: Es Penélope, gracias...   
· Cherry: No tienes porque darlas, la vi llorando y pensé que estaba perdida, quise entretenerla un poco hasta que viniera alguien por ella...   
· Penélope: Jun... Jun...   
Penélope abrazo a su hermana.   
· Cherry: Te llamas Jun, lindo nombre...   
· Jun: Gracias, además es lo único que puede decir Penélope...   
· Cherry: Penélope es tu hermanita, también tiene un lindo nombre, yo soy Cherry y este es mi Sandshrew, es el responsable de que Penélope no llorara...   
Jun se acercó a Sandshrew y comenzó a acariciarlo.   
· Jun: Es muy lindo tu Sandshrew, gracias Cherry por cuidar de Penélope...   
· Cherry: De nada, no conoces alguien que este interesado en tener un Sandshrew, estoy buscando un entrenador con quien cambiarlo...   
· Jun: Siempre quise tener un Sandshrew, pero aun soy muy joven para salir a atrapar Pokémon, solo tengo siete años y medio...   
· Cherry: No digas eso, yo conozco una niña de ocho años que empezó su viaje aun más pequeña que tu...   
· Jun: Sí, pero no quiero dejar sola a mi hermanita y para llevarla en mi viaje, aun soy muy pequeña... es que... solo nos tenemos a nosotras...   
· Cherry: Lo siento...   
· Jun: Descuida, la Oficial Jenny se ha encargado de cuidarnos, vivimos con ella, pero como tiene mucho trabajo, yo me encargo de cuidar a Penélope mientras trabaja, vinimos a comprar algo para la cena, pero Penélope y yo nos separamos...   
· Cherry: Jenny, valla, no lo creería, debe estar demasiado ocupada...   
· Jun: Si, casi no tiene tiempo, su deber como oficial de policía la deja extenuada y cuando llega a casa, lo hace muy tarde, Penélope ya se encuentra dormida...   
· Cherry: Pobre.   
· Jun: Me gustaría aventurarme en un viaje Pokémon como cualquier entrenador, pero no podría dejar jamás a Penélope sola con la Oficial Jenny, es una buena madre, pero trabaja mucho y no quiero darle más trabajo, me gustaría empezar mi viaje pero no puedo hacerlo con Penélope...   
· Cherry: En eso tienes razón, una hermanita es mucha responsabilidad...   
· Jun: Lastima, ojalá encuentres un buen entrenador para tu Pokémon, lo merece...   
Jun se retiraba algo triste junto a Penélope, cuando Cherry la detuvo.   
· Cherry: Pues sabes, la encontré...   
Cherry miro a Jun con un sonrisa.   
· Jun: Yo?   
· Cherry: Sí, te gustaría...   
· Jun: Me encantaría, pero no tengo un buen Pokémon para cambiarlo, los únicos que tengo son un Rattata, un Caterpie, un Pidgey, un Beedrill y un Bellsprout, ninguno es realmente un Pokémon sobresaliente...   
· Cherry: No te preocupes, no necesitas darme ninguno de tus Pokémon a cambio... en especial a Beedrill, no creo que a Molly, mucho menos a Mary le gustaría...   
· Jun: Me lo vas a regalar, porque?   
· Cherry: Porque me caíste bien..   
· Jun: Eh.   
· Cherry: Era broma, eres una buena entrenadora, tienes un corazón muy bondadoso y quisiera que viajaras con nosotras, si quieres… y si la Oficial Jenny lo permite...   
Jun estaba feliz de poder escuchar esto, por lo que respondió de inmediato.   
· Jun: Me encantaría, además ella estaría muy feliz, sabe que mi sueño siempre ha sido ese... pero Penélope puede venir conmigo...   
· Cherry: Claro, la invitación es para ambas, si tu no querías viajar por miedo a dejar a Penélope sola, como crees que yo iba a permitirte viajar si ella...   
· Jun: Gracias, en nombre de ambas...   
· Cherry: Ahora a lo que iba, te daré un regalo muy especial para que empieces tu viaje...   
· Jun: Un regalo?   
· Cherry: Sí, te daré mi Sandshrew, se que lo querrás mucho...   
· Jun: De verdad, gracias... pero porque me lo regalas...   
· Cherry: Te tome cariño, además Penélope es muy linda...   
Cherry cargo a Penélope.   
· Jun: Solo por eso...   
· Cherry: Bueno y quiero que comiences tu aventura con un Pokémon fuerte, además te será más útil que a mi, todos mis Pokémon son de Tipo Psíquico y aunque no lo quiera admitir, ha sido una carga para mi tener a Sandshrew...   
· Jun: Carga?   
· Cherry: Desde que tengo a Sandshrew no lo he utilizado ni una ocasión en batalla y temo que mucha inactividad le haga daño, por eso te lo quiero dar...   
· Jun: Bueno, pero quiero hacer algo por ti...   
· Cherry: No es necesario que me des alguno de tus Pokémon...   
· Jun: Pero yo quiero hacer algo por ti.   
· Cherry: Con cuidar a Sandshrew harás bastante, pero si aun quieres hacer algo más, podría pedirte un último favor...   
· Jun: Claro, que cosa es...   
· Cherry: Podrías cambiar a Penélope, creo que ya necesita un pañal nuevo...   
· Jun: Pero tendremos que ir a la delegación de policía, la Oficial Jenny es quien tiene los pañales de Penélope...   
· Cherry: Excelente, así le podremos pedir permiso para que te deje viajar con nosotras y como ya me conoce, es seguro que aceptara...   
· Jun: Vamos...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Dos Nuevos Miembros**   
**o**   
**En Busca de Abra.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	11. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 10

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Dos Nuevos Miembros**   
**o**   
**En Busca de Abra.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Centro Comercial de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Cherry, Jun y Penélope esperaban sentadas a que sus amigas llegarán, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que entraron, por fin, Winnie se apareció cargando un montón cajas.   
· Cherry: Ya era hora...   
· Winnie: Disculpa, creo que compramos toda la tienda...   
· Cherry: Se nota, donde están Molly y nuestras dos Mary's...   
· Winnie: Ya vienen, están comprándote un obsequio, por cierto, quienes son tus amigas...   
Winnie dejo los paquetes en el suelo junto a las niñas.   
· Cherry: Les dije que no me compraran nada...   
· Jun: Soy Jun y ella es Penélope, mucho gusto...   
· Winnie: Es gusto es mío, soy Winnie y esto es para ustedes...   
Winnie sacó dos paletas de una de las cajas y se las dio a las niñas.   
· Jun: Gracias, Penélope también te lo agradece...   
· Winnie: Dale las gracias a Molly que aun no llega, eran sus paletas...   
· Cherry: Cuando venga vas a ver el lío que te va a armar...   
· Winnie: No importa, le puedo comprar otras...   
· Cherry: No si sigues así, aunque la florería de tu mamá sea muy visitada, la vas a dejar en quiebra si sigues gastando así...   
· Winnie: Ya, solo fue una vez... mira allá vienen.   
Mary, Mary y Molly aparecieron con un montón de cajas y un gran peluche de un Girafarig arrastrando.   
· Cherry: Imagino que esa es la sorpresa...   
· Molly: Cherry mira lo que te compramos... oye, quienes son tus amigas y porque se están comiendo mis paletas...   
· Cherry: Eso pregúntale a Winnie...   
· Mary: Bueno Winnie, habla, te estamos esperando…   
· Winnie: Bueno, estaban con Cherry y quise dárselas...   
· Mary: A eso no se refería Mary, sino a quienes son...   
· Winnie: No sé, pregúntele a Cherry, yo las vi con ella.   
· Cherry: Es una larga historia...   
· Jun: Bonito Girafarig...   
· Molly: Gracias, lo escogí yo sola...   
· Mary: Era el único...   
· Cherry: No se debieron molestar...   
· Molly: No fue molestia...   
· Cherry: Era en serio, como creen que vamos a viajar con ese animalote, no se ofendan, me encanta Girafarig, pero ese peluche es del doble de su tamaño y Girafarig mide metro y medio...   
· Winnie: Eso si es verdad, va a ser difícil hasta sacarlo por la puerta del Centro Comercial...   
· Mary: Bueno ya veremos, ahora Cherry comienza a explicarnos...   
· Cherry: Ya les dije que era una historia larga.   
· Mary: Tenemos bastante tiempo...   
· Mary: Lo que no tenemos es espacio...   
Cada vez entraba más y más gente al Centro Comercial.   
· Cherry: Entonces resumiré, ellas son Jun y Penélope, nuestras más recientes miembros de este grupo, que opinan...   
· Jun: Hola, yo soy Jun y ella es mi hermana Penélope.   
Jun se levanto y cargó a Penélope.   
· Mary: Debes tener unos siete años, cierto...   
· Jun: Siete y medio, Penélope tiene dos, va a cumplir tres muy pronto.   
· Molly: Es más pequeña que yo...   
· Mary: Que bien, nuevas entrenadoras...   
· Molly: Soy Molly, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas, las tres…   
· Jun: Yo también, gracias.   
· Cherry: Pues supongo que fueron aceptadas.   
· Jun: Gracias.   
· Mary: Ves, no fue una historia tan larga...   
· Cherry: De hecho lo es, pero no creo que este sea un lugar para historias.   
· Winnie: No crees que es momento de que nos presentes como se debe Cherry.   
· Cherry: Es cierto, pero que tal si lo hacemos mientras continuamos nuestro viaje, como les dije antes, no creo que un Centro Comercial sea un sitio muy idóneo para charlar, menos este...   
· Molly: Si, cada vez entra más gente...   
· Mary: Porque será...   
· Jun: No saben.   
· Cherry: No, que sucede.   
· Jun: Hoy es Domingo, en el último piso se encuentra una señorita que evalúa a los Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Es cierto, no me acorde de ello...   
· Mary: La evaluación de Pokémon?   
· Cherry: Sí.   
· Winnie: Que es eso...   
· Cherry: Los días Domingos en el último piso del Centro Comercial, se encuentra una señorita que examina a tus Pokémon y evalúa cuanto se encuentran unidos a ti...   
· Jun: Sí, es muy famosa, mucha gente viene a verla...   
· Mary: Podemos ir nosotras?   
· Cherry: No les aconsejo, ya vine una vez y tuve que hacer una fila de casi siete horas...   
· Jun: Además solo dice cuanto están apegados los Pokémon a ti, solo si verdaderamente confían en ti, te dará un regalo...   
· Mary: Que es...   
· Cherry: No es mucho, te dará el ataque de Retroceso para que puedas enseñárselo a alguno de tus Pokémon, es un ataque muy fuerte, siempre y cuando tus Pokémon confíen en ti...   
· Molly: Valla, deberíamos volver cuando haya menos gente...   
· Mary: Sí, me intereso ese ataque...   
· Jun: Yo tengo uno, si quieres te lo puedo dar...   
· Mary: De verdad, no te importaría...   
· Jun: No, así no tendrías que hacer fila, además tengo más ataques...   
· Mary: De verdad, cuales tienes...   
· Jun: Tengo algunos muy curiosos, me los dio la Oficial Jenni, por si acaso, Frustración, Cola de Acero, Poder Oculto, Aguante...   
· Mary: Me interesaría bastante verlos...   
· Mary: A ti te interesa todo ataque raro para enseñárselo a tus Pokémon...   
· Mary: Que puedo hacer, los quiero hacer fuertes...   
· Molly: Pero se supone que por ser eléctricos son los más fuertes...   
· Mary: Ya vez, así es Mary...   
· Cherry: Pero saben, deberíamos de todas formas evaluar nuestra relación con nuestros Pokémon, no lo creen así.   
· Mary: Supongo.   
· Molly: Yo si quiero.   
· Winnie: Entonces regresaremos en otra ocasión, les parece...   
· Mary: Por mi bien...   
· Mary: Yo igual.   
· Molly: Yo también, todavía me falta un peluche de María...   
· Cherry: Molly...   
· Molly: Era broma.   
· Winnie: I ustedes niñas que dicen...   
· Jun: Nosotras?   
· Mary: Sí, ya son parte del equipo, lo olvidan...   
· Jun: Gracias.   
· Molly: Penélope no dice nada?   
· Jun: No, Penélope es aun muy pequeña, solo tiene dos años y lo único que dice es Jun...   
· Mary: Valla, bueno, ese será otro de mis retos este año...   
· Mary: Que reto?   
· Mary: Enseñarle a hablar, no crees que es nuestro deber como miembros del mismo equipo...   
· Mary: Si tu lo dices...   
· Winnie: I que opinas Jun, debemos proseguir...   
· Jun: Sí, me muero de ganas por empezar mi aventura Pokémon.   
· Molly: I yo por salir de aquí, cada vez entran más personas y casi me aplastan...   
· Mary: Sí, ya vamonos...   
· Cherry: Entendido, a proseguir...   
Las cinco entrenadoras, sus Pokémon y sus dos nuevas amigas salieron del Centro Comercial, así como de Ciudad Caña Dorada y se pusieron en camino a su siguiente aventura... aunque aun no tenían ni idea de donde iban a ir.   
· Winnie: Bien, ya entramos a campo abierto, ya no se ve ni un solo edificio de Caña Dorada, crees que ya debamos presentarnos Cherry...   
· Cherry: Pues supongo, ya me canse de cargar este peluche... que dicen ustedes...   
Cherry dejo su peluche de Girafarig en el suelo, junto a los otros paquetes.   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Mary: Encantada.   
· Mary: Digo igual...   
· Winnie: Entonces aquí nos quedamos...   
Las siete chicas se detuvieron en medio del camino, cerca había una arboleda donde dejaron a los Pokémon para que pudieran descansar y comer, Cherry cargo a Penélope y comenzó a hablar.   
· Cherry: Ahora sí, Jun, Penélope, quiero que conozcan a mi equipo y ahora suyo también, ella son...   
· Winnie: Hola, soy Winnie y soy entrenadora de Pokémon Planta.   
· Jun: Hola Winnie…   
· Mary: Soy Mary y soy entrenadora de Pokémon Eléctricos, mi orgullo es mi Flooffy.   
· Mary: Mucho gusto, mi nombre también es Mary y entreno Pokémon del Tipo Agua...   
Pero antes de que Mary terminara de hablar, su homónima le tapo la boca.   
· Mary: Créeme, eso es todo lo que necesitaras saber de ella por ahora...   
Por fin Mary se pudo liberar y hablo.   
· Mary: Oye, porque no me dejas hablar...   
· Molly: Para que, ya sabemos lo que vas a decir...   
· Mary: Ustedes si, pero Jun y Penélope no...   
· Jun: Yo quiero oír, me dejan...   
A Mary se le iluminaron los ojos.   
· Mary: Me esta cayendo muy bien esta niña...   
· Winnie: Se nota...   
· Mary: Allá tu, pero te lo advertí Jun...   
Mary solo le dio una mirada molesta a su amiga.   
· Mary: Soy Mary y vengo del Archipiélago que conforman las Islas Naranja, soy hermana del tercer líder de Gimnasio, Rudy, quien lidera el Gimnasio de la Isla Trovita y si lo vences, ganaras una Medalla Caracol...   
· Jun: Que increíble, debes ser muy buena...   
· Mary: Algo...   
· Mary: Que modesta.   
· Molly: Ahora yo, mi nombre es Molly y soy entrenadora Pokémon desde los cinco años...   
· Jun: Tu eres la niña de la que Cherry me hablo antes?   
· Molly: Ya te hablo de mi?   
· Cherry: Si, ella es nuestra querida Molly, espero que se hagan buenas amigas.   
· Jun: I yo...   
· Molly: Por mi esta bien.   
· Jun: I que tipo de Pokémon manejas tu Molly...   
· Molly: Yo entreno Pokémon sin un tipo definido, por lo que puedo usar cualquier Pokémon.   
· Jun: Valla, igual que yo...   
· Molly: Igual?   
· Jun: Sí, tampoco tengo un tipo definido, atrapo cualquier Pokémon que pueda encontrar, mis Pokémon son de tipo Insecto, Volador, Normal y Planta... y ahora gracias a Cherry, también un tipo Tierra...   
· Mary: Sandshrew?   
· Cherry: Sí, le di a Sandshrew…   
· Molly: Genial, yo tengo el Furret de Cherry, luego nos mostramos nuestro Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sobre mi cadáver, nadie va a sacar un Pokémon Insecto mientras yo este presente, ya tuve mucho que soportar con el ataque de Butterfree...   
· Molly: No fue para tanto...   
· Mary: Claro, lo defiendes porque era tuyo...   
· Jun: Porque ningún Insecto?   
· Mary: Olvidamos decirte un pequeño detalle sobre Mary, detesta a los Pokémon Insecto, Siniestros, Fantasmas y Dragones, pero en especial a los Insectos...   
· Cherry: No los detesta, solo les tiene miedo...   
· Mary: Detestar... Temer... cual es la diferencia.   
· Winnie: Detestar es lo mismo que odiar, Mary no odia a ningún Pokémon, solo les teme, se pone muy nerviosa cuando esta uno cerca, lo mismo le sucede con los Fantasmas y los Dragones...   
· Mary: I los tipo Siniestro...   
· Molly: Excepto tu Kingdra y mi Alebrije...   
· Mary: No creas, todavía le tengo algo de recelo a Kingdra...   
· Mary: Por eso no lo entrenas...   
· Mary: Ya vas a empezar.   
· Jun: Fantasmas, pero por aquí no son muy frecuentes...   
· Mary: Además yo creo que mientras estés cerca de Cherry no deberás temerle a los Fantasmas, Mary.   
· Jun: Porque?   
· Mary: Cherry maneja Pokémon Tipo Psíquicos y son fuertes contra los Fantasmas, bueno, sobretodo contra Gastly, Haunter y Gengar...   
· Mary: Pero dijeron que también eran débiles contra los Fantasmas, así que es igual que nada...   
· Molly: Sí, no es mucha ayuda...   
· Cherry: Yo no contaría con eso, verdad Girafarig...   
Girafarig quien había estado comiendo pasto, se volteó a ver a su dueña.   
· Girafarig: Riiiiiin…   
Girafarig asintió y volvió a comer pasto en compañía de Flaaffy y Mareep.   
· Molly: Pero Girafarig es un Tipo Psíquico...   
· Cherry: No del todo Molly, mira en tu Dexter y sabrás de que hablo...   
· Molly: I que hago.   
· Winnie: Debes apuntar con tu Pokedex hacia Girafarig y presionar el botón rojo, Dexter hace el resto...   
· Molly: Gracias.   
Molly apunto su Pokedex hacia Girafarig.   
· Dexter: Girafarig, el Gran Cuello, en su cola se encuentra una pequeña cabeza que posee un cerebro propio, muerde por cuenta propia si siente un olor seductor o alguien se acerca a él inadvertidamente.   
· Molly: No nos dijo mucho...   
· Mary: Bueno si, que no le toques la cola a Girafarig o te muerde...   
· Cherry: Es que lo pusiste en el modo de descripción, verás Molly, el Pokedex tiene varios modos, descripción, ataques, tipos, aditamentos, etc.   
Mary sacó la Pokebola de su Lanturn y la lanzó al suelo, de ella salió Lanturn.   
· Mary: A ver...   
Mary tomo el Pokedex y lo apunto a su Lanturn.   
· Dexter: Lanturn is een Lichtpokémon. Het licht dat op zijn hoofd schijnt is helder genoeg om het oppervlak te bereiken vanaf een diepte van 5000 meter. Eerst lokt hij zijn prooi met het licht op zijn antennen. Vervolgens verblindt hij zijn prooi met een lichtflits en slokt de prooi dan in één keer naar binnen…   
· Mary: Valla, también es bilingüe...   
· Mary: Se puede saber en que idioma lo pusiste...   
· Winnie: Pues no me suena a inglés, francés o a cualquier otro idioma de esos...   
Mary guardó a su Lanturn en su Pokebola.   
· Cherry: Es Neerlandés, no se si de Bélgica o de los Países Bajos...   
· Winnie: Como supiste eso...   
Cherry les mosto la pantalla del Pokedex, donde indicaba el idioma.   
· Cherry: Olvidando este pequeño incidente, prosigo, el Pokedex tiene varias opciones, incluso lo puedes usar por medio de la voz, pero no nos adentraremos en esos detalles, el modo que nos interesaba ahora era este, permíteme...   
Cherry apunto el Pokedex de Molly y presiono otro botón.   
· Dexter: Girafarig, el Pokémon jirafa, Girafarig es un Pokémon del Tipo Psíquico, usa poderosos ataques Psíquicos para dañar a sus rivales, Girafarig también posee un segundo Tipo, Normal, que sumado a sus habilidades, lo hacen inmune a cualquier ataque de la variedad Fantasma.   
· Cherry: A excepción del Rayo de Confusión, el cual es el único ataque Fantasma que puede funcionar en Girafarig, por lo tanto, no tienes porque temerle a los Fantasmas, Mary, ya que mientras este con Girafarig, ninguno querrá siquiera acercarse, te lo digo yo, que viví en un Pueblo donde eran muy comunes los Pokémon Fantasmas...   
· Mary: Gracias, ya me siento más segura.   
· Jun: Un pueblo?   
· Mary: Ahora veamos si hacemos algo con los Insectos y Siniestros...   
· Winnie: No sabia que el Pokedex tuviera tantas opciones.   
· Cherry: Las tiene, solo es cuestión de ponerse a leer la guía del propietario, ahí se explica todo con detalle...   
· Molly: Mi papá esta creando una adaptación para el Pokedex...   
· Winnie: Si la leí, es una mejora en la Pokedex para poder analizar a los Unowns...   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Mary: Como en su tiempo sucedió con los Fantasmas...   
· Cherry: Es cierto, antes el Pokedex no podía identificar a Gastly, Haunter o Gengar, luego hicieron una adaptación y los pudo reconocer, creen que suceda lo mismo ahora con los Unowns...   
· Winnie: Es lo más probable, porque no les preguntamos a tus padres en persona Molly.   
· Mary: Ya tenemos su regalo listo y empacado...   
· Molly: Pero Jun y Penélope...   
· Cherry: Es cierto, el viaje es algo largo hasta las Ruinas Alfa...   
· Jun: Vamos...   
· Winnie: Estas segura Jun, no les sucederá nada a ti o a tu hermanita...   
· Jun: No, nosotras estaremos bien, además no queremos ser una carga para ustedes y arruinarles su viaje...   
· Molly: No eres una carga, bueno, Penélope un poquito pero no pesa mucho, además Cherry es muy fuerte, ella puede cargarla todo el recorrido hasta Ciudad Violeta y más allá, ya la viste con su muñeco...   
· Cherry: Bueno gracias, pero Jun, no eres una carga para nosotras y no nos arruinaras nuestro viaje, somos un equipo y hacemos lo que la mayoría diga...   
· Mary: Sí, el poder a las masas...   
· Mary: Deja de leer esos afiches que encuentras en la calle y mejor dedícate a ver como entrenas a tu Kingdra...   
· Mary: Vas a seguir molestando...   
· Mary: Es mi trabajo, recuerda, soy la hermanita que molesta...   
· Mary: I te lo tomas muy en serio...   
· Winnie: Esta escena ya es de todos los días...   
· Cherry: Mejor continuemos.   
· Jun: De verdad no las incomodaremos.   
· Winnie: Yo me uní hace unos días y te puedo decir que aquí no se excluye a nadie.   
· Mary: Menos a dos nuevas amigas que quieren ser entrenadoras Pokémon...   
· Mary: Aunque tengan Pokémon Insectos como mascotas...   
· Jun: Gracias.   
· Winnie: Entonces que dices, creen que aguanten todo el camino Jun.   
· Jun: Sí, eso y más.   
· Mary: Pero tendríamos que regresar a Ciudad Caña Dorada...   
· Mary: Porque...   
· Cherry: Es el camino más rápido...   
· Mary: Más rápido?   
· Winnie: Bueno el más seguro.   
· Molly: Seguro, porque?   
· Mary: Existen dos caminos a las ruinas, el uno pasa por la bifurcación de caminos entre las Ciudades Caña Dorada, Ecruteak y Violeta, es el camino más largo y seguro, puesto que el otro…   
· Winnie: Pasa directamente por el Pueblo Azalea…   
· Mary: Aza… Azalea… donde esta el Gimnasio de los Pokémon Insectos…   
· Mary: No solo el Gimnasio, si vas de Caña Dorada a Azalea, tendrás que pasar por un bosque muy oscuro y no te gustará…   
· Mary: No me digas que hay muchos Insectos…   
· Cherry: Como el bosque es muy grande y los árboles muy frondosos, casi no pasa la luz del día y es como si siempre fuera de noche, como sabes, a muchos insectos solo les gusta salir de noche…   
· Mary: No me digas más, por favor…   
· Jun: Entonces volvamos a Ciudad Caña Dorada…   
· Mary: Sí, por favor…   
· Molly: Entonces a Caña Dorada… de nuevo…   
Las chicas comenzaron a caminar, pero Cherry no se movía.   
· Winnie: Pasa algo Cherry?   
· Cherry: Es... es... es...   
Cherry señalo sorprendida hacia la maleza.   
· Molly: Esta durmiendo, que es...   
· Winnie: Es un Abra, son famosos por su Telé transportación, es un Pokémon Psíquico.   
· Mary: Entonces captúralo Cherry...   
· Jun: Sí, aprovecha que esta dormido…   
· Cherry: Es difícil, Abra duerme cerca de catorces horas al día y aun dormido usa sus poderes Psíquicos, de los que sobresale su Telé transportación como dijo Winnie.   
· Jun: Telé transportación?   
· Mary: Puede desaparecer y aparecer en otro lado, por eso es muy difícil atraparlos...   
· Cherry: Sí, apenas un Abra te ve, escapa con su Telé transportación.   
· Molly: Pero esta dormido, como te va a ver...   
· Cherry: Bueno, entonces apenas te siente...   
· Jun: No existe alguna forma de atraparlo antes de que escape...   
· Mary: Como una Pokebola especial...   
· Mary: Solo las Pokebolas que hace Kurt de Apricorn blanco, se llaman bolas rápidas, pero habría que ir hasta el Pueblo Azalea para conseguir una...   
· Mary: Al Pueblo A... Azalea, donde esta el gimnasio de los... los...   
· Mary: Sí… al Pueblo Azalea, donde esta el segundo Gimnasio de Johto.   
· Winnie: El Gimnasio Insecto, donde ganas la Medalla Colmena...   
· Molly: Sin contar de que debemos pasar por el bosque ese…   
· Mary: Mejor busquemos otro método...   
· Winnie: Con algún Pokémon?   
· Jun: Debe ser uno muy rápido para evitar que escape...   
· Molly: Debemos tener algún Pokémon muy rápido...   
· Jun: No habrá otro método...   
· Mary: I si le arrojamos comida como con la Chikorita de Molly...   
· Winnie: Como estuvo eso...   
· Molly: Atrape tres Pokémon que me siguieron porque les gusto mi comida.   
· Mary: Uno de ellos es la Chikorita de la que te enamoraste.   
· Winnie: Valla, cada día aprendes algo nuevo...   
· Jun: Penélope tiene un Cleffa, un Togepi, un Igglybuff y un Ditto que atrapo sin luchar...   
· Mary: Sin luchar?   
· Jun: Si, Cleffa lo encontramos herido, al igual que a Igglybuff, Ditto fue abandonado por un entrenador y Togepi nació de un huevo que Penélope y yo encontramos y cuidamos...   
· Winnie: Que lindo...   
· Cherry: Vieron nacer a Togepi, son muy afortunadas...   
· Jun: Porque?   
· Cherry: Según cuenta una leyenda, aquel que vea nacer un Togepi alcanzara la felicidad, porque todos sus sueños se verán cumplidos...   
· Winnie: Que afortunadas...   
· Jun: Ojalá nos sirviera para atrapar a Abra...   
· Molly: Ya es tarde, Abra se fue.   
Las chicas voltearon a ver y Abra ya no estaba.   
· Mary: Debe habernos escuchado y huyo...   
· Winnie: Perdónanos Cherry...   
· Cherry: Descuiden, no podían evitar que Abra escapará, no aun...   
· Molly: Abra... rápido... evitar que escape... si podíamos...   
· Mary: Se puede?   
· Jun: Como?   
· Molly: Si se puede, pero antes debemos regresar al Centro Comercial de Ciudad Caña Dorada para comprar unas cuantas cosas...   
· Mary: Regresar, por mi esta bien, siempre que no vallamos al Pueblo Azalea...   
· Mary: Además ya teníamos pensado regresar.   
· Molly: Pero necesitaremos la ayuda de tu tarjeta, no te molesta Winnie...   
· Winnie: No, ya saben que mis cosas son suyas, además quiero saber que vas a hacer Molly y pagaría por verlo...   
· Cherry: De forma literal...   
· Winnie: Si.   
· Molly: Bueno, vamos al Pueblo Azalea...   
· Mary: Que cosa?   
· Molly: Era broma, al Centro Comercial...   
· Mary: Cuidado se te queda tu peluche Cherry...   
· Cherry: Graciosa.   
Las chicas y los Pokémon se encaminaron Ciudad Caña Dorada, mientras Cherry trataba de darles alcance, solo Girafarig la acompañaba.   
· Cherry: Oigan esperen, esta cosa no es tan fácil de llevar... 

Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Verde.   
· Misaki: Ya me voy mamá...   
Una entrenadora y su Pokémon empezaban por fin su viaje Pokémon.   
· Daisy: Cuídate hija y no olvides pasar por el Gimnasio para despedirte de tu tío...   
· Misaki: No lo olvide mamá, además mi Vaporeon tiene que despedirse también...   
· Vaporeon: Vaporeon.   
· Daisy: Cuídense mucho, no olvides pasar con regularidad a los Centros Pokémon y llamarme...   
· Misaki: I en cuanto llegue a Johto y el Profesor Elm me de mi Gear, lo haré desde mi reloj...   
· Daisy: Por cierto, debes volver a Pueblo Paleta, el Profesor Oak te tenía un regalo...   
· Misaki: Mi propia Pokedex?   
· Daisy: Porque no vas a verla y si ves a la Señora Ketshup le das mis saludos...   
· Misaki: Entendido, despedirme de mi tío en el Gimnasio y que Vaporeon se despida de su padre, volver a Pueblo Paleta para que mi abue me de mi Dexter y saludar a Delia Ketshup... y si veo a Ash?   
· Daisy: No creo que este en casa, lo más probable es que este a estas horas con Misty cerca del Faro Pokémon...   
· Misaki: Sí, tienes razón...   
· Daisy: Una cosa más hija.   
· Misaki: Sí?   
· Daisy: Trata de comportarte más como una señorita y usar los términos apropiados, tampoco llames a la Señora Ketshup por su nombre y si lo haces, primero antepone el Señora...   
· Misaki: Sí mamá...   
· Daisy: Ahora cuídense y suerte en su viaje...   
I nuestra entrenadora se fue rumbo al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde en compañía de su inseparable Vaporeon.   
· Misaki: Bien Vaporeon, nuestra aventura empieza aquí, crees que llegaremos a ser leyendas como mi tío o Ash...   
· Vaporeon: Vaporeon.   
· Misaki: Tienes razón, solo el tiempo lo dirá. 

Ciudad Carmín.   
Una historia un tanto repetida ocurría también.   
· Janette: Aun no entiendo porque no pudiste aceptar alguno de mis Pokémon, Azucena...   
· Midenhi: Mamá... te dije que me llamaras Midenhi...   
· Janette: A veces no te entiendo, Azucena es un lindo nombre...   
· Midenhi: Es nombre de planta Mamá...   
· Janette: I que, muchos de mis Pokémon son del Tipo Planta y son los más fuertes.   
· Midenhi: No lo dudo, sobre todo tu Bellsprout, pero quiero encontrar mi propio estilo, por eso empiezo mi viaje con mi propio Pokémon.   
· Janette: Se que quieres hacer las cosas por tu cuenta hija, pero no crees que será mucho trabajo para Eevee.   
· Midenhi: Eevee es fuerte mamá, yo misma lo entrene, además le di buenas cartas de ataques, con las técnicas que sabe, puedo enfrentarme a casi cualquier Pokémon.   
· Janette: Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo de ayuda ya sabes que puedes llamarme y yo con gusto...   
· Midenhi: Mamá...   
· Janette: Esta bien, ve y que se cumpla tu deseo...   
· Midenhi: Gracias mamá, adiós...   
I nuestra nueva entrenadora se encamino a su viaje Pokémon, sin embargo, fue detenida de nuevo por su madre.   
· Midenhi: Mamá...   
· Janette: Perdón hija, pero creo que sería mejor que empezarás mañana tu viaje...   
· Midenhi: Porque?   
· Janette: Hubo un gran accidente, el Santa Anne se estrello y hay muchos Pokémon y entrenadores heridos.   
· Midenhi: De la que me salve, pensaba ir hasta Ciudad Olivine en el Santa Anne...   
· Janette: Ya ves que no, ahora ven, toma varias de mis Pokebolas y vamos a ayudar.   
· Midenhi: Sí mamá...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Evolución Forzada**   
**o**   
**Nuevo Destino: El Pueblo Psíquico.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	12. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 11

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Evolución Forzada**   
**o**   
**Nuevo Destino: El Pueblo Psíquico.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Molly: Me guarda esto, ya traemos lo demás...   
Molly dejo varios frascos llenos de vitaminas Pokémon en caja, Cherry tomo varios para revisar.   
· Cherry: Proteínas... Hierro... Calcio... Carbohidratos... veo que no se te olvida nada Molly...   
· Mary: Espera, compremos de esto, quieren...   
Mary puso varias latas de refresco de cola.   
· Mary: Es refresco?   
· Mary: Sí, es bajo en azúcar y es muy nutritivo...   
· Winnie: Sin Azúcar?, esa cosa debe saber horrible...   
Molly tomo una lata y comenzó a leerla.   
· Molly: Dice que es delicioso...   
· Winnie: Si dice que es bajo en azúcar y es nutritivo, créeme, esa cosa sabrá a todo menos a bueno...   
· Cherry: No son para tu Winnie...   
· Winnie: Lo sé, yo no las voy a probar...   
· Molly: Yo sí, me dejan...   
· Cherry: No creo que debas Molly...   
Pero Molly ya había abierto la lata y se la estaba bebiendo.   
· Molly: No sabe mal, ten María...   
Molly le dio un poco de su refresco a su Misdreavus, está se alegro mucho por el refresco.   
· Winnie: No deberías darle refresco, verdad Cherry...   
· Cherry: En realidad María si puede tomar, la que me preocupa es Molly, es refresco solo para Pokémon...   
· Molly: Pero sabe bien y a María le gusta...   
Misdreavus seguía bebiendo el refresco muy feliz.   
· Mary: Pues parece que los hace muy feliz, que dicen, compramos...   
· Winnie: Si hace felices a nuestros Pokémon, por mi esta bien...   
· Molly: Oigan, donde están Penélope y Jun...   
· Winnie: Se volvieron a perder...   
· Cherry: Parecen hermanas de Whitney...   
· Mary: No, allá vienen.   
Jun y su hermana Penélope venían cargando una caja de leche mu-mu (Leche de Miltank) cada una, junto con una caja de caramelos.   
· Winnie: Que traen pequeñas traviesas...   
Winnie tomo a Penélope en brazos y la cargo.   
· Cherry: Leche de Miltank, es una buena idea, también creo que deberíamos comprar queso, mantequilla, yogurt y ya que estamos en eso...   
Cherry sacó una lista de comestibles.   
· Cherry: Si vamos a estar viajando, necesitaremos provisiones de alimento...   
· Molly: Pero mi maleta esta llena de comida...   
· Cherry: No alimento para Pokémon, para nosotras siete, además debemos cuidar mucho la dieta de Penélope, ella no puede comer cualquier cosa.   
· Winnie: Bien, vamos por los víveres... pero antes...   
Winnie abrió la caja de caramelos y se comió uno.   
· Winnie: Guácala, esta cosa sabe horrible... no me digan que...   
Mary tomó la caja y la leyó.   
· Mary: Caramelos Furia, pueden restaurar la energía de un Pokémon débil, advertencia, son en extremo amargos...   
· Winnie: A buena hora me lo dices.   
· Cherry: Niñas para que quieren algo tan amargo para sus Pokémon, no es bueno darle ese tipo de cosas...   
· Jun: No sabíamos, lo vimos en descuento...   
· Winnie: No todo lo que esta en descuento es bueno.   
· Mary: O lo que es lo mismo, lo barato sale caro...   
· Cherry: Entonces nos dividimos, Winnie, Jun, Penélope y yo iremos por los víveres...   
· Mary: Nosotras le ayudaremos a Molly...   
· Mary: Se me ocurre algo Cherry, ya que estamos en modo de comprador compulsivo...   
· Winnie: Oye...   
· Mary: Perdón, no quise ofender a nadie.   
· Winnie: Esta bien.   
· Mary: Ahora si, que ibas a decir Mary...   
· Mary: Cierto, porque no aprovechamos y enviamos tu peluche de Girafarig a tu casa por algún courier...   
· Jun: Sí, por el Expreso Pidgeotto, además hay una oficina cerca...   
· Cherry: Eso sería gastar el dinero en vano...   
· Winnie: Vamos, es mi tarjeta... bueno de mi mamá, pero ella...   
· Cherry: Ya se lo que dijo tu mamá, pero lo digo en serio, yo soy del Pueblo de Glen...   
· Jun: El Pueblo de Glen, ya entendí, por eso todos tus Pokémon son Psíquicos, en especial Girafarig, ahora entiendo...   
· Cherry: En serio?   
· Mary: Pueblo de Glen, que es eso...   
· Winnie: De que hablan...   
· Mary: No sé.   
· Molly: Es entre Jun y Cherry...   
· Mary: Sí, así parece...   
· Cherry: Bueno, quizás porque Jun vive en Caña Dorada conozca acerca de mi pueblo natal, yo nací en el Pueblo de Glen, un pueblo no muy lejos de Ciudad Caña Dorada, este pueblo es famoso por estar rodeado por un bosque lleno de Pokémon del Tipo Fantasma, como Haunter o Gengar, por eso...   
· Jun: Cada habitante de Glen posee un Pokémon Psíquico...   
· Molly: Esa parte ya nos habías contado...   
· Winnie: No sabía que quedara tan cerca tu casa Cherry...   
· Mary: La mía queda en la Isla Trovita...   
· Mary: La mía queda cerca de Pueblo Azalea...   
Molly sacó su Pokegear y lo puso en modo de Mapa.   
· Molly: Entonces si vamos de Caña Dorada hacia las Ruinas Alfa siguiendo la ruta por el Pueblo Azalea podemos atrapar al Abra de Cherry, visitar el Pueblo de Glen y dejar de paso al peluche de Cherry, luchar en el Gimnasio Azalea por la medalla de Winnie, visitar la casa de Mary y de paso entrenar a nuestros Pokémon hasta que lleguemos a las Ruinas Alfa...   
· Winnie: Sabes, deberías ser nuestra Agente de viajes...   
· Cherry: Eres muy buena con los mapas Molly...   
Molly solo se sonrojo.   
· Molly: Solo decía lo que mi Gear señalaba...   
· Mary: Aun así eres muy buena.   
· Mary: En serio, yo que soy de Johto no se me hubiera ocurrido eso...   
· Jun: Pero Pueblo Azalea es donde están los Pokémon Insectos...   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero no puedo estar siempre de llorona, temerosa a todo, somos un equipo y debo poner algo de mi parte, todas lo han hecho ya...   
· Cherry: Pero estas segura?   
· Mary: Sí, nosotras podemos tomar otra ruta...   
· Winnie: I mi medalla no es tan importante.   
· Mary: Es en serio, vamos, yo me las arreglare.   
· Cherry: Entonces terminemos las compras aquí pronto...   
· Winnie: Chicas a dividirse... 

Gimnasio de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Un niño y su Yanma trataban de entrar al Gimnasio.   
· Zachary: Ustedes no entienden, debo de ver a Whitney, se trata de uno de los Miltank de la granja...   
· Maxie: Porque no lo dijiste antes, pasa...   
· Annie: Llamaré a Whitney de inmediato... 

Afueras de Ciudad Caña Dorada, cerca del antiguo Centro de Crianza Pokémon.   
Nuestra entrenadoras seguían caminando y caminando, sin encontrar un solo Abra en el camino.   
· Winnie: Si seguimos así vamos a llegar a Pueblo Azalea sin encontrar un solo Abra.   
· Cherry: No lo creo, antes llegaremos a mi Pueblo y allá si hay Abras.   
· Mary: Sí, pero todos tienen entrenadores...   
· Cherry: Pero hay Abras...   
· Molly: Falta bastante para llegar, quiero descansar...   
· Mary: Solo han pasado doce minutos...   
· Molly: Pues me parecieron más...   
· Jun: Trece?   
· Mary: Oigan y si nos detenemos a descansar...   
· Mary: También estas cansada...   
· Mary: No es eso, es que pensé que tal vez si nos ponemos a comer y a alimentar a nuestros Pokémon, quizás vengan varios Pokémon como la última vez con Molly...   
· Winnie: I quizás uno de ellos sea un Abra, eres brillante...   
· Cherry: Entonces acampemos aquí, cerca de nuestro querido Centro de Crianza Pokémon...   
· Mary: Al menos tuve mi propio Lanturn gracias a ellos...   
· Mary: Aunque evoluciono de mi Chinchou...   
· Mary: Pero los cambiamos, así que es como si siempre hubiera sido mío...   
· Winnie: Ustedes no cambian.   
· Cherry: Bueno, que se les antoja comer niñas...   
· Molly: Yo quiero chocolate...   
· Jun: Yo también...   
Penélope miró a su hermana.   
· Jun: Penélope también...   
· Cherry: Bueno, como aun falta bastante para el almuerzo, pues creo que si podemos...   
· Jun & Molly: Siiiiiiiii...   
· Winnie: Las engríes mucho Cherry.   
Cherry sacó un chocolate y se lo metió en la boca a Winnie.   
· Cherry: Come y calla...   
I las siete entrenadoras se sentaron sobre la hierba a comer chocolates.   
· Mary: Solo faltaría algo para hacer este día perfecto...   
· Mary: Que sería...   
Mary puso la mano en su cinturón.   
· Mary: Entendí el mensaje...   
Mary metió la mano en su mochila y sacó una Pokebola.   
· Winnie: No me digan que van a pelear...   
· Mary: Porque no...   
· Cherry: Pues saben, no sería mala idea, hace tiempo que no he tenido una batalla Pokémon...   
· Winnie: A decir verdad, Mary es la única de nosotras que ha luchado siempre...   
· Molly: Porque no hacemos una competencia...   
· Cherry: Aunque quiera entrenar a mis Pokémon, no podría luchar contra ustedes...   
· Winnie: Pero no será una pelea a muerte, tan solo será para ejercitar a nuestros Pokémon...   
· Mary: Para probar sus habilidades...   
· Mary: Como una prueba de gimnasio de la Liga Naranja...   
· Mary: Tu y tu gimnasio...   
· Mary: No es mío, es de hermano...   
· Winnie: Entonces te animas Cherry...   
· Molly: Si, hazlo por nosotras...   
· Cherry: Pero...   
· Winnie: Además sería una buena forma para entrenar y probar a todos nuestros Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Bueno, pero quien de nosotras empezaría...   
· Mary: Pues según lo que les oí, creo que sería la última...   
· Molly: Porque no empieza Jun...   
Jun quien había permanecido triste volteo sorprendida.   
· Jun: Yo?   
· Mary: Sí, tu…   
· Cherry: Sí, eres de nosotras quien menos batallas ha tenido...   
· Jun: Pero yo...   
· Molly: Jun.   
Molly agarró el brazo de su amiga.   
· Winnie: Vamos Jun, te lo esta pidiendo Molly...   
· Mary: Vas a rechazar una petición de nuestra Molly...   
· Mary: Hazlo Jun, además será una buena forma de que sus Pokémon se conozcan...   
· Molly: Todavía tenemos que mostrarnos nuestros Pokémon...   
· Jun: Pero yo solo tengo un Rattata, un Caterpie, un Pidgey, un Beedrill, un Bellsprout y el Sandshrew que me dio Cherry, ningún Pokémon especial...   
· Molly: Tienes un Pidgey, si fuera un Pidgeot podrías volar sobre el...   
· Jun: Si tuviera un Pidgeot podríamos volar en él...   
· Molly: De verdad, entonces tenemos que convertirlo en Pidgeot...   
· Mary: Sabes cuanto demora para que un Pidgey se convierta en Pidgeotto, Molly, ahora será aun más difícil que evolucione en Pidgeot...   
· Mary: Pero tenemos Pokémon con niveles muy altos, no crees que si lo hacemos pelear y ganar, adquirirá buena experiencia...   
· Mary: Es probable, pero te dejarías ganar a propósito...   
· Molly: Yo si, para que Jun tenga Pokémon fuertes...   
· Mary: I porque quieres volar en Pidgeot, verdad...   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Winnie: Me gusta su idea, todo sea por Jun, ve Vileplum...   
Winnie lanzó una Pokebola, de ella salió Vileplum.   
· Molly: Tienes un Vileplum?   
· Winnie: Sí, no tan fuerte como el de mi hermana, pero es mi Vileplum...   
· Molly: No tienes un Gloom...   
· Mary: Sí, como el de Erika...   
· Winnie: También lo tengo, es mi arma secreta...   
· Jun: Ahora yo, ve Pidgey...   
Jun soltó su pokebola, de ella salió un Pidgey que de inmediato voló hacia Jun.   
· Mary: Ese Pidgey esta muy consentido...   
· Winnie: Bien Vileplum, esta vez lucharemos diferente, debes dejar que Pidgey gane la batalla...   
Vileplum miro extraño a Winnie, pero como era su Pokémon tuvo que obedecer.   
· Jun: Que ataque debo usar...   
· Cherry: Pues si quieres uno efectivo, debes usar Tornado...   
· Mary: Sí, es un ataque de tipo Volador y por ser Pidgey un Pokémon Volador el ataque duplica su fuerza...   
· Winnie: I será aun más útil puesto que todos mis Pokémon son del Tipo Planta y son débiles a los Pokémon Volador...   
· Jun: Bueno, Pidgey, usa tu Tornado...   
Pidgey agito sus alas rápidamente creando un gran tornado que mando a volar a Vileplum.   
· Winnie: Vileplum usa tu Absorción...   
· Mary. Winnie...   
· Winnie: Perdón, me deje llevar con la emoción del combate, Vileplum no hagas nada...   
Vileplum se quedo inmóvil esperando el siguiente ataque.   
· Jun: I ahora...   
· Cherry: Dale otra ronda de lo mismo y ya veremos...   
· Jun: Pidgey, Tornado...   
Esta vez el Tornado de Pidgey fue más fuerte, Vileplum se golpeo contra un árbol y quedo fuera de combate.   
· Jun: Sí...   
Jun corrió a abrazar a su Pidgey, el cual se convirtió de inmediato en un Pidgeotto.   
· Jun: Pidgeotto lo hiciste muy bien...   
· Molly: Solo necesito ganar una batalla?   
· Mary: Es que no sabemos aun en que nivel haya estado Pidgey, recuerda que evoluciona en el nivel 18... buenos unos antes, he sabido que hay Pidgey que evolucionaron en el nivel 17 e incluso16, así que no podemos decir si necesitó mucha experiencia o no...   
· Mary: La verdadera prueba viene ahora, necesita el doble de experiencia de la que tiene para convertirse en un Pidgeot.   
· Molly: Yo ayudo, Bella ve...   
Molly sacó una Pokebola de su ropa, pero en lugar de Bellossom salió su Chikorita.   
· Mary: Lo olvidaste Molly, cambiaste a Bella y no la has vuelto a cambiar...   
· Molly: Cierto, bueno igual, Chikorita por favor déjate ganar por Pidgeotto...   
Chikorita asintió y se puso en guardia.   
· Jun: Pidgeotto Ataque Rápido...   
Pidgeotto se lanzó en un ataque rápido contra Chikorita, quien no resistió el ataque.   
· Molly: Bella...   
Molly corrió a abrazar a su Pokémon.   
· Molly: Lo hiciste bien.   
· Mary: Eso te pasa por no haberla entrenado, ves...   
· Winnie: I ahora quien sigue...   
· Mary: Que tal yo...   
Mary sacó una Pokebola de su cinturón.   
· Winnie: Pero tus Pokémon eléctricos son fuertes contra los Voladores...   
· Mary: Lo sé, por ello Pidgeotto ganará bastante experiencia...   
· Mary: Eso si te derrota...   
· Mary: Descuiden, lo hará, pero antes...   
Mary sacó un pequeño frasco lleno de vitaminas.   
· Mary: Dale unas cuantas a Pidgeotto, no demasiadas...   
· Jun: Gracias, que son...   
Jun le dio varias tabletas a Pidgeotto.   
· Mary: Son tabletas proteínicas, le darán más fuerza a Pidgeotto...   
· Mary: Ya veo, eso es lo que usas en Flooffy...   
· Mary: No solo en Flooffy, en todos mis Pokémon, son algo costosas, pero lo valen...   
· Molly: Como los Carbohidratos que le di a María para que se hiciera más rápida?   
· Winnie: Los que me costaron un ojo de la cara, junto a las otras vitaminas...   
· Molly: Perdón.   
· Cherry: Winnie.   
· Winnie: Era broma Molly, se que quieres ayudar a Cherry y le diste todos carbohidratos a tu María para que se hiciera más rápida y pudiera pelear con Abra, fue un lindo gesto de tu parte...   
· Mary: Lastima que aun no hayamos visto a un Abra.   
· Mary: Quizás luego, son Pokémon caprichosos...   
· Jun: I en cuanto lo veamos, sabremos si funciono tu plan Molly.   
· Molly: Claro, por algo le di carbohidratos a María para mejorar su velocidad...   
· Jun: Velocidad y fuerza, hay algo más...   
· Winnie: La defensa, con las tabletas de hierro, es para darle a tu Pokémon una defensa de acero...   
· Jun: Solo son tres?   
· Molly: Creo que también estaba el calcio, pero no me acuerdo para que era...   
· Jun: Calcio, ese si lo conozco, pero son tres o cuatro...   
· Cherry: De hecho son cuatro las vitaminas que mejoran las habilidades de los Pokémon, las Proteínas le dan más fuerza, el Hierro mejora su defensa, los Carbohidratos, Hidratos de Carbono o simplemente Carbo, hacen que tu Pokémon sea más rápido...   
· Winnie: En realidad más hiperactivo...   
· Mary: No solo en los Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sí, el azúcar tiene ese efecto sobre todos...   
· Mary: En especial sobre Molly...   
· Molly: Oye...   
· Jun: La última es el Calcio, verdad.   
· Cherry: Si, así es, como estuviste segura de que era Calcio, Jun...   
· Jun: Ya las conocía, la Enfermera Joy le dio muchas tabletas de Calcio a Cleffa y a Igglybuff para que se recuperaran de sus heridas...   
· Cherry: Ya veo, hizo muy bien en darle esas tabletas de Calcio...   
· Molly: I que hace el Calcio?   
· Mary: Aumenta las características especiales de un Pokémon...   
· Molly: Características?   
· Jun: Especiales?   
· Cherry: Sí, características especiales como su defensa especial o su ataque especial...   
· Jun: Que es eso...   
· Molly: Son los movimientos especiales que usa un Pokémon para mejorar su ataque o su defensa?   
· Jun: Como la Danza de Espadas o la Fortaleza...   
· Molly: La Danza de Espadas aumenta el Ataque y la Fortaleza la Defensa, al contrarió sería la mirada Maliciosa que baja la Defensa y el Gruñido que lo hace con el Ataque...   
· Mary: Las conoces muy bien...   
· Molly: Sí, debo saberlas si quiero ser una buena entrenadora Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Espero que lo logres Molly...   
· Molly: I yo...   
· Jun: Si lo harás, ya verás... aunque te falto el Chirrido, el Golpe de Cola, el Golpe Roca...   
· Molly: Bueno, soy buena pero no experta...   
· Jun: I todas aumentan con el Calcio?   
· Cherry: No solo esas, sino también sus ataques especiales, como el Chorro de Agua en los Pokémon de Agua, el ataque Ámbar en los de Fuego...   
· Jun: Ataques especiales?   
· Mary: Sí, son los ataques que no son físicos o sea no usan partes del cuerpo de un Pokémon para lastimar al otro...   
· Mary: La mayoría de los ataques tipo Normal y Pelea son ataques que usan una parte del cuerpo, el Mega Puño usa las manos, lo mismo la Mega Patada, usa los pies, el Golpe Cuerpo usa todo el cuerpo, mientras que el Cabezazo solo la cabeza y así...   
· Jun: Entonces ataques especiales son ataques que no usan partes del cuerpo, como el Fuego, Agua, Electricidad, Hielo, en los Pokémon de estos tipos?   
· Molly: Entonces son los ataques especiales que aprenden todos los Pokémon de un mismo tipo...   
· Jun: Los ataques básicos especiales de un mismo tipo?   
· Cherry: De hecho si y no...   
· Molly: Ah, los ataques especiales, no solo los básicos, como la Furia Dragón de los Dragones...   
· Cherry: Así es, los ataques especiales básicos son los ataques que aprenden todos los Pokémon del mismo Tipo como el Chorro de Agua en los Pokémon de Agua.   
· Mary: I el Vaporeon de Winnie que, es de Agua y no sabe Chorro de Agua...   
· Winnie: Ahora es de Mary...   
· Mary: I ya verán que conmigo lo aprenderá...   
· Cherry: Excluyendo eso, son ataques que aprenden todos los Pokémon del mismo Tipo, sin excepción, pero los ataques especiales son todos los ataques que pueden aprender los Pokémon, sin importar el Tipo o características, el Rayo de Hielo en un Pokémon de Agua como Shellder o Seel, el Golpe de Roca de Flooffy...   
· Molly: Ah, como la Persecución en los Pokémon Siniestros...   
· Jun: La Confusión en los Pokémon Psíquicos...   
· Molly: El Látigo Cepa en los Pokémon Planta...   
· Winnie: De hecho no incluiría al Látigo Cepa como un ataque básico de todos los Pokémon Planta, ya que Oddish o cualquiera de sus evoluciones, incluida Bellossom, no pueden usarlo, las Hojas Navajas si, pero es algo complicado de hacer...   
· Molly: No sabía...   
· Mary: Pero ellas no hablaban de los ataques especiales básicos, solo hablaban de los ataques especiales, como la Hidro Bomba...   
· Mary: O el Tornado...   
· Winnie: Ya comprendí, como el Polvo de Sueño o el Ácido en mis Pokémon Planta...   
· Molly: O el Impact Trueno en los Pokémon Eléctricos...   
· Jun: O como el Rayo de Hielo de los Pokémon de Hielo...   
· Mary: Estas niñas aprenden rápido...   
· Mary: Si, pero ya me confundieron...   
· Molly: Confusión, ya dijimos esa...   
· Jun: No, ella se refiere al Rayo de Confusión...   
· Molly: Pero es ataque Fantasma no Psíquico...   
· Jun: Sí, pero no lo habíamos nombrado...   
· Mary: Ven a lo que me refiero...   
· Molly: Es que aprendemos muy rápido...   
· Winnie: No solo rápido, yo diría que se complementan la una a la otra...   
· Cherry: Tienes razón en ello...   
· Jun: Complementan?   
· Molly: Sí, que juntas somos mejores...   
· Jun: Oh.   
· Cherry: Bueno niñas, creo que es hora de continuar...   
· Mary: Sí, Pidgeotto ya debe de haber sentido el efecto de las tabletas...   
· Jun: Sí... pero que Pokémon vas a usar Mary...   
· Mary: A uno de mis queridos niños... ve Jolteon.   
Jolteon salió de inmediato listo para luchar, las púas de Jolteon se veían muy amenazantes y sobretodo, cargadas de potentes descargas.   
· Mary: Valla, se ve bastante rudo, aun más que contra ese Equipo Rocket...   
· Mary: Va, ese tal Butch y esa tal Cassiddy no eran rivales...   
· Winnie: Se ve bastante fuerte, hasta ahora no lo habíamos visto luchar...   
· Cherry: Pero es una pena que luche para dejar ganar a Pidgeotto...   
· Mary: No se preocupen por Jolteon, luego lo sacó a pelear...   
· Mary: Es una promesa...   
· Mary: Sí, prometido.   
· Cherry: Bueno Jun, tu turno…   
· Jun: Sí, Pidgeotto ataque Ráfaga...   
Pidgeotto embistió con su cuerpo a Jolteon, pero ni siquiera logró que Jolteon retrocediera.   
· Winnie: Valla, ese Jolteon es fuerte...   
· Mary: I deberías ver en acción a su Flooffy, su Rompe Rocas es asombroso, simplemente no podrás creerlo...   
· Mary: No es para tanto...   
· Mary: Ah no... derribo una pared de concreto reforzado con un solo golpe...   
· Winnie: Me gustaría verlo luchar...   
· Molly: Yo quiero ver pelear a Jolteon.   
· Mary: Lo siento Molly, esta vez debemos permitir que Jun gané para que sus Pokémon adquieran experiencia en batalla.   
· Jun: Gracias...   
· Mary: No hay porque, luego ya podrás luchar sin ayuda.   
· Jun: Sí, espero que pronto...   
· Cherry: Primero debemos fortalecer a tus Pokémon y si podemos a los de Penélope...   
· Jun: Los de Penélope no...   
· Molly: Porque?   
· Jun: A Penélope no le gusta ver pelear a sus Pokémon.   
· Winnie: Es normal, solo tiene dos años y dos de ellos los recogieron muy débiles.   
· Mary: Entonces nos ocuparemos de Pidgeotto y luego de Caterpie...   
· Mary: I de Rattata y Bellsprout...   
· Jun: Gracias, pero si se puede, me gustaría dejar dos Pokémon para hacerlos evolucionar yo misma...   
· Mary: Entonces, que sean Rattata y Bellsprout, te parece...   
· Molly: Porque ellos.   
· Cherry: Caterpie por ser un Pokémon del Tipo Insecto evoluciona muy rápido y mientras no haya alcanzado toda su madurez...   
· Jun: Madures?   
· Molly: No Cherry dijo Madurez, con "z" al final...   
· Winnie: Aunque en este caso, Jun tiene razón, Cherry se equivocó.   
· Molly: I cual es la diferencia?   
· Jun: Madurez con "z" es sinónimo de conocimiento y madures con "s" es desarrollo...   
· Winnie: Tiene toda la razón.   
· Cherry: Bueno, soy científica, no profesora de dicción y ortografía...   
· Jun: Pero y que significa?   
· Mary: En este caso, aun no se haya convertido en un Butterfree...   
· Jun: Ahhhh...   
· Cherry: Estará limitado con sus ataques...   
· Winnie: Caterpie solo posee Embestida y Disparo de Seda, cuando evoluciona en Metapod aprende Fortaleza, pero eso es todo...   
· Mary: Como Butterfree tiene posibilidades para muchos ataques...   
· Cherry: Confusión en el nivel diez, Polvo Veneno en el nivel trece, Esporas en el nivel catorce, Polvo de Sueño en el quince, Supersónico en el nivel dieciocho, Tornado en el nivel veintitrés, ataque ráfaga en el nivel veintiocho y Rayo Psíquico en el nivel treinta y cuatro...   
· Molly: Te los sabes todos...   
· Cherry: Normal, como dijo Winnie, debo conocer a mis enemigos y Butterfree es un poderoso rival...   
· Winnie: Te falto Resguardo en el nivel cuarenta...   
· Cherry: Es verdad, que olvidada soy.   
· Molly: I porque no hacen evolucionar a Rattata o a Bellsprout?   
· Mary: Rattata posee los mismo ataques que su evolución Raticate, lo único que cambian son algunos factores...   
· Mary: Rattata aprende los ataques más rápido que Raticate, pero Raticate es más fuerte que Rattata...   
· Winnie: I por Bellsprout, pues simplemente es un Pokémon con un buen nivel de ataque y defensa, además que por su tamaño es mucho más rápido que sus evoluciones...   
· Molly: Pero eso no es cierto...   
Le susurró Molly a Cherry.   
· Cherry: Ya lo sé, pero entiende que Winnie trata de darle ánimos a Jun...   
Le contesto Cherry con un susurro ligero.   
· Winnie: Además Bellsprout con un correcto entrenamiento, puede ser igual de fuerte o incluso más que un Weepinbell y un Victreebel de su mismo nivel pero que no este bien cuidado...   
· Mary: Como lo que sucede con tu Teddy, Molly...   
· Molly: Ahhh.   
· Mary: Entonces Jun, que opinas, dejamos a Rattata y a Bellsprout a tu cuidado...   
· Jun: Sí.   
· Mary: Bueno, sigamos...   
· Jun: Pidgeotto usa tu Ataque Rápido...   
· Mary: Jolteon, ya sabes que hacer...   
Pidgeotto golpeo a Jolteon con su veloz ataque, Jolteon pareció ni sentir el golpe de Pidgeotto, pero al ver a Mary, se lanzó al suelo como si estuviera herido.   
· Mary: Bien hecho Jolteon, ahora tu sigues Porygon...   
Mary guardo a su Jolteon y luego sacó a Porygon.   
· Molly: Vas a usar a Porygon.   
· Mary: Sí, porque...   
· Molly: No se molestará Terry porque Porygon pierda...   
· Mary: No creo, pero mejor peleemos... Ve Porygon...   
Porygon salió a luchar.   
· Jun: Pidgeotto usa Ataque de Alas...   
· Mary: Porygon, esta vez dejaremos que ellos ganen, entiendes...   
Porygon asintió y no se defendió ante el golpe de alas de Pidgeotto.   
· Mary: Bien hecho Porygon...   
· Jun: Ahora usa tu Tornando...   
Pidgeotto lanzó su fuerte tornado contra Porygon mandándolo a volar.   
· Cherry: Yo creo que Pidgeotto ya esta más fuerte y ustedes...   
· Winnie: Sí, creo que ya esta listo para evolucionar...   
· Mary: Entonces no lo hagamos esperar, Porygon usa tu Agilidad...   
· Jun: Combate su Agilidad con tu Agilidad Pidgeotto...   
Porygon comenzó a correr pero no logró perder a Pidgeotto quien lo seguía muy de cerca.   
· Winnie: Valla, Jun aprende rápido...   
· Cherry: Igual que Pidgeotto...   
· Mary: Bien Porygon, quédate quieto... lista Jun.   
· Jun: Siempre, Ataque Rápido Pidgeotto...   
Pidgeotto golpeo a Porygon y lo derroto.   
· Jun: Sí...   
Pidgeotto comenzó a cambiar y se convirtió en un...   
· Mary: Si, por fin, Pidgeot...   
Jun saltó a abrazar a su Pidgeot, este se inclino para que Jun lo montará.   
· Jun: Quieres que me suba...   
Pidgeot asintió, Jun volteo a ver a sus amigas.   
· Jun: Debo subirme.   
· Mary: Claro...   
· Cherry: Ve...   
· Winnie: Te la ganaste Jun...   
· Mary: Disfrútalo Jun...   
· Molly: Puedo subir yo también...   
· Jun: Sí... y creen que Penélope pueda...   
· Cherry: Mejor aun no, primero vuelen ustedes dos...   
· Jun: Sí...   
· Molly: Vamos...   
Molly y Jun se subieron sobre Pidgeot y emprendieron el vuelo.   
· Mary: Hasta que por fin...   
· Mary: Claro, con esos Pokémon que posees no iba a ser difícil...   
· Cherry: Saben, si logró atrapar un Abra, me dejarían hacer lo mismo...   
· Winnie: Te vas a ir por la ruta fácil Cherry?   
· Cherry: No, solo que como sabrán, Abra solo posee un ataque, la Telé transportación...   
· Mary: Pero puedes enseñarle a usar otros ataques Psíquicos, no creo que sea muy difícil...   
· Cherry: Lo sé, pero ya agote todas mis posibles técnicas para Abra y no creo poder comprar una, son algo costosas...   
· Mary: Sí, los TM's en realidad son algo costosas y aumentan de preció si el ataque es mejor.   
· Mary: Yo creo tener unas cuantas que no fueron compatibles con mis Pokémon Eléctricos, pero no creo que lo sean con los tuyos Cherry...   
· Mary: Yo tenía la Bola Sombra, pero se la di a Molly para que se la enseñara a María, lastima que solo se puedan enseñar una vez...   
· Mary: Sí, es una lastima.   
· Cherry: Gracias, pero no podría aceptarlas...   
Cherry volteo a ver a Winnie.   
· Cherry: Tampoco voy a permitir que gastes más dinero oíste Winnie...   
· Winnie: Esta bien, no te enojes.   
· Mary: Por cierto, hablando de dinero, quería preguntarte algo Mary...   
· Mary: Que cosa...   
· Mary: Cuando nos conocimos hablaste de que tenías muchas Pokebolas, hace poco de que usaste vitaminas en tus Pokémon, siendo estas muy costosos...   
· Mary: Sí...   
· Mary: I ahora nos dices que tienes TM's y que antes tuviste más, mi pregunta es, de donde tenías tanto dinero...   
· Cherry: Sí, no me digas que también tienes una tarjeta de crédito como la de la madre de Winnie, si es así...   
· Mary: Esperen, si es verdad que gaste mucho dinero, pero eso fue todo de mis ahorros...   
· Winnie: Como ahorraste tanto para comprar vitaminas y TM's a la vez...   
· Mary: Como les dije, vivo en un valle donde son comunes los Mareep.   
· Mary: Sí, tienes un Flaaffy que antes fue un Mareep...   
· Cherry: I a Mery, quien también es un Mareep...   
· Winnie: I eso que tiene que ver...   
· Mary: Bien, mamá me regalo a Flooffy, a quien cuide desde niña, no lograba hacer tan buen trabajo con todo el rebaño de mamá, pero al menos podía cuidar bien de Flooffy...   
· Mary: Eso se nota, Flaaffy y tu, son muy unidas...   
· Mary: Sí, mamá me enseño mucho, no solo a cuidar del rebaño cuando pastaba, sino también a cuidar de el cuando enfermaba y hasta a trasquilarlas...   
· Cherry: Ya voy comprendiendo, ayudabas a tu mamá con los Mareep, pero aunque Flooffy fuera también un Mareep era de tu propiedad...   
· Mary: Sí, como era muy joven para recibir un salario, mamá me dijo que mi paga, así como toda mi mesada, dependería de la lana de Flooffy...   
· Mary: Como es eso, no entendí...   
· Winnie: Que en lugar de recibir una cantidad de dinero por ayudarla ya sea como su mesada o como un sueldo por trabajar con ella, Mary vendía la lana de su propio Mareep...   
· Mary: La vendías?   
· Mary: De hecho no, solo trasquilaba a Flooffy y le daba la lana a mamá, ella la vendía junto a la lana de las demás Mareep y me daba el dinero que correspondía a mi Mareep...   
· Molly: Porque hacia eso?   
Molly y Jun por fin aterrizaron, Penélope trataba de abrazar al Pidgeot, quien jugaba alegre con ella.   
· Winnie: Que tal el viaje...   
· Molly: Increíble...   
· Jun: Fue de lo mejor...   
· Winnie: Luego nos subiremos nosotras, que opinas Jun...   
· Jun: Será un placer, gracias a ustedes tengo a mi Pidgeot.   
· Mary: Solo cuídalo como se debe...   
· Jun: Entendido.   
· Molly: Oye Mary, porque tu mamá hacia eso...   
· Mary: Hacia que cosa?   
· Mary: Ella se refiere a lo de la venta de la lana...   
· Mary: Ah, pues mamá dijo que sería un modo de que aprendiera a valorar mi dinero y a cuidar a mi Flooffy, ya que hasta antes de ese momento, solo me preocupaba en hacerla pelear y entrenarla para competir cada año...   
· Cherry: Pues parece que funciono y muy bien.   
· Mary: Sí, mi mamá es especial, tiene su modo de enseñarme cada lección, es por eso que la quiero mucho...   
· Cherry: Todas son así o me equivoco Winnie…   
· Winnie: No, mi mamá es especial también, pero es una excelente líder y maestra, sobretodo madre...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo, sino pregúntale a Cherry...   
· Cherry: No fue tan difícil, si quieren conocer a una mamá problemática, deberían conocer a la mía, aunque si se mantienen cumpliendo sus reglas, todo estará bien...   
· Molly: Mi mamá es así...   
· Mary: La mía también, cuando no hacíamos lo que ella decía, Rudy y yo siempre recibíamos un regaño, pero siempre la querré...   
· Winnie: Es lo mejor de tener una mamá que nos cuida y consiente, y si hacemos algo malo, nos regaña como se debe...   
· Mary: Aunque a veces exagere...   
· Mary: Una duda que me quedó, según lo que sé, la lana de los Mareep es ciertamente muy apreciada...   
· Mary: Sí, es muy cotizada.   
· Mary: Entonces, prácticamente recibías una pequeña fortuna o me equivocó Mary...   
· Mary: Más o menos, aunque en ese entonces no tenía en que gastarla, como vivía en un valle y casi siempre estaba sola con los Mareep de Mamá y mi Flooffy, pues el dinero que me daban no me era muy útil...   
· Mary: Curioso, lo mismo me sucedía a mi, por ser la hermana de un líder de la Liga Naranja, vivía en el Gimnasio con Rudy, el me cocinaba, hasta entrenaba y curaba a mis Pokémon gratis, no usaba mucho mi mesada, la única vez que use dinero real, fue para cambiar una moneda para mi colección...   
· Molly: Yo ni necesitaba dinero, Teddy era mi única compañía en la gran Mansión de mis padres...   
· Winnie: Yo lo usaba con regularidad, cuando salía de la escuela siempre compraba algo, chocolates, dulces, muñecos...   
· Cherry: Ahora veo porque es tu manía compulsiva de andar comprando...   
· Winnie: Que puedo hacer, es mi naturaleza...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero muñecos...   
· Winnie: Es mi parte inmadura...   
· Mary: I tu Cherry...   
· Molly: Sí, usabas dinero antes?   
· Cherry: Pues no tanto, mi pueblo no es tan grande, bueno, ha crecido bastante últimamente, pero yo no hacia mucho, mi mamá y mi hermana eran quienes se encargaban de las compras, yo ayudaba en las labores de la casa y de vez en cuando, salía al bosque a alimentar a Girafarig y a buscar Fantasmas con los cuales pelear...   
· Winnie: Claro, como Girafarig tiene ventaja sobre los Fantasmas...   
· Cherry: Que puedo hacer, debía mantenerme ocupada en algo...   
· Molly: I tu Jun...   
Molly volteo a ver a su amiga.   
· Jun: Yo?   
· Mary: Sí, no has hablado mucho, es que acaso no te agradamos...   
· Jun: No es eso, es que...   
Jun bajo la cabeza triste.   
· Cherry: Pero que descuidada, olvide decirles algo, Jun y Penélope no tiene más familia que a ellas, viven o vivían en la estación de policía con la Oficial Jenny de Ciudad Caña Dorada...   
· Mary: I nosotras hablando de nuestras madres...   
· Mary: Perdónanos Jun, pero al menos debes considerarte afortunada, la Oficial Jenny es muy buena madre, además es muy linda, a mi me terminó de criar mi hermano Rudy...   
· Jun: Tu hermano?   
· Mary: No me digas que...   
· Mary: Sí, actualmente mi único familiar es Rudy, mi hermano, mamá murió cuando tenía cuatro años...   
· Winnie: Lo sentimos...   
· Mary: No se pongan así, es verdad que la extraño, pero se que me cuida desde donde este, igual que tu mamá a ti y a Penélope, no lo crees así Jun...   
· Jun: Sí.   
· Mary: Ya sé...   
· Molly: Que?   
· Mary: Para que no se pongan triste, tengo dos TM's que podrían servirle a Jun ahora que tiene un Pidgeot, el Bofetón Lodo que es un ataque Tipo Tierra y el Ala Acero que como su nombre lo indica, es un ataque Tipo Acero...   
· Winnie: Tu y tus ataques raros...   
· Mary: Así... pues pensaba darte el Giga Drain, pero ahora no te lo doy...   
· Winnie: Tienes el Giga Drain?   
· Mary: Sí, así como otros ataques de varios Tipos...   
· Winnie: Quedaría de lujo en mi Hoppip...   
· Mary: Tienes algún ataque de Tipo Agua, para mis Pokémon?   
· Mary: Creo que si tenía uno, debería buscar...   
Mary se metió de cabeza en su mochila buscando las dichosas técnicas.   
· Molly: Tienes un Hoppip, Winnie...   
· Winnie: Sí, en este momento no, esta en el Gimnasio de mi mamá, pero puedo decirle que me lo envié si lo deseo...   
· Mary: Los encontré... 

Nota 3 (I se aguantan porque es bien larga): Como sabrán, los TM's (Technical Machines) son técnicas o ataques que se le enseña a un determinado Pokémon, sirven una sola vez, no como los HM's (Hidden Machines) que puede enseñársele a varios Pokémon, pueden aprenderlas siempre que sean compatibles al Tipo y a sus capacidades, esto es, por su tipo, no se le puede enseñar Ala Acero a un Pokémon que carezca de alas, jamás sería compatible con un Pokémon de Roca o uno de Agua (A menos que se haga trampa con el Game Sharp o solo con algún Pokémon alquilado en el Pokémon Stadium 1 o 2, esto lo digo, puesto que en cierta ocasión me toco un Graveler que podía volar), lo mismo sucedería si se le quiere enseñar Rayo Solar a un Pokémon que no sea del tipo Planta, no lo aprendería (Esto de modo general, ya que si existen Pokémon de otros tipos que si pueden aprender este ataque, un ejemplo es Chansey, Clefable o el mismo Smeargle, aunque este último lo copia directamente sin necesidad de enseñárselo, para eso sirve su ataque llamado Sketch, el cual copia el último ataque usado y lo pone entre sus ataques básicos; pero hablaba de forma más específica como en Pokémon Tipo Agua como Corsola o Tipo Fuego como Cyndaquil, que por su Tipo más especializado no tienen ninguna compatibilidad con los Ataques Tipo Planta) y por sus capacidades, no se le puede enseñar vuelo a un Pokémon Insecto aunque este sea del Tipo Volador, porque se supone que nunca podrías viajar montado en un Beedrill o en un Ledyba, sobre Heracross o Scyther no sé, no se me había ocurrido probar el Vuelo en ellos (Pero aunque suene ilógico, en Pokémon Yellow, el exclusivo de Pikachu, Butterfree puede aprender Fuerza y es el único juego porque en los demás no aprende, sí, sé que no viene al caso, pero no es curioso), pero supongo que sucedería igual, los mismo sucede con el Hiper Rayo, para enseñárselo a un Pokémon, debe tener cierto tamaño y fuerza, no es compatible con los Pokémon de primera evolución como Pichu, Eevee o Igglybuff, pero si con su tercera o última evolución, Raichu, Wigglytuff y cualquier evolución de Eevee, porque son más grandes y se supone que estos ya tienen un mejor control de sus poderes, también existen casos especiales como el de Magikcarp, Unowns y Ditto, los cuales no pueden aprender ningún HM o TM, o como Mew, que puede aprender todos, ya que se supone que es un Pokémon con ADN puro, en el se encuentra el ADN de todos los Pokémon que existen, lo de porque pongo los TM's como si fueran ataques que se enseñan en sobres, es porque en el Episodio 68: Un Gloom en el Jardín; Florinda menciona que vio el ataque de Rayo Solar en un revista y quiso probarlo en Gloom, podría interpretarse como un regalo promocional de aquella revista, de úselo solo una vez, como los póster o sticker que suelen dar las revistas y por desgracia solo sirven una vez, en el caso de los sticker, lo pegas y ya no lo puedes despegar y en el caso de los póster, cuando son póster dobles, esto es, con imágenes a ambos lados, lo pegas y tienes una de las dos imágenes o no lo pegas, de todas formas se pierde una imagen, por eso los pongo como sobres cerrados, para poder usarse solo una vez, siempre y cuando sean compatibles... lo de que los Pokémon puedan usar más de cuatro ataques en el fanfics, es por eso, es un fanfics, además en la serie, hay Pokémon que han usado hasta siete ataques diferentes seguidos, el mejor ejemplo, el duelo de Ash y Lance, con Dragonite, Dragonite usa seis ataques seguidos. 

Mary salió cargando varios sobres cerrados.   
· Mary: Los TM's que tengo, a ver...   
Mary comenzó a leer los sobres.   
· Mary: Terremoto, Bofetón Lodo, Ala Acero, Giga Drain, Danza Lluvia, Triple Ataque y Mega Puño...   
· Winnie: Valla, en verdad esa lana de Mareep debe ser costosa...   
· Cherry: Bastante, considerando que el Triple Ataque y el Mega Puño son técnicas que solo se las encuentra en Kanto...   
· Mary: Ya les dije, la lana de Mareep es muy apreciada, tanto que muchas personas hacen lo que sea por tener un poco, aunque no la usen para hacer ropa, es casi como la ambarita...   
· Molly: Es que es suavecita, es perfecta para dormir sobre ella...   
· Mary: Si es tan preciada, no entiendo porque tu mamá te regalo también a Mery...   
· Mary: No, Mery no fue un regalo de mi mamá, fue un regalo de Flooffy.   
· Molly: Un regalo de Flooffy?   
· Jun: Mery es hija de Flooffy.   
· Mary: Sí, no todos los Mareep de mi madre son hembras, aunque hay varios machos, no dejamos que se apareen demasiado...   
· Molly: Porque no?   
· Mary: Te imaginas el problema que tenía cuidando a un rebaño de Mareep, ahora súmale la responsabilidad de varias crías nuevas, me hubiera vuelto loca...   
· Mary: Exagerada...   
· Mary: Espera a que lleguemos a mi casa y me vea mi mamá, de seguro me manda a cuidar a los Mareep y si lo hace, te voy a llevar conmigo...   
· Mary: Bien, así veremos que tan difícil es.   
· Mary: Créeme, muy difícil...   
· Molly: Oigan, la lana de Flooffy también es valiosa?   
· Winnie: Pues aunque ya parece trasquilada, supongo que sí...   
· Mary: Oye, no esta trasquilada... verdad Flooffy...   
Mary sacó la Pokebola de Flooffy, de ella salió su inseparable amiga de aventuras.   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii...   
· Winnie: Aunque su peinado si esta lindo, sobre todo atrás...   
· Cherry: Sí, esos chorros le quedan bien, le dan personalidad...   
· Flooffy: Fyiii...   
· Mary: I lo mejor, es que su lana es más apreciada que la de los Mareep...   
· Winnie: Bueno, de seguro es más apreciada que la de Ampharos...   
· Molly: Ampharos esta pelado...   
· Jun: Sí, parece trasquilado...   
· Mary: De hecho sí, por ello no dejamos que evolucionen de Flaaffy en el valle, aunque por accidente tengamos uno...   
· Mary: Si claro, te descuidaste, verdad...   
· Mary: Bueno si, fue un descuido mío, mamá me regaño, pero al menos tengo otro Pokémon eléctrico de donde escoger, además Flooffy compenso a Ampharos.   
· Molly: Como lo compenso...   
· Jun: Tuvo un Mareep.   
· Mary: Yo creo que esta niña lee la mente...   
· Winnie: Sabes, a veces me da esa impresión.   
· Molly: Entonces Flooffy tuvo más de un Mareep?   
· Mary: De hecho Flooffy es madre de tres Mareep, Mery y sus dos hermanos, los cuales están con mi mamá...   
· Cherry: Tres, no fue muy duro para ella...   
· Mary: Es que no los tuvo de una, los Mareep, los Flaaffy y los Ampharos solo dan una cría a la vez, no pueden dar más de una...   
· Mary: Además sería muy difícil para ella, se imaginan que una cosa de casi ochenta centímetros de altura, tenga un huevo de casi veinte centímetros, ahora dos...   
· Mary: Flooffy no es cosa...   
· Mary: Solo era una forma de decirlo...   
· Mary: Bueno, eso sí, sobre todo con los Mareep que apenas tienen sesenta centímetros...   
· Molly: I porque la lana de Flooffy es más apreciada que la de Mery si tiene menos lana.   
· Mary: Es simple, miren...   
Mary sacó unas tijeras de su mochila.   
· Winnie: No tendrás pensado hacer, lo que creo vas a hacer...   
· Mary: Sí.   
Mary corto un poco de la lana de Flooffy, dejándole un hueco.   
· Jun: Porque hiciste eso...   
· Molly: Ahora Flooffy va a tener frío...   
· Mary: Esperen y verán...   
Donde había cortado Mary comenzó a crecer lana, hasta que parecía como si nunca hubieran cortado.   
· Winnie: Parece magia.   
· Mary: Flooffy sabe Recuperación?   
· Cherry: No creo...   
· Molly: Es suavecita...   
Molly acariciaba la lana que Mary había cortado.   
· Jun: Sí, es muy suave...   
· Molly: Ven Penélope, toca esta lana...   
Molly, Jun y Penélope jugaban con la lana de Flooffy.   
· Mary: Porque su lana creció tan rápido.   
· Cherry: Yo sabia que la lana de los Mareep crecía, pero no así...   
· Winnie: Sí, porque creció tan rápido, usaste algo especial...   
· Mary: No he hecho nada especial, se debe a que Flooffy esta bien cuidada y a que en un Flaaffy...   
· Jun: Su lana crece más rápido?   
· Mary: Sí, de hecho, mientras mejor cuidada esta Flooffy y se siente muy feliz, su lana crecerá más rápido, a un Mareep normal tarda una semana en crecer toda su lana, sea que este bien cuidado o no, pero mientras mejor cuidado este, será más feliz y su lana se verá y se sentirá mejor...   
· Mary: Ya veo...   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii...   
· Winnie: Entonces tienes una pequeña mina de oro en forma de oveja...   
· Mary: Se podría decir...   
· Cherry: Ahora entiendo porque pudiste comprar tantas cosas...   
· Mary: No, esta es la primera vez, desde que empecé mi viaje, que corto la lana de Flooffy, ya lo había hecho con Mery, pero para que se viera mejor, no para vender su lanita...   
· Molly: I que hiciste con la lana que cortaste, me la puedes dar...   
· Mary: Disculpa, se la envié a mi mamá, pero si desea lana Molly, dentro de dos días debo trasquilar a Mery, te puedo dar toda la que quieras...   
· Jun: Porque dentro de dos días...   
· Mary: Dentro de dos días empieza el verano...   
· Winnie: Es cierto, debo cambiar el horario de mi Pokedex...   
· Molly: I yo...   
· Mary: I que tiene con que sea verano, tiene que acostarse más temprano o que...   
· Mary: No, como en verano hace calor, los Mareep pierden toda su lana, aunque esta les crece en una semana...   
· Molly: I si se le va a caer porque la trasquilas.   
· Mary: Como es verano y hace calor, debo mantener corta la lana de Mery, de esta forma no la suelta toda y se mantiene fresca...   
· Molly: Como un peinado?   
· Mary: Algo así...   
· Jun: I con Flooffy.   
· Mary: Flooffy es diferente, por el simple hecho de ser la forma evolucionada de Mareep, ella no pierde la lana tan fácil, aunque le crece más rápido...   
· Cherry: Caprichos de la vida...   
· Winnie: Por eso Flooffy esta pelada por abajo...   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Mary: Pero se ve linda con esos rizos, parece una peluca...   
· Winnie: Ya me gustaría tener un peinado así...   
· Cherry: Luego discutimos sobre la moda, que les parece si mejor continuamos nuestro viaje hasta mi pueblo natal, estoy ansiosa por mostrárselos...   
· Molly: I yo por conocerlo...   
· Mary: No solo tu...   
· Winnie: Pero nuestras batallas...   
· Cherry: Luego las haremos, quiero llegar antes de que Penélope se duerma.   
· Jun: Penélope ya durmió esta mañana, no dormirá sino hasta la noche...   
· Cherry: Entonces debemos llegar antes de que anochezca...   
· Mary: Porque, falta mucho...   
· Cherry: Diría que sí, además no quiero andar paseándome por el bosque con un muñeco de felpa más grande que mi propio Girafarig...   
· Winnie: Bueno, lo metemos a una Pokebola y ya...   
· Molly: Pero no compramos ninguna Pokebola de felpa...   
· Cherry: Graciosas...   
Las cinco entrenadoras comenzaron a caminar, Jun y Penélope volaban sobre Pidgeot muy cerca, mientras Flooffy le seguía el ritmo a Mary.   
· Mary: Yo creo que Flooffy esta cansado...   
· Mary: No, es que esta sola, normalmente Flooffy y yo iríamos juntas, pero desde que tenemos nuevas visitas, prefiere la compañía de más Pokémon, en realidad de uno es especial...   
· Cherry: Ya entendí... Girafarig, ve...   
Cherry sacó una Pokebola de ella salió Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Quizás sea esta la compañía que quería Flooffy...   
Flooffy y Girafarig se acercaron y comenzaron a lamerse.   
· Mary: Pues a mi me parece eso...   
· Mary: Quizás si les damos más tiempo, podamos tener un nuevo Girafarig o un Mareep...   
· Winnie: Sí, pero eso tarda mucho...   
· Mary: Fueron varios días para que mi Chinchou, ahora el Lanturn de Mary tuviera un huevo con el Ditto de aquella chica...   
· Mary: Eso es cierto, demora mucho tiempo...   
· Molly: Porque Alebrije y Espeon tuvieron un huevo en una noche?   
· Cherry: Verán, todo depende de ambos Pokémon, de cuanto confíen el uno en el otro, su relación de amistad, química, son diversos factores en realidad, lo que sucedió con Alebrije y Espeon, se debió a que ellos ya se habían conocido antes y ya estaban enamorados o lo olvidaron...   
· Mary: Es verdad...   
· Mary: Sí, nuestro Pokémon ya se conocían y muy bien...   
· Winnie: Me perdí de algo?   
· Mary: Bueno, esto paso antes de que tu llegarás...   
· Mary: Una noche, nuestra primera noche como grupo acampamos en el bosque junto a nuestros Pokémon...   
· Mary: Pero no solo fue esa, también aquella en que Terry nos ayudo...   
· Cherry: Nuestros Pokémon hicieron hasta una fiesta...   
· Winnie: Una fiesta?   
· Jun: I fue divertida?   
Pidgeot descendió   
· Mary: Era en sentido literal, como estábamos ocupadas luchando con un Kingdra salvaje, nuestros Pokémon salieron de sus Pokebolas...   
· Winnie: Ya lo imagino, jugando, comiendo...   
· Mary: Sí, una fiesta...   
· Mary: Además ellos suelen agruparse cada vez que los sacamos a hacer ejercicio...   
· Cherry: Se me ocurre algo...   
· Mary: Sí?   
· Cherry: Porque no sacamos a todos nuestros Pokémon para que hagan ejercicio, este es un buen lugar, esta cerca del bosque y hay un lago cercano...   
· Winnie: Es buena idea y quizás alguno de nuestros Pokémon terminen juntos...   
· Mary: Tu lo que quieres es que la Chikorita de Molly tenga un huevo...   
· Winnie: Si se puede...   
· Molly: Pero no hay más Chikorita's o un Ditto, como va a tener un huevo...   
· Jun: Penélope tiene un Ditto...   
· Winnie: Si, pero no es necesario usar al Ditto de Penélope, tampoco es necesario que sea otra Chikorita, basta con que sea un Pokémon compatible con Chikorita para tener un huevo, en su caso, con cualquier Pokémon Planta serviría, como mi Gloom...   
· Cherry: Eso es cierto, además tu Gloom se podría criar con la Bellossom de Molly...   
· Winnie: I estas con mi Bellsprout y Bellsprout con Ivysaur y así...   
· Cherry: Las combinaciones son casi infinitas...   
· Winnie: I como son Tipo Planta, será mucho más rápido que con un Ditto, aunque un poco más lento que si fuera con otra Chikorita...   
· Mary: Bueno, sacamos a nuestros Pokémon o seguirán charlando de mezclar Pokémon...   
· Winnie: Que delicada...   
· Mary: Perdón, pero ya no resisto, mi pobrecito Mantine no ha salido en mucho tiempo...   
· Mary: Tienes razón, debe salir, además hay que aprovechar que hay un lago cerca...   
· Cherry: Adelante...   
Cherry tomo sus seis Pokebolas y las arrojo al suelo.   
· Cherry: Salgan todos...   
Las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo, hasta Penélope.   
· Molly: Valla, que cantidad...   
· Mary: Parece convención...   
· Winnie: Hay que contarlos a todos, no les parece...   
En medio del campo habían Pokémon jugando y corriendo por todos lados.   
· Mary: Contarlos, uno por uno?   
· Mary: Ves como se mueven, eso sería como contar las pulgas en un perro...   
· Cherry: Lo más práctico es que cada una de el número total de Pokémon que tiene, luego los sumamos y sacamos cuentas del total...   
· Molly: Total en este momento o de todos los que tiene...   
· Mary: En este momento...   
· Molly: Entonces es fácil, son seis...   
· Mary: Yo igual...   
· Mary: I yo...   
· Winnie: Ya somos cuatro...   
· Cherry: Veinticuatro Pokémon, entre Planta, Eléctricos, Agua y variados tipos...   
· Jun: Ahora yo... solo tengo un Rattata, un Caterpie, un Pidgey, un Beedrill, un Bellsprout y el Sandshrew que me dio Cherry, seis Pokémon...   
· Cherry: No, recuerda que Pidgey evoluciono...   
· Jun: Es cierto, lo había olvidado...   
· Molly: I luego hacemos evolucionar a Caterpie...   
· Jun: Sí.   
· Molly: Ahora los de Penélope... Cleffa, Togepi, Igglybuff, Ditto...   
· Jun: Son cuatro, Penélope tiene un Cleffa, un Togepi, un Igglybuff y un Ditto...   
· Mary: Cuatro más...   
· Winnie: Treinta y cuatro Pokémon, que tal...   
· Mary: I aun nos faltan los de Cherry...   
· Cherry: Pues debido a mi especialidad, no puedo tener tantos y tan variado Pokémon como ustedes, pero el intento le hago...   
· Winnie: Cherry no es competencia para ver quien tiene más Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sí, ya lo discutimos antes, además siempre te queda Pampona...   
· Mary: Sí deseas yo te podría ayudar, tengo un Slowpoke...   
· Cherry: No es necesario, pero sabes algo, si atrapo un Slowpoke también, te pediré cambiar conmigo...   
· Jun: Porque?   
· Molly: Porque se van a cambiar el mismo Pokémon?   
· Winnie: Verás Molly, Penélope, existen Pokémon que solo evolucionan por medio del intercambio, como Golem, Gengar o Alakazam, pero hay otros como Scizor, Steelix o Slowking, que en sus formas no evolucionadas, Scyther, Onix y Slowpoke, si se les da un cierto objeto y se los intercambia, evolucionaran, si no se les da aquel objeto especial, al intercambiarlos, no evolucionaran...   
· Mary: Por eso quieres intercambiar a Slowpoke...   
· Cherry: Sí, quiero un Slowking, es la evolución de Slowpoke más fuerte...   
· Mary: Además como el Shellder en su cabeza y volteado hacia atrás, parece que tuviera ojos en la nuca...   
· Winnie: Pero si tienes lo que se necesita para la evolución...   
· Cherry: Por desgracia no, pero puedo conseguirlo...   
· Mary: Oigan, Politoed y Kingdra no evolucionaban de la misma forma?   
· Winnie: Ahora que lo mencionas si, hay que darle una Roca del Rey a Poliwhirl para que la cargue y luego intercambiarlo, de Seadra no recuerdo que había que darle, pero era algo de Dragón...   
· Mary: Suena interesante eso de la evolución por intercambio cargando algún objeto, le llamaré a Terry para informarle, quizás Porygon pueda evolucionar del mismo modo, sería interesante...   
· Mary: Sí va a ser así, lo único que podría dársele a un Pokémon artificial relacionado con las computadoras, sería una Mejora ya que sería casi como el Update que mencionaban...   
· Cherry: Pues si, tendías razón, es como una computadora, al igual que una recibiría una mejora, quizás así podría evolucionar o Actualizarse...   
· Mary: Pues que sea una Mejora, se lo diré a Terry para ver que opina...   
· Winnie: Me podrían explicar de que hablan...   
· Mary: Pues mi Porygon...   
Mary señalo a su Pokémon.   
· Jun: El que parece patito...   
· Mary: Sí, ese, pues fue creado en un laboratorio por una computadora, como fue creado de forma artificial y esta estrechamente relacionado a las computadoras, muchas de sus funciones se relacionan a ellas...   
· Mary: En vez de Evolución tiene Updates, actualizaciones como los programas...   
· Winnie: Ya comprendo...   
· Jun: Pero si es como una computadora, no hay peligro de que coja algún virus?   
· Mary: Buena pregunta...   
· Winnie: Quizás evoluciones de otra forma o se haga más fuerte...   
· Mary: Tendré que preguntarle a Terry de eso también...   
· Molly: Hay alguna otra evolución especial?   
· Winnie: Bastantes, sobretodo en ese otro continente más allá del mar, pero hay una especial que me gusta, es la de Tyrogue...   
· Jun: I ese quien es...   
· Mary: Es la forma no evolucionada de Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan y Hitmontop...   
· Cherry: Su Preevolución...   
· Molly: Que es Preevolución?   
· Cherry: Es solo el término que se le da a la versión de un Pokémon antes de su evolución...   
· Mary: Como Igglybuff es la preevolución de Jigglypuff o Charmander es la de Charmeleon...   
· Winnie: No solo esos, Charmeleon es la preevolución de Charizard y Jigglypuff es la de Wigglytuff.   
· Mary: Ah, un preevolución es el nombre que recibe un Pokémon antes de cualquiera de sus evoluciones...   
· Winnie: Así es.   
· Molly: Pero que tiene Tyrogue de especial...   
· Winnie: Pensé que no lo preguntarías, verás, Tyrogue es especial porque puede evolucionar en tres diferentes Pokémon, Hitmontop, Hitmonchan y Hitmonlee...   
· Jun: Pero Eevee puede evolucionar en cinco Pokémon distintos...   
· Molly: I Gloom evoluciona en Vileplum o Bellossom.   
· Winnie: Es cierto, pero es la forma como evoluciona, verán, cuando Tyrogue llega al nivel veinte esta listo para evolucionar, pero evolucionara en Hitmontop, Hitmonchan o Hitmonlee si cumple alguna de estas indicaciones, si su defensa supera a su ataque, evoluciona en Hitmonlee, si su ataque supera a su defensa evoluciona en Hitmonchan y si su ataque y su defensa son iguales, evoluciona en Hitmontop...   
· Molly: Valla...   
· Jun: Es interesante...   
· Mary: Por cierto Cherry, ya tienes cinco Pokémon, aun desea atrapar a tu Abra...   
· Mary: Eso sería como preguntarte si quieres atrapar un Qwilfish...   
· Cherry: Sí, porque...   
· Mary: Pues te tengo una sorpresa, te quejabas tanto de tu peluche, pero míralo...   
Sobre el Girafarig de peluche dormían placidamente cerca de cinco Abra's, dos sobre su lomo, uno en su cabeza y los restantes a sus pies, quizás dos o tres más...   
· Cherry: Son... son...   
· Molly: Es un montón de Abra's, pero porque están sobre el peluche...   
· Jun: Les habrá gustado Girafarig?   
· Mary: No creo, sino se habrían ido sobre el real...   
· Mary: Debe ser que les gusto porque estaba muy suave...   
· Winnie: Saben, esto me recuerda algo, hace unas dos semanas, cuando pase por el túnel Onix, un Onix me venía persiguiendo, aun cuando mis Pokémon eran del Tipo Planta, este no retrocedía...   
· Molly: Porque, era especial?   
· Winnie: De cierto modo, bastante, era un Onix mucho más grande que cualquier otro Onix, era realmente grande, quizás el abuelo de todos los Onix...   
· Mary: Como el que dicen tiene el Maestro Bruno, Miembro de la Liga Elite...   
· Winnie: Quizás sea de su tamaño, pero este era realmente grande...   
· Mary: Bueno, pero y que paso...   
· Winnie: Bien, corría junto a mis Pokémon, tratando de escapar de ese Onix, cuando me caí, Bellossom, Ivysaur, Exeggutor, Vileplum, Bellsprout y Gloom trataron de defenderme, pero fue inútil, lastimo a mis Pokémon y le comencé a tirar todo lo que tenía en mi mochila, logré que dejará de lastimar a mis Pokémon, pero entonces Onix se lanzó contra mi, cuando creí que estaba todo perdido, Onix se detuvo y agarró el muñeco de Clefairy con el que siempre dormía y era lo único que no le arroje...   
· Molly: I luego...   
· Winnie: Luego nada, se regreso al túnel como si nada...   
· Cherry: En este caso el muñeco te ayudo a escapar...   
· Winnie: Se podría decir, salvo mi vida, pero aun lo extraño...   
· Cherry: Eso explica porque no has podido dormir bien...   
· Mary: Hablando de dormir, no creen que es momento de atrapar a uno de esos Abra's o se escaparan...   
· Cherry: Lo dudo, al parecer les gusto su nueva cama o de lo contrarió, se hubieran ido hace tiempo...   
· Molly: I yo que me tome tantas molestias con las vitaminas, proteínas y carbohidratos que compre para darle a María...   
· Cherry: Pues aun puedes dárselos, si logró atrapar alguno podemos probar que tan fuerte es el ataque de María contra Abra...   
· Molly: Es un trato...   
Molly comenzó a buscar todas las vitaminas que había comprado, mientras Cherry preparaba una Pokebola.   
· Cherry: A la una... a las dos... a las tres...   
Cherry lanzó su pokebola sobre el Abra que se encontraba en la cabeza del peluche, pero este se telé transporto y escapo, sin embargo su Pokebola cayo y atrapo otro Abra.   
· Mary: Ya lo tienes...   
· Mary: Aun no cantes victoria...   
La Pokebola estaba parpadeando, el Abra luchaba dentro de la Pokebola y por fin ganó, la Pokebola se abrió y Abra escapo.   
· Cherry: Rayos...   
· Winnie: Inténtalo de nuevo, todavía te quedan tres...   
· Cherry: Bien...   
Cherry lanzó una Pokebola contra uno de los dos Abra's que dormían sobre la espalda del Girafarig de peluche, capturó un Abra, pero la Pokebola comenzó a parpadear, el otro Abra se despertó y escapo.   
· Mary: Otro menos...   
· Mary: Crucemos los dedos...   
La Pokebola seguía parpadeando, parecía que ya estaba atrapado, cuando Abra escapo de nuevo.   
· Winnie: Si que son escurridizos...   
· Cherry: Ahora saben porque me gustan tanto...   
· Mary: Aun te quedan dos, trata de atraparlo...   
Cherry estaba por lanzar su Pokebola, cuando una especie de esfera negra golpeo a los dos Abra's que estaban durmiendo placidamente a los pies del peluche.   
· Molly: María ahora usa tu Mal de Ojo y bloquéales la salida...   
Misdreavus apunto, al momento su ataque surtió efecto, los dos Abras ya no podían escapar.   
· Cherry: La Bola Sombra, genial, están debilitados...   
Cherry lanzó una Pokebola contra un Abra, pero este desapareció.   
· Mary: Se telé transporto... pero no podía...   
· Cherry: Me temía esto, el Mal de Ojo de María o de los otros Fantasmas no funciona con ataques como el Relevo de Girafarig o de cualquier otro Pokémon, lo que ignoraba es si surtía efecto contra la Telé Transportación, pero veo que no...   
· Jun: Aun no estamos perdidos, todavía nos queda un Abra...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero ya agote mis Pokebolas.   
· Mary: Tenemos las mías, recuerda que tengo bastantes...   
· Mary: I las que compré yo hace poco en el Centro Comercial...   
· Molly: Yo también tengo...   
· Winnie: I si quieres te puedo dar las mías...   
· Cherry: No se molesten, solo gastaremos Pokebolas, ahora se, que solo las Pokebolas especiales que hace Kurt pueden atrapar a un Pokémon rápido...   
· Jun: Una Pokebola Rápida?   
Jun comenzó a revisar en su mochila.   
· Mary: O una Pokebola muy buena...   
· Mary: Sería algo así como una Súper Pokebola...   
· Molly: O una Ultra Pokebola...   
· Mary: Mejor una Súper Ultra Pokebola y así ningún Pokémon se nos escapará...   
· Jun: Ya esta, Pokebola, Ve...   
Jun sacó algo de su mochila y lo lanzó contra Abra.   
· Molly: Porque esa Pokebola es blanca?   
· Jun: Porque es hecha de Apricorn blanco...   
· Cherry: Apricorn blanco, entonces es...   
La pokebola comenzó a parpadear, pero por más intentos que hacia Abra, no lograba liberarse, hasta que por fin, fue capturado.   
· Jun: Sí, es una Bola Rápida... mi mamá me la regalo, pero ahora es tuya...   
· Cherry: Gracias, prometo cuidarla con mi vida...   
· Winnie: Abra ya esta...   
· Cherry: Sí.   
Cherry agarro la Pokebola del suelo y comenzó a frotarla.   
· Cherry: Un Abra, mi propio Abra, gracias Jun...   
Cherry abrazó a la pequeña Jun.   
· Jun: No me abraces tanto que se me sale el desayuno...   
· Cherry: Perdón, es que estoy tan contenta, por fin tengo a mis seis Pokémon Psíquicos...   
· Winnie: Pero que tu meta no sea esa, yo tengo ya seis Pokémon Planta, Bellossom, Ivysaur, Exeggutor, Vileplum, Bellsprout y Gloom, pero no por eso deje de atrapar a mi Hoppip...   
· Jun: Un Hoppip?   
· Winnie: Sí, esta en el Gimnasio de mamá...   
· Molly: Aun tienes que enseñármelo...   
· Jun: I a mi...   
· Winnie: Así lo haré, no se preocupen por eso...   
· Cherry: Descuida, esto es tan solo el principió, pero será realmente bueno cuando llegue a mi Pueblo con este ejercito de Pokémon Psíquicos...   
· Mary: Girafarig, Espeon, Unowns, Drowzee, Abra y Xatu...   
· Winnie: No cree que sería mejor si fuera un Kadrabra y un Hypno...   
· Mary: O mejor aun un Alakazam...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero eso tarda mucho, además ya se acerca la hora de preparar el almuerzo...   
· Winnie: Nada, tu vas a luchar en batallas con ese Abra hasta que evolucione en un Kadabra, del almuerzo nos podemos encargar Mary y yo...   
· Mary: Yo?, pero si era mi hermano en la Isla Trovita quien hacia la comida...   
· Winnie: Entonces...   
· Mary: No me veas a mi, lo único que se hacer es sopas instantáneas... mi mamá solo me enseño a cuidar del rebaño...   
· Molly: Yo solo comía cereal...   
· Winnie: Genial, ahora veo porque solo viajaban con Cherry...   
· Cherry: Es que soy única...   
· Jun: Yo puedo ayudar, yo preparaba la comida para Penélope, para mi y para la Oficial Jenny, cuando ella no tenía tiempo de hacerla...   
· Winnie: Entonces arreglado, Jun y yo, haremos el almuerzo, ustedes se preocuparan por evolucionar a ese Abra...   
· Jun: I a mi Caterpie, por favor...   
· Molly: Claro, pero primero deberás darle la orden para que me obedezca...   
· Jun: Sí, Caterpie...   
El Caterpie de Jun se volteo a verla.   
· Jun: Quiero que obedezcas a Molly en todo, ahora ve con ella...   
· Molly: No te sorprendas si al volver, ves a un Butterfree en lugar de tu Caterpie...   
· Jun: Eso espero...   
· Molly: Andando Caterpie, vamos Alebrije, María, Terry, Burbuja, Free...   
Molly se interno en el bosque con toda su comitiva Pokémon.   
· Mary: Bien, ella se encargara de Caterpie, nosotras tres, de Abra...   
· Mary: I si se puede de Drowzee...   
· Cherry: Bueno, vamos...   
I nuestras tres entrenadoras se internaron por otro lado del bosque, mientras Penélope, Jun y Winnie, preparaban el almuerzo.   
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Aparece Lorelei**   
**o**   
**Kurumi una Hermana como Pocas.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	13. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 12

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Aparece Lorelei**   
**o**   
**Kurumi una Hermana como Pocas.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Pampona.   
Toda la multitud de entrenadores quedaba sorprendida ante la visita de una persona, muchos quedaban sin habla, otros simplemente no lo creían, lo cierto es que había expectativa total en Pampona por la llegada de una entrenadora, Lorelei, la antigua integrante de la Liga Elite de Entrenadores Pokémon, especializada en Pokémon de Hielo, al parecer Lorelei buscaba a alguien.   
· Lorelei: Así que allá están...   
Lorelei se acerco tranquilamente a un puesto de recuerdos, atendido por tres individuos ya bien conocidos, Jessie, James y Meowth.   
· Jessie: Se los dije, si nos funciono una vez, lo hará siempre...   
· James: Tienes razón Jessie, se siente bonito hacer algo que resulte para variar...   
· Meowth: Al menos podremos comer bien esta noche...   
· James: Tu lo has dicho Meowth, esta noche podré comer todo lo que siempre quise, ceviche, camarón, jaiba brava, robalito...   
· Jessie: Atención, un cliente...   
· James: Aguas chimuelo, ve por más medallas a la trastienda...   
· Meowth: Más medallas Pokémon en seguida...   
Meowth entro a la trastienda dejando solos a Jessie y a James para atender al nuevo cliente, lo que no sospechaban aun, era quien era su nuevo cliente.   
· Jessie: Buenos días, en que le podemos ayudar...   
· Lorelei: Hola Jessie, tan solo vine a ver que tan bien les iba en su negocio...   
· Jessie: Esa voz... ma... mamá...   
· James: Es Lorelei...   
Por fin nuestro despistado grupo se dio cuenta de la identidad de nuestra invitada.   
· Lorelei: Hola James, donde esta Meowth...   
Meowth salió de la trastienda cargando una caja llena de medallas.   
· Meowth: Me hablaban...   
· Lorelei: Como estas Meowth...   
· Meowth: Es... es... es...   
· James: Sí, Lorelei, la madre de Jessie...   
· Meowth: Ahhhhhhhhh... 

Antiguo Centro de Crianza Pokémon.   
Nuestras entrenadoras habían decidido hacer un alto a su agenda para almorzar.   
· Mary: Fue una buena idea usar el Centro de Crianzas como refugió...   
· Winnie: Gracias, fue idea de Jun...   
· Molly: La comida esta deliciosa...   
· Cherry: Son muy buenas cocineras...   
· Winnie: Gracias, pero sin Jun y Penélope, no creo que la comida nos hubiera quedado igual...   
· Jun: Gracias.   
· Mary: Lastima que comenzó a llover, ya hubiéramos evolucionado a Drowzee...   
· Molly: Yo ya logré un Metapod, solo me falta una evolución y listo...   
· Mary: Una evolución más es lo que nos falto a nosotras...   
· Cherry: Ya tranquilícense, fue bastante ayuda, gracias a ustedes ya tengo un Kadabra y puede usar incluso el Rayo Psíquico y la Telekinesis...   
· Mary: Pero pudimos haber hecho más, pudimos haber logrado que aprendiera la Recuperación o el ataque Psíquico...   
· Mary: I que Drowzee evolucionará en Hypno...   
· Cherry: Les agradezco su ayuda, pero yo creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, además deberán empezar a pensar cual de mis Pokémon Psíquicos les gustaría usar...   
· Molly: Usar?   
· Jun: Porque vamos a llegar al Pueblo de Glen, cierto...   
· Cherry: Sí...   
· Mary: Pero no entiendo, para que y porque uno de tus Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Mi pueblo esta rodeado por un bosque lleno de Fantasmas, por eso deberán usar una escolta Psíquica, uno de mis Pokémon...   
· Molly: Yo quiero a Kadabra... aunque Abra se veía más bonito...   
· Jun: Yo voy con Molly y Penélope...   
· Mary: Entonces yo quiero a Espeon...   
· Mary: No, yo quiero a Espeon...   
· Winnie: Una escolta, en ese caso dame a tu Unowns...   
· Mary: A Unowns?   
· Mary: Porque a él?   
· Molly: A Unowns, Porque?   
· Jun: Es el que parece sopa de letra?   
· Cherry: Sí, el que parece sopa de letra, pero porque justo a Unowns Winnie...   
· Winnie: Bueno, en primera porque es uno de los Pokémon que los padres de Molly descubrieron y son a quien admiro, y segundo, porque no sé, se ve distinto, me gustaría probarlo y ver su ataque...   
· Jun: Su ataque?, solo tiene un ataque?   
· Cherry: Sí, se llama Poder Oculto...   
· Mary: Según lo que leí en aquella revista Pokémon, todos los veintiséis Unowns distintos tiene el mismo ataque...   
· Mary: Entonces cual sería la gracia de convertirse en un entrenador de Unowns... porque hasta los Ditto que solo tienen un ataque copian a sus rivales y eso crea más emoción...   
· Mary: La gracia es, que en cada Unowns sus poderes, ataque, defensa, velocidad, experiencia, varia de uno a otro, unos Unowns son más rápidos, otros son más fuertes, algunos son más resistentes, otros suben de nivel más rápido, todos varían en una u otra forma...   
· Winnie: Valla, ahora se porque tienen tantos problemas analizándolos a todos...   
· Mary: El problema no acababa ahí, se dice que si todos los veintiséis Unowns trabajan juntos, son capaces de crear una realidad alterna...   
· Jun: Realidad alterna?   
· Mary: Que es eso...   
· Mary: No sé, no estaba explicado esa parte en la revista que leí...   
· Molly: Pueden convertir las ilusiones y deseos en realidad, encerrándolo todo dentro de una dimensión psíquica alterna, dentro de una gran torre de cristal...   
· Jun: Eh.   
· Cherry: Tal parece que usted sabe algo que no nos ha querido mencionar señorita...   
· Molly: Bueno, es que...   
· Winnie: Si no es tu deseo decírnoslo ahora, no lo hagas Molly...   
· Cherry: Cuando desees hablar, nosotras estaremos listas a escuchar...   
· Mary: Como siempre lo hemos hecho...   
· Mary: Como un equipo...   
· Molly: Gracias...   
· Winnie: Bueno equipo, dejo de llover, encaminémonos a Pueblo Glen...   
· Cherry: No, es el Pueblo de Glen...   
· Winnie: Pero no hay mucha diferencia...   
· Cherry: Para ti no, pero para mi si...   
· Mary: Entonces nos vamos o no...   
· Jun: Penélope y yo iremos sobre Pidgeot, vienes Molly...   
· Molly: Sí...   
· Mary: Hay algún lago cerca de tu Pueblo, Cherry...   
· Cherry: Ahora que lo mencionas, no, pero hay un pequeño río que pasa cerca...   
· Mary: Genial, sabes si pasa por aquí también.   
· Jun: Viene de las montañas, yo sé donde pasa, sígannos...   
· Winnie: Tienes pensado hacer algo Mary...   
· Mary: Sí, ya que Molly, Jun y Penélope piensan ir sobre el aire, porque nosotras no podemos ir por el agua...   
· Mary: Crees que tu Dewgong nos pueda a todas?   
· Mary: Ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez si Kingdra le ayudará...   
· Winnie: Ustedes dos vallan sobre Dewgong, Cherry y yo podemos ir caminando...   
· Mary: No les importará?   
· Cherry: No, descuiden, pero antes...   
Cherry sacó tres Pokebolas.   
· Cherry: Por si acaso...   
Le dio una Pokebola a Mary, otra a Molly y otra a Winnie.   
· Cherry: No es necesario decirles que las obedezcan, si les demuestran confianza y afecto, ellos lo harán sin necesidad de ordenes...   
· Jun: Gracias...   
· Cherry: Ahora al Pueblo de Glen...   
· Molly: Por cierto, quien es ese tal Glen? 

Pampona.   
Lorelei aun seguía conversando con su hija, Jessie, miembro activo del ya disuelto Equipo Rocket.   
· Lorelei: Veo que aun usas ese uniforme...   
· Jessie: Es el que mejor me queda, que tal va tu entrenamiento...   
· Lorelei: Un poco atrasado, cuidar a dos niños es una labor de tiempo completo...   
· Jessie: Lastima que no te dejarán permanecer en la Liga Elite...   
· Lorelei: No, fui yo la que quiso salirse, Lance y Bruno insistieron, ya habían perdido a Agatha, quien se había retirado hace poco y ahora tenían que llenar otra vacante con mi retiro... 

Nota 4: Este Fanfics se sitúa aproximadamente cinco años después de que Ash ganará la competencia de la Liga Johto, no, si sé lo preguntan, no es esta Liga que estamos viendo, ya que la Liga Johto, Ash la pierde igual que perdió la Añil... contra un amigo, pudo ganarle a Gary, pero no a Hazuki, el chico que lo derroto y que en el siguiente duelo, igual que le paso a Richie, perdió, luego Ash fue a la Liga Houen, después de todas esas aventuras regreso a la Liga Johto a ganarla y luego a la Añil, lo demás es historia, sobre el Equipo Rocket, pues según cuenta la historia, Giovanny dejo el liderato del Equipo Rocket al ser derrotados por un entrenador, muchos integrantes del Equipo Rocket aun quieren volver a unir el ya disuelto Team Rocket, pero eso es prácticamente imposible, sobre lo de Lorelei y Jessie, aun no hay nada claro y lo más posible es que Lorelei sea la madre de Jessie, posible, aun no esta confirmado, Nintendo no se ha pronunciado, pero tampoco lo ha negado y si ven el CD Drama de Mewtwo, cuando la madre de Geovanny envía a la madre de Jessie en una misión especial, esta se pierde en la montaña de hielo y según cuenta la historia, es rescatada por Articuno, un Pokémon de Hielo, no esta confirmado, pero todos ponen a Lorelei como la madre de Jessie y a mi parecer, creo que es lo mejor, por cierto, según Gold, Silver y Cristal, Lorelei dejó la Liga Elite al igual que Agatha, fueron reemplazados por entrenadores del Tipo Psíquico y Siniestro. 

· Jessie: Pero fue para cuidar a mis dos hermanos, como están...   
· Lorelei: Tu hermanita esta muy bien, tu hermanito es el que me da lata...   
· Jessie: Una antigua miembro de la Liga Elite no puede con un niño de dos años...   
· Lorelei: Son dos niños de dos años, pero no me digas nada, que tu eras igual a su edad... por cierto, ya que estas libre, porque no has vuelto a tu sueño de ser doctora Pokémon...   
· Jessie: Ese sueño lo perdí hace mucho, sucedieron tantas cosas...   
· Lorelei: Lo sé, lamento haberme ido así, a veces me pregunto porque decidí trabajar para el Equipo Rocket...   
· Jessie: Porque tenías una hija pequeña a quien mantener y no contabas con más ayuda, no tenías otra opción...   
· Lorelei: Al menos ahora que ya no soy Miembro de la Liga Elite puedo compensarte el tiempo que no estuve contigo Jessie...   
· Jessie: Gracias mamá, pero ahora debes preocuparte más por mis hermanos, ellos son los que más te necesitan...   
· Lorelei: Vamos Jessie, déjame compensarte por todo el tiempo perdido, como miembro del Equipo Rocket y de la Liga Elite.   
· Jessie: No tienes porque hacerlo, yo entiendo, era tu obligación en aquel momento...   
· Lorelei: Lo era, pero también la era el buscarte, tenía una hija de la que nunca supe y a la que nunca podía ver, la Liga Elite me consumía tanto tiempo, de no ser por haberte encontrado de nuevo, no se que hubiera hecho, incluso cuando te vi por primera vez no te reconocí...   
· Jessie: Es que había crecido bastante, aun pensabas en mi como en aquella pequeña niña que se quedo llorando por tu partida...   
· Lorelei: A veces no es bueno ser el mejor en algo, por ser la mejor del Equipo Rocket me enviaron en esa misión en busca de Mew, por ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de Hielo me convertí en parte de los cuatro de la Liga Elite...   
· Jessie: Por eso nosotros no nos hemos preocupado por ser mejores...   
· Lorelei: En lo único que no he sido la mejor, es en ser una buena madre, perdóname Jessie...   
· Jessie: Mamá, el solo hecho de haberte encontrado de nuevo, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, además me visitas regularmente, sin importar en la ciudad en la que este trabajando junto a James y Meowth, eso ya dice mucho, no te mortifiques más, yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo...   
· Lorelei: Jessie...   
Lorelei abrazó a su hija. 

Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Celeste.   
Dos chicos conversaban en un café local.   
· Brock: Es una gran sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Richie...   
· Richie: Lo mismo digo Brock, tiempo sin verte...   
· Brock: Sí, ya son casi cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos, que tal están tus Pokémon.   
· Richie: En buena forma, como siempre...   
· Brock: Ya lo imagino, tendrás pensado retar a Misty a un duelo Pokémon...   
· Richie: No, tan solo pasaba por Ciudad Celeste y pensé en visitarla.   
· Brock: Yo también tenía pensado visitarla, vengo de Pueblo Paleta, pensaba visitar primero a Ash, pero me dijo su madre que estaba con Misty, así que aquí me tienes...   
· Richie: Entonces que tal si los visitamos juntos...   
· Brock: Es una buena idea, andado... 

Continente Johto.   
Pueblo Glen.   
· Mary: Ya era hora de que llegaran...   
Cherry y Winnie acaban de llegar a las afueras del Pueblo natal de Cherry, donde el resto del grupo las esperaba algo impacientes.   
· Cherry: Mil disculpas, pero ustedes sabían que nosotras veníamos caminando... además no es fácil cargando este animalote...   
Cherry seguía arrastrando a su Girafarig de peluche.   
· Winnie: No es nuestra culpa que se hayan adelantado, por cierto, encontraron muchos fantasmas...   
· Mary: Por suerte ninguno...   
· Cherry: Es que usualmente salen en la noche, aunque algunos lo hacen en el día también, pero no se sintieron más seguras con estas escoltas...   
· Mary: De hecho sí, aunque no fue Girafarig, Espeon me dio mucha confianza...   
· Mary: Es que era un Pokémon Psíquico, por eso...   
· Cherry: Bueno entremos, ahora van a ver, porque es famoso mi Pueblo...   
Nuestra entrenadoras y sus escoltas Pokémon caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Pueblo Glen, viendo la cantidad de Pokémon Psíquicos que había por todas partes.   
· Mary: Un Jynx...   
· Mary: I un Mr. Mime...   
· Winnie: Valla, otro Exeggutor..   
· Molly: Miren un Kadrabra...   
· Jun: Slowpoke, Drowzee y Natu…   
· Molly: Porque no hay más Girafarig que el tuyo Cherry...   
· Mary: No tienen otro Espeon por ahí?   
· Cherry: Otro Espeon, pues la única creo que sería mi hermana...   
· Winnie: I de Girafarig...   
· Cherry: Pues tal como lo ven, es el único Girafarig de mi Pueblo, tal como sucedió con nuestra Molly, a los entrenadores les gusta usar Pokémon que conozcan, además Girafarig les parece un poco, como decirlo...   
· Mary: Feo?   
· Cherry: Pues si, aunque yo quiera a Girafarig, muchos lo consideran un Pokémon muy poco confiable por como se ve...   
· Jun: No hay que juzgar a los Pokémon o a las personas como se ven...   
· Mary: No, es por como se ven...   
· Mary: Pero lo entendiste...   
· Cherry: Una gran verdad mi pequeña Jun, ya que te podrían dar una gran sorpresa...   
· Winnie: No se porque dices que se ve feo si es muy lindo, no es tan lindo como los Pokémon de Molly, pero Girafarig tiene lo suyo...   
· Molly: A mi si me gusta.   
· Mary: A mi también, en especial porque es inmune a los Fantasmas...   
· Mary: Claro, solo porque te interesa...   
· Mary: Oye.   
· Mary: Solo bromeaba, se cuanto aprecias a Girafarig al igual que yo, Molly, Winnie, Jun o Penélope...   
· Cherry: I tu Flooffy...   
· Mary: Sí, Flooffy le ha tomado un cariño único a Girafarig, no me extrañaría si uno de estos días encontramos otro huevo...   
· Molly: Otro, pero si el de Alebrije y Espeon aun ni se rompe...   
· Cherry: Molly los huevos tardan cierto tiempo en romperse, aun más tiempo del que se necesita para que dos Pokémon pongan un huevo...   
· Molly: Cierto tiempo?   
· Cherry: Sí, aproximadamente cerca de...   
· Winnie: Oye Cherry, podríamos terminar de hablar de los Pokémon en tu casa, no encontramos Fantasmas de bienvenida y no quiero que eso cambie...   
· Jun: También te asustan los Fantasmas?   
· Winnie: No me asustan, solo que no deseo caer en una de esas ilusiones de las que son famosos los Fantasmas...   
· Cherry: I por aquí los Fantasmas son especialmente juguetones...   
· Mary: Entonces vamos a tu casa pronto...   
· Cherry: Son juguetones pero ninguno entra al Pueblo, bueno, a excepción de aquel Gengar gigante, pero no era un Pokémon...   
· Mary: Ge... Gengar gigante?   
· Winnie: Luego nos cuentas en tu casa...   
· Mary: Sí, ya quiero conocer tu casa Cherry... y alejarme lo más que pueda de los Fantasmas...   
· Molly: I yo...   
· Jun: Conocer la casa de Cherry o alejarte de los Fantasmas...   
· Molly: Si se puede ambas...   
· Jun: Entonces yo igual… y Penélope también...   
· Mary: Ya somos cinco, bueno seis con Penélope...   
· Winnie: Yo quiero conocer a tu hermanita...   
· Mary: Sí y a su Espeon...   
· Cherry: Bueno vamos, aunque no se si tenga a Espeon... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Tres chicas de veintidós, dieciséis y doce años, salían del Centro Pokémon.   
· Judie: Gracias por todo Joy...   
· Cristal: Bien, aquí es donde nos separamos, díganle adiós a nuestro querido Houen, comienza nuestra aventura en lo que llaman Johto...   
· Tara: Tan pronto?, este Continente es muy grade y me da miedo...   
· Cristal: Así es Tara, sabias que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento...   
· Tara: Pero esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano...   
· Cristal: Vamos, podrás sobrevivir sola sin nuestra ayuda hermanita...   
· Judie: Así es, además mamá te confió sus mejores Pokémon o lo olvidas...   
· Tara: No, pero creen que de verdad debamos separarnos, solo tengo doce años, aun soy muy pequeña...   
· Judie: Pero si fuiste tu la que insistió en este viaje...   
· Tara: Pero ya saben como son mis sugerencias, siempre terminan mal, porque no permanecemos otro día juntas...   
· Cristal: No puedo, aun debo retar a Marina y a sus Pokémon, esta vez ni su Misdreavus o su Togepi me detendrán...   
· Tara: Pero si quieres te podemos animar...   
· Cristal: No gracias, he practicado lo suficiente, ya creo que tengo edad para tener un duelo sola...   
· Judie: Te deseo mucha suerte hermanita, cuida bien de Volbeat...   
· Cristal: I tu de Wynaut, lo mismo va por ti y tu Wailord, Tara...   
· Tara: Sí, ya sé...   
· Judie: Bueno Cristal, cuídate y que ganes tu duelo...   
· Cristal: Gracias, les informare del resultado por el Gear.   
· Judie: Lo espero ansiosa, yo mientras acompañaré a Tara otro poco...   
· Tara: Gracias.   
· Cristal: La concientes mucho...   
· Judie: Lo sé, pero también espero a que salga ya sabes quien...   
· Cristal: Ni lo menciones, a veces es una verdadera molestia...   
Un chico de unos quince años salió del Centro Pokémon, al fondo se veía a varias chicas tristes por su partida.   
· Cristal: I esta vez cuantas fueron Rick...   
· Rick: Hasta que me soltaron... siete contando a la Enfermera Joy... oye Cristal, aun aquí...   
· Cristal: Sí, te molesta...   
· Rick: No, pero no tenías un duelo importante hoy...   
· Cristal: Pues lo pospuse para otro día...   
· Tara: Sí, vamos a viajar juntos de nuevo...   
· Cristal: No te emociones Tara, es solo hasta que logremos calmar un poco a nuestro hermanito...   
· Rick: Oye, ellas son las que me buscan, yo no hago nada y todas prácticamente se me tiran encima...   
· Judie: Eso me consta, nuestro hermanito tiene ese no se que, que atrae a todas las chicas o como dirían los franceses, je ne se que…   
· Tara: Je ne se que...   
· Judie: Por suerte Rick es bastante maduro como para aprovecharse de eso.   
· Tara: Sino imagínate la cantidad de novias que tendría...   
· Cristal: Bueno, en eso si tienen razón... pero me molesta en verdad...   
· Tara: Lo que te molesta es que el tenga novias de donde elegir y tu aun sigas soltera...   
· Cristal: Cállate, estamos iguales...   
· Tara: Sí, pero yo tengo solo doce años y tu cuatro más que yo, quien crees que necesita más de un novio...   
· Cristal: A veces eres una molestia hermanita...   
· Rick: Yo prefiero entregarme a mis Pokémon y convertirme en el mejor maestro Pokémon de la historia, luego ya veré...   
· Cristal: Pues ahí si que estas mal hermanito, para convertirte en el mejor maestro Pokémon, primero deberás luchar contra mi...   
· Tara: I contra mí...   
· Judie: I es obvio que contra tu hermana mayor, pero eso lo discutiremos llegado su momento, vengan, vamos a comer algo y luego ya veremos... 

Pueblo Glen.   
Las chicas ya se habían instalado en la casa de Cherry, pero aun no habían señales de su madre, de su hermana o de sus Pokémon.   
· Mary: Vengan, encontré algo...   
· Cherry: Que es...   
Mary salió de la cocina con una nota.   
· Cherry: Es de mamá, que dirá...   
· Winnie: Pues léela, solo así lo sabremos...   
· Cherry: A ver...   
Cherry tomó la nota y comenzó a leerla.   
· Cherry: Sí, es de mamá...   
· Molly: I que dice...   
· Cherry: Que por favor no olvide comprar leche y huevos que ya se acabaron...   
· Jun: Eh.   
· Cherry: Es una nota para mi hermana, mamá debe haber salido a dar una clase...   
· Mary: Clase?   
· Mary: Tu mamá es maestra...   
· Cherry: No, mamá no es maestra o tal vez si, no sé muy bien si en lo que hace se puedan considerar las maestrías, pero mamá da clases de arreglo de flores y de la ceremonia del té.   
· Mary: Ya entiendo...   
· Mary: Crees que me haga un descuento, yo siempre he querido tomar clases de arreglo de flores, nuestro Gimnasio en Trovita de verdad necesita de flores...   
· Winnie: A mi me interesan las clases para aprender a servir el té correctamente, crees que nos haga descuento de dos por uno...   
· Cherry: Habrá que preguntarle cuando venga...   
· Molly: La nota no dice nada de tu hermana?, Cherry.   
· Cherry: Pues no, ignoro que fue a hacer...   
· Winnie: Por cierto Cherry, aun no nos has dicho como se llama tu hermana...   
· Cherry: Pues su nombre es...   
De pronto una chica con un cierto parecido a Cherry, solo que con unos siete u ocho años más, entro.   
· Kurumi: Su nombre es Kurumi, tiempo sin verte Cherry, imagino que ellas son tus compañeras de viaje, mucho gusto... podrías decirle a mamá que no había leche en la tienda...   
· Winnie: No hay problema, nosotras compramos...   
Winnie sacó la caja de leche Miltank y se la entrego a Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Gracias, por cierto, el Girafarig de peluche mal estacionado afuera es de ustedes...   
· Mary: Sí, es de Cherry...   
· Kurumi: Lo supuse, espero que no lo hayas cambiado por Girafarig...   
· Cherry: Como crees...   
· Kurumi: Por cierto, quienes son tus amigas...   
· Winnie: Soy Winnie, mucho gusto...   
· Kurumi: El gusto es mío...   
· Cherry: Como has estado hermana...   
· Kurumi: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, podrías hacerme ahora si el favor de presentarme a todas tus amigas, Cherry, eso sino es molestia...   
· Cherry: Sí... ya conociste a Winnie, ella entrena Pokémon Planta...   
· Winnie: Planeo convertirme en la mejor...   
· Kurumi: Espero que lo logres...   
· Cherry: Después de ella están Mary y Mary...   
· Mary: Es un gusto, soy Mary y entreno Pokémon del Tipo Eléctrico...   
· Kurumi: El placer es mío...   
· Mary: Yo también me llamó Mary, vengo del Archipiélago de las Islas Naranja...   
· Molly: Ya empezó...   
Mary: solo volteo a ver a Molly y esta le sacó la lengua.   
· Mary: Como decía, vengo de las Islas Naranja, mi nombre es Mary y soy la hermana del tercer líder de gimnasio...   
· Kurumi: Así que Rudy es tu hermano, interesante...   
· Cherry: Eh?   
· Mary: Conoces a mi hermano?   
· Kurumi: Sí, al joven líder de la Isla Trovita, lo conozco muy bien.   
· Winnie: Cherry porque no nos dijiste que tu hermana conocía al hermano de Mary...   
· Cherry: Eso se debió a que... yo también lo ignoraba, no sabia que mi hermana y Rudy ya se conocían...   
· Molly: I como se conocieron?   
· Kurumi: Pues pequeña...   
· Molly: Soy Molly, Molly Hale.   
· Kurumi: Bien Molly, Molly Hale, es una historia que ni mi hermanita aquí presente conoce, así que tomen asiento y procedo a contárselas... pero antes...   
Las chicas se sentaron en los muebles de la sala, cada una en un mueble, excepto Jun y Penélope que se sentaron juntas, Kurumi volteo a ver hacia Jun y Penélope.   
· Kurumi: Aun desconozco el nombre de estas dos señoritas...   
· Jun: Yo soy Jun y ella es mi hermana Penélope, saluda Penélope...   
Penélope solo sonrió.   
· Kurumi: Así que, Winnie, Mary, Mary, Molly, Jun y Penélope... te has conseguido un selecto equipo de entrenadores, te felicito Cherry.   
· Cherry: Gracias, pero solo somos amigas.   
· Molly: I la historia...   
· Cherry: Molly.   
· Molly: Perdón.   
· Kurumi: Cherry deja de regañarla, tu hacías peores cosas de pequeña y mamá y yo ni siquiera te llamábamos la atención...   
· Winnie: Por eso es que esta así...   
· Cherry: Wi...   
· Kurumi: Cherry cálmate un poco, es malo hacer coraje, mejor ven, siéntate junto a mi y empezamos con la historia...   
· Cherry: Sí...   
Cherry se levanto y se fue a sentar junto a su hermana.   
· Kurumi: Ves, como en los viejos tiempo, cuando las dos nos unimos, no hay nada que pueda detenernos...   
· Cherry: Sí.   
Dijo Cherry algo avergonzada.   
· Kurumi: Luego habrá tiempo de ver esos Pokémon tuyos mi querida Cherry...   
· Cherry: Sí.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Conozcan a Hikari**   
**o**   
**Piyama Party.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	14. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 13

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Conozcan a Hikari**   
**o**   
**Piyama Party.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Cedro.   
Camino al Lago de la Furia. (Referencias: Véase Gyarados Rojo)   
· Nadia: Yo no pienso meterme allí...   
· Naoko: Porque, le temes a unos cuantos Gyarados...   
· Nadia: No es a los Gyarados a los que les temo, sino a que mi ropa se encoja...   
· Nanami: O a que su tinte amarillo se corra y se le haga verde el cabello...   
· Nadia: Oye, yo soy rubia autentica no como otras...   
· Nash: Hey...   
· Naoko: Bueno, entonces metete...   
· Nadia: Lo hago si alguna de ustedes me presta un traje de baño...   
· Nanami: Eso estaría muy difícil, considerando que de las cinco tu eres la más pequeña, después de Nina...   
· Nadia: No soy pequeña, solo que aun no termino de crecer...   
· Naoko: I cuando lo harás...   
· Nadia: Me van a prestar un traje de baño o no...   
· Nina: Yo si te pesto uno...   
· Nadia: Gracias Nina, pero no creo que me sirva, de cuatro años a doce no voy a dejar nada a la imaginación...   
· Naoko: Como que con tu figura eso fuera algo para preocuparse...   
· Nash: Eso sería si tuviera figura...   
· Nadia: Oye...   
· Nanami: Bueno, te conseguiré uno, ya vuelvo...   
· Nadia: Gracias Nanami. 

Pueblo Azalea.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
· Bugsy: Scyther no...   
El último Pokémon de Bugsy calló ante el poderoso ataque inmisericorde del Vileplum de la retadora.   
· Bugsy: Pero Scyther tenía la ventaja...   
La retadora guardó a su Pokémon en su Pokebola, junto a ella había un Igglybuff saltando.   
· Nathy: Madura niño, te gané o quieres la revancha... por tercera vez...   
Bugsy guardó a su Pokémon.   
· Bugsy: No, mis Pokémon ya no podrían pelear más, ganaste...   
· Nathy: Deberías entrenar mejor a esos bichos si son tan fáciles de vencer.   
· Bugsy: Oye si sigues insultando a mis Pokémon no te entregare mi Medalla...   
· Nathy: Si es por eso, quédatela, no entre a tu Gimnasio por una medalla de la Liga Johto, quiero encontrar verdaderos rivales con quien enfrentarme y ya vi que en esta ciudad no los hay...   
La chica, la cual tenía un asombroso parecido físico con Winnie (Porque será...) salió del gimnasio acompañada de su Igglybuff.   
· Bugsy: Compadezco al que se case con esa chica... 

Pueblo Glen.   
Nuestras siete entrenadoras dormían tranquilamente mientras Kurumi seguía perdida en sus recuerdos contando su historia.   
· Kurumi: ...pero el no acepto, lamentablemente su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra chica, una chimuela pecosa y pelirroja de nombre Misty, ja, hasta su nombre es feo... como pudo compararme con esa... esa... esa Misty... mi Rudy... en fin, de no ser así ya hubiéramos pasado a formar familia, algún día tal vez vuelva a la Isla Trovita y lo rete a otro duelo y quien sabe, quizás ya se haya olvidado de aquella chica...   
Kurumi terminó de hablar y miro a sus invitadas, luego miró su reloj.   
· Kurumi: Tres horas, a veces yo misma me sorprendo de cuanto puedo hablar, será mejor dejarlas descansar, debieron haber tenido un largo día...   
Kurumi salió rumbo a la cocina.   
· Kurumi: En recompensa, les preparare algo de comer... 

Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Plateada.   
Afueras de la Ciudad.   
· Susie: Cuídense...   
· Camile: Gracias y adiós...   
· Mildred: I si vemos a tu amiga le daremos tus saludos...   
· Susie: Gracias.   
Ambas entrenadoras se marcharon de Ciudad Plateada dejando a la líder del Gimnasio despidiéndose de ellas.   
· Mildred: I cual es el siguiente Gimnasio Camile...   
· Camile: Porque me preguntas, eras tu la que decidía eso...   
· Mildred: Quedamos en que era uno y uno, yo te dije del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, ahora a ti te toca elegir el otro...   
· Camile: Entonces, que te parece el de Ciudad Verde...   
· Mildred: Esta cerca, pero pensaba en algo más especial...   
· Camile: Especial?   
· Mildred: Sí, que te parece el Gimnasio de Erika...   
· Camile: Pero eso esta muy lejos, más cerca esta Ciudad Verde o Ciudad Carmín...   
· Mildred: Lo sé, pero me dieron ganas de comprar un perfume...   
· Camile: Tu y tus perfumes, primero debemos pensar en nuestros Pokémon, sobretodo en Phanpy, debe estar cansado...   
El pequeño elefante Pokémon que acompañaba a las dos entrenadoras asintió.   
· Camile: Lo ves, vamos a Ciudad Verde...   
· Mildred: Esta bien, pero luego vamos a Ciudad Azulona por mi perfume... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Violeta.   
· Melissa: Por fin llegamos Cutie, que te parece...   
· Cutie: I... Uiii…   
Una chica y su Eevee llegaron a Ciudad Violeta algo extenuadas por el viaje.   
· Melissa: Lo primero será llegar a un buen hotel y hospedarnos, necesito un buen baño caliente y tu también...   
· Cutie: Uiii...   
· Melissa: Andando, ya me duelen los pies… 

Pueblo Glen.   
Luego de la siesta vespertina....   
· Kurumi: Bien ahora que ya están despiertas y almorzadas...   
· Molly: Pero ese no fue el almuerzo sino la...   
· Mary: Es una expresión Molly.   
· Molly: Ahhh...   
· Kurumi: Sí pequeña Molly, pero a lo que iba, debo salir por un momento, les pediría de favor que cuidaran la casa por mí mientras vuelvo, pero esta Cherry, así que si quieren la ayudan, yo ya vuelvo...   
Kurumi salió dejando a las entrenadoras un poco confundidas.   
· Mary: Tu hermana es rara.   
· Cherry: Dímelo a mí, yo viví con ella gran parte de mi vida…   
· Winnie: Pero si hablamos de rarezas, mi hermana es la más rara, somos gemelas y no nos parecemos en nada...   
· Cherry: Winnie, eso es lo más común del mundo en gemelos...   
· Winnie: De verdad...   
· Mary: Sí, hasta en hermanos, mira mi ejemplo, puedo querer mucho a Rudy, pero a veces es un poco insoportable...   
· Mary: O el caso de Jun y Penélope...   
· Mary: Hablando de esas dos, donde se habrán metido...   
· Molly: Jun fue a acostar a Penélope...   
· Winnie: Va a tratar de hacerla dormir luego de que ya durmió toda la tarde, le deseo suerte...   
· Cherry: Bueno, ya que mi hermana salió y nuestras niñas estarán ocupadas un buen rato, porque no salimos un momento...   
· Molly: Salir, a donde?   
· Cherry: Afuera, simplemente quería mostrarles el jardín...   
· Winnie: Solo el jardín... si claro, dinos que escondes, de cuando acá a ti te interesan las flores...   
· Cherry: Ya van a ver, no se desesperen... 

Ciudad Cerezo.   
Centro Pokémon.   
· Megan: Gracias por cuidarlo Joy...   
· Enfermera Joy: Es un placer.   
· Megan: Ahora ya podemos volver a casa Totodile, que te parece...   
· Totodile: Toto... toto… dile…   
· Enfermera Joy: Parece que esta muy contento...   
· Megan: Si, sobretodo ahora que ya no lo visto.   
· Enfermera Joy: Eso fue por el consejo de tu amiga.   
· Megan: Mary, me gustaría saber donde estará ahora...   
· Enfermera Joy: Si quieres puedo llamar a mi prima de Ciudad Caña Dorada para preguntarle sino dejo dicho donde iría...   
· Megan: A la Joy de Ciudad Caña Dorada, con gusto... 

Pueblo Glen.   
Jardín de Cherry.   
· Cherry: que les parece mi orgullo...   
El jardín de Cherry estaba decorado con muchas flores, pero flores Pokémon.   
· Molly: Es hermoso...   
· Mary: Hoppip por aquí, Bellossom por allá, Sunflora más allá, Vileplum y Tangela para terminar...   
· Mary: Solo te falto y Bulbasaur y unos cuantos Victreebel's, Chikorita's o Gloom's...   
· Winnie: Pero aun así es un bello jardín y tus Pokémon son los mejores...   
· Cherry: Gracias, pero el crédito es de mi hermana, ella fue quien los cuido mientras no estuve, a ella le debo que mis Pokémon estén bien...   
Cherry se inclino hacia su Bellossom y le dio de comer de su mano.   
· Molly: Son muy cariñosos...   
Molly también comenzó a alimentar a los otros Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Sí, a muchos los he tenido desde que eran solo un huevo, fue un verdadero trabajo el cuidarlos, pero créanme que valió la pena...   
· Winnie: Como todo en la vida...   
Los Sunflora de Cherry dejaron de comer y se dirigieron al invernadero.   
· Mary: Que les pasa, porque se van...   
· Mary: Les habrá molestado algo que dijimos...   
· Winnie: No es eso, es solo que ya esta anocheciendo y los Sunflora deben ir a dormir...   
· Molly: Porque...   
· Winnie: Son girasoles, no les gusta la oscuridad, por eso se van a dormir a penas se pone el sol...   
· Molly: Ahhh...   
· Cherry: I yo creo que deberíamos hacer como los Sunflora y entrar a la casa.   
· Mary: Así sabremos si Jun logro dormir a Penélope.   
· Mary: Lo más probable es que no haya podido...   
· Winnie: Esa niña da una verdadera guerra cuando no quiere dormir y la obligan...   
· Cherry: Eso es cierto, es como Molly solo que aun más problemática...   
· Molly: Oigan...   
· Cherry: Es broma Molly, tu sabes que te queremos...   
· Winnie: Si, aun más que a nuestros Pokémon...   
· Mary: O que tu Alebrije al Espeon de Cherry...   
· Mary: Hablando de Eevee's, que es del huevo Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sí, tu lo tenías Cherry?   
· Cherry: No, sé lo di a Molly, lo recuerdan.   
· Winnie: Entonces tu lo cargas pequeña Molly...   
· Molly: Sí, esta en mi mochila, adentro... voy a verlo.   
Molly entró de nuevo a la casa.   
· Mary: En la que guardas todas tus cosas, pero ahí se le puede romper, tiene demasiadas cosas ahí...   
· Mary: En esa no, en la otra, recuerda que cuando fuimos a Ciudad Caña Dorada, entre las cosas que compramos, fue una mochila extra para Molly...   
· Mary: Es cierto, la había olvidado...   
· Mary: También le compramos un abrigo de lana para Penélope...   
· Mary: I fue un gasto sin sentido, si me hubieran dado tiempo, yo misma le tejía uno con la lana de mi Flooffy o de mi Mery...   
· Winnie: Mary, tu no sabes tejer...   
· Mary: Bueno, pero podía hacer el intento...   
· Molly: Ya volví, me extrañaron...   
Molly apareció cargando el huevo, Umbreon y Espeon la seguían de cerca.   
· Mary: Porque te siguen Alebrije y Espeon...   
· Molly: No sé, pero han estado cuidando el huevo desde que lo cogí...   
· Mary: Han de pensar que lo vas a tirar...   
· Winnie: Pero si siguen así, van a ser ellos los que te hagan tirar el huevo...   
· Cherry: Eso es verdad, regresa Espeon...   
Cherry apunto su pokebola hacia su Espeon, pero este esquivo el rayo de regreso.   
· Cherry: Espeon?   
Cherry volvió a apuntar su pokebola, pero Espeon esquivo de nuevo el rayo.   
· Winnie: Espeon se esta revelando...   
· Cherry: Winnie esto no es gracioso y tu Espeon, quédate quieto y obedece... Regresa...   
Pero Espeon seguía esquivando el rayo rojo.   
· Cherry: Espeon... me estoy molestando…   
· Mary: Porque Espeon no quiere regresar...   
· Mary: A mi lo que me intriga más es que Alebrije no le quite un ojo de encima a Molly...   
· Kurumi: No es a Molly a quien esta vigilando, es a su huevo...   
· Winnie: Kurumi.   
Kurumi acababa de llegar.   
· Cherry: Hermana.   
· Mary: Kurumi volviste…   
· Mary: Tu sabes porque Alebrije y Espeon se comportan así...   
· Molly: Alebrije ya déjame...   
Umbreon se había parado frente a Molly y no la dejaba caminar.   
· Kurumi: Pues es fácil, ustedes me contaron en la tarde que Espeon y Umbreon eran padres de ese huevo, si están actuando tan raro, solo deben sacar conclusiones...   
· Mary: A ver, Espeon no quiere que lo separen de Alebrije y del huevo...   
· Mary: Lo mismo Alebrije, además trata de cuidar ese huevo aun más que antes...   
· Cherry: Por dios...   
Cherry guardó su Pokebola y se agacho a acariciar a su Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes Espeon.   
· Winnie: Cuenta, de que?   
· Kurumi: Es simple, Molly, porque no dejas un momento el huevo en el suelo...   
· Molly: Gracias, ya me pesaba...   
Molly bajo el huevo y lo puso en el suelo, de inmediato Espeon y Umbreon rodearon al huevo.   
· Kurumi: Ahora observen con detenimiento, yo mientras iré por las niñas a la casa, solo espero que no se lo pierdan...   
Kurumi entro a la casa.   
· Mary: Observar que, solo veo al huevo...   
· Cherry: Es a eso precisamente lo que debes observar...   
De pronto el huevo comenzó... a romperse.   
· Molly: El huevo...   
· Mary: Se esta rompiendo...   
· Mary: Jun y Penélope se lo están perdiendo...   
· Winnie: Así que era eso, espero que tu hermana pueda avisarles a Jun y a Penélope a tiempo...   
· Cherry: No creo que pueda, el huevo ya esta por abrirse...   
· Mary: Al menos podrán ver al bebé Umbreon que salga...   
· Mary: Umbreon, pero y si es un Espeon...   
· Mary: No creo, esta naciendo en la noche, debe ser un Umbreon...   
· Mary: Pero el padre es un Espeon, así que hay más posibilidades de que salga Espeon que Umbreon...   
· Mary: No creo eso, es de noche y...   
· Cherry: Niñas no peleen y mejor solo observen lo que va a pasar... se sorprenderán mucho...   
El huevo se rompió y nació un...   
· Mary: Es...   
· Mary: Un Eevee...   
· Molly: Porque es un Eevee?   
· Mary: Sí, porque, no debería ser un Umbreon o un Espeon...   
· Mary: Eso no importa, quien anoto el número de Joy para llamarle...   
· Winnie: Bien, creo que es hora de terminar la charla que empezaste con Molly, no lo crees así Cherry...   
· Cherry: Sí, ya estaba tardando y esperaba este momento...   
Cherry entro a la casa y salió con la pequeña grabadora de Molly, rebobino la cinta y le dio a la reproducción... Winnie: Sí, pero sin importar en que nivel de evolución se encuentren sus padres, el Pokémon siempre nacerá con poca experiencia y sin evolucionar... Cherry: Es muy cierto, pero recuerda que podrá evolucionar más rápido y en muchos casos, aprender ataques combinados de sus padres o caso contrarío, aprender solo los ataques de uno de sus padres, pero mucho más rápido que ellos... 

Cherry detuvo la cinta y procedió a hablar.   
· Cherry: Como verás, ya se cumplió la primera parte, nació el Pokémon de dos Pokémon altamente evolucionados, pero nació sin evolucionar, en este caso, nació un Eevee de un Espeon y un Umbreon...   
· Molly: Sí, pero porque dice con poca experiencia...   
· Cherry: Bien, todos los Pokémon que nacen de huevos, nacen con un nivel por debajo de la primera técnica o ataque que aprenden normalmente...   
· Winnie: No siempre...   
· Cherry: Todos los que han evaluado a los Pokémon recién nacidos los ubican en el nivel 5...   
· Winnie: Eso lo sé, pero te decía que no todos aprenden su primera técnica o ataque en el siguiente nivel, es verdad que algunos como Cyndaquil aprenden Pantalla de Humo en el nivel seis o como Hoothoot aprenden Profecía en el mismo nivel...   
· Mary: Como te los sabes todos esos...   
· Winnie: Soy entrenadora de Pokémon Planta, debo conocer las técnicas de todos mis rivales...   
· Cherry: Es verdad, Espeon, Umbreon, Eevee y creo que todas las otras evoluciones de Eevee aprenden el Ataque Arena en el nivel 8...   
· Mary: Sí, Jolteon lo hizo igual...   
· Mary: Supongo que Vaporeon también, lastima que no lo críe desde antes...   
· Winnie: Yo te lo estaba diciendo, pero tu necia...   
· Mary: Ella se refiere a cuando era más pequeño...   
· Winnie: Lo sé, solo bromeaba...   
· Molly: Alebrije y Terry también...   
· Mary: Terry?   
· Molly: Sí, mi Flareon.   
· Mary: Que pensabas Mary...   
· Mary: No, nada... es que me extraño oír su nombre...   
· Mary: Si claro, pero recuerda que aun tienes la excusa del Porygon para llamarle...   
· Mary: No es excusa...   
· Mary: Pero igual le puedes llamar...   
· Winnie: Me perdí de algo?   
· Cherry: Es que Mary esta cuidando el Pokémon de su novio...   
· Winnie: Cual de las dos Mary...   
· Molly: La de Flooffy...   
· Winnie: Ya entiendo...   
Winnie solo sonrió.   
· Molly: Pero y que sucede con la segunda parte...   
· Winnie: Segunda parte?   
· Molly: Sí, con lo de que podrá evolucionar más rápido y en muchos casos, aprender ataques combinados de sus padres o caso contrarío, aprender solo los ataques de uno de sus padres, pero mucho más rápido que ellos.   
· Mary: Te aprendiste de memoria todo eso...   
· Mary: No es muy difícil, con tantas veces que han rebobinado esa cinta...   
· Mary: No tantas como tu discurso de "Soy la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la Liga Naranja"...   
· Mary: Oye...   
· Cherry: Pues eso aun no se cumple Molly, si te voy a enseñar será con el ejemplo y habrá que esperar a que Eevee aprenda su primer ataque...   
· Molly: Hikari...   
· Cherry: Perdón, hasta que Hikari aprenda su primer ataque no podré explicarte lo demás, así que, si quieres entender lo otro, deberás cuidar muy bien a Hikari...   
· Molly: Sí.   
Molly cargo a Eevee y lo abrazó.   
· Winnie: Porque le dicen Hikari a Eevee...   
· Molly: Es su nombre.   
· Winnie: Su nombre?   
· Cherry: Molly tiene la costumbre de darle un nombre a todos los Pokémon que tiene, ya sea por su aspecto o algo relacionado a ellos...   
· Mary: Si, ya te habíamos explicado esa parte...   
· Winnie: Si, no la he olvidado, pero porque justo Hikari.   
· Molly: Me recordó al perrito de Lucy de las Guerreras Mágicas y le puse igual...   
· Winnie: Ya decía, con razón su nombre se me hacia conocido, lo de Alebrije, Bella, Teddy y tus otros Pokémon si entendía, pero no deducía el porque de Hikari, hasta que me explicaste, es algo curioso y divertido...   
· Molly: Si.   
· Winnie: Es como si yo le pusiera Kireihana a mi Bellossom por la forma de sus pétalos y porque parece una flor...   
· Cherry: Sí, ya vas entendiendo como funciona...   
· Winnie: O le pusiéramos Eifi a Espeon por como luce y por que evoluciono durante el día...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero mi Espeon se queda tal como esta...   
· Winnie: Era solo un decir...   
· Jun: Que nombre le puedo poner a mis Pokémon...   
· Molly: Jun!!!   
Molly corrió a abrazar a su amiga.   
· Mary: Jun, Penélope ya se durmió?   
· Jun: Sí, no fue muy difícil...   
· Mary: Para ti porque eres su hermana...   
· Cherry: Deberías enseñarnos tu truco, nosotras ni siquiera logramos hacer que cierre los ojos...   
· Jun: No es muy difícil, solo deben cantarle y quedarse junto a ella hasta que se duerma.   
· Mary: Que simple...   
· Winnie: Saben, deberías aplicárselo a Molly cuando no se quiere ir a dormir temprano...   
· Molly: Oye...   
· Cherry: Yo creo que sería mejor que todas nos fuéramos a acostar...   
· Mary: Pero aun es temprano, recién son las seis, bueno casi siete...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero nos hemos desvelado mucho últimamente, además tenemos nuevas adiciones a nuestro grupo...   
· Molly: Pero Jun no tiene sueño, verdad que no...   
· Jun: No, todavía no...   
· Mary: Además Penélope ya esta dormida...   
· Cherry: No hablo de las niñas, sino de Hikari...   
El pequeño Pokémon aun tenía los ojos cerrados, Umbreon y Espeon lo estaban lamiendo.   
· Winnie: Ya entiendo, debemos dejarlos solos...   
· Mary: Además es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que vamos a poder dormir sobre una cama, no hay que desaprovechar ni un segundo...   
· Mary: En eso tienes razón, siempre hay una que otra piedra que molesta cuando dormimos en el suelo...   
· Cherry: Entonces vamos a dormir, les mostraré sus habitaciones...   
· Mary: A dormir...   
· Winnie: I tienes tantas habitaciones Cherry?   
· Cherry: No, pero mi mamá no está y a mi hermana no creo que le moleste compartir su habitación además podemos usar mi habitación si hace falta...   
· Winnie: Pero aun así son tres habitaciones y nosotras somos siete.   
· Mary: Nos va a tocar dormir dos, dos y tres...   
· Molly: Yo duermo con Jun y Penélope...   
· Mary: En realidad no hay de otra Molly, vamos a ser Mary y Cherry, Winnie y yo, Jun, Penélope y tu Molly...   
· Mary: Porque en ese orden...   
· Mary: Si quieres puedes dormir con Winnie y yo con Cherry...   
· Cherry: O si tanto extrañas a Mary, pueden dormir las dos juntas y Winnie y yo vemos como nos arreglamos en una cama...   
· Mary: No es eso, es que voy a extrañar dormir con todas ustedes...   
· Cherry: Corazón no podemos hacer eso, la tienda es grande, pero no tenemos donde ponerla, en el jardín están mis Pokémon planta y además el suelo esta en desnivel, sino fuera así, no podría aprovechar la lluvia que cae...   
· Mary: I si la abrimos en la sala...   
· Winnie: Pero Mary, oye lo que estas diciendo...   
· Mary: Perdón, pero no me quiero separar de ustedes.   
· Mary: Yo creo que es culpa del síndrome de la hermana media...   
· Winnie: Eh?   
· Cherry: Síndrome de la hermana media?   
· Molly: I eso que es...   
· Mary: Es algo que acabo de inventar, pero se los resumo, según mi teoría, la angustia de Mary por estar sola, se debe a que de nosotras, aparte de Molly, es la única que no tiene un hermano o hermana, al estar rodeada de pronto por chicas que bordean su edad, se sintió en una familia y cambiar eso a...   
Mary se dio cuenta de que nadie la estaba atendiendo o quizás entendiendo, Mary solo suspiro y volvió a hablar.   
· Mary: Que por ser hija única no quiere separarse de nosotras ya que se acostumbro a tenernos como familia...   
· Winnie: Ahhh, lo hubieras dicho antes...   
· Mary: Nadie entiende a los genios...   
· Molly: O sea que yo voy a sufrir todo eso también.   
· Mary: Tu no Molly, aun eres muy pequeña, el síndrome tiene una edad predeterminada...   
· Molly: Prede... quien?   
· Mary: Predetermina... olvídalo...   
· Winnie: Sabes algo Mary, mejor solo dedícate a hablarnos de la Isla Trovita y de tu hermano, el líder del tercer gimnasio, así te entendemos mejor...   
· Cherry: Winnie... discúlpala Mary, pero no sabíamos que conocías tanto de sicología...   
· Mary: Sí, es mi pasatiempos, no suelo hablar mucho de ello, pero creí que este era un momento justo...   
· Cherry: I lo fue, si tanto deseas dormir con nosotras, pues podemos hacer una piyamada, que les parece chicas...   
· Molly: Piya... mada?   
· Cherry: Sí, un grupo de chicas se reúne en el mismo cuarto a dormir juntas...   
· Molly: Solo para dormir.   
· Cherry: Molly, hacen de todo en las piyamadas menos dormir...   
· Molly: Entonces si quiero una.   
· Jun: I yo.   
· Winnie: Por mi esta bien.   
· Cherry: Que te parece la idea Mary.   
· Mary: Sí, gracias.   
· Mary: Hace años que no asistía a una, como no habían más niñas en la Isla Trovita y no podía ir hasta Trovitopolis en la noche yo sola, pues era raro que fuera a alguna...   
· Winnie: Trovitopolis es la isla que queda frente a Trovita?   
· Mary: Algo así, por qué, la conoces?   
· Winnie: Algo, hay tenía una amiga de nombre Emily.   
· Mary: Emily... Emily... Emily... ese nombre me suena, es una que tenía un Nidoran hembra.   
· Winnie: No, en sus cartas me contó que su Pokémon evoluciono al besarse con el de su amigo...   
· Mary: Emily y Ralph, los dueños de Tony y María?   
· Winnie: Si, así se llamaba su amigo, Ralph, de sus Pokémon no me recuerdo bien.   
· Mary: Ella vive en la Isla Mandarina, pero no en Trovitopolis...   
· Mary: No entendí.   
· Mary: A diferencia de la Isla Trovita, la Isla Mandarina es grande, realmente grande, hay cerca de cinco ciudades en la misma isla y dos pueblos, Trovitopolis es una de la ciudades de Mandarina, se encuentra frente a la Isla Trovita, Emily y Ralph viven en un pueblo que tiene cierto parecido a la antigua Inglaterra, pero eso queda al otro lado de la Isla Mandarina.   
· Winnie: Ignoraba eso...   
· Cherry: I yo, gracias por acláranoslo Mary.   
· Mary: De nada, cuando quieran saber algo más de las Islas Naranja me preguntan con confianza.   
· Cherry: Entendido.   
· Molly: Yo quiero saber algo...   
· Mary: Pregunta con confianza Molly...   
· Winnie: Así es, que si Mary no se sabe la respuesta se la inventa...   
· Mary: Oye...   
· Winnie: Era una broma, no te enojes Mary.   
· Mary. Bueno y cual es tu pregunta Molly.   
· Molly: Es verdad que la Isla Trovita surgió de mar?   
· Mary: Como que surgió del mar, es verdad eso Mary...   
· Cherry: Pues no sería raro...   
· Winnie: Capaz y si lo hizo...   
· Mary: Pues si, la Isla Trovita emergió hace muchos años atrás, antes de que yo o de que mi hermano hubiéramos nacido, te puedo ayudar con datos técnico acerca de ello, pero nada más, no vi o viví aquel acontecimiento, aunque me hubiera gustado...   
· Molly: Bueno, gracias.   
· Winnie: Ahora porque mejor no entramos a preparar todo lo de la piyamada.   
· Cherry: Por mi esta bien, vamos?   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Jun: Si.   
· Mary: Pues vamos.   
· Winnie: I tu Mary, que dices.   
· Mary: Me gusto la idea de la piyamada, sobretodo porque no había tenido una antes, pero y Penélope, no creen que se valla a despertar si hacemos mucho ruido...   
Kurumi salió con Penélope en brazos.   
· Kurumi: Si les preocupa este angelito, déjenmelo a mi, yo la cuido, no es así pequeñita.   
· Penélope: Chi, Kurumi... Kurumi…   
· Jun: Pe… Penélope ya aprendió otra palabra?   
· Kurumi: Realmente no es difícil, esta niña es muy inteligente, si le hablan con calma aprenderá, ahora porque no entran, esta comenzando a hacer frío, ya hasta sus Pokémon entraron y ustedes aun siguen afuera...   
Molly volteo a ver donde había dejado a su Umbreon y a su Eevee, pero ya no estaban, tampoco Espeon.   
· Molly: Ya no están, donde fueron?   
· Kurumi: Entraron hace unos quince minutos, tienen a Eevee en la cama de Cherry...   
· Cherry: Porque justo en mi cama...   
· Kurumi: Bueno ya, entren de una buena vez o se van a resfriar.   
I las seis entrenadoras, seguidas de Kurumi y Penélope entraron a la casa, ya en la sala.   
· Cherry: Aun no llega mamá, Kurumi?   
· Kurumi: No, llamo hace poco, dijo que se topo con una de sus amigas de la escuela y vendría más tarde...   
· Cherry: Se topo con otra amiga?, a ver sino viene mañana...   
· Winnie: Mañana?   
· Cherry: Sí, mamá suele conversar demasiado...   
· Kurumi: A quien se parecerá...   
· Cherry: Oye, que estas insinuando...   
· Kurumi: Yo nada, en serio...   
· Mary: Pero y que tiene con que le guste conversar, a todas nos gusta...   
· Cherry: Bueno, es que mi mamá es algo especial, cuando empieza una conversación es muy difícil sacarla de ella, se entretiene como no tienen idea, tanto que a veces se olvida del tiempo, ahora si le sumamos que era una amiga que no veía desde la escuela, tendrán montones de anécdotas que recordar y eso les tomará un buen rato...   
· Kurumi: Sí, digamos que nuestra madre tiene como pasatiempo charlar con cuanta amiga encuentre...   
· Mary: Valla, a mi mamá en cambio es llamarme la atención, yo diría que su pasatiempos es regañarme...   
· Mary: Si lo hace ha de ser por algo, no lo crees.   
· Mary: Bueno, a veces tenía razón...   
· Mary: Solo a veces?   
· Mary: Bueno, siempre, pero lo podía decir de otra forma...   
· Winnie: Es que tu a veces te pierdes en tus pensamientos Mary y no hay otra forma de traerte a la realidad que llamándote la atención...   
· Cherry: Eso es muy cierto...   
· Mary: Oigan solo lo hice unas dos veces...   
· Mary: Tres, pero quien las cuenta...   
· Molly: Ya podemos arreglar la piyamada?   
· Cherry: Es verdad, donde la hacemos...   
· Kurumi: Pues solo queda el cuarto de mamá, recuerda los invitados que tienes en tu cuarto...   
· Cherry: Sí, no nos queda más que el cuarto de mamá... oye espera y porque no en tu cuarto, es más grande...   
· Kurumi: Sí, pero ahí voy a dormir yo...   
· Molly: No nos vas a acompañar...   
· Kurumi: Gracias por la invitación Molly, pero alguien debe cuidar a Penélope...   
· Molly: Bueno.   
· Cherry: Entonces en el cuarto de mi mamá... por cierto Kurumi, como es que Alebrije, Hikari y Espeon entraron justo a mi cuarto si nunca dejo la puerta abierta y no creo que ellos sepan abrir los cerrojos que tiene mi puerta...   
· Kurumi: Creo que Penélope quiere comer, ya vuelvo, están en su casa...   
I Kurumi salió a la cocina llevando a Penélope en brazos.   
· Cherry: Kurumi...   
· Mary: Si que es rara...   
· Mary: I que lo digas...   
· Winnie: Bueno, que me dicen si comenzamos con nuestro piyama party...   
· Molly: Pensé que era una piyamada...   
· Winnie: Lo es, Piyama Party es solo otro nombre que la describe...   
· Molly: Entonces si...   
· Jun: Sí.   
· Molly: Vamos...   
· Mary: Pero en el cuarto de Cherry o en el de su mamá?   
· Mary: En el de su mamá, recuerda los ocupantes de su cuarto...   
· Cherry: Pero esperen a mañana, ya va a ver Kurumi... 

En algún lugar de Johto.   
Una entrenadora acampaba junto a sus Pokémon.   
· Dalia: Comételo todo Yumemi o no te doy postre...   
La entrenadora estaba regañando a su Espeon, el cual todavía seguía sin obedecerla.   
· Dalia: Porque no puedes ser como Kagenie...   
La entrenadora volteo a ver a su otro Pokémon, un Umbreon, el cual estaba acostado a la sombra de un árbol.   
· Dalia: O como X o Miyamoto...   
Junto a la entrenadora habían un Houndoom y un Girafarig peleando...   
· Dalia: Bueno, no como ellos, pero si como los demás, Horus o Z...   
Había un Pidgeot sobrevolando la zona y en un lago cercano un Dratini.   
· Dalia: Me pregunto si alguna vez se cansara Horus, pero que buena suerte que aquella chica tan rara haya escondido la medalla en aquella cueva, gracias a ella tengo a mi Z...   
La entrenadora corrió a abrazar a Dratini.   
· Dalia: No te separes de mi nunca, quieres Z...   
El Dratini solo asintió.   
· Dalia: Bueno, ahora a recoger todo, ya es hora de dormir...   
Mientras la entrenadora se disponía a guardar todo lo que había utilizado, cerca de ella apareció un Igglybuff, pero como nuestra entrenadora estaba muy ocupada, no se dio cuenta del pequeño Pokémon.   
· Pidgeot: Pidgeotto...   
Pidgeot trataba de llamar la atención de su entrenadora, pero esta seguía ocupada, Igglybuff se acerco al plato de Espeon y comenzó a comer tranquilamente, sin embargo Espeon no estaba dispuesto a ceder su alimento tan fácilmente, aunque no deseara comer.   
· Pidgeot: Pidgeotto...   
· Dalia: Esta bien, que sucede Horus...   
Pero cuando Dalia volteo, ya era tarde, Espeon estaba dispuesto a atacar, por lo que a Igglybuff no le quedo otra alternativa.   
· Dalia: Es un Igglybuff... y va a cantar... que lindo... oye espera, si Igglybuff canta entonces...   
Ni siquiera Pidgeot que se encontraba volando resistió el canto de Igglybuff y quedo profundamente dormido, ya con todos los Pokémon y entrenadora en el mundo de los sueños, Igglybuff pudo actuar con libertad, el tranquilo Igglybuff que casi nunca deja la comodidad de su escondite, agarro el plato de comida con sus manos y lo arrastro hacia la maleza, donde lo esperaba un numeroso y hambriento grupo de Igglybuff, que por ese día, no pasarían tanta hambre como de costumbre. 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Amy: Por fa...   
Amy trataba de convencer a su madre para llamar a su hermana.   
· Erika: No podemos hacerlo Amy, Winnie ya debe estar dormida, de Kanto a Johto hay muchas horas de diferencia...   
· Amy: Lo sé, pero solo quería hablarle, hace días que no llama...   
· Erika: Winnie llamara cuando pueda hacerlo, recuerda que tu hermana ahora esta en un grupo y eso le quita tiempo...   
· Amy: Al menos podría llamar Nathy.   
· Erika: Me preocupa esa niña, solo espero que no le haya ocurrido nada malo a mi Nathalia...   
· Amy: Mamá, a Nathy no le podría ocurrir nada malo aunque fuera ella la que lo buscará, mi hermana es más fiera que un Tyranitar, un Gyarados y un Houndoom juntos...   
· Erika: Amy no hables así de tu hermana...   
· Amy: Pero era verdad.   
· Erika: Mejor dedícate a terminar tu muñeco y yo me preocupo por tus hermanas...   
· Amy: Es un Pokémon, mamá... 

Continente Johto.   
Pueblo Glen.   
· Winnie: Ahora a Cherry...   
· Cherry: I porque yo?   
· Mary: Eres la única de nosotros que no había jugado...   
· Cherry: Esta bien, dale, verdad...   
Las chicas aun seguían en si Piyama Party, esta vez se encontraban jugando Verdad o Reto, aunque ya se encontraban terminando el juego.   
· Winnie: Bien, quiero saber porque nos ocultaste que tenías una hermana, siendo tu la que insistió en que les contara todo de mi...   
· Cherry: Yo, cuando?   
· Winnie: Acaso olvidaste el "Como crees que te permitamos unirte a nuestro equipo si ni siquiera te conocemos bien, así que, que esperas, comienza a hablar"...   
· Mary: Que bien la imitas, debería pensar en hacerte profesional...   
· Winnie: Gracias, pero solo lo hago como hobbies... y bien, estoy esperando...   
· Cherry: Es por mi ascendente, puedo lograr que los demás me escuchen, pero mis propias palabras no tienen tanto efecto en mi...   
· Mary: Claro ahora culpa a Venus por eso...   
· Mary: Yo también soy Libra y no me ocurre lo mismo que a Cherry...   
· Winnie: Sí, pero tu te pierdes en tus sueños, te molestas con facilidad y a veces parece como si perdieras la confianza en ti misma...   
· Mary: No te preocupes, ya le paso eso hace tiempo...   
· Cherry: Justo antes de enfrentar a Whitney, pero se le paso...   
· Mary: No me critiquen...   
· Mary: Por cierto que hora es...   
· Winnie: Déjame ver...   
Winnie miro su Gear.   
· Winnie: Ya son las tres...   
· Mary: No me extraña porque Jun y Molly se quedaron profundamente dormidas...   
Jun y Molly se encontraban durmiendo en la cama de la madre de Cherry, las chicas aun seguían conversando desde las mantas que habían puesto en el suelo.   
· Cherry: Pobres, no aguantaron toda la noche...   
· Mary: Es que no tienen nuestra resistencia...   
· Mary: Sí claro, desde hace veinte minutos te estas frotando los ojos para no quedarte dormida...   
· Mary: Que quieres que haga, si Vaporeon no me dejo dormir anoche...   
· Mary: Deberías entrenarlo mejor...   
· Mary: Eso intento, pero es muy necio...   
· Winnie: I espera a que entre en celo...   
· Mary: Yo creo que fue ese el motivo por el cual te separaste de Vaporeon, verdad Winnie...   
· Winnie: Motivo, cual?   
· Mary: Te causaba muchos problemas...   
· Winnie: En realidad no, Vaporeon es muy lindo, pero no puedo acostumbrarme a los Pokémon de Agua, creo que lo herede de mi mamá...   
· Cherry: Hablando de ella, que crees que este sucediendo ahora en el gimnasio...   
· Winnie: Pues lo de costumbre, mamá debe estar alimentando a sus Pokémon para luego irse a la florería, antes tienda de perfumes, Amy debe estar trabajando en su Pokémon robot y las demás chicas deben estar preparando todo en la florería para cuando abran...   
· Cherry: I cuando vivías con ellas cual era tu labor a cargo…   
· Winnie: Pues normalmente nos turnábamos la alimentación de los Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Se turnaban?   
· Winnie: Sí, entre Nathy y yo…   
· Cherry: I luego.   
· Winnie: Pues luego ayudábamos a mamá en lo que podíamos en la tienda de perfumes...   
· Cherry: Tienda de perfumes?, entonces el cambio a florería fue hace poco tiempo...   
· Winnie: No, ya lleva unos siete años, pero tu hablaste de cuando vivía con mamá, recuerda que yo estudie en un internado acá en Johto, luego regrese a casa solo para buscar los Pokémon que prometimos, retar a duelo a mi mamá y despedirme de Amy y de las chicas del gimnasio...   
· Cherry: El internado, donde conociste a tu amiga Nara...   
· Winnie: Nara, fue una buena amiga, me recordaba bastante a mi mamá, aunque se parece bastante a Mary.   
· Cherry: A Mary?   
· Winnie: Sí, tiene la misma sonrisa de Nara y su amor por los Pokémon de Agua...   
· Cherry: Lastima que ya se haya dormido...   
· Winnie: Ambas...   
Mary y Mary se habían quedado profundamente dormidas, juntas.   
· Winnie: Despierta no paran de pelear y dormidas hasta se abrazan, parecen hermanas...   
· Cherry: Parecen unos angelitos, crees que debamos llevarlas a la cama...   
· Winnie: Me da pena moverlas, se ven tan lindas durmiendo...   
· Cherry: I a mi, tal parece que somos las últimas.   
· Winnie: Pues si, que tal si suspendemos el Piyama Party para otra ocasión...   
· Cherry: Pues me parece buena idea, ya me moría de sueño, hace días que nos venimos desvelando...   
· Winnie: I yo, si preguntan, que les decimos…   
· Cherry: Pues que pospusimos el Piyama Party hasta nueva orden...   
· Winnie: Es buena idea, buenas noches Cherry.   
· Cherry: Buenas noches Winnie y hasta mañana.   
Cherry apagó las luces, luego ambas entrenadoras se quedaron dormidas, sin embargo, dos pequeñas despertaron de pronto... o cuando menos una completamente.   
· Molly: Mamá... me podrías traer un vaso con agua...   
Dijo la pequeña Molly aun medio dormida.   
· Jun: Mamá?   
Jun se volteó a ver a su inseparable amiga, Molly se froto los ojos y volteó a verla.   
· Molly: Eh.   
· Jun: Me dijiste mamá y querías que te trajera un vaso con agua...   
· Molly: Perdón, creo que todavía estaba dormida.   
· Jun: Porque todas las luces están apagadas...   
· Molly: Creo que ya se acabo la piyamada...   
· Jun: Sí, aun te voy a ver ese vaso con agua?   
· Molly: Pero esta oscuro y si te caes...   
· Jun: I si vamos las dos...   
· Molly: Bueno...   
Molly y Jun se levantaron y salieron del cuarto, afuera había un poco más de luz debido a las ventanas.   
· Jun: Donde hay agua...   
· Molly: En la cocina...   
Ambas niñas iban de tomadas de la mano para no caerse, aunque en realidad era para darse valor mutuamente.   
· Jun: Las casas oscuras me dan miedo...   
· Molly: No temas, no hay nada de que asustarse...   
Ambas niñas caminaban intranquilas, cuando de pronto chocaron con algo, Molly estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Jun le mostró con lo que habían chocado.   
· Jun: Mira, es tu mochila...   
La mochilla de Molly se había abierto al caerse y con ella se habían salido todas sus cosas.   
· Molly: Mañana me espera un buen regaño por no recoger mis cosas...   
· Jun: Podemos recogerlas ahora...   
· Molly: Pero esta muy oscuro, mejor vamos por mi vaso con agua y luego nos vamos a acostar...   
· Jun: Bueno, pero...   
Jun se sonrojo.   
· Molly: Si?   
Jun se acerco a Molly y le dijo algo al oído.   
· Molly: Claro, yo también tenía miedo de ir sola al baño...   
Ambas niñas entraron por fin a la cocina, Molly encendió las luces.   
· Jun: Debemos encender las luces, no molestaremos...   
· Molly: Molestaríamos más si por no encenderlas rompiéramos algo.   
· Jun: Cierto.   
· Molly: Ahora por el agua...   
Molly tomo un pequeño taburete que había cerca y lo uso para subirse a buscar los vasos, luego de lograr su cometido con éxito, guardo el taburete y sirvió un vaso de agua para ella y otro para Jun.   
· Jun: Gracias.   
· Molly: Aunque no se si debiéramos tomar agua antes de ir a dormir, que tal si nos levantamos de nuevo para ir al baño, me daría mucho miedo ir yo sola...   
· Jun: I a mi...   
· Mary: Entonces puedes despertarme para que las acompañe...   
Mary apareció junto a su Flaaffy.   
· Molly: Mary... y Flooffy...   
· Jun: Te despertamos?   
· Mary: No se disculpen, ustedes no fueron quienes me despertaron, me estaba muriendo de calor y todo era porque a Flooffy y a Mery se les había ocurrido dormir a mi lado...   
· Molly: A tu lado?   
· Mary: Sí, con dos abrigos de lana cubriéndome y con Mary a mi lado, no sé como no me sofoque...   
Molly le extendió su vaso aun con agua a Mary.   
· Molly: Agua?   
Mary solo sonrió.   
· Mary: Gracias, eres un encanto Molly...   
Luego de calmar la sed de todos, Mary acompaño a ambas niñas a hacer aquello que debían.   
· Mary: No se olviden de lavarse las manos...   
Dijo Mary fuera de la puerta del baño.   
· Mary: Bueno Flooffy, tal parece que esta es una noche más como las que hemos tenido desde que formamos parte de un equipo...   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii...   
· Mary: No dormimos mucho, pero es divertido.   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii...   
· Mary: Tal vez deba sacar a Pichu a pasear un poco, tu que crees Flooffy.   
Flooffy se quedo viendo a Mary detenidamente.   
· Mary: Esta bien, es muy tarde, pero era una idea...   
Por fin Molly y Jun salieron del baño.   
· Mary: Bueno niñas, ya es tarde, ahora a la cama... y sin discusiones jovencita...   
Mary volteó a ver a su Flaaffy.   
· Mary: Entendido.   
Flooffy solo asintió.   
· Molly: Por eso es que me encanta ese Flaaffy.   
Molly abrazo fuertemente a Flaaffy.   
· Molly: Si fuera posible me gustaría tener uno como ella...   
· Mary: Tal vez suceda Molly, tal vez suceda...   
Molly miró confundida a Mary.   
· Jun: Ya nos vamos a dormir...   
Dijo la pequeña Jun luego de un gran bostezo.   
· Mary: Pues si, andando...   
Jun y Molly seguían a Mary y a su Flaaffy, por fin llegaron a su cuarto, Molly y Jun se subieron a la cama y Mary se iba a acostar junto a Mary, cuando Molly le habló.   
· Molly: Mary.   
Mary volteó a ver enseguida a Molly.   
· Mary: Te sucedió algo Molly, Jun?   
Jun solo vio a Molly y sonrió, esta asintió.   
· Molly: Solo queríamos saber si querrías dormir con nosotras esta noche...   
· Jun: Sí, por favor, para que no nos de miedo...   
Mary solo sonrió.   
· Mary: Será un gusto poder compartir la cama con ustedes.   
Mary se acostó entre Jun y Molly, las tres chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, Flooffy las observaba alegre, luego camino hacia Mery y Mary y se acostó a su lado.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**El Equipo se Separa**   
**o**   
**Viaje en Globo Estilo Pokémon.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	15. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 14

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**El Equipo se Separa**   
**o**   
**Viaje en Globo Estilo Pokémon.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Pueblo Glen.   
Nuestras entrenadoras se encontraban desayunando.   
· Kurumi: I que tal durmieron niñas...   
Dijo la alegre Kurumi al resto de entrenadoras.   
· Mary: Fue lindo dormir bajo techo para variar, aunque me hubiera gustado estar en una cama...   
· Molly: Te hubieras subido a la cama conmigo y Jun, Mary entro bien y hasta nos sobro espacio...   
· Mary: Tu te dormiste con ellas?   
Dijo Mary volteando a ver a la entrenadora.   
· Mary: Sí, Flooffy y Mery no me dejaban dormir así que acepte la invitación de Molly y Jun.   
· Mary: Mery y Flooffy, ahora entiendo porque estaba empapada en sudor, como no si estaba en mi propio baño sauna cortesía de dos borregos llenos de lana.   
· Mary: Oye...   
· Mary: Es la verdad.   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero no lo digas así, no se oye bien...   
Molly aun no probaba bocado, trataba de buscar su mochila y de ver todo el desorden que había hecho la noche anterior, al parecer Cherry se dio cuenta de ello.   
· Cherry: Por cierto Molly, ya recogí el desorden de tu mochila, no te reocupes por ello, come tranquila...   
· Molly: Perdón, no fue intencional...   
· Jun: Fue mi culpa...   
· Cherry: Olvídenlo, como dijiste, fue un accidente.   
· Kurumi: Entonces veo que fue una noche de sueño productiva...   
Kurumi se encontraba dando de comer a Penélope.   
· Mary: Pues con el calor y todo, sí, fue una noche tranquila...   
· Mary: Aunque estas niñas se levantaron en la madrugada, fue por una buena causa, además se durmieron sin protestar...   
· Cherry: Diría que si fue una buena noche, aunque no pude ver ni mi cuarto...   
· Winnie: Pero al menos estaba bien cuidado...   
· Kurumi: Recuerda, lo tuyo es también de tus Pokémon...   
· Mary: I Espeon es tuyo...   
· Molly: I Hikari, aunque ahora la tenga yo, también es de Cherry.   
· Cherry: Gracias Molly, pero cuídalo por mí.   
· Molly: I así lo haré.   
· Mary: Por cierto, ya creen que sea momento para alimentar a todos nuestros Pokémon incluyendo a Hikari, Espeon y Umbreon...   
· Kurumi: Pues ustedes ya comieron, es turno de que ellos se alimenten, no les parece.   
· Winnie: Es cierto, yo ayudaré.   
· Mary: Es Buena idea, también iré...   
· Mary: I yo...   
· Molly: Yo también quiero ir…   
· Cherry: Usted no se moverá de su asiento hasta que no se termine su desayuno señorita...   
· Molly: Esta bien...   
Molly tomo el tenedor y empezó a devorar todo lo que tenía frente a ella, en cierto momento casi se ahoga con la comida, por suerte no paso a mayores.   
· Molly: Ya termine...   
Dijo Molly golpeándose ligeramente el pecho.   
· Kurumi: Se ve que tenías hambre Molly...   
· Cherry: Molly, cuantas veces te he dicho que debes masticar primero...   
· Molly: Perdón, luego me regañas, debo darle de comer a Hikari... ven Jun...   
I Molly se fue rumbo a la habitación de Cherry llevándose a Jun junto con ella.   
· Cherry: Esta niña...   
· Kurumi: Pero no me negaras que es un encanto.   
· Cherry: No podría, Molly es única...   
· Winnie: Bueno chicas, en marcha, hay Pokémon hambrientos que atender...   
Winnie, Mary y Mary salieron al jardín llevándose todas las Pokebolas que tenían, Cherry se quedo con Kurumi y Penélope.   
· Kurumi: Parece que te dejaron con los quehaceres hermanita...   
Cherry observo la mesa con todos los platos sucios.   
· Cherry: En fin, que se le va a hacer, quieres que te prepare más papilla para Penélope...   
· Kurumi: No, esperare a ver si se termina esta primero, si falta yo misma la preparare, no te preocupes por ello.   
· Cherry: Bueno, entonces si me necesitas, estaré en la cocina...   
I Cherry entro llevándose todos los platos sucios.   
· Kurumi: Cuanto has crecido hermanita... 

Continente Houen.   
Ruta 101.   
· May: Sí, entiendo, te acuestas temprano y cuidado con desvelarte de nuevo, mira que se puede agravar tu enfermedad, te cuidas...   
May colgó su teléfono.   
· May: Espero que se recupere pronto, en fin, que sigue en la agenda... 

Continente Johto.   
Pueblo Paleta.   
· Tracy: Mire Profesor Oak, ya están llegando los informes que le solicito al Profesor Elm y al Profesor Odamaki, también esta llegando la investigación que realizo Gary desde su gimnasio y la que hizo el Profesor Hale hace poco...   
La computadora estaba imprimiendo varias hojas llenas de datos referentes a los Pokémon.   
· Profesor Oak: Ya veo, espero que mi teoría este equivocada y que alguno de ellos tenga la respuesta, sino esta vez quizás sea la aventura más grande que pudo tener Ash y su grupo... 

Nota 5: Para los que aun no lo conozcan, el Profesor Odamaki (Posiblemente se llame Birch, pero hasta no estar seguros seguirá siendo Odamaki) es quien te entrega tu primer Pokémon en el Continente Houen, el continente que esta más allá del océano y en el que abundan cientos de Pokémon nuevos, el Profesor Elm hace lo mismo solo que en Johto y el Profesor Oak es el encargado en Kanto, se rumora que la Profesora Ivi es la que entrega los Pokémon a los nuevos entrenadores en las Islas Naranja, pero no es ciento por ciento confiable, aun cuando haya un juego editado y basado en la Liga Naranja, sobre el Profesor Hale, pues el es toda una autoridad en Pokémon legendarios y el mejor alumno del Profesor Oak, también es el padre de Molly. 

Faro Pokémon.   
Bill el experto Pokémon se encontraba terminando su última investigación.   
· Bill: Valla, creo que deberé discutir esto con el Profesor Oak y deberá ser cuanto antes... 

Nota 6: Para los que no lo recuerden, Bill es el joven investigador Pokémon que se había quedado atrapado en el disfraz de Kabuto, cuando Ash, Misty y Brock visitaron el faro, en el capítulo en que aparece el Dragonite gigante, en el juego de Game Boy es el encargado de cuidar de todos los Pokémon, a su PC terminan todos los Pokémon que atrapas y no puedes llevar en tu grupo por tener más de seis, esto es en Blue, Green, Red y Yellow también sufre un accidente con su equipo cuando investigaba un Pokémon, es cuando hay que ayudarlo en el juego y te muestra todas las evoluciones de Eevee, en Gold, Silver y Cristal, es el encargado de reparar el sistema de transferencia de Pokémon con el pasado, luego al visitarlo en su casa en Ciudad Caña Dorada te regala un Eevee en nivel 20. 

Continente Johto.   
Transición entre Ciudad Cereza-Ecruteak.   
Un gran Pokémon con forma de perro corría atravesando los bosques y deteniéndose en cada laguna que encontrara en el camino, luego de quedarse un momento en una gran laguna, salto hacia los árboles y desapareció como el viento, una especie de esfera brillante de color azul-verdosa se elevo hacia el cielo y también desapareció. 

Pueblo Glen.   
Cherry y sus amigas conversaban tranquilas, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de Winnie, Winnie salió de la habitación para no incomodar a sus amigas.   
· Cherry: Bien y este que es Penélope...   
· Penélope: Ato... ato... ato…   
Penélope sonrió al ver el dibujo de un auto en una de las tarjetas que Cherry le enseño.   
· Cherry: Bien y este...   
Penélope se quedo observando detenidamente la tarjeta, al igual que otro pequeño ocupante del cuarto, Hikari, quien estaba en un rincón de la habitación custodiado por sus padres.   
· Cherry: Vamos no esta tan difícil, mírala bien, tiene forma circular y tiene varios colores, rojo... blanco...y la encuentras en las playas...   
· Molly: Es un Electrode marino?   
· Mary: Tu tuviste la culpa...   
· Cherry: Lo sé, pero ya que, vamos Penélope, di pelota de playa...   
Penélope tan solo miraba el dibujo.   
· Cherry: Bueno, di pelota...   
· Penélope: Peota...   
· Cherry: Esta bien, di como quieras…   
Kurumi tan solo sonreía viendo divertida la escena.   
· Cherry: Que es tan gracioso?   
· Kurumi: Discúlpame hermanita, pero me pareció gracioso tu relación con Penélope, parecen madre e hija discutiendo...   
· Cherry: Entonces tu serías la tía consentidora...   
· Mary: Pues si tiene madera para serlo.   
· Mary: Además con ella ha aprendido más palabras que con todas nosotras juntas...   
· Molly: Eso es cierto.   
· Cherry: Pero no me rendiré, aunque ustedes ya lo hayan hecho...   
· Mary: Vamos, es una meta imposible, es más fácil ganar la Liga Johto a la primera que enseñarle a hablar correctamente a Penélope...   
· Mary: Yo creo que necesita cuidados especiales...   
· Cherry: Tal vez, que le hiciste tu Kurumi para que pudiera hablar bien.   
· Kurumi: Pues nada diferente a lo que te hicimos a ti para que aprendieras a hablar...   
· Mary: A Cherry?   
Kurumi se levanto y tomo a Penélope en sus brazos, luego se volvió a sentar.   
· Kurumi: Sí, su querida amiga, mi linda hermanita aquí presente aprendió a hablar casi a los cinco años...   
· Molly: Cinco?   
· Mary: Pero como.   
· Kurumi: Pues como no habían más niñas de su edad cerca, mi mamá siempre trabajando fuera de casa y yo con los quehaceres de la casa, nadie se dio cuenta de que nuestra Cherry no estaba hablando como debía...   
· Cherry: En realidad ni siquiera hablaba...   
· Mary: Eso es verdad.   
Mary miró sorprendida a Cherry.   
· Cherry: Pues si, es muy cierto.   
· Kurumi: Cherry pasaba todos los días con sus juguetes y casi nunca hablaba, mamá decía que era porque a ella no le gustaba hablar mucho, porque Cherry era muy tímida, pero la verdad era otra...   
· Cherry: Sin nadie con quien jugar, de que me servía hablar, sabía muchas palabras, pero no tenía a quien decírselas, mamá nunca estaba y cuando llegaba, estaba tan extenuada por sus clases que se iba muchas veces a su cama sin cenar, Kurumi estaba todo el tiempo en la cocina, sino en la sala limpiando o regando el jardín...   
· Kurumi: A veces también lavaba la ropa de Cherry, de mi mamá y la mía, sino tendía las camas y arreglaba los cuartos, pero el que representaba mayor reto para mi, siempre fue el de Cherry...   
· Cherry: Bueno, tenía cuatro años...   
· Kurumi: Si, pero desde los tres ya desordenabas...   
· Cherry: Era una niña entonces...   
· Kurumi: I muchas cosas aun no han cambiado para nuestro bien.   
Kurumi sonrió para sus adentros, Cherry la miro extrañada. 

· Cherry: Deberé molestarme por eso?   
Pensó Cherry. 

· Mary: Pero y como se curo Cherry...   
· Kurumi: Del mismo modo que esta pequeñita aprenderá a hablar...   
Kurumi abrazó a Penélope.   
· Jun: I como es eso...   
· Kurumi: Simple, con algo de tiempo y mucho, mucho cariño...   
· Cherry: I mucho, mucho amor, no lo olvides...   
· Mary: Se me ocurre algo...   
· Mary: Que cosa?   
· Mary: Pues ya pasamos un día en tu casa, nuestro siguiente objetivo es Pueblo Azalea por la Medalla Colmena de Winnie, así que...   
· Cherry: Escucho...   
· Mary: Pues había pensado, que ya que esta en el camino a las Ruinas Alfa... pues... pensé si podíamos visitar mi casa... y quizás así... nosotras...   
· Mary: Tu casa, con los Mareep?   
· Mary: Sí... pero sino quieren, yo...   
· Molly: Sí, vamos, quiero ver muchos Mareep suavecitos...   
· Jun: Más Mareep?   
· Cherry: Es buena idea...   
· Mary: En serio?   
· Kurumi: Pues si es una buena idea, ayer te oí que mencionaste que venías de un valle...   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Kurumi: Pues el aire fresco les haría muy bien a ustedes y a sus Pokémon, sobretodo a Penélope...   
· Cherry: Aire fresco, pues a ti también hermana, hace tiempo que no sales... desde ya sabes cuando...   
· Kurumi: Sí, desde que conocí a Rudy, pero descuida, estoy bien aquí, quizás luego me tome unas vacaciones con mamá y te avisemos para cuidar la casa...   
· Cherry: Ja, ja... ni así tuviéramos un gimnasio que atender me quedaría, he viajado por lugares que no creerías, conocido personas que solo imaginarias, visto Pokémon que ni soñarías, por nada del mundo dejaría de ser una entrenadora, sobretodo con estas niñas como compañía...   
Cherry abrazó a sus compañeras de viajes.   
· Mary: Todo es muy lindo, pero se te olvida algo Cherry...   
· Cherry: Que cosa?   
· Mary: Que ya no soy una niña...   
· Mary: Yo tengo tu misma edad y no me quejo...   
· Mary: Allá tu, a ti te encanta ser tratada aun como niña, pero a mi no, yo soy más independiente...   
· Mary: Lo dice la niña que todas las noches llama a su hermano en sueños...   
· Mary: Quieres pelea pastora...   
· Mary: Por mi esta bien y no me digas así...   
Ambas chicas se colocaron en pose de pelea.   
· Kurumi: No irán a pelear aquí adentro, verdad.   
· Molly: No, ni siquiera pelean afuera, así son ellas...   
· Cherry: Lo hacen para llamar la atención, descuida, luego de un rato te acostumbras a ello...   
De pronto Winnie entro algo triste, parecía como si fuera a llorar.   
· Cherry: Winnie?, pasa algo.   
Winnie solo asintió cabizbaja.   
· Kurumi: Que sucedió pequeña amiga...   
· Winnie: Mamá enfermo y tengo que volver a ciudad Azulona para cuidarla ya que las chicas del gimnasio se están encargando de la Florería y de atender el gimnasio, casi no tienen tiempo para hacer nada porque comenzaron las festividades de Azulona y hay demasiada gente.   
· Mary: I tu hermanita?   
· Winnie: Ella también esta enferma, al parecer lo mismo que le dio a mamá, tiene Amy, por eso debo ir cuanto antes...   
· Cherry: Pero tu sola?   
· Winnie: I que puedo hacer, todas las chicas están ocupadas y de Nathy no he sabido en meses, debo ir a ver a mi mamá y a mi hermana...   
· Mary: I si vamos nosotras también?   
· Mary: Es verdad, Cherry aun tienes tus pases para el Magneto tren?   
· Cherry: Cierto, podemos ir las cuatro con el mismo boleto, solo deberíamos comprar medio boleto para Jun y Molly ya que Penélope viajaría gratis...   
· Molly: Sí, vamos a ir a Kanto...   
· Kurumi: Mala idea hermanita...   
· Cherry: Porque?   
· Kurumi: Sí viajas a Kanto, las medallas que tiene Mary, se perderán automáticamente, aunque regresen enseguida, Mary deberá volver a luchar en los gimnasios en los que ya lucho y ganó...   
· Mary: Pero porque?   
· Kurumi: Son las reglas que tiene Johto, también se cancelan las medallas si viajas a Houen...   
· Mary: Quiere decir que si dejamos Johto, mis medallas se pierden?   
· Kurumi: Lamentablemente así es.   
· Molly: Pero y si viene alguien a Johto con medallas de Kanto?   
· Kurumi: Bueno, las reglas de Kanto y de Houen son distintas, no habría problema...   
· Mary: Pero porque en Johto si lo hay...   
· Kurumi: No lo sé, muchos ya se han quejado de esa regla pero el comité de Johto aun no ha dicho nada...   
· Winnie: No es necesario que vengas Mary, yo puedo arreglármelas sola...   
· Mary: No, las gane una vez, lo puedo hacer de nuevo, somos tus amigas, además tu también perdías tus medallas...   
· Winnie: Mis medallas no importan, pero deseas de verdad perder las tuyas...   
· Mary: Porque no, así Flooffy se hará más fuerte al volver a pelear.   
· Molly: Entonces si vamos?   
· Cherry: Sí, vamos a Kanto.   
· Kurumi: Yo las puedo acompañar hasta Ciudad Caña Dorada, mamá quizás no venga hasta más tarde...   
· Cherry: Lo que tu no quieres es separarte de Penélope...   
· Kurumi: Que puedo hacer, me enamore de esta niña...   
Kurumi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Penélope.   
· Penélope: Kurumi...   
· Mary: Pero y ahora que haremos, yo quería que fuéramos a mi casa...   
· Molly: I aun nos falta visitar a mis padres...   
· Mary: No sé olviden de la visita al Pueblo Azalea que teníamos planeada...   
· Kurumi: Para que Mary quiera visitar el gimnasio de Pokémon Insectos es porque deben tener una agenda muy buena...   
· Cherry: Quizás puedas verlo hermana, recuerda que una vez me contaste que nunca terminaste tu viaje Pokémon...   
· Jun: Entonces podrías venir con nosotras?   
· Kurumi: No sé, todo depende de...   
· Mónica: Yo me puedo encargar de todo en la casa, no te preocupes por ello Kurumi, ve con tu hermana y hagan realidad su sueño juntas...   
Cherry volteó de inmediato hacia la autora de la voz, la madre de Cherry y Kurumi por fin había llegado   
· Cherry: Ma... mamá...   
· Mónica: Hola mi niña, como estás...   
Cherry corrió hacia su mamá y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.   
· Cherry: Mamá, te extrañe...   
· Mónica: Mi adorada Cherry, mi pequeñita, yo también te extrañe...   
· Mary: Debo suponer que ella es su madre, Kurumi?   
· Mary: Eso o Cherry es muy efusiva con todas las personas que entran a su casa...   
· Kurumi: No, ella si es nuestra madre y solo a veces, pero Cherry solo abraza a quien conoce, no me digan que nunca han tenido un "abrazo de grupo"...   
· Mary: Varias veces...   
· Molly: Sí, es algo lindo pero fustrante...   
· Mary: Se dice frustrante...   
· Molly: Perdón, solo tengo ocho años...   
· Mary: Debería ser cualquier cosa menos frustrante...   
· Molly: Si es frustante...   
· Mary: Frustrante...   
· Molly: Eso.   
· Kurumi: Pero porque dices que es algo frustrante Molly?   
· Molly: Es que lo es, sobretodo si una termina en medio del abrazo siempre aplastada por todas...   
· Kurumi: Me la podrías detener un momento Jun?   
Kurumi se levanto con Penélope en brazos, se acerco a Jun y se la dio...   
· Jun: Claro.   
Kurumi se acerco a Molly y le dio un gran abrazo.   
· Kurumi: Me encanta esta pequeña...   
Molly se soltó del abrazó algo molesta, luego sonrió.   
· Molly: Sí, chiquita pero bien picosa...   
· Kurumi: Eres un amor...   
I Kurumi volvió a abrazar a Molly.   
· Cherry: Bueno chicas, discúlpenme por no haberlas presentado, esta mujer que tengo a mi lado es mi mamá...   
· Mónica: Mucho gusto, soy Mónica y soy la madre de Cherry y de Kurumi, encantada de conocerlas...   
· Cherry: I ellas son mis amigas mamá...   
· Mónica: Me encantaría tener más tiempo para conocerlas, pero creo que deben salir cuanto antes y no quiero retrasarlas...   
· Winnie: No, tenemos tiempo de sobra, el próximo tren sale hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos y si lo perdiéramos, podríamos tomar el siguiente que sale en una hora cuarenta minutos, además es de mala educación irse sin terminar una conversación, peor aun sin presentarse...   
· Molly: Yo no sabía eso...   
· Jun: Ni yo...   
· Winnie: Me lo enseño mamá cuando estaba en el gimnasio.   
· Mónica: I es algo muy cierto, pues si tenemos tiempo, me encantaría conocer a todas tus amigas Cherry, sino es molestia...   
· Cherry: Lo dudo, empezando por la izquierda, ella es Winnie...   
· Mónica: Mucho gusto Winnie, pude escuchar desde afuera lo que te sucedía y se que es algo triste pero te fe...   
· Winnie: Gracias...   
· Mónica: Además vas con una buena comitiva, aunque se demoren en llegar, juntas podrán hacer más que si fueras tu sola...   
· Kurumi. Eso es muy cierto, recuerda que la unión hace la fuerza...   
· Mónica: Además Kurumi estudio medicina y les podría ayudar mucho...   
· Winnie: Gracias.   
· Cherry: La chica de cabello rojo con aspecto de niña de la montaña es Mary.   
· Mary: Mucho gusto y si vengo de las montañas...   
· Kurumi: En realidad no Mary, un valle no es una montaña, valle es una planicie no una elevación...   
· Mary: No sabía eso...   
· Mary: Si, es una depresión mientras que una montaña es una... es una...   
Mary se quedo pensando un momento y luego volteó a ver a sus amigas.   
· Mary: Que es lo contrarió de depresión?   
Todas las chicas se cayeron al escuchar esto.   
· Mary. Perdón pero soy experta en psicología no en geografía...   
· Kurumi: Ahora entiendo porque nunca te separas de ellas Cherry, son un encanto...   
· Cherry: Sí, a ver, lo contrarió de depresión creo que es altura...   
· Kurumi: Más bien elevación, a no ser que de la depresión a la que te referías sea la anímica y no la geográfica...   
· Mary: Anímica, geográfica, me están confundiendo...   
· Mary: Pues yo lo estoy desde hace rato...   
· Mónica: Descuiden, mejor traten de ignorar eso y sigamos conociéndolas, así que Mary vienes de un valle?   
· Mary: Sí, mi familia se especializa en criar Mareep para vender su lana, pero yo preferí convertirme en entrenadora Pokémon, viajo en compañía de mi Mareep y de mi Flaaffy...   
· Mónica: Que bien y tu pequeña...   
· Mary: No soy pequeña, mi nombre es Mary y soy la hermana del tercer líder de Gimnasio de la Isla Trovita en el Archipiélago de las Islas Naranja...   
· Mónica: La hermanita de Rudy?   
Mary se quedó viendo extrañada a la madre de Cherry.   
· Mary: Al parecer tu hermano es bien conocido Mary, primero por Winnie, luego por Kurumi...   
· Cherry: I ahora por mi mamá...   
· Mónica: Es que acaso ustedes no la recuerdan?   
Kurumi y Cherry voltearon a ver a su madre sorprendidas.   
· Kurumi: Pero por que, debemos?   
· Cherry: A Rudy o a Mary?   
· Mónica: A ambos, no me digan que mis niñas no recuerdan a sus amigos de la infancia?   
· Mary: De la infancia?   
· Mónica: Sí, es imposible que tu los recuerdes Mary, pero dudo que Cherry o Winnie los hayan olvidado, acaso ya no recuerdan cuando nació su prima, viajamos hasta Kanto solo para verla...   
· Mary: Prima?   
· Mary: De Johto a Kanto, pero eso es mucha distancia…   
· Mónica: I eso que aun no existía el Tren Magnético, pero hay que hacer sacrificios, sobre todo por la familia...   
· Cherry: Prima... prima... la bebita sin cabello, la hija de tía Janethe...   
· Kurumi: Su nombre no era Janette, con doble t y sin h?   
· Mónica: En realidad su nombre al igual que el mío cambió cuando llegamos con mi madre a Johto, ambos nombres son de origen francés y serían Monique y Janet...   
· Mary: Francés?   
· Mónica: Sí, vuestra madre era mi hermana y aunque mis dos angelitos aun no lo recuerden, tú Mary... o debería decir Marie, eres mi sobrina, la prima de Cherry y Kurumi...   
· Mary: Pri... prima?   
· Mary: Tengo una tía?   
· Winnie: Como dice el dicho, que pequeño es el mundo, Cherry y Mary eran familia cercana y ni siquiera lo sabían...   
· Jun: Entonces Rudy también?   
· Winnie: Sí, Rudy es el primo de ambas...   
· Molly: Entonces Kurumi se quería casar con su primo?   
· Kurumi: Ahora entiendo el porque de todas las indirectas que Rudy me daba cuando le hablaba de ser novios, aunque sigo detestando a esa pelirroja odiosa...   
· Mary: Oye...   
· Mary: Nosotras también somos pelirrojas...   
· Kurumi: No era por ustedes...   
· Mary: Pero entonces, usted es mi tía?   
· Mónica: Si mi pequeña, yo fui la encargada de darte tu nombre y aunque ya habíamos perdido hasta nuestro acento cuando naciste, te pusimos Marie, que es María en francés, solo para recordar nuestras raíces...   
· Molly: Marie es como Mary?   
· Mónica: No tanto mi pequeña amiga...   
· Jun: Molly...   
· Mónica: Gracias...   
· Jun: Soy Jun.   
· Mónica: Encantada, entonces solo nos queda este angelito...   
Penélope solo sonrió.   
· Jun: Se llama Penélope, es mi hermana.   
· Mónica: Es muy linda, se parece bastante a ti...   
· Jun: Gracias.   
· Mónica: Ahora a lo que iba, verás linda Molly, Marie es un nombre francés y como muchos llevan un cierto acento, para pronunciar bien el nombre Marie deberías hacerlo como si normalmente pronunciaras el nombre Mary, solo que le das mayor fuerza a la última letra....   
· Molly: Ah, como Mary solo que con tilde...   
· Mónica: Exacto.   
· Jun: Pero porque cambió de Marie a Mary...   
· Mary: Porque todo el mundo me llamaba así, desde mi hermano hasta mis amigas de la escuela, a nadie se le pegaba eso del acento en la última letra ni siquiera a mi, con el tiempo, se quedo solo en Mary... y agradecería que solo me dijeran Mary, no estoy acostumbra a ser llamada de otra forma...   
· Molly: Entendido, Mary...   
· Mary: Me gustaría tener un nombre con historia, pero mamá simplemente me dio el nombre de mi bisabuelita, que también es el de mi abuelita y el de mi mamá...   
· Mónica: Pero eso es mejor aun, tu nombre tiene tradición mi querida Mary, ha venido de generación en generación y depende ahora de ti el conservarlo...   
· Mary: I como hago eso?   
· Winnie: Cuando tengas una hija ponle tu mismo nombre...   
· Mary: Así el nombre se mantiene.   
· Mary: Gracias, si he tenido un nombre especial...   
· Mónica: I quien te hizo dudar eso mi niña, todas ustedes lo son, aunque no seamos familia, pero las quiero como si lo fueran y jamás las engañaría, ustedes son especiales y si lo desean, podrán llegar muy lejos, se los garantizo...   
· Cherry: Mamá...   
Cherry abrazó a su madre.   
· Mary: Yo también puedo?   
Mary miró algo temerosa la escena.   
· Mónica: Claro que si, ven mi pequeña Mary...   
· Mary: Tía...   
Mary se unió al abrazo.   
· Mónica: Tu también quieres un abrazo pequeña Molly...   
Mónica miró a Molly quien se encontraba algo retraída en sus pensamientos.   
· Molly: No gracias, lo que quería era saber porque dijo que Cherry y Kurumi eran amigos de la infancia de Mary y de su hermano Rudy?   
· Kurumi: Porque lo éramos...   
· Cherry: Lo éramos?   
· Kurumi: Sí, vamos recuerda, te acuerdas de los dos niños pelirrojos con los que jugábamos cuando nos mudamos...   
· Cherry: El niño pelirrojo y su hermanita que aun era bebé?   
· Kurumi: Sí, ahora los recuerdas...   
· Cherry: Vagamente...   
· Mary: Supongo que hablan de Rudy y de mi...   
· Mónica: Así es mi pequeña sobrina, al parecer Cherry y Kurumi por fin están recordando, a cuenta gotas pero están recordando, quizás les tome un poco de tiempo, pero tarde o temprano lo terminaran haciendo...   
· Kurumi: Mamá, van a pensar que tenemos memoria de teflón...   
· Mónica: Por cierto, alguna de ustedes pequeñas se interesa en...   
· Winnie: Si es en tomar clases con usted yo me anoto...   
· Mary: I yo, sobretodo en la de arreglo de flores…   
· Mónica: Gracias, significa mucho para mi que quieran tomar clases conmigo, pero no era eso lo que les iba a decir, además ya no tendrían tiempo, el próximo tren sale en treinta minutos y para alcanzarlo deberán irse dentro de diez minutos...   
· Molly: Pero podemos esperar el siguiente...   
· Kurumi: Mala idea, el próximo tren es el de las doce y por ser hora pico, es seguro que no encontremos lugares disponibles...   
· Molly: Que son horas pico?   
· Jun: Son horas del día donde hay más concurrencia de gente...   
· Kurumi: Yo no lo pude decir mejor...   
· Jun: Me lo enseño la Oficial Jenny...   
· Cherry: Entonces debemos partir pronto para ir hasta Ciudad Caña Dorada y alcanzar el Magneto tren de las once...   
· Mónica: Así es mi niña.   
· Mary: Entonces ya debemos prepararnos...   
· Mary: Adiós tía, cuando tengamos más tiempo te visitare de nuevo y esta vez será por más tiempo...   
· Mónica: I yo espero estar para todas ustedes...   
· Cherry: Por cierto mamá, que era lo que nos ibas a decir hace poco...   
· Mónica: Pues solo quería saber si alguna de ustedes se interesaría en cuidar de un Purasuru y de una Mainan recién nacidos...   
· Molly: Que son esos?   
· Winnie: Son Pokémon de Houen?   
· Mónica: Sí, son Pokémon de Houen...   
· Cherry: Mamá, recuerda que muy poco sabemos de Houen, a decir verdad hasta su nombre ignoraba...   
· Mary: I como son?   
· Mary: De que tipo son?   
· Mary: Son tipo agua?   
· Mary: Son tipo eléctrico?   
· Mary: Como nacieron?   
· Mary: Los trajeron del otro continente?   
· Mary: Podemos verlos?   
· Mary: Sí, por favor...   
· Mónica: Tranquila niñas, una a la vez, pues los Pokémon de los que les hablaban son dos ratones del tipo eléctrico...   
· Mary: Eléctrico?   
· Mary: Lastima, pero no tienen un segundo tipo como Agua?   
· Mónica: Debo suponer que estas interesada solo en los Pokémon de Agua o me equivoco Mary...   
· Mary: No, así es, quiero ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua...   
· Mary: I yo de Pokémon Eléctricos...   
· Winnie: Mi sueño es ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon Planta, como mi madre...   
· Mónica: Lindo sueño Winnie, el de todas, ojalá se les cumpla, al igual que mi a Cherry y a mi Kurumi, por cierto Cherry, aun es tu sueño entrenar Pokémon Psíquicos?   
· Cherry: Nunca ha cambiado mamá, deje de entrenar Pokémon Psíquicos a excepción de mi inseparable Girafarig, para competir en la Liga Johto, pero sigue siendo mi sueño de juventud, ser la mejor maestra de Pokémon Psíquicos...   
· Winnie: Aun mejor que Sabrina...   
· Cherry: Si se puede aun mejor que toda la Liga Elite junta...   
· Mónica: I ustedes mis niñas, cual es su sueño...   
Mónica miro a Jun y a Molly.   
· Mónica: Aun no han dicho nada...   
· Molly: Pues mi sueño es ser una Maestra Pokémon, una de las mejores, pero aun me falta bastante, ni siquiera tengo la edad para luchar en un gimnasio Pokémon...   
· Mónica: Pero eso es pasajero mi niña, ya verás cuando seas más grande, añoraras tus días de infancia...   
· Jun: Mi sueño es ser una buena hermana, porque mi ilusión siempre fue hacer un viaje Pokémon y gracias a Cherry lo estoy haciendo...   
· Cherry: No solo a mí, somos un equipo, recuérdalo...   
· Jun: Es cierto, lo olvide...   
· Mónica: Ser una buena hermana es algo que irás aprendiendo con el tiempo Jun, pero si crees no poder en algún momento, solo mírate en cualquiera de tus amigas, Cherry, Winnie, Mary, Molly, Kurumi o Mary y podrás darte cuenta si lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto...   
· Jun: Sí, así haré...   
· Cherry: Pero hay un pequeño error mamá, Mary y Molly no tienen hermanos, son hijas únicas...   
· Mónica: Bueno, desconocía eso, gracias por la aclaración, pero dudo que mientras estén como un grupo tan unido no se hayan sentido como una gran familia...   
· Mary: Eso es cierto, yo las quiero como si fueran mis hermanas, aunque nunca tuve una...   
· Molly: I yo...   
· Cherry: Gracias…   
· Winnie: Esto merece otro de tus abrazos de grupo, no lo crees así, Cherry...   
· Cherry: Pues la ocasión lo exige...   
Un nuevo abrazo de grupo y nuevamente Molly terminó en el centro aplastada por todas.   
· Molly: Ves, es fustante...   
· Kurumi: Eres un encanto Molly...   
· Mónica: Bueno mis niñas, ya esta siendo hora de irse, pero antes...   
Mónica saco dos pokebolas y se las dio a Kurumi.   
· Mónica: Puesto que usted señorita es la mayor, sabrá mejor que nadie que hacer con estos dos pequeños...   
· Kurumi: Gracias mamá, pero no crees que si los tomo le pase algo a dos de mis seis Pokebolas?   
· Mónica: No lo creo, tan solo las estas cuidando, no vas a luchar con ellos...   
· Cherry: Además de donde sacas que tienes seis Pokémon, yo solo recuerdo tres, Hypno, Alakazam y Espeon...   
· Kurumi: Es que tu aun no conoces a mis armas secretas...   
· Mary: Kurumi también es entrenadora Pokémon?   
· Kurumi: Claro que sí, hasta mamá lo es...   
· Cherry: Sí, cada una tiene un tipo definido, aunque no como estamos acostumbradas...   
· Mary: Mi tía también?   
· Winnie: A que se debe eso de tipos a los que no estamos acostumbradas?   
· Cherry: Bueno, verás, es que cada una de nosotras... lo que sucede es que entrenamos el mismo tipo pero de diferentes tipos... no espera, son los mismos tipos solo que de otras formas... no, como iba...   
· Kurumi: Lo que Cherry trata de explicar es que cada una de nosotras entrena Pokémon de la variedad Psíquica, pero aun entre nosotras tenemos nuestras preferencias especificas, yo uso Pokémon Psíquicos puros, como Espeon, Alakazam, Wobbuffet...   
· Cherry: Hablando de Wobbuffet, el otro día vi uno...   
· Kurumi: En serio?   
· Cherry: Sí, cuando fuimos a Pampona, a cambiar un Pokémon para Molly...   
· Kurumi: Pampona, es un buen lugar para cambiar Pokémon, sobretodo ahora que ya se esta haciendo más fácil viajar de Houen a Johto y viceversa...   
· Cherry: Sí, no sería raro ver dentro de poco tiempo Pokémon como Saanaito, Banebu o hasta Runatoon...   
· Kurumi: Pues de esos solo me interesaría Saanaito, es tipo Psíquico puro y evolucionado...   
· Cherry: Bueno, ese es tu estilo, yo prefiero Pokémon Psíquicos con ataques no muy comunes...   
· Winnie: En eso comparten gustos con Mary...   
· Mary: Sip.   
· Cherry: Aunque un tipo Roca Psíquico como Runatoon no estaría mal...   
· Mary: A ver, son entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos puros y evolucionados, entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos especializada en ataques no muy comunes y mi tía que es...   
· Mónica: Yo me especializo en Pokémon Psíquicos exóticos...   
· Mary: Exóticos?   
· Cherry: Sí, Pokémon raros e inusuales, como mi Unowns...   
· Mary: I hay muchos tipos Psíquicos así?   
· Mónica: Bastantes, pero hay uno que me interesa más que los otros...   
· Cherry: Celebi?   
· Mónica: Así es, desde que lo vi aquella noche paseando cerca de Pueblo Azalea, me enamore de él... Celebi...   
· Molly: Un Celebi?   
· Winnie: Debió de haber sido un momento inolvidable, si yo viera un Pokémon legendario creo que me moriría...   
· Mary: Pero Celebi no es solo una leyenda como muchos otros Pokémon?   
· Molly: Leyenda?, lo mismo decían de los Unowns, Entei, Lugia, Moltres, Mew y de muchos otros Pokémon más que son llamados como legendarios y ya ves...   
· Winnie. I si lo dice Molly debes creerlo, por algo su padre es toda una autoridad en Pokémon legendarios...   
· Mary: Entonces mi tía esta interesada en atrapar Pokémon Psíquicos legendarios?   
· Mónica: Si y no, lo que quiero en realidad es atrapar Pokémon que no todos posean, lo que en realidad quiero es descubrir sus habilidades especiales y lo que en realidad quiero es que se vallan ahora mismo o nunca llegaran a Ciudad Caña Dorada a tiempo...   
· Cherry: Es verdad, se nos va a pasar el tren...   
· Kurumi: Bueno niñas, recojan sus maletas que nos vamos...   
· Molly: Pero tu no tienes una mochila.   
· Kurumi: En realidad si, hace unos días atrás salí de excursión con mis Pokémon, para hacer un entrenamiento especial, aun tengo mi mochila lista, así que por mi no hay problema...   
· Cherry: Bueno, entonces vamos a Caña Dorada... 

Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Azulona.   
· Doctor: Con eso estará bien, ahora solo debe dejarla descansar y le recomendaría lo mismo, aunque sea la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Azulona debe descansar...   
· Erika: Gracias por todo Doctor, lo haré enseguida, pero antes debo llamar a mi hija para avisarle que ya no hay problema... 

Continente Johto.   
Camino a Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Nuestro grupo de entrenadoras y su comitiva de Pokémon estaban en su marcha hacia Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Cherry: Sí, sería interesante, no lo creen...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo, un Pokémon tipo Eléctrico e Insecto o uno Eléctrico y Planta, sería una combinación de temer...   
· Mary: Na, yo prefiero un Agua Siniestro, un Agua Acero o un Agua Planta...   
· Mary: Te falto el Agua Insecto...   
· Mary: Ni loca me acerco un Pokémon Insecto, aunque su segundo tipo sea Agua...   
· Molly: I que son estos Pokémon?   
Molly se encontraba cargando las Pokebolas que Mónica le dio a Kurumi.   
· Cherry: Mamá dijo que eran un Purasuru y una Mainan...   
· Molly: Sí, pero que son...   
· Cherry: Yo también lo ignoro Molly, se algo de los Pokémon del otro continente pero no mucho...   
· Kurumi: Es Houen...   
· Cherry: Que es Houen?   
· Kurumi: El nombre del otro continente, su nombre es Houen.   
· Cherry: Perdón pero se me olvida.   
· Mary: Parece que Mary te contagio...   
· Mary: Yo que?   
· Mary: Ya te olvidaste del misdra como se llame...   
· Mary: Bueno, pero eso ya paso...   
· Winnie: I si los sacamos de sus Pokebolas para verlos?   
· Kurumi: No creo que debamos, aun son muy pequeños.   
· Jun: Sí, les puede pasar algo.   
· Mary: Me muero de ganas por conocerlos, dos nuevos Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico...   
· Mary: Lo que me intriga a mi es si tendrán algún otro tipo...   
· Cherry: Pues lo dudo, mamá menciono que eran Pokémon de la variedad ratón, así que lo más probable es que sean como Pikachu o Pichu y no tengan otro tipo...   
· Molly: Si son iguales al Pichu de Mary yo quiero uno...   
· Mary: Hablando de eso... Pichu ve!!!   
Mary sacó a su Pichu a caminar un poco.   
· Mary: Casi se me olvida sacarlo a hacer ejercicio...   
· Kurumi: Muy mal, los Pokémon jóvenes deben ejercitarse aun más que los adultos...   
· Cherry: Con los humanos también, no es así Kurumi?   
· Kurumi: Supongo, porque lo dices...   
· Cherry: Porque has venido cargando a Penélope todo el trayecto desde la casa...   
· Kurumi: Es que me he encariñado con este angelito...   
Kurumi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Penélope.   
· Mary: Pichu no te alejes mucho, Flooffy cuida de Pichu, quieres...   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii...   
· Cherry: Tu también Girafarig, juntos harán mejor trabajo...   
· Girafarig: Riiiiin...   
· Mary: En ese caso que sean tres, tu también puedes ayudarlos Upa...   
· Upa: Upa.   
· Molly: I yo a quien mando?   
· Cherry: No tienes que mandar a nadie Molly, con cuidar de las Pokebolas que nos dio mi mamá y de Hikari, ya haces más que suficiente, antes debo de ver como ayudarte con Hikari, porque también es mi Pokémon.   
· Molly: Pero Hikari va bien, verdad Jun...   
· Jun: Sí, Hikari va cómodo en mis brazos, ni siquiera se ha quejado.   
Jun se encontraba cargando a Hikari, Umbreon y Espeon no la perdían de vista ni un solo segundo.   
· Jun: Pero quería hacerles una pregunta, porque casi nunca sacas a su Chinchou, Mary o a su Lanturn, Mary...   
Ambas chicas se vieron.   
· Mary: Le contestas tu o yo?   
· Mary: Tu eres la experta en Pokémon de Agua, que el honor sea todo tuyo...   
· Mary: Bien, pues eso se debe a que los Chinchou y su evolución, Lanturn, requieren de una hidratación constante, si el cuerpo de Chinchou como el de muchos otros Pokémon de Agua, no es mojado regularmente se reseca y se debilitan mucho, incluso hay Pokémon muy delicados con esto, Slowpoke y todas sus evoluciones por ser Pokémon hipopótamo, pueden morir si no son hidratados constantemente, si su piel no es mojada cada hora, empiezan a sudar sangre...   
· Mary: Eso no sabia...   
· Molly: Que horrible forma de morir...   
· Jun: Es peor aun que la de los Charmander, cuando se apaga la flama que tienen en la cola...   
· Kurumi: Conoces bastante de los Pokémon de Agua, Mary...   
· Mary: Sí, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con el mar, incluido los Pokémon, tal vez algún día pueda ver un Pokémon acuático legendario...   
· Kurumi: Ya estas como mamá...   
· Cherry: Pero eso no es tan difícil Kurumi, incluso hasta montamos en uno...   
· Jun: Montaron?   
· Kurumi: I que Pokémon fue...   
Mary levanto su silbato.   
· Mary: Raikou, es mi amigo...   
· Kurumi: El Pokémon del trueno?   
· Molly: Del trueno?   
· Mary: Sí, donde pasa Raikou se escucha un gran trueno, lo que presagia que pronto habrá una tormenta...   
· Molly: Ahhh.   
· Cherry: Sí, lo dudas...   
· Kurumi: No, solo que se me hace difícil que hayan cabido todas...   
· Molly: No fuimos todas, Jun y Penélope aun no estaban...   
· Winnie: I Raikou es muy grande, nos llevo sin problemas a nosotras cinco...   
· Molly: I también es muy veloz.   
De pronto el teléfono de Winnie sonó sin aviso, Winnie se asusto mucho.   
· Winnie: Por favor, que nada malo le haya pasado a mi mamá o a mi hermana...   
· Kurumi: No pienses así, piensa mejor que ellas ya están bien y sucederá...   
· Winnie: Bueno... hola...   
Winnie contesto su celular. 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Winnie, eres tu... 

Continente Johto.   
Camino a Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Mamá, es mi teléfono, nadie más lo contesta...   
· Kurumi: Niña, ese no es el modo de contestarle a su madre. 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: No la regañen, fue mi culpa, creo que aun tengo un poco de ese veneno en mi cuerpo... 

Continente Johto.   
Camino a Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Veneno?   
· Cherry: Es que sucedió algo... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Sí, fue un incidente con un Pokémon desconocido, llegó al gimnasio y Amy lo tocó, luego cayó enferma, yo intente liberarla y me sucedió lo mismo, el doctor que nos atendió dijo que fuimos victimas de un veneno muy fuerte... 

Continente Johto.   
Camino a Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Un Pokémon y que aspecto tenía?   
· Cherry: Un Pokémon que envenena solo con tocarlo?   
· Mary: Sería un enemigo de temer, la única forma segura de ganarle sería con ataque que no fuera físico...   
· Mary: Como el Lanzallamas o el Hiper Rayo?   
· Mary: Sí. 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: No lo recuerdo muy bien, fue todo tan rápido, creía que aquel Pokémon estaba lastimando a Amy y cuando la aparte de ella me clave una de sus espinas y fue cuando me desmaye... 

Continente Johto.   
Camino a Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Entonces debió ser un Pokémon tipo planta?   
· Mary: Planta veneno más bien...   
· Molly: Hay algún Pokémon que sea fuerte a los ataques de veneno?   
· Mary: Los Tipo Psíquicos o no Cherry.   
· Cherry: Sí, lo son, pero no son inmune al veneno, incluso ellos pueden ser envenenados... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Erika: Planta quizás, porque tenía forma de flor...   
· Amy: Más bien de rosa, parecía una gran rosa y tenía otras dos rosas como manos y estaba llena de espinas...   
· Erika: Amy debes descansar.   
· Amy: Ya estoy bien mamá... 

Continente Johto.   
Camino a Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Con forma de rosa...   
· Kurumi: De seguro era un Rozeria, he escuchado mucho de ellos, son muy lindos pero extremadamente venenosos...   
· Mary: Como dicen, hasta las rosas tienen espinas... 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Amy: I esta más que otras...   
· Erika: Amy deberías estar descansando...   
· Amy: Yo estoy bien mamá, tu deberías descansar un poco...   
· Erika: No señorita, aun no te ha dado de alta el doctor, así que a la cama...   
· Amy: Si me atrapas antes...   
· Erika: Amy... 

Continente Johto.   
Camino a Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Winnie: Cuídense...   
Winnie apago su celular.   
· Winnie: I bueno, ahora que hacemos…   
· Cherry: Pues ya tenemos más tiempo para hacer todo lo que queríamos...   
· Mary: Entonces ya podemos ir a mi casa?   
· Winnie: Pues si, mi mamá y mi hermana están bien, así que no hay problema...   
· Molly: I luego donde mi papá y mi mamá...   
· Cherry: Hasta podremos ir al Pueblo Azalea por la medalla de Winnie...   
· Kurumi: No es que las quiera interrumpir o algo parecido, pero serían tan gentiles de darme la agenda con los puntos a realizarse?   
· Molly: Eh?   
· Jun: Quiere saber a donde vamos a ir y que no más vamos a hacer...   
· Molly: Ahhh...   
· Cherry: Pues tenemos pensado ir hasta las Ruinas Alfa, pero en el trayecto pasaremos por Pueblo Azalea para que Winnie pelee por la Medalla Colmena en el Gimnasio, luego iremos a casa de Mary, que esta cerca del Pueblo Azalea y al final a las Ruinas Alfa para visitar a los padres de Molly...   
· Kurumi: Ya veo, pero que tal si ellos ya no están en las ruinas?   
· Molly: No había pensado en eso...   
· Winnie: Deberíamos llamarlos para cerciorarnos, te presto mi celular Molly.   
· Molly: Gracias.   
Molly se sentó a esperar mientras contestaban, mientras Cherry y las demás chicas charlaban tranquilamente.   
· Mary: Oye Winnie, te quería hacer una pregunta.   
· Winnie: Dímela.   
· Mary: Porque algunas veces te llaman a tu celular y otras a tu Pokegear...   
· Winnie: Bueno, es simple, al Pokegear me llaman cuando quieren verme, pero para eso también necesitan de un vídeo teléfono para que pueda verlos, al celular me llaman cuando no pueden hacer eso, cuando llaman de un teléfono cualquiera.   
· Jun: Entonces tu mamá te llamo porque no tenía una computadora cerca?   
· Winnie: Sí, según recuerdo todas las computadoras están en el gimnasio, el cuarto de mi mamá y el de Amy están hasta atrás, muy lejos del gimnasio y de las computadoras.   
· Mary: Así que eso era, yo creí que de nuevo tu hermana había quemado todas las computadoras...   
· Kurumi: Perdón, pero Amy es?   
· Cherry: La hermana de Winnie, quiere crear un Pokémon artificial...   
· Winnie: Sí, es mi hermana, tiene diez años y planea construir un Pokémon, aunque siempre termina metiendo en problemas a mi madre por ello, pero algún día quizás cree su propio Pokémon...   
· Kurumi: Que hermosa vida llevan ustedes, me hacen añorar cuando era más joven...   
· Cherry: Kurumi solo tienes ocho años más que yo, eso no es mucha diferencia, hay entrenadores e incluso líderes de gimnasio con más edad que tu y yo juntas...   
· Mary: Esta Blaine de Kanto...   
· Mary: O Pryce de Johto.   
· Winnie: I ambos son muy buenos...   
· Cherry: Incluso esta Agatha de la Elite Four...   
· Mary: No, ella salió casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Lorelei...   
· Mary: Pero me entere de que Lorelei lo hizo porque estaba por nacer su hijo...   
· Mary: I yo de que Agatha se retiro porque quería descansar...   
· Mary: Es que ya le tocaba...   
· Mary: Sí, prácticamente ha estado incluso antes de que existiera el Pokedex...   
· Winnie: I que te dijeron tus padres Molly.   
Molly le dio el celular a Winnie.   
· Molly: Gracias, papá dijo que estarían otro día más luego irían hacia Houen, hacia unas ruinas que habían encontrado...   
· Winnie: Tienen una agenda muy ajetreada...   
· Kurumi: Hablando de agendas, si queremos hacer todo lo que esta en la nuestra, no lo vamos a lograr.   
· Cherry: Kurumi tiene mucha razón, tal vez si tenemos suerte Winnie logre derrotar a Bugsy rápido, pero no nos tardaremos menos de tres días en llegar de aquí a Pueblo Azalea, además no podríamos estar el tiempo que se debe en casa de Mary, si queremos llegar a las Ruinas Alfa a tiempo, ni siquiera lograríamos pasar por tu casa Mary...   
· Mary: Por qué no?   
· Cherry: Perdónanos Mary, pero así sucedió...   
· Kurumi: Se me ocurre algo, estamos cerca de Ciudad Caña Dorada, verdad...   
· Cherry: Sí, a unos dos o tres minutos, por qué?   
· Kurumi: Pues se me ocurrió algo, el camino más rápido es siguiendo de Caña Dorada a Ciudad Violeta, verdad...   
· Cherry: No, ese es el más largo...   
· Kurumi: No si tienes amigos como los que yo tengo, quizás no haya ferries como en Houen, pero es más seguro que viajar de aventón...   
· Mary: No entendí...   
· Mary: Ya somos dos...   
· Winnie: Creo que tres, tu puedes traducirnos eso Cherry...   
· Cherry: Sí, realmente es simple...   
· Mary: Claro, porque ambas hablan el mismo código...   
· Cherry: No es código o si lo es Kurumi?   
· Kurumi: Realmente no me había puesto a analizarlo, pero si creo que lo sería...   
· Mary: Bueno y que quiso decir.   
· Cherry: Kurumi hablaba del ferry que hay en Houen, es igual de rápido que el Magneto tren, solo que comunica dos pueblos, luego hablo de aventones y de que no es seguro, en si, a lo que Kurumi se refiere es que tiene amigos en Ciudad Caña Dorada que nos podrían llevar a las Runas Alfa...   
· Mary: Llevar, pero y como...   
· Kurumi: De la mejor manera posible, volando...   
· Molly: En Pokémon?   
· Jun: Como mi Pidgeot?   
· Kurumi: No, en globo, unos amigos se mudaron recientemente a Ciudad Caña Dorada y abrieron un negocio de renta de globos, si tenemos suerte quizás seamos sus primeras clientes...   
· Cherry: Como que primeras?   
· Kurumi: Bueno, es que recién abrieron el negocio, tu sabes que un negocio toma tiempo...   
· Cherry: Kurumi, tu me llamaste hace tres meses atrás para preguntarme sino quería inaugurar el negocio de unos amigos que tenías en Caña Dorada...   
· Kurumi: Bueno es que...   
· Cherry: I según recuerdo ese negocio era de renta de globos...   
· Kurumi: Sí, pero en ese entonces...   
· Cherry: Es o no es el mismo negocio...   
· Kurumi: Sí.   
· Mary: Sí es?   
· Molly: No han tenido clientes desde hace tres meses?   
· Kurumi: En realidad ya son cuatro, cuando llame a Cherry ya llevaban un mes sin clientela...   
· Winnie: Pero y a que se debe eso...   
· Kurumi: Es la ubicación, si te has dado cuenta, Caña Dorada es una ciudad enorme...   
· Mary: Enorme?, es gigantesca...   
· Kurumi: A eso me refiero, a nadie le gusta ver solo edificios desde el aire, cuando la gente se sube a un globo sueña con ver paisajes exóticos vistos solo en sus más locas fantasías, no edificios tras edificios...   
· Mary: Pero es simple, que viajen en globo más allá de Ciudad Caña Dorada, en los límites de la ciudad hay lindos paisajes...   
· Mary: Eso es verdad...   
· Kurumi: Pero si no hay clientes, ni siquiera interesados en subir a un globo, como pueden prolongar un viaje que nadie toma...   
· Mary: Eso también es verdad.   
· Mary: Tu de parte de quien estas...   
· Mary: Solo opinaba... verdad Flooffy...   
· Flooffy: Fyiii...   
· Cherry: Pues creo que por esta vez si podríamos darnos el lujo de viajar en globo, ustedes que opinan niñas...   
· Mary: No soy una niña...   
· Cherry: Perdón es la costumbre...   
· Winnie: Pues ya saben que con la tarjeta de crédito de mi mamá siempre podrán contar...   
· Molly: Vamos a pasear en globo, yo nunca he paseado en globo...   
· Jun: Sí, vamos...   
· Mary: Por mi esta bien, entre mis miedos no esta la acrofobia...   
· Molly: I eso que es?   
· Kurumi: Miedo a las alturas...   
· Winnie: Hasta que te encontramos algo a lo que no le tienes miedo...   
· Mary: Ella no le tendrá pero yo si...   
· Mary: No me digas que le temes a las alturas?   
· Mary: Porque crees que todos mis Pokémon son del tipo eléctrico...   
· Molly: Porque son los más fuertes?   
· Cherry: Nada de eso señorita, los Pokémon Psíquicos son los más fuertes...   
· Kurumi: No puedo discutir con ello...   
· Mary: No los tipo agua lo son, los tipo Psíquico ni siquiera le pueden hacer cosquillas a un Pokémon del Tipo Siniestros, mientras que los Pokémon de Agua si pueden dañar a un Pokémon Planta y a uno Eléctrico...   
· Mary: Eso si el Pokémon eléctrico no ataca primero, sino serían presa fácil...   
· Winnie: En realidad no hay un tipo absoluto de Pokémon, cada tipo tiene sus fuerzas y sus debilidades...   
· Mary: Aun así los tipos eléctricos no son rivales para los Pokémon de Agua, cuando vas a poder vencer un Pokémon como Quagsire o como mi Wooper...   
· Mary: Tal vez con electricidad no, porque son Tipo Tierra también, pero mis Pokémon pueden hacer más que lanzar descargas...   
· Mary: Así, pruébamelo...   
· Mary: Es un reto?   
· Mary: Sí, una lucha de dos contra dos, estas lista pastorcita...   
· Mary: Siempre lo estoy y no me digas así...   
Ambas chicas sacaron dos Pokebolas.   
· Molly: Es una lucha de dos Pokémon al mismo tiempo?, nunca había visto una lucha así antes...   
· Cherry: Ni yo, parece divertida...   
· Kurumi: Como que divertida, ustedes dos señoritas se detienen en este momento, no esta bien incluir a sus Pokémon en sus berrinches...   
· Mary & Mary: Perdón...   
· Winnie: Yo lo que quiero saber es como empezó todo este alboroto...   
· Jun: Por lo que Mary dijo...   
· Molly: Sí, por lo de que los Pokémon Eléctricos son los más fuertes...   
· Jun: No por eso...   
· Mary: Además esa parte la dijiste tu Molly, no yo...   
· Molly: Entonces porque fue...   
· Jun: Por lo de que todos sus Pokémon eran de Tipo Eléctrico...   
· Cherry: Sí, porque fue que dijiste eso Mary...   
· Mary: Pues porque todos los Pokémon eléctricos que tengo no vuelan, todos se mantiene seguros en el suelo...   
· Mary: Eso es cierto, pero sino me he olvidado tienes un Magnemite o no, Mary...   
· Mary: I un Magneton haciéndole compañía en casa de mamá, porque...   
· Mary: Pues no que esos Pokémon flotan...   
· Mary: Tu lo has dicho, flotan pero no vuelan, le tengo miedo a las alturas, por eso no me agrada volar...   
· Mary: Pero como le puedes temer a algo tan divertido...   
· Molly: Sí, sobre todo cuando vuelas sobre un Pokémon.   
· Jun: Es lo más lindo del mundo, deberías intentarlo...   
Mary se empezaba a sentir mal por los comentarios de sus amigas.   
· Kurumi: Bueno, cuando lleguemos veremos como arreglamos ese problema, que te parece Mary...   
· Mary: Sí, gracias.   
· Kurumi: No tienes porque darlas...   
· Winnie: Oye Cherry, por cierto, ahora que ya conocimos bien a tu madre, quería preguntarte algo...   
· Cherry: Acerca de mi mamá, supongo...   
· Winnie: En parte, es más bien a algo que tu dijiste...   
· Cherry: Recuerda que yo digo muchas cosas, debes ser más especifica...   
· Winnie: Bueno ya que lo pones de ese modo, yo no le vi nada diferente a tu mamá del resto de madres que conozco, porque decías que tu madre era problemática además nunca vi alguna de las famosas reglas que dijiste que tenía...   
· Kurumi: Se puede saber que has estado hablando hermanita?   
· Cherry: Bueno, recuerdas cuando quería convertirme en entrenadora Pokémon, mamá nunca me dejaba hacer nada...   
· Kurumi: Cherry, tenías solo nueve años cuando nos dijiste que querías ser entrenadora, desde ese día te empecinaste en salir con tu Girafarig todas las mañanas, tardes y noches a luchar con fantasmas, tu sabes que aunque Girafarig era inmune a los ataques de los Pokémon Fantasmas tu no y eso era algo arriesgado, por ello mamá te ponía todas esas reglas para evitar que salieras en la noche y te lastimaras, además no era bueno que salieras sin terminar tus labores en la casa...   
· Cherry: Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo...   
· Kurumi: Sabes que mamá te quiere Cherry, si ella hace algo es por tu bien.   
· Cherry: Sí, eso no lo he dudado, solo que a veces es un poco difícil...   
· Kurumi: Lo sé, tenía los mismos problemas que tu a tu edad, pero los míos eran aun más complicados, ya que yo tenía que cuidar de una hermanita pequeña...   
· Cherry: Pero no vas a negar que era una en extremo linda...   
· Kurumi: Claro que no...   
· Cherry: Como de que no.   
Kurumi solo sonrió y dejo a Penélope con Mary.   
· Kurumi: Ven acá loca...   
Kurumi le dio un fuerte abrazo a Cherry.   
· Jun: Oye Molly, crees que Hikari quiera caminar, desde hace rato ha estado queriendo que la suelte...   
· Kurumi: Puede ser, a diferencia de los humanos, muchos Pokémon ya nacen prácticamente para valerse por si solos...   
· Molly: No es por eso...   
· Cherry: Entonces...   
· Molly: Es que Jun no sabe cargar a Hikari...   
Hikari por fin se soltó del apretado abrazo de Jun y salto hacia los brazos de Molly, esta instintivamente lo sostuvo y soltó las pokebolas.   
· Winnie: Hikari te ha tomado mucho cariño...   
· Molly: Es que es mi consentida...   
· Mary: Bien, ya que están aquí...   
Mary tomó las dos Pokebolas que rodaron hacia sus pies.   
· Mary: Pokebolas vallan...   
Mary lanzó ambas Pokebolas.   
· Mary: Porque hiciste eso...   
· Mary: No me digas que tu no querías ver como eran esos dos Pokémon eléctricos...   
· Mary: Bueno, si pero...   
· Kurumi: No debiste hacer eso, aun son muy pequeños...   
· Cherry: Pero dijiste que muchos Pokémon ya nacían para valerse por si mismos...   
· Winnie: Silencio, ya salieron...   
De las Pokebolas salieron dos Pokémon con un cierto parecido a Pichu y Pikachu, estos tenían dos marcas en sus mejillas, positivo y negativo, en colores rojo y azul.   
· Mary: Son muy lindos...   
· Molly: Son hermosos...   
· Cherry: Veamos, uno tiene dos cruces, una en cada mejilla, debo suponer que solo usa corriente positiva...   
· Mary: I el color de sus mejillas es rojo...   
· Molly: I el otro es todo lo contrario...   
· Cherry: Así es, maneja corriente negativa porque sus mejillas así parecen indicarlo...   
· Mary: I su color es azul...   
· Mary: No serán estos los famosos Pikablue y Pikared de los que tanto hablan?   
· Cherry: En primera eso de Pikablue y Pikared son solo cuentos que se idearon algunos para engañar a los entrenadores confiados, si estos Pokémon llegaran por coincidencia a llamarse así, ya sería otra historia...   
· Kurumi: Me pregunto que ataques tendrán...   
· Mary: No importa que ataques tengan, son realmente lindos...   
· Molly: Si, dan ganas de abrazarlos...   
Ambos Pokémon quienes estaban en medio de los mimos y caricias de todas las entrenadoras, empezaron a emitir chispas de sus mejillas, de esta acción solo se percato una persona.   
· Mary: Pe... pero... ese es el mismo ataque de Chinchou y Lanturn, el ataque de Chispas... aléjense de ellos...   
Por suerte la advertencia de Mary llego a tiempo y sus amigas se salvaron de recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica.   
· Molly: Que.. que...   
· Kurumi: Que rayos fue eso...   
El cuerpo de ambos Pokémon se había llenado de electricidad, pero esta había desaparecido del todo en pocos segundos, ambos Pokémon quedaron exhaustos.   
· Mary: Se pareció al ataque que tiene Chinchou...   
· Mary: Sí, es el mismo ataque de Chinchou y Lanturn, el ataque de Chispas y ustedes estuvieron a punto de recibirlo...   
· Kurumi: Pues gracias, nos salvaste de una...   
· Cherry: Si gracias Mary, pero como supiste que iban a hacer ese ataque, tu no conoces nada de los Pokémon de Houen...   
· Mary: No, pero tengo muchos Pokémon eléctricos conmigo, reconocería donde fuera un ataque eléctrico y más si ese mismo ataque lo posee alguno de mis Pokémon...   
· Mary: Yo también tengo un Chinchou y no pude ver ese ataque, porque tu si, si ambas tenemos el mismo tiempo con nuestros Pokémon...   
· Mary: Error, tu crees eso, pero no es así, tu dejaste a tu Pokémon con el Equipo Rocket para que te lo cuidaran en la guardería esa que abrieron y allá evoluciono, por lo que podría decir que no tuviste mucho tiempo para entrenarlo, por eso lo dejaste...   
· Mary: Bueno, si... aun cuando había atrapado a mi Chinchou cuando estaba entrando a Johto, no había podido usarlo realmente y como vi la oportunidad, pues lo deje sin pensarlo...   
· Mary: Ves, yo atrape a mi Chinchou en el muelle de Ciudad Olivine...   
· Cherry: Como que en el muelle?   
· Mary: Sí, cuando paseaba por el muelle, viendo el Santa Anne, encontré a un chico que estaba pescando y el me indico que había visto a un cardumen de Chinchou's, así que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad y yo también me puse a pescar, desde ese día tengo un Chinchou que junto a mis otros Pokémon eléctricos he venido entrenando a diario y aun cuando lo haya cambiado con tu Lanturn, no desaprovecho ningún momento para entrenarlo también, ya sea luchando contra mis propios Pokémon, contra entrenadores que encuentro en el camino, contra ustedes mismo o simplemente cuidándolos como se debe...   
· Cherry: Entonces tu ya estuviste antes en Ciudad Olivine?   
· Mary: Sí, con mamá, hace unos dos años...   
· Cherry: Con razón, entonces ya conocías el gimnasio de Jazmine?   
· Mary: En realidad no, de Ciudad Olivine solo conozco su muelle y el faro, mientras mi mamá vendía la lana de Mareep a aquel barco, yo solo paseaba con Flooffy buscando entrenadores, fue cuando encontré a aquel chico...   
· Kurumi: Es una historia encantadora, pero será mejor oírla después Mary, ya llegamos a Caña Dorada, ahora ustedes dos traviesos regresen a sus Pokebolas...   
Por fin nuestras entrenadoras llegaron a Ciudad Caña Dorada, Kurumi guardo a ambos Pokémon en sus respectivas Pokebolas.   
· Mary: Lastima, les iba a contar de cuando atrape a mi Magnemite y de cómo mi mamá me reprendió por ello...   
· Mary: Ya lo imagino, por andar soñando de nuevo...   
· Mary: Esta vez no, tan solo me distraje un poquito y el rebaño se disperso...   
· Winnie: Lo importante es que obtuviste un Magnemite, verdad Mary...   
· Mary: Sí...   
· Cherry: I donde queda ese negocio tan importante que mencionabas hermana...   
· Kurumi: Vengan, síganme...   
Nuestras entrenadoras seguían a Kurumi por un montón de calles, avenidas y callejones, hasta que llegaron a un negocio bien apartado y olvidado.   
· Mary: Jesús, si hasta la ubicación es mala...   
El negoció estaba rodeado por cientos de globos, con formas de Pokémon, más atrás había un hangar donde se guardaban los demás globos.   
· Kurumi: Espérenme aquí, voy a arreglar los detalles...   
Kurumi tan solo se tardo un momento en arreglar todo con los dueños del negocio, quienes se veían muy contentos, luego de las explicaciones de Kurumi, el grupo se separaría en dos, en el primer globo con la forma de la cabeza de Pikachu irían Mary, Mary, Molly y Cherry, así como un conductor de globos, en el otro globo con forma de Hoppip irían Winnie, Jun, Penélope y Kurumi, junto al otro conductor...   
· Kurumi: Bien, debido al peso, seremos dos grupos, en el globo con forma de Hoppip iremos Winnie, Jun, Penélope y yo, junto a mi amiga Brenda quien conducirá el globo, en el otro...   
· Mary: El que tiene forma de Pikachu?   
· Mary: Sí, el mismo, bien en ese con forma de cabeza de Pikachu irán Cherry, Mary, Mary y Molly, los guiara Mario...   
· Mary: Crees poder aguantar todo el viaje Mary?   
· Mary: Sí, en algo tan bello sí... no se porque le tenía tanto miedo...   
· Kurumi: Ese es el espíritu, ahora dejen ir adentro a ultimar detalles...   
I Kurumi entró al hangar.   
· Cherry: Sirvió de mucho que el globo sea un Pikachu, cierto...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo, Mary ni siquiera se ha quejado, hasta le gusta...   
· Mary: Sí, jamás podría tener miedo en algo tan lindo...   
· Cherry: Hablando de eso, donde llevaremos a Hikari...   
· Mary: Pues supongo que en nuestro globo...   
· Mary: Lastima que nuestros Pokémon no puedan ver el viaje, a Flooffy le hubiera encantado...   
· Cherry: Pero ten en cuenta que eran 13.3 Kilogramos más en el globo, además de nuestro peso, el de Hikari, Alebrije y Umbreon juntos...   
· Mary: Pero Eevee no debe pesar mucho o si...   
· Cherry: No, un Eevee bien cuidado llega a pesar hasta 6.5 kilos...   
· Mary: I mi Jolteon...   
· Cherry: Pues oí que ellos llegaban hasta los 24.5…   
· Mary: I cual es el más pesado...   
· Cherry: De las evoluciones de Eevee, pues Vaporeon, pesa 29 kilos, luego le sigue Umbreon con 27 kilos y Espeon con 26...   
· Mary: I el Flareon de Molly cuanto pesa?   
· Cherry: Pues Terry supongo que debe andar por los 25 kilogramos... hablando de Molly, donde se metió...   
· Mary: Por allá mírala...   
Molly tenía una cara de tristeza que daba lastima, mientras Winnie sostenía a Penélope en brazos, a su lado estaba Jun algo intranquila, Penélope tan solo jugaba sin saber lo que sucedía.   
· Winnie: Bueno mis amigas, llegó el momento de separarnos...   
· Molly: Porque...   
· Winnie: Todo lo bueno debe llegar a un final, Molly...   
· Molly: Pero íbamos a continuar hasta la Liga Johto y apoyar a Mary, todas juntas...   
· Winnie: No sabes cuanto lo deseo, Molly, pero así paso, este es el momento de decir adiós...   
· Molly: Lo sé, pero porque debemos separarnos...   
La pequeña Molly estaba a punto de llorar.   
· Cherry: Ustedes dos ya dejen esos juegos, tan solo vamos a ir en globos diferentes hasta las ruinas Alfa, no nos vamos a ver por razón de veinte minutos mientras los globos despegan, pero ya en el aire es como si viajáramos juntas, así que dejen ese melodrama de telenovela...   
Molly se quedo pensativa un momento.   
· Molly: Esta bien Winnie, pero prométeme que me recordaras...   
· Winnie: Descuida, siempre te llevare en mi corazón...   
Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, Cherry solo veía la escena hastiada.   
· Mary: Bueno, a veces se gana y otras se pierde Cherry...   
· Cherry: Lo sé, lo sé...   
· Molly: Bueno, ya estoy lista.   
· Jun: Te extrañare amiga...   
· Cherry: Ahora tu también Jun...   
· Winnie: Eso es Jun, únete al grupo... y recuerda Molly, este no es un adiós...   
· Molly: Sino un hasta luego, lo sé, mamá siempre me dice eso...   
· Winnie: Cuídense amigas...   
· Jun: Pero yo voy a ir contigo…   
· Winnie: Solo sígueme el juego Jun...   
· Jun: Bueno.   
· Molly: Suerte Winnie...   
· Mary: Adiós…   
· Mary: Tu también?   
· Mary: Porque no, parece divertido...   
· Mary: Bueno, si tu lo dices... que tengan un lindo viaje Winnie…   
· Winnie: Suerte en Johto Mary...   
· Mary: Gracias...   
· Molly: Adiós...   
· Jun: Adiós Molly...   
Winnie, Jun y Penélope se marcharon en dirección a quien sabe donde, para hacer quien sabe que, Molly solo las observaba como desaparecían en el horizonte, una lagrima se dibujo en el rostro de Molly junto a un hasta luego silencioso.   
· Mary: Sabes Molly, deberías ser actriz...   
· Mary: Sí, casi lloro con esa despedida dramática...   
Molly se seco la lagrima con su mano.   
· Molly: Gracias, es lindo poder trabajar con un público que realmente reconoce mi talento...   
Kurumi llegó por fin con los dos conductores, Winnie, Jun y Penélope regresaron en el acto.   
· Kurumi: Bien, aquí estamos, ellos son mis amigos, Mario y Brenda...   
Ambos chicos se presentaron.   
· Mario: Mucho gusto soy Mario y las guiare en este viaje...   
· Brenda: I yo soy Brenda, será un gusto poder llevarlas...   
· Kurumi: Bien a abordar...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Tormenta Pokémon**   
**o**   
**Cinco Pequeñas Joyas.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	16. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 15

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Tormenta Pokémon**   
**o**   
**Cinco Pequeñas Joyas.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad Celeste.   
· Ryoga: Me podrían decir donde queda el Dojo Tendo...   
Un chico con una pañoleta amarilla entraba por décima ocasión al gimnasio celeste.   
· Lilly: Otra vez tú...   
· Violeta: Ya te dijimos que no sabemos donde queda ese lugar y por favor ya vete...   
· Lilly: Estas interrumpiendo nuestro entrenamiento, bien quien será la sirena esta vez...   
· Violeta: Yo no, ya me toco hace dos funciones...   
· Lilly: I yo la tuve que hacer dos veces...   
· Daisy: No me vean a mi, saben que soy muy grande para ese papel...   
· Lilly: Pues esta vez si estamos en un aprieto...   
· Violeta: No quería decir esto, pero necesitamos a Misty...   
· Lilly: Quien diría que nuestra hermanita la feita nos haría mucha falta...   
· Violeta: Lo mismo sucedió aquella vez cuando nos ganamos esos boletos...   
· Daisy: Pues deberemos pensar en algo pronto, la próxima función es en una hora y el celular de Misty no contesta...   
· Melody: Yo podría ayudarlas, no soy una experta nadadora, pero con gusto las ayudaría.   
· Sabrina: Cuenten conmigo...   
· Brock: Si es por las chicas yo lo haré...   
· Richie: Sería un modo de agradecerles por habernos recibido estos días...   
· Daisy: Gracias a ustedes, se los agradecemos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones...   
· Violeta: Ahora vengan a ponerse sus trajes...   
I Violeta se llevo a todos los voluntarios al vestuario.   
· Lilly: Oye chico sabes nadar?   
· Ryoga: Quien yo?   
· Lilly: Ven, te necesitamos en nuestro acto...   
· Ryoga: Pe... pero yo...   
I Lilly se llevo a Ryoga al vestuario.   
· Daisy: Me pregunto que será de Misty... 

Continente Johto.   
En algún lugar quien sabe donde.   
· Mary: Ya esta lista la comida Cherry?   
· Cherry: Espérate que no puedo hacer mucho con lo que tengo...   
Las chicas habían descendido en un lugar inhóspito de Johto, debido a que su globo se había dañado durante una tormenta.   
· Mary: Quien diría que el clima cambiaría tan rápido...   
· Cherry: Por suerte contábamos con todos tus Pokémon eléctricos quienes absorbieron ese rayo, sino no la estuviéramos contando ahora...   
· Mary: Lastima que nuestro globo se terminara dañando, al menos Mario esta bien...   
· Mary. I con lo que me encantaba ese Pikachu... por suerte le tome una foto...   
· Molly: Creen que cuiden bien de Mario en esa casa...   
· Cherry: Claro Molly, esos ancianitos eran buenas personas...   
· Mary: Sí, aunque bien que nos engaño esa señora con la historia de los Sunflora...   
· Mary: Yo no me la creí...   
· Mary: Claro, estabas a punto de llorar al igual que todas nosotras...   
· Cherry: Bueno, ya esta la cena, aunque aun falten dos horas para que anochezca, es preferible comer mientras haya luz...   
· Mary: Se que no te gusta Molly, pero será mejor guardar a Hikari en su Pokebola...   
· Molly: Pero...   
· Mary: Ten en cuenta que es el lugar más seguro para ella.   
· Mary: Sí, este bosque es muy tétrico...   
· Molly: Sí asusta mucho, pero les iba a decir que pensaba guardar a Hikari, porque se podría asustar luego...   
Molly guardo a su Eevee en su Pokebola, las cuatro chicas se sentaron en el suelo a comer, cerca de ellas habían varios de sus Pokémon cuidándolas, Teddiursa, Girafarig, Flaaffy, Espeon, Umbreon, entre otros.   
· Mary: Creen que el otro globo este bien?   
· Cherry: Sí, ellos corrieron con mejor suerte, además tenían al Pidgeot de Jun para ayudar...   
· Molly: I si las llamamos para averiguar?   
· Mary: Es buena idea, Winnie tiene su celular...   
· Molly: Pero cual era su número...   
· Mary: No lo tienes Molly?   
· Molly: No...   
· Mary: Yo no lo anote...   
· Mary: Yo menos, pensé que ya lo tenían...   
· Cherry: Yo lo tenía en mi mochila, pero se perdió junto al resto de mis cosas...   
· Mary: Ya las encontraremos, aunque sea una a una, ya verás Cherry...   
· Molly: Sí, Teddy es bueno encontrando cosas...   
· Mary: Sobretodo miel, tiene un gran olfato tu Teddy, Molly...   
· Mary: Aun así, en buena hora que tu transportador aun funciona Molly y pudiste hacer el intercambió aun cuando no sabíamos donde estábamos...   
· Molly: Sí, aunque no quería dejar a mi María, pero no había de otra...   
· Cherry: I te lo agradezco Molly, gracias a Teddy hemos encontrando parte de mis cosas...   
· Mary: I poco a poco encontraremos más, lastima que el mapa del Pokegear se haya dañado, sino ya sabríamos donde estamos y podrías pedir ayuda...   
· Cherry: Habrá que esperar a encontrar un pueblo y pedir ayuda desde ahí, porque hasta mi mapa se perdió... al menos el regalo para los padres de Molly lo llevaba mi hermana en su mochila...   
De pronto Girafarig comenzó a gruñir.   
· Cherry: Que sucede Girafarig...   
Cherry así como las demás chicas se pararon a ver que sucedía.   
· Mary: Pe... pero si es...   
Un extraño pez con muchas puntas salió de entre los arbusto.   
· Mary: Eso es lo que creo que es...   
· Mary: Sí un Qwilfish, un Pokémon acuático...   
· Mary: Tu lo has dicho, acuático, pero que rayos hace en tierra firme...   
· Molly: Tal vez distraernos...   
Donde nuestras entrenadores habían dejado su cena, había un grupo de Pokémon comiendo.   
· Cherry: A ver, Corsola, Elekid, Phanpy, Igglybuff, Vulpix, Mr. Mime, diría que todas añoramos cuando menos un Pokémon de esos...   
· Mary: Pues yo voy por el Qwilfish que vi primero, Upa encárgate del Corsola...   
Wooper salto de la Pokebola de Mary.   
· Mary: Bien, Chinchou ve...   
Chinchou salió listo a luchar.   
· Mary: Entonces yo voy por el Elekid, Lanturn ve...   
Lanturn salto a un pequeño arrollo cercano.   
· Molly: Teddy puede con los tres, a pelear...   
Teddy salió de entre los arbusto y se puso frente a Molly.   
· Cherry: Entonces yo voy con Girafarig...   
· Girafarig: Ryiiii...   
Girafarig corrió hacia Cherry y se puso frente al Mr. Mime.   
· Mary: Upa Surf... Chinchou ataque de Chispas...   
· Mary: Lanturn Trueno...   
· Molly: Teddy Garra de Acero…   
· Cherry: Ah, con que con los ataques más fuertes, entonces Girafarig, prepárate para tu Vista al Futuro...   
Una gran Ola de agua apareció dirigida por Wooper, ahogando prácticamente al Corsola, luego Chinchou se cargo de electricidad y golpeo a Qwilfish, Lanturn lanzó una gigantesca descarga de electricidad contra el Elekid, Teddiursa golpeo a Phanpy, Igglybuff y a Vulpix con su poderosa garra, mientras Girafarig aun no hacia nada.   
· Mary: I listo, dos por el precio de uno...   
· Mary: Es porque solo había uno de los que yo quiero...   
· Molly: Yo tengo tres...   
· Mary: Odiosa...   
· Mary: Ahora solo falta Cherry...   
Cherry y Girafarig seguían esperando la Vista al Futuro y Mr. Mime ni siquiera se movía.   
· Voz: Ni se te ocurra moverte Mime, mucho menos usar un ataque Psíquico...   
· Cherry: Que?   
Un chico apareció de entre la maleza, traía una red y en ella un Beedrill.   
· Mary: Es un...   
· Molly: Beedrill...   
Ambas chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el entrenador perdiera el equilibrio y soltara al Beedrill.   
· Mary: Viene a atacarnos...   
· Molly: Esta vez no, Terry Lanzallamas...   
Molly lanzó una de sus Pokebolas y de ella salió su Flareon, quien obedeció su orden la instante.   
· Andrew: Mi Beedrill...   
El Beedrill salió huyendo del lanzallamas de Flareon.   
· Cherry: Dinos quien eres tu...   
· Andrew: Perdón, que descuidado soy, pero antes... Mr. Mime, Substituto...   
· Mr. Mime: Mister Mime…   
Mr. Mime desapareció y en su lugar apareció un pequeño muñeco Pokémon, el cual recibió todo el poder de la Vista al Futuro de Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Como sabías que sucedería con la Vista al Futuro y como supiste que sino hacías ningún ataque psíquico, la Vista al Futuro de Girafarig sería más débil...   
· Andrew: No solo más débil, al no haber energía Psíquica, no habría tiempo de cargar energía psíquica, por ende el ataque sería más rápido y más débil...   
· Mary: Como sabes eso?   
· Molly: Pero pensé que solo Cherry sabia de eso...   
· Mary: Dinos porque sabes tanto de ataques Psíquicos.   
· Andrew: Simple, algunos de mis Pokémon poseen ese ataque, además como no puedo conocer un ataque de la variedad psíquica, cuando todos mis Pokémon lo son...   
· Mary: Entonces tu...   
· Andrew: Soy un Entrenador de Pokémon Psíquicos...   
Detrás del nuevo entrenador aparecieron un Jynx, un Kadabra, un Hypno, un Xatu y un... Girafarig.   
· Mary: Es... es...   
· Mary: Un Girafarig...   
· Molly: Como el de Cherry...   
El otro Girafarig se acerco al Girafarig de Cherry y lo estuvo oliendo un momento.   
· Cherry: No como el mío...   
El Girafarig de Cherry le dio un cabezazo al nuevo Girafarig apartándolo.   
· Molly: Que paso?   
· Andrew: Juzgaría por lo que vi, que ese Girafarig ya tiene pareja...   
· Cherry: Así es, no es un Girafarig, pero ya tiene pareja...   
· Andrew. Entiendo, será para la próxima Girafarig...   
El otro Girafarig se acerco a su entrenador.   
· Andrew: Descuida amiga, ya encontraras otro Pokémon.   
· Mary: Que sucede?   
· Mary: De que está hablando?   
· Molly: Porque Girafarig se peleo...   
· Cherry: Bueno, les explico, pero antes, nos podrías dar tu nombre...   
Cherry interrogo al nuevo entrenador presente.   
· Andrew: Sí, como digas Cherry, mi nombre es Andrew y estos son mis...   
· Cherry: Espera un poco, como sabes mi nombre?   
· Andrew: Tu amiga lo dijo hace poco, además creo que te queda muy bien, le hace honor a tu belleza...   
· Cherry: A mi... belleza...   
Cherry se sonrojo.   
· Mary: Esto me huele a boda...   
· Mary: Lo que sea, pero nos podías explicar ahora lo que sucedió con los Girafarig?   
· Andrew: Bien, pero antes dejen terminar de presentarme, soy Andrew y estos son mis Pokémon...   
Andrew señalo a cada uno de sus Pokémon.   
· Andrew: Mr. Mime, Jynx, Kadabra, Hypno, Xatu y Girafarig… por favor, no vallan a intentar atraparlos...   
· Mary: Oíste eso Cherry...   
Pero Cherry no podía oír nada, ya que estaba embelesada en las palabras que le había dicho Andrew.   
· Cherry: Dijo que soy bonita...   
A sus amigas solo les salió una gota de sudor.   
· Mary: Pues creo que no te debes preocupar por ahora, Cherry esta ocupada...   
· Mary: A ver, son un tipo Psíquico, un tipo Psíquicos Hielo, otro Psíquico, Psíquico, Psíquico Volador y Psíquico Normal...   
· Mary: Ahórrate las cuentas, todos son Psíquicos...   
· Andrew: Si, como les dije antes, soy un entrenador de Pokémon Psíquicos, pero lo que me olvide de decirles, es que estos Pokémon con los que estaban luchando ya tienen dueño...   
· Molly: Ya lo tienen?   
· Mary: No me digas...   
· Andrew: No, no son míos, son de mis hermanas, ellas están por ahora ocupadas, por eso estaba cuidando a sus Pokémon...   
· Mary: Pero no hacías buen trabajo, mira que los atacamos sin saber...   
· Andrew: Sí, me disculpo por ello, es que le estaba buscando un regalo a mi hermana más pequeña...   
· Molly: Aquel Beedrill que Terry espanto?   
· Andrew: Sí, ese mismo...   
· Mary: Pero un Beedrill, a quien le va a gustar un Beedrill...   
· Andrew. Pues a mi hermanita le gustan, ella entrena Pokémon del tipo Insecto y desde hace semanas estaba buscando atrapar un Beedrill para ella...   
· Mary: I nosotras te lo espantamos...   
· Molly: Perdón.   
· Andrew: Descuida pequeña... tendré que buscar uno luego...   
· Mary: Sí, pero un Beedrill... hay Pokémon más bonitos...   
· Andrew: Así es, pero a mi hermanita le gustan los Insectos...   
· Mary: Espero no llegar a conocerla...   
· Andrew: No entendí eso...   
· Mary: No le hagas caso, es que a Mary no le gustan los Pokémon Insectos...   
· Molly: Tampoco los Pokémon Siniestro, los Fantasmas, los Dragones... ah y los Gyarados...   
· Mary: Las zanahorias y los pimientos también me desagradan...   
· Andrew: Lo tendré presente.   
· Mary: Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Mary y soy entrenadora de Pokémon del Tipo Eléctrico, este Lanturn es mío, al igual que el Flooffy que esta junto al Girafarig de Cherry...   
· Andrew: Ya comprendo, Girafarig esta enamorado de tu Flooffy...   
· Mary: Así es...   
· Mary: Ahora yo, soy Mary y...   
· Molly: Viene del Archipiélago que conforman las Islas Naranja, es hermana del tercer líder de Gimnasio de la Isla Trovita...   
· Mary: I entrena Pokémon de Agua, no lo olvides Molly…   
· Molly: Sí, solo eso me falto...   
· Mary: Gracias por aclararlo, pero yo puedo hablar bien, no necesito interpretes que hablen por mi...   
· Mary: Sí, pero te conocemos.   
· Molly: Si no lo hacíamos antes que tu, le echabas toda la historia de tu vida a Andrew...   
· Mary: Ja, ja...   
· Molly: Bien, yo soy Molly y entreno Pokémon de todos los tipos, tengo ocho años y voy a convertirme en Maestra Pokémon algún día...   
· Andrew: Espero que lo logres Molly, por cierto...   
Andrew señalo a Cherry quien seguía soñando despierta.   
· Cherry: Soy bonita...   
· Mary: Descuida, Cherry esta perdida por ahora en su mundo de fantasías...   
· Mary: Sí, me pasaba a mi muy seguido, pero no es peligroso...   
· Molly: Es que nadie le había dicho antes un cumplido...   
· Mary: Bueno, no un entrenador cuando menos...   
· Andrew: Valla, así que fui el primero, por cierto, dijeron que ella maneja Pokémon Psíquicos?   
· Mary: Así es, Cherry planea convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos...   
· Andrew: Genial, ya tengo con quien luchar...   
Cherry se volteo enseguida al oír este comentario.   
· Cherry: Solo para luchar te sirvo?   
Cherry tenía una mirada muy triste en su rostro.   
· Mary: Oh-oh   
· Andrew: No es lo que quise decir, bueno, si lo dije, pero no era eso a lo que me refería...   
· Cherry: Bueno, lo tomaré como un cumplido, vamos Girafarig, a buscar agua...   
Cherry, Girafarig y Flaaffy se marcharon a buscar agua, el otro Girafarig los seguía de cerca.   
· Mary: Descuida, ella suele ser así...   
· Mary: Sí, es un poquito extraña...   
· Andrew: Sí, pero muy linda...   
Andrew se quedo viendo como Cherry caminaba junto a los Pokémon, las chicas solo sonrieron.   
· Mary: Reunión de grupo...   
Mary, Mary y Molly se reunieron en un grupo.   
· Mary: No es Obvio lo que pasa...   
· Mary: Pues si, la Girafarig de Andrew esta enamorada del Girafarig de Cherry, pero este ni le da bola por estar atendiendo a mi Flooffy...   
· Mary: Sí, eso también, pero no me refería precisamente a los Pokémon...   
· Molly: Andrew esta enamorado de Cherry y ella de él...   
· Mary: Así es...   
· Mary: Pues deberíamos intentar unirlos, no creen...   
· Mary: Pues aun no, no hasta que conozcamos a las hermanas de Andrew, aun no sabemos que tipo de hermanas tenga...   
· Mary: Pero y eso que importa, Cherry esta enamorada de Andrew no de sus hermanas...   
· Molly: Eso es cierto, que importan sus hermanas...   
· Mary: Ustedes no entienden, debemos conocer bien a la familia de Andrew, para luego de ello, unirnos a ellas y planear el contraataque...   
· Mary: Bien dicho...   
· Molly: Sí.   
La reunión de grupo fue temporalmente interrumpida por una estampida de Tauros, aunque de hecho era solo un Tauros fuera de control.   
· Andrew: Genial, otra vez...   
El Tauros sin control se dirigía hacia Molly, Mary y Mary quienes no habían podido reaccionar a tiempo.   
· Mary: Mami...   
· Mary: Díganle a Rudy que lo quiero...   
· Molly: Esto va a doler...   
El Tauros se acercaba rápidamente a las tres niñas.   
· Andrew: Mr. Mime usa tu Pantalla de...   
De pronto un Kadabra apareció frente a Molly, Mary y Mary.   
· Mary: Kadabra?   
Kadabra apareció una pantalla de cristal color amarillo, Tauros golpeó en ella y fue lanzado lejos de las niñas.   
· Molly: Gracias Cherry...   
Kadabra desapareció.   
· Andrew: Pe... pero…   
Cherry llego corriendo a ver a sus amigas.   
· Cherry: Están todas bien, no les paso nada...   
· Molly: No, gracias a tu Kadabra...   
· Mary: Estuviste genial Cherry...   
· Mary: Gracias, nos salvaste...   
· Cherry: No podía permitir que mi prima favorita y mis mejores amigas fueran dañadas...   
Andrew se inclino a ver al Tauros, luego camino hacia Cherry.   
· Mary: Mira, viene a felicitarte Cherry...   
· Mary: Si, ya la hiciste...   
· Molly: Felicidades...   
Andrew se acerco a Cherry y le tomo la mano.   
· Mary: Se lo va a decir...   
· Mary: Le va a pedir matrimonio...   
· Cherry: Sucede algo?   
· Andrew: Sí... te reto a una batalla Pokémon...   
Las tres niñas se quedaron asombradas de estas palabras, esperaban todo, menos una batalla Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Acepto, tres contra tres...   
· Andrew: De preferencia usemos los mismos Pokémon que el otro...   
· Cherry: Si así lo deseas...   
Cherry sacó dos Pokebolas más.   
· Cherry: Xatu, Kadabra...   
De las dos Pokebolas salió un Xatu y un Kadabra.   
· Andrew: Bien, empiece usted madame...   
· Cherry: Muchas gracias, es usted un caballero... Xatu, Ve!!!   
Xatu voló hacia un lugar despoblado donde harían la batalla.   
· Andrew: Bien Xatu, es hora del duelo!!!   
Un segundo Xatu aterrizo en el mismo campo despoblado, Mary, Mary y Molly se sentaron junto a sus Pokémon a ver la pelea.   
· Cherry: Bien Xatu usa tu Rayo de Confusión!!!   
· Andrew: Xatu esquívalo y usa Rayo de Confusión!!!   
Fuera del duelo las tres entrenadoras discutían la batalla.   
· Molly: Porque usan el mismo ataque, entiendo porque usen el mismo Pokémon, pero porque el mismo ataque...   
· Mary: Entiendes porque usan el mismo Pokémon?, me puedes explicar eso, porque yo no entendí...   
· Mary: Verás Mary y Molly, usan al mismo Pokémon para probar cual de los dos ha entrenado mejor a su Pokémon, para saber cual es más fuerte, no es necesario que usen al mismo Pokémon, podrían usar sus evoluciones, preevoluciones o una mezcla de ambos, como si nosotras nos pusiéramos a pelear con mi Chinchou y con tu Lanturn...   
· Mary: Ahh, o con mi Jolteon y tu Vaporeon, porque al final son evoluciones del mismo Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sí, de Eevee, pero al evolucionar en Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon o Umbreon, sus fuerzas cambian drásticamente...   
· Mary: Eso no sabía...   
· Molly: Ni yo...   
· Mary: Pero y porque esta eso del mismo ataque...   
· Mary: Pues como en este caso, pelean con el mismo Pokémon, pueden ver al usar el mismo ataque, cual ataque es más fuerte, de esa forma se darán cuenta de quien tiene el Pokémon más fuerte...   
· Mary: Valla, que tal si luego peleamos nosotras con nuestros Pokémon...   
· Mary: Me parece bien, pero quizás otro día, la pelea se esta poniendo interesante...   
De vuelta al duelo.   
· Cherry: Regresa Xatu...   
Cherry guardo a su Xatu en su Pokebola.   
· Andrew: Buena pelea, regresa tu también Xatu...   
Andrew hizo lo mismo con su Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Bien, con quien deseas seguir...   
· Andrew: Que tal nuestros Kadabra's...   
· Cherry: Entendido, Kadabra ve...   
· Andrew: Kadabra... Ve!!!   
Kadabra se tele transporto al campo de batalla, luego el Kadabra de Andrew.   
· Cherry: Kadabra Confusión!!!   
· Andrew: Kadabra Inhabilitar!!!   
Fuera del duelo.   
· Mary: Valla, hasta que usaron otro ataque...   
· Molly: Oigan, Kadabra no es el que puede usar la Recuperación?   
· Mary: Puede usar muchos ataques, entre ellos la Recuperación, porque...   
· Molly: Solo preguntaba.   
· Mary: Oigan, es por curiosidad, pero que Pokémon han soñado con atrapar, aunque no sea del Tipo al que están acostumbradas...   
· Mary: Pues yo he soñado con atrapar un Lugia, que aunque vive en el agua, tengo entendido que es Psíquico Volador, igual que el Xatu de Cherry...   
· Molly: Pues a mi me gusta Entei, Entei es grande y fuerte, pero es bueno...   
· Mary: Entei?, bueno tal vez...   
· Mary: I tu Mary, imagino que con Raikou te conformas.   
· Mary: No, a Raikou lo conocí de casualidad, pero mi verdadero sueño es conocer a Mew, he oído tantas hermosas leyendas de él...   
· Mary: Sí, los Mew son lindos...   
· Molly: Yo escuche que en las noches claras y con muchas estrellas se lo puede ver volando...   
· Mary: Sería lindo atrapar un Pokémon único como él...   
· Mary: Sí, pero yo no lo quiero con la intención de atraparlo.   
· Mary: No?   
· Mary: No, con solo verlo me conformaría, sería tan feliz de verlo...   
· Mary: Igual yo, Mew, Celebi, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, me gustaría ver a cualquiera de ellos... 

Mini Nota 1: Se que entre estos Pokémon Legendarios falta Mewtwo, pero recuerden que casi nadie conoce de su existencia en el Mundo Pokémon, contadas personas, sobretodo luego del Ova de Pokémon, Mewtwo Return, aunque era parte del CD Drama original, por ello Mewtwo pasaría como un Pokémon del que solo muy pocos y realmente muy pocos conocen. 

· Mary: Pues ya viste y hasta te montaste en Raikou...   
· Mary: Bueno si, pero ese paseo no lo planee yo...   
· Molly: Existe algún Pokémon legendario más?   
· Mary: Pues creo que en Houen debe haber...   
· Mary: Sí, de eso si estoy enterada, son dos aves más...   
· Molly: Dos pájaros más?   
· Mary: Sí, pero estos son hermanos, sus nombre son Latios y Latias, Latios es macho y Latias es hembra, pero desconozco sus tipos, probablemente Volador Psíquico al igual que Lugia...   
· Mary: Sí, es lo más probable...   
De vuelta al Duelo.   
· Cherry: Ahora, Rayo Psíquico!!!   
· Andrew: Kadabra usa tu Pantalla de Luz!!!   
El Rayo Psíquico golpeo en la Pantalla de Cristal de Kadabra, pero esta se hizo pedazos, el Rayo Psíquico golpeo a Kadabra dejándolo inconsciente.   
· Andrew: Kadabra Regresa...   
· Cherry: Regresa.   
Andrew guardó a su Pokémon, Cherry hizo lo mismo.   
· Andrew: Bien, vamos uno a uno, el desempate será con... Girafarig!!!   
· Cherry: Entendido... Girafarig!!!   
Ambos Girafarig saltaron hacia el campo de batalla, pero el Girafarig de Andrew se veía algo intranquilo.   
· Cherry: Girafarig usa tu...   
El Girafarig de Cherry estaba listo para atacar, pero el Girafarig de Andrew se veía cada vez más intranquilo.   
· Cherry: Olvídalo, renunciamos...   
Esta decisión sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a cinco niñas que habían estado observando el duelo desde hace poco tiempo.   
· Molly: Oí bien?   
· Mary: Sí, Cherry renunció...   
· Mary: Pero porque...   
De inmediato nuestras tres entrenadoras se acercaron a ver a Cherry, esta solo acariciaba tranquilamente a Girafarig.   
· Molly: Cherry, te puedo hacer una pregunta...   
Las cinco niñas que habían estado observando el duelo en silencio, se acercaron a Andrew.   
· Andrew: Valla, hasta que llegaron... chicas, es un gusto presentarles a mis hermanitas, por orden de edades, ellas son... Esmeralda, Topacio, Rubí, Perla y...   
Pero cuando Andrew iba a terminar una de las niñas lo interrumpió.   
· Esmeralda: Si nos vas a presentar hazlo como se debe, sino no lo hagas, listas chicas...   
Cinco de las cuatro chicas asintieron, la quinta estaba algo temerosa como para hacer algo.   
· Andrew: Bueno, entonces háganlo ustedes...   
La misma chica que regaño a Andrew se puso al frente, tenía el cabello largo y suelto de color verde y ojos igualmente verdes, usaba un vestido largo también de color verde y un sombrero del mismo color.   
· Esmeralda: Yo soy Esmeralda, tengo trece años y entreno Pokémon del Tipo Eléctrico.   
Luego le siguió una niña de unos once años, de ojos pardos y cabello castaño, amarrado en dos coletas que le colgaban a ambos lados, cada una atada con una cinta color amarillo, usaba una blusa color café claro y una falda pantalón color tierra.   
· Topacio: Me llamo Topacio y entreno Pokémon del Tipo Tierra...   
Junto a ella había una niña idéntica, solo que con el cabello rojo y los ojos también rojos, a diferencia de su gemela, tan solo usaba una coleta atada con una cinta roja, esta usaba una playera amarilla y encima de esta una chaqueta color naranja, a medio abrochar, con un cinturón rojo, su vestido era a cuadros, en tonos rojo y naranja, con calcetines largos igualmente color naranja.   
· Rubí: Soy Rubí y mi elemento es el fuego, todos mis Pokémon son de Tipo Fuego.   
Luego llego una niña de unos nueve años, con el cabello negro y los ojos igualmente negros, tenía el cabello hasta la altura de los hombros, esta usaba una yukata, aunque no había motivo para llevar una.   
· Perla: Yo soy Perla y provengo del agua, entreno Pokémon del Tipo Agua.   
Atrás de todas había una niña de unos seis años, de cabello rubio y amarrado en una larga trenza que le llegaba casi a los tobillos, sus ojos eran de un extraño color amarillo cristalino o más bien vidrioso, ya que daba la impresión de querer llorar, usaba una camisita amarilla pálida debajo de un mameluco color amarillo brillante.   
· Esmeralda: I juntas somos las cuatro Joyas...   
· Rubí: Anteriormente éramos las tres Gemas, pero tuvimos que cambiar nuestro nombre para incluir a Perla...   
· Topacio: Después de todo una Perla no es una Gema...   
· Perla: Ah no y entonces que es...   
· Topacio: Una perla es hecha por la saliva de una almeja, cuando crees que eso se considere una piedra preciosa...   
· Perla: Piedra no es, pero si es tan valiosa como para considerarse una gema...   
· Esmeralda: Na, lo dudo...   
· Rubí: I más cuando es negra...   
· Perla: Sabes cuales son las perlas negras, las perlas negras son las perlas más raras y por ende las más costosas, no como una simple esmeralda, un rubí cualquiera o un topacio ahumado que se encuentran en cualquier tenducha...   
· Esmeralda: Hija de...   
· Rubí: Ahora verás...   
· Topacio: Te la ganaste...   
Las tres niñas se lanzaron contra Perla y comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente.   
· Mary: Estas niñas están peor que nosotras dos...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo, al menos nosotras sabemos cuando parar...   
· Cherry: De verdad?   
· Mary: Bueno, luego del tercer golpe paramos o no Mary...   
· Mary: Así es, no he encontrado aun otra rival como Mary...   
· Molly: No debemos separarlas?   
· Andrew: Descuida, luego de unos minutos se les pasa, es su extraño modo de decir que se quieren...   
· Molly: Ojalá no me lleguen a querer tanto...   
Cherry se fijo en la última niña que no se había presentado.   
· Cherry: I tu como te llamas pequeña...   
La niña en cuestión se escondió detrás de las piernas de Andrew.   
· Andrew: Ella es Ámbar, es muy tímida, es la niña de quien les hable antes....   
Cherry se acerco a Ámbar.   
· Cherry: I tu que Pokémon entrenas corazón...   
Las "Cuatro Joyas" dejaron de pelear por fin.   
· Perla: Insectos...   
· Rubí: No, eran normales...   
· Esmeralda: Están equivocadas, eran Planta...   
· Topacio: No que eran Aire...   
· Rubí: Aire?   
· Perla: Eso no existe...   
· Esmeralda: Aire has de tener en el cerebro...   
· Topacio: Lo dice la niña que entrena Pokémon Eléctricos, porque con los del Tipo Plata le fue mal...   
· Esmeralda: Al menos yo tengo más de tres Pokémon...   
· Topacio: Porque yo busco variedad, no cantidad...   
· Perla: Si hablamos de la variedad, pues esa la tengo yo...   
· Rubí: Sí, pero el verdadero poder lo tengo yo...   
· Topacio: Ja, hasta dormida te pueden vencer mis Pokémon...   
· Esmeralda: Eso es porque no sabes otra cosa que hacer, pasas tanto tiempo durmiendo que tus Pokémon deben aprender a pelear solos...   
· Topacio: Al menos los míos si pelean...   
· Andrew: Niñas, por favor, saben la impresión que están dando...   
· Mary: Na, a mi me gusta la pelea, esta divertida, ahora ya se que responderle a Mary cuando me moleste de nuevo...   
· Mary: Oye...   
· Cherry: No ustedes también...   
· Mary & Mary: Era broma.   
· Mary: Sí, descuida Cherry, tu sabes que nuestras peleas son solo juegos…   
· Mary: Nos gusta pelear, porque nos gusta jugar...   
· Molly: I a mi me gusta verlas pelear, es divertido...   
· Ámbar: A mi no me gusta, no me gusta que peleen, aunque sea de juego!!!   
La pequeña Ámbar se había parado frente a todos y había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, luego comenzó a llorar.   
· Ámbar: Que no peleen, por favor, ya no peleen...   
Tanto las cuatro joyitas, como nuestras tres entrenadoras se sintieron mal por lo que habían dicho y hecho, Cherry se agacho y acarició a Ámbar.   
· Cherry: No llores pequeña, vas a arruinar esa linda carita que tienes, tu sabes que tus hermanitas pelean porque no saben otra forma de demostrar que se quieren...   
· Andrew: Eso es muy cierto, aunque no solo sucede con la familia, también con los amigos...   
Cherry miró a Mary y Mary.   
· Cherry: Tu lo has dicho…   
· Mary: Eh?   
· Mary: Hicimos algo?   
· Mary: Mejor no preguntes...   
Este comentario hizo que la pequeña Ámbar soltara un risita.   
· Cherry: Ves, así esta mejor, te ves aun más linda con una sonrisa.   
Ahora la pequeña Ámbar sonreía con gusto, tanto sus hermanas como su hermano estaban sorprendidos.   
· Rubí: Ámbar...   
· Topacio: Esta...   
· Esmeralda: Sonriendo...   
· Perla: Oigan y a mi no me dejaron que decir...   
· Andrew: Valla, te deben gustar bastante los niños Cherry...   
· Mary: Como no tienes idea, Cherry es una experta cuidando niños...   
· Mary: Mira el trabajo que ha hecho con Molly...   
· Molly: Que cosa?   
· Mary: Era broma...   
· Cherry: Pues si me gustan, pero porque la pregunta...   
· Andrew: Pues Ámbar normalmente no se acerca a otras personas que no sean mis hermanas o a mi, pero a ti hasta te ha sonreído...   
· Rubí: Sí, como lo dijo la niña pelirroja debes ser realmente buena...   
· Topacio: Rubí, deberías aclarar, aquí y ahora hay tres niñas pelirrojas, incluyéndote a ti...   
· Perla: Eso es cierto...   
· Rubí: Bueno, la que esta junto al borrego...   
· Mary: Se llama Flooffy y mi nombre es Mary...   
· Rubí: Perdón, pero no sabía como te llamabas.   
· Cherry: A decir verdad no nos hemos presentado...   
· Mary: Pues es lo que me encanta, soy Mary y...   
Mary y Molly le taparon la boca a su amiga.   
· Mary: Entrena Pokémon de Agua y viene de las Islas Naranja...   
· Perla: Pokémon de agua, igual que yo?   
Mary por fin se pudo liberar.   
· Mary: Me vuelven a hacer esto y me las pagan...   
· Mary: Entendido, bien, yo soy Mary y entreno Pokémon Eléctricos, este es mi Flooffy.   
· Flooffy: Fyiii...   
· Rubí: Igual que Esmeralda...   
· Esmeralda: Sí, pero yo no tengo un Flaaffy...   
· Perla: Ni yo un Lanturn...   
· Topacio: Dos Mary, no se confunden?   
· Mary & Mary: A veces...   
· Molly: Yo soy Molly y…   
· Rubí: Entrenas Pokémon de Fuego?   
· Topacio: Pokémon Tierra?   
· Molly: Nop, tengo un Flareon pero no entreno Pokémon de Fuego, no tengo un tipo en particular...   
· Rubí: Lastima...   
· Topacio: Entonces serías igual que Ámbar...   
· Esmeralda: De hecho sí, Ámbar tiene Pokémon Planta, Volador, Normal, Insecto...   
· Mary: Ahora entiendo porque se confundían tanto...   
· Rubí: Por cierto...   
Rubí se quedo observando detenidamente a Cherry.   
· Cherry: Imagino que eso significa que es mi turno de presentarme, bien, soy Cherry, tengo catorce años y entreno Pokémon Psíquicos...   
· Perla: Como Andrew?   
· Cherry: Sí, como Andrew, de hecho tenemos varios Pokémon iguales por casualidad...   
· Rubí: El Girafarig que peleo es tuyo?   
· Topacio: Girafarig no peleo, solo salió a pelear, pero no peleo...   
· Rubí: Lo que sea, es tuyo?   
· Cherry: Así es, verdad Girafarig.   
Girafarig asintió.   
· Esmeralda: Tuyo es el Girafarig, porque renunciaste a la pelea?   
Cherry acarició a su Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Pues aunque mi Girafarig ya tenga una pareja, en este caso Flooffy...   
· Perla: Girafarig y Flaaffy?   
· Mary: Sip, quizás uno de estos días tengamos un nuevo Girafarig o un nuevo Mareep...   
· Rubí: Sería lindo...   
· Esmeralda: Si tienen un Mareep podemos cambiar?   
· Mary: Depende, que Pokémon tienes...   
· Esmeralda: Pues tengo a Elekid, Voltorb, Magnemite, Electrode y un Nidoking que puede usar Impact Trueno...   
· Mary: Pues a excepción del Nidoking, tienes buenos Pokémon eléctricos...   
· Perla: Porque tienes un Chinchou?   
· Mary: Es a mi?   
· Perla: Sí, tu también entrenas Pokémon de Agua, verdad.   
· Mary: Así es, me llamo Mary, verás atrape a Chinchou cuando venía de las Islas Naranja, pero este que tengo ahora, es de Mary, los cambiamos...   
· Perla: Porque?   
· Mary: Bueno, porque le mío evoluciono en un Lanturn y aun no estaba preparada para tener uno, además Lanturn solo lucha en el agua, Chinchou puede hacerlo fuera de ella...   
· Perla: Eso es cierto, por ello yo tengo un Corsola, un Wooper y un Qwilfish que suele escaparse de mi Pokebola...   
· Rubí: Oye niña, te gustaría cambiar Pokémon...   
· Topacio: Se llama Molly y no creo que quiera... o sí?   
· Molly: Sí, pero luego, por ahora solo quiero saber porque retiraste a Girafarig.   
Molly miro fijamente a Cherry esperando la respuesta.   
· Topacio: Sí, porque.   
· Cherry: Bien, como decía, aunque mi Girafarig ya esta enamorado y no quiere nada con la Girafarig de su hermano, esta si esta enamorada de mi Girafarig...   
· Andrew: Por ello es que mi Girafarig lucía tan nerviosa al momento de enfrentarse al Girafarig de Cherry, recuerdan eso...   
· Rubí: Sí, la vi muy nerviosa...   
· Topacio: Aun más que Ámbar...   
Esmeralda le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su hermana.   
· Topacio: Oye...   
· Esmeralda: No te metas con Ámbar...   
· Topacio: Ta bien, pero quiero saber porque lo retiraste...   
· Cherry: Pues por lo que les dije, no podía permitir que mi Girafarig peleara con un Girafarig que esta enamorada de él, aunque son Pokémon, no creo que el Girafarig de Andrew se hubiera defendido y eso hubiera terminado mal... además no quería herir los sentimientos de Girafarig...   
· Andrew: Sobre todo porque se podían herir los sentimiento de mi Girafarig...   
Esmeralda le dio un puntapié a su hermano.   
· Andrew: Ay, eso duele...   
· Esmeralda: Si sabías eso, porque enviaste a Girafarig a pelear...   
Rubí le dio otro puntapié.   
· Andrew: Oye...   
· Rubí: Malo, Girafarig también tiene sentimientos...   
Ahora fue el turno de Topacio y de Perla.   
· Andrew: Ay, no saben que eso duele...   
· Topacio: Ves, para que veas lo que sintió Girafarig...   
· Perla: No todo es luchar...   
Incluso Ámbar le dio un puntapié a su hermano, aunque fue uno suave.   
· Andrew: Tu también Ámbar...   
· Ámbar: Si, no quería ser diferente...   
Este comentario hizo que tanto las pequeñas joyas, como nuestras entrenadoras se rieran.   
· Esmeralda: Yo no sabía que Ámbar tuviera sentido del humor...   
· Rubí: Lo tiene, no sé como es que no lo sabias, eres la mayor y no estas al tanto de ella...   
· Topacio: Ni siquiera de sus Pokémon, yo no sé como es que te quieren...   
· Esmeralda: Eso es porque yo si los trato bien, no como otras que los dejan pelear hasta que ya no pueden...   
· Topacio: Yo no sé a quien te refieras...   
Topacio miraba a todos lados tratando de evitar la mirada de su hermana.   
· Esmeralda: Adivina.   
· Perla: Pues yo no sé como es que te convertiste en entrenadora Pokémon...   
· Esmeralda: Yo no sé como es que puedes caminar con esa cosa tan apretada, además no es Año Nuevo como para andar cargando eso...   
· Rubí: Déjala, eso le gusta a ella...   
· Topacio: Sí, pero son apretadas, sobre todo la faja que va en el estomago, me pregunto como es que ustedes lo soportan...   
· Perla: Eso es porque no nos atiborramos de comida al igual que un Snorlax cuando se levanta de invernar...   
· Topacio: Oye...   
· Mary: Lo que yo me pregunto, es si su mamá les puso a todas sus nombres...   
· Esmeralda: Sí, mamá nos dio nuestros nombres...   
· Rubí: Además de una gema a cada una...   
· Topacio: Yo tengo un brazalete con un topacio en el centro...   
· Esmeralda: I yo aretes de esmeralda...   
· Topacio: A Andrew le dio un anillo de zafiro...   
· Rubí: Yo también tengo un brazalete, pero el mío tiene un rubí...   
· Mary: Obvio.   
· Topacio: Aunque en el caso de Perla y Ámbar fue solo una perla negra y un trozo de ámbar...   
· Perla: Mamá me dio un collar de perlas blancas con una perla negra en el centro, si eso te parece algo simple, allá tu.   
· Rubí: A Ámbar le dio un trozo de ámbar que usa como collar, pero dentro del ámbar esta lo que realmente importa...   
· Mary: Yo se que en el ámbar se pueden guardar tesoros valiosos para conservarse por una eternidad, es ese su caso...   
· Andrew: Se podría decir...   
· Ámbar: Es el tesoro más importante y valioso que tenemos, la foto de mamá...   
Ámbar metió la mano dentro de su blusa y sacó un collar con un trozo de Ámbar, dentro del cual había la foto de las cuatro niñas, Andrew, una chica mayor que Andrew y una mujer de unos veintinueve años con una bebé en brazos.   
· Andrew: Nuestra madre murió un año después de tener a Ámbar...   
· Rubí: Es la única de nosotras que no la conoció...   
· Cherry: No lo sabíamos...   
· Mary: Yo también perdí a mi madre, descuida Ámbar, aunque no la hayas conocido, ella también te quería y estoy segura que te esta cuidando desde allá arriba...   
· Ámbar: Sí.   
· Mary: Ahora solo preocúpate por cuidar de tus hermanas y de tu hermano...   
· Ámbar: Entendido...   
· Mary: Eres muy linda, luego le digo a Mary para que te deje montar su Flooffy...   
· Mary: Oye... bueno, por Ámbar, siempre y cuando Flooffy este de acuerdo...   
Flooffy asintió.   
· Mary: Bien arreglado eso y terminadas las presentaciones... este... se que aun es muy pronto para hacer esta pregunta... pero la curiosidad me mata, porque solo Andrew no lleva un nombre como el de ustedes...   
· Cherry: Cierto, si su mamá las bautizo debido a su apariencia y al de la piedra que levan, tu nombre debería haber sido Zafiro, no Andrew, ya que es la piedra que mejor te describiría, tienes los ojos azules al igual que tu cabello, además es la que te dio tu mamá.   
· Perla: I la ropa igualmente azul.   
· Rubí: Pero los zafiros no eran celestes?   
· Esmeralda: No, el celeste es la Turquesa...   
· Topacio: I si es celeste porque se llama Turquesa...   
· Rubí: Sí, si es Turquesa debería ser turquesa...   
· Perla: Al menos saben que color es turquesa...   
· Rubí: I tu si sabes?   
· Perla: No, pero no me pongo a hablar como ustedes...   
· Esmeralda: Turquesa es como el Cian, solo que más claro...   
· Rubí: Cian?   
· Topacio: Pero el ciano es verde...   
· Perla: No, es más bien café verdoso...   
· Esmeralda: Dije cian no ciano, además es cieno...   
· Mary: Debe ser una verdadera alegría el vivir con ellas...   
· Andrew: Como no te lo imaginas...   
Las cuatro joyitas le dieron un puntapié a su hermano.   
· Andrew: Oigan, me van a dejar cojo... al menos porque fue esta vez...   
· Esmeralda: Por tu comentario...   
· Rubí: Sí, sabemos que lo dijiste en broma...   
· Topacio: I no lo niegues porque te conocemos...   
· Perla: Aja, así que discúlpate...   
· Andrew: Alguna de ustedes cambiaria de lugar conmigo, al menos un día...   
Andrew fue golpeado nuevamente por sus hermanitas.   
· Mary: No puedo, sangro muy rápido...   
· Mary: A mi me dolerían mucho las piernas...   
· Cherry: A mi ni me mires...   
· Molly: Yo soy muy joven todavía...   
· Andrew: En fin, que las trae por aquí...   
· Cherry: Bueno, esa pregunta la podías haber hecho antes...   
· Andrew: Así es, pero estábamos muy ocupados, con la batalla, las presentaciones y demás...   
· Rubí: I ahora no podemos, tienes que darnos de comer...   
· Topacio: Sí, ya tengo hambre...   
· Perla. Yo aun tengo chocolates...   
· Rubí: Pero están viejos y secos...   
· Molly: Yo tengo chocolates y están nuevos, si gustan les puedo brindar...   
Las tres niñas casi lloran de emoción al escuchar a Molly.   
· Perla: De verdad los compartirías con nosotras?   
· Molly: Sí, están en algún lado de mi mochila, pero los compartiría gustosamente...   
· Rubí: Eres un ángel...   
· Topacio: Un ángel con chocolates...   
Molly se metió de cabeza en su mochila y sacó varios chocolates que repartió feliz.   
· Rubí: Nos has salvado la vida...   
· Topacio: Hace tiempo que no probaba algo así...   
· Perla: Ya me preocupaba que no encontráramos comida a tiempo...   
· Esmeralda: Quien me preocupa es Ámbar, no ha querido comer durante nuestro viaje...   
Ámbar seguía triste y semi escondida, no había querido ni probar los chocolates que Molly le estaba brindando.   
· Mary: Es que le sucedió algo malo a Ámbar?   
Pero nadie quiso responder.   
· Cherry: Que edad tiene Ámbar?   
· Rubí: Seis, porque...   
· Cherry: Pues no creo que sea por la muerte de su madre, debió ser un hecho más reciente...   
· Mary: Oye, la psicóloga a cargo aquí soy yo, no lo olvides...   
· Mary: Bueno doctora a trabajar...   
· Mary: Pues en mis libros...   
· Mary: Tus libros?   
· Mary: Yo los compre, son mis libros... entendido.   
· Mary: Esta bien, tus libros...   
· Mary: Pues en mis libros ya han reportado varias veces este tipo de comportamiento y juzgando por lo que dijeron acerca de su mamá y haciendo mis propias deducciones debido al quizás reciente viaje Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sí hombre, dinos que pasa...   
· Mary: No soy hombre...   
· Mary: Era un expresión, pero ya no nos tenga con el alma en un hilo y dinos de que se trata...   
· Molly: Con... el alma en un hilo?   
· Mary: Es otra expresión...   
· Cherry: Sí, significa mantener en suspenso...   
· Molly: Oh.   
· Mary: Bien...   
· Mary: Esta bien, resumiendo todo, esta es mi teoría, al morir su madre, su padre se volvió a casar, la pasaban mal con su nueva madre, hasta que por fin su padre decidió separarse, pero antes de hacerlo, el muere en un trágico accidente dejando su testamento en blanco, todas las pistas señalan a que la autora de esta tragedia fue su madrastra, pero saben que si hablan, también sufrirán lo mismo, por eso escaparon...   
· Mary: Eso más que deducción parece telenovela barata...   
· Cherry: Sí, esta vez te superaste a ti misma Mary, te dije que no te pusieras a ver televisión con mi hermana...   
· Mary: Bueno, ustedes querían mi opinión...   
· Andrew: Pues no esta tan equivocada...   
· Mary: No?... digo, ven como tenía razón...   
· Esmeralda. Aunque hay que cambiar muchos detalles...   
· Rubí: Papá no murió...   
· Topacio: I nuestra nueva madre si nos quiere...   
· Perla: Ha sido como una segunda mamá para nosotras...   
· Rubí: Pero el divorcio si es real...   
· Esmeralda: Por desgracia nuestro padre no tiene la misma fidelidad que tu Girafarig, Cherry...   
· Topacio: Las peleas se debían más que nada a eso, a que papá ya no quería a mamá y...   
Topacio estuvo a punto de llorar.   
· Cherry: Descuida corazón, podemos imaginar el resto de la historia...   
· Mary: Sí, por desgracia, es una historia muy común... 

Nota 7: Se que pude cambiar esta parte del argumento, haciéndola más suave, pero eso sería engañarnos, esta es una realidad que se vive hoy en día y en muchos hogares, quizás incluso los nuestros, tal vez de esta forma se haga conciencia a futuro y se recapacite, dicen que la historia nos ayuda a corregir nuestros errores, pero también dicen, que es muy común que los hijos comentan los mismos errores que sus padres, ojalá no sea así y podamos cambiar esa realidad, que a futuro será nuestra realidad y más importante, la de nuestros hijos, ojalá que se pueda cambiar, por el bien de los que vienen... tal vez los lectores más jóvenes deseen saltarse esta parte y pasar directamente a la siguiente Mini Nota y así ahorrar un poco de tiempo, pero aun así, sería bueno que recapacitaran acerca de esto. 

· Esmeralda: Lo que nunca entendí, es porque papá si ya no quería a la que ahora era nuestra madre, no lo decía directamente...   
· Cherry: Así pasa y muy a menudo, uno de los siempre se siente con el derecho de gobernar al otro y perder ese derecho sería como la muerte o en otros casos, uno de los dos, se siente con toda la libertad de tener una pareja fuera del matrimonio, por que, pues porque así lo quiso y ya.   
· Topacio: Que quieren apostar a que dentro de unos meses más, se volverá a separar y buscara una nueva mujer...   
· Rubí: No gracias, no quiero perder...   
· Ámbar: Porque no pueden simplemente vivir juntos.   
· Cherry: Mi querida Ámbar, esa es una pregunta simple pero muy ignorada, los adultos creen que con ser adultos tienen el derecho a hacer lo que quieran, sin saber que lastiman a las personas que más los quieren, sus hijos...   
· Mary: A veces se debe a que se dejan guiar por sus impulsos, si veo a un chico que me gusto, no me voy a ir con el solo porque me guiño un ojo, debo pensarlo bien...   
· Mary: Como dice mi mamá, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, sobretodo enamorarte, piénsalo detenidamente...   
· Cherry: Es una verdad muy cierta Mary, si una pareja que ni siquiera conoce como es la relación del otro con su familia, se termina casando, comete una tontería muy grande, esta pareja ni siquiera se conoce bien, una relación en la que no hay comunicación se hunde más rápido de lo que se hunde...   
· Topacio: El Titanic?   
· Cherry: Bueno, iba a decir un barco, pero es un ejemplo que también cuenta...   
· Andrew: Existen cientos de casos y cientos de por que's, pero todo sucede como dijo Mary, no lo piensan con detenimiento, el enamorarse no es solo con el corazón, las historias de la televisión son eso, historias y cientos de parejas se dejan influenciar por ello, lamentablemente la gran mayoría, pero todo esto se resolvería si antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se sentarán a pensarlo detenidamente...   
· Mary: Como me lo vivía repitiendo mamá...   
· Mary: Repetía?   
· Mary: Sí, mamá opto por usar una estrategia que vio en una revista, que era la de repetir lo que deseaba que recordara con detenimiento...   
· Molly: I funciono?   
· Mary: Pues no me quejo, gracias a ella se cosas que no vienen en los libros... 

Mini Nota 2: En realidad esta supuesta estrategia se encuentra en debate, unos afirman que funciona, porque puedes recordar de inmediato, otros que no funciona, porque al final, terminas olvidando, como siempre todo en la vida siempre tendrá un contra y pro, un si y no, pero como dice la canción, es lo que al mundo da sabor, en fin, yo no puedo juzgar esta estrategia ya que no la he probado aun, pero quizás llegue a hacerlo, puede que funcione. 

· Andrew: Ya esta comenzando a oscurecer, debemos ir al Centro Pokémon para descansar... ustedes también vienen?   
· Cherry: Como que Centro Pokémon?   
· Mary: Había un Centro Pokémon?   
· Mary: Pues en donde estamos?   
· Molly: Hay alguna ciudad cerca?   
· Topacio: Bromean, cierto...   
· Rubí: Estamos en el bosque que rodea a Ciudad Olivine...   
· Perla: Es algo grande, pero estamos muy cerca de Ciudad Olivine...   
· Esmeralda: Como a unos treinta o cuarenta minutos si vamos a pie...   
· Rubí: Pero nosotras tenemos bicicletas, por lo que el viaje se reduce a la mitad...   
· Topacio: Pero ustedes?   
· Mary: Bicicletas?   
· Mary: Así que estábamos cerca de Ciudad Olivine...   
· Molly: Voy a poder llamar a mi mamá.   
· Mary: I a Winnie.   
· Cherry: Entonces... me podrían decir algo.   
· Andrew: Con gusto...   
· Cherry: Dijiste cuando nos encontramos, que tus hermanitas estaban ocupadas, me podrías decir que estaban haciendo...   
· Topacio: Pues encontramos varias cosas que cayeron de cielo...   
· Rubí: Sí, entre ellas, Pokebolas vacías, una bolsa de dormir con dibujos de Abra, Antídotos, Pociones, una agenda de teléfonos, fotos, pases del magneto tren...   
· Perla: Un mapa, implementos de cocina, comida evaporada y latas de conservas...   
· Ámbar: I un peluche de un Espeon...   
Cherry se sonrojo al oír esto.   
· Mary: No que no...   
· Mary: Así que también tenías un peluche...   
· Molly: I de un Espeon.   
· Rubí: No comprendo.   
· Topacio: Yo tampoco, pero parece divertido...   
· Andrew: Por lo que entiendo, esas cosas eran tuyas o me equivoco Cherry...   
· Cherry: No te equivocas, son mías, tuvimos un accidente en globo y mi mochila se abrió, se perdieron varias de mis cosas, pero el Teddiursa de Molly nos ayudo a encontrarlas, aun así no encontramos todo...   
· Topacio: Pues nosotras si...   
· Rubí: Lastima que ya tenían dueña, nosotras nos la íbamos a repartir...   
· Topacio: Si, sobretodo al Espeon de peluche, esta muy mono...   
· Cherry: Pues si lo desean...   
· Rubí: Nos lo vas a regalar?   
· Andrew: Aunque Cherry lo haga, saben que eso no es correcto...   
· Mary: Valla, eres de cierto modo igual a Cherry...   
· Andrew: Eso fue un cumplido o un agravio?   
· Mary: Sí, hasta en usar palabras sofisticadas como ella...   
· Mary: Aunque con el tiempo también se nos han pegado.   
· Mary: Eso es seguro...   
· Topacio: Entonces...   
Topacio le dio a Cherry todas las cosas que habían encontrado.   
· Cherry: Gracias Topacio, pero saben, ahora que somos un grupo todo lo mío es también suyo...   
· Mary & Mary: I lo nuestro también...   
· Molly: Lo mío también, pero no me lo desordenen, quieren...   
· Esmeralda: Conferencia...   
Las esta vez cinco joyas se reunieron.   
· Mary: Valla, también hacen conferencia...   
· Mary: Me pregunto que discutirán...   
· Mary: Lo ignoro.   
· Molly: Pero esta vez Ámbar ya se unió al grupo.   
· Andrew: Sí, al parecer el conocerlas le ha ayudado a Ámbar.   
La conferencia terminó y las joyas hablaron.   
· Esmeralda: Bien, he sido nombrada como heraldo...   
· Rubí: Heraldo no, se oye feo...   
· Esmeralda: Bueno, como emisario de lo que discutimos...   
· Topacio: Eso se oye peor...   
· Esmeralda: Esta bien, he sido nombrada como mensajera...   
· Perla: No van a pensar que eres del correo...   
· Esmeralda: Ya, me dejan decirlo como yo quiera, pues discutimos varios puntos y hemos llegado a la decisión de que las aceptamos como miembros honoríficos de nuestro grupo...   
· Rubí: Terroríficos?   
· Esmeralda: Honoríficos de honor, no terrorífico de terror.   
· Rubí: Ah...   
· Perla: Tu tienes la culpa, sabes que Rubí no entiende términos tan complejos...   
· Esmeralda: Ni los que no lo son entiende muchas veces...   
· Rubí: Oigan, mejor terminen de decir lo que habíamos discutido, quieren, luego me humillan a solas...   
· Topacio: Como quieras hermanita, como miembros honorarios solo deben escoger su piedra y llenar una solicitud y su carné de afiliación llegará en unas semanas...   
· Mary: Eh.   
· Topacio: Era broma, solo escojan su piedra, ya son miembros honorarios.   
· Cherry: Pues gracias...   
· Mary: Yo quiero ser aguamarina, resalta el color de mis ojos...   
· Molly: Yo quiero una amatista, siempre quise ver una...   
· Mary: Yo me conformo con cualquiera, pero debe tener un lindo brillo...   
· Cherry: A mi me gusta el cuarzo...   
Todas las joyas, incluso las nuevas adiciones se quedaron viendo a Cherry.   
· Cherry: Que, a mi me gusta...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Amor, Amor, Amor**   
**o**   
**Secretos de Crianza Pokémon.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	17. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 16

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Amor, Amor, Amor**   
**o**   
**Secretos de Crianza Pokémon.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ruinas Alfa.   
El segundo globo por fin aterrizaba.   
· Winnie: Despierten chicas ya llegamos...   
Winnie intentaba despertar a Jun y a Penélope quienes seguían dormidas por el largo paseo.   
· Kurumi: Bien, hasta que llegamos, ojalá mi hermanita este bien...   
· Winnie: Cherry es como un roble, no le va a pasar nada a ella o a las demás, ya verás, quizás en muy poco tiempo tendremos noticias de ellas...   
· Kurumi: Espero que tengas razón...   
· Winnie: Ya verás que sí, ahora me ayudarías a llevar a Penélope y a Jun, ya no creo que despierten hasta mañana...   
· Kurumi: Entendido. 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Centro Pokémon.   
El grupo ya se había instalado en la habitación que les había indicado la Enfermera Joy, pero aun faltaban Cherry y Andrew, quienes estaban atendiendo otros asuntos.   
· Esmeralda: A ver, quieren decir que todas ustedes ya tienen más de seis Pokémon?   
Dijo la pequeña desde lo alto de su litera.   
· Molly: Sip, aunque Cherry solo tiene seis Psíquicos...   
Hablo Molly quien se encontraba también arriba en la litera de junto.   
· Mary: Tiene más Pokémon de su anterior viaje, pero por ahora solo tiene seis Pokémon Psíquicos...   
Mary se sentó para poder hablar mejor ya que estaba abajo, en la misma litera de Molly.   
· Rubí: I tres son los mismos que los de mi hermano...   
Dijo la niña quien también se encontraba en una de las litera de abajo junto a su gemela.   
· Topacio: Bueno, debes tener en cuenta que no hay una variedad tan grande de Pokémon Psíquicos, es obvio que debían tener ciertos Pokémon iguales, oye no te lleves toda la manta...   
Topacio se encontraba peleando con su hermana por la manta.   
· Molly: Sí, aunque no saben el trabajo que nos costo capturar a Abra...   
· Mary: Prácticamente fue una labor titánica, la evolución fue lo más fácil... aja...   
Mary se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta en silencio.   
· Esmeralda: Sucede algo?   
Mary solo les hizo señales a sus amigas para que la siguieran, mientras del otro lado de la puerta, Cherry y Andrew se acercaban conversando tranquilamente.   
· Andrew: Me alegro de que sus amigas hayan llegado a salvo...   
· Cherry: También yo, más que nada porque se que ya fueron por Mario...   
· Andrew: Bueno, es hora de descansar, ahora debo devolverle a mis hermanas todas sus Pokebolas y a dormir, estoy realmente cansado...   
· Cherry: Eres un buen hermano...   
· Andrew: En realidad no, pero el intento se hace...   
Cherry y Andrew alcanzaron al mismo tiempo la puerta y en lugar de coger la perilla de la puerta, se tomaron de las manos, Cherry inmediatamente se sonrojo en un rojo intenso, Andrew sentía algo de calor venir a su cara. 

· Andrew: Porque me ruborizo... no es la primera vez que tomo de la mano a una chica... aunque sea por accidente... bueno, aunque mis hermanas no cuentan... ojalá este momento durara para siempre... pero que estoy diciendo...   
La mente de Andrew grito mientras el intentaba quitarse el rubor de su cara agitando su cabeza, sin resultados obvios, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que comprendiera que aun seguían tomados de las manos. 

· Andrew: Lo... lo siento...   
Se disculpo Andrew cuando retiro su mano.   
· Cherry: No, fue culpa mía...   
Cherry hablo aun sonrojada, pero antes de que Andrew pudiera protestar, la puerta se abre sorprendiendo a los dos tórtolos.   
· Esmeralda: Así que ustedes dos...   
· Mary: Cherry, no lo creí posible...   
· Rubí: Hermanito que bien te la tenías guardada...   
· Perla: Andrew y Cherry, sentados en un árbol...   
· Topacio: I cuando seré tía?   
· Mary: No es justo Cherry, ahora soy la única que no tiene novio...   
· Mary: No, aun falta Molly...   
· Mary: I eso que, ella aun es una niña...   
· Mary: Aun así, solo tu y Molly son las únicas que no tienen novio...   
· Molly: I yo para que quiero novio.   
· Rubí: Bien dicho, mejor estar sola que mal acompañada...   
· Esmeralda: Niñas... pero ya verán cuando crezcan...   
· Mary: Bueno y que paso...   
Mary miró fijamente a Cherry y a Andrew.   
· Cherry: Ah si, pues mi hermana, Winnie, Penélope y Jun están bien, su globo no sufrió ningún daño, además lograron entregarle tu presente a tus padres Molly...   
· Mary: Genial...   
· Molly: I que dijeron...   
· Cherry: Se preocuparon mucho cuando Kurumi les contó acerca del accidente que tuvimos, incluso planeaban dejar todo para organizar una búsqueda...   
· Mary: Valla...   
· Molly: Papá, mamá...   
· Cherry: Pero se tranquilizaron cuando les conté que estábamos bien, aun van a retrasar su viaje al Continente Houen puesto que encontraron ciertos fósiles de lo que podría ser un Pokémon extinto...   
· Mary: Como Omanyte o Omastar?   
· Perla: Un Pokémon acuático extinto, eso sería emocionante...   
· Cherry: Pues no, según las investigaciones que hicieron, no se asemejan a ningún Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops o Aerodactyl conocido...   
· Andrew: Un nuevo Pokémon extinto, genial...   
· Mary: Es de lo que le reportaron al Profesor Oak?   
· Cherry: Sí, pero el se retiro mucho antes de que el globo llegará, al parecer encontró algo que no le gusto y fue a investigar a su laboratorio...   
· Esmeralda: Por cierto, quienes son los padres de Molly, según lo que cuentas parecen ser investigadores Pokémon...   
· Molly: Sí, mi padre es una gran autoridad en el campo de los Pokémon legendarios.   
· Andrew: Legendarios... entonces debes ser Molly Hale, la hija del Profesor Hale...   
· Mary: Exacto.   
· Molly: Sí, me llamo Molly Hale…   
· Esmeralda: Increíble, eres Molly Hale...   
Rubí codeo ligeramente a su hermana gemela.   
· Topacio: Que pasa.   
· Rubí: Tu sabes quien es el profesor Hale?   
· Topacio: No oíste, es el padre de Molly...   
· Rubí: Eso ya sé, pero porque es tan importante...   
· Esmeralda: Es tan importante porque gracias a el conocemos acerca de Pokémon que solo eran leyendas, como Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, entre otros...   
· Molly: Su logro más conocido es el de los Unowns...   
· Rubí: Que es un Unowns?   
· Esmeralda: No preguntes eso Rubí.   
· Rubí: Porque, tu tampoco los conoces...   
· Esmeralda: Bueno si, pero yo no hago esas preguntas...   
· Cherry: Pues los Unowns son Pokémon de la variedad Psíquicos...   
· Topacio: Entonces Andrew los ha de conocer?   
· Andrew: He oído de su descubrimiento, también se de buena fuente que se pueden atrapar Unowns en las Ruinas Alfa, pero jamás he visto uno, ni siquiera en un libro...   
· Cherry: En ese caso...   
Cherry sacó una Pokebola.   
· Cherry: Unowns... Ve!!!   
El ya famoso Unowns de Cherry salió de su Pokebola, todas las joyitas incluyendo a su hermano se sorprendieron al verlo.   
· Rubí: Es ciertamente curioso...   
· Esmeralda: Sí, es muy intrigante...   
· Topacio: A mi me parece una C...   
· Perla: Pues si, parece una gran letra c...   
· Cherry: De hecho lo es, los Unowns vienen en todas las formas de las letras del alfabeto...   
· Rubí: Valla, ojalá Ámbar lo viera...   
· Topacio: Lastima que ya este dormida...   
· Cherry: Por cierto, luego debemos hablar seriamente de tu hermanita Andrew...   
· Andrew: De Ámbar, esta bien...   
· Rubí: Que tiene Ámbar?   
Esmeralda solo le dio un ligero golpe con el codo a su hermana.   
· Esmeralda: Es mejor irnos a dormir...   
· Topacio: Si, hay que aprovechar una buena cama cuando se puede...   
· Mary: Nosotras también debemos acostarnos, mañana nos espera un largo camino hasta las Ruinas Alfa...   
· Molly: Si, debemos ir a ver a papá y mamá...   
· Cherry: Por cierto chicas, Winnie me comentó de un accidente que sucedió en Kanto, en Ciudad Carmín...   
· Esmeralda: De donde salen los barcos a Johto?   
· Cherry: Sí, uno de los barcos tuvo un accidente y varios entrenadores y Pokémon salieron heridos...   
· Mary: Oh dios...   
· Cherry: Descuiden, ya enviaron brigadas de ayuda de Johto, así como de Kanto mismo, el mayor problema por ahora es que no hay barcos de Johto a Kanto y viceversa, hasta que este problema se solucione del todo...   
· Mary: Pero que fue lo que paso...   
· Cherry: No lo sé bien, Winnie no me dio mucha información al parecer ella tampoco lo sabe...   
· Andrew: Bueno, luego deduciremos eso, ya es hora de dormir, así que a la cama...   
· Esmeralda: Bien, pero no se desvelen mucho...   
· Andrew: Oye, yo soy el hermano mayor...   
· Rubí: Entonces no vallan a hacer nada que nosotras no haríamos...   
I las niñas entraron cerrando la puerta.   
· Cherry: Pe... pe...   
· Andrew: Estas niñas…   
A la mañana siguiente, en las afueras de Ciudad Olivine, nuestro grupo se despedía de sus nuevos amigos.   
· Mary: Es una lastima que debamos seguir nuestro viaje...   
· Mary: Si, me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para conocerlas...   
· Rubí: Quizás cuando tengan más tiempo puedan regresar a Ciudad Olivine...   
· Topacio: Con gusto las atenderemos, nosotras vivimos temporalmente en el Centro Pokémon...   
· Molly: Pero ustedes no tienen que continuar su viaje?   
· Perla: Por ahora no, debemos esperar a una persona...   
· Esmeralda: Es pieza fundamental de las Joyas...   
· Ámbar: Se llama Jade y es nuestra hermana mayor...   
· Mary: Otra hermana?   
· Cherry: Mary.   
· Mary: Que...   
· Andrew: Sí, otra hermana y mayor que yo, como ven soy un chico rodeado entre chicas, por eso soy único...   
· Topacio: Si claro...   
· Molly: I ella que Pokémon usa?   
· Rubí: Jade no es entrenadora Pokémon, pero se encarga de llevar en su mochila el resto de nuestros Pokémon...   
· Mary: Déjame entender, ella es quien cuida los Pokémon que ustedes ya no pueden llevar por tener los seis completos...   
· Topacio: Sí, Jade lleva mi séptimo Pokémon, el séptimo, octavo y noveno Pokémon de Ámbar y creo que...   
· Mary: Espera un poco, no sería extraño que Ámbar no teniendo un Tipo fijo de Pokémon tuviera más de seis, pero escuche que una de tus hermanas dijo que tu solo tenías tres...   
· Mary: Sí, fue Esmeralda.   
· Esmeralda: En realidad tiene más Pokémon que todas nosotras juntas, lo que pasa es que...   
· Topacio: Así me molestan, cuando empezamos nuestro viaje yo era la que menos Pokémon tenía, de hecho pase varios meses sin atrapar un solo Pokémon, solo tenía los tres únicos Pokémon de Tierra que mi madre, Jade y nuestra nueva madre me regalaron...   
· Perla: I esos eran un Phanpy, Sandslash, Dugtrio...   
· Molly: Los Phanpy son lindos, me gustaría tener uno...   
· Topacio: En serio, le regale una de mis crías a Ámbar y la otra a Yanina...   
Molly la miró preocupada.   
· Molly: I yo que?   
· Topacio: Si deseas, Jade tiene varios de nuestros huevos, entre ellos uno de mi Phanpy, cuando eclosione te lo puedo regalara...   
· Molly: Pero cuando explosione no me va a servir...   
· Mary: No Molly, dijo eclosione no explosione...   
· Molly: I que es eso...   
· Mary: Valla, justo ahora no esta Jun.   
Pero a falta de Jun, Ámbar se puso al frente de Molly y hablo tranquilamente.   
· Ámbar: Es cuando nace un Pokémon.   
· Molly: Ah, cuando se abra el huevo.   
· Ámbar: Sí.   
Sin embargo aun cuando el cambio de actitud tan repentino de Ámbar había sorprendido a sus hermanas y a su hermano, optaron por no decir nada. 

· Andrew: Como nos dijo Cherry, ya no debemos sorprendernos de que Ámbar hable, esos escándalos que hacíamos eran lo que la motivaban a nunca dejar su actitud sumisa.   
Pensó Andrew para si mismo. 

· Mary: Saben algo, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea referente a lo que dijo Molly.   
· Molly: Yo que dije?   
· Mary: Pues eso de cambiar Pokémon a veces es un fastidio.   
· Esmeralda: Ya lo creo, muchas veces debes encontrar a alguien que quiera al Pokémon que tu quieres cambiar y casi siempre, esa persona tiene un Pokémon que no deseas...   
· Perla: En realidad eso del cambio es más molestoso que beneficioso, no se para que lo inventaron.   
· Cherry: Pues para que todos tuvieran Pokémon casi imposibles de alcanzar por diversas razones, pudieran experimentar el gozo de ver crecer un Pokémon distinto...   
· Andrew: I para que ciertos Pokémon evolucionaran.   
· Cherry: Como el caso de Haunter, Onix, Scyther o de nuestros Kadabra's...   
· Andrew: Es cierto, podríamos cambiarlos...   
· Cherry: Aunque evolucionen a Alakazam no te lo voy a cambiar.   
· Andrew: Ni yo al mío, pero pensaba que podríamos valernos del intercambio para que evolucionen y luego volveríamos a cambiarlos, que opinas.   
· Cherry: Sabes, esa idea me gusta...   
· Esmeralda: Ustedes ya arreglaron eso, pero que hay de mi Mareep...   
· Molly: Si le das un Mareep yo quiero uno también...   
· Perla: I yo un Chinchou, por fa...   
· Mary: Oigan esperen...   
· Mary: Esa era tu idea, regalar Pokémon?   
· Mary: Yo no he dicho que los voy a regalar...   
· Esmeralda: Entonces te lo cambio por cualquiera de los míos, tu escoge...   
· Molly: Eso no es justo.   
· Perla: Sí, no es justo, yo no tengo ningún Pokémon eléctrico que cambiarte...   
Topacio volteo a ver a Mary y le hablo.   
· Topacio: No tienes algún Pokémon de Tierra para cambiar?   
· Mary: Sabes que soy entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, así que solo tengo a Upa, es un Wooper, pero tu hermana tiene uno.   
· Topacio: Bueno.   
· Mary: I bien, ya has decidido a quien le vas a dar uno de tus Pokémon, Mary.   
· Mary: Como, yo nunca dije eso, de hecho ni me dejaron explicar mi idea...   
· Mary: Habla mujer...   
· Mary: Mi idea es simple, como ninguna de nosotras por ahora querría cambiar un Pokémon, que tal si entre nosotras cruzamos nuestros Pokémon, así tendremos todos los Pokémon que queremos...   
· Cherry: Es una muy buena idea, pero recuerda que eso toma tiempo.   
· Topacio: Sí, el Pokémon que le regalaron a Rubí lleva ya dos meses y aun no sale de su cascaron...   
· Mary: Entonces será para otra ocasión...   
· Rubí: Pero no es un Pokémon, bueno, no aun, es el huevo Pokémon de un Typhlosion pero cuando abra, voy a tener un nuevo Pokémon de Fuego para mi solita...   
· Molly: Pero cuando nazca no será un Typhlosion sino un Cyndaquil...   
· Rubí: Cyndaquil?   
· Topacio: Igual no tenías un Cyndaquil.   
· Rubí: Cierto, pero porque un Cyndaquil?   
· Cherry: Por ser hijo de un Pokémon evolucionado, nacerá en el nivel más bajo o sea el huevo será una involución de sus padres...   
· Rubí: Invo...   
· Molly: ...lucion?   
· Mary: Pensé que era una Preevolución, que es eso de involución...   
· Cherry: Eso me sacó por usar términos científicos, verán niñas...   
· Mary: Me dijiste niña...   
· Cherry: Disculpa Mary, es la costumbre...   
· Rubí: Sí, si, pero prosigue...   
· Cherry: Bien, como ya les explique antes a Mary, Mary y Molly, Preevolución es el nivel anterior de un Pokémon, Pichu es la Preevolución de Pikachu porque Pichu evoluciona en Pikachu, así también Pikachu es la Preevolución de Raichu, Charmander de Charmeleon y este de Charizard...   
· Topacio: Es la versión sin evolucionar, como Eevee, Chansey o Magikcarp...   
· Andrew: Si y no, es tan solo un término que describe el estado de un Pokémon antes de cualquier evolución, aun cuando este ya haya evolucionado...   
· Rubí: Ya caigo, es como Kadabra antes de ser Alakazam o Haunter antes de ser Gengar, sin importar si ya evoluciono o no, si tiene una evolución, será un Pokémon en forma Preevolucionada...   
· Cherry: Perfecto, lo has entendido muy bien...   
· Rubí: Sip, pero y que es eso de Involución...   
· Cherry: Involución se refiere a todo lo contrario de la evolución, es cuando un Pikachu vuelve a ser Pichu, un Charizard se convierte en Charmeleon, un Gengar en Haunter...   
· Rubí: Una evolución inversa...   
· Cherry: Sí, todo lo contrarió a una evolución, aunque eso en realidad no exista.   
· Ámbar: Pero porque los huevos son involuciones...   
· Cherry: En realidad no lo son, es solo un término que le di, porque aunque los padres sean altamente evolucionados, los hijos saldrán sin evolucionar, por eso hice esa relación...   
· Rubí: Ahhhh...   
· Molly: Sí, pero ahora podrías explicarme la última parte que nunca terminaste de explicar...   
· Mary: A ver, me permites...   
Mary metió mano en la mochila de Molly buscando la grabadora.   
· Molly: No esta en mi mochila, la llevo en mi bolsillo, siempre grabo todas las conversaciones que tengo... excepto la noche en que nació Hikari...   
· Rubí: Buena idea, creo que yo también debería hacer eso, así no me olvidaría nunca de lo que digo o incluso pienso...   
· Topacio: Para eso no se necesitaría una grabadora sino un milagro...   
Molly le dio la grabadora a Mary y luego le dio una pequeña cinta rebobinada de su mochila.   
· Mary: Entiendo, para evitar confusiones la grabaste en otra cinta...   
· Molly: Más o menos...   
Mary presiono el botón de reproducción.   
Molly: Secretos de la crianza... Hola... Hola... segura que esta encendida, bueno no te molestes solo preguntaba... Secretos de la crianza Pokémon, por Molly Hale... Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Molly: Antes que nada hay que recordar que para... segura que esta encendida... para que dos Pokémon tengan un huevo, no es necesario que sean de la misma especie, solo deben ser compatibles, se puede obtener un huevo al juntar un Pikachu con un Rattata con un Cyndaquil o sus evoluciones por ser estos todos ratones, me salió un verso, pero también se puede juntar con éxito un Cyndaquil y un Ekans, aunque hay peligro de que Ekans se coma a Cyndaquil... además deben tener sexo distinto. Silencio momentáneo. Molly: Primero, sin importar el nivel de evolución en que se encuentren los padres, el Pokémon siempre nacerá con poca experiencia y sin evolucionar, de dos Ninetales saldrá siempre un Vulpix, de dos Gyarados nacerá un Magikcarp, de dos Mantine nacerá un Mantine y en nivel cinco... Nuevamente hubo silencio. Molly: Segundo, nacerá con cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de ser macho o hembra, aun si su padre o madre es un Ditto, mi Hikari es hembra y nació de un Espeon macho y de mi Alebrije, lastima que no pregunte de que sexo era el Chinchou que nació en el Centro de Crianzas falso... Hubo silencio nuevamente, de pronto un ladrido y una reprimenda. Molly: Hikari, estoy gravando, anda a ladrar a otro lado, quieres... Nuevamente hubo silencio. Molly: Perdón por la interrupción, donde iba, segundo punto... Una voz infantil aunque desconocida, corrigió... Voz: Era tercero, segundo fue la de macho o hembra... Molly: Cierto, gracias, tercero, en palabra textuales de Cherry... "Es muy cierto, pero recuerda que podrá evolucionar más rápido y en muchos casos, aprender ataques combinados de sus padres o caso contrarío, aprender solo los ataques de uno de sus padres, pero mucho más rápido que ellos..." Voz: Aun no haz descifrado que significa esa, verdad... Molly: Aun no y eso a ti que te importa... Voz: Así, vas a ver ahora lo que me importa... Hubo una especie de pelea, pero solo se podía oír a Molly jugar con su Eevee, de pronto hubo un sonido de cristal roto y un "Ahora Mary nos mata" y luego... Mary: Molly!!! Molly: Bueno y eso fue todo, hasta el siguiente descubrimiento, adiosito... corre Hikari... Fin de la grabación. 

  
La cinta se termino y todos los presentes se quedaron realmente sorprendidos, unos más que otros, aunque Molly estaba un poco sonrojada.   
· Mary: Tengo varias preguntas que hacerle de ahí señorita...   
· Molly: Sí...   
Dijo Molly muy apenada.   
· Cherry: No sabía que estabas haciendo tu propia investigación Pokémon Molly...   
· Andrew: Porque no, lo lleva en la sangre...   
· Rubí: Valla, muchas de mis dudas se han aclarado...   
· Topacio: Milagro...   
· Rubí. Sigue molestando y ya verás...   
· Perla: Aunque tengo una incógnita, de quien era esa otra voz, no era de Cherry, tampoco de Mary o Mary, además quien es Hikari y que es un Alebrije...   
· Mary: Alebrije es como Molly llama a su Umbreon.   
· Mary: Hikari es el Eevee de Molly, nació hace pocos días...   
· Rubí: Que lindo, puedo verlo...   
· Molly: Sí, así aprovecho para sacarlo de su Pokebola, desde ayer en la noche lo tenía guardado...   
· Mary: No me digas que te olvidaste de sacarlo...   
· Mary: Pobre, paso toda la noche encerrado...   
· Perla: Pero es una Pokebola, están más cómodos allí adentro...   
· Rubí: Sí, pero es aun un bebé y debe salir a conocer el mundo...   
· Molly: Hikari, ve...   
Molly sacó la Pokebola de su Eevee y esta al salir comenzó a bostezar.   
· Topacio: Que lindo, aun estaba dormidito...   
Topacio, Rubí, Perla, Ámbar y Molly se pusieron a jugar con Hikari.   
· Mary: Tu no vas a jugar con ellas Esmeralda?   
· Esmeralda: No, por ahora estoy más interesada en la explicación de Cherry, no entendí bien la última parte...   
· Mary: Pues rompieron mi escultura de cristal...   
· Esmeralda: Eso no, lo que Molly dijo en palabras textuales...   
· Cherry: Ah, eso es simple, te lo explicare en detalle, a lo de evolucionar más rápido, me refiero más que nada a los Eevee, mi Espeon fue hijo del Espeon de mi hermana, también nació como un Eevee, pero este evoluciono en Espeon al poco tiempo, cuando recién aprendía el Ataque de Arena...   
· Andrew: Evoluciono en el nivel 8?   
· Cherry: Así es, por eso pude criarlo mejor que mi hermana, los Eevee normalmente necesitan un nivel muy alto para evolucionar en Umbreon o en Espeon...   
· Andrew: Sí, más allá del nivel 50...   
· Cherry: Así es, pero sus hijos lo hacen al llegar al nivel 8...   
· Esmeralda: Valla, todos los Eevee que nacen de un Umbreon o un Espeon evolucionan en ese nivel?   
· Cherry: Según con los entrenadores de Umbreon y de Espeon con los que he hablado y han logrado tener una cría con éxito, pues sí, los hijos de un Umbreon o un Espeon evolucionan siempre en el nivel ocho, cuando aprenden el Ataque de Arena...   
Molly dejo de jugar con su Eevee y se levanto.   
· Molly: Pero y lo de los ataques combinados?   
· Cherry: Bueno, eso te lo explico de este modo, tu Teddiursa que ataques tiene Molly...   
· Molly: A ver, Siesta, Lengüetazo, Ataque Sutil, Enfoque de Energía, Garra de Acero, Movimiento Sísmico, Rapidez, Triturar...   
· Andrew: No me gustaría enfrentar nuca ese Teddiursa...   
· Molly: Ataque de Corte, Puño Dinámico, Golpe de Cabeza, Rugido...   
· Rubí: I todavía falta...   
· Molly: Mirada Maliciosa, Arañazo, Golpes Furia, Día Soleado...   
· Topacio: Me pregunto si se le llegaran a acabar las baterías...   
· Rubí: Para mi que no, sus batería duran más que las del conejito...   
· Molly: Contraataque, Puño Fuego, Terremoto, Puño Trueno, Cavar, ...   
· Mary: Estas bien armada Molly, aun más que yo con todos mis Pokémon Eléctricos juntos...   
· Molly: Gracias, Teddy y yo hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo...   
· Perla: Se nota.   
· Molly: I aun me faltaban ataques, pero ya me canse...   
· Mary: Creo que preguntaste mal Cherry, debiste haber preguntado que ataques no tenía Teddiursa...   
· Molly: Pues no tiene Surf, Vuelo, Dulce Aroma, Hiper Rayo, Ventisca, Rayo Solar, Danza Lluvia, Pesadilla, Ala de Acero, Tormenta de Arena, Llamarada...   
· Cherry: Ya entendimos Molly, bueno a lo que iba, de toda esa lista interminable de ataques, todos los ataques que le enseñaste a tu Pokémon, por TM, HM o por Movimientos de Tutor, puede aprenderlos el hijo de tu Teddiursa. 

Nota Aparte: Para los que no sepan, los Movimientos de Tutor o Move Tutor, son los Movimientos que le enseña un ancianito a tus Pokémon, pero solo sucede en Pokémon Cristal, hasta donde tengo entendido, ya que no sé tanto de Pokémon Rubí o Zafiro. 

· Andrew: Como el Ataque de Corte, el Puño Hielo o la Garra de Acero, pero también tengo entendido que aprenden más rápido ciertas técnicas que sus padres aprendieron normalmente, en este caso, se que muchos Charmander que han nacido en cautiverio han aprendido Lanza Llamas en el nivel seis, porque sus padres ya lo sabían, además mi Girafarig cuando nació, ya sabía el Ataque Triturar...   
· Cherry: Has tenido a tu Girafarig desde que era un bebé?   
· Andrew: Sí, me lo dio mi mamá antes de tu sabes...   
· Cherry: Entiendo... valla otra coincidencia...   
· Molly: Pero y cual es la explicación de lo que dijo Andrew...   
· Cherry: Explicación, pues en realidad ya esta contemplado en lo que te dije antes, los hijos pueden evolucionar más rápido que sus padres, además pueden aprender ataques combinados de sus padres, como te lo explique, todos los HM, TM y Movimientos de Tutor, también pueden aprender los ataques de uno de sus padres, pero mucho más rápido que ellos, en este caso, Girafarig nació sabiendo el Ataque de Triturar porque su padre ya lo poseía o me equivoco...   
· Andrew: Pues no, en eso tienes mucha razón...   
· Esmeralda: A ver si entiendo, todo eso se resume a que el hijo heredará los ataques del "papá", donde están contemplados los TM, HM, Técnicas de Tutor y los ataques que aprende normalmente, pero es posible que estos últimos los aprenda mucho antes...   
· Cherry: Pues así es...   
· Molly: Genial, ahora puedo continuar mi investigación...   
Molly le dio un beso a Esmeralda.   
· Molly: Ahora mi papá va a estar orgullosa de mí...   
· Andrew: Yo creo que el siempre lo ha estado...   
· Cherry: Es verdad Molly, no creo que deberías dudar de su cariño...   
· Molly: Lo sé, papá siempre me ha querido, pero solo quiero darle un motivo más para estar orgullosa de mí...   
· Mary: Mientras sea solo eso...   
Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír.   
· Rubí: No lo entendí...   
· Molly: Ya somos dos, pero que le vamos a hacer, solo ríete...   
Las risas fueron paradas de pronto por el sonido de una alarma, era el reloj de Rubí.   
· Rubí: Mi Gear...   
Luego le siguió la alarma de Ámbar, Topacio, Perla y Esmeralda.   
· Mary: Valla solo falta la de Andrew.   
· Andrew: No va a sonar, mi Gear esta apagado.   
Pero aun con esto, la alarma sonó.   
· Esmeralda: Que decías...   
· Andrew: Imagino que esto solo puede ser obra de Jade, eso quiere decir que ya quiere que la recojamos...   
· Mary: Recojan?   
· Mary: Donde esta...   
· Esmeralda: Debe estar en el puerto, venía hoy de su viaje a las Islas Remolino...   
· Mary: Las Islas Remolino son un lugar lindo, además se puede atrapar buenos Pokémon, en especial de agua...   
· Perla: Si, de ahí viene mi Qwilfish y mi Corsola...   
· Mary: Quizás algún día valla a conocerlas...   
· Mary: Vallas no, vallamos...   
· Cherry: Sí, por algo somos un Equipo...   
Las seis alarmas volvieron a sonar simultáneamente.   
· Andrew: Como molesta Jade... en fin, ya nos tenemos que ir, ojalá les valla bien y nos veamos pronto...   
· Mary: Tenlo por seguro, debo volver por mi Medalla Mineral...   
· Esmeralda: Entonces te estaremos esperando, ahora que llegó Jade no tenemos prisa...   
· Cherry: Genial, hasta nuestro próximo encuentro Andrew...   
· Andrew: No vemos mi bella dama...   
· Mary: El amor...   
Mientras Cherry y Andrew se despedían, las joyitas conversaban tranquilamente.   
· Mary: No creen que ya deberían irse, su hermana va a estar molesta...   
· Esmeralda: Que espere, no le hará daño...   
· Rubí: Sí, que espere...   
Las alarmas volvieron a sonar, pero esta vez fueron solo las de Rubí y Esmeralda.   
· Molly: Eso me asusta, como hace que suenen sus Gear...   
· Mary: Tiene algún extraño poder o algo así?   
· Topacio: Digamos que no les gustaría saber...   
· Molly: Eso me asusta más...   
· Esmeralda: Antes de despedirnos, podrían darnos el número de su Gear para estar en contacto...   
· Mary: Pues la única que tiene Gear es Molly...   
· Molly: Sí, mira...   
Molly le mostró su Gear a Esmeralda.   
· Esmeralda: Bien ahora lo conecto y...   
Esmeralda puso su propio Gear frente al de Molly.   
· Mary: Ya entiendo, transmisión de datos por medio del puerto infrarrojo...   
· Esmeralda: Si, siempre quise probarlo con alguien que no fuera familiar mío...   
· Mary: También he oído que pueden obtener cosas interesantes con los puertos infrarrojos...   
· Topacio: Sí, como en los video juegos...   
Por fin Cherry y Andrew terminaron su interminable despedida.   
· Andrew: Ahora si, hasta otra ocasión...   
· Esmeralda: Cuídense...   
· Rubí: Adiós...   
· Topacio: Cuiden a Hikari...   
· Perla: Suerte en su viaje.   
Pero Ámbar seguía dudando en hablar o no, hasta que al final lo hizo.   
· Ámbar: Las extrañaré...   
· Cherry: I nosotras a ti corazón...   
· Mary: Ustedes también cuídense...   
· Mary: Adiós a todas...   
· Molly: La próxima vez que nos veamos te retare a un duelo...   
· Ámbar: Entendido...   
· Andrew: Una última cosa, tu Girafarig se encuentra muy unido a ti, cierto Cherry...   
· Cherry: Digamos que sí, porque...   
· Andrew: Solo lo pensé, entonces ya debes haberte comunicado psíquicamente con él...   
· Cherry: Desde que tenía once años, porque...   
· Andrew: Era para saber, son muchas cosas que tenemos en común, no lo crees así... una última cosa, según lo que vi, ese Flaaffy les dará una cría muy pronto, bueno, adiós...   
Andrew y todas sus hermanas regresaron a Ciudad Olivine.   
· Mary: Son buenas niñas...   
· Mary: Aunque Ámbar no hablaba mucho...   
· Mary: Sí, pero quizás con la edad se le quite...   
· Molly: Porque Andrew dijo que Flooffy dará una cría?   
· Mary: Ah, es simple, Durante todo el tiempo que permanecimos juntas las cuatro, en algún momento, Girafarig y Flooffy se aparearon, Flooffy va a tener una cría pero deduzco que no será muy pronto, eso lo sé porque mamá me enseño muy bien a reconocer a una Mareep o en este caso a una Flaaffy cuando esta embarazada...   
· Molly: Oh, entonces muy pronto Hikari tendrá compañía?   
· Mary: Sí, pero para eso falta muchos días...   
· Mary: Por cierto Cherry, que quiso decir Andrew con eso de Comunicación Psíquica...   
· Cherry: Ah, eso sucede cuando un Entrenador y su Pokémon Psíquico han logrado comunicarse, sucede cuando el Pokémon confía totalmente en él, en ciertos caso, la comunicación es tan fuerte, que el entrenador puede llegar a sentir lo mismo que su Pokémon...   
· Mary: Valla...   
· Cherry: El ejemplo más conocido es Sabrina, la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán, ella se encuentra realmente unida a sus Pokémon... yo tan solo puedo ver lo mismo que ve Girafarig en su Predicción, aun me falta mucho para alcanzarla...   
· Mary: Pero que dices, eso ya es mucho, nosotras a lo mucho y logramos entender a nuestros Pokémon y eso a veces...   
· Mary: Sí, tu tienes suerte Cherry, compartes un lazo muy intimo con tu Girafarig...   
· Mary: Ya quisiera yo poder llevarme así con uno de mis Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sí, poder sentir lo mismo que tu Pokémon...   
· Molly: Sería lindo llevarse tan bien con los Pokémon como tu Cherry...   
· Mary: Puedes sentir lo que Girafarig, eso es increíble...   
· Cherry: Oigan, yo no he dicho nunca que puedo sentir lo mismo que ellos, yo solo les dije que podía ver la Predicción de Girafarig...   
· Mary: Aún así, es como si tu fueras ella y ella tu, ambos se comunican y sienten lo mismo...   
· Mary: Yo creo que con un poco de práctica y podrás sentir lo mismo que Girafarig...   
· Molly: Incluso podrían llegar a pensar iguales...   
· Cherry: Sí, tal vez, pero dudo mucho que pueda ser como dices Molly, aunque si es cierto que Girafarig y yo nos comunicamos por medio de la Predicción, no creo que se pueda decir que ambos pensamos igual, menos aun que yo pudiera ser ella...   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero parece como si fueran una sola mente, cuando menos para mí...   
· Molly: A mi también me pareció, ya quisiera yo poder comunicarme y entender a mis Pokémon como tú...   
· Mary: Todos los entrenadores lo quieren Molly, no solo tu...   
· Molly: Sería lindo poder entender a los Pokémon, aunque fuera con ayuda de una máquina...   
· Mary: Sabes Molly, no es mala idea, no creen que sería increíble que hubiera una máquina para poder comunicarse con los Pokémon...   
· Mary: Aunque costará mucho dinero, trataría de comprarla, a veces ni yo misma entiendo a mis Pokémon y eso que llevo con ellos mucho tiempo...   
· Molly: Nos haría la vida más fáciles a todos...   
· Cherry: Saben, yo podría hacerlo...   
· Mary: Eh...   
Las tres entrenadoras voltearon a ver a Cherry enseguida.   
· Mary: Como dices Cherry...   
· Molly: Tu podrías?   
· Cherry: Sí, con mi conocimiento sobre computación y tecnología, todos los aparatos que le envían sus padres a Molly y mis Pokémon Psíquicos, creo que podríamos armar una máquina para comunicarnos con nuestros Pokémon...   
· Mary: En serio lo dices Cherry...   
· Cherry: Sí, no es muy difícil, solo es cuestión de analizar y comparar nuestras ondas mentales con las de nuestros Pokémon y luego de eso, empezar a unir cadenas y listo...   
· Molly: Es que eres una genio...   
· Cherry: No tanto, además no es tan difícil, no es como si nos pusiéramos a analizar el código de ADN...   
· Mary: Sí, tienes razón en eso, pero un analizador lingüístico Pokémon tiene mérito...   
· Mary: Un que?   
· Mary: A veces creo que Flooffy es más lista que tu, hablo del Traductor Pokémon.   
· Mary: Así, el primer traductor Pokémon-Humano...   
· Cherry: Así es...   
· Molly: Cuando empezamos...   
· Cherry: Antes que nada, necesitare la ayuda de todas.   
· Molly: Hecho...   
· Mary: Lo que ordenes...   
· Mary: Estoy lista...   
· Cherry: También necesitare muchos de los obsequios de tus padres Molly...   
· Molly: Si gustas les puedo pedir algo que te falte...   
· Cherry: De verdad, eso sería genial, así no tendría que desarmar tu Pokegear, tu Dexter o tu computadora...   
· Molly: Bien, los llamaré ahora, escríbeme que pido y se los digo...   
· Cherry: Entendido.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Un Pokémon Parlante**   
**o**   
**Mi Vida como un Pokémon.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	18. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 17

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Un Pokémon Parlante**   
**o**   
**Mi Vida como un Pokémon.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Kanto.   
Cerca del Faro Pokémon, a orillas del mar.   
· Misty: No te parece romántico el atardecer Ash...   
Misty y Ash estaban sentados juntos, viendo la puesta del sol, Ash lucía algo pensativo.   
· Misty: Sucede algo Ash?   
· Ash: No, no es nada, solo pensaba...   
· Misty: I en que pensabas, acaso en mi...   
Misty hablo en un tono seductor.   
· Ash: En realidad en mis Pokémon, esta fue la misma playa en la que atrape a mi Krabby hace años...   
· Misty: Que poco romántico eres...   
Misty se volteo enojada.   
· Ash: Pero yo que hice. 

Continente Johto.   
Afueras de Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Nuestras entrenadoras habían caminado sin descanso, hasta que por fin divisaron la enorme y antigua ciudad, al llegar lo único que hicieron es ir a retirar su gran paquete, dos horas después, nuestras entrenadoras seleccionaban todo en las afueras de la Ciudad.   
· Cherry: Es justo todo lo que pedí...   
· Mary: Como le hiciste para conseguir todo Molly...   
· Cherry: I tan rápido.   
· Molly: Pues les dije a mis padres lo que queríamos hacer y aceptaron gustosos...   
· Mary: Además luego de que le mostraste tu propia investigación Pokémon quedo muy admirado, como no premiarte por esto...   
· Mary: Pero han de haber gastado una fortuna en todo...   
· Molly: Sí, pero su investigación Pokémon les permite costear todo esto y más...   
· Mary: Pero no se dedicaban a los Pokémon legendarios?   
· Mary: Sí, Winnie dijo que tu papá era toda una autoridad en Pokémon legendarios...   
· Molly: Así es, pero las inversiones que recibe y los reconocimientos que le dan, le permiten a mis papá costear muchas otras investigaciones, como la de la Pokedex para los Unowns...   
· Mary: O el nuevo invento de Cherry.   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Mary: Entonces no hay que defraudarlos...   
· Molly: Papá y mamá confían bastante en Cherry.   
Cherry terminó de separar todos los componente que necesitaba y le dio una lista de ellos a cada una.   
· Cherry: Bien chicas, a trabajar...   
Las cuatro chicas se lanzaron sobre los cientos de cajas de todos tamaños y comenzaron a abrirlas y desbaratar todos los aparatos que habían, siguiendo siempre las ordenes de Cherry, ya entrada la noche...   
· Cherry: Bien, señoritas y Pokémon, aquí esta la primera máquina traductora del idioma Pokémon al humano, en todo el mundo...   
Cherry levanto la sábana, una curiosa máquina se presento, estaba llena de cables, luces y botones, además de micrófonos y parlantes, también tenía una especie de pantalla.   
· Mary: Se ve increíble...   
· Cherry: Aunque aun nos falto la batería adecuada y el capacitador, creo que puede funcionar...   
· Mary: Bien y como funciona...   
· Cherry: Debemos conectar los cables a un Pokémon y al entrenador, encender la máquina y esto registrara todo...   
Dijo Cherry señalando a la pequeña pantalla.   
· Mary: Como lo hará...   
· Cherry: Pues es simple, en teoría medirá la ondas mentales al exponerlas a estímulos iguales y al analizar la información, me permitirá entender el idioma Pokémon...   
· Mary: Porque en teoría?   
· Cherry: Bueno, tu sabes que en la ciencia hay que probarlo todo primero, además aunque conseguimos casi todo tan rápido, nos faltaron dos elementos muy importantes, un capacitador y una batería...   
· Mary: Entonces necesitamos un voluntario como quien dice...   
· Cherry: En otras palabras, sí...   
Las tres chicas se vieron unas a otras, luego hablaron.   
· Mary: No hay riesgo de que algo salga mal...   
· Cherry: Pues no, esta máquina solo lee, registra, analiza y graba las ondas mentales...   
· Mary: Reads, registers, analyzes and records, o RRRA, en sus siglas en inglés.   
· Mary: I ahora en español...   
· Cherry: Que solo vera lo que están pensando...   
· Molly: Sí es así, yo voy primero...   
· Cherry: Bien Molly, tu serás la primera chica en tener una de estas máquinas traductoras cuando las comercialice...   
· Mary: Lo mismo le dijeron del Porygon y mira...   
· Mary: Oye, no te burles de mi Terry...   
· Cherry: Ejem, estas lista Molly...   
· Molly: Sí, que hago...   
· Cherry: Bien, primero elige un Pokémon y luego los conectamos a ambos a la máquina...   
· Molly: Uno de los míos o debe ser de los suyos...   
· Cherry: Si puede ser de los tuyos sería mejor para mí...   
· Molly: Bien, entonces, escojo a...   
Molly se puso a mirar a todos los Pokémon que tenia en su Dexter registrados como suyos.   
Molly: Cual escojo, Teddy, Fuu, Hikari, Maggie, Terry, Bella, Burbuja, Alebrije, María, Spy, Free o Lady.   
· Mary: A cualquiera menos a tus bichos...   
· Mary: Es una difícil elección, tienes Pokémon Normales como Teddiursa, Furret, Eevee o Jigglypuff, Tipo Planta como Bellossom y Chikorita, un tipo Fantasma como Misdreavus, un tipo siniestro como Umbreon o un Tipo Fuego como Flareon sin contar a tus tres ya sabes......   
· Mary: I mejor que ni las nombres...   
· Mary: Pues si fuera yo, te diría que escogieras a uno lindo...   
· Mary: Todos son lindos, lo olvidaste...   
· Mary: Es cierto, la regla de Molly...   
· Cherry: Pues yo te aconsejaría que fuera a uno al que te gustaría conocer mejor...   
· Molly: Entonces a...   
Molly señalo a su Pokémon.   
· Molly: Será a Hikari...   
Molly agarro a su Eevee y lo acarició.   
· Cherry: Nuestro Eevee, buena elección Molly...   
· Mary: Sobretodo porque no tendrás que cambiar a ningún Pokémon para tenerlo en tu grupo.   
· Molly: Sí, además la quiero mucho y me gustaría saber si ella me quiere a mi...   
· Cherry: Pues lo descubriremos pronto, lista Molly...   
Cherry comenzó a conectar los cables y electrodos sobre Molly y Eevee.   
· Molly: Cuando quieras...   
· Cherry: Bien, primero les mostrare unas cuantas tarjetas, ustedes solo las verán...   
Cherry sacó varias tarjetas con dibujos, las mismas que usaba para enseñarle a hablar a Penélope.   
· Molly: Esa es una mariposa albina...   
· Cherry: De hecho es una polilla, pero no es necesario que lo digas, solo míralo...   
· Molly: Entiendo...   
· Mary: Esto va a tardar mucho al parecer...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo...   
· Mary: Hacemos algo mientras tanto...   
· Mary: Como que...   
· Mary: No sé, algo divertido, que te parece...   
· Mary: Bien, que tal una batalla Pokémon...   
· Mary: Si quieres, pero sabes que perderás, tus Pokémon de Tipo Agua y los míos Eléctricos...   
· Mary: Quien sabe, recuerda que casi venzo a Winnie...   
· Mary: Bien, entonces luchemos...   
· Mary: Entendido...   
Ambas niñas sacaron una Pokebola y la lanzaron.   
· Mary: Ve... Vaporeon...   
· Mary: Veo que ya lo comienzas a usar, bueno, allá tú, listo Jolteon...   
· Mary: Sí y por lo que veo, será un duelo entre evoluciones de Eevee... genial...   
· Mary: Fue una coincidencia, si gustas luego luchamos con mi Lanturn y tu Chinchou...   
· Mary: Bien, así probare que tan buen trabajos hiciste criando a mi Chinchou...   
· Mary: I tu a mi Lanturn...   
· Mary: Entendido, ahora a luchar...   
· Mary: Bien, empieza tu primero...   
· Mary: Gracias, Vaporeon usa Danza Lluvia...   
De pronto y sin previó aviso comenzó una ligera lluvia.   
· Mary: Le enseñaste la Danza Lluvia, eso fue un gran error, ahora el poderoso Trueno de cualquier Pokémon eléctrico tiene cien por ciento de efectividad, pero aun así no usare los ataques eléctricos de Jolteon, no quiero que suceda alguna desgracia por usar electricidad en un campo mojado, más con Cherry y Molly cerca, pero aun así, mi Jolteon es muy fuerte... Jolteon Mísiles Aguja...   
Jolteon agitó su pelaje y lanzó varias agujas contra Vaporeon.   
· Mary: Ingeniosa, pero Vaporeon puede con eso, usa tu Niebla Vaporeon y esquívalas...   
Vaporeon lanzó una ligera Niebla y desapareció entre ella.   
· Mary: Bien por ti, pero solo has estado escondiéndote, Jolteon usa tu Ataque Rápido y derriba a Vaporeon...   
· Mary: No tan rápido, Vaporeon usa tu también tu Ataque Rápido...   
Ambos Pokémon se golpearon al mismo tiempo, mientras Cherry aun seguía con Molly y Eevee.   
· Cherry: Es curioso...   
· Molly: Que cosa...   
· Cherry: Juraría que te equivocas a propósito...   
· Molly: No es cierto, tan solo desconozco ciertas cosas de la vida...   
· Cherry: Ciertas cosas... Hikari esta saliendo mejor en las pruebas que tú y apenas lleva unas cuantas horas de nacida...   
· Molly: Oye... lleva ya varios días, que es muy distinto...   
· Cherry: Días, semanas, horas, es todo lo mismo...   
· Molly: Si te sientas a analizarlo, no es lo mismo...   
· Cherry: Bien hagamos una prueba más, luego nos iremos a dormir...   
· Molly: Bueno, pero que no sean tan difíciles...   
· Cherry: Ninguna lo ha sido, pero esta vez ya no serán con las tarjetas...   
· Molly: I yo que ya que me las estaba aprendiendo...   
· Cherry: Que dijiste Molly...   
· Molly: Nada, solo preguntaba que prueba vas a usar...   
· Cherry: Pues voy a usar una de las pruebas de sicología que tiene Mary, en vista de que las mías han fallado...   
· Molly: No fallaron, solo que eran un poco difíciles de entender...   
· Cherry: Son pruebas que se les hacen a los niños para enseñarlos a hablar, son las tarjetas con las que le enseño varias palabras Kurumi a Penélope.   
· Molly: Donde estarán Penélope, Winnie, Kurumi y Jun...   
· Cherry: Se ve que le tomaste mucho cariño a Jun, Molly.   
· Molly: Sí, a ustedes las quiero, pero ella era la única niña de mi edad.   
· Cherry: Lo entiendo, al tener tu misma edad podían hablar de lo mismo, cosa que no sucede con Mary, Mary o conmigo.   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Cherry: Bueno, terminemos esto, porque la lluvia empieza a ponerse más fuerte...   
· Molly: I porque donde están Mary y Mary la lluvia cae con más fuerza que acá... es una nube pasajera?   
· Cherry: No, sin duda debe ser la Danza Lluvia, pero me preocupa que el agua pueda dañar la máquina, por eso trataremos de terminar rápido...   
En el duelo.   
· Mary: Vaporeon, usa tu Chorro de Agua...   
· Mary: Chorro de Agua?, pero Vaporeon no lo sabía usar...   
Vaporeon lanzó una carga de agua de su boca, Jolteon no la pudo esquivar a tiempo.   
· Mary: Pe... pero como...   
· Mary: Sorprendida, no eres la única que puede conseguir TM's, hace unos días llame a mi hermano Rudy para pedirle un favor...   
· Mary: Déjame adivinar, el Chorro de Agua que uso Vaporeon es un TM que le enseñaste.   
· Mary: I espera a ver todo lo que le enseñe, no por nada entre mis Pokémon favoritos estaba un Vaporeon, desde hace años había soñado con tener uno y le había comprado, cambiado y conseguido técnicas solo para enseñárselas, al parecer toda mi espera dio frutos y lo comprobaras ahora...   
· Mary: Menos charla y más acción, Jolteon, Doble Patada...   
· Mary: Vaporeon, contraataca con un Hiper Rayo...   
· Mary: Hiper Rayo?   
Jolteon fallo el ataque, pero logro esquivar el Hiper Rayo de Vaporeon.   
· Mary: Así con que con esas vamos...   
· Mary: Rayos, ahora Vaporeon debe recargar...   
· Mary: No hay problema, si es por eso, lo esperamos, pero con un ataque de Día Soleado!!!   
· Mary: Mala idea, hace varias horas que anocheció, no podrás hacer salir el sol ni aunque el Pokémon que tuviera ese ataque fuera Ho-Oh...   
· Mary: Lo sé, solo quería despejar las nubes que pusiste sobre nosotras, mi ropa empezaba a encogerse...   
· Mary: Bueno, ahora sí, usamos nuestros ataques más poderosos?   
· Mary: Porque no, así veremos quien es más fuerte...   
· Mary: Bien, Vaporeon tu mejor ataque de hielo, Blizzard...   
· Mary: Así, Jolteon usa tu Trueno...   
· Mary: Pero aun sigue mojado el suelo...   
· Mary: Oh oh...   
Vaporeon golpeo con su poderosa onda helada a Jolteon, haciendo que el Trueno se desviara, pero como aun seguía mojado el campo de batalla, tanto Vaporeon, como Mary y Mary sufrieron los efectos del ataque eléctrico de Jolteon, pero esto no acabo ahí.   
· Mary: Ahí, ese Jolteon si que pega...   
· Mary: En otras circunstancias estaría orgullosa de esa descarga, pero ahora no...   
La electricidad seguía viajando por el campo mojado, hasta que llegó a donde se encontraban Cherry, Molly y Hikari, y termino en una gran explosión al hacer contacto con la máquina de Cherry.   
· Mary: Ay, Cherry nos va a matar...   
· Mary: Nos, era tu Jolteon...   
· Mary: Eso no importa ahora, debemos ir a ver que sucedió, regresa Jolteon...   
· Mary: Parece que Cherry necesita ayuda, regresa Vaporeon.   
Ambas entrenadoras guardaron a sus Pokémon y corrieron a ayudar a Cherry, quien trataba de hacer reaccionar a Hikari y a Molly.   
· Cherry: Hikari, Molly... por favor, despierten… 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Whitney: Vamos rápido...   
Whitney se despidió dejando a Susie a cargo del Gimnasio y se encamino a la Granja de Miltank con las otras chicas del Gimnasio.   
· Whitney: Ya sabes Annie, si las encuentras por favor tráelas en cuanto puedas...   
· Annie: Así lo haré, por favor, ayuden a Miltank...   
Annie partió en su bicicleta rumbo a Ciudad Ecruteak, donde creían estaban nuestras entrenadoras.   
· Whitney: Ojalá las encuentren a tiempo...   
· Maxie: Lo hará, Annie es muy confiable.   
· Whitney: Porque no me quede en el Gimnasio...   
· Maxie: No era tu culpa Whitney, pero te demoraste demasiado en Ciudad Olivine...   
· Whitney: Debía asegurarme que la Oficial Jenny, las Enfermeras Joy y el veterinario de la Granja encontraran un barco que los llevará a Ciudad Carmín, con el accidente que paso nadie podía salir.   
· Maxie: Antes fue una verdadera suerte que el veterinario de la granja de Miltank de tu tío estuviera haciendo el análisis mensual a todos los Pokémon del Gimnasio cuando nos enteramos de aquella noticia.   
· Whitney: Porque no me detuve en la granja antes de llegar a Olivine, ahora no se que le ocurrirá a Miltank...   
· Maxie: Nadie sabia que iba a pasar esto, no te culpes, además quizás Miltank no esta tan grave, ya verás...   
· Whitney: Espero que tengas razón Maxie. 

Afueras de Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Nuestras valientes entrenadoras aun esperaban que Molly o Eevee despertaran, ya habían pasado varias horas desde el accidente pero nada.   
· Mary: Dios, si les llega a pasar algo, no me lo perdonaré...   
· Mary: Por favor, que estén bien...   
Cherry no decía nada, tan solo se dedicaba a cuidar de Molly y Hikari.   
· Cherry: Parece que Hikari esta bien...   
Por fin algo sucedió, Eevee fue el primero en despertarse, el Pokémon parecía muy sorprendido al ver a Molly a su lado, luego miró a las tres entrenadoras y posteriormente a la máquina destruida, luego esbozó algo que se parecía a una sonrisa y corrió a acostarse junto a su madre Alebrije, el Umbreon de Molly.   
· Mary: Bien, Hikari esta bien, ahora solo falta esperar a que Molly despierte...   
Eevee se encontraba recostado junto a Umbreon, pero se mantenía al tanto de lo que le sucedía a su dueña, observando de lejos.   
· Cherry: Sí es que despierta hoy...   
· Mary: Ya les dije que no fue intencional, no quise herir a Molly...   
· Cherry: No fue culpa de ninguna de las dos, fue un accidente, pero les decía esto por la hora, son más de las once, casi doce y Molly con regaños se acuesta a las nueve...   
· Mary: Pero la hora normal de dormir de Molly son las diez...   
· Cherry: Es por eso, ya paso su hora de dormir y saben que Molly solo se acuesta cuando esta realmente agotada, lo que significa...   
· Mary: Que no se despertara hasta mañana...   
· Mary: Entonces debemos esperar hasta mañana para ver si Molly esta bien.   
· Cherry: Pues si, pero descuida, nuestra Molly es fuerte...   
Eevee seguía mirando desde lejos a las tres entrenadoras.   
· Mary: Oigan, no creen que Eevee nos esta mirando mucho...   
· Mary: Debe ser que esta preocupado por Molly...   
· Cherry: Quien no, los Pokémon recién nacidos se encariñan más con la primera persona que ven, así que no es raro que Hikari se preocupe por Molly...   
· Mary: Solo espero que este bien...   
· Mary: Ya cálmate, ella estará bien, ya lo verás mañana...   
· Mary: Sí tienes razón, por ahora vallamos a dormir.   
· Cherry: Yo acostaré a Molly.   
· Mary: Vamos Mary...   
· Mary: Entendido...   
Ambas chicas entraron en la tienda de campaña.   
· Cherry: Ojalá no me hubiera inventado esa máquina... por favor Molly, despierta bien, te lo suplico...   
Cherry cargó a Molly hasta la tienda de campaña, luego entro en ella con Molly, Eevee seguía observando todo, hasta que se durmió. 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.   
· Misty: Pe... pero...   
Misty acababa de llegar con su "amigo" Ash, cuando se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de ver a viejos conocidos en su gimnasio.   
· Ash: Ho... hola...   
I para colmo, las tres hermanas sensacionales, ya se habían encargado de informales a todos los presentes de su "noviazgo"... aunque algunos ya lo sabían o cuando menos lo sospechaban. 

Continente Johto.   
El algún lugar cerca de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Mary: Aun no despierta...   
· Mary: Crees que este bien Cherry...   
· Cherry: Tal vez deba descansar un poco más...   
Las tres entrenadoras aun trataban de despertar a Molly, cuando Eevee entro sin previó aviso y comenzó a lamer la cara de Molly.   
· Mary: Es Hikari...   
· Mary: Porque no se nos ocurrió eso...   
Molly se despertó algo aturdida.   
· Molly (Hikari en el cuerpo de Molly): Do... donde... estoy...   
Molly se sorprendió al oír su voz, luego se sorprendió aun más al ver a Eevee.   
· Hikari (Molly en el cuerpo de Hikari): Ee... Eevee... Eevee...   
Molly solo asintió y sonrió, al parecer Hikari le había dicho algo a Molly. 

Mini Nota 3: Como habrán supuesto, Hikari y su dueña cambiaron de cuerpos con el aparato de Cherry, aunque en realidad se podría decir que lo que cambiaron fue de mentes, bueno, tampoco así, se podría decir más bien que la máquina reemplazo las ondas mentales de Molly con las de su Pokémon y viceversa, pero como es costumbre, se suele decir un cambio de cuerpos, porque es más sencillo de entender y ya es la costumbre... 

· Mary: No es tierno Hikari...   
Mary abrazó a Hikari y comenzó a acariciarlo, Hikari no estaba muy contento con esto al parecer.   
· Molly (Hikari): Es niña...   
· Mary: Como dices Molly...   
· Molly (Hikari en Molly): Dijiste tierno, pero eso sería si fuera niño y no es niño, es niña, así que sería tierna...   
· Mary: Disculpa Molly y tu Hikari...   
Mary dejo en el suelo a Hikari, quien comenzó a correr por todos lados.   
· Mary: No es tiern... digo, tierna...   
· Mary: No aprendes, verdad.   
Cherry se acerco a Molly, en realidad Hikari en el cuerpo de la pequeña.   
· Cherry: Te encuentras bien...   
Cherry acarició a Molly o a quien pensaba estaba en el cuerpo de su amiga.   
· Molly (Hikari en realidad): Estoy bien...   
· Mary: Por favor, dinos si te duele algo...   
Mary se agachó a acariciar a Eevee.   
· Hikari (en el cuerpo de Molly): Sí, pero estoy bien...   
· Mary: Tu también Hikari, dinos si te pasa algo.   
· Molly (en el cuerpo de Hikari): Rrrrrrr...   
Eevee solo ronroneo en los brazos de Mary.   
· Mary: Un Eevee puede hacer eso?   
· Mary: Bueno este es especial...   
· Molly (Hikari): Especial?   
· Cherry: Sí, es un Pokémon que nació hace muy poco y es una cruza entre un Umbreon y un Espeon, recién nace y aun debemos cuidarlo y criarlo...   
· Molly (Hikari): Porque...   
· Mary: Para que evolucione...   
· Cherry: No solo para que evolucione, Eevee es un recién nacido y debemos cuidarlo y entrenarlo para que aprenda a comportarse...   
· Molly (Hikari): Porque debe evolucionar.   
· Mary: Es cierto, no a todos nos gusta que evolucionen nuestros Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sí claro, lo dice la niña del Flooffy y el Jolteon...   
· Mary: Estas molesta solo porque te derrote...   
· Mary: Pero espera a que entrene a Vaporeon y ya verás...   
· Cherry: Niñas, por favor, que va a pensar Molly...   
· Molly (Hikari): Son importantes las peleas Pokémon?   
· Mary: Pues supongo...   
· Mary: Yo creo que si... aunque, quien sabe...   
· Cherry: Verás Molly, las batallas Pokémon son importantes para un entrenador, porque de este modo sabe si el Pokémon que posee...   
· Mary: Es el más fuerte...   
· Cherry: Si y no, un entrenador Pokémon no solo entrena Pokémon para hacerlos más fuertes, si fuera así, nadie tendría Pokémon como Pichu, Abra, Togepi o Igglybuff...   
· Mary: Pero son lindos, en especial Pichu...   
· Cherry: Pero nunca serían competencia para sus evoluciones y otros Pokémon más avanzados, los Pichu jóvenes deben aprender a manejar su electricidad, sino terminaran electrocutándose...   
· Mary: Como el Pichu de Mary...   
· Mary: No te metas con mi Pichu...   
· Mary: No lo haré, si tu no te metes con mi Kingdra...   
· Mary: No me meteré con él, cuando logres entrenarlo como se debe...   
· Mary: Entrenarlo, que te parece si lo desafías a un duelo y ves lo bien entrenado que esta...   
· Mary: Con gusto, con mi Porygon será pan comido...   
· Cherry: No de nuevo...   
Mary y Mary corrieron a un estanque cercano, Mary sacó a su Kingdra y Mary uso a su Porygon, mientras Cherry trataba de continuar con su explicación.   
· Cherry: Abra cuando comienza, solo puede telé transportarse, esa habilidad no te serviría para ganar una batalla, solo para escapar de una... Togepi es muy lindo, pero si entrara a una batalla, de seguro perdería...   
· Molly (Hikari): Entonces, porque tienen Pokémon y porque los hacen pelear...   
· Cherry: Se resume todo a una palabra, amistad.   
· Molly (Hikari): Amistad?   
· Cherry: Sí, obtienes un Pokémon, no solo por el reto de criarlo y pelear con él, es lindo ver a tu Pokémon derrotar a otros entrenadores, eso demuestra lo fuerte y sano que es, además puedes darte cuenta con ello, de como te estas llevando con él, por lo que un entrenador obtiene a su Pokémon es para tener un amigo...   
Cherry acarició la cabeza de su Girafarig.   
· Mary: Un amigo que no te falla nunca...   
Mary abrazó a su Flooffy.   
· Mary: No es cierto Flooffy...   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii…   
· Mary: O un amigo al que no le importa si ganas o pierdes, siempre estará ahí para ti...   
Mary acarició a su Vaporeon.   
· Mary: No que no...   
· Mary: Ya que, me venciste, pero espera a tener la revancha...   
· Mary: Cuando quieras...   
· Cherry: Niñas otra vez peleando, que ejemplo le van a dar a Molly si siguen así...   
· Mary: Que en la vida hay más que las batallas Pokémon...   
· Mary: Mary.   
· Mary: Era broma...   
· Molly (Hikari): Quien ganó la batalla...   
· Mary: No sé, Kingdra se rehusó a pelear, se quedo ahí dormido...   
· Mary: Te dije que lo entrenaras bien...   
· Mary: Así... y que con tu Porygon...   
· Molly (Hikari): Que le paso a Porygon.   
· Mary: Bueno, lo de Porygon es distinto...   
· Mary: Sí, fue un descuido tuyo...   
· Molly (Hikari): Que paso...   
· Mary: Se me olvido darle de comer a Porygon y se rehúso a salir a luchar...   
· Mary: Volvió a su Pokebola y no saldrá hasta que Mary...   
· Mary: Si, Porygon no saldrá hasta que no le de su comida...   
· Cherry: Tiene razón en su huelga Porygon...   
· Molly (Hikari): La tiene?   
· Mary: La tiene?   
· Cherry: Sí, como quieres que un Pokémon que no ha comido, que esta débil por falta de alimento, salga a gastar su energía inútilmente en una batalla, es verdad que a los Pokémon les gusta pelear y ganar por sus entrenadores, pero si no cuidas a tu Pokémon como se debe, por más que te quiera tu Pokémon, le estarás haciendo un gran daño...   
· Mary: Perdón, no lo sabía...   
· Cherry: Bueno, esas son experiencias que adquieres con el tiempo...   
· Mary: Pero Porygon tiene razón en algo...   
· Mary: Mi Porygon... en que?   
· Mary: Que no es bueno empezar el día sin desayunar... que les parece si comemos.   
· Cherry: Bien, iré a preparar el desayuno, podrían traer un poco de leña y agua...   
· Mary: Sí, pero esta vez hagámoslo al revés... tu ve con Upa o Vaporeon por agua y yo iré por leña con Flooffy...   
· Mary: Bueno, vamos Upa...   
Mary se marchó con su Wooper por agua.   
· Mary: Pero había un estanque aquí cerca...   
· Cherry Imagino que Mary quiere más Pokémon...   
· Mary: Bueno, allá ella, yo ya tuve mucho con la última vez...   
· Cherry: Aun temes que suceda lo mismo que la última vez con Kingdra, Mary...   
· Mary: No exactamente, me pareció más divertido ir por leña, quizás encuentre algún Pokémon eléctrico en el bosque, no es muy frecuente encontrarlos cerca del agua a menos que tengan sed y no creo que eso pase muy frecuente...   
· Cherry: Bien, pero no te vallas a demorar...   
· Mary: Entendido, vamos Flooffy...   
Mary y Flooffy se adentraron al bosque para buscar leña, Cherry seguía ordenando los ingredientes que iba a usar, mientras Molly y Hikari conversaban.   
· Molly (Hikari): Sí, mamá me cuida mucho, pero no vallas a desobedecerla o te pesará...   
· Hikari (Molly): Eevee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Por algo su Tipo es Siniestro, así que sino quieres verla molesta en serio, mejor haz todo lo que mamá te diga...   
· Hikari (Molly): Ee... Ee... Eevee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Tienes que hacerlo, no puedes desobedecerla, es mi mamá y por los próximos días, supongo que la tuya...   
· Hikari (Molly): Eevee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Aunque no quieras…   
Eevee (Molly) viro la cara enojada.   
· Molly (Hikari): Además es solo un baño...   
· Hikari (Molly): Eevee... Eevee…   
· Molly (Hikari): Esta bien, le diré a mamá que yo te bañaré, satisfecha...   
Eevee (Molly) se lanzó a los brazos de Molly (Hikari).   
· Molly (Hikari): Bueno, vamos...   
Molly y Hikari caminaron rumbó a Alebrije y Espeon, quienes tenían una mirada un poco molesta, en especial contra la pequeña Molly, quien pensaban era en realidad Hikari, sin embargo, la pobre Hikari quien estaba en el cuerpo de Molly, lucía algo nerviosa...   
· Molly (Hikari): Este... yo... Hi... Hikari...   
Molly (Ahora como Eevee) salto de los brazos de Hikari, quien ahora ocupaba su cuerpo, y comenzó a ladrar (Que esperaban, después de todo es un perro, aunque Eevee pasaría más como cachorro), pero sus padres temporales no le hacían caso.   
· Hikari (Molly): Eevee... Eevee… ee… ee… Eevee…   
Pero Umbreon y Espeon seguían sin prestarle atención, Molly miró muy triste a Hikari, esta se armo de valor y hablo.   
· Molly (Hikari): Po... po… podría... bañar a Hikari por ustedes...   
Espeon y Umbreon se vieron un momento y luego asintieron, ambos Pokémon se marcharon dejando a la entrenadora y su Pokémon solos, Hikari apenas lo podía creer.   
· Molly (Hikari): Me... me… hicieron caso… que curioso, cuando era un Eevee, no le prestaban mucha atención a lo que decía, ahora sí...   
· Hikari (Molly): Eevee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Sí, quizás sea por eso, tal vez porque ahora soy la entrenadora de mi mamá, pero no entiendo porque no me reconocen, dices que Pichu te recoció anoche y el no ha estado tan apegado a mi...   
· Hikari (Molly): Ee... Eevee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Bueno, si crees que ellos ya lo saben y nos siguen el juego, pues ya que, hagamos lo que el público quiere...   
· Hikari (Molly): Eevee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Esta bien, no usaré ninguna frase rara mientras este en tu cuerpo, pero me podrías hacer un favor ama...   
· Hikari (Molly): Ee... ee... Eevee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Pero eres mi ama, no te puedo llamar por tu nombre...   
· Hikari (Molly): Eevee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Esta bien, pero no me gusta, podría pedirte un favor Molly...   
· Hikari (Molly): Ee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Podrías dejarme como un Eevee, no quiero evolucionar...   
Molly ahora Hikari, miro confundida a su Pokémon... ahora entrenadora.   
· Molly (Hikari): Si evoluciono tendría que escoger entre mi papá o mi mamá, ser un Espeon o un Umbreon, sino, ser un Flareon, un Vaporeon o un Jolteon... no quiero hacerlo, no quiero cambiar...   
· Hikari (Molly): Ee... Eevee... Ee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Te podría pedir un último favor, podrías hablar como normalmente lo haces, no imitas bien a un Eevee y me es muy difícil traducir lo que dices...   
Molly ahora Hikari, se sonrojo.   
· Hikari (Molly): Perdón, pero quería sentirme como un Eevee...   
· Molly (Hikari): No hay cuidado, pero deberías tomar clases de idiomas...   
· Hikari (Molly): I quien me va a enseñar a hablar como un Eevee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Si gustas yo puedo, no fue difícil aprender a hablar como humano, solo tuve que observarlas, además las tarjetas que uso aquella chica con la bebita me ayudaron mucho...   
· Hikari (Molly): Debió ser cuando Kurumi le enseñaba a hablar a Penélope... pero entonces aprendiste a hablar más rápido que Penélope...   
· Molly (Hikari): Se puede decir que si, por eso puedo enseñarte.   
· Hikari (Molly): Lo harías por mi, me enseñarías a hablar como un Eevee...   
· Molly (Hikari): Porque no, eres mi entrenadora y te apreció mucho...   
· Hikari (Molly): Gracias, yo también te apreció y por nada del mundo dejaría que evoluciones sino es tu deseo hacerlo...   
· Molly (Hikari): Gracias...   
Hikari ahora Molly abrazo a Molly quien era ahora Hikari.   
· Hikari (Molly): Ahora hay que volver a actuar, ya esta el desayuno...   
· Molly (Hikari): Sí, crees que se lleguen a dar cuenta de que cambiamos…   
· Hikari (Molly): No lo sé, pero hasta mientras, me voy a divertir un poco... me dejas...   
· Molly (Hikari): Bueno, pero no hagas que mis papás me regañen.   
Molly y Hikari (Pokémon y Entrenadora) se sentaron a desayunar junto a las demás chicas, luego del desayuno.   
· Molly (Hikari): Gra...gracias, estaba muy bueno...   
· Cherry: No tienes porque darnos las gracias...   
· Mary: Lo hacemos para ti...   
· Molly (Hikari): Para mí...   
· Cherry: Sí, como un regalo especial...   
· Mary: Oigan, Eevee no ha querido comer...   
Molly ocupante temporal del cuerpo de su Eevee, miraba enojada su plato con alimento Pokémon, luego volteó hacia la mesa y vio el plato de Mary aun sin terminar.   
· Mary: Tal vez no tenga hambre...   
· Cherry: Apostamos...   
Eevee saltó a la mesa sobre el plato de Mary.   
· Mary: Pe... pero...   
Eevee comenzó a lamer el plato de Mary.   
· Mary: Se esta comiendo mi comida...   
· Mary: Eso te pasa por no comértela rápido...   
· Mary: Es que estaba muy caliente...   
· Mary: Flooffy no dijo eso...   
· Mary: Oye le diste de comer esto a Flooffy...   
· Mary: Sí, también al Girafarig de Cherry y a mi Vaporeon...   
· Cherry: Pero los Pokémon solo deben comer comida especial para Pokémon...   
· Mary: Pero se veían tan lindos comiendo...   
· Mary: Sí claro, pero mientras yo me quedo sin comer...   
Eevee termino de lamer el plato de Mary, dejándola sin comida.   
· Mary: Bueno, al menos se ve que le gusto... pero me quede sin comer...   
· Cherry: No hay problema, cerca de aquí hay un Huerto de Manzanas y creo que te gustará mucho...   
· Mary: Porque?   
· Cherry: Es cuidado por un montón de Pichu's...   
· Mary: Entonces andando...   
· Molly (Hikari): Podremos comer manzanas?   
· Cherry: Siempre y cuando le ayudemos a una amiga a cosechar...   
· Mary: Por mi esta bien...   
· Mary: Siempre que puedas ver a esos Pichu's, verdad...   
· Mary: Bueno, sí...   
Hikari ahora Molly se apresuro a cargar a su antigua entrenadora quien ahora era su Pokémon.   
· Mary: Entonces andando...   
Las cuatro chicas se encaminaron al huerto, junto a ellas iban Girafarig, Flaaffy, Umbreon, Espeon, Pichu y Wooper caminando tranquilamente.   
· Cherry: Molly...   
· Molly (Hikari): Sí?   
· Cherry: No crees que es mejor llevar a Hikari en su pokebola...   
· Molly (Hikari): No, me gusta que vea todo...   
· Mary: Eso es cierto, pero no se te hace cansado estar cargándola tanto...   
· Molly (Hikari): No, Mo... Hikari es mi amiga, no me molesta llevarla en brazos.   
· Mary: Bueno allá tu, pero si te cansas...   
· Mary: Me lo prestas para cargarla yo...   
· Mary: Eh.   
· Mary: Sí, no me negaras que parece un perrito de peluche...   
Mary rasco la cabeza de Eevee, pero esta se volteo enojada.   
· Mary: Valla y ahora...   
· Mary: Porque se molesto...   
· Cherry: Tal vez por lo que dijiste que parecía un perrito de peluche...   
· Molly (Hikari): No, es porque la trataste como niño...   
· Mary: Niño?   
· Mary: Otra vez, no entiendes Mary, verdad.   
· Molly (Hikari): Si, dijiste me lo prestas...   
· Cherry: Es verdad, deberías haber dicho me la prestas, Hikari es hembra...   
· Mary: Que descuidada y yo que corrijo cuando tratan a Flooffy igual...   
· Mary: Ves, Hikari se resintió...   
· Mary: Sí, aunque no sabia que los Pokémon pudieran hacerlo...   
· Cherry: Ya sabes que Hikari es especial, Mary...   
· Molly (Hikari): Es muy inteligente...   
· Hikari (Molly): Ee...   
Eevee asintió alegremente.   
· Molly (Hikari): Aunque no habla muy bien que digamos...   
· Hikari (Molly): Ee...   
Eevee volteo la cara enojada.   
· Molly (Hikari): Solo bromeaba...   
Hikari ahora Molly acarició a Eevee.   
· Cherry: Tal parece que se llevan mejor que nunca, verdad...   
· Molly (Hikari): Sí, quiero bastante a mi dueña, es como una segunda madre para mí...   
· Mary: Eh?   
Al parecer Hikari ahora Molly no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho accidentalmente.   
· Cherry: Es que Molly es muy buena, en especial con sus queridos Pokémon... por cierto Hikari, cual crees que es el Pokémon favorito de Molly...   
· Molly (Hikari): De Molly, creo que mi mamá o no...   
Hikari ahora Molly miro a hacia su regazo, donde cargaba a su antigua dueña, Molly, quien ya se había dado cuenta de que las habían descubierto.   
· Cherry: En realidad es María, Misdreavus o no Molly...   
Cherry volteo a ver al Eevee en brazos de Molly, Eevee solo bajo la cabeza y habló.   
· Hikari (Molly): En realidad no es ninguno de los dos, quiero a ambos bastante, pero mi Pokémon favorito es Eevee...   
· Mary: Hi... Hikari habló…   
· Mary: Molly?   
· Mary: Eh?   
· Cherry: Lo sospechaba.   
· Mary: Entonces nos podrías explicar, porque yo estoy más pérdida...   
· Mary: Ya somos dos...   
· Cherry: Pues por donde empiezo.   
· Mary: Que te parece desde el principio...   
· Mary: I por favor no omitas nada.   
Treinta minutos después, las entrenadoras aun seguían hablando, Hikari en el cuerpo de Molly corría alegremente por el campo persiguiendo a Girafarig y a Flooffy.   
· Mary: Déjame entender, quieres decir que nuestra Molly esta aquí adentro...   
Dijo Mary acariciando a Eevee, Eevee solo asintió.   
· Cherry: Si y Hikari esta en el cuerpo de Molly...   
· Mary: Ahora entiendo porque Molly actuaba tan curioso, no era Molly, sino Hikari...   
· Mary: Espera, entonces la que se comió mi comida siempre fue Molly...   
· Mary: Pues sí...   
· Mary: Cuando la regreses a la normalidad la mató...   
· Mary: Pero puedo saber porque no nos dijiste que te había pasado esto Molly...   
· Mary: Tu porque crees... era divertido.   
· Hikari (Molly): Era divertido.   
· Mary: Ves.   
· Cherry: Te puedo hacer una pregunta Molly...   
· Hikari (Molly): Sí.   
· Cherry: Hasta cuando pensaban seguir con el juego...   
· Hikari (Molly): La idea era ver cuando y quien nos descubría.   
· Mary: I quien ganó, porque deduzco que Cherry no fue la primera, observe un poco raro a Pichu hoy...   
· Hikari (Molly): Sí, fue Pichu quien nos descubrió primero...   
· Mary: Mi Pichu?   
· Mary: Ni siquiera Espeon o tu Alebrije.   
· Hikari (Molly): No, por algún motivo ambos sabían de esto pero nunca dijeron nada.   
· Cherry: Tal vez estaban confundidos o les trataban de dar alguna lección.   
· Mary: Para mi que lo segundo...   
· Mary: Yo tengo una pregunta Molly, puedo...   
· Hikari (Molly): Sí.   
· Mary: Que sentiste al ser un Eevee...   
· Hikari (Molly): Pues se siente lindo, todo el pelaje cubriéndome y moviéndose cada vez que movía mi cabeza o soplaba el viento, que tu mamá te lama cada vez que te ensucias, caminar en cuatro patas, poder jugar con los demás Pokémon, la libertad de andar sin tanta ropa, que todo el mundo te lleve cargada, es una experiencia única...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo...   
· Mary: Pero y de todo eso que es lo que disfrutas más...   
· Hikari (Molly): Lo que disfruto más, pues me gusta andar sin ese molesto vestido que me compro mi mamá, a veces me sofocaba y es un verdadero fastidio a la hora de lavarlo, se me enredaba en el cabello cuando quería sacármelo y cada vez que soplaba el viento, parecía que me iba a quedar desnuda...   
· Cherry: Te entiendo, antes usaba solo vestidos, era algo molesto, luego Kurumi me aconsejo que ponerme, ahora uso jeans, te aconsejaría cambiarte también, te sentirás mejor y podrás dejar tu vestido azul descansar un momento...   
· Hikari (Molly): Me gustaría, pero mamá dice que las niñas buenas solo usan vestidos...   
· Mary: Lastima, se por lo que pasaste, yo también lo viví cuando estaba en la Isla Trovita, aunque yo fui más previsora...   
· Mary: Adivino, usabas un short bajo tu vestido...   
· Mary: Más o menos, no era short en si, pero me protegía bastante...   
· Cherry: Por deducción sino era short, debió ser otro tipo de pantalón...   
· Mary: Pues si, estas cerca...   
· Mary: Ja, apuesto a que usabas el mismo estilo de ropa que Kari Kamiya o me equivoco...   
· Mary: Pues no te equivocas, era una forma de cuidarme mientras usaba vestido, además tenía que estar a la moda, luego cambie mi guardarropas a como esta ahora...   
· Mary: No se porque sufren tanto, yo use vestidos más tiempo que ustedes, bueno, quizás no más que Cherry, pero a mi si me gustan, a veces extraño mi viejo vestido con el que sacaba a pastar a los Mareep, lastima que ya no me quede...   
· Mary: Es que hay mucha diferencia entre nuestros vestidos y tus vestidos Mary, nuestros vestidos son extremadamente delicados, se rompen con facilidad, se ensucian aun más rápido, cada corriente de aire es un peligro mortal, es cierto que son lindos, pero no son para usarlos todos los días, mis vestidos son propios para salir de paseo, tus vestidos son como los que usaba Heidi cuando corría tras sus cabras...   
· Mary: Oye...   
· Mary: No me vas a negar que así eran.   
· Mary: Bueno, algo por el estilo, pero los míos eran más lindos...   
· Mary: No te creo...   
· Mary: Espera a que lleguemos a mi casa y lo comprobaras...   
· Hikari (Molly): Ojalá pudiera verlo...   
· Cherry: Que te parece Molly si entre todas le hablamos a tu mamá para que te de permiso de usar otro tipo de ropa, que dices.   
· Hikari (Molly): De verdad?   
Dijo Molly ahora Hikari muy contenta.   
· Mary: Si, somos amigas y no es justa que una sufra cuando podemos ayudarla todas...   
· Mary: Sino logramos convencerla nosotras cuatro, aun tenemos refuerzos, Kurumi, Winnie, Jun y Penélope también nos pueden ayudar... bueno, Penélope no mucho...   
· Cherry: Hablando de eso, que creen que estén haciendo Winnie, Penélope, Jun y mi hermana...   
· Hikari (Molly): Pues deben estar de camino a Ciudad Ecruteak, fue el punto donde se supone nos encontraríamos, luego de que llegaron donde mis padres...   
· Mary: Sí, por lo que debemos regresar mañana temprano o no nos podremos enterar de que hicieron cuando visitaron a los padres de Molly...   
· Mary: Hablando de ellos, me pregunto que dirían los padres de Molly si llegáramos con una Molly que no para de correr por el campo y con un Eevee que más que nieta paso a ser hija...   
· Hikari (Molly): Nieta?   
· Cherry: Sí Molly, puesto que Eevee nació de tus Pokémon, se considera como si fuera un hijo tuyo también, o sea un nieto para tus padres...   
· Mary: Corrígeme esto, pero Hikari no sería la nieta de Molly...   
· Cherry: Lo sería, siempre y cuando Molly hubiera tenido a su Alebrije desde que era un Eevee, pero no fue así, Hikari si es un cachorro, por lo que si sería su hijo...   
· Hikari (Molly): Hikari es niña, yo estoy en el cuerpo de un Pokémon niña, no niño...   
· Cherry: Cierto, pero hablaba de forma generalizada, no lo tomes a mal Molly...   
· Hikari (Molly): No lo tomo a mal, solo que no se que haría si hubiera acabado en el cuerpo de un Pokémon macho...   
· Mary: Si fuera un Pokémon adulto quizás ya estuvieras intentando enamorar a otro Pokémon...   
Dijo Mary en tono burlón.   
· Hikari (Molly): Amor... hiack...   
· Mary: Espera a cuando cumplas más edad y veremos si piensas igual del amor...   
· Hikari (Molly): Eso si logran regresarme a mi cuerpo...   
· Mary: Cierto Cherry, no creo que a los padres de Molly les guste tener un Pokémon parlante como hija, como vamos a regresar a Molly y a Hikari a sus cuerpos reales...   
· Cherry: Esperen, estoy pensando, soy genio pero no ingeniero...   
· Mary: Eh?   
· Cherry: Lo siento, pero me moría de ganas por decir esa frase...   
· Mary: Bueno, ya te desahogaste, ahora que...   
· Cherry: Podríamos recrear todo lo que paso y ver que sucede...   
· Mary: I que tal si esta vez acabo yo en el cuerpo de mi Flooffy, la quiero bastante pero no para llegar a esos extremos...   
· Mary: Pues si me cambian, me gustaría esta en un Pokémon lindo, así como Molly...   
· Cherry: Pues podríamos...   
· Hikari (Molly): Que tal si me quedo yo en el cuerpo de Hikari y me empiezan a llamar Hikari, luego tratan a Hikari como si fuera yo...   
· Mary: Estas loca Molly?   
· Mary: Sabes lo que estas proponiendo...   
· Mary: No deberías decir eso ni en broma...   
· Hikari (Molly): Yo solo decía...   
· Cherry: Saben, es una buena idea...   
Las tres chicas... corrección, dos chicas y un Pokémon, voltearon a ver a Cherry.   
· Mary: Se te boto la canica Cherry?   
· Cherry: No, solo digo que es una buena idea lo que propone Molly, considerando que en cuanto lleguemos a donde sus padres reales la querrán desparasitar y ustedes saben lo que eso significa...   
· Mary: La tendrían que llevar donde un veterinario...   
Molly ahora Hikari comenzó a sudar.   
· Mary: I darle miles de medicamentos amargos...   
· Mary: I deberán vacunarla, lo que significa...   
El pequeño Eevee trago saliva difícilmente.   
· Mary: Hipodérmicas con...   
· Mary: Agujas...   
· Hikari (Molly): Agu… agu...   
La palabra más temida por Molly afloro, Molly estaba muy asustada solo de pensar en ello.   
· Mary: Sí, agujas…   
· Mary: Te lo imaginas, te amarran a la silla y luego... zaz...   
Molly se vio a si misma, pero en el cuerpo de su Eevee, en el consultorio del veterinario, luego vio como el veterinario sacaba una hipodérmica con una aguja más larga que la lengua de Lickitung...   
· Hikari (Molly): Por favor, saquéeme de aquí...   
Dijo la pequeña Molly ahora Hikari, muy asustada.   
· Mary: De verdad que es buena esa sicología perversa...   
· Mary: Es inversa...   
· Mary: Lo que sea, pero es buena...   
· Cherry: Aunque en este caso si parecía perversa más que inversa...   
· Mary: Gracias, una también tiene sus trucos...   
· Hikari (Molly): Podrían discutir eso luego y sacarme de aquí rápido...   
· Mary: Claro, como ya sabes lo que vendrá...   
· Hikari (Molly): Por favor...   
· Cherry: Esta bien, pero será un poco más difícil esta vez, tendré que volver a armar nuestro traductor desde cero...   
· Mary: Porque desde cero y que significa eso?   
· Cherry: Bueno pastora...   
· Mary: No me digas así.   
· Cherry: Perdón, me gusto la frase...   
· Mary: Sí es divertida...   
· Mary: Para mi no.   
· Cherry: Bueno, discúlpame Mary.   
· Mary: Esta bien, pero si me explicas lo que vas a hacer y porque...   
· Cherry: Entendido, pues planeo hacer un nuevo traductor idéntico al que ya hice.   
· Hikari (Molly): I porque?   
· Cherry: Pues si te das cuenta Molly, este esta totalmente destruido, quizás no se vea el daño por fuera, pero por dentro, todos los circuitos están bien fritos...   
· Hikari (Molly): O sea que ya no sirven.   
· Cherry: En pocas palabras ni aunque usáramos magia haríamos que trabaje...   
· Mary: Pero entonces necesitaremos pedir todas las piezas de nuevo?   
· Hikari (Molly): Yo aun tengo la lista... bueno, la tiene Hikari en mi cuerpo...   
· Cherry: Lamentablemente si, no hay otra opción que volver a repetir todo el experimento...   
· Mary: Al decir todo te refieres también a la descarga eléctrica?   
Cherry solo asintió.   
· Hikari (Molly): Pero y si esta vez sucede algo peor?   
· Mary: Tiene razón, puede ser peligroso, sobretodo por la inmensa descarga de electricidad que uso Jolteon con su Trueno...   
· Mary: I eso que dijiste que no lo usarías...   
· Mary: Un error lo comete cualquiera...   
· Cherry: No hay de otra, esa descarga afecto el traductor de una forma que jamás pensé que sucediera, no sé como podría repetir aquello sin la descarga de Jolteon.   
· Mary: Entiendo, pero aun nos queda un pequeño detalle, debemos llamar a los padres de Molly y nuestra Molly por ahora esta algo ocupada...   
Dijo Mary señalando a quien ahora ocupaba el cuerpo de la pequeña entrenadora, Hikari trataba de trepar por las ramas de un árbol para tomar una manzana, cuando su peso vence a la rama y cae al suelo.   
· Mary: Espero que eso no deje cicatriz...   
· Hikari (Molly): Me a va magullar mi cuerpito...   
· Cherry: Olviden eso, ahora tendremos que...   
Pero Cherry no pudo terminar ya que Mary la interrumpió.   
· Mary: Oye, ese es mi Flooffy....   
Hikari ahora Molly trataba de llevar a Flooffy cerca del río, luego se subió sobre ella para tratar de coger la preciada manzana, pero fallo de nuevo y se cayó al agua, esta vez junto a Flooffy...   
· Hikari (Molly): Mi... cuerpo...   
· Mary: Mi Flooffy, sabes lo que toma secar su lana...   
· Mary: I bien Cherry, dinos que tenemos que hacer.   
Cherry se reunió con su grupo.   
· Cherry: Lo primero será secar a Hikari y a Flooffy, no queremos que se resfríen, luego deberemos llamar a los padres de Molly y pedirle la misma lista, claro que ocultándoles el pequeño detalle de que Molly y Hikari cambiaron de cuerpos...   
· Mary: I como haremos eso...   
· Cherry: Pues deberemos hacer que Hikari hable con los padres de Molly...   
· Hikari (Molly): Mi Hikari? 

Ciudad Violeta.   
Centro Pokémon.   
· Terry: Bueno, es un lindo lugar, que les parece si pasamos la noche aquí...   
Terry conversaba tranquilamente con sus Pokémon, cuando la Enfermera Joy se le acerco.   
· Enfermera Joy: Ya esta lista tu habitación Terry, pero no te parece muy temprano para ir a dormir...   
· Terry: Sí, pero ayer tuvimos unas largas batallas en el bosque y pasamos casi todo la noche despiertos, por eso decidí que mejor descansaríamos antes de retar al líder de Ciudad Violeta.   
· Enfermera Joy: Entiendo, tus amigos también deben estar exhaustos, si gustas yo podría atenderlos mientras tu descansas.   
· Terry: Gracias, me sería de mucha ayuda...   
· Enfermera Joy: Bien, atenderé a tus Pokémon, solo sigue a Chansey a tu habitación.   
· Chansey: Chan... Chansey...   
· Terry: Bien, andando. 

Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Cherry y su pequeño grupo recogían la nueva caja, pero esta vez era más grande.   
· Mary: Oye Hikari, se puede saber que les dijiste a los padres de Molly para que nos enviaran esta caja tan grande?   
· Molly (Hikari): Solo les dije lo que me dijeron que diga, bueno, también les conté que habíamos logrado buenos resultados, pero nuestro traductor se daño porque nos faltaron dos piezas...   
· Cherry: Comprendo, enviaron más de lo que debían para evitar fallas...   
· Mary: Por cierto, yo tengo una pregunta para ambas...   
Dijo Mary viendo a "Molly" y a "Hikari".   
· Mary: Pero se las haré cuando estemos fuera de la ciudad.   
· Molly (Hikari): Bueno...   
Eevee asintió. 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Muelle de la Ciudad.   
· Jade: I bien, cual fue la excusa esta vez para demorarse tanto...   
Una chica de unos veintidós años, de cabello verde, ojos y ropa del mismo color, reprendía a ciertas personas que ya habíamos conocido con anterioridad   
· Topacio: Es que Andrew encontró novia...   
Andrew se sonrojo por el comentario.   
· Andrew: Oye...   
· Rubí: I Esmeralda también...   
· Esmeralda: Que cosa?   
· Perla: Rubí.   
· Ámbar: Lo de Andrew es cierto, pero no te creas lo que dijo Rubí...   
· Jade: Descuida, nunca lo hago, conozco muy bien a este angelito...   
Jade se inclino hacia su pelirroja y bromista hermana.   
· Jade: Luego me cuentas los detalles.   
Le susurro Jade al oído a su hermana, esta sonrió pícaramente.   
· Jade: Bueno mis niñas, es hora de ir al Centro Pokémon, necesito descansar un poco...   
Al contrarió de lo que se creería, ninguna de las niñas protesto, es más, parecían muy contentas por esta decisión.   
· Topacio: Si, te ves muy cansada...   
· Rubí: I con una ojeras que ya pareces mapache...   
· Ámbar: Pero luego podemos regresar al gimnasio Olivine...   
· Jade: Al Gimnasio, pero pensé que ya habían obtenido su medalla...   
· Andrew: Si, ya lo hicieron...   
Esmeralda, Topacio y Perla le mostraron cada una la Medalla Mineral a su hermana.   
· Jade: Bien, eso las coloca cada vez más cerca de la Liga Johto...   
· Rubí: I la ganaremos, luego de ello nos iremos a Houen y después de ganar esa a Kanto y también la ganaremos, también la de la Liga Naranja...   
· Perla: No deberías celebra antes de tiempo Rubí...   
· Esmeralda: Es cierto, considerando de que casi pierdes con esa niña...   
· Topacio: Se llama Yanina, no niña...   
· Esmeralda: Perdón no me acordaba que era tu amiga.   
· Rubí: Eso fue porque me confíe, pero ya no pasara de nuevo...   
· Jade: Entiendo, pero ahora me podrían explicar porque debemos regresar al Gimnasio?   
· Topacio: Es que nos quedamos de ver ahí con las amigas de la novia de Andrew...   
· Andrew: Que no es mi novia... bueno, no aun...   
· Jade: Ya veo, entonces téngalo por hecho, luego de que descanse, iremos al Gimnasio, por cierto Perla, no quieres que te lave tu Yukata cuando estemos en el Centro Pokémon...   
· Rubí: Sí, porque ya huele feo...   
· Perla: Rubí. 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
· Gabriela: Descuida, no tienes porque disculparla, entiendo, yo también dejaría todo por cuidar de mis Pokémon o de mi hermanita, volveré luego y ojalá este bien su Miltank...   
Una chica de unos doce años se alejo del Gimnasio junto a su hermana, una pequeña de quizás cinco años.   
· Gabriela: Bien Cris, que se te antoja hacer mientras vuelve Whitney, tenemos mucho tiempo...   
· Cris: Podemos ir a conocer la estación de radio?   
Dijo la pequeña mirando en todos lados, quizás buscando el famoso edificio.   
· Gabriela: Mejor no te esfuerces, aunque el edificio es grande, nunca lo verás...   
· Cris: Todo es muy grande aquí.   
· Gabriela: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca...   
Ambas niñas comenzaron a reír.   
· Gabriela: Que te parece si antes vamos a comer algo... me muero de hambre...   
· Cris: Si, pero que sean hamburguesas... 

Afueras de Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Cherry se encontraba armando la nueva traductora, esta vez tenían muchas más piezas que antes y muchas eran versiones más avanzadas a las que había pedido Cherry originalmente.   
· Cherry: Genial, con todo este equipo nuevo ni siquiera necesitaremos del Trueno de Jolteon.   
· Mary: Porque no?   
· Cherry: Pues con la batería que nos enviaron puedo almacenar una cantidad enorme de energía eléctrica, tanta como la descarga de Jolteon, así ya no peligraremos por un exceso de voltaje...   
· Mary: Genial... aunque no sepa que signifique eso...   
· Mary: Entrenas Pokémon eléctricos y... olvidado, mejor dime que es lo que le querías preguntar a Molly y a Hikari.   
· Mary: Cierto, quiero saber porque nunca nos comentaste Molly, que Hikari podía hablar...   
· Molly (Hikari): Yo se le pedí.   
Dijo Hikari en el cuerpo de su dueña.   
· Mary: Pero porque?   
· Molly (Hikari): Bueno, todos reaccionan de forma exagerada cuando ven algo extraño, sobretodo un Pokémon que puede hablar en el mismo idioma de los humanos, me gusta que me trataran como lo han hecho siempre, no quería que eso cambie cuando descubrieran que era un fenómeno...   
Dijo Hikari casi al borde de las lagrimas, Cherry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.   
· Mary: Tu no eres un fenómeno, el fenómeno es...   
Pero Mary mejor se cayó al ver la amenazante mirada de su contraparte.   
· Cherry: Pero que te hizo pensar eso corazón...   
Hikari se secó las lagrimas.   
· Molly (Hikari): Pues lo vi en la televisión...   
· Mary: En la televisión, pero la única ocasión que recuerdo hayas estado frente a un televisor fue en casa de Cherry...   
· Hikari (Molly): Sí, fue ahí, cuando estábamos viendo aquel programa con Kurumi, antes de desayunar, Hikari estaba junto a Alebrije y Espeon frente a la tele...   
· Mary: Así, lo recuerdo, pero aquellas personas que maltrataban a los Pokémon recibieron su merecido, no todo el mundo actúa igual...   
· Mary: Sí, son muy pocas personas realmente las que hacen ese tipo de cosas, incluso una vez te rescatamos de dos de ellas...   
· Mary: Hasta habían amenazado con romper tu huevo...   
· Molly (Hikari): Entonces no hubiera nacido?   
· Mary: Sí y todo gracias a Molly que te rescato...   
Hikari abrazo a su dueña, aunque desde otra perspectiva, parecía el abrazo normal de una entrenador a su Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Sí, ya ves a Molly, ella siempre te ha querido, además sabía que hablabas y ni siquiera a nosotras nos lo contó...   
· Hikari (Molly): Es que se guardar un secreto...   
Dijo Molly orgullosamente, bueno, lo que podía mostrar en el cuerpo de un pequeño cachorrito.   
· Cherry: Eres una pícara...   
Cherry comenzó a rascar la cabeza de Eevee, Molly solo ronroneaba contenta.   
· Cherry: No deberías hacer eso Molly, se supone que los Eevee son perros, no gatos...   
· Hikari (Molly): Perdón...   
· Mary: A mi lo que realmente me sorprende, no es que Molly nos haya guardado este secreto, sino que ya hayas podido no solo ver televisión después de un día de nacida, sino que la hayas podido comprender Hikari, eres ciertamente muy inteligente...   
Hikari se sonrojo, haciendo que las mejillas de su nuevo cuerpo se tornaran rojo carmesí.   
· Mary: No se ve linda sonrojada...   
· Mary: Parece una princesita...   
· Hikari (Molly): Oye, es mi cuerpo del que hablan...   
Dijo la pequeña Molly sonrojada, aunque por el color de su pelaje no se notaba tanto.   
· Mary: Descuida Molly, tu te ves aun más linda cuando te apenas...   
· Cherry: Yo lo que querría saber es algo, desde cuando sabías que Hikari hablaba Molly...   
· Hikari (Molly): Pues a ver...   
· Cherry: Porque sino estoy mal, la voz que te corrigió en tu grabación fue la de Hikari...   
· Molly (Hikari): Si, fui yo...   
· Hikari (Molly): Lo notaste...   
· Cherry: No fue tan difícil, considerando que ahora tu no solo usas su cuerpo sino su voz...   
· Molly (Hikari): Sí y ni siquiera lo hace bien...   
· Hikari (Molly): El hecho de que parezca ahora un Eevee no significa que me convertí en uno, tu ya naciste sabiendo hablar Pokémon yo no...   
· Molly (Hikari): Apenas tengo unos días de nacida, además solo llevo dos días hablando... eso incluye el idioma Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sabes Hikari, sino fuera mucha molestia podrías enseñarle a hablar a mi Upa...   
· Cherry: I esa petición Mary?   
· Mary: Después de mi Dewgong, es el Pokémon más antiguo que tengo, me gustaría conocerlo un poco más, yo puedo comprenderlo pero me gustaría poder oírlo...   
· Mary: Sabes, esa no sería una mala idea, si puedes te podrías convertir en maestra de mi Mery?   
· Hikari (Molly): I porque de Mery?   
· Mary: No sé, es el Pokémon que nació de mi Flooffy, me gustaría saber como se siente, ya que en todo momento no podremos depender de Hikari para que nos sirva de traductora, mientras el invento de Cherry trabaja, además, no creo que sea muy fácil aprender a hablar Pokémon...   
· Hikari (Molly): Créeme que no lo es...   
· Molly (Hikari): Bueno, trataré de enseñarles, a Molly le había prometido enseñarle a hablar como un Eevee, no sería tan difícil siendo la única que puede entender ambos idiomas, Humano y Pokémon...   
· Hikari (Molly): Entonces si me enseñarías a hablar como un Pokémon?   
· Molly (Hikari): Sí.   
Dijo Hikari sonriendo.   
· Mary: Hablar Pokémon... curioso, por cierto Cherry, que tal vas con el traductor...   
Cherry termino de atornillar la cubierta del extraño aparato.   
· Cherry: Solo falta esto y...   
Cherry conecto uno de los últimos cables sueltos.   
· Cherry: Bueno, ya esta lista, ahora solo falta probarla...   
· Mary: Que tal si le damos ese honor de nuevo a Molly...   
· Hikari (Molly): Yo no quiero...   
· Mary: Pero eres quien más va a salir beneficiada...   
· Hikari (Molly): Aun así no quiero...   
· Cherry: Por lógica debe probarse en alguien, yo no puedo ser porque no habría quien opere el traductor...   
· Hikari (Molly): Yo no quiero, que sea Hikari, ella esta en mi cuerpo...   
· Molly (Hikari): Que buena mamá tengo...   
· Hikari (Molly): Perdóname Hikari, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero no quiero arriesgar mi seguridad, más estando en tu lindo y hermoso cuerpecito...   
· Molly (Hikari): Gracias mamita, se nota que te preocupas bastante por mi..   
Dijo Hikari en tono sarcástico.   
· Cherry: Recuerden que si conecto a la una, por fuerza deberé conectar a la otra también, lo quieran o no...   
· Hikari (Molly): Pero yo no quiero, me da miedo...   
· Molly (Hikari): Yo menos, también me asusta ese aparato...   
Cherry volteó a ver a Mary quien acariciaba a su Flooffy.   
· Mary: A mi ni me mires...   
Cherry se iba a dar por vencida, cuando Mary hablo.   
· Mary: I si la probamos conmigo?   
Todas voltearon a ver a Mary.   
· Cherry: Estas segura de lo que dijiste Mary...   
· Mary: Verás que no hay marcha atrás...   
· Mary: Sí, aunque termine siendo un Pokémon de agua, no me importa, me encanta el mar...   
· Mary: Allá tu...   
· Cherry: Esta bien, escoge a un Pokémon Mary y estaremos listas...   
· Mary: Bien, que sea Upa...   
Cherry conecto a Mary y a Upa a la traductora.   
· Cherry: Preparadas, uno, dos, tres...   
Pero la famosa máquina no encendió.   
· Cherry: I ahora...   
· Mary: La armaste bien Cherry?   
· Cherry: Claro que sí, además le puse la suficiente cantidad de electricidad en la batería para compensar el Trueno de tu Jolteon...   
· Mary: No será que no puede funcionar porque mi Upa es tipo Tierra?   
· Cherry: No es ese principió Mary, la electricidad se usa para alterar las frecuencias en las que opera mi traductor, no tiene nada que ver con que tu Pokémon sea de Tipo Tierra o no...   
· Mary: Ah bueno, yo solo decía...   
Mary se quedo viendo el traductor detenidamente.   
· Mary: Ya sé lo que le falta, nuestra tele sabía sufrir de lo mismo en casa.   
Mary le dio un fuerte golpe al traductor.   
· Cherry: Oye...   
· Mary: El hecho de que hayas vivido en una montaña no quiere decir que seas una salvaje...   
Pero de pronto el traductor comenzó a trabajar.   
· Cherry: Valla, funciono...   
Mary, Molly y Hikari se retiraron a un lugar seguro.   
· Cherry: Bien, preparada, una... dos... tres...   
La máquina encendió en esta ocasión.   
· Mary: Bien...   
· Hikari (Molly): Sí, por fin volveré a ser yo…   
Molly volteo enseguida a ver a su Pokémon ocupante temporal de su propio cuerpo.   
· Hikari (Molly): No es que no me guste ser tu Hikari, pero debes admitir que es mejor ser una misma...   
· Molly (Hikari): Sí, ya extraño la libertad que tengo, aun me es difícil mantener el equilibrio en dos patas...   
· Hikari (Molly): Entiendo, pero por favor di pies, se oye extraño y desagradable...   
· Mary: Me pregunto que sucederá...   
El traductor de Cherry se había detenido momentáneamente, Mary, Hikari y Molly se acercaron a ver que sucedía, así como varios Pokémon más, entre ellos María, el Misdreavus de Molly, Flooffy, el Flaaffy de Mary y el Girafarig de Cherry.   
· Mary: Que sucedió...   
· Cherry: No lo sé, debió quemarse algún circuito, pero es extraño, las nuevas piezas que nos enviaron son versiones de lujo, ni con cien truenos se podrían dañar...   
· Hikari (Molly): No será que necesita más de tu tratamiento especial Mary?   
· Mary: Puede ser, si una ves funcionó, porque no de nuevo...   
Mary volvió a golpear el traductor y este funciono por fin.   
· Mary: Ven, a veces hay que ser un poco...   
Pero de pronto hubo una gran explosión y mucho humo, al disiparse el humo solo Eevee estaba de pie.   
· Hikari (La original): Mamá?   
Hikari lamía a Molly, pero esta no despertaba.   
· Hikari: Molly, despierta, Molly...   
De pronto Misdreavus volteo hacia Eevee y le hablo.   
· María: Estoy acá, al menos tu ya regresaste a tu cuerpo...   
· Hikari: Molly?   
· María: Sí, ahora soy María...   
Cherry y Mary se levantaron algo confundidas.   
· María: No se asusten por lo que les voy a decir, pero... yo soy Molly...   
Cherry y Mary vieron a Misdreavus algo intranquilas.   
· María: Sí, se que les parecerá extraño, pero cambie de cuerpo con María, Hikari esta bien, que tal ustedes...   
Cherry y Mary se comenzaron a lamer.   
· María: Eh?... Cherry, Mary, están bien?   
De pronto Girafarig volteo hacia Misdreavus.   
· Girafarig: Por aquí Molly...   
· Mary: Fyiiii...   
· María: Ustedes también?   
Flaaffy se observo detenidamente, luego hablo.   
· Flooffy: Genial, justo lo que deseaba...   
· María: De verdad?   
· Flooffy: Estaba siendo sarcástica, tu crees que me divierte ser mi propio Flaaffy...   
· Girafarig: Al menos tu sigues siendo chica, mi Girafarig es macho... y sabes algo, de repente me siento atraída hacia ti...   
· Flooffy: No bromees Cherry, quieres...   
· Girafarig: No aguantas una broma.   
Mary quien era la única que no se había desmayado hablo.   
· Mary: Porque yo fui la única que no salió afectada?   
· Flooffy: Preocúpate mejor por como arreglar la máquina, con Cherry así no podremos hacer mucho.   
· Cherry: Riiiiiin...   
Cherry, Mary y Molly o más bien sus cuerpos, jugaban tranquilamente frente al lago.   
· María: Pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos así, pueden ser días, meses, años, todo depende ahora de Mary y Cherry...   
· Mary: Eso me preocupa bastante, todo depende ahora de mi, que si algo sale mal, yo suelo cometer muchos errores...   
· Flooffy: No te preocupes en vano, luego veremos como, pero juntas lo arreglaremos...   
· Girafarig: A mi lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que nuestros Pokémon lleguen a hacer mientras estén en nuestros cuerpos...   
Flooffy ahora Mary, estaba usando a Girafarig ahora Cherry como apoyo para alcanzar varias manzanas que se encontraban en las ramas de un árbol, Flooffy logró arrancar varias y le dio unas cuantas a Girafarig, luego ambas se lamieron.   
· Mary: Pero ya no tienen porque preocuparse, recuerden que luego de que dos Pokémon se aparean tienen un largo tiempo de inactividad...   
· Flooffy: Así es, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuando Flooffy y Girafarig se aparearon y lo peor es que creo que la cría de Flooffy que tengo en mi interior, esta pateando...   
· Mary: Exagerada...   
· Flooffy: Oye, yo lo sentí...   
· María: Voy a ser tía?   
· Girafarig: No bromees con eso Molly, tu tampoco Mary, esto es algo serio, mientras este en el cuerpo de Girafarig me será casi imposible reparar la máquina por lo que Mary, que fue la única que no salió afectada, deberá hacerlo y el tiempo que estemos así, dependerá de Mary...   
· Flooffy: O sea que si Mary se demora mucho tiempo...   
Flooffy tragó saliva.   
· Flooffy: De verdad Molly será tía...   
· María: Yupi...   
· Mary: Pero no es justo, yo si quería...   
· Flooffy: Así es la vida Mary...   
· Mary: Cállate o te trasquilo...   
· Girafarig: Por suerte tenemos muchas piezas de repuesto como para evitar llamar de vuelta a los padres de Molly...   
· María: Pero mi María no sabe hablar...   
· Girafarig: Por eso tenemos suerte.   
Cherry ahora Girafarig, tomo aire y hablo.   
· Girafarig: Bien señoritas... es decir Pokémon y Mary, empecemos a trabajar...   
Luego de dos horas de trabajo aun no habían conseguido nada.   
· Flooffy: Genial, me voy a quedar así para siempre...   
· María: A mi me gusta...   
Dijo la pequeña Molly flotando.   
· María: Al menos así ya no me podrán inyectar...   
· Mary: Listo, ahora a trabajar...   
Mary termino de ensamblar de nuevo el traductor tal como le indicó Cherry desde el cuerpo de su inseparable Girafarig.   
· Flooffy: Espero que esta vez si trabaje...   
· Girafarig: Cruzaría mis dedos si tuviera unos...   
· Mary: Tres... dos... uno...   
Pero el traductor no encendió.   
· Mary: Estúpido aparato...   
· Flooffy: Bueno, fue lindo ser una chica...   
· Mary: Yo no me rindo...   
Mary tomo aire y le dio al traductor con toda su fuerza, de inmediato este comenzó a trabajar... pero exploto, creando una gran cortina de humo.   
· Mary: Diablos y ahora...   
De la cortina de humo emergieron sus amigas y los Pokémon.   
· Mary: Simple, debemos llamar a los padres de Molly por nuevo equipo...   
· Molly: Pero papá y mamá me lo van a descontar de mi mesada...   
· Cherry: Tómalo como un pequeño sacrificio...   
· Flooffy: Fyiii...   
· Girafarig: Riiiiin...   
Mary miró a sus amigas asombrada y corrió a abrazarlas.   
· Mary: Ya son ustedes...   
· Mary: Sí, ves como un poco iniciativa propia puede servir a veces...   
· Cherry: Bueno, dejaré este proyecto pendiente un buen tiempo...   
· Molly: Es lo mejor, no me sentía a gusto con la idea de conocer una Pokebola por dentro...   
· Mary: Por cierto Molly, todavía me debes la tintorería de mi ropa y la de Cherry...   
Dijo Mary señalando su blusa toda sucia.   
· Molly: Pero fue Girafarig y Flooffy quienes las ensuciaron, no es justo...   
· Mary: Considéralo un pequeño precio por toda esta loca aventura en que nos metiste...   
· Cherry: I espero que esto te sirva de lección...   
· Molly: Esta bien...   
Hikari quien no había dicho ni palabra, corrió hacia Molly y brincó en sus brazos.   
· Molly: Ya estoy de regreso, no te da gusto tenerme de vuelta Hikari...   
Hikari sonrió y luego hablo.   
· Hikari: Fyiiiii...   
Las cuatro entrenadoras se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión al oírla.   
· Mary: No me digas que...   
· Mary: Mi Flooffy...   
· Cherry: Otra vez no...   
· Molly: Hikari...   
Pero Eevee sonrió y hablo de nuevo.   
· Hikari: Era broma, no se asusten...   
De inmediato todas las cuatro entrenadoras comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a Hikari, ya pasado esto, decidieron proseguir.   
· Mary: Bueno, ya es hora de seguir con el viaje...   
Las cuatro niñas y sus Pokémon estaban por retirarse, cuando una chica en una bicicleta se detuvo frente a ellas.   
· Annie: Que... bueno... que...   
La chica, a quien ya habían visto antes, respiraba con dificultad.   
· Annie: Aire...   
Luego de tomar aire, procedió a hablar más calmada.   
· Annie: Disculpen por esto, pero que bueno que si las pude encontrar, por favor, podrían acompañarme.   
· Mary: Tu no eres la chica que estaba en el gimnasio de Whitney...   
· Annie: Sí, luego les cuento todo, por favor, Whitney necesita su ayuda...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Ayudando a una Amiga**   
**o**   
**Reencuentros del Pasado.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	19. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 18

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Ayudando a una Amiga**   
**o**   
**Reencuentros del Pasado.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Afueras de Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Nuestras entrenadoras estaban muy intrigadas por la noticia que acababan de recibir.   
· Cherry: Le sucedió algo a Whitney.   
· Annie: A ella no, a uno de los Miltank de su tío...   
· Molly: De su tío?   
· Mary: Whitney tiene más Miltank?   
· Mary: Que le paso a Miltank?   
· Cherry: Chicas tranquilas, dinos Annie, Whitney esta en la granja de Miltank de su tío...   
· Annie: Sí, esta con Maxie y las demás chicas, cuando nos enteramos que uno de los Miltank estaba mal, Whitney cerró el Gimnasio y dejo a Susie encargada de él...   
· Cherry: Apuesto que no le gusto a Susie.   
· Annie: No, pero no había más remedio, yo estuve buscándolas desde que nos enteramos de Miltank, ni siquiera he sabido que ha pasado aun...   
· Cherry: Bien, entonces encaminémonos a la granja de Miltank...   
· Annie: Si no les molesta, me adelantaré, quiero avisarle a Whitney que las pude encontrar...   
· Cherry: Esta bien y en cuanto llegues, podrías avisarnos como esta Miltank.   
· Annie: Así lo haré, las llamare al Gear de Molly...   
Annie se marcho rumbo a la Granja de Miltank, mientras las niñas se ponían en marcha, Cherry les explicaba todo.   
· Cherry: Verán, cuando enfrente a Whitney la primera vez, me derroto y fui invitada a su granja Pokémon de Miltank...   
· Mary: De su tío...   
· Cherry: Tienes razón, la granja es de su tío, bueno, cuando ella me derrotó, me invito a la granja Miltank, estuve hospedada unos días, mientras veía entrenar a Whitney y a su Miltank, entendí porque era tan fuerte y la volví a retar por la medalla...   
· Molly: Pero te había derrotado...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero en esa ocasión no había usado a Girafarig, no había creído necesario hacerlo, puesto que eran Pokémon de tipo Normal, pero al ver a Miltank y cuanto entrenaba Whitney con él, comprendí que me equivoque...   
· Molly: I ganaste en esa ocasión...   
· Mary: No es obvio Molly, por algo Cherry logró el trofeo de la Liga Johto...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero lo obtuve la segunda vez que competí en Johto, por eso Whitney y varios líderes más ya me conocen...   
· Mary: Por cierto Cherry, quería hacerte una pregunta, que gimnasio toca después...   
· Cherry: Bueno, luego de Ciudad Caña Dorada hay varios posibles Gimnasios, pero el más cercano es el de Ciudad Ecruteak...   
· Molly: Donde estuvimos hace poco...   
· Mary: Sí, pero en las circunstancias en que nos encontrábamos no creo que hubiera dado una buena batalla, a menos que por gracia divina aprendiera a hacer el Trueno de mi Flooffy...   
· Cherry: Luego podemos volver y retar al líder de gimnasio, les parece...   
· Molly: I si nos sobra tiempo podemos pasear por la ciudad?   
· Cherry: Es un trato...   
· Mary: Por cierto Cherry, tu ya estuviste antes en Ecruteak, me podrías decir que Pokémon usan ahí...   
· Cherry: Poderosos Pokémon de Tipo Fantasma...   
· Mary: Valla...   
· Molly: Fantasmas, como mi María...   
· Cherry: Sí, solo que estos son Gastly, Haunter y Gengar...   
· Mary: Entonces no has de haber tenido problemas con ellos, verdad Cherry...   
· Mary: Sí, tenías a Girafarig y su ataque de Confusión...   
· Cherry: Sí, fue un victoria fácil, aunque los Gimnasios que vienen no lo son tanto... bueno, uno de ellos si lo fue para mi...   
· Mary: El de Tipo Pelea, cierto...   
· Cherry: Así fue...   
· Molly: Gimnasio con Pokémon de Tipo Pelea?   
· Mary. Hay Gimnasios con todo Tipo de Pokémon, aquí en Johto y en Kanto...   
· Mary: Que Gimnasios faltan...   
· Cherry: Pues luego de Ecruteak, estaremos a la misma distancia de dos ciudades la una queda junto al mar, es una linda ciudad costanera, hay un faro muy hermoso...   
· Mary: Cherry, me podrías decir solo los Pokémon que manejan en cada Gimnasio que falta, por favor...   
· Cherry: Me arruinas la diversión, pero esta bien, falta el Gimnasio Acero, donde todos sus Pokémon son de este tipo, así que con Flooffy de seguro vencerás con facilidad a los Pokémon Acero de Jazmine...   
· Molly: La líder de Gimnasio?   
· Cherry: Sí, después esta un gimnasio más fácil, de Pokémon Tipo Pelea...   
· Mary: Será sencillo con tu Flooffy Mary...   
· Mary: Más sencillo aun con Porygon y su Rayo Psíquico...   
· Mary: Es cierto, hasta los Fantasmas serán pan comido...   
· Molly: Luego que Gimnasio toca...   
· Cherry: A ver, van seis, así que tocaría el Gimnasio de los Pokémon Hielo...   
· Molly: Yo tengo un Flareon, puedo luchar...   
· Mary: Ya sabes que por tu edad no puedes luchar Molly, cuando tengas diez años podrás luchar por las medallas de Gimnasio como lo hizo Cherry o lo hago yo... por cierto Mary, no piensas competir en la Liga Johto...   
· Mary: Pensaba, tengo Pokémon de Agua muy fuertes y muchos tienen un segundo Tipo que compensan cualquier deficiencia, pero prefiero primero convertirme en una experta en los Pokémon de Agua...   
· Mary: Si claro, fue porque supiste que había un Gimnasio con Pokémon Insectos...   
· Mary: No fue por eso, si es de luchar, lo hago, pero ya tenemos una entrenadora en nuestro grupo que lucha por medallas, no podemos pelear ambas, ya que cuando la una venza a los Pokémon de un líder de gimnasio, la otra no tendrá oponente con quien pelear.   
· Mary: No soy tan buena, pero si lo crees así... quien soy yo para discutir lo que dices...   
· Mary: Habló la señorita modestia...   
· Cherry: Pero aun entre bromas tiene razón...   
· Mary: Si, lo sé, los Pokémon de Mary son muy fuertes y una batalla contra ellos, garantizaría que los Pokémon de cualquier líder quedaran exhaustos, por eso decidí competir por las medallas en otra ocasión.   
· Molly: Entonces podremos competir juntas en la Liga Johto...   
· Mary: I hasta luchar por la medallas, que opinas de eso Molly...   
· Molly: Sí!, podré tener mi viaje por los Gimnasios de Johto...   
· Mary: Pero aun debes esperar dos años Molly...   
· Molly: No importa, el tiempo pasa volando, además, en dos años mis Pokémon se pueden hacer todavía más fuertes...   
· Cherry: Excelente pensamiento Molly, sigue así y pronto podrás incluso competir en el último Gimnasio...   
· Mary: Es cierto, cual es el último Gimnasio de Johto...   
· Cherry: Pokémon Tipo Dragón y si quieres competir ahí, deberás entrenar muy duro a tus Pokémon...   
· Mary: Dragón, rayos todos mis Pokémon son débiles contra los Dragones...   
· Mary: Los míos también... Kingdra también, supongo...   
· Molly: Que Pokémon es fuerte contra los Dragones?   
· Cherry: Son muy pocos en realidad, los Tipos Hielo, Roca y Dragón...   
· Mary: Roca, no tengo ninguno, todos son eléctricos y Porygon es Tipo Normal...   
· Mary: Hielo, yo tengo a Dewgong, si quieres te lo puedo prestar Mary...   
· Mary: Gracias, me sería de mucha ayuda...   
· Molly: Se puede hacer eso?   
· Cherry: Sí, no es contra las reglas competir con los Pokémon de un amigo, además eso beneficia a ambos...   
· Molly: Como?   
· Mary: Te pruebas con un Pokémon que no es tuyo y los Pokémon de tu amigo ganan valiosa experiencia...   
· Molly: I porque no muchos lo hacen...   
· Cherry: El problema, es que normalmente los viajes Pokémon los hacen los entrenadores en solitario, por eso es muy difícil, que andando tu sola, alguien te pueda prestar sus Pokémon para pelear...   
· Molly: Entonces yo también ayudo...   
· Mary: Gracias Molly, si es posible me podrías prestar a tu Umbreon...   
· Molly: No.   
· Mary: Porque?   
· Mary: Molly...   
· Cherry: Pero Molly...   
· Molly: No se lo voy a prestar...   
· Cherry: Porque Molly, si tu nos dijiste que querías ayudar...   
· Molly: I todavía quiero, pero le dijo Umbreon, mi Pokémon no se llama así...   
· Mary: En teoría aunque le cambies de nombre, seguirá siendo un Umbreon, igual que mi Wooper ahora Upa...   
· Molly: Sí, pero llámalo Wooper y ya verás como se pone...   
· Mary: Es cierto, se enoja mucho...   
· Mary: Tienes razón Molly, discúlpame y también con Alebrije, es la costumbre...   
· Molly: Bueno, si Alebrije te perdona, yo también...   
· Mary: Gracias...   
· Cherry: Si gustas te puedo prestar a cualquiera de mis Pokémon Psíquicos...   
· Mary: De verdad, eso sería genial, me gustaría sino es molestia... a Girafarig...   
· Molly: Porque Girafarig y no Espeon...   
· Mary: Bueno, Girafarig ya tuvo experiencia luchando en ese Gimnasio, además recuerda lo que paso la última vez que Espeon y Alebrije lucharon juntos... 

– Flashback – 

Batalla de entrenamiento Pokémon de dos contra dos.   
· Molly: Bien, Molly llama a Alebrije...   
De inmediato de la Pokebola de Molly salió su Umbreon lista para pelear.   
· Cherry: Bien, entonces yo te acompañare con Espeon...   
Cherry, la pareja de duelo de Molly, sacó a su Espeon.   
· Mary: Entonces será un duelo doble de evoluciones, estas listo Jolteon...   
· Mary: Ve Vaporeon...   
Los cuatro Pokémon estaban en el campo de batalla, pero cuando Cherry intento darle una orden a Espeon, este se rehusó, lo mismo paso con la Umbreon de Molly.   
· Cherry: Espeon... Espeon...   
· Molly: Alebrije, ve a pelear, nos van a ganar...   
· Mary: Al menos Jolteon si me obedece...   
Jolteon al no ver interés en sus rivales se hecho a dormir.   
· Mary: Decías...   
Pero Vaporeon hizo exactamente lo mismo.   
· Mary: Mejor preocúpate por ti misma...   
· Molly: Vamos Alebrije, porque no me obedeces, dime que sucede...   
La Umbreon de Molly la miró unos minutos y luego se acostó junto a Espeon, este comenzó a lamerla.   
· Cherry: Bueno, tal parece que no habrá pelea hoy...   
· Mary: En fin, que habrá para desayuno hoy Cherry...   
· Cherry: Pues aun me queda un poco de la harina para pan queques...   
· Molly: Sí, pan queques...   
· Cherry: Pues manos a la obra, necesitare agua, mantequilla... 

– Fin del Flashback –   


· Molly: Pues no hicieron nada, solo se lamieron...   
· Mary: Por eso, ambos están muy enamorados, te imaginas si en medio del duelo, Espeon o Alebrije se rehúsan a pelear por ello...   
· Molly: Sería divertido...   
· Mary: Para ti, para mi sería una vergüenza muy grande, en especial frente a un líder de Gimnasio...   
· Mary: Se me ocurre algo, Porygon puede aprender muchos ataques verdad..   
· Mary: Sí, puede aprender casi cualquier ataque, porque.   
· Mary: Que tal si le tratas de enseñar Terremoto...   
· Mary: No serviría, Porygon no tiene tanta fuerza...   
· Mary: Pero no pierdes nada con probar...   
· Mary: No servirá, además ya lo intente, incluso hasta quise enseñarle a cavar para pelear bajo tierra y no aprendió, ni siquiera la Tormenta de Arena o Atracción...   
· Cherry: Pero no esta perdido todo, todavía puedes usar cualquier ataque de Hielo en Porygon, también cuentas con nuestros Pokémon como poderosos aliados...   
· Mary: Es cierto, de seguro no perderé... aunque me hubiera gustado que Flooffy pudiera aprender el Puño de Hielo, así ya estaría listo para todos...   
· Mary: Pero ya tiene el Puño de Fuego, el Puño Eléctrico y el Golpe Rompe Rocas, que son movimientos tipo Fuego, Eléctrico y Pelea, sin contar con los demás ataques que posee Flooffy...   
· Cherry: I son ataques realmente poderosos...   
· Mary: Bueno, esta bien, no me seguiré preocupando más...   
· Molly: Vas a pelear con Flooffy contra todos los Dragones...   
· Mary: No.   
· Molly: Entonces...   
· Mary: Simplemente ya no me preocupare más porque ya no puedo hacerlo, ya casi llegamos a la granja Miltank de Whitney...   
Por fin se divisaba una gran granja llena de Miltank, en un establo se encontraban muchas chicas esperando... entre ellas Winnie.   
· Molly: Es Winnie...   
· Molly: Jun y Penélope también estarán con ella...   
· Cherry: Me pregunto donde estará mi hermana...   
· Mary: Yo me pregunto que harán aquí, como se habrán enterado...   
· Mary: Solo hay un modo de saber...   
· Cherry: Probablemente se encontró con Annie en el camino o se entero de lo que estaba pasando por otros entrenadores y quiso ayudar.   
· Mary: Es muy probable.   
· Mary: Pero como vinieron tan rápido...   
· Mary: Eso que importa, vamos a ayudarles...   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Mary: WINNIE!!!   
Winnie volteo al escuchar su nombre, Mary y Molly corrieron a su encuentro.   
· Winnie: Amigas...   
· Molly: Donde están Jun y Penélope...   
· Winnie: Están buscando bayas, con Kurumi...   
· Cherry: Bayas?   
· Whitney: Es para curar a Miltank...   
· Molly: Whitney...   
· Whitney: Hola Molly, como estás chicas, es un gusto que pudieran venir a ayudarnos…   
· Cherry: Porque las niñas están buscando bayas.   
· Whitney: Es que no sabemos que tenga Miltank, le dinos unas cuantas bayas y mejoro un poco, pero se nos acabaron...   
· Winnie: Por eso Jun y Penélope se ofrecieron para buscar las bayas...   
· Molly: Yo tengo una Baya Dorada, quizás pueda ayudar a Miltank...   
· Whitney: Gracias Molly...   
· Cherry: Pero aun no ha venido la enfermera Joy?   
· Whitney: No, ni la Joy de Ciudad Olivine o de Caña Dorada, ambas tuvieron que asistir de emergencia a Ciudad Carmín, sucedió una desgracia muy grande, uno de los buques que zarpan a diario tuvo un accidente y hubieron muchos entrenadores y Pokémon heridos...   
· Cherry: Lo sabemos, mi hermana me lo contó...   
· Mary: Pero no hay algún veterinario cerca...   
· Whitney: No, por desgracia el único que tenemos, salió a ayudar mucho antes de que supiéramos de que Miltank estaba enfermo...   
· Mary: Entonces deberé ayudar...   
· Mary: Ayudar?   
· Cherry: Como...   
· Mary: Vengo de un pueblo donde se crían los Mareep por su lana, mamá y yo atendíamos un gran rebaño, ella me enseño muchas cosas acerca de los Pokémon y creo que podría ayudar...   
· Molly: Yo también, yo estudie medicina Pokémon de los libros de papá... no es mucho lo que sé, pero podría ayudar en algo...   
· Mary: Bien, mientras más seamos mejor...   
· Whitney: Gracias chicas, se los agradezco...   
· Cherry: Donde esta el Miltank, Whitney.   
· Whitney: Vengan, esta por acá...   
Las chicas siguieron a Whitney hasta el interior del establo, donde estaba el Miltank enfermo, Mary se agacho a atender a Miltank.   
· Mary: No soy una gran conocedora de medicina Pokémon, pero este Miltank no esta enfermo...   
· Whitney: Entonces?   
· Mary: Este Miltank va a dar a luz...   
· Molly: Dar luz, pero no que solo Ampharos podía hacer eso, por eso lo usan en el Faro de Ciudad Olivine...   
· Cherry: No, Miltank va a tener un bebé...   
· Molly: Oh.   
· Mary: Necesitaremos ayuda, parece que se complico el alumbramiento de Miltank...   
· Cherry: Cuenta conmigo...   
· Whitney: I conmigo...   
· Winnie: Yo también ayudaré...   
· Molly: I yo...   
· Mary: Bien, debemos ayudar a Miltank, Mary deberás quedarte afuera para cuidar todo...   
· Winnie: I mantener informada a las demás chicas...   
· Whitney: Por favor cuida bien de Jun y Penélope y dale las gracias de mi parte...   
· Mary: Bien.   
Mary salió a informarle a las demás chicas del gimnasio de Whitney y a buscar a Jun, a Penélope y a Kurumi. 

En algún lugar de Johto.   
Un duelo poco común se desarrollaba a orillas de un gran lago, un Charizard contra un Lanturn, hasta ahora, Charizard había estado perdiendo, pero quizás eso cambiaria...   
· Nathy: Si pierdes este duelo no te lo perdonaré Charizard...   
Charizard, quien estaba casi sin aliento, se paro con dificultad y rugió.   
· Armand: No crees que le estas pidiendo demasiado a Charizard, tiene las de perder, mi Lanturn tiene ventaja sobre ambos tipos de tu Charizard, tu tienes Pokémon que pueden vencerme con mayor facilidad como Vileplum, porque no los usas, piensa en Charizard y en tus demás Pokémon...   
· Nathy: Cállate, este duelo lo decido yo, los Pokémon son solo para luchar...   
Charizard se elevo en el aire y se lanzó en picada contra Lanturn, pero este solo se sumergió en el inmenso lago en el que se encontraba.   
· Armand: Piénsalo bien Nathalia, crees que de verdad debas ganar si arriesgas tanto a tu Pokémon...   
· Nathy: Cállate, yo soy quien decide esto... Charizard, usa Lanzallamas y evapora toda el agua de ese lago...   
Charizard desde el aire estaba lanzando bocanada, tras bocanada de fuego, pero el lago era en verdad inmenso.   
· Armand: Te das cuenta de lo que dices, no habrá fuego suficiente en Charizard para obedecer tu orden y aun cuando lo hiciera, quedará tan exhausto, que le será imposible defenderse, mucho menos luchar...   
· Nathy: Cállate...   
Charizard seguía lanzando fuego hasta que cayo al suelo exhausto, Lanturn por fin emergió, pero inconsciente por el calor sofocante, Charizard se levanto y volteó a ver a su dueña, quien tenía una mirada de satisfacción.   
· Nathy: Bien, que otro Pokémon tienes...   
· Armand: Que, piensas seguir luchando...   
· Nathy: Debemos hacernos lo más fuerte posible, tienes más Pokémon para luchar...   
Dijo la entrenadora en tono irritado.   
· Armand: Los tengo, pero no pienso pelear más contigo hoy, no hasta que no aprendas a valorar a tus Pokémon... 

Granja Miltank.   
Ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que las chicas habían entrado a atender a Miltank, afuera todas esperaban impacientes cualquier información.   
· Mary: Me pregunto como estará...   
Mary se encontraba abrazando a Jun, quien se había quedado dormida por la espera.   
· Kurumi: Hubieras entrado con ellas...   
Kurumi estaba cargando a Penélope, quien también se había dormido.   
· Mary: Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si entraba, es posible que me desmayara...   
De pronto la puerta se abrió, por fin salió alguien.   
· Molly: Rápido, necesitamos agua caliente…   
· Mary: Va a nacer un bebé Miltank?   
· Winnie: No, es que nos dio ganas de prepararnos un tesito... claro que ya va a nacer, que preguntas se te ocurren hacer...   
· Mary: Esta bien, no te enojes.   
· Kurumi: Porque no dejan que Mary entre...   
· Winnie: Sabes lo impresionable que es Mary, si llega a ver el nacimiento, se podría desmayar...   
· Mary: Ves...   
· Molly: Además alguien debe cuidar a Jun y a Penélope...   
· Mary: Pero para eso esta Kurumi...   
· Kurumi: Alto, yo me ofrecí para cuidar a Penélope, no de niñera de Jun, ella es responsabilidad tuya...   
· Mary: Esta bien, pero porque Molly no nos viene a echar una mano con Jun y Penélope...   
· Molly: Yo estoy ayudando...   
· Winnie: I bastante bien, por si quieren saber, Miltank ya puso dos huevos...   
· Mary: Dos?   
· Molly: Dice Mary que aun faltan más, por ello es que Miltank tenía problemas con el parto...   
· Mary: Valla.   
· Winnie: Es asombrosa, no solo como entrenadora...   
· Mary: Sí, tiene un gran futuro por venir.   
De pronto se escucharon gritos, llamando a Molly y a Winnie, diciéndoles que se apresuraran con el agua caliente.   
· Winnie: Esperen, no ven que no es tan fácil...   
Maxie entro con una tetera con agua, pero no estaba caliente.   
· Maxie: Perdón, pero no había más, la estufa no esta trabajando...   
Molly sacó una de sus Pokebolas.   
· Molly: No hay problema, Terry yo te elijo...   
Flareon salió de inmediato.   
· Molly: Terry usa tu Lanza...   
Pero Molly fue interrumpida por Winnie.   
· Winnie: No crees que un Lanzallamas sea muy fuerte Molly, mejor trata de usar un ataque Ámbar, así de paso no quemarás a Maxie...   
· Maxie: Si, te lo agradecería mucho...   
· Molly: Bueno, Terry usa tu ataque Ámbar y concéntrate en la tetera...   
Flareon miro fijamente la tetera y lanzó una bola de fuego que quemó a Maxie, a las presentes les salió una gota de sudor.   
· Molly: Terry, te dije que te concentraras...   
· Winnie: De tal entrenadora...   
· Molly: Oye...   
Esta vez Flareon hizo lo que debía, Molly y Winnie entraron antes de recibir otro grito, sin embargo...   
· Mary: Valla, por irse tan rápido se le olvido a Molly guardar a su Flareon.   
· Kurumi: Imagino que ahora también lo tenemos que cuidar...   
· Maxie: No sé preocupen por él, nosotras nos encargaremos de cuidarlo, así nos entretenemos hasta que sepamos algo de Miltank.   
Maxie se llevo a Flareon afuera, Kurumi y Mary seguían esperando impacientemente. 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Centro Comercial de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Meisy: Entendido, entonces cuando traigo las otras bolas Apricorn...   
Meisy la nieta del gran Kurt, se encontraba surtiendo al gran Centro Comercial de Pokebolas hechas de Apricorn, de pronto su Gear sonó sin previó aviso.   
· Meisy: Me permite un momento...   
Meisy y su Spinarak se retiraron a un extremo de la habitación.   
· Meisy: Aquí Meisy, que sucede...   
Mientras Meisy conversaba, Spinarak quien se encontraba posado en el hombro de Meisy, disparo una línea de telaraña y comenzó a columpiarse por la pequeña oficina. 

Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Celeste.   
Dos figuras ya conocidas acaban de llegar al Gimnasio Celeste, ambas se detuvieron frente a este esperando algo.   
· Misaki: Crees que debamos entrar Vaporeon...   
· Vaporeon: Vaporeon...   
· Misaki: No sé, que tal si incomodo...   
· Vaporeon: Vaporeon.   
· Misaki: Sí, Misty y sus hermanas siempre han sido buenas conmigo, pero últimamente las he incomodado mucho...   
· Vaporeon: Vaporeon.   
· Misaki: Recuerdas cuando me escape de casa solo porque mamá no quería que me convirtiera en entrenadora Pokémon...   
· Vaporeon: Vaporeon...   
· Misaki: Sí, era mi decisión, pero tenía solo cinco años, mamá tenía razón...   
· Vaporeon: Vaporeon.   
· Misaki: Me hubiera metido en problemas sino es porque Misty, Ash y mi tío hablaron con mi mamá, ella suele ser muy dulce y cariñosa, pero si hago algo malo si me castiga y aquella ocasión si mereció un buen castigo...   
· Vaporeon: Vaporeon.   
· Misaki: Pero mamá no lo hizo, todo gracias a Misty, Ash y mi tío Gary, todos son muy buenos conmigo, no se porque me soportan a veces...   
Misaki estaba a punto de llorar.   
· Vaporeon: Vaporeon.   
Vaporeon froto su cabeza contra Misaki.   
· Misaki: Si, tienes razón, volví a hacerlo, discúlpame...   
Misaki se secó las lagrimas y sonrió de nuevo.   
· Misaki: Mejor entremos, quizás Misty se muera de envidia al verte, me pregunto si su novio aun se encontrará en el gimnasio, mi tío y mi bisabuelo me dijeron que le diera esto...   
La pequeña entrenadora sostenía un sobre amarillo en el que había escrito en letras negras "Señor Ash Ketshup Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste", aunque había claras muestras de que el sobre ya había sido abierto más de una vez.   
· Misaki: Aun no entiendo bien que se supone que quieren, pero le preguntaré a Ash, quizás el sepa y me explique...   
· Vaporeon: Vaporeon...   
· Misaki: Así, con Misty más le vale que nos lo explique o se meterá en más problemas que los de costumbre. 

Continente Johto.   
Lago de la Furia.   
Cinco chicas estaban nadando tranquilamente en el Lago de la Furia.   
· Nadia: Se los dije, hubiéramos venido desde un principió directo al Lago de la Furia, pero no...   
· Naoko: Si, si, lo que digas, aun no han encontrado algo...   
Las cuatro entrenadoras estaban buscando al parecer algo, una de las cinco chicas emergió.   
· Nanami: Nada, no tuve suerte...   
· Nash: Déjame a mi, pero que alguien cuide de Nina...   
· Nina: Yo me che cuidal sola...   
· Naoko: Entonces ayúdanos a cuidar de Nadia, no quieres...   
· Nadia: Como que a cuidar de mí...   
· Nina: Beno.   
· Nash: Bien, al agua...   
Nash se sumergió, mientras sus hermanas esperaban a que regresara jugando con el salvavidas de Nina.   
· Naoko: De verdad creen que podamos encontrarla?   
· Nanami: Porque no, sabes que los Gyarados pierden sus escamas constantemente, si hubo antes una batalla aquí, debe estar en el fondo del lago...   
· Nadia: Pero y si sabían eso, porque nos estuvimos metiendo en todos los lagos, ríos y riachuelos que encontrábamos...   
· Naoko: Pues verás hermanita, a veces uno puede encontrar muchas cosas escondidas en el agua...   
· Nadia: Sí, así encontramos el pendiente de Nina, pero eso fue porque fue ella quien lo tiro al agua...   
· Nina: No me guta, apeta mucho...   
· Naoko: Si, pero así como ella, deben haber muchos entrenadores que tiran objetos que no les sirven, aunque entre ellos pueda haber algo valioso, recuerda que muchas veces hay accidentes y en uno de ellos, quizás algún entrenador tiro sin querer algo valioso...   
· Nadia: Sigues con tus sueños de encontrar tesoros en el mar, al menos sabemos con seguridad que si hubo aquí un Gyarados rojo, por lo que en el fondo del lago, cuando menos debe quedar una escama roja, lo que no entiendo, es que vamos a hacer si la encontramos...   
· Naoko: Pues eso lo discutiremos luego de encontrarla, no te parece... 

Continente Kanto.   
Isla Canela.   
Dos entrenadores, un chico y una chica desembarcaban de improvisto.   
· Ralph: Lastima que hubo ese accidente...   
· Emily: Ahora debemos esperar hasta que puedan arreglar todo...   
· Ralph: Al menos podemos relajarnos un poco en los manantiales de agua caliente, no lo crees así Emily...   
· Emily: Sí, fue una suerte que nuestro barco desembarcara en la Isla Canela, siempre había soñado con descansar en uno de los manantiales de agua caliente...   
· Ralph: Al menos la pasaremos bien, pero que crees que dirán ellos...   
Ralph señalo hacia dos Pokémon que estaban bajando del barco, un Nidorino y una Nidorina, ambos se veían muy molestos.   
· Emily: Ya sabes como son, ya se les pasará, solo debemos dejarlos solos y se reconciliaran de nuevo.   
· Ralph: Al menos nuestros demás Pokémon no tienen esos problemas...   
· Emily: Aunque sería divertido ver pelearse a nuestros Vulpix o a Butterfree, no crees así Ralph...   
· Ralph: Sí lo sería, pero mejor evitemos pleitos innecesarios.   
· Emily: Tienes razón, vamos a buscar una posada donde quedarnos.   
· Ralph: Yo he oído que hay una muy buena, la llaman posada acertijo...   
· Emily: No, se llama posada adivinanza, me dijeron que quedaba cerca de un reloj...   
· Ralph: Bueno, vamos a buscarla.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Tara una Nueva Entrenadora Pokémon**   
**o**   
**Duelos con Nuevas Reglas.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	20. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 19

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Tara una Nueva Entrenadora Pokémon**   
**o**   
**Duelos con Nuevas Reglas.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Granja de Miltank.   
Ya habían pasado siete horas en total desde que Molly y Winnie habían salido por el agua caliente, Kurumi, Mary y Jun, quien se había levantado hace poco, estaban muy impacientes.   
· Mary: No crees que estarías mejor afuera Jun, jugando con Terry, Maxie y el resto de chicas...   
· Jun: No, estoy esperando por Molly, además ya esta muy oscuro...   
· Mary: Sí, hace ya varias horas que anocheció, la espera me esta matando...   
· Kurumi: Ya no deben tardar, después de todo cuanto más puede durar el nacimiento de unos bebés...   
· Mary: Según Rudy, mamá demoro doce horas en traerme al mundo y era yo sola, ahora no sabemos cuantos Miltank sean en total...   
· Voz: Fueron cinco... cinco lindos huevos...   
Nuestras entrenadoras voltearon en dirección de la autora de la voz, Mary salió cargando un huevo envuelto en toallas, luego salió Whitney, Cherry, Winnie y Molly, cada una cargando un huevo.   
· Jun: Molly...   
Jun corrió a ver a su amiga, pero se quedo deslumbrada con el huevo Pokémon.   
· Mary: Como está Miltank.   
· Mary: Miltank esta exhausta, aun más que si hubiera tenido diez duelos seguidos...   
· Kurumi: Pero con cinco huevos, no habría podido quedar de otra forma...   
· Whitney: Se los agradezco a todas, no sabría que hubiera hecho sin ustedes...   
· Mary: Se hace lo que se puede...   
· Cherry: Me asombro tu determinación a la hora de atender a Miltank, Mary.   
· Winnie: Sí, ya habías hecho esto antes...   
· Mary: En casa, he traído al mundo a varios Mareep, creo que ya son cinco o seis...   
· Whitney: Mostraste una determinación que muchos líderes ya quisiéramos...   
· Mary: No es para tanto...   
Maxie y el resto de las chicas entraron por fin.   
· Whitney: No cabe duda, que te di la medalla sin equivocarme.   
· Maxie: Que lindos están...   
· Annie: Creen que Susie se alegre al saber lo que sucedió...   
· Whitney: Porque no la llaman, podrían detener los huevos de Miltank, necesito hablar con mis amigas...   
· Maxie: Claro, vamos chicas...   
Maxie, Annie y el resto ayudantes de Whitney se retiraron, dejando a Whitney con nuestras entrenadoras a solas, sin embargo, Maxie regreso.   
· Maxie: Por cierto, Molly, este Flareon es tuyo...   
Maxie cargaba un Flareon que se encontraba dormido.   
· Molly: Sí, es mi Terry, gracias...   
Molly lo guardo en su Pokebola y Maxie se retiro.   
· Cherry: Bien, de que querías hablar con nosotras Whitney...   
· Whitney: Antes que nada, les pido disculpas por haberlas llamado, no sabía a quien recurrir en ese momento y puesto que ya te conocía Cherry, yo...   
Whitney trato de no llorar, pero fue inútil.   
· Whitney: Perdonen este momento de debilidad, pero... Miltank... este Miltank... es que yo…   
· Cherry: No te preocupes por nada, ya te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, no importa lo que suceda siempre podrás contra conmigo...   
· Mary: I ahora conmigo...   
· Mary: I conmigo también...   
· Molly: Lo mismo va conmigo...   
· Jun: Conmigo y Penélope también...   
· Winnie: Ídem...   
· Kurumi: Aunque ya nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo atrás y casualmente te dije lo mismo que mi hermanita aquí presente...   
· Cherry: Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Porque te molestas, sabes que siempre serás mi hermanita...   
· Cherry: Mejor di lo que ibas a decir sí.   
· Kurumi: Hermanitas, pueden dar lata siempre, pero cuando se trata de cumplidos...   
· Cherry: Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Esta bien... Puedes contar conmigo siempre Whitney...   
· Whitney: Gracias, no saben lo que esto significa para mi...   
I un nuevo abrazo grupal llegó, esta vez con Whitney en el centro, para alegría de Molly.   
· Cherry: Ahora si nos podrías hacer un favor...   
· Whitney: Lo que sea para mis mejores amigas.   
· Cherry: Como verás, ya casi son las tres de la mañana y nosotras...   
· Mary: Me muero de sueño...   
· Whitney: No digan nada más, vengan, tengo habitaciones especiales para las heroínas de mi Miltank... 

Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Café Local, cerca de las 10 AM.   
Duplica, Sakura, Sumono, Tamao, Komoe y Satsuki, se encontraban bebiendo café tranquilamente.   
· Komoe: Listo, aquí tienes Sakura...   
Dijo Komoe luego de terminar de soplar el café de Sakura.   
· Sakura: Gracias, ahora ya no me quemaré de nuevo...   
Sakura comenzó a beber tranquilamente.   
· Sumono: Pero sabes que no deberías beber café Sakura, el café te hace daño...   
· Tamao: Vamos, dejemos que lo haga por esta ocasión, tenemos que celebrar.   
· Komoe: Es cierto, no todos los días nuestra pequeña hermanita nos visita...   
· Satsuki: Lo que me preocupa a mí, es que viniéramos acá, cuando en nuestra propia casa podíamos hacer todo, además por estar celebrando no abrimos hoy...   
· Komoe: Vamos Satsuki, dime que no extrañabas a Sakura...   
· Satsuki: Bueno yo...   
· Tamao: Además ya no vienen tantas personas como antes, hasta tú te has quejado de eso...   
· Satsuki: Sí, pero yo...   
· Sakura: Sí desean, yo puedo esperar, por mi no hay problema, ya espere dos años para verlas, que son unos días más...   
· Komoe: Pero Sakura, ya retrasamos este día, no podría dejar que pasará de nuevo...   
· Tamao: Sí, desde que llegaste han pasado varios días y no pudimos celebrar tu regreso como se debía, todo por atender otros asuntos.   
· Sumono: Tu sabes que estábamos muy ocupadas Sakura, nos hubiera encantado celebrar el mismo día que llegaste, pero tu sabes...   
· Sakura: Sí, lo sé, no tiene porque disculparse...   
· Satsuki: Esta bien, no me preocupare más, este día será solo de nuestra hermanita... aun cuando lo hayamos retrasado varias veces...   
· Sakura: Pero Satsuki, yo sé que ustedes están muy ocupadas, no es necesario que...   
· Satsuki: No trates de disculparnos ahora Sakura, te hemos descuidado mucho, eres nuestra hermanita y te queremos...   
· Sakura: Gracias chicas.   
· Sumono: Que les parece si luego del café, nos vamos a visitar la Torre Quemada, que opinas Duplica...   
· Duplica: Yo?   
· Komoe: Claro, tu eres una invitada de nuestra hermanita.   
· Duplica: Bueno, me gustaría ir.   
· Tamao: Bien, entonces que les parece si luego nosotras seis, vamos a... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Nuestras entrenadoras se despedían de Whitney, quien las había acompañado hasta Ciudad Olivine como agradecimiento.   
· Whitney: Gracias nuevamente...   
· Cherry: No gracias a ti por acompañarnos...   
· Molly: Fue un largo trayecto, pero divertido...   
· Whitney: Bueno, me despido, debo cuidar de mi Miltank y de sus cinco futuros hijos...   
· Kurumi: Suerte.   
Mientras Whitney desaparecía en el horizonte, nuestras entrenadoras conversaban animadamente y sus Pokémon jugaban o descansaban tranquilamente.   
· Mary: No es maravilloso como se lleva Whitney con sus Miltank, se preocupa bastante por ellos...   
· Mary: En especial por este.   
· Cherry: Eso es, porque ese Miltank que atendimos, es hijo de su Miltank.   
· Kurumi: Ella lo vio crecer y lo atendió con esmero desde que era un pequeño Miltank.   
· Winnie: Valla, eso no lo sabía.   
· Kurumi: Por eso es que Whitney se sentía tan responsable de ella.   
· Mary: Ya veo, lo mismo me sucedería si mi Mery se enfermera...   
· Molly: O si mi Hikari lo hiciera.   
· Hikari: Uiii...   
Dijo el pequeño Pokémon en brazos de Jun, luego salto al suelo a jugar con los otros Pokémon.   
· Jun: Hikari...   
· Kurumi: Déjala, estará mejor corriendo...   
· Mary: Por cierto, tengo una pregunta que hacerles, bueno, más de una...   
· Kurumi: Hazlas.   
· Mary: Bien, escuche que dijiste que ya conocías a Whitney, es eso verdad Kurumi.   
· Cherry: Déjame recordar, antes que yo, tu fuiste entrenadora, verdad Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Sí, fue hace muchos años atrás, pero nunca termine mi viaje Pokémon porque no estaba segura de cómo la estaría pasando mi mamá con mi pequeña hermanita.   
· Molly: Entonces puedes acompañarnos en nuestro viaje y terminar el tuyo al mismo tiempo...   
· Jun: Sí, así no tendrías que estar sola...   
· Kurumi: No pensaba terminar mi viaje Pokémon, tampoco hacerlo sola, pero quizás...   
· Jun: Acompáñanos...   
· Molly: Sí, aunque no vallas a luchar en los gimnasios, al menos puedes acompañarnos como Jun, Penélope, Mary, Cherry y yo...   
· Mary: Sí, originalmente solo yo iba a competir por medallas, luego se nos unió Winnie, aunque ella tiene otras medallas por las que luchar.   
· Winnie: Sí, pero si quieres también te podemos ayudar...   
· Cherry: No es una mala idea, que opinas Kurumi...   
· Winnie: Si, mientras más seamos es mejor...   
· Mary: Oye, esa era mi frase...   
· Mary: Ya no te mortifiques, luego te le robas una frase a Winnie y en paz...   
· Mary: Bueno.   
· Jun: Vas a venir con nosotras?   
· Kurumi: Nunca dije que las dejaría solas, en este corto tiempo que hemos estado juntas, pues me he sentido muy bien, además mamá me dio permiso, es verdad que no voy a competir por medallas, pero si las voy a acompañar...   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Jun: Yupi...   
· Mary: Genial, ya tengo otra prima...   
· Mary: Ahora somos ya ocho joyas más...   
· Kurumi: Joyas?   
· Cherry: Es una larga historia, te la contaremos en el camino hacia... por cierto, cual se supone que es nuestro recorrido ahora?   
· Mary: Pues a ver, primero se supone que pasaríamos por mi casa, después de derrotar a Bugsy en el Pueblo Azalea, luego a las ruinas Alfa a ver a los padres de Molly...   
· Mary: Sí, pero luego todo cambio con la enfermedad de la madre de Winnie, planeábamos ir a Ciudad Caña Dorada para tomar el Magneto tren y viajar hasta Kanto...   
· Winnie: Sí, pero mi mamá y Amy se recuperaron y no paso de un susto, por suerte.   
· Cherry: Luego Kurumi nos hablo de sus amigos y de viajar en globo... por cierto Kurumi, que fue de Mario?   
· Kurumi: Pues Brenda lo rescato, luego nos dejo en Ciudad Olivine y encontramos a Annie...   
· Mary: Ya veo, así fue como se enteraron del Miltank enfermo...   
· Winnie: I de paso como ya sabíamos donde nos teníamos que encontrar, le dijimos a Annie para que fuera a verlas a Ciudad Ecruteak   
· Mary: Esa era otra de mis preguntas, pero ya me la respondieron.   
· Mary: Por cierto, antes de lo de Miltank y la tormenta, que teníamos que hacer?   
· Cherry: Pues, en globo íbamos a ir a las Ruinas Alfa a visitar a los padres de Molly y entregarles su obsequio.   
· Kurumi: Por cierto Molly, tus padres me dijeron que te diera las gracias, les encanto tu presente.   
· Molly: No era presente, era una figurita de cristal...   
· Winnie: Es lo mismo...   
· Molly: Si te sientas a analizarlo no...   
· Cherry: En fin, luego se suponía que viajaríamos todo el trayecto hacia Pueblo Azalea, así podríamos visitar la casa de Mary...   
· Mary: Pero nos sorprendió la tormenta y los planes cambiaron de nuevo... no les gusta como se arruinan todos los planes que uno hace de improvisto...   
· Mary: No te quejes, conocimos a Andrew y a sus hermanas...   
· Kurumi: Andrew?   
· Molly: El novio de Cherry...   
· Cherry: EL NO ES MI NOVIO!!!... bueno, no todavía...   
Hikari quien había estado corriendo cerca de las ocho entrenadoras, se asusto con el grito de Cherry, luego se acerco al grupo y comenzó a oír todo lo que decían.   
· Kurumi: Así que te me adelantaste hermanita, que mandada resultaste...   
· Cherry: Oye...   
· Mary: Mejor seguimos discutiendo nuestro recorrido o sino...   
· Mary: Es buena idea, a ver, con la tormenta los planes cambiaron de nuevo, esta vez se suponía que nos encontraríamos en Ciudad Ecruteak, por lo que nosotras caminamos sin descanso...   
· Mary: En realidad caminamos para retirar las piezas del Traductor que iba a armar Cherry, luego de eso nos encontramos a Annie...   
· Winnie: Es cierto, oí que el Profesor Hale menciono eso un par de ocasiones, ibas a crear un traductor del idioma Pokémon al humano o no Cherry...   
· Kurumi: Sí claro, mi hermanita a lo mucho y puede entender como programar la video grabadora...   
Cherry sonrió pícaramente.   
· Cherry: Así que eso piensas...   
Cherry se inclino y tomo a Hikari en brazos.   
· Kurumi: Que tiene el perrito de peluche de Molly.   
· Molly: No es un perrito de peluche, se llama Hikari.   
· Kurumi: Bueno, que tiene Hikari.   
· Cherry: Pues, no crees que invente un traductor del idioma Pokémon, cierto, mira esto...   
Cherry le susurro algo al oído a Hikari, esta sonrió, luego le dijo algo a Mary y esta asintió.   
· Mary: Aquí esta Cherry...   
Mary le dio uno de los audífonos con los que escuchaba música.   
· Kurumi: A mi no me parece algo del otro mundo....   
· Cherry: Ya verás...   
Cherry sacó un pequeño prendedor que cargaba en el bolsillo y se lo puso al audífono, luego puso este en la oreja de Hikari.   
· Cherry: Unos pequeños ajustes más y podrán escuchar hablar a Hikari...   
Molly sonrió entendiendo lo que Cherry iba a hacer.   
· Cherry: Listo...   
Cherry había puesto el prendedor sosteniendo el audífono que tenía Hikari en la oreja.   
· Cherry: Ya puedes hablar Hikari...   
Hikari sonrió.   
· Hikari: Uiii... Uiiiviii...   
A las presentes les salió una gota de sudor, sin embargo esto aun no acababa.   
· Hikari: Ejem... disculpen, es un poco molesto hablar con esta cosa...   
Kurumi, Winnie y Jun estaban casi en shock por lo que habían presenciado, Hikari, el Eevee recién nacido de Molly... les estaba hablando igual que cualquier otra persona.   
· Jun: Hi... Hikari?   
· Hikari: Sí?   
· Jun: No… nada…   
· Winnie: Pue... puede hablar...   
· Hikari: En realidad siempre he hablado, esta vez me pueden oír ustedes...   
· Winnie: Perdón, puedo oírte.   
· Hikari: Bueno, ahora que ya me pueden oír, quiero que me cambien mi dieta, esas galletas que me dan saben a comida de perro, porque no son un poco más generosas y me dan mejor una hamburguesa doble o cuando menos una pizza con todo pero sin anchoas, no me gustan las anchoas...   
· Mary: No me veas a mi, tu dueña es Molly, yo soy dueña de Flooffy, Mery, Jolteon, Pichu, Porygon y Lanturn...   
Hikari miro inocentemente a Molly y hablo.   
· Hikari: Mamá, porque no me compras una gran pizza para celebrar, si.   
· Molly: Pizza?, ni yo he comido pizza y vas a probarla tu... y todavía una con todo, ja...   
· Hikari: Mala mamá, no me quieres...   
· Molly: Pues no.   
Molly volteo la cara, Hikari hizo lo mismo.   
· Winnie: No entiendo nada...   
· Mary: Pues Hikari y Molly se pelearon todo porque Molly...   
· Hikari: Es una tacaña...   
· Molly: Oye...   
· Mary: Bueno, no era exactamente la palabra que tenía en mente...   
· Hikari: Es cierto, tu no me quieres...   
Molly volteo a ver a su Pokémon, sus ojos lucían vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y su voz se escuchaba entrecortada.   
· Molly: Hi-ka-ri.   
Molly se inclino en dirección de su Pokémon y le extendió sus brazos, esta cabizbaja camino hacia ella y se acomodo en sus brazos arrepentida.   
· Hikari: Perdón mamá, yo no quise...   
· Molly: No hay cuidado, pero por ahora mis finanzas no me dejan ni comprar una cajita feliz, mucho menos una pizza continental...   
· Hikari: Yo sé, solo bromeaba, pero no creí que te lastimaría...   
· Molly: Sabes, yo tampoco lo creí, pero así paso.   
· Hikari: Perdóname Molly, no quise...   
· Molly: No hay cuidado, ya lo olvide...   
Molly abrazo fuertemente a su Pokémon.   
· Winnie: Bueno, eso ya se solucionó, pero como hiciste para que Hikari pudiera hablar...   
· Kurumi: Me permites...   
Kurumi tomo el pequeño audífono de Hikari y comenzó a observarlo.   
· Hikari: Oye eso es mío...   
Pero Kurumi seguía analizándolo sin prestar atención a nada más, luego de unos pocos minutos pareció terminar.   
· Winnie: I bien...   
· Kurumi: Pues diría que esto no es, este parece un audífono común y corriente, aunque con el agujero que Cherry le hizo al ponerle el prendedor, dudo mucho que ahora pueda funcionar...   
· Mary: Que cosa?   
Mary miro molesta hacia Cherry.   
· Cherry: Perdón yo no sabía que...   
· Kurumi: Era broma.   
· Cherry: Kurumi... bueno, al menos no tendré que comprarte uno nuevo, pero aun así... Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Que, tu nos trataste de engañar con el Eevee parlante...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero eso era distinto...   
· Kurumi: Distinto nada, dime algo Molly, Hikari habla desde que nació?   
· Molly: Si, habla en Pokémon y en español.   
· Kurumi. Ya veo.   
· Winnie: Que ves...   
· Jun: Ya sabes porque habla Hikari.   
· Hikari: Hablo porque tengo boca...   
· Molly: A eso no se refería Jun.   
· Hikari: Entonces?   
· Molly: Jun pregunta que porque razón puedes hablar.   
· Hikari: Puedo hablar porque soy inteligente...   
· Mary: Aunque puedas hablar, no significa que seas inteligente, ya ves a Mary.   
Esta vez Mary no protesto, tan solo le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su querida amiga.   
· Mary: Toma...   
· Mary: Oye.   
· Mary: Tu empezaste, no es verdad Flooffy.   
· Flooffy: Fyiii...   
· Winnie: Podrían parar ustedes dos un momento, Kurumi sabes porque puede hablar Hikari?   
· Kurumi: Pues asumo que de algún modo Hikari aprendió nuestro idioma y estas cuatro señoritas lo sabían...   
· Cherry: Al comienzo fue solo Molly, luego nosotras tres nos enteramos como ustedes lo hacen ahora.   
· Winnie: Valla y yo que creía que la sorpresa que les teníamos era impresionante, pero en realidad no es nada...   
· Mary: Sorpresa?   
· Kurumi: Sí, le estuvimos enseñando palabras a Penélope, con buenos resultados...   
· Cherry: Ya aprendió a hablar Penélope?   
· Kurumi: Yo no dije eso, soy buena pero no tanto, solo le enseñamos unas cuantas palabras...   
· Winnie: En realidad solo nuestros nombres, no es así Penélope...   
Penélope sonrió.   
· Penélope: Wi... Winnie...   
· Mary: Valla, ya sabe hablar...   
· Mary: Como me llamo yo Penélope.   
Penélope volteo hacia Mary.   
· Penélope: Ma... Mary...   
· Molly: Ya sabe hablar.   
· Hikari: Porque se emocionan con que esa niña pueda pronunciar algunas palabras?   
· Kurumi: Bueno mi pequeña Hikari, Penélope es como si fuera parte de nuestra familia y cada progreso que tiene es...   
· Cherry: Es como cuando naciste tu Hikari, nosotras te queremos al igual que a nuestros Pokémon o que a Penélope, Jun, Molly, a mi hermana, Winnie o a nuestras Mary's, cada victoria que tienen cualquiera de ellos, sean nuestras amigas, familiares o Pokémon, es una alegría para nosotras...   
· Hikari: Una victoria... en batallas?   
· Mary: No, no solo en batallas, al vencer una limitación, como con Penélope que le es muy difícil hablar, al lograr algo muy difícil, como cuando te rescatamos junto a los otros Pokémon o al alcanzar un sueño, como la captura del Abra de Cherry, es una victoria.   
· Mary: Victoria no es solo ganar algo, victoria es un triunfo, ya sea físico, intelectual o espiritual, es lograr algo que nos genere felicidad.   
· Winnie: Así es, pero no solo las victorias, cuando supimos que mi mamá enfermo, pensábamos dejar todo para viajar hasta Kanto e ir a cuidarla...   
· Mary: O cuando supimos del Miltank de Whitney, no era nuestra responsabilidad y aun así decidimos ayudarla...   
· Hikari: Como si fueran una gran familia.   
· Cherry: Tu lo has dicho, aun eres una bebita en cierto sentido, por eso se preocupan tus padres de ti, te habrás dado cuenta de que aunque estés en nuestra compañía, Alebrije y mi Espeon siempre te andan vigilando...   
· Hikari: Sí, no me dejan hacer muchas cosas sola...   
Desde lejos Espeon y Umbreon vigilaban juntos a Eevee.   
· Cherry: Es porque te quieren, recuerdas aquel incidente que te contamos con tu huevo, Alebrije y Espeon evitaron que tu huevo se rompiera y tu no nacieras...   
· Kurumi: Cuando naciste estuvieron muy contentos, se les notaba a simple vista, incluso podría asegurar que no durmieron en toda la noche por la alegría de tenerte...   
· Hikari: Lo sé, mis padres son muy buenos, igual que Molly.   
· Jun: Porque a veces le llamas Molly y otras veces Mamá?   
· Hikari: Es que no le gusta que le llame Ama...   
· Molly: Eso es verdad.   
· Mary: Bien dice el dicho, has una pregunta estúpida...   
· Mary: No era una mala pregunta...   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero no encontré otro dicho...   
· Mary: I ese del dicho que han dicho no lo he dicho...   
· Mary: Eso es un trabalenguas.   
· Kurumi: Olvídense de eso, han visto la hora que es, Penélope necesita comer y se nos acabo su fórmula ayer, debemos ir a comprarla cuanto antes...   
· Mary: Vamos a tener que ir hasta Ciudad Olivine a comprar, pero estoy cansada...   
· Mary: Ni Jun se queja y es la más pequeña...   
· Mary: Es porque ella viajo en globo un buen tramo...   
· Cherry: Yo viaje lo mismo que tu Mary y no estoy tan cansada...   
· Mary: Es que tu eres más grande, yo aun soy una niña...   
· Mary: Tenemos la misma edad y yo no me considero niña, estoy igual de cansada que tu y no me quejo...   
· Molly: Yo lo que quiero es comer algo y luego dormir...   
· Mary: Sabes, esa sería una deliciosa idea...   
· Winnie: Que les parece si nosotras cuatro nos vamos a comprar la fórmula para el biberón de Penélope, así ustedes pueden descansar y comer algo.   
· Kurumi: Es buena idea, cerca de aquí hay árboles frutales, podrían hacer un picnic con fruta, que les parece Cherry.   
· Cherry: Como dijo Mary, es una idea deliciosa.   
· Kurumi: Bueno, mientras nosotras vamos a Ciudad Olivine a comprar, ustedes pueden descansar, si nos demoramos no preocupen sin motivo, la llamaremos en caso de que algo malo suceda.   
· Winnie: I si nos coge la noche comprando, aun podemos descansar en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Olivine.   
· Mary: Entendido y anotado.   
· Cherry: Bien, yo voy a buscar frutas, ustedes pueden poner el mantel en el suelo.   
· Kurumi: Bueno, nos vamos, cuídense...   
· Cherry: Lo mismo ustedes...   
Kurumi con Penélope en brazos, Winnie y Jun se dirigieron a Ciudad Olivine a hacer sus compras, mientras Mary, Mary y Molly preparaban todo para el picnic que tendrían en cuanto Cherry regresará, sin embargo, no muy lejos de ellas, una nueva entrenadora hacia su aparición.   
· Tara: Genial, estoy de nuevo perdida... y para colmo ya tengo hambre...   
La joven entrenadora dejo su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a registrarla.   
· Tara: Rayos y más rayos, ya solo me queda una lata de tofu...   
Tara sostenía una lata de tofu, aunque no habían señales del abrelatas.   
· Tara: Donde puse ese estúpido abrelatas... porque me separe de mis hermanas...   
Mientras nuestra entrenadora buscaba desesperada el abrelatas, Mary, Mary y Molly acaban de poner todo... por tercera ocasión.   
· Mary: Flooffy si tu o Mery vuelven a jugar sobre nuestro mantel me las pagan...   
· Mary: Lo mismo va por ti Upa.   
· Molly: I por usted señorita...   
· Hikari: No nos dejan divertirnos...   
Hikari se llevo a su pequeña tropa en otra dirección.   
· Mary: Al menos parece que ya los tranquilizamos...   
Pero de nuevo los cuatro Pokémon corrieron en dirección de sus entrenadoras, desordenando todo.   
· Mary: I ahora que...   
Un enjambre de Beedrill se dirigía hacia nuestra entrenadoras.   
· Hikari: Mamá protégeme...   
Sin embargo todos los Beedrill fueron espantados por un poderoso disparo de un Hiper Rayo que venía de la madre de Hikari, junto a ella estaba Espeon vigilando.   
· Molly: Mi Alebrije...   
· Mary: Tal como lo dijo Cherry y Kurumi, Alebrije y Espeon siempre cuidaran de su bebé.   
· Mary: Por esta vez nos salvamos, pero si no queremos salir peor, será mejor tomar medidas un poco más drásticas...   
· Molly: Como cuales?   
· Mary: Como estas... Flooffy, Mery, Jolteon, Lanturn, Pichu, Porygon, Regresen!!!   
· Mary: Entiendo, no quería hacerlo, pero así paso... Upa, Chinchou, Dewgong, Mantine, Vaporeon… Regresen!   
· Molly: Teddy, Hikari, Alebrije, Terry, Maggie, Bella… Regresen!   
Los Pokémon que estaban en las cercanías regresaron a sus Pokebolas, todos, menos los Pokémon de Cherry y dos Pokémon de Molly.   
· Molly: Eh, que paso...   
Estos Pokémon eran Hikari y Alebrije.   
· Cherry: Es que ellos no entraran, hasta que Espeon lo haga también...   
Cherry acababa de llegar junto a Girafarig, cargando la fruta con la que harían el picnic.   
· Mary: Ya veo, es que son una familia...   
· Cherry: No comprendo porque decidieron guardar a todos sus Pokémon, pero tendrán buenos motivos para hacerlo, Regresen!!!   
Cherry apunto cada una de sus seis Pokebolas hacia sus respectivos huéspedes, de inmediato los seis entraron, luego Molly hizo lo mismo con Hikari y Alebrije.   
· Cherry: I bien...   
Cherry contemplaba el mantel que se suponía debían haber puesto sus amigas para el picnic.   
· Mary: Es una larga historia. 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Tienda de la Ciudad.   
Nuestras cuatro amigas entraban a la pequeña tienda de Olivine, no era como el inmenso Centro Comercial de Caña Dorada, pero si tenía lo suyo.   
· Jun: Esto es un Centro Comercial, es algo pequeño...   
· Winnie: Pequeño?   
· Kurumi: Bueno, para Jun si lo es, ella vivió en Caña Dorada, lo recuerdas...   
· Winnie: Es cierto, pero para ella entonces los únicos Centros Comerciales que estarían a su nivel, serían el de Ciudad Azulona y ese que queda en Houen, no el que esta al aire libre, el otro...   
· Kurumi: Sé de cual me hablas, solo que nunca me aprendí el nombre de esa ciudad...   
· Jun: Su nombre es Ciudad Lilycove, pero vamos a comprar o no...   
· Kurumi: Tranquila Jun, estar junto a Mary, Mary, Molly y mi hermana te ha hecho mal... 

Afuera de Ciudad Olivine.   
Nuestras entrenadoras ya se encontraban disfrutando de su pequeño picnic.   
· Mary: Fue buena idea hacer un picnic al aire libre...   
Varios Pokémon jugaban en las cercanías, entre ellos Flooffy, Mery, Girafarig, Teddiursa y Upa, a quienes al parecer ya les habían levantado el castigo.   
· Mary: Me encanto la cesta de día de campo, como aprendiste a hacerla Molly...   
· Molly: Fue en una ocasión cuando mamá se fracturo la pierna durante una excavación, el doctor la mando a reposar y evitar cualquier actividad física y como mamá es una investigadora, no podía mantener su mente ocupada, así que nos pusimos a hacer canastas de mimbre, fue divertido y pudimos platicar durante el tiempo que mamá estuvo lastimada, aunque luego mamá y papá tuvieron que ir de emergencia a Houen, habían recibido noticias de dos Pokémon legendarios...   
· Cherry: Houen, cuantos misterios tendrá ese continente...   
· Molly: Ahora son tres continentes verdad, Houen, Johto y Kanto...   
· Mary: Yo lo que quisiera saber es si habrán más continentes aparte de Houen.   
· Cherry: Pues deben haberlos, recuerda que este mundo es muy grande y apenas se esta descubriendo parte de su encanto...   
· Mary: Que les parece si un día de estos nos vamos a recorrer Houen...   
· Mary: Sería interesante, puesto que hay nuevos Pokémon, pero esta muy lejos...   
· Mary: Piensa en los Pokémon de Agua que podrías atrapar, te imaginas un Pokémon Agua Planta o uno Agua Siniestro...   
· Mary: Lo sé, es muy tentador, sobretodo para una entrenadora especializada en Pokémon de agua como yo, pero recuerda que aun me estoy acostumbrando a Johto, no hace mucho deje las Islas Naranja, además, desde cuando te gusta Houen.   
· Mary: Desde que me entere de que habían Pokémon eléctricos tan lindos como Pichu...   
· Mary: Claro, como el interés tiene pies...   
· Mary: Puedo saber porque dices eso.   
· Mary: Pues tu eras de las que no le gustaba Houen.   
· Mary: Bueno si, no lo niego, al principio no me gustaba y hasta me daba algo de miedo, pero tu sabes lo que es ir a un nuevo mundo sin conocer mucho de él...   
· Mary: I me lo dices a mi, que deje la Isla Trovita para venir a Johto...   
· Molly: Yo deje mi casa para lanzarme a mi aventura Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Todas dejamos algo que queríamos Molly.   
· Mary: Pero en esta ocasión el mérito es mío, ya que no solo deje mi casa sino también mi continente...   
· Mary: La dejaste porque no querías estar con Rudy...   
· Mary: Bueno, eso también es cierto.   
Nuestras cuatro entrenadoras comenzaron a reír, haciendo que una persona muy cercana a ellas se molestara.   
· Mary: Que continente creen que sea el mejor...   
· Cherry: Pues no sabría decirlo, Johto es lindo, pero desconozco de Kanto y de Houen.   
· Mary: Kanto tiene su encanto, pero no como Johto, ignoro completamente de Houen.   
· Molly: Yo sé algo, por fotos de mis padres...   
· Cherry: I yo por relatos que he oído...   
· Mary: Igual yo.   
· Molly: Yo sé que también hay una zona de safari...   
· Cherry: Safari, nunca me ha gustado eso...   
· Mary: Ni a mi, pero me encantaría presenciar una migración de ballenas...   
· Mary: I a mi ese camino de bicicletas que me contaron...   
· Cherry: Sería lindo montar una bici.   
· Molly: Pero yo quiero una que haga trucos...   
· Mary: Una bicicleta de trucos, eso sería loco...   
· Mary: Más loco es eso del ferry, te lo imaginas, un pequeño tren que viaja en el aire colgado de un cable...   
· Mary: Eso no es nada, yo oí que tienen un concurso de Pokémon, para ver cual es el mejor...   
· Mary: Yo supe que hay una ciudad en la copa de los árboles.   
· Mary: Que raro.   
· Mary: Eso no es nada, se de una ciudad construida a faldas de un volcán, por eso tienen aguas termales, se que también hay una ciudad con un museo Pokémon, hay otra con un mercado al aire libre...   
· Molly: Tiene muchas novedades Houen...   
· Mary: Sí, aunque es un poco raro a mi parecer, sobre todo aquello del clima tan raro, en unas partes no deja de llover, mientras en otras lo único que cae es ceniza del volcán...   
· Mary: I ni de que hablar de aquellos lugares donde hay grandes tormentas de arena o aquellos con cataratas gigantes...   
· Mary: Siempre he dicho que Houen es extraño, me da cierto temor...   
· Mary: Pero es muy loco, todo es al revés...   
· Mary: Sí, sobretodo el horario.   
· Mary: Cuando aquí es Viernes, allá sigue siendo Jueves, que loco, no les parece...   
Nuestra entrenadora no aguanto más y se levanto furiosa.   
· Molly: Entonces viven con un día de atraso?   
· Mary: Sí y hay que ver si no es solo con razón al tiempo en que están retrasados por allá...   
Tara por fin llegó donde se encontraban comiendo y hablando nuestras entrenadoras, lucía realmente molesta.   
· Cherry: Hola, como te llamas.   
· Tara: Mi nombre es Tara y provengo de aquel continente al que tanto miedo le tienen y del que no han dejado de burlarse, Houen...   
· Mary: Como has dicho...   
Mary estaba a punto de golpear a aquella niña arrogante, cuando Cherry la detuvo.   
· Cherry: No lo hagas Mary, no vale la pena...   
· Molly: Pero si vienes de allá, debes tener Pokémon que no hemos visto antes...   
· Tara: Así es niñita y no los verán, cuando menos no de mí... ahora con su permiso, no me estorben...   
· Molly: Mi nombre es Molly.   
· Tara: Como sea, quítense...   
I Tara se fue caminando a través del picnic de las niñas.   
· Mary: Como se atreve...   
Mary se levantó molesta y agarro a aquella niña de la camisa.   
· Mary: No se debe solucionar nada con la violencia, pero es obvio que tu no entiendes de otra forma, te reto a una batalla Pokémon...   
· Tara: Quien, tu y ese endeble Flaaffy...   
Flooffy que estaba atento viendo lo que pasaba se puso en guardia al escuchar su nombre.   
· Mary: Flooffy no es ningún endeble y ahora te lo demostrare...   
· Tara: Sí tanto insiste, tendremos una batalla...   
· Mary: Ve Flooffy...   
Flooffy corrió junto a Mary y se coloco frente a ella.   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii…   
· Tara: Veo que lo has domesticado muy bien...   
· Mary: Cállate, Flooffy antes que mi Pokémon es mi amigo y si lo insultas a él, es como...   
· Tara: Sí, sí, sí, ya se me todo ese cuento... Ve...   
Tara sacó una pokebola color azul y la lanzó al campo, de ella salió un...   
· Mary: Que rayos es eso...   
· Cherry: Parece un cangrejo...   
· Molly: Pero esta más raro y azul...   
De la pokebola de Tara salió un crustáceo marino con grandes antenas, cola larga y diez patas, en otras palabras, una Langosta... solo que azul.   
· Tara: Lo llamo Cangrito, normalmente no peleo con él, Cangrito o solo Cangri, no es solo mi primer Pokémon o mi mascota, Cangri es mi mejor amigo, solo lo saque porque escuche que una de ustedes es una entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua...   
Mary se levantó.   
· Mary: Supongo que lo sacaste para impresionarme, cierto...   
· Tara: Si, lo quería presumir, normalmente Cangri es de color rojo, como Krabby, Kingler o los demás cangrejos Pokémon, pero además de tener un color diferente, es más pequeño que los demás...   
· Mary: Sí, había oído hablar mucho de los Pokémon con colores diferentes, a los que llaman dorados, pero no había visto uno aun...   
· Mary: Yo tampoco, sé que antes había un Gyarados Rojo en el Lago Furia...   
· Tara: Sí, hace unos días me reportaron de Pokémon con colores diferentes, eran Yanma y estaban muy cerca del Parque Natural, pero no fui porque estaba muy lejos, además solo uso Pokémon de Agua...   
· Mary: Te entiendo, son los mejores...   
· Molly: Odio ese parque...   
· Mary: Disculpa, pero como te lo reportaron?   
· Tara: Por mi Navegador, bueno, en realidad fue por mi Gear, el Navegador solo lo uso para no perderme... aunque a veces no es de mucha ayuda, pero díganme, ustedes no tienen un Gear?   
· Mary: Sí, pero es de Molly...   
· Molly: Pero Cherry es quien sabe hacerlo funcionar.   
· Cherry: Solo es cuestión de leer el manual...   
· Tara: Sí lo desean puedo avisarles cuando me reporten de Pokémon raros...   
· Mary: Te reporten?   
· Tara: Sí, aquellos con los que peleo y pierden contra mí, deben cumplir un solo requisito, en caso de ver un Pokémon con un color diferente al que normalmente suele tener, debe llamarme y avisarme en seguida...   
· Molly: A mi solo me llaman para pedirme revanchas, nadie me llama para otra cosa...   
· Mary: A nuestra Mary en cambio la llaman por otros motivos más personales...   
· Mary: Ya, es solo un favor...   
· Mary: Sí claro...   
· Cherry: Porque tanto interés en los Pokémon con colores especiales.   
· Tara: Es que esa es mi preferencia, soy una entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, pero de Pokémon raros...   
· Molly: Con colores diferentes...   
· Tara: Sí, como Cangrito, normalmente los cangrejos como el son rojos en el continente del que vengo, pero Cangrito es Azul...   
· Mary: Curioso, yo soy una entrenadora de Pokémon Acuáticos, de un solo tipo y con un segundo tipo también, con Pokémon evolucionados y no evolucionados...   
· Molly: En pocas palabras, una entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua.   
· Mary: Tu lo has dicho Molly.   
· Mary: Yo soy de Pokémon Eléctricos, pero con movimientos diversos...   
· Molly: Como el Golpe Roca de Flooffy.   
· Tara: Ya veo... por cierto, me entere que en Johto el Golpe Roca es una técnica TM...   
· Mary: Sí, puedes comprarla en el Centro Comercial de Ciudad Caña Dorada, Por qué?   
· Tara: Curiosidad, en Houen es una técnica HM, por lo que...   
· Mary: HM, genial, con eso todos mis Pokémon podrían tener el Golpe Roca y no me costaría tanto, por cierto, tengo técnicas de Johto por sino te interesa...   
· Mary: I yo tengo algunas de Kanto, bueno, están en mi casa, pero le puedo decir a Rudy que me las envié.   
· Tara: Técnicas TM, bien, podríamos cambiar, yo tengo varias técnicas que nunca antes han visto, como el Electro Shock, es un ataque eléctrico que prácticamente rebota en el suelo...   
· Mary: Genial, me gustaría verlo... ups, lo olvidaba, aun faltan de presentarse Cherry y Molly, prosigue Cherry...   
· Cherry: Gracias, ya era hora... yo soy Cherry y soy una entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos, especializada en ataques Psíquicos no muy usuales...   
· Molly: Como la Vista al Futuro de Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Así es y tu Molly serías una entrenadora de clase b...   
· Molly: Porque b, soy mala?   
· Mary: B, no sería C?   
· Mary: No, B, recuerda que C son aquellos que usan ataques estándar pero aparte confían en el poder de sus Pokémon, pero más que nada en sus corazonadas...   
· Mary: Es cierto...   
· Molly: Que es B, C, A, son calificaciones como en la escuela?   
· Mary: No, se llama entrenador de clase b, a aquel entrenador que usa solo los ataques básicos de un Pokémon...   
· Mary: Los ataques de tipo estándar...   
· Molly: Como?   
· Mary: Ataques tipo estándar como el Chorro de Agua en los Pokémon de Agua, el ataque Ámbar de los Pokémon de Fuego y así...   
· Tara: No le enseñas ataques especiales que normalmente no aprendería un Pokémon, como tu misma lo dijiste, el Golpe Roca, Flaaffy... es decir Flooffy, no tiene ese ataque, pero lo puede usar, si se lo enseñan...   
· Mary: Solo usas los ataques que un Pokémon aprende normalmente al alcanzar cierto nivel, no le enseñas otros ataques como los TM, HM, Movimientos de Tutor, etc.   
· Mary: Sí, movimientos especiales.   
· Molly: Si le enseño algún ataque especial a mis Pokémon seré clase A...   
· Cherry: Pues si...   
· Mary: Espera, ahora que lo pienso, yo creo que ya lo sería...   
· Mary: Porque?   
· Mary: Recuerdan el Hiper Rayo de Alebrije, el Movimiento Sísmico y la Garra de Acero de Teddy, sin contar sus otros ataques...   
· Mary: Es cierto, como lo olvide, si fue el Hiper Rayo de Alebrije lo que más nos ayudo contra ese Kingdra...   
· Mary: No te metas con mi Kingdra...   
· Mary: No lo haría si pudieras entrenarlo como se debe...   
· Tara: Disculpen que me meta en su pequeño pleito Pokémon, pero que es un Alebrije...   
· Cherry: Es verdad, tu no lo conoces.   
· Molly: Alebrije es mi Pokémon...   
· Mary: Es un Umbreon.   
· Tara: Fantástico, tienen un Umbreon...   
· Mary: Sí y Cherry tiene un Espeon, nosotras tenemos a toda la colección de Eevee repartida...   
· Mary: Yo tengo a Vaporeon, Mary a Jolteon, Molly tiene a Eevee, Flareon y Umbreon, Cherry a Espeon y... creo que son todos...   
· Tara: Genial tienen a todos los Eevee, me los pueden mostrar...   
· Cherry: Bueno...   
· Molly: Porque?   
· Mary: Sí, porque...   
· Tara: Pues del continente que vengo no son muy comunes los Eevee, menos aun sus evoluciones, solo he sabido de ellos por fotos y libros, ...   
· Cherry: Como en Kanto al comienzo, con muchos Pokémon de Johto...   
· Molly: Como?   
· Cherry: Pues verás Molly, en Kanto solo se conocían cerca de ciento cincuenta Pokémon, porque solo esos habían, con el tiempo, algunos entrenadores y demás personas, fueron introduciendo nuevas especies de Pokémon de Johto a Kanto, algunas se adaptaron bien, otras no, lo mismo que en Johto, por eso puedes encontrar Pidgie, Rattata, Spearow, Weedle, Caterpie o Zubat en Johto, así como Hoppip, Donphan, Sentret, Hoothoot o Sneasel, en Kanto, también hay especies que no se adaptaron a uno u otro continente, por eso solo las encontraras en determinado Continente o sea, ciertos Pokémon son exclusivos de un determinado continente, en Kanto son Hypno, Pikachu, Clefairy, Gloom, Venomoth o Diglett, pero los más famosos son Charmander, Squirtle y Bulbasaur, pero en Johto es con sus equivalencias...   
· Molly: Cyndaquil, Totodile y Chikorita...   
· Mary: No te olvides de mi Mareep o de Flooffy...   
· Cherry: También mi Girafarig, Phanpy o los Perros Legendarios, también hay casos curioso como el de Slugma, un Pokémon tipo fuego al que...   
· Tara: Perdón que interrumpa, pero los Girafarig no son exclusivos de Johto, en Houen también los hay, solo que en la Zona Safari...   
· Cherry: Valla, ignoraba completamente eso.   
· Tara: Yo también hasta que mi hermana mayor me mostró algunas de sus Pokebolas Safari con la que atrapo un Girafarig, un Gloom, un Natu y un Psyduck, son como las Pokebolas normales solo que en color verde y con unas lindas marcas entre amarillo y naranja...   
· Cherry: Genial, un nuevo lugar para encontrar Pokémon como mi Girafarig, al parecer tenía una mala idea de lo que era un Safari Pokémon...   
· Tara: Mala idea?, pues que pensabas que era...   
· Mary: Creíamos que era un lugar donde cazabas Pokémon...   
· Mary: O sea, donde les disparaban por diversión.   
· Tara: Bueno, si los cazas, pero con Pokebolas, no con armas de fuego, si fuera así, jamás hablaría del Safari...   
· Cherry: Hay muchas cosas de Houen que desconocemos o tenemos datos erróneos y tu podrías ayudarnos en eso.   
· Tara: Claro, así como ustedes desconocen Houen, yo desconozco Johto y Kanto, por cierto, te había interrumpido.   
· Cherry: Sí, aunque ya olvide que iba a decir...   
· Molly: Era sobre Slugma, hablabas de que era un caso curioso.   
· Cherry: Cierto, gracias Molly, bien, se pueden encontrar por los alrededores de Ciudad Azulona a Slugma, un Pokémon de Fuego originario de Johto, pero con más facilidad se lo puede encontrar allá por la ruta 17, pero no son los únicos, otros son los Murkow, también los puedes encontrar alrededor de Ciudad Azulona, Houndour, entre Ciudad Azafrán y Ciudad Azulona, estos Pokémon se adaptaron mejor a su nuevo habitad, por lo que es ahora más fácil encontrarlos en Kanto que en Johto y acá, la historia es la misma en cuanto a Psyduck, Golduck, Poliwag, Poliwhirl o Geodude...   
· Tara: Valla, veo que sabes bastante...   
· Cherry: Debo de estar bien informada, después de todo planeo convertirme en la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos...   
· Tara: Ya veo, en ese caso, debes tener pensado enfrentarte alguna vez con Sabrina...   
· Molly: Quien es Sabrina?   
· Mary: Ya te habíamos hablado de ella Molly.   
· Molly: Perdón, se me olvida.   
· Mary: Sabrina es una líder de gimnasio de Kanto...   
· Mary: Es famosa por sus Pokémon Psíquicos...   
· Molly: Cherry también es buena, no será problema para ella...   
· Cherry: Quizás, no hay nada dicho aun, por eso es que entreno lo más que pueda a mis Pokémon, una lucha entre Pokémon Psíquicos es algo de cuidado...   
· Mary: Por cierto Tara...   
· Tara: Sí?   
· Mary: No se supone que ibas a pelear con Mary, además ya perdiste tu aptitud altanera...   
· Tara: NO SOY ALTANERA... solo soy realista, los Pokémon de mi Continente tienen habilidades y técnicas que los hacen superiores, no menospreció a los suyos, es la verdad, además odio que la gente ofenda al lugar de donde vengo solo por quedar muy lejos y estar algo olvidado, Houen es lindo, solo deben darle su oportunidad...   
· Cherry: Es verdad que ofendimos a tu Continente, aunque no lo quisimos hacer a propósito, aun así es una falta, te pido disculpas Tara por lo que dijimos...   
· Mary: Yo también, junto a Mary nos pasábamos buscando todo tipo de pretextos para ofender a tu continente, aun cuando desconocemos mucho de él...   
· Tara: Bueno, disculpa aceptada, ahora podemos hacernos amigas...   
· Mary: Por mi esta bien, siempre que podamos terminar nuestra batalla...   
· Molly: Yo acepto si me dejas ver tus Pokémon...   
· Tara: Lo hago si me dejas ver los tuyos...   
· Molly: Es un trato...   
· Cherry: Por mi parte, es bueno tener una amiga más, bienvenida al grupo.   
· Tara: Gracias y tu que dices Mary... por cierto, no se confunden con dos Mary's?   
· Mary: No, con el tiempo nos acostumbramos y se acostumbran los que nos tratan...   
· Tara: Ya veo... Mary, sucede algo?   
· Mary: Pues pisaste nuestro mantel de Picnic.   
· Tara: Lo sé y lo siento, es que estaba tan molesta y no pude controlarme, suelo estallar cuando la ira me ataca...   
· Mary: Bien, no hay problema, aquí entre nos, suelo ser igual... aunque ya no es muy frecuente...   
· Mary: Si claro...   
· Mary: Mejor no te tomo en cuenta, bien Tara, acepto ser tu amiga, siempre y cuando no lo vuelvas a hacer.   
· Tara: Prometido...   
· Mary: Además es bueno encontrarse a una colega entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, aunque los tuyos posean colores diferentes a los normales y vengan de ese otro continente...   
· Tara: Se llama Houen...   
· Mary: Gracias, suelo olvidarlo a veces, pero siempre es bueno conocer nuevas amigas y más cuando vienen de otros lugares, yo vengo de Kanto, de las Islas Naranja...   
· Tara: Lo mismo digo, siempre quise conocer los Pokémon de Johto y Kanto, no posees alguno raro...   
· Mary: Raro que se diga, pues solo Kingdra, pero no creo que cuente...   
· Mary: Yo tengo un Porygon...   
· Cherry: I Molly posee un Eevee que puede hablar...   
· Tara: Un Kingdra, un Porygon y un Eevee, valla y tu Cherry...   
· Cherry: Pues yo poseo los Pokémon Psíquicos comunes y corrientes, mi Girafarig, Espeon, Xatu... es verdad...   
Cherry sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo.   
· Cherry: Me olvide de este...   
Cherry lanzó la Pokebola y de ella salió el antiguo Pokémon de Molly.   
· Tara: Que es eso...   
· Molly: Es Unowns, se lo cambie a Cherry hace poco...   
· Tara: En mi vida lo había visto...   
· Cherry: Solo posee un ataque, pero en verdad es sorprendente...   
· Tara: Me gustaría verlo pronto, también a todos sus Pokémon, en especial a Eevee, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon y Umbreon, pero ahora debo hacer algo mucho más importante...   
· Molly: Que cosa.   
· Tara: Tengo que terminar el duelo pendiente con Mary...   
· Mary: Sí, a luchar...   
· Mary: Por cierto, no es por ofenderte Tara, porque le pusiste Cangrito a tu Pokémon, cuando en realidad es un Bogante...   
· Tara: No me ofendo, pero no es un Bogante, es una Langosta, los bogantes son muy parecidos a las langostas, pero estos poseen dos pinzas como los cangrejos, las langostas, no las tienen...   
· Molly: I porque le pusiste Cangrito...   
· Tara: Es que sonaba mejor que Languito, no lo creen así...   
· Mary: O Langostito...   
· Cherry: Tiene sentido...   
· Mary: Bien, luchemos, quiero ver esos ataques especiales que dices que tu Pokémon tiene...   
· Tara: I yo quiero ver los ataques especiales que le has enseñado a los tuyos...   
· Molly: Yo solo quiero ver quien gana...   
· Mary: Que Cherry sea la juez...   
· Cherry: Yo porque...   
· Mary: Eres la más grande.   
· Tara: Sí, se la juez, viste...   
· Cherry: Bueno, en ese caso, será un duelo de tres Pokémon, sin límite de tiempo, el ganador... perdón, ganadora, será quien consiga derrotar a los Pokémon de la otra entrenadora, listas...   
· Mary: Siempre...   
· Tara: Lista...   
· Cherry: Bien, que empiece el duelo...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Johto VS. Houen**   
**o**   
**Pokémon Dorados.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	21. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 20

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Johto VS. Houen**   
**o**   
**Pokémon Dorados.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Afueras de Ciudad Olivine.   
El duelo entre los Pokémon de Mary y Tara por fin empezó, Johto contra Houen, esta prometía ser una pelea interesante, mientras Cherry ungía de juez, Mary y Molly se sentaban en el suelo, viendo atentas el duelo Pokémon.   
· Molly: Crees que Mary gané...   
· Mary: Tiene la ventaja por tipo, aunque hay que ver como trabaja Tara, pero si Mary lo hace tan bien como cuando lucho conmigo, de seguro gana...   
En el duelo.   
· Mary: Flooffy usa tu Attack Trueno…   
· Flooffy: Fyiii...   
· Tara: Que simple, Cangrito esquívalo y usa tu Onda de Agua...   
El extraño Pokémon langosta esquivo con facilidad el ataque eléctrico y lanzó una extraña onda hacia Flooffy, solo que esta onda estaba hecha de agua.   
· Molly: Que fue esa cosa?   
· Tara: Es la Onda de Agua, un ataque que solo lo encontraran en mi Continente, lo mejor de él, es que no solo daña al rival, sino que también lo confunde...   
Flooffy lucía muy confundido.   
· Mary: Flooffy...   
· Mary: Pero como hizo eso?   
· Tara: La Onda de Agua es uno de los mejores ataques de los Pokémon de Agua de mi continente, es mejor que la Hidro Bomba ya que no suele fallar y tiene efectos secundarios que duran mucho...   
Flooffy comenzó a golpearse contra una gran roca.   
· Molly: Es como el Súper Sónico...   
· Cherry: No, es más bien como la Confusión, cuando la Confusión da con toda su fuerza, el Pokémon también se confunde, no solo se debilita...   
· Tara: Así es, pero la Onda de Agua siempre hace efecto...   
· Mary: Así...   
Mary metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña baya, la cual le arrojo a Flooffy.   
· Mary: Flooffy cométela...   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii   
Al comerse la baya Flooffy, se curó aromáticamente de su Confusión.   
· Tara: Que era esa cosa?   
· Mary. Ja, era una Baya Amarga y cura la Confusión de cualquier Pokémon y tengo muchas más, así que no me importa que sigas tratando de confundir a mi Flaaffy...   
· Tara: Valla, me dejas ver una?   
· Mary: Una, bueno...   
Mary le lanzó una baya a Tara.   
· Tara: Baya... amarga, interesante, en mi Continente usamos todo tipo de frutos, bayas, moras, fresas, cada uno con un efecto distinto, mira...   
Tara sacó una extraña fruta de su mochila, parecía una fresa, pero podrida, al verla, Mary casi se enferma.   
· Mary: No gracias, desde aquí la puedo ver bien...   
· Molly: I que hace esa...   
· Tara: Este... bueno... lo que pasa...   
· Mary: No sabes.   
· Tara: Bueno, digamos que sí... solo que lo olvide...   
· Mary: Me han tocado entrenadoras pero como tú...   
· Tara: Oye, ahora verás, Cangrito nuevamente usa tu Onda de Agua...   
· Mary: Flooffy esquívala...   
Pero la Onda de Agua dio en el blanco, solo que esta vez Flooffy no lucía confundido.   
· Mary: Flooffy to...   
Mary iba a darle otra Baya a Flooffy, pero Cherry la detuvo.   
· Cherry: No, espera Mary…   
· Mary: Pero Flooffy…   
· Cherry: Míralo bien, Flooffy no esta confundido en esta ocasión...   
Flooffy lucía en excelentes condiciones, aun cuando ya había recibido un segundo ataque.   
· Mary: Es verdad, Flooffy esta bien...   
· Mary: I no que no...   
· Molly: No que no fallaba nunca...   
· Tara: Que raro, hasta ahora no había fallado...   
· Cherry: Entonces debo suponer que ese ataque es igual que la Confusión...   
· Tara: Pues creo, aun no estoy muy segura...   
· Mary: Por dios, con que entrenadora te viniste a meter Mary...   
· Mary: Oye, es mi duelo y yo decido... Flooffy usa Impact Trueno!!   
· Tara: Bueno, ya que no funciono la Onda de Agua, Cangrito esquiva su Impact Trueno y usa tu otro ataque...   
El Pokémon de Tara esquivo el ataque y roció a Flaaffy con su Chorro de Agua.   
· Mary: El Chorro de Agua no es rival para Flooffy.   
· Tara: Es que este no es un Chorro de Agua común...   
Flooffy tan solo disfrutaba aparentemente del ataque de agua.   
· Molly: Ese Chorro de Agua se ve diferente, porque es más oscuro?   
· Mary: No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo.   
Mary se levantó y toco el agua que había en el suelo, luego la probo...   
· Mary: Esta es agua salada...   
· Tara: Así es, el ataque de Cangrito no es un simple Chorro de Agua, es un Chorro de Agua Salada...   
· Mary: Rayos... Flooffy regresa...   
Mary guardo a su Pokémon y luego sacó otra Pokebola.   
· Mary: En buena hora hice el cambió con Mary, ve Lanturn...   
De la Pokebola de Mary salió un Lanturn.   
· Mary: Es mi Lanturn, ya lo vas a usar...   
· Mary: Porque no, no había tenido oportunidad de usarlo en una batalla real y cualquier momento es bueno, además te lo cambie, yo puedo elegir cuando usarlo...   
· Mary: Sí, pero aun no lo has probado...   
· Mary: Eres una buena entrenadora, no tengo porque desconfiar de ti... ahora Lanturn usa tu ataque eléctrico...   
Lanturn generó un campo eléctrico de su antena y se cubrió con él, luego golpeo a al Pokémon de Tara y lo derrotó...   
· Tara: Inteligente cambio, a Lanturn no le afecta el agua salada y mi Cangrito sigue siendo débil a los ataques eléctricos...   
Tara retiro a su Pokémon y lanzó otra Pokebola.   
· Tara: En ese caso, peleemos de igual a igual...   
De la Pokebola de Tara salió Pokémon muy parecido a una anguila eléctrica.   
· Molly: Otro Pokémon extraño...   
Mary se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a observar al nuevo Pokémon, luego hablo...   
· Mary: Dime sobre este Pokémon Tara...   
· Tara: Porque, te gusto, ya te enamoraste de uno de mis Pokémon de Agua, verdad que son lindos...   
· Molly: Lindo, me da miedo...   
· Mary: Soy entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua pero aun tengo buen gusto, solo me intereso este...   
· Tara: Porque.   
· Mary: Por su aspecto, a simple vista puedo ver es un Pokémon de Agua y a su vez un tipo Eléctrico, pero es imponente y hasta aterrador...   
· Mary: También lo pensé, es un anguila pero eléctrica...   
· Tara: Te diste cuenta, bien, lo llamo Angie y como verás es una Anguila Eléctrica, por extraño que les parezca, aun no logran identificar bien el segundo tipo de Angie, porque, pues aunque parece un Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico, también luce como un Pokémon de tipo Siniestro, se cree que esta emparentado con Hanteru y Sakurabisu, lo curioso es que posee ataques de ambos tipos, incluyendo claro esta a los de Agua, si en lo personal me pidieran que lo clasificará, yo diría que posee tres tipos, Agua, Eléctrico y Siniestro... 

Nota Aclaratoria: No se vallan a matar buscando en Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro a este, el anterior o el siguiente Pokémon que use Tara, Cangrito, Angie o Anthy, ya que son de mi creación, no existen realmente, tan solo quise improvisar esta parte para darle más fuerza a posibles Pokémon que puedan llegar, aunque el Ataque de Onda de Agua y sus efectos secundarios si son reales, así como los supuestos parientes de Angie, Hanteru (Huntail nombre con el que lo conoceremos, o sea su nombre en inglés) y Sakurabisu (Gorebyss nombre inglés). 

· Mary: Lo imaginaba, todos tus Pokémon tienen algo especial...   
· Tara: Eso no es nada, espera a ver a los que tengo guardados... Angie, Ataque Inmisericorde...   
El Pokémon de Tara se lanzó contra Lanturn con una serie de poderosos golpes de cola y cuerpo, cabezazos y mordiscos, luego termino con un golpe directo.   
· Mary: A ver, como es tipo Eléctrico los ataques de electricidad no lo dañaran tan rápido, pero también es tipo Siniestro, así que...   
Mary retiro a su Pokémon y sacó otra Pokebola.   
· Molly: A cual sacará.   
· Mary: Quizás a Magnemite, es tipo Acero y son fuertes contra los tipo Siniestros, pero me preocupa ese ataque de Agua Salada, sería fatal para Magnemite...   
· Mary: Sí, yo también lo pensé, por eso elegí a... Porygon...   
De la Pokebola de Mary salió Porygon, el Pokémon que le había dado Terry.   
· Tara: Así que ese es Porygon... curioso, cuando era pequeña tenía cubos de armar más grandes que él...   
· Mary: No deberías menospreciarlo por su tamaño, te puedes llevar una sorpresa... Porygon, Conversión...   
· Molly: Se va a transformar como Ditto?   
· Mary: No lo creo, observemos...   
Porygon miró fijamente a su rival, como si lo estuviera analizando.   
· Mary: Bien, tu turno...   
· Tara: Que fue eso, bueno, que importa, usa tu Impact Trueno...   
El Pokémon de Tara lanzó su descarga eléctrica contra Porygon, pero nada paso.   
· Tara: Pe... pero...   
· Mary: Sorprendida, Porygon es un Pokémon de Tipo Normal, pero cuando usa su Conversión, analiza al Pokémon contrario y se transforma en un tipo fuerte al de su rival...   
· Tara: Interesante, es una técnica muy diferente a la de Kakureon, el cual modifica su tipo para convertirse en el mismo tipo del ataque que usaron contra él...   
· Molly: Tu peleaste con un Kakureon antes, verdad Cherry.   
· Cherry: Pues si, aunque solo se lo había contado a Kurumi, supongo que ella te fue con el chisme...   
· Molly: Más o menos, pero podrías traducirme que dijo.   
· Cherry: Bueno, el Kecleon o Kakureon, es un Pokémon tipo Camaleón, este no solo se camufla haciéndose casi invisible, sino que convierte su propio tipo Normal, en el tipo del ataque que usaron contra él, para así ganar cierta ventaja, explico, si atacas a un Kecleon con el ataque Rodada de tu Maggie, Kecleon pasará del Tipo Normal al Tipo Roca, ya que de ese Tipo es el ataque Rodada, así gana cierta ventaja...   
· Mary: Comprendo, entonces podría engañarlo usando a mi Chinchou, primero ataco con Chorro de Agua y luego con Chispas y será historia...   
· Tara: Sabes, eso no es mala idea, entonces si es fuerte contra un tipo Eléctrico debió ser... usa tu Chorro de Agua, Angie...   
El Pokémon de Tara volvió a atacar, pero seguía sin surtir efecto sus ataques.   
· Tara: El ataques de agua no funciono, pensé que se convirtió en un tipo Roca o Tierra, pero me equivoque, en que Tipo de Pokémon se convirtió...   
· Mary: Pues no es muy difícil, piénsalo bien...   
· Tara: A ver, a agua le gana Eléctrico, pero es también eléctrico, a eléctrico le gana tierra, pero tengo agua, así que no podría ser... me doy, en que se convirtió...   
· Mary: Te lo diré, pero antes, terminaremos con esto... Porygon, prepara tu... Triple Ataque...   
· Tara: Tri... Triple Ataque...   
· Mary: No, mejor no, aprovechemos para ver si ya confías en mi, usa Retroceso...   
Porygon retrocedió unos pasos como si intentara huir.   
· Tara: Te rindes?   
· Mary: Espera y verás...   
De pronto Porygon se lanzó con gran fuerza y golpeo al Pokémon de Tara, derrotándolo y sumándole otra victoria a Mary...   
· Tara: Porque lo venció, es tipo Agua, Eléctrico y Siniestro, tres tipos en uno...   
· Mary: En eso radica su poder, Porygon posee dos tipos de conversiones, una, la que use primero, lo favorece al convertirlo en un tipo con ventaja sobre su contrario, la otra conversión...   
· Tara: Entiendo, lo convierte en un Tipo de Pokémon para favorecer sus ataques, entonces...   
Tara sacó una Pokebola y la lanzó.   
· Tara: Este Pokémon te sorprenderá y me dará una calurosa victoria...   
El Pokémon de Tara lucía como un pez sacado de una pesadilla, aun así, no se podía medir su fuerza real con solo verlo.   
· Tara: Anthy, usa tu Vapor...   
· Molly: Vapor?   
· Tara: Sin importar el Tipo, Normal, Eléctrico, Roca o... Planta, el vapor de Anthy es un ataque a presión y a muy altas temperaturas, te aseguro que esta vez perderás...   
El extraño pez de Tara, lanzó una poderosa descarga de vapor contra Porygon, pero este no calló.   
· Mary: Buen intento, pero calculaste mal mi estimada Tara, nunca convertí a Porygon para que favoreciera a su Retroceso, el Retroceso es un ataque de tipo normal, pero basa su fuerza en la confianza que le tiene el Pokémon a su entrenador, no en su fuerza o su tipo, Porygon se transformo en un tipo de Pokémon que era fuerte a tu Angie, dudaste entre sus posibles rivales confiada en sus tres tipos, pero luego de pensarlo, creíste encontrar una respuesta a la transformación de Porygon, sino era un Pokémon tipo Planta, quienes son fuertes contra los Tipo Eléctricos y los Tipo Agua, debía ser un Tipo Normal, solo que extremadamente fuerte... verdad...   
· Tara: Pues si, pensé eso...   
· Mary: Te equivocaste y ahora es mi turno, Porygon... Cañón Eléctrico...   
Porygon concentro una gran carga de electricidad en su pico y lo lanzó contra Anthy, derrotándolo y declarando vencedora a Mary...   
· Mary: Sí, Porygon...   
Mary Corrió a abrazar a Porygon, Tara guardo a su Pokémon y fue junto a Mary y Porygon, también Molly, Cherry y Mary.   
· Tara: Que increíble Pokémon...   
· Molly: Valla, ahora más que nunca quiero uno así...   
· Cherry: Excelente combate Mary, ni siquiera tuve que actuar.   
· Mary: Increíble en verdad, nunca perdiste la calma…   
· Mary: Gracias, confió bastante en mis Pokémon, sobretodo después de que Whitney y ustedes me ayudaron a ver lo fuerte que eran...   
· Molly: I ellos en ti.   
· Tara: De verdad son buenos, al igual que tu, pero dime algo, me dejaste en verdad con la duda, en que Tipo de Pokémon se convirtió Porygon...   
· Mary: Bueno, mi Porygon es un Pokémon muy fuerte, pero su Conversión nos ayudo bastante, no solo el tipo Planta o Eléctrico eran fuertes contra tu Pokémon, sino también...   
· Mary: Los Dragones, es obvió, por eso no funcionó ningún ataque de Agua, Fuego o Electricidad que hicieran contra él, los Dragones son fuertes a esos tres tipos...   
· Mary: Sí...   
· Mary: Entonces el ataque de Retroceso fue para engañarla...   
· Mary: Aja, lo aprendí de una experta, de mi buena amiga Mary...   
· Mary: Copiona, lo viste contra Winnie y cuando te enfrente.   
· Mary: Sip, me gusto y quise probar...   
· Mary: I veo que te graduaste con honores...   
· Molly: Ahora ya podemos ver todos tus Pokémon Tara...   
· Tara: Luego Molly... ya esta anocheciendo.   
· Mary: Es cierto, alargamos tanto la pelea que ya nos cogió la noche...   
· Tara: Al menos ustedes son cuatro y pueden dormir juntas incluso al aire libre, yo aun debo buscar donde pasar la noche, solo espero haber empacado mi bolsa de dormir.   
· Cherry: Sí ese es el problema, te puedes quedar con nosotras, tenemos una tienda grande y no nos importaría tener una invitada más, de hecho ya antes la tuvimos.   
· Mary: Sí, quédate...   
· Tara: Gracias, desde que me separe de mis hermanas y mi hermano no había dormido con nadie más, excepto mis Pokémon.   
· Mary: Pues entonces será un honor poder tenerte de compañera esta noche...   
· Molly: Pero antes de irme a dormir, Mary te puedo hacer una pregunta...   
· Tara: A cual de las dos...   
· Mary: Supongo que a mi, yo fui la que tuvo el duelo...   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Mary: Bueno, que pregunta quieres hacerme Molly...   
· Molly: Porque retiraste a Flooffy sin luchar, Flooffy es muy fuerte y podría haberle ganado, aun a los tres Pokémon de Tara...   
· Mary: Es verdad, nos demostraste su fuerza cuando rescatamos a ese Pidgie y cuando luchamos en el Centro de Crianzas falso...   
· Tara: Sí, porque lo retiraste, se vía un Pokémon realmente fuerte, no entendí porque no terminaste la pelea con Flaaffy...   
· Molly: Puedes saber que un Pokémon es fuerte con solo verlo...   
· Mary: No es muy difícil, la mayoría de los Pokémon bien criados tienen una importante característica.   
· Mary: Su pelaje brilla, como tu Alebrije o el Espeon de Cherry...   
· Molly: Girafarig también y Jolteon...   
· Mary: I en los Pokémon de Agua se puede ver porque su piel nunca se ve reseca, si la piel esta reseca, el Pokémon de Agua esta mal cuidado...   
· Tara: Es como en los de Roca, Tierra y Acero, hay que pulirlos cada cierto tiempo, sino se debilitan...   
· Cherry: Cada Pokémon merece un cuidado especial y que tan bien lo trates se ve reflejado en su brillo o en su piel.   
· Mary: Sí, como todos nuestros Pokémon...   
· Molly: I eso significa que son fuertes, los Pokémon con pelo brillante son fuertes?   
· Mary: No con pelo brillante, cuando su pelaje parece brillar por si solo, significa que han sido bien cuidados...   
· Mary: Un Pokémon con su pelaje opaco y apagado o en el caso de los Pokémon de Agua, con la piel reseca, es un Pokémon que no ha sido cuidado correctamente...   
· Molly: Esos son débiles...   
· Tara: Verás Molly, un Pokémon bien cuidado, criado con responsabilidad y atendido por un buen entrenador, siempre será un Pokémon fuerte, por eso se dice que los Pokémon con pelaje brillante son fuertes y sanos, porque han sido cuidados y atendidos como se debe...   
· Molly: Ya entendí...   
· Mary: Que bueno, alguna otra pregunta...   
· Molly: Porque retiraste a Flooffy...   
· Mary: Espera Molly, era el turno de Tara...   
· Tara: No hay cuidado, además, también me estaba haciendo esa pregunta, porque lo retiraste de la pelea.   
· Mary: Bueno, rociaste a Flooffy con agua salada, lo retire porque no quería arruinar su pelaje, saben lo que me cuesta lavar, acondicionar y cuidar su pelaje para que se vea así, además si su lana se maltrataba, Mamá me podía regañar...   
· Mary: Bueno un regaño más uno menos no creo que haga diferencia...   
· Mary: Ja ja, graciosa... dile eso a mi mamá a ver que te dice...   
· Cherry: Cuando tienes una madre a quien responder, es peor que enfrentarse en un duelo con los cuatro miembros de la Liga Elite, sino recuerden a Winnie.   
· Mary: Pobre Winnie, pero valió la pena, es una gran entrenadora.   
· Mary: Tu también, estuviste a la par con ella y eso que estaban con Pokémon Agua contra Planta.   
· Mary: Si, pero a quien más admiro es a ti...   
· Mary: Porque.   
· Mary: No te parece poco, te preocupas por todos tus Pokémon, incluso lograste ganarte la confianza y el cariño de Porygon y Lanturn, dos Pokémon que recién entraron a tu grupo...   
· Molly: I de Pichu...   
· Mary: Es cierto, de tu Pichu, quien es el más joven en tu grupo...   
· Mary: Es simple, si quieres que un Pokémon te quiera, debes demostrarle cariño, debes demostrarle que te preocupas por él y lo quieres, si se porta mal debes regañarlo y si después de eso, lo sigue haciendo, debes mostrar mano dura y castigarlo, aun cuando no quieras debes ser firme, sino no te respetara y será un mal Pokémon...   
Molly soltó un pequeño bostezo.   
· Tara: Valla, sabes bastante...   
· Mary: Mamá me crío así, solo aplico lo que yo sé, porque como dijo mi mamá, un Pokémon es igual que un niño pequeño, por eso trato a todos mis Pokémon como mamá siempre lo hizo conmigo...   
· Cherry: Con cariño y ternura...   
· Mary: I un poquito de mano dura, no lo olvides...   
· Tara: Pues tu mamá tenia mucha razón, por lo que he visto, todos tus Pokémon son muy fuertes y te quieren bastante...   
· Mary: Sí, mamá me enseño bien...   
· Tara: Oigan y la niña...   
· Mary: Molly, se fue a acostar.   
· Tara: Pero recién son las siete...   
· Cherry: Es que ayer nos desvelamos atendiendo a un Miltank enfermo, por suerte mejoro, pero creo que ver tu batalla contra Mary, fue lo que más la agoto.   
· Tara: Pobre Molly, pero creo que también debería hacer lo mismo, he caminado bastante, muchos días hasta sin dormir bien...   
· Cherry: Eso no esta bien, quiero que te acuestes ahora mismo...   
· Tara: Oye, el hecho de que tengas un año o dos más que yo no te da derecho...   
· Mary: Cherry tiene catorce...   
· Tara: Bueno, dos años más que yo, pero aun así no te da derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer...   
· Cherry: Claro que sí, como crees que se sentirán tus Pokémon si te desmayas en mitad de tu viaje, solo porque no quisiste dormir lo suficiente, mientras estés con nosotras harás lo que yo te diga, ahora a la cama y quiero que te duermas...   
· Tara: Sí mamá...   
Tara se retiro a la tienda algo molesta.   
· Cherry: I ustedes dos también, lo oyeron...   
· Mary: No hay problema, además ya pensaba ir a dormir, ese combate me agoto...   
· Mary: Pero si nos acostamos, quien guardara todo lo de nuestro Picnic, recuerda que no hemos recogido nada, Cherry...   
· Cherry: Sí es por eso, yo lo hago, ustedes dos vallan a descansar...   
· Mary: Nada de eso, Mary puede ir a dormir, ella esta más agotada que yo por su batalla contra Tara, pero yo te puedo ayudar, recuerda que dos personas son mejores que una...   
· Cherry: Esta bien, pero luego a la cama.   
· Mary: Entendido.   
· Mary: Entonces yo me retiro, buenas noches...   
· Cherry: Que descanses.   
· Mary: Buenas noches...   
Mary se fue a acostar, mientras Cherry y Mary recogían el mantel y la canasta con la comida con la que iban a servirse en la tarde, un invitado no programado llegó.   
· Mary: Con la emoción de la batalla, hasta se me olvido que no comimos...   
· Cherry: Es cierto, me puedes pasar una manzana...   
· Mary: Sí y una para Girafarig.   
Mary sacó tres manzanas, una para ella y las otras dos para Cherry y Girafarig.   
· Mary: A Girafarig le gustan mucho las manzanas, verdad...   
· Cherry: A todos los Pokémon les gustan, Girafarig no es la excepción... mira, un Pichu...   
· Mary: Podría jurar que ese Pichu lo he visto en otro lado... ya sé donde...   
Mientras dentro de la Tienda.   
· Molly: Pero porque tu Pokémon era tan raro...   
· Tara: Raro, cual de todos...   
· Mary: Debes ser más explicita Molly, recuerda que Tara se caracteriza por ser una entrenadora de Pokémon raros...   
· Molly: Bueno, el último Pokémon que sacaste...   
Las tres entrenadoras estaban recostadas conversando.   
· Tara: Anthy?   
· Molly: Sí ese, porque podía usar incluso ataques de fuego...   
· Mary: No uso ningún ataque de fuego o me equivoco, solo uso vapor...   
· Tara: En realidad si lo uso, pero fue mucho antes de que nos enfrentáramos, cuando las vi haciendo su Picnic, recordé que yo tampoco había comido, así que quise prepararme algo de comer, pero como siempre, había olvidado lo más esencial...   
· Molly: Que comer?   
· Tara: Casi, por suerte tenía una lata de tofu...   
· Molly: Tofu, guácala...   
· Tara: Lo sé, tampoco me gusta, pero cuando tienes hambre no puedes ser melindrosa...   
· Mary: Entiendo por lo que dices, que ya no te queda más comida, cierto Tara.   
· Tara: No, por desgracia, aun me queda un poco para mis Pokémon, pero yo ya agote la mía.   
· Mary: Sí es por eso nosotras tenemos mucho, si hay algo que hagamos cada vez que entramos a una Ciudad, es curar a nuestros Pokémon, comprar pociones, antídotos y comida, Pokémon y humana, por lo que tenemos mucha...   
· Tara: I la compartirían conmigo después de cómo las trate al comienzo.   
· Mary: Porque no, si actuaste así es porque te provocamos, no tienes la culpa en realidad.   
· Tara: Gracias, eres muy buena amiga.   
Molly seguía viendo a Tara sin pestañear.   
· Tara: Pasa algo?   
· Mary: Conozco esa mirada, esto sucedió porque no terminaste la explicación de Anthy, Molly suele ponerse así.   
· Tara: Oh, disculpa Molly, suelo ser muy olvidadiza a veces, como te decía, había olvidado algo muy importante aparte del abrelatas, había olvidado con que encender la fogata en la que iba a cocinar, por eso use a Anthy para que encendiera una fogata con su ataque de fuego, pero me extraña que lo hayas visto desde donde te encontrabas, debes tener una muy buena vista...   
· Mary: Sí, Molly es muy observadora, te sorprenderías de cuanta retentiva tiene...   
· Tara: Me gustaría tener una habilidad así o cuando menos, que la que me hace sobresalir, no fuera tan persistente...   
· Molly: Cual?   
· Tara: Pues mi fama para olvidarme las cosas, hubo una batalla en la que olvide hasta los ataques de mis Pokémon...   
· Mary: Podría jurar que olvidarías tu cabeza sino la tuvieras pegada al cuerpo...   
· Molly: Se la puede olvidar?   
· Mary: Es una expresión Molly, pero eres muy olvidadiza o me equivoco Tara.   
· Tara: Es verdad, tengo ese defecto, por eso camine todos estos días hasta sin dormir, en una ocasión hasta me olvide de mis Pokebolas con Joy, por suerte ella me las cuido, a veces creo que debería comprarme una agenda para anotar todo y que no se me olvide, pero con mi suerte, lo más probable es que me olvide de la agenda...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo...   
· Molly: Pero porque Anthy podía usar ataques de fuego...   
· Tara: Es verdad, lo volví a hacer, eso se debe a que Anthy es un Pokémon que vive en aguas muy profundas, en lo que se llaman abismos...   
· Mary: Anthy es un pez abisal?   
· Tara: Pues en otras palabras, sí...   
· Mary: Ya veo, por eso lucía tan raro...   
· Tara: Si, pero además para atrapar a Pokémon como Anthy, no basta con bucear a donde se encuentran...   
· Molly: Bucear? 

Nota 8: Para quienes lo ignoren, existe un nuevo ataque en Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro el cual es Dive, literalmente bucear y sirve para eso, sumergirse en el agua para atrapar Pokémon que de otro modo serían muy difíciles de atrapar, los de abismos, además que permite entrar a ciudades y a otros lugares por entradas subterráneas, es como Dig, cavar, pero mejorado, este en lugar de meterse dentro de la tierra, lo hace en el agua, aunque con este ataque ignoro si el Terremoto puede lastimar al Pokémon que se encuentra buceando como lo hace con el que se encuentra enterrado, pero lo más seguro es que no, supongo que contra este sería el Surf o el Remolino, Dive es un ataque muy curioso en verdad y abre la posibilidad para nuevas teorías, aunque son muy pocas en realidad, pero aun así significa nuevos Pokémon a futuro, pero aun falta mucho para entrar en detalles, además aun no se le ha sacado todo el jugo a las dos nuevas versiones que han salido, Rubí y Zafiro, y tal como lo proyecta, lo más seguro es que tengan su versión de Stadium para el Game Cube. 

· Mary: Sí, no todos los Pokémon de agua se pueden atrapar pescándolos, hay Pokémon que debes bucear para conseguir, por eso es que muchos no conocen Pokémon tan raros como Corsola, Chinchou o Mantine, puesto que es más fácil encontrarlos buceando que pescándolos...   
· Molly: Pero porque Anthy es diferente.   
· Tara: Bueno, Anthy es un Pokémon que vive a profundidades muy grandes, ningún ser humano podría bajar a donde se encuentra Anthy sin el equipo adecuado, esto es, una esfera de inmersión o un submarino...   
· Molly: Porque...   
· Mary: Por la presión, verás Molly, cuando buceas es como si el agua te aplastara por todas partes, mientras más bajo vallas, más agua te aplastara y más fuerte...   
· Tara: Es una explicación un poco rústica, pero creo que sirve, pero la historia de Anthy es aun más interesante, Anthy no solo vive donde ya no hay luz o donde es imposible bucear sin el equipo adecuado por la excesiva presión, Anthy además de todo eso, vive en un lugar muy caliente, cerca de un volcán submarino, la temperatura es tan alta que llega a calentar el agua a más de 200° C, te imaginas un Pokémon viviendo a esa temperatura y rodeado por agua, por eso adquirió muchos ataques de fuego y agua...   
· Mary: Pero eso es imposible, a la mitad de eso, 100° C el agua se evapora, como puede ser que haya agua donde Anthy vive...   
· Tara: Como lo dijiste, mientras más profundo te sumerjas, la presión será mayor, donde vive Anthy es tanta la presión, que el agua no puede ni siquiera hervir, mucho menos evaporarse, es como una especie de burbuja que comprime todo...   
· Mary: Interesante...   
· Molly: Órale, sabes bastante...   
· Tara: Debo, mi sueño es convertirme en una investigadora Pokémon y descubrir nuevos Pokémon...   
· Mary: Por eso tus Pokémon raros.   
· Tara: Bueno, eso es preferencia personal, pero que puedo hacer, también son Pokémon.   
De pronto entro un Pichu a la tienda interrumpiendo la conversación.   
· Molly: Un Pichu...   
Pero antes de que Molly pudiera siquiera sacar su Pokebola, Mary la detuvo.   
· Mary: Olvide decirte Molly, ese Pichu es mío...   
· Molly: Tuyo, desde cuando...   
· Cherry: Ya lo olvidaste Molly, luego de cambiar a nuestros Pokémon...   
· Molly: Es cierto, con el niño aquel.   
Cherry entro siguiendo a Pichu, Mary entro atrás de Cherry.   
· Mary: Aun despiertas niñas...   
· Mary: Sí mamá, todavía estamos despiertas...   
· Cherry: Pues que bueno que no se durmieron, les preparamos esto...   
Cherry sacó un plato lleno de bocadillos hechos con frutas de la cesta de picnic.   
· Molly: Que rico...   
· Tara: Gracias, se ve delicioso...   
· Mary: Al menos no se desperdiciara la comida de nuestro picnic.   
· Cherry: Por cierto Mary, encontramos a este amiguito jugando afuera...   
Cherry señalo al Pichu, quien se encontraba junto a Molly comiendo.   
· Mary: Discúlpenlo, aun es muy pequeño...   
· Mary: Por eso cuando hace su Impact Trueno termina electrocutándose...   
· Mary: Sí, aun es muy pequeño como para controlar su electricidad, pero con el tiempo y un correcto entrenamiento podrá acostumbrarse...   
· Cherry: I contigo como entrenadora, eso es seguro...   
· Tara: Oigan, cual es el siguiente lugar que pensaban visitar, digo, sino esta muy lejos, podían esperarme hasta que fuera a mi encomienda...   
· Molly: Encomienda?   
· Mary: Vas a hacer algo acaso, Tara.   
· Tara: Sí, cerca de Ciudad Olivine, debía visitar a un viejo amigo de mi padre, tengo que entregarle un regalo que le envió mi padre, así aprovecho mi viaje...   
· Cherry: Pues si es una encomienda muy importante, la podemos hacer mañana mismo...   
· Mary: Sí, te podemos acompañar...   
· Tara: Pero no las voy a desviar de su camino?   
· Mary: No, lo único que teníamos pensado, era ir hasta Ciudad Olivine y retar a su líder de Gimnasio...   
· Cherry: Mary va a desafiar a Jazmine...   
· Tara: Pues si lucha como lo hizo conmigo, lo hará muy bien, pero Jazmine ya no es la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine...   
· Cherry: No?   
· Tara: No, le dejo el liderato a una de sus estudiantes, se lo oí a un chico hace unos días, parece que fue algo reciente...   
· Mary: Valla...   
· Cherry: Una de sus estudiantes, debe ser Yanina, deberás estar lista para todo Mary...   
· Mary: Siempre lo estoy...   
· Cherry: Bueno, chicas, ya es muy tarde y es hora de dormir...   
· Mary: Tarde?, son recién las ocho...   
· Mary: Sí, pero nos hemos venido desvelando desde hace mucho, recuerda nuestra batalla al centro Pokémon del Equipo Rocket, nuestra fiesta de pijamas, cuando atendimos al Miltank de Whitney, cuando...   
· Mary: Sí, ya entendí, vamos a dormir...   
· Tara: Esperen un momento, les oí hablar algo del Equipo Rocket?   
· Cherry: Sí, hace unos días luchamos contra el Equipo Rocket quien había creado un Centro Pokémon falso...   
· Tara: I no se dieron cuenta si usaban trajes rojos o azules...   
· Molly: No, eran negros...   
· Mary: Sí, con una gran R roja en el pecho...   
· Tara: Entonces no son.   
· Cherry: Acaso también sucede en Houen?   
· Tara: Que cosa, el Equipo Rocket, pues si, pero en Houen hay dos Equipos Rocket, el Magma que usa ropa roja y en Aqua que usa ropa azul...   
· Cherry: Ignoraba completamente eso...   
· Tara: Ustedes no conocen mucho de mi continente, verdad?   
· Cherry: Pues no...   
· Mary: Solo por los relatos que nos cuenta Cherry o Kurumi...   
· Mary: I por los que oímos de otros entrenadores.   
· Tara: Ya veo, entonces yo podría ayudarles...   
· Cherry: I bastante, no conocemos casi nada de Houen...   
· Mary: Sí, toda la información que nos des, nos será de mucha ayuda...   
· Tara: Bien y que quieren saber...   
· Cherry: Para empezar, de donde exactamente vienes Tara...   
· Tara: De Kaina, es una ciudad costera en Houen, es famosa por su Acuario, el cual mamá atiende, también es famoso porque es el único pueblo de Houen en donde se construyen los barcos...   
· Mary: Valla, debe ser hermoso, cerca del mar...   
· Mary: Hay algún Gimnasio cerca?   
· Tara: Pues nop, Kaina no tiene Gimnasio, tenemos un Centro Pokémon, pero no un Gimnasio, también tenemos un mercado al aire libre.   
· Molly: Mercado?   
· Mary: Es del que estábamos hablando...   
· Tara: Sí, hay puedes ir en diferentes días y a diferentes horas para comprar lo que gustes, desde pociones hasta vitaminas...   
· Cherry: Parece un Pueblo muy lindo...   
· Molly: No tienes alguna foto?   
· Tara: Por desgracia no, mi hermana se llevo todas mis fotos por error en su mochila, además aunque las vieran, no podrían contemplar realmente lo lindo que es...   
· Mary: Debe ser una ciudad hermosa.   
· Tara: Lo es, ojalá pudieran ir...   
· Cherry: Quizás algún día...   
· Mary: Sí, ya tenemos primero un compromiso para ir a las Islas Naranja y visitar el gimnasio de mi hermano...   
· Molly: I mi casa, ya visitamos la de Cherry, luego sigue la de Mary y después no vamos a visitar la mía...   
· Cherry: Pues eso será en cuanto nos diga donde queda su casa señorita...   
· Molly: Es en Villa Verde...   
· Mary: Villa Verde es hermosa, tengo varias postales...   
· Mary: Villa Verde, no, pues nunca había oído de ella y eso que vivo en Johto...   
· Tara. Ni yo...   
· Cherry: Deberías venir, tu también Tara, es un pueblo muy lindo, hay un campo de flores hasta donde puedes ver y cientos de molinos de viento...   
· Molly: I para terminar la decoración esta mi casa...   
· Cherry: La gran mansión Hale...   
· Tara: Vives en una mansión?   
· Mary: Te sorprende, yo vivo en un Gimnasio Pokémon y tu en un Acuario...   
· Molly: Jun y Penélope vivían con la Oficial Jenny...   
· Tara: Sí, un Acuario es lindo, pero no como una Mansión...   
· Molly: Pero es solitaria, pasaba muchas noches sola, hasta que llegó mi Teddy...   
· Tara: Teddy?   
· Mary: Teddiursa...   
· Tara: I eso que es?   
· Molly: Es este...   
Molly sacó la Pokebola de su Teddiursa.   
· Molly: Teddy ve...   
Teddiursa salió de su Pokebola.   
· Tara: Es un osito, que lindo es...   
Tara comenzó a acariciar a Teddiursa.   
· Mary: No conocías un Teddiursa?   
· Tara: Recuerda que vengo de un continente distinto, aun cuando hubieran ciertos Pokémon de Johto o de Kanto en Houen, nunca recorrí todo el continente, por lo que no los conozco, a decir verdad, solo conozco los Pokémon del Acuario y otros por mis hermanas y mi hermano, ya que casi nunca salía...   
· Cherry: Por eso sabias del Safari Pokémon...   
· Mary: Nunca salías, entonces ya somos dos, Rudy no me dejaba salir sola desde que en una ocasión casi me ahogo...   
· Mary: Tres... recuerda que mamá siempre me tenía cuidando de los Mareep... si salía era solo cuando mamá iba a vender la lana de los Mareep y pues, aunque viajábamos mucho, siempre tenía que estar cerca de ella...   
· Mary: Si, pero no hacías tan buen trabajado que digamos y siempre encontrabas la forma de escapártele para ir a recorrer la ciudad en la que te encontraras...   
· Mary: Ese es nuestro secreto, no se lo digas a nadie...   
· Cherry: A ver, yo creo que todas en algún momento pasamos lo que Tara, hasta yo, ya que solo salía al bosque y nada más...   
· Mary: I Molly solo pasaba en su casa, con Teddy...   
Molly dio un gran bostezo y se froto los ojos.   
· Mary: Tomare eso como un si...   
· Cherry: Por cierto señorita, yo creo que ya es hora de dormir...   
· Molly: Sí, Teddy regresa...   
Molly guardo a su Pokémon y se arropo, al instante ya estaba dormida.   
· Tara: Me hubiera gustad tener una hermanita como ella, pero soy la menor...   
· Mary: También yo, Rudy es mi hermano mayor...   
· Cherry: Igual que yo, pero es divertido no creen...   
· Tara: Sí, sobretodo cuando te apapachan...   
· Mary: Yo soy hija única...   
Cherry abrazo a Mary.   
· Cherry: Puedes serlo, pero mientras estés en este pequeño grupo, nunca estarás sola...   
Mary le devolvió el abrazo a Cherry.   
· Tara: Bueno chicas, ya no resisto más, me disculpan, pero ya me voy a dormir...   
· Cherry: Descuida, vamos por el mismo camino...   
· Mary: Buenas noches Cherry, Mary, Tara y Molly...   
Mary se acostó junto a Molly.   
· Tara: Bueno me despiertan mañana, buenas noches.   
· Mary: Que pasen bien, Pichu a la cama...   
Mary abrazo a su Pichu y se quedo dormida con él.   
· Cherry: Somos una gran familia... buenas noches a todas...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Reencuentros, Dudas, Biscochos y Pokémon**   
**o**   
**Espiando en el Gimnasio Acero.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	22. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 21

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Reencuentros, Dudas, Biscochos y Pokémon**   
**o**   
**Espiando en el Gimnasio Acero.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Celeste.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.   
· Ash: Ya entiendo, que opinas Brock, Richie...   
El Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste aun seguía lleno de entrenadores y amigos, nuestras queridas hermanas sensacionales casi no habían tenido tiempo de practicar, puesto que a cada momento llegaba o un nuevo entrenador o un visitante más.   
· Daisy: I yo que creía que con la llegada de Misty tendríamos más tiempo para ensayar...   
Los entrenadores que en su momento habían decidido ayudar a nuestras sirenas con su obra, ahora se encontraban muy ocupados divididos en dos grandes grupos, los chicos con Ash, discutiendo acerca de la carta que había traído hace poco Misaki y el otro grupo, las chicas todas alrededor de Misty y Misaki, discutiendo también, solo que de otras cosas.   
· Melody: I ya te lo pidió Misty.   
Misty tan solo bajo la cara afligida.   
· Melody: Perdón, no sabía...   
· Misty: No te disculpes, después de todo no tienes la culpa de que Ash sea tan distraído.   
· Sabrina: Pero a veces exagera, yo creí que con el tiempo se arreglaría.   
· Misty: De hecho si mejoro en ciertos aspectos... pero todos relacionados a los Pokémon.   
· Misaki: Igual que mi tío, puede ser el mejor investigador Pokémon, líder de gimnasio, entrenador y tío que haya, pero en cuanto a chicas...   
· Melody: Sí, todos los hombres son iguales, pero es lo divertido de ellos, no les parece... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Nuestras entrenadoras y su nueva amiga arribaban por fin a la espectacular Ciudad Olivine.   
· Mary: Bueno, no es tan grande como Ciudad Caña Dorada pero es linda...   
· Mary: No es tan grande?, de que hablas, ni toda la Isla Trovita era tan grande como esta ciudad.   
· Cherry: Lo que sucede es que todas las Ciudades de Johto... bueno, las más importantes, son urbes gigantescas en comparación a las ciudades en las que estas acostumbrada Mary, por ser de Kanto.   
· Mary: Bueno si, allá no muchas ciudades son tan grandes, las más grandes son Ciudad Azafrán y Ciudad Azulona, luego las siguen en escala Ciudad Celeste, Ciudad Verde, Ciudad Viridian...   
· Mary: Ya te entendí, pero y en tu gloriosa liga naranja.   
· Mary: Pues si habían ciudades grandes, aunque no muchas, una de ellas era Trovitopolis, la más importante.   
· Mary: En la Isla Mandarina, cierto.   
· Mary. Veo que si me prestan atención después de todo...   
· Molly: Es que aunque queramos, no podemos ignorarte.   
Mary abrazó a Molly.   
· Tara: Disculpen por la interrupción, pero no entiendo de que hablan.   
· Cherry: A decir verdad, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado como es debido.   
· Mary: Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, se me hacia raro no recordar la famosa frase de Mary de soy la hermana del tercer líder de la liga Naranja...   
· Mary: Graciosa.   
· Tara: Entonces se van a presentar?   
· Cherry: Sí, puesto que ayer no lo hicimos.   
· Tara: Bien, entonces yo me presento primero, sí... por favor...   
· Cherry: Bueno, por ser nuestra invitada.   
· Molly: Invitada?   
· Cherry: Es una expresión.   
· Mary: Pero podemos hacerla realidad, ya desayunamos... pero podemos comer algún biscocho en un restaurante de por aquí.   
· Molly: Sí, biscochos...   
· Mary: Sabes, no es mala idea...   
· Cherry: Pero ya desayunaron, no veo porque tienen hambre si solo pasaron veinte minutos.   
· Tara: No las culpes Cherry, la juventud necesita sus dosis diarias de azúcar.   
· Cherry: Hablas como si yo fuera una vieja, aun soy una adolescente por sino lo sabias.   
· Tara: Es que tu tienes la culpa, tienes catorce años pero pareces de diecisiete, ni mi hermana mayor tiene tu figura y eso que ya tiene veintidós años...   
· Cherry: Es el precio de la belleza.   
· Mary: I eso que aun no conoces a la hermana mayor de Cherry, Kurumi parece de veinticuatro años y es aun más linda que Cherry.   
· Cherry: Ah, entonces no soy linda.   
· Mary: Tu sabes que eso no funciona con nosotras Cherry.   
· Cherry: Lo sé, pero quise probar, vamos a comer biscochos, quieren... 

Ciudad Violeta.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Violeta.   
· Falkner: I bien, te queda algún otro Pokémon...   
El líder del gimnasio tenía contra las cuerdas, literalmente, a su retador, a quien ya le habían derrotado a dos Pokémon.   
· Terry: Valla, fue mala idea pelear con Pokémon recién atrapados, pero al menos derrote a tu Hoothoot, lo que sigue ahora será lo bueno, ve Piloswine... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Restaurant and Delicatessen.   
· Winnie: Creen que ya se hayan levantado...   
Winnie se encontraba junto a Kurumi, Jun y Penélope desayunando en un restaurante.   
· Kurumi: Claro que si, ellas no se quedan dormidas hasta tarde como cierta señorita...   
Winnie trataba de ver hacia otro lado.   
· Penélope: Cho... co... la… te...   
· Jun: Tal vez deberíamos llamarlas por el Gear.   
· Kurumi: No, se supone que Ciudad Olivine era el punto de reunión, además no están tan lejos.   
· Penélope: Choco... late...   
· Winnie: Pero se están perdiendo de estas delicias...   
Dijo Winnie al tiempo que devoraba otro pastelillo.   
· Kurumi: Podríamos guardarles algo si no te comieras todo...   
· Penélope: Chocolate...   
· Winnie: Oye, estoy en pleno crecimiento...   
Cerca de las chicas, cinco niñas corrían en busca de sillas.   
· Rubí: Yo quiero esta...   
Dijo Rubí quitándole la silla que su gemela había escogido.   
· Topacio: No señor, esta es mía...   
· Perla: Yo quiero la que esta cerca de la ventana...   
· Esmeralda: Pido la silla alta...   
· Perla: Pero esa es para bebés, ni siquiera Ámbar entraría.   
· Ámbar: Yo pido esta.   
Luego de una acalorada riña familiar, cada niña tomo asiento en su silla preferida.   
· Topacio: A que hora creen que llegue Andrew y Jade...   
Pero nuestra queridas Joyitas no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que el resto de su familia, Andrew y Jade, llegaron con las ordenes.   
· Andrew: Bien, quien ordeno la hamburguesa con queso...   
· Topacio: Yo.   
· Andrew: La de Tocino es para Rubí.   
· Rabí: Gracias.   
· Andrew: La sencilla para Ámbar y la con cebollas y ajo para Perla...   
· Rubí: Cebollas, hiack...   
· Topacio: Hasta las cebollas acepto, pero ajo?   
· Esmeralda: Para mi siempre serás rara...   
· Perla: Que quieres, las cebollas y el ajo alejan el resfriado...   
· Rubí: No solo eso, cuando acabes de comerte eso, con tu aliento vas a alejar a todos...   
· Andrew: Por eso son las mentas, a ver, nos queda la doble con lechuga y tomate que es para...   
· Esmeralda: Yo...   
· Andrew: Las bebidas y las papas, las tiene Jade...   
· Jade: Tengan, soda de fresa, naranja, lima, mora y cereza, con sus respectivas papas fritas... por cierto, siendo este un restaurante de prestigió, porque siguen pidiendo el mismo menú que en los autoservicios...   
· Perla: Es nostalgia...   
· Rubí: No queremos perder la costumbre...   
· Topacio: Además no nos gustan los menús tan extraños que dan.   
· Jade: Allá ustedes, mientras seguiré esperando por mis espaguetis...   
· Andrew: I yo por mi sushi...   
· Esmeralda: I luego dicen que una es la rara...   
Mientras en una mesa esperaban por el resto del menú y en la otra estaban terminando con toda la comida, cuatro figuras ya muy conocidas hacían aparición...   
· Mary: Que tal este, al menos si tiene cubiertos...   
· Mary: El otro era un bar sushi, cuando lo vas a entender...   
· Cherry: Se ve lindo, que comeremos...   
· Molly: Que decida Tara, es nuestra invitada...   
Una quinta chica entro.   
· Tara: Valla, es un lugar muy lindo.   
· Cherry: Habrá que ir a buscar una mesa.   
· Molly: Yo quiero una cerca de la ventana...   
Pero cuando nuestras entrenadoras se iban a sentar, se toparon son una doble sorpresa, por un lado estaban Kurumi, Winnie, Jun y Penélope, mientras que en la otra mesa se encontraban Esmeralda, Rubí, Topacio, Perla, Ámbar, Andrew y una chica que no conocían, tal vez Jade, de quien tanto les hablaron sus amigas.   
· Mary: Como dicen en la tele, sorpresa... sorpresa... 

Ciudad Violeta.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
Ambos, Líder y Entrenador se encontraban con su último Pokémon.   
· Falkner: Pidgeot vuela y ataca...   
El Pidgeot de Falkner se elevo en el cielo hasta casi desaparecer.   
· Terry: Bien, Piloswine usa Protección... 

Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Azulona.   
· Amy: A ver, aceite de rosas... esencias del número siete, ocho y diez... fragancias de flores tropicales... alcohol al 15 por ciento...   
La pequeña Amy se encontraba en medio de la ciudad leyendo una lista que le dio su madre.   
· Amy: Me pregunto para que necesitaran todo esto, tal vez quieran hacer algún nuevo perfume... o algún hechizo de amor...   
La pequeña Amy sonrió ante su propio comentario.   
· Amy: Na, mejor me concentro en la lista.   
Amy camino hacia una de las innumerables tiendas de la gigantesca ciudad y entro.   
· Kim: Hola Amy, en que puedo ayudarte esta vez...   
· Amy: Hola Kim...   
Amy fue recibida cordialmente por la dueña de la tienda.   
· Amy: Mamá me envió a comprar esta lista...   
Kim tomo la lista y comenzó a leerla.   
· Kim: Aceite... esencias... fragancias... alcohol... van a hacer más perfume?   
· Amy: Supongo, mamá no me dijo para que era.   
· Kim: Tienes suerte, tengo de todo, mientras te lo envuelvo, me platicas que tal va tu robot Pokémon...   
· Amy: Sí. 

Ciudad Violeta.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
Piloswine se había protegido contra el ataque de Pidgeot.   
· Terry: Usa tu Poder Antiguo Piloswine...   
· Falkner: Pidgeot levanta el vuelo y esquívalo... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Restaurant and Delicatessen.   
Nuestras cinco entrenadoras ya se habían instalado entre los dos grupos, luego de varias presentaciones, por fin nuestras amigas podían probar bocado.   
· Mary: Genial, me moría de hambre...   
Dijo Mary clavando su tenedor en un plato de lasaña.   
· Mary: I eso que solo ibas a comerte un biscocho...   
Mary se metió a la boca una dona de chocolate.   
· Cherry: Estos churros están deliciosos, no lo crees así Molly...   
Molly y Cherry estaban comiendo lo mismo, churros, solo que los de Molly estaban bañados en chocolate y los de Cherry cubiertos de azúcar.   
· Molly: Son buenos, que tal los tuyos Tara...   
Tara se encontraba comiendo biscochos de todos los sabores.   
· Tara: Pues... están... deli... ciosos...   
Dijo la joven entrenadora sin dejar de comer.   
· Kurumi: I bien hermanita, que han pensado hacer ahora...   
Dijo Kurumi desde la otra mesa.   
· Cherry: Pues teníamos pensado visitar el gimnasio para competir por la medalla de Mary.   
Dijo Cherry al tiempo que se comía otro de sus churros.   
· Jade: Sería interesente ver como otra entrenadora pelea por una medalla, no pude ver sus duelos pero aun podré analizar como pelea la líder.   
Dijo Jade desde su mesa.   
· Rubí: Te los perdiste pero no fue nuestra culpa...   
· Topacio: Oigan, creen que entremos todas en el gimnasio...   
· Andrew: El Gimnasio de Jazmine es grande.   
· Perla: Si, pero ya no era de Jazmine, recuerda.   
· Topacio: Así es, nos enfrentamos a Yanina no a Jazmine.   
· Cherry: Yanina esta a cargo del gimnasio ahora?   
· Molly: Quien es Yanina.   
· Cherry: Es o era la aprendiz de Jazmine.   
· Andrew: Nos comento la propia Yanina que Jazmine había dejado el liderato del gimnasio porque ya no encontraba un retador a su nivel...   
· Mary: Pues con nuestra Mary ya lo tiene.   
· Mary: Eso no lo sabemos aun.   
· Mary: Vamos, yo te conozco muy bien, de seguro Jazmine pelea contigo.   
· Mary: Pero será ella quien me juzgara no tu...   
· Cherry: Pero antes de eso te limpiamos primero la cara.   
Mary se había ensuciado toda comiendo su lasaña.   
· Jade: Porque sino ni siquiera te va a querer ver así...   
· Winnie: Se me ocurre algo, no se que tal les sonara esto, pero como el gimnasio no es tan grande y varias de ustedes ya pelearon contra Yanina, podríamos ir a pasear por la ciudad a conocerla...   
· Rubí: Ya la conocemos.   
· Topacio. Sí, prácticamente vivimos aquí..   
· Kurumi: Bueno, entonces nos podrían servir de guías.   
· Jun: Sí, quiero conocer toda la ciudad...   
· Mary: Entonces ustedes no vendrán a verme luchar?   
· Kurumi: No es necesario que vallamos a apoyarte Mary, sabemos que tu podrás sola...   
· Cherry: Eso es muy cierto.   
· Mary: No me digas que tu tampoco vendrás a verme Cherry?   
· Cherry: Como crees que te abandonaría corazón, este es un duelo muy importante para ti, no podría dejar de ir a verte.   
· Mary: Ni yo, aun debo estudiar tu estilo para poder ganarte.   
· Molly: Yo también quiero ir, quiero ver pelear a Flooffy.   
· Tara: Si pelea Flooffy yo voy.   
· Mary: Gracias y ténganlo por presente que Flooffy peleara.   
· Kurumi: Entonces seremos dos grupos, uno ira con Mary a ver el duelo en el gimnasio y el otro a pasear por la ciudad.   
· Andrew: Tendremos que fijar un lugar y una hora exacta para encontrarnos.   
· Jade: Son la una, creen que en dos horas sea?   
· Cherry: Todo depende de los Pokémon de Mary.   
· Winnie: Si todo depende de Mary, nos encontraremos todas frente al Centro Pokémon a las tres en punto, que dicen.   
· Mary: Pues aunque tengamos que esperar dos horas a que ustedes lleguen, me parece bien, a las tres...   
· Mary: Exagerada, tus Pokémon son fuertes pero no omnipotentes...   
· Molly: Omni...?   
· Jun: Todopoderosos...   
· Ámbar: Invencibles...   
· Molly: Ahhh, ya entendí, entonces quizás solo debamos esperar una hora.   
· Cherry: Bien, nos vemos a las tres en punto... 

Ciudad Violeta.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
Un duelo entre dos Pokémon se llevaba a cabo.   
· Falkner: Bien, ahora usa tu Ataque Rápido...   
Pidgeot había logrado esquivar la lluvia de rocas que lanzó el Poder Antiguo de Piloswine y se lanzaba en picada contra este.   
· Terry: No tan rápido, esto es justo lo que esperaba... usa Viento Hielo, Piloswine...   
Pidgeot seguía cayendo en picada a gran velocidad contra Piloswine, pero nunca se espero que este lo esperara con un poderoso ataque de hielo, el Viento Hielo de Piloswine fue demasiado para Pidgeot, quien aunque logro asestar su golpe, cayó completamente exhausto, Piloswine sin embargo aun se podía mantener en pie.   
· Falkner: Buen duelo, Pidgeot regresa... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Gimnasio Mineral.   
Nuestra cinco entrenadoras habían entrado en busca de respuestas y de una oportunidad para pelear por la medalla mineral.   
· Mary: Segura que aquí es, no hay nadie...   
Después de haber caminado por el largo pasillo y llegar al campo de duelo, se toparon con la gran sorpresa de no encontrar a nadie.   
· Cherry: Que curioso, se supone que Yanina debería estar aquí...   
· Molly: Tal vez se sintió mal y esta descansando.   
· Tara: Creen que debamos ir a investigar?   
· Cherry: Si Yanina esta sola y se siente mal, debemos hacerlo.   
· Mary: Sí, sería terrible si le pasara algo malo.   
· Mary: Bien y por donde vamos.   
· Cherry: Pues se que Jazmine tiene su oficina arriba.   
· Mary: Entonces vamos a buscarla allá.   
Mientras en otra parte de la Ciudad.   
· Andrew: Debí haber ido con Cherry...   
Andrew se encontraba acompañando a sus hermanas y a sus nuevas amigas.   
· Esmeralda: Dijiste algo Andrew?   
· Andrew: No, nada.   
· Jade: Como verán existen dos faros en Ciudad Olivine.   
· Jun: I por qué?   
· Rubí: Es por si acaso se quema uno, usan el otro hasta que lo cambien...   
· Topacio: Que no, ya te dijimos que no era por eso...   
· Rubí: Entonces?   
· Ámbar: El primer faro es en el que esta Sparkle, el Ampharos de Jazmine, es ya un monumento de la ciudad y aunque se construyo uno más moderno, la gente sigue queriendo al viejo faro.   
· Winnie: Genial, como la torre quemada de Ciudad Ecruteak.   
· Kurumi: Veo que sabes bastante pequeña Ámbar.   
Ámbar solo se sonrojo.   
· Topacio: Ámbar sabe bastante sobre relatos antiguos, leyendas y fábulas, también de historias de fantasmas, es muy buena contándolas...   
· Winnie: Quizás una noche de estas hagamos un campamento y podamos oírla.   
· Ámbar: Es un trato.   
De vuelta al Gimnasio.   
· Mary: Escucho voces...   
Nuestras cinco entrenadoras caminaban de puntillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, después de todo no habían sido invitadas.   
· Molly: Ya me cansé de caminar así...   
· Cherry: No hagan ruido, trato de oír...   
Cherry trataba de escuchar por detrás de la puerta, al parecer habían dos personas discutiendo, Cherry trataba de escuchar toda la conversación detenidamente, cuando de pronto suena un teléfono...   
· Cherry: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!   
· Mary: Oye, me vas a perforar los tímpanos...   
· Tara: Disculpen, es mío...   
Tara tomo su teléfono y contesto.   
· Cherry: Espero que no nos hayan oído...   
· Mary: Solo que fueran sordos para no hacerlo...   
· Tara: Que cosa, genial... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!   
Grito Tara sin querer.   
· Tara: Lo siento.   
· Mary: Que sucedió, porque gritaste.   
· Tara: Me reportaron de un Krabby con colores distintos a los normales y pues... pensaba si ustedes me daban permiso para...   
· Mary: Claro, no es obligación que tengas que estar en mi duelo, además aun no sabemos si valla a empezar.   
· Cherry: Sí, ve tranquila Tara.   
· Tara: Gracias...   
I Tara se fue a intentar atrapar ese Krabby raro.   
· Cherry: Creen que lo atrape.   
· Mary: Tal vez si, tal vez no, todo depende mucho de su habilidad.   
· Mary: I de la suerte, recuerda que muchas veces la suerte influye mucho.   
· Mary: Eso es cierto.   
· Cherry: Me pregunto que sucederá allá adentro...   
· Jazmine: Pues estaba regañando a Yanina, para variar...   
Jazmine salió acompañada de su pupila, aunque Yanina lucía un tanto cabizbaja.   
· Jazmine: Gusto en verte Cherry, pero porque de esta forma?   
· Cherry: Pues tocamos y como nadie abrió, vinimos a ver que pasaba.   
· Jazmine: Supongo que vienen a una batalla, no tengo tiempo por ahora, Yanina encárgate tu de esto...   
· Yanina: Si señorita.   
Dijo la pequeña Yanina como si estuviera recibiendo una orden militar.   
· Cherry: Entonces vamos a luchar por la medalla.   
Faro de Ciudad Olivine.   
· Jun: Es hermoso, no lo crees así Penélope...   
· Penélope: Hemoso...   
Nuestra entrenadoras se encontraban contemplando la vista de la ciudad desde el faro.   
· Winnie: Es un faro increíble...   
· Topacio: Pero lo raro es que no esta Ampharos, es curioso...   
· Rubí: Tal vez como es de día y no lo necesitan lo guardaron en gaveta donde pones las bombillas eléctricas...   
· Esmeralda: Sí, junto a tu cerebro...   
· Perla: Lo más probable es que Jazmine se lo llevó al Centro Pokémon para su revisión.   
· Topacio: Tal vez, porque dudo mucho que piense pelear con él.   
· Esmeralda: Aunque una pelea con ese Pokémon sería muy interesante.   
Ya en el gimnasio.   
· Yanina: I quien de ustedes va a pelear...   
· Cherry: Pues me encantaría retarte Yanina, pero Mary debe pelear, mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión, quieres.   
· Yanina: Bueno.   
· Mary: Yo peleare.   
· Yanina: Bien, tienes casi mi edad, cierto...   
· Mary: No se que edad tengas, pero yo tengo diez años al igual que Mary.   
· Yanina: Diez, yo también, espera, me dijiste antes que tu nombre es Mary, igual que el de tu amiga, ambas tienen el mismo nombre, pero también la misma edad?   
· Mary: Sí, ambas tenemos la misma edad y hasta el mismo nombre, pero diferentes Pokémon, yo soy entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua y ella es de Pokémon Eléctricos.   
· Yanina: Pokémon eléctricos, tienes algún Ampharos, podrías pelear con él contra la señorita Jazmine?   
· Mary: Pues en casa tenemos uno, pero no creo que mamá me deje usarlo, verás, antes me dedicaba a ayudarle a mi mamá a cuidar a los Mareep, sin querer un día por descuidarme uno de nuestros Flaaffy evoluciono en un Ampharos, me gane una buena reprimenda por ello...   
· Yanina: Se de lo que hablas, hace poco yo estuve en una...   
· Cherry: Porque te estaba reprendiendo Jazmine, Yanina.   
· Yanina: Es que perdí contra tres entrenadoras que vinieron antes, pero no fue intencional, aunque para la señorita Jazmine así le pareció.   
· Mary: Debieron ser Rubí, Esmeralda y Topacio.   
· Mary: Es lo más probable, Jade menciono que ya habían logrado conseguir sus medallas.   
· Cherry: Porque dices que le pareció que te dejaste ganar, Yanina.   
· Yanina: Es que no pelee con todo mi corazón, estaba preocupada por la señorita Jazmine y no pude dar una buena batalla.   
· Cherry: Preocupada y que le pasa a Jazmine.   
· Yanina: Entre otras cosas, ha perdido todo el deseo de pelear, ya ni siquiera quiere venir al gimnasio, además me dio a todos sus Pokémon, solo se quedo con su Magnemite y su Ampharos.   
· Molly: I porque paso eso.   
· Yanina: Es que la señorita Jazmine ya no ha encontrado buenos retadores, ni siquiera entre los mismos lideres de gimnasio de Johto...   
· Cherry: Es triste, es lo que sucede cuando eres muy buena en algo.   
· Mary: Yo soy buena entrenadora.   
· Mary: I los Pokémon que llegan al nivel cien evolucionan a su forma mega…   
· Mary: Se puede saber que fue ese comentario.   
· Mary: Pues solo eso, un comentario, igual que el que hiciste de ser buena entrenadora.   
· Molly: I si se enfrentara a la Liga Elite?   
· Yanina: No lo creo, el Maestro Bruno y el Maestro Lance se encuentran en una conferencia muy importante con sus nuevas posibles adiciones, Koga, Mento y Karen, la noticia de que tanto Lorelei como Agatha dejaban la Liga Elite recorrió el mundo en pocos segundos...   
· Cherry: Lo sé, a mi también me sorprendió.   
· Molly: No hay Liga Elite, ya peleo con los lideres de Johto... la única esperanza que nos queda es Mary...   
· Mary: Gracias por poner toda tu fe en mi Molly...   
Dijo Mary en tono sarcástico.   
· Cherry: Lastima, todo el gran talento que tiene Jazmine se desperdiciara...   
· Mary: Para mi que tuvo miedo...   
Esta frase tuvo un efecto imprevisto sobre Yanina.   
· Yanina: La señorita Jazmine no le tiene miedo a nadie, ella podría pelear con toda la Liga Elite junta y salir ilesa, yo soy su mejor estudiante y sino quieres salir lastimada es mejor que no me provoques...   
· Mary: Ves lo que puede hacer un poco de incentivo, ahora pelearas no preocupada por lo que le suceda a Jazmine, sino para demostrar lo buena que ella es...   
· Mary: Es una estrategia muy extraña, pero son tus Pokémon, dale...   
· Yanina: Estas lista para pelear...   
· Mary. Yo nací lista para todo...   
· Yanina: Pelearemos con cuatro Pokémon te parece o solo tienes tres...   
· Mary: Tengo más de cuatro si es a eso a lo que te refieres, por mi podemos pelear con los Pokémon que desees.   
· Yanina: Entonces que te parece una batalla con cinco Pokémon...   
· Mary: Mejor aun, quizás pueda usar a todos mis Pokémon para luchar...   
· Yanina: Bien, entonces empecemos... Steelix ve!!!   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Más dura que el Acero**   
**o**   
**El Poder de uno.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	23. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 22

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Más dura que el Acero**   
**o**   
**El Poder de uno.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad Olivine.   
· Yanina: Bien, entonces empecemos... Steelix ve!!!   
Yanina había seleccionado a su Pokémon, Steelix, su Pokémon más poderoso.   
· Cherry: Vas a usar a Steelix desde el comienzo?   
· Yanina: Sí, para que guardarlo hasta el final, si le puede ganar desde ahora...   
Yanina sacó una Pokebola y la lanzó, de ella salió Steelix, la evolución de Onix.   
· Molly: Ese es Steelix, es impresionante, veamos que dice Dexter...   
Molly sacó su Pokedex y apunto a Steelix con el, de inmediato apareció su perfil en la pequeña pantalla.   
· Dexter: Steelix, el Pokémon serpiente de hierro, la forma evolucionada del Pokémon Onix, Steelix usa poderosos ataques de cola para dañar a sus enemigos, la fuerza y defensa de este Pokémon es asombrosa...   
· Cherry: Falto decir que si Steelix te atrapa, todo estará perdido...   
· Molly: Valla, que informativo es Dexter...   
· Mary: Ves y tu solo lo tienes de adorno, deberías usarlo más seguido...   
· Mary: Bueno, si empiezas con los fuertes, yo también... Flooffy ve...   
Flooffy corrió al campo de batalla y se puso frente a Steelix.   
· Yanina: Empieza tu...   
· Mary: Gracias, Flooffy usa tu Puño Trueno.   
Flooffy golpeo a Steelix con su poderoso ataque, pero no surtió ningún efecto.   
· Mary: Te lo dijimos, Steelix es también tipo tierra, por eso los ataques eléctricos no funcionan con él.   
· Mary: Ya lo sé, solo quería probar...   
· Yanina: Curiosa forma de entrenar a tus Pokémon, Steelix Embestida...   
Steelix golpeo a Flooffy, el golpe fue muy fuerte, tanto que mando a estrellarse a Flooffy contra la pared más cercana.   
· Cherry: Juraría que esta más fuerte que la última vez que me enfrente a Jazmine...   
· Jazmine: Cherry, veo que aun no te vas...   
Jazmine se presento, estaba en el pequeño balcón que esta sobre el gimnasio, el que comunica al Gimnasio con la oficina de Jazmine.   
· Cherry: Jazmine...   
· Jazmine: Así que ahora luchan tus pupilas, pensé que lucharías tu, pero creo que me equivoque, veamos cual de las dos es mejor instruyendo a sus alumnos...   
· Cherry: Mary no es mi estudiante, es mi amiga y solo le estoy ayudando...   
· Jazmine: Bueno, veamos quien gana este duelo...   
· Yanina: Yo le ganaré, Steelix es mi Pokémon más fuerte y aun no usa su ataque Cola de Acero...   
· Mary: Bueno, pero aunque hagas ataques tan poderosos no podrás vencer a mi Flooffy, porque con un simple ataque de Descanso...   
Flooffy se durmió al oír a Mary.   
· Mary: ...Flooffy puede recuperar toda su energía durmiendo...   
· Molly: Mary, Flooffy se durmió…   
Mary volteo a ver a su Pokémon.   
· Mary: Eh, Flooffy no se suponía que te debías dormir ahora...   
· Mary: Deberías cuidar mejor lo que dices Mary, estas en una batalla, recuérdalo...   
· Mary: Es cierto, que descuidada soy...   
· Yanina: I te haces llamar entrenadora Pokémon...   
· Mary: Bueno ya, fue un error, Flooffy regresa...   
Mary guardó a su Flooffy en su Pokebola, luego sacó otra Pokebola.   
· Mary: Lanturn ve...   
Lanturn salió listo a luchar.   
· Molly: Es tu Lanturn Mary...   
· Mary: Sí Molly, el que le cambie a Mary por su Chinchou...   
· Mary: Lanturn es tipo Agua Eléctrico y tu Steelix es Tipo Acero Tierra, quien crees que gané...   
· Cherry: No deberías juzgarlo solo por el tipo, también influye mucho su nivel, recuerda bien eso Mary...   
· Mary: Ya sé, ya sé...   
· Yanina: Entonces veamos que tan fuerte es, Steelix usa tu Golpe de Cola...   
Steelix golpeo a Lanturn con su cola de acero, pero Lanturn resistió.   
· Mary: Ves, yo conozco a mis Pokémon, Lanturn usa tus Burbujas y prepárate para darle con tu Hidro Bomba...   
Lanturn golpeó a Steelix con sus Burbujas, dejándolo indefenso para el próximo ataque, Lanturn lanzó su poderoso ataque de agua a presión, Steelix no resistió un ataque directo y cayo rendido.   
· Mary: Deberías darle más vitaminas, no aguanto ni un ataque...   
Atrás nuestras entrenadoras trataban de analizar la batalla.   
· Mary: Como le hizo para derrotarlo tan rápido, Steelix era el Pokémon más fuerte de Jazmine, todo el mundo sabe eso, es casi invencible.   
· Molly: Es por su tipo, Steelix es tipo Acero pero también es tipo Tierra y ambos son débiles contra los ataques de Agua, más con un ataque tan poderoso como la Hidro Bomba y viniendo de un Pokémon evolucionado como Lanturn.   
· Mary: Bueno si, entiendo eso, existe un cuadro que lo explica, por ser un Pokémon de Agua y usar un ataque de Agua, su ataque se ve aumentado en fuerza, eso sin contar que es un ataque muy fuerte y que Lanturn es una evolución, además se le suma la doble desventaja de Steelix por ser Tierra y Acero, pero fue de verdad un ataque critico, Steelix luce muy fuerte...   
· Molly: También debes tomar en cuenta el nivel en que esta el Lanturn de Mary y cuanto lo ha reforzado con las vitaminas que le da.   
· Mary: Es cierto, su nivel, entonces quedaría así, un daño equivalente a 1.5 por ser un ataque de Agua de un Pokémon de Agua, multiplicado por dos, porque Steelix es Tipo Acero, multiplicado por dos nuevamente porque es Tipo Tierra, van seis hasta ahora, logro un ataque critico por su nivel, su ataque especial muy alto y por ser la Hidro Bomba un ataque tan poderoso, así que son dos veces más, para un total de doce, lo que quiere decir, que es como si Steelix recibiera doce ataques simultáneos de Hidro Bomba al mismo tiempo... ahora entiendo porque cayó tan rápido...   
· Molly: Ves.   
· Cherry: Valla, se han vuelto unas verdades estrategas y analistas de batallas.   
· Mary: Ni tanto, pero el intento se hace, verdad Molly...   
· Molly: I algún día seremos las mejores…   
· Cherry: Lo espero Molly, sin embargo, me pregunto en que nivel estará el Lanturn de Mary, a mi también me tiene sorprendida...   
· Mary: Pues debe estar muy por arriba del 40, recuerda que siempre lo entrena, además de todas las vitaminas que Mary le da...   
· Cherry: Además dicen que Chinchou evoluciona en el nivel 27...   
· Mary: I la Hidro Bomba en un ataque sobre el nivel 50, lo aprende en el nivel 53...   
· Cherry: Sobre el 53?   
· Molly: Sin contar los entrenamientos de batalla que ustedes hacen...   
· Mary: Entrenamientos, yo creí que eran batallas Pokémon...   
· Cherry: Sobre el nivel 53, lo más probable es que todos estén por el mismo nivel...   
· Mary: Eso explicaría porque se necesito solo tres combates para evolucionar a los Pokémon de Jun...   
· Molly: De hecho solo fueron dos...   
· Mary: Es cierto, ahora que lo dices, solo fueron dos...   
Mary se volteó para ver a sus amigas.   
· Mary: Oigan no hablen a mis espaldas...   
· Molly: No lo hacíamos, bueno si, pero es porque tu estas más adelante...   
· Cherry: Solo discutíamos lo fuerte que son tus Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sí, son muy fuertes verdad, esos Pokémon ya no soportan ni un round...   
· Yanina: Quieres un Pokémon que dure, cumpliré tu deseo...   
Yanina sacó una Pokebola y la lanzó de ella salió un Forretress.   
· Molly: Es el que vimos cuando casábamos insectos...   
· Cherry: Sí, es un Pokémon del Tipo Insecto y Acero, lo más notable es que su defensa es muy fuerte, deberás cambiar de Pokémon Mary...   
· Mary: Si lo iba a hacer, además quería usar a todos mis Pokémon...   
Mary guardó a su Lanturn.   
· Mary: Ahora verán a mi orgullo... Ve Jolteon!!!   
Jolteon apareció en medio del campo.   
· Jolteon: Jou...   
· Mary: Bueno, van tres...   
· Yanina: Forretress usa tus púas...   
· Mary: Jolteon esquívalas con tu Agilidad...   
· Cherry: No.   
Forretress giro y lanzó sus púas las cuales esquivo fácilmente Jolteon, pero al correr, se hirió con las púas que habían en el suelo.   
· Cherry: Debes eliminar esas púas cuanto antes, ellas impedirán que puedas moverte con libertad y lastimaran a todos los Pokémon que entren en batalla...   
· Mary: Gracias, no lo sabia... Jolteon usa tu Trueno...   
· Jolteon: Jou... Jou... Joulteon…   
Jolteon disparo su poderosa carga eléctrica la cual lastimo a Forretress y elimino las púas del suelo que dejo el ataque anterior.   
· Yanina: Eres buena y Jolteon es fuerte, pero veamos cuanto, Forretress ataque Derribo...   
Forretress golpeo a Jolteon debilitándolo mucho.   
· Mary: Así, Mísiles Aguja Jolteon...   
Pero las agujas de Jolteon no lograron traspasar la dura coraza que protegía a Forretress.   
· Yanina: Mala suerte, Forretress Auto Destrucción...   
Forretress exploto agotándose y debilitando bastante a Jolteon.   
· Molly: Esa niña es dura...   
· Cherry: Como el acero...   
· Mary: Debes cambiar de Pokémon Mary, Jolteon se ve demasiado cansado...   
· Mary: Sí, gracias...   
· Yanina: Bueno a ver cual usaré... regresa Forretress...   
Yanina guardó a su Forretress y sacó otra Pokebola.   
· Mary: Estoy preparada para cualquiera, regresa Jolteon, debes descansar...   
· Yanina: Así, veamos... Ve Onix...   
Un Onix salió de la Pokebola de Yanina.   
· Mary: Pero este es un Gimnasio Tipo Acero...   
· Jazmine: No, simplemente era un Gimnasio atendido por una entrenadora a quien le gustaba usar los Pokémon del Tipo Acero, por eso la gente comenzó a llamarlo Gimnasio Acero, pero cuando yo le cedí el liderato del gimnasio a Yanina y a sus Pokémon, ella se convirtió en la líder y en quien aplica las reglas...   
· Mary: Pero no es un Tipo Acero...   
· Cherry: Ella tiene razón Mary, un líder de Gimnasio hace las reglas en su gimnasio, siempre que estén aprobadas por la Liga Pokémon, no te queda de otra más que luchar.   
· Mary: Además tienes a Lanturn, de que te preocupas...   
· Mary: Si, pero no usaré a Lanturn...   
· Molly: Vas a usar a tu Porygon?   
· Mary: Aunque ella haya cambiado el tipo, yo me mantendré fiel...   
· Mary: Pero todos tus demás Pokémon son eléctricos y no dañaran a Onix...   
· Cherry: Tal vez...   
· Mary: Siempre dije que prepare a Flooffy para enfrentarme a cualquier tipo de Pokémon y esta es la oportunidad de probarlo... así que, ve Flooffy...   
Mary sacó la Pokebola de Flooffy.   
· Mary: Bien dicho... pero Mary...   
Flooffy salió a pelear, pero aun seguía dormido.   
· Mary: Aun no acaba el turno de su Descanso, Flooffy aun sigue dormido...   
· Mary: Ya lo sé, por quien me tomas...   
· Molly: Vas a luchar con Flooffy dormido?   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Jazmine: Nadie envía a un Pokémon dormido a pelear...   
· Mary: Llámame nadie...   
· Yanina: Pero te llamas Mary...   
· Jazmine: Yanina concéntrate...   
· Yanina: Perdón señorita, bueno, luchemos...   
· Mary: Ahora conocerán mi arma secreta y porque nadie ha podido derrotar a mi Flooffy aun cuando esté dormido... Flooffy ya sabes que hacer...   
Flooffy aun dormido empezó a emitir un ruido algo conocido.   
· Mary: Creo que estoy imaginando, pero ese ruido me parece conocido…   
· Mary: Que es lo que te parece...   
· Molly: Ronca?   
· Mary: Sí, parece un ronquido…   
· Mary: Perfecto eso es, aunque no lo crean, le enseñe a roncar.   
· Yanina: Porque?   
· Jazmine: Yanina...   
· Yanina: Perdón.   
· Cherry: No la regañes, ahora ella es la líder del Gimnasio y es quien debe tomar las decisiones para bien o mal del Gimnasio Olivine...   
· Yanina: Sí.   
· Molly: Porque le enseñaste a roncar a Flooffy...   
· Cherry: Recuerden que a nuestra Mary le encanta probar todo tipo de ataques y técnicas...   
· Mary: Muchas muy raras...   
· Mary: Se lo aprendí a Mary...   
· Mary: Como que a mi...   
· Molly: Pero porque a roncar...   
· Mary: Ahora verás, pero antes deberán taparse los oídos... Flooffy, Ronquido.   
El Flaaffy de Mary comenzó a roncar, pero su ronquido no era algo agradable de escuchar.   
· Molly: Ronca muy fuerte...   
Molly, así como todas las chicas en el Gimnasio se tuvieron que tapar los oídos.   
· Mary: CERCA DE 84.7 DECIBELES EN EL ÚLTIMO ANÁLISIS!!!   
Mary tuvo que gritar para que la oyeran.   
· Cherry: 84.7?   
Lo mismo tuvieron que hacer sus amigas.   
· Molly: QUE ES UN DECIBEL!!!   
· Mary: SÍ, 84.7!!!   
Onix no pudo más y cayo debilitado.   
· Yanina: REGRESA!!!   
Yanina guardó a su Pokémon, de inmediato Flooffy despertó.   
· Mary: Que bueno, ya no aguantaba...   
· Mary: Parece que se termino el descanso de Flooffy, lastima y yo que quería mostrarles su movimiento Sonámbulo...   
· Mary: Sigo insistiendo que le enseñas ataques raros a tus Pokémon...   
· Yanina: Pero funcionan, como pudiste derrotar a mi Onix tan rápido...   
· Cherry: Eso se debe a la potencia de su ronquido.   
· Molly: Los decibeles... pero que es un decibel?   
· Mary: Sí los decibeles, el ataque Ronquido usa eso precisamente, un nivel de ruido intolerable, un nivel de ruido tan alto que simplemente lastima al otro Pokémon...   
· Yanina: Como?   
· Molly: Que es un decibel?   
· Cherry: Verás Molly... y Yanina, un decibel es una medida, valga la redundancia, en que se mide el sonido, los 84.7 decibeles que emitió Flooffy, lo ubicarían en una escala muy alta, para darte un ejemplo, el ruido que hace es solo superado por el de un tren subterráneo, el cual llega a los 95 decibeles, sobre los 100 ya hay riesgo de perder el oído...   
· Molly: 84, solo le faltarían once para lo del tren...   
· Mary: Diez con tres décimas, en realidad y quince con tres décimas para la barrera de tolerancia audible...   
· Molly: Que es eso de tolerancia?   
· Mary: Es una medida, si excedes los límites puedes quedarte sorda, lo que este por debajo de esa medida es imposible oírlo...   
· Molly: Entonces a los cien ya nos quedamos sordas porque es el límite de tolerancia?   
· Cherry: En realidad la tolerancia audible es hasta los setenta, sobre los setenta es área de peligro y sobre los cien es sordera inmediata, imagínense ahora porque con catorce decibeles más de lo tolerable, Flooffy pudo derrotar a Onix sin mucho problema, ahora sabrán porque su ataques es tan fuerte...   
· Mary: I eso que quería hacerlo más fuerte, pero corría el riesgo de que Flooffy se quedará sorda o de que yo lo hiciera...   
· Mary: Exagerada...   
· Yanina: Increíble y ese movimiento Sonámbulo...   
· Mary: Pues saca a tu siguiente Pokémon y yo te lo mostrare...   
· Yanina: Bien, a luchar, ve Magnemite...   
Un Magnemite apareció en el campo de Batalla.   
· Jazmine: Ah no, mi Magnemite no, regresa Magnemite...   
· Magnemite: Magnemite...   
Magnemite floto nuevamente hacia el hombro de Jazmine.   
· Jazmine: Pero señorita...   
· Jazmine: Si quieres un Magnemite usa el tuyo...   
· Yanina: Bueno, pero aun no lo termino de entrenar...   
Yanina lanzó una Pokebola al campo de batalla, de ella salió un Magnemite.   
· Yanina: Magnemite usa tu ataque de Rapidez...   
Magnemite lanzó varias estrellas hacia Flooffy, sin lograr mucho éxito.   
· Mary: Porque un ataque tan débil...   
· Yanina: Es que no quiero derrotar a tu Flooffy hasta que vea su ataque especial...   
· Jazmine: En realidad teme que su Magnemite haga lo que la última vez...   
· Cherry: I que fue eso?   
· Jazmine: Magnemite se rehusó a pelear con otro ataque que no fuera el de Rapidez...   
· Yanina: Señorita...   
· Mary: Eres muy considerada Yanina, pero eres líder de un gimnasio, además mi Flooffy es muy fuerte... Flooffy usa Descanso...   
· Flooffy: Fyiii...   
Flooffy se volvió a dormir.   
· Yanina: Bueno pero si pierdes no es mi culpa, Magnemite usa Impact Trueno...   
Magnemite se rehúso a atacar con otro ataque y volvió a usar la Rapidez.   
· Yanina: Magnemite hazme caso...   
· Jazmine: Ves a lo que me refiero...   
· Mary: Bien, mi turno y como lo prometido es deuda... Flooffy usa tu movimiento Sonámbulo...   
Flooffy uso su Rompe Rocas sobre Magnemite, lo curioso es que seguía dormido.   
· Molly: Ese es el Golpe de Rompe Rocas?   
· Mary: Sí, el Movimiento Sonámbulo le permite usar a Flooffy un movimiento al azar aun cuando esta dormido...   
· Mary: Por eso uso el Rompe Rocas dormido, pudo usar cualquier movimiento entonces...   
· Yanina: Porque ya no ronca?   
· Mary: El Ronquido es un movimiento, solo lo usa cuando se lo indicó, crees que si fuera permanente se lo hubiera enseñado a mi Flooffy...   
· Mary: Eso explica porque cuando dormíamos con Flooffy nunca roncaba...   
· Molly: Pero si roncaba con esa fuerza, ninguna podría dormir.   
· Mary: Lo sé, por eso lo estudie bastante antes de enseñárselo...   
· Yanina: Valla, crees que podrías tomarme como alumna?   
· Jazmine: Yanina...   
· Yanina: Era broma.   
· Mary: Te pasa algo Cherry...   
· Cherry: A mi?   
· Mary: Sí no has dicho una palabra…   
· Mary: Se que soy buena, pero no es para tanto, me son muy valiosos los concejos de todas mis amigas...   
· Mary: Exagerada.   
· Cherry: No es nada, solo pensaba...   
· Molly: I en que...   
· Cherry: En Jazmine, mírenla bien...   
· Molly: Que tiene...   
· Mary: Que regaña mucho a Yanina?   
· Mary: Que esta igual que tu, solo viendo lo que hace Yanina...   
· Cherry: Más o menos, he visto que no ha dejado de analizar la batalla de Mary y Yanina, según lo que había dicho Yanina, Jazmine había dejado el liderato del Gimnasio porque no había encontrado buenos retadores...   
· Mary: Sí, Yanina dijo que las batallas Pokémon ya no la emocionaban.   
· Mary: Su talento se estaba desperdiciando.   
· Cherry: Yo creo, sin riesgo a equivocarme, que este duelo ha sido lo que ha esperado Jazmine desde hace años...   
· Molly: Si Yanina se una a nuestro grupo, entonces Jazmine tendría que volver a ser la líder?   
· Cherry: No creo que sea necesario eso, han visto como se ha puesto impaciente...   
· Mary: Yo creí que era porque Yanina no le hacia caso...   
Yanina interrumpió la conversación.   
· Yanina: I van a pelear o no, la oveja ya se despertó, se volvió a dormir y se volvió a despertar...   
· Mary: Que apurada eres, Flooffy, Puño de Fuego...   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii...   
Flooffy golpeó a Magnemite con el Puño de Fuego y simplemente lo derroto.   
· Yanina: ...   
· Mary: Ahora nos darías un minuto, estamos intentado charlar...   
· Yanina: Bueno.   
Yanina volvió a su actitud sumisa mientras intentaba buscar un Pokémon que pudiera pelear...   
· Yanina: Cual uso, Magneton... Scizor... Skarmory...   
Mientras las chicas seguían hablando.   
· Mary: Entonces lo que sugieres es que posiblemente luego de este duelo...   
· Cherry: Quizás no sea necesario a que acabe el duelo...   
· Mary: Se puede cambiar de entrenador en un gimnasio?   
· Cherry: No, pero quizás Jazmine nos de una sorpresa...   
· Mary: Genial, me gustaría luchar con su famoso Steelix...   
· Mary: Tu ya luchaste con su famoso Steelix, lo olvidaste...   
· Mary: Cuando?   
· Cherry: El Steelix que uso Yanina era el Steelix de Jazmine.   
· Mary: No lo sabia...   
· Molly: Oigan, no creen que debemos llamar a Tara para que vea el duelo...   
· Mary: Sabes lo que va a decir, ella esta más preocupada ahora de pescar ese Krabby extraño del que oyó...   
Las chicas seguían hablando y Yanina seguía buscando Pokebolas, Jazmine no aguanto más y salto al suelo del gimnasio.   
· Jazmine: Yo creo que ya deben dejar de charlar, tienes un duelo muy importante que ganar ya que ahora te enfrentaras a mi... Sparkle Ve!!!   
Un Pokémon saltó hacia el campo de duelo.   
· Molly: Es un borrego?   
· Yanina: Es Sparkle…   
· Mary: Que es un Sparkle?   
· Yanina: Es el Ampharos de Jazmine, su Pokémon favorito...   
· Mary: El del Faro?   
· Yanina: Sí, el mismo...   
· Cherry: Jazmine nunca uso a Ampharos cuando se enfrento a mi o a cualquier otro entrenador que haya oído, debes ser una buena entrenadora Mary...   
· Mary: Yo lo soy, no lo dudes...   
· Cherry: No es eso, digo que Jazmine... olvídalo, solo anda a pelear...   
· Mary: Bien, lucharemos con las evoluciones de Mareep por lo que veo...   
· Jazmine: Pero no te sorprenda si descubres algo que quizás no desees averiguar...   
· Mary: No hay problema, yo y Flooffy podemos manejar todo lo que tengas, verdad Flooffy...   
· Flooffy: Fyiiiii....   
· Jazmine: Bien, Sparkle usa tu Cañón Eléctrico...   
· Molly: Es el Electro Cañón?   
· Mary: Sí, el mismo ataque que le enseño Mary a Porygon...   
· Cherry: Ella sabe manejarlo...   
· Mary: No hay problema, Flooffy usa Doble Equipo para esquivar su ataque...   
De inmediato parecía como si hubieran copias de Flooffy, el Electro Cañón dio en el blanco, pero no el real, el ataque de Ampharos golpeo a una de las copias de Flooffy.   
· Mary: El Cañón Eléctrico es muy efectivo, pero es muy difícil controlarlo, por lo que es muy fácil fallar el disparo, deberías saber eso Yanina...   
· Yanina: Oye, yo no estoy peleando, es la señorita Jazmine...   
· Mary: Ay, perdón, lo olvide...   
· Jazmine: Lo sé, solo mido el poder de tu Pokémon y veo, que ni siquiera el es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un golpe directo... Sparkle usa Hiper Rayo!!!   
Ampharos comenzó a cargar energía en su boca y la lanzó en una poderosa descarga contra Flooffy, pero lo vencerá.   
· Mary: Flooffy Aguanta...   
El rayo golpeo a Flooffy y el campo de batalla levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que disminuía la visibilidad del campo.   
· Molly: Flooffy!!!   
· Cherry: Tranquila Molly, aun no sabemos nada...   
La gran nube de polvo pronto comenzó a disiparse, en el campo de batalla estaban Flooffy y Ampharos, ambos lucían muy cansados.   
· Mary: Bien Flooffy resistió como lo planee y Ampharos debe recobrar energías de ese Hiper Rayo, ahora dale tu mejor ataque de Puño de Fuego...   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii...   
Flooffy le dio con su poderoso Puño en llamas a Ampharos, pero este lo resistió.   
· Jazmine: Tu Flaaffy es muy fuerte, pero mi Ampharos lo es más, Sparkle usa tu Destello...   
La pequeña esfera en la cola de Ampharos comenzó a brillar, de pronto una fuerte luz inundo todo el gimnasio haciendo casi imposible ver el campo de batalla.   
· Mary: Flooffy, usa tu...   
Mary no podía ver donde se encontraba Ampharos, por lo que se le hacia muy difícil pensar en un ataque certero.   
· Mary: No puedo ver, me va a derrotar de seguro…   
Mary trataba de concentrarse pero no podía ver nada, lo que le causaba mucha angustia.   
· Mary: Mamá tenía razón, no debí ser una entrenadora...   
Mary escucho de pronto el bramido de Flooffy llamándola.   
· Mary: Mi Flooffy… Maldición!!!   
Sin saberlo, Flooffy siguió las indicaciones de Mary y lanzó su ataque de Maldición, debilitándose aun más de lo que estaba, solo una persona se dio cuenta lo que sucedió, Yanina, pasados los efectos del destello, las chicas ya pudieron ver el campo.   
· Jazmine: Que te pareció mi ataque de Destello, verdad que fue algo deslumbrante, pero ya he desperdiciado mucho tiempo, Sparkle, terminemos esto, usa tu ataque de Fuerza...   
Ampharos clavo sus manos en el suelo del gimnasio y arranco una pesada roca, la cual lanzó contra Flooffy, derrotándola.   
· Yanina: Mi gimnasio…   
· Mary: Flooffy...   
Mary corrió a abrazar a su Pokémon.   
· Jazmine: Bien, parece que terminamos...   
· Yanina: No del todo...   
Ampharos comenzó a tambalearse victima de la Maldición de Flooffy y cayó agotado.   
· Jazmine: Sparkle...   
· Mary: Que fue eso?   
· Yanina: Fue Maldición.   
· Molly: Maldición?   
· Mary: Que tuvo que ver lo que dije con la derrota de Ampharos?   
· Cherry: Ya entiendo, Mary por casualidad le enseñaste algún ataque tipo fantasma a Flooffy...   
· Mary: No recuerdo, le enseñe tantos ataques a Flooffy y a Mery que a veces me es difícil recordarlos todos.   
· Cherry: Si mi teoría es correcta, eso explicaría porque cayo rendido Ampharos...   
· Molly: Porque?   
· Yanina: Por el ataque Maldición, Maldición es un ataque de la variedad fantasma, este disminuye la energía del Pokémon que la usa, pero poco a poco agota al rival...   
· Molly: Como el Veneno o las Semillas Enredadera?   
· Yanina: No, la Maldición quita aun más energía, es un ataque en extremo poderoso.   
· Jazmine: Veo que has estado estudiando Yanina...   
· Yanina: No podía vivir solo jugando.   
· Mary: Valla, entonces fue un K.O. doble?   
· Mary: I sin querer... estaba desesperada, gracias Flooffy por dar todo...   
· Flooffy: Fyiiii...   
Mary le dio un beso a su Pokémon, luego lo guardo en su Pokebola.   
· Mary: Ahora a descansar...   
· Molly: I entonces quien ganó...   
· Yanina: Pues Mary ya tiene la medalla mineral...   
· Jazmine: Yanina...   
· Yanina: Perdón pero es cierto, hasta Steelix fue vencido y era el Pokémon más fuerte que tengo, además ella solo uso tres Pokémon y aunque su duelo contará señorita, solo venció a su Flooffy y ella también la venció.   
· Jazmine: No te iba a regañar Yanina, solo te iba a dar esto para que tu lo entregaras...   
Jazmine le dio a Yanina la medalla mineral.   
· Yanina: Es cierto, que descuidada, se me olvido la medalla...   
Yanina le puso la medalla en la blusa a Mary.   
· Mary: Sí, otra medalla más...   
Mary hizo una v de victoria con sus dedos.   
· Mary: Por cierto, sabes de una forma para llegar a Ciudad Cianwood, Yanina, queremos aprovechar que el siguiente gimnasio esta muy cerca...   
· Jazmine: Si, sale un barco a Ciudad Cianwood todos los día, pero deberán esperar hasta mañana, ya no hay más barcos disponibles...   
· Yanina: O podrían arriesgarse y cruzar el mar sobre un Pokémon de Agua...   
· Jazmine: Pero es muy riesgoso.   
· Yanina: Aunque pueden encontrar Pokémon raros en el camino...   
· Mary: Pokémon raros y del tipo Agua... yo creo que Tara estaría fascinada de oír esto...   
· Mary: I yo que, yo también soy entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua...   
· Molly: Pero dijo Pokémon raros...   
· Mary: I eso que, con que sean Pokémon y de Agua, el resto me da igual...   
· Yanina: Entonces ya se van?   
· Molly: Yo creo...   
· Mary: Sí, mientras más rápido mejor...   
· Mary: Secundo esa moción, mientras más rápido Mary obtenga su próxima medalla, más rápido podré atrapara más Pokémon...   
· Jazmine: Pero deben tener cuidado, cerca de Ciudad Cianwood hay un isla rodeada por fuertes corrientes de agua...   
· Cherry: Las Islas Remolino, descuida, las evitaremos...   
· Molly: Las que dicen que son el hogar de Lugia?   
· Yanina: Si, como supiste...   
· Molly: Por mi libro, tiene cientos de historias de Pokémon Legendarios, la torre que quemo Ho-Oh cuando paso por Ecruteak, los volcanes que erupcionan por la sola presencia de Entei, las Islas de Fuego, Agua y Trueno que custodian Moltres, Articuno y Zapdos allá en las Islas Naranja...   
· Yanina: Me encantaría ver algún día ese libro...   
· Molly: Al regreso te lo puedo prestar...   
· Yanina: Gracias, estaré esperando a que regresen pronto.   
· Mary: Espera un poco, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres son de las Islas Naranja?   
· Mary: Sip, los tres Pájaros Legendarios custodian cada uno su propia isla en el Archipiélago Naranja, por ello pertenecen a las Islas Naranja...   
· Mary: Sí, pero no preguntaba por eso, mamá me contó una vez una vieja leyenda de las montañas que decía que Articuno viajo hacia Johto y se quedo viviendo cerca de una montaña llamada rocosa, rocallosa o algo así, por eso la montaña se congelo...   
· Cherry: También había oído esa leyenda, incluso conocí un grupo de investigadores Pokémon que fueron por lo mismo, para descubrir si esa leyenda era verdad.   
· Yanina: I lo era?   
· Cherry: Cuando menos una parte si, verán, ellos encontraron a Articuno, pero no al que estaban buscando, aunque juraron guardar el secreto de ello y yo con ellos...   
· Molly: Pero y si juraron guardar ese secreto, porque te lo dijeron...   
· Cherry: Porque al igual que yo... no puedo mantener los secretos guardados...   
Todas las chicas en el gimnasio se cayeron al oír este comentario.   
· Cherry: Era broma, debido a su helado encuentro con Articuno, se quedaron sin provisiones y como pasaba cerca de la montaña, les quise ayudar, durante ese tiempo me hice amiga de una chica de la expedición, su nombre era Emilie y en agradecimiento me contó acerca de su aventura, yo se los cuento a ustedes porque se que nunca harían nada para poner en peligro la existencia de Articuno...   
· Mary: Eso es cierto, pero perdona por decir esto Cherry, como sabes si esa historia que te contaron, era cierta...   
· Cherry: Es simple, lo sé porque pude apreciar un vídeo que tomaron, pero el Articuno que vi, no es el que se muestra en los libros, este tenía un aspecto como decirlo...   
· Yanina: Que tenía?   
· Cherry: No era nada grave, no se asusten, lo que pasa es que este Articuno parecía más joven de los que se ve en los libros de leyendas, yo diría que era algo así como un polluelo...   
· Mary: Un recién nacido?   
· Cherry: No tanto así, digamos que era como si fuera un Pidgeotto, aun le faltaba mucho tiempo para ser un gran e imponente Pidgeot...   
· Mary: Entonces este sería tan solo una cría del Articuno de las Islas Naranjas?   
· Cherry: Más o menos...   
· Mary: Entonces yo tenía razón.   
· Molly: I mi libro también.   
· Mary: Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres si son de las Islas Naranja, al igual que Lugia, aunque en realidad Lugia no es ni de Johto ni de Kanto...   
· Mary: Ni es de aquí ni es de allá?   
· Mary: Lugia vive en el fondo del mar y viaja con las corrientes, emigra al igual que muchas aves y especies marinas, pero al parecer le gusto el clima de Johto y decidió quedarse acá más tiempo del que pasa en las Islas Naranja...   
· Molly: Como si fueran sus propias Galápagos...   
· Mary: Quizás sea por los remolinos que hay.   
· Molly: Para mi que se tomo sus vacaciones...   
· Mary: Más o menos...   
· Yanina: Pero y si el Lugia que reportan ver en las Islas Remolino y el de las Islas Naranja, son dos Lugia's completamente distintos...   
· Mary: Sabes, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, como viven en el fondo del mar, sería muy fácil para él esconderse, por ello Melody no lo había podido ubicar con facilidad y el que pensábamos vive en las Islas Remolino no es el que conoce...   
· Molly: Melody?   
· Mary: Una amiga, ella conoció a Lugia en persona.   
· Yanina. Wow, que suerte debió tener..   
· Molly: Ni tanta.   
· Mary: Oye Mary, como sabes todo eso.   
· Mary: Es simple, recuerdan hace algunos años, aquella tragedia que sucedió con Articuno...   
· Cherry: El invierno de Articuno?   
· Jazmine: Cuando hizo bastante frío.   
· Molly: No lo recuerdo.   
· Mary: Es obvio, debes haber tenido unos dos años Molly, si yo tenía cuatro...   
· Mary: Yo acaba de cumplir los cinco, sucedió cerca de mi hogar, en las tres Islas que se conocen son el hogar de estos tres pájaros legendarios, mi hermano me contó que había una gigantesca nave sobrevolando las tres islas, según dicen, intentaba robarse a los tres...   
· Yanina: A los Tres?   
· Mary: Sí, dicen que capturaron a Moltres y a Zapdos, por ello Articuno al verse solo, desato su ataque...   
· Yanina: Los atraparon, pero como...   
· Molly: Una Pokebola puede atrapar a alguno de ellos?   
· Mary: Es raro, cuando sucedió aquella aventura con Raikou de la que les hable, el Equipo Rocket Blue, usaban unas Pokebolas diseñadas especialmente para Raikou y ni así lograron detenerlo con éxito...   
· Yanina: Conociste a Raikou...   
· Molly: I yo a Entei...   
Yanina miro ilusionada a Cherry.   
· Yanina: Has visto a Suicune?   
· Cherry: Lo siento, yo solo he visto Pokémon normales, bueno si excluyes a un Kakureon que vi una vez, pero era de una entrenadora con quien me enfrente...   
· Molly: Que es un Kakureon?   
· Cherry: Un Pokémon, es a quien conocemos como Kecleon...   
· Mary: De ese otro Continente.   
· Mary: Se llama Houen...   
· Mary: Cierto, siempre se me olvida...   
· Cherry: Ya somos dos...   
· Molly: Ves, si te contagió...   
· Mary: Ahora tu también Molly, porque les gusta molestarme...   
· Mary: Es que es divertido...   
· Yanina: Conociste al camaleón, lo viste...   
· Cherry: Sí y debo admitir que tiene ataques realmente interesantes, además de que es un formidable Pokémon...   
· Molly: Porque se llama Kakureon y aquí Kecleon.   
· Cherry: Bueno eso se debe a que...   
De pronto una chica entro sin aviso al gimnasio.   
· Tara: En mi Continente usamos muchos nombres diferentes a los suyos para referirnos a un Pokémon, para nosotros Igglybuff es Pupurin, como Jigglypuff es Purin, Pi es Cleffa y Pippi es Clefairy y así, usamos otros nombres para los Pokémon, como ustedes lo hacen dentro de su mismo Continente con diversos objetos, animales, frutas y hasta situaciones...   
· Mary: Como frases aplicables por región.   
· Tara: Algo así, Azurill es Luriri para nosotros...   
· Molly: Quien es Azurill?   
· Mary: Es el Pokémon que resulta de la cruza de dos Marill, su cría, como Pichu de Pikachu...   
· Molly: Ahhhh...   
· Jazmine: Debo suponer que ella también es tu amiga Cherry.   
· Cherry: Así es, su nombre es Tara y no es de aquí...   
· Tara: Mucho gusto.   
· Jazmine: Es un placer conocerte Tara, pero debo decirte que por ahora no podemos luchar...   
· Yanina: Sí, todos nuestros Pokémon están malitos...   
· Tara: No venía a luchar.   
· Yanina: No?   
· Mary: Terminaste de atrapar a ese Pokémon raro...   
· Tara: No, no logré pescarlo y ni siquiera sabré que Pokémon era...   
· Mary: Pero te dijeron que era un Krabby...   
· Tara: Sí, pero no se si tenía un color diferente...   
· Molly: Lastima, pero ahora vamos a Ciudad Cianwood y podemos encontrar muchos Pokémon raros en el agua...   
· Tara: Que bien, entonces que esperamos, supongo que ya terminaron la batalla...   
· Yanina: Sí, Mary nos venció...   
· Tara: Bien, vamonos...   
Tara se llevo arrastrando a sus amigas.   
· Cherry: Cuídate Jazmine, tu también Yanina...   
· Yanina: Adiós...   
· Jazmine: Suerte en su viaje...   
· Yanina: Las estaremos esperando para que nos digan que tal les fue...   
Ya frente al mar.   
· Molly: I en que nos vamos...   
Mary lanzó dos Pokebolas de ellas salieron Dewgong y Kingdra.   
· Mary: A ver, Molly y yo podríamos ir sobre Dewgong y Mary, Cherry y Tara sobre Kingdra...   
· Mary: Ki... Kingdra...   
Kingdra volteo molesto en dirección de su entrenadora y a pocos segundos de atacarla, es regresado a su Pokebola.   
· Mary: Creo que fue una mala idea, ustedes disculparan...   
· Molly: I en que otro Pokémon podemos ir...   
· Mary: Pues el único Pokémon de agua que yo tengo es Lanturn, pero iríamos incomodas...   
· Mary: Exagerada, Lanturn es bastante grande...   
· Mary: Grande para cargar un Pokémon mediano, pero no para llevar una persona, menos a tres.   
· Mary: Bueno, entonces sobre Mantine, Vaporeon y Kingler, aunque tenga que pedírselo a Rudy pero podrán ir mejor...   
· Cherry: Es cierto, pero que haremos si nos ataca un Pokémon mientras viajamos...   
· Molly: Luchar...   
· Mary: Pero de nosotras, solo Tara y Mary tienen Pokémon acuáticos, yo tengo a Lanturn pero vamos a estar en el agua y sabes que el agua conduce la electricidad, así que terminaríamos electrocutadas si lo usará...   
· Molly: Es cierto.   
· Tara: Porque será que les gusta complicarse tanto la vida,   
Tara lanzó una Pokebola de color azul, de ella salió un gran Pokémon con forma de ballena.   
· Cherry: Es un Hoekuro?, nunca los había visto en persona...   
· Tara: No, Hoekuro es su forma preevolucionada, este es su evolución, se llama Hoeruo, aunque yo le digo Mobi, vengan...   
Tara se subió sobre el lomo de su Pokémon.   
· Tara: Sobre Mobi ningún Pokémon se atrevería a molestarnos...   
· Mary: Pero yo no quiero eso... así que...   
Mary se montó sobre Dewgong.   
· Mary: Las veré allá, suerte...   
Mary y Dewgong emprendieron el viaje por su cuenta.   
· Mary: Es una apurada...   
· Molly: Me pudo esperar, yo quería ir...   
Molly miró triste a Tara.   
· Tara: Esta bien, pero te advierto que este Pokémon es algo difícil de controlar, ve Timmy...   
Tara lanzó su Pokebola al agua, esta regreso a su mano, pero el Pokémon no salía.   
· Mary: Se habrá ahogado?   
· Molly: Es un Pokémon acuático, no se ahogan... o si?   
· Tara: Este quizás podría ahogarse si deja de nadar, pero es muy poco probable que pase eso, ven Timmy...   
Del agua emergió una aleta de color azul grisácea, lo que significaba que lo que salió de la Pokebola de Tara solo podía ser una cosa...   
· Mary: Un... un... Tiburón...   
Un gran tiburón emergió del agua.   
· Tara: Sí, es mi amigo, se llama Timmy...   
Tara acariciaba tranquilamente a su Pokémon, pero las demás chicas estaban a una buena distancia de él.   
· Molly: No muerde?   
· Tara: Si te tiene confianza no...   
· Mary: Si no la tiene te arranca la mano...   
Molly iba a acariciar al Pokémon, pero prefirió no hacerlo.   
· Cherry: No crees que es muy riesgoso...   
· Tara: Supongo, pero los Samehadda son lo suficientemente rápidos como para alcanzar y rebasar a cualquier Pokémon acuático...   
· Molly: Pero no tienes algún otro Pokémon?   
El tiburón miro a Molly y esta se escondió detrás de las piernas de Cherry.   
· Cherry: Estoy de acuerdo con ella, ya tuvimos suficiente con un tipo Siniestro para que ahora nos muestres otro...   
· Tara: Esta bien, Timmy, regresa...   
Tara guardó a su Pokémon, luego sacó otra Pokebola.   
· Mary: Gracias al cielo, casi me da un infarto...   
· Cherry: Avísanos cuando vallas a sacar otro de tus Pokémon vistosos...   
· Tara: Entendido, espero que este no la impresione mucho...   
· Mary: Después de Tibu lo dudo...   
· Tara: Su nombre es Timmy... ve Eau...   
De la Pokebola de Tara salió un Pokémon muy parecido a Marill.   
· Cherry: No sabía que tuvieras un Azurill.   
· Tara: Sí, me lo dio mi mamá, nació hace unas semanas en el acuario que atendemos...   
· Mary: Un acuario, ahora veo porque tenías Pokémon muy raros...   
· Tara: I muy difíciles de atrapar, algunos son desconocidos hasta en mi continente...   
· Cherry: Ya veo...   
· Molly: Pero es lindo...   
Molly se encontraba acariciando a Azurill.   
· Mary: Es muy bonito, no lo niego, pero no creen que es muy pequeño.   
· Tara: Normalmente Eau no podría llevar pasajeros, pero Molly no es muy grande, tampoco muy pesada y todos los Luriri son muy veloces.   
· Cherry: I sino, lo puede usar como flotador...   
· Molly: No soy tan pesada...   
Molly miro molesta a Cherry.   
· Cherry: Era broma, no te enojes corazón.   
· Tara: Bueno, al agua...   
Tara, Mary y Cherry se subieron sobre el lomo de la gran ballena.   
· Molly: Ahora yo...   
Molly saltó al agua junto con Azurill.   
· Molly: Vamos por Mary, sigue a ese Dewgong...   
Molly se sostuvo firmemente de Azurill y ambos partieron a gran velocidad.   
· Mary: Si que es rápido...   
· Tara: Ya saben, su fuerza y tamaño la compense con velocidad.   
· Cherry: Es hasta más veloz que los Marill que he visto...   
· Tara: Gracias, no será muy fuerte o muy grande, pero he procurado hacerlo mucho más rápido, de esa manera podré tener algo de ventaja sobre enemigos poderosos pero lentos... aunque gaste todos mis ahorros en vitaminas, pero lo valieron.   
· Cherry: Así es, tu Azurill podría competir contra Pokémon realmente fuertes.   
· Tara: De verdad lo crees, mis hermanas siempre se me burlaban diciendo que tenía un Pokémon muy débil.   
· Cherry: No depende de la fuerza que tenga, sino del cariño que le tengas a tu Pokémon.   
· Tara: Sí, por eso me he dedicado a mis Pokémon, que aunque no son de otros colores, también son Pokémon.   
· Mary: Valla, sabes mucho...   
· Tara: Es por mi mamá, ella me enseña siempre en el acuario, quizás algún día yo o alguna de mis hermanas seamos su sucesora.   
· Cherry: Si son tan buenas y tan inteligentes que tu, de seguro lo serán.   
· Tara: Gracias, pero porque no partimos, Mary y Molly deben estar esperándonos.   
· Mary: Quizás se hayan entretenido a medio camino, tu sabes como son...   
· Cherry: Aun así, vamos a verlas, me preocupan ellas.   
· Tara: Bien, entonces partamos, vamos Mobi...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Nuevas capturas Pokémon**   
**o**   
**Leyendas, Aventuras y Mudkip.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	24. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 23

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Nuevas capturas Pokémon**   
**o**   
**Leyendas, Aventuras y Mudkip.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Pueblo Glen.   
Hogar de Cherry y Kurumi.   
· Mónica: Así es, ella estuvo hace unos días, con varias amigas, te llame al gimnasio pero me dijeron que te encontrabas dando un seminario Pokémon en la Isla Mikan, junto a Cissy...   
Mónica, la madre de Cherry y Kurumi se encontraba hablando por teléfono con alguien.   
· Mónica: Sí, es una lastima, pero me dijeron que entre sus planes estaba visitar las Islas Naranja, discúlpame por ahora, pero tengo que volar para dar una clase, te agradezco por devolverme la llamada, luego te hablo con más calma, cuídate Rudy.   
I la llamada termino. 

En medio del mar.   
Un Dewgong con dos chicas de diez y ocho años, y un Azurill, se encontraban descansando en medio del mar, entre las ciudades Olivine y Cianwood, mientras esperaban a sus amigas.   
· Molly: Cuanto más van a tardar...   
· Mary: Recuerda que ellas vienen en un Pokémon de gran tamaño Molly, puede ser muy fuerte para cargarlas a todas, pero también es muy lento...   
· Molly: Es cierto...   
· Azurill: Azurill.   
· Molly: Es lindo no crees...   
· Mary: Sí, bastante, pero no tanto como mi Corsola, no crees...   
Mary besó una Pokebola que tenía en la mano.   
· Mary: Lastima que no pude atrapar aquel Cloyster...   
· Molly: Pero tienes a Magikcarp para compensarlo...   
· Mary: Ni me lo recuerdes, gracias al cielo que se transporto al gimnasio de Rudy...   
· Molly: Por cierto, que Pokémon enviaste para poder tener a Corsola.   
· Mary: Bien, como ya sabía que cerca quedaban las Islas Remolino y que en el muelle de Ciudad Olivine hay Pokémon muy buenos...   
· Molly: Como el Chinchou que tenía Mary.   
· Mary: Sí, precisamente, pues previniendo una captura, le envié a Rudy mi Mantine hoy en la mañana...   
· Molly: A Mantine?   
· Mary: No tenía de otra, enviaba al Pokémon que Rudy me decía o ya no me cuidaba más mis Pokémon...   
· Molly: Se molesto por lo que le hiciste con Goldeen?   
· Mary: Así parece, pero descuida, se le pasa pronto y mientras mi Mantine va a estar bien cuidado...   
Mary seguía viendo su Pokebola y Molly a Azurill.   
· Molly: Es una lastima.   
· Mary: Mi preciado Corsola... si, pero que puedo hacer, mi hermano sabe cuidarlos muy bien... además ya prometió prestarme a alguno de sus Pokémon y yo ya hice mi elección, su Starmie posee Attack Trueno...   
· Molly: Crees que me lo regale...   
· Mary: No creo, si a mi que soy su hermana me lo presta con condición...   
· Molly: No me refiero al Starmie de Rudy, sino al Azurill de Tara.   
· Mary: Ya veo, te has encariñado mucho con el, verdad.   
· Molly: Sí.   
Molly abrazo a Azurill.   
· Molly: Es muy lindo.   
· Mary: Si, es verdad, es muy lindo.   
Mary guardo su Pokebola.   
· Mary: Pero recuerda Molly, no podemos obligar a otros a hacer lo que queremos.   
· Molly: Lo sé, pero Azurill no es de un color diferente...   
· Mary: Sí, pero también es un Pokémon de Agua y aunque no lo fuera, es un Pokémon de Tara y no sabemos cuanto lo quiera y lo que lo valla a extrañar si ya no lo vuelve a ver.   
· Molly: Lo sé, es como Mary y Porygon, Mary quiere bastante a Porygon aun cuando no es Eléctrico o como yo, aun cuando cambie a mi propio Unowns con Cherry, lo sigo extrañando...   
· Cherry: I yo a mi Furret y a mi Sandshrew, pero se que están muy bien cuidadas...   
· Mary: Cherry.   
· Mary: I nosotras que...   
Cherry, Mary y Tara por fin llegaban, el Pokémon en que iban, Mobi, era en verdad asombroso.   
· Mary: Pensé que nunca llegarían, que las retraso tanto...   
· Tara: Retrasadas?   
· Mary: Porque se quedaron ustedes dos en medio de la nada, fuimos hasta Ciudad Cianwood a buscarlas y no encontramos a nadie, así que nos tuvimos que regresar.   
· Mary: Lo siento, pero encontré un lindo trofeo y tenía que detenerme, cualquiera de ustedes hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.   
· Molly: Trofeo, cual, pensé que nos habíamos detenido para capturar a Corsola...   
· Mary: Eso dije...   
· Tara: Un Corsola, genial.   
· Mary: Parece que te ha fascinado uno de mis Pokémon, verdad mi querida Tara...   
· Tara: I como se yo, sino te gusta uno de los míos...   
· Mary: Todos los Pokémon de Agua me gustan, bueno, casi todos, pero a quien realmente le encanto uno de tus Pokémon es a Molly...   
Molly seguía acariciando a Azurill.   
· Tara: Entiendo a lo que te refieres...   
· Molly: Tara tu me podrías...   
· Cherry: Molly.   
· Molly: Si lo sé, pero debía intentarlo...   
· Tara: Eres linda Molly, pero no te podría dar a Azurill aunque me lo cambiaras por un Kyogre dorado, sería una oferta muy tentadora, en extremo, pero este Azurill tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi.   
· Molly: Lo sé.   
Dijo la pequeña Molly cabizbaja.   
· Tara: Pero descuida, en cuanto evolucione lo podemos cruzar para que nazca otro Azurill igual de lindo.   
· Molly: De verdad.   
· Tara: Sí y sería solo para ti.   
· Molly: Gracias...   
Esta vez Molly estaba más alegre.   
· Mary: Oye Tara, dijiste algo acerca de un Pokémon...   
· Mary: Un Kyogre.   
· Mary: Sí, ese, que es...   
· Tara: Pues Kyogre es un Pokémon de mi Continente, es un Pokémon de legendas, dicen que cuando se enoja, el mar se enfurece y su sola presencia hace que llueva...   
· Molly: Legendario?   
· Tara: Sí.   
· Mary: Tal vez sea el Pokémon que iba a investigar tu padre a Houen, no lo crees así Molly.   
· Molly: Tal vez.   
· Tara: El Profesor Spencer Hale?   
· Cherry: Sí, el padre de Molly.   
· Tara: Va a ir a Houen?   
· Molly: Por ahora no, descubrió unas importantes ruinas y va a retrasar su viaje.   
· Tara: Genial, eso me da más tiempo para averiguar sobre Kyogre y prepararme por si existe alguno.   
· Mary: Uno dorado, cierto...   
· Tara: Con que sea de Agua me basta, si es azul, verde, café o púrpura, me da igual, con que lo pueda atrapar, me bastaría...   
· Mary: Pero y que paso con eso de ser entrenadora de Pokémon dorados...   
· Molly: No eran dorados, eran de colores diferentes.   
· Mary: No Molly, al decir dorado, Mary se refiere a cualquier Pokémon que tenga un color diferente al normal.   
· Molly: Ahhhh...   
· Mary: Si, pero dinos, que paso con esa regla...   
· Tara: Seamos realistas, el único Pokémon diferente que tengo es Cangrito, todos mis demás Pokémon son Pokémon de Agua comunes y corrientes...   
· Mary: Ni tan comunes...   
· Mary: Aunque tu anguilita si da mucha corriente...   
Las cuatro entrenadoras se quedaron viendo a Mary sin decir ni una palabra.   
· Mary: Perdón, es la influencia que tiene Winnie en mi, soy muy influenciable.   
· Cherry: De hecho todas lo somos, pero dime algo Tara, porque decidiste escoger entrenar Pokémon de Agua y diferentes.   
· Tara: Bueno, de Agua porque viví gran parte de mi vida en el Acuario, por eso mi preferencia a este tipo y diferentes, pues eso se debe a mi misma, soy diferente de cualquier otra chica...   
· Mary: A que te refieres.   
· Mary: Es verdad que eres algo olvidadiza, pero eso se puede arreglar, además estamos nosotras cuatro para ayudarte a recordar.   
· Tara: Gracias, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero.   
· Molly: Entonces.   
· Tara: Es sobre mi sangre.   
· Mary: Tu sangre?   
· Tara: Sí, mi sangre.   
· Mary: Que tiene, es azul o de algún otro color...   
· Tara: Ojalá solo fuera eso...   
· Cherry: Por tu tono de voz parece ser algo serio.   
· Tara: Lo es y mucho, es sobre mi tipo de sangre, poseo un raro subtipo, es tan raro que ni mis hermanas o mi hermano lo poseen, solo yo, mi madre de quien lo herede y otras dos personas en todo el mundo.   
· Mary: Valla, eres única.   
· Tara: Si a eso te refieres con rara.   
· Cherry: Tara tu no eres diferente, así naciste y no se puede luchar contra ello.   
· Tara: Lo sé.   
· Mary: Sí, pero que harás en el caso de algún accidente y necesites sangre para ti o tu mamá.   
· Tara: Pues por mi edad no podría servir de donante, pero por mi raro subtipo si, aun así sería muy riesgoso para mi, por eso mamá tiene varias pintas de sangre con nuestro subtipo, solo por si acaso...   
· Mary: Es muy previsora tu mamá.   
· Tara: Que querías, si supieras que posees un raro tipo de sangre que es extremadamente escaso, no harías lo mismo.   
· Mary: Pues de hecho haría exactamente lo mismo.   
· Tara: Ves.   
· Cherry: Entonces Tara, debido a tu raro tipo de sangre decidiste entrenar Pokémon de otros colores...   
· Tara: En parte si y no, verán, decidí entrenar Pokémon de Agua cuando comencé mi aventura Pokémon, pero fue solo hasta ver a Cangrito, hubo algo en él que al verlo hizo que congeniáramos instantáneamente.   
· Cherry: Entonces por el te decidiste.   
· Tara: Sí, además así podría tener Pokémon distintos al igual que su entrenadora, yo... pero no he tenido suerte, los únicos Pokémon de colores diferentes que me han reportado no son de tipo Agua, son Insectos, Normales y Venenosos...   
· Molly: I ese Krabby del que te hablaron.   
· Tara: No podría ni siquiera contarlo, no se si de verdad existe, no tuve oportunidad de verlo, si es que verdaderamente existía...   
· Mary: Lastima, pero si deseas, yo te podría llamar en caso de ver Pokémon de Agua y de otros colores, como una colega entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, te parece...   
· Mary: Yo también, aunque solo entrene Pokémon tipo Eléctrico.   
· Molly: I yo.   
· Cherry: Cuenta conmigo también.   
· Mary: Si, mientras más ojos hayan, es mejor.   
· Tara: Gracias amigas.   
· Cherry: Ahora que les parece si ya que no vamos a ir a las Islas Remolino, regresamos a Ciudad Olivine para reunirnos con los demás...   
· Mary: Buena idea, así le puedo presumir a Perla mi Corsola...   
· Mary: Nunca cambias.   
· Mary: Tu harías lo mismo con Esmeralda, así que no te hagas.   
· Molly: Podrían esperar a estar en tierra firme para seguir discutiendo, por favor...   
· Tara: Ya estas mareada Molly.   
· Molly: Un poquito y no quiero marearme del todo.   
· Cherry: Molly, lo hubieras dicho antes, bien, vamos de regreso a Olivine... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Punto de reunión.   
· Winnie: Les habrá sucedido algo...   
· Kurumi: Donde se habrá metido mi hermanita...   
Winnie, así como el resto de su grupo se encontraban esperando a Mary, Cherry, Mary, Molly y Tara, pero ya habían pasado varios minutos luego de la hora fijada.   
· Jun: I si están heridas...   
· Winnie: No digas eso ni de broma Jun...   
· Perla: En el gimnasio no están...   
Perla así como el resto de las joyitas, incluyendo a Andrew y a Jade llegaban del Gimnasio de Jazmine sin noticias.   
· Rubí: Yanina dijo que salieron hace mucho tiempo...   
· Topacio: Dijo que se habían dirigido hacia las Islas Remolino...   
· Rubí: Remolino?, no era hacia la Ciudad Cianwood.   
· Topacio: A Ciudad Cianwood quieres ir vos, ya lo olvidaste...   
· Rubí: Es cierto...   
· Andrew: Que le habrá sucedido a mi Cherry...   
· Jade: A tu Cherry?   
Andrew solo se sonrojo.   
· Ámbar: No han intentado llamarlas al Pokegear de Molly...   
· Jun: Su Gear, es verdad...   
· Winnie: Lo olvide completamente, como pude ser tan distraída...   
Winnie iba a llamar a Molly, cuando Esmeralda la detuvo.   
· Esmeralda: Mejor ni lo intentes, yo ya trate de llamarla, pero esta fuera de área.   
· Winnie: Rayos...   
· Topacio: Me preocupan los remolinos, si fueron a donde Yanina dijo, no me gustaría pensar que alguno de esos remolinos las haya atrapado...   
· Perla: Ojalá que no, para salir de uno de esos, necesitarían un Pokémon muy fuerte...   
· Winnie: Mary lo tiene, ella tiene un Kingdra y entre sus mejores ataques esta el Remolino.   
· Perla: Que envidia...   
· Topacio: Con ese ataque pueden escapar con éxito de los remolinos...   
· Winnie: Si, aunque no lo entrena mucho que digamos... de ahí sus continuas batallas con Mary por no entrenar como se debe a su Pokémon...   
· Esmeralda: Bueno, pero ten en cuenta que un Tipo Dragón no es un Pokémon cualquiera, no muchos han logrado entrenar a un Dragón con éxito...   
· Rubí: I los que lo han hecho ahora son los mejores entrenadores Pokémon.   
· Topacio: Ahí esta Clair, la líder del último gimnasio de Johto...   
· Winnie: I el propio Lance de la Liga Elite.   
· Perla: Habrá algún otro entrenador de Pokémon Dragones...   
· Topacio: No lo sé, son muy escasos.   
· Winnie: Tal vez en Houen hayan más Dragones...   
· Jun: Houen?   
· Perla: Otro continente.   
· Winnie: De donde viene Tara, la niña que acompañaba al grupo de Cherry.   
· Jun: Ah si.   
· Perla: Pero de verdad hay más dragones...   
Perla miro a su hermana mayor.   
· Jade: Sí, en Houen hay muchos nuevos Pokémon, entre ellos dragones, incluso conocí un Pokémon que era inmune a los Ataques Psíquicos...   
· Andrew: Gran sorpresa, todos los Pokémon Siniestros lo son...   
· Jade: Así es, pero este era además un Tipo Fantasma...   
· Andrew: Un Fantasma...   
· Perla: Fantasma y Siniestro, eso lo haría como Wooper y Quagsire que son Agua y Tierra, por lo que son un Tipo Agua inmune a los ataques eléctricos...   
· Andrew: Me gustaría tener uno de esos...   
· Winnie: I apuesto a que no serías el único...   
· Kurumi: Sonaría interesante un Pokémon de esos, pero yo soy fiel a mis convicciones, pero apuesto a que a Cherry le fascinaría...   
· Esmeralda: Sí, ella y Andrew tienen gustos muy parecidos...   
· Perla: Apuesto a que si ambos ven uno, tendrían una pelea más fuerte que la que tuvieron ustedes dos por ese camello...   
Perla vio a las gemelas.   
· Rubí: Que querías, era tipo Fuego...   
· Topacio: Era más Tierra que Fuego...   
· Rubí: Su primer Tipo era Fuego...   
· Topacio: I eso que, sus mejores ataques eran de Tipo Tierra...   
· Winnie: Niñas no empiecen por favor, extraño a Mary y a Mary, pero así no van a hacer que deje de preocuparme por ellas...   
· Esmeralda: Va a estar difícil.   
· Perla: Así son ellas.   
· Esmeralda: Sobretodo porque se trataba de un Pokémon que ambas deseaban.   
· Winnie: Deseaban?, pues que paso.   
· Esmeralda: Ambas estuvieron a punto de tener una batalla Pokémon por el camellito, pero Jade las detuvo...   
· Perla: Ella tiene el Pokémon y se lo entregará a la que se lo gané.   
· Winnie: Pues por lo que veo, el Pokémon seguirá sin dueño un buen tiempo.   
· Perla: Pues si, pero espero que lo mismo no ocurra con Cherry y Andrew.   
· Rubí: Aunque sería divertido...   
· Esmeralda: Rubí.   
· Jade: Se me ocurrió una perversa idea...   
Jade solo sonrió.   
· Andrew: Pasa algo Jade.   
· Jade: No, solo recordé que debía llamar a alguien, voy al Centro Pokémon, ustedes sigan esperando.   
I Jade se retiro rumbo al Centro Pokémon.   
· Kurumi: Es una chica muy rara, aunque huelo lo que se trae entre manos y creo que será divertido, me disculpan...   
Kurumi fue tras Jade.   
· Andrew: Mujeres, quien las entien...   
Pero antes de que Andrew pudiera terminar, se vio rodeada por sus hermanas, incluida Ámbar, Winnie y Jun con Penélope en brazos.   
· Andrew: Creo que voy a ayudarles... permiso...   
Andrew se retiro de inmediato.   
· Rubí: Hombres, quien los entiende...   
Con esta frase todas las chicas comenzaron a reír.   
· Topacio: Pero saben, creo que deberíamos intentar llamar a las chicas...   
· Perla: Pero como, el Gear de Molly sigue fuera de área, puede estar en cualquier parte en medio del mar.   
· Esmeralda: En realidad no, el Gear tiene mucha más cobertura que un teléfono celular o un radio de transistores, puede llegar a cualquier parte de Johto o incluso de Kanto, pero como estos solo tiene una debilidad, no funciona en la cuevas...   
· Winnie: Entiendo, quiere decir que para que no funcione su Gear, deben estar dentro de una cueva o en otro lugar que no sea Johto o Kanto...   
· Jun: I si buscamos una fuente de transmisión que amplié la señal del Gear.   
· Topacio: Sería buena idea, podría llegar la señal a cualquier lugar, no solo de Johto...   
· Perla: I podríamos hallarlas con facilidad...   
· Esmeralda: De hecho no, hay antenas de trasmisión en las montañas más importantes y más altas de Johto, Kanto y de Houen, además de que existen varios satélites de los que se sirve el Gear, su señal puede llegar a casi todo el mundo, la razón del mensaje de "Fuera de Área" se debe a que se encuentran o en una cueva donde no logra entrar la señal o Molly tiene apagado su Gear.   
· Perla: Pero que iban a hacer en una cueva, además no hay cuevas en el recorrido que hicieron... o si?   
· Jun: Para mi que es lo segundo...   
· Winnie: Quizás, Molly aun no termina de aprender a usar su Gear y lo pudo haber apagado por error...   
· Rubí: Entonces si es por eso, nosotras podemos comunicarnos con ella...   
· Jun: Pueden?   
· Topacio: Sí, con ayuda de Jade...   
· Perla: Es verdad, ella puede activar su Gear como lo hizo con el de Andrew.   
· Winnie: Activarlo?   
· Topacio: Es una historia un poco larga, luego les contamos, vamos Ámbar...   
Las cinco Joyitas fueron en busca de su hermana mayor.   
· Jun: Entendiste algo de lo que decían.   
· Winnie: No, pero creo que ya nos dejaron solas de nuevo, porque no vamos a comprar algunos recuerdos mientras regresan.   
· Jun: Bueno y podemos comprar algo para Penélope.   
· Winnie: Encantada. 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Centro Comercial.   
· Tamao: I bien que vamos a comprar...   
Las cinco hermanas Eevee, sus Pokémon, Duplica y sus Pokémon, se encontraban en el gran Centro Comercial de Caña Dorada.   
· Sakura: Pues necesito Pociones y Antídotos para cuando reinicie mi viaje Pokémon.   
· Satsuki: Espero que no sea muy pronto Sakura.   
· Sumono: No nos dejes tan pronto.   
· Sakura: No lo haré, aun falta mucho tiempo para continuar mi viaje, no es verdad Duplica.   
· Duplica: Sí, vamos a estar dos meses con ustedes.   
· Tamao: Me parece muy bien, tendremos dos meses a nuestra pequeña hermana.   
· Satsuki: Pero dinos algo Sakura, a donde piensan ir después de iniciar nuevamente su viaje Pokémon.   
· Sakura: Pues como perdí en Johto y en Kanto, pensaba que podría ir hasta Houen, se que es un viaje muy largo, pero lo vale.   
· Komoe: Hasta Houen?   
· Duplica: Si, Sakura quedo maravillada de todas las anécdotas que le conté mientras estuve en Houen.   
· Sumono: Fuiste hasta Houen Duplica.   
· Tamao: Pues cuanto tiempo tiene con nuestra hermana.   
· Duplica: A Houen, pues fue hace un año, para una convención de imitadores, pero al ver lo hermoso del paisaje y tan lindos y maravillosos Pokémon, me decidí yo también a competir, mi sueño es ser una Maestra Ditto y hasta el momento iba muy bien, no había sido derrotada, sin embargo no logré muy buenos resultados en Houen, ni siquiera logré vencer a varios líderes, por lo que pensé en que podría regresar a Kanto y hacerme más fuerte, fue cuando conocí a Sakura.   
· Sakura: Fue pocos días después de que las llame, había perdido en la Liga Johto, así que pensé que Kanto sería más fácil, luego de separarme de mi grupo, ya que cada uno tenía otros planes y sueños, llegue a Ciudad Azafrán y al pasar por la casa Imitad durante mi recorrido, conocí a Duplica.   
· Duplica: Nos hicimos buenas amigas pronto y en poco tiempo, ya había dejado la casa Imitad y me había embarcado hacia la aventura, Sakura puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva...   
· Komoe: Lo sabemos, es nuestra hermanita.   
· Dependiente: Número Veintitrés... Puede pasar ahora el Número Veintitrés...   
Sakura levanto un pequeño papel con un número en el.   
· Sakura: Somos nosotras...   
· Komoe: Hasta que nos toco...   
· Satsuki: Andando chicas, Jolteon ve...   
· Sumono: Vaporeon Ve...   
· Tamao: Umbreon Ve...   
· Komoe: Flareon Ve...   
Los cinco Pokémon salieron de sus Pokebolas.   
· Sakura: Ahora yo, Espeon Ve…   
· Duplica: No se olviden de mi, Ditto, Mini-dit vayan...   
Espeon, Ditto y Mini-dit salieron también.   
· Sumono: Bien, ahora veamos quien tiene la mejor relación con su Pokémon... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Puerto de la Ciudad.   
Cinco chicas acaban de desembarcar, pero no de un barco, sino de dos Pokémon.   
· Molly: Creo que estoy enferma...   
Molly se sentó en el suelo apenas toco tierra firme.   
· Mary: Siempre lo he dicho, no hay nada como navegar en el mar azul...   
· Mary: Sí, pues mira lo que tu mar le hizo a Molly...   
· Tara: Solo esta mareada, se le pasara en un momento...   
· Cherry: Por precaución iré a la farmacia a comprarle un poco de medicina...   
· Molly: Me... me... medicina... no gracias, ya estoy bien...   
Molly se levantó de un salto ya mejor.   
· Mary: Esta niña...   
· Mary: Le rehuye a las medicinas igual que tu a los Insectos...   
· Mary: Ja Ja...   
· Cherry: Si ya estas bien Molly, vamos a buscar a mi hermana y a los demás, ya deben estar impacientes...   
· Mary: Es cierto, ya han pasado más de dos horas desde que nos debíamos encontrar.   
· Mary: Creen que se hayan preocupado...   
Una pequeña multitud de chicas corrieron en dirección de nuestras entrenadoras.   
· Mary: Tu que crees...   
Entre ellas estaban Yanina, las Joyitas, Jun, Penélope, Winnie y Kurumi.   
· Winnie: Por fin llegaron donde andaban...   
· Ámbar: Vamos a pelear Molly...   
· Ruby: Me trajeron algo...   
· Jun: Molly estas bien...   
· Penélope: Chocolate...   
· Yanina: Mary se encuentran todas bien...   
· Perla: Encontraron algún buen Pokémon de Agua...   
· Esmeralda: Porque no llamaron...   
· Topacio: Que les paso...   
· Winnie: Jade trato de contactarlas pero no pudo, donde andaban...   
· Esmeralda: Le paso algo al Pokegear...   
· Jun: Vas a pelear con Ámbar Molly...   
· Ámbar: Sí, vamos a pelear...   
· Perla: Te gustaría cambiar algún Pokémon Mary...   
· Yanina: La señorita Jazmine fue al faro para ver si las veía, por donde llegaron...   
· Rubí: Tengo hambre, no quieren comer algo...   
· Penélope: Chocolate...   
· Topacio: Cuentéennos si vieron algún Pokémon legendario en su viaje, sí...   
Cada una de las chicas bombardeaba a nuestras entrenadoras con una nueva pregunta aun antes de que estas pudieran contestar alguna, solo Kurumi se mantenía en silencio y eso le preocupaba mucho a Cherry, sin embargo, por fin hablo.   
· Kurumi: Será mejor que vallan a decirle a Jade, a Andrew y a Jazmine que las chicas están bien, yo me encargaré del resto.   
· Esmeralda: Entendido... vamonos Joyas...   
· Rubí: Pero yo quiero ver como las regañan...   
· Esmeralda: VAMONOS JOYAS...   
Las cinco joyitas se retiraron aunque no de buena gana.   
· Yanina: Yo iré a decirle a la señorita Jazmine, ya vuelvo...   
· Jun: I yo voy a prepararle su biberón a Penélope...   
Yanina, Jun y Penélope también se retiraron, ahora solo eran nuestras cinco entrenadoras frente a Kurumi y Winnie.   
· Molly: Traidoras nos dejaron solas...   
· Mary: I tu no te vas también Winnie...   
· Winnie: No, de hecho también tengo que hablar con ustedes...   
· Kurumi: Cherry.   
Cherry se preparo para lo peor.   
· Cherry: Dime lo que me merezco, regáñame, lo sé, hice mal...   
Pero Kurumi no hizo más que abrazar a su hermana.   
· Kurumi: No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, por favor, no hagas una cosa como estas de nuevo...   
· Cherry: Kurumi, yo...   
· Kurumi: Descuida, mejor no digas nada, yo hice lo mismo que tu a tu edad.   
· Cherry: Kurumi.   
Cherry correspondió el abrazo de su hermana.   
· Mary: Fue mi culpa estaba tan entusiasmada con nuevos Pokémon de Agua que...   
· Tara: De hecho fue mi culpa, fui yo la que estaba impaciente por tener un Pokémon de Agua, yo fui la que...   
· Molly: Perdóneme, yo no quise...   
Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Molly.   
· Mary: Molly tu no hiciste nada...   
· Tara: Es cierto Molly, Mary y yo éramos las más interesadas en tener un Pokémon de Agua...   
· Mary: Sí, ni siquiera te había esperado, recuérdalo, partí en mi Dewgong sin esperarlas y me detuve en medio del mar para capturar un Pokémon, fue cuando te encontré junto al Azurill de Tara muy cansado...   
· Molly: No es por eso, sino por esto...   
Molly sacó una Pokebola, luego la lanzó a la tierra.   
· Molly: Ve...   
De ella salió un curioso pero muy lindo Pokémon.   
· Tara: Un... un... ese es un Mizugorou...   
· Kurumi: De hecho en Johto se llama Mudkip...   
· Mary: Un Mudkip... co... co… como…   
· Mary: Que es eso?   
· Cherry: Un Mudkip es un Pokémon de Houen, son la versión Houen de Wooper, ya que es un Pokémon Tipo Agua Tierra, pero también son famosos, porque estos...   
· Tara: Son Pokémon muy escasos, de hecho la única forma segura de llegar a tener uno es que el Profesor Odamaki te lo de cuando empiezas tu viaje, pero debes elegirlo en lugar de Torchic o Treecko, o que alguien crié uno y te lo cambié...   
· Mary: Entonces son como Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle de Kanto y como Chikorita, Cyndaquil y Totodile de Johto.   
· Tara: Sí, solo que estos son como Bulbasaur, todos tienen dos tipos, Mudkip es Agua y Tierra como Wooper, Torchic es Tipo Volador Fuego como Moltres y Treecko creo que es Tipo Planta Veneno, no estoy segura, ya que nunca pude ver un Treecko... a decir verdad, a ninguno.   
· Mary: Pues ahora ya conoces a uno, al Mudkip de Molly.   
· Tara: Si y es muy lindo.   
· Kurumi: Es cierto, pero debo aclarar algo, Treecko es un Pokémon Planta, al igual que Chikorita, no tiene un segundo Tipo y hasta donde sé, Mudkip y Torchic tampoco, son sus evoluciones las que poseen un segundo tipo, algo más, las evoluciones de Torchic son Tipo Fuego Pelea no Fuego Volador y es una lastima ya que Torchic parece un bebé Moltres...   
· Mary: Ignoraba eso...   
· Cherry: I yo.   
· Tara: De hecho hasta yo y se supone que nací allá...   
· Mary: Bueno una no lo puede saber todo...   
· Kurumi: Eso es muy cierto.   
· Tara: Pero aun así sabes bastante de Houen.   
· Kurumi: Un poco...   
· Tara: Que sabes de…   
· Mary: Mientras esas dos conversan, porque no me cuentas como, donde y cuando atrapaste a ese Pokémon Molly...   
· Mary: Te gusto, cierto.   
· Mary: Sí, se ve muy lindo.   
· Molly: Fue cuando iba persiguiéndote con el Azurill de Tara, tu te detuviste pero el no y a la velocidad que íbamos, no pudimos detenernos hasta que llegamos muy lejos.   
· Mary: Ahora entiendo, esa cosa que iba a toda velocidad eran tu y Azurill, yo creí que era alguna especie de jet haciendo maniobras...   
· Mary: Dime Molly, cuando por fin se pudieron detener, donde estaban.   
· Molly: No sé, solo había agua y mi Gear no registraba nada...   
· Mary: Entonces llegaste a donde nadie antes llegó...   
· Molly: No precisamente...   
Molly sacó su Gear, el cual lo tenía guardado en su mochila.   
· Molly: Mira...   
· Mary: Mi dios...   
El pobre reloj de Molly estaba todo desecho.   
· Cherry: Que le paso.   
· Winnie: Parece que se le hubiera sentado un Snorlax encima.   
· Molly: Cuando Azurill freno, yo no pude detenerme y aunque había solo agua, también habían unas pequeñas islas hechas por rocas, yo caí al agua pero mi Gear se estrello en una de esas rocas y se me daño, solo pude recuperar esto...   
· Mary: Con esto no creo que ni Cherry pueda repararlo...   
· Cherry: Pues no se pierde nada con hacer el intento, aunque necesitaría muchas piezas nuevas y si quieres, puedo actualizar tu Dexter, Molly...   
· Molly: Gracias.   
· Mary: Sí, si, pero cuéntanos que paso después Molly.   
· Mary: Espera, tu y tus Pokémon de Agua, deja que Molly cuente lo que le paso a su modo, no la apresures.   
· Mary: Bueno, bueno, pero por favor Molly, no te detengas.   
· Molly: Sí, luego de eso empecé a buscar donde se encontraban o alguien a quien preguntarle donde estaba yo, cuando nos encontramos a uno de los amigos de Tara...   
· Tara: Amigo mío?   
· Cherry: Ya terminaron de hablar...   
· Kurumi: Sí, en realidad no era mucho, solo unas preguntas básicas.   
· Tara: Como que amigo mío.   
· Molly: Sí, era un Pokémon idéntico a Timmy, creí que lo habían mandado a buscarnos y comencé a llamarlo, pero este no respondió como pensé...   
· Tara: Encontraste un Samehadda salvaje, eso es muy peligroso...   
· Molly: Ahora lo sé, este tenía acorralado al pequeño Mudkip y cuando se descuido para verme, Mudkip brinco hacia mi y el tiburón se molesto...   
· Tara: Ahora entiendo lo que paso, el Samehadda quería comerse a Mudkip, pero al descuidarse, este brinco hacia su salvadora, lo que lo molesto haciendo que te persiguiera o estoy equivocada...   
· Molly: No, Mudkip entró solo a mi Pokebola, por lo que el tiburón se lanzó contra Azurill y yo, pero por más que nadara Azurill nunca lo podíamos perder.   
· Tara: Sería muy difícil, los Samehadda son los nadadores más rápidos que hay.   
· Mary: Ahora comprendo, por culpa de ese Samehadda es que ustedes dos se estrellaron contra Dewgong y me hicieron perder a mi Cloyster, en buena hora que me pude desquitar...   
· Tara: Ibas a atrapar un Cloyster?   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Tara: Un Corsola y un Cloyster, que envidia, yo solo vi puros Tentacool y Magikcarp, y no iba a atrapar uno de esos...   
· Molly: Mary si atrapo un...   
Pero Molly no termino ya que Mary le tapo la boca.   
· Mary: No le hagan caso, no es nada, creen ustedes que se vallan a demorar.   
· Winnie: Pues todo depende de Jade.   
· Mary: Porque depende de ella.   
· Winnie: Es una pequeña sorpresa que tiene para Cherry.   
· Cherry: Para mi, porque.   
· Kurumi: Es que se entero de que eras entrenadora Psíquica.   
· Cherry: Se entero, pero si yo misma le dije cuando estábamos comiendo.   
· Kurumi: Sí, pero lo que le fascinó era saber porque querías serlo.   
· Cherry: Porque vengo del Pueblo de Glen, gran sorpresa.   
· Kurumi: Sí, pero también que tu y su hermano tenían mucho en común...   
· Cherry: No entiendo.   
· Winnie: Cuando veas lo que va a traer Jade comprenderás.   
· Mary: Por ahora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre, todas esas batallas acuáticas me despertaron el apetito.   
· Mary: Tu solo pensando en comer.   
· Mary: I en capturar Pokémon de Agua, recuérdalo.   
· Mary: Es verdad.   
· Kurumi: Por cierto, te quería hacer una preguntita Cherry, sino te molesta, claro esta...   
· Cherry: A mí?, bueno, cual es...   
· Kurumi: Porque cuando haces alusión a nuestro pueblo natal...   
· Molly: Que es hacer alusión?   
· Winnie: O sea hace referencia...   
· Mary: Sí, es como decir, Mary siempre hace alusión de su dichosa Liga Naranja, el Gimnasio de la Isla Trovita, su hermano el líder de gimnasio, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera...   
· Molly: Nos vive recordando eso siempre...   
· Mary: Ja, ja, ja, que graciosas son...   
· Winnie: Más o menos, alusión indica referencia, relación, mención, es todo sinónimo de lo mismo...   
· Molly: Ah...   
· Cherry: Bueno, ahora aclarado, que querías preguntarme Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Bien, porque cada vez que haces alu...   
Kurumi miró fijamente a Molly y luego volvió a hablar.   
· Kurumi: Porque cada vez que hablas de nuestro pueblo natal dice Pueblo de Glen?   
· Cherry: Porque así se llama o no.   
Winnie sacó un pequeño libro de Johto.   
· Winnie: En realidad su nombre es Pueblo Glen.   
· Molly: Entonces la corrección que te hizo Cherry estuvo mal...   
· Winnie: Así es.   
· Cherry: Pueblo Glen, Pueblo de Glen?, vaya, ignoraba eso completamente...   
· Molly: I naciste ahí…   
· Mary: Pero no hay mucha diferencia...   
· Mary: Sí, pero Cherry nació en ese pueblo, es como si tu no recordaras donde naciste...   
· Mary: Bueno, sé que nací en un valle...   
· Mary: No me digas que vos tampoco...   
· Mary: Bueno, cuando regrese a casa se lo pregunto a mi mamá...   
· Kurumi: Tu todavía tienes excusa Mary, pero y Cherry...   
· Cherry: Perdón, pero no soy buena en geografía...   
· Kurumi: Ay hermanita...   
· Winnie: Mejor vamos a ver si ya llegaron todas, quieren...   
· Kurumi: Es lo mejor, vamos...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Batalla de Sumisión**   
**o**   
**Yo quiero ese Pokémon.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	25. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 24

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Batalla de Sumisión**   
**o**   
**Yo quiero ese Pokémon.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Celeste.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.   
· Ash: Entiendo... y Gary que dijo...   
Ash se encontraba en una importante charla por videófono (Vídeo Teléfono) con el renombrado Profesor Oak de Pueblo paleta, mientras sus amigos seguían discutiendo.   
· Richie: I dime Brock, es verdad que regreso tu madre...   
· Brock: Veo que las noticias vuelan, pero así es, termino su importante viaje y regreso a casa, pero a mi regreso de Houen, varios de mis hermanos decidieron comenzar sus respectivos viajes.   
· Richie: Es por eso que Susy se quedo a cargo del gimnasio.   
· Brock: Así fue, sin embargo ella posee sus propios Pokémon.   
· Richie: Interesante, pero dime algo, porque pasaste de un Entrenador de Pokémon Roca a uno de Agua.   
· Brock: En realidad no lo era, tan solo en el Gimnasio, desde que atrape a Zubat deje de serlo, además nunca me gusto entrenar Pokémon para luchar, lo mío es criar Pokémon.   
· Richie: Lo sé y según me han contado haces buen trabajo.   
· Brock: Ni tanto, pero hago el esfuerzo...   
· Richie: Ni tanto?, pero si tu comida Pokémon es la más vendida en todos los Centro Comerciales de Johto y Kanto.   
· Brock: Lo es, pero a un precio muy elevado, el costo de envió, el transporte, el almacenaje la hacen estar a un precio que no todos podrían comprarla.   
· Richie. Es cierto, por eso supe que sigues haciendo tus entregas personales, sobretodo al gimnasio de Erika.   
· Brock: No puedo negarlo, las chicas siempre han sido mi debilidad.   
Por fin Ash termino su conversación.   
· Misty: I que te dijo el Profesor Oak, Ash.   
· Ash: Por ahora no debemos alarmarnos, pero ya tiene a todos mis Pokémon listos, esta parece ser otra gran aventura, estas preparado Pikachu...   
· Pikachu: Pikachu.   
· Daisy: Pues si quieren ayuda pueden contar con la nuestra.   
· Violeta: Sobretodo con el Gyarados de Misty...   
· Misty: Ya les dije que no es mío, tan solo evoluciono un día, eso fue todo...   
· Lilly: Vamos Misty, tu eres la única que ha podido controlarlo con éxito.   
· Violeta: Al igual que a su Psyduck...   
· Lilly: Que Pokémon más deprimente...   
· Misty: Oigan no se metan con Psyduck.   
· Melody: Parece divertido, que le sucede a Psyduck...   
· Lilly: Pues para empezar ese Psyduck es un inútil total, al igual que nuestra hermanita...   
· Misty: Te voy a hacer tragar eso...   
Mientras las chicas discutían, Richie se acerco a Ash.   
· Richie: Dime Ash, eso fue lo que te dijo el Profesor Oak.   
· Ash: No, tan solo no quise alarmarlos, pero todo cabe indicar que el Equipo Rocket no desapareció del todo y preparan algo llamado Día R, pero nadie sabe de que se trata...   
· Brock: Entiendo, han estado trabajando en secreto mientras todos pensaban que habían desaparecido.   
· Richie: Que saben James y Jessie de esto.   
· Ash: No lo sabemos, no hemos podido contactarlos, al parecer siguen viajando de ciudad en ciudad.   
· Richie. I Lorelei.   
· Brock: Lorelei tiene una familia que cuidar, no podrá ayudarnos...   
· Richie: Pensaba más bien en que ella sabría la dirección de Jessie.   
· Ash: Es buena idea, la llamaré en este momento. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Jade había llegado por fin con las sorpresas, dos Pokebolas, sus hermanas de inmediato reconocieron una de las dos, sin embargo, la otra era una un misterio total... cuando menos para Cherry.   
· Jade: I bien, ya están listas...   
· Andrew: Ejem.   
· Jade: I listo.   
· Cherry: Lista para que o porque?   
· Jade: Aun no le han dicho...   
· Kurumi: Pues no, ese placer te lo dejábamos a ti.   
· Jade: Genial, gracias...   
· Cherry: I bien?   
· Kurumi: Es muy sencillo en realidad.   
· Jade: Pues se trata de…   
Mientras Jade y Kurumi trataban de convencer a Cherry, más atrás, Mary, Winnie, Esmeralda, Perla, Tara y Mary conversaban tranquilamente.   
· Mary: Parece que este par ha congeniado muy bien, no crees...   
· Winnie: Kurumi y Jade, así parece.   
· Mary: Sí, yo diría que muy buen.   
· Mary: I no son las únicas...   
Ámbar, Jun y Molly conversaban en otro lado mientras miraban los Pokémon de las otras.   
· Mary: Tal parece que Ámbar se ha unido al grupo de Molly.   
· Esmeralda: Eso es bueno, Ámbar casi nunca habla...   
· Perla: Usualmente siempre estaba tras las piernas de Andrew o de Jade.   
· Mary: Era una niña muy tímida.   
· Winnie: Me sorprende su cambio de actitud, parece una niña más, juega, corre, conversa junto a Jun y Molly, seguras que es de la misma niña que hablan...   
· Mary: Sí, nosotras la conocimos cuando llegamos la primera vez a Olivine y era tal y como la describen...   
· Mary: Pasaba más tiempo tras las piernas de Andrew que hablando.   
· Esmeralda: I ahora es todo lo contrario...   
· Perla: Solo espero que la batalla con Molly la ayude...   
· Tara: Van a luchar?   
· Mary: Sí, quedaron en que tendrían una batalla cuando se reencontraran.   
· Winnie: Entonces pueden aprovechar la excusa de la batalla de sumisión...   
· Tara: Saben, eso no es mala idea, quieres tener un duelo Pokémon conmigo Mary...   
· Mary: Un duelo de Pokémon de Agua, eso me encantaría...   
· Tara: Pues vamos a inscribirnos...   
· Esmeralda: A inscribirse?   
· Tara: Sí, mira...   
Junto a Kurumi y Jade estaban Topacio y Rubí peleando por ver quien peleaba primero.   
· Esmeralda: Porque siempre harán eso...   
· Perla: Porque les gusta.   
· Esmeralda: En fin.   
· Mary: Bueno, entonces vamos a inscribirnos...   
Mientras en el grupo de Molly.   
· Jun: Así que vivieron en Houen.   
· Molly: Que lindo, yo vengo de Villa Verde...   
· Jun: Villa Verde también es muy linda...   
· Molly: Lo sé, pero Houen es mejor, verdad.   
· Jun: Si, es un mundo nuevo e interesante, cuanto tiempo estuvieron en Houen, Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Fueron casi dos años antes de que mamá falleciera.   
· Molly: I porque se cambiaron a Johto.   
· Ámbar: Nacimos en Johto, solo nos mudamos a Houen para ver si su clima ayudaba a mamá, luego de... bueno, tu sabes, regresamos a Johto y hasta ahora estamos aquí.   
· Molly: Valla y no han viajado a Kanto.   
· Ámbar: No, aun no, pero quizás lo hagamos, Andrew y Jade empezaron su viaje Pokémon en Houen, pero con lo de mamá, Jade prefirió no continuarlo y Andrew decidió convertirse en entrenador de Pokémon Psíquicos, ninguno de ellos tiene una medalla de gimnasio o piensa competir por una...   
· Jun: Les ha de haber dolido mucho la ausencia de su madre.   
· Ámbar: Tal vez, aunque yo nunca la conocí, tenías solo dos años cuando mamá falleció, no tengo ningún recuerdo de ella.   
· Molly: Tal vez sea lo mejor.   
· Jun: Molly.   
· Molly: Yo tengo a mi madre y durante una excavación la perdimos, mi padre era el único que aseguraba que mamá seguía con vida, sin embargo, los meses pasaron y llego un año, mi papá también desapareció, el dolor que sentí fue muy grande...   
· Jun: Pero tus padres se encuentran ahora en una excavación de las Ruinas Alfa.   
· Molly: Sí, por suerte tan solo habían desaparecido y agradezco al cielo que solo haya sido eso, cuando recibí la noticia que papá también había desaparecido sentí algo que no podría describirte, pero cuando lo vi de nuevo a él y a mamá, fue una alegría que no podía controlar...   
· Jun: Lo imagino.   
· Ámbar: Quizás tengas razón, si hubiera conocido a mamá como mis hermanas y hubiera visto cuando falleció, quizás nunca me hubiera repuesto de ello, según dicen Andrew y Jade soy la más sensible...   
· Jun: Hablando de eso, quería preguntarte algo Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Sí.   
· Jun: Porque sueles actuar como una niña extremadamente tímida, no es normal.   
· Molly: Sí, aun Hotaru Tomoe te queda corta a veces...   
· Ámbar: Así soy, por lo general me siento muy mal cuando veo gente nueva sobre todo mayor.   
· Molly: Eso explica porque te sientes bien con nosotras.   
· Jun: Pero Cherry, Winnie o Kurumi no te van a hacer daño...   
· Molly: Te falto Mary y Mary.   
· Jun: Ellas no cuentan, si se hacen daño mutuamente difícilmente van a evitar dañar a alguien más...   
· Molly: ...   
· Jun: Era broma, pero crees que te puedan hacer algo malo Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Sé que no me lo harán, pero no sé, no me siento bien frente a ellas...   
· Molly: Quizás sea algún trauma sociológico de su infancia.   
· Jun: No querrá decir psicológico doctora...   
Ámbar solo se rió.   
· Molly: Eso, psicológico, quizás Mary sepa.   
· Jun: Hablando de eso, he escuchado varias conversaciones de Winnie, Kurumi, Cherry, Mary y Mary...   
· Molly: I.   
· Jun: Bueno, que he podido establecer algo, además de las diferencias al entrenar Pokémon, que cada vez de van haciendo pocas, ya que aunque lo quieran o no, cada una va copiando rasgos de la otra...   
· Molly: Al grano.   
· Jun: Ni que fuéramos guajolotes.   
· Molly:   
Ámbar volvió a reír.   
· Jun: Esta bien, pude deducir esto por lo que escuche, Cherry es una experta con todo lo que se refiera a computadoras y ese tipo de aparatos...   
· Molly: Sí, pero no solo armándolos o desarmándolos, también puede escribir programas, códigos y ese tipo de cosas.   
· Jun: I Mary hace lo mismo, pero con la mente de las personas.   
· Ámbar: No entiendo.   
· Molly: Mary, la que entrena Pokémon de Agua.   
· Ámbar: Sí, ya sé de cual me hablan.   
· Jun: Ella es estudiante de Psicología.   
· Ámbar: Ella fue la que hizo la observación de nuestra madre y de nuestro padre cuando nos conocimos la primera vez.   
· Molly: Sí, ella misma...   
· Jun: Observación?   
· Molly: Sí, Mary basada en sus conocimientos psicológicos y sus telenovelas, dio un diagnósticos que por gracia del cielo fue correcto.   
· Jun: Entiendo.   
· Ámbar: Pero prosigue, aun te faltan...   
· Jun: Si tanto me quieres oír, te daré gusto, prosigo... Mary, nuestra criadora de Mareep es bastante buena con biología y medicina Pokémon, sin embargo...   
· Molly: Lo sé, no es lo que le gusta, Mary me lo contó en una ocasión a solas, Mary aprendió todo lo que sabe por estar cuidando a sus Mareep, además su madre era muy exigente, por eso tuvo que aprenderlo, sin embargo lo que le encanta a ella son los números.   
· Ámbar: Números, guácala...   
· Molly: Si, dije lo mismo cuando la oí.   
· Jun: Números, pero porque era una criadora, ya que prácticamente lo era, porque no entro a la escuela y desarrollo mejor sus habilidades.   
· Molly: Eso también me lo contó, pero prometan guardar el secreto.   
· Ámbar: Igual que tu?   
· Molly: Si se puede mejor.   
· Jun: Bueno.   
· Ámbar: Lo prometo.   
· Molly: Bien, todo se debe a su nombre.   
· Jun: Que tiene que ver su nombre, Mary es un nombre muy lindo, además dijo que era tradición.   
· Molly: Sip, pero ese no es el nombre verdadero de Mary.   
· Jun: Igual que Mary?   
· Molly: Si.   
· Ámbar: Disculpen, pero no entiendo nada de lo que hablan.   
· Jun: Bien, verás, al parecer nuestras dos Mary, originalmente ninguna llevó ese nombre.   
· Ámbar: Entonces.   
· Jun: Mary, la que usa Pokémon de Agua, se llama Marie, eso porque su madre y la madre de Cherry vivían en Francia, pero por lo complicado o quizás por costumbre, la empezaron a llamara Mary y así se quedo.   
· Ámbar: Ah y sobre la otra Mary.   
· Molly: Mary, nuestra pastorcita de ovejas, se llamaba Merry.   
· Jun: Igual que su Mareep.   
· Molly: No, su oveja se llama Mery, con una sola r, el nombre de Mary era Merry...   
· Ámbar: Mery, ovejas.   
Ámbar comenzó a reír de pronto.   
· Jun: Porque te ríes?   
· Molly: Creo que ya entendió.   
· Ámbar: Merry es el nombre de una pastora de un cuento, recuerdas la canción, Merry had a sheep…   
· Jun: Si la he oído, aunque no es had a sheep, sino es Merry have a little lamb.   
· Ámbar: Little Lamb?   
· Jun: Sí, la canción va algo así, Merry have a Little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, ya no me acuerdo el resto... pero que tiene que ver esto...   
· Molly: Imagínate que tienes que cargar ese nombre todos los días a sabiendas que el trabajo de tus padres es cuidar ovejas y que todo el mundo los conoces, ahora en una escuela, llena de niños a quienes les gusta divertirse a costas de los otros...   
· Jun: Ya voy entendiendo.   
· Molly: Todos los días que Mary entraba era el mismo coro, pero era la canción que dijo Ámbar, la de Merry had a sheep... solo que seguida de un gran Beee...   
· Jun: Pobre Mary.   
· Molly: Para ella fue muy duro, llegaba a casa todos los días a llorar, no había un día en que no se burlaran de ella.   
· Ámbar: I yo también lo hice, me siento mal.   
· Jun: Tú, yo me puse a cantar...   
· Molly: Pero no lo hicieron porque quisieran, solo no sabian.   
· Ámbar: Pero aun así.   
· Jun: Tal vez podríamos pedirle una disculpa a Mary.   
· Ámbar: Eso sería buena idea.   
· Molly: No!, porque si lo hacen, sabrá que les conté.   
· Jun: Es verdad.   
· Ámbar: I ahora.   
· Molly: Porque no esperan a que les termine de contar la historia y luego vemos que hacer.   
· Jun: Si.   
· Molly: Bien, su mamá ya no aguanto verla así y debido a que algún día Mary heredaría todo, su mamá decidió enseñarle ella misma, Mary no iría a la escuela, sin embargo no dejaría de estudiar, su mamá iba a ser su maestra, de hecho Mary me contó que si lo es, tiene un título en educación y antes era maestra, pero al nacer ella pues tuvo que dejar de enseñar, luego el padre de Mary falleció y tuvieron que encargarse de los Mareep...   
· Jun: Eso no sabía, Mary nunca hablaba de su padre.   
· Ámbar: Valla, que triste se ha de sentir.   
· Molly: En realidad tiene buenos recuerdos de él como para llorar, además la estancia con su mamá le sirvió mucho, le enseño lo mismo que hubiera aprendido en la escuela, además de todo lo que pudo acerca de los Mareep.   
· Jun: Pero y el cambio de nombre.   
· Molly: Para que Mary dejará de llorar, su mamá le propuso llamarla igual que ella, así si en alguna ocasión se llegaban a burlar de su nombre y su madre no estaba, debía recordar que no era de ella precisamente de quien se burlaban.   
· Ámbar: Psicología.   
· Jun: Con un toque de amor, sin embargo, el hecho de que Mary dijo que su nombre era una tradición, sumado a lo que sabemos de que su familia ha sido criadora de Mareep desde hace muchas generaciones, significa que la historia del nombre de Mary, se ha venido repitiendo durante varias generaciones.   
· Molly: Es lo más probable, recuerda lo que dice Cherry, la vida es un círculo...   
· Jun: No es círculo, es rueda y no lo dice Cherry, lo suele decir Winnie.   
· Molly: Bueno, como sea.   
· Jun: Linda historia.   
· Ámbar: Muy linda.   
· Molly: I tengo más, Mary es una experta con las historias.   
·Ámbar: No te contó porque le puso Mery a su Mareep...   
·Molly: Se que Flooffy fue porque su Flaaffy cuando era un Mareep tenía la lana muy suave, pero no sé el porque de Mery.   
·Jun: Su nombre no podría ser porque es Merry, no Mery...   
·Ámbar: Tal vez no quiso olvidarse de su nombre pero también quiso disfrazarlo...   
·Molly: Lo más probable, sabes, deberías contar tu también historias Ámbar, aunque no te salgan como las de Mary...   
·Ámbar: Tal vez lo haga, aunque las de ella son muy lindas...   
·Jun: Entonces esa es otra cualidad.   
·Ámbar: La de contar historias?   
·Jun: Sí, no lo parece pero si, es otra cualidad.   
· Molly: Hablando de eso, aun te faltan entrenadoras, incluidas a tu servidora aquí presente...   
· Jun: Pues... que podría decir sobre Molly, es testadura, un poco irónica, a veces odiosa, muy melosa...   
Ámbar comenzó a reír.   
· Molly: Oye, se supone que...   
· Jun: Era broma, no te moleste Molly, pues tu a mi parecer eres una gran entrenadora, según lo que cuentan Cherry y nuestras Mary's muy observadora, por lo que me he dado cuenta, te encanta leer sobre todo tipo de temas, pero por lo que vi y oí cuando estuvimos en la granja de Whitney, te encanta leer sobre Pokémon, te fascinan y tu naturaleza curiosa te convertirá algún día en una gran investigadora Pokémon.   
· Molly: Gracias, pero ahora también le haces a la psicología.   
· Jun: En esta vida hay que saber de todo.   
· Ámbar: Investigadora...   
Ámbar corrió en dirección de su hermana mayor, Jade, le dijo algo al oído y esta le dio un libro de su mochila, luego Ámbar regreso con sus amigas.   
· Ámbar: Toma Molly, esto te puede servir.   
Ámbar le entrego el libro a Molly.   
· Molly: Gracias...   
Molly comenzó a leer el libro y se sorprendió mucho.   
· Molly: Es un libro sobre Pokémon.   
· Jun: Sí, pero fíjate bien, también están los Pokémon de Houen.   
· Ámbar: Sí, lo compre en una librería de Houen, te lo regalo.   
· Molly: Gracias, entonces...   
Molly comenzó a buscar en su mochila y sacó un libro.   
· Molly: Este es mi tesoro, te lo regalo.   
Molly le dio su querido libro de cuentos a Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Lo cuidare con mi vida.   
· Jun: Genial, yo no tengo nada que cambiar, lo único que tengo son los pañales de Penélope y su fórmula para prepararle su biberón.   
· Molly: No tienes que darnos nada Jun.   
· Ámbar: Sí, es más...   
Ámbar corrió nuevamente con su hermana y trajo una pequeña caja esta vez.   
· Ámbar: De mi para ti, toma...   
· Jun: Bueno, gracias.   
Jun abrió la cajita, en ella había una Pokebola solo que en lugar de ser roja como todas, esta era en un cierto tono lavanda con dos círculos fucsia a cada lado y una gran M dorada dibujada en el centro... en otras palabras, una Master Ball.   
· Molly: Que bonita Pokebola, para que sirve.   
· Jun: No es obvio, para atrapar Pokémon.   
· Molly: Eso ya se, pero como con las Pokebolas de Apricorn, ciertas Pokebolas solo atrapan a ciertos Pokémon, como la Bola Rápida que me dio Mary, luego supe que servía para atrapar a Pokémon rápidos, aunque con la batalla que le dio mi Teddy a Lady, dudo que hubiera escapado así la Pokebola que usará no sirviera para Insectos...   
· Ámbar: Tienes un Insecto?   
· Molly: Uno no, varios... un Butterfree, un Spinarak, un Ledyba...   
· Jun: Yo solo tengo un Butterfree y un Beedrill...   
· Ámbar: Ti... ti... tienes un Beedrill.   
· Jun: Sí, porque.   
· Molly: Es el Pokémon que Ámbar sueña atrapar.   
· Jun: Un Beedrill?   
· Molly: Ya sabes, cada persona es un universo distante...   
· Jun: Cada cabeza es un mundo diferente, que ahora también le haces a lo Mina Aino...   
· Molly: Oye, quieres acaso imitar a Mary o a Topacio...   
· Ámbar: Pues para Topacio esta difícil.   
· Jun: No, solo te señalaba ese detalle.   
· Molly: Bueno.   
· Jun: Bueno.   
Jun y Molly voltearon molestas, Ámbar comenzó a reír, luego las dos niñas la siguieron..   
· Jun: Pero de verdad te gustaría tener un Beedrill?   
Ámbar solo asintió.   
· Jun: Bueno, siempre quise darle un Pokémon a alguien.   
Jun sacó su Pokebola y la puso en la manos de Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Gracias.   
· Jun: Cuídalo bien, fue mi primer Pokémon, además tiene un valor sentimental muy grande ya que este amigo me protegió a mi y a Penélope de una jauría de Poochyena's salvajes...   
· Ámbar: Así lo haré.   
· Molly: Que es un Poochyena?   
· Ámbar: Estos...   
Ámbar abrió el libro que le regalo a Molly y le enseño un Pokémon parecido a un lobo.   
· Molly: I te defendió contra toda una jauría?   
· Jun: A mi y a Penélope.   
· Molly: Ignoraba eso, entonces los Insectos no son tan malos...   
· Jun: Molly, ningún Pokémon es mejor o peor que otro.   
· Ámbar: Eso es cierto, tu una niña a quien le encanta leer y planea convertirse algún día en una investigadora Pokémon como tus padres, tienes preferencias personales, no lo creí posible...   
· Molly: Oye, todas tienen preferencias personales... incluso tu.   
· Ámbar: Bueno sí.   
· Jun: Cierto, pero eso no significa que vamos a despreciar a unos Pokémon porque no nos agraden...   
· Ámbar: Eso también es cierto.   
· Molly: De parte de quien estas Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Buena pregunta, creo que de ninguna.   
· Molly: I porque nos apoyabas entonces...   
· Ámbar: No las apoyaba, solo decía que cada una tenía razón a su modo.   
· Molly: Esta niña...   
· Jun: Mira Molly, esta bien que cada uno tenga sus Pokémon favoritos y su pequeño grupo con el que sueña siempre, también que tengas ciertos Pokémon que no te agraden, ya que no nos pueden gustar todos, pero no esta bien que porque sean Pokémon que no te gusten, los menosprecies y los trates como lo último, te gustaría que por ser una niña no te dejarán entrar a ciertos lugares...   
· Ámbar: De hecho si nos sucede eso, no podemos entrar a juegos para mayores de trece años en las ferias, tampoco subir a la montaña rusa sin acompañante, de hecho no podemos hacer muchas cosas en una feria solas...   
· Jun: No era exactamente a eso a lo que me refería, trataba de decir que en un caso muy poco probable, sufriera Molly un accidente y en el hospital no la quisieran atender por ser niña, eso no estaría bien, ni para Molly o los que no quisieron atenderla...   
· Molly: No lo había visto de esa manera.   
· Ámbar: O que no te dejarán entrar a un club infantil porque es solo para niños... cuando tu eres tan buena o mejor que muchos de esos arrogantes y molestosos chamacos mentecatos, necios y sonsos...   
· Jun: Juraría que ya te ha pasado antes...   
· Molly: Bien, bien, ya entendí, ahora si, para que sirve la Pokebola de Jun...   
· Jun: Eres una desesperada, no cabe duda.   
· Molly: Que querías, comenzaba a desesperarme con esa vivencia de su pasado...   
· Ámbar: Oye... pues me dijeron que con esa Pokebola no existe riesgo de fallar, puedes capturar cualquier Pokémon con ella...   
A Molly se le iluminaron los ojos.   
· Molly: Aun un Tipo Dragón?   
· Ámbar: Sí, es un Pokémon, así que cuenta...   
· Molly: I un Tipo Acero...   
· Ámbar: También.   
· Molly: Aun un legendario como Entei...   
· Ámbar: Supongo que sí...   
· Molly: I un Pokémon Normal como Chansey?   
· Ámbar: Si, también...   
· Molly: Uno de los Tipo Siniestros o Fantasmas...   
· Ámbar: Sí, ambos...   
· Molly: I uno de Tipo...   
· Jun: Molly, dijo cualquier Pokémon, con tal de que lo veas y se la lances basta...   
· Molly: Solo quería estar segura.   
· Ámbar: I en que Pokémon estas pensando usar tu nueva Pokebola, Jun.   
· Jun: Pues si es tan buena como dices, la guardare hasta que vea un Pokémon realmente bueno.   
· Molly: Suertuda.   
Mientras en el Gimnasio Pokémon de Olivine.   
· Yanina: Pero señorita yo quiero ir...   
· Jazmine: Lo siento Yanina, debemos hacer mucho en el gimnasio hoy...   
· Yanina: Pero señorita lo puedo hacer después de que acaben...   
· Jazmine: No sabemos cuando vallan a terminar, además tus padres van a venir mañana y no voy a permitir que por una pelea te hayas desvelado arreglando tu cuarto...   
· Yanina: Pero señorita son Cherry, Mary, Molly...   
· Jazmine: Así sean Lorelei, Lance o el propio Ash no vas a ir...   
· Yanina: Pero señorita...   
· Jazmine: No iras Yanina y es mi última palabra...   
I Yanina se retiro llorando a su cuarto.   
· Jazmine: Perdóname por ser tan ruda Yanina, algún día comprenderás que es por tu bien.   
De vuelta con nuestro grupo de entrenadores.   
· Cherry: Que participe en una pelea de sumisión?   
· Tara: Sí, será divertido...   
· Mary: Vamos...   
· Cherry: La excusa de la pelea me serviría para entrenar a mis Pokémon, pero de sumisión, significa que será por un Pokémon, cierto...   
· Jade: Bingo.   
· Kurumi. I espera a ver el Pokémon hermanita...   
· Jade: Ve...   
Jade lanzó una Pokebola al suelo, de esta salió un Pokémon parecido a Haunter, solo que con cuerpo.   
· Cherry: Es… es… es… es…   
· Andrew: Sí, un Yamirami.   
· Cherry: En realidad en Johto su nombre es Sableye, pero como tienes uno, se que solo los hay en Houen…   
· Jade: No puedo revelar el nombre de mis contactos, eso es información clasificada.   
· Andrew: Olvida eso y dime, estas lista para pelear.   
· Cherry: Siempre.   
· Mary: I tu Tara.   
· Tara: Pues esperaba esto desde hace mucho tiempo, veamos quien de las dos es mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua…   
· Molly: Ámbar estas segura de que quieres tener nuestra batalla con esas reglas.   
· Ámbar: Una batalla Pokémon, es una batalla Pokémon, porque no, así usaremos a nuestro Pokémon más fuerte.   
· Molly: Entendido.   
· Ruby: Lista hermanita   
· Topacio: Para darte una paliza, siempre lo he estado.   
· Jade: Entonces serán Andrew contra Cherry, el ganador…   
· Cherry: Perdón.   
· Jade: O ganadora…   
· Cherry: Así esta mejor.   
· Jade: Peleará con el ganador entre Mary y Tara.   
· Kurumi: Lo mismo sucederá entre el grupo juvenil, la ganadora de la ronda final se hará acreedora al Dosonaru.   
· Cherry: Su nombre aquí es Numel y su evolución se llama Camerupt.   
· Kurumi: Gracias Cherry...   
· Jade: Ambos grupos están listos, primera batalla, Cherry contra Andrew y Ámbar contra Molly.   
· Cherry: Lista.   
· Andrew: Listo.   
· Ámbar: Lista.   
· Molly: Igual yo…   
· Kurumi: Entonces será una batalla de sumisión con un solo Pokémon, el ganador se llevará a Yami digo al Sableye…   
· Molly, Ámbar, Rubí & Topacio: I nosotras que…   
· Kurumi: Perdón, y en el grupo infantil, la ganadora se llevara al… como dijiste que se llamaba Cherry?   
· Cherry: Numel, recuérdalo.   
· Kurumi: Gracias, se llevará a Numel...   
· Jade: Bien a pelear...   
· Cherry: Ve Girafarig...   
· Andrew: Ve Girafarig...   
· Molly: Ve Teddy...   
· Ámbar: Ve Azumi...   
Los cuatro Pokémon salieron a pelear.   
· Mary: Es el Tauros ese que casi nos mata...   
· Mary: Así que era tuyo...   
· Ámbar: Se llama Azumi, a veces suele darme un poco de problemas...   
· Rubí: Solo a veces?   
· Ámbar: SI, SOLO A VECES...   
· Rubí: Solo decía, no te enojes...   
· Cherry: Así que planeas usar a Girafarig...   
· Andrew: Pues si, es mi Pokémon más fuerte y debo hacer todo para vencerte.   
· Cherry: Así, pues déjame decirte que no me rendiré, Girafarig usa tu Atracción...   
Pero el ataque de Girafarig no sirvió mucho, ya que la Girafarig de Andrew ya estaba enamorada.   
· Andrew: Ahora yo, Girafarig usa tu también Atracción...   
Pero la Girafarig de Andrew se negó a atacar, por miedo de lastimar a Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Mala idea, Girafarig usa tu Poder Ocul... olvidado, solo usa Protección.   
· Andrew: Girafarig usa Confusión.   
Girafarig se protegió, son embargo fue en vano, ya que la Girafarig de Andrew no ataco.   
· Mary: Este duelo puede tomar días...   
· Tara: Se ve que va para largo...   
· Mary: Ojalá acabara pronto, ya quiero luchar contigo Tara.   
· Tara: I yo, pero como marchan las cosas, será quizás mañana o pasado...   
· Mary: Tienes razón, nuestro duelo de agua se pospondrá algún tiempo más...   
· Mary: Así parece por eso mejor me voy a visitar a Yanina y a Jazmine, a ver si tengo un duelo real...   
· Mary: Suerte.   
· Mary: Cuentéenme como termino, vamos Flooffy.   
Mary se retiro junto a Flooffy, mientras la batalla de Molly y Ámbar seguía muy reñida.   
· Ámbar: Azumi embestida...   
· Molly: Teddy Ataque Sutil…   
Tauros ataco con su poderosa Embestida, pero no sirvió de nada contra el ataque de Teddiursa, Teddiursa atravesó a Tauros como si fuera un fantasma, sin embargo ninguno se hizo el menor daño.   
· Mary: Ese era el ataque de Umbreon...   
· Tara: Un Ataque Sutil...   
· Molly: Buen ataque Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Buena respuesta también, sin embargo... Azumi Estampida.   
· Molly: No tan rápido, Teddy Contraataque!!!   
Mientras en la batalla de Cherry y Andrew.   
· Cherry: Sé que me lamentare por esto, pero Girafarig, Triturar!!!   
· Andrew: Usa tu Rayo Psíquico...   
La Girafarig de Andrew no ataco, sin embargo lucía muy nerviosa, el Girafarig de Cherry por otro lado, estaba más que dispuesto a atacar.   
· Cherry: Detente Girafarig, no ataques...   
Girafarig obedeció.   
· Andrew: Parece que deberé actuar si quiero ganar, Girafarig usa Amnesia...   
· Mary: Amnesia, porque?   
La Girafarig de Andrew parecía confundida, lucía una mirada un poco distante.   
· Kurumi: Es una estrategia un poco drástica pero podría funcionar.   
· Jade: Al sufrir su propio ataque de Amnesia Girafarig olvidaría temporalmente que estaba enamorada y atacaría...   
· Cherry: Lo sospeche, así que... Girafarig usa Atracción...   
· Andrew: No...   
Aun con los efectos de la Amnesia, la Girafarig de Andrew cayo bajo el poder de la Atracción y en lugar de atacar, decidió retirarse.   
· Esmeralda: Parece que te salió al revez el plan hermanito...   
Jade se acerco a Cherry y levanto su mano.   
· Jade: I la ganadora es Cherry...   
· Cherry: Sí.   
· Jade: Mejor suerte para la próxima hermanito...   
Cherry corrió a abrazar a su Girafarig, el cual estaba muy contento, no así la Girafarig de Andrew.   
· Cherry: Bien Girafarig, creo que es hora...   
· Girafarig: Kiiirriiiiiiin...   
Girafarig asintió.   
· Andrew: Bueno Girafarig, parece que no estuvimos de buenas...   
Andrew acariciaba a su Girafarig tratando de consolarla, hasta que llegó el Girafarig de Cherry.   
· Andrew: Sí?   
· Girafarig: Rin rin rin...   
La Girafarig de Andrew se alegro al oír al Girafarig de Cherry, luego ambos comenzaron a lamerse.   
· Mary: Que paso aquí, no que Girafarig estaba enamorado de Flooffy?   
· Rubí: Entonces la esta traicionando.   
· Molly: Pero Flooffy tuvo varios Mareep antes, no cuenta acaso... Teddy esquívalo...   
· Ámbar: I si los Pokémon son como los humanos, se aburren de sus parejas... Azumi usa Fisura...   
· Cherry: Son como los humanos debido a que aprenden de ellos, al estar tan cerca de sus entrenadores, aprenden diversos hábitos de estos, buenos o malos, pero los aprenden, lo de Girafarig y Flooffy es otra cosa, de la noche a la mañana no te deja de gustar alguien a quien querías, si sucede eso, es porque nunca estuviste enamorado de ese alguien en realidad, eso no sucede con mi Girafarig, Girafarig tan solo esta lamiendo las posibles heridas que pudiera tener la Girafarig de Andrew y al mismo tiempo esta demostrándole que aunque no este enamorado de ella, no significa que la odie...   
· Molly: Como sabes eso Cherry... Teddy usa Golpes Furia...   
· Ámbar: Es su Pokémon, no cuenta acaso... Azumi usa tu Embestida...   
· Cherry: Si, es mi Pokémon, pero también sé lo que se siente estar enamorada de alguien y que ese alguien no te corresponda o en su defecto, lo contrario...   
· Mary: Tengo muchas dudas acerca de eso, pero será mejor no preguntar, no por ahora cuando menos...   
· Tara: Sí, mejor veamos la batalla entre Ámbar y Molly.   
  
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Revelaciones Pokémon **   
**o**   
**Ventajas y Desventajas.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	26. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 25

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Revelaciones Pokémon**   
**o**   
**Ventajas y Desventajas.**   
****

  
  


Continente Johto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine.   
Yanina se encontraba sola, en el cuarto que le había sido asignado en el Gimnasio, aun seguía llorando sobre su cama.   
· Mary: Se puede…   
De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, segundos más tarde, Mary entro.   
· Mary: Como no respondiste decidí entrar...   
· Yanina: Mary…   
Yanina se sorprendió al encontrar a Mary, instintivamente se secó las lagrimas y se sentó sobre la cama.   
· Yanina: Que haces aquí, pensé que estarías en los duelos, la señorita Jazmine me contó de que había mucha gente viéndolas.   
· Mary: No, los duelos son por Pokémon, no me gustan ese tipo de batallas, además no me serviría un Pokémon Fantasma Siniestro o uno Tierra Fuego… por otro lado si fuera un Tipo Eléctrico…   
Yanina esbozó una sonrisa.   
· Mary: Ves, así se te ve mejor, ahora seca esas lagrimas y dime que te pasa Yanina.   
Mary se sentó sobre la cama junto a Yanina.   
· Yanina: Es que… es que yo…   
Yanina comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Mary.   
· Mary: Ya, ya, dime que te pasa…   
Yanina se secó las lagrimas y trato de hablar.   
· Yanina: Es que yo… no sirvo para nada…   
Yanina volvió a llorar sobre el hombro de Mary.   
· Mary: No sirves y dime, quien te dijo eso.   
· Yanina: Nadie, yo sola lo descubrí…   
Dijo la pequeña Yanina sin dejar de llorar.   
· Mary: Vamos, se más especifica y dime que ocurrió.   
Yanina respiro profundo y hablo.   
· Yanina: Que no ocurrió, la señorita Jazmine siempre ha sido muy exigente conmigo, pero últimamente ya nada de lo que hago la complace, si hago algo, siempre dice que pude hacerlo mejor o señala todos los errores que cometí, por mínimos que fueran, me regaña constantemente, se que es por mi bien, pero como me lo dice... parece que solo fuera una carga para ella...   
Yanina comenzó a llorar nuevamente.   
· Mary: Yanina, dime quien te metió esa idea en tu cabecita loca.   
· Yanina: Ya te dije, nadie, la señorita Jazmine aun cree que soy una niña, pero no sabe que me doy cuenta de todo, por más que la quiera agradar, ella...   
Yanina ya no pudo hablar más, ya que no le salieron palabras, tan solo pudo llorar.   
· Mary: Yanina.   
Mientras atrás de la puerta Jazmine escuchaba con atención.   
· Jazmine: No sabía que te hacia sentir así Yanina, mi dulce Yanina...   
Duelo Pokémon.   
· Molly: Teddy Garra de Acero...   
· Ámbar: Azumi... Ataque Derribo...   
El Teddiursa de Molly golpeo al Tauros de Ámbar, el ataque fue tan fuerte, que Tauros no pudo continuar.   
· Ámbar: Azumi no...   
· Molly: Eso es Teddy...   
· Kurumi: Bien, ya tenemos una ganadora... Molly.   
· Ámbar: Eso no es justo, pido revancha...   
· Jade: Pero Ámbar, las reglas son...   
· Molly: Si quieres seguir peleando, por mi esta bien, Teddy regresa, ve Alebrije...   
· Ámbar: Un Tipo Siniestro, entonces... Ve Azusa...   
Umbreon salió a pelear, al igual que el Pokémon de Ámbar, una extraña plantita parada en dos patas con cola y con cierta forma de hongo.   
· Cherry: Un Breloom, pero como y donde...   
· Mary: Que es esa cosa...   
· Kurumi: Es un Pokémon Tipo Planta y Peleador...   
· Mary: Pero no lo había visto en mi vida, es de Houen?   
· Tara: Sí, es de Houen...   
· Rubí: I donde queda eso?   
· Topacio: Vivimos allá un buen tiempo y no sabes donde queda...   
· Cherry: Así que vivieron en Houen, eso explica muchas cosas...   
· Rubí: No, no se donde queda... pueden decirme?   
Rubí miró a todas las chicas incluido a su hermano, sin embargo solo Mary y Tara respondieron.   
· Tara & Mary: Se encuentra cruzando el Archipiélago Naranja...   
Ambas, Tara y Mary se vieron.   
· Tara: No sabía que conocías donde quedaba Houen.   
· Mary: Claro, yo soy de las Islas Naranja, solo que no sabía el nombre exacto de tu Continente.   
· Tara: Valla, si hubiera sabido antes quizás les hubiera pedido a mis hermanas que me llevarán a conocer las Islas Naranja, después de todo están de pasada...   
· Mary: Quizás luego puedas hacerlo, las Islas Naranja no se van a ir.   
· Tara: Encantada y tu podrías ir a visitarme a mi casa...   
· Mary: Claro y si es posible...   
· Molly: Disculpen, nos podrían dejar continuar nuestra pelea...   
· Mary: Pero nadie las esta deteniendo Molly...   
· Ámbar: No, pero sus cuchicheos no nos dejan concentrar.   
· Mary: Perdónanos la vida.   
· Ámbar: Bien, sigamos, ahora como le harás, mi Azusa tiene ventaja sobre tu Alebrije...   
· Molly: Puede que la tenga, pero Alebrije es mucho más fuerte que tu Azusa...   
· Ámbar: Eso veremos, Azusa... Ultra Puño!!!   
· Molly: Alebrije Protección...   
Umbreon logro protegerse a tiempo y evito el ataque de Breloom.   
· Ámbar: Fue buena idea usar la Protección, pero no te durara para siempre... Azusa Ultra Puño.   
· Molly: Alebrije...   
El Umbreon de Molly fue golpeado por el Ultra Puño de Breloom, pero logro resistir.   
· Ámbar: Tu Alebrije es fuerte Molly.   
· Molly: Gracias, lo mismo puedo decir de tu Azusa.   
· Ámbar: Ahora terminemos esto, Azusa un último Ultra Puño...   
· Molly: No tan rápido, Alebrije usa tu Ataque Psíquico...   
· Mary: Perdón.   
· Cherry: Alebrije tiene Ataque Psíquico?, bien pensado Molly...   
· Tara: Un Pokémon Siniestro con un Ataque Psíquico, podría ser interesante...   
Alebrije lanzó su poderoso Ataque Psíquico al mismo tiempo que Azusa contraataco con su Ultra Puño, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, el resultado de este cruce de poderes fue aterrador, ambos Pokémon estaban en el suelo, completamente inconscientes...   
· Molly: Alebrije regresa...   
· Ámbar: Mi Azusa...   
Ambas niñas guardaron sus Pokémon.   
· Ámbar: Pero esto no acaba aquí... Azuki.   
· Molly: Burbuja ve...   
De inmediato ambos Pokémon salieron a luchar, este duelo no se veía tan parejo, Chikorita contra Scizor, sobretodo porque Chikorita no había luchado tanto y eso se notaba.   
· Ámbar: Oye, has descuidado a tu Chikorita...   
· Molly: Perdón, no he tenido mucho tiempo de entrenarla, pero tu Azuki se ve muy fuerte.   
· Ámbar: Sí, es de mis Pokémon más fuertes que tengo...   
· Mary: A ver, Azuki, Azumi, Azusa... no se si valga hacer la pregunta, pero todos los Pokémon de Ámbar empiezan con Azu?   
· Esmeralda: De hecho...   
· Topacio: Todos, no es verdad Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Si.   
· Rubí: Azumi, Azusa, Azuki, Azupi, Azuka, Azuli, Azune, Azume, Azulena, Azurena, Azuke y Azucatti...   
· Ámbar: Te falto Azukari, es el Beedrill que me regalo Jun...   
· Andrew: Hasta que se te hizo tener tu propio Beedrill.   
· Rubí: Azukari, entonces son Azumi, Azusa, Azuki, Azupi, Azuka, Azuli, Azune, Azume, Azulena, Azurena, Azuke y Azucatti... y Azukari, los dije bien Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Perfecto.   
· Mary: I te los sabes todos?   
· Rubí: Es mi hermana...   
· Jun: Solo le falto un Azumarill y un Azurill.   
· Winnie: I ni siquiera tendrías que bautizarlos...   
· Ámbar: Pero eso no es divertido...   
· Molly: Sí, lo mejor es buscarle un nombre, un nombre que te guste y que le guste a tu Pokémon.   
· Ámbar: Bien dicho, tu si me entiendes.   
· Mary: I siguiendo ese orden, que nombre le pondrías Ámbar a tu siguiente Pokémon...   
· Ámbar: Depende de que Pokémon sea.   
· Molly: Un Jigglypuff?   
· Ámbar: Pues aunque no me gusta su color rosado, le pondría...   
· Molly: Porque no te gusta?   
· Ámbar: Me gusta, solo que con ese color rosado parece algodón de azúcar.   
· Tara: Entonces ponle Azúcar.   
· Winnie: Es buena idea, empieza con azu...   
· Ámbar: Lo pensare.   
· Rubí: Por cierto, no van a terminar su duelo.   
· Molly: No, ya nos aburrimos, verdad Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Sí, quizás luchemos luego.   
· Topacio: Pero y quien gano.   
· Ámbar: Molly.   
· Molly: Ámbar.   
· Perla: Decídanse.   
· Mary: I si lo declaramos empate...   
· Winnie: Pero no podría ser, ellas no respetaron la regla de usar un solo Pokémon, además tendrían que pelear de nuevo.   
· Ámbar: No, ya no quiero pelear de nuevo...   
· Molly: Ni yo, además ninguna de las dos quería al camello, solo peleamos porque nos lo prometimos.   
· Ámbar: Sí, ahora vamos a hacer otra cosa...   
· Jun: Vamos a ver el duelo de Mary con Yanina?   
· Molly: Sí, vamos...   
· Jun: Kurumi, cuidas de Penélope otro ratito.   
· Kurumi: Claro.   
· Jun: Ya volvemos...   
· Ámbar: Al infinito y más allá...   
· Molly: Tomen mis recados...   
· Ámbar: No nos esperen despiertos...   
Molly, Jun y Ámbar se retiraron, dejando a todos muy confundidos y aturdidos.   
· Andrew: Esa que se fue era nuestra hermana menor?   
· Jade: Juraría que si lo era, cuando menos su cuerpo, quizás alguien más se metió en ella y la poseyó...   
· Kurumi: Vez muchas películas de terror, sabías...   
Jade solo contesto sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo.   
· Kurumi. Bueno, ahora pelearan Topacio y Rubí.   
· Topacio: Sí.   
· Rubí: Te haré morder el polvo hermanita...   
· Topacio: Sueñas...   
· Kurumi: I Tara y Mary... están listas.   
· Mary: Listísima.   
· Tara: Tara siempre lista...   
· Rubí: Yo sí.   
· Topacio: Peleamos...   
· Jade: A luchar.   
Mientras en el Gimnasio Pokémon de Olivine.   
· Mary: Bien, ya te desahogaste...   
Yanina tosió un poco, luego asintió.   
· Mary: Ahora a secar esas lagrimas...   
Mary sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a secar las lagrimas de Yanina.   
· Mary: Un pañuelo, cuantos dichos e historias hay acerca de los pañuelos...   
Yanina se quedo viendo confundid a Mary.   
· Mary: Perdón, no me haga caso solo divagaba... ahora será mejor que me escuche señorita, piensas que Jazmine aun te trata como una niña, pero no es verdad Yanina, estas equivocada y te lo demostrare, dime que era lo hacías los primeros días que empezaste en el gimnasio.   
· Yanina: Los primeros días... pues no hacia casi nada en realidad, a veces le ayudaba a la señorita Jazmine en su oficina o sino me ponía a limpiar los pisos.   
· Mary I luego de eso...   
· Yanina: Pues, cambiaba las sabanas de las camas cuando lo necesitaban y ayudaba en la cocina cuando podía, después la señorita Yanina me asigno ciertas obligaciones, poner la mesa, arreglar las camas y ordenar los cuartos...   
· Mary: Ves a eso me refiero.   
· Yanina: A que?   
· Mary: Conforme pasaba el tiempo, tus obligaciones iban creciendo y Jazmine siempre sabia que obligaciones darte porque te conocía, sabía que harías y que no podrías hacer, la razón por la que ahora te exija tanto, es que ahora eres una líder de gimnasio, tus responsabilidades son aun más grandes que antes, Jazmine ha puesto toda su confianza en ti, por eso es que te exige tanto, tu vas a ser quien la reemplace el día que no este.   
Flooffy seguía acostada a los pies de Mary.   
· Yanina: No lo sabia, la señorita Jazmine es muy buena, soy yo quien no la merece, lo único que he hecho es defraudar su confianza...   
· Mary: Yanina no te vallas a los extremos, es verdad que le das problemas a Jazmine, pero eso sucede en todos lados, yo hacia lo mismo en casa...   
· Yanina: Pero tu eres distinta, has mejorado mucho, yo sigo igual...   
· Mary: Que te hace decir eso.   
· Yanina: Es la verdad.   
Flooffy se levanto y camino en dirección de Mary, luego se acostó a sus pies.   
· Mary: Verdad?   
· Yanina: Ni siquiera sirvo para entrenadora Pokémon, el tiempo que la señorita Jazmine no estuvo como líder, pude haberlo usado para demostrar que tan fuerte era, pero durante ese tiempo se corrió la voz de que el gimnasio más fácil que había era el de Acero, porque estaba yo a cargo...   
Yanina comenzó a llorar.   
· Yanina: Por eso la señorita Jazmine se va a hacer cargo del gimnasio de nuevo, no me tiene confianza y no la culpo, la defraude...   
Mary acarició la cabeza de Yanina, luego seco sus lagrimas.   
· Mary: Sabes, aunque tenemos casi la misma edad, me recuerdas bastante a mi de pequeña.   
· Yanina: Pero tu nunca has de haber cometido los errores que yo.   
· Mary: Bromeas, porque crees que te mencione que mi mamá no me dejaba usar a Ampharos, cuando se supone debía cuidar de los Mareep no lo hacia, los Mareep se alejaban mucho para ir a pastar, algunos hasta eran atacados por otros Pokémon, en cierta ocasión hasta se escaparon... pero lo peor era cuando evolucionaban.   
· Yanina: Porque?   
· Mary: Cuando un Mareep evoluciona su características cambian, se hace más apto para pelear, por ello su lana disminuye mucho...   
· Yanina: Pero los Flaaffy tienen la ventaja de que su lana crece aun más rápido.   
· Mary: Así es, pero son más curiosos, más activos y más rápidos que los Mareep, por lo que son ciertamente más difíciles de cuidar, sobretodo para una niña pequeña que se la pasaba soñando con los futuros duelos que tendría...   
· Yanina: Pero eso no parece muy serio.   
· Mary: Yo también pensé igual en aquella ocasión, hasta que mamá me explico porque hacia todo lo que hacia y porque me regañaba.   
· Yanina: Es porque te quiere.   
· Mary: Tal como Jazmine a ti.   
· Yanina: Pero a veces es difícil darle gusto, por más que me esfuerzo y trato de hacerlo todo, no logro hacerlo bien.   
· Mary: Lo mismo me sucedía a mi, trataba de cuidar de todo el rebaño, que pastaran correctamente, que no se hicieran daño, que no llegaran Pokémon a atacarlos, que su lana no se maltratara y por si fuera poco, tratar de entrenar a Flooffy, acababa más que rendida y con todo mal hecho.   
· Yanina: Igual que yo.   
· Mary: Hasta que comprendí algo, tal vez hacia mal todo, por eso...   
· Yanina: Porque?   
· Mary: Porque trataba de hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, trataba de hacer tantas cosas a la vez que me complicaba demasiado, por lo que era imposible hacerlo todo bien, de hecho era imposible cuando menos hacer una tarea bien, por ello decidí no complicarme tanto y hacer mis tareas un poco más sencillas... y funciono.   
· Yanina: I que hiciste.   
· Mary: Pues en lugar de hacer todo al mismo tiempo, decidí hacer una sola cosa a la vez y dejar que lo demás pase solo, dejaba a los Mareep pastando y cuidaba de que no escaparan, Raichu se encargaba vigilar que no llegaran Pokémon salvajes a atacarlos y me ayudaba cuando se escapaban, del entrenamiento de Flooffy, pues eso lo hacíamos a solas, todas las tardes cuando el rebaño estaba descansando.   
· Yanina: Es un buen consejo, tratare de hacerlo mismo.   
· Mary: Te resultara, ya veras, por cierto, ahora que estamos en confianza, te voy a contar un pequeño secreto que no le he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Mary, Cherry o Molly.   
· Yanina: I porque me lo vas a contar a mi.   
· Mary: Porque me recuerdas bastante a mi misma de pequeña, me recuerdas cuando vivía en el valle rodeada por los Mareep y porque te he tomado mucho afecto...   
· Yanina: Gracias, cual es el secreto.   
· Mary: Pues quizás te sonará algo sin importancia, pero para mi si la tiene, recuerdas que se corregir cuando tratan a mi Flooffy como macho.   
· Yanina. Sí, me has corregido muchas veces, pero que tiene.   
· Mary: Bueno, corrijo a las personas... es porque... se debe a que...   
Mary bajo la cabeza tristemente.   
· Mary: De pequeña creía que mi Flooffy era macho, de hecho lo llegue a tratar como uno hasta que... tuvo su primer bebé y mamá me explico todo.   
· Yanina: Que has dicho.   
Mary acarició la cabeza de su Flooffy.   
· Mary: Sí, cuando era niña pensaba que todos los Mareep del valle eran machos, sobretodo Flooffy, le hablaba como si ella fuera un él, lo trataba como chico, incluso hasta el lazo con la pequeña campanita que tiene...   
· Yanina: Su lazo rosa, que tiene?   
· Mary: Pues originalmente le iba a poner un lazo amarillo o uno azul porque pensaba que el rosa no era color para un chico, pero no encontré cinta amarilla para hacerle el lazo y una cinta azul no le combinaba, el único color que tenía era rosa, que lo saque de la cinta de uno de los vestidos que me regalo mi primo hace años, mamá me regaño durante días por dañar el único vestido elegante que tenía, pero valió la pena, aunque nunca entendí porque ese lazo le quedaba tan bien a mi Flooffy y porque le gustaba tanto, hasta que supe que era porque como a todas las chicas, les gusta verse bien...   
· Yanina: I que mejor que con un lindo lazo rosa atado al cuello.   
· Flooffy: Flooffy...   
· Mary: Sí, un lindo lazo rosa y una campanita.   
· Yanina: Por cierto Mary, te quería preguntar algo aquí entre nosotras tres.   
· Mary: Tres?   
· Yanina: Sí, tu, yo y Flooffy...   
· Mary: Ah, si, nosotras tres, pero pregúntame con confianza.   
· Yanina: Es sobre Flooffy, ya ha tiene pareja?   
· Mary: Pareja, pues si, porque la pregunta.   
· Yanina: Es que... quería ver si... nosotras podríamos... tal vez...   
· Mary: Te gustaría tener un Mareep, eso es Yanina.   
· Yanina: Sí.   
· Mary: Si, los Mareep son muy lindos, pero lamentablemente Flooffy ya tiene pareja, al Girafarig de Cherry.   
· Yanina: La jirafita de Cherry?   
· Mary: Sí, además todo cabe indicar que Flooffy tendrá un huevo uno de estos días.   
· Yanina: Va a tener un huevo?   
Dijo Yanina muy ilusionada.   
· Mary: Sí, el problema es que Molly también quiere un Mareep y Esmeralda también, es una lista muy larga, aunque se lo había prometido a Molly primero.   
· Yanina: No sabia.   
El animo de Yanina decayó mucho.   
· Mary: Pero no te pongas triste, aun me queda a mi Mery, mi otra Mareep.   
· Yanina: Vas a criarla?   
Dijo Yanina muy ilusionada.   
· Mary: Pues tal vez, pero aun esta muy pequeña, quizás en unos seis meses y sino, aun tengo a los Mareep de mamá... aunque necesitaría su permiso y eso si demorara.   
· Yanina: Entonces tendré tiempo de criar mejor a mi Pokémon.   
· Mary: Hablando de ello, que Pokémon tenías pensado cruzar con Flooffy, Yanina, porque no todo Pokémon se puede cruzar.   
· Yanina: Eso lo sé muy bien, tengo un Pokémon que me regalaron hace unas semanas y lo he venido cuidando desde ese día, tenía pensado cruzarlo, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado un buen Pokémon con quien cruzarlo hasta que vi a Flooffy...   
· Mary: Veo que ya habías pensado en ello, entonces me podrías mostrar a tu Pokémon.   
· Yanina: Claro.   
Yanina se paro y camino rumbo a su tocador, luego tomo una Pokebola que estaba sobre una cajita.   
· Yanina: Normalmente no lo soltaría aquí, pero es por ti Mary... Phanpy ve.   
Un Phanpy muy activo salió de la Pokebola de Yanina, Mary intento acariciarlo, pero este le dio un golpe con su trompa y la mando al suelo.   
· Yanina: Discúlpalo, esa es su manera de decir que le agradas...   
Flooffy lo miraba muy intrigada sin decir ni una palabra.   
· Mary: Pues no puedo negar que es muy fuerte.   
· Yanina: Sí, Topacio tenía un Phanpy fuerte, por ello su cría es también fuerte...   
· Mary: Entonces es el Phanpy del que nos hablo Topacio.   
Phanpy paso su trompa sobre entrenadora, Yanina comenzó a acariciarlo.   
· Yanina: Sí, me lo regalo hace unas dos semanas, antes incluso de que peleáramos, estaba muy triste porque se iban a ir y nos las volvería a ver y ella me regalo a uno de sus Pokémon que más quería...   
· Mary: Por lo que dices, ustedes dos son muy buenas amigas.   
· Yanina: Sí, ella era mi compañía cuando la Señorita Jazmine me reprendía, lo que era muy seguido, nos conocimos luego de que regreso de Houen, su madre acababa de fallecer y la Señorita Jazmine me llevo para ofrecerles mis condolencias, fue ahí que la conocí.   
· Mary: Entonces se conocen desde pequeñas.   
· Yanina: Sí, por eso me había puesto muy triste cuando me dijo que sus hermanas se irían de Olivine, si ellas se iban, Topacio también, por suerte no se fueron.   
· Mary: Porque.   
· Yanina: Hubo un cambio a última hora, gracias a su hermana mayor, Jade.   
· Mary: Sí, la conocí, es una linda chica y se lleva muy bien con Kurumi, la hermana de Cherry.   
· Yanina: Jade es muy buena, pero me encanto que hubiera cambiado de opinión, aunque nunca me dijeron porque lo hizo...   
· Mary: Jade es especial, quizás se dio cuenta que tanto Topacio, como el resto de sus hermanas no estaban hechas para andar viajando, después de todo, ella y Andrew tampoco están compitiendo por medallas.   
· Yanina: Esmeralda, Rubí y Topacio si han competido por medallas de gimnasio, cuando menos la mía, la Medalla Mineral y la Medalla Tormenta.   
· Mary: La del Gimnasio Cianwood.   
Phanpy se alejo de Yanina, se encamino hacia el tocador de Yanina, comenzó a tocar todo lo que había con su trompa.   
· Yanina: Sí, la Medalla de Chuck.   
· Mary: Bueno, al menos han competido...   
· Yanina: I Topacio lo hace cada semana en mi Gimnasio...   
· Mary: Ca... cada semana?   
· Yanina: Sí, es como un duelo personal que tenemos, a veces yo gano, a veces gana ella...   
· Mary: Pero y la medalla.   
· Yanina: La Medalla Mineral la ganó al igual que sus hermanas hace unos días...   
· Mary: Pero entonces.   
· Yanina: Solo son duelos Pokémon que tenemos, lo de la Medalla fue una ocasión completamente diferente, ese fue un duelo por una Medalla.   
· Mary: Ya entiendo, aun siendo tu una líder de gimnasio y ella una entrenadora, mantienen su amistad pero cuando se trata de duelos...   
· Yanina: Pues damos lo máximo de cada una, verdad Phanpy.   
El Phanpy de Yanina la miro y corrió a abrazarla, pero sin querer la tiro al suelo.   
· Yanina: Fue una buena Embestida Phanpy, pero por favor ya no practiques conmigo.   
Phanpy solo movió la trompa afirmativamente.   
· Mary: Es un lindo Phanpy, no cabe duda de ello.   
· Yanina: Sí, aunque me hubiera gustado darle un Pokémon mío a Topacio, pero los que tengo, son de la Señorita Jazmine y si se llega a enterar que regale uno, me mata...   
· Mary: Sí, Jazmine es muy estricta, pero Yanina y que hay de tu Onix.   
· Yanina: Es Tipo Tierra y Roca, pero Topacio ya tiene uno, pensaba en darle un Steelix, pero aun no se como se obtiene uno...   
· Mary: Yo sé que es por intercambio, debes darle algo a tu Onix, aunque no sé que es...   
· Yanina: Estamos iguales y la Señorita Jazmine no creo que me deje regalar su Steelix, es su Pokémon más fuerte...   
· Mary: Tal vez, aunque ya todos saben del Steelix de Jazmine, ya creo que todos deben tener una estrategia, es como el Miltank de Whitney, es una leyenda, hasta tuve miedo de enfrentarme a ella...   
· Yanina: Tu?   
· Mary: Sí, aunque te sorprenda.   
· Yanina: Valla, no lo hubiera ni imaginado.   
· Mary. Pero dime algo Yanina, porque te urge un Pokémon para Topacio.   
· Yanina: Ella me regalo uno, yo quería hacer lo mismo...   
· Mary: Entiendo, te pareces a Mary y a mi.   
· Yanina: A ustedes?   
· Mary: Sí, Mary y yo nos intercambiamos un Pokémon, en mi caso fue un Chinchou por el Lanturn de Mary...   
· Yanina: Entonces era de ella el Lanturn que hizo polvo a mi... digo al Steelix de la Señorita Jazmine.   
· Mary: Sí, aunque yo tuve que terminar de criarlo...   
Phanpy se acostó a los pies de Yanina.   
· Yanina: Un Lanturn por un Chinchou, fue un cambio raro.   
· Mary: Quizás, podía esperar a que mi Chinchou evolucione de forma normal, pero Mary no podía hacer que su Lanturn volviera a ser un Chinchou, eso ni con magia...   
· Yanina: Entonces ella solo quería un Chinchou.   
· Mary: Sí, según Mary no estaba preparada aun para un Lanturn, le ha ido mal con los Pokémon evolucionados, su Kingdra no la obedece y su Vaporeon es un poquito testarudo, según le oí su Kingler también se le revelaba a veces, hasta donde creo, solo su Dewgong es el único Pokémon que le hace caso sin dudar y es porque fue su primer Pokémon y lo tuvo desde que era un Seel...   
· Yanina: Ya veo, tu cambiaste con ella porque la quieres, aunque se peleen, después de todo si se quieren.   
· Mary: Sí, pero no lo digas tan alto, vas a arruinar mi imagen...   
Yanina y Mary comenzaron a reír.   
· Mary: Es lindo verte reír Yanina.   
· Yanina: Gracias, todo te lo debo a ti y a tus historias, son muy interesantes y entretenidas.   
· Mary: Es que las mejores historias vienen de la realidad.   
· Yanina: Como la de tu Chinchou y el Lanturn de Mary.   
· Mary: Así es.   
· Yanina: Un Chinchou, es un lindo Pokémon...   
· Mary: Si, lo es, aunque en realidad la forma correcta de pronunciar su nombre sería Chinchou, sin ningún acento, tal como esta escrito y no Chinchau como todo el mundo lo llama, ya que su nombre viene de un pueblo ubicado en China, el cual es famoso por sus lámparas de papel...   
· Yanina: Sí, las linternas de papel con diversas formas, tenía una de ellas, hasta que Phanpy... bueno, es una historia muy larga.   
Phanpy que estaba oyendo todo miro a Yanina inocentemente.   
· Yanina: Pero no me podría enojar contigo mi Phanpy...   
Yanina le dio un beso en la cabeza a su Phanpy.   
· Mary: Es un lindo Pokémon Yanina y de seguro vas a conseguir muchas victorias con él, no es cierto Phanpy...   
· Yanina: De verdad?   
Phanpy miró detenidamente a Mary y le dio un ligero golpe con su trompa, mandándola al suelo nuevamente.   
· Mary: Vez a lo que me refiero... eso si dolió...   
Yanina comenzó a reír, luego la siguió Mary.   
· Mary: Tu Phanpy se ve muy fuerte, con algo más de entrenamiento vas a conseguir muchos Critical Hit de seguro...   
· Yanina: Critical?   
· Mary: Verás Yanina, Critical Hit se dice cuando un Pokémon logra un ataque tan fuerte que debilita a su rival.   
· Yanina: Ah, se lo escuche a tus amigas pero no había entendido, dijeron eso con Lanturn.   
· Mary: Sí, mi Lanturn logró un Critical contra tu Steelix, pero fue debido a varios factores más, su Tipo, el doble Tipo de tu Steelix, el ataque que uso, etcétera...   
· Yanina: Ahhh, pero y Phanpy lograra eso, aun es muy pequeño...   
· Mary: Puede que lo sea, pero tiene una gran ventaja sobre otros Pokémon más grandes y fuertes, posee un solo Tipo.   
· Yanina: I eso que tiene que ver.   
· Mary: Verás Yanina, para un Pokémon de un solo Tipo es más fácil hacer un ataque de Critical, más si le enseñas un ataque como el Terremoto.   
· Yanina: Porque es un ataque muy fuerte?   
· Mary: Por eso y porque es Tipo Tierra, al usar Phanpy un Pokémon Tipo Tierra un ataque también Tipo Tierra, su ataque gana fuerza, esto es porque el conoce muy bien ese ataque, sabe como hacerlo y esta en su naturaleza, no sería lo mismo si lo usará otro Pokémon, supongamos al Girafarig de Cherry, puede usarlo si Cherry le enseña ese ataque, sin embargo no es un ataque propio de Girafarig, es un Pokémon Tipo Normal y Psíquico, puede que por su nivel y experiencia logré derrotar a varios entrenadores, pero su ataque de Terremoto no lograría los mismos resultados que si lo usará tu Phanpy.   
· Yanina: Aun no entiendo, me puedes explicar mejor.   
· Mary: Tal vez si usamos datos estadísticos, pero no te asustes, no es tan complicado como se oye, Phanpy es Tipo Tierra y al usar el Terremoto no solo produce los cien puntos de daño que causa el ataque, sino que estos se multiplican en 1.5, entonces produciría...   
· Yanina: Ciento cincuenta.   
· Mary: Así es, ciento cincuenta puntos de daño y si su oponente es un Pokémon de un Tipo débil contra su ataque como un Tipo...   
· Yanina: Fuego... Eléctrico... Veneno... y creo que Roca...   
· Mary: Los conoces bien, por cada uno de estos el ataque de Phanpy se multiplicaría por dos puntos, aunque te falto un Tipo Yanina, no es cierto Jazmine.   
Jazmine por fin entro.   
· Yanina: Señorita Jazmine...   
Yanina se paro de inmediato.   
· Jazmine: No te levantes Yanina, no he venido como tu maestra, sino como tu amiga.   
Jazmine se acerco hacia Yanina.   
· Jazmine: Si de verdad te hacia sentir así, me lo hubieras dicho Yanina, tus padres me dejaron a tu cuidado, eres mi responsabilidad mi niña, que cuentas le daría a tus padres si te pasará algo.   
· Yanina: Señorita.   
· Jazmine: Ya te he dicho Yanina que no me veas como una figura de autoridad, sino como una amiga.   
· Yanina. Pero señorita...   
· Jazmine: No me digas señorita, solo dime Jazmine como todos los hacen.   
· Yanina: Pero no me siento bien al llamarla por su nombre.   
· Mary: Es verdad Jazmine, a veces uno se acostumbra a algo y es muy difícil tratar de cambiar.   
· Jazmine: Entonces si es tu deseo Yanina, dime señorita.   
· Yanina: Sí señorita.   
· Mary: Vez Yanina, no fue tan difícil.   
· Yanina: Si.   
· Jazmine: Si algo te sucede o te sientes incomoda por alguna cosa, solo dímelo, no me molestare contigo por ello.   
· Yanina: Sí.   
· Jazmine: Bien, ahora les pido perdón por haberlas estado espiando.   
· Mary: No hay cuidado, es tu gimnasio después de todo.   
· Jazmine: Pero es la habitación de Yanina.   
· Yanina: A mi no me importa.   
· Jazmine: Pero aun así, iba pasando y las escuche hablar...   
· Mary: Ya déjalo Jazmine, haya sido un accidente o intencional, ya no importa.   
· Yanina: Si señorita.   
· Mary: Por cierto Jazmine, ya que nos estuviste escuchando, podrías terminar el cuadro de ataques de Phanpy que estábamos discutiendo.   
· Jazmine: Esta bien, pues aparte de los que nombraron, te falto uno Yanina, los Tipo Acero.   
· Yanina: Pero son fuertes contra los Pokémon Tipo Roca.   
· Jazmine: Tu lo has dicho, Tipo Roca, no Tipo Tierra, los Tipo Tierra son súper fuertes contra los Pokémon de Acero y resisten muy bien los ataques de estos, por lo que tu pequeño Phanpy sería un poderoso aliado si le enseñaras a usar el Terremoto.   
· Yanina: Sí, lo haré señorita.   
· Jazmine: Te aconsejaría que también practicaran con el Chorro de Agua, se que es muy difícil que Phanpy lo domine, pero sería un arma poderosa contra un Pokémon de su mismo Tipo...   
· Yanina: Sí señorita.   
· Jazmine: Por cierto Mary, perdona que te corrija en algo...   
· Mary: Corregirme, será un honor.   
· Jazmine: Mary.   
· Mary: No era broma, lo decía en serio.   
· Jazmine: Entonces sigo, le dijiste a Yanina que un Ataque Critico era un ataque que debilitaba al rival, en este caso al Pokémon contrarió.   
· Mary: I no es así.   
· Jazmine: No, exactamente no, un Critical es solo un golpe mucho más fuerte, si un Pokémon Tipo Normal usa un ataque Psíquico, contra un Pokémon Tipo Pelea, no ganará el pequeño bono por ser un ataque de su mismo Tipo, pero si el bono por ser un ataque súper efectivo y si este Pokémon tiene, como en tu caso, el de Cherry, imagino que también en el caso de Mary y Molly, un Special muy alto por las continuas Tabletas de Calcio que le dan, además de si su Status original o su nivel eran altos, logrará un ataque muy fuerte, pero si el otro Pokémon también es fuerte, no lo derrotará simplemente lo debilitará bastante.   
· Yanina: Eh?   
· Jazmine: Te pongo un ejemplo Yanina, supongamos que un Pokémon Tipo Normal como Clefable el cual por cierto, tiene un buen Special para tomarse en cuenta, se enfrentara a un Pokémon Tipo pelea como Hitmonchan, el cual tiene una gran desventaja, que aunque sea Tipo Pelea, posee un Special muy bajo lo que lo hace extremadamente débil contra los ataques psíquicos, más aun que Hitmonlee, prosigo, Hitmonchan tendría la ventaja de Tipo contra Clefable, Pelea contra Normal, pero si Clefable supiera Ataque Psíquico le podría dar una buena pelea a Hitmonchan y si además, este Pokémon hubiera sido entrenado y fortalecido con Tabletas de Calcio, su Special sería tan fuerte, que ni el propio Hitmonchan podría con él, a menos que estuviera en un nivel igual al de Clefable o superior y también le hubieran dado Tabletas de Calcio, en este caso, Hitmonchan resistiría aunque fuera un mínimo, no caería derrotado, aunque el ataque de su rival provocara un Critical, ya solo bastaría un segundo ataque de cualquier Tipo y la pelea estaría terminada...   
· Mary: No sabia eso.   
· Yanina: Ni yo.   
· Jazmine: Ya ven, los líderes no solo sirven para luchar por medallas...   
· Mary: Yo nunca dije eso, además, en cierta ocasión que mamá me llevo a Ciudad Ecruteak, presencie una de las clases de Morty, aunque ignoraba en ese entonces que fuera líder de gimnasio y menos que su especialidad eran los Pokémon Fantasmas.   
· Jazmine: Así que ya habías conocido a Morty y dime, que te pareció su clase...   
· Mary: A mi parecer, no me gusto, aunque si es cierto que ataques como la Onda Trueno, el Rayo de Confusión, el Polvo de Sueño o el Veneno son buenos para usar como estrategia, yo prefiero usar todos los turnos que pueda en atacar directamente con los ataques más fuertes que pueda.   
· Yanina: Como la Hidro Bomba de Lanturn.   
· Mary: O el Trueno de Jolteon...   
· Jazmine: Ya veo, pero lo que me dices es algo arriesgado Mary, no lo crees así, es cierto que la mejor defensa siempre es un sólido ataque, pero tu te juegas mucho a la suerte con tus ataques, recuerda que mientras más fuerza tenga un ataque, tiene menos probabilidad de dar en el blanco...   
· Mary: Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, todo es probabilidad, Mary puede ser una experta en psicología, Cherry una maestra con las máquinas y Molly una futura investigadora Pokémon, pero si hay algo para lo que soy buena es para números y formulas, física, matemáticas, química, estadística, no hay quien me iguale, puede que a regañadientes haya aprendido todo lo de medicina o biología Pokémon que mamá me enseño, pero mi verdadera pasión son los números y eso incluye las estadísticas, además los otros ataques que les enseñe a mis Pokémon son ataques que nunca fallan, los uso en momentos en que no me puedo arriesgar con ciertos Pokémon, como el Pidgeot de Falkner, el Scyther de Bugsy o tu Ampharos, solo uso los ataques más poderosos cuando tengo la certeza de dar en el blanco y aunque no lo consiguiera, puedo salir airosa de un golpe directo de mi rival, además... cual de las dos fallo su ataque...   
· Jazmine: Es cierto que me deje llevar al usar el Electro Cañón de Sparkle, pero tu también al usar la Maldición de Flooffy, es bueno atacar, pero no te vallas a los extremos de lastimar a tu Pokémon por conseguir una victoria...   
· Mary: Lo sé, hice mal en ese momento y ya le pedí perdón a mi Flooffy por ello, no es así Flooffy...   
Flooffy quien estaba jugando al parecer con Phanpy se volteó al oír a Mary.   
· Flooffy: Fyiiiii...   
· Mary: Sin embargo, creo que tienes razón, pensaré en usar aquellos ataques para no forzar tanto a mi suerte o a mis Pokémon.   
· Jazmine: Es bueno oír eso.   
· Yanina: Disculpe señorita...   
· Jazmine: Dime Yanina.   
· Yanina: Es verdad lo que dijo de aquellos dos Pokémon.   
· Jazmine: De Clefable y de Hitmonchan?   
· Yanina: Sí, de ellos.   
· Jazmine: Sí es verdad, Clefable tiene un gran Special además de una fuerte defensa, por lo que puede usar ataques del Tipo Psíquico y además resistir a los golpes directos por su gran defensa, todo lo contrarió de Hitmonchan, que como sabrás, por ser un Tipo Pelea es débil en su Special pero en especial más débil que Hitmonlee, por ello lo vencerías fácilmente con un ataque Psíquico.   
· Mary: Pero Hitmonchan tiene buena velocidad...   
· Jazmine: Cierto, pero Clefable en este caso especifico resistiría muy bien cualquier golpe de Hitmonchan por su fuerte defensa.   
· Mary: Ya voy comprendiendo...   
· Jazmine: Una última cosa, quería hacerte una corrección Mary, bueno, sería para ti y tus amigas.   
· Mary: Corrección, cual?   
Dijo Mary intrigada.   
· Jazmine: Les escuche a Mary, a la pequeña Molly, a ti y creo que a Cherry, decir que los Pokémon del Tipo Acero eran débiles contra los Pokémon de Fuego, Eléctricos y de Agua.   
· Mary: Así es, porque.   
· Jazmine: Es verdad que son débiles contra estos tres Tipos específicos, pero eso no significa que estos tres Tipos de Pokémon son fuertes contra los Tipo Acero.   
· Yanina: Pero señorita, usted me enseño que el Fuego derretía el Acero.   
· Jazmine: Es verdad, era una metáfora y al parecer si funciono, los Tipo Fuego si tienen ventaja sobre los acero, pero hablaba de los tres Tipos en general.   
· Mary: Espera un poco, que el metal no conducía la electricidad y no se oxidaban con el agua.   
· Jazmine: Son buenas tus comparaciones, pero no son Pokémon Tipo Metal o Hierro, son Steel, Acero, el acero se forma al fundir el hierro para eliminar sus impurezas, no te quiero dar toda la historia ya que ese no es mi estilo, pero ya que hiciste comparaciones como las que le enseñe a Yanina, me veré forzada a usar analogías.   
· Mary: Perdón?   
· Yanina: La Señorita Jazmine te va a explicar con otras comparaciones como las que hiciste tu.   
· Mary: Así si entiendo.   
· Jazmine: Ciertos metales conducen electricidad, pero no todos, los mejores conductores de electricidad son el Cobre, la Plata y el Oro, no el Acero, tu como entrenadora de Pokémon eléctricos debes saber bien eso.   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero se me olvida...   
· Jazmine: Sin embargo, si el Acero se somete a una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte, al igual que a un aislante, lo puede saturar...   
· Mary: Que dijo?   
Mary volteo a preguntarle a Yanina.   
· Yanina: No sé, tampoco entendí...   
Le susurro Yanina al oído.   
· Jazmine: No solo el Acero, sino todo tipo de metales, si un rayo golpea un trozo de plata, lo fundirá en el momento, dejando solo un charco de líquido plateado regado en el suelo...   
· Mary: Sí, si, pero y el agua?   
· Jazmine: Eres algo impaciente, lo sabias.   
· Mary: Es que estas dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y termino sin comprender.   
· Jazmine: Te explicare con más calma...   
· Mary: Mejor solo dime si el Agua es fuerte contra el Acero.   
· Jazmine: El Acero se puede oxidar en presencia del Agua, pero debe ser un proceso constante, además este proceso de oxidación toma mucho tiempo ya que al no tener tantas impurezas como el hierro el Acero...   
· Mary: Sí, si, el Acero es débil contra los Ataques de Fuego, Agua, Electricidad, pero de estos tres tipos, solo el Fuego es fuerte contra el Acero.   
· Yanina: A ver, si no esta mal todo lo que he aprendido, iría así, los ataques de un Pokémon de Tipo Normal son débiles contra un Pokémon Acero, pero no significa que el Pokémon de Acero sea fuerte, Fuego vence a Acero porque este es débil al Fuego, Acero es débil contra Agua y Electricidad pero estos no son fuertes contra Acero, Planta es débil, pero Acero no es fuerte contra Planta, Hielo es débil contra Acero y Acero si es efectivo contra Hielo...   
· Jazmine: De hecho esa seria la palabra a usar, efectivo no fuerte.   
· Yanina: Bien, Veneno no es tan efectivo contra Acero, Acero si le daría pelea, Tierra es Super efectivo contra Acero, pero Acero puede llegar a ganar sino se ataca rápido...   
· Jazmine: Solo una ligera corrección Yanina, así como los Tipo Siniestro son inmunes a los Ataques Psíquicos, los Tipo Acero lo son a los Ataques Tipo Veneno.   
· Yanina: No lo sabía, entonces Pelea es Super efectivo contra Acero, pero Acero puede darle pelea, Volador, Psíquico, Insecto, Fantasma, Dragón y Siniestro son débiles... digo, tienen ataques poco efectivos contra el Tipo Acero, pero Acero no es tan efectivo, Roca es poco efectivo contra Acero y este es Super efectivo contra Roca y por último Acero y Acero tendrían una pelea muy prolongada ya que ambos ataques son débiles contra si mismos...   
Yanina miró a su tutora y maestra.   
· Yanina: Lo dije bien señorita?   
Jazmine solo le dio un abrazo a Yanina.   
· Mary: Contestada tu pregunta Yanina.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Nuevos Ataques Houen**   
**o**   
**La Primera Aventura de Molly.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	27. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 26

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Nuevos Ataques Houen**   
**o**   
**La Primera Aventura de Molly.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Afuera del Gimnasio Acero.   
· Ámbar: Hola...   
Nuestras tres pequeñas entrenadoras se encontraban golpeando la puerta del gimnasio esperando a que alguien les abriera.   
· Molly: Mary, Yanina, Jazmina...   
· Jun: No es Jazmina sino Jazmine.   
· Molly: Bueno, como sea, pero que nos abran pronto...   
· Ámbar: No va a venir nadie?   
· Jun: Deben tener un duelo tan fuerte que ni siquiera nos oyen.   
· Molly: I si derrumbamos la puerta con nuestros Pokémon?   
· Ámbar: Buena idea... Azu...   
Pero antes de que Ámbar hiciera algo, Jun la detuvo.   
· Jun: Si hacemos eso nos meteremos en problemas no creen.   
· Ámbar: Cierto.   
· Molly: Entonces que hacemos...   
· Jun: Podríamos volver con las chicas...   
· Ámbar: O esperar a que nos abran...   
· Jun: En todo caso tendremos que esperar.   
· Molly: Me gustaría hacer algo más que esperar.   
· Ámbar: Como que?   
· Molly: No sé, algo divertido.   
· Jun: Pues aun tenemos una hora más de sol, así que si queremos hacer algo, que sea pronto.   
· Ámbar: El mar queda cerca, que tal si nosotras...   
· Molly: No, ya tuve suficientes aventuras acuáticas por un día...   
· Jun: Molly se marea en el agua...   
· Ámbar: En el agua y que dicen debajo del agua?   
· Jun: Debajo...   
· Molly: ...del agua?   
· Ámbar: Sí, quizás no sepan pero en Houen existe una ataque que se le puede enseñar a ciertos Pokémon, es como una especie de zambullida, con esta el Pokémon puede bucear en el fondo del mar...   
· Jun: Es un ataque muy interesante, pero crees que debamos hacerlo, el mar es muy peligroso, además no sabemos que Pokémon encontremos debajo y como le vamos a hacer para respirar...   
· Ámbar: Cierto... además ninguno de mis Pokémon sabe usar aun ese ataque...   
· Molly: I entonces.   
· Ámbar: Pues solo les quería enseñar.   
· Molly: Olvídalo.   
· Jun: No tienes algún otro ataque raro de Houen por ahí...   
· Ámbar: Sí, tengo Aromaterapia, un ataque que cura el status de un Pokémon, lo cura de veneno, parálisis, sueño, ese tipo de daños, también tengo Camuflaje que es un ataque que cambia el Tipo del Pokémon de acuerdo al lugar, tengo Poder Secreto un ataque que nos permitirá conocer un árbol por dentro, también tengo Ayuda, un ataque que pide ayuda, es como la Vista al Futuro solo que...   
· Molly: Espera un poco, como esta eso de conocer un árbol por dentro.   
· Ámbar: Sí, Poder Secreto usa la naturaleza en más de un sentido, como ataque si estamos en un lugar donde haya hierba, dará un golpe por medio de la hierba, si hay hojas, será como un ataque de hojas navaja, si hay agua, pues será una versión del ataque Surf y así...   
· Jun: Hierba, hojas, agua, si hay tierra que sucede?   
· Ámbar: Pues lanza varios trozos de tierra y si hay roca, pues solo las dispara contra el Pokémon.   
· Molly: Sí hay hielo?   
· Ámbar: No sé, no he peleado donde haya hielo.   
· Jun: Ha de hacer lo mismo que cuando hay rocas.   
· Ámbar: Lo más probable.   
· Molly: Parece un ataque interesante.   
· Ámbar: I hay más, existe uno para Pokémon Planta, el Pokémon entierra sus raíces y succiona energía del suelo, hay otro que se cura automáticamente solo con la energía de la naturaleza...   
· Jun: Valla, son ataques muy interesantes.   
· Ámbar: I eso no es nada, existen ataques que...   
Pero Ámbar ya pudo terminar de hablar.   
· Yanina: Ven, les dije que escuche voces...   
Yanina, Jazmine y Mary salieron al escuchar a las niñas.   
· Mary: Molly, Jun, Ámbar... desde hace cuanto están aquí afuera...   
· Molly: Hace unas dos horas...   
· Jun: Molly, solo son unos minutos...   
· Jazmine: Niñas, disculpen... te dije que no cerraras la puerta Yanina.   
· Yanina: Pero yo no fui señorita.   
· Mary: Fue mi culpa, lo siento.   
· Molly: Ya que, nos perdimos el duelo...   
· Jun: Quizás para la próxima.   
· Jazmine: Duelo?   
· Ámbar: Sí, por el que vino Mary...   
· Yanina: Mary no vino a pelear.   
· Mary De hecho si, como estaba aburrida pensaba en tener una batalla, pero luego Jazmine me contó lo que paso y pues, se me olvido.   
· Molly: Entonces aun no han peleado?   
· Jazmine: No y posiblemente este día no se realicen más duelos.   
· Jun: Por qué?   
· Yanina: Estoy castigada.   
· Jazmine: No estas castigada Yanina, solo que no has terminado de arreglar tu habitación y no voy a permitir que te desveles por hacerlo en la noche.   
· Yanina: Sí lo sé, es que es mucho y con solo ver el desorden me da pereza.   
Las tres pequeñas entrenadoras comenzaron a reír.   
· Mary: Sí gustas puedo ayudarte Yanina.   
· Yanina. De verdad?   
Dijo Yanina con los ojos iluminados.   
· Mary: Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que mi Flooffy contribuyo en ensuciar tu cuarto aun más...   
· Jun: Ensuciar?   
· Yanina: Flooffy y Phanpy se pusieron a jugar, pero Phanpy golpeo con su trompa a Flooffy y esta se molesto, le dio una embestida y Phanpy hizo lo mismo, luego Flooffy le dio un cabezazo y así...   
· Jun: Ya lo imagino.   
· Molly: El Phanpy de Topacio?   
· Ámbar: Sí.   
· Yanina: El mismo.   
· Molly: Entonces yo ayudo...   
· Mary: Valla, que lindo gesto Molly.   
· Molly: Con una condición.   
A Mary le salió una gota de sudor.   
· Jun: Sabía que no podías ayudar sin pedir algo a cambio.   
· Jazmine: I que es pequeña amiga?   
· Yanina: Si es un duelo, la Señorita Jazmine dijo que no.   
· Molly: No es eso, solo quiero conocer a tu Phanpy, siempre he querido conocer uno... bueno y también un Marill, un Oddish, un Ponyta, un Vulpix, un Staryu, un...   
· Mary Sí Molly, tu quieres a todos los Pokémon pero la que decide eso es Yanina...   
· Yanina: Pues así no me ayudaras, te lo enseñaría, solo me lo hubieras dicho...   
· Molly: De verdad.   
· Mary: Sí señorita, pero usted ya prometió ayudar.   
Ámbar y Jun se rieron de Molly.   
· Molly: Pero estoy cansada...   
· Mary: Cansada nada, a limpiar...   
· Molly: Mala y ustedes que, se divierten con mi desgracia...   
· Jun: No seas melodramática Molly, sabes que te terminare ayudando al final.   
· Ámbar: Yo también.   
· Molly: Gracias, son buenas amigas...   
Molly abrazo a Jun y a Ámbar.   
· Jazmine: Estas niñas... síganme, será mejor si todas ayudamos...   
De vuelta al duelo.   
· Topacio: Sí!   
· Rubí: Mis Pokémon...   
Rubí tuvo que guardar a su último Pokémon, su hermana gemela la había derrotado.   
· Topacio: Te lo advertí, los Pokémon de Tierra son fuertes contra los Pokémon de Fuego.   
· Rubí: Pero le gané a ese niño aquella vez...   
· Topacio: Le ganaste porque el recién empezaba a entrenar Pokémon.   
· Rubí: Cierto.   
Jade se acerco a Topacio y le levanto la mano.   
· Jade: La ganadora.   
· Andrew: Que bien, ahora faltan las otras dos...   
· Esmeralda: Esto esta aburrido, hasta Perla se durmió y eso que le encantan los Pokémon de Agua...   
La pequeña entrenadora estaba dormida sobre el regazo de Cherry.   
· Cherry: Ya me duelen los pies, podrían tenerla un momento...   
Kurumi se acerco y relevo a su hermana en su dura labor, esta por fin se pudo levantar.   
· Cherry: Genial, ya no sentía las piernas... que tal va el duelo de Mary y Tara.   
· Andrew: Míralo tu misma...   
Cherry camino en dirección de la gran fuente donde se estaba llevando acabo la batalla de Pokémon de Agua, pero se sorprendió mucho de lo que vio.   
· Mary: Corsola por favor, deja de jugar...   
· Tara: Zuransu por favor, ven te vas a lastimar...   
Corsola estaba ocupado saltando entre los chorros de agua que brotaban de las diversas fuentes como para escuchar las ordenes de Mary, mientras que Zuransu el Relicanth de Tara estaba trepando o intentando trepar por el chorro de agua que caía de las fuentes de arriba, Cherry vio esto y sonrió.   
· Cherry: Veo que ambos Pokémon además de compartir su mismo tipo, también comparten su afición por sacarles canas verdes a sus entrenadoras.   
· Mary: Cherry esto no es divertido...   
· Tara: Zuransu...   
Tara estaba caminando por el borde de la fuente, cuando brinco sobre su Pokémon y calló al agua junto con este.   
· Tara: Al menos te atrape, regresa....   
Tara guardo a su inquieto Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Tal parece que aquí acaba todo, no es así Kurumi... Jade...   
Jade y Kurumi se levantaron.   
· Jade: Pues si, ya es la hora de ir a dormir de Penélope, además debemos buscar a Ámbar, Molly y Jun, y de paso acostar a Perla.   
· Kurumi: La pelea fue muy cansada para ella...   
· Rubí: O quizás aburrida.   
· Cherry: I debemos llevar a Tara al Centro Pokémon para que se seque y se cambie de ropa o podría pescar un resfriado.   
· Mary: Pues sería lo único que pesque ya que Pokémon...   
· Tara: Muy graciosa.   
· Cherry: Bueno, ustedes adelántense, yo iré al gimnasio a ver a Mary, Jun, Ámbar y Molly.   
· Jade: Entendido, Andrew carga a Perla quieres...   
Andrew se encontraba cargando a su hermanita para evitar que se hiciera daño.   
· Andrew: I que se supone que estoy haciendo.   
· Jade: No, que la cargues camino al gimnasio.   
· Andrew: I que más me queda…   
· Kurumi: Yo llevo a Penélope no se preocupen por ella.   
· Esmeralda: Déjame cargarla otro ratito, sí.   
· Kurumi: Esta bien.   
· Winnie: No te vallas a demorar Cherry.   
· Cherry: No lo dudes.   
Cherry partió rumbo al gimnasio, mientras el resto del grupo se dirigía al Centro Pokémon, mientras tanto, en el Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Olivine, más específicamente en el cuarto de Yanina.   
· Mary: Terminamos...   
Dijo Mary soltando la escoba que cargaba.   
· Molly: Ni en mi casa suelo hacer estas cosas...   
Molly se lanzó a la cama de Yanina totalmente cansada.   
· Jun: Vamos Molly, no fue para tanto...   
Jun termino de acomodar la ropa en los cajones de la cómoda de Yanina.   
· Molly: Claro, tu porque estas acostumbrada a esto...   
· Jazmine: Es un buen trabajo, les traeré algo de tomar...   
· Yanina: Yo voy señorita...   
Jazmine y Yanina salieron de la habitación.   
· Mary: Gracias.   
· Jun: Hacia algo de los quehaceres en casa cuando la Oficial Jenny no podía hacerlos, pero no era siempre...   
Molly miro fijamente a Jun.   
· Molly: Bueno, era un día a la semana...   
Molly no dejo de ver a Jun.   
· Jun: Esta bien, eran todos los días, la Oficial Jenny llegaba muy cansada como para ocuparse de algo, estas feliz.   
· Molly: Sí...   
Dijo la pequeña Molly ya arropada con las sabanas y mantas de Yanina.   
· Mary: Ah no...   
Mary saco a Molly de la cama.   
· Mary: Usted señorita no tiene derecho a desarreglar algo que me tomo muchas horas de trabajo.   
· Molly: Esta bien, perdón.   
· Ámbar: Deja, yo tiendo la cama...   
Ámbar corrió a socorrer a su amiga.   
· Molly: Gracias, amigas como tu ya no sé encuentra.   
· Ámbar: De nada, solo quiero ayudar...   
· Mary: Bien, con Ámbar tendiendo la cama, la habitación de Yanina esta lista...   
Mary se quedo viendo la habitación, luego volteo a ver a Jun.   
· Mary: Este...   
Jun comprendió a que se debía la mirada de Mary y le respondió.   
· Jun: Están en la habitación de Jazmine, Flooffy y Hikari, con el Phanpy de Yanina.   
· Mary: Los tres solos?   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Mary: Entonces vamos a tener que limpiar otra habitación...   
· Molly: Lo sería si no estuvieran en sus Pokebolas...   
· Mary: Es que tu no entiendes, Flooffy aunque esta muy apegada a mi y ha sido muy bien educada, se sale de su Pokebola con frecuencia y suele sacar a todos los Pokémon que vea cerca...   
· Molly: Pero Flooffy estaba con nosotras aquella noche en que todos nuestros Pokémon habían salido de sus Pokebolas.   
· Mary: Flooffy si, pero no Mery y como dice el dicho, de la palo tal astilla...   
· Molly: ...   
· Jun: Por ser Mery hija de Flooffy le heredo ciertas habilidades, como la de escaparse de su Pokebola.   
· Ámbar: Entiendo, una vez fuera, solo debe buscar otra Pokebola y sacar al Pokémon para que le haga compañía...   
· Mary: Algo así, pero ahora me preocupa lo que suceda en la otra habitación, con su permiso...   
Mary salió de la habitación.   
· Molly: Sí!, estamos solas por fin...   
Mary se asomo por la puerta.   
· Mary: No vallas a hacer ninguna travesura, te quedo claro Molly...   
· Molly: Mala, no me dejas divertir...   
Mary se fue corriendo a ver a los Pokémon, mientras Ámbar y Jun se reían sin parar.   
· Molly: Genial, ahora no puedo hacer nada y esto esta muy aburrido...   
Molly se puso a observar para todos lados.   
· Molly: Oigan, no creen que Yanina y Jazmine se han tardado mucho?   
· Jun: ahora que lo dices, sí...   
· Ámbar: Tengo sed, vamos a ver porque se demoran?   
· Molly: No nos hemos de meter en problemas, vamos...   
· Jun: Si, vamos...   
Nuestras tres inquietas entrenadoras bajaron rumbo al gimnasio, pero no encontraron a nadie en el campo de batalla, luego comenzaron a buscar por todos los cuartos, hasta que regresaron al final al cuarto de Yanina.   
· Molly: Yo creí que un Gimnasio era solo la arena de duelos y un techo que lo cubriera por si llovía, no creí que fuera tan grande...   
· Jun: Entonces no conoces el Gimnasio Pokémon del Primer Líder de Johto, Falkner.   
· Molly: Por qué, es grande?   
· Jun: Con decirte que esta en el último piso de un edificio muy alto...   
· Ámbar: Valla, debe ser muy grande, yo no conozco muchos gimnasios.   
· Molly: Ni yo, porque la ocasión que estuve en Caña Dorada y se supone que debía ir al Gimnasio de Whitney, me perdí...   
· Jun: Es que es fácil para alguien perderse en Caña Dorada, es muy grande... más si es una niña de tu edad.   
· Ámbar: Hablando de eso, como es que tus padres te dejaron salir sola a un viaje Pokémon, Molly, tu no pareces más grande que Perla.   
· Molly: No lo soy, solo tengo ocho años...   
· Jun: I según recuerdo algo que me dijo Cherry, tu empezaste tu viaje Pokémon aun más pequeña que yo.   
· Molly: Sí, tienes siete años, entonces si es cierto.   
· Jun: Tengo siete años y medio, y que no sé te olvide... por favor.   
· Molly: Bueno, discúlpame.   
· Ámbar: Pero entonces lo debes haber empezado de seis, como es que tus padres te dieron permiso, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría irse sola a una niña tan pequeña...   
· Molly: Primero, aclaro, suelo ser muy persistente, además después de cierta aventura a los cinco años que tuve en mi propia casa, solo que en un universo diferente, con Pokémon como Entei y Unowns, cualquiera, incluso mis padres me verían de otro modo...   
Ámbar tenía su mano sobre la frente de Molly, Jun le estaba tomando al parecer el pulso.   
· Ámbar: No, no tiene fiebre, que me dices tu Jun...   
· Jun: Que te digo, pues que no se tomar el pulso...   
· Molly: Oigan, es en serió, es por eso que de esta aventura no le he contando a nadie.   
· Jun: Bueno ya, te creemos Molly y ese Entei era muy grande...   
· Molly: Pues si, podía montarlo aun cuando era adulta...   
· Ámbar: Sí, si, entiendo, no sabes si había algún Phanpy rosado en tu sueño...   
· Molly: Que no es sueño, si solo Ash estuviera aquí se los demostraría, el podría decirles que es verdad...   
Ámbar comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones.   
· Ámbar: I ese Ash amigo tuyo, acaso salió?   
· Molly: No es imaginario, si a eso te refieres, es real y vive en el Pueblo Paleta, cuando era más pequeña sabía ir con papá y mamá a visitarlos.   
· Jun: Pueblo Paleta?, no es donde vive el Profesor Oak?   
· Molly: Sí, allá mismo, mi papá es uno de sus mejores estudiantes, por eso solíamos ir a visitarlo con frecuencia, pero cuando mi mamá desapareció en aquella excavación, dejamos de hacerlo...   
· Ámbar: Perdón por haberme burlado Molly, pero tu misma date cuenta, si te contará una historia parecida, te sonaría muy extraña o no lo crees...   
· Molly: Sí, pero te creería, no es muy difícil encontrarse con un Pokémon legendario, solo hay que tener suerte.   
· Ámbar: Bien, te creo, pero ni con toda esa historia que nos relatas o con tus continuos ruegos, yo como tu madre te hubiera dado permiso para irte de viajes sola a los seis años...   
· Molly: Por eso no eres mi madre, pero no salí sola, Ash y su novia me acompañaron durante dos meses, eso fue hasta que llegue al Pueblo New Bark...   
· Ámbar: Donde esta el laboratorio del Profesor Elm.   
· Molly: Sí, ellos le contaron que era hija del Profesor Spencer Hale y entonces el Profesor Elm dijo que me cuidaría encantado, Ash y Misty se marcharon no sé a donde pero me desearon suerte...   
· Jun: Pero porque alguien que vive en Villa Verde viajaría a New Bark, eso sería como regresar al comienzo, además quien en su sano juicio dejaría a una niña de seis años a cargo del profesor Elm, todo el mundo sabe como es, cuando se pone a trabajar se olvida hasta de comer...   
· Molly: Eso es verdad, pero en ese entonces no tenía seis años, sino ocho...   
· Ámbar: A ver, dijiste que pasaron dos meses hasta que llegaste a New Bark o fueron dos años?   
· Jun: Yo estoy segura de que fueron dos meses...   
· Molly: Porque no les termino de contar toda la historia y así salen de dudas...   
· Jun: Entendido.   
· Molly: No paso mucho tiempo para que el Profesor Elm se olvidara de mi, incluso creo que hasta de él mismo se olvidaba a veces, cuando se acabo la comida tuve que salir a comprar más y fue cuando me perdí, por suerte tenía a Teddy y el me guiaba, aun así camine durante días hasta que llegue a Florando, había un gran espectáculo Pokémon en las calles y me entretuve, fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de festejar mi cumpleaños allá...   
· Ámbar: Espera, espera, espera, cada vez voy entendiendo menos...   
· Jun: Pareces un gran rompecabezas al que le faltan muchas piezas, Molly.   
· Molly: Seguirán más enredadas si me siguen interrumpiendo...   
· Jun: Bueno, continua.   
· Molly: Llame a casa y mamá se sorprendió de todo lo que le dije, en especial porque la llamaba desde Florando, pero ya se había imaginado lo del Profesor Elm, a mamá le pareció buena idea lo de festejar mi cumpleaños allá, aunque ella lo quería hacer en casa, para invitar a toda mi clase, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacerlo en casa, pero con los actores y Pokémon de Florando.   
· Ámbar: No pues, ahora si ya estoy más perdida, dices tu clase, eso quiere decir que estabas en la escuela.   
· Molly: Claro, la hija del matrimonio Hale y futura investigadora Pokémon, Molly Hale no podía dejar de asistir a la escuela...   
· Jun: Pero las escuelas solo dan extensiones, cuando empieza su viaje Pokémon un entrenador a los diez años, como le hiciste...   
· Molly: Esta bien, para que no me interrumpan, les contaré todo, desde el comienzo mismo, bueno excepto aquello de Entei y los Unowns ya que no me creyeron...   
· Ámbar: Mala...   
· Molly: Se las cuento luego, les dije que empecé mi viaje Pokémon a los seis años, pero de hecho lo empecé antes, desde aquella aventura que tuve, me dio curiosidad como sería mi viaje y le conté todo a papá, fue cuando mi papá me regalo a Teddy, luego cuando regreso mamá...   
· Ámbar: La que había desaparecido en la excursión?   
· Molly: Que otra mamá tengo...   
· Jun: Molly.   
· Molly: Ya sé, ya sé, disculpa Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: No hay cuidado, pero sigue...   
· Molly: A Mamá le encanto la idea de que fuera entrenadora Pokémon y decidió convertir el patio de la mansión en una especie de bosque Pokémon, aunque más parecía un gran parque, en este parque empecé mi aventura Pokémon...   
· Jun: Tu viaje Pokémon en tu propio patio, las cosas que se hacen cuando se tiene dinero...   
· Ámbar: Tu lo has dicho, si tuviera tanto dinero me compraría todos los pasteles que quisiera y me los comería...   
· Jun: Si hicieras eso, deberías dejar una buena parte de tu dinero para cuando te manden al hospital por comer tanto...   
· Ámbar: Tienes razón... entonces sería mitad para pasteles y mitad para el hospital...   
· Jun: Así esta mejor.   
· Molly: Disculpen, quieren que termine de contarles o ya no desean oírme...   
· Jun: Bien, dale...   
· Ámbar: I no omitas detalle.   
· Molly: El parque era lindo, pero no era lo mismo que el mundo real, a los seis años mamá me consiguió mi Pokegear con el Profesor Oak y papá me trajo mi Pokedex del Profesor Elm...   
· Jun: No es al revez?   
· Molly: No, estoy segura de que papá me trajo el Pokedex y mamá mi Pokegear...   
· Ámbar: No, Jun se refiere a que dijiste que te trajeron el Pokedex de manos del Profesor Elm y el Pokegear del Profesor Oak, todos saben que el Profesor Oak es quien da el Pokedex y el Profesor Elm te da tu Gear...   
· Jun: Bueno, no tanto así, un Pokegear lo puedes comprar pero es algo costoso, según recuerdo, en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Caña Dorada hay un piso donde los venden, así como otros artefactos Pokémon, pero este cuesta lo mismo que las tabletas de Calcio...   
· Ámbar: Bastante caro, ahora entiendo porque es más fácil conseguirlo con el Profesor Elm. 

Nota... (Quien sabe que número pero creo que viene a ser la nueve): En el Centro Comercial de Golden Road o Caña Dorada, es verdad que hay un piso donde un hombre te vende muñecos Pokémon, en el primer piso, el mismo que te vende las Pokebolas, yo lo separé como un piso exclusivo donde venden solo muñecos Pokémon, para hacerlo más entretenido, también es verdad que en el último piso te evalúan a tus Pokémon y si están muy unidos a ti, o sea que te tienen mucha confianza te dan el TM 27 que es Return o Retorno, Regreso, Retroceso o como se lo quiera llamar; y si es todo lo contrarió, te da el TM 21 – Frustration o Frustración, los cuales se basan en la confianza o desconfianza, aunque en realidad es por la alegría o el enojo, que se modifican dándole bayas o medicinas amargas, el ataque se calcula entre un mínimo de 1 si tiene muy poca desconfianza y mucha confianza y se usa Frustration o si se tiene muy poca confianza y mucha desconfianza y se usa Return; y un máximo de 102 de daño, si tiene mucha confianza y se usa Return o mucha desconfianza y se usa Frustration, esto sin contar el bono por tipo, por nivel y la cantidad de Ataque Especial que pueda a llegar a tener el Pokémon que lo use, ahora entienden porque Porygon venció con facilidad al Pokémon de Tara; fuera de esto, no existe un piso donde vendan los Pokegear y de hecho, el Pokegear o Gear no lo da el Profesor Elm en el juego o en la serie, sino tu mamá en el juego, en la serie no sé, ya que en la Tercera Película, Lisa nunca dijo quien le dio su Pokegear, y para finalizar esta nota no tan breve, varios de los ataques tan extraños de los que se ha mencionado en el fanfics, como el Poder Oculto o las evoluciones extrañas de ciertos Pokémon, como el Milotic del cual se explicará más adelante, son reales, son ataques y evoluciones de Houen o sea de Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro, todo es real excepto cuando se diga lo contrarió, como los tres Pokémon de Tara y sus Ataques de Chorro de Agua Salado, Ataque Inmisericorde y el Vapor, ninguno es real, son creaciones mías, bueno, eso es todo, de vuelta a la programación regular. 

· Molly: Bueno, como sea, luego de recibir mi Dexter y mi Gear estaba aun más impaciente por encontrar Pokémon...   
· Jun: Te gusta siempre ser el centro de atención, verdad Molly.   
· Molly: Guarde silencio y deje terminar, como no podía salir aun a recorrer el mundo, trajeron el mundo a mi, papá me trajo varios Pokémon, muchos de los que ya conocen...   
· Jun: Lo imaginaba, pero si te podían comprar cualquier Pokémon, porque no te dieron un Moltres, un Articuno, un Zapdos, un Steelix o un Tyranitar...   
· Ámbar: Dudo mucho que Molly haya podido manejar a cualquiera de esos...   
· Molly: Cierto, además no eran lindos.   
· Ámbar: Lo que no entiendo, porque esa manía de solo Pokémon lindos...   
· Molly: Es porque una entrenadora linda como yo, siempre tiene Pokémon lindos.   
· Jun: Sabía que dirías algo parecido...   
· Molly: Con más Pokémon, ya no necesite salir a recorrer el mundo... bueno, hasta que cumplí los siete y mi deseo se hizo más grande, así que papá me enviaba regularmente con algún amigo suyo o conocido a pasear por diversas ciudades de Johto, cuando me faltaban seis meses para cumplir mis ocho años, mis papás me dieron el mejor regalo, fue cuando llamaron a Ash y a Misty para que me acompañaran, ellos aceptaron y durante dos meses paseamos por Johto hasta New Bark, luego me dejaron con el Profesor Elm ya que habían recibido creo que una mala noticia, de ahí sigue lo que ya les había contado...   
· Jun: Genial, con razón no te entendíamos nada, te pasaste todo el principió y lo que nos relataste es casi el final...   
· Ámbar: Ya voy comprendiendo, pero y en la fiesta...   
· Molly: Bien, eran mis compañeros de clase pero no mis amigos, tan solo eran conocidos para mí, no tenía un amigo realmente.   
· Jun: Lastima...   
· Molly: Aun puedes venir a la de mis nueve, tu también Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Gracias, pero y cuando será eso...   
· Molly: A ver, aun faltan como cinco meses...   
· Jun: Bueno, esperare...   
· Ámbar: Mientras sigue contándonos.   
· Molly: Aun con los Pokémon actores y los juegos, no me gusto mi fiesta, de hecho estaba triste, hubieran visto como salí en las fotos, ya al final, durante la entrega de regalos, mis padres me dieron dos de los mejores regalos que se puede dar...   
· Ámbar: Espera, no que ya te habían dado un regalo cuando llamaron a tus amigos...   
· Jun: No la interrumpas, se esta poniendo bueno.   
· Ámbar: Bueno, prosigue, cuales eran esos regalos...   
· Molly: El primero era mi Alebrije, a la cual habían criado especialmente para mí...   
· Jun: Tu Umbreon.   
· Molly: Sí, se supone que no me la iban a dar aun, pero como no reprobé ninguna materia en la escuela y aunque estaba molesta por la fiesta no me queje, me la dieron...   
· Ámbar: Ya quisiera yo un premio así...   
· Jun: I cual fue el segundo obsequio.   
· Molly: El mejor de todos, el permiso de mis padres para empezar mi viaje Pokémon, claro que me mantendría siempre en contacto con el Gear y reportándome frecuentemente desde los Centros Pokémon, de hecho me debía reportar diecisiete veces al día...   
· Jun: Diecisiete?   
· Molly: Sí, pero para alguien que había soñado con ello, diecisiete veces era poco, además de que nunca me debía de desviar de los caminos establecidos, aunque encontraba formas para hacerlo...   
Dijo pícaramente Molly.   
· Jun: Valla y cuando conociste a Cherry, Mary y Mary...   
· Molly: Cuando llegue a Caña Dorada, Teddy me había defendido de un grupo de Beedrill pero había salido herido...   
· Ámbar: Imagino que por el veneno y es una lastima, solo los Snorlax y los Zangoose son inmunes al veneno...   
· Molly: Sí, pero logré llevarlo con la Enfermera Joy y ahí fue cuando ella me dio los Pokémon de Whitney para llevárselos al gimnasio, como no conocía Caña Dorada me perdí pero gracias a Cherry, Mary y Mary no salí lastimada.   
· Jun: Lastimada?   
· Molly: Sí, un pobre Pidgey estaba herido y había un montón de Pokémon que querían hacerle más daño, entre a rescatarlo, pero al final me caí y sino era por Flooffy me hubiera hecho daño...   
· Jun: No me había enterado de eso...   
· Molly: Para que veas, hay cosas que desconoces de mi.   
· Ámbar: Oigan, no creen que ya se han tardado mucho, Jazmine, Yanina y Mary...   
· Jun: A decir verdad, sí, que hora creen que sea...   
· Molly: No lo sé, pero ya anocheció.   
Dijo Molly luego de ver por la ventana.   
· Ámbar: Anocheció?   
· Jun: Oh – oh.   
· Ámbar: Jade va a matarme y luego a mis Pokémon...   
· Molly: No es para tanto...   
· Jun: Como estará Penélope...   
· Ámbar: Debí haberme quedado con ella...   
· Jun: Penélope...   
· Molly: Genial, soy la única cuerda aquí... y Mary que no llega...   
Molly camino hasta la puerta.   
· Ámbar: Donde vas Molly?   
· Molly: Bueno, ustedes solo se van a estar lamentando, así que pensé en irlas a buscar yo misma.   
· Jun: Buena idea, vamos todas...   
· Ámbar: Sí encontramos a mi hermana en el camino me podrían defender?   
· Molly: No sé de que, pero así será.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Las Nuevas Capturas de Jazmine **   
**o**   
**Bases Secretas I.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	28. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 27

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  


**Las Nuevas Capturas de Jazmine**   
**o**   
**Bases Secretas I.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Gimnasio Mineral.   
Nuestras tres entrenadoras caminaban de puntillas tratando de no hacer ruido.   
· Ámbar: Molly...   
Pero Molly no respondía.   
· Ámbar: Molly...   
No hubo respuesta.   
· Ámbar: MOLLY!!!   
Por fin Molly respondió.   
· Molly: Que, no grites tan fuerte.   
· Ámbar: Se puede saber porque debemos caminar de puntillas?   
· Molly: Ya te dije, vamos a la oficina de Jazmine a explorar... y como no se nos esta autorizada la entrada, aprovechamos ahora que no hay nadie para entrar a hurtadillas...   
· Ámbar: Ya veo...   
Hubo un silencio momentáneo.   
· Ámbar: Oye Molly, no se te ocurrió pensar de que sino había nadie, podíamos caminar como normalmente lo hacemos...   
Molly iba a responder pero se quedo sin palabras, Jun solo se rió.   
· Ámbar: Bueno, vamos o no a la oficina de Jazmine...   
· Molly: Sí, vamos...   
Las tres niñas se encaminaron a la oficina de la líder del Gimnasio Acero, cuando llegaron, se detuvieron frente a la puerta.   
· Molly: I bien, quien va a abrir...   
· Ámbar: Lo siento, Jade ya tiene mis huellas digitales...   
· Jun: Yo quiero mantener mi record intachables...   
· Molly: I yo no me voy a arriesgar sola, así que...   
· Ámbar: Bueno, esta bien, abrámosla las tres juntas...   
· Molly: Me parece buena idea.   
· Jun: A mi también...   
Las tres niñas se disponían a abrir la puerta, cuando de pronto escucharon voces y luego risas.   
· Ámbar: Alguien viene, rápido escóndanse...   
Pero antes de que Ámbar pudiera escapar, Molly la detuvo.   
· Molly: Espera, las voces viene de adentro...   
· Jun: Es verdad.   
Dijo Jun con la oreja pegada a la puerta.   
· Jun: Creo que son Jazmine... Yanina... Mary... y Cherry.   
· Molly: Cherry?   
Molly también pego la oreja.   
· Molly: Es verdad, Cherry...   
· Ámbar: Creen que estén hablando de nosotras, no escucharon si Jade me va a regañar...   
· Molly: No, no han dicho nada de eso...   
· Ámbar: Segura?   
· Molly: Segurísima.   
· Ámbar: A ver...   
Esta vez también se puso a escuchar Ámbar, adentro seguían hablando si percatarse de nuestras tres niñas.   
· Cherry: Así que lo que no hacia en casa lo vino a hacer en el Gimnasio de Jazmine...   
· Mary: Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando vio lo desordenado que estaba el cuarto de Yanina...   
· Yanina: Lo siento, es solo que a veces se me olvida limpiar...   
· Mary: Ya paso Yanina, nadie te culpa por ello, además fue divertido limpiar tu habitación...   
· Jazmine: Para otra ocasión trata de no ser tan desordenada Yanina.   
· Yanina: Si señorita...   
· Cherry: Ahora que lo pienso, Ámbar ha congeniado muy bien con Molly y Jun.   
· Mary: Sí, se ha vuelto parte de ese equipo...   
· Cherry: Ahora debemos ver en que equipo encajaran el resto de sus hermanas.   
· Mary: Quizás hagan uno propio...   
· Cherry: Por cierto, me dijeron que Yanina quería venir con nosotras.   
· Yanina: Sí, cuando la señorita Jazmine me dejo a cargo del Gimnasio, ella fue a viajar por Johto a buscar retadores...   
· Jazmine: No, no fue a Johto, sino a Houen.   
· Mary: A Houen?   
· Jazmine: Sí, como no estaba segura de encontrar dignos contendientes en Johto, me encamine a Houen.   
· Cherry: Pero es más de un mes de viaje de Johto a Houen.   
· Jazmine: Es cierto, pero yo soy una líder de gimnasio...   
· Mary: Una de las mejores.   
· Jazmine: Gracias, pero aun me falta mucho para ello, pero gracias a esa fama, tengo pases para uno de los dirigibles más costosos que hay y en dirigible, el viaje no fue ni una semana...   
· Cherry: Pero dejaste a Yanina sola?   
· Jazmine: Confió plenamente en Yanina, es por eso que si sus padres aceptan, la dejaré hacer su viaje Pokémon con ustedes.   
· Cherry: Aun así pudo ocurrir algo en tu ausencia.   
· Jazmine: Porque crees que le deje a mi Steelix, es mi Pokémon más fuerte después de Sparkle.   
· Cherry: No te niego que Steelix es fuerte, ya que me venció la primera vez que luche contra él, pero una vez que logras crear una estrategia, es pan comido, que sucedía si Steelix era derrotado, Yanina se quedaría sola en el gimnasio...   
· Jazmine: Así sería, pero tan solo viaje con Sparkle...   
· Mary: A Houen con un solo Pokémon, por qué?   
· Jazmine: Para entrenar a Sparkle y entrenarme a mi misma.   
· Cherry: I porque sabías que en Houen habían nuevos Pokémon Acero.   
· Jazmine: Así es.   
· Cherry: Pero dime Jazmine, de verdad estabas segura de que no le pasaría nada a Yanina.   
· Jazmine: Confiaba en ella y en mis Pokémon, pero a veces suceden situaciones que no están planeadas, por ello la llamaba con regularidad para enterarme como estaba ella, como estaban mis Pokémon y el estado de mi gimnasio...   
· Yanina: Señorita...   
· Cherry: Veo que después de todo no confiabas totalmente en Yanina.   
· Jazmine: En ella confiaba, pero sabes que difícil es recuperar la calificación de Gimnasio Pokémon una vez que lo pierdes...   
· Cherry: No lo sé, nunca he sido líder de un gimnasio.   
· Jazmine: Créeme, es muy, muy difícil...   
· Cherry: Entonces el día que retamos a Yanina, recién habías llegado de tu viaje Pokémon, Jazmine?   
· Yanina: No, la Señorita Jazmine había llegado hace dos días, solo que se estaba poniendo al día en todos los papeles que se habían juntado en su ausencia.   
· Cherry: Ya veo.   
Mary se notaba muy preocupada y ausente.   
· Jazmine: Sucede algo Mary?   
· Mary: Es que me preocupan Jun, Molly y Ámbar, Flooffy estaba dormida, así que no hay peligro de que se salga, pero las niñas...   
· Cherry: Descuida, no han hecho ni un solo ruido.   
· Mary: Eso es lo que me preocupa, mamá siempre sabia cuando hacia algo comprometedor y eso era porque nunca hacia ruido...   
· Cherry: Entonces será mejor que vallamos a verlas, no crees...   
· Mary: Voy sola, será mejor, así puedes conversar más tiempo con Yanina y Jazmine, después de todo que pueden estar haciendo...   
Mary salió de la oficina.   
· Jazmine: I bien Yanina, has decidido si aceptas a Steelix en tu viaje.   
· Yanina: Pero si me marcho y me llevo a Steelix, se quedará sin Pokémon, señorita.   
· Jazmine: Eso es lo que tu crees Yanina.   
Jazmine sacó las Pokebolas que Yanina había usado en el encuentro con Mary.   
· Yanina: Scizor, Forretress y Skarmory.   
· Cherry: Son buenos Pokémon de Acero, te lo digo yo.   
· Jazmine: Lo sé, el Tipo Insecto de Scizor y Forretress los hace fuertes contra los Tipo Oscuros y Planta, el Tipo Volador de Skarmory lo hace inmune a los Tipo Tierra y una excelente opción cuando usen un Pokémon Pelea, además de que Magnemite y Magneton son fuertes contra los Tipo Eléctricos por ser también Eléctricos.   
· Yanina: Entonces podré quedarme con mi Magnemite?   
· Jazmine: Claro que sí, es tu Pokémon al igual que lo son Phanpy, Onix y ahora Steelix, no te los podría quitar, ellos te pertenecen.   
· Yanina: Gracias Señorita Jazmine.   
Yanina le dio un abrazo a su maestra.   
· Jazmine: Además...   
Jazmine sacó otras Pokebolas, pero estas tenía colores muy diferentes a los usados normalmente en la Pokebolas comunes.   
· Cherry: Por el color de esas tres Pokebolas, diría que las tres son de Houen.   
· Jazmine: Como lo sabes.   
· Cherry: Andrew y sus hermanas vivieron en Houen y ellos tienen ciertas Pokebolas con esos colores.   
· Jazmine: Ya veo, entonces no te sorprendería nada verlos...   
Jazmine iba a arrojar las Pokebolas, pero Cherry la detuvo.   
· Cherry: Sé que estas ansiosa por mostrármelos Jazmine, pero no te parece mejor que esperemos a estar en un lugar más amplio, sé que en Houen hay Pokémon realmente grandes y tu oficina no es muy espaciosa que digamos.   
· Jazmine: Tienes razón, bajemos...   
Mientras en el cuarto de Yanina, Mary buscaba como loca a Molly, Ámbar y Jun, sin éxito.   
· Mary: Molly no estoy de humor.   
Pero nadie respondía.   
· Mary: Jun... Ámbar... por favor niñas, no jueguen...   
Mary busco debajo de la cama, pero nada.   
· Mary: Por favor, no me hagan esto...   
Mary se comenzó a preocupar al no recibir ninguna contestación.   
· Mary: Por favor...   
Abajo aun sin saber el dilema de Mary, Jazmine se disponía a retar a Cherry, pero antes le iba a mostrar sus nuevos Pokémon, Jazmine lanzó las tres Pokebolas, de ellas salieron tres diferentes Pokémon, pero todos tenían algo en común.   
· Cherry: A ver, Aggron un Tipo Roca y Acero en su tercera evolución, Metagross un raro Tipo Psíquico y Acero, además esta en su tercera y última evolución y este último es un Mawile un Tipo Acero puro... sabes algo, con estos Pokémon hasta yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarme a ti...   
· Jazmine: Gracias, era la respuesta que quería.   
· Yanina: Q... que son?   
Yanina se encontraba muy sorprendida y algo asustada por los tres Pokémon, en especial porque Metagross no dejaba de mirarla.   
· Cherry: Son poderosos Pokémon Acero de Houen, son imponentes, no es cierto Yanina...   
· Yanina: S... si...   
Dijo la pobre Yanina asustada.   
· Jazmine: I que dices Cherry, aceptarías un duelo conmigo.   
· Cherry: Sí, pero hoy no, ya es muy tarde y aun debo llevar a Ámbar, Jun y Molly, quizás para mañana en la mañana...   
· Yanina: Sí, así podrías venir cuando mis padres lleguen.   
· Cherry: Es un trato chica...   
Mary llegó por fin, aunque se notaba muy agitada.   
· Cherry: Paso algo Mary?   
· Jazmine: Donde están Molly, Jun y Ámbar...   
· Mary: Por eso es que venía, no las encontré.   
· Cherry: Que cosa?   
· Jazmine: No revisaron en mi habitación, ahí están sus Pokémon, quizás estén allá...   
· Cherry: Es buena idea, vamos Mary.   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Yanina: Yo las acompaño.   
Pero Yanina fue detenida por su tutora.   
· Jazmine: Por favor quédate Yanina, necesitamos hablar de algo.   
El tono de Jazmine era muy serio.   
· Yanina: S... sí señorita.   
· Cherry: Entonces nosotras no las interrumpimos, vamos Mary.   
· Mary: Con su permiso...   
Mary y Cherry subieron, dejando a Yanina y a Jazmine solas.   
· Jazmine: Por favor acompáñame Yanina.   
· Yanina: S... sí...   
Jazmine y Yanina caminaron hasta la oficina de Jazmine, luego entraron.   
· Jazmine: Por favor siéntate Yanina...   
· Yanina: Sí señorita.   
Yanina se sentó frente a Jazmine.   
· Jazmine: Sé que deseas con toda el alma ser una líder de gimnasio capaz...   
· Yanina: Es mi sueño, para que se sienta orgullosa de mí.   
· Jazmine: Yanina, ya me siento orgullosa de ti, sin embargo...   
Yanina trago saliva al oír a su maestra y amiga.   
· Jazmine: Con un gran dolor debo decirte esto...   
Yanina comenzó a sudar preocupada por lo que Jazmine le diría.   
· Jazmine: Tienes mi permiso para comenzar ti viaje Pokémon cuando lo desees, aun si tus padres se oponen a ello, yo te daré mi autorización e intercederé por ti con ellos...   
· Yanina: Se... señorita...   
Yanina abrazo a su maestra.   
· Yanina: De verdad me dará permiso Señorita.   
· Jazmine: Es tu decisión Yanina, yo no puedo influir en ella, pero recuerda que el Gimnasio Acero siempre estará abierto para ti, puedes regresar cuando lo desees.   
· Yanina: Gracias señorita.   
Yanina le dio un gran abrazo a su maestra y amiga.   
· Jazmine: Ahora ve, no querrás hacer impacientar a Cherry y a Mary, más de lo que están por Molly, Jun y Ámbar.   
· Yanina: No, ahora subo.   
Yanina subió corriendo hacia su propia habitación.   
· Jazmine: Es el momento en que los polluelos dejen el nido...   
Jazmine sonrió.   
· Jazmine: Te extrañaré mucho mi querida Yanina.   
Pero en otro lado de Olivine.   
· Molly: Sí.   
Dijo triunfal la pequeña Molly al atrapar al Phanpy de Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Ahora yo, quiero... a tu Mudkip...   
Ámbar señalo en dirección del Mudkip de Molly, de inmediato esta protesto.   
· Molly: No, escoge a otro...   
· Ámbar: I porque, yo acepte que escogieras a mi Azune sin protestar...   
· Molly: Lo sé... es que...   
Molly abrazo a su Mudkip.   
· Molly: Este pequeñito lo tengo hace poco tiempo...   
· Jun: Chicas creen que estuvo bien que nos hayamos escapado del gimnasio...   
Jun miraba en todas direcciones buscando si alguien las había seguido.   
· Molly: Porque no, ellas estaban hablando de mí...   
· Ámbar: Molly, podrías ser un poco más madura.   
· Molly: Madura?, tengo ocho años, esta entre mis derechos ser caprichosa, exigente e inmadura...   
· Jun: Molly, todas esas tres cosas son sinónimos...   
· Molly: Bueno, esta entre mis derechos ser sinónima...   
· Ámbar: ...   
· Jun: No Molly, sinónimo es...   
Pero Jun no termino de hablar ya que algo las interrumpió.   
· Ámbar: Alguien viene...   
· Molly: Que hacemos ahora...   
· Jun: A escondernos...   
· Molly: Regresen!   
· Ámbar: Ustedes también, a sus Pokebolas...   
· Jun: Regresen!   
Las tres niñas guardaron a sus respectivos Pokémon.   
· Molly: Ya saben, que nadie las descubra...   
Las tres niñas buscaron diferentes escondites donde ocultarse, detrás de un poste de luz, frente a un auto estacionado o... en medio de la calle?   
· Molly: Que haces Ámbar...   
Molly trataba de llamar a su amiga, pero esta al parecer no la oía o más bien la ignoraba a propósito.   
· Ámbar: Ahora... Staryu usa tu Camuflaje...   
Pero cuando Ámbar lanzó su Pokebola, de esta no salió un Staryu, sino un Parasect.   
· Ámbar: Azupi?... tu que haces aquí... oh ya me acorde, devolví el Staryu cuando perdí aquel concurso de pesca porque un Staryu no es un Seaking... y para colmo no hay un solo árbol en que usar tu Poder Secreto...   
Ámbar seguía hablando sin parar y cada vez se acercaba más y más aquella persona que las seguía, pero a escasos centímetros de ser vista, Ámbar desapareció.   
· Tara: Juraría que oí algo...   
· Esmeralda: Son imaginaciones tuyas, ahora vamos al Centro Pokémon antes de que Jade se moleste por habernos tardado tanto en la tienda...   
· Tara: Sí, pero cuidado con ese hueco...   
Tara señalo en una gran y profunda zanja que había.   
· Esmeralda: Gracias, me hubiera caído sino me avisabas...   
· Tara: Bueno, andando, yo te ayudo a cargar...   
Esmeralda y Tara se alejaron con dirección al Centro Pokémon, mientras Jun y Molly salían por fin de sus respectivos escondites.   
· Molly: Viste eso, fue genial, pasaron junto a ella y ni la vieron, es como si Ámbar no hubiera estado ahí...   
· Jun: Molly, Ámbar no estaba ahí...   
Del gran agujero en el suelo surgió el Sandshrew de Jun, pero no salió solo, cargaba a Ámbar aun mareada por el golpe que se dio al caer en el hoyo que hizo Sandshrew.   
· Molly: Pe... pero que paso...   
· Jun: Bien, como no podíamos permitir que nos vieran, le dije a Sandshrew que cavara un agujero debajo de Ámbar para esconderla...   
Por fin Ámbar se recupero del todo.   
· Ámbar: I no podías ser un poco más sutil, casi me rompo mi cuerpecito al caerme por ese hueco...   
· Jun: Preferías eso o que tu hermana mayor se enterara de que nos habíamos escapado del gimnasio de Jazmine...   
· Ámbar: Bueno yo...   
· Molly: Pero y ahora que hacemos, Cherry y Mary ya se habrán dado cuenta de que nos fuimos y se lo habrán dicho a todas...   
· Jun: Claro, ahora te entra el remordimiento...   
· Molly: No es eso, es que ahora no podremos regresar hasta que se calme todo o nos ganaremos un buen regaño... al menos Hikari esta bien conmigo...   
Molly le dio un beso a la Pokebola en la que guardaba a su Eevee.   
· Ámbar: Sí al menos hubiéramos traído nuestras mochillas.   
· Jun: Me preocupa Penélope, me acompañan a verla...   
· Molly: Solo que sea mientras no nos descubran...   
· Ámbar: Sí, que sea como una misión de espías.   
· Molly: Su misión agentes A y J, será entrar al campamento enemigo acompañadas de la agente M y rescatar a la agente P, nadie debe descubrirlas, recuerden que si son capturadas negaremos todo conocimiento de ustedes, esta misión esta de más decir que será en extremo peligroso... esta cinta se autodestruirá en diez segundos...   
· Jun: Agente J?   
· Ámbar: Me gusta lo de Agente A, pero señora, me opongo rotundamente a realizar esta misión con la Agente M, es una principiante inexperta...   
· Molly: Ja ja, encaminémonos al campamento enemigo...   
En el Gimnasio Pokémon, Yanina se despedía temporalmente de Jazmine ya que iba a pasar la noche en compañía de Cherry, Mary y el resto del grupo.   
· Jazmine: No te desvelaras Yanina...   
· Yanina: Sí mamá.   
· Jazmine: Hablo en serió Yanina.   
· Yanina: Yo también, ha sido como una madre para mi señorita...   
Yanina le dio un gran abrazo a Jazmine.   
· Jazmine: Ahora vallan y ojalá encuentren a esas tres diablillas...   
Yanina se marcho junto con Cherry y Mary dándole un gran adiós a Jazmine mientras se perdían entre los edificios, Jazmine solo pudo contestar con una lagrima que corrió por su cara.   
· Jazmine: Cuídate Yanina.   
Mientras en el Centro Pokémon.   
· Jade: Ya recogieron todo niñas...   
Jade entro a la habitación con Penélope en brazos.   
· Topacio: Niñas?, sabes que Esmeralda aun no vuelve de las compras, Rubí salió a caminar a quien sabe donde, Perla se fue a la fuente a hidratar a sus Pokémon y Ámbar todavía sigue en el gimnasio.   
· Jade: Mil disculpas, entonces, ya recogiste todo Topacio...   
· Topacio: Lo que es mío ya, pero aun falta lo demás...   
· Jade: Bueno, algo es algo, yo haré la maleta de Ámbar y Perla, si me cargas a Penélope, Andrew me podrías ayudar con las maletas de Rubí y Esmeralda.   
Pero no hubo respuesta desde la otra habitación.   
· Topacio: Jade, Andrew también salió...   
· Jade: Así y a donde.   
· Topacio: Tu donde crees, se fue a ver a Cherry al gimnasio... por cierto, porque debemos salir del Centro Pokémon y no que la hermana de Cherry era la niñera de la bebita...   
· Jade: Ya hemos molestado mucho tiempo a Joy, además me enteré de que papá va a salir de viaje, su barco zarpa hoy en la madrugada así que...   
· Topacio: Pero si sale en la madrugada, donde vamos a quedarnos hasta que eso pase.   
· Jade: Ya que vamos a empezar nuestro viaje Pokémon muy pronto, porque no practicar quedándonos en el parque esta noche...   
· Topacio: Pero y que dirá el resto...   
· Jade: Si quieren que se queden en el Centro Pokémon, yo voy al Parque...   
· Topacio: Yo también, parece divertido.   
· Jade: Entonces dejemos un recado con la Enfermera Joy para el resto, ven Topacio, vamos a buscar un buen árbol de cerezos al parque...   
· Topacio: Cerezos? vamos a hacer día de campo? Oye no me respondiste lo de Penélope?   
En otro lado.   
· Andrew: De verdad cree que le gustaran?   
· Vendedora: Claro, los claveles son la flores del amor.   
· Andrew: En ese caso, me llevo un ramo...   
· Vendedora: Un bouquet de claveles en seguida...   
· Andrew: Así que lo único que necesitaba eran flores, quien lo diría...   
Mientras la vendedora buscaba las flores para Andrew, este soñando con lo que le esperaría cuando entregará las flores, se acerco a oler cierta planta en particular... 

· Andrew: Valla, es una linda flor y también huele muy bien, tal vez le compre un ramo a Cherry...   
Pensó alegremente Andrew. 

· Vendedora: Disculpe joven, no debería oler esa planta, su polen puede paralizar a las personas... joven... joven...   
Pero la advertencia llegó muy tarde, Andrew ya había sido paralizado.   
· Vendedora: Kasumi hija, podrías preparar más antídoto, sucedió de nuevo...   
Mientras en el Centro Pokémon.   
· Esmeralda: Como que se fueron?   
· Enfermera Joy: Sí, dijeron que las esperarían en el parque.   
· Tara: Habrá sucedido algo?   
· Esmeralda: Espero que no, deja recoger mis cosas y voy para allá...   
· Tara: Yo iré a buscar a los demás para informarles.   
· Esmeralda: Bien, para cuando regreses ya he de haber terminado de empacar mis cosas...   
Dijo Esmeralda en son de broma.   
· Tara: Bueno, ya regreso.   
Tara salió rumbo al gimnasio, de vuelta en la florería.   
· Andrew: Muchas gracias de nuevo...   
· Kasumi: No te preocupes, pasa siempre, le he dicho a mamá que ponga un letrero de advertencia en esa planta...   
· Andrew: Fue mi culpa, pero ten por tus atenciones...   
Andrew le dio un clavel a Kasumi, la chica que lo había cuidado mientras se recuperaba de la parálisis.   
· Kasumi: Gracias, pero no crees que se moleste la persona a quien le ibas a regalar el ramo de flores.   
· Andrew: No lo creo, además aun quedan muchas... bueno, ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte.   
· Kasumi: Igualmente, adiós.   
Andrew se fue dejando a una pensativa Kasumi.   
· Kasumi: Que lindo...   
Dijo Kasumi oliendo el clavel.   
· Kasumi: Sí, ya voy mamá...   
En otra parte de la ciudad, camino al Centro Pokémon.   
· Yanina: Creen que Molly, Jun y Ámbar estén bien.   
Yanina, Cherry y Mary caminaban muy preocupadas.   
· Mary: Sí, al comienzo me asuste un poco, pero recordé que Molly había viajado sola durante varios meses.   
· Yanina: Molly?   
Yanina se detuvo, pero ni Mary o Cherry se dieron cuenta de ella.   
· Mary: Sí, tiene muy Buenos Pokémon, no hay porque preocuparse... oye Cherry, te sucede algo?   
Mary volteó en dirección de Cherry, quien no había dicho nada desde que salieron del Gimnasio de Jazmine.   
· Cherry: Sí, cuando atrape a esos tres diablillos los voy a estrangular...   
· Mary: Cherry...   
· Cherry: Esta bien, no es cierto, pero me preocupan mucho Molly, Jun y Ámbar...   
· Mary: A mi también, sobretodo por lo que nos contaron acerca de Ámbar y lo que sabemos de Jun, esas dos no suelen ser así...   
· Cherry: Debe ser la influencia que tiene Molly en ellas, seriamente creo que deberíamos separarlas un buen tiempo.   
· Mary: No exageres Cherry, no es tampoco para tanto... oye y Yanina?   
· Cherry: Fantastico, ahora también perdimos a Yanina, Jazmine va a matarme cuando se entere... claro, eso si sobrevivo a Jade...   
· Mary: Tranquila, ya la vi...   
Yanina se dirigía rumbo al parque, Mary y Cherry la siguieron, cuando por fin pudieron alcanzarla se llevaron una gran sorpresa.   
· Jade: Hola chicas, como nos encontraron tan rápido, que es de Ámbar, Jun y Molly...   
· Topacio: Como convencieron a Jazmine para que dejara venir a Yanina...   
· Cherry: Ja... Jade...   
· Mary: I Topacio…   
De vuelta en el Centro Pokémon.   
· Winnie: Como que se fueron...   
Winnie acababa de llegar con Kurumi.   
· Esmeralda: Sí, al parque y al parecer se llevaron a Penélope, Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Ya que, debemos ir a buscarlas...   
· Esmeralda: Pero le dije a Tara que la esperaría, además alguien se debe quedar por si llegan mis hermanas...   
· Kurumi: Si gusta yo te acompaño.   
· Winnie: Si te quedas, me quedo yo también.   
· Esmeralda: Gracias, son muy buenas...   
· Kurumi: Aprovechemos para empacar las mochilas que faltan.   
· Esmeralda: Es buena idea, como prácticamente vivíamos aquí, tenemos todo muy desordenado, yo ya termine con mi mochila si quieren hago la de Rubí...   
· Winnie: Siendo la única que conoce a tus hermanas, porque no hacemos nosotras las maletas y tu nos dices que poner en cada una...   
· Esmeralda: Bueno.   
De vuelta al parque, Andrew acababa de llegar con no muy buena cara.   
· Andrew: Maravilloso, ya solo me quede con una flor...   
El gran ramo que compró Andrew, se había reducido a solo un clavel.   
· Andrew: Gracias Girafarig...   
Andrew miró molesto a su Girafarig, esta solo se comió la última flor que quedaba.   
· Girafarig: Rin... rin… rin...   
Dijo alegre Girafarig.   
· Andrew: Al menos te gusto.   
Andrew acarició a su Pokémon.   
· Andrew: En fin, ahora que le diré a Cherry...   
Girafarig volteó de pronto y comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado del parque, Andrew trataba de darle alcance, hasta que por fin lo logró.   
· Andrew: Porque corres... no... sabes... que... te puedes... perder...   
Dijo Andrew tratando de tomar aire, pero Girafarig no lo escuchaba, estaba concentrada en el Girafarig de otra personita.   
· Jade: Deberías hacer más ejercicio Andrew.   
Andrew volteo al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor.   
· Andrew: Jade?   
· Topacio: I Topacio.   
· Cherry: Hola Andrew.   
· Mary: Como nos encontraste?   
· Topacio: No es obvio, la Girafarig de Andrew olió al Girafarig de Cherry y corrió a verlo...   
Ambos Girafarig estaban lamiéndose tranquilamente.   
· Andrew: Porque están todas aquí... porque hay una tienda de campaña armada?   
Dijo Andrew señalando a la tienda de campaña que estaba a unos pocos metros.   
· Jade: Decidimos acampar aquí por esta noche...   
Yanina salió de la tienda de campaña.   
· Yanina: Penélope ya se tomo su biberón, ahora esta dormida, no la vallan a despertar...   
· Andrew: Yanina?   
· Yanina: Sí?   
· Andrew: Creo que sucedieron muchas cosas en mi ausencia…   
· Cherry: Como no tienes idea...   
· Jade: Hablando de ello, es verdad lo que dijiste antes de que llegara Andrew, Cherry.   
· Cherry: Pues... lamentablemente si...   
Dijo Cherry cabizbaja.   
· Andrew: Que paso?   
· Topacio: Mary y Cherry se descuidaron y Ámbar, Molly y Jun aprovecharon para escaparse... voy a ver a Penélope, con su permiso...   
Topacio entró en la tienda.   
· Andrew: Estas niñas...   
· Jade: Así que cuando fueron a verlas ya no estaban...   
· Mary: Lo siento, fue mi culpa, me distraje...   
· Yanina: Yo las distraje, lo siento...   
· Cherry: Pero lo que me extraña es que cuando fuimos a revisar a los Pokémon, solo Hikari faltaba...   
· Jade: El Eevee de Molly...   
· Topacio: Que curioso...   
Dijo Topacio al salir de la tienda de campaña, las chicas voltearon a ver a Topacio.   
· Andrew: Que sucede Topacio.   
· Topacio: Pues no me lo van a creer, pero Penélope así como todas sus cosas desaparecieron...   
· Cherry: Hablas de su mamila, pañales y comida...   
· Topacio: Sí, todo lo que estaba en la maleta de Jun.   
· Mary: No la habrían dejado olvidada en otra parte...   
· Andrew: Tal vez la olvidaste y solo imaginas que la triaste.   
· Topacio: Imaginar?, olvidar?, Jade me hizo cargarla junto a la mía, como crees que olvidaría o imaginaría algo que me dio un dolor de espalda tan grande...   
· Mary: I Jade que cargaba?   
· Topacio: Su mochila y a Penélope...   
· Cherry: Entonces no pudo ser, además cuando llegamos Penélope recién se dormía...   
· Yanina: Yo estuve con ella hasta que se quedo dormida, no pudieron pasar ni diez minutos...   
· Mary: No será acaso que regresaron por Penélope...   
Jade solo se sentó.   
· Jade: Esta niña.   
Jade comenzó a reír.   
· Jade: Volvió a hacer lo mismo...   
De pronto dejo de reír.   
· Jade: Pero cuando la atrape la mato...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Bases Secretas II**   
**o**   
**Pokémon con Personalidad.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	29. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 28

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Bases Secretas II**   
**o**   
**Pokémon con Personalidad.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Parque de la Ciudad.   
Jade seguía con su extraña crisis emocional.   
· Jade: La mato, se los juro, la mato...   
Jade se tranquilizo de pronto.   
· Jade: Aunque me quedaría sin diversión.   
Jade se levanto de la piedra en la que se encontraba sentada.   
· Jade: I que, la mato...   
· Mary: Le sucede algo a tu hermana, Topacio?   
Le susurro al oído Mary a Topacio.   
· Topacio: No, así suele ser ella.   
· Jade: Ay Ámbar, espera a que te ponga las manos encima, ya verás...   
· Cherry: Puedo preguntar a que se debe tu actitud tan inusual.   
· Jade: Ah, es una larga historia, pero creí que no habría necesidad de explicársela a alguna otra persona de nuevo.   
· Mary: No entiendo.   
· Topacio: Será mejor que se sienten, es una historia un poco larga y todo hace creer que se volvió a repetir.   
· Mary: Sigo sin entender.   
· Topacio: Todo tiene que ver con Ámbar y algo que paso hace algunos años atrás.   
· Cherry: Se puede saber que sucedió?   
· Topacio: Ámbar como se habrán dado cuenta no es muy comunicativa, bueno, así era antes de que metiera mano Molly...   
· Mary: Sí, Molly cambia a la gente, sino mira a Jun...   
· Topacio: Exacto, Ámbar tenía la costumbre de escapar de casa y pasar la noche en el bosque, lo hacia cada vez que estaba papá en casa...   
· Cherry: En el bosque?, pero aun con sus Pokémon es peligroso...   
· Jade: De hecho era en el Parque de Olivine, el mismo parque en que nos encontramos, solo que al otro lado, donde hay más árboles...   
· Mary: Pero esto no parece un bosque...   
· Jade: Pero para la edad que tenía Ámbar en ese entonces, le parecía un bosque...   
· Cherry: Aun así es peligroso, incluso acampar en tu propio patio trasero puede ser peligroso sino tomas las medidas oportunas, ahora peor para tres niñas y un bebé, solas y sin un adulto que las cuide...   
· Mary: No seas exagerada Cherry, esas tres niñas como las llamas saben defenderse muy bien solas, sus Pokémon son poderosas ayudas, además Penélope no es tampoco una bebita...   
· Cherry: Lo sé, pero es que me preocupan, pueden salir heridas por dormir en el parque solas, dime donde suele ir Ámbar y las iré a buscar.   
· Mary: Cherry antes querías ahorcar a Molly y ahora estas preocupada por ella…   
· Cherry: Ya te lo dije, soy muy voluble, que culpa tengo yo de que mis cambios de animo sean tan drásticos...   
· Jade: Tranquilízate Cherry, Ámbar ya ha hecho esto antes, estarán bien, ya verás mañana cuando aparezcan.   
· Cherry: Hasta mañana?, lo siento, no podría ni cerrar un ojo pensando en que se pudieran hacer daño solas...   
Cherry tomo su abrigo y estaba por irse, cuando Jade la detuvo.   
· Jade: Cierto, siempre y cuando no tengas un Pokémon que posea Poder Secreto...   
· Mary: Poder quien?   
· Topacio: Poder Secreto, todas incluyendo a Andrew, tenemos un Pokémon que posee ese ataque... verdad Andrew.   
· Andrew: Bueno... si... este... ya vuelvo...   
Andrew se marcho a quien sabe donde algo nervioso, incluso se olvido de su Girafarig, Topacio solo se rió.   
· Cherry: I para que sirve?   
Cherry se olvido momentáneamente de rescatar a Molly, Jun, Penélope y Ámbar, y se decidió mejor a escuchar a Jade.   
· Jade: Pues, al igual que Dig, Fly o Surf, tiene dos funciones, durante la batalla y fuera de ella.   
· Cherry: Parece interesante, que sucede en una batalla.   
· Topacio: Dependiendo del lugar donde se encuentre el Pokémon, el ataque toma un poco de efecto de lo que haya a los alrededores.   
· Mary: Como esta eso?   
· Jade: Bien, si te encuentras peleando en un lugar donde haya poco césped, este crecerá y golpeara al Pokémon...   
· Mary: Entiendo, un golpe por medio de la hierba.   
· Topacio: Algo así.   
· Jade: Si hay agua, lanzará una ola de buen tamaño...   
· Mary: Como el Surf.   
· Jade: Sí hay barro o es un suelo lodoso, sería como el Bofetón Lodo, saldrá disparado gran cantidad de tierra o si el suelo es arena, sería como el Ataque Arena, es principalmente un ataque que se basa en el medio en el que se encuentre el Pokémon.   
· Mary: Se ayuda para atacar...   
· Jade: Además de que tiene ciertos efectos secundarios en diferentes circunstancias.   
· Cherry: Como cuales?   
· Jade: Si el césped es muy alto, en este caso pasa de pasto a maleza, hay una pequeña oportunidad de poner a dormir al Pokémon contrarió, pero en realidad es mínima, si lo haces en lodo, hay oportunidad de causar parálisis, si es en una cueva, puedes causar retiradas, pero son mínimas oportunidades, se que les sonará muy interesante, pero créanme, el ataque como ataque, no es tan bueno, aunque use el medio que lo rodea, Poder Secreto nunca aumenta o disminuye de fuerza, siempre hará el mismo daño, igual que la Rapidez, el uso real es fuera de la batalla...   
· Cherry: I como esta eso.   
· Jade: Bien, Poder Secreto se usa para crear Bases Secretas en la roca o en los árboles.   
· Cherry: Bases?   
· Mary: En la roca o árboles?   
· Topacio: Sí, es como una casita en un árbol, solo que en lugar de ser en las ramas, es dentro del árbol.   
· Mary: Dentro?   
· Jade: Sí, el Pokémon que usa Poder Secreto, se podría decir que taladra el árbol para crear una base, pero deben ser árboles que reúnan ciertas características, grandes y con mucho follaje...   
· Topacio: Grandes para que se pueda hacer una pequeña habitación espaciosa y con muchas hojas para cubrir la entrada, así ningún Pokémon salvaje la puede ver y usar como madriguera...   
· Cherry: Ya comprendo, por ello lo de Base Secreta, siempre se mantiene oculta.   
· Jade: Así es.   
· Mary: Pero y lo de en la roca?   
· Jade: Debe ser en montañas, buscas alguna grieta importante así al taladrar se hará más fácil, una vez instalada, usas tu Laptop y comienzas a decorar tu base como lo desees...   
· Topacio: Yo tengo un gran muñeco de un Rhyhorn en la entrada de mi escondite personal...   
· Jade: En lo particular me inclino más por Lapras, te puedes acostar en su espalda si así lo deseas, además es más linda.   
· Topacio: Rubí tiene un Charizard, Perla un Blastoise, Esmeralda tiene un Venusaur, uno de los pocos recuerdos que aun conserva de los Pokémon Planta y sino me he olvidado, Ámbar tiene un Wailmer...   
· Cherry: I Andrew que tiene?   
· Jade: Pues el insiste en que los muñecos son solo para las chicas, pero sé que tiene un Registeel en su propia base.   
· Cherry: Valla.   
· Mary: Entonces podrías poner a tu gran Girafarig en tu propia base, Cherry... claro, eso si tuvieras una base...   
Mientras en el bosque... en realidad el Parque de Ciudad Olivine.   
· Jun: I que querías mostrarnos.   
· Ámbar: Es un secreto, síganme...   
Molly, Jun y Penélope seguían a Ámbar por el pequeño "bosque", hasta que llegaron a un claro.   
· Ámbar: Donde... donde...   
· Molly: Segura que es por aquí...   
· Ámbar: Sí, estoy segura, yo sé que estaba por aquí...   
· Jun: Pero que es.   
· Ámbar: Ya lo sabrán...   
· Molly: Bueno, aunque por aquí solo hay árboles...   
· Ámbar: Exacto... ahí esta.   
Ámbar se acerco a un gran y frondoso árbol.   
· Ámbar: Esto es, que les parece...   
· Jun: Pero es un árbol?   
· Molly: No nos irás a enseñar donde te beso tu novio o si Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Oye, ni novio tengo, además como se te ocurre que pueda hacer eso...   
· Molly: Pues nos traes al otro lado del parque a enseñarnos un árbol.   
· Jun: Un árbol muy grande.   
· Ámbar: Sí, pero era para enseñarles otra cosa...   
· Molly: Un gran árbol de eso no hay duda y tiene muchas hojas.   
· Jun: Bastantes...   
· Ámbar: Me van a escuchar o no...   
· Jun: Perdón.   
· Molly: Te escuchábamos, solo señalábamos lo obvio, es un gran árbol con muchas hojas.   
· Penélope: Abol gande...   
· Ámbar: Es que sino reuniera esas condiciones no podría mostrarles mi base.   
· Molly: Base?, es alguna clase de casa club...   
· Ámbar: Más o menos.   
· Jun: I será buena idea entrar con Penélope.   
· Ámbar: Claro, sino fuera seguro no las traería o mis hermanas y mi hermano no me dejarán venir sola.   
· Molly: Ámbar nos escapamos, ellas no saben que estamos aquí...   
· Ámbar: Eso es lo que tu crees, de verdad, no tienen porque preocuparse.   
· Jun: Confió en ti.   
· Molly: Puedo entrar con Hikari?   
· Ámbar: Con tu perrito, si.   
· Molly: No es perrito.   
Molly abrazo a Hikari.   
· Molly: Verdad Hikari.   
El pequeño Pokémon sonrió.   
· Hikari: Guau!   
· Molly: Muy graciosa...   
· Ámbar: Bueno, están listas...   
· Molly: Pues si.   
· Jun: No sé para que, pero vamos...   
· Ámbar: Prepárense para ser sorprendidas, bien, creo que mi último escondite estará bien, aunque podría cambiar ciertos muñecos o quizás el tapete...   
Ámbar se quedo meditando un largo rato, hasta que Molly ya cansada de esperar la despertó de su mundo ideal.   
· Molly: Este como este, nos vas a enseñar si o no?   
· Ámbar: Bueno ya, no te molestes... Azupi Ve!!!   
Un Parasect salió de la Pokebola de Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Como estas Azupi, espero que bien.   
Parasect solo asintió feliz.   
· Ámbar: Bien vamos a usar el Poder Secreto para mostrarles mi base, estas listo...   
Pero Parasect parecía como si quisiera decirle algo a Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Poder Secreto...   
Pero nada paso.   
· Ámbar: Que curioso, juraría que funciono la última vez...   
· Molly: No te habrás equivocado de palabras...   
· Jun: Sí, algo así como Ábrete Sésamo...   
· Ámbar: Ja, ja, pero es verdad, la última vez que vine a este árbol si funciono el ataque de Poder Secreto, no entiendo porque ya no funciona.   
· Rubí: Eso es porque la última vez ya creaste una Base Secreta, no puedes crear una Base dentro de la misma...   
Rubí salió de entre las ramas y hojas del árbol.   
· Ámbar: Rubí.   
· Rubí: Sabía que estarías aquí, escuche a Mary y a Cherry que las tres desaparecieron del gimnasio...   
· Ámbar: Sí... espera un poco, las escuchaste?   
· Molly: Pero no te vimos cuando fuimos a secuestrar a P... digo, cuando fuimos a buscar a Penélope...   
· Ámbar: Estabas escondida?   
· Rubí: Al igual que ustedes, pero luego de que Yanina salió de la carpa y ustedes entraron, me puse a pensar, y deduje que podrías venir a mostrarle a Molly y a Jun tu base, así que no espere a que salieran y mejor me adelante.   
· Ámbar: Sí, por cierto, quien te dio derecho a entrar a mi escondite.   
· Rubí: Tu has entrado al mío y no me quejo...   
Ámbar se sonrojo.   
· Ámbar: Lo... lo sabías.   
· Rubí: Claro, bueno, me tengo que ir, le diré a Cherry y a Mary que están bien, aunque Jade quizás ya lo haya hecho, espero que les guste la decoración...   
Rubí se fue dejando a Molly y a Jun muy confusas.   
· Molly: Decoración?   
· Ámbar: Bueno, creo que tendré que hacerlo de forma manual, Azupi regresa...   
Ámbar guardo a su Pokémon en su respectiva Pokebola y se acerco al árbol.   
· Ámbar: Bien, como les dije antes, prepárense para ser sorprendidas...   
Ámbar metió las manos entre las ramas del árbol y las abrió revelando una especie de entrada oculta por las hojas.   
· Jun: Parece magia...   
· Ámbar: Entren, les va a encantar, lo decore yo misma...   
· Molly: Tu misma?   
· Ámbar: Sí.   
· Molly: En ese caso... Hikari cuidado con tocar algo o podrías lamentarlo... en serio.   
· Ámbar: Muy graciosa.   
Nuestras tres entrenadoras con Penélope en brazos, entraron en el gran árbol, adentro parecía una habitación normal, había un gran árbol en la esquina y dos macetas con flores a cada lado, varios cuadros de Pokémon's, incluso un gran cuadro de un Pikachu y dos Pichu's colgado al final del cuarto, había una mesa de madera con varios muñecos Pokémon's y una gran alfombra rosa con corazones con un muñeco de un Wailmer encima, aun más grande que el Girafarig de Cherry.   
· Molly: I que... no hay sillas.   
· Jun: Molly!, esta muy lindo Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Gracias, pero es verdad, me gaste todo el dinero que tenía decorando mi base secreta que no me alcanzo ni para comprarme una silla...   
Dijo Ámbar poniendo su mano detrás su cabeza y riendo nerviosamente.   
· Molly: Aun así es linda, no lo crees así Hikari...   
Hikari trataba de subirse a la mesa.   
· Jun: Que hace?   
· Molly: Imagino que quiere jugar con alguno de tus Muñecos Pokémon, Ámbar...   
· Jun: Pero los puede ensuciar o peor aun, dañarlos.   
· Ámbar: No hay problema, tengo más en casa...   
· Molly: En la de Houen o en la de Johto?   
· Ámbar: Pues en la de Johto, si se dañan o se ensucian puedo ir a casa y decirle a mamá, total la casa queda cerca del faro...   
· Molly: Espera un poco, viven en Olivine?   
· Ámbar: Sí, no lo sabias...   
· Molly: Con todo el trauma emocional que se invento Mary acerca de ustedes, crees que me hubiera imaginado que vivían en la misma Ciudad en la que hacían parada frecuente en el Centro Pokémon.   
· Ámbar: Bueno, así fue.   
· Jun: Entonces podríamos ir en algún momento a tu casa.   
· Ámbar: Solo deja asegurarme de que mi papá no este en la casa...   
· Jun: Entiendo, solo avísame.   
Mientras en otro lado del parque, junto a una fuente.   
· Perla: Que haces tan sola por acá Tara...   
Perla llegó sin querer a donde se encontraba la joven entrenadora de Houen.   
· Tara: Ah, hola Perla, trataba de aclarar mi mente y de que Zuransu se ejercitará...   
El Relicanth de Tara tan solo se encontraba sumergido en el agua sin hacer nada.   
· Tara: Pero hasta ahora lo he conseguido alguna de las dos y tu...   
· Perla: Vine a que mis Pokémon se hidrataran, pero me había entretenido en el camino y me demore un poco.   
Dijo la niña sacando la lengua.   
· Tara: Ya entiendo, ojalá no te den problemas como mi Pokémon.   
· Perla: Problemas?   
· Tara: Sí, es un campeón para buscar problemas...   
· Perla: Aun así es muy lindo.   
· Tara: Sí te gustan los Pokémon con personalidad tipo Impish – Lax...   
· Perla: Sería un cambio agradable a mi Lonely, mi Naughty, mi Serious, mi Brave y mi Timid... aunque no sabia que un Relicanth pudiera ser Travieso... o Flojo.   
· Tara: I yo no sabía que tuvieras Pokémon tan diversos, un Solitario, un Desobediente, un Serio, un Valiente y un Tímido...   
· Perla: Sí, en ese orden...   
Perla sacó cinco Pokebolas y las lanzó al agua.   
· Perla: Corsola, Qwilfish, Lombre, Sealeo y Wooper... salgan!!!   
Los cinco Pokémon ya nombrados salieron y se pusieron a jugar, Tara solo sonrió, luego se quedo viendo a su Pokémon.   
· Perla: Sucede algo malo?   
· Tara: No solo pensaba.   
· Perla: I en que piensas?   
· Tara: Pensaba en Zuransu, mamá lo atrapo para mi, pero un Relicanth no es un Pokémon con el cual alguien se pueda sentir a gusto, sobretodo alguien como yo.   
Tara trataba de acariciar a su pez Pokémon, pero sus escamas de roca le hacían imposible la tarea.   
· Perla: No puede ser tan lindo como Corsola o tan fuerte como Kabuto y Omanyte, pero tiene lo suyo...   
· Tara: A veces he pensado en dejarlo libre, quizás se sienta muy solo.   
· Perla: Lo vas a soltar.   
Dijo Perla afligida.   
· Tara: Sí, lo he pensado muchas veces.   
· Perla: Lastima, yo te iba a preguntar si me lo podrías prestar un momento, quería probarlo en una batalla contra mis Pokémon.   
Tara miro intrigada a Perla, esta no despegaba la vista de su Pokémon.   
· Tara: Te gustaría atrapar un Relicanth, Perla?   
· Perla: Sí, quizás te parezca loco o extraño, pero pienso que ese Pokémon tiene buen potencial y es lindo además.   
· Tara: Sí, es fuerte y con un correcto entrenamiento llegaría lejos... pero dime algo Perla, aceptarías a mi Zuransu como tuyo.   
Perla se quedó estática un momento, luego hablo.   
· Perla: E... en serio?   
Perla estaba más que encantada con la idea.   
· Tara: Sí, si lo deseas.   
· Perla: Claro que lo deseo... pero yo no tengo ningún buen Pokémon para cambiártelo... mira, solo tengo a Corsola, Qwilfish...   
· Tara: Yo no he dicho que quiero cambiarte un Pokémon, solo te pregunte si querrías a mi Zuransu.   
· Perla: Sí!   
· Tara: Pues apurémonos, vamos a cambiarlo rápido, recordé que tenía que ir a ver a tu hermana al Centro Pokémon.   
· Perla: Sí.   
En el Centro Pokémon.   
· Esmeralda: Es que nunca pensarán regresar por sus mochilas...   
Esmeralda estaba en la planta baja del Centro Pokémon, junto a Kurumi, Winnie y la Enfermera Joy.   
· Enfermera Joy: Lo siento mucho, pero dentro de poco tendré que cerrar...   
· Kurumi: No te disculpes, lo entendemos...   
· Esmeralda: I ahora.   
· Winnie: Podríamos llevarnos las maletas...   
· Esmeraldas: Nosotras solas?   
· Kurumi: Somos tres, no creo que sea problema para cargar tantas mochilas.   
· Esmeralda: No sabes lo que pesan, cierto...   
Kurumi tomo una de las mochilas que estaban en el suelo y casi se cae de espaldas por el peso.   
· Kurumi: Que cargan aquí, rocas...   
· Esmeralda: De hecho sí, son la colección de Rocas de Fuego, Agua, Trueno, Lunares y Hojas de Rubí...   
· Winnie: Que gran colección, solo le faltarían Rocas solares, eternas...   
· Kurumi: No le des ideas quieres, esta mochila ya pesa bastante con las que tiene.   
· Esmeralda: Si al menos nos pudiéramos ayudar con un Pokémon, pero le di mi Nidoking a Jade y mis Elekid, Magnemite, Electrode y Voltorb no sirven para esto...   
· Winnie: Yo tengo un Exeggutor y es bastante fuerte...   
· Kurumi: Pero los Exeggutor son lentos y para cuando lleguemos, ya nos habrá cogido el alba...   
· Esmeralda: I ese quien es?   
· Winnie: Alba, amanecer.   
· Esmeralda: Ya entendí.   
· Winnie: Bueno y que sugieres Kurumi-san.   
· Kurumi: Sabes, me gusta eso de Kurumi-san...   
· Winnie: Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Bueno, esta bien, yo tengo un Alakazam, es bastante grande, pero por desgracia no puede cargar nada más que sus cucharas...   
· Winnie: Algún otro Pokémon que sirva...   
· Kurumi: No podría usar a mi Espeon, Hypno o Wobbuffet tal vez a alguno de mis otros dos Pokémon que no son Psíquicos, pero eso sería ir contra las reglas, yo solo uso Pokémon Psíquicos Puros...   
· Winnie: Puros? y ese Jynx con el que me venciste...   
· Kurumi: Bueno, debes admitir que atrapar un Jynx es algo que no se da todos los días, tenía que aprovechar...   
· Esmeralda: Déjenme entender, tuvieron un duelo Pokémon antes de venir aquí y al parecer, antes de este, atrapaste un Jynx, Kurumi?   
· Kurumi: Exacto, Cherry se morirá al saberlo, pero que podía hacer, era un Jynx...   
· Winnie: Sí, si, claro.   
· Esmeralda: I como fue el duelo.   
· Winnie: Pues cometí el error de usar Pokémon Tipo Planta y Veneno contra Pokémon Psíquicos Evolucionados, como crees que acabo...   
· Kurumi: Pero fue divertido, no crees...   
· Winnie: Sí, si llegó a atrapar más Pokémon nuevos te pido revancha.   
· Kurumi: Hecho.   
Ambas chicas se dieron la mano.   
· Esmeralda: I mientras yo no tengo con quien pelear...   
· Winnie: Te queda Mary, ella entrena también Pokémon Eléctricos...   
· Esmeralda: Mary?, has visto lo poderoso que son sus Pokémon, necesitaría meses, incluso años de arduo entrenamiento para poder siquiera pensar en competir contra ella...   
· Kurumi: Esmeralda, si tu quieres...   
Esmeralda vio ilusionada a Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Tu puedes...   
· Esmeralda: Pensé que me ibas a prestar algún Pokémon...   
Dijo la niña entre risas.   
· Kurumi: Esmeralda.   
· Esmeralda: No perdía nada con intentar.   
· Kurumi: Sí, tienes razón.   
· Winnie: Se me ocurrió algo, que tal si le llamamos a Jade para pedirle ayuda.   
· Esmeralda: Sí, es buena idea, ella tiene varios Pokémon que nos podrían ayudar.   
· Kurumi: Hablando de eso, me podrías decir que Pokémon maneja ella...   
· Winnie: Kurumi, eso es trampa.   
· Kurumi: No perdía nada con intentar.   
Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír.   
· Kurumi: Pero ya en serio, no me podrías decir siquiera uno...   
De vuelta al Parque.   
· Yanina: Ya vuelvo...   
Yanina salió en dirección al Centro Pokémon, pero de pronto se detuvo.   
· Yanina: Que tonta...   
Yanina sacó una Pokebola, de ella salió su Onix.   
· Yanina: Así será más rápido... Onix al Centro Pokémon.   
Yanina se fue montada en su Onix.   
· Mary: Suerte Yanina y salúdamelas cuando las veas...   
Mary volteo hacia Flooffy, quien se encontraba sentada en la hierba a un lado de Mary.   
· Mary: Que tranquilo esta todo, no lo crees así Flooffy...   
Mary se encontraba recostada en la hierba y junto a ella estaba su fiel Flooffy quien también se recostó.   
· Cherry: Oye perezosa, cuando piensas ayudarme a armar la tienda de Andrew...   
Cherry trataba de levantar la tienda de campaña de su novio pero cada vez que intentaba levantarla, esta se volvía a caer a cada momento.   
· Mary: Es la tienda de tu novio, además eso te pasa por no decirle a Andrew que compre una de esas tiendas que se arman solas como la de Molly...   
Mary se puso a contar estrellas.   
· Cherry: Mary...   
· Mary: Z z z z z z z z z z...   
· Cherry: Sé que me oyes, deja de jugar y levántate…   
· Mary: Todo yo, todo yo... porque no le dices a Molly o a Mary...   
· Cherry: Porque ninguna de ellas esta, no te habías dado cuenta.   
· Mary: Ya lo sé, solo lo decía en broma...   
Mary se sentó en la hierba y volteo hacia Cherry.   
· Mary: Por cierto, no te dijo Mary a donde se iba?   
· Cherry: No, ni a mi ni a Jade.   
· Mary: Que raro, a donde habrá ido...   
Pero Mary no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Rubí llegó y acompañada.   
· Rubí: Tadaima! 

Nota de Traducción.   
Japonés – Español.   
**Tadaima:** Significa "Estoy de regreso", "Estoy (de regreso) en casa", "Ya llegué", "He vuelto" (se usa cuando uno viene de algún lado, normalmente se lo escuchamos a Akane Tendo cuando regresa de la escuela). 

· Mary: Me extrañaron...   
Rubí corrió hacia la tienda de sus hermanas y entro a toda prisa.   
· Mary: Donde te habías metido.   
· Cherry: Donde estabas Mary, nos preocupaste...   
· Mary: Lo siento, estaba mirando el mar, se me hizo tarde, lo siento.   
· Mary: Viste algún nuevo Pokémon...   
· Mary: No, pero vi a Tara y a Perla en la fuente, estaban conversando.   
· Mary: Lastima, pero habrán más Pokémon en el futuro.   
· Mary: Lo sé.   
· Cherry: Mary, podrías ayudarme a armar la tienda de Andrew.   
· Mary: De Andrew?   
· Mary: Sí, es la tienda del novio de Cherry.   
· Mary: Pero no pudo conseguirse una tienda un poco mejor, en esa a lo mucho entran solo dos personas y hay que clavarla al suelo, no es como la de Molly.   
· Mary: Que te puedo decir, el chico extraña a los Boy Scout.   
· Cherry: Dejen de criticarlo a él o a su tienda y mejor vengan a ayudarme a armarla...   
· Mary: Anda tu, yo estoy buscando estrellas fugases...   
Mary se volvió a acostar en la hierba.   
· Mary: Estrellas Fugases?   
Mary se sentó junto a Flooffy y Mary.   
· Mary: Sí, nunca he visto una más que en la televisión y no creo que cuenten si uno quiere pedirles un deseo...   
· Mary: Yo vi una cuando tenía cuatro años, era víspera de navidad y Rudy me había dejado desvelar para buscar a Santa, me pase toda la noche frente a la ventana de mi cuarto buscando un trineo volador guiado por renos, pero lo que encontré fue una estrella que se iba cayendo del cielo, yo creí que era el trineo de Santa y me puse muy contenta, luego descubrí que en realidad era una estrella fugas...   
· Mary: Genial y que paso...   
· Mary: Nada, mire como desaparecía en el horizonte...   
· Mary: I el deseo?   
· Mary: Tenía cuatro años, no sabía de deseos.   
· Mary: Que bien, viste una estrella y se te olvido pedir un deseo...   
· Mary: No sé me olvido, simplemente no sabía que había que pedírselo.   
· Mary: Espero que la que yo vea, no me termine debiendo mi deseo.   
· Mary: I si llegarás a ver una que desearías...   
Mary se quedó pensativa, pero cuando iba a hablar, Cherry la detuvo.   
· Mary: Desearía...   
· Cherry: Si dices tu deseo no se cumplirá...   
· Mary: Pero eso es luego de pedirlo...   
· Cherry: Exacto.   
Cherry apuntó al cielo, una estrella fugaz surcaba por el inmenso cielo lleno de estrellas, nuestras tres entrenadoras cerraron los ojos y formularon un deseo cada una.   
· Cherry: I bien, que pidieron.   
· Mary: Lo siento, si te lo digo, no se cumple...   
· Mary: Eso es muy cierto, aunque si llegado el momento se cumple mi deseo, se los diré.   
· Mary: I yo, solo espero que si se cumpla.   
· Cherry: Bueno, yo si les puedo decir el mío.   
· Mary: Pero y sino se cumple?   
· Cherry: No creo, mi deseo es simple, desee que sus deseos se cumplieran...   
· Mary: Porque lo dijiste, ahora nuestros deseos no se cumplirán y yo quería mucho tener un...   
Pero Mary se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que iba a hablar.   
· Mary: Casi lo dices, te das cuenta...   
· Mary: Claro, porque crees que me tape la boca.   
· Cherry: Niñas... digo chicas, depende de ustedes si su deseo se cumple o no, solo pónganle mucha fe, ahora vengan, se esta haciendo tarde y necesitamos dormir.   
· Mary: No vamos a esperar a Molly...   
· Mary: O a armar la tienda de Andrew.   
· Cherry: No, Molly esta segura con Ámbar, Jun, Penélope y todos sus Pokémon, además me da la impresión de que Andrew no vendrá esta noche a dormir.   
· Mary: Bueno, pero yo me quedaré un poco más viendo el cielo...   
· Mary: Si vez a Tara dile que gracias…   
· Mary: Entendido, aunque no sepa porque, buenas noches...   
· Cherry: Buenas noches, Mary, Flooffy...   
· Mary: Buenas noches a todas…   
Mary y Cherry entraron a la tienda de campaña.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Serenata a la Luz de la Luna**   
**o**   
**Características Especiales.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	30. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 29

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Serenata a la Luz de la Luna**   
**o**   
**Características Especiales.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Base Secreta de Ámbar.   
· Molly: No puedo... no puedo...   
Molly se levantó molesta.   
· Jun: Sucede algo Molly...   
Dijo la pequeña Jun después de soltar un gran bostezo.   
· Molly: No puedo dormir, eso es todo, no puedo...   
Jun también se levanto de la gran alfombra que estaban usando como cama.   
· Jun: Sé que te molesta que no hayan camas, Ámbar hizo lo posible por conseguirnos algo en que acostarnos, hasta tuvo que guardar a su Wailmer, trata de dormir Molly...   
· Molly: No puedo...   
Dijo la pequeña entrenadora sentándose molesta en el suelo.   
· Ámbar: Vamos Molly, cuando dormías en la tienda de campaña con Cherry, Mary y Mary no dormían exactamente sobre un lecho de rosas...   
Dijo la entrenadora sin abrir los ojos, al otro lado del cuarto acostada sobre una alfombra más pequeña.   
· Ámbar: Además si haces mucho ruido se puede despertar Penélope...   
La pequeña Penélope dormía placidamente sobre la mesa del cuarto.   
· Jun: Molly trata de dormir, si.   
· Molly: No, esa alfombra pica mucho, el suelo esta lleno de astillas, hace mucho calor y creo que vi algo moverse por el rincón... pero no es eso lo que me molesta...   
· Jun: Entonces.   
· Molly Hay un ruido molesto que no me ha dejado dormir...   
· Jun: Ruido?   
· Molly: Sí, parece que justo esta noche todos los gatos de la ciudad se hubieran confabulado para ponerse a cantar y no dejarme dormir...   
· Ámbar: Gatos?   
Ámbar se levanto de inmediato.   
· Molly: Sí, gatos.   
· Ámbar: Como eran.   
· Molly: I yo que sé, solo los oigo como maúllan y maúllan sin parar...   
· Ámbar: I como es el maullido?   
· Jun: Eh.   
· Molly: Que como es?   
· Ámbar: Sí, como es, te suena a un maullido de un Meowth normal...   
· Molly: No sé, nunca los he escuchado cantando tan animados a media noche, por qué?   
Ámbar corrió a la mesa, junto a Penélope, tomó la Mochilla de Molly y comenzó a buscar.   
· Ámbar: Genial, lo que me temía.   
Ámbar les mostró a sus amigas la mochila, en ella habían solo cinco Pokebolas.   
· Jun: Pero tu tenías seis, que le paso a la otra.   
· Ámbar: Adivina.   
· Molly: Se te escapo?   
Ámbar solo asintió.   
· Molly: Con todo y Pokebola?   
· Jun: I que Pokémon era.   
· Ámbar: Mi linda Azucatty...   
· Jun: Tu que?   
· Ámbar: Mi Skitty, es como un gato solo que con rasgos orientales.   
· Molly: Un gatito chino.   
· Ámbar: En pocas palabras...   
· Jun: Pero y porque se escapo.   
· Ámbar: Para buscar pareja y seguro que como es una gatita muy linda, debe tener a todos los Meowth de la ciudad afuera...   
· Molly: Entonces tu gatita era la organizadora del concierto.   
· Ámbar: Lo que más me temo es que cuando salga encuentre también a mis hermanas afuera.   
· Molly: I eso que, Rubí ya les aviso.   
· Ámbar: Es que Azucatty suele hacer lo mismo cada luna llena y todos los habitantes de Olivine se molestan con esto, Jade ya me ha amenazado con quitarme a Azucatty, pero mi gatita es muy necia...   
· Molly: Igual que su dueña.   
· Jun: Molly, este no es momento para hacer bromas.   
· Molly: Lo siento, pero creo tener una idea, por suerte para ustedes tengo a mi Ma...   
Molly se quedo viendo a Ámbar.   
· Molly: Mi Jigglypuff...   
· Jun: Maggie.   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Ámbar: Un Jigglypuff, genial, si logramos que salga sin que nadie lo vea y se ponga a cantar, dormiremos a todos, tomaremos a Azucatty y nadie se dará cuenta...   
· Molly: I nosotras que, Maggie hace tan buen trabajo con su canto, que cuando empiece a cantar hasta nosotras terminaremos dormidas y será igual que nada...   
· Jun: Ahora veo porque es que no lo sueles usar en batalla...   
· Ámbar: Entonces no...   
· Jun: Yo tengo una mejor idea, Molly todavía tienes a tu Butterfree...   
· Molly: A mi Free sí.   
Jun miró a Molly.   
· Molly: Aquí conmigo quieres decir.   
· Jun: Se supone.   
· Molly: Pues para tu suerte sí.   
· Ámbar: Cual es el plan.   
· Jun: Un Butterfree con ataque de Polvo de Sueño es fuerte, aun más lo serían dos.   
· Molly: Dos Butterfree serían invencibles...   
· Ámbar: Ya entiendo, van a usar a sus Butterfree para poner a dormir a todos los que estén afuera, así cuando salgamos, ya no podrán hacernos nada porque están dormidos...   
· Jun: I tu gatita no podrá escapar tampoco...   
· Ámbar: Gracias.   
· Jun: Ahora... Butterfree ve...   
· Molly: Free ve!   
Ambos Butterfree salieron de las Pokebolas y comenzaron a jugar entre ellos.   
· Molly: Sí habías tenido un Butterfree...   
· Jun: Claro que lo tenía, que creías...   
· Molly: Pues cuando trabaje con tu Caterpie solo pude hacer que evolucionará en un Metapod, yo creía que seguía siendo un Metapod...   
· Jun: Molly no soy como tu, yo no me conformo con tener un Pokémon y pelear cuando venga la oportunidad, cuando nos separamos en dos grupos y me fui con Kurumi y Winnie, tuve la oportunidad de pelear con entrenadores y Pokémon salvajes, fueron batallas duras, sobretodo con un Metapod, pero no rechacé ninguna de ellas y el esfuerzo valió la pena...   
Dijo Jun acariciando a su Butterfree.   
· Jun: No como otras niñas más cómodas...   
Jun volteó hacia Molly y su Butterfree.   
· Ámbar: Eso es verdad, eres un floja, mira como has descuidado a tu Butterfree...   
Dijo Ámbar luego de examinar al Butterfree de Molly.   
· Molly: Mil disculpas, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo...   
· Jun: Si claro... floja.   
· Ámbar: Lo mismo pasa con tu Chikorita y supongo que no han de ser casos únicos...   
· Molly: Si, bueno, tengo más Pokémon y recientemente no los he podido usar mucho, pero no ha sido mi culpa, como viajo en grupo ya no necesitan mucho de mi ayuda, Mary, Mary y Cherry tienen Pokémon tan fuertes o diría que más fuertes que los míos, así que no necesitaban de mi ayuda...   
· Ámbar: Pero Molly, sabe lo que pasa si no cuidas de tu Pokémon...   
· Jun: La inactividad les hace daño, aunque sea deberías hacer como yo y sacarlos en la mañana a hacer ejercicio... claro, eso si logras levantarte en la mañana.   
· Molly: Oye, cuando quiero puedo levantarme yo sola y muy temprano, más temprano que tu o ámbar...   
· Jun: Que Ámbar supongo, no creo que se levante muy temprano, pero a mi nadie me gana, yo tenía que preparar el desayuno para la Oficial Jenny, para mi y para Penélope todas la mañanas.   
· Ámbar: Así que ahora yo tampoco me levanto temprano...   
· Molly: Yo puedo levantarme muy, muy temprano, aun antes que ustedes dos, ya verán mañana...   
· Jun: Eso espero, pero yo creo que va a ser como siempre, yo tendré que esperar despierta a que ustedes se levanten.   
· Molly: Así...   
· Jun: Sí.   
· Molly: Te lo apuesto, yo mañana me levantaré más temprano que ustedes dos...   
· Jun: Apostado.   
· Ámbar: I yo.   
· Molly: I que apostamos...   
· Jun: Que tal, las que pierdan serán esclavas de la otra por dos semanas...   
· Molly: Si tu y Ámbar quieren ser mis esclavas me parece bien...   
· Ámbar: Esclava?, ya verás mañana, te haré hacer todo lo que me mandé Jade cuando gané...   
· Jun: Que haré con dos esclavas mañana...   
· Molly: Pues apostamos o no.   
· Jun: Hecho.   
· Ámbar: Apostado.   
Nuestras tres niñas se dieron la mano en señal de aprobación, sin embargo, un pequeño amiguito observaba todo con resignación.   
· Hikari: Ay Molly...   
Dijo Hikari en un tono casi inaudible.   
· Ámbar: Bien, entonces mañana veremos quien se levanta primero.   
· Jun: Ahora hay que terminar lo que íbamos a hacer antes para poder dormir con más calma y que no hayan ciertas niñas que con el motivo de la serenata a media noche...   
Jun se quedo observando a Molly.   
· Molly: Oye, hasta a ustedes las despertó o no...   
· Jun: Bien, vamos a hacerlo para que ya no te quejes...   
· Ámbar: Sí.   
· Jun: Butterfree quiero que salgas y vueles tratando de que nadie te vea, cuando estés afuera rocía tu Polvo de Sueño y una vez dormidos todos avísame...   
Butterfree asintió.   
· Molly: Haz lo mismo que haga el Butterfree de Jun, entendiste Free...   
El Butterfree de Molly solo la vio raro.   
· Ámbar: Creen que sea de confiar...   
· Jun: Hay que arriesgarse.   
· Molly: Ja ja...   
· Jun: Bueno, Butterfree ve...   
· Molly: Free ve...   
Ámbar abrió la puerta de hojas y ambos Butterfree se perdieron en la noche, después de pocos segundos, un sonido muy característico de escucho.   
· Jun: Es Butterfree, ya lo termino...   
· Molly: I mi Free también.   
· Ámbar: Bueno, andando…   
Nuestra tres pequeñas entrenadoras salieron para encontrarse un espectáculo para el que no estaban preparadas, habían cientos de Meowth's tirados durmiendo placidamente junto a un Pokémon con forma de gato, de color naranja y amarillo, con una cola muy larga, además de ellos, estaban un Noctowl vigilando desde un árbol, un Girafarig haciéndole compañía, un Slugma durmiendo placidamente, junto a un Phanpy que también estaba dormido a su lado, un Steelix enterrado y a un Pokémon con forma de rosa, un Roselia.   
· Ámbar: Rayos, mi hermana pensó en todo...   
· Jun: Miren la de Pokémon... muchos Meowth's, un lindo gatito y más Pokémon...   
· Molly: Noctowl, Girafarig, Slugma, Phanpy, Steelix y ese que es...   
Dijo la pequeña Molly señalando al Pokémon rosa.   
· Ámbar: Es un Roselia, si lo golpeas o tocas, te envenenas, además de que es inmune a cambios de estatus...   
· Jade: Error, no es inmune, una vez que acaba la batalla se cura su estatus.   
Jade salió detrás de un árbol.   
· Molly: No entendí.   
· Jade: Bien, el estatus de un Pokémon es lo que indica su salud, el cual cambia si es envenenado, paralizado, dormido, etcétera...   
· Ámbar: Sí, Roselia una vez envenado, cosa muy difícil, una vez que acaba la batalla ya no necesita ser curado del envenenamiento o de la parálisis...   
· Jun: Ya voy entendiendo, aunque la paralicen, envenenen, congelen, quemen o duerman en la batalla, es como si la hubieran confundido, no necesitará antídotos, anticongelantes o ese tipo de artículos, ya que se curara sola, como la confusión, al acabar la batalla.   
· Jade: Exacto.   
· Molly: Oh, enviaste a la rosita por si acaso Ámbar planeaba alguna de estas cosas y escapar.   
· Jade: Sí.   
· Molly: Pero y los otros...   
· Jade: Bueno, los otros los envié por diferentes motivos, es muy difícil dormir a un Noctowl, Girafarig se despierta más rápidamente, Slugma no puede ser congelado, a Phanpy lo traje para que las encontrará, con su olfato no solo encuentra items sino a tres entrenadoras que conozco...   
· Jun: I a Steelix...   
· Jade: Bueno, Steelix como es Acero y Tierra es inmune al movimiento de Tormenta de Arena, además de que es muy difícil hacer que huya una vez empieza la batalla...   
· Jun: Ah...   
· Molly: Son tuyos todos los Pokémon?   
· Jade: No, Steelix es de Yanina, Slugma es de Rubí, Girafarig es de Andrew, Roselia es de Ámbar, Phanpy es de Topacio y Noctowl es mío...   
· Jun: No trajiste ningún Pokémon de Perla o Esmeralda.   
· Jade: No, ellas estaban dormidas, no quería molestarlas.   
· Molly: Oh, tengo más preguntas, puedo?   
· Jade: Claro, pero mejor hagámoslas adentro, aquí hace un poco de frío...   
· Jun: I los Pokémon.   
· Jade. Pues...   
Jade sacó seis Pokebolas.   
· Jade: Regresen...   
Cada Pokémon vigía regreso a su respectiva Pokebola.   
· Jade: Bien señorita, es su turno...   
· Ámbar: Entendido.   
Ámbar sacó una Pokebola y la apunto a su gatita.   
· Ámbar: Regresa...   
Después de guardar a Skitty, las tres entrenadoras y Jade entraron.   
· Jade: No hay muchas cosas, pero cumple...   
· Ámbar: No hay porque tuve que guardarlas...   
· Jade: Esta bien, no te molestes conmigo, ahora si me permites...   
Jade se dirigió hacia la Laptop de Ámbar.   
· Molly: Que hace?   
Le preguntó Molly a Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: No sé...   
· Jade: Pues estoy sacando varios de mis muebles para usarlos aquí...   
· Molly: Eh?   
· Jade: Presto... 

Nota 10: Esto si estaría más difícil de explicar, pero trataré, las Bases Secretas como ya se ha intentado explicar son refugios que lo haces con Poder Secreto un Ataque de Houen que pueden aprender casi todos los Pokémon, en sí, una Base Secreta no tiene mucha utilidad más que diversión, puedes amueblarla igual que tu Cuarto en Pokémon Gold, Silver y Cristal, con una Laptop metes y guardas artículos, muebles como sillas, póster de diversos Pokémon, alfombras, mesas, muñecos de diversos tamaños, etc. y todos los compras en diferentes tiendas para decorar tu base secreta a tu gusto, para aquellos que hayan jugado Pokémon Gold, Silver o Cristal no se les hará difícil imaginar esto, sobretodo aquella parte de que guardas todos tus muebles comprados en una computadora, pero bueno, así es el juego, también he oído que se puede usar el Cable Link para visitar la Base de otro Entrenador, no sé como será eso ya que aun no he logrado encontrar otro jugador de Rubí o Zafiro que tenga una Base Secreta, en cuanto lo encuentre, se los informo. 

· Ámbar: Presto?   
Varios taburetes hermosamente tapizados aparecieron.   
· Molly: Que lindos...   
· Jade: Gracias, es lo menos que podía hacer para mejorar el orgullo de mi manita...   
· Ámbar: Manita?   
· Jade: Hermanita, cachas...   
· Ámbar: Eh?   
· Molly: No entendí pero porque estas aquí...   
· Jade: Bien, todo comenzó cuando Rubí entro a nuestra tienda, no es tan grande como la tuya Molly, pero diría que entramos Esmeralda, Rubí, Topacio, Perla, Ámbar y yo, un poco apretaditas, pero entramos...   
· Ámbar: No te distraigas Jade, por fa...   
· Jade: Esa es mi manita, déjate llevar por el espíritu...   
· Ámbar: Jade.   
· Jade: Entiendo, bien, como Rubí me dijo donde estaban, me tranquilice y decidimos que Yanina ocuparía tu lugar en la tienda, Ámbar, ya que Perla y Tara estarían en la tuya Molly, con Cherry, Mary y Mary, en la otra, la tienda de Kurumi, estrían, Kurumi y Winnie solas, así que Rubí y Topacio se fueron para allá por ti, Jun y la pequeña Penélope...   
· Ámbar: Eso te dejaría sola con Yanina y Esmeralda, porque Andrew tiene su propia tienda para acampar.   
· Jade: Así es, pusimos todas las tiendas frente a una fogata que hicimos para que al salir podamos ver a las demás...   
· Ámbar: I eso que tiene que ver.   
· Jade: Espera, aquí viene la mejor parte, como Esmeralda y Yanina se pusieron a conversar, tuve que salir, sabes que no conozco muchos de los temas de los que ustedes los jóvenes hablan y me sentí mal por ello...   
· Ámbar: Jade, no dramatices...   
· Jade: Vive la vida loca, manis...   
Molly y Jun solo podían ver a estas dos extrañas y peculiares hermanitas sumamente confundidas.   
· Jade: Ya en serio, como no sabia de lo que hablaban, pues salí, fue cuando vi a Cherry ayudándole a Andrew con su tienda...   
· Molly: Órale, Cherry...   
· Jade: La misma, pensaba entrar a alguna de las otras tiendas para conversar un poco hasta que tuviera algo de sueño, pero fue cuando recordé que era Luna Llena y lo que pasaría hoy, además me tenía que mantener despierta, fui de tienda en tienda recolectando Pokémon que iba a necesitar, primero, para encontrar a tu Skitty, Ámbar...   
· Molly: Por eso Phanpy...   
· Jade: Así es, también pensé que como te había advertido de lo que te haría con tu Azucatty si se volvía a repetir lo de cada Luna Llena, tendrías algún plan desesperado para escapar con Azucatty, por eso traje a Noctowl y a Roselia, su visión sería de gran ayuda, sobretodo en la noche y Roselia, simplemente me serviría como una buena guía, conoce este parque muy bien además de que si la congelabas, paralizabas o dormías, se curaría al poco tiempo y sabría que eras tu...   
· Jun: I los otros Pokémon...   
· Jade: Bueno, Girafarig la traje porque quiso acompañarme, imagino que tuvo sus razones para dejar plantado al Girafarig de Cherry...   
· Molly: Quizás se hace la difícil.   
· Jade: Sabes, podría ser, sobre el Slugma de Rubí y el Steelix de Yanina, pues esos fueron otros motivos, hacía mucho frío y su flama es muy confortable y por Steelix, no es bueno andar en la noche sin protección...   
· Ámbar: Pero y todas esas explicaciones que nos distes afuera...   
· Jade: Pues aunque traje a algunos por accidente, una vez que los tenía, me puse a pensar como usarlos...   
· Jun: Lo de Esmeralda y Perla si es verdad?   
· Jade: Sí, ellas al igual que Tara, Mary, Mary y Winnie están bien dormidas, Kurumi, Cherry y Andrew se quedaron cuidando el campamento.   
· Molly: Ah, pero y como es que no te dormiste con el Polvo de Sueño de nuestras Butterfree...   
· Jade: Digamos que cuando llegaba, cierto amiguito me hizo tropezar para escapar, como me caí, me atrase mucho, así que cuando le di alcance a los otros Pokémon, ya había pasado el efecto del Somnífero, vi a todos los Meowth junto a Skitty y decidí esconderme hasta que salieran, el resto es historia...   
· Ámbar: Sí, historia...   
Ámbar dio un gran bostezo, luego la siguieron Molly y Jun.   
· Jade: Parece que necesitan dormir...   
· Ámbar: Tu lo has dicho...   
· Jade: Por lo que puedo apreciar están muy cansadas, es mejor que duerman, yo me encargaré de lo demás, hasta mañana niñas...   
Molly y Jun se acostaron donde antes lo hicieron, Ámbar se fue acostar a su rincón.   
· Jade: Que lindo cuadro, pero primero a despertar esos Meowth y a guardar muy bien la Pokebola de Skitty...   
De vuelta al parque de Olivine, en una tienda en particular.   
· Cherry: No te parece una linda noche Andrew...   
· Andrew: Muy linda en verdad, ya lo creo.   
Cherry se encontraba dentro de la tienda de su novio junto a Andrew, ambos estaban mirando las estrellas por una gran hendidura que se hizo cuando Cherry estaba armando la tienda.   
· Andrew: Cherry, yo quería saber si tu...   
Andrew se sonrojo por lo que iba a decir, al igual que Cherry al pensar en lo que le dirían.   
· Cherry: Si?   
Andrew trato de tomar aire y hablar.   
· Andrew: Bueno... si sabias porque tu Girafarig y la mía ahora son pareja...   
Cherry casi se cae de espaldas al oír a Andrew.   
· Cherry: Era solo por eso.   
Dijo Cherry muy desilusionada.   
· Andrew: Bueno, sí, había algo más?   
· Cherry: Quizás...   
Dijo una pensativa Cherry.   
· Andrew: Quizás?   
Cherry se sonrojo al oír de Andrew lo que casi dijo.   
· Cherry: Sí... quizás sepa porque Girafarig y Flooffy cortaron en primer lugar, pero necesitaría a Mary para despejar ciertas dudas que aun tengo...   
· Andrew: Entiendo, entonces haría falta de los tres entrenadores, tu, yo y Mary, para deducir el misterio de Flooffy y nuestros Girafarig...   
· Mary: Misterio, pero si es más claro que el agua...   
Mary entro y acompañada.   
· Esmeralda: Eres un poco lento hermanito...   
· Perla: Porque crees que aun no le ha dicho nada...   
Cherry y Andrew se sonrojaron.   
· Cherry: Nos estaban escuchando?   
Pero desde afuera de la tienda...   
· Rubí: Oigan, yo quiero entrar.   
· Topacio: No es justo y nosotras que...   
· Mary: Con dificultad entraron Mary, Esmeralda y Perla, y ahora ustedes también quieren entrar, si lo hacen esa mini tienda de campaña se va a romper en tiras...   
· Yanina: Es cierto, solo nos queda esperar   
Todas las entrenadoras, excepto Tara, Kurumi y Winnie, estaban espiando a Cherry y Andrew.   
· Cherry: I si mejor salimos nosotros...   
Dijo Cherry saliendo por atrás de la tienda.   
· Andrew: Es mucho mejor...   
Luego le siguió Andrew.   
· Perla: Aire...   
· Esmeralda: Como es que entraron en algo tan pequeño...   
· Mary: Quizás porque solo eran dos personas en una tienda para dos personas.   
I luego el resto de las entrenadoras.   
· Perla: I bien, que estaban haciendo allá adentro.   
Dijo la pequeña Perla en un tono muy serio.   
· Cherry: Porque primero no nos sentamos...   
· Rubí: Sí, sentémonos frente al fuego...   
· Topacio: Cual fuego, se apago hace rato...   
· Rubí: No lo creo así... Vulpix Lanzallamas!!!   
Un Vulpix que había estado acostado frente a donde antes había una fogata solo levanto la cabeza para ver a Rubí, luego se volvió a dormir.   
· Rubí: Oye, es tu entrenadora la que te esta ordenando...   
El Vulpix solo volteo en dirección de la fogata y lanzó una bola de fuego, luego se volvió a dormir.   
· Topacio: Que bien entrenado lo tienes Rubí.   
· Rubí: Cállate, yo no he dicho nada de tu Vibraba...   
· Topacio: I te agradecería que no me lo recordaras.   
Poco a poco todas las entrenadoras y Andrew se sentaron frente al fuego.   
· Mary: Tranquilícense niñas, todas hemos llegado a tener en algún momento, un Pokémon que no nos hace caso...   
· Mary: Tu tienes más de uno verdad, Mary.   
· Mary: Bueno si, de hecho todos los Pokémon evolucionados con excepción de Dewgong... bueno, ya lo han de imaginar.   
· Yanina: Sí, Mary me contó... saben algo, sería buena idea tener malvaviscos o bombones para asar...   
· Topacio: Mala idea, Molly se llevo su mochilla...   
· Rubí: Es que nunca deja su mochila sola.   
· Mary: En realidad... en contadas ocasiones.   
· Mary: De hecho en todo el tiempo que hemos pasado con ella, solo deja su mochila sin vigilancia par dormir, comer o ir al baño...   
· Mary: I cuando esta cansada de cargarla.   
· Mary: Cierto.   
· Cherry: No la critiquen, recuerden que ella viajaba sola al comienzo igual que lo hicimos todas, porque mejor no van a pedirle una bolsa de malvavisco a mi hermana.   
· Perla: I donde están.   
· Topacio: En la tienda que pusimos al oeste, recuerdas, una tienda en cada punto cardinal.   
· Mary: Es verdad, pero lo que no entendí es porque hacer esa formación...   
· Rubí: Es simple, para que desde el cielo puedan ver una gran cruz...   
· Topacio: Con un centro de fuego...   
· Mary: No tienen ni como negar que son hermanas...   
· Topacio: No lo negamos...   
· Mary: Eso no importa, vamos con Kurumi y Winnie, podemos preguntarles sino quieren venir a charlas.   
· Rubí: I sino tienen malvaviscos y bombones.   
· Perla: Pero aun nos faltaría Tara...   
· Mary: Deja ver si despierta, porque estaba dormida cuando salimos...   
· Rubí: Descuida, con mi ayuda despertara en poco tiempo...   
Mary y Rubí se encaminaron a la tienda que habían colocado en el punto oeste, donde estaban Winnie y Kurumi.   
· Esmeralda: Espero que no valla a hacer alguna locura...   
Dijo Esmeralda al ver que su hermana se dirigía a la otra tienda, donde estaba durmiendo Tara, acompañada del Wooper de Mary.   
· Yanina: No falta un Girafarig?   
Dijo Yanina observando a todos los Pokémon que descansaban en los alrededores del campamento.   
· Andrew: Sí, mi Girafarig.   
· Topacio: Es verdad, a donde se fue...   
· Cherry: Con Jade, no sé a que…   
· Esmeralda: Pero justo ahora que ya se lleva bien con el Girafarig de Cherry.   
· Cherry: Sí, justo ahora...   
· Perla: Es raro...   
· Topacio: Porque habrá hecho eso.   
· Andrew: Eso es lo que intentábamos deducir.   
· Topacio: I a que deducción llegaron.   
· Andrew: Pues Cherry dijo que necesitaba de Mary para deducirlo.   
· Perla: I porque de Mary?   
· Mary: Conozco a mi Flooffy desde que era un Mareep pequeñito, no crees que si necesitaran saber algo de ella, yo sería de mucha ayuda.   
· Perla: Pues, tienes razón.   
· Mary: Bien, ataquen con las preguntas...   
· Cherry: Conoces muy bien a Flooffy, Mary, así que te será muy fácil responder esto, por qué...   
· Andrew: Espera, yo tengo una pregunta que hacerte antes...   
· Cherry: Bueno, hazla...   
· Andrew: Yo hable de un misterio con respecto a los Pokémon, pero lo hice en broma, sin embargo tu dijiste que no era ningún misterio, a que te referías con ello...   
· Cherry: Es cierto, sabes algo que no sepamos.   
· Mary: Pues sí...   
Dijo sonriente Mary.   
· Mary: Flooffy!!!   
Flooffy corrió al escuchar a su dueña, pero no llego sola...   
· Mary: Les presento a las hijas de Flooffy...   
Dos pequeños Mareep corrieron lanzándose hacia Flooffy.   
· Cherry: Su... su... sus hijas...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Crianza Pokémon**   
**y**   
**Movimientos Heredados.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	31. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 30

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Crianza Pokémon**   
**y**   
**Movimientos Heredados.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Parque de la Ciudad.   
· Andrew: Guau, nacieron...   
Todas las pequeñas entrenadoras estaban jugando con Flooffy y sus pequeños Mareep, mientras Andrew, Cherry y Mary hablaban.   
· Cherry: Pero como, cuando...   
· Mary: Obtuve los huevos el día que llegamos a Ciudad Olivine y nos quedamos a dormir en el Centro Pokémon...   
· Andrew: Cuando las conocimos.   
· Cherry: Entiendo, como estábamos tan cansadas de haber caminado, ninguna de nosotras se pudo haber dado cuenta de los huevos.   
· Mary: Así es, Flooffy me levanto muy tarde esa noche y me di cuenta de lo que era... los huevos.   
· Cherry: I como lo mantuviste en secreto.   
· Mary: Es por eso, quería darles la sorpresa...   
· Cherry: I valla que nos la diste.   
· Mary: Sí, además Flooffy me ayudo a mantenerlo en secreto, es una buena actriz... aunque si me sorprendió que tuviera dos huevos en lugar de uno, normalmente solo tienen uno...   
· Andrew: Eso hace a tu ovejita es muy especial, Mary.   
· Mary: Cierto, pero ya lo era.   
· Cherry: I cuando salieron de los huevos.   
· Mary: Pues aunque no lo creas, hoy... o ya creo que sería ayer...   
Dijo Mary mirando su reloj.   
· Mary: Sí, ya son más de las doce, nacieron ayer...   
· Cherry: En que momento?   
· Mary: Recuerdas cuando estaban haciendo la pelea por los Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Pelea de sumisión, si.   
· Mary: Me aburrí y me fui con Flooffy en dirección del gimnasio de Jazmine, en el trayecto, los dos huevos se abrieron...   
· Cherry: Asombroso...   
· Andrew: Lo realmente asombroso será cuando veamos que ataques le heredaron esos dos pequeños a su madre.   
· Mary: Lo siento, pero hablas con una chica que ha criado un montón de Mareep y te puedo decir que los movimientos de una madre, no los puede heredar a sus hijos, esto es, todas las técnicas poderosas de Flooffy, mueren con ella, no pueden ser aprendidas.   
· Cherry: Es cierto Andrew, recuerda, para que un Pokémon herede de sus padres un Movimiento de Huevo, deberá saberlo su padre...   
· Andrew: Rayos, ahora que lo dices, es verdad, si se cruzan dos Pokémon distintos, el Pokémon nacerá siempre igual que su madre y su sexo será al azar, hembra o macho, en este caso Flooffy y Girafarig, nacieron dos Mareep.   
· Mary: Dos Mareep hembras...   
· Cherry: Pero si quieres ver movimientos heredados, espera a que veas los que le heredaron a mi Girafarig. 

Nota: La crianza es realmente un tema un amplió y complicado, aun no logró entenderlo del todo, es aun más complejo que lo de los Movimientos de Tutor, de hecho, eso se simple, un Tutor Move sirve para que un Pokémon pueda aprender Ataques que ha olvidado, ejemplo, si atrapas a un Butterfree de nivel 18, este ya no sabrá Confusión, pero si quieres recuperar este ataque, puedes usar al Tutor Move para ello, claro que tendrías que borrar primero uno de los Ataques que ya tiene, en si es fácil, en comparación a la Crianza, de hecho la Crianza era muy fácil en Gold y Silver (No pongo Cristal, ya que con los Pokémon que me pasada del Gold y Silver, para que querría más crías en Pokémon Cristal), ya que no habían muchas combinaciones de grupos, movimientos, personalidades o estatus, pero lo que he logrado conocer, es lo que les explicaré. 

1. Al igual que en Gold, Silver y Cistal, hay una guardería donde se deja dos Pokémon, estos además de ser hembra y macho, deben pertenecer al mismo grupo, esto del grupo es otra cuestión, ya que son quince grupos diferentes, todos los Pokémon están cuando menos en uno de esos quince grupos y hasta en más de uno, aun no hay un total de que Pokémon se encuentra exactamente en cada grupo, solo se saben ciertos Pokémon por grupos, los grupos son: Ground, Flying, Plant, Water 1, Water 2, Water 3, Humanshape, Mineral, Indeterminate, Monster, Dragon, Bug, Fairy, Ditto, No Eggs. 

2. El Pokémon que salga del huevo será la evolución más baja de la Hembra, esto ya se ha explicado antes en el fanfics, pero por si acaso, si se cruza un Pikachu hembra y un Flareon, el resultado será un Pichu, usualmente saben salir hembras, pero esto es al azar, hay 50% de probabilidad de que sea hembra o macho. 

3. Se puede pasar TM y/o HM hacia el nuevo Pokémon, si el padre sabe dichos TM/HM y los bebés pueden usar ese particular TM/HM, como en el caso de Eevee y el Hiper Rayo, un Flareon hembra y un Jolteon macho darán un Eevee, aun cuando ambos, padre y madre sepan Hiper Rayo, Eevee no lo aprenderá, por otro caso, si es una técnica que Eevee pueda aprender y sepan sus padres, como Descanso, Eevee puede llegar a tenerla. 

4. Si ambos padres tienen un Ataque que el Pokémon puede aprender a cierto nivel entonces el bebé Pokémon nacerá sabiendo ese ataque o en su defecto, lo aprenderá al siguiente nivel de su nacimiento, esto es al alcanzar el nivel seis, nuevamente ejemplo, un Charizard con Lanzallamas y una Charizard con Lanzallamas darán un Charmander que nacerá con Lanzallamas, ya que este ataque si lo puede aprender normalmente, pero puede darse el caso como en Pokémon Gold y Silver, que el Charmander nacido no posea este Ataque, sino que lo aprenda al llegar al nivel 6. 

5. Ditto es usado como comodín, puede suplir a la hembra y al macho, sin embargo, aunque se use a Ditto con un Pokémon macho, no se tendrá un Ditto, tampoco se puede cruzar a Ditto con un Pokémon legendario aunque este tenga sexo. 

6. Cría de Cadena, esto sirve para dar a determinado Pokémon, determinado Ataque que no aprendería más que con varias cruzas, en el fanfics les puse un ejemplo con el Pokémon que Andrew esta criando para Esmeralda, en Pokémon Gold, Silver y creo que en Cristal también, un Pokémon hijo no puede tener crías, pero en Rubí y Zafiro si, esto siempre y cuando lo cruces en su grupo correcto y no trates de cruzarlo con sus padres. 

7. Aparte de la personalidad, movimientos y sexo, existe otro detalle a tener en cuenta a la hora de cruzar Pokémon, su status, los varones pasan su estatus hacia sus hijas y las hembras pasan su estatus hacia sus hijos, esto significa que un Pokémon con poca velocidad o con una defensa mucho más baja que la normal, le pasará esto a sus hijos, por el contrarió, si el Pokémon por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado en la crianza. 

I si aun creen que la crianza es divertida y fácil, allá ustedes, en lo personal sigo creyendo que son muchas reglas. 

· Yanina: Me podrían explicar eso de la Crianza y los ataques...   
Yanina se acerco a los tres entrenadores.   
· Cherry: Claro.   
· Mary: Que quieres saber Yanina.   
· Yanina: Pues yo tengo un Phanpy...   
· Andrew: El que te dio Topacio.   
· Yanina: Sí, pero he visto que siendo un Pokémon de Tierra, en ocasiones ha usado el Chorro de Agua, por qué, a que se debe esto...   
· Andrew: Eso te lo puedo explicar yo porque sé de que Pokémon nació Phanpy.   
· Cherry: Entonces hazlo.   
· Mary: Sí, escuchamos.   
· Andrew: Bien, Phanpy nació de la Phanpy de Topacio, pero antes hubo que cruzarlo con el Wooper de Perla y créeme eso no fue fácil...   
· Mary: Por qué?   
· Andrew: Pues no se llevaban al comienzo, pero la terquedad de Topacio pudo más...   
· Yanina: Terquedad?   
· Andrew: Sí, ya la conoces, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien la haga cambiar de parecer.   
· Cherry: Pero porque quisieron cruzar un Pokémon Tierra como Phanpy con un Pokémon Agua como Wooper.   
· Mary: Agua y Tierra, acuérdate.   
· Cherry: Sí, Agua y Tierra.   
· Andrew: Pues solo para tener un Phanpy con Chorro de Agua, normalmente habría que hacer varios cruces de Pokémon hasta tener el resultado deseado, pero Topacio lo logró con el primer intento.   
· Cherry: Ya veo.   
· Yanina: Como es eso de varios cruces.   
· Andrew: Bien, esto se podría traducir de dos formas, una, estoy intentando criar un Plusle, que posea Substituto, para ello primero tuve que cruzar un Pusle hembra con un Skitty macho que había nacido anteriormente de la cruza de un Skitty hembra con un Kecleon el cual poseía este ataque.   
· Mary: Por qué?   
· Yanina: Sí, porque.   
· Cherry: Antes, que es un Plusle?   
· Andrew: Plusle es un Pokémon ratón muy parecido a Pikachu y Pichu pero con la diferencia de que sus orejas más largas, su cola con forma de cruz y sus pequeñas manos, al igual que el pequeño círculo que rodea a su marca de cruz en sus mejillas, es de color rojo...   
· Mary: Valla, describiste el Pokémon que carga Kurumi.   
· Cherry: Déjame adivinar, existe una versión en color azul pero en lugar de positivo, es negativo, en lugar de una cruz, tiene una raya.   
· Andrew: Sí, conoces a Minun?   
· Cherry: De hecho Kurumi carga a ambos Pokémon, mamá se los dio antes de salir.   
· Andrew: Valla, que chico es el mundo...   
· Cherry: Sí, que chico y ahora que lo veo, esos Pokémon son Tipo Eléctrico, porque tu querías uno de ellos.   
· Andrew: Es que no es para mi, sino...   
· Mary: Para Esmeralda.   
· Andrew: Sí, para ella, no posee muchos Pokémon Eléctricos y eso la pone triste, así que pensé que si le daba un Pokémon Eléctrico se sentiría mejor.   
· Cherry: Pero tuviste que hacer como no sé cuantas crías solo para tener Substituto, no era más fácil criarlo directamente sin esa técnica.   
· Andrew: Posiblemente, pero no hubiera sido lo mismo...   
· Yanina: Que tierno.   
· Andrew: Es mi hermanita o no.   
· Cherry: Bien y la segunda forma de cruce.   
· Andrew: Esa es aun más simple, saben cuantos Skitty tuvieron que nacer para que Ámbar tuviera la suya...   
· Mary: Qué es un Skitty?   
· Yanina: Es un gatito muy lindo, tiene rasgos orientales.   
· Mary: Oh.   
· Cherry: No sé, dime tu cuantos tuvieron que nacer.   
· Andrew: Fueron cerca de quince...   
· Mary: I porque, es que los otros catorce ya tenían dueño o los iban a vender...   
· Andrew: No, es que se necesito esa cantidad de cruces para que una de las Skitty aprendiera Ayuda, las otras aprendieron Lagrima Falsa, Alboroto, Deseo, Cosquillas, Relevo...   
· Mary: Lagrima Falsa?, Alboroto?, Cosquillas?, esas son técnicas?   
· Andrew: Sí.   
· Yanina: De hecho Rubí me derroto con Cosquillas...   
· Mary: Bromeas.   
· Yanina: No, las Cosquillas aunque parezcan broma, es un ataque en verdad muy fuerte, baja la defensa y el ataque de un Pokémon de forma monstruosa...   
· Mary: Valla...   
· Cherry: I que hace Ayuda.   
· Andrew: Esta se usa cuando se pelea con dos Pokémon, una batalla de dos contra dos, Skitty sube el ataque del compañero durante la batalla...   
· Mary: Todavía no hemos tenido uno de esos combates.   
· Cherry: Pues no.   
· Andrew: Son divertidos, deberían intentarlo.   
· Mary: Quizás luego.   
· Cherry: Sí, por ahora debemos primero develar el secreto detrás de Flooffy y nuestros Girafarig.   
· Yanina: Develar?   
· Mary: Bueno y por donde empezamos.   
· Andrew: Por la pregunta que te iba a hacer Cherry.   
· Mary: Es cierto, Cherry que pregunta era...   
· Cherry: Es que, ya se me olvido...   
· Mary: Entonces alguna pregunta que si recuerden?   
· Mary: Pues yo te tengo una...   
Mary llegaba junto a Rubí, Tara, Kurumi y Winnie.   
· Yanina: Mary, pensaba que ya no vendrías...   
· Mary: Perdón, pero me entretuve conversando con Kurumi y Winnie.   
· Mary: I de que si se puede saber.   
· Mary: Sí sé puede, pero la que iba a preguntar era yo.   
· Winnie: Debes contestar primero Mary.   
· Mary: Bueno, dale, pregunta lo que quieras.   
· Mary: Pues es simple, porque a Flooffy no le importa que Girafarig ya no la quiera.   
· Mary: Pues así es ella, recuerda que no es la primera vez que Flooffy se enamora, ya ha tenido crías y una de ellas es Mery.   
· Mary: No todas las relaciones son eternas.   
· Mary: Tu lo has dicho...   
· Yanina: Pero antes de Girafarig, Flooffy tuvo otros amores.   
· Mary: Se podría decir así.   
· Yanina: Pero fueron varios o uno solo.   
· Mary: Pues fueron varios, de hecho fueron tres Mareep, uno de ellos era el Mareep de mi mejor amigo, pero al irse él... bueno, ambos se fueron y no los volvimos a ver.   
· Mary: Lo siento.   
· Mary: Descuida, eso ya paso y ahora tengo a Terry.   
· Cherry: Voy comprendiendo, Flooffy parece que esta buscando a su media naranja...   
· Rubí: Pero es oveja no fruta.   
· Yanina: No, media naranja se le dice...   
· Rubí: Era broma, si sé que significa.   
· Mary: I tu Girafarig, Cherry...   
· Cherry: Pues sinceramente esta es la primera vez que recuerdo que enamora, aunque le había sido fiel a Flooffy, supongo que no resulto y decidieron cortar.   
· Andrew: Tal vez, pero y lo de mi Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Pues Flooffy y Girafarig aunque no terminaron juntos, supongo que siguen siendo amigos y cada uno busca su pareja ideal, con la aparición del Girafarig de Andrew, quizás mi Girafarig fue comprendiendo que su pareja ideal no era Flooffy y quiso probar...   
· Yanina: I comprenden emociones tan complejas?   
· Kurumi: Los Pokémon suelen tomar rasgos de la personalidad de su entrenador, pero en cuestiones del corazón, nadie sabe nada, ni siquiera nosotros mismo nos entendemos.   
· Winnie: Eso es muy cierto.   
· Mary: Tal vez como son Pokémon sencillos, no conocen emociones como odio, rencor, celos...   
· Tara: Eso es cierto, los Pokémon son siempre de carácter puro... por cierto, ya están los bombones...   
Tara quien era la única cocinando bombones, se levanto y comenzó a repartirlos.   
· Tara: Creen que los pequeños Mareep puedan comer...   
· Mary: Mary es la experta.   
· Mary: Pues según mi experiencia, los Mareep nacen para valerse por si mismos, pero no es bueno darles dulces y menos a estas horas de la noche...   
· Andrew: En eso tiene mucha razón.   
· Kurumi: Que les parece si llamamos a todas las chicas, terminamos con los bombones y esperamos a Jade...   
· Andrew: Jade, va a volver?   
· Rubí: Pero si ella se iba a quedar con Ámbar, Molly, Jun y Penélope en el refugio...   
· Kurumi: I tu crees que la iba a dejar hacer eso, además esta noche nos toca conocer su casa...   
· Winnie: Cierto, niñas vengan a comer...   
Pero más se tardo Winnie en hablar, que en que las niñas dejaran a los Mareep y se sentarán a comer bombones.   
· Winnie: Eso es velocidad...   
· Tara: Vamos a visitar su casa?   
· Perla: A casa?   
· Esmeralda: Vamos a ir a casa...   
· Andrew: Pero y Papá...   
· Rubí: A ver, supongo que le tocaba zarpar...   
· Topacio: Ojalá, no quiero caminar hasta el faro por nada.   
· Mary: Antes de que enreden más esto, recuerdo que Topacio dijo en una ocasión que prácticamente vivían en Olivine.   
· Topacio: Sí, cuando estábamos comiendo en el restaurante...   
Dijo la pequeña entrenadora al tiempo que se comía un bombón.   
· Mary: Ese prácticamente era porque se hospedaban con frecuencia en el Centro Pokémon o porque realmente si viven en Olivine.   
· Jade: De hecho, si vivimos en Olivine...   
Jade llegó comandando a su ejercito de Pokémon, los que había llevado para buscar a su hermanita y amigas.   
· Jade: Bien Girafarig, ya llegamos...   
Girafarig corrió a donde se encontraba el Girafarig de Cherry, el Flaaffy de Mary solo observaba mientras cuidaba a sus dos nuevos retoños.   
· Topacio: Donde están Molly, Jun, Ámbar...   
· Kurumi: I mi Penélope, donde las dejaste...   
Jade solo el dedo índice frente a la boca, indicándoles silencio, Steelix llegó cargando en su lomo a las cuatro pequeñas durmientes así como a sus mochillas.   
· Cherry: Se quedaron dormidas...   
· Jade: De hecho no...   
Molly, Jun y Ámbar que habían estado acostadas sobre el lomo de Steelix se levantaron y brincaron hacia Winnie, Kurumi y Cherry, por suerte estas lograron atraparlas.   
· Molly: Sorpresa...   
· Cherry: Oigan, no vuelvan a hacer eso, quieren..   
· Winnie: Es peligroso...   
· Kurumi: Que cree que hubiera pasado si no la atrapaba pequeña damita...   
Dijo Kurumi regañando a Jun.   
· Jun: Perdón, fue idea de Molly...   
· Molly: Traidora...   
Cherry, Winnie y Kurumi, dejaron en el suelo a las tres inquietas niñas.   
· Molly: Creo que el brinco me hizo mal, estoy viendo dos Mery...   
Dijo Molly señalando a donde se encontraban las dos hijas de Flooffy.   
· Mary: No estas mal, son dos, pero no es Mery...   
· Ámbar: Quieres decir que...   
· Jun: Ya nacieron...   
Mientras las tres niñas corrían a jugar con los dos Mareep y Kurumi bajaba a Penélope del lomo de Steelix, Jade se sentaba a conversar.   
· Mary: Un bombón...   
Dijo Mary ofreciéndole un bombón a Jade.   
· Jade: Gracias, ahora por lo que creo estarán esperando, vivimos en Olivine, es cierto, cerca del Faro, pero no sabemos ir a menudo por dos motivos, el más importante es nuestro padre, puede ser un gran científico, pero no un buen padre.   
· Tara: Al menos ustedes tienen padre, nunca conocí al mío, abandono a mi mamá antes de que yo naciera, a mamá no le gusta hablar de ello, tampoco a ninguna de mis hermana o a mi hermano...   
Una lagrima corrió por el rostro de Tara.   
· Mary: Lo siento...   
· Tara: Sí, no hay cuidado, además paso hace mucho.   
· Jade: Es duro cuando la familia se separa, pero en el nuestro fue al revez, cuando mamá murió nos regresamos a Johto a terminar con las investigaciones de papá, durante una de ellas fue que conoció a la mujer que ahora es nuestra madre, quien ya tenía familia, dos niños de tres y dos años, al principio no nos gusto la idea de que llegará y tomará el lugar de nuestra madre, pero su cariño nos ganó a todas...   
· Topacio: Nuestra nueva madre es muy joven y linda, pero también es muy inteligente.   
· Rubí: Se llama Hiroko, pero le decimos Roko de cariño...   
Nadie pareció tomarle mayor importancia al nombre de la madre de las chicas, bueno, solo Molly, quien dejo a los Mareep para correr a escuchar.   
· Cherry: Molly cuidado, casi te caes...   
· Molly: No me paso nada, pero es que tenía que oírlo, como se llama tu madre Rubí...   
· Rubí: Mamá?   
· Perla: Ya te dijo, Hiroko...   
· Molly: I también es investigadora Pokémon?   
· Esmeralda: Así fue como conoció a papá, pero ella tiene un mayor título que él, ya que es doctora.   
Para este momento varias personitas ya habían descubierto de quien se trataba.   
· Kurumi: La Doctora Hiroko?   
· Winnie: Hiroko, doctora... valla.   
· Mary: Es muy importante acaso?   
· Cherry: Puedes decir que si, la Doctora Hiroko es una experta en biología Pokémon, pero supe que ella se encontraba trabajando en Houen.   
· Jade: Sí, ella estaba estudiando la evolución de los Pokémon de diferentes continentes, junto a nuestra verdadera madre, la Profesora Ririka Sakasaki y nuestra tía, la Doctora Nanako...   
· Kurumi: Ririka y Nanako Sakasaki?   
· Winnie: Ustedes son tan famosos como Molly...   
· Mary: Por qué?   
· Molly: Papá y mamá suelen consultar datos con la Doctora Hiroko y Nanako, ellas son expertas en todo lo que se refiere a biología Pokémon...   
· Esmeralda: Al igual que lo era nuestra madre, las tres eran excelentes en lo que hacían y mamá nunca dejo de trabajar ni siquiera cuando enfermo.   
· Winnie: La Profesora Ririka Sakasaki era una experta en biología marina, pero falleció...   
· Kurumi: Ahora que recuerdo, leí un artículo en que el Profesor Cedar, quien es un gran científico Pokémon se encontraba estudiando el efecto invernadero y sus consecuencias en la vida marina de alta mar...   
· Jade: Escucho.   
· Kurumi: También había leído otro que mencionaba algo acerca de una desgracia que había sufrido, la muerte de su esposa, la Profesora Ririka Sakasasi a manos de una grave enfermedad, sin embargo el Profesor Cedar se había vuelto a casar, con la Doctora Hiroko Kitooh, antigua compañera de investigaciones, sin embargo nunca mencionaron que alguno de ellos tuviera hijos...   
· Jade: Ya ves como es la prensa, también tuve la oportunidad de leer aquel artículo, me hubiera gustado que le dedicaran un poco más a mamá, pero no lo hicieron, por suerte Roko, nuestra actual madre, se encuentra escribiendo un libro donde incluye a mamá y a tía Nanako.   
· Mary: Hay algo que no tengo claro, siendo su padre una figura pública, se dedicaba a hacer aquellas cosas de las que nos platicaron en aquella ocasión.   
· Jade: Cuando eres una figura pública como dices Mary, es mucho más fácil que te lluevan las aventuras, el simplemente las aprovechaba, no lo estoy defendiendo, pero así sucedió...   
· Andrew: Sé que no podíamos cambiar eso, pero al menos hubiera deseado que se hubiera portado mejor con nosotros, cuando menos que hubiera dedicado una noche a mis hermanas, cuando Ámbar tenía cuatro años y enfermo, mi tía fue la que la llevo al hospital porque Roko tuvo que quedarse en casa cuidando de Perla porque no dejaba de llorar, de mi padre no sé supo en dos días...   
· Cherry: Que les parece si hablamos mejor de otra cosa, ya nos podemos dar una idea de porque no se llevan muy bien con vuestro padre y de porque Jade puede cargar sus Pokebolas extras sin tener mayor problema que diferenciarlas unas de otras...   
· Molly: Porque, no se puede hacer eso...   
· Jade: No, normalmente es una persona especial quien guarda las Pokebolas que un entrenador ya no puede llevar, usualmente esto lo hacen personas que conocen bastante de Pokémon como Bill o el Profesor Oak, quienes tienen grandes laboratorios donde tratar con cualquier problema que se presente y que además disponen de amplios lugares para que los Pokémon se relajen y ejerciten, pero debido a que cada vez hay más entrenadores y no hay tanto espacio para todos los Pokémon, es que otras personas que tienen la posibilidad de encargarse de cierta cantidad de Pokémon, solicitan permiso a la Liga Pokémon y al obtener ese permiso se encargan de cuidar los Pokémon de ciertos entrenadoras que usualmente siempre son familiares.   
· Molly: Por qué?   
· Jade: Imaginemos tu caso Molly, tus padres son el Profesor Spencer Hale y la Doctora Sara Hale, por sus ocupaciones no podrían encargarse de tus Pokémon y como no conoces al Profesor Oak...   
· Molly: Pero si lo conozco, papá solía llevarme a Pueblo Paleta a visitar su gran laboratorio...   
· Jade: Mal ejemplo...   
· Cherry: Deja ayudarte, te pongo otro ejemplo, Jun.   
· Jun: Yo?   
Dijo la pequeña al escuchar su nombre.   
· Cherry: Sí, me dejarías usarte en mi ejemplo.   
· Jun: Sí.   
· Cherry: Bien, como sabes Molly, Jun tiene como tutora a la Oficial Jenny de Ciudad Caña Dorada y debido a sus ocupaciones, jamás se podría hacer cargo de un Pokémon...   
· Jun: Eso es muy cierto, yo tenía que cuidar de su Growlithe y de su Spinarak, porque ella no podía hacerlo...   
· Cherry: Ves, esta probado el primer punto, ahora el siguiente punto, como Jun aun es muy pequeña y su madre siempre esta ocupada, no podía pedirle al Profesor Oak o a Bill que cuidarán de los Pokémon que Jun ya no pudiera cargar, por lo que su viaje se limita a cargar solo seis Pokémon.   
· Jun: Es verdad, por eso analizo muy bien a los Pokémon que atrape, ya que solo podré atrapar seis.   
· Molly: Esa parte si la entiendo, lo que no entendí es lo de los familiares.   
· Cherry: Es simple, si supieras que tu hijo, algún otro familiar o amigo cercano, decidiera convertirse en entrenador y tu pudieras encargarte de cierta cantidad de Pokémon, no ayudarías con su viaje convirtiéndote en cuidador de sus Pokémon...   
· Molly: Pues si.   
· Ámbar: I así también podrías conocer a todos los Pokémon que llegará a atrapar...   
· Jade: Así es, mira Molly, como tu papá y tu mamá sabían que te convertirías en entrenadora Pokémon y que en algún momento llegarías a atrapar más de seis Pokémon, como no le podían pedir o quizás no desearon molestar al Profesor Oak, decidieron que ellos se harían cargo de cuidar tus Pokémon en caso de que llegaras a tener más de seis...   
· Mary: Como Rudy conmigo, el cuida de mis Pokémon y también los entrena.   
· Mary: O de mi mamá.   
· Winnie: O la mía.   
· Molly: Pero quien cuida y atiende a mis Pokémon es Skailer, el ayudante de mi papá...   
· Cherry: Tus padres son personas muy ocupadas Molly, así que le habrán pedido de favor que los cuidará, sabes como es su trabajo.   
· Molly: Sí.   
· Jade: Alguna otra pregunta   
· Molly: Pero y cuando tu eras entrenadora Jade, quien cuidaba tus Pokémon.   
· Andrew: Mamá, ella no solo los cuidaba sino que también los estudiaba.   
· Jade: Cuando lleguemos no se sorprendan porque vean que hay una parte de la casa en el mar, ya que es un laboratorio que estudia más que nada, la vida en el agua y eso significa... Pokémon de Agua.   
· Mary: Mis favoritos.   
· Tara: Igual los míos...   
· Perla: I los míos.   
· Cherry: De hecho al paso que va, todos los tipos llegaran a tener cuando menos un Pokémon Agua.   
· Molly: Me gustaría ver todos los Pokémon que tienen...   
· Ámbar: Cuando lleguemos a casa te enseñaré mi cuarto y veras...   
· Jun: Tienes Pokémon en tu cuarto?   
· Perla: Más bien es la decoración, pero si, todas tenemos cuando menos un Pokémon en nuestro cuarto que es Tipo Agua...   
· Mary: Me gustaría ir...   
· Andrew: Pues no es muy lejos, solo debemos recoger todo.   
· Esmeralda: Entonces que esperamos, a recoger...   
Esmeralda agarró del brazo a Rubí, Topacio y Perla...   
· Rubí: No es justo, porque no agarras a Ámbar también...   
· Esmeralda: Solo tengo dos manos, porque crees...   
· Mary: También las ayudaremos...   
· Mary: Ya lo hemos hecho antes.   
· Yanina: Que quieren que haga...   
· Jun: Vamos a recoger todo...   
· Molly: Pero mi mochilla esta lista...   
· Jun: Ayúdanos Molly, por favor.   
· Molly: Bueno, vamos.   
· Winnie: Parece que todos ayudarán, así que... a ayudar...   
· Cherry: Pues que esperamos, entre más rápido terminemos, más rápido podremos conocer su casa... a ayudar.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**De Entrenadores**   
**a**   
**Pastores Pokémon.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	32. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 31

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**De Entrenadores**   
**a**   
**Pastores Pokémon.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Parque de la Ciudad.   
· Rubí: I que tal...   
· Jade: Pues si, ya esta todo listo y en tiempo record...   
Dijo jade al ver el antiguo campamento ya levantado.   
· Jade: Bueno niñas, es hora de encaminarnos al faro, vamos a casa...   
· Todas: Sí...   
· Andrew: Oigan siempre me excluyen...   
Nuestro gran grupo se encamino por fin en dirección a la casa de las Joyitas. 

Continente Kanto.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.   
· Misty: Suerte en tu viaje Pokémon Misaki...   
La pequeña Misaki por fin se despedía de sus amigos para comenzar con su viaje Pokémon, todos sus amigos estaban en la puerta del gimnasio para despedirse de ella.   
· Misaki: Gracias...   
· Ash: Cuídate.   
· Misaki: Si tienen noticias llaméenme...   
Misaki salió rumbo a su destino, Ciudad Carmín.   
· Brock: Ahí va una futura maestra Pokémon...   
· Misty: Adió Misaki y suerte...   
· Daisy: Me recuerda cuando empezaste tu viaje Misty...   
· Misty: Sí, ustedes tres no querían que me fuera, pero logre convencerlas al final.   
· Lilly: No queríamos porque sabíamos el ridículo que ibas a hacer...   
· Misty: Qué cosa!   
· Daisy: Cálmate corazón, Lilly solo habla en broma.   
· Richie: Hasta donde creen que llegue.   
· Brock: Pues su Pokémon esta bien entrenado, quien sabe...   
· Melody: Todo depende de ella, pero no me sorprendería verla este año en la Liga Añil.   
· Misty: No, Misaki va a Johto.   
· Melody: Perdón, la Liga Johto.   
· Sabrina: I eso a que se debe.   
· Melody: Pues hay más Pokémon allá y más gimnasios, aunque Houen tampoco es mala elección.   
· Richie: Houen.   
· Ash: Cuantas aventuras, creo que Houen fue mi mejor elección...   
· Misty: Sí claro, como yo no estuve con ustedes...   
· Brock: Houen, me traer gratos recuerdos oír su nombre...   
· Violeta: Mejor entremos, se hace tarde.   
· Daisy: que les parece si preparamos galletas...   
· Brock: Galletas, suena delicioso...   
· Lilly: Siempre que no sean como las de Misty...   
Todos los entrenadores entraron tras Daisy, solo Ash y Misty seguían afuera.   
· Misty: Ahí va Misaki, no puedo evitar ponerme a llorar, es como si viera partir a mi propia hija...   
· Ash: Crees que llegue muy lejos Misty.   
· Misty: Espero que muy lejos, su tío es Gary.   
· Ash: Si, tienes razón, Misaki es muy buena. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Nuestro gran grupo caminaba en dirección al faro, mientras lo hacían, conversaban de diferentes temas, cerca de ellas venía un enorme grupo de Pokémon.   
· Kurumi: Así que la pequeña Yanina si va a viajar con nosotras...   
· Yanina: No soy tan pequeña.   
· Mary: A ver, primero fuimos cuatro, luego se formo otro grupo de cuatro, llegó Tara y luego Jade y sus hermanas... y hermano.   
Andrew asintió.   
· Mary: I ahora Yanina.   
· Yanina: Si lo desean me quedaré en el gimnasio, total, la Señorita Jazmine dijo que...   
Pero Yanina no termino de hablar ya que Mary le tapo la boca.   
· Mary: No digas eso, además Mary no lo dijo porque fueras una carga.   
· Mary: Es cierto, mi hermano me enseño a que nunca sobraban los amigos...   
· Yanina: Pero pensé que...   
· Mary: No, si dije ello, es porque quería ver cuanto había crecido nuestro grupo.   
· Mary: Sí, desde el grupo original hasta acá, se ha triplicado el número de entrenadoras.   
· Cherry: Va a ser un poco difícil movilizarnos todos de ciudad en ciudad, pero no cabe duda de que será divertido.   
· Perla: Como una gran convención de entrenadores...   
· Jade: O como una excursión de boy's scout, solo que mayormente chicas...   
· Molly: O más bien como un grupo de pastores arriando ovejas...   
Detrás de Molly venían Flooffy, Mery y las dos nuevas adiciones.   
· Ámbar: Solo que seamos pastores de cuatro ovejas...   
Hikari venía caminando tras Ámbar.   
· Cherry: Por cierto Mary, como las vas a bautizar...   
· Mary: Pues yo no lo haré, el privilegió lo tendrán dos señoritas a quien pienso dárselas...   
· Molly: De verdad?   
Dijo Molly muy entusiasmada.   
· Perla: La una es Molly y la otra...   
· Mary: Pues es una de tus hermanas, adivina cual...   
· Perla: Hermanas, Ámbar no podría ser...   
· Ámbar: I porque yo no?   
Pregunto molesta la pequeña Ámbar.   
· Perla: Tu entrenas Pokémon Insectos, Normales y Planta...   
· Ámbar: Sí, pero aun así tengo al Phanpy que me dio Topacio...   
· Topacio: I esta bien cuidado, lo puedo asegurar.   
· Ámbar: Ves, no me sería problema cuidar un Pokémon que no fuera Insecto, Normal o Planta...   
· Winnie: Eso es porque tu eres como Molly y Jun, Ámbar, no tendrías un Tipo Fijo de Pokémon, pero a un entrenador con un Tipo ya fijo se le hace muy difícil tratar con un Pokémon de otro Tipo, yo tuve un Vaporeon y se lo tuve que dar a Mary, porque nunca pude acostumbrarme a él...   
· Rubí: O como Esmeralda...   
· Esmeralda: De hecho lo mío fue al revés, yo probé con varios Tipos de Pokémon hasta que encontré con los que me quedaría...   
· Mary: Los eléctricos que son los mejores.   
· Topacio: Creo que ya no necesitaras adivinar Perla, ya sabemos a quien de nosotras le dará un Mareep, Mary...   
· Perla: Sí, Esmeralda, pero al menos no me equivoque, no era a Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Sí...   
Dijo la pequeña Ámbar haciendo un puchero, todas las presentes comenzaron a reír al verla.   
· Mary: Eres un encanto Ámbar, por ahora Flooffy no podrá procrear y para Mery aun falta más tiempo, pero deja que llame a casa y quizás mamá tenga buenas noticias...   
· Ámbar: De verdad.   
Dijo Ámbar en un tono más esperanzador.   
· Molly: Pero y cuando vas a darnos a nuestros Mareep...   
· Cherry: Cálmate Molly...   
· Molly: Perdón, es que no puedo esperar…   
· Kurumi: No te disculpes Molly, Cherry estaría igual si fuera un Pokémon Psíquico...   
· Cherry: Tu también, no te hagas...   
· Molly: Pero si nos vas a dar a nuestros Mareep, Mary?   
· Mary: Sí, pero será hasta dentro de un par de días, estas pequeñas deben crecer un poco más...   
· Molly: Entendido.   
· Mary: Ves Yanina, nuestro grupo no solo crece en entrenadoras, sino también en Pokémon...   
· Yanina: Entonces si puedo ir con ustedes.   
Yanina miró esperanzadoramente a sus amigas.   
· Cherry: Claro, además la propia Jazmine ya te dio permiso, solo debemos volver a tiempo hoy para recibir a tus padres.   
· Yanina: Gracias.   
· Mary: Será bueno tener una nueva entrenadora con quien hablar.   
· Cherry: Tengo una pregunta para ti Mary.   
Ambas Mary voltearon a ver a Cherry.   
· Mary & Mary: Sí   
· Kurumi: Debes ser más especifica Cherry.   
· Cherry: Perdón, a veces se me olvida.   
· Mary: Bueno y para cual de las dos es.   
· Cherry: Es un pregunta referente a los Mareep, para quien crees que sea.   
· Mary: Entonces es para mi.   
· Cherry: Exacto.   
· Mary: I cual es.   
· Cherry: Pues para cargar dos huevos, debes dejar dos Pokémon, si dijiste que Flooffy tuvo sus huevos cuando llegamos a Olivine, que Pokémon dejaste.   
· Winnie: Pues tuvo que dejar dos...   
· Cherry: Ya sé eso, pero cuales.   
· Mary: Pues los mismo que no cargo ahora...   
· Yanina: A ver, tienes un Flaaffy, un Jolteon y tres Mareep, que Pokémon falta.   
· Mary: Lanturn, como es de agua no puedo dejar que corra por el campo libremente, se deshidrataría...   
· Tara: Igual que varios de mis Pokémon.   
· Mary: I de los míos...   
· Perla: De los míos también...   
· Molly: Mi Mudkip se salva por ser de tierra...   
· Ámbar: Mudkip es de Agua, su evolución es Tipo agua y Tierra...   
· Molly: Eso es verdad?   
· Tara: Sí.   
· Yanina: Entonces a excepción de tus Mareep, son los mismos Pokémon que usaste contra mí.   
· Mary: Así es, tuve que dejar a Porygon y Pichu para cuidar de estas dos bellezas, pero cuando terminamos el duelo cambie a Porygon por Jolteon... pero luego me arrepentí, ojalá Terry lo entienda...   
· Mary: Pero Terry no esta y ya sabes lo que dices el viejo y conocido refrán, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente...   
· Mary: Espero que tengas razón.   
· Jade: Por cierto chicas, no estaba entre sus planes hacer desviación hasta nuestra casa y conocer a mamá, pero adonde tenían pensado ir antes...   
· Mary: Eso es fácil, al gimnasio de Ciudad Cianwood, nos quedaba de pasada, Mary tenía que ir a pelear por su siguiente medalla.   
· Mary: No lo creo.   
Mary sacó una cajita donde guardaba todas sus medallas y le enseño una en particular.   
· Mary: Es lo que creo que es?   
· Topacio: Se parece a la Medalla Tormenta...   
· Rubí: No se parece, es...   
· Cherry: Sí, es la Medalla Tormenta, Mary la ganó cuando estuvimos en Ciudad Cianwood.   
· Molly: Ciudad Cianwood?   
· Mary: No fue un duelo del que pudiera estar orgullosa, solo pude usar un Pokémon y Porygon no uso más que un ataque.   
· Cherry: Pero maneja bien el Ataque Psíquico.   
· Mary: Por eso lo cambiaste, para aprovechar su Ataque Psíquico, pero y lo del arrepentimiento.   
· Mary: Pues extrañaba a mi Jolteon y cuando Molly y Esmeralda tengan a sus respectivos Mareep, tendré dos vacantes que podré llenar con el Porygon de mi Terry, quien venció a Chuck y con Pichu, a quien extraño un montón...   
· Molly: Puede un solo Pokémon vencer a todos los Pokémon de un líder de gimnasio?   
· Perla: Sí ese líder es Chuck, seguro.   
· Jade: Ese es el problema con Chuck, descuida mucho su entrenamiento y el de sus Pokémon.   
· Topacio: Sí, los Pokémon Pelea son fuertes, pero debe entrenarlos más...   
· Rubí: Fuertes?, solo le ganan a los Normales, Hielo, Roca, Siniestros y Acero...   
· Perla: Te parece poco, son cinco Tipos...   
· Rubí: Igual que los Pokémon de Hielo, le ganan a los Pokémon Planta, Tierra, Voladores, Roca y Dragón...   
· Topacio: I los de Tierra, le ganan a Fuego, Eléctrico, Veneno, Roca y Acero...   
· Perla: Los Tipo Agua no podrán tener tantas ventajas, pero son los que menos desventajas tienen, solo los Tipo Eléctrico y Planta...   
· Ámbar: Sí hablamos de desventajas, los que menos las tienen son los Pokémon Normales, solo los Tipo Pelea y un Pokémon Normal bien entrenado le puede ganar a un Pokémon Pelea...   
· Rubí: Eso es solo en teoría, aun no sabemos si sea cierto en la practica...   
· Esmeralda: Es verdad, además se te olvida algo hermanita, no solo los Normales, los Pokémon Eléctricos solo tienen una desventaja, los Tipo Tierra...   
· Topacio: Pero es una desventaja total, con un ataque eléctrico nunca dañarías a un Pokémon Tierra, es como si yo me pusiera a pelear con mis Pokémon con uno Tipo Volador, perdería...   
· Perla: Pero para esto tenías Poder Antiguo, es un ataque que puede golpear a Pokémon Voladores o que Levitan, como Gastly, Koffing, Vibrava o Flygon.   
· Topacio: Pero Poder Antiguo es un Ataque Roca no Tierra.   
· Perla: Pero sirve...   
· Rubí: Entonces es como si Ámbar peleara con un Fantasma...   
· Ámbar: I yo por qué?   
· Topacio: No tu, tus Pokémon.   
· Jun: Un Pokémon Normal contra un Pokémon Fantasma, jamás ganaría alguno, los Pokémon Normales son inmunes a los Ataques Fantasma y los Fantasmas a los Ataques Normales...   
· Cherry: No del todo, la Sombra Nocturna es un Ataques que si dañarían a un Pokémon Normal.   
· Jade: De hecho Sombra Nocturna puede dañar a cualquier Pokémon y nunca falla.   
· Molly: No entiendo...   
· Cherry: Verás Molly, hay una lista de seis Ataques especiales que nunca fallan y funcionan contra cualquier Pokémon sin importar el Tipo, pero estos no pueden lograr un Ataque Critico, estos ataques son...   
· Ámbar: Súper Colmillo, Onda Psíquica, Explosión Sónica, Movimiento Sísmico, Sombra Nocturna y Furia Dragón...   
· Cherry: Sí, son esos...   
· Molly: No es justo, a Ámbar si le dijiste...   
· Cherry: Te juro Molly que yo no le dije nada...   
· Ámbar: Si leyeras el libro que di los encontrarías...   
· Yanina: Seis, entonces si uno de mis Pokémon tiene uno de esos ataques, es seguro que podré enfrentarme a cualquier Pokémon aun cuando tenga la ventaja total de Tipo en mi contra...   
· Cherry: Sí, pero piénsalo bien, estos ataques no pueden hacer un daño doble, mucho menos un daño critico.   
· Yanina: Entendido, los usaré como última salida...   
· Perla: Ven, entonces Rubí y yo seríamos las únicas sin debilidades aparentes...   
· Esmeralda: Agua y Fuego, gran opción...   
· Topacio: Podré ser débil a los Pokémon Voladores, pero a ustedes dos si las venzo...   
· Perla: Ya quisieras...   
· Ámbar: No vallan a pelear...   
· Rubí: La electricidad es cosa de niños...   
· Esmeralda: No juegues con fuego o te podrías quemar...   
· Ámbar: No peleen...   
· Perla: Quieres pelear.   
· Topacio: Vamos...   
· Ámbar: No peleen...   
· Rubí: Te reto...   
· Esmeralda: Pues acepto, te haré morder el polvo...   
Mientras las cuatro joyitas seguían "charlando" tan animadamente entre sí, Molly y Jun trataban de calmar a Ámbar, nuestras entrenadoras también charlaban, solo que de otros temas más importantes.   
· Mary: I cuando fueron a Ciudad Cianwood?   
· Cherry: Ya no te acuerdas, cuando las encontramos a ti y a Molly en medio del mar, les dijimos que habíamos ido hasta Ciudad Cianwood y habíamos regresado a Ciudad Olivine.   
· Mary: Sí, pero creí que era broma.   
· Mary: Ya ves que no...   
· Mary: Malvadas y no me llevaron...   
· Tara: Atrapaste buenos Pokémon, confórmate...   
· Mary: Aun sigues molesta porque no lograste atrapar ninguno Tara.   
· Tara: Tu que crees, hasta Molly atrapo un Mudkip...   
· Mary: Perdón, en mi siguiente aventura acuática te llevare.   
· Tara: Gracias.   
· Cherry: Pero me preocupa algo, ahora que Yanina estará con nosotras, como le hará en la noche.   
Ámbar volteo al escuchar a Cherry y se abrazo de Molly y Jun.   
· Ámbar: Igual que como hoy, nosotras tres buscamos un buen árbol y lo usamos de base...   
· Jade: Eso ni pensarlo señorita, ya pedí permiso en sus escuelas para recorrer Johto junto a Cherry y su grupo, así que mientras estemos por lugares que no conozca, usted no se separara de mi...   
· Ámbar: Bueno, pero no sé como harán ahora para que duerma Yanina.   
· Mary: Simple, como lo hicimos cuando ya había demasiada gente para nuestra tienda de campaña.   
· Mary: Escoger un equipo en el cual quedarse.   
· Yanina: Equipo?   
· Rubí: Como un equipo?   
· Cherry: Sí, como al comienzo viajábamos solo Molly, Mary, Mary y yo, entrábamos muy bien en una tienda de campaña, pero cuando llego mi hermana, ya estaban Jun, Penélope y Winnie, nos hicimos muchas para una sola tienda y nos dividimos en dos grupos.   
· Kurumi: En mi tienda van Jun, Penélope, Winnie y yo, así que aun hay espacio si deseas.   
· Mary: En la nuestra también, aunque este Tara, sobra espacio, es una tienda muy grande.   
· Tara: Bastante grande, puedes escoger donde quedarte...   
· Jade: Me pregunto como nos iremos a repartir acá...   
· Andrew: Como antes, tu tienes una tienda de campaña y yo la otra, si falta espacio puedo dormir al aire libre en mi bolsa de dormir y así ustedes usarán mi tienda.   
· Jade: Sería un gesto muy lindo de tu parte Andrew... sino fuera porque tu tienda termino rota cuando Rubí, Ámbar, Jun y Molly la quisieron levantar...   
· Rubí, Ámbar, Jun & Molly: Lo sentimos...   
· Andrew: Ya olvídenlo, en casa tengo otra, solo es cuestión de recogerla, es más amplia que la que tenía, pueden usarla si quieren...   
· Rubí: De verdad, gracias...   
· Topacio: Pero vas a dormir a la intemperie?   
· Tara. Cuando llegué a Johto y me separe de mis hermanas y hermano, así lo hacia, yo no tenía una tienda de campaña...   
· Mary: Ni yo.   
· Mary: Yo menos, porque creen que me emocione cuando vi la tienda de Molly...   
· Cherry: Yo tenía una, pero como pesaba mucho se la devolví a Kurumi...   
· Kurumi: Sabes que una tienda de campaña grande, representa mucho peso, aunque no entiendo como cargas la tuya Molly, es bastante grande y eso significa que también es pesada...   
· Molly: No la cargo yo, la carga Cherry...   
· Kurumi: Ya veo, devolviste la que te regalo tu hermanita y en cambio prefieres cargar la de una completa extraña...   
· Molly: No soy extraña...   
· Cherry: Kurumi, nos repartimos el contenido de todas nuestras mochillas para que ninguna tuviera que esforzarse más de la cuenta, por eso yo cargo la tienda de Molly, antes lo hacia Mary...   
· Mary: I era muy pesada, pero cuando nacieron los huevos de Flooffy y tuve que ocultarlos en mi mochila, ya no tenía espacio para la tienda de Molly, por eso la carga Cherry...   
· Winnie: Al final terminaste cargando lo que no querías...   
· Cherry: Así es...   
· Andrew: La vida es irónica.   
· Cherry: Tu lo has dicho...   
· Rubí: Pero es buena idea, hagamos nosotras lo mismo...   
· Esmeralda: Eso ni soñarlo, tu mochilla esta llena de rocas, no creas ni por un segundo que te la voy a cargar yo...   
· Rubí: Pero bien que te servirían si atraparas un Eevee o un Pikachu...   
· Esmeralda: Pero hasta entonces no las cargo.   
· Rubí: Mala...   
Rubí se volteo a ver a Perla.   
· Rubí: Que dices Perla y te doy una muestra gratuita no negociable de mis Rocas de Agua...   
· Perla: No gracias, además ya tengo...   
· Rubí: Genial, no existen rocas de tierra como para pedirle ayuda a Topacio y Ámbar es muy pequeña para aprovecharme de ella...   
· Topacio: No hay de otra hermanita, a cargar.   
· Mary: Sí quieres yo te ayudo Rubí y no necesitas darme una Roca de Agua...   
· Rubí: De verdad, pero si te doy una...   
· Mary: No, déjalo así, yo te ayudo...   
· Jade: Segura de lo que vas a hacer Mary, mira que el equipaje de Rubí esta mayormente compuesto por rocas evolutivas de todo tipo...   
· Mary: Sí, la quiero ayudar...   
· Jade: Allá tu.   
Mientras Mary y Rubí se detuvieron para repartirse el contenido de sus mochillas, el resto del grupo seguía caminando tranquilamente.   
· Mary: I como es la casa...   
· Winnie: Imagino que han de vivir rodeados de las investigaciones de sus padres y su tía...   
· Andrew: Tu lo has dicho...   
· Winnie: Lo imagino, igual que en mi casa, cientos de plantas y Pokémon Planta, como un gran invernadero.   
· Jade: Sí, solo que mayormente con Pokémon Planta y piscinas llenas de agua.   
· Molly: Piscinas?   
· Perla: Sí, pero no son para bañarse, son tanques de agua en los que mamá estudia a los Pokémon.   
· Ámbar: Pero siempre sabe haber una vacía y en cuanto la encontremos...   
Por fin Mary y Rubí se reincorporaron al equipo, Mary lucía un poco cansada por su pesada carga.   
· Topacio: No te pesa Mary?   
· Mary: Descuida, he cargado cosas más pesadas...   
· Perla: Pero no es bueno, dame unas cuantas y yo te ayudo a cargarlas...   
· Esmeralda: Es cierto, yo también te ayudo.   
· Topacio: I yo.   
· Rubí: I cuando yo las cargaba porque nadie me ayudaba...   
· Yanina: Se me ocurre algo...   
Yanina sacó una Pokebola.   
· Yanina: Ve Onix...   
De ella salió su gran Onix.   
· Yanina: Onix puede llevar nuestras mochillas pero no creo que pueda cargarnos a todas.   
· Kurumi: Con que cargue las mochillas de estas niñas estará bien...   
Kurumi señalo en dirección de las Joyitas.   
· Mary: Pero crees que pueda con la mochila de Rubí, es muy pesada...   
· Yanina: Onix puede más que eso, el puede con todas nuestras mochilas...   
· Rubí: Se me ocurre una mejor idea, que tal si usamos al Steelix de Yanina y al Onix de Topacio para irnos a casa...   
· Topacio: Siempre pensando en los atajos...   
· Mary: Pero no sería mala idea, cuanto hemos caminado...   
· Jade: Como unos cuarenta minutos...   
· Mary: Cuarenta? y cuanto falta, no creí que el faro quedará tan lejos.   
· Mary: Es una Ciudad Grande, todo queda muy lejos, no recuerdas Caña Dorada...   
· Topacio: Normalmente tomábamos un taxi para llegar al Faro...   
· Rubí: I ahora me quieren hacer caminar...   
· Winnie: Un taxi a estas horas?   
· Kurumi: Puede que lo encontremos.   
· Esmeralda: Pero no creo que entremos todos en uno...   
· Jun: I si nos vamos volando en Pidgeot?   
· Ámbar: Sería divertido...   
· Molly: Pero nosotras no conocemos la dirección y si nos perdemos...   
· Perla: Pero Ámbar si, además el Faro es inmenso, no se pueden perder...   
· Jade: Una vez que encuentren el faro, todo será cuestión de Ámbar para que las guíe.   
· Ámbar: O sea que si nos perdemos será mi culpa?   
· Rubí: Tu lo has dicho...   
· Ámbar: Mejor sigamos caminando...   
· Rubí: Bueno, no hay taxi, no hay Pidgeot, no hay Onix o Steelix para cargarnos, por lo menos podemos dejar que Onix cargue las mochilas.   
· Jade: No veo porque no...   
· Topacio: I de paso que cargue a Penélope...   
· Kurumi: No señor, a mi niña nadie la toca...   
· Cherry: Kurumi le ha tomado mucho cariño a Penélope, es mejor no intentar nada para separarlas...   
· Topacio: Entendido...   
· Yanina: Bien Onix, escúchame, pondremos todas las mochilas en tu espalda y nos seguirás lentamente, no queremos que se caiga alguna mochila.   
Onix solo se acostó en el suelo para que comenzaran a subir las mochilas, una vez cargado, el viaje continuo.   
· Rubí: Ya me siento mejor, podría caminar veinte kilómetros...   
· Jade: Veinte, a ver si mañana te levantas para trotar...   
· Rubí: Era broma.   
· Jun: Por cierto, nuestra apuesta aun sigue en pie?   
Jun se quedo viendo a Molly y a Ámbar.   
· Molly: Supongo, que dices Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Pues no sé, ya le perdí el gusto a la apuesta, si me levanto antes que ustedes, las despertare pero para entrenar a nuestros Pokémon juntas, que dicen.   
· Jun: Es buena idea, sobretodo por Molly.   
· Molly: Pues si sería buena idea, mis Pokémon y yo te lo agradeceríamos Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Bien, en caso de que me levante primera, las despertaré.   
· Jun: I si yo lo hago, seré quien las levante...   
· Molly: Puede que no me guste madrugar mucho, pero si por gracia divina me levanto antes que ustedes dos, las despertare... 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Centro Comercial.   
· Terry: A ver, necesitaré Pociones, Antídotos y comida, el viaje a Ciudad Olivine es largo y como no tengo nada más que hacer hasta que empiece la Liga Johto, puedo visitar a Mary mientras este allá...   
Terry comenzó a escribir en una libreta.   
· Terry: Querida Mary...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Ataques de Grupo**   
**y**   
**Ataque de Efecto.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	33. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 32

****

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Ataques de Grupo**   
**y**   
**Ataque de Efecto.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Camino al Faro.   
· Jun: Entiendo, pero y eso de Ataques Especiales y Ataques Normales...   
· Jade: Eso es los grupos en que se dividen los ataques, son principalmente para explicar su Defensa, Ataque, Ataque Especial y Defensa Especial, todos los Ataques Pokémon sin importar el Tipo, Planta, Normal, Tierra, Fuego...   
Jade miraba a cada una de las entrenadoras presentes que manejaban uno o más Pokémon de estos Tipos.   
· Jade: Psíquico, Agua, Eléctrico o Insecto, todos los ataques serán o Ataques Normales o Ataques Especiales...   
· Molly: I como se sabe cual es cual...   
· Cherry: Los ataques más especializados son aquellos que usan el Ataque Especial, como los Ataques de Fuego, Agua o Eléctricos...   
· Winnie: I los ataques menos especializados como los Tipo Pelea, Roca o Normales, son los que usan el Ataque Normal...   
· Molly: No pues, ya me quedo bien claro...   
Dijo Molly en tonó sarcástico.   
· Jade: Verás Molly, los Ataques Normales que son todos los Ataques Tipo Normal, Pelea, Veneno, Tierra, Roca, Insecto, Acero, Volador e incluso Fantasma, son Ataques del grupo Normal y estos se mejoran con Proteínas ya que aumentan el ataque, si quieres proteger a un Pokémon de estos nueve tipos de ataque, solo debes darles Hierro para que su Defensa aumente...   
· Molly: Entonces con Proteínas los hago más fuerte y con Hierro me cuido de ellos...   
· Jade: En pocas palabras si.   
· Jun: Entonces todos los ataques que quedan son del grupo de ataques especiales.   
· Jade: Sí, Fuego, Agua, Eléctricos, Dragón, Hielo, Planta, Psíquico y Siniestro, todos son ataques del grupo Especial, y estos dependen del Ataque Especial y Defensa Especial del Pokémon, se hacen más fuertes con el Calcio pues aumenta el Ataque Especial y te previenes de ellos con el Zinc pues incrementa la Defensa Especial...   
· Jun: Ah.   
· Jade: Algo más...   
· Mary: Aquello del Critical Hit, lo discutimos con Jazmine y me quedaron aun algunas dudas...   
· Yanina: Sí, a mi también...   
· Jade: Bien, el Golpe Critico, es eso...   
· Molly: Un golpe critico...   
· Jade: Sí, primero debo explicarles de los Pokémon de un Tipo y Tipo Doble...   
· Ámbar: Tipo doble es como Gyarados, que es Agua y Volador.   
· Jade: Así es...   
· Molly: I un solo Tipo es como Jolteon, que es solo Tipo Eléctrico.   
· Jade: Perfecto, ahora sabrán que aquí juega un factor importante la tabla de ataques, aquella que indica que tipo de ataque es favorable contra que Tipo de Pokémon...   
· Rubí: Fuego vence a Planta...   
· Topacio: Tierra vence a Fuego...   
· Perla: Agua vence a Tierra...   
· Esmeralda: Electricidad vence a Agua...   
Molly y Jun se quedaron viendo a Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Que, a mi no me gusta pelear con ellas...   
· Jade: Esa es mi hermanita, pero aprovechando a estos cuatro diablillos, como saben, todos los Pokémon tiene ventajas y desventajas...   
· Andrew: No todos, recuerdas a ese Fantasma Siniestro, sería el único que no tiene desventajas, su Tipo Siniestro lo protege de Ataques Insectos, Psíquicos y Fantasmas y su Tipo Fantasma de Ataques Tipo Normales y Pelea...   
· Jade: Sí, pero me refería a los Tipos.   
· Andrew: Pero no negaras que mi Fantasmita Siniestro es perfecto...   
· Esmeralda: Ni tanto, aun quedan los Tipos Siniestro y Acero...   
· Cherry: En realidad lo único bueno en ese Pokémon es su Tipo Doble, examine su Defensa y Ataque especial y normal, no es algo realmente aconsejable, es baja...   
· Molly: I como se traduce eso...   
· Ámbar: Que aunque sea Inmune a los Ataques Pelea y Psíquico, con un ataque de otro Tipo lo vences..   
· Jun: Usas un buen Trueno y lo vences, usas una Hidro Bomba y lo vences, usas un Rayo Solar y es historia, usas un buen Lanzallamas y adiós... 

**Nota** (Sí, ya no les pongo número, es que me dio pereza)**:** Desde la siguiente línea hasta el posible final del fanfics, usaré los nombre de los ataques en inglés (Ocasionalmente los pondré en Español, más que nada cuando sean ataques súper recontra conocidos o cuando quiera exagerar, señalar o alternar algo, como cuando se usan ataques de Johto, Kanto y Houen, principalmente para distinguir los nuevos de los viejos), como normalmente aparecen en el juego, ya que en la serie no están completamente traducidos todos los ataques y tampoco están muy bien traducidos, un Lanzallamas en la serie es un Flamethrower al igual que un Fire Blast (Que se traduciría como Explosión de Fuego, suena más bien a Digimon que Pokémon), un Attack Trueno es un Thunderbolt aunque también lo llaman Impact Trueno en la serie, esto lo alternan sin razón, su nombre real sería Rayo, el caso más famoso es el del Ataque de Rapidez, Swift, que tiene más nombres que el propio Faint Attack dentro de la serie, es llamado Ataque de Rapidez, Ataques de Estrellas (Es el que más he escuchado) e incluso Ataque Sutil, esto por la propia Misty, otro ataque que no se salva es Quick Attack o Ataque Rápido, en especial cuando lo usa Pikachu, en lugar de decir Ataque Rápido, Ash suele decir Agilidad, con lo que Pikachu empieza a correr, hasta ahí estaría bien, de no ser porque Pikachu golpea a su rival, en el momento en que lo golpea deja de ser Agilidad y se convierte en Ataque Rápido, pero no, otra razón por la que dejo sin traducir los ataques, es para que no se confundan por si juegan Pokémon Rubí, Zafiro o alguna otra versión, les va a ser muy difícil encontrar ciertos ataques que señalo y poseen algún efecto especial, sobretodo en los de Houen, como los ya mencionados Lagrima Falsa (Fake Tears), Alboroto (Uproar), Deseo (Wish), Cosquillas (Tickle), Ayuda (Helping Hand – si, se que no se traduciría así, pero no me gusto como sonaba y la deje en Ayuda), Aromaterapia (Aromateraphy), Poder Secreto (Secret Power), Onda de Agua (Water Pulse – aunque en realidad se traduciría como Pulso de Agua, pero no me gusto ese nombre), entre tantas otras ya mencionadas; y una última razón que me motivo y quizás la más importante, hay ataques, principalmente los de Houen que al traducirlos, suenan horrible, como Arm Thrust (Realmente sabe alguien como se traduciría esto, literalmente sería Brazo de Empuje o Arma Puñalada), Blaze Kick (Patada en Llamas), Crush Claw (Garra Trituradora), Sky Uppercut (Gancho del Cielo), Skill Swap (Cambio de Habilidad), Sand Tomb (Tumba de Arena), Odor Sleuth (Investigar Olor), entre otros, pero no desesperen, les pondré entre paréntesis la traducción del inglés aunque solo sea la primera vez en el capítulo que usen ese ataque, también aprovecho para informarles que cambio la forma de hablar de los Pokémon, explico esto, en el fanfics un humano al decir Eevee dice en realidad "Ivi", si un Pokémon que hable español, dice Eevee, dirá "Eve" no Ivi, por eso los Pokémon en el fanfics dicen Uivi o Joulteon, Eevee o Jolteon, que es como pronuncian sus nombres en la serie, lo dicen tal cual esta escrito, pero de ahora en adelante los Pokémon hablaran con letra cursiva, para que se pueda diferenciar con más facilidad, letra normal, hablan de forma normal, letra cursiva, hablan tal cual esta escrito, eso es todo por ahora, suerte. 

· Perla: Un Blizzard (Ventisca) y chao...   
· Esmeralda: Un Thunderbolt (Attack Trueno) y finis...   
· Topacio: Un buen Earthquake (Terremoto) y adiosito…   
· Rubí: Un Sacred Fire (Fuego Sagrado) o mejor aun con un Fire Blast (Explosión de Fuego)...   
· Molly: Ya entendí...   
· Jade: Ves, no es tan perfecto...   
· Andrew: Esta bien, me equivoque, prosigue por favor...   
· Jade: Difícil, ya sé me olvido por donde iba...   
· Mary: Estabas en los Tipos...   
· Ámbar: No, en que todos los Pokémon tiene Ventajas y Desventajas por Tipo...   
· Jade: Cierto, gracias Ámbar, bien, aquellos ataques con ventaja tienen una fuerza doble, es como si atacaran dos veces, es un ataque doble, esto es...   
· Cherry: Porque el ataque es efectivo.   
· Jade: Sí, el agua conduce la electricidad, por lo que un Jolteon le haría doble daño con un Thunderbolt a un Gyarados, pero aquí sucede algo más, como Gyarados tiene doble Tipo y justamente es también débil a los ataques eléctricos, el Thunderbolt de Jolteon no hace un daño doble, sino un daño cuádruple, o sea un Thunderbolt con un ataque que vale por cuatro, como si lo atacaran cuatro Thunderbolt al mismo tiempo...   
· Cherry: Vas a explicar toda la ecuación del Golpe Critico?   
· Jade: Sí, me lo pidieron, debo hacerlo.   
· Cherry: Bueno, si necesitas ayuda me la pides.   
· Kurumi: Pero Jade lo ha estado haciendo muy bien.   
· Jade: Gracias.   
· Winnie: Es cierto, ni yo lo explicaría mejor.   
· Kurumi: Prosigue, por favor.   
· Jade: Gracias, como les explicaba, este ataque valdría por cuatro, pero hay algo más...   
· Jun: Los ataques con desventaja?   
· Jade: Bueno, no pensaba hablarles de ellos por ahora, pero bueno, porque no, contrarió a los ataques con ventaja de Tipo, los ataques con desventaja como un Pokémon de Hielo contra un Pokémon de Agua, en lugar de hacer un daño doble, harán un daño de la mitad del daño normal y esto es aun más grave en Pokémon con Tipo en completa desventaja a cierto Tipo, Topacio y Esmeralda tienen Pokémon que no lograrían daños contra Pokémon Volador o Tierra, lo mismo sucede con Pokémon Normales contra Fantasmas, Pelea contra Fantasmas o Psíquicos contra Siniestros...   
· Molly: Bien, están Ataques dobles, Ataques medios y Ataques inútiles.   
· Rubí: En pocas palabras...   
· Jun: I como se usa esto con el Critical Hit?   
· Jade: Una vez que sabes los Ataque con Ventaja y Desventaja, sabes a que Tipo enfrentarte, con esto puedes calcular el ataque doble y hasta cuádruple, esto último cuando te enfrentas a un Pokémon con un doble Tipo con desventaja al de tu Pokémon, caso particular el del Jolteon contra Gyarados, hay algo más que quizás sepan, es cuando un Pokémon de un Tipo usa un ataque de su mismo Tipo...   
· Molly: Water Gun (Chorro de Agua) en Mudkip, Earthquake en Phanpy, Fly (Vuelo) en Pidgeot, Faint Attack (Ataque Sutil - Habilidad - Finta) en Umbreon…   
· Jade: Bien, estos reciben un bono, el ataque normal más medio ataque, esto es, el Thunderbolt en un Pokémon que no sea Eléctrico...   
· Esmeralda: Mi Nidoking puede usar Thunderbolt...   
· Jade: Bien, su ataque será normal, pero si un Pokémon Eléctrico usa este mismo ataque, su ataque hará un daño de 1.5, en lugar de un daño normal.   
· Yanina: Esta parte si la comprendo, Jolteon ataca con Thunderbolt así que causa 1.5, a un Gyarados, Tipo Agua, daño de doble, Tipo Volador, daño doble...   
· Molly: Hasta ahí va un daño de seis...   
· Yanina: Seis?   
· Jade: Sí, tienes que multiplicar cada una de estas ventajas a tu ataque.   
· Yanina: Entonces quiere decir que el ataque normal de Thunderbolt se multiplica por 1.5 por ser mismo tipo, este resultado se multiplica por dos por tener una ventaja, este nuevo resultado se vuelve a multiplicar por dos por su segunda ventaja, quiere decir que es como si fueran seis Thunderbolt normales...   
· Jade: Sí...   
· Mary: Bien, hasta ahí todo normal, pero lo del Critical, Jazmine me hizo confundir y ya no estoy segura...   
· Cherry: El Critical Hit es algo que sale al azar, sucede cuando el Pokémon tiene por decirlo baja la guardia y lo atacas en ese preciso instante o cuando lo golpeas en su punto débil, logras obtener un ataque más fuerte o sea un ataque critico...   
· Jade: Ni yo lo pude decir mejor...   
· Kurumi: Te superaste hermanita.   
· Cherry: Ya ves.   
· Yanina: Pero que ventaja tiene un Pokémon con un solo Tipo contra uno con dos...   
· Andrew: Un Pokémon Puro o sea con un solo Tipo, tiene menos desventajas que uno con dos Tipos, claro que también menos ventajas, aunque esto es superficial, tengo un Drowzee que de Psíquico, solo tiene el Tipo, todos sus ataques son Normales, Fantasmas, Pelea y hasta Venenosos, pero ninguno Psíquico...   
· Winnie: Como Gastly, Haunter y Gengar?   
· Topacio: No son los únicos, Zubat, Golbat, y Crobat también...   
· Esmeralda: Son Venenosos pero no tienen ningún ataque de ese Tipo...   
· Andrew: Dale, idénticos...   
· Cherry: Gracioso, de que te sirve...   
· Andrew: Lo uso como auxiliar, cuando me enfrento a varios Pokémon.   
· Kurumi: Pero hay algo que he visto en mis años de entrenadora, un Pokémon de un solo Tipo o puro, tiene más probabilidades de causar un Golpe Critico que uno de dos Tipos, lo sé porque antes de decidirme a ser entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquicos Puros, era entrenadora Pokémon de varios Tipos...   
· Mary: Valla, como lo dije...   
· Yanina: Entonces no estabas equivocada Mary.   
· Mary: Así veo...   
· Jun: Hay algún concejo que puedan darnos.   
· Mary: Pues aplica mi táctica, ataca, ataca, ataca y cuando puedas ataca, no desperdicies ninguna oportunidad, ataca...   
· Mary: Yo tengo mi estilo propio, que es muy parecido al de Winnie.   
· Cherry: Ni tanto, desde que estas con Mary he visto que has copiado mucho su forma de pelear, al igual que yo o Molly.   
· Kurumi: Eso sucede cuando se viaja en grupo, siempre se llega a copiar algo de nuestros compañeros.   
· Winnie: Sí, al comienzo yo peleaba como mamá, usando técnicas que alteraban estatus...   
· Ámbar: Que es eso, he oído mucho, pero no las conozco...   
· Esmeralda: No?, pero si las has usado en varias ocasiones.   
· Ámbar: No sabía, cuando?   
· Topacio: Sí, cuando sabes pelear, sobretodo con nosotras...   
· Jade: Hasta planeaste una estrategia con los Pokémon de Molly y Jun.   
· Ámbar: Cuando?   
· Molly: No te acuerdas...   
· Ámbar: No, cuando fue.   
· Jun: Recuerdas a los Meowth de tu Azucatty.   
· Ámbar: Sí, por...   
· Molly: Recuerdas lo que nos pediste.   
· Ámbar: Yo?   
· Jun: No fue Ámbar, fui yo quien lo sugirió.   
· Molly: A verdad.   
· Ámbar: Que cosa?   
· Molly & Jun: Sleep Powder (Polvo de Sueño)...   
· Ámbar: Los Butterfree, ya recordé...   
· Jade: Que bien, ahora recuerdas que paso.   
· Ámbar: Todos los Meowth se quedaron dormidos.   
· Jade: Eso, es cambio de estatus...   
· Ámbar: Aun no entiendo.   
· Kurumi: Que te explique Winnie ella es la experta.   
· Winnie: Experta?   
· Mary: Sí, los Pokémon Planta, Insecto y Veneno son los que poseen mayor cantidad de ataques que pueden cambiar estatus, y de nosotras tu eres quien mejor domina eso...   
· Mary: Es cierto, mis Pokémon a lo mucho pueden paralizar con sus ataques eléctricos.   
· Mary: I mi Dewgong congela solo en raras ocasiones...   
· Cherry: No suelo usar mucho Confusion (Confusión), ya que prefiero otros ataques.   
· Kurumi: No hay muchos cambios de estatus con ataques psíquicos.   
· Andrew: Al igual que Cherry y Kurumi, lo único que puedo provocar con un ataque como Confusion es eso, confundir.   
· Esmeralda: Mis Pokémon solo paralizan...   
· Topacio: No me veas, el único ataque de esos Tipo Tierra es Sand Attack (Ataque de Arena) y no lo uso mucho...   
· Rubí: Yo suelo quemar Pokémon, pero no pasa muy seguido...   
· Perla: A mi me gusta verlos congelados...   
· Ámbar: Yo ni sabía de eso.   
· Jun: Yo sé lo mismo que Molly...   
· Molly: Creo que nada...   
· Tara: Mis Pokémon poseen ataques que pueden causar retirada... o creo que era retroceso, no estoy segura.   
· Yanina: Yo no sé que hagan los ataques que poseen mis Pokémon...   
· Jade: Yo suelo mezclar ataques de poder con ataques de cambio de estatus, como dijo Cherry, si quieres ayuda te la puedo brindar...   
· Winnie: Se agradece, entonces ya que soy la experta, procedo, existen dos Tipos de ataques principalmente...   
· Molly: Normales y Especiales...   
· Winnie: Esos no, por grupo no, sino por efecto, unos hacen daño y otros, de los que les hablaré, cambian el estatus, mejorando el de nuestro Pokémon o perjudicando al rival, empiezo por los ataques que alteran el estatus mejorándolo...   
· Yanina: Cuales son y como actúan?   
· Winnie: Entre los Ataques que mejoran el Ataque, están Sharpen (Afilar), Swords Dance (Danza de Espadas), Meditate (Meditación), Rage (Ira) y los que hacen lo contrarió, disminuyen el ataque del rival, son Growl (Gruñido) y Aurora Beam (Rayo Aurora)...   
· Mary: Aurora Beam?   
· Tara: Sí, pero tiene solo el 30% de hacerlo…   
· Mary: No lo sabia, voy a tener que usarlo más...   
· Perla: Ninguno de mis Pokémon tiene ese ataque...   
· Mary: Descuida, quizás encontremos algún Pokémon que pueda usarlo en nuestro camino.   
· Perla: Sí.   
· Winnie: Ataques que suben defensa, Harden (Fortaleza), Acid Armor (Armadura Ácida), Barrier (Barrera), etc. y los que bajan, Screech (Chillido), Tail Whip (Golpe de Cola), Leer (Mirada Maliciosa)...   
· Mary: De Velocidad si conozco, porque suelo usar las Bubble (Burbujas) y el Bubblebeam (Rayo de Burbujas) para disminuir la velocidad de mis rivales.   
· Cherry: I para subir la Velocidad es Agility (Agilidad), Girafarig la posee...   
· Rubí: O sea que suben Defensa, Ataque, Velocidad...   
· Jade: También sirven para Ataque y Defensa Especial, Precisión y Evasión...   
· Rubí: O sea...   
· Jade: Aumentan o disminuyen el Ataque Especial y la Defensa Especial, de esta forma los ataques del grupo especial son más fuertes o más débiles; aumenta la precisión o la disminuyen, el Pokémon podrá fallar o acertar con más facilidad, de acuerdo a los ataques usados; y sobre evasión, el Pokémon podrá esquivar ataques con mayor facilidad o con mayor dificultad dependiendo de los ataques usados.   
· Rubí: Ah...   
· Yanina: I aquellos que duermen, envenenan o congelan...   
· Winnie: Esos serían ataques que condicionan el estatus, Congelan, Queman, Envenenan, Duermen, Paralizan, Confunden y Asustan...   
· Mary: Asustan?   
· Mary: Son ataques que hacen retroceder a un Pokémon, evitan que ataque en ese momento, como el Bite (Ataque Bocado - Mordisco) de mi Jolteon...   
· Mary: Ya veo...   
· Yanina: Una última cosa, es bueno usar ataques de Poder?   
· Jade: Depende de ti, es muy arriesgado usar ataques poderosos, ya que fallan, pero cuando dan en el blanco son victorias seguras.   
· Mary: Mira el Hidro Pump (Hidro Bomba) del Lanturn de Mary...   
· Mary: Aunque si era arriesgado, sobretodo porque Steelix podía usar ataques Tipo Tierra y eran fuertes contra el Tipo Eléctrico de Lanturn, por lucirme pude perder la batalla...   
· Mary: Te sientes bien Mary?   
· Mary: Sí, es solo que Jazmine me hizo ver lo equivocado de mis actos, ahora pensaré dos veces antes de usar ataques tan poderosos...   
· Winnie: Quiere decir que te vas a lanzar a la estrategia de cambiar y modificar estatus...   
· Mary: Tampoco así, en lugar de usar Thunder (Trueno) usaré Thunderbolt, en lugar de Hidro Pump usaré Surf (Imagino que no hay necesidad de traducir este) y así, pero si modifico un estatus será solo por el pequeño porcentaje que tengan de hacerlo mis ataques eléctricos... y por el Thunder Wave (Onda Trueno).   
· Esmeralda: Es un buen ataque, en especial porque su efecto de parálisis dura más que el de los otros ataques...   
· Mary: Bien dicho...   
· Molly: Como es eso de los Ataques con porcentaje de efecto?   
· Jun: Sí, como el Aurora Beam...   
· Ámbar: O el Thunderbolt...   
· Winnie: Esos son ataques que causan daño, pero adicionalmente, pueden causar ciertos efectos, sin embargo el porcentaje de alterar el estatus de un Pokémon con estos ataques no es muy alto.   
· Jun: I para que sirven estos ataques?   
· Jade: Con estos no solo tienes la oportunidad de dañar a tu oponente, sino también ponerlo en apuros al alterar su estatus...   
· Molly: Porque el porcentaje no es igual que en los ataques de efecto?   
· Jun: Para que sirven los efectos?   
· Kurumi: Una a la vez, niñas.   
· Cherry: Descuida, creo que podré con ambas preguntas.   
· Kurumi: Bien, escucho.   
· Cherry: Porque no son iguales los ataques daño a los de efectos, simple, porque eso no sería justo, los ataque de efecto son ataques exclusivos para eso, no lastiman a un Pokémon, los ataques de efecto si, si además de herir al Pokémon, lo paralizaran siempre que ataque, de que servirían ataques como Thunder Wave, Glare (Ataque de Mirada o simplemente Mirada) o Stun Spore (Normalmente solo las llaman Esporas, sin embargo no son el único Ataque de Esporas, las otras duermen, estas aturden o sea paralizan, en pocas palabras son Esporas Paralizadoras), ya que con Ataques más poderosos como Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch (Puño Trueno o Golpe Trueno), Body Slam (Golpe de Cuerpo) o Lick (Ataque Lengüetazo), podrías lograr el mismo efecto y además quitarle energía...   
· Molly: Ya entiendo...   
· Cherry: Sí, es como el pequeño Fantasmita con el que Andrew sueña, Sableye, no tiene debilidad aparente, por lo que sus características no son tan buenas, su Ataque, Defensa, Ataque Especial y Defensa Especial no es como el de otros Pokémon, que si tienen enemigos naturales y por ello deben aumentar sus propias fuerzas, como Kadabra o Alakazam, quienes tienen una poderosa fuerza Psíquica lo que se traduce como un gran Ataque Especial o Pokémon luchadores como Machamp o Machoke, quienes deben tener un gran Ataque para usar sus poderosos golpes y llaves...   
· Mary: En Velocidad sobresale Ponyta y Rapidash, son los Pokémon más rápidos que he visto...   
· Mary: En defensa esta ese bicho raro que ese niño nos quería dar, el de Ciudad Cianwood, te acuerdas Cherry...   
· Cherry: Sí, un Shuckle, un Pokémon Insecto Roca, su Defensa era asombrosa, pero no soy entrenadora de Pokémon Insectos.   
· Mary: Ni yo, ya hice mucho con tener a Porygon en mi equipo...   
· Ámbar: Shuckle?   
· Andrew: Sí, es como un gusanito metido en una roca con aspecto de meteoro.   
· Ámbar: No los conozco...   
· Cherry: No te perdiste de mucho, solo su Defensa era buena, pero creo que es mejor terminar lo que empecé, los Ataques de Efecto no dañan al rival, pero a mediano o largo plazo estos cambios pueden alterar el resultado de una batalla, como se preguntaran...   
· Molly: Sí, como.   
· Cherry: Imagina esto Molly, sacas a pelear a tu Free, tu Butterfree, contra un entrenador del que desconoces, este usa para su primera batalla un Scyther, esta en obvia desventaja...   
· Molly: Porque?   
· Kurumi: ambos son Tipo Insecto y Volador, pero Scyther es más fuerte que Butterfree...   
· Molly: Oh.   
· Cherry: Lo primero que pensarías sería en retirarlo...   
· Molly: Molly Hale no escapa de una lucha, usaría Hyper Beam (Hiper Rayo) y sería historia...   
· Mary: De que hable hace poco Molly, el Hyper Beam es un ataque con enorme desventaja, no solo puede fallar, sino que cuando golpea, debe recargar un turno, que haces si en lugar de fallar, el Hyper Beam golpea a Scyther pero no lo debilita, estarías a merced total de tu contrincante...   
· Molly: No sabía, que podría hacer...   
· Jun: Podrías?, no estas peleando.   
· Molly: Para mi es como si lo estuviera.   
· Jun: Bueno, entonces en tu lucha es obvio que debes cambiar a Butterfree...   
· Ámbar: No, usa un ataque de efecto, como Stun Spore o mejor aun Sleep Powder y ponlo a soñar con su final..   
· Jun: Es buena idea, pero descuidaste algo, Scyther es mucho más rápido que Butterfree y para cuando uses alguno de los dos ataques, Scyther ya habrá terminado...   
· Molly: Entonces si lo cambio.   
· Kurumi: Pues no tienes otra salida pequeña.   
· Molly: I por cual?   
· Cherry: Vamos Molly, piensa un poco...   
· Jun: No puedes cambiarlo por un Tipo Tierra ya que tirarías todo a la basura...   
· Ámbar: Debes pensar que harías...   
· Molly: Si use un Butterfree contra un Scyther, mi rival usaría un ataque que dañara a Butterfree, un ataque Tipo Volador sería el más fuerte, entonces mi mejor alternativa a usar sería un Pokémon Eléctrico porque son fuertes a los Ataques Voladores y como Scyther es también Tipo Volador, un buen Thunder y...   
· Mary: Hasta lo del Pokémon Eléctrico ibas bien, no te dejes llevar Molly, recuerda lo que te dije, en lugar de un Thunder usa un Thunderbolt...   
· Jade: Mejor aun, en lugar de un Thunderbolt, usa un Thunder Wave, no le causaras un daño inmediato, pero es posible que quede paralizado en el siguiente turno y aunque no quede paralizado, no podrá atacar primero y con esta ventaja...   
· Molly: Podría ganar...   
· Cherry: Podrías, de seguro ganas.   
· Jun: Los Ataques de Efecto alteran el resultado de una batalla, haciendo que una batalla casi perdida, pueda ganarse.   
· Kurumi: Exacto.   
· Andrew: Eres buena maestra Cherry.   
· Cherry: Gracias.   
· Topacio: Valla, debería pensar más en esos ataques...   
· Perla. Lastima que no hay muchos Tipo Agua...   
· Tara: Pues yo conozco uno muy bueno, recuerda el TM 3...   
· Perla: TM 3?   
· Ámbar: Water Pulse (Pulso de Agua - Onda de Agua)...   
· Perla: Cierto, causa confusión...   
· Topacio: No te sabes alguno Tipo Tierra.   
· Tara: Déjame pensar, creo que el Mud Shot, baja la velocidad del contrario...   
· Topacio: Gracias.   
· Rubí: I algún ataque de fuego que haga algo más que quemar...   
· Tara: Me la pusiste difícil, del único que he escuchado es Eruption (Erupción), pero lo que sé no te va a gustar...   
· Rubí: Por.   
· Tara: Eruption se basa en la salud de tu Pokémon (En su HP - Hit Points), mientras más alta sea esta, el ataque será más fuerte, pero si tu salud es baja, el daño será bajo...   
· Rubí: Me serviría solo para empezar como primer ataque, una vez que me golpeen, la fuerza de Eruption comenzaría a bajar...   
· Cherry: Ojalá pudiera opinar, pero de Houen no se mucho...   
· Winnie: Pero ya no necesitas opinar, hiciste buen trabajo con las explicaciones anteriores...   
· Cherry: Hicimos, tu también.   
· Andrew: Cierto, pero si quieres te puedo dar mi copia de Técnicas Houen...   
· Cherry: De verdad lo harías.   
· Andrew: Claro, siempre que aceptes cenar conmigo...   
· Cherry: Pues acepto.   
· Winnie: Hablando de cenar, creen que haya un restaurante cerca...   
· Cherry: Tienes hambre?   
· Winnie: Un poco, llevamos caminando cerca de dos horas...   
· Andrew: Dos?, Olivine es grande, pero no tanto...   
· Jade: Si tienen hambre cuando lleguemos a casa podrán comer todo lo que quieran.   
· Mary: I cuanto falta...   
· Jade: Ya falta poco, el Faro ya esta a la vista...   
El gran grupo de entrenadores y Pokémon se detuvieron a contemplar una inmensa luz que venía de lo lejos, del Faro de Ciudad Olivine.   
· Molly: No que eran dos, porque solo hay prendido uno...   
· Rubí: Quizás se les quemo el otro...   
· Andrew: Tal vez paso algo malo...   
· Jade: Es extraño, vamos a investigar...   
· Yanina: No, esperen...   
Pero la advertencia de Yanina no fue escuchada, todos sus amigos se fueron corriendo en dirección del Faro, Yanina se quedo sola con Onix.   
· Yanina: Les iba a decir que a estas horas Sparkle se encuentra dormido, por eso se encuentra encendido solo un Faro, pero no me escucharon...   
Onix solo vio en dirección del Faro.   
· Yanina: Sí, tienes razón, vamos... pero no muy rápido o puedes tirar las mochilas...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Duelo Doble:**   
**Mariposas y más Mariposas.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	34. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 33

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Duelo Doble:**   
**Mariposas y más Mariposas.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Celeste.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad Celeste.   
· Misty: Me desespera no poder hacer nada...   
Misty se paseaba por el gimnasio con su Togepi en brazos.   
· Brock: Tranquilízate Misty o te vas a enfermar...   
· Richie: Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar.   
· Ash: El Profesor Oak dijo que nos llamaría en cuanto tenga los últimos resultados...   
· Melody: A mi lo que me preocupa es esa extraña onda que capto el satélite militar.   
· Sabrina: Una Onda de baja frecuencia, quizás solo haya sido un error, nadie usaría una onda de baja frecuencia...   
· Misty: I que me dicen de ese extraño fósil que encontraron en cerca de las Ruinas Alfa, el Profesor Hale no es arqueólogo pero se quedo tomando más datos...   
· Melody: Es que un fósil de un Pokémon con un tercer ojo en la nuca, es algo que no se ve todos los días...   
· Brock: No dijo que tenían exactamente un tercer ojos, dijo que parecían presentar algo como la órbita de un tercer ojo situado en la nuca...   
· Misty: Pero como puede ser posible algo así, es inconcebible.   
· Richie: De hecho no lo es tanto, en un mundo alejado de los demás, con su propio ecosistema, pudieron presentarse especies que podrían ser desconocidas, al igual que en Houen.   
· Sabrina: Entiendo, posiblemente cuando se estaba formando la tierra, grandes masas de esta se separaron quedando a la deriva, esta nueva tierra siguió una línea evolutiva de la vida por completo aislada de la evolución en el resto del mundo.   
· Melody: Todos estos temas científicos me hacen doler la cabeza, no podíamos hablar de otra cosa...   
· Brock: Me gustaría hacerlo, pero todo lo que esta ocurriendo merece toda nuestra atención.   
· Melody: Sí lo sé, pero no soy buena para eso, me siento una completa inútil.   
· Misty: Únete al grupo... y con Ash ya somos tres.   
· Ash: Ja ja, muy graciosa Misty, pero realmente estoy preocupado.   
· Richie: Por la onda de baja frecuencia.   
· Brock: O por el fósil que hallaron en las Ruinas Alfa.   
· Ash: No, es algo más, no sé que es, pero creo que deberé hablar con Gary al respecto.   
· Daisy: Aquí les traje algo...   
Daisy llegó cargando un plato de galletas recién horneadas.   
· Daisy: Se piensa mejor con el estomago lleno, así que coman...   
· Lilly: Son de la receta especial de Violeta, coman todas las que quieran.   
· Violeta: También preparamos té...   
Todos lo entrenadores y Pokémon presentes empezaron a degustar las galletas preparadas por las tres hermanas sensacionales.   
· Brock: Están deliciosas...   
· Daisy: Favor que nos haces.   
· Ash: Misty, porque no nos habías dicho que tus hermanas cocinaban tan bien.   
· Misty: Lo olvide, si.   
· Lilly: Lo que sucede es que nuestra hermanita la fea no soporta que nosotras si sepamos cocinar y ella no.   
· Violeta: Es un desastre en la cocina, deberían verla las noches en que Ash viene a cenar...   
· Misty: Porque no te callas...   
· Lilly: Tranquilízate Misty, tan solo estamos buscando un tema de que hablar, lucen muy tensos...   
· Misty: Yo te voy a dar un tema de que hablar sino cierras tu boca.   
Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, a excepción de Ash.   
· Ash: Pikachu…   
· Pikachu: Pi. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Faro de Ciudad Olivine.   
· Jade: Que tal, no es lindo...   
Nuestro gran grupo de entrenadores estaba frente al gran faro donde suele estar el Ampharos de Jazmine.   
· Jun: Ya lo habíamos visto en la tarde...   
· Winnie: Sí.   
· Mary: Ustedes si, pero nosotras no.   
· Mary: Lastima que en la noche este cerrado...   
· Yanina: Yo tengo una llave del Faro, si gustan podemos entrar y ver como esta Sparkle, a la Señorita Jazmine no le molestaría...   
· Molly: Pero Ampharos esta dormido.   
· Kurumi: Estas segura Yanina, no creo que nuestro grupito formado mayormente por niñas a las que les gusta tocar todo y romper cosas, deba quedarse a solas en un faro tan importante...   
· Molly: Solo paso una vez...   
· Jade: No creo que debamos, además este faro es una reliquia.   
· Ámbar: Como la Torre Quemada.   
· Molly: De Ciudad Ecruteak.   
· Ámbar: Sí.   
· Rubí: Entonces entramos o no.   
· Topacio: No, podríamos meter en problemas a Yanina.   
· Yanina: Gracias.   
· Cherry: Mejor prosigamos, aun tenemos un gran camino por delante...   
· Andrew: Ya no tanto, nos falta diez minutos de recorrido y llegamos. 

**Nota:** Se que no viene al caso y esto debería ir hasta dentro de varios capítulos más, pero ya que, la explicación que les doy es sobre Houen, o más bien sobre el Mapa de Houen que en realidad es el mapa de Kiu-Shiu, una de las islas más importantes de Japón, curioso y apuesto a que nadie se había dado cuenta, pero para notarlo, deben tener un mapa de Japón y darle una vuelta de 90° al mapa en la dirección contraría de las manecillas del reloj, compararlo con el Mapa de Houen y listo, podrán darse cuenta de lo que les digo, sobre el Mapa de Johto, Kanto y las Islas Naranja, pues tuve que hacer milagros con los no tan buenos Mapas de Johto y Kanto, y ni que hablar del Mapa de las Islas Naranja, pero ahí va lo que medio deduje, si esta mal por favor infórmenme para corregir, sobre Kanto, todo parece indicar por el sistema montañoso que nuestro buen Ash partió desde algún lugar de China, posiblemente Jinxian y de ahí siguió hasta Corea del Sur, Isla Canela vendría a ser Cheju, al Sur de la República de Corea o Corea del Sur y las Islas Naranja estarían conformadas por las Islas Goto y las Islas Tusima, por ello la única forma de llegar a Houen, Kiu-Shiu, sería atravesando estas Islas, y debido a la cercanía de nuestras "Islas Naranja" con "Kanto" y "Houen" no he logrado determinar muy bien a que "Continente" pertenecerían, además la serie no ayuda mucho, bueno, me ayudo en ciertos factores, como lo de que Brock vivía en alguna Ciudad de China que limitaba con Corea, de ahí sus rasgos tan irónicos de ojos cerrados (O de rendija), Misty puede ser de Corea del Norte o República Popular Democrática de Corea, ya que en el juego primero debes atravesar una montaña, el Monte Luna, para llegar a Ciudad Celeste y esta queda muy cerca de la Planta eléctrica, son datos sin importancia, pero a veces sirven, sobre Johto, al comienzo creía que Ash, Misty y Brock si siguieron hacia el oeste, hacia América, ya que antes suponía que todo Kanto era más de un Continente real, Europa y Asia, no solo tres países como lo es realmente, pero al ver el tamaño real de Kanto, deduje al comienzo que de China hacia el Oeste sería hacia Europa, pero de nuevo me equivoque, el Mapa de Johto no da con ningún país de Europa, ya que aun sigue en Asia, esta vez en dirección hacia Malasia o más exactamente hacia Borneo, frente a frente a la Isla Buguran o lo que asumo sería Ciudad Cianwood, aunque aquí estoy en duda, ya que bien podría ser Malasia o incluso Borneo, lo más probable es que Ciudad Ciandwood sea Malasia, quien sabe, el Mapa en esta ocasión tiene una ligera inclinación que a aun no logró entenderla del todo, bueno, esto es lo que he logrado deducir hasta ahora, si esta bien o mal, dependerá en realidad de Nintendo, ellos son realmente los que tienen la última palabra en cuanto a Pokémon. 

· Molly: Aun falta mucho?   
· Jade: No ya falta poco, Molly...   
Winnie comenzó a reír de pronto.   
· Cherry: Pasa algo Winnie?   
· Mary: Se te metió algún Caterpie en la ropa?   
· Winnie: No, no es nada.   
· Tara: Un... Caterpie?   
· Mary: Sí, acaso nunca les ha pasado...   
· Mary: Ni dios quiera, me desmayaría...   
· Molly: Porque te reías, Winnie.   
· Winnie: Pues me puse a recordar, mamá no me quería dejar hacer mi viaje Pokémon, porque pensaba que estaría siempre sola, ya que como saben Nathy y yo no somos buen equipo...   
· Cherry: Sí, nos lo contaste...   
· Kurumi: Pero ahora estas rodeada de amigas.   
· Winnie: Es por eso que comencé a reír, si me viera ahora mi mamá...   
· Mary: Así que era por eso y yo que creí que si se te había metido un Caterpie en la ropa...   
· Mary: I dale tu con tu gusano, solo a ti te buscan como saco de dormir...   
· Mary: Ja, ja... mira un Caterpie…   
Mary señalo en dirección de su homóloga.   
· Mary: U... un.... un... Caterpie!!!   
Mary comenzó a correr en todas direcciones al ver al pequeño Pokémon gusano, este solo corrió en dirección de los arbusto y desapareció.   
· Mary: Ya se fue, cálmate.   
· Ámbar: Se fue, yo quería atraparlo...   
· Esmeralda: Otro Insecto más, ya tienes un montón.   
· Ámbar: Sí, pero quería un Butterfree para estar igual que Molly y Jun...   
· Topacio: Pero tu tienes un Beautifly, para que más mariposas...   
· Molly: Un que?   
· Ámbar: Es que esta no tiene los mismos ataques que los de Molly y Jun...   
· Perla: Solo por eso...   
· Jun: Qué es un Beautifly?   
· Perla: Es una mariposa, como Butterfree...   
· Ámbar: No como Butterfree, es más linda que cualquier Butterfree.   
· Molly: Sí claro...   
· Ámbar: Te dije que mi Azucatty era linda y tu misma te diste cuenta...   
· Molly: Bueno sí...   
· Jun: Sí era muy linda...   
· Ámbar: Ahora créeme que mi Azulena es más linda que cualquier otro Butterfree que hayas visto...   
· Molly: Bueno, te creo, pero mi Free tiene lo suyo...   
· Ámbar: Puede que sí, pero no creo que pueda derrotar a mi Azulena en una batalla...   
· Molly: Apostamos...   
· Jun: Ya van a pelear...   
· Ámbar: Se me ocurre algo, que sea una batalla de dos contra dos...   
· Molly: Pero solo estamos tú, Jun y yo, quien más tiene una mariposa...   
· Ámbar: Yo conozco a alguien...   
Ámbar volteo en dirección de su hermana mayor.   
· Jade: Bromeas, cierto?   
Ámbar solo negó con la cabeza.   
· Jade: Bueno, porque no, estaba aburrida de todas formas...   
· Andrew: Vas a pelear?   
· Jade: Sí, Ámbar me necesita....   
· Jun: Yo pelearé junto a Molly...   
· Molly: Sí, Free tenemos un duelo que ganar...   
Todo el grupo se detuvo, mientras Ámbar, Jun, Molly y Jade preparaban todo para su batalla Pokémon, el resto descansaba de la larga caminata.   
· Esmeralda: I pensar que Ámbar era quien detenía nuestras batallas...   
· Perla: Ahora ella es la que las inicia...   
· Mary: Es la influencia de Molly...   
· Andrew: I le estoy muy agradecido, Ámbar a...   
Pero Andrew no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.   
· Cherry: Silencio, ya va a comenzar...   
En un pequeño valle, las cuatro entrenadoras estaban preparadas para pelear.   
· Molly: Bien, empiecen ustedes...   
· Ámbar: Gracias, Azulena ve...   
Ámbar lanzó una Pokebola de ella salió un Beautifly, un Pokémon mariposa realmente lindo.   
· Molly: Sí, tiene lo suyo...   
· Jun: De que hablas, es muy linda...   
· Ámbar: Verdad que si.   
· Jade: Ahora voy yo...   
Jade retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a correr, dio un salto con giro y lanzó su Pokebola.   
· Andrew: Exhibicionista...   
Andrew fue callado por el resto de las entrenadoras.   
· Jade: Beautifly ve...   
Otro Beautifly salió, este comenzó a volar dando giros sobre el Beautifly de Ámbar.   
· Molly: Que hace?   
· Jade: Saludando... o creo que esta bailando...   
· Ámbar: Ellos se comunican por medio de bailes, como las abejas...   
· Molly: Ahhh...   
· Jun: Ahora yo.   
Jun tomo una Pokebola y la comenzó a girar en su dedo.   
· Jun: Butterfree ve!   
Jun dejo de girar la Pokebola y la lanzó, de inmediato salió su querido Butterfree.   
· Molly: Creo que no debiste hacer eso Jun...   
· Jun: Me doy cuenta.   
El Butterfree de Jun salió todo mareado y comenzó a volar en círculos.   
· Molly: También esta bailando...   
· Ámbar: Es tu turno...   
· Molly: Bien, Free...   
Molly comenzó a buscar entre toda su ropa.   
· Molly: Que curioso, no encuentro la Pokebola de mi Free...   
· Jun: Buscaste en tu mochilla, recuerda que ahí habíamos guardado nuestros Pokémon...   
· Molly: Cierto, Yanina, me puedes para mi mochila, porfa...   
· Yanina: Entendido.   
Yanina se levanto y camino hacia Onix, tomo la mochilla de Molly y se la lanzó.   
· Molly: Gracias.   
· Yanina: De nada...   
Molly comenzó a buscar, hasta que saco una Pokebola con un símbolo infinitivo dibujado.   
· Molly: Aquí esta, toma...   
Molly lanzó su mochilla pero esta calló sobre Flooffy.   
· Flooffy: _Fyiiii..._   
· Mary: Oye.   
· Molly: Perdón Flooffy…   
· Ámbar: Bien y tu Pokémon...   
· Molly: Aquí, ve Free...   
Molly le dio un beso a su Pokebola y la lanzó, de ella salió su Butterfree que volo directamente hacia Mary...   
· Mary: Me ataca... me ataca otra vez...   
Mary corrió a esconderse tras Cherry.   
· Ámbar: Es tu Pokémon y prefiere a Mary?   
· Molly: Así es la vida, Free regresa, es hora de pelear...   
Butterfree voló directamente hacia Molly y se puso sobre sus hombros.   
· Molly: Lista.   
· Jun: Igual yo...   
· Ámbar: Desde hace media hora...   
· Jade: Supongo que debo decir lista...   
· Ámbar: A pelear, Azulena usas tus Stun Spore...   
· Molly: No señorita, Free usa Whirlwind (Torbellino) y aleja las esporas...   
El ataque de esporas paralizadoras del Beautifly de Ámbar, fue literalmente barrido por el ataque de tornado del Butterfree de Molly.   
· Jade: Buen comienzo hermanita, ahora me toca, Beautifly usa Harden (Fortaleza).   
· Jun: Porque Harden, bueno, allá tu, Butterfree usa Supersonic (Supersónico).   
El Beautifly de Jade se protegió con su dureza, pero ni su fuerte defensa la salvo de quedar bajo los efectos del Supersónico.   
· Ámbar: Probemos otra cosa... Azulena usa Psychic (Ataque Psíquico)...   
· Molly: Así... Free tu también una Psychic...   
Ambos Pokémon usaron el Ataque Psíquico y ambos ataques dieron en el blanco.   
· Cherry: Me pareció muy parejo, tu que dices Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Sí, diría que tienen casi la misma fuerza, todo dependerá de quien use mejor sus ataques...   
· Jade: Mejores ataque... que tal un Beak Slash (Pico Chuchilla).   
· Jun: No si antes uso un Ataque de Flash (Destello)...   
El Butterfree de Jun cegó a todos con su fuerte destello, pero aun con esta intensa luz, el Beautifly de Jade pudo atacar sin problemas.   
· Jun: No es justo, debía fallar...   
· Jade: Claro, siempre que no usaran un ataque como Beak Slash, el cual sin importar el ataque que hayan usado para disminuir su precisión o aumentarla, siempre dará en el blanco...   
· Mary: Ves, es eso a lo que me refiero, técnicas raras muy al estilo tuyo...   
· Mary: Sí, pero por desgracia el único Pokémon Eléctrico Volador que conozco es Zapdos y capturar uno va a ser imposible...   
· Molly: Tu Azulena es buena...   
· Ámbar: Tu Free también...   
· Molly: Pero sabes lo que dicen...   
· Ámbar: Todo lo bueno debe acabar...   
· Molly: Así es, da tu mejor golpe...   
· Ámbar: Mi ataque más fuerte, Solar...   
· Molly: Hyper...   
· Tara: Van a hacer lo que creo...   
· Mary: Te apuesto a que si...   
· Winnie: Pero si el Hyper Beam falla...   
· Kurumi: I si no...   
· Ámbar: Beam...   
· Molly: Beam...   
Butterfree lanzó un fenomenal ataque de Hiper Rayo… pero como era de esperarse, fallo, por su parte, Beautifly comenzó a cargar el Rayo Solar, pero seguía cargando y cargando...   
· Molly: Perdón, falle...   
· Ámbar: Porque mi ataque no se termina de cargar nunca...   
· Esmeralda: Simple, pediste un Rayo Solar a la mitad de la noche, quieres que haga magia tu pobre Azulena para atacar..   
· Molly: Genial, antes nos golpeamos al mismo tiempo y ahora nada...   
· Ámbar: Creo que hubiera pedido mejor un Mega Drain (Mega Drenador) aunque como Free es Tipo Volador e Insecto, no se si hubiera sido buena idea...   
· Molly: Yo hubiera atacado mejor con un ataque de Sleep Powder, pero no, tenía que hacerte caso...   
· Ámbar: I si lo decidimos con una buena Tackle (Embestida).   
· Molly: Me parece bien...   
· Ámbar: Azulena...   
· Molly: Free...   
Ambos Pokémon miraron a sus respectivas entrenadoras.   
· Molly & Ámbar: Tackle...   
· Jun: Cual es el mejor ataque que tengo... ya se Psybeam (Rayo Psíquico)...   
· Jade: Con que con esas... Hidden Power (Poder Oculto).   
El Butterfree de Jun se preparo para atacar, lanzó su rayo contra Beautifly pero no la derroto, Beautifly ataco con su Poder Oculto, pero no a Butterfree, sino al Beautifly de Ámbar con lo que logro derrotarlo, el Butterfree de Molly al no tener a quien atacar ya, golpeo al Butterfree de Jun venciéndolo en el proceso...   
· Ámbar: Oye, soy de tu equipo...   
· Jade: Perdón, Beautifly aun esta confundida...   
· Jun: No es justo, tu peleabas conmigo no contra mi, Molly...   
· Molly: Perdón, Free no se pudo detener...   
· Mary: Los combates de Molly siempre son los más entretenidos, no lo creen así...   
· Winnie: Pues si, son hasta cierto punto graciosos...   
· Molly: Graciosos?, ahora verán, Free usa Confusion...   
· Jade: A ver, recibí un Psybeam, un Flash y un Supersonic, si calculo bien, Beautifly soportara el ataque y quizás hasta salga de la confusión, así que... Morning Sun(Mañana Soleada)...   
Aun confundida, la Beautifly de Jade se curo y recibió el ataque directo de Butterfree.   
· Jade: I la defensa de mi Beautifly agota a Free, así que, Tackle...   
Beautifly embistió al cansado Butterfree de Molly y lo derroto.   
· Jade: Bien, ahora podría aceptar esta victoria tranquilamente o...   
Jade agarro a su mariposa y comenzó a brincar.   
· Jade: Las vencimos, si... las vencimos... somos las mejores...   
· Molly: Descansa Free...   
Molly guardo a su Butterfree.   
· Ámbar: Buen duelo Molly, Jun...   
· Jun: Lo mismo digo...   
· Molly: Aunque la que gano fue Jade, pero me divertí...   
· Jun: Ya lo creo...   
· Ámbar: Mañana hagamos otro duelo...   
· Andrew: Es buena idea, pero por ahora debemos continuar...   
Todos los entrenadoras y Pokémon se pusieron en marcha, todos menos Jade, quien seguía festejando con su Beautifly.   
· Cherry: No creen que debamos llamarla...   
· Esmeralda: Ella vendrá cuando acabe de festejar...   
· Andrew: Ahora sabes porque no nos gusta que pelee.   
· Mary: Pero no cabe duda que fue un buen duelo, no lo entendí del todo, pero fue divertido.   
· Andrew: Si gusta te lo puedo explicar.   
· Mary: No, mejor dejémoslo así, perdería la gracia el tratar de entenderlo.   
· Mary: Yo si quiero que me expliques algo Mary.   
· Mary: Sobre?   
· Mary: Es sobre tus dos nuevos Mareep.   
· Mary: Pregunta.   
· Mary: Según les escuche, ambos son hembras y si mal no recuerdo, Molly dijo que había un cincuenta por por ciento o algo así, de que sean machos o hembras, además, tu misma dijiste que un Flaaffy no tenía más que una sola cría a la vez...   
· Mary: Bueno, aun hay cosas que desconozco, tu sabes que aunque cuide cientos de Mareep en casa, no prestaba real atención a lo que pasaba o me decía mamá.   
· Esmeralda: Tal vez como en los humanos originalmente era uno y se dividió dentro de Flooffy... o quizás eran dos.   
· Topacio: Yo creo que sería más creíble la primera, gemelos, eso explicaría porque tienen el mismo sexo.   
· Rubí: Pero los mellizos también tienen suelen tener sexo igual...   
· Winnie: Yo creo que si son gemelos, se parecen...   
· Mary: Para el ojo inexperto, yo cuide Mareep durante años...   
· Mary: Pero no hacías tan buen trabajo...   
· Mary: Calla, estoy hablando, como decía, cuide Mareep durante años y los conozco bien, quizás para ustedes Mery y sus dos nuevas hermanas se parezcan mucho...   
Todos los presente miraron a los tres Pokémon en cuestión.   
· Mary: Pero la realidad es otra, tienen el mismo sexo, más no así la misma personalidad, facciones, tamaño, peso...   
· Mary: Para mi son dos borregos exactamente iguales y punto...   
· Winnie: Es que tu no viviste rodeada de Mareep como Mary.   
· Mary: Tal vez por eso.   
· Yanina: Pero entonces si podrían ser como dijo Rubí, mellizos y no gemelos...   
· Rubí: Sí!, soy la mejor...   
· Topacio: Fue suerte.   
· Mary: Pero todo parece indicar que sí, son dos Mareep completamente distintos.   
· Mary: Entonces llegamos a lo mismo, como pudo tu Flooffy tener dos Mareep.   
· Mary: I yo que sé.   
· Mary: Es tu Flaaffy, deberías saber...   
· Mary: Sí tanto quieres saber, pregúntale a ella...   
· Andrew: Pues en esa respuesta te podría ayudar yo...   
· Esmeralda: Andrew es un buen criador Pokémon, el ha estudiado mucho acerca de la cruza de Pokémon.   
· Topacio: I a conseguido cruzas con éxito.   
· Mary: Bueno, escucho.   
· Andrew: Como le dije a Mary, su Pokémon es especial, puesto que pudo tener dos crías cuando normalmente solo tienen una, esto indica que no solo tiene mucha experiencia, sino que también fue una cría, nació de otro Mareep...   
· Mary: Más bien de Flooffy, aunque en realidad ahora es un Ampharos...   
· Molly: El que dijiste que evoluciono.   
· Mary: El mismo, la Ampharos de mamá, Flooffy es la hija de la Ampharos y del Raichu de mamá .   
· Andrew: Eso explica porque sabe el Thunderbolt, lo heredo de Raichu, lastima que por ser hembra, sus crías no lo aprenderán.   
· Cherry: Hija del Ampharos de tu madre?, valla sorpresa, mi Girafarig es hijo de la Girafarig de mamá y de su Alakazam.   
· Andrew: Entiendo, Alakazam, de ahí su Future Sight...   
· Molly: I tu Espeon.   
· Cherry: No, él es hijo del Espeon de Kurumi.   
Kurumi corrigió inmediatamente.   
· Kurumi: De la Espeon de Kurumi, hermanita, sino fuera macho no tuvieras un Espeon sino un Ninetales...   
· Cherry: Cierto, lo cruzaste con un Ninetales, aunque nunca entendí porque...   
· Kurumi: Pues trataba de que naciera un Flareon, pero no resulto...   
· Perla: Pero Molly dijo que no nacía evolucionado.   
· Kurumi: Si, luego del nacimiento comprendí eso, aunque un Eevee con Flamethrower no era mala idea...   
· Andrew: Así no es como trabaja esto.   
· Jun: I como funciona.   
· Jade: Lo escuchamos doctor.   
· Cherry: Jade, volviste...   
· Jade: Sí, ya acabe de festejar y ustedes no me esperaron, malos…   
· Cherry: Andrew me dijo que no era necesario.   
· Jade: En realidad no lo era, pero habla Andrew, te están esperando.   
· Andrew: Es que no podía hacerlo porque alguien me interrumpía, pero ahora que se callo...   
Andrew recibió un ligero golpe de su hermana mayor.   
· Andrew: Oye...   
· Jade: Comienza a hablar o te doy otro.   
· Andrew: Esta bien, primero debo aclara algo, un Pokémon hembra dará siempre una cría de su mismo tipo, en este caso Flooffy y Girafarig dieron Mareep, no Girafarig...   
Andrew volteo a ver a Cherry.   
· Cherry: Bueno, no soy una experta como tu, pero trato de aprender lo más que pueda, aunque aun no lo sepa todo, como iba a saber que mi Girafarig por ser macho tendría que cruzarlo con otro Girafarig o con un Ditto para que diera un Girafarig, yo creía que si esperaba lo suficiente, el Flooffy de Mary nos daría otro Girafarig.   
· Kurumi: No sé tanto de esto, pero yo pensé que si sabías la regla más básica de la cruza de Pokémon, Cherry.   
· Cherry: La sé, es solo que quería tener una esperanza.   
Cherry acarició a su Girafarig.   
· Andrew: Descuida Cherry, quizás dentro de poco puedas tener entre tus brazos un pequeño Girafarig...   
· Cherry: Ojalá sea pronto.   
· Mary: Todo esto es por los Miltank de Whitney, cierto.   
· Cherry: Pues si, me gustaría tener un pequeño Pokémon para acariciar y cuidar...   
· Molly: Te presto a mi Hikari...   
· Cherry: Gracias Molly, pero me gustaría que fuera mío.   
· Molly: Lo es, nació de tu Espeon también.   
Molly tomo a su Eevee en brazos y se lo dio a Cherry.   
· Molly: Tan solo no la aprietes mucho.   
· Cherry: Gracias Molly...   
· Mary: Cherry ya tiene algo pequeño y peludo que abrazar, ahora podrían terminar de explicar este enredo acerca de la cría y cruza de Pokémon.   
· Ámbar: Más tarde.   
· Mary: I porque...   
Ámbar señalo en dirección de una enorme mansión que parecía laboratorio.   
· Ámbar: Llegamos a casa...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Diez Historias Aparte:**   
**Acerca de Entrenadores Pokémon.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	35. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 34

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Diez Historias Aparte:**   
**Acerca de Entrenadores Pokémon.**

  
  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Pueblo New Bark.   
· Misaki: Gracias, si llama mamá dígale que estoy bien, vamos Vaporeon...   
· Vaporeon:_ Vaporeon._   
Misaki y Vaporeon se despidieron del Profesor Elm.   
· Profesor Elm: Sí, aja...   
Dijo el Profesor Elm desde su microscopio.   
· Misaki: Bien, nuestra primera parada será Ciudad Violeta... hacia el norte.   
Dijo la pequeña apuntando a donde creía estaba la Ciudad en cuestión.   
· Vaporeon: _Vaporeon._   
Sin embargo su Vaporeon apuntaba en otra dirección.   
· Misaki: Ta bien, solo por esta vez, el norte será por donde tu dices...   
Pero antes de que Misaki se encaminará, su fiel Vaporeon la detuvo.   
· Misaki: Que sucede Vaporeon...   
· Vaporeon: _Vaporeon._   
Vaporeon señalo en dirección al Centro Pokémon.   
· Misaki: Que tonta, tienes razón, primero debo inscribirme, sino no podré participar...   
Misaki acarició a su Vaporeon.   
· Misaki: Gracias de nuevo Vaporeon. 

Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
· Morty: No, aun no ha venido por acá...   
· Terry: Gracias de nuevo Morty.   
· Morty: De nada, espero verte de nuevo Terry, suerte en tu viaje y en tu búsqueda.   
· Terry: Gracias...   
Terry salió acompañado de su Porygon, apenas dejaron el gimnasio este comenzó a flotar mirando a Terry.   
· Terry: Debía intentarlo, tu sabes que es necesario pasar por Ciudad Ecruteak para llegar a Olivine, me pregunto como habrá llegado Mary...   
De pronto varios niños comenzaron a rodear al Porygon volador, este muy divertido giraba y bailaba en el aire.   
· Terry: Porygon...   
Uno de los niños se acerco a Terry.   
· Ken: Disculpe señor, es suyo ese Pokémon...   
· Terry: Así es...   
Terry se quedo viendo al niño como si esperara algo, el niño comprendió.   
· Ken: Soy Kenneth, pero todos me llaman Ken...   
· Terry: Mucho gusto Ken, yo soy Terry y ese amigo de allá es Porygon..   
· Ken: Es muy lindo, que clase de Pokémon es...   
· Terry: La clase que quiere ser el centro de atención...   
Dijo Terry con un ligero suspiro.   
· Ken: Pero es lindo...   
· Terry: Si tu lo dices...   
· Ken: Que tipo de ataques tiene?   
· Terry: Si tienes un Pokémon, te lo puedo enseñar...   
Ken tan solo sacó una Pokebola de su bolsillo. 

Ciudad Cedro.   
Tienda de Víveres.   
· Nanami: Entiendo, gracias...   
Nanami salió de la tienda con no muy buena cara, afuera la esperaban impaciente.   
· Nadia: I que paso...   
· Naoko: Lograste cambiarla?   
· Nash: Al menos te dieron un descuento...   
· Nanami: No, al parecer nadie la quiere, ni siquiera aceptaron cambiárnosla.   
Nanami sostuvo en sus manos una gran escama de color rojo.   
· Nash: I tanto trabajo que nos costo sacarla...   
· Nadia: Si al menos tuviéramos un Seadra podríamos evolucionarlo en un Kingdra con eso...   
· Nash: Si, pero ninguna de nosotras maneja Pokémon de Agua, somos...   
Nash miró a Nadia.   
· Nash: Entrenadora de Fantasmas...   
Luego miró a Naoko.   
· Nash: Entrenadora de Siniestros...   
· Naoko: Siniestros y Venenosos...   
· Nash: Sí, de ambos...   
Luego miró a Nanami.   
· Nash: Normales...   
· Nadia: Tu eres de Hielo y Nina de Roca...   
· Nina: Pokémon Loca... loca...   
· Naoko: Loca no, Roca... cuando aprenderás a hablar bien...   
· Nadia: No moleste a Nina...   
Dijo Nadia abrazando a la pequeña.   
· Nadia: Además, según recuerdo tu no abriste la boca hasta que tuviste tres años...   
· Naoko: Tu lo dijiste, tres, Nina tiene cuatro...   
· Nadia: Pero ella al menos habla, tu no decías nada...   
· Nash: No se peleen, mejor veamos que hacemos ahora...   
· Nanami: Aun necesitamos Pociones, Antídotos y otros artículos para nuestro viaje.   
· Nadia: Si no me hubiera gastado el poco dinero que nos quedaba en esas benditas varas buscadoras...   
· Nanami: No es tu culpa Nadia, ninguna de nosotras advirtió esto...   
· Nash: Sí, hasta yo tengo culpa, también ayude a gastar el dinero que teníamos en chocolates y dulces...   
· Naoko: I yo lo gaste en revistas...   
· Nanami: Les dije que no era culpa de ninguna, porque mejor no se calman y me ayudan a pensar....   
Las cinco entrenadoras se sentaron en un banco cercano.   
· Naoko: Podíamos pedir trabajo...   
· Nanami: Pero y que hacemos con Nadia y Nina...   
· Nina: Yo me che cuidal shola...   
· Nadia: Quizás podríamos pensar en otra forma de conseguir dinero.   
· Naoko: Como cual genio...   
· Nadia: Como esa...   
Nadia señalo en dirección de un cartel que estaban colocando en la tienda, las cinco chicas se acercaron de inmediato.   
· Naoko: Es sobre un festival, parece importante...   
· Nash: Es para conmemorar el retiro del líder Pryce...   
· Nanami: Ha de venir mucha gente y quizás necesiten camareras...   
· Nadia: Mejor aun, lee más abajo...   
· Nash: Una competencia de Pokémon de Hielo...   
· Naoko: I el ganador del primer premio se llevara mil dólares...   
· Nash: Pero de nosotras cinco solo yo tengo Pokémon de Hielo y piden mínimo tres Pokémon, solo tengo cinco...   
· Nanami: Pueden participar ustedes dos...   
Dijo Nanami mirando a Nash y Naoko.   
· Nadia: I porque ellas...   
· Nanami: Nash tiene cinco Pokémon de Hielo, Snorunt, Glalie, Spheal que también es Tipo Agua, Swinub que es Tipo Tierra también y Sneasel.   
· Naoko: Sneasel... claro, yo también tengo uno...   
· Nanami: Es por eso que pensé en ustedes dos, pueden dividirse los Pokémon para participar...   
· Nash: Es buena idea, pero y ustedes...   
· Nanami: Aun no descarto la idea de pedir trabajo durante el festival, así que Nadia se podría encargar de Nina y mientras divertirse un poco...   
· Nadia: Me parece mejor idea que pelear, además soy entrenadora de Pokémon Fantasmas no de Hielo...   
· Nanami: I tu que opinas Nina...   
· Nina: Feta, feta...   
· Naoko: Ella esta de acuerdo...   
· Nash: Entonces que hacemos primero...   
· Nanami: Lo que en toda competencia, inscribirse... 

Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Patio baldío.   
· Terry: Valla, un Snorlax...   
En el campo de duelo, estaban Porygon aun jugando con los niños y un gran Snorlax durmiendo.   
· Ken: Pero aun no he podido hacer que me obedezca...   
· Terry: Descuida, eso llegará con el tiempo, mientras... Porygon.   
Porygon volteo al escuchar a su entrenador, de inmediato floto hasta donde estaba Terry.   
· Terry: Lo primero será despertarlo... Porygon usa Psybeam!!!   
Porygon lanzó un poderoso ataque de Rayo Psíquico de su pico contra Snorlax, pero este ni se inmuto, seguía tranquilamente dormido.   
· Terry: Valla, es muy fuerte...   
· Ken: Si tan solo me obedeciera...   
· Terry: Deberé intentar otra cosa... Dream Eater (Come Sueños), Porygon!   
Porygon asintió, cerró sus ojos y de inmediato lanzó su ataque de Come Sueños, con lo que Snorlax comenzó a debilitarse.   
· Ken: Esta funcionando...   
· Terry: Otra vez Porygon...   
Snorlax comenzó a moverse y de pronto se levanto.   
· Terry: Sí, lo conse...   
Snorlax comenzó a correr de pronto hacia una casa cercana.   
· Terry: I ahora...   
· Ken: Snor… lax…   
Una mujer salió con una bandeja llena de galletas.   
· Maritza: Ken, prepare galletas, ven a comer pronto...   
Snorlax se detuvo frente a la mujer, tomo la bandeja y se comió las galletas, luego la bandeja, ya satisfecho se acostó a dormir nuevamente.   
· Maritza: ...invita a tus... amigos...   
· Ken: Mamá me va a castigar de nuevo... 

Ciudad Blacktorn.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
· Midenhi: Porque no puedo pelear...   
· Clair: Ya te lo dije, no estas a mi nivel, regresa en unos dos años...   
Clair cerró la puerta del gimnasio.   
· Midenhi: Oye...   
Nuestra entrenadora salió molesta.   
· Midenhi: Bruja...   
Una chica miraba desde lejos la escena.   
· Dalia: Deberé ayudarle... tu que dices X...   
Un gran Houndoom que se encontraba recostado a un lado de Dalia solo volteo a verla.   
· Dalia: Porque no, ya no tengo nada que perder y esa estúpida cueva no la vuelvo a pasar de nuevo... vamos X.   
Dalia y su Pokémon caminaron en dirección de la entrenadora, quien se encontraba dándole de beber a sus Pokémon.   
· Midenhi: Eevee... Flareon... Vaporeon... Jolteon... Espeon... Umbreon...   
Los seis Pokémon comenzaron a beber de sus respectivos platos.   
· Midenhi: Genial, ahora que haré, debí haber ido a Ciudad Violeta como todos los entrenadores, pero no, tenía que ser diferente...   
El pequeño Eevee se volteó a ver a su entrenadora.   
· Eevee: _Eevee._   
Midenhi solo sonrió.   
· Midenhi: Gracias, necesitaba eso...   
De pronto se acerco un Pokémon perro de color negro a Midenhi y comenzó a lamerle la mano.   
· Midenhi: Umbreon, no es necesario esto...   
Pero el Umbreon de nuestra entrenadora, que se encontraba con sus otros Pokémon tan solo volteo a verla.   
· Midenhi: Umbreon, por favor...   
Pero al levantar la cara, nuestra entrenadora se topo con una gran sorpresa, no era su Umbreon quien la estaba lamiendo, sino un Houndoom.   
· Midenhi: Ahhhhhhh!!!   
Nuestra entrenadora retrocedió de inmediato atemorizada, solo una risa se pudo escuchar.   
· Dalia: X regresa...   
El Houndoom camino hacia su ama y se acostó a sus pies, nuestra entrenadora pudo por fin calmarse...   
· Dalia: Estas bien...   
Dalia se acercó a Midenhi y le extendió la mano.   
· Midenhi: No deberías soltar a esa cosa...   
· Dalia: A X?, pero si es manso como un cordero...   
Dalia acarició la cabeza de su Pokémon, este solo cerró los ojos.   
· Dalia: Vamos, inténtalo...   
Midenhi miró al Houndoom y retrocedió a la seguridad de sus Pokémon, estos de inmediato la rodearon.   
· Dalia: Tienes a todita la colección de las evoluciones de Eevee y a un Eevee, yo solo tengo un Umbreon y un Espeon, pero si vieras como son...   
· Midenhi: Tienes un Umbreon y un Espeon...   
Midenhi pregunto interesada, al parecer su miedo ya había pasado.   
· Dalia: Sí, Kagenie y Yumemi, son mi Umbreon y mi Espeon, también tengo un Pidgeot, un Dratini y un Girafarig...   
El gran Houndoom se levanto y camino hacia Midenhi.   
· Dalia: I claro, ya conoces a X...   
Houndoom se acostó a los pies de Midenhi, sus Pokémon no dejaban de mirarlo con recelo.   
· Midenhi: Se... segura que no hace nada...   
· Dalia. Solo si lo provocas, pero espera...   
Dalia sacó una Pokebola.   
· Dalia: Regresa X.   
El Pokémon fue guardado automáticamente en su Pokebola.   
· Dalia: Así esta mejor...   
· Midenhi: Gracias...   
Los seis Pokémon de Midenhi se calmaron enseguida.   
· Dalia: Conozco un buen café para charlar, quieres venir...   
· Midenhi: Después de esta aventura si necesito un buen café, gracias...   
· Dalia: De nada, por cierto, me llamo Dalia.   
· Midenhi: Soy Azucena, pero puedes llamarme Midenhi...   
· Dalia: Midenhi?   
· Midenhi: Agua + Electricidad + Fuego...   
· Dalia: No logro entender…   
· Midenhi: Sí por Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon…   
· Dalia: Ah, ya... pero no estaría bien tu nombre entonces...   
· Midenhi: Lo sé, pero de otra forma no combinarían.   
· Dalia: Buen punto, vamos por ese café... 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Estación del Magneto Tren.   
Un grupo de tres, un entrenador adolescente y dos niñas, una de las cuales iba muy molesta, esperaban impacientemente en la estación del Magneto Tren.   
· Alfa: Vamos Vane, ya no estés molesta...   
· Vanessa: No.   
Dijo la niña muy molesta.   
· Vanessa: No me dijiste que íbamos a Panpona porque te habían encargado recoger a Erika.   
La pequeña Vanessa se dirigió a la niña que estaba a su lado, jugando con un cubo Rubik (Cubo de colores de esos que te vuelves loco tratando de armar y al final lo tiras al suelo para que venga tu primita y en un par de segundos le de dos vueltas y lo arme).   
· Erika: Erika Tatiana Celeste sino es molestia...   
Respondió la pequeña de cinco años sin dejar de jugar con su cubo.   
· Vanessa: Si lo es...   
· Alfa: Vamos, es tu prima, antes se llevaban muy bien...   
· Vanessa: Eso era antes.   
· Erika: Esta molesta porque yo tengo un Smeargle y ella no...   
· Alfa: Pero tienes un Omanyte que es muy raro y escaso, además tienes a mi Charizard...   
· Vanessa: Sí, Charizard...   
· Erika: Le diste a Charizard?   
· Alfa: No sé lo di, se lo cambie, es muy diferente.   
· Erika. I porque no me lo cambiaste a mi.   
Dijo la niña al tiempo que terminaba de armarlo.   
· Erika: Termine...   
· Alfa: Ella me lo pidió primero... ya?   
· Vanessa: Además tu no tienes ningún Pokémon que sirva...   
· Erika: Sí claro, eso es lo que tu dices ahora...   
· Alfa: No se peleen, si siguen así no las van a dejar subir...   
· Vanessa: Cállate... 

Alta Mar.   
Barco de Pasajeros.   
Transición de Kanto a Johto.   
· Emily: Lindo camarote...   
Dijo Emily al ver su camarote.   
· Ralph: Gracias, lo escogí yo mismo...   
Ralph deposito las maletas en el suelo.   
· Emily: Me encanta el mar...   
Emily corrió a la escotilla a ver como se movían las olas.   
· Ralph: Últimamente solo hemos pasado navegando, crees que este bien...   
· Emily: Tal vez, no sé que opinen ellos...   
Dos Pokémon, un Nidorino y una Nidorina, estaban acostados juntos, tratando de no caer presas del mareo.   
· Ralph: Es el problema con los Pokémon de Tierra, pero en cuanto lleguemos a Ciudad Olivine se van a sentir mejor.   
· Emily: Así es, por cierto...   
· Ralph: Sí.   
· Emily: Cuando lleguemos a Johto, que es lo primero que haremos...   
· Ralph: Pues creo que hospedarnos en un hotel o no.   
· Emily: Si, pero pensaba en si nos inscribíamos para participar en la Liga Johto, aun tenemos tiempo o no...   
· Ralph: Pues si, bastante, ahora con la resolución que tomaron por lo del accidente en Ciudad Carmín, tenemos un año y cinco meses...   
· Emily: Crees que será suficiente?   
· Ralph: Emily, en un año y cinco meses empezará la Competencia en el estadio Johto, sino podemos entrar como participante, porque aun no completamos el límite de medallas o porque perdimos, entraremos como espectadores...   
· Emily: Pero con María y Tony no creo que perdamos.   
· Ralph: Sí, yo lo sé, pero quizás no terminemos de recolectar todas las medallas en ese tiempo, sabes lo grande que es Johto comparado con nuestro pueblo.   
· Emily: Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Mary...   
· Ralph: Recuerda que ella ya esta en Johto, quizás la encontremos en algún gimnasio.   
· Emily: No creo, Mary vino a Johto porque le dijo a Rudy que iba a competir en la Liga Johto, pero yo la conozco, su sueño realmente no es ese, su sueño es... 

Ciudad Cedro.   
Centro Pokémon.   
· Nathy: I que dices...   
Nathy, la hermanita gemela de nuestra querida Winnie, sostenía un cartel en sus manos.   
· Armand: No, lo siento, pero conozco muy bien como peleas y no te voy a prestar a Piloswine solo para que te luzcas en un concurso...   
· Nathy: Anda, son mil dólares...   
· Armand: Así sean un millón, nuestras finanzas están muy bien como para concursar por dinero y tu no eres alguien a quien le podría confiar un Pokémon.   
· Nathy: Me diste a Cradily.   
· Armand: Eso es muy distinto, Cradily no es Shiny... 

**Nota:** Shiny o brillante, es el nombre que reciben todos los Pokémon que tienen un color diferentes en la serie y el juego, como el Gyarados Rojo, el Noctowl Dorado de Ash, el Butterfree Rosa del que se enamoro el Butterfree de Ash, el Magneton gris claro (Aquí me disculparán, no pude bajarme este capítulo y por lo tanto no se el color real del Magneton de Junichi, pero en el juego es de color gris) de Junichi (Con quien Ash compite en las preliminares en la Copa Johto), no sé si como Shiny contaran los Pokémon que capturas y bautizas, ya que en Pokémon Stadium estos tienen un color diferente, aunque no brillan, pero lo más probable es que no, total, Shiny es brillante y un Pokémon que no brille aunque sea un Muk de color gris oscuro, un Haunter índigo, un Eevee naranja o un Zapdos amarillo mostaza, entre otros de los que he bautizado, no sé considerarían Shiny. 

· Nathy: I eso que.   
· Armand: Ya te dije, yo solo uso Pokémon Shiny.   
· Nathy: A mi me da lo mismo que brille o no, con que sea poderoso...   
· Armand: Así eres tu, no yo...   
· Nathy: Sí, como sea, me lo vas prestar.   
· Armand: Ya te dije que no, sabes lo consentido y delicado que es.   
· Nathy: Solo necesita un poco de mi mano dura...   
· Armand: Eso es lo que no quiero, mejor continúenos el viaje, nuestros Pokémon ya están curados y no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí...   
· Nathy: Ya sé, porque no nos quedamos hoy para ver la competencia...   
· Armand: Si nos quedamos no signifique que vas a participar, además la regla es mínimo tres Pokémon de hielo y con mi Piloswine solo tendrías uno.   
· Nathy: Pues para mi vale por tres...   
· Armand: Mejor vamos a buscar donde hospedarnos, quieres...   
Mientras en otro lado del pueblo.   
· Nash: Bien, entonces quedamos así, cierto...   
· Naoko: Yo usaré a tu Snorunt, a tu Swinub y a mi Sneasel.   
· Nash: I yo a Glalie, Spheal y Sneasel.   
· Naoko: A que horas dice que empieza eso...   
· Nash: No sé, oye Nadia, a que horas empieza el Concurso...   
Las dos chicas voltearon a ver a su hermana, pero esta se encontraba más ocupada en sus propios asuntos como para atender a sus hermanas.   
· Nadia: Viste, es solo un préstamo, yo te la devuelvo en cuanto tenga una Pokebola...   
· Nina: No.   
· Nadia: No sea mala, tienes bastantes Bolas Nido, si quieres te las cambio por mis Bolas Repetidoras o por mis Primeras Bolas, mira que estas son antiguas...   
· Nina: No...   
· Nadia: Nina, si mi Nincada evoluciona y pierdo a Shedinja será tu culpa...   
· Nina: No...   
· Nadia: Por favor Nina, te cuido a tu Sudowoodo, te llevo a pasear al parque, te presto mi bicicleta para que hagas caballitos, te regalo a uno de mis Gastly, pero por favor, préstame una de tus Bolas Nido...   
Nash y Naoko se acercaron a los chicas.   
· Nash: Nadia no oías...   
· Nadia: Que?   
· Naoko: Sí, te estamos llamando, a que horas empieza el Concurso Pokémon.   
· Nadia: A las tres, alguna de ustedes tiene una Bola Nido?   
· Nash: Nido?, no, tengo Bolas Rápidas, Bolas Pesadas y Bolas Niveladoras...   
· Naoko: Yo solo tengo Bolas de Lujo, Bolas Red y una Bola de Tiempo que me gané, pero para que quieres una Bola Nido...   
· Nadia: Es para mi Nincada, solo necesito unas cuantas batallas y evolucionará en un Ninjask y si no logró conseguir la Bola Nido, no tendré a mi Shedinja...   
· Naoko: Ves, Nanami te advirtió que usarás una Pokebola normal...   
· Nadia: Es que Nincada tenía un nivel muy bajo y con la Bola Nido era más fácil capturarlo...   
· Nash: Así es, pero sabías que necesitabas una Pokebola idéntica para cuando evolucionará y apareciera Shedinja...   
· Naoko: Además tienes seis Pokémon, como le vas a hacer.   
· Nadia: Es que... yo...   
· Nash: Acaso no recuerdas las reglas principales para tener un Shedinja, Nadia.   
· Nadia: Sí.   
· Naoko: Cual es, dímela.   
· Nadia: Bien, atrapar un Nincada y entrenarlo hasta que evolucione en un Ninjask, asegurarse de tener una Pokebola extra del mismo tipo de la que se capturo a Nincada, en este caso, usé una Bola Nido, necesito tener otra Bola Nido, antes de que Nincada evolucione en Ninjask, dejar un espacio vació en el equipo, tener mínimo cinco Pokémon contando a Nincada, entrenar a Nincada y cuando evolucione, aparecerá Shedinja, en ese momento usar el mismo tipo de Pokebola que use para capturar a Nincada y lo atrapare...   
· Naoko: Bien, a breves rasgos, lo has dicho bien, cinco Pokémon en tu equipo, cuatro más Nincada, una Pokebola extra del mismo tipo que usaste para capturar a Nincada, evolucionarlo y cuando cambie a Ninjask, Shedinja aparecerá, luego lo capturas con la Pokebola que reservaste y tendrás seis Pokémon en lugar de solo cinco... 

**Nota:** Bueno, ya no les tengo que decir mucho, toda la esencia de cómo atrapar o más bien conseguir un Shedinja esta dicha (Bueno, excepto aquella parte de atraparlo, en realidad el Pokémon aparece ya en tu equipo, ni siquiera tienes que lanzarle la Pokebola, aunque si desaparece, como si la hubieras usado), lo único que me queda aclararles es que onda sobre este Pokémon, un Shedinja además de ser un Pokémon con una curiosa y extraña forma de capturar, es también un Pokémon con características únicas, para empezar, es Tipo Insecto Fantasma, por lo que puedes lograr curiosos combates, segundo y creo que es lo más sorprendente, no importa en que nivel este, este Pokémon siempre tendrá 1 de HP, antes de que pregunten, tercero, su Defensa tanto Especial como Normal, es muy alta (Ni tanto, hay Pokémon que llegan a tener terribles defensas, ni siquiera tienen que ser legendarios, Steelix es un ejemplo, su Stats Base es de 200 de Defensa, comparados con los 90 de Ho-Oh o los 130 de Lugia), por lo que solo los ataques Súper Efectivos lo dañarán, ejemplo Tipo Volador o Tipo Siniestro, en realidad es un curioso Pokémon, me maté más de una hora para obtenerlo y aun, un mes después, le encuentro una utilidad real (Luego de que perdí como tres veces con la Elite Houen, lo mande con todos los gastos pagado al PC, a que le haga compañía a Sableye, Lickitung, Durspace, Delibird y Aipom), su Defensa Normal y Especial es alta, pero para su nivel, porque hay otros Pokémon que si tienen Defensas impresionantes, Shuckle quien como Stats Base tiene de Defensa tanto Normal como Especial de 230, pero solo eso, ya que su Ataque Normal y Especial, así como su Velocidad, dan verdadera lastima, pero así tiene que ser, todo debe estar balanceado... excepto Missing No, pero esa, es otra historia. 

· Nadia: Sí.   
· Nash: Pero si sabes esto, porque usaste una Nido Ball si sabias que solo Nina las tiene...   
· Naoko: Porque crees, es cómoda...   
· Nash: Nadia...   
· Naoko: Por cierto Nadia, que vas a hacer con tu equipo, tienes seis Pokémon contando a Nincada...   
· Nina: Es que por eso te quería preguntar si no querías uno de mis Gastly.   
· Naoko: Ya veo.   
· Nash. Porque mejor no lo envías por la PC.   
· Naoko: Oye, ella me pregunto a mi...   
· Nash: Esta bien.   
· Nadia: Ya tengo a Gastly, Haunter y Gengar, no quiero repetir Pokémon...   
· Naoko. Sí, además es justo que yo también tenga un Fantasma, es también Tipo Veneno o no...   
· Nash: Bueno allá tu...   
· Nadia: Sí te lo doy, me ayudas a convencer a Nina para que me de una de sus Bolas Nido.   
· Nash: Si me lo das hasta te ayudo a entrenarlo para que evolucione... 

Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Casa de Ken.   
· Terry: Gracias nuevamente por la comida señora, estuvo deliciosa...   
· Maritza: Es un placer atenderte Terry, todos los amigos de Ken son bienvenidos aquí...   
· Terry: Gracias, pero en verdad estuvo delicioso.   
· Ken: Verdad que mamá cocina muy bien...   
· Terry: Ya lo creo, como un chef de un restaurante de cinco estrellas...   
· Maritza: Ustedes dos basta, me van a hacer sonrojar.   
· Ken: Perdón mamá.   
· Maritza: Ahora porque no van a la sala un momento, les preparare algo de beber... prefieren jugo o té...   
· Ken: Jugo.   
· Terry: Sí, estará bien.   
· Maritza: Entonces espérenme allá, ya se los llevo.   
· Terry: Gracias...   
Terry y Ken dejaron el comedor y se dirigieron a la sala, Terry se quedo admirando la colección de medallas y copas que habían.   
· Terry: Valla, debes ser muy bueno Ken.   
· Ken: Son de mamá, papá, mis hermanos y hermanas, vengo de una gran familia de entrenadores Pokémon y desean que diga sus pasos...   
· Terry: Ya veo, llevas una gran carga a cuestas...   
· Ken: Como no te imaginas, si lograra entrenar a Snorlax como se debe, al menos podría estar listo para mi viaje...   
· Terry: Tu viaje?   
La madre de Ken entro con una bandeja, en esta habían dos vasos con jugo y una taza, probablemente contenía té.   
· Maritza: Aquí les traje algo...   
· Terry: Gracias.   
Terry tomó uno de los vasos, Maritza tomo la taza y se sentó frente a los dos, Ken solo tomo su vaso sin decir nada.   
· Maritza: A propósito de viajes Ken, tu hermana Madison regresará dentro de tres días...   
· Ken: Ya era hora.   
· Maritza: Sí, le costo un poco de trabajo el encontrar quien la traiga desde Ciudad Blacktorn hasta acá.   
· Ken: Pero si venció a Clair hace una semana, que se quedo haciendo todo este tiempo...   
Terry solo escuchaba mientras tomaba su jugo.   
· Maritza. Ya conoces a tu hermana, estaba de shopping, como sabe decir...   
· Ken: Valla...   
Terry por fin habló.   
· Terry: Disculpen, Madison es...   
· Maritza: Disculpa, tu no sabes nada de mi hija, Madison es mi cuarta hija, empezó su viaje Pokémon hace solo unos meses, es un año mayor que Ken y ya tiene todas las medallas necesarias para entrar a la Liga Johto... 

· Terry: Solo unos meses y ya tiene las ocho, yo me demore casi dos años... aunque no era de Johto.   
Pensó Terry. 

· Ken: Retraso su viaje para hacerlo conmigo, pero cuando cumplí los diez, enferme y no pude acompañarla.   
· Maritza: Madison partió hace siete meses, pero me alegra que ya este de regreso, quizás tu y ella puedan viajar juntos...   
· Ken: Mamá, si viajamos Madison no va a querer ir a mi ritmo, yo no soy como mis hermanos o como tu y papá, yo necesito ir más lento...   
· Terry: Pues sino es molestia, yo podría ir con Ken, ya acabe mi viaje Pokémon y tengo mucho tiempo libre, además ya conozco Johto y he visto que Ken tiene mucho futuro, con una correcta guía será tan bueno como desean que sea...   
· Ken: Viajarías conmigo?   
· Terry: Claro, pero primero debemos hacer una parada en Olivine, tengo que visitar a mi novia y a mi Porygon.   
· Ken: Ella también tiene un Porygon?   
· Terry: Sí, me esta ayudando a criarlo...   
· Ken: Valla...   
· Terry: Que dice señora, puedo acompañar a Ken.   
· Maritza: Dime Maritza.   
· Terry: Lo siento, no podría.   
· Maritza: Ya veo...   
· Ken: Puedo ir con él, mamá...   
· Terry: Sí necesita algo para creer en mi, solo debe llamar a mi tío, el estaría gustoso en...   
· Maritza: No, confió en ti, es solo que Madison quería viajar con Ken.   
· Terry: Pues si desea la podemos esperar y viajar todos juntos...   
· Ken: No, yo quiero irme ya...   
· Maritza: Ken, si te doy permiso será solo hasta que venga tu hermana...   
· Ken: Pero Madison se la pasa de tienda en tienda, cuando llegue voy a ser muy viejo para empezar mi viaje...   
· Madison: Para empezar tu no querías convertirte en entrenador Pokémon hermanito...   
Una niña de aproximadamente once años entro cargada de cajas y bolsas llenas de ropa y demás artículos.   
· Madison: Ya estoy aquí mamá...   
Atrás de ella venía un Crobat con más compras y más atrás un Granbull aun más cargado.   
· Madison: Bien, déjenlo por ahí chicos, es hora de una platica de hermana a hermano...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Diez Historias Aparte:**   
**Acerca de Entrenadores Pokémon**   
**Segunda Parte.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	36. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 35

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Diez Historias Aparte:**   
**Acerca de Entrenadores Pokémon**   
**Segunda Parte.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Dojo propiedad de las hermanas Eevee.   
· Duplica: Es un muy lindo, me quedaría aquí para siempre...   
Dijo Duplica en un disfraz idéntico al que llevaba Sakura.   
· Duplica: Pero este paraguas...   
Dijo Duplica tratando de equilibrar su sombrilla.   
· Komoe: Su nombre es sombrilla.   
· Duplica: Lo siento, me confundí.   
· Satsuki: No importa, no es importante el nombre, pero debo admitir que controlas muy bien la sombrilla.   
· Duplica: Sí, aunque se me cayó dos veces...   
· Sakura: Descuida, a mi me tomo más tiempo dominarla...   
· Sumono: Eso es cierto, yo fui quien tuvo que enseñarte todo ese tiempo...   
· Sakura: Lo haces ver como si hubiera sido una tortura.   
· Sumono: Adivina.   
· Sakura: Sumono!   
· Tamao: No te molestes en discutir con ella Sakura, aun esta molesta porque gracias a las clases extra que te daba, se perdió el concierto de Britany...   
· Sumono: Sí y solo estuvo una vez en Ciudad Ecruteak...   
· Sakura: Ya te pedí perdón por aquello como un millón de veces, cuantas veces más debo hacerlo...   
· Satsuki: Mejor olvídense de eso quieren, habrá muchos conciertos en el futuro, por ahora debemos dar una clase.   
· Sumono: Esta bien, Duplica quedas en tu casa...   
· Komoe: Ya sabes que hacer si viene algún estudiante.   
· Duplica: Sí, Ditto y yo los atenderemos...   
Duplica aun vestida como Sakura levanto su sombrilla, junto a ella había un Eevee, aunque en realidad era su Ditto.   
· Tamao: Sakura podrías guardar las sombrillas, falta mucho aun para la siguiente presentación y si las dejamos aquí, les puede llegar a pasar algo.   
· Sakura: Sí, vamos Espeon.   
Espeon asintió.   
· Satsuki: Bueno chicas, las dejamos, tenemos clases que dar...   
· Sumono: Vamos Vaporeon...   
Sumono se encamino junto a su Vaporeon que la había estado esperando.   
· Tamao: Umbreon.   
Umbreon se levanto y camino siguiendo a Tamao.   
· Komoe: Vamos Flareon, ya deben estar esperándonos.   
· Flareon: _Flareon._   
Flareon asintió y siguió a su dueña.   
· Satsuki: Cuídense chicas...   
Jolteon que era el único que aun quedaba, se levanto y siguió a Satsuki, al verse ya sin sus hermanas, Sakura habló alegremente.   
· Sakura: I bien, que te gustaría hacer Duplica.   
· Duplica: Pero tus hermanas dijeron que...   
· Sakura: Luego recogemos los paraguas, vamos a hacer algo más divertido, ven...   
· Duplica: Pero tus hermanas...   
Sakura se llevó del brazo a Duplica, Espeon movió la cabeza negativamente como prediciendo algo malo. 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Centro Comercial.   
· Meisy: Es una lastima, ojalá cambien de opinión... vamos Spinarak.   
Spinarak quien se encontraba sobre el escritorio, lanzó un hilo de telaraña y se columpió al hombro de su dueña, ambos se dirigieron al elevador.   
· Meisy: Me hubiera gustado que el sueño del abuelo se hiciera realidad...   
Meisy comenzó a hablar consigo misma o quizás con su Spinarak, acerca de lo que había pasado.   
· Spinarak: _Spinarak._   
· Meisy: Tienes razón.   
La puerta del elevador por fin se abrió, Meisy entro y presiono un botón, la puerta se cerró de inmediato.   
· Meisy: Sí tan solo no lo hicieran por dinero, mi abuelo quiere que sus Pokebolas de Apricorn puedan estar al alcance de todos los entrenadores, son una excelente opción para las Pokebolas comunes, pero al precio que piensan venderlas, nadie podría comprarlas...   
· Spinarak: _Spinarak._   
· Meisy: De que sirve que las tengan todas, si a ese enorme preció nadie las va a poder comprar, son Pokebolas no reliquias de colección...   
· Spinarak: _Spinarak._   
· Meisy: Ahora entiendo porque el abuelo las regalaba, a un precio tan alto nadie las podría comprar, si tan solo entendieran...   
· Spinarak: _Spinarak._   
Spinarak quien no había dejado de... (Lo siento, pero es necesario, que sonido se supone que hace una araña?) hablar, lanzó un hilo de telaraña hacia uno de los botones, para evitar que la puerta se cerrara.   
· Meisy: Gracias Spinarak, siento no haberme dado cuenta de que llegamos, pero es que estaba tan preocupada, cuando el abuelo Kurt se enteré del preció tan elevado en que querían vender sus Pokebolas...   
· Spinarak: _Spinarak._   
Pero Spinarak volvió a interrumpir.   
· Meisy: Si, tienes razón, primero debo salir del elevador, luego buscaré un teléfono para llamar al abuelo... 

Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Azulona.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.   
· Camile. I bien, sabes al menos que hacer...   
· Mildred: Pues entrar y comprar mi perfume...   
Ambas entrenadoras y su Phanpy estaban paradas frente a la entrada del Gimnasio Pokémon.   
· Camile: No me refiero a eso, sabes al menos que Tipo de Pokémon usan aquí...   
· Mildred: I porque me lo preguntas a mi.   
· Camile: En primer lugar tu quisiste venir aquí, en segundo, conoces a Erika.   
· Mildred: Solo la conozco de vista, jamás le he hablado...   
· Camile: Esta bien, pero sabes si al menos podremos usar a Phanpy en esta ocasión, no nos fue muy bien en Ciudad Verde con él...   
· Mildred: Pero en Ciudad Carmín arrasamos...   
· Camile: Porque el líder del gimnasio usaba Pokémon Tipo Eléctrico y son muy débiles contra los Tipo Tierra, pero ya viste el problema que tuvimos en el gimnasio de ese chico...   
· Mildred: Sí, ese Umbreon es poderoso, no lo pudimos derrotar ni con todos nuestros Pokémon y eso que teníamos Pokémon de Tipo Pelea...   
· Camile: Es una lastima, me hubiera gustado tener su medalla...   
· Mildred: Quizás si entrenamos más a nuestros Pokémon...   
· Camile: Por eso decidimos dejar ese gimnasio de último y sino quieres dejar más gimnasios para después, dime por lo menos, sabes si debemos usar a Phanpy esta vez...   
· Amy: Si quieren perder, úsenlo...   
Amy la hija menor de Erika, había por fin regresado con el encargo que su madre le hizo hace varios capítulos atrás.   
· Amy: Mi nombre es Amy.   
· Camile: Hola Amy, soy Camile...   
· Mildred: Mildred y este es Phanpy.   
· Amy: Es muy lindo.   
Dijo Amy acariciando a pequeño Phanpy.   
· Camile: Dime Amy, sabes acaso algo que nosotras ignoremos.   
· Amy: Si es con respecto al gimnasio, lo sé todo...   
La pequeña solo sonrió.   
· Mildred: Entiendo, vives en Ciudad Azulona.   
· Amy: Sí, digamos que muy cerca, más de lo que lo imaginan.   
Amy solo sonrió, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que sus dos nuevas amigas ignoraban quien era ella..   
· Camile: Entonces debes conocer a Erika más de lo que la conoce Mildred.   
· Amy: Tu lo has dicho...   
· Mildred: No podrías decir que Tipo de Pokémon usa la líder...   
· Amy: Sí, pero con una condición.   
· Camile: Condición?   
· Mildred: La que sea, dinos...   
Una pícara sonrisa asomo por la cara de Amy. 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Centro Pokémon.   
· Gabriela: I que dices... disculpa, me repites tu nombre...   
· Drew: Drew.   
· Gabriela: Eso, Drew, dime, que dices, aceptas...   
· Drew: Me parece interesante tener un Kadabra, pero Gaby, ya te dije que solo me especializó en Pokémon que evolucionan por rocas...   
· Gabriela: Si lo sé, pero es que no hay otra forma de que evolucione en Alakazam...   
· Drew: Pero y Cris, ella es tu hermana.   
· Gabriela: Cris es como decirlo, una niña muy especial, si llega a ver otro Pokémon más grande que ella... de seguro va a gritar de nuevo.   
· Drew: Yo no quisiera cambiar alguno de mis Pokémon, aunque luego lo vuelva a recuperar...   
· Gabriela: Esta bien, entiendo...   
La pequeña de doce años se retiraba triste, pero su nueva amiga la detuvo.   
· Drew: Sabes, haré el intercambió contigo si me acompañas al gimnasio, no estoy muy segura de pelear yo sola.   
· Gabriela: Claro, yo pelea hace dos días y créeme, necesitaras todo el apoyo necesario, Whitney es muy buena... aunque sus dos primeros Pokémon no son cosa del otro mundo, su Miltank es muy fuerte... 

Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Casa de Ken.   
· Madison: Al comienzo es algo difícil, pero una vez que sabes como piensa Clair, es básicamente muy fácil, realmente su Pokémon más admirable es su Kingdra, pero un Pokémon no hace la diferencia, es solo cuestión de mucha habilidad...   
Madison había estado hablando y hablando de su viaje por horas, todos los presentes ya estaban más que aburridos.   
· Madison: I eso no es nada, el elemento Dragón es bueno, pero yo prefiero tener un equipo más balanceado...   
Terry ya no podía más, se estaba durmiendo y no había fuerza sobre la tierra que lo mantuviera despierto.   
· Madison: Es bueno tener Pokémon fuertes, pero basarse solo en un mismo Tipo, como que no es buena idea, digo, ustedes saben que una vez que alguien encuentra tus debilidades es solo cuestión de tiempo para que...   
· Ken: Madison, podrías cerrar el pico un rato, me estas desesperando...   
· Madison: Mamá...   
· Maritza: Lo siento mucho hija, pero tu hermano tiene razón, tus historias son demasiado largas y parece que nunca van a acabar...   
· Ken: Alguna vez acaban?   
· Madison: Mamá.   
· Maritza: Ken, por favor.   
· Ken: Pero mamá, Madison empezó...   
· Madison: Mentira, fuiste tu...   
· Maritza: Por favor niños, no empiecen, que va a decir nuestro invitado...   
Pero el pobre Terry estaba bien dormido, ignorando completamente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. 

Ciudad Blacktorn.   
(Sí, sé que la tradujeron como Ciudad Espina Negra, pero sinceramente, ese nombre no me gusta para nada y prefiero su versión en inglés, Ciudad Blacktorn así como el de muchas otras ciudades de Houen)   
· Dalia: Así que eres de Kanto...   
Dijo la entrenadora a su reciente amiga, al tiempo que saboreaba su café.   
· Midenhi: Sí, de Ciudad Carmín.   
· Dalia: Valla... puedo hacerte una pregunta.   
La joven entrenadora que aun no se había decidido a probar el café, por fin tomo un sorbo.   
· Midenhi: No esta mal... si, cual pregunta.   
· Dalia: Si llegaste como todos los entrenadores de Kanto, porque no retaste mejor a Jazmine, o comenzaste como normalmente lo hacen los primero entrenadores, desde Ciudad Cerezo.   
· Midenhi: Eso es simple, yo quiero ser diferente a todos los demás entrenadores, por eso soy una entrenadora Eevee...   
· Dalia: Por ello Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon y Eevee.   
· Midenhi: Sí, aunque al principió quería ser una entrenadora elemental, entrenar Pokémon de los tres elementos, Fuego, Agua y Electricidad...   
· Dalia: De ahí tu nombre de Midenhi.   
· Midenhi: Así es, sin embargo también quería especializarme en sombra y luz...   
· Dalia: Sombra y luz?   
· Midenhi: Para tener un nombre más imponente, pero al final, sucedió todo solo...   
· Dalia: No entiendo.   
· Midenhi: Sí, verás, como andaba tan preocupada por mi nombre y los Pokémon que usaría con este, descuide a mi Eevee, algo que no me perdonaré nunca, mi pobre Eevee se enfermo y tuvimos que llevarlo a Ciudad Azulona, hay un especialista en Eevee allá, tuve que dejarlo durante dos semanas, no podía dormir pensando en como estaría mi pobre Eevee, pasada esas dos semanas fui a verlo y encontré una grata sorpresa, mi Eevee había evolucionado...   
Dalia miró a las cinco evoluciones de Eevee... Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon y Umbreon.   
· Dalia: I en que evoluciono...   
· Midenhi: En el mejor de los Pokémon...   
Midenhi se inclino a acariciar a su Flareon.   
· Midenhi: Flareon.   
· Dalia: Por eso hi, Hi es fuego...   
· Midenhi: Sí, luego me comentaron que mi Eevee... perdón, mi Flareon, se había hecho muy intimo de una Eevee que habían encontrado herida, como no tenía dueña la dejaron ahí, la pobre no comía, no confiaba en las personas, estaba muy débil y de no ser porque conoció a mi Flareon, hasta hubiera muerto...   
· Dalia: Pero y que paso con esta Eevee...   
· Midenhi: Bueno, ella nunca se separo de mi Eevee, verdad Vaporeon...   
Vaporeon puso su cabeza sobre Flareon.   
· Dalia: Fuego más Agua, quien lo creería...   
· Midenhi: I eso no es todo...   
· Dalia: Cuéntame más, quiero saberlo todo.   
· Midenhi: Bien, como en ese entonces ninguno de los dos Eevee's quería comer o hacer algo sin el otro, dejaron a ambos juntos, no se que sucedió, pero en algún momento alguien dejo olvidado dos piedras evolutivas, una Roca Fuego y una Roca Agua con lo que ambos evolucionaron...   
· Dalia: Eso explica porque son un Vaporeon y un Flareon, pero y que más paso...   
· Midenhi: Cuando llegamos, mamá y yo fuimos informadas de lo que paso, mamá decidió dejar otra semana a Flareon, aunque yo no quise, era lo mejor para Vaporeon, aun estaba muy débil y hace muy poco empezaba a comer...   
· Dalia: Que lindo y luego.   
· Midenhi: Cuando volvimos a la semana, encontramos otra sorpresa más, Vaporeon y Flareon habían tenido crías, siete Eevee's para ser exactos...   
· Dalia: Que activos eres mi estimado Flareon...   
· Midenhi: Mucho, ahora además de atender Eevee's y sus respectivas evoluciones, también cuidan y regalan Eevee's a cada nuevo entrenador que llegue...   
· Dalia: Valla, o sea que solo debo de ir hasta Ciudad Azulona para que me regalen un Eevee.   
· Midenhi: Si es que aun queda uno, sabes como adoran a los Eevee's.   
· Dalia: Entonces eso significa que solo me podré conformar con Kagenie y Yumemi, en fin, será para otra ocasión...   
· Midenhi: Sabes, también escuche que le enviaban un Eevee cada cierto tiempo a Bill, aquel entrenador que valla a visitarlo a su casa, tendrá la suerte de obtener un Eevee.   
· Dalia: Interesante, por cierto, algo que no me quedo claro, porque tienes tu a Vaporeon.   
· Midenhi: Bien, como ambos se hicieron muy íntimos y habían Eevee's de sobra, pues el doctor encargado decidió que me la quedará, con el tiempo nacieron más Eevee's que son ahora, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon y mi pequeño Eevee...   
· Dalia: Entonces imagino que deben tener muchos Eevee's en su casa.   
· Midenhi: Así es, tenemos cerca de doce cachorros en casa, pero descuida, tengo muchos primos.   
· Dalia: Cuántos?   
· Midenhi: Como para que Vaporeon y Flareon hagan otras dieciséis crías más... 

Transición entre Ciudad Cereza, Olivine y Ecruteak.   
Una niña y su Vaporeon andaban más perdidos que Ryoga Hibiki buscando el Dojo Tendo.   
· Misaki: A ver, si cae cara vamos para la allá...   
Dijo la pequeña entrenadora a su Pokémon.   
· Misaki: I si cae cruz, pues para el otro lado...   
Dijo sosteniendo una moneda.   
· Vaporeon: _Vaporeon._   
Vaporeon señalo el camino por el que habían llegado.   
· Misaki: No, no tiene gracia regresarse por el mismo camino...   
· Vaporeon: _Vaporeon._   
Ahora su fiel Pokémon señalo hacia otro lado, distinto a todos los caminos antes indicados.   
· Misaki: Para allá... déjame ver...   
Nuestra pequeña entrenadora sacó un mapa de su mochila.   
· Misaki: Pues para allá creo que queda Ciudad Cedro y el Lago Rage o sea Furia, el tío Ash me dijo que en ese Lago encontraron una vez un Gyarados Rojo, pero me dijo que quien lo capturo fue Lance, de la Liga Elite...   
· Vaporeon: _Vaporeon._   
Vaporeon agarró a Misaki por la blusa y trataba de llevarla en la última dirección.   
· Misaki: Oye, me vas a romper la blusa y mi mamá se va a enojar...   
Pero Vaporeon no dejaba de jalar a Misaki.   
· Misaki: Esta bien, vamos para allá, pero donde que no sea Ciudad Cedro y si sea Ecruteak, te vuelvo a meter en tu Pokebola... 

Ciudad Aro.   
Dos chicas intentaban barrer frente a una tienda, pero sus Pokémon no las dejaban.   
· Ariadna: Vulpix, deja de morder la escoba...   
· Catherine: Skitty bájate de ese árbol, ya...   
Por fin Ariadna logró controlar a su inquieto y juguetón Vulpix.   
· Catherine: Skitty, no voy a subir, te lo advierto...   
· Ariadna: Ese es mi Vulpix...   
· Vulpix: _Vulpix!_   
Dijo Ariadna acariciando a su Pokémon.   
· Catherine: Skitty...   
Catherine se quedo muy seria viendo a su Skitty.   
· Ariadna: Sabes que vas a terminar subiendo al árbol, para que haces tantos dramas...   
· Catherine: Quiero enseñarle a que me obedezca.   
· Ariadna: Tal vez si la evolucionarías con una Roca Lunar...   
· Catherine: No, te diré lo mismo que me dijiste cuando te pregunte acerca de evolucionar a Vulpix con una Roca Fuego... No!   
· Ariadna: Esta bien, no te enojes, ve y rescata a tu gatita...   
· Catherine: Eso voy a hacer...   
Catherine se subió al árbol y a pocos centímetros de alcanzar a su gatita, la rama se rompe con el peso de ambas.   
· Ariadna: No de nuevo...   
A pocos centímetros de caer, la rama y sus ocupantes temporales, son detenidos en el aire, por alguna extraña fuerza.   
· Patty: Sé los he advertido un millón de veces, no sé suban a ese árbol, sus ramas son muy débiles, si quieren bajar a Skitty, esperen que Meditite y yo lleguemos...   
Un Pokémon que se encontraba meditando, floto junto a Patty.   
· Patty: Buen trabajo Meditite.   
La rama, así como Catherine y Skitty, fueron depositados suavemente en el suelo.   
· Patty: Bien niñas, ya están listas para abrir... 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
· Whitney: No se vale dos contra uno...   
Whitney estaba frente a sus dos posibles retadoras.   
· Gaby: Ya te dije que yo no voy a pelear, solo vine a acompañar a Drew...   
· Drew: Es cierto, Gaby y Cris solo vienen a animarme.   
· Cris: Yo creí que también íbamos a pelear...   
· Gaby: No tienes edad para un duelo Pokémon, además que vas a usar, el único Pokémon que tienes lo dejaste con Joy para que lo cuidará...   
· Cris: Es que mi Whismur no se ha sentido muy bien desde que llegamos a Johto...   
· Whitney: Entonces seremos Drew y yo.   
· Drew: Sí.   
· Whitney: Bien, que comience el duelo...   
Una chica que estaba a un lado de la arena, levantó una bandera.   
· Susie: El duelo será de tres Pokémon, sin límite de tiempo, la retadora podrá cambiar de Pokémon, pero la líder no, están listas...   
· Whitney: Ya te dije que si...   
· Drew: Yo si.   
· Susie: Esta bien, no te enojes...   
· Drew: Perdón.   
· Whitney: No era contigo Drew, pero descuida, luego hablaré con Maxie…   
· Susie: Soy Susie, Maxie se quedo en la Granja Miltank, recuerdas, a la que no me dejaste ir porque tenía que cuidar de tu estúpido gimnasio...   
· Whitney: Aun sigues con eso...   
Susie respondió sacándole la lengua a Whitney, luego viro la cara enojada.   
· Whitney: Te noto algo molesta o es mi imaginación...   
· Susie: Adivina.   
· Whitney: Por favor Maxie, luego discutimos de esto con más calma...   
· Susie: Soy Susie... ni siquiera me parezco a mi hermana, porque me confundes con ella...   
· Whitney: Discúlpame, es la costumbre, Maxie siempre ha estado de referí en todos mis duelos... bueno, en casi todos...   
· Susie: Si claro, como yo soy su reemplazo...   
· Whitney: No eres reemplazo de nadie, yo valoro a todas por igual, todas ustedes son mis amigas, aunque no suela decírselos a menudo...   
· Susie: I porque no me llevaste.   
· Whitney: Quería hacerlo, pero alguien debía quedarse a cargo del gimnasio y no confiaba en nadie más para un trabajo tan importante, dime tu misma si dejaste el gimnasio en algún momento.   
· Susie: Pues no, estaba esperando por si llegará algún entrenador e informarle de porque no podías atenderlo.   
· Whitney: Ves, cada una tiene un trabajo importante, uno para el que esta mejor capacitada, si es por los Miltank, luego podemos ir a verlos y dejar a tu hermana a cargo...   
· Susie: Bueno... discúlpame por la escena que arme y justo antes de un duelo.   
Dijo Susie cabizbaja.   
· Whitney: Descuida, ya veremos que te hago para remediar esto...   
Susie se volteo a ver a Whitney.   
· Susie: Que me vas a hacer, recortarme el sueldo, sabes que estoy aquí solo porque mi mamá me lo pidió...   
· Whitney: Maxie...   
Susie se volteo molesta a ver a Whitney, esta solo sonrió.   
· Whitney: Era una broma, dame un abrazo Susie...   
Ambas chicas se abrazaron.   
· Drew: Que escena más conmovedora...   
· Gaby: Espero que con Clair no sea así... 

Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Afueras de la Ciudad.   
· Maritza: Cuídense...   
La madre de Ken y Madison se despedía de sus hijos y de Terry, quienes partían en dirección a Ciudad Olivine y a inicio del viaje Pokémon de Ken.   
· Ken: Queda muy lejos Ciudad Olivine?   
· Madison: Pues todo depende, el bosque es algo extenso y es muy probable que te pierdas en el, pero no es tan impresionante como el que queda de camino a Pueblo Azalea, aunque en lo personal me gustan más los volcanes lejos de esas odiosas cuevas heladas, hay géiser muy lindos y puedes ver...   
· Ken: Madison, cierra la boca...   
· Terry: No, déjala, parece una linda historia...   
· Madison: De verdad...   
Madison sonrió al escuchar a Terry. 

· Madison: En verdad es un lindo chico y lo mejor es que se interesa por mi.   
Pensó muy contenta Madison. 

· Madison: Eres la primera persona a la que les gustan mis relatos...   
· Ken: I no entiendo porque si son aburridos, largos y confusos, digna copia de cualquier discurso político...   
· Madison: Cállate tu quieres... y dime Terry, de donde eres...   
· Terry: Yo?, pues vengo de Kanto, estudiaba con mi tío que es un investigador Pokémon...   
· Madison: I que investiga.   
· Ken: A Porygon.   
· Madison: Cállate, no ves que Terry es el que esta hablando, lo interrumpes... 

· Terry: Oh mi dios, ya creo saber para donde va esto... si Mary se llega a enterar...   
Pesó Terry muy nervioso. 

· Madison: Puedes continuar Terry, yo me encargaré de que mi molesto hermanito no te interrumpa de nuevo...   
· Terry: Bueno, gracias... creo, pero Ken tiene razón, mi tío trabaja en Porygon, el primer Pokémon artificial de la historia...   
· Madison: Es el que parece patito?   
· Terry: Sí, el que parece patito... un patito de cuerda y con ruedas...   
· Madison: Es muy lindo, cuando lo hayan estudiado y puedan hacer más me podrías dar uno a mi para cuidarlo por ti...   
· Ken: De hecho habían dos...   
· Madison: Genial, si quieres yo lo puedo cuidar y así los criamos juntos, que dices Terry...   
· Terry: Es que yo...   
· Ken: No puede, se lo dio a su no...   
Pero Ken no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Terry le tapo la boca.   
· Terry: Digamos que no lo tengo por ahora, pero en cuanto mi tío logre duplicar a Porygon te informare... 

Ciudad Violeta.   
Centro Pokémon.   
· Melissa: Que tiene mi Cutie...   
Una chica esperaba impaciente a que la Enfermera Joy terminara de examinar a su Pokémon.   
· Enfermera Joy: Esta bien, tan solo se indigesto, ahora puedes pasar a verlo...   
· Melissa: Gracias, no se que haría sin mi Cutie.   
· Enfermera Joy: Es mi trabajo, pero me alegro de que tu Pokémon este bien, Eevee es muy fuerte, pero no deberías dejarlo comer tanto...   
· Melissa: Lo sé, es que se veía tan lindo comiendo...   
· Enfermera Joy: Pero debes tener cuidado, se puede enfermar por eso.   
· Melissa: Gracias, ahora lo sé.   
· Enfermera: Puedes pasar a verlo en cualquier momento, discúlpame que no te acompañe, pero debo atender a otros Pokémon que llegaron ayer y aun están delicados.   
· Melissa: No te preocupes, ahora mismo voy a ver a mi Cutie...   
La Enfermera Joy entro a la sala de cuidados intensivos, dejando a la entrenadora ya más calmada.   
· Melissa: Que bueno que Cutie este mejor, ya sé, para celebrar su recuperación le iré a comprar algo a la tienda... 

Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
Gimnasio de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Whitney: Quisiera que me disculparan por lo que paso...   
· Susie: Sí, a mi también.   
· Drew: No hay problema, mientras pueda tener mi duelo.   
· Cris: Sí, quiero ver un duelo.   
· Gaby: No seas impaciente Cristina, el duelo se llevará a cabo, sino es hoy quizás mañana...   
· Drew: Sabes, no es mala idea, Whitney y Susie deberían hablar a solas...   
· Cris: Van a ir a ver a los Miltank?   
· Whitney: Desearías ir a conocerlos pequeña.   
· Cris: Sí.   
· Whitney: Pues estas de suerte, si Drew quiere posponer el encuentro, llamaré a Maxie para que venga a cuidar del gimnasio y nos iremos todas a la granja, si nos apresuramos estaremos mañana por la mañana...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**La Leyenda Viviente, Pryce**   
**o**   
**La Gemela de Flooffy.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	37. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 36

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**La Leyenda Viviente, Pryce**   
**o**   
**La Gemela de Flooffy.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
· Molly: Es casi tan grande como mi casa...   
Dijo la pequeña Molly frente a la inmensa mansión y laboratorio.   
· Mary: Casi?   
· Cherry: Recuerda que Molly también vive en una mansión, para ella no es algo del otro mundo ver una casa así de enorme...   
· Mary. Pero si es más grande que el gimnasio de mi hermano.. que digo, es más grande que toda la Isla Trovita...   
· Mary: Exagerada...   
· Winnie: Pero si es grande...   
· Tara: Ni el acuario en el que vivo es tan grande...   
· Winnie: Imagino que tampoco tendrá los Pokémon que veremos...   
· Perla: Eso lo puedes asegurar.   
· Esmeralda: Entramos o no...   
Esmeralda estaba impaciente frente a la puerta de su casa.   
· Jade: Debes entenderlas, ellas nunca han visto una casa como la nuestra.   
· Esmeralda: Lo sé, pero...   
Esmeralda tocó el timbre de la puerta.   
· Yanina: No debiste, vas a despertar a alguien.   
· Topacio: Hay luces Yanina, Roko o tía Nanako deben estar despiertas...   
· Rubí: Deben estar haciendo alguna investigación.   
· Ámbar: O nos han de estar esperando.   
· Perla: Lo más probable...   
De pronto la puerta se abrió, una mujer de quizás veintiocho años apareció llevando una bata de doctora.   
· Kurumi: Supongo que ella es su mamá...   
Ámbar se lanzó a abrazar a la mujer que apareció.   
· Ámbar: Mamá...   
· Hiroko: Ámbar, chicas...   
Rubí, Topacio, Perla y Esmeralda corrieron a abrazar a Hiroko.   
· Hiroko: Las extrañe... Andrew, Jade...   
Andrew solo asintió al escuchar su nombre.   
· Jade: Roko-chan.   
Hiroko se agacho para dejar en el suelo a Ámbar.   
· Hiroko: Supongo que ellas son las chicas de quienes me hablaste Jade, valla, que cantidad tan variada de Pokémon.   
· Jade: Si son todas y si, son bastantes Pokémon.   
· Hiroko: Me encantaría conocerlas a todas, pero pasen, se deben estar helando....   
Las cinco niñas se acomodaron cada una a cada lado de Hiroko.   
· Rubí: Mamá me hicieron caminar...   
· Ámbar: Ya tengo mi Beedrill...   
· Topacio: Que investigas ahora mamá...   
· Perla: I mis hermanitos mamita...   
· Esmeralda: I a que horas se fue papá, mamá Roko...   
Las cinco niñas y la doctora Hiroko entraron.   
· Cherry: No es su verdadera madre, estas segura?   
· Jade: Completamente.   
· Winnie: Pues la tratan como si lo fuera.   
· Jade: Ya te dije, con su cariño nos conquisto a todas, hasta a Esmeralda que era la que menos la quería...   
· Andrew: Pero mejor entremos, ya escucharon a la doctora, sino quieren pescar un resfrió es mejor entrar...   
· Mary: Pescar un resfrió, sería lo único que lograra pescar Mary...   
· Mary: Oye, que culpa tengo yo de que los Pokémon no sepan reconocer un buen anzuelo en cuanto lo ven...   
· Mary: Lo saben reconocer, por eso no caen con los tuyos...   
· Mary: Así claro... oye...   
Mary volteó a ver para todos lados.   
· Mary: Donde se fueron todos...   
Mary y Mary se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban solas, todos los demás entraron sin avisarles.   
· Mary: Nadie nos espero...   
· Mary: Eso no se le hace a una niña como yo...   
· Mary: Entremos, debemos hablar con nuestros "amigos". 

Ciudad Cedro.   
Concurso Pokémon de Hielo.   
· Naoko: Snorunt usa Double Team (Doble Equipo).   
El extraño Pokémon de hielo creo duplicados de si mismo.   
· Karen: Cloyster... Spike Cannon! (Cañón de Púas)   
El Ataque de Cloyster no logró lastimar al verdadero Snorunt.   
· Karen: Maldición...   
· Naoko: Snorunt usa Bite! (Ataque Bocado)   
· Karen: Cloyster protégete...   
Snorunt ataco con sus poderosas quijadas, ni la concha dura de Cloyster resistió su fuerza.   
· Karen: Cloyster...   
Cloyster abrió su concha al no poder resistir más su ataque, quedo fuera de combate.   
· Naoko: Sí.   
Ahora en el otro duelo.   
· Nash: Glalie regresa... ve Sneasel...   
Nash hizo su último cambio, su oponente estaba presionándola con su último Pokémon, pero Nash no se dejaría vencer.   
· Hana: Lapras usa Hydro Pump (Hidro Bomba).   
· Nash: Sneasel usa Agility (Agilidad) y esquívalo...   
Sneasel logró esquivar fácilmente la Hidro Bomba de Lapras.   
· Nash: Ahora Sneasel usa Slash! (Ataque Cuchillada)   
Las garras de Sneasel lastimaron a Lapras, pero no lo debilitaron.   
· Hana: Buen intento, pero se necesita más que eso para derrotar a mi Lapras... Lapras usa Hydro Pump nuevamente...   
Esta vez Sneasel no logro reaccionar y fue golpeado por la Hidro Bomba, pero al igual que con Lapras, no cayó.   
· Nash: Bien Sneasel, es nuestro turno, así que un ataque más fuerte... Fury Swipes! (Golpes Furia)   
Los feroces rasguños de Sneasel poco a poco iban haciendo mella en la formidable defensa de Lapras, Lapras quedo de pronto sin defensa, lo que aprovecho Sneasel para asestar su último y certero golpe.   
· Hana: Mi Lapras!   
Lapras calló, solo un Sneasel agotado se mantenía en pie, Nash corrió a abrazar a su Pokémon.   
· Nash: Bien hecho Sneasel...   
· Referí: El ganador es Sneasel...   
Nadia, Nina y Naoko corrieron a abrazar a su hermana.   
· Nadia: Buen duelo Nash.   
· Nina: Ben delo... ben delo...   
· Naoko: Felicidades Nash, sabía que no te dejarías ganar...   
· Nash: Gracias, que tal te fue Naoko.   
· Naoko: No represento gran reto, pero la verdadera acción empezará en media hora, cuando ya estén nuestros competidores...   
· Nash: Sí, aun no creo que hayamos llegado a semifinales...   
· Naoko: Créelo hermanita, con los Pokémon que tenemos llegaremos a eso y más...   
· Nash: Espero que tengas razón... por cierto, que es de Nanami.   
· Nadia: Ella tiene que atender a los invitados, no puede venir hasta que acabe su turno en diez minutos.   
· Nash: Lastima, se perdió todos nuestros combates.   
· Naoko: Sí, pero no se va a perder los mejores. 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Laboratorio de la Doctora Hiroko.   
· Hiroko: Espero que me perdonen, pero con mi trabajo no pude prepararles más que chocolate caliente...   
La Doctora Hiroko así como todas las visitas, estaban bebiendo chocolate en la inmensa sala de la casa-laboratorio.   
· Cherry: Con el frío que asía, es mejor que cualquier otra cosa.   
· Hiroko: Gracias... y díganme niñas, cuanto tiempo van a permanecer aquí en Olivine.   
· Winnie: Pues ya llevamos algo de tiempo, pero no sé cuanto vallamos a estar...   
· Mary: Todo depende el novio de Mary...   
Mary se sonrojo al oír esto.   
· Hiroko: De su novio?   
· Ámbar: Sí, el novio de Mary se encuentra en Ciudad Ecruteak y viene en camino...   
· Hiroko: Ya veo, entonces será un placer el hospedarlos en mi casa hasta que el llegue.   
· Rubí: Mamá, que nuevos experimentos has hecho...   
· Hiroko: Rubí yo no experimento, solo investigo, son dos palabras muy distintas.   
· Rubí: Oh... pero que nuevos descubrimientos has descubrido...   
· Esmeralda: Es descubierto, no descubrido...   
· Topacio: Si vas a corregirla, hazlo bien, tienes que decir que nuevos descubrimientos has hecho, de la otra manera es anticonstitucional...   
· Cherry: Más bien es redundancia, pero de que tienes razón en que esta mal dicho, la tienes...   
· Kurumi: Mi hermanita, siempre quiere ser la de la última palabra...   
Las chicas comenzaron a reír.   
· Jade: Pero dinos mamá, en que te encuentras trabajando.   
· Hiroko: Pues ahora estudio Pokémon acuáticos de diferentes partes del mundo, aun sigo creyendo que la vida empezó en el mar...   
Mary dejó su taza sobre la mesa.   
· Mary: De verdad, yo también tengo esa idea, me gustaría poder recorrer el inmenso mar azul y poder observar a todos los Pokémon acuáticos que hay... sería algo sublime...   
· Tara: Ya lo creo, como entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua y futura encargada del Acuario de Ciudad Kaina estoy de acuerdo contigo...   
· Hiroko: Te refieres al Acuario de Ciudad Slateport...   
· Tara: Bueno sí, así también le llaman.   
· Perla: Yo también, aunque aun no tenga edad ni para salir sin supervisión.   
· Jade: Pero eso cambiara, el tiempo vuela, lo sabes...   
· Hiroko: Ya verás Perla, dentro de poco extrañaras los días cuando podías jugar sin ninguna preocupación... hablando de preocupaciones...   
La Doctora Hiroko puso su taza sobre la mesa de centro.   
· Hiroko: Disculpen por dejarlas así, pero aun no termino mi investigación y temo que pueda pasar algo malo...   
· Jade: No te preocupes mamá.   
· Kurumi: Sí, no es ninguna molestia, su trabajo es muy importante.   
· Hiroko: Gracias, pero me gustaría recompensarlas de algún modo...   
· Andrew: Que tal si las llevamos a ver tu colección de Pokémon.   
· Hiroko: Es buena idea, Jade, quedas a cargo...   
La Doctora Hiroko se marcho a su laboratorio.   
· Andrew: Pero yo fui el de la idea...   
· Jade: Lo siento Andrew, son ordenes directas...   
· Andrew: No es justo...   
· Jade: No vas a actuar como niño malcriado o sí...   
· Andrew: No, solo digo que no es justo...   
Jade le dijo algo al oído a Andrew.   
· Jade: Vas a poder estar más tiempo con Cherry así, no te parece mejor...   
Andrew solo se sonrojo.   
· Jade: Bien, ya arreglado todo, solo me queda una cosa más que decir antes de empezar con la gira turística...   
· Topacio: Que cosa...   
· Jade: Pues creo que como saben la hora que es, nuestros más pequeños miembros deberían ir a dormir, que opinan...   
· Esmeralda: Al decir pequeños... a que edades te refieres...   
· Jade: De ti para abajo...   
· Yanina: Pero ella tiene trece años, eso quiere decir que ni yo me salvo...   
· Mary: Es una gran injusticia, yo quería ir...   
· Perla: I yo...   
· Tara: Tómenlo como algo positivo.   
· Mary: Que de positivo tiene que nos quedemos sin ver a todos los Pokémon de Agua que hay...   
· Tara: Pues esta casa es inmensa, de seguro tendremos una cama para cada una y a juzgar por nuestro viaje, es una buena idea dormir...   
· Winnie: Tienes razón, pero se me ocurre algo mejor...   
· Jade: Sí.   
· Winnie: Como no me gustaría que por la hora que es, alguna de nosotras se perdiera tu emocionante tour, Jade, propongo que vallamos a dormir y ya mañana más descansados, empecemos con el tour por toda la casa si es necesario...   
· Cherry: Es buena idea.   
· Kurumi: Estoy de acuerdo, si no somos todas, entonces ninguna...   
· Jade: Bien, ya que no aceptaron mi excelente ayuda como guía...   
· Cherry: Nunca dijimos eso...   
· Jade: Lo sé, solo bromeaba, aun puedo servir guía para mostrarles sus habitaciones...   
· Andrew: Ahora vas a ser botones?   
· Jade: Si me dan propina soy lo que quieran... 

Ciudad Cedro.   
Concurso Pokémon de Hielo.   
· Nadia: I ahora que pasará...   
El concurso Pokémon estaba en su ronda de semifinales y había un giro de eventos inesperado.   
· Naoko: Diablos y ahora...   
· Nash: No quiero hacer esto...   
Nash y su hermana Naoko debían pelear para decidir quien clasificaría a las finales y pelear con Pryce.   
· Nash: Pero y si perdemos por no atacar...   
· Naoko: Pero yo no quiero atacarte, además son tus Pokémon de Hielo...   
· Nash: Ni yo quiero atacar a mis propios Pokémon, no puedo seguir...   
· Naoko: Ni yo, que nos disculpe Nanami, pero me rindo...   
· Nash: I yo...   
Nash se retiro junto a su hermana, todos los espectadores estaban hablando.   
· Nadia: Sí, sabia que no se atacarían, por algo somos hermanas.   
Nadia corrió junto con Nina a ver a Naoko y Nash.   
· Naoko: Bien, puedes burlarte, no ganamos...   
· Nadia: Burlarme, por qué?   
· Nash: Por lo que hicimos, nos retiramos...   
· Nadia: No, hicieron lo que debían y estoy feliz por ustedes...   
Nadia abrazo a sus dos hermanas mayores, Nina hizo lo mismo.   
· Naoko: Lo que si me gustaría saber es que pasará ahora, nadie peleara contra Pryce?   
Pryce el líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Cedro seguía sentado, una mujer algo mayor se acerco a él y se pusieron a discutir algo, luego Pryce se levanto.   
· Pryce: Yo Pryce, el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Cedro y antiguamente conocido como el líder más frío de Johto, debo anunciarles lo siguiente, durante toda mi vida como Entrenador Pokémon y posteriormente como Líder de Gimnasio, nunca había visto algo como lo que sucedió hoy...   
Nash y Naoko se vieron.   
· Pryce: Esto me hizo recordar una ocasión, cuando un joven entrenador me demostró lo equivocado que estaba, si quieres que tus Pokémon usen el máximo de tus habilidades... no es necesario convertirte en su verdugo, simplemente hazte su mejor amigo...   
Pryce se acerco a las dos chicas, Nadia se alejo junto con Nina.   
· Pryce: Según oí todos ellos son tus Pokémon, verdad...   
Pryce se dirigió a Nash.   
· Nash: S... sí, excepto el Sneasel de mi hermana, le preste dos de mis Pokémon para que pudiéramos competir, pero nunca esperábamos que pasara todo esto...   
· Pryce: Además son hermanas, no hay alguien más en este concurso que merezca ese premio como ustedes dos...   
· Naoko: Pero no podemos, jamás luchamos con usted...   
· Pryce: Es cierto y es una lastima, me habría encantado pelear con dos entrenadoras como ustedes que se interesan tanto por sus Pokémon, ya no hay muchos entrenadores así...   
· Naoko: Sí, es una verdadera lastima, hasta tuvimos que rescatar a un Pokémon de su entrenador porque este simplemente exigía más de él...   
· Nash: Estaba muy lastimado...   
· Pryce: Es lo que sucede cuando equivocas tu camino, pero quizás algún día lo comprenda, igual que yo lo hice...   
Nanami se acerco junto con aquella mujer con la que Pryce había hablando con anterioridad.   
· Nanami: Ya esta todo listo para la cena de celebración...   
· Pryce: Gracias, porque no vienen, tal vez luego podrían agradecérmelo concediéndome una batalla Pokémon   
· Nash: Hielo contra Hielo, sería genial, siempre quise enfrentarme a usted, es una leyenda con los Pokémon de Hielo... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Laboratorio y Mansión de la Doctora Hiroko.   
· Jade: Bien y eso nos deja a Mary y Mary para las habitaciones nueve, doce, catorce, diecinueve, veinte, veintiuna, veintidós, veintitrés y todas las que queden...   
Dijo Jade sosteniendo un plano de la inmensa mansión.   
· Jade: Las habitaciones de la veinte para arriba están tomando el elevador, primero deben subir al primer piso por las escaleras y dar vuelta a la izquierda, ahí esta el elevador, luego deben oprimir el botón del tercer piso y una vez allá, deben caminar por la derecha hasta encontrar...   
· Mary: Olvídalo, Mary y yo compartiremos la habitación que queda en este piso...   
· Jade: La número nueve... pero van a dormir las dos?   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Mary: De verdad...   
Dijo Mary muy contenta.   
· Mary: Sí, sé que le tienes miedo a dormir sola, así que te haré compañía y además podremos hablar...   
· Mary: Pero puedo sacar a mi Flooffy para que duerma a mi lado...   
· Mary: Siempre que no se me eche encima...   
· Jade: Bien, las dejo, yo también voy a mi cuarto... recuerden que estoy en el número dos...   
· Mary: Sí, frente a Andrew que esta en el uno, que descanses...   
· Mary: I tengas dulces sueños...   
· Jade: Lo mismo para ustedes...   
Mary y Mary entraron a su habitación, esta era una habitación digna de un palacio.   
· Mary: Creo que morí y fui al cielo...   
· Mary: No sé, a mi se me hace muy exagerado todo esto, hay muchos objetos brillantes...   
Mary se acerco a la cama.   
· Mary: En esta cama bien podemos tener un duelo y nos sobraría espacio....   
· Mary: Es lo que estaba pensando...   
· Mary: Me pregunto si habrá algún teléfono para llamar a Rudy, quiero decirle que estoy bien.   
· Mary: Llamaría a mi mamá, pero en el estado en que esta, es mejor que descanse...   
· Mary: Tu mamá esta enferma acaso?   
· Mary: No, discúlpame si pareció que dijera eso, al decir estado, me refería a que esta esperando un bebé, dentro de pocos días tendré un hermanito o hermanita...   
· Mary: Valla, felicidades Mary.   
· Mary: Gracias, pero no se lo digas aun a nadie, es un secreto...   
· Mary: Como el de tus Mareep recién nacidos...   
· Mary: Dale, así mismo...   
Ambas chicas se sentaron en la inmensa cama, Mary sacó su Pokebola, de ella salió su Flooffy.   
· Mary: Que te parece la cama Flooffy, te gusta...   
· Flooffy: _Flooffy._   
Flooffy asintió muy feliz.   
· Mary: Así lo pensaba.   
· Mary: Por cierto Mary, ahora que estamos solas...   
· Mary: Sucede algo.   
· Mary: Sí, porque te gusta guardarnos secretos... o debería decir porque te gusta engañarnos...   
· Mary: Acerca?   
· Mary: Tu bien sabes, los huevos de tu Flooffy...   
· Mary: Que tienen.   
· Mary: Para empezar, no pudieron haber nacido el día que llegamos a Olivine, por qué, simple, dijiste que esa noche Flooffy te despertó, pero según recuerdo tu fuiste la primera en quedarse dormida...   
· Mary: No primera fue Ámbar...   
Interrumpió Mary.   
· Mary: Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, tu fuiste de nosotras cuatro la primera en quedarse profundamente dormida... mientras que yo, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche y tu Flaaffy jamás se despertó...   
· Mary: Bueno es que...   
· Mary: Además dijiste que cuando ibas de camino al gimnasio de Jazmine, los dos huevos se abrieron, pero si los tenías guardados en tu mochila, cosa que no creo porque se podrían romper y Flooffy jamás te lo perdonaría...   
· Mary: Ve al punto.   
· Mary: Bien, de donde son esos huevos... porque de tu Flaaffy no son...   
· Mary: Bien si...   
Mary bajo la cabeza apenada.   
· Mary: No son de mi Flooffy... y a la vez si...   
Mary acarició la cabeza de su inseparable Pokémon.   
· Mary: Cuando menos uno de ellos...   
· Mary: No entiendo, algún otro Pokémon de tu casa...   
· Mary: Sí, de hecho así es, se trata de la hermana de mi Flooffy...   
· Mary: Hermana?   
· Mary: La gemela de Flooffy.   
· Mary: No sabía que Flooffy tuviera una gemela...   
· Mary: Sí, no soy tan apegada a ella como con Flooffy, pero si es de cuidarla, lo hago... de hecho estuvo conmigo en varias ocasiones, pero ninguna de ustedes lo noto...   
· Mary: Cambiaste a Flooffy?   
· Mary: Jamás, Flooffy nunca me ha dejado, si le pedí a mamá que me enviara a Pelusa...   
· Mary: Tiempo, tu otro Flaaffy, la gemela de Flooffy, se llama Pelusa?   
· Mary: Sí, porque...   
· Mary: No por nada, lógico, son gemelas, si la una es Flooffy la otra debía ser Fluuffy...   
· Mary: Pero Pelusa es Fluff, no Fluuffy…   
· Mary: Bueno, un cambio por aquí y otro por allá, que más da...   
· Mary: Si, tienes razón... pero Mary, como supiste que realmente los dos Mareep no eran hijos de mi Flooffy.   
· Mary: Pues por todo lo que te dije, sumado a un detalle muy importante que pasaste por alto...   
· Mary: Cuál?   
· Mary: Bien, todo el mundo sabe que para que un huevo nazca, debes llevarlo contigo, al decir contigo, significa que debe estar lo más cerca de ti o a alguna fuente de calor, esto es una incubadora, pero nunca vi una en tu mochilla, además no habría espacio ni en tu mochilla o en la de cualquiera para meter dos huevos y toda tu ropa, por si fuera poco, olvidaste un detalle muy importante...   
· Mary: Qué detalle?   
· Mary: Dijiste que dejaste dos Pokémon para cargar tus huevos, pero aquel día que encontramos a Tara, tu tenías seis Pokémon, lo sé, porque todos estaban fuera de sus Pokebolas...   
· Mary: Me atrapaste, mamá me había dicho que Pelusa... o Fluuffy, iba a tener crías, por lo que no podría cuidar de ella siempre...   
· Mary: Por eso dices que ya habías tenido a tu Fluuffy contigo.   
· Mary: No, eso fue antes, recuerdas la noche en que nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Cherry...   
· Mary: Sí, tus ovejitas me tenían sofocada...   
· Mary: Bien, una de ellas era Fluuffy...   
· Mary: Entonces eran tres ovejas y no dos.   
· Mary: Sí, lo gracioso es que cuando desperté esa mañana y vi a Flooffy, Mery y Fluuffy sirviéndote de manta, también vi muy extraña a Jun, quien se había levantado antes que yo...   
· Mary: Jun es así, le gusta madrugar pero que paso…   
· Mary: Bien, ella estaba mirándote fijamente y a mis Pokémon.   
· Mary: Por qué?   
· Mary: No estarías igual si de la noche a la mañana te acuestas viendo un Pokémon y despiertas viendo al mismo... pero duplicado...   
· Mary: Supongo que si... entonces eso explica porque Jun no quería hablar en toda la mañana, sé que es un poco reservada, pero esa mañana lucía menos comunicativa que de costumbre...   
· Mary: Tu y tu psicoanálisis...   
· Mary: Cállate, para empezar porque nos ocultaste todo esto...   
· Mary: Pues como te explico, Esmeralda y Molly querían cada una un Mareep y mi Flooffy no podría dárselos, cuando menos no a las dos...   
· Mary: Déjame adivinar, uno es de Flooffy y otro es de Fluuffy...   
· Mary: Adivinar, si prácticamente te lo dije...   
· Mary: Con esas pistas que das crees acaso que te entendí...   
· Mary: Entonces si adivinaste...   
· Mary: Pero si Flooffy tuvo a su huevo en algún momento que ignoramos, quien lo cuido, ya que tu no creo...   
· Mary: De hecho Flooffy si tuvo a su huevo aquel día, pero no a la hora que les dije, cuando recién llegamos a Olivine, fuimos directamente al Centro Pokémon, ustedes fueron a ver las habitaciones que la Enfermera Joy les indico, pero yo me quede con ella mientras atendía a mis Pokémon...   
· Mary: Aja...   
· Mary: Fue cuando Joy me indico que Flooffy estaba por tener su huevo y como lo predijo, Flooffy tuvo su huevo, ya que estaba en el Centro Pokémon, aproveche en ese mismo momento para enviárselo a mamá, luego de una gran reprimenda de porque no la había llamada antes...   
· Mary: Eso contestaría mi pregunta anterior, quien los cuidaba... tu mamá.   
· Mary: Exacto, quien los cuidaba era mi mamá, ella es mejor cuidando huevos que yo... yo casi rompo el huevo de Mery... soy muy torpe...   
· Mary: Nada de eso, ha de haber sido un accidente... pero entonces les dijiste una mentira a Molly y Esmeralda.   
· Mary: Una mentira blanca, pero por favor, no les digas lo que te dije...   
· Mary: Descuida, no lo haré... aunque con el parecido de esas dos ovejas cualquier creería que si eran gemelas...   
· Mary: No engañarían a nadie, no se parecen en nada...   
· Mary: Bueno, es que tu eres una experta en esto... por cierto, si esas dos que no se parecían en nada para ti, eran casi idénticas para nosotras... de hecho para mi si lo eran, como son Fluuffy y Flooffy si dices que ellas si son gemelas...   
· Mary: Si quieres averiguarlo, deberás esperar, mamá no me va a enviar a Fluuffy hasta mañana por la mañana...   
· Mary: Entendido...   
Mary sonrió.   
· Mary: Entonces ya se quedo con Fluuffy...   
· Mary: Pues si...   
· Mary: Segunda pregunta, porque no nos hablaste de ella.   
· Mary: Quise hacerlo, pero siempre que lo intentaba, algo sucedía... nos atacaba un dragón, teníamos que combatir con el Equipo Rocket, nuestro globo era atacado por una tormenta o terminaba en el cuerpo de alguno de mis Pokémon...   
· Mary: Hablando de eso, porque yo fui la única que no cambio...   
· Mary: No lo sé Mary, no lo sé...   
  
En otra habitación.   
Habitación Número Once.   
· Topacio: Novio... pues aun no tengo a nadie en mente y ustedes...   
· Rubí: Yo le tengo puesto el ojo a un chico de nuestra clase, pero el ni me conoce...   
Rubí, Topacio, Yanina y Perla, estaban charlando a gusto sobre la inmensa cama.   
· Yanina: Tranquila, ya se fijara en ti, es solo cuestión de tiempo...   
· Perla: Si, los chicos maduran mucho después que nosotras las mujeres...   
Dijo Perla muy orgullosa.   
· Topacio: I tu de que presumes...   
Topacio le lanzó una almohada a su hermana, pero fallo dándole a Rubí.   
· Rubí: Así...   
Rubí también le lanzó una almohada, de inmediato comenzó una...   
· Rubí: Guerra de almohadas...   
  
En otro cuarto.   
Habitación Número Siete.   
· Jun: Aun sigue vigente el reto?   
· Ámbar: Ya lo habíamos cambiado o no...   
· Molly: Sí, pero podemos volver a cambiarlo...   
· Jun: Con la desvelada que nos estamos dando hay que ver si alguna de nosotras se despierta mañana...   
· Ámbar: Cierto.   
· Molly: Una vez que otra no nos hará daño dormir hasta tarde...   
· Jun: Quizás... por cierto Molly, porque ya casi nunca cargas a Hikari a tu lado...   
· Molly: Bien, es porque...   
Hikari salió de su Pokebola sin que se lo mandara Molly.   
· Hikari: _No le gusta cargarme..._   
Ámbar se quedo observando detenidamente al Pokémon parlante.   
· Molly: Cansa eso, sabías...   
· Hikari: _Pero podrías hacer un esfuerzo... por mi..._   
· Molly: Pero tu solo quieres andar cargada...   
· Hikari: _Haz visto el tamaño de mis patitas..._   
· Molly: Que tienen.   
· Hikari: _Que tienen, sabes lo que tengo que correr para alcanzarlas... me canso solo de seguirles el paso._   
· Molly: I yo que, me canso de llevarte solo cargada, soy una niña...   
Jun se había fijado en Ámbar, quien seguía mirando atónita a Molly discutir con Hikari.   
· Jun: Este Molly... Hikari...   
· Molly: Qué?   
· Hikari: _Mande._   
Ambas, Pokémon y entrenadora voltearon a ver a Jun, esta les señalo en dirección de Ámbar.   
· Jun: No sé si se habrán dado cuenta de ella...   
· Molly: Oh oh...   
· Hikari: _Rayos…_   
· Molly: Hikari, te voy a lavar la boca con jabón...   
· Hikari: _Pero que dije?_   
· Molly: Nada, solo quería probar lo que aprendí de mamá...   
Dijo Molly con una sonrisa.   
· Hikari: _Mala..._   
Hikari se lanzó a morder a su dueña.   
· Molly: Oye no... no me muerdas...   
· Hikari: _Te rindes..._   
· Molly: Sí, si... pero ya no me muerdas... no te has lavado la boca...   
· Hikari: _Así..._   
Hikari y Molly seguían jugando ya sin acordarse de Ámbar o de Jun.   
· Jun: Este Ámbar...   
Ámbar seguía viendo a Molly y a Hikari.   
· Jun: Ámbar... Ámbar... estas bien...   
Ámbar volteo a ver a Jun y asintió.   
· Ámbar: Habla?   
Ámbar señalo en dirección de Hikari, sin embargo aun no perdía su mirada de asombro.   
· Jun: Bueno... sí... verás...   
· Ámbar: Gracias...   
Ámbar sonrió y se levanto de la cama, Molly y Hikari dejaron de jugar al verla.   
· Molly: A donde vas Ámbar?   
· Ámbar: A traerle algo de comer a tu Eevee...   
· Hikari: _Hikari._   
· Ámbar: A Hikari...   
· Hikari: _Quiero donas y helado..._   
· Ámbar: Bueno...   
· Molly: Como que helado..   
Hikari le sacó la lengua a Molly.   
· Hikari: _Crees que eres la única que puede comerlo..._   
Molly comenzó a perseguir a Hikari, mientras Ámbar salía de la habitación apenas balbuceando unas palabras incomprensibles.   
· Jun: Dios, espero que no pase nada malo...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Bienvenido a mi Sueño**   
**o**   
**Pesadilla en la Casa Cedro.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	38. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 37

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Bienvenido a mi Sueño**   
**o**   
**Pesadilla en la Casa Cedro.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Laboratorio y Mansión de la Doctora Hiroko.   
Ámbar entro a la cocina, Cherry y Jade estaban bebiendo chocolate.   
· Jade: Que haces aun despierta Ámbar...   
· Ámbar: Pensaba disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de mi infancia, sabes, la vida es corta...   
· Jade: Tu también, vete a dormir...   
· Ámbar: Ya voy, pero antes deja llevarle algo de comer al Eevee de Molly...   
Dijo Ámbar desde el refrigerador.   
· Ámbar: Sabías que puede hablar...   
· Jade: Como tu juguete?   
· Cherry: Juguete?   
Pregunto Cherry algo escéptica.   
· Jade: Sí, es un muñeco que repite lo mismo que tu dices...   
· Cherry: Ah, si los conozco, pero no hablan, solo repiten...   
· Ámbar: No, el Eevee de Molly habla... de verdad, hasta discute con Molly...   
Dijo Ámbar muy emocionada, Jade volteo a ver a Cherry.   
· Cherry: Sí, es cierto.   
· Jade: Habla?   
· Cherry: Sí, todo se debe a que cuando intentábamos enseñarle a hablar a Penélope, la hermanita de Jun, no nos dimos cuenta de que alguien más aprendió....   
· Jade: Entiendo, como esa película de la tele, Paulie...   
· Ámbar: La del lorito...   
· Jade: Esa mismo.   
· Ámbar: Sí, pero Hikari aun es muy pequeña...   
· Cherry: I lo que temo es que si llegará a evolucionar su poder se fuera con él...   
· Jade: Sé a lo que te refieres, cuando un Pokémon evoluciona, cambia completamente.   
Jade sostuvo una Pokebola frente a ella.   
· Jade: Aunque no es malo eso...   
Cherry sonrió.   
· Cherry: Supongo que esperas con ansias una evolución en particular...   
· Jade: Si, quizás mañana puedas verla... si alguna de mis hermanitas me ayuda...   
Jade miró a Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Yo estoy ocupada...   
Dijo Ámbar sacando una charola llena de galletas, cuatro copas con helado y chocolates.   
· Jade: Si te comes todo eso vas a tener pesadillas...   
· Cherry: Dios me libre, si Molly llega a tener pesadillas de nuevo...   
· Jade: Porque, que pasará...   
Cherry solo suspiro.   
· Cherry: Dame unas galletas y siéntate Ámbar, esta historia te gustará... 

– Flashback – 

Continente Johto.   
En algún lugar muy cerca de Ciudad Caña Dorada.   
· Molly: Mamá!!!   
Molly quien estaba sufriendo una pesadilla, había despertado a todas sus amigas con sus gritos.   
· Cherry: Molly estas bien...   
Cherry se levanto de inmediato a ver a Molly.   
· Cherry: Calma Molly, todo esta bien...   
Dijo Cherry tranquilizando a la pequeña.   
· Mary: Rudy... porque no me dejan dormir...   
Dijo Mary cubriéndose con su saco de dormir.   
· Mary: Levántate perezosa, Molly tiene una pesadilla...   
Cherry trataba de despertar a Molly, pero esta seguía profundamente dormida.   
· Mary: Esta bien Molly...   
Dijo Mary muy preocupada, su homónima seguía durmiendo.   
· Cherry: Parece que ya esta bien, tuvo un mal sueño pero ya paso... porque no se despertó Mary?   
· Mary: Imagino que quedo muy cansada después de que nos toco armar la tienda de campaña de Molly...   
· Cherry: Tal vez...   
Cherry seguía acariciando a Molly.   
· Mary: La tratas como a una bebita...   
· Cherry: Aun lo es, aunque no quiera admitirlo, para Molly debe haber sido muy duro dejar su casa y a sus padres para comenzar su viaje Pokémon...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo, auque yo le insistí mucho a mi madre para que me dejará empezar el mío... pues siempre atravesó por mi mente la idea de no hacerlo y quedarme en casa con mamá y Flooffy...   
· Cherry: Todas extrañamos algo, Mary a su hermano y a su hogar, tu a tu mamá, Molly a sus padres... y yo a mi familia...   
· Mary: Mi mamá... la extraño bastante, sin embargo aun no he dejado de llamarla y espero que no pierda esa costumbre.   
· Cherry: Descuida, si sé te olvida, yo te lo recordare...   
· Mary: Gracias Cherry.   
Mary dio un largo bostezo.   
· Cherry: Será mejor dormir, aun no sabemos todo lo que nos espera mañana y este recién será nuestro segundo día...   
· Mary: No sé vale este, lo único que hicimos fue presentarnos...   
· Cherry: Igual que en la escuela, el primer día es de presentaciones...   
· Mary: No me recuerdes la escuela o la que tendrá pesadilla seré yo...   
Cherry solo sonrió.   
· Cherry: Bien, entonces buenas noches Mary.   
· Mary: Buenas noches Cherry...   
Mary se volvió a meter en su sacó de dormir.   
· Cherry: Buenas noches Molly...   
Cherry quien tenía casi abrazada a Molly, la coloco sobre su sacó de dormir, pero al sentirse lejos de la protección de Cherry, Molly se despertó.   
· Molly: No me dejes mamá...   
Dijo Molly entre el sueño y la realidad.   
· Cherry: Cálmate Molly, todo esta bien…   
Cherry volvió a abrazar a Molly, esta ya más despierta se disculpo con Cherry por lo que paso.   
· Molly: Cherry... yo...   
· Cherry: No digas nada, para mi es algo muy lindo que pienses en mi como si fuera tu mamá, simplemente descansa...   
Molly asintió y cerró sus ojos, pronto se quedo dormida en el regazo de Cherry. 

– Fin del Flashback – 

· Cherry: I bien...   
Ni Ámbar o Jade habían dicho palabra, en realidad ni siquiera habían parpadeado.   
· Cherry Sé que mis historias son horribles, pero al menos pueden opinar...   
Dijo algo molesta Cherry.   
· Ámbar: Horrible... es una linda historia.   
· Jade: Concuerdo al cien por ciento con Ámbar, me gusto la historia, pero me gustaría saber algo.   
· Cherry. Aja.   
· Jade: Molly se quedo prácticamente dormida sobre ti, a que hora pudiste acostarla y dormir...   
· Cherry: Tuve que tenerla como unos treinta o cuarenta minutos más, quería estar completamente segura de que estaba bien dormida y no se despertaría de nuevo.   
· Jade: Entiendo... por cierto señorita...   
Jade volteo a ver a su hermana menor, quien seguía comiéndose las galletas.   
· Ámbar: Sí?   
Dijo Ámbar tratando de poner su mejor carita inocente, Cherry sonrió al verla.   
· Cherry: Como pudiera tomarle una foto...   
· Jade: Sí, lo sé, esa carita de yo no rompo ni un plato, se la aprendió a Rubí, juntas saben estar todas las noches ensayándola...   
· Ámbar: Pero mientras estemos acompañadas no podemos hacerlo...   
· Cherry: I por qué?   
· Ámbar: Porque es un secreto de familia y solo se lo pasa de generación en generación...   
Dijo muy orgullosa la pequeña.   
· Jade: Mejor vete a dejar esas galletas antes de que te las comas todas...   
· Ámbar: Galletas?   
· Jade: Sí, acaso crees que te voy a permitir comer helado tan tarde...   
· Ámbar: Bueno, pero al menos me puedo llevar un chocolate...   
Ámbar puso nuevamente su mirada de angelito.   
· Ámbar: Viste...   
· Cherry: Como le podrías negar algo a esa carita...   
· Jade: Simple... así...   
Jade tomo los chocolates y los helados y los guardó en el refrigerador.   
· Ámbar: Mala...   
Ámbar se retiro con su bandeja de galletas.   
· Ámbar: Buenas noches Cherry, hasta mañana Jade...   
· Cherry: Que tengas felices sueños...   
· Jade: No te desveles... más, duerme bien.   
Ámbar se retiro a su habitación, dejando a Cherry y a Jade conversar a solas.   
· Ámbar: Mis chocolates...   
Se lamentaba la pequeña rumbo a su habitación.   
· Ámbar: El helado...   
Ámbar se detuvo de pronto frente a la puerta.   
· Ámbar: Ya que, que se conformen con las galletas...   
Ámbar trato de tocar la puerta, pero tenía las manos ocupadas.   
· Ámbar: Molly abre... Jun...   
Pero no había respuesta desde adentro.   
· Ámbar: Genial, se durmieron y ahora yo me quede afuera...   
Ámbar se arrimo a la puerta y pego la oreja para escuchar.   
· Ámbar: Nada, están bien dormidas o no me quieren abrir...   
Pero fue cuando Ámbar escucho varios arañazos venir del otro lado.   
· Ámbar: Azucatty eres tu...   
La contestación a la pregunta de Ámbar fue un débil maullido.   
· Ámbar: Ábreme... me dejaron afuera...   
Pero no hubo respuesta.   
· Ámbar: Pero que digo, como Azucatty me va a abrir la puerta...   
Pero aun con desconfía puesta sobre Azucatty, la Skitty de Ámbar; la puerta se abrió, Ámbar se quedo sorprendida.   
· Ámbar: Yo creí que los gatos no sabían abrir puertas... Azucatty...   
Ámbar entro con su bandeja de galletas, pro fue recibida por una larga trompa que se devoro todas las galletas que habían.   
· Ámbar: Azune...   
Ámbar regaño a su Phanpy, el cual estaba llevando sobre su cabeza a Skitty.   
· Ámbar: Ya veo, entonces le pediste ayuda a Azune, gracias Azucatty...   
Ámbar acarició a sus dos Pokémon.   
· Ámbar: Discúlpenme, pero ahora debo ir a dormir...   
Ámbar se dirigió a la cama y se metió entre Jun y Molly, haciendo que ambas se despertaran.   
· Molly: Que... que pasa...   
· Jun: Ámbar, perdón... nos quedamos dormidas.   
· Ámbar: No se preocupen, Azucatty y Azune me abrieron la puerta.   
· Molly: Son muy inteligentes...   
Los dos Pokémon estaban lamiendo la charola con migajas cerca de la puerta.   
· Ámbar: Disculpen, pero se comieron todo lo que traje...   
· Molly: Descuida, Hikari también se quedo dormida...   
Molly señalo al otro lado del cuarto, donde Hikari dormía junto a su madre.   
· Ámbar: Al menos esta durmiendo con su mamá... cierto, Molly, tu mamá esta tomando té... o creo que es café o chocolate... pero esta tomando algo en la cocina con mi hermana, si quieres ir a verla, deberás ir a la cocina no a su cuarto...   
· Jun: Su mamá?   
Pregunto Jun desconcertada.   
· Jun: Pero su mamá esta en las Ruinas Alfa...   
· Ámbar: Esa no, la otra...   
· Molly: Otra?   
Molly se quedo viendo fijamente a Ámbar, intentando deducir lo que quiso decir.   
· Ámbar: Me disculparán ahora, pero ya tengo sueño...   
Ámbar se cubrió con el enorme cobertor que había en la cama y las niñas habían despreciado.   
· Molly: Te vas a dormir con eso?   
· Ámbar: Sí, porque.   
· Molly: Hace calor y te quieres abrigar...   
· Ámbar: Esta en mi naturaleza.   
· Molly: Allá tu...   
Molly se arropo simplemente con una sábana.   
· Molly: Buenas noches...   
· Ámbar: Buenas noches.   
· Jun: Hasta Mañana... 

En otra habitación.   
Habitación Número Nueve.   
Mary y Mary dormían placidamente, sin embargo una de ellas, estaba recordando algo en particular a manera de un sueño. 

– Sueño de Mary – 

Ciudad Violeta.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
Mary se encontraba dispuesta a pelear con el primer líder de Johto.   
· Falkner: Me dijeron que venías a retarme y acepto tu desafió Mary   
Mary lucía algo nerviosa, de hecho lucía muy nerviosa.   
· Falkner: Así que usaremos tres Pokémon, te parece bien...   
El líder del gimnasio se dirigió a la pequeña entrenadora, nuestra querida Mary.   
· Mary: S… sí…   
Dijo muy nerviosa Mary.   
· Falkner: Vamos Mary, no hay porque ponerse nerviosa, sino lo logras, podrás retarme cuando tengas más experiencia...   
· Mary: Que cosa.   
Mary se puso molesta.   
· Mary: Soy muy capaz y mi Flooffy también... Ve Flooffy...   
Mary lanzó una Pokebola de ella salió su Flaaffy lista para todo.   
· Falkner: Un Flaaffy...   
· Mary: Sí y es fuerte contra los Pokémon Voladores.   
· Falkner: Sí, los Tipo Eléctrico son fuertes contra los Voladores, pero veamos si el tuyo es fuerte...   
Falkner lanzó una Pokebola, de ella salió un Noctowl.   
· Mary: Lindo pájaro, pero será historia... Flooffy Thunderbolt (Attack Trueno).   
· Flooffy: _Flaaaaaaffyiiiiiii…_   
Flooffy lanzó una descarga eléctrica.   
· Falkner: Esquívala Noctowl...   
Noctowl levanto el vuelo y se perdió en el aire.   
· Falkner: El cielo es el dominio de todo Pokémon Volador, veamos que puedes hacer ahora que Noctowl esta fuera de alcance.   
· Mary: Vuelo, mientras un Pokémon permanezca lejos del ataque eléctrico de Flooffy será invencible...   
Mary bajo la cabeza.   
· Mary: Pero este no es el caso...   
Mary volteó a ver a su Flooffy.   
· Mary: Thunder!!! (Trueno)   
· Flooffy: _Fyiiii..._   
Los ojos se Flooffy comenzaron a cargar energía eléctrica, Noctowl se lanzó desde el firmamento contra Flooffy, pero antes de llegar, es freído por el descomunal ataque eléctrico de Flooffy.   
· Falkner: Regresa Noctowl...   
Falkner guardó a su Pokémon.   
· Falkner: Te felicito, Thunder es el único ataque que puede tocar a un Pokémon Volador cuando se encuentra en el aire, pero es un ataque de probabilidad, veamos por cuanto tiempo te sigue sonriendo la suerte...   
Falkner lanzó otra Pokebola.   
· Falkner: Dodrio.   
El gran pájaro de tres cabezas dio un descomunal salto.   
· Mary: Que saltote... digo, Flooffy usa Thunderbolt...   
· Flooffy: _Fyiiiii..._   
Pero el ataque de Flooffy no pudo alcanzar a Dodrio.   
· Mary: Rayos...   
· Falkner: Sabes lo que dicen, un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo sitio... Dodrio, termínalo...   
Dodrio se lanzó en un ataque contra Flooffy, esta no pudo defenderse, Flooffy quedó muy cansada, otro ataque como ese y se debilitaría.   
· Mary: Flooffy... regresa.   
Mary logró rescatar a tiempo a su querido Pokémon.   
· Falkner: Te rindes...   
· Mary: No.   
Mary sacó otra Pokebola.   
· Mary: Jolteon ve...   
Un Jolteon salió de la Pokebola.   
· Mary: Será difícil, pero hay que probar, Jolteon usa Thunder...   
· Jolteon: _Jou..._   
Aunque Jolteon lucía completamente cargado, su ataque no dio en el blanco.   
· Mary: Rayos, falle...   
· Falkner: Dodrio…   
Dodrio se lanzó contra Jolteon, Jolteon pudo resistir los picotazos de Dodrio pero se veía muy débil.   
· Mary: Vamos Jolteon, aun debo pelear contra otro Pokémon, no me falles, por favor...   
· Jolteon: _Jou... jou... joulteon…_   
El pelaje de Jolteon brillaba por la electricidad acumulada.   
· Falkner: Si esta competencia fuera por esfuerzo, te daría la medalla, pero no lo es... Dodrio...   
Dodrio dio otro gigantesco salto.   
· Mary: Por favor, no falles Jolteon...   
Jolteon lanzó otro ataque de Trueno, pero fue esquivado nuevamente por Dodrio, quien logro asestar su golpe contra Jolteon.   
· Falkner: Bien hecho Dodrio...   
· Mary: Gracias Jolteon, hiciste lo que podías...   
Dijo la pequeña Mary con una lagrima en su rostro, levanto la Pokebola de Jolteon y lo guardó.   
· Mary: Es mi primer duelo de gimnasio, no puedo perder, debo confiar en mis Pokémon...   
Mary tomo otra Pokebola...   
· Mary: Eléctrico le gana a Volador... eléctrico le gana a...   
Mary soltó una lagrima.   
· Mary: Pero porque no he podido derrotarlo, Flooffy esta muy débil y ahora mi Jolteon fue derrotado, solo me queda a Chinchou... pero no tiene buenos ataques.   
Mary lanzó su Pokebola.   
· Mary: Chinchou ve...   
El pequeño Chinchou salió a pelear.   
· Falkner: Un Chinchou, esto será fácil... Dodrio.   
Dodrio dio otro fenomenal salto.   
· Mary: Chinchou haz algo, por favor...   
Chinchou miro al Dodrio mientras se mantenía en el aire, lanzó un fuerte chorro de agua de su boca, pero no lo alcanzó.   
· Mary: No... voy a perder…   
Dodrio se lanzó contra Chinchou.   
· Mary: Mi Chinchou... Mi Chinchou…   
Una especie de lluvia calló sobre el campo de batalla.   
· Mary: Llueve?, no, es el ataque de Chinchou... eso es, con la lluvia los ataques eléctricos son más efectivos... gracias Chinchou necesitaba refrescar mi mente... usa Spark (Chispas)... no, mejor aun, usa Thunder Wave (Onda Trueno), si tenemos suerte, se paralizara hasta por cuatro turnos seguidos...   
Dodrio a pocos segundos de golpear a Chinchou, recibe el ataque de Onda Trueno de este, quedando totalmente paralizado.   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Falkner: Dodrio...   
· Mary: Ahora, Chinchou usa Rain Dance (Danza Lluvia)...   
Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer, aunque el cielo lleno de nubes indicaba una posible tormenta.   
· Mary: Ahora regresa Chinchou... Ve Flooffy...   
Chinchou fue cambiado por Flaaffy, pero esta lucía aun débil.   
· Falkner: No sé que intentes, pero la parálisis de Dodrio no durara para siempre, lo sabes...   
· Mary: Sí, pero espero que pueda servir por otros dos turnos... Flooffy Rest (Descanso)…   
Flooffy se hecho a dormir, por varios turnos nadie ataco hasta que Flooffy despertó completamente cargada.   
· Mary: Ahora Flooffy, demostremos de lo que estamos hechas... Thunderbolt...   
· Flooffy: _Fyiiiii..._   
Flooffy derroto con su ataque eléctrico a Dodrio, ahora Falkner solo tenía un Pokémon.   
· Falkner: Me queda un solo Pokémon, pero será más que suficiente... Pidgeot.   
De la Pokebola de Falkner salió su mejor Pokémon, Pidgeot.   
· Pidgeot: _Pidgeotto..._   
· Falkner: A volar...   
Pidgeot levanto el vuelo.   
· Falkner: Ahora no podrás paralizar a mi Pidgeot, que harás.   
· Mary: No es necesario, Flooffy usa Protect (Protección).   
Flooffy se protegió del ataque en picada de Pidgeot, este alzo nuevamente el vuelo.   
· Falkner: Espero que no te escondas para siempre...   
· Mary: Descuida, esto terminará pronto, te lo prometo... Flooffy Double Team (Doble Equipo)...   
· Flooffy: _Fyiiii…_   
De inmediato parecía como si hubieran varias copias de Flaaffy, Pidgeot se lanzó contra una de ellas, pero fallo.   
· Falkner: Debes encontrar al verdadero, inténtalo de nuevo Pidgeot...   
· Pidgeot: _Pidgeotto._   
Pidgeot levanto el vuelo nuevamente.   
· Mary: Esto esta tardando mucho, supongo que la defensa de Pidgeot ya habrá bajado mucho para este momento, así que...   
Mary miró a su Flooffy y le guiño un ojo, esta sonrió.   
· Flooffy: _Fyiiii._   
· Mary: Es hora de terminar, Flooffy usa Thunder!   
· Falkner: Aunque Thunder sea un ataque que pueda alcanzar a un Pokémon Volador en el aire, sabes que solo es cuestión de suerte para que funcione, si la mía es mayor, tu Pokémon pagara por tu descuido...   
· Mary: Sé que Thunder es probabilidad, pero hay algo que ignoras... soy la reina de las estadísticas y eso incluye la ley de la probabilidad, además, no siempre puedes lograr que un Trueno falle... si hay algo que aprendí del modo más duro, es que con la lluvia... vienen los truenos... y la electricidad... siempre atrae a la electricidad... así que si uso un trueno...   
· Falkner: No!   
· Mary: Vendrá un trueno... y el que te tengo preparado... será genial... ahora Flooffy...   
· Flooffy: _Flaaaaffyiiiiiiii..._   
Pidgeot se encontraba volando hacia una gran nube de tormenta para esconderse, cuando Flooffy uso su Trueno, Pidgeot no pudo escapar, la nube lanzó miles de descargas eléctricas que literalmente sofrieron al pobre Pidgeot, este calló a tierra.   
· Mary: Siiiiii...   
· Flooffy: _Fyiiii..._   
· Falkner: Regresa.   
Falkner guardó a su Pidgeot y sonrió.   
· Falkner: Te felicito Mary, nunca había visto una recuperación tan asombrosa como la que hiciste en este duelo...   
· Mary: Gra... gracias... creo.   
· Falkner: Además tu Pokémon es sorprendente, es realmente muy fuerte.   
· Flooffy: _Fyi._   
· Mary: Gracias, la críe desde que era una Mareep pequeñita...   
· Falkner: Ambas son geniales, por eso estoy orgulloso de darles esto...   
Falkner sacó una medalla plateada con forma de alas.   
· Falkner: La medalla Zafiro es tuya. 

– Fin del Sueño – 

En Otra Habitación.   
Habitación Número Siete.   
Molly dormía placidamente. 

– Sueño de Molly – 

En algún lugar imaginario de Johto.   
Molly se encontraba montando un gran Entei, el cual corría por todo Johto.   
· Molly: Más rápido... más rápido...   
En pocos segundos Entei atravesó todo Johto con sus enormes saltos, desde Olivine hasta Blacktorn, el paisaje pasaba como en una película a gran velocidad.   
· Molly: Más rápido papá...   
De pronto el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, ya no había vegetación o rastros de algún otro Pokémon, solo un enorme desierto de cristal.   
· Molly: Papá!   
Dijo Molly muy atemorizada al ver lo sombrío del paisaje.   
· Molly: Papá quiero regresar a casa...   
Pero Entei seguía corriendo sin descanso por el enorme desierto de cristal.   
· Molly: Papá, por favor...   
El camino comenzó a cambiar, grandes agujas de cristal comenzaron a surgir del suelo, todas por el camino de Entei y aunque este era muy rápido en esquivarlas, las agujas no dejaban de salir del suelo y cada vez lo asían más y más rápido.   
· Molly: Papá!   
Una de las inmensas agujas surgió justo frente a Entei, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se estrello con ella, rodando sin control por el mar de agujas y lanzando a Molly muy lejos.   
· Molly: Papá...   
Molly trato de levantarse aun con todas las heridas que se había hecho por los trozos de cristales que la habían lastimado, su vestido estaba todo roto y su cuerpo sangrando, pero aun así intentaba levantarse.   
· Molly: Papá.   
Molly logró levantarse y caminar rumbó al inconsciente Entei, luego se derrumbó completamente agotada sobre él.   
· Molly: Pa...pá.   
Dijo la pequeña Molly con su último suspiro, de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar y una gran aguja de cristal surgió debajo de ambos... 

– Fin del Sueño – 

Molly despertó muy agitada y empapada en sudor.   
· Molly: Entei!   
Molly comenzó a respirar con dificultad, al percatarse mejor de donde se encontraba, comenzó a calmarse.   
· Molly: Solo fue un sueño...   
Se repitió a si misma Molly, a su lado dormían placidamente Jun y Ámbar.   
· Molly: Un sueño...   
Molly se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la puerta.   
· Molly: Espero que Cherry me deje dormir con ella...   
Molly salió con rumbo a la habitación en la que se encontraba Cherry, cuando llegó frente a la puerta de esta, tocó suavemente.   
· Molly: Cherry...   
Dijo Molly con un suspiro.   
· Molly: Cherry...   
Volvió a repetir la agobiada pequeña.   
· Molly: Cherry... ábreme...   
Dijo Molly ahora entre lagrimas.   
· Molly: Cherry... soy Molly...   
Pero nadie abrió.   
· Molly: Cherry...   
Molly se sentó junto a la puerta y comenzó a llorar.   
· Cherry: Molly, corazón... que paso…   
Cherry alcanzó a ver desde el otro lado del pasillo a Molly y corrió a consolarla, Jade corrió también.   
· Cherry: Perdóname Molly, no estaba en mi habitación...   
· Jade: Estábamos tomando té en la cocina...   
Dijo Jade junto a Cherry.   
· Cherry: Era chocolate, no té...   
· Jade: El tuyo era chocolate, el mío era té...   
· Cherry: Bueno, si tu lo dices... además este no es momento para ponerse a discutir por algo tan absurdo, ven Molly...   
Molly se había calmado un poco, pero seguía sollozando, Cherry la cargo en sus brazos.   
· Jade: A donde la llevamos...   
· Cherry: A donde más, a mi cuarto, abre la puerta, por favor...   
· Jade: Entendido...   
Jade abrió la puerta de la habitación número cinco, Cherry entro cargando a Molly y la acostó suavemente sobre la cama, Jade entro después.   
· Cherry: Tranquila Molly, todo esta bien, solo era un mal sueño...   
Cherry seguía consolando a Molly, esta seguía sollozando.   
· Jade: Ahora estas con Cherry y conmigo, nada malo te pasará...   
· Cherry: Si gustas te puedes quedar a dormir aquí también...   
· Jade: Yo?, con ustedes dos...   
· Cherry: Sí, que tiene de malo...   
· Jade. Pues nunca antes había dormido con alguien más, desde que recuerdo siempre tuve mi propia habitación...   
· Cherry: I yo, pero es divertido dormir acompañada...   
Molly ya más tranquila se volteó a ver a Jade.   
· Molly: Quédate, por favor...   
Jade solo sonrió.   
· Jade: Claro, por ti Molly, lo que sea...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Confesiones Nocturnas **   
**o**   
**Duelo bajo Cero.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	39. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 38

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Confesiones Nocturnas**   
**o**   
**Duelo bajo Cero.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Hogar del Profesor Cedar.   
Habitación Número Cinco.   
· Cherry: Así que tu padre también se dedicaba a entregar Pokémon...   
Cherry conversaba tranquilamente con Jade, Molly ya se había dormido.   
· Jade: Sí, cuando mamá aun vivía...   
Jade se deprimió.   
· Cherry: Lo siento... yo no quise...   
· Jade: Olvídalo, mamá siempre estaba muy feliz, es justo que la recuerde así.   
· Cherry: Sí.   
· Jade: Sabías que nosotros vivimos unos años en Houen...   
· Cherry: Sí, ya nos lo contaron...   
· Jade: Es verdad, pero también sabías que Ámbar nació allá...   
· Cherry: A decir verdad no, pero lo sospechaba, su madre murió al poco tiempo de nacer Ámbar, verdad...   
· Jade: Así es, pero siempre tratamos de evitar hablar de ello o cambiar las fechas entre ambos acontecimientos, no queremos hacerle pensar a Ámbar que mamá murió por su culpa...   
· Cherry: Su culpa?   
· Jade: Veras, cuando llegamos a Houen mamá aun no estaba embarazada de Ámbar, pero ya estaba muy enferma, aun sabiendo lo delicado de su estado decidió seguir trabajando, ni su condición le impedía seguir haciendo lo que amaba...   
Jade tomo aire.   
· Jade: Pero cuando supo que iba a tener otra hija, lo dejo todo, abandono sus labores de campo y sus investigaciones, se dedico solo a cuidar de nuestra futura hermanita...   
· Cherry: Ya veo, necesito de Ámbar para cuidar mejor de su salud.   
· Jade: Sí, pero ni con todos sus cuidados extras se pudo evitar que el parto se complicará, como mamá estaba muy débil por su enfermedad el parto era muy riesgoso, se llego a pensar que ninguna de las dos sobreviviría a la operación, así que los doctores habían sugerido dos alternativas...   
· Cherry: No me digas que...   
· Jade: Sí, se elegía salvar a mamá y dejar morir al bebé o salvar al bebé y...   
Jade soltó una lagrima.   
· Jade: Dejar morir a mamá... una vida por otra, como sea, perderíamos a alguien que amábamos...   
· Cherry: Pero no había otra alternativa, no sé, quizás en algún otro hospital, tal vez en Johto o en Kanto...   
· Jade: Por desgracia no y no había mucho tiempo, papá se reunió con todos nosotros y nos explico todo lo que pasaba, aun lo recuerdo, Perla aun era una bebita, tan solo tenía dos años y Andrew no era más grande que Esmeralda...   
· Cherry: Pero que hicieron al saber la terrible noticia...   
· Jade: Lo único que podíamos, ver a mamá, ella fue quien decidió lo que se haría y su decisión fue salvar a Ámbar, nadie la cuestiono... pero aun la extraño y la entiendo, si hubiera estado en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo...   
· Cherry: Lo sé, jamás me perdonaría dejar morir a alguien más por mi causa... aunque mi vida estuviera en juego...   
· Jade: Mamá... cuanto la extraño, de nosotras cada una lleva algo suyo, externamente o internamente... los ojos de Esmeralda, la inocencia de Rubí, la sinceridad de Perla, los preciosos hoyuelos que se le forman a Topacio cuando sonríe, hasta el carácter de Andrew...   
Jade se cogió el cabello.   
· Jade: Hasta mi cabello me recuerda a ella... solo que el suyo era más largo y rizado...   
· Cherry: Te verías bien con el cabello rizado, sabes...   
· Jade: Lo crees, mamá siempre había querido que lo llevara como ella, pero yo siempre insiste en que no lo quería tan largo... es que su cabello era casi tan largo como el de Ámbar...   
· Cherry: I ella que le heredo a tu mamá...   
· Jade: Ámbar... pues Ámbar es Ámbar, tiene su propio carácter y sus propias metas y sueños... pero según mi tía, Ámbar es idéntica a mi mamá de pequeña, su vivo retrato, por desgracia no hay fotos de mamá a esa edad...   
Dijo Jade con un suspiro.   
· Cherry: Es una lastima... pero sabes algo, si Ámbar se parecía a tu mamá de pequeña, para que quieres fotos...   
· Jade: Es cierto, sabes, quizás me haga rizar el cabello uno de estos días...   
Dijo Jade viendo un mechón de su cabello.   
· Cherry: Pues te verías bien, ya lo creo.   
· Jade: Gracias, quizás mañana lo haga...   
· Cherry: Mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado al tratar de levantar a todos de la cama, luego empezar la gira por la casa y el laboratorio...   
· Jade: Ni me lo recuerdes, en mis veintidós años nunca había estado tan nerviosa por algo que parece tan simple...   
· Cherry: Veintidós años... quien lo creería, pareces de dieciocho...   
· Jade: I tu de doce, no parece que tuvieras trece años...   
Cherry miró muy sería a Jade.   
· Cherry: Tengo catorce... bueno, en unos dos meses serán quince...   
· Jade: Genial, comenzare a preparar todo para tus quince años...   
· Cherry: Pero Jade...   
· Jade: Nada de peros, ahora entrara en acción mi maestría en fiestas...   
Jade sacó una libreta de quien sabe donde y comenzó a escribir.   
· Cherry: Jade... Jade...   
Cherry suspiró.   
· Cherry: Ahora se lo que sentía Sakura cuando Tomoyo no la tomaba en cuenta... 

Habitación Número Tres.   
Habitación de Esmeralda.   
· Esmeralda: Ya... ya... todo esta bien...   
Esmeralda trataba de atender a sus hermanitos, los hijos de la Doctota Hiroko.   
· Esmeralda: Sam… Alex...   
Esmeralda trato de cargar a ambos niños, pero no pudo con ambos.   
· Esmeralda: Por favor quédense quietos...   
Los niños habían dejado de llorar, pero se movían tanto, que Esmeralda tuvo que ponerlos nuevamente sobre la cama.   
· Esmeralda: I luego me pregunto porque es que los extraño tanto...   
· Sam: Mamá...   
El mayor de los dos niños comenzó a hablar.   
· Sam: Emerada... dode ta mamá...   
· Esmeralda: Eta... digo, esta abajo, en su laboratorio, ella vendrá más tarde, pero yo estoy aquí...   
· Sam: Mamá...   
Sam comenzó a llorar, su hermanito se le unió de inmediato.   
· Esmeralda: Genial, si las chicas los conocieran a ustedes, de seguro pensarían dos veces antes de tratar de enseñarle a hablar a Penélope... 

Habitación Número Diez.   
Habitación de Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Te paso algo Penélope...   
Kurumi se levanto instintivamente a ver a Penélope.   
· Kurumi: No, estas bien...   
Pero la pequeña de dos años dormía placidamente.   
· Kurumi: Me pareció escuchar el llanto de un niño... debe ser mi imaginación, buenas noches Penélope...   
Kurumi le dio un beso a Penélope y se acostó a dormir. 

Habitación Número Seis.   
Habitación de Winnie.   
· Winnie: Sí mamá, prometo no olvidarme de llamarte de nuevo...   
Winnie se encontraba hablando con su madre por su Gear.   
· Winnie: Despídeme de Amy, tengo que cortar, me muero de sueño y ya no aguanto más...   
Winnie apago su Gear y se alisto para la cama.   
· Winnie: Pijama lista... dientes cepillados... Pokémon atendidos...   
Winnie se encontraba haciendo la lista de todas las tareas que tenía para antes de dormir.   
· Winnie: Creo que es todo...   
Winnie se metió a la cama.   
· Winnie: Buenas noches. 

Habitación Número Once.   
Habitación de Rubí, Topacio, Perla y Yanina.   
· Topacio: Entonces Jazmine tiene a Skarmory un Volador Acero, Aggron un Roca Acero, a Magnemite que es Acero Eléctrico, Magneton también Eléctrico Acero, Forretress un Insecto Acero, Scizor otro Insecto Acero, Metagross un raro Tipo Psíquico Acero y a Mawile un Acero Puro.   
· Yanina: Sí, esta perfecto, no te olvidaste de ninguno...   
Junto a las dos niñas, se encontraban Perla y Rubí profundamente dormidas.   
· Topacio: Ahora tu.   
· Yanina: Bien, mi turno, entonces...   
Yanina miró a las dos niñas dormidas.   
· Yanina: Escojo a Rubí...   
· Topacio: Bien, Fuego, empiezas por...   
· Yanina: Vulpix Tipo Fuego, Blaziken Tipo Fuego Pelea, Magcargo Tipo Fuego Roca, Charizard que es Fuego Volador, Charmander otro Pokémon de Fuego, Arcanine otro de Fuego, Cyndaquil Tipo Fuego, Slugma Fuego Roca y Numel que es Tierra Fuego.   
· Topacio: Perfecto, los dijiste bien...   
· Yanina: Gracias... pero Topacio.   
· Topacio: Sí?   
· Yanina: Porque le diste tu Numel a Rubí, supe que lo ganaste justamente.   
· Topacio: Sí, es cierto, pero no me sentí bien conmigo misma, tenía todas las de ganar contra Rubí, aunque era una pelea justa, no me lo pareció a mi, además Rubí es mi hermana y ella quería ese Numel más que yo...   
· Yanina: Entiendo.   
· Topacio: Además yo ya tengo uno...   
Dijo Topacio al tiempo que sacaba una Pokebola.   
· Yanina: I de donde?   
· Topacio: Pues que te puedo decir, no salía mucho de casa allá en Houen... pero tenía mis admiradores.   
Topacio sonrió.   
· Topacio: Sobretodo a cierto niño muy lindo al que quería bastante...   
Topacio suspiro.   
· Yanina: Así que ya te habías enamorado.   
· Topacio: Sí, no es algo extraño, acaso nunca te has enamorado?   
Yanina solo tosió al escuchar la pregunta de Topacio.   
· Topacio: Eso fue un si o un no?   
Yanina se sonrojo.   
· Yanina: No fue nada, mejor olvida eso, ya es muy tarde y debemos dormir o mañana no nos levantaremos a tiempo...   
· Topacio. Así que ya lo has tenido...   
Topacio Sonrió.   
· Topacio: No voy a dejar de preguntarte hasta que no me cuentes de él... 

Ciudad Cedro.   
Gimnasio de Hielo.   
· Pryce: Normalmente no permitiría un duelo a estas horas, pero haré una excepción...   
· Nash: Gracias, yo tampoco creía que la fiesta se alargaría tanto, hasta mis hermanas se fueron a dormir...   
· Pryce: Si tienes sueño podemos posponerlo para mañana...   
· Nash: No, siempre quise pelear contra usted y sus Pokémon de Hielo, no puedo esperar más...   
· Pryce: Entiendo, me alegra saberlo... que te parece si usamos un solo Pokémon, para no alargar mucho la pelea, así que escoge a tu mejor Pokémon.   
· Nash: Lo tengo... Glalie ve… 

Transición entre Ciudad Ecruteak y Ciudad Olivine.   
En algún lugar de Johto.   
· Madison: No entiendo porque no podemos seguir...   
El pequeño equipo guiado por Terry se encontraba descansando en un pequeño campamento improvisado.   
· Madison: Perdemos valioso tiempo aquí, Olivine esta a unos pocos kilómetros...   
· Ken: Has visto la hora que es, yo tengo sueño...   
· Terry: Es mejor descansar y continuar nuestro viaje mañana, Olivine no se va a ir, porque no vienes, prepare chocolate caliente...   
Madison se sonrojo.   
· Madison: S... si... 

En algún lugar de Johto.   
Una entrenadora y sus Pokémon trataban de leer un mapa.   
· Tanita: No acerques mucho tu cola Charmander o vas a terminar incendiando el mapa...   
La joven entrenadora trataba de ayudarse con la llama que salía de la cola de su Charmander, pero no era de mucha ayuda ante la oscuridad de la noche.   
· Tanita: Si tan solo Rapidash, Ponyta, Flareon, Ninetales, Eevee o Charmander supieran usar Flash (Destello) sería más fácil leer esto...   
Los Pokémon a su lado protestaron.   
· Eevee: _Uivii._   
· Flareon: _Flereon._   
· Ninetales: _Nainteils._   
· Charmander: _Charmander._   
Ponyta y Rapidash relincharon.   
· Tanita: Esta bien, esta bien...   
La entrenadora dejo el mapa a un lado.   
· Tanita: Ustedes no tiene la culpa, sino me hubiera desviado del camino no nos hubiéramos perdido...   
Los seis Pokémon asintieron.   
· Tanita: Oigan, tampoco me dejen tomar todo el crédito...   
· Flareon: _Flereon._   
· Tanita: Gracias, pero que opinan si mejor descansamos lo que queda de la noche, ya mañana buscaremos el camino de regreso.   
· Eevee: _Uivii._   
Eevee asintió   
· Tanita: Ahora, si tan solo encontrara donde puse mi mochila... 

Ciudad Aro.   
Tienda de la Ciudad.   
· Ariadna: Porque debemos desvelarnos, nadie viene a comprar a estas horas...   
Dijo la niña muy cansada, al tiempo que emitía un gran bostezo.   
· Catherine: Ya sabes lo que dice Patty, una tienda que abre la veinticuatro horas no puede cerrar...   
Dijo la pequeña mientras intentaba mantenerse despierta.   
· Ariadna: Sí, pero solo somos dos niñas, solo tengo diez años y tu doce, esto es crueldad infantil... además ni siquiera nos paga sueldo...   
· Patty: Ustedes querían que las entrenara, cierto, las estoy entrenando, no se quejen...   
La misma chica del Meditite entro.   
· Catherine: Sí, pero esto como nos ayudara, no lo entiendo...   
· Patty: Simple, si logran mantenerse despiertas hasta que salga el sol, será una victoria más para ustedes al lograr vencer sus propias limitaciones...   
· Ariadna: No entendí.   
· Patty: Además necesitaba ayuda.   
La entrenadora les guiño un ojo.   
· Patty: La madrugada es la mejor hora para las ventas, a estas horas saben llegar los entrenadores que se pierden y como nuestro pueblo hace muy poco tiempo se volvió ciudad y aun no tenemos Centro Pokémon y aunque lo tuviéramos, no atiende a estas horas... pues el primer lugar obligatorio a visitar es esta tienda...   
· Ariadna: Pero si te ayudamos hoy... nos dejaras dormir hasta tarde.   
· Patty: Todo depende de que tan bien lo hagan... por cierto Ariadna.   
La entrenadora volteo al escuchar su nombre.   
· Ariadna: Sí?   
· Patty: Tu Gyarados y tu Tyranitar están pelando afuera... de nuevo...   
· Ariadna: Otra vez...   
· Patty: Sí y mejor ve a detenerlos antes de que le hagan otra puerta a mi tienda...   
· Catherine: Me gustaría ver como cubre tu seguro eso...   
Sonrió la pequeña Catherine.   
· Patty: Ja ja, pero yo también te tengo una, a que no sabes donde se subió tu Skitty...   
· Catherine: No de nuevo... 

Ciudad Blacktorn.   
Afueras de la Ciudad.   
· Midenhi: Pero ya estoy cansada... además son las cinco de la mañana...   
· Dalia: Quieres vences a Clair?   
· Midenhi: S... si.   
· Dalia: Entonces no pongas más peros.   
Dalia se encontraba entrenado a su nueva amiga.   
· Midenhi: Bien, Umbreon... Faint Attack. (Ataque Sutil – Finta)   
Umbreon desapareció y reapareció atrás de un gran árbol, este no mostraba ni un rasguño... pero las rocas a su lado se desintegraron como por arte de magia.   
· Dalia: No puedo negarlo, es rápido y su ataque es tremendo... pero sus movimientos son muy erráticos, hay que entrenar aun más en esa coordinación... que tal progresan los demás...   
Flareon se encontraba tratando de derretir una gran roca son su Lanza Llamas, la roca ya estaba al rojo vivo, dentro de poco se convertiría en roca fundida.   
· Dalia: Flareon va bien... que tal van Jolteon y Vaporeon...   
Jolteon trataba de destruir una gran roca con sus ataques eléctricos, la gran roca ya mostraba estragos por los poderosos ataques de Jolteon.   
· Dalia: Excelente, no pude pedir más... ahora el de agua...   
Vaporeon se encontraba usando su Chorro de Agua contra un árbol, al parecer intentaba derribarlo, el árbol aunque era muy grande y grueso, mostraba una gran inclinación producto del Chorro de Agua.   
· Dalia: Agua bien, ahora los que faltan.   
Pero de Espeon o Eevee, ni sus luces.   
· Dalia: Bien, van muy bien...   
Dalia se volteo hacia su propio Espeon.   
· Dalia: Ahora!!!   
Una pesada roca comenzó a levitar y fue arrojada contra una montaña donde se encontraba el Espeon de Midenhi, este uso su poder psíquico para detenerla.   
· Dalia: Espeon progresa tan bien como los otros... espera...   
Dalia miro en todas direcciones.   
· Dalia: Donde escondiste a Eevee...   
· Midenhi: No lo escondí, es solo que no quiero que le pase nada, es aun un muy pequeño...   
· Dalia: Si quieres vencer a Clair, créeme, necesitaras a todos tus Pokémon y cuando digo todos... son todos.   
· Midenhi: Bueno... Eevee.   
Eevee salió detrás de unos arbustos.   
· Dalia: Estas listo para entrenar pequeño...   
· Eevee: _Uivii._   
Dijo Eevee muy contento.   
· Dalia: Bien, pues a entrenar. 

Isla Moesko.   
Faro de la Isla.   
· Samara: No lo entiendes aun... soy una ilusionista, Gastly Dream Eater (Come Sueños)...   
· Gastly: _Gaaastly..._   
Gastly lanzó su ataque psíquico contra su rival, venciéndolo.   
· Rachel: Bien, Poliwarth regresa... ve Houndoom...   
La retadora guardó a su Pokémon débil y sacó a otro.   
· Rachel: Veamos que tal te va contra un Pokémon con todas las de ganar, fuerte contra tu Tipo Fantasma e inmune a los ataques Psíquicos de este...   
· Samara: No me provoques o puedo lastimarte y te aseguro que no te gustará... Gastly Confuse Ray (Rayo de Confusión).   
Aunque era un Tipo Siniestro, Houndoom cayo bajo los efectos del Rayo de Confusión.   
· Rachel: Eres buena, pero yo soy mejor, tarde o temprano descubriré como vencerte y lo lamentaras... Houndoom Flamethrower (Lanza Llamas).   
Houndoom aun bajo los efectos del Rayo de Confusión, lanzó su poderoso Lanza Llamas contra Gastly, debilitándolo, pero no derrotándolo.   
· Rachel: I que tal, sigues pensado en lo mismo... o preferirías descansar un poco.   
· Samara: Yo nunca duermo... Gastly Night Shade (Sombra Nocturna).   
Gastly desapareció y apareció delante de Houndoom, lanzando su poderoso ataque frente a este.   
· Rachel: Buen movimiento ilusionista, pero un ataque a esa distancia anula cualquier efecto de confusión o lo olvidaste, tu misma me lo enseñaste...   
· Samara: Rayos.   
· Rachel: Ahora prepárate para tu fin mi pequeña contrincante... Houndoom, el ataque más poderoso de los Pokémon Siniestros... CRUNCH!!! (Crujido – Triturar)   
Gastly no pudo ante las poderosas quijadas de Houndoom y simplemente cayo exhausto.   
· Rachel: Sí, ganamos... ganamos... ganamos... que te pareció eso manis, te gané...   
Samara se inclino a acariciar a su Pokémon, luego levanto su Pokebola frente a este y lo guardó.   
· Samara: Que tal una revancha...   
Dijo la entrenadora sacando otra Pokebola.   
· Rachel: Claro, aun tenemos energías suficientes para enfrentarnos a Haunter y Gengar... verdad Houndoom...   
El Pokémon ladró.   
· Samara: Pues que sea como has dicho... Haunter Ve... 

Ciudad Cedro.   
Gimnasio Pokémon.   
Nash y Pryce aun seguían peleando, el duelo se había alargado más de lo esperado, tanto, que todas las hermanas de Nash, incluyendo a Nina, ya se habían levantado y estaban viendo su gran duelo.   
· Nash: Glalie usa Blizzard!!! (Ventisca)   
· Pryce: Piloswine usa tu también Blizzard!!!   
Ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus poderosos vientos helados.   
· Nadia: No entiendo, ambos son de hielo, para que quieren seguir matándonos de frío a nosotras...   
Dijo Nadia mientras trataba de calentarse debajo de una manta.   
· Naoko: Es por el segundo Tipo de Piloswine, aunque sea un Tipo Hielo, también es Tipo Tierra y son débiles a los ataques de Hielo...   
Dijo Naoko bebiendo un sorbo de chocolate caliente.   
· Nadia: Es como eso de Corsola, siendo Tipo Agua es débil a los ataques Tipo Agua porque también es Tipo Roca?   
· Nanami: Sí, o como los Pokémon Dragón, son débiles a los ataques de la variedad Dragón, como el Outrage (Ultraje), Dragon Rage (Furia Dragón), Dragon Breath (Aliento de Dragón), Twister (Torbellino) o mi favorita, la Dragon Claw (Garra de Dragón)...   
Nanami estaba abrazando a Nina, ambas estaban bajo un grueso y cómodo abrigo hecho de lana de Mareep.   
· Naoko: Pero faltaría la Dragon Dance (Danza de Dragón).   
· Nanami: Ese ataque no sirve, mejor hazte un favor a ti misma y olvídate de ese ataque...   
Dijo Nanami algo molesta.   
· Naoko: Bueno, ya, no creí que aun te doliera eso...   
· Nadia: A cualquiera le duele perder una batalla y más si es contra una persona tan especial por culpa de...   
· Naoko: Si lo dices, no te ayudo con Nina...   
· Nadia: No dije nada, no dije nada...   
· Nina: No se la voy a dal...   
· Nadia: Pero es solo una Pokebola...   
· Nina: No.   
De vuelta a la pelea.   
· Nash: Bien, ya falta poco... Glalie cansémoslo con una ronda de Double Team (Doble Equipo).   
· Pryce: Voy comprendiendo tu estrategia y es muy buena... Mist! (Niebla)   
Aunque el Glalie de Nash uso su Doble Equipo para crear copias falsa de si mismo, el Piloswine de Pryce no ataco, al contrarió, se escondió de Glalie bajo su densa niebla.   
· Nash: Piloswine ya debe estar agotado, Glalie usa Icy Wind (Viento Helado).   
Pero ni el Viento de Glalie desapareció la Niebla que había creado Piloswine.   
· Pryce: Piloswine Rest. (Descanso)   
Aunque pareciera extraño, Piloswine se hecho a dormir en medio de la pelea.   
· Nash: No entiendo, porque hacer eso, bueno que importa, Glalie intenta otro Icy Wind...   
Esta vez el viento frío de Glalie hizo lo que se esperaba de él, limpió el campo de la niebla creada por Piloswine.   
· Nash: Ahora que será bueno, use Double Team, Icy Wind, Blizzard... porque no, Glalie usa de nuevo Blizzard...   
Glalie lanzó su ventisca contra su presa inmóvil, pero simplemente fallo...   
· Nash: Qué!!!   
En el público.   
· Nadia: Que paso.   
· Nanami: Blizzard es un ataque muy fuerte, pero Nash olvido que también suele fallar mucho, en este caso hubiera sido mejor usar un Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo) en lugar del Blizzard, pero como sabes, tu hermana es una exhibicionista y eso le costara la pelea...   
· Nadia: Costarle, porque?   
· Naoko: Por si no te has dado cuenta, ellos han estado peleando desde que nos fuimos a dormir y no han cambiado de Pokémon, ya son las siete de la mañana, así que han estado peleando por más de cuatro horas... imagínate lo cansados que han de estar sus Pokémon...   
· Nadia: Sí, el próximo ataque podría ser el decisivo...   
De vuelta a la pelea.   
· Nash: Porque, porque... porque siempre hago lo mismo...   
Piloswine por fin había despertado, se veía completamente recuperado después de esa pequeña siesta, no así el Glalie de Nash, quien apenas se podía mantener erguido.   
· Pryce: Piloswine termínalo con un...   
Pero antes de que Pryce pudiera decir algo, Nash se arrodillo frente a su Pokémon.   
· Nash: No, me rindo...   
Nash acarició a su Pokémon de Hielo.   
· Nash: Lo hiciste bien, en cuanto en Centro Pokémon habrá, te llevaré con Joy para que te atienda... por ahora descansa.   
Nash guardó a su Pokémon en su Pokebola.   
· Pryce: Buen duelo Nash.   
· Nash: Gracias, aunque no lo hice tan bien...   
Nash camino en dirección de sus hermanas.   
· Nadia: Bromeas, casi vences a Pryce, tu héroe y modelo a seguir desde que tenías tres años...   
· Nash: Tu lo dijiste, casi...   
Pryce se acercó a Nash.   
· Pryce: Con el tiempo serás tan buena o mejor que yo, ya lo verás...   
· Nash: De verdad lo cree.   
· Pryce: Claro que si, como tu hermana dijo, casi me vences...   
· Nash: Gracias.   
· Nanami: Ahora que les parece si vamos a comer, después de un duelo como este, se le abre a uno el apetito...   
· Nash: Yo solo quiero dormir.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Tiempo de Baño**   
**o**   
**Leyendas Pokémon.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	40. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 39

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Tiempo de Baño**   
**o**   
**Leyendas Pokémon.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
Luego del desayuno.   
Las chicas estaban en la sala discutiendo lo que harían.   
· Jade: Pues básicamente es darles un recorrido por la casa y luego llevarlas al área de las piscinas, donde están los Pokémon de Agua...   
· Mary: Pokémon de Agua, genial...   
· Mary: Aparte de Chinchou y Lanturn, tienen algún otro Pokémon eléctrico...   
· Perla: Que yo sepa no...   
· Tara: Solo a mi Anguilita... pero no creo que te guste...   
· Mary: No gracias.   
· Mary: Lapras puede usar Thunderbolt (Attack Trueno) y hasta Ataques Psíquicos...   
· Mary: I Charmander puede cavar, pero quiero Pokémon Eléctricos...   
· Mary: I Porygon?   
· Mary: Este… eso es distinto…   
Molly, Jun y Ámbar estaban al parecer discutiendo otro asunto.   
· Ámbar: Pregúntale... vamos... pregúntale...   
Le susurro al oído Ámbar a Molly.   
· Molly: Nos podemos meter en las piscinas?   
· Jade: Solo si Roko-chan lo autoriza.   
· Tara: Bien, voy a preparar mis Pokémon con Dive (Bucear), por si acaso...   
· Perla: Pero con uno no sería suficiente?   
· Tara: No, si dicen que tienen Pokémon marinos de todo el mundo, deben tener piscinas aclimatadas a cada Pokémon específico, muchos de mis Pokémon no soportan el agua muy salada, mientras que otros soportan presión extrema, incluso tengo uno que no soporta mucha luz...   
· Perla: Valla, tienes Pokémon únicos...   
· Tara: Por algo vivo en un Acuario y uno de los mejores... a mamá le encanta bucear y descubrir nuevos Pokémon, incluso ha llegado a donde otros no podrían bajar...   
· Cherry: Hasta que profundidad ha descendido?   
· Tara: No lo sé exactamente, pero imagino que con el mini sub que tiene, debe haber bajado bastante...   
· Ámbar: Tienen Pokémon de Agua extraños?   
· Tara: Como no tienes idea, los Pokémon abisales o abismales son el orgullo de mamá, hay cientos de Pokémon muy feos y raros, pero contrarió a lo que se cree, tienen colores muy lindos...   
· Molly: Porque?   
· Tara: Pues el fondo del océano no es totalmente oscuro, siempre llega algo de luz, aunque sea muy escasa... además Pokémon como Chinchou y Lanturn se encargan de iluminar ese inmenso mar oscuro...   
· Mary: Sí, con su pequeña antenita...   
· Mary: En realidad es un apéndice y produce luz o electricidad por medio de reacciones químicas en su cuerpo...   
· Mary: Bueno soy experta en Pokémon de Agua, no en electricidad...   
· Ámbar: Pero porque tienen esos colores.   
· Tara: Bien, si los peces fueran completamente oscuros, serían una presa fácil para otros depredadores también del abismo, como el agua no es totalmente negra, una mancha negra moviéndose en el agua, sería descubierta más fácilmente que una mancha naranja, porque... pues al apagar las luces, los Pokémon que aquí arriba tienen colores llamativos, colores tipo fuego, se vuelven parte de esa oscuridad a medias...   
· Molly: Eh?   
· Tara: Perdón, no soy muy buena explicando...   
· Jun: En el agua completamente oscura algo negro no se vería, porque tiene igual color, pero como el agua nunca es tan sucia, algo completamente negro se podría apreciar perfectamente...   
· Tara: Exacto.   
· Mary: Tanto tiempo traduciendo todo para Molly te han hecho una experta, Jun.   
· Jun: Gracias.   
Pero Molly solo le dirigió una mirada molesta a su amiga.   
· Perla: Es como lo de los diamantes, un diamante en el agua cristalina es invisible...   
· Tara: Algo así...   
· Perla: Sabes bastante de Pokémon de Agua.   
· Tara: Debo, mamá tiene esperanzas en que yo me convierta en su sucesora...   
· Molly: Te vas a encargar del Acuario?   
· Tara: En otras palabras, si.   
· Perla: Genial, si vamos algún día a Kaina, me lo podrías mostrar...   
· Tara. Claro, te daré un paseo personal, tan bueno como el que nos de Jade hoy...   
· Andrew: Genial, eso quiere decir que no vamos a ver nada, porque siempre terminaremos extraviándonos y encontrando la misma puerta de salida...   
· Jade: Que cosa...   
· Cherry: Era una broma Jade, verdad Andrew...   
Pero Andrew no contesto.   
· Cherry: Verdad Andrew!   
· Andrew: Sí, era una broma…   
· Jade: Porque mejor no te vas a mojar, creo que ya se te esta secando el cerebro...   
· Andrew: Así...   
Pero antes de que Andrew o Jade hicieran algo, Kurumi los interrumpió.   
· Kurumi: Saben, no es mala idea, desde ayer... y creo que incluso más tiempo, muchas de nosotras no hemos tomado un buen baño, por que no aprovechamos...   
· Winnie: Sí, también quisiera lavar mi ropa si es posible...   
· Jade: Claro, te enseñaré donde esta el cuarto de lavado...   
· Ámbar: Vamos a la piscina...   
· Perla: No, estas muy sucia, primero deberás asearte para poder entrar, sino al salir toda el agua va a quedar sucia...   
· Esmeralda: Es verdad Ámbar, debes lavarte antes de entrar...   
· Ámbar: I si me voy a mojarme cuando entre a la piscina, para que me voy a meter bañarme...   
· Perla: Bueno, porque...   
· Mary: Esa si estuvo buena, como le responderán...   
· Ámbar: Sí, sino lo hacen, no me baño...   
· Cherry: Mary, deja de darles ideas, quieres.   
· Jade: Mira Ámbar, te gustaría que en la piscina donde te vas a meter, lavara toda la ropa sucia justo antes de que tu te metas...   
· Ámbar: No, quedaría sucia el agua...   
· Perla: I contaminada.   
· Esmeralda: I te podrías enfermar...   
· Ámbar: Enfermar?   
· Jade: Sí, es por eso que Roko-chan no deja que nadie entre al agua sin antes haberse dado un buen baño antes...   
· Ámbar: Pero los Pokémon entran sin ducharse?   
· Cherry: Touché.   
Ámbar solo sonrió, Jade se la quedo viendo muy sería y la alzó.   
· Jade: Lo siento señorita, pero de su baño, me encargo yo... 

Habitación Número Nueve.   
Habitación de Mary y Mary.   
Un fuerte grito se escucho de pronto.   
· Mary: Ahhhhh!   
Mary salió del baño envuelta en varias toallas y con una bata de baño encima.   
· Mary: I a ti que te paso...   
· Mary: N... no... me... di... di... dijiste... que... el...   
Mary estaba temblando de frío.   
· Mary: El agua estaba fría... te lo dije, por que crees que te mencione lo de las dos llaves...   
Mary dejo de temblar.   
· Mary: Dos llaves?   
· Mary: Sí, la roja y la azul...   
· Mary: Yo creí que eran de adorno.   
· Mary: No, la azul es agua fría, la roja es agua caliente... debes abrir ambas para equilibrar la temperatura, de lo contrarió te puedes quemar o... congelar.   
· Mary: I hasta ahora me lo dices...   
Mary se volvió a meter al baño, luego sacó la cabeza.   
· Mary: Podrías por favor sacar a todos tus Pokémon de Agua de la tina, si de verdad hay agua caliente como dices, quiero bañarme cómodamente y sin compartir el cuarto de baño con nadie...   
· Mary: Esta bien, esta bien... ya voy... 

Habitación Número Siete.   
Habitación de Molly, Jun y Ámbar.   
· Jade: Ámbar... al baño...   
· Ámbar: Pero vas a hacer que pierda mi olor a Pokémon que tanto trabajo me costo adquirir...   
· Jade: Ámbar, metete a bañar ahora...   
· Ámbar: Malvada...   
Ámbar se trato de aferrar de la cama, pero no lo logró, Jade la cargo y se la llevo a la tina.   
· Molly: Tanto problema para bañarse...   
· Jun: Tu eres así para despertarte...   
· Molly: Oye.   
· Jade: Bien y ustedes que esperan... o también quieren que las bañe...   
Dijo Jade desde la puerta.   
· Molly: Podemos solas, gracias...   
· Jun: Nos bañamos juntas?   
· Molly: Porque no, así ahorramos agua. 

Continente Houen.   
Ciudad Slateport.   
Acuario.   
· Aura: I que quieres hacer hoy Absol...   
Aura, la madre de Tara, hablaba tranquilamente con su Pokémon, este sin embargo, no le prestaba atención.   
· Aura: Lo sé, yo también las extraño, si tan solo llamaran...   
El Pokémon camino hacia su entrenadora.   
· Aura: Pasa algo...   
Absol se acostó frente a Aura.   
· Aura: No eres de gran ayuda, lo sabias... deberé esperar a que llamen, ojalá lo hagan pronto... 

Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
· Topacio: I eso no es nada, el Fénix tiene dos versiones Pokémon, ya que posee dos versiones mitológicas, es como los dragones...   
Molly, Yanina, Rubí, Esmeralda, Perla y Topacio conversaban tranquilamente en la sala de descanso, frente a una televisión de pantalla gigante.   
· Rubí: Una lo representa con Ho-Oh el Fénix inmortal y la otra según lo que dijo Ámbar era Moltres, el pájaro que resurgió de sus cenizas.   
Cerca de ellas, había un Marill durmiendo.   
· Yanina: Son buenas, pero deberías escucharlas de Ámbar, ella es la mejor...   
· Molly: I eso de que Arcanine y Ninetales son enemigos naturales...   
· Rubí: No me sé muy bien la historia... pero desde que Ámbar me platico de ella, no he querido hacer evolucionar a mi Vulpix, tengo un Arcanine y no quiero peleas en mi grupo...   
· Molly: Pero si es cierto?   
· Perla: Pues según lo que medio recuerdo y dijo Ámbar, según la mitología japonesa, Arcanine y Ninetales representan a Shishi y Kitsune, Shishi es un guardián de no sé que cosa y cuida de los niños o algo así, ahuyenta a la oscuridad o creo que eran a los fantasmas...   
· Esmeralda: Que bien informadas estas Perla...   
· Perla: Si no te gusta como cuento, hazlo tu...   
· Esmeralda: No, sigue, me encanta como lo haces...   
· Perla: Bien, Kitsune es un zorro con poderes, puede cambiar de apariencia y transformarse como lo hacen los mapaches, pero solo usa esta habilidad para castigar, según lo que recuerdo, Ámbar también menciono algo de ilusiones...   
· Yanina: Sí, los Kitsune son famosos por usar ilusiones como las de los Mapaches, pero estas se dice que cuando acaban, estallan en una especie de llama...   
· Molly: Eso explicaría porque Ninetales maneja el fuego y no otro tipo de habilidades...   
· Rubí: Aunque los Ninetales que viven muchos años logran desarrollar poderes psíquicos...   
· Molly: Es una gran historia... aunque me quedaron muchas dudas...   
· Rubí: Es que no esta Ámbar, ella es la experta.   
· Perla: Sí, nadie puede competir contra su maestría en leyendas y mitos.   
· Topacio: Lastima que no este Ámbar, sino te explicaría con lujo de detalle acerca de todos los Pokémon que tienen una leyenda, no solo los legendarios...   
· Molly: De los legendarios si sé bastante, papá es experto en eso, pero me interesan eso de las leyendas, como la de Kappa que me contaron.   
· Topacio: Sip, la que relaciona estrechamente a Golduck con el espíritu del bosque, es una historia interesante, pero a mi la que me fascina es la de Celebi y sus viajes en el tiempo... poder ver el pasado o admirar el futuro... sería algo sublime.   
· Esmeralda: Si es linda tu hadita, pero la historia de Lapras es mejor aun, incluye a dos seres legendarios, el monstruo del Loch Ness y la tortuga gigante de mar... esa si es historia...   
· Perla: Puede que ya la sepa todo el mundo, pero a mi me sigue gustando la de Ho-Oh y como salvo a quienes ahora son Entei, Raikou y Suicune...   
· Yanina: A mi me gustan todas las historias de dragones, son de aventura...   
· Molly: I Ámbar se sabe todas esas?   
· Topacio: Esas y más...   
· Perla: I lo asombroso es que no tiene ninguna escrita, todas las tiene en su memoria...   
· Molly: Valla... una pregunta, que edad tiene Ámbar?   
· Esmeralda: Pues aunque no lo creas, tiene seis, casi siete...   
· Molly: Es muy lista.   
· Rubí: En Febrero cumple los siete y unos días después los cumple Perla...   
· Perla: Sí, por siete días no cumplimos iguales Ámbar y yo...   
· Esmeralda: No solo es una semana, esotéricamente es mucho más...   
· Molly: No entiendo...   
· Topacio: Ámbar es Acuario y Perla Piscis.   
· Perla: Ya te dije que no creo en eso...   
· Topacio: Así...   
Topacio levanto el collar de perlas que usaba su hermana.   
· Perla: Oye...   
Al final del mismo, junto a la perla negra, había un pequeño dije de dos peces.   
· Perla: Es mi amuleto... lo compré solo porque habían dos peces en él... no tiene nada que ver... es completamente distinto...   
Perla se trababa de excusar, pero cada vez que hablaba se delataba más.   
· Perla: En verdad... yo no creo en eso... solo lo hice... porque... porque...   
Perla se sonrojo.   
· Perla: Si creo en la suerte... que puedo hacer, así soy yo...   
Perla acarició su dije como si quisiera sacarle brillo.   
· Esmeralda: I que, todas tenemos algo que creemos nos traerá suerte, cada uno de los objetos que nos dio mamá...   
Esmeralda se toco uno de sus aretes.   
· Topacio: I jamás dejamos de usarlos...   
Topacio levanto su mano derecha, donde estaba su brazalete, Rubí hizo lo mismo.   
· Yanina: Hasta yo tengo el mío...   
Yanina sacó un collar con un relicario dentro.   
· Yanina: Aquí guardo la foto de mis padres y de la Señorita Yanina...   
· Molly: Además no es malo creer en algo.   
· Topacio: Cierto, recuerdas porque mamá y papá entregaban Pokémon a los nuevos entrenadores de Olivine...   
· Perla: Porque ellos creían en los jóvenes entrenadores y esperaban que alguno se convertiría en un Maestro Pokémon y harían realidad su propio sueño...   
· Molly: Sus padres entregaban Pokémon?   
· Rubí: Sí.   
· Molly: Pokémon, así como el Profesor Oak y el Profesor Elm?   
· Topacio: I el Profesor Birch.   
· Perla: I la Profesora Ivi.   
· Molly: Sí, como todos ellos, pero es verdad eso...   
· Esmeralda: Ya te lo dijo Rubí, si...   
· Yanina: Quizás Molly no lo sepa porque sucedió hace muchos años atrás.   
· Esmeralda: Sí, tienes razón.   
· Topacio: Verás, papá y mamá no entregaban cualquier Tipo de Pokémon, ellos solo entregaban un solo Tipo de Pokémon a cada entrenador que viniera a solicitarlo...   
· Molly: I que Tipo era ese...   
· Perla: Agua, son los mejores...   
· Molly: Agua?   
· Esmeralda: Sí, mamá creía fervientemente que la vida empezó en el mar y así lo han llegado a considerar muchos investigadores, por lo que mamá y papá solo entregaban Pokémon de ese Tipo, claro que con un segundo Tipo o con una evolución que lo tuviera, como un bono extra...   
· Topacio: Como Corsola que es Agua Roca o como Staryu, que aunque es Agua, su evolución, Starmie es Agua y Psíquico...   
· Perla: Tu sabes, por si acaso.   
· Molly: Sí, pero que Pokémon eran esos...   
· Rubí: Pues todo dependía del Entrenador y el Pokémon.   
· Molly: Como esta eso.   
· Topacio: Como papá siempre salía a estudiar diversos fenómenos a mar abierto, siempre volvía con nuevos Pokémon de Agua, por eso este se convirtió en un laboratorio de Pokémon acuáticos...   
· Rubí: También hay Pokémon de otros Tipos, porque son los que atrapamos...   
· Perla: Sí, pero más hay de Agua.   
· Esmeralda: Al tener tantos y tan variados Pokémon, los entrenadores tenían de donde escoger, pero no eran ellos los que elegían al Pokémon... sino era el Pokémon el que elegía al entrenador.   
· Perla: Si un Pokémon mostraba simpatía por determinado Entrenador, se convertía en su Pokémon, sino, ese Pokémon esperaría hasta que llegara el Entrenador indicado.   
· Molly: Valla...   
· Yanina: I la mejor parte es que aun hay muchos de esos Pokémon abajo...   
· Molly: Genial, tienen alguno de los Pokémon raros de Tara...   
· Esmeralda: Cuales?   
· Rubí: De los que hablo en el desayuno?   
· Topacio: Pero nunca hablo de alguno en especial, no sabemos como sean...   
· Molly: No, de los que usa en batalla, ya los he visto luchar y son muy buenos.   
· Esmeralda: No lo sé, si son de Houen si, pero si son otros fuera de los 386 enumerados, no sé...   
· Topacio: Deben serlo, Tara dijo que su madre los atrapo a profundidades muy grandes...   
· Rubí: Pero y si no son, Relicanth, Lanturn y Clamperl son tres Pokémon que se los encuentra en el fondo del mar o no Perla...   
· Perla: Sí, debes bucear para conseguirlos...   
· Topacio: Entonces no sé, puede que si estén entre los 386 Pokémon registrados hasta ahora...   
· Yanina: Tal vez si Molly sabe cuales son...   
· Molly: 386?, perdón pero aun no termino de leerme el libro que Ámbar me dio... a lo mucho me sé 209 Pokémon de los 251 que conocía y como 13 de los suyos...   
· Esmeralda: I si describes como eran...   
· Molly: Pues... eran... como... Pokémon de Agua...   
· Topacio: Ahí si va a estar difícil... 

Ciudad Aro.   
Una pérdida y exhausta entrenadora llegaba por fin a la ciudad.   
· Tanita: Agua...   
Más atrás la seguían sus Pokémon.   
· Tanita: Agua...   
Nuestras cansada entrenadora se detuvo a la sombra de un árbol.   
· Tanita: Al menos podré descansar un poco...   
Los seis Pokémon se colocaron a su lado.   
· Tanita: Lo que diera por una buena bebida bien fría...   
Pero sin previó aviso, la niña fue bañada por un chorro de agua bien frío.   
· Tanita: Qué!, Quién fue?   
Todos los Pokémon se pusieron en alerta, una chica de diez años se acerco más que nada para disculparse.   
· Ariadna: Disculpa, no fue a propósito, es que Gyarados y Larvitar no querían regresar a sus Pokebolas...   
Dijo la pequeña entrenadora sosteniendo dos Pokebolas.   
· Tanita: No hay problema, es que me tomaron desprevenida, fue refrescante... aunque no era ese tipo de bebida fría a la que me refería...   
La pequeña Ariadna comenzó a reír.   
· Tanita: Mis amigos me dicen Tanita, por lo que tu me puedes llamar igual.   
· Ariadna: Mucho gusto Tanita, soy Ariadna y trabajo en una tienda de aquí junto...   
· Tanita: Tú... trabajas?   
· Ariadna: Sí, junto a mi amigas, Catherine y Patricia...   
· Tanita: Me encantaría conocerlas.   
· Ariadna: Catherine debe estar cayendo dentro de poco...   
· Tanita: No entendí.   
· Ariadna: Descuida, ahora dentro de poco lo harás...   
Una especie de maullido se escucho arriba del árbol en que se encontraba descansando Tanita, luego un grito y algo cayo de pronto encima de la entrenadora.   
· Catherine: Ay... que golpe me di... Skitty donde que te vuelvas a escapar, te amarro...   
La pequeña Catherine le hablaba a su Pokémon gato, cuando se dio cuenta de donde había caído... o más exactamente, sobre que había caído.   
· Catherine: Pe... pe... perdón, discúlpame, lo siento…   
Dijo la niña levantándose de inmediato, Tanita ya más repuesta hablo.   
· Tanita: Así que tu eres Catherine... veo que no bromeabas con aquello de que caería pronto...   
Tanita comenzó a reír.   
· Ariadna: Así es ella...   
Tanita se detuvo de pronto.   
· Tanita: Ay, no me debí reír tanto, aun me duele todo...   
· Catherine: Lo siento, no quise lastimarte...   
Catherine empezó a llorar.   
· Ariadna: No llores…   
· Tanita: Fue un accidente, además no es porque me cayeras encima que me quejo...   
· Ariadna: Entonces.   
Catherine dejó de llorar.   
· Tanita: Es que ayer me perdí con mis Pokémon y caí en un profundo hoyo, aun no me curo completamente de mis heridas...   
· Catherine: Eso no es bueno, ven a nuestra tienda...   
· Ariadna: Sí, Patty se pondrá feliz de ver que le traemos una clienta...   
· Tanita: Cliente, porque no, mis provisiones se agotaron hace días y mis Pokémon deben descansar y comer bien...   
· Catherine: Perfecto, así podrás venir junto con todos tus Pokémon.   
· Ariadna: Por cierto...   
La pequeña Ariadna observo detenidamente a los seis Pokémon de Tanita.   
· Ariadna: Por lo que veo, a excepción de Eevee, todos tus Pokémon son de Tipo Fuego...   
· Tanita: Sí, soy entrenadora Tipo Fuego, pero como ya tengo un Flareon, decidí esperar a que Eevee creciera un poco más antes de evolucionarlo...   
· Ariadna: A mi también me encantan los Pokémon de Fuego...   
· Catherine: I tienes un Gyarados, un Larvitar y un Dratini en tu equipo...   
· Ariadna: No son de fuego, pero son Pokémon fuertes...   
· Tanita: I raros...   
· Ariadna: Sí, además estaban mal heridos, que podía hacer, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo, capturarlos para llevarlos al Centro Pokémon...   
· Catherine: En eso tienes mucha razón, pero aun me pregunto, que tipo de Pokémon pudo lastimar a Pokémon tan fuertes... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
· Mary: Como esta eso, no entiendo...   
Así como las niñas tenían su reunión privada en el cuarto de descanso, el resto del grupo, hablaba en la sala.   
· Kurumi: Sí mira, al tener tu Pokémon solo cuatro ataques, te pruebas mejor como entrenador...   
· Cherry: Sabes exactamente los ataques que tiene tu Pokémon, contra que Pokémon enfrentarlo y cuando debes cambiarlo...   
· Mary: Eso te serviría bastante Mary, sobretodo porque a veces ni recuerdas los miles de ataques que poseen todos tus Pokémon...   
· Mary: Sí, por eso es que estoy muy interesada, pero que beneficios tiene eso de los cuatro ataques...   
· Winnie: Pues beneficios, entrenar mejor a tu Pokémon y te garantiza que lo cambiaras en algún momento.   
· Mary: Como?   
· Kurumi: Tus Pokémon son Eléctricos, verdad.   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Kurumi: Los Pokémon Eléctricos son inútiles contra los Tipo Tierra, así que en el momento que pelees contra uno, deberás cambiar a un Pokémon más fuerte...   
· Cherry: Como Lanturn.   
· Mary: Que es Agua Eléctrico.   
· Mary: Por lo que puede usar ataques de Agua y son fuertes contra los Tipo Tierra.   
· Cherry: Exacto.   
· Mary: Cómo es un ejemplo?   
· Jade: Bien, yo tengo un Lapras que es Tipo Agua y Hielo, como sabes, son débiles a los ataques Tipo Eléctrico, Planta, Fuego, Pelea, Roca y Acero...   
· Andrew: Pero es fuerte a tres de esos Tipos...   
· Jade: Te refieres a Planta, Fuego y Roca.   
· Andrew: Sí.   
· Jade: Pues por Fuego si es fuerte por ser más Agua que Hielo, pero los Ataques Tipo Planta y Roca si lastimarían a Lapras, así como los ataques Eléctricos, Acero y de Pelea, pero yo he reforzado a mi Lapras más que a los otros, así que resistiría bien...   
· Andrew: Pero que tiene con que resista, tarde o temprano su defensa caerá...   
· Jade: No, en eso se basan los cuatro ataques básicos, al manejar solo cuatro ataques, en lugar de veinte o treinta, te concentras mejor, en este caso sé que mi Lapras es débil a esos ataques, pero en el nivel y con las vitaminas que le he dado, no lo derrotaran tan fácilmente, aunque Lapras sea lento, su defensa es fuerte, por lo que aprovechando esto, arme a mi Pokémon con los mejores ataques que pueda tener...   
· Mary: I cuales son...   
· Jade: Aprovechando su Tipo, le di un Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo) y Surf... porque, que sería de un Lapras sin estos dos ataques.   
· Cherry: Con eso eliminas su debilidad a los Tipo Planta, Roca y Fuego...   
· Jade: Sí, además aprovechando la calidad de su Ataques Especial y su Fuerza, le di Earthquake (Terremoto) y Psychic (Ataque Psíquico)...   
· Kurumi: Con eso los Tipo Eléctricos, Acero y Pelea no serán rivales...   
· Jade: Así es, son solo cuatro Ataques, pero están bien pensados, que opinas ahora Mary...   
· Mary: Pues si, debo estudiar más a fondo esto, me convendría mucho, sobretodo porque a veces se me olvidan todos los ataques que le he enseñado a Flooffy...   
· Andrew: A ver hermanita, si eres tan lista, que ataques le pondrías a un Pokémon como Dragonite que por sus dos Tipos, Dragón y Volador, es débil contra los ataques de Hielo...   
· Jade: Pues es obvio, un ataque que sea fuerte contra los Pokémon de Hielo...   
· Cherry: No, el se refiere a los cuatro ataques, compensando cualquier debilidad.   
· Jade: Pues así cambia, aprovechando la velocidad de Dragonite, empezaría con un Surf, para enfrentar Pokémon de Fuego, Roca o Tierra, un Earthquake, para Pokémon de Fuego, Eléctrico, Veneno, Roca, Acero, un Ice Beam para los Pokémon Dragón, y para rematar, un ataque Tipo Acero, Fuego, Roca o Pelea, para los Pokémon que faltan... pero si es exclusivamente para Pokémon de Hielo, empezaría por Surf, que modestia aparte, es el mejor ataque de Agua que conozco, para Pokémon de Hielo y Tierra como Piloswine; un ataque Tipo Pelea para Pokémon Siniestro Hielo como Sneasel; un ataque de Fuego, para Pokémon Tipo Hielo y Psíquico como Jynx o Hielo puro como Glalie; y para el resto que falta, un poderoso ataque eléctrico sería suficiente... con estos datos te podrías enfrentar hasta con Pokémon legendarios como el mismo Articuno o hasta con Regice, que opinas...   
· Andrew: Los tomaré en cuenta, para el momento en que atrape un Dragonite...   
· Mary: De Articuno si sé que es una de las Aves Legendarias, pero y ese Regice...   
· Jade: Es un Pokémon Legendario antiguo, es Tipo Hielo...   
· Andrew: Lastima que no este Ámbar para que les explique, es una experta con las historias de Pokémon legendarios y mitológicos...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**El Regi trío**   
**o**   
**Leyendas 2.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	41. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 40

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**El Regi trío**   
**o**   
**Leyendas 2.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
· Perla: No tanto, Tara me los enseño, son tres Pokémon que al parecer solo los han podido encontrar a profundidades muy grandes, por lo que estarían fuera de los 386...   
Las niñas aun seguían conversando tranquilamente.   
· Topacio: Ya veo...   
· Perla: I son geniales.   
· Esmeralda: Que tan profundo?   
· Perla: Aun más profundo de lo que se dice hay que bucear para encontrar a Regice...   
· Esmeralda: Entonces deben tener equipo sofisticado...   
· Molly: Qué es un Regice?   
· Perla: Sí, el mini submarino del que nos hablo, además tienen otros tipos de Pokémon raros que no se han visto antes...   
· Molly: Qué es Regice?   
· Topacio: Es lógico, a esa profundidad deben haber cientos de Pokémon nunca antes visto...   
· Rubí: Los de abismo de los que nos hablo...   
· Molly: Qué es un Regice?   
· Perla: Hasta tiene un Pokémon de Agua que también es Tipo Fuego...   
· Molly: Qué es un Regice?   
· Rubí: En serio...   
· Molly: Por favor... qué es un Regice?   
· Perla. No posee ataques de fuego tan imponente pero de que los tiene, los debe tener... pues un Regice es un Pokémon legendario, son tres...   
· Molly: Legendario?   
· Yanina: De Houen.   
· Molly: Oh.   
· Esmeralda: Son conocidos como el Regi trío, porque todos tres llevan el Regi en su nombre.   
· Ámbar: Son Regice es Tipo Hielo puro y se dice se encuentra en unas ruinas submarinas...   
Ámbar acababa de llegar con Jun y Hikari.   
· Ámbar: El segundo es Regirock y es Tipo Roca, se encuentra en algún lugar de Desierto de Houen...   
· Esmeralda: Bien, pero era al revez, primero Regirock y después Regice...   
· Ámbar: El orden de los nombres no altera sus cualidades, es lo mismo que decir, Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno o Entei, Raikou y Suicune...   
· Esmeralda: Sí, bien, tienes razón en ello.   
· Topacio: No le podrás ganar nunca a Ámbar, ella es la reina de las leyendas y mitos antiguos...   
· Molly: I cual es el que falta...   
· Ámbar: Registeel...   
· Yanina: Ese es Tipo Acero puro, lo sé porque la Señorita Jazmine ha soñado con capturarlo toda su vida...   
· Ámbar: Sí, para este debes ir hacia otra ruina, pero esta queda cerca de un pueblo junto al mar...   
· Molly: El de Tara?   
· Perla: No, Tara dijo que venía de Kaina, lo que se conoce actualmente como Ciudad Slateport...   
· Ámbar: I esta se llama Lilycove...   
· Molly: Oh...   
· Topacio: Ves, Ámbar es una experta en esto…   
· Molly: No sé...   
Molly puso su mirada de duda, haciendo que Ámbar se molestara.   
· Ámbar: Dudas de mi, hazme alguna pregunta y ya versa…   
· Molly: Bueno, no es pregunta, es más bien si me puedes aclarar algo.   
· Ámbar: Qué?   
· Molly: Pues dijeron tus hermanas que casi todas las leyendas del mundo tienen un equivalente Pokémon, el Fénix...   
· Ámbar: Ho-Oh representa a Feng-Huang o al Fénix de la mitología china, el que se dice posee inmortalidad, la capacidad de resucitar a otros y crear vida, mientras que Moltres representa al otro Fénix, el pájaro que vivió en el desierto por 500 años, luego se consumió en el fuego y resurgió de sus cenizas, su plumaje es dorado amarillo o rojo...   
· Molly: Genial...   
· Yanina: Te lo dije...   
Ámbar sonrió.   
· Ámbar: Pero esa no era la pregunta, verdad.   
· Molly: Pues no, no me dejaste terminar, decía que casi todas las leyendas antiguas tienen un representante Pokémon, hay Pokémon como Golduck o Ninetales que representen a leyendas no tan famosas...   
· Rubí: O a leyendas que no conozcamos...   
· Ámbar: Hay miles, el tapir come sueños, que se dice devora las pesadillas de los niños para que estos tengas sueños felices, es mejor conocido como Drowzee...   
· Yanina: Sí, una vez escuche que antes, en la época cuando la Señorita Ágata era entrenadora, todos los niños tenían un Drowzee para que no los atacaran las pesadillas...   
· Rubí: Pero eso fue hace siglos...   
· Esmeralda: Rubí!   
· Molly: I eso de los hacedores de lluvia?   
· Ámbar: La leyenda que gira alrededor del Pueblo Azalea...   
· Esmeralda: Es muy famosa...   
· Topacio: Sí y todo por los Slowpoke.   
· Molly: La leyenda habla de un animal con forma de caballo que vive en los ríos, dice que este cuando bosteza, llama a las nubes de lluvia... pero es verdad?   
· Topacio: También sabes de le leyendas, Molly.   
· Molly: Mi papá es una autoridad en Pokémon legendarios, no iba a ir por ahí sin saber algo...   
· Topacio: Cierto...   
· Yanina: Veamos, sé que los Slowpoke pueden usar la Rain Dance (Danza Lluvia), así que si todos los que viven en el Pueblo Azalea usarán el mismo ataque al mismo tiempo... pues supongo que si podrían hacer llover...   
· Ámbar: Buena deducción.   
· Yanina: Gracias, es lo que he aprendido por estar de líder en el gimnasio de la Señorita Jazmine.   
· Molly: Tapir come sueños... hacedores de lluvias... son leyendas interesantes y Pokémon interesantes...   
· Ámbar: Pero no son los únicos, han escuchado de los Golem?   
· Topacio: Supongo que no estarás hablando de los que creo...   
· Ámbar: Nop.   
· Molly: Los Pokémon con forma de una gran pelota de piedra, que parece tortuga?   
· Perla: Tortuga?, de donde...   
· Molly: Era una relación.   
· Ámbar: Los Golem son seres hechos de sustancias inorgánicas como roca, arcilla o barro, que cobraban vida para proteger tesoros muy antiguos...   
· Molly: Como las estatuas de las películas?   
· Ámbar: No tanto, esas son estatuas con una forma, de animal, humana o intermedia, los Golem no tienen una forma exacta, es como darle vida a una criatura de masa...   
· Topacio: Como las galletas que hornea Rubí?   
· Ámbar: Dale, así mismo...   
· Rubí: Oye, prometieron no burlarse, como iba a saber que el horno no funcionaba...   
· Topacio: Discúlpame Rubí, no lo volveré a hacer.   
· Rubí: Eso espero.   
· Jun: Pero entonces Golem, el Pokémon que evoluciona al intercambiar a Graveler, que...   
· Topacio: Pues no tendría nada que ver con esta leyenda o me equivoco.   
· Ámbar: La leyenda de los Golem, los seres sin forma que cobraban vida, serían representados no por Golem, la evolución de Graveler, sino por el Regi trío, ya que su cuerpo se asemeja mucho al de las leyendas judías de los guardianes sin forma, además no solo eran hechos de roca o tierra, sino de cualquier sustancia...   
· Molly: Órale...   
· Yanina: Hay algún Pokémon que represente a la mitología del antiguo Egipto?   
· Ámbar: Sip, aunque no es exactamente como creo que piensas, Mew, el Pokémon legendario, con forma de gato, pero también se dice puede cambiar de forma, tal como lo hacia el antiguo y poderoso dios Ra, el dios del sol, se cree que Mew es el propio Ra en su forma de gato... pero yo dudo eso.   
· Yanina: Aun así es interesante.   
· Molly: I tu tienes alguna historia en especial Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Pues aunque se sorprendan, si, no tiene que ver con Pokémon de leyendas o legendarios, sino simplemente con Pokémon poderosos, busco historias sobre Pokémon poderosos, los más poderosos que hayan...   
· Yanina: Cómo?   
· Ámbar: Ese es el problema, aun no sé sabe de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera creo que sean reales...   
· Jun: Yo escuche que en una ciudad lejana, se puede observar la figura de un misterioso Pokémon volando libre, pero siempre a la luz de la luna... aunque solo es un rumor...   
· Rubí: I yo leí una vez una noticia en la red, de un Pokémon creado por manipulación del ADN de un virus extraterrestre, pero creo que es más fácil creer en la de Jun.   
· Topacio: No te ofendas hermanita, pero tienes razón, tu historia parece sacada de una película de ciencia ficción.   
· Rubí: Lo sé, pero sonaba interesante.   
· Ámbar: Un Pokémon solitario... volando a la luz de la luna...   
· Jun: Era un rumor, no lo tomes en serio.   
· Ámbar: Rumor o no, me gusta...   
· Molly: Sí, hay que creer en algo.   
· Perla: Oye Molly.   
· Molly: Sí?   
· Perla: Tu en que crees…   
· Topacio: Sí, fuiste la única que no nos lo dijo...   
· Molly: Hablan de mis sueños.. o de algún amuleto?   
· Jun: Si es de amuletos, Molly los muestra siempre.   
· Rubí: Cuando, yo no he visto ninguno...   
· Topacio: Pues deberías ser más observadora hermanita...   
· Rubí: Lo soy y no me llames así, quieres.   
· Esmeralda: No vallan a comenzar.   
· Rubí: Ella empezó, me trata como a niña de escuela.   
· Perla: Aun estamos en la escuela Rubí...   
· Rubí: Como sea, yo solo hice una simple pregunta, no era para que me tratara así...   
· Topacio: Discúlpame Rubí, no creí que te ofendiera, solo lo dije en broma.   
· Rubí: Bueno, te perdono... pero ahora, cuales son los amuletos de Molly.   
Molly sacó una de sus Pokebolas, esta tenía una luna dibujada.   
· Molly: Esta es una de mis favoritas.   
· Rubí: Que tiene, es solo una Pokebola...   
· Topacio: Sí, pero fíjate en lo que tiene dibujado...   
· Rubí: Es una luna?   
· Jun: Es la Pokebola de Alebrije, la Umbreon de Molly.   
· Molly: Sí, de mi querida Alebrije, madre de Hikari.   
· Yanina: Umbreon, entiendo, por ello la luna.   
· Molly: Sí, como evolucionan en la noche, pues pensé en ponerle una luna.   
· Esmeralda: Practico y útil, que dices Ámbar...   
Ámbar lucía algo enfadada.   
· Ámbar: Pues que puedo decir, siguen ignorándome... pero descuiden, me han de pedir algo...   
· Esmeralda: Ámbar, no dramatices, estas peor que Rubí.   
· Molly: Bueno y que querías saber Ámbar, de mis sueños o de mis amuletos.   
· Ámbar: Sueños, de amuletos ya sé bastantes...   
· Perla: Sí.   
· Molly: Pues sueño convertirme en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon de mundo, en una investigadora Pokémon, una gran doctora, también me gustaría llegar a competir en le Liga Johto, aunque no gané... tengo muchos sueños más, pero esos son los más importantes para mi... antes era ser líder de gimnasio, pero con lo que me dijo Mary, pues cambie de idea...   
· Perla: Piensas ser Investigadora como tus padres?   
· Molly: No, papá es investigador Pokémon, mamá es arqueóloga, todo el mundo comete ese error porque suelen trabajar juntos...   
· Rubí: Como nuestros padres...   
· Perla: Mamá era una biología marina y papá se dedicaba a estudiar los efectos de la contaminación en los Pokémon y el medio ambiente, por azares del destino se conocieron y como los datos de uno ayudaron al otro...   
· Esmeralda: I una cosa llevo a la otra, se terminaron casando... o cuando menos eso es lo que nos han contando, puede que algunos detalles sean diferentes, pero creo que la esencia es esa...   
· Jun: Bióloga... pero ella que se encontraba estudiando en ese momento...   
· Topacio: Mamá siempre se dedico a estudiar la vida marina, en especial los Pokémon de Agua de distintas partes del mundo, ella decía que en un medio de distinta evolución, las criaturas que aparecieran ahí, debían de evolucionar de formas diferentes...   
· Molly: Cómo Eevee?   
· Esmeralda: No, no se refería a esa evolución, mamá siempre creyó que toda la vida empezó en el mar, como ya habrás escuchado en varias ocasiones, como ella lo planteaba, si todo vino del mismo lugar, debía haber venido del mismo ser, la evolución pone a nuestro planeta como un gran caldo de cultivo de sustancias primordiales, al pasar el tiempo, estas se fueron uniendo y crearon vida, vida simple, pero fue vida...   
· Jun: Si, he visto muchos programas que explican eso en la televisión...   
· Molly: Pensé que tu no veías televisión.   
· Jun: Si veo, que niña no ve televisión.   
· Esmeralda: Entonces has de estar familiarizada con lo que trato de explicar, los primeros seres viviente eran formas muy primitivas, seres unicelulares que se unieron a otros para crear nueva vida...   
· Topacio: Seres pluricelulares.   
· Jun: Sí, luego esta se unió a otras y nuevas formas de vida aparecieron, así hasta llegar a los peces, luego los dinosaurios, después las aves y mamíferos y así siguió hasta la actualidad...   
· Topacio: Años y años de Evolución.   
· Esmeralda: Así es, pero todo esto tardo millones de años, mientras la tierra se estaba formando, muchos continente se separaron, otros emergieron del mar y otros se perdieron para siempre... es a esto a lo que mamá se refería, en cada continente muy lejos de los demás, aparecieron especies nuevas, quienes tuvieron que adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, como los nuevos mundos eran muy distintos unos de otros y demasiado alejados, pues las especies que habitaban en ellos eran completamente distintas unas de otras...   
· Yanina: Hagan de cuenta los Pokémon que normalmente habitaban Kanto, los que habitaban Johto, los de Houen y de los otros continentes, habían especies que no se encontraban en los demás, pero luego los seres humanos metieron mano y alteraron muchos ecosistemas...   
· Jun: Creo ir comprendiendo,   
· Esmeralda: Eres una niña muy inteligente, cualquiera pensaría que a tu edad solo sabrías jugar con muñecas... 

Nota: En realidad no quería meter otra nota de autor, pero hay que explicar mucho, sobretodo en este último tema, primero, las leyendas se han venido contando desde que el mundo nació, cada país tiene sus propias leyendas y sus propias versiones de una misma leyenda, desde como se origino la vida en nuestro planeta, el Génesis nos habla de los siete días en que Dios creo el mundo, seis de trabajo más uno de descanso, la Arcadia, el mito que nos habla de que el ser humano vino del espacio, este mito ha sufrido miles de deformaciones hasta la actualidad, la leyenda griega de Prometeo y Pandora, forjados por los dioses de barro y lodo, de la cual Pandora es famosa por abrir la caja de las desgracias, entre otras tantas; hasta como será el final de ella, el Apocalipsis, que tiene mala fama, Nostradamus y sus visiones venideras, las profecías Incas y su gran calendario de piedra, etc., sin embargo, aunque solo sean leyendas, todas tienen esa magia que captura el interés de cualquiera, quien no tiene su leyenda o mito favorito, en lo particular, me encantan las leyendas de los dioses griegos, a Susana, mi colaboradora directa, le fascinan las historias acerca de civilizaciones perdidas, como la Atlántida y el Dorado, son de sus favoritas, pero continuo, estas leyendas son interminables, el mundo gira muchas veces sobre ellas, incluso muchos vídeo juegos lo hacen, sobretodo con las leyendas de nuestro querido Japón, cuna de la tecnología, Pokémon no se salva de estas leyendas, el juego o serie (Ni que hablar del Manga), que de plano son lo mismo y a la vez dos cosas distintas, me encanta esto de la confusión, pero para no alargar más, en el juego o juegos, se suele tratar el tema de las leyendas muy diferente a como lo hacen dentro de la serie, sobretodo con lo de los Pokémon llamados Legendarios, uno de ellos es Lugia, hubo una especie de confusión en la serie respecto a esto, en el juego, Lugia es único, como se lo mostró en la segunda película, pero en la serie, un Lugia más pequeño (Como el Articuno y Zapdos tipo miniatura que salieron en la serie, es verdad que Pokémon viene de Pocket Monsters, pero no exageren) que el de la película, tenía un bebé Lugia, cuando se supone que un Pokémon Legendario no puede tener crías, aunque el juego también sufre una confusión, en la versión Japonesa de Red y Green, que fueron los primeros juegos que salieron de Pokémon, se habla de que se manipulo el embrión de Mew, dando como resultado a Mewtwo, pero en el Anime, fue un pelo de Mew el que manipularon para crear a Mewtwo, en las versiones americanas se quito casi todo rastro de Mew, salvo de que vive en alguna parte de Sudamérica, aunque aquello de Egipto le queda mejor, esta nota se esta alargando mucho, pero es un tema muy interesante, Pokémon tiene sus propios Pokémon legendarios, aunque aquí habría que hacer aclaración, hay más de una versión de Pokémon legendarios, primero, están los únicos y que se admite son legendarios, dentro del mismo concepto de Pokémon (Serie y Vídeo Juego), que, como sabrán, son únicos, Moltres, Ho-Oh, Suicune, Celebi, Latios, Kyogre, etc., (Ojo, Mewtwo no entraría en este grupo, No es un Pokémon legendario, fue un Pokémon creador por seres humanos, un Pokémon en extremo poderoso y muy raro, pero no legendario) por ser legendarios, son Pokémon poderosos, no tiene crías y son extremadamente difíciles de conseguir y atrapar, luego vienen los no tan legendarios un poco más asequibles, esto es, que son un poco más fáciles de obtener, pero son raros y algunos de ellos pueden tener crías, o sea, como los místicos Dragones, Dratini, Dragonair y Dragonite, son los mejores ejemplos de Dragones, los Unowns, que en unidad no sirven ni para entrenar, pero en grupo son tan poderosos que pueden modificar el entorno que los rodea, Tyranitar, que por ser en extremo raro, paso a ser de este grupo, se dice que cuando un Tyranitar se molesta, todo tiembla a su alrededor, son Pokémon capaces de destruir una montaña con un solo bostezo y son muy apreciados por los coleccionistas, Absol, un Pokémon de Houen, no tengo mucha información de este, luego vienen los Pokémon que a veces son tratados como legendarios en la serie y vídeo juego, pero son Pokémon más comunes, sin embargo, tienen una versión legendaria en la vida real, Charizard quien aunque no es Tipo Dragón, es la fiel imagen de los dragones de las leyendas europeas, lo mismo Salamence (Pokémon de Houen), ya que son fieros y dan cierto respeto al verlos, no como Dragonite que más parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, aunque su estatus diga lo contrarió, Lapras, como se dijo podría ser la versión Pokémon del Monstruo de Loch Ness (De cariño Nessy), Arcanine que es la versión Pokémon de Shishi o Jishi, el Guardián con forma de León (Para China) y con forma de Perro (Para Corea), aunque Shishi (Para Japón) es una especie de unión de ambos (Perro y León, más un importante cuerno en la frente que no posee Arcanine), Arcanine como ya lo dije, sería su versión Pokémon (Perro, León, Tigre, hasta Dragón), Shishi (Arcanine) posee la habilidad de cazar espíritus y demonios, por lo que se convierte en un enemigo natural de los Kitsune (Ninetales), son criaturas con habilidades psíquicas si se podría decir, como las de los mapaches, los Kitsune son vengativos y usan sus poderes para premiar o castigar, crean ilusiones, hipnotizan, pueden adquirir forma humana, pero su forma suele ser siempre la de una bella mujer, tal como se mostró cuando Ash, Misty y Brock encontraron al Ninetales solitario, cuando los Kitsune llegan a los mil años, su piel adquiere un tono plateado o blanco, algo así como el pelaje de Ninetales, los Mapaches son seres que adquieren ciertas habilidades especiales, entre las que están las de usar el idioma humano, cambiar de forma, hipnotizar, crear ilusiones, pero son más traviesos, un buen representante de los Mapaches y los Kitsune, se puede encontrar en Inuyasha, Shipo sería una versión infantil de un Kitsune, sus poderes se basan en ilusiones y cuando acaban, se puede apreciar una pequeña explosión, como cuando termina la ilusión de un Kitsune real, el sirviente de Miroku, es un mapache con habilidades de transformación, pero sus habilidades las presta a cambio de ciertas remuneraciones (Dinero), los Kitsune y los Shishi son enemigos naturales, si desean más información, pueden buscar en algún libro de mitología japonesa, no quiero alargar más esta nota de autor y aun voy a la mitad; los Tapir Come Sueños es como se indico, un ser que devoraba pesadillas y llevaba sueños agradables a los niños, los Hacedores de Lluvias, no son otra cosa que los llamados caballos de agua o llamados Hipopótamos, que en ciertas regiones son considerados de buena suerte porque se supone hacen llover, estos serían, Drowzee y Slowpoke, hay más leyendas, pero hasta aquí serán las que les cuente, quizás en otros capítulos, ahora siguiente punto y deberé hacerlo rápido, evolución, se supone que un solo continente Pangea o Megagea, conformaba la Tierra, este se dividió en otros continentes y en cada uno prospero vida, debido a las condiciones climáticas, a la topografía y a diversos factores más, aparecieron especies muy diferentes en cada uno de ellos, los Osos Pandas Gigantes de China, los Caballos de Europa, los Hámster de Siria, los Osos Polares del Ártico, las nativas Llamas de América del Sur, etc., muchas de ellas se adaptaron perfectamente a los nuevos mundos y otros no, si sé supone que todo tiene un mismo ancestro (El ancestro de los Caballos tenía cierta semejanza a la de los zorros de la actualidad y posteriormente a la de los perros, luego siguió evolucionando hasta los caballos de la actualidad), como es que existen animales únicos en el mundo, los mejores ejemplos los encontramos en Australia, el Ornitorrinco, un mamífero que posee glándulas venenosas y aguijón, pone huevos, tiene pico de pato y aunque nace con dientes los pierde cuando crece, también están los Canguros, el Dragón de Komodo, Lobos Marsupiales, Ardillas Voladoras y mi favorito, el Demonio de Tasmania, si se supone que todo desciende de lo mismo, una masa primordial que creo vida unicelular, que después, bla, bla, bla, hasta llegar a lo que es hoy, como paso todo esto, según la teoría de la evolución (No la Película en la que actúa el famoso David Duchovny, Fox Mulder de X-File, aunque si se puede usar como referencia, de hecho aclara muchas incógnitas), estas tierras aisladas unas de otras, siguieron cada una su propia línea evolutiva, una línea evolutiva de vida por completo aislada de las demás, por eso es que cada una tiene sus propios "monstruos" como se los llamaba antes, y eso que aun se descubren nuevos seres vivientes todos los días (No solo vivos, en China se encontró el fósil de un dinosaurio muy antiguo que parece presentar un tercer ojo situado en la nuca), pero esto es solo en la superficie, ahora imagínense lo que habrá en el fondo de ese maravilloso caldo de cultivo llamado océano, por lo que queda preguntar, hasta donde llegará Pokémon, ya van 386 Pokémon y va para largo, si la vida empezó en el mar, quizás debamos estudiarlo más a fondo para aclarar muchas preguntas... 

· Jun: Las muñecas pasaron para mi, tuve que hacerme cargo de Penélope y de una casa, porque nuestra madre adoptiva, la Oficial Jenny de Ciudad Caña Dorada, no lo podía hacer, por su trabajo, ustedes saben como es...   
· Yanina: Sí, la policía nunca descansa.   
· Jun: Cuando tenía momentos libres me ponía a ver televisión o a leer, pero como la Oficial Jenny no tenía muchos libros, solía ir donde la Enfermera Joy a que me prestara algunos, por eso sé de biología Pokémon.   
· Esmeralda: Entiendo.   
· Molly: Sí, ustedes saben bastante de eso, yo aun soy una niña y eso esta bien indicado...   
· Esmeralda: Molly tu también eres muy lista, a tu modo, no puedes abarcar todas las áreas, pero en aquellas que dominas eres muy buena.   
· Jun: Sí Molly, tu eres la mejor en cuanto a crianza Pokémon, además de...   
Las orejas de Marill comenzaron a moverse.   
· Marill: _Merriil... Merriil..._   
Perla se levanto en el acto.   
· Molly: Pasa algo?   
· Perla: Rápido, alguien viene...   
· Rubí: Enciende la tele y pon el vídeo de Britany...   
· Esmeraldas: Todas a sus lugares...   
· Molly: Que, porque...   
· Yanina: Es como un juego, a la niñas no les gusta que las espíen, menos cuando hablan de cosas tan sofisticadas...   
· Jun: Pero porque...   
· Ámbar: Nos gusta mantener un perfil bajo...   
· Rubí: Más o menos como los animales que salen en Mike, Lu y Og, cuando llega alguien que no es de su club...   
· Molly: Entiendo.   
· Jun: I que hacemos...   
· Topacio: Solo siéntense y hagan como que se están divirtiendo con el vídeo...   
· Esmeralda: Tres... dos... ahora...   
Las niñas encendieron el televisor y la vídeo casetera, todas se sentaron en el suelo frente a la pantalla de televisión, Cherry y Winnie entraron a los pocos segundos.   
· Winnie: Perdón, creo que nos perdimos...   
· Cherry: Hola niñas, que hacen?   
· Rubí: Ver vídeos musicales de Britany..   
· Winnie: La chica que canta junto a los Igglybuff?   
· Topacio: La misma...   
· Winnie: Podemos verlos con ustedes, me encantan todas sus canciones.   
· Esmeralda: Claro, vengan.   
· Topacio: Entre más seamos, mejor...   
Cherry y Winnie se sentaron junto a las niñas.   
· Winnie: Yo creí que con un antena satelital, estarían viendo alguna otra cosa...   
· Topacio: Como que...   
· Winnie: No sé, como algún programa de pague por evento...   
· Rubí: O el canal científico...   
· Perla: Sí, claro...   
· Cherry: Saben, no es mala idea, quizás luego de que se termine el vídeo de Britany podamos ver un poco de ciencia, es bueno que la vean de vez en cuando...   
· Rubí: Pero no nos gusta...   
· Jun: Mejor veamos caricaturas...   
· Winnie: Bueno, lo intentaste...   
Las niñas sonrieron.   
· Cherry: Ya que no van a ver el canal de ciencia, que tal si vemos el canal de la vida salvaje, leí en la guía de televisión que iban a pasar un especial de la vida de los Ursaring.   
· Jun: Ursaring?, la evolución de tu Teddiursa, Molly.   
· Molly: No me gusta Ursaring, prefiero mil veces a mi Teddy...   
· Winnie: Sí, solo Pokémon lindos para Molly.   
· Molly: No tienen que ser todos lindos, no me importaría un Kingdra como el de Mary o un Mantine.   
· Perla: Kingdra, un Dragón acuático, buena elección, aunque, porque un Mantine, por su Tipo, Volador Agua, esta igual que el Gyarados.   
· Molly: Bueno, si, pero al ser volador es inmune a los ataques Tipo Tierra.   
· Cherry: Molly, un Pokémon de Agua no es débil contra los ataques de Tierra, es al contrarió.   
· Molly: Al contrarió?   
· Esmeralda: Sí, los Pokémon débiles a los ataques Tipo Tierra son los Pokémon Eléctricos, a mi me serviría mucho un Pokémon Eléctrico que también sea Volador, pero como saben, el único así es Zapdos.   
· Rubí: Sí se vale legendarios, yo quiero un Moltres...   
· Topacio: Yo pido a Groudon.   
· Cherry: Que es un Groundun?   
· Ámbar: No, Groudon, es un Pokémon legendario del Tipo Tierra.   
· Cherry: Perdón, no lo sabía.   
· Molly: Eso te pasa por no haber llegado antes a la...   
Pero antes de que Molly terminara de hablar, sus compañeras le taparon la boca.   
· Cherry: Pasa algo?   
· Jun: No, nada, ya sabes como es Molly.   
· Cherry: Tienes razón.   
· Esmeralda: Por cierto, a que venían chicas.   
· Cherry: Lo había olvidado, que veníamos a hacer Winnie.   
· Winnie: Pues Jade las estaba buscando, ya va a empezar su gira turística, como la llama.   
· Topacio: Genial, vamos...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**La Vida empezó en el Mar**   
**o**   
**La Evolución Especial de Milotic.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	42. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 41

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**La Vida empezó en el Mar**   
**o**   
**La Evolución Especial de Milotic.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
· Mary: Genial, estos estanques están de lujo...   
Dijo Mary mirando a través del cristal de una de las piscinas.   
· Tara: Son hermosos, me recuerdan a mi casa en el acuario...   
Jade les estaba dando por fin el paseo por la inmensa casa y laboratorio, ahora estaban todas en lo que sería una clara replica de un acuario, solo que de tamaño descomunal.   
· Mary: Piscinas con Magikcarp, Squirtle, Psyduck, órale que es esa…   
Mary corrió en dirección de una especie de pecera, solo que de tamaño enorme.   
· Perla: Es Swampert, la tercera evolución de Mudkip...   
· Molly: Así llegara a ser mi Mudkip si evoluciona?   
· Jun: No, es la tercera evolución...   
· Perla: Sí, sus evoluciones son, Mudkip, Marshtomp y Swampert...   
· Tara: Hasta Marshtomp es un Pokémon lindo, así que no te preocupes Molly.   
· Molly: Bueno.   
· Mary: Entiendo es como Blastoise y Feraligatr...   
· Mary: O como Ampharos o Raichu...   
· Jade: Buenas comparaciones.   
· Winnie: I porque lo tienen aislado?   
· Jade: Bueno, tenía ligeros problemas de adaptación, por eso tuvimos que ponerlo en un tanque aparte...   
· Jun: I si rompe el tanque?   
· Andrew: Es un tanque extremadamente resistente, puede soportar la embestida directa de un Rhyhorn...   
· Kurumi: Eso dice mucho.   
· Molly: Puedo poner a mi Mudkip en uno de los estanques?   
· Jun: No son estanques, son tanques...   
· Molly: Como sea, puedo sacar a mi Mudkip?   
· Perla: I yo a mis Pokémon?   
· Ámbar: Yo también?   
· Esmeralda: Tu no tienes Pokémon de Agua, Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Pero tengo un Phanpy que puede usar Chorro de Agua...   
· Mary: No sé si será molestia, pero mis Pokémon realmente te lo agradecerían.   
· Mary: Sí, mi Lanturn también.   
· Jade: Pues no hay problema, tienen estanques... digo, piscinas para escoger.   
Molly se acercó a una de las piscinas.   
· Molly: Pero y en cual?   
Ámbar se paro junto a Molly, frente a ellas habían cerca de veinte diferentes piscinas, de toda forma, profundidad y tamaño.   
· Jade: Pues pueden escoger, estas piscinas solo tienen pequeñas concentraciones de minerales, las usamos más que nada para que nuestros Pokémon descansen, las de curación las veremos luego...   
· Molly: Genial, Mudkip, ve...   
Molly sacó una de sus Pokebolas.   
· Mary: Gracias, vallan...   
Mary sacó a sus seis Pokémon.   
· Mary: Sí, te lo agradezco, ve Lanturn...   
Lo mismo que Mary con Lanturn.   
· Perla: Vallan!   
I Perla con los suyos.   
· Tara: Gracias, todos... vallan...   
También Tara.   
· Jade: A decir verdad, no es mala idea, Lapras ve...   
Jade sacó una de sus Pokebolas.   
· Mary: Un Lapras, genial.   
· Molly: Yo quiero verla...   
· Andrew: Pero estas segura?   
· Jade: Sí, Lapras ve!   
Lapras quedó muy estrecho dentro de una de las piscinas.   
· Jade: Ahora entiendo, deberé esperar a que lleguemos a las piscinas más grandes.   
· Molly: I a que horas llegamos a esas...   
· Jade: Dentro de poco, Lapras regresa!   
Jade guardó a su Lapras.   
· Cherry: Vamos a seguir con el tour?   
· Jade: Claro, por acá tenemos Pokémon atrapados en el mar muerto...   
Jade les enseño una enorme piscina de agua, todas las entrenadoras se acercaron a admirar a los Pokémon de Agua... todas, menos Tara.   
· Mary: Oye... y los Pokémon?   
· Jun: Deben estar en el fondo...   
· Molly: O dormidos?   
· Topacio: Me huele a treta.   
Molly se inclino para ver más de cerca el agua.   
· Jun: Viste alguno Molly.   
· Molly: No, pero huele a sal...   
· Perla: Como puedes oler la sal?   
· Molly: Así...   
Molly le salpico un poco de agua a Perla.   
· Perla: Esto esta muy salado, demasiado salado...   
Dijo Perla escupiendo un poco de agua.   
· Kurumi: Debe estarlo si es agua del mar muerto, pero para que tener agua tan salada, Jade?   
· Molly: Para tener Pokémon del Mar Muerto...   
Tara por fin se acerco.   
· Tara: Molly, en el Mar Muerto no hay vida, es tan salado que no puede sobrevivir nada ahí, por eso se llama Mar Muerto...   
· Molly: Oh.   
· Winnie: Entonces lo del estanque con agua del mar muerto?   
· Andrew: Era una broma y caímos en ella...   
Jade sonrió.   
· Jade: Pero no me dirán que no fue divertida.   
· Kurumi: Porque tener agua llena de sal, no entiendo eso.   
· Jade: Pues en realidad era idea de Roko-chan, se encontraba estudiando el hábitat de muchos Pokémon, sobretodo los de mar abierto, por eso debía alterar el nivel de salinidad del agua, pero un pequeño error en los cálculos, el agua se puso demasiado salada y al igual que en el Mar Muerto, se hizo inhabitable...   
· Mary: I entonces para que quieren una piscina llena de agua con sal.   
· Jade: Pues no hemos tenido tiempo últimamente como para limpiarla, tu sabes, el trabajo se acumula...   
· Mary: Sabré yo de trabajo acumulado, mamá me regañaba todos los días porque dejaba el trabajo de cuidar los Mareep acumulado...   
· Winnie: Entonces necesitan ayuda para limpiarla?   
· Rubí: Que cosa?, vamos a limpiarla?... nosotras?   
· Topacio: Tampoco me gusta la idea, pero si mamá nos necesita para ayudarla...   
· Perla: Además nos vamos a poder meter al agua...   
· Andrew: Pero para limpiarla...   
· Tara: Si sé meten en agua tan salada, van a quedar más arrugados que una pasa...   
· Jade: No, se podrían enfermar, no es recomendado eso y Roko-chan no nos ha pedido ayuda, para limpiar la piscina se necesita equipo especial.   
· Ámbar: Entonces no nos vamos a meter?   
· Jade: A esta no, quizás a otra...   
· Mary: I vamos a ver los Pokémon de Agua?   
· Mary: Espérate, todo a su tiempo.   
· Jade: Así es, todo a su tiempo, por ahora debemos seguir con el recorrido y nuestro siguiente punto...   
· Cherry: Pues no sé, yo estaba ilusionada con ver algún Pokémon raro... con todo eso de que la vida empezó en el mar y estudian Pokémon acuáticos de todo el mundo, pues yo creí que...   
· Jade: Quieres ver rarezas, síganme...   
Jade llevo a todo el gran grupo a otra piscina llena de agua y sin un solo Pokémon.   
· Mary: Es otra broma?   
Perla se inclino para oler el agua.   
· Perla: Es agua dulce.   
· Mary: Pero porque no hay Pokémon de Agua aquí?   
· Jade: Es que le pedí a Roko-chan que la preparada para mi pequeñita...   
Jade sacó una Pokebola y la acarició.   
· Jade: Querían ver Pokémon raros...   
· Molly: Si se puede que sean lindo también...   
· Jade. Concedido, al cliente lo que pida...   
Jade estaba a punto de lanzar la Pokebola, cuando Andrew la detuvo.   
· Jade: Que pasa?   
· Andrew: No iras a sacar lo que creo...   
· Jade: Que crees...   
· Andrew: Que si lo harás...   
Jade lanzó la Pokebola a las piscinas, de ella salió un extraño pez no muy atractivo.   
· Jade: Es mi orgullo, no es lindo...   
Todos se quedaron viendo al extraño Pokémon pez.   
· Mary: Sí, a su modo...   
· Jade: De verdad crees que es lindo?   
Le pregunto Jade a Mary con el pez Pokémon en brazos.   
· Mary: Bueno, si, a su modo...   
· Mary: Yo soy entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, se que no hay que juzgar a un Pokémon por como luce... pero Jade... tu Pokémon... en verdad...   
· Rubí: Es feo...   
· Esmeralda: Rubí!   
· Topacio: Yo que?   
· Rubí: Tu no, a mi...   
· Topacio: Perdón, me deje llevar.   
· Rubí: No hay cuidado, pero si, es feo... feo... muy feo...   
· Mary: Yo iba a decir que se parecía a Magikcarp...   
· Jade: Descuida, dice eso de mi Feebas porque no la conoce bien, pero ya verán dentro de poco...   
· Kurumi: No hay que juzgar a un Pokémon por su aspecto, como entrenadoras deberían saber eso, porque si lo hacen se podrían llevar desagradables sorpresas...   
· Cherry: Es cierto, no es bueno juzgar a un Pokémon.   
· Jade: I más que nada a mi Feebas cuando aun no lo conocen como yo...   
· Winnie: Porque, que ataques tiene?   
· Jade: Por ahora no muchos... pero...   
· Kurumi: Esta en algún nivel bajo acaso?   
· Jade: Podrías decir eso...   
· Tara: En que nivel esta?   
· Jade: Pues este es un Feebas especial, demore cerca de cinco semanas para atraparlo y aunque lo tengo desde hace seis meses, no ha pasado del nivel cuatro...   
Dijo Jade muy orgullosa.   
· Molly: Cuatro?   
· Tara: Entiendo, aunque a ese nivel solo conoce Splash. (Salpicar)   
· Perla: Es el mismo ataque inútil que sabe Magikcarp?   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Rubí: Encima de feo... inútil.   
· Esmeralda: Rubí por favor.   
· Cherry: Disculpa por preguntar esto, pero para que te sirve un Pokémon con un ataque tan inútil como ese y que aun se encuentra en el nivel 4...   
Tara solo sonrió.   
· Mary: Sabes algo que desconozca...   
· Tara: Pues digamos que si, quizás no tengamos en nuestro Acuario todos los Pokémon que tienen aquí, pero si tenemos nuestro propio Feebas o deberías decir Milo...   
Pero antes de que Tara terminara de hablar, Jade le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, esta entendió y sonrió.   
· Jun: Milo?   
· Molly: Que es un Milo?   
· Ámbar: A lo mejor es italiano...   
· Mary: I que hace Milo?   
· Tara: Lo siento, no puedo revelar el secreto...   
· Jade: Si quieren saberlo, peleen conmigo... pero no sean tan duras con mi Feebas, no es tan fuerte como mis otros Pokémon...   
· Andrew: Pero he visto que le das todo tipo de frambuesas y no se que cosas más...   
· Jade: No, no son para darle fuerza, son para otra cosa... pero alguna quiere pelear...   
· Topacio: Dado que los Pokémon de Tierra son débiles contra los de Agua, yo peleare, quiero ver que hace tu Pokémon, Jade.   
· Jade: Gracias manita...   
· Jun: Pero aunque sean débiles, por su nivel lo van a derrotar, además no posee ningún ataque...   
· Jade: Yo no lo creo, Tara dijo eso porque ella lo supuso, pero así como muchas de ustedes, yo también le di buenos ataques a mi Pokémon.   
· Topacio: Además voy a pelear con mi más reciente Pokémon, no creo que sea problema para Jade...   
· Tara: Ya veo, entonces esto será interesante...   
Topacio tomo una Pokebola del bolsillo de su falda pantalón.   
· Topacio: Este Pokémon tiene todas las de perder... así que sorpréndeme, Ve Numel...   
El camello que Topacio había ganado en la batalla de sumisión salió a pelear, aunque se veía un poco somnoliento.   
· Molly: El Tipo Fuego Tierra...   
· Rubí: Sí.   
Dijo Rubí muy molesta.   
· Topacio: I tu porque estas así, ya te di uno yo...   
· Rubí: Es que ese esta más bonito que el mío...   
· Topacio: Hermanitas...   
· Jade: Me preguntaba cuando lo usarías... Feebas yo te elijo...   
Pero el Feebas que estaba a un lado solo miro a Jade confundido.   
· Andrew: Ya lo habías elegido, se te olvido...   
· Jade: Sí? y a que horas...   
· Kurumi: Cuando pediste que pelearan contra ti y tu Feebas, estaba sobrentendido que tu lo habías elegido...   
· Winnie: Sí, sino no sabríamos porque te esforzaste tanto con él...   
· Jade: Cierto, bueno, Feebas usa Water Pulse. (Pulso de Agua – Onda de Agua)   
· Topacio: Numel... Growl! (Gruñido)   
La Onda de Agua de Feebas golpeo a Numel, no lo confundió o debilito, pero si le hizo algo de daño, no así el gruñido de Numel que pareció no hacer efecto alguno en Feebas.   
· Jade: Topacio ataca...   
· Topacio: Esta bien, pero no te quejes si te derroto... Numel... Flamethrower (Lanza llamas).   
· Rubí: Ves, hasta tiene ataques de Fuego...   
· Topacio: Cállate Rubí.   
El lomo de Numel se encendió pero no como un Cyndaquil, apenas salieron unas cuantas llamitas.   
· Jade: Feebas bajo tierra... digo, sumérgete...   
· Molly: Mira, igual que un Cyndaquil...   
· Ámbar: Eso no es ni la cuarta parte de la llama que brota de la espalda de un Cyndaquil o de la cola de un Charmander...   
· Jun: Pero al menos sabemos que ese orificio de su espalda no esta de adorno...   
· Molly: Si pudiera lanzar humo por ahí parecería tren...   
Numel se molestó por este comentario, su fuego se hizo más fuerte y lanzó una gran bocanada de fuego por su boca, pero Feebas la esquivó sumergiéndose.   
· Andrew: Sabe Flamethrower, es buen momento para que evolucione y aprenda Eruption (Erupción) y Fissure (Fisura) aunque por desgracia haya perdido Rock Slide (Lanzar Rocas)...   
· Rubí: Es macho o hembra?   
· Topacio: Pues para tu desgracia es hembra...   
· Yanina: Pero al ser hembra garantiza que tendrá un Numel como cría, porque desgracia...   
· Esmeralda: Porque al ser hembra garantiza una cría como ella, pero no así sus ataques...   
· Yanina: Cierto, sus técnicas solo las pasa el padre...   
· Andrew: Es un pequeño preció, pero creo que a Rubí no le importara.   
· Rubí: No, con que logré criarlo hasta que aprenda Earthquake (Terremoto), Magnitude (Magnitud) y Flamethrower, pues estaré bien...   
· Yanina: Pero ya tienes un Numel, para que quieres otro?   
· Rubí: Es que quiero un Numel y también un Camerupt...   
A Yanina le salió una gota de sudor.   
· Topacio: Oye Jade, hasta que horas va a estar tu pescado debajo del agua...   
· Jade: Es un pez, sabes que les encanta bucear, pero tienes razón... Feebas es hora de terminar con Dive. (Sumergirse, Bucear, Zambullirse o como deseen llamarle)   
El agua se veía muy tranquila, de pronto una silueta salió del fondo golpeando a Numel con el agua que salpico.   
· Jade: Acábalo!, usa Surf! (Surf, lo siento pero esta palabra ya se ha vuelto parte de nuestro idioma aunque se encuentre en inglés)   
Feebas se retiro al otro lado de la piscina, luego comenzó a formar una ola en la cual se estaba deslizando, la ola baño a Numel así como a todas las entrenadoras presentes.   
· Perla: Mi ropa...   
· Rubí: Ya era hora de que te la lavaras...   
· Topacio: Mi Numel...   
Numel fue arrastrado por la ola y golpeo a Topacio, estaba totalmente inconsciente.   
· Mary: Ese pescadito es fuerte...   
· Rubí: Pero sigo diciendo que es feo...   
Jade solo sonrió y se inclino a coger a su Pokémon, de pronto algo sucedió.   
· Jade: Genial ya va a pasar, espere por esto durante semanas...   
· Andrew: Por qué?   
El pequeño Pokémon pez de Jade comenzó a brillar en un tono rosa.   
· Molly: Rosa?   
· Tara: Va a evolucionar en lo que creo que lo hará?   
· Jade: Sí, pero no digas nada.   
· Tara: Entendido.   
De inmediato todas las entrenadoras rodearon a Jade y a su Pokémon.   
· Mary: Me pregunto en que evolucionara?   
· Winnie: Pues espero que no sea algún Pokémon Siniestro...   
· Jade: Te sorprenderás realmente, reacuerdas como llamaste a mi Pokémon Rubí.   
· Rubí: Sí, le dije feo, es que si lo parece...   
· Jade: Pues empieza a retractarte...   
El Feebas de Jade dejo de brillar y se transformo totalmente en un nuevo Pokémon.   
· Jade: Les presento a Milotic...   
De pronto había una especie de serpiente marina pero muy linda en el lugar del pequeño Feebas, todos se sorprendieron con el cambio.   
· Mary: Co... como hizo eso?   
· Mary: Es algún nuevo tipo de Evolución?   
· Molly: Es muy linda.   
· Winnie: Concuerdo contigo Molly, es muy linda...   
· Cherry: Lo veo y no lo creo, es hermosa...   
· Jun: De que tipo es?   
· Ámbar: Creo que Agua...   
· Yanina: Como evoluciono?   
· Tara: Por su belleza, así como Crobat, Pichu, Togepi y montón más de Pokémon evolucionan al alcanzar cierto nivel de felicidad o amistad, Feebas... es decir Milotic, lo hace con su nivel de belleza...   
· Kurumi: Valla, nunca lo hubiera imaginado...   
· Cherry: Interesante evolución...   
· Tara: Ojalá pueda llegar a tener uno como el tuyo, Jade, en verdad es muy linda.   
· Yanina: Es como en el cuento del patito feo...   
· Esmeralda: Milotic, es un lindo Pokémon...   
· Andrew: Según Dexter es el Pokémon más lindo de todos...   
· Perla: Si es muy lindo, pero mis Pokémon tienen lo suyo...   
· Topacio: Aun así, es muy linda...   
· Tara: Es Tipo Dragón cierto?   
· Jade: No, si es un dragón como Seadra, pero como este, es solo Tipo Agua, aunque puede usar muchos ataques Tipo Dragón...   
· Tara: Ya veo...   
· Mary: Genial, me fascinaría tener un Pokémon así...   
· Jade: Que tal, las sorprendimos verdad...   
Solo Rubí no había hablado y Jade se había percatado de ello.   
· Jade: Bien Rubí, que opinas...   
· Rubí: Yo... yo...   
Rubí abrazo a su hermana mayor y comenzó a llorar.   
· Rubí: Lo siento, Milotic en verdad es linda... yo no quería decirle que era fea...   
Milotic agarro a Rubí de la chaqueta, pero cuando lo hizo, esta se abrió del todo, tanto el Pokémon como la pequeña Rubí se asustaron de lo que paso.   
· Jade: Te he dicho que te abroches bien esa chaqueta Rubí, ves lo que pasa por no hacerlo...   
· Rubí: Lo... lo siento...   
Milotic miro a su entrenadora, esta comprendió al momento.   
· Jade: Ven...   
Jade abrocho la chaqueta de Rubí y la abrazo.   
· Jade: No te preocupes por lo que dijiste antes, eso quedo en el pasado ya y ni a mi o a mi Milotic nos importa ya...   
· Rubí: De verdad.   
Rubí se seco las lagrimas, Milotic sonrió al verla mejor.   
· Jade: Claro que si mi niña, ahora vamos a comer algo, que dicen.   
· Mary: Comida, sí!!!   
Todas las presentes se rieron al oír a Mary.   
· Mary: Disculpa, era con Rubí y tus hermanas, lo siento...   
· Jade: Eran con todas, vamos, esto merece celebrarse, no todos los días se obtiene un Milotic tan lindo como el mío...   
Jade acarició a su Pokémon, este le respondió con un chillido.   
· Mary: Genial, ya tenía hambre...   
· Mary: Hambre?, comimos hace una hora...   
· Mary: Sí, pero aun tengo hambre.   
· Mary: Que eres hipoglucemica.   
· Mary: No te contesto como debiera... nada más porque no se que sea eso.   
Todas las presentes, incluyendo al nuevo Pokémon se rieron.   
· Jade: Vengan, vamos a comer.   


Nota de Autor: 

Hasta que logré meter a Milotic, un triunfo más para mi y mis dos colaboradoras, aquí tengo que volver a explicar, no solo sobre Milotic, sino sobre muchos otros aspectos más, como verán, Milotic si evoluciona de Feebas, pero para hacerlo debe tener un alto grado de belleza, sobre esto les explico dentro de contados minutos, antes hay que aclarar muchas cosas acerca de este Pokémon, Feebas es un Pokémon muy difícil de pescar, es más fácil pescar un Tentacruel (En Pokémon Red, Blue o Yellow), un Slowbro (En Pokémon Gold, Silver o Cristal) o un Wailord (Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro) antes que un Feebas, porque, pues para empezar, hay que ir a la Ruta 119, una vez ahí, hacia el Oeste de la ciudad, ya en el agua, surge el problema, Feebas tan solo puede ser pescado en 6 de los como 400 cuados que hay, lo peor es que estos son al azar, así que ahí tiene el porque es difícil agarra un Feebas, sin embargo cuando se ha encontrado el cuadro correcto, aparecen muchos Feebas, al hablar de cuadros, me refiero a cada cuadro de agua, o sea un cuadro vendría a ser un paso que se da en el agua, ahora con respecto a la evolución de Feebas, a este pescadito feo, debes aumentarle su nivel de belleza, debe estar en un rating de 170 aproximadamente, esto se logra dándole Pokeblocks Azul o Índigo, pero cuidado, ya que estos Pokeblocks son como las Vitaminas (HP Up, Protein, Iron, Carbos, Calcium, Cinc) que se le da a un Pokémon, solo le puedes dar un máximo de 12 Pokeblocks por lo que deberás esmerarte en darle Pokeblocks de calidad, un punto importante, la personalidad del Pokémon, en este caso de Feebas también influirá mucho para que evolucione, si el Feebas que atrapaste tiene personalidad (Su tipo de personalidad la pueden consultar no con el Pokedex, sino con el Navigator) Tipo Impish (Travieso), Careful (Cuidadoso), o Adamant (Perverso), mejor devuélvelo, los Pokeblocks que se van a usar, los de color Azul e Índigo son bloques secos y los Pokémon con estas personalidades los odian, así que no los comerán, lo que significa que no evolucionaran en Milotic (De hecho si pueden evolucionar, pero es muy difícil, solo llegan a comer máximo cuatro Pokeblocks, por lo que estos no deben ser buenos, deben ser excelentes, o sea, los Pokeblocks que hagas, deben ser casi perfectos), ahora, como se obtiene un Pokeblocks, pues los creas, ahora preguntarán, como esta esto, bien, las bayas y todo tipo de nueces, moras y de más semillas que recojas en el camino (Existe una lista de esto, calificadas de Bayas Tipo A, bayas excelentes, Bayas Tipo B, bayas recomendadas y Bayas Tipo C, bayas usables solo si quieres que tu Pokémon, en este caso Feebas, jamás evolucione), luego con estas semillas debes ir a Lilycove y entrar al edificio donde hacen los concursos, usar las bayas que escogiste (Para buscar las bayas de Tipo B, puedes ir a cualquier lugar de Houen, están regadas por doquier) en la máquina mezcladora de bayas, donde metes una baya y empieza a dar vueltas, esto es como una especie de máquina centrifugadora o para no irnos tan lejos, una simple mezcladora, como la de las semillas, sobre este juego, mientras están rodando las bayas, deberás tratar de coincidir la flecha que gira, con la tuya, mientras más exacto lo hagas, mejor será el nivel que tendrá tu Pokeblocks, debes procurar darle solo al círculo o al doble círculo, debes tratar de ser lo más exacto posible, ya que de eso radica que evolucione tu Pokémon. 

Aquí hay una lista de los Pokeblocks y sus niveles. 

Group "C" (levels 11)   
Chesto Berry - Blue   
Oran Berry - Indigo   
Lum Berry - Indigo   
Bluk Berry - Indigo   
Weaper Berry - Indigo 

Group "B" (levels 23)   
Wiki Berry - Indigo   
Kelpsy Berry - Indigo   
Hondew Berry - Indigo   
Cornn Berry - Indigo 

Group "A" (levels 45)   
Pamtre Berry 

Lamento no haber profundizado más en el tema de Milotic, pero en verdad es muy extenso, además hay muy buenas guías en la red y en ellas esta mejor explicado de lo que lo puedo hacer yo, ahora, sobre el otro punto, al empezar este fanfics de Pokémon, lo hice solo y lo trataba de hacer más acorde a la serie, desde los nombres de los ataques, hasta el posible tiempo de demora de una ciudad a otra, pero conforme paso el tiempo, se me unió una antigua colaboradora, mi mejor amiga, Su, conocida por el seudónimo o más bien, nick, de Dark Lady, quien me aporto ideas ya sea de forma intencional o no, gracias a su ayuda, también empecé a incluir aspectos de Houen (Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro), acortar los viajes de Ciudad a Ciudad y adaptar el fanfics más a los juegos del Game Boy, como referencia por si acaso, además, hace poco se nos unió otra nueva integrante, Vanessa, la hermana menor de Su y con quien intercambió Pokémon para evolucionar o completar mi Pokedex, ella colabora sobretodo en los aspectos técnicos, las evoluciones especiales, los nuevos movimientos e ideas para batallas Pokémon, gracias a ellas es que principalmente, este fanfics llega a tener la cantidad de capítulos que tiene, a veces unos más largos (Normalmente todos los capítulos tienen lo mismo, pero a la hora de revisar el fics para corregir alguna falla, suelen llover nuevas ideas y hay que plasmarlas, por eso se hacen más largos) que otros, pero todos tratando de lograr lo mismo, entretener, la gente que me conoce y ha leído muchos de mis fanfics, ya sean de Pokémon, Hamtaro, Doremi, Sakura, Ranma, Sailor Moon, etc., saben que no suelo mencionarme mucho como su autor (Ya más de uno me ha criticado por no poner aunque sea mi firma al final de un fanfics, que en cualquier momento me los copian y no sé recuerdo que más, pero que puedo hacer, no estoy acostumbrado a eso, además solo escribo por diversión no por fama, como dijo mi gran amiga Erika, si les gusta, por mi cumplí), no es para evitar problemas legales, es más que nada porque no me gusta, además suelo cambiar mi nick de historia a historia (Empecé como alfa_127, luego conforme iba evolucionando, desde mi forma de escribir, hasta la de pensar, pasaba por diferentes seudónimos o Nicks, Alfa, Al Mawyin, Xeros, Oyajide, Demon, etc., hasta el nombramiento real de mi más querida amiga, como Little Sweet Demon, aunque siempre era el mismo... y en todos mis fics podían encontrar mi técnica secreta y patentada, la doble confusión), por lo que sería muy difícil, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, deje de lado los formulismos, no por mi, sino por mis colaboradoras, Su y Vanessa, Dark Lady y Naomi, más que nada, porque dentro de pocos tiempo cumplirán años (Claro que no en la misma fecha, son hermanas, pero no gemelas, la gemela de Su se llama Daphne no Vanessa), por lo que este es más que nada mi regalo para ambas, suerte chicas y espero que la pasen bien, felicidades.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Una Familia de Investigadores**   
**o**   
**Búsqueda Pokémon.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	43. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 42

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Una Familia de Investigadores**   
**o**   
**Búsqueda Pokémon.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
· Cherry: Ves, ya estas seca, no fue para tanto...   
Cherry trataba de secar a Molly, quien había sido empapada por un Qwilfish.   
· Molly: Gracias.   
· Jun: Te dije, a los Qwilfish no les gusta que se les acerquen cuando están desovando...   
· Molly: Sí, pero no que lo hacían en alta mar?   
· Tara: No siempre, cuando un Pokémon esta en libertad, hace todo como la naturaleza manda, pero al tener un entrenador, el Pokémon debe cambiar muchos de sus hábitos para adaptarse a la vida de su entrenador...   
· Jade: Valla, no cabe duda que eres hija de una investigadora...   
· Tara: Sí, algo de mi madre se me ha de haber quedado...   
Dijo Tara sonrojándose.   
· Rubí: Igual que a Molly y supongo que a nosotras...   
· Esmeralda: En eso tienes razón, todos descendemos de una familia de investigadores Pokémon...   
Molly sonrió.   
· Esmeralda: Científicos...   
· Rubí: Supongo que hablas de nosotras.   
· Esmeralda: Biólogos...   
Tara asintió.   
· Jade: Biólogos marinos, aclara eso, ya que es diferente.   
· Esmeralda: Bueno, como digas.   
· Winnie: Es extraño.   
Todas las entrenadoras voltearon a ver a Winnie.   
· Cherry: Extraño?   
· Winnie: Si, no les parece que es muy curioso que todas las hijas de los mejores investigadores del mundo se hayan reunido justo aquí?   
· Molly: No somos todas, falta mi amiga Melody, también Stacie y Tim...   
Molly comenzó a contar con los dedos al tiempo que nombraba amigos.   
· Winnie: Entiendo, entiendo, no hay como ganarte a ti...   
· Cherry: Pero aun así es interesante.   
En este punto surgieron dos conversaciones, una con los adultos y la otra con los niños, aunque no siempre los temas a tratar son de acuerdo a la edad.   
· Jun: I ellos quienes son?   
· Ámbar: Dijiste que eran amigas, de donde?   
· Rubí: De la escuela?   
· Molly: Pues si, pero no de mi grado, nos separaron hace dos años...   
· Rubí: Entiendo, cuando casi me separan de Topacio, me muero.   
· Topacio: I casi lo hace, armo un berrinche por más de dos horas, hasta que llegó mamá y lo soluciono todo.   
· Rubí: Es que no nos gusta estar separadas.   
· Jun: I a quien sí...   
Conversación de los adultos... bueno, ni tan adultos.   
· Jade: Biólogos, científicos, investigadores...   
· May: No olvides que la mamá de Molly en realidad es arqueóloga.   
· Jade: Arqueóloga?   
· Cherry: Es una persona que...   
Cherry miró fijamente a Jade.   
· Cherry: Ya lo sabes, cierto.   
Jade asintió con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.   
· Jade: Sí, pero gracias por tratar de aclararlo, sé lo que es una arqueóloga, pero me sorprendió que la madre de Molly lo fuera.   
· Yanina: Ella nos contó que solían cometer ese error, pero como lo sabían ustedes?   
· Mary: No olvides que hemos viajado con Molly mucho tiempo...   
· Mary: Además en Pampona compramos una revista Pokémon donde había un reportaje acerca de los padres de Molly.   
· Winnie: Pampona, fue donde nos conocimos...   
Conversación de los niños.   
· Ámbar: Como se llamaban, Melody...   
· Molly: Melody, Stacie y Tim... éramos un grupo muy unido, Melody es hija de un inventor, trabaja en lo que es el Shilp Corp, el fue el encargado de crear el adaptador para la Pokedex...   
· Perla: Que adaptador?   
· Molly: El que permitía ver a los fantasmas.   
· Esmeralda: Valla...   
· Topacio: I Stacie y Tim, ellos también eran hijos de científicos?   
· Rubí: Pues si, por eso los nombro, o no...   
· Molly: Sí, Stacie es hija de uno de los investigadores que programo el Pokegear.   
· Jun: El Gear, debe ser bueno, ya que hay tres cosas unidas, teléfono celular, mapa localizador y radio.   
· Molly: I espera a que sepas de quien era hijo Tim.   
· Perla: Tu último amigo?   
· Molly: Sip.   
· Jun: I de quien era hijo?   
· Molly: Pues te sorprenderás, Tim al igual que yo, era hijo de un matrimonio de investigadores, su padres fue el que creo el Pokewin que usamos en las computadoras y su madre...   
· Esmeralda: El Pokémon Windows...   
· Jun: Increíble.   
· Topacio: I su mamá?   
· Molly: Mejor aun, viajaba por el mundo filmando los especiales acerca de la vida salvaje de los Pokémon.   
· Ámbar: Guau.   
· Molly: Sí, pero al igual que conmigo, casi nunca veían a sus padres...   
Ámbar abrazó a su amiga.   
· Ámbar: Descuida, sabemos lo que se siente, ahora estamos en casa, pero no hemos visto a mamá en todo el día.   
· Jade: Ahora que lo mencionas, que será de Roko-chan...   
Los adultos se unieron a la conversación de los niños.   
· Andrew: Tal vez sigue trabajando...   
Andrew acababa de llegar, se encontraba vestido con un kimono.   
· Jade: I tu que hacías?   
· Andrew: Que no ves...   
· Mary: Entrenas Karate?   
· Andrew: No... Aikido.   
· Winnie: Pero tus Pokémon son psíquicos, para que quieres entrenar un deporte físico.   
· Cherry: Ya sabes, en mente sana, cuerpo sano.   
· Andrew: Exacto.   
· Tara: No sé si les moleste mi petición, pero sería posible ver a su mamá?   
· Jade: No es molestia, además ya nos urgía a nosotras.   
· Esmeralda: Sí, sobretodo porque Sam y Alex ya no tiene pañales.   
· Mary: Sam?   
· Mary: Alex?   
· Jade: Los niños de quienes les hable, los hijos pequeños de Roko-chan.   
· Cherry: Sí, ya los recordé, los niños de dos y tres años, cierto.   
· Topacio: Sí, Sam tiene tres y Alex dos.   
· Molly: Pero donde están, aun no los he visto.   
· Andrew: Normalmente siempre se encuentran en la habitación de Hiroko, pero cuando Esmeralda esta en casa, sino están dormidos en su habitación, están con ella...   
· Winnie: En ese caso, como no los veo contigo Esmeralda, supongo que deben estar durmiendo... pero no te da algo de miedo dejarlos solos en tu habitación...   
· Esmeralda: Sí, por eso esta vez los deje estacionados en la sala... así puedo escucharlos si lloran.   
· Mary: Estacionados?   
· Esmeralda: Sí, en sus coches de bebé.   
· Mary: Buena idea, deberé anotarla... digo, por si acaso.   
· Jade: Bueno, entonces quieren ir a ver trabajar a Roko-chan o no...   
· Cherry: Hasta la pregunta es necia, vamos. 

En algún lugar de Johto.   
En quién sabe donde.   
· Ken: Te dije que viráramos a la derecha pero no, nunca escuchas razones... ahora sabes porque no tienes novio...   
· Madison: Cállate, me tienes cansada...   
Mientras los dos hermanitos discutían, Terry trataba de recoger todo el campamento.   
· Terry: Como es que siendo tan pocos, hicimos tantos destrozos... 

– Flashback – 

Noche anterior.   
· Ken: Te dije, viremos a la derecha...   
· Madison: Viremos a la derecha... viremos a la derecha... viremos a la derecha... ya deja de decirlo...   
Mientras los do hermanitos trataban de llegar a un acuerdo verbal, Terry limpiaba el suelo para levantar una tienda de campaña.   
· Terry: Buen trabajo Golbat, regresa...   
Luego de haber limpiado el suelo con el ataque de Golbat, Terry comenzó a poner la tienda de campaña.   
· Terry: Oigan, alguno de ustedes podría...   
Pero al intentar pedir ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros, se llevo una no tan agradable sorpresa...   
· Ken: Veamos ahora quien se equivoca... Water Gun. (Chorro de Agua – Pistola de Agua)   
· Madison: Eso crees, yo siempre tengo la razón y te haré comer tus palabras... tal como tu ataque... Azumarill combate su Water Gun con tu Water Gun...   
· Terry: Dios mío, otra vez no...   
El Castform de Ken y el Azumarill de Madison cruzaron cada uno sus ataques, ambos chorros de agua se golpearon y ninguno intentaba perder.   
· Ken: Vamos... tu puedes Castform.   
· Madison: Aun cuando esa cosa no sea un Pokémon de Agua, puede seguirle el ritmo a mi Azumarill, pero no es suficiente... Azumarill aumenta tu poder...   
Ambos ataques de Chorro de Agua aumentaron de fuerza.   
· Ken: Cuando tu Azumarill uso su Dance Rain (Danza Lluvia) para aumentar la fuerza de sus ataques de Agua, mi Castform cambio su Tipo Normal a Tipo Agua, por lo que también gana fuerza al usar el Water Gun.   
· Madison: Puede que gane poder, pero no esta en su última etapa de evolución como mi Azumarill... Ahora Azumarill!   
Castform estaba empezando a perder la batalla de Agua.   
· Ken: Que sucede Castform, tu puedes...   
· Madison: Hay algo que ignorabas hermanito, Castform no es tan fuerte como un Pokémon de Agua real, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mi Azumarill agote su defensa y derrotemos a tu pequeño Castform...   
La pelea se había volteado ahora a favor de Madison.   
· Ken: Nos Castform... vamos...   
Pero los intentos de Ken por subir la fuerza de su Pokémon eran inútiles.   
· Ken: Sino podemos igualar su fuerza, al menos desfavorezcamos su puntería... usa Flash. (Destello)   
Castform lanzó su fuerte descarga de luz, cegando a los presentes, de inmediato el disparo de agua a presión de Azumarill golpeo en todas direcciones provocando diversos tipos de desastres.   
· Terry: El campamento... mi trabajo...   
Terry cayó de rodilla al suelo al ver como el poderoso chorro de agua de Azumarill había ensuciado todo, tirado todo el contenido de las mochilas y molestado a un montón de Pokémon más, entre ellos Beedrill y Ursaring.   
· Terry: Oh dios... esto no me gusta nada... 

– Fin del Flashback – 

Terry había terminado de guardar todo, cuando una poderosa onda de agua lo golpeo lanzándolo sobre la basura.   
· Madison: Disculpa Terry, fue culpa de Ken de nuevo...   
· Ken: Como que mi culpa... Castform usa tu Weather Ball. (Bola Meteorológica – Bola Clima – Meteoro Ball)   
Terry solo pudo ver horrorizado lo que vendría. 

Ciudad Blacktorn.   
Afueras de la Ciudad.   
Midenhi y Dahlia seguían entrenado a sus Pokémon, aunque la mayoría ya había pasado la prueba, solo Umbreon seguía repitiendo su ataque.   
· Dahlia: No entiendo, su ataque es fuerte y se supone que nunca falla, como es que no logra destruir la roca que tiene enfrente...   
Umbreon seguía intentado destruir la gran roca con la que entrenaba.   
· Midenhi: Que dijiste?   
· Dahlia: Que me extraña que no logré romper una roca como esa, si es un ataque tan fácil, no entiendo como puede fallar tantas veces, es como si lo hiciera a propósito...   
· Midenhi: Es que... yo creía que Umbreon debía golpear todo menos la roca, por eso le dije que dejará intacta la roca...   
· Dahlia: Que cosa?   
· Midenhi: Pero si debía romperla, entonces deja corrijo, Umbreon...   
Umbreon volteo a ver a su entrenadora.   
· Midenhi: Contra orden, ahora destruye esa roca...   
Umbreon asintió.   
· Midenhi: Umbreon Faint Attack!   
Umbreon desapareció y reapareció a pocos centímetros lejos de la roca, cuando este bajo la cabeza, la gran roca estallo en pedazos.   
· Midenhi: Listo, que tal... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
Mientras Jade, Andrew, Kurumi, Cherry, Winnie, Yanina y Mary, hablaban con la Doctora Hiroko, el resto del grupo conversaba tranquilamente en la sala, a excepción de Esmerada, quien estaba de niñera de sus dos hermanitos y de Penélope en su cuarto.   
· Perla: Tienes un Azurill?   
· Tara: Sí.   
Perla estaba maravillada viendo los Pokémon de Agua de Tara.   
· Perla: Que lindo, pero un Azurill no es un Pokémon de Agua, porque lo tienes?   
· Tara: Sé que no es de Agua...   
· Jun: No es Tipo Agua?   
· Molly: De verdad?   
Molly tenía en sus brazos al Azurill.   
· Tara: Sí, Azurill es Tipo Normal, pero su evolución, Marill si es de este Tipo.   
· Molly: Como Eevee y Vaporeon.   
· Perla: Sí, más o menos.   
· Perla: Entonces lo tienes para que evolucione...   
· Tara: Más o menos, Azurill es un Pokémon a quien quiero mucho, por eso aunque no sea Tipo Agua o jamás evolucionará a un Pokémon de este Tipo, yo lo seguiría queriendo...   
· Molly: Pero si Marill es Tipo Agua, como puede producir a un Pokémon Tipo Normal...   
· Ámbar: Simple, como tu Umbreon dio un Eevee...   
· Molly: Ya sé eso, pero lo que no entiendo, según dijo su mamá...   
· Rubí: Roko-chan.   
· Molly: Sí ella, dijo que sus Azumarill dieron Marill, entonces un Marill daría otro Marill o estoy mal...   
· Perla: Sí, eso sería normalmente...   
· Tara: Pero recuerda Molly que yo me críe en un Acuario, se bastante de Pokémon de Agua...   
· Mary: Eso es cierto, aun más que yo...   
· Perla: O que yo...   
· Tara: Bueno, es que son años...   
Dijo Tara sonrojada.   
· Molly: Pero como obtienes un Azurill.   
· Tara: Simple, necesitas un Marill o un Azumarill que cargue esto...   
Tara sacó de su mochilla una especie de caja.   
· Molly: La caja...   
· Tara: La caja no, lo que esta dentro...   
Tara abrió la caja, pero esta estaba vacía.   
· Molly: Es invisible?   
· Tara: No, no lo es, algo le paso a mi Incienso de Mar...   
Dijo Tara muy preocupada.   
· Perla: Tenías Incienso del Mar?   
· Tara: Sí...   
Tara comenzó a buscar desesperada.   
· Tara: Si no lo encuentro no se que le diré a mamá, era todo el Incienso del Acuario, no debí tomarlo...   
· Molly: Que es Incienso del Mar...   
· Perla: Digamos que sirve para tener un Azurill, pero eso no es lo importante por ahora, debemos buscar ese Incienso...   
· Molly: Por qué?   
· Rubí: Es muy raro y algo costoso...   
· Tara: No solo por eso, es el Incienso de mi mamá, si sabe que lo perdí...   
Tara comenzó a llorar.   
· Tara: Yo... yo...   
· Perla: Descuida, lo encontraremos...   
· Rubí: I sino compras otro y asunto arreglado...   
· Topacio: Rubí.   
· Jun: No podría, tiene gran valor sentimental para la madre de Tara...   
Tara solo asintió tristemente.   
· Tara: Además si le llevó uno comprado, mamá se daría cuenta y me castigaría hasta el año tres mil...   
· Topacio: Lo encontraremos, te lo prometemos...   
· Tara: De verdad...   
Dijo Tara esperanzada.   
· Mary: Sí lo buscaremos... entre todas.   
· Tara: Gracias.   
· Molly: Además la casa no es tan grande...   
· Ámbar: No?, acaso no te has fijado bien en este cuarto y es solo la sala...   
Molly levantó la vista mirando el gran cuarto en que estaban, cerca de treinta metros de largo, por otros treinta de ancho.   
· Molly: Lo olvide, esta casa es igual de grande que la mía... creo que si necesitaremos mucha ayuda...   
· Ámbar: Ya sé, a mi Azune...   
· Mary: Su quién?   
· Rubí: Su Phanpy...   
· Tara: Disculpa la pregunta, pero por que un Phanpy?   
· Perla: La Phanpy de Ámbar puede encontrar objetos...   
· Topacio: Es muy bueno para eso...   
· Ámbar: Sí, es casi tan bueno como la Phanpy de Topacio.   
· Tara: Entonces entre los dos podríamos encontrarlo más rápido!   
· Topacio: Buena idea, Phanpy ve!   
· Ámbar: Ve Azune!   
Dos Phanpy aparecieron en la sala, aunque eran físicamente idénticos, sus comportamientos eran muy diferentes, apenas salió la Phanpy de Ámbar, comenzó a bailar sin control, mientras que la Phanpy de Topacio tan solo camino hacia su entrenadora como si fuera un autómata. (Robot para los que no entiendan)   
· Ámbar: Azune tranquila...   
Azune seguía bailando, hasta que Ámbar por fin pudo agarrarla y esta se tranquilizo.   
· Topacio: Estas lista para buscar Phanpy.   
Phanpy no hizo ni un solo movimiento.   
· Molly: Ese Pokémon me da miedo...   
· Mary: Recordé algo, tu Teddy Molly, el también es bueno buscando...   
· Molly: Sí, Teddy nos ayudo buscando las cosas que se le cayeron a Cherry... Teddy ve!   
Pero de la Pokebola de Molly no salió su Teddiursa, sino su Mudkip.   
· Molly: Olvide que deje a Teddy por Mudkip...   
Todas las entrenadoras se cayeron de espaldas.   
· Molly: Regresa Mudkip.   
Mudkip fue regresado.   
· Ámbar: Sí necesitas un Pokémon para que las ayude, tengo otro Phanpy en mi cuarto...   
· Rubí: Cuales eran los Pokémon que podían encontrar cosas?   
· Perla: Según recuerdo Zigzagoon, el Pokémon mapache, junto a su evolución, Linoone, Phanpy, el pequeño elefante, Meowth, el Pokémon gato, Aipom, el gracioso monito y Teddiursa, el oso de peluche...   
· Topacio: Le podemos pedir prestado su Phanpy a Yanina para formar otro grupo.   
· Rubí: Así seríamos cuatro grupos de Phanpy's.   
· Mary: No son muchos Phanpy?   
· Topacio: Créeme, cuatro Phanpy's no es nada, estos elefantitos miniatura son muy precoces cuando se trata de crías, todos los Phanpy's que vez aquí son hijas de mi Phanpy...   
· Ámbar: Todos no...   
· Topacio: Es cierto, Ámbar fue abuela hace unas tres semanas, su Azulena tuvo un Phanpy...   
· Molly: El que me vas a prestar?   
· Ámbar: Sí.   
Dijo Ámbar muy contenta.   
· Mary: Valla, entonces podrían hacer un criadero de Phanpy's aquí mismo...   
· Rubí: No solo de Phanpy's, de Skitty's, de Rattata's, de Numel's, de Torchic, de Taurus...   
· Topacio: Ya te entendió...   
· Mary: De todos los Pokémon que se reproducen fácilmente...   
· Jun: Los Rattata se reproducen muy rápido, en una sola camada puedes tener hasta doce Pokémon ratones y solo deberías esperar veinte días para tener más ratones de las que fueron crías...   
· Ámbar: Sí, pero si cruzara Pokémon, preferiría que sean lindos... y que alguna de mis hermanas o yo, no tuviéramos...   
· Molly: Como Flooffy...   
· Ámbar: Sí, como la Flooffy de Mary...   
· Molly: Sería el mejor Pokémon para criar... como Mareep o como Flooffy, ambos son muy lindos...   
· Mary: Veo que estas impaciente por tenerla como miembro de tu grupo Molly, creo que tendré que hablar con Mary para ver si te adelanta el tiempo...   
· Molly: Sí!... gracias, no había tenido un Pokémon eléctrico antes y ahora voy a tener uno tan lindo como Mareep...   
· Esmeralda: Sé a lo que te refieres, me muero de ganas por acariciar a ese bello Mareep pachoncito...   
Esmeralda llegó con un coche para bebés, dentro estaban los dos pequeños hijos de la Doctora Hiroko y Penélope, todos bien dormidos.   
· Rubí: ESMERALDA VI...   
Pero antes de que Rubí pudiera terminar de saludar a su hermana, esta le hizo una seña para que hablara en voz baja, Rubí asintió entendiendo el mensaje.   
· Rubí: Viniste... vamos a buscar...   
De pronto Rubí se quedo callada.   
· Rubí: Que íbamos a buscar?   
Las entrenadoras se cayeron de espalda.   
· Topacio: El Incienso del Mar de Tara, cabeza hueca...   
· Rubí: Eso, el Incienso del Mar de Tara, cabeza hueca...   
Dijo Rubí con una gran sonrisa.   
· Topacio: No tienes remedio.   
· Perla: Nos ayudas?   
· Esmeralda: Claro, ya dormí a los niños, no tengo que más hacer...   
· Topacio: Entonces yo iré a pedirle prestado su Phanpy a Yanina...   
· Ámbar: I yo iré con Molly y Jun a mi cuarto por mi Phanpy...   
· Molly: Sí, un Phanpy, hasta que se me hizo...   
· Jun: Ya tienes un montón de Pokémon y ni siquiera los has entrenado, aun quieres más?   
· Molly: Mi lema es tratar de atrapar todos los Pokémon que pueda, luego me dedicare a entrenarlos...   
· Ámbar: Como sea, vamos a ver a mi Phanpy...   
Topacio, Ámbar, Molly, Jun y ambos Phanpy salieron por la puerta.   
· Mary: Mientras regresan, no les importaría que fuera a ver un poco más a lo Qwilfish...   
· Tara: Sería divertido.   
· Perla: No, vamos, tengo que ver como esta mi Qwilfish...   
· Esmeralda: Entonces mientras nosotras esperamos, ustedes vallan a mirar a los Pokémon.   
· Mary: No les importa?   
· Rubí: No, prefiero esperar, soy de Fuego y el Agua es mi rival...   
· Mary: Eh?   
· Esmeralda: En otras palabras vallan, yo tengo que cuidar de los niños.   
· Mary: Gracias.   
Mientras en el Laboratorio de la Doctora Hiroko.   
· Jade: Listo mamá...   
Jade terminaba de programar ciertos valores que le había pedido la Doctora Hiroko.   
· Hiroko: Gracias, ahora...   
La Doctora Hiroko se encontraba comparando diversas pantallas con datos, mientras Mary tomaba fotos a todos los Pokémon que encontraba.   
· Winnie: I ese que es?   
Dijo Winnie señalando a un Pokémon con forma de almeja.   
· Andrew: Es un Clamperl, puede evolucionar en otros dos Pokémon dependiendo del artículo que le equipes...   
· Jade: I lo intercambies, no olvides eso...   
Corrigió Jade desde los monitores.   
· Winnie: I ese que parece arañita?   
Dijo Winnie señalando a un extraño Pokémon que caminaba sobre los estanques.   
· Kurumi: Valla, un Surskit...   
· Jade: Un quien?   
· Andrew: Habla del Ametama...   
· Cherry: Ametama es como le llaman a Surskit?   
· Winnie: A la arañita?   
· Hiroko: Sí, es su nombre en Houen, pero es más común ahora llamarlas como en Kanto o en Johto, Surskit.   
· Winnie: I qué es?   
· Andrew: Un Pokémon araña, un Tipo Insecto con un segundo tipo, Agua...   
· Winnie: Por eso puede caminar en el agua...   
· Hiroko: En realidad lo que hace es distribuir su peso así puede aprovechar la tensión superficial del agua y caminar...   
· Winnie: Oh.   
· Yanina: Sí Mary estuviera aquí le encantaría ese Pokémon...   
· Mary: No, te equivocas, Mary detesta a los Insectos, aunque sean del Tipo Agua...   
· Winnie: Eso es cierto.   
· Andrew: Aunque este luego de evolucionar, cambia su Tipo Agua por Tipo Volador...   
· Mary: O sea que queda igual que Butterfree...   
· Cherry: En ese caso, solo le serviría a Mary sino evolucionara...   
La Doctora Hiroko por fin termino de anotar todos los datos de las computadoras.   
· Hiroko: Gracias Jade, ya acabamos por hoy...   
Jade dejo la computadora.   
· Jade: Gracias al cielo, ya me estaba cansando...   
· Hiroko: De verdad eres una gran ayuda para mi...   
· Jade: De nada ma, es un gusto ayudar.   
· Hiroko: Ahora quizás pueda atender a sus amigas y cualquiera de sus dudas...   
· Mary: De verdad, entonces voy a llamar al resto del grupo...   
· Hiroko: Te lo agradecería mucho...   
Mary salió en busca de las demás chicas, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que llegará Topacio y un Phanpy.   
· Winnie: Eso fue rápido...   
· Hiroko: Me alegro de verte Topacio y a tu Phanpy.   
· Topacio: Gracias mamá, pero necesito hablar con Yanina, es de vida o muerte...   
· Yanina: Conmigo?   
Dijo Yanina sorprendida.   
· Hiroko: Adelante, las esperaremos aquí...   
Mientras Yanina y Topacio hablaban afuera del laboratorio, dentro de este, la Doctora Hiroko contestaba las preguntas que surgían y también conocía más a sus huéspedes.   
· Winnie: Pero entonces, si hay dos nombres para referirse a un mismo Pokémon, no habrán muchos problemas con esto...   
· Hiroko: Sí, pero esto se debe a que en Houen se usaban otros dialectos, pero gracias al turismo y ecoturismo, principalmente de Kanto a Houen, se ha podido unificar el idioma... o cuando menos el nombre de los Pokémon...   
· Cherry: I con cual se han quedado, con los nombres de Houen o con los nombres extranjeros...   
· Hiroko: Pues ha sido más fácil adaptarse a los nuevos nombres, sobretodo porque los turistas son cada día más en Houen...   
· Winnie: I van a crecer aun más, con todos los Pokémon nuevos que vi aquí y las historias que he escuchado acerca de Houen, a mi también me gustaría viajar allá...   
· Cherry: No eres la única, todos lo deseamos...   
· Kurumi: Quizás luego de acabar la Liga Johto...   
· Cherry: La Liga Johto, me gustaría ver como le ira a Mary con Flooffy en la Conferencia Plateada de la Liga Johto...   
· Andrew: A mi también, ese Flaaffy que tiene se ve muy fuerte.   
· Jade: Además de lindo...   
· Hiroko: Sinceramente me sorprende ese Flaaffy, se ve muy fuerte, nuestra amiga es muy buena entrenadora.   
· Jade: Se llama Mary.   
· Hiroko: Así que la niña del Flaaffy se llama Mary...   
· Jade: Sí, al igual que la del Wooper.   
· Hiroko: Ambas son buenas entrenadoras, pero me sorprende aun más la niña del Wooper, sabe bastante acerca de los Pokémon de Agua, además logró calmar a los Qwilfish aun cuando la pequeña Molly los había molestado...   
· Cherry: Mary es muy buena con los Pokémon de Agua, es una experta...   
· Winnie: Su sueño es convertirse en una experta en Pokémon de Agua...   
· Hiroko: Pues como va, yo diría que no le falta mucho, se parece a Perla en ese sentido...   
· Jade: Perla es un poco más tranquila, mamá.   
· Andrew: Ni tanto, tiene sus momento de euforia.   
· Cherry: Como todos, verdad Andrew.   
Andrew solo asintió.   
· Andrew: Que te puedo decir, me conoces muy bien...   
· Winnie: Aunque supe que Perla intercambió Pokémon con Tara...   
· Jade: No fue un intercambió, Tara le dio su Relicanth a Perla, pensó que estaba más calificada que ella para cuidarlo.   
· Hiroko: Intercambió de Pokémon, esa es una buena forma de hacer y mantener a los amigos...   
Jade sonrió.   
· Jade: Supongo que estas pensando en hacer lo que creo harás, Roko-chan...   
La Doctora Hiroko sonrió.   
· Hiroko: Adivinaste...   
· Cherry: Hacer?, que cosa...   
· Hiroko: Pues me gustaría regalarles a cada una, un Pokémon de Agua, el que elijan... hemos tenido bastantes crías y yo solo no puedo encargarme de todos los Pokémon y mis dos niños a la vez...   
· Jade: Pero y mi tía?   
· Hiroko: Tuvo que salir de emergencia a una excavación en las Ruinas Alfas, parece que había descubierto algo muy importante...   
· Kurumi: Nuevamente las Ruinas Alfa...   
· Cherry: Parece que va a pasar algo verdaderamente importante ahí...   
· Winnie: Lastima que cuando fuimos el Profesor Oak no estaba.   
· Hiroko: Fueron a las Ruinas Alfa?   
· Winnie: Sí, Kurumi, Jun, Penélope y yo, a dejarle un presente de Molly a sus padres...   
· Cherry: Por desgracia se presentaron varios inconvenientes y nosotras no pudimos ir...   
· Andrew: Inconvenientes?, de no ser por ellos no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca.   
· Cherry: Tienes razón, entonces no creo que fueran inconvenientes, sino más bien una jugada del destino...   
De pronto la alarma de Cherry comenzó a sonar.   
· Cherry: Lo había olvidado de todo... tenía que ir con Yanina al Gimnasio de Jazmine, porque hoy vendrían sus padres a verla...   
· Hiroko: Si es algo tan importante adelante...   
· Cherry: Perdón por irme así, no recordé que los padres de Yanina vendrían hoy y sino vamos, quizás Yanina no pueda iniciar su viaje con nosotras...   
· Hiroko: Adelante, por mi no hay ningún problema...   
· Cherry: No le importa que me pierda su conferencia...   
· Hiroko: En realidad no planeaba dar ninguna, tan solo quería aclarar cualquier duda que tuvieran y estuviera en mis posibilidades responder, pero ve, los padres de Yanina deben estar ansiosos por ver a su hija...   
· Cherry: Gracias, voy a buscarla...   
Cherry se retiró.   
· Andrew: Este... mamá... no te importaría si...   
· Hiroko: No, para nada, pero apresúrate.   
· Andrew: Gracias...   
Andrew salió tras Cherry.   
· Jade: Eres la mejor, mamá...   
· Hiroko: No lo soy, pero trato... ahora, en que nos habíamos quedado.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**La Tragedia de un Pokémon**   
**o**   
**Increíbles Historias Marinas.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	44. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 43

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**La Tragedia de un Pokémon**   
**o**   
**Increíbles Historias Marinas.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
Habitación Número Siete.   
· Ámbar: Allá va, atrápala...   
· Jun: Sí...   
Ámbar, Jun, Molly y Azune (La Phanpy de Ámbar) trataban de atrapar a la otra Phanpy, sin mucho éxito.   
· Jun: La tengo...   
Jun abrazó fuertemente a Phanpy, pero esta se soltó fácilmente y con su trompa mando a sentar a Jun de un golpe.   
· Jun: Ay.   
· Ámbar: Va hacia ti Molly...   
· Molly: Preparada.   
Molly se paro frente a Phanpy y la atrapo, esta aun seguía moviéndose desesperadamente.   
· Molly: Vengan a ayudarme...   
Jun y Ámbar corrieron a ayudar a Molly, mientras Azune veía la escena muy divertida.   
· Ámbar: Aguanta Molly...   
· Jun: Ahí voy...   
Jun se lanzó sobre Phanpy, pero esto hizo que se pusiera aun más nerviosa, Phanpy trató de soltarse y en un movimiento rápido tiro a Jun y Molly.   
· Ámbar: Phanpy por favor, no te van a hacer daño...   
Pero Phanpy no escucho y comenzó a correr, tirando todo lo que se ponía en su paso.   
· Ámbar: Phanpy...   
· Molly: Porque no especificaste que tu Phanpy era demasiado nerviosa, Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Lo siento, trate de decírselos pero lo olvide...   
· Jun: Eso no importa ahora, hay que evitar que salga de la habitación... 

– Flashback – 

Habitación Número Siete.   
Molly, Jun, Ámbar y Azune acaban de entrar.   
· Molly: I donde pusiste la Pokebola de tu otra Phanpy...   
Preguntó Molly mirando hacia todos lados.   
· Ámbar: Phanpy no esta en una Pokebola, me gusta mantenerla libre...   
· Jun: Libre?, entonces esta en esta habitación?   
Preguntó incrédula Jun.   
· Ámbar: Sí, ella me hace compañía todas las noches...   
· Molly: Aquí?, pero no recuerdo haber visto ninguna Phanpy ayer y mucho menos en la noche...   
· Jun: Solo a Azune, pero siempre estuvo acompañada de tu Skitty.   
· Ámbar: Azune y Azucatty son muy unidas, pero esta Phanpy de las que les hablo no le gusta mucho estar acompañada, es un poco nerviosa...   
· Jun: Entonces debe estar en algún lugar especial.   
· Ámbar: Sí, se encuentra dentro de mi closet, no le gusta salir mientras haya alguien más aparte de mi en mi cuarto, así sea uno de mis Pokémon...   
· Molly: Dentro de tu closet?, solita... entonces saquémosla...   
· Jun: Le gusta estar sola acaso?   
· Ámbar: No exactamente, lo que sucede es que ella...   
Ámbar intentaba advertirles a sus amigas sobre su Phanpy, pero fue muy tarde, Molly abrió la puerta del closet.   
· Molly: No veo nada, segura que esta aquí adentro?   
Aunque el closet era grande y estaba llenó de ropa y cajas de zapatos, no había ni señal de que pudiera haber un Pokémon, por lo que Molly se asomo para poder ver más detenidamente.   
· Ámbar: No te asomes Molly...   
Pero ya fue tarde, Molly logró ver un pequeño bulto color gris detrás de varias cajas, este pequeño bulto no dejaba de temblar y cuando vio a Molly, se puso aun más intranquila..   
· Molly: Por qué?... oigan, creo que ya la vi...   
De pronto el pequeño bulto corrió hacia la puerta tumbando todas las cajas apiladas una sobre otra, tumbo a Molly en su intento de fuga y se estrello contra la puerta del closet.   
· Jun: Phanpy?   
Solo necesito unos segundos Phanpy para recuperarse, al ver a Jun corrió nuevamente, esta vez estrellándose con la cómoda de Ámbar y tirando varias de sus cosas.   
· Ámbar: Phanpy, tranquila... todo esta bien...   
Phanpy seguía corriendo por toda la habitación, Azune tan solo se subió a la cama de Ámbar para ver todo lo que ocurría desde un lugar más alto y más cómodo.   
· Ámbar: Son mis amigas, no te van a hacer nada...   
Ámbar intento atrapar a su Phanpy, pero esta la esquivo y corrió en otra dirección.   
· Molly: Perdón, yo no quise asustar a Phanpy...   
Dijo Molly muy apenada.   
· Ámbar: Eso no importa, por favor ayúdenme a atrapar a Phanpy antes de que se haga daño...   
· Jun: Sí, trata de enviarla para acá, yo la atraparé...   
· Ámbar: Bien...   
Ámbar le cerró el paso a Phanpy y esta cambió de rumbó.   
· Ámbar: Allá va, atrápala... 

– Fin del Flashback – 

· Molly: No!, va a salir…   
Phanpy logró esquivar a Molly, Jun y Ámbar y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, abrió la puerta con su trompa y comenzó a correr por todo el pasillo.   
· Jun: Muy tarde... Ámbar nos podrías decir porque tu Phanpy esta así?   
· Ámbar: Más tarde, si llega a caer a las Piscinas no sé que pase...   
Ámbar salió tras Phanpy, luego la siguieron Jun y Molly, Azune se levanto algo aburrida y salió tras su entrenadora. 

Gimnasio Acero.   
Cherry y Yanina acaban de llegar.   
· Yanina: Espero que mis padres aun no hayan llegado...   
· Cherry: Ni yo, prometí traerte a tiempo, discúlpame Yanina...   
· Yanina: No fue tu culpa, yo también lo olvide...   
· Cherry: Bien, será mejor entrar.   
Cherry y Yanina entraron por fin.   
· Jazmine: Yanina tus padres llamaron, se retrasaron un poco, estarán aquí en veinte minutos...   
Jazmine había salido a recibir a Yanina.   
· Yanina: Gracias, pensé que ya habían llegado...   
· Jazmine: No, aun tienes tiempo para cambiarte de ropa...   
· Yanina: Sí, ahora mismo...   
Yanina corrió a su habitación.   
· Jazmine: Sé les hizo algo tarde, supongo.   
· Cherry: Si, es estuvimos hablando con la madre de Jade y se nos fue el tiempo.   
· Jazmine: Entiendo, porque no pasas, podremos esperar a los padres de Yanina adentro.   
· Cherry: Buena idea. 

Mansión Cedar.   
Mientras Molly, Jun, Ámbar y Azune corrían tras Phanpy por toda la casa, en la sala, nuestras entrenadoras seguían buscando el preciado tesoro de Tara.   
· Rubí: I díganme, que estamos buscando?   
Dijo Rubí mientras levantaba un cuadro.   
· Topacio: De nuevo?, el Incienso de Mar de Tara...   
Respondió Topacio buscando debajo de una silla.   
· Mary: Ayudaría saber la forma que tiene aquel Incienso...   
Dijo Mary acomodando una pila de libros que le había caído encima, Mary la estaba ayudando.   
· Tara: Pues es... es... es...   
Tara aun estaba muy preocupada.   
· Perla: Es como un frasco de incienso, solo que no tiene cualquier tipo de incienso...   
Dijo Perla siguiendo a uno de los Phanpy.   
· Mary: Un frasco, supongo que pequeño...   
Dijo Mary mientras guardaba los libros en el librero.   
· Tara: Sí.   
· Esmeralda: No le preguntaron a las chicas, puede que alguna lo haya visto...   
· Mary: Es buena idea, Flooffy...   
Flooffy que estaba rastreando igual que los Phanpy's, se levanto al escuchar a su entrenadora y se dirigió a su lado.   
· Mary: Que vas a hacer, Flooffy no puede hablar...   
· Mary: Lo sé, por eso la voy a mandar por Molly.   
· Mary: Molly, Jun y Ámbar, donde se habrán quedado...   
· Topacio: Según recuerdo, Ámbar dijo que iban a buscar a su otro Phanpy...   
· Rubí: Espero que no tengan problemas.   
· Mary: Problemas?   
· Esmeralda: Sí, cuando nació Phanpy tuvo un desafortunado accidente.   
· Mary: Qué le paso?   
· Rubí: Phanpy, Azune y Ámbar estaban jugando frente a las piscinas de mamá...   
· Topacio: Sucedió de pronto, Phanpy se resbalo y calló a una de las Piscinas...   
· Perla: Como es Tipo Tierra el agua le hacia mucho daño...   
· Esmeralda: Además Ámbar no podía ayudarla, porque aun no sabía nadar.   
· Topacio: Phanpy estaba muy asustada al igual que Ámbar, tuvo que entrar Andrew al agua para salvarla.   
· Rubí: Pero ni el pudo solo, Phanpy estaba muy asustada y casi ahoga a Andrew...   
· Perla: Tuvo que ayudarle Jade y Lapras para poder dominar a la pobre Phanpy de Ámbar.   
· Esmeralda: La pobre Phanpy quedó muy asustada desde ese día.   
· Topacio: No sale de la habitación de Ámbar y le aterroriza la gente que no conoce...   
· Mary: Con razón, si hubiera pasado por una experiencia así yo estaría igual...   
· Mary: Pobre Phanpy... ah, gracias Flooffy…   
Dijo Mary mientras tomaba algo que le dio Flooffy, de pronto Tara pegó un gritó sacando de sus pensamientos a todos.   
· Tara: ESA ES!!!   
· Mary: Qué!, que paso...   
· Tara: El Incienso de mamá... ese es...   
· Perla: Tara encontró el Incienso de Mar.   
· Mary: Donde estaba?   
Dijo Mary aun con el objeto que le dio Flooffy, Tara señalo al librero donde Mary estaba colocando los libros, precisamente al objeto que tenía Mary en su mano.   
· Mary: Eh?, Esto?   
Mary levantó la pequeña botella, Tara asintió.   
· Tara: Es esa... la encontraste, gracias...   
· Mary: Pero yo no fui... espera...   
Mary miró a su Flaaffy.   
· Mary: Flooffy, tu encontraste esto?   
Dijo Mary enseñándole la botella a Flooffy, Flooffy solo vio a Mary y bramó.   
· Flooffy: _Fyiiiii..._   
· Mary: Entiendo, bueno, gracias...   
Todas las entrenadoras presentes se quedaron estupefactas esperando por la traducción de Mary a lo que dijo Flooffy.   
· Mary: Pues al parecer, Flooffy encontró tu incienso y como no sabía que era, me lo dio a mi para que lo pusiera en el librero, solo quería ayudar...   
Tara corrió hacia Flooffy y le dio un beso.   
· Tara: Gracias Flooffy, eres mi salvadora y desde ahora serás mi Pokémon Eléctrico favorito...   
Flooffy solo bramó nuevamente.   
· Flooffy: _Fyiii..._   
Tara miró a Mary como esperando una traducción.   
· Mary: Dijo que de nada... 

Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Dojo propiedad de las hermanas Eevee.   
· Sakura: Bien, Espeon usa Swift! (Rapidez)   
· Duplica: Ditto usa Quick Attack… (Ataque Rápido)   
Sakura y Duplica estaban peleando con sus Pokémon.   
· Sakura: Esquiva su ataque Espeon..   
El Espeon de Sakura logró esquivar el ataque del Ditto de Duplica, quien estaba transformado en una copia de Espeon.   
· Sakura: Ahora usa tu Hidden Power! (Poder Oculto)   
· Duplica: Ditto!   
El Poder Oculto de Espeon logró golpear a Ditto y terminar con su transformación.   
· Duplica: Ditto...   
Duplica corrió a abrazar a su Pokémon.   
· Duplica: Lo hiciste bien Ditto...   
Sakura se acercó a Duplica seguida de Espeon.   
· Sakura: Buen duelo Duplica.   
· Espeon: _Espeon._   
Espeon se puso junto a Duplica.   
· Duplica: Gracias.   
· Sakura: Ven, vamos a comer algo, mis hermanas nos esperan.   
· Duplica: Sí, gracias, vamos Ditto, Mini-dit...   
Los dos Pokémon se convirtieron en copias de Espeon.   
· Sakura: Vamos Espeon... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Entrada de la Ciudad.   
Tres almas cansadas, ojerosas y sin ilusiones hacían acto de presencia en Ciudad Olivine.   
· Terry: Hasta que llegamos...   
Dijo Terry limpiándose en lodo de la cara.   
· Ken: Por fin...   
Ken se sentó en el suelo y trató de limpiarse el lodo y hojas de su cara.   
· Ken: Gracias hermanita...   
Madison venía más atrás, aunque no lucía sucia.   
· Madison: De nada, cuando quieras...   
Juntó a Madison venían su Azumarill lanzándole chorros de agua para limpiarla, su Granbull cargando su gran mochila y su Jumpluff volando tranquilamente.   
· Terry: Ahora a buscar el Centro Pokémon para poder bañarnos y descansar.   
· Ken: I luego a buscar a tus amigas, verdad...   
Al oír esta frase, Madison se molestó.   
· Terry: Pero eso será más tarde, quiero sacarme todo este lodo del cuerpo y creo que ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo aunque estés más limpia que nosotros Madison...   
Madison asintió.   
· Terry: Bien, al Centro Pokémon... 

Ciudad Aro.   
Tienda de la Ciudad.   
· Patricia: Así que planeas entrar en la Competencia Plateada de la Liga Johto...   
· Tanita: Sí, he entrenado a mis Pokémon muy bien y deseo competir...   
Dijo la joven entrenadora mientras bebía a sorbos una taza de chocolate.   
· Catherine: Pero todos tus Pokémon son tipo Fuego, no tendrás desventajas...   
· Ariadna: A ver, son un Rapidash, un Ponyta, un Flareon, un Ninetales, un Eevee y un Charmander... todos son fuego puro, excepto Eevee.   
· Tanita: Lo sé, contra los Tipos Tierra, Roca, Dragón o Agua tendría problemas...   
· Ariadna: Ya sé, tienes algún otro Pokémon como Houndour o Combusken, cuyo segundo tipo te ayudaría bastante...   
· Catherine: Sí, serían dos buenas opciones, también Charizard o Magcargo...   
· Ariadna: I Numel, no te olvides de Numel...   
· Catherine: Cierto...   
· Tanita: Serían buenos Pokémon, si los tuviera, pero en su lugar tengo contra los Tipos Agua, mi propio Ampharos, un Tipo Eléctrico aun más fuerte que Raichu...   
· Patricia: Ampharos, el Faraón de los Tipo Eléctricos, muy buen Pokémon te lo digo...   
· Tanita: Gracias, también tengo un Starmie, que es Agua y Psíquico...   
· Catherine: Starmie, genial...   
· Patricia: Starmie, una forma evolucionada de un Pokémon de Agua, además de su Tipo Psíquico lo hace muy buen Pokémon, puede aprender ataques muy variados y con su Recover (Recuperación), tienes un Pokémon para causar temor...   
· Tanita: Sí, se lo aprendí a mi hermana...   
· Ariadna: Tienes una hermana?   
· Catherine: Mayor, cierto?   
· Tanita: Pues no es mi hermana en realidad, pero si es mayor que yo, es como si fuera mi hermana, la conozco desde niña... de hermanos, solo tengo uno, pero es menor que ustedes...   
· Ariadna: Lastima...   
· Catherine: Lastima?   
· Patricia: I dime algo Tanita, si tienes Pokémon tan variados como los que mencionaste, porque andas solo con tus Pokémon de Fuego?   
· Tanita: Ah, es que hace poco tuve un duelo con el Líder del Gimnasio Hielo.   
· Patricia: Contra Pryce?   
· Ariadna: Pero hubo una especie de competencia en Ciudad Cedro hace poco...   
· Tanita: Competencia?   
· Catherine: Sí, para elegir al sucesor de Pryce.   
· Tanita: Yo vengo de allá y ni enterada, saben que sucedió?   
· Ariadna: Supe que la ganó una chica que entrena Pokémon de Hielo, pero también supe que rechazo la petición de Pryce de convertirse en su sucesora... 

Ciudad Cedro.   
Afueras de la Ciudad.   
· Pryce: Ojalá cambies de opinión pronto...   
· Nash: Lo dudo, pero si lo hago, llamaré...   
Nash y sus hermanas dejaron Ciudad Cedro.   
· Nina: Poque no te quedates?   
· Naoko: Sí, porque rechazaste la petición de Pryce...   
· Nadia: Hubiera sido lindo verte como una Líder de Gimnasio...   
· Nanami: Ya lo creo, me hubiera sentido muy orgullosa de ti...   
· Nash: Solo por eso?, espera a que logré un reto aun mayor...   
· Nadia: Un reto mayor?   
· Naoko: Como el de pintarse el cabello sin que se le noten las raíces mal teñidas...   
· Nadia: Cierto, ese si es un verdadero reto...   
· Nash: Ja, ja, a donde debemos seguir ahora Nanami?   
· Nanami: Veamos...   
Nanami sacó un mapa.   
· Nanami: Que les parece si vamos a la Cueva Dragón, queda en Ciudad Blacktorn...   
· Naoko: Grandes e imponentes Pokémon Dragón... me gusta.   
· Nash: Porque no, tenemos dinero de sobra...   
· Nadia: Eso mismo dijismos la última vez y vieron todo lo que tuvimos que pasar por esa dichosa escama...   
· Nanami: Pero esta vez va a ser distinto, vamos a la Cueva Dragón... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
Molly corría tras Phanpy, esta se había metido en el área de las piscinas.   
· Molly: Esta acorralada, tu por un lado y yo por el otro Jun...   
· Jun: Sí.   
· Ámbar: Tengan cuidado, es muy peligroso...   
Mientras Molly le cerraba camino por un lado a Phanpy, Jun se le acercaba por el otro, Phanpy quedo pronto acorralada entre las piscinas, Jun y Molly.   
· Molly: Ya eres mía...   
Molly se lanzó sobre Phanpy, pero esta al verla le lanzó un chorro de agua por la trompa, lanzándola al piso, Phanpy saltó eludiendo a Molly y escapo nuevamente.   
· Jun: Se nos fue de nuevo...   
Phanpy se dirigía a Ámbar, pero con la velocidad que iba podría derribarla, por lo Ámbar tuvo que saltar al agua, a una de las piscinas más grandes que habían.   
· Ámbar: Gracias Perla por enseñarme a nadar...   
· Jun: Menos mal que esa piscina estaba vacía...   
Phanpy corrió esta vez hacia Jun tratando de derribarla.   
· Jun: Oye y yo que te hice...   
Jun no pudo reaccionar y fue lanzada al agua.   
· Jun: Au... xilio!   
Dijo la pequeña Jun tratando de mantenerse a flote.   
· Molly: Jun no sabe nadar!   
Gritó Molly y corrió tras su amiga, pero sin querer se resbala con el charco de agua que dejo Phanpy y poco antes de caer al agua, se golpea la cabeza.   
· Jun: Mo... Molly!   
Dijo Jun tratando de mantenerse a flote.   
· Ámbar: I ahora que hago, si alguno de mis Pokémon fuera al menos de Agua...   
Ámbar trató de nadar pero le era muy difícil con su ropa y zapatos, mientras Molly se hundía cada vez más y Jun no podía mantenerse en flote y a Molly a la vez..   
· Jun: Ámbar... por favor... si vas a hacer algo... hazlo ya...   
Phanpy solo observaba la escena preocupada.   
· Ámbar: JADE!!!   
Ámbar gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para llamar a su hermana.   
· Ámbar: JADE!!!   
Pero no había respuesta.   
· Jun: Ámbar...   
Jun no aguanto más y comenzó a hundirse y Molly con ella.   
· Ámbar: JUN! MOLLY!   
Fue cuando Phanpy no resistió y se lanzó al agua... sin embargo, no logró muy buenos resultados tampoco.   
· Ámbar: PHANPY!   
Phanpy comenzó a hundirse también, Ámbar trató de nadar lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando logró sujetarse de la orilla de la piscina, ya no se veía a Jun, Molly o a Phanpy.   
· Ámbar: Que hice...   
Ámbar se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar inconsolable.   
· Mary: Tranquila, ellas están bien... no es así Kingdra.   
Kingdra, el dragón de agua salió a flote desde la piscina donde habían caído Molly, Jun y Phanpy, luego lanzó un rugido asintiendo.   
· Ámbar: Ma... Mary...   
Ámbar corrió a abrazar a Mary y comenzó a llorar.   
· Ámbar: Gra... gracias...   
Dijo la pequeña Ámbar llorando.   
· Mary: De nada, agradece que las escuche y de que Kingdra estaba aquí, ahora Kingdra aguanta un poco más...   
Cerca de Kingdra había una especie de remolino que hacia de barrera conteniendo al agua fuera del centro del vórtice, producto de su ataque Torbellino, en el fondo del Torbellino de Kingdra no había ni una sola gota de agua, por lo que aunque Molly, Jun y Phanpy se encontraban inconscientes, estaban completamente a salvo.   
· Mary: Es tu turno Corsola...   
Un Corsola que se encontraba nadando dentro del remolino saltó al centro y subió a Molly a su cabeza, luego volvió a saltar al remolino.   
· Mary: Upa.   
Un pequeño Wooper brincó desde otra de las piscinas a la que se encontraban las niñas inconscientes, subió a Jun a su cabeza y se lanzó al remolino.   
· Mary: Bien, por último Vaporeon.   
Del centro del agua apareció un Vaporeon que se encontraba escondido gracias a su armadura ácida, este salto a la vorágine y agarro al exhausto Phanpy con la boca, también saltó al remolino como los otros Pokémon.   
· Mary: Puedes descansar Kingdra...   
Kingdra asintió y de inmediato el remolino comenzó a desaparecer.   
· Ámbar: Gracias...   
Dijo la pequeña Ámbar con un susurró.   
· Mary: De nada, pero la próxima vez, tengan más cuidado... las piscinas pueden ser peligrosas.   
Los tres Pokémon se acercaron a la orilla nadando, depositaron a sus victimas sobre el suelo y regresaron al agua.   
· Mary: Gracias chicos, tu también Kingdra.   
Mary se agacho para escuchar si sus amigas respiraban.   
· Mary: Tenemos suerte, Molly y Jun están bien... también Phanpy.   
· Ámbar: Gracias.   
Dijo Ámbar más tranquila.   
· Kurumi: I... corten!   
Kurumi, Jade, Andrew y el resto del grupo salieron de detrás de las columnas donde estaban escondidas, Kurumi cargaba una cámara de vídeo y al parecer había filmado todo.   
· Mary: I ustedes que hacen aquí?   
Preguntó Mary sorprendida.   
· Mary: Como saliste aprisa sin decirnos nada, te seguimos.   
· Kurumi: En buena hora que tenía mi cámara de vídeo, Cherry se hubiera perdido este sorprendente rescate...   
· Jade: I fue realmente sorprendente...   
· Mary: Pe... pero si yo no hice nada, fueron mis Pokémon...   
· Andrew: No seas modesta Mary, se necesito a una buena entrenadora para criar tan buenos Pokémon.   
· Winnie: Es cierto, los Pokémon solos no hubieran hecho lo mismo...   
· Perla: De grande quiero ser como tu...   
· Rubí: Eres asombrosa.   
· Tara: Eres mi ídolo Mary...   
· Mary: Oigan, pero yo...   
Molly comenzó a toser, Kurumi, Jade y Winnie se apresuraron a verla.   
· Winnie: Estas bien, Molly...   
· Jade: Jun, pequeña, como estas...   
· Kurumi: Tranquilas denles espacio...   
Mary pudo respirar tranquila por fin, había dejado de ser el centro de atención.   
· Mary: Por fin, ya no aguantaba más.   
Su homónima se le acercó.   
· Mary: Te felicito.   
· Mary: Vas a empezar?   
· Mary: No, fue asombroso en verdad, como dominaste a Kingdra tan rápido?   
· Mary: Era eso a lo que te referías?, a Kingdra, por eso eran todas tus felicitaciones...   
· Mary: Sí, porque.   
· Mary: No, por nada, olvídalo.   
· Mary: Pero dime, como dominaste a tu Kingdra.   
· Mary: Pues fue luego de nos separamos para ir a Ciudad Cianwood.   
· Mary: Cuando Molly atrapo a Mudkip y tu a Corsola?   
· Mary: Sí y tu desafiaste a Chuck por la medalla Tormenta.   
· Mary: Corrección, derrote a Chuck y gané mi medalla.   
· Mary: Como haya sido, mientras ustedes estaban en Ciudad Cianwood y Molly atrapando a su Mudkip, Dewgong y yo nos perdimos en medio del mar y nos atrapó un remolino...   
· Mary: U... un remolino.   
· Mary: Sí, mi Dewgong es muy fuerte como para un simple remolino, pero sucedió algo que nos tomo por sorpresa...   
· Mary: Fue lo que dijiste de Molly?   
· Mary: No, Molly y Azurill pasaron mucho después, esto tuvo que ver con un Pokémon aun más asombroso.   
· Mary: Que paso?   
· Mary: Vimos una gran sombra debajo del agua, era inmensa, casi tan grande como esta casa, no pude identificarla y cuando nos dimos cuentas, ya habíamos sido atrapados por el remolino...   
· Mary: Pero y la sombra y Kingdra?   
· Mary: No desesperes, supongo que lo que haya sido descendió al fondo del mar, pero lo cierto es que nos llevamos un gran susto en el remolino, Dewgong trató de escapar del remolino, fue en ese momento que perdí el equilibrio y caí...   
· Mary: Dios mío.   
Para este momento, todos los presentes estaban escuchando atentamente la historia de Mary.   
· Mary: Al ver esto, Dewgong logró compensar la fuerza del remolino en el que estaba con su ataque y lo neutralizó, pero por accidente, creo más remolinos y uno de ellos me succiono al fondo.   
· Winnie: I que sucedió...   
· Mary: Dentro del remolino, no sabía hacia donde nadar, ya que todo lo que veía era agua y más agua, además el remolino me estaba llevando cada vez más al fondo y se me estaba acabando el aire, además no sabía si Dewgong había logrado fijarse en que remolino caí, así que hice lo único que me quedaba...   
· Molly: Usaste a Kingdra?   
· Mary: Sí, no tuve más opción, no había cambiando a Kingdra antes y ahora me alegro, sabía que Kingdra era el único de mis Pokémon aparte de Dewgong que podría usar el Whirlpool (Torbellino – Remolino) sin problemas... así que me arriesgue.   
· Jade: I que paso...   
· Mary: Bien, al salir Kingdra se notaba molesto, como de costumbre, pero al ver lo difícil de mi situación, me rescato sin dudar.   
· Mary: Valla, quien lo creería.   
· Mary: Con ayuda de Dewgong lograron acabar con todos los remolinos y fue cuando me quede a descansar de aquella aventura, Kingdra volvió a su Pokebola y ya más repuesta, decidí ir a buscarlas a Ciudad Ciandwood.   
· Winnie: Sin atrapar Pokémon?   
· Mary: Tu crees que después de esa aventura casi mortal, estuviera de humor para atrapar un solo Pokémon...   
· Winnie: Bueno, si, tienes razón en ello...   
· Mary: Como no sabíamos el camino a Ciudad Ciandwood, teníamos que preguntarle a cuanto entrenador encontráramos y todos se ofrecieron atentamente a mostrarme el camino, claro que primero debía derrotarlos en una batalla Pokémon.   
· Ámbar: Entrenamiento en medio del mar.   
· Mary: Por suerte con mi nuevo aliado, Kingdra, no fue muy difícil lograr la dirección exacta de Ciudad Ciandwood, ya con esto, nos encaminamos a dicha ciudad, pero en el camino fue cuando vi algo que creí era un jet supersónico o quizás un Dragonite volando a toda velocidad...   
· Perla: I que era?   
· Tara: Era Molly en mi Azurill.   
· Mary: Sí, al ver aquella gran línea de agua aparecer en el horizonte a gran velocidad, también vi como se empezaba a formar una gran ola...   
· Mary: No salías de una para entrar en otra, primero un remolino y ahora una marejada...   
· Mary: Sí y todo gracias a Molly.   
· Molly: Perdón.   
Dijo Molly muy apenada.   
· Mary: No te disculpes Molly, solo lo decía en broma, bien, con esa gran ola y con muy poco tiempo, pensé en usar a Kingdra nuevamente, pero con tantas batallas, hasta mi Dewgong estaba cansado...   
· Rubí: I que paso...   
· Mary: No sabría como explicarlo, antes de que la gigantesca ola me golpeara o a los otros entrenadores que se encontraban en el mar...   
La Doctora Hiroko entro.   
· Hiroko: Así que aquí han estado...   
· Mary: Perdón, los entretuve con mi historia...   
· Hiroko: Historia?   
· Jade: Si mamá, deberías oírla.   
· Hiroko: I de que trata.   
· Perla: Primero Mary encontró a un Pokémon gigantesco...   
· Topacio: Su sombra, pero no lo vio bien...   
· Rubí: Estaba en el agua...   
· Esmeralda: Se sumergió de pronto y desapareció.   
· Hiroko: No sé si voy comprendiendo, pero es algo así, Mary se encontraba en alta mar, vio alguna sombra extraña en el agua y esta desapareció de pronto.   
· Jade: Sí, es la esencia de lo que paso.   
· Andrew: Todo fue en el trayecto de Ciudad Olivine a Ciudad Ciandwood.   
· Hiroko: Entiendo, así que posiblemente viste un Lugia, puesto que en esa zona quedan las Islas Remolino y es esencialmente el hogar de Lugia...   
· Ámbar: Un Lugia...   
· Mary: Sí, entiendo lo que me esta diciendo, pero podría reconocer a un Lugia así lo viera debajo del agua, el Pokémon que vi, no era Lugia.   
· Jade: Como estas tan segura.   
· Mary: Ustedes no saben, pero yo viví y me críe en las Islas Naranja desde niña, cuando tuve exactamente mis cinco años, comenzó a nevar y de pronto, la temperatura bajo demasiado, Rudy, yo y todos los demás ayudantes de Rudy, nos refugiamos en el gimnasio, Rudy me contó, que durante ese día, había sobrevolado una nave gigantesca...   
· Mary: La que nos dijiste quería capturar a Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres?   
· Ámbar: A los tres Pájaros Legendarios?   
· Mary: Sí, a los tres.   
· Esmeralda: Yo con uno me conformara, aunque sea un bebé Zapdos...   
· Mary: Quien no quisiera tener un Pokémon legendario.   
· Mary: Eso es cierto y es que existen tantos...   
· Jade: Pero síguenos contando, que sucedió con esa nave extraña.   
· Mary: Según cuentan, lograron capturar a dos de las tres aves, Zapdos y Moltres, como Articuno se vio solo desató un poderoso ataque congelando todo a su paso.   
· Mary: El Invierno de Articuno.   
· Mary: Exacto, lo interesante es que durante todo ese día, se pudo apreciar la sombra de un pájaro enorme...   
· Molly: Articuno.   
· Mary: Sí, lo malo es que a nadie del gimnasio se le ocurrió fotografiarlo, sino...   
· Esmeralda: Pero y tu aventura con Lugia?   
· Mary: No mal entiendan, les conté esto no porque haya conocido a Lugia.   
· Rubí: Entonces?   
· Mary: Sino porque conocí a una persona que si lo vio en persona...   
· Jade: Esto es como aquello del amigo de mi primo que es vecino del cuñado de la sobrina del hijo del panadero?   
· Mary: No, es de verdad, se los puedo asegurar porque Melody, la chica que conoció a Lugia y le ayudo, logró fotografiar a Lugia antes de desaparecer para siempre en el fondo del mar... además Lugia fue filmado por un periodista que acompañaba al Profesor Oak en esa ocasión...   
· Mary: Entonces viste la fotografía de Lugia?   
· Mary: Sí y también el vídeo en el que sale, Rudy lo tiene grabado en el gimnasio, por eso les digo que no podría ser Lugia.   
· Hiroko: Entiendo y es muy valida tu opinión, pero podrías contarme algún dato más que recordaras de aquel incidente con aquella extraña sombra...   
· Rubí: I con la ola gigante.   
· Hiroko: Ola gigante?   
· Mary: Sí, es de lo que quería hablar, como estaba en alta mar con mis Pokémon muy débiles y una ola gigantesca se acercaba hacia mi, no solo estaba en peligro yo o mis Pokémon, sino varios entrenadores más que habían en las cercanías...   
· Hiroko: Sí, la ruta a Ciudad Ciandwood suele ser muy concurrida por los entrenadores, en especial ahora que se cuentan tantas historias acerca de Lugia, ni el peligro de los remolinos los asusta...   
· Mary: Sí, recuerdo cerca de nueve entrenadores que se encontraban en las cercanías a mi, en todo el trayecto de la ola eran como treinta y más, eso sin contar si la ola llegaría a Olivine o Ciandwood...   
· Jade: Si lo hubiera hecho sería catastrófico, un tsunami nadie lo esperaría...   
· Molly: Tsunami?   
· Kurumi: Es el nombre que reciben las olas gigantesca.   
· Jade: Mayores a diez metros de alto.   
· Jun: I existen?   
· Hiroko: En mar abierto, en el atlántico, bordeando ciertas costas... son olas reales y verdaderamente terribles, pueden desaparecer ciudades completas en segundos.   
· Mary: Dios mío y nosotras nos encontrábamos en Ciudad Ciandwood peleando por mi medalla como si nada...   
· Mary: Tú?, yo estaba frente a esa inmensa ola...   
· Jade: Pero y que sucedió.   
· Mary: Bien, aquí es donde quizás no me creerán y no las culpo, ya que ni yo creo lo que paso, la gigantesca ola a pocos segundos de arrasar con todos, es detenida por una gigantesca criatura que emergió del mar...   
· Jade: Detuvo la ola con su cuerpo?   
· Mary: No exactamente, al emerger, salir del fondo hacia la superficie, creo varias olas, no tan poderosas como la que nos iba a golpear, pero una de ellas nos alejo lo suficiente como ver un extraordinario ataque de agua que hizo, era tan impresionante, solo apunto y en cuestión de segundos, la ola desapareció como por arte de magia...   
· Tara: Pudiste ver algo acerca de este Pokémon, aunque sea su color?   
Dijo Tara muy entusiasmada.   
· Mary: Pues su color si lo vi bien, era mayormente azul aunque tenía ciertas líneas rojas y unas como manchas blancas...   
· Topacio: Azul, rojo y blanco...   
· Esmeralda: Que opinas Ámbar?   
· Ámbar: Pues...   
Pero Ámbar no pudo hablar ya que fue interrumpida por Tara.   
· Tara: No hay duda, fue Kyogre...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Dragones, Pokémon de Agua y Delcatty**   
**o**   
**El Increíble Rescate de Phanpy.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	45. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 44

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Dragones, Pokémon de Agua y Delcatty**   
**o**   
**El Increíble Rescate de Phanpy.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
· Tara: Kyogre...   
· Perla: Genial, Kiogre...   
· Ámbar: Sí, todo concuerda, Kyogre, es el dios orca, dios del mar, del agua y de la lluvia... posiblemente comparado con Leviatán.   
· Mary: Ahora que lo pienso, si, parecía una orca.   
· Hiroko: Kyogre, que aventura.   
· Kurumi: El dios del agua, del mar y de la lluvia...   
· Mary: Tu a Kyogre y yo a Raikou.   
· Jade: Hay tantas aventuras de Pokémon marinos hundiendo barcos, era justo que alguno hiciera lo contrarió...   
· Winnie: Kyogre, que buen padrino te conseguiste, Mary...   
· Mary: Padrino?   
· Winnie: Sí, tu protector, con alguien como Kyogre que te cuide desde el fondo del mar, crees que necesites tenerle miedo a algo?   
· Mary: Además hasta a Kingdra lograste manejarlo.   
· Mary: Sí, tienen razón, creo que deberé analizar eso de mis miedos con más calma...   
Ámbar sostuvo de pronto la bata de la Doctora Hiroko.   
· Ámbar: Mamá...   
La Doctora Hiroko miró a Ámbar, quien lucía muy seria.   
· Hiroko: Sucede algo Ámbar?   
· Ámbar: Sí, quiero un Pokémon de Agua.   
Dijo la pequeña Ámbar muy ilusionada, la Doctora Hiroko la abrazó.   
· Hiroko: Claro que si mi pequeña niña, el Pokémon que desees...   
Las pequeñas joyas, al igual que Andrew y Jade se sorprendieron por esta petición.   
· Esmeralda: Vas a manejar Pokémon de Agua, Ámbar?   
· Perla: Sí, esa es mi hermanita.   
· Perla: Tenías Normales, Insectos, Planta, Acero, Pelea, Veneno, Volador, Tierra, Dragón... un Tipo Agua te vendría de fábula.   
· Molly: Como esta la cosa?   
· Jun: Un Tipo Dragón?   
· Rubí: Sí, Altaria, es la evolución de Swablu, un Pokémon de Tipo Normal Volador.   
· Molly: Sí, pero un Dragón?   
· Topacio: Eso no es raro o sí?   
· Perla: Cada una de nosotras tenemos un Pokémon Dragón, aunque normalmente no lo cargamos siempre.   
· Hiroko: Sus Dragones los tengo yo, en caso de alguna emergencia, se los envió a Jade y ella se encarga del resto.   
· Jade: Es que ni yo puedo encargarme de tantos Pokémon... además los Dragones son algo especiales...   
· Rubí: Pero has hecho excelente trabajo cargando y administrando los nuestros.   
· Topacio: Cierto.   
· Andrew: No tengo queja alguna de ello.   
· Esmeralda: Ni yo.   
· Perla: Sin ti no hubiera ni conseguido atrapar muchos de los Pokémon que tengo.   
· Ámbar: Eres la mejor hermana.   
· Jade: Gracias por como piensan de mi, pero de verdad, es algo difícil administrar tantos Pokémon, aun más cuando varias de sus Pokebolas son idénticas...   
· Kurumi: Sí, te entiendo, con los dos extra que me dio mi mamá, me basta y sobra.   
· Molly: Pero si todas tienen, que Pokémon son?   
· Tara: Supongo que cada una debe tener un Dragón mezclado con su especialidad, aunque esto solo cubriría a Perla y Topacio, posiblemente a Andrew ya que hay dos Pokémon en Houen con las características Dragón y Psíquico, pero son legendarios.   
· Ámbar: Sí Andrew tuviera a Latios o a Latias, el mundo se acaba...   
· Andrew: Oye... es cierto que no soy tan bueno, pero tampoco soy pésimo además Latios y Latias son inalcanzables...   
· Jade: Quien sabe, recuerda que lo mismo dije yo de ya sabes quien...   
· Andrew: Cierto, tal vez tenga suerte...   
· Mary: No entendí.   
· Mary: Yo menos.   
· Jun: Tara, puedo saber algo?   
· Tara: Sí.   
· Jun: Al decir Dragón de Agua, te refieres a Kingdra, pero que Pokémon Dragón es Tipo Tierra también?   
· Tara: Lo siento, debí recordar que no eran de Houen...   
· Mary: No te preocupes eso se te perdona.   
· Mary: Cierto.   
· Tara: Bien, en Houen existe un Pokémon de Tipo Tierra llamado Trapinch, este evoluciona en un Pokémon llamado Vibrava y este a su vez en uno llamado Flygon, estos dos últimos tienen la ventaja de ser Tipo Dragón, solo faltaría saber cual tiene Topacio...   
· Jun: Tierra y Dragón?, pero eso no lo haría como a Dragonite, extremadamente débil a los ataques de Hielo.   
· Topacio: Sí, muy débil, pero mi Vibrava...   
Pero Topacio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Mary la interrumpió.   
· Mary: Así que tienes un Vibrava.   
· Topacio: Sí, me falta muy poco para lograr que evolucione en Flygon y entonces, cuídense...   
· Esmeralda: Sí, lo que digas hermanita.   
· Mary: Bien, eso aclara el Dragón de Topacio, pero y el resto?   
· Ámbar: Esmeralda tiene un Bagon, Dragón puro...   
· Esmeralda: I esta en las mismas condiciones de Dratini, con tres evoluciones y la última es Dragón Volador...   
· Ámbar: Rubí no tiene un Dragón, pero tiene un Arcanine, que puede usar ataques de este Tipo...   
· Rubí: Chismosa, era mi arma secreta...   
· Ámbar: Perla aun no tiene Dragón...   
· Mary: Pero dijeron que todas tenían?   
· Perla: Sí, aun no lo tengo, porque no ha logrado evolucionar aun.   
· Mary: No ha logrado evolucionar?, no comprendo.   
· Mary: Ya caigo, tienes un Seadra y quieres evolucionarlo a un Kingdra.   
· Perla: Sí, pero no tengo lo que se necesita.   
· Mary: Tal vez te pueda ayudar, si buscamos en Internet, podamos encontrar a alguien que desee ayudarte.   
· Perla: Gracias.   
· Molly: Jade y Andrew que Pokémon Dragón tienen?   
· Ámbar: Andrew no tiene un Dragón.   
· Andrew: Tenía, pero lo deje libre, tuve un Dragonair, pero se enamoro y no tenía el valor para separarlo de quien amaba.   
Todas las entrenadoras estaban llorando.   
· Mary: Es una historia muy triste...   
· Jade: Sería aun más triste si fuera verdad...   
Todas las entrenadoras voltearon a ver a Jade.   
· Mary: Cómo esta eso?   
· Jade: Lo que sucedió en realidad, es que Andrew intento pescar un Dragonair, pero no logró atraparlo, este se soltó de su caña y nado con el resto de dragones del lago...   
· Andrew: Dilo como tu quieras, para mi paso así...   
· Molly: I Jade que Pokémon tiene...   
Jade sonrió.   
· Jade: Por milenios se ha dicho que este es el Pokémon más poderoso de todos, el más elusivo y el único en su tipo...   
· Andrew: Por cierto Ámbar, porque quieres un Pokémon de Agua, normalmente no pedirías uno...   
· Perla: Bueno, eso es cierto, tiene algo que ver con lo que paso aquí, verdad?   
· Ámbar: Bueno sí...   
Para este momento todo el mundo había ignorado a Jade, quien seguía hablando de lo maravilloso de su Pokémon.   
· Ámbar: Quiero un Pokémon de Agua para que ayude a mis amigas en caso de que suceda algo como esto...   
· Perla: Entiendo, fue lo mismo que cuando casi te ahogas, me pediste que te enseñará a nadar...   
· Mary: Un Pokémon de Agua no es mala elección, aunque sea por ese motivo, además siempre es bueno tener un Pokémon para cada elemento, por eso tengo un Mantine y un Wooper.   
· Esmeralda: Cada elemento?   
· Topacio: Wooper es Agua y Tierra, domina el elemento Tierra, a eso se refiere.   
· Perla: I Mantine es Tipo Volador, aunque no pueda volar, se podría decir que domina el elemento Aire...   
· Mary: Sí, más o menos...   
· Mary: Pero supongo que si es bueno un Pokémon de Agua, en toda estrategia es vital, hasta yo tengo uno y no soy entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua...   
· Mary: Sí, pero Lanturn es también Tipo Eléctrico...   
· Mary: Aunque no lo fuera, un Pokémon de Agua con un Ataque Eléctrico sería de mucha ayuda...   
· Esmeralda: Como el Lapras de Jade?   
· Andrew: El Lapras de Jade no tiene ataques de ese Tipo, puede usar ataques eléctricos pero no posee ninguno de esos...   
· Mary: Si, ya habíamos discutido eso, aunque un Lapras si sería buena opción.   
· Mary: También Starmie, mi hermano Rudy posee entre sus Pokémon un Starmie con Thunder Bolt (Attack Trueno) y es muy bueno...   
· Mary: Pero los Pokémon que son débiles a los ataques eléctricos son Agua y Volador, no Planta, Eléctrico o Dragón, para que le sirve ese ataque.   
· Mary: Ah, eso le sirve porque sus duelos son contra Pokémon del mismo Tipo...   
· Andrew: O sea que quien lo rete deberá enfrentarse al mismo Tipo de Pokémon que estará usando.   
· Mary: Sí.   
· Molly: I eso es bueno o malo?   
· Jun: Un duelo contra tu mismo Tipo, te garantiza que los ataques de tu mismo Tipo serán más débiles.   
· Molly: I?   
· Ámbar: Que para vencer, necesitarás más que fuerza, estrategia.   
· Mary: Como por ejemplo el Lapras de Jade, tiene ataques poderosos y todos son fuertes contra algún Tipo al que es débil.   
· Mary: Sí, un Ataque Tipo Tierra contra Pokémon del Tipo Eléctrico y Acero, un Ataque Tipo Psíquico contra Pokémon Tipo Pelea, uno Tipo Hielo y Agua para aprovechar sus habilidades y destrezas, pero he visto que a esa estrategia le falta algo...   
Al escuchar esto, Jade volteó a ver a Mary.   
· Jade: No es perfecta mi estrategia?, que le falta para serlo?   
· Mary: No es que diga que no es buena, pero estuve analizándola, no posees ningún ataque o mejor dicho, movimiento para ayudar a Lapras.   
· Jade: Cómo?   
· Mary: Rest (Descanso) para cura total, Sing (Canción) para evitarle muchos dolores al enfrentarse a un Pokémon dormido, Confuse Ray (Rayo de Confusión) un ataque vital ya que confunde y puede evitar que te golpeen, Rain Dance (Danza Lluvia) para subir la fuerza de los ataques de Tipo Agua... entre otras más que tiene y puede usar...   
· Mary: Valla, me sorprendes realmente.   
· Mary: Por qué?, tal vez porque no soy entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua y conozco muchos ataques de Lapras?   
· Mary: En realidad no, me sorprendes porque hayas pensado en ese Tipo de estrategias, tu normalmente confías en el poder de tus Pokémon y Atacas con todo...   
· Mary: Lo sé, pero hasta yo me sé medir, nunca uso Thunder (Trueno) sin haber usado antes Rain Dance o ahora que hable con Terry, el Zap Cannon (Electro Cañón) sin el Lock-On (Fijar Blanco) de Porygon...   
· Mary: No sé que me sorprende más, si hayas pensado en esas estrategias o hayas hablando con Terry sin que lo supiéramos...   
· Mary: Oye que insinúas..   
· Mary: Nada, nada...   
Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír.   
· Hiroko: Bien, ya que hemos terminado esta agradable platica, que tal si vamos a que escojan cada una un Pokémon...   
· Molly: De verdad?   
· Jun: Podemos?   
· Hiroko: Claro que sí.   
· Jade: Pero antes, que les parece si llevan a Phanpy a su habitación, aun debe estar muy cansada...   
Dijo Jade señalando a la pequeña Phanpy que aun estaba dormida.   
· Mary: Es una buena idea, yo las ayudo.   
· Jun: Por cierto, donde esta tu otra Phanpy, Ámbar?   
Dijo Jun buscando en todos lados a la Phanpy de Ámbar.   
· Esmeralda: Sí buscan a Azune, salió hace como diez minutos, debe haber ido a tu cuarto Ámbar...   
· Jun: A tu cuarto?   
· Hiroko: Cuando las niñas están en casa, normalmente sus Pokémon andan sueltos por toda la casa, aunque cada uno tiene su sitio especial para estar.   
· Jade: La mayoría de los Pokémon de Agua que tenemos están en las piscinas, los demás Pokémon están regados por todos lados...   
· Esmeralda: Excepto los Dragones, mamá los guarda en un lugar especial. 

Ciudad Aro.   
Tienda de la Ciudad.   
· Tanita: Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto...   
Tanita se encontraba reemplazando a sus amigas.   
· Tanita: Que tal lo hice Eevee?   
Junto a ella estaba su Eevee ayudándola.   
· Tanita: Espero que no demoren mucho... 

En algún lugar de Johto.   
Quién sabe donde...   
· Misaki: Pues tenías razón, no era Ecruteak, aunque tampoco Ciudad Cedro...   
· Vaporeon: Vaporeon.   
Misaki y su Vaporeon aun seguían perdidos.   
· Misaki: Ya me dio hambre, que te parece si nos detenemos a comer, Vaporeon.   
Vaporeon solo asintió, por lo que Misaki comenzó a armar el campamento.   
· Misaki: Sería una molestia si te pidiera que fueras por un poco de leña?   
Vaporeon solo camino en dirección del bosque.   
· Misaki: Listo... quedo perfecta, aunque sea yo quien lo diga.   
Misaki se sentó frente a su tienda.   
· Misaki: Bien, ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer...   
Misaki sacó dos pequeñas cajas de su mochila.   
· Misaki: Decidir si comer... Fideos Chinos o Sopa de Pollo... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
Laboratorio de la Doctora Hiroko.   
· Hiroko: Bien, espero que sean de su total agrado...   
· Todos: Gracias.   
La Doctora Hiroko les acababa de entregar una Pokebola a cada entrenadora, excepto a Andrew, Penélope y Molly.   
· Hiroko: Estas segura de que no quieres un Pokémon Molly.   
· Molly: No gracias, ya tengo a mi Mudkip...   
· Perla: Sí, otro Pokémon de Agua...   
· Winnie: Porque elegiste un Pokémon Agua y Tierra como Whiscash, Mary en lugar de un Pokémon Agua Eléctrico...   
· Mary: Pues no sé, no es porque sepa Spark (Chispa), aunque no supiera ningún Ataque Eléctrico, creo que igual lo hubiera escogido, es un Pokémon muy lindo y especial...   
· Mary: Desde que Terry te dio a Porygon, tu interés por solo tener Pokémon Eléctricos ha bajado un poco...   
· Mary: Sí, pero solo un poquito...   
Molly comenzó a bostezar.   
· Jade: Estas cansada Molly?   
· Molly: Un poquito.   
· Winnie: Después de esa aventura que tuvieron, quien no lo estaría.   
· Kurumi: Porque no van a descansar Molly, Jun y Ámbar...   
· Jade: Es buena idea, por ahora no tenemos nada que hacer.   
· Jun: No tengo sueño, pero bueno.   
· Ámbar: Vamos, una carrera hasta mi cuarto...   
· Jun: Preparadas...   
· Molly: No quiero correr...   
· Jun: Fuera...   
Jun y Ámbar corrieron en dirección a la habitación de Ámbar, mientras Molly las seguía somnolienta.   
· Rubí: Saben, no sería mala idea una siesta vespertina.   
· Topacio: Dormiste hasta las once hoy y quieres volver a dormir...   
· Rubí: Extraño a mi camita...   
· Esmeralda: Porque no, vamos a descansar un poco...   
Esmeralda salió llevándose el coche con los dos niños, a Rubí y a Topacio.   
· Kurumi: Si van a su cuarto, podrían hacerme un favor y cuidar de Penélope un momento...   
· Tara: Con gusto.   
· Mary: Te vas a quedar aquí Kurumi?   
· Kurumi: Sí, quería ayudar a la Doctora Hiroko.   
· Hiroko: Gracias, pero Jade y yo ya terminamos todo por hoy.   
· Jade: Sí, estoy muerta, así que con su permiso...   
Jade se retiro.   
· Tara: Aun quieres que cuide de Penélope, Kurumi?   
· Kurumi: Sí, voy a ver como le fue a mi hermanita y a Yanina...   
Tara salió de la habitación con Penélope en brazos.   
· Mary: Yo también voy...   
· Mary: Espérenme, yo también quiero ir...   
· Kurumi: Tu no vienes Andrew?   
· Andrew: Porque no.   
· Mary: Antes de irnos, me esperarían un momento?   
· Kurumi: Pero no te tardes.   
· Mary: Sí, vamos Flooffy.   
Mary salió junto a su inseparable Flaaffy.   
· Hiroko: I que te pareció tu nuevo Pokémon Perla.   
· Perla: Me gusta, ya me falta muy poco para parecerme a Mary.   
· Mary: A mi... y por qué?   
· Winnie: Eres su inspiración.   
· Kurumi: I una muy buena...   
· Andrew: Es bueno que todos tengan ahora un Pokémon de Agua, pero me sorprendió Ámbar, nunca creí que de verdad le interesara un Pokémon Tipo Agua y más uno puro como el que escogió...   
· Hiroko: Es que al igual que Mary y Perla, Ámbar quiere imitar en todo lo que pueda a su mejor amiga...   
· Mary: En este caso a Molly.   
· Andrew: Me sorprendió realmente cuando Ámbar se intereso en tener un Mareep, un Pokémon Eléctrico, solo porque Molly iba a recibir uno de Mary...   
Mary entró con Flooffy.   
· Mary: Corrección, lo recibió ya.   
· Mary: Así que a eso fuiste, no que los Mareep aun estaban muy pequeños.   
· Mary: Sí, pero son buenas entrenadoras, Esmeralda y Molly me lo han demostrado... además quise aprovechar que tenían nuevos Pokémon.   
· Mary: Tu y tus detalles, vamos, ya se hace tarde para ir a ver a Cherry y a Yanina.   
· Kurumi: Andando chicas.   
· Andrew: Oye... olvídalo, vamos. 

Gimnasio Olivine.   
Cherry, Yanina y Jazmine aun seguían esperando a los padres de Yanina.   
· Cherry: Estas segura de que vendrán hoy, Jazmine.   
· Jazmine: Es extraño, nunca se han retrasado tanto.   
· Yanina: Será que no quieren verme?   
Preguntó algo nerviosa y triste Yanina.   
· Cherry: No pienses eso Yanina, ningún padre dejaría de ver a su hijo por más ocupado o molesto que este.   
· Yanina: Entonces están molestos conmigo?   
· Jazmine: No Yanina, recuerdas cuando creíste que estaba enojada contigo.   
· Yanina: Sí, yo creí que usted estaba defraudada por lo que hice...   
· Cherry: Hiciste?   
· Yanina: Fue hace mucho tiempo, Yanina tenía cinco años y se hizo pasar por la líder del gimnasio, pero eso no fue todo, cubrió a su Onix con cera repelente al agua...   
· Cherry: Eres una pilluela.   
Cherry acarició a Yanina.   
· Cherry: Pero no te habían dicho que eso no era valido.   
· Yanina: No, luego de hacerlo, me entere que no debía.   
· Cherry: Bueno, son cosas que pasan, es el precio de la experiencia, pero no me vas a negar que nunca más vas a intentar una cosa como esas ahora que lo sabes.   
· Yanina: No, jamás lo haría.   
· Cherry: Ves, a veces debemos nosotros mismos equivocarnos.   
· Jazmine: Hablando de equivocaciones, parece que ya llegaron, escuche un auto estacionarse.   
· Yanina: Papá... mamá... 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
Habitación Número Siete.   
· Molly: Pero estas segura?   
Nuestras tres entrenadoras estaban resolviendo un dilema que se les había presentado.   
· Ámbar: Totalmente.   
Algo que podría decir su destino como entrenadoras Pokémon.   
· Jun: Bien, hagámoslo...   
Secarían ellas mismas a Phanpy o no.   
· Ámbar: Phanpy... ven bonita...   
Phanpy aunque seguía mojada, se encontraba aun oculta entre la ropa de Ámbar.   
· Molly: Como es que teniendo tanta ropa y tan linda, uses siempre lo mismo?   
· Ámbar: Odiosa.   
· Jun: Se volvió a esconder...   
Phanpy se volvió a ocultar entre la ropa de ámbar.   
· Molly: Pues si sigue así, no tendremos que secarla...   
· Ámbar: Sí, pero Jade me va a hacer tender toda la ropa.   
Dijo Ámbar desanimada.   
· Molly: I si Cherry se entera que yo tuve algo de culpa... tendré que ayudarte...   
Dijo Molly muy preocupada.   
· Jun: No fue para tanto, luego de sacar a Phanpy de debajo de toda la ropa y secarla, podemos guardar nuevamente la ropa de Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Buena idea, así será menos ropa...   
· Molly: Se me ocurre algo, que tal si nosotras dos nos escondemos, así Phanpy saldrá a ver a Ámbar...   
· Jun: Buena idea.   
Molly y Jun salieron de la habitación, pero dejaron la puerta entre cerrada, ambas estaban oyendo todo desde afuera.   
· Ámbar: Ven Phanpy, ya se fueron, ves...   
Phanpy asomo su trompa por encima de la ropa, luego de no oler a nadie más que Ámbar, salió de su escondite.   
· Ámbar: Esa es mi pequeña Phanpy, ahora a secarte....   
Ámbar se levanto para tomar una toalla y secar a Phanpy.   
· Ámbar: I Ahora donde estaban las toallas limpias?   
Preguntó Ámbar en voz alta sin darse cuenta.   
· Molly: Jade las dejo en tu cómoda, en el primer cajón de tu derecha...   
Respondió Molly casi por instinto.   
· Jun: Ay no...   
Aunque Phanpy no podía ver a Molly o a Jun, se asusto nuevamente y se metió debajo de la ropa, nuevamente.   
· Ámbar: Genial, gracias Molly.   
Molly y Jun entraron.   
· Molly: Perdón.   
· Ámbar: I ahora que hacemos, Phanpy no caerá con el mismo truco dos veces.   
· Jun: Se me ocurre algo, tal vez sea una idea loca, pero podría funcionar...   
· Molly: Dila.   
· Jun: Aparte de ti, hay alguien más con quien Phanpy no se sienta intimidada.   
· Ámbar: Pues mi Skitty...   
· Molly: Azucatty?   
· Ámbar: No, solo dile desde ahora Skitty.   
· Molly: Por qué?   
· Ámbar: Pues estuve conversando con tu Eevee, Molly.   
· Molly: Hikari.   
· Ámbar: Sí, con Hikari…   
· Jun: Ambas se han vuelto muy buenas amigas o me equivoco.   
· Molly: No te equivocas, suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntas ahora que andan libres por toda la casa.   
· Jun: No solo ellas se han hecho amigas, ha habido una ligera atracción también entre otros Pokémon.   
· Molly: Cierto, pero que te dijo Hikari, Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Bien, Hikari me dijo, que aunque mi Skitty me quiere mucho, odia el nombre de Azucatty...   
· Molly: No te dijo por que?   
· Ámbar: Si me lo dijo... pero mejor porque no le preguntas tu misma.   
· Molly: Eh?   
Ámbar sacó un pequeño silbato.   
· Jun: Ese es uno de esos silbatos que solo oyen los Pokémon?   
· Ámbar: Sí, mis Pokémon están entrenados para venir en cuanto escuchan el silbato y como Skitty y Hikari estaban juntas... vendrán juntas.   
Ámbar comenzó a soplar por el silbato.   
· Molly: Una pregunta, si todos tus Pokémon están entrenados para venir al escuchar ese silbato...   
· Ámbar: Sí, los entrene yo misma.   
Dijo Ámbar muy feliz.   
· Molly: I todos tus Pokémon andan libres por la casa...   
· Jun: Creo que voy entendiendo tu punto.   
· Ámbar: Sí, en casa no me gustan que anden metidos en sus Pokebolas, eso es para cuando viajamos.   
· Molly: Es impresión mía, pero no tendríamos ciertos problemas porque vengan todos al mismo tiempo?   
Ámbar se quedó sin habla.   
· Jun: No hay alguna forma de darles una orden contraria...   
Ámbar negó con la cabeza, de inmediato todos los Pokémon de Ámbar estaban llenando la habitación.   
· Molly: Valla, hasta tu nuevo Clamperl llegó...   
Ámbar trato de ponerse de pie entre todos los Pokémon.   
· Ámbar: Lamento haberlos hecho venir a todos, trataba de llamar a Skitty, fue una equivocación, les ruego que vuelvan a sus actividades regulares.   
Al oír esto, todos los Pokémon, menos Skitty y Hikari se retiraron.   
· Ámbar: Mi cuarto... voy a tener que arreglarlo de nuevo...   
Dijo Ámbar al ver el desorden.   
· Jun: Descuida, te ayudaremos.   
· Ámbar: Gracias, ahora Molly, le puedes preguntar a Hikari lo que querías saber...   
· Hikari: A mí?   
Preguntó la pequeña Eevee confundida.   
· Molly: Hikari.   
· Hikari: Mamá?   
· Molly: Skitty y tu conversan mucho, cierto?   
· Hikari: Sí, es mi mejor amiga.   
Dijo Hikari muy alegre.   
· Molly: Te ha dicho Skitty porque su nombre no le gusta?   
· Hikari: Sí, me dijo que le recordaba lo que nunca podría ser.   
· Jun: Lo que nunca podría ser?   
· Molly: Que tiene que ver el nombre Azucatty con Skitty, es verdad que tienen cierto parecido, pero tienen más parecido con Delcatty.   
Molly miró fijamente a Ámbar como preguntándole algo, Ámbar asintió.   
· Molly: Entonces tu Skitty quiere evolucionar?   
· Ámbar: Todo se debe a que mi Skitty tuvo una pelea muy dura hace algún tiempo contra un Delcatty, aunque mi Skitty estaba bien entrenada, Delcatty era muy fuerte, pudimos ganar con algo de estrategia y suerte... pero si la pelea hubiera sido en condiciones iguales, Delcatty contra Delcatty, todo hubiera sido distinto.   
· Molly: Entiendo... pero y como evoluciona, porque por lo que has dicho, supongo que no por experiencia.   
· Ámbar: No, los Skitty evolucionan igual que los Jigglypuff y Clefairy...   
· Molly: Entonces necesitas una Piedra Lunar.   
· Jun: Roca Lunar... Piedra Lunar se oye muy feo.   
· Molly: Bueno, Roca Lunar... pero y donde vas a conseguir una Ámbar?   
· Jun: Pero si es por eso, yo tengo una Roca Lunar.   
· Ámbar: Gracias, tengo una, pero no quiero evolucionarla.   
· Molly: Por qué?   
Ámbar abrazó fuertemente a su Skitty y comenzó a llorar.   
· Ámbar: Ella ha sido como una hija para mi, no quiero que evolucione... si lo hace... ya no será la misma...   
· Molly: Te entiendo, es por ello que no le he dado otra cosa que no sean Piedras Eternas a Hikari...   
Ámbar se repuso un poco al escuchar a Molly.   
· Hikari: Mamá, no me has dado ninguna Piedra Eterna que yo recuerde...   
· Ámbar: Es verdad eso Molly?   
Ámbar comenzó a llorar nuevamente.   
· Molly: Es que ya no tenía, pero... tu sabes... por eso...   
Molly trataba de consolar a su amiga, pero no estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo.   
· Jun: Sé que no quieres que evolucione, pero es decisión de tu Skitty, además no siempre es la evolución como tu crees...   
Ámbar dejó de llorar.   
· Ámbar: No siempre?   
· Molly: Como es eso?   
· Jun: Pues es verdad que cuando un Pokémon evoluciona, se convierte en una criatura más poderosa y para ello, sus rasgos físicos y... o... mentales deben cambiar.   
· Ámbar: Ves... ya no me va a querer...   
Ámbar volvió a llorar.   
· Jun: No he terminado, no llores aun...   
· Molly: Sigue, ella escucha... aunque no parezca.   
· Jun: Cuando mi Metapod evoluciono en un Butterfree estaba asustada, porque creía que no volvería a ser el mismo, Metapod es un Pokémon de Tipo Insecto, pero Butterfree es también Tipo Volador... al evolucionar adquiría un nuevo Tipo, por eso estaba asustada...   
Ámbar ya no estaba llorando.   
· Ámbar: I que sucedió, porque lo estabas usando bien en la batalla de dos contra dos...   
· Jun: Bien, aunque mi Pokémon cambió físicamente... no lo hizo en su carácter o forma de ser, a veces depende de cuanto tiempo has estado con ese Pokémon y cuanto cariño le tienes...   
Ámbar soltó por fin a Skitty.   
· Ámbar: De verdad lo crees...   
· Molly: Sí, recuerda que si de verdad la quieres... debes dejarla ir...   
Ámbar tomo aire.   
· Ámbar: Te quiero Skitty... que se haga lo que tu deseas...   
Ámbar miró a Jun.   
· Jun: Entendido, sale una Piedra Lunar en camino...   
· Molly: No que eran Rocas lunares?   
· Jun: Roca, piedra... al final es lo mismo, una Roca Lunar en camino.   
Jun sacó la Roca Lunar que tenía en su mochila y se la dio a Ámbar.   
· Molly: Estas segura Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Completamente.   
Ámbar puso la Roca Lunar en el suelo y se volteó para no ver lo que ocurriría.   
· Ámbar: Te quiero Skitty... te recordare por siempre...   
Skitty maulló dos veces, Ámbar cerro los ojos como esperando lo peor... pero nada paso.   
· Ámbar: Skitty?   
Ámbar abrió los ojos y vio como Skitty empujaba la Roca Lunar con su cara hacia ella.   
· Ámbar: De verdad lo quieres... cierto.   
Skitty maulló.   
· Ámbar: Bien, que se valla Skitty y venga...   
Ámbar tomo la Roca Lunar y la puso sobre la feliz Skitty, de inmediato la radiación de la roca evolutiva comenzó a hacer efecto, en poco segundo, donde estaba la pequeña Skitty había un Pokémon totalmente nuevo...   
· Ámbar: Delcatty.   
Delcatty, la forma evolucionada de Skitty pestañeo dos veces, como ajustándose a la luz, luego miró fijamente a Ámbar, pero su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.   
· Ámbar: Lo... lo sabía...   
Ámbar calló sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.   
· Ámbar: Skitty se fue... se fue para siempre...   
Pero la pequeña... corrijo, la gran gata, sonrió y se lanzó a lamer a Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Skitty...   
Delcatty se detuvo y miró molesta a Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Perdón Delcatty, creo que deberé empezar a acostúmbrame a llamarte Delcatty...   
Delcatty sonrió y comenzó a lamer a Ámbar nuevamente.   
· Ámbar: No, Delcatty... para... por favor... para...   
Ámbar estaba muy feliz, al igual que su Pokémon y sus amigas.   
· Molly: Bien, otro trabajo cumplido...   
· Hikari: Pero no hiciste nada mamá.   
· Jun: Eso es cierto Molly.   
· Molly: Véanlo como quieran, pero estoy segura que si fui de gran ayuda.   
· Ámbar: I lo fuiste Molly, todas... gracias.   
Dijo Ámbar abrazando a su Delcatty.   
· Molly: Me recuerdan a mi y a ti, no te parece Hikari.   
· Hikari: Sí.   
Molly y su Eevee veían felices como Delcatty y Ámbar jugaban tranquilamente.   
· Jun: Te puedo hacer una pregunta Molly?   
· Molly: Sí, cuál...   
· Jun: Porque Hikari nunca pelea...   
Ámbar y Delcatty se detuvieron.   
· Ámbar: Sí, porque nunca permites que Hikari pelee...   
Hikari se quedo viendo fijamente a Molly.   
· Hikari: Sí, por qué?   
Molly cargó a Hikari.   
· Molly: Es simple, si pelea Hikari, necesitará muy poca experiencia para subir de nivel y si lo hace, evolucionará, ya que su nivel de amistad es muy alto... y no quiero romper la promesa que hicimos...   
Hikari lamió la cara de Molly.   
· Hikari: Gracias mamá...   
· Jun: Entiendo, pero y si le das medicinas o alimentos amargos para que su felicidad baje...   
· Hikari: Que cosa?   
Pregunto horrorizada Hikari.   
· Molly: Jamás podría hacer eso, no podría hacer nada malo contra mi Hikari.   
· Ámbar: I si le das una Piedra Eterna...   
· Molly: Lo haría... sino fuera porque ya le di una a Teddy, a Spy, a Maggie, a Ledy, a Burbuja...   
· Jun: Entiendo, a eso te referías con que se te acabaron.   
· Molly: Exacto.   
· Ámbar: I nadie más tiene?   
· Molly: Mary tiene una que ganamos Cherry y yo cazando insectos, pero se la dio a su Chinchou para que no evolucionara...   
· Jun: De esa forma tiene un Pokémon de Agua que también puede pelear en tierra, que ingeniosa...   
· Molly: Aunque más bien fue por otra cosa, pero podría decir que nadie más tiene.   
· Ámbar: Nadie más?, pero supongo que Mary le dio una a su Flooffy...   
· Molly: Si creo, no le he preguntado eso, pero debe habérsela dado, pero creo que esas son todas las Piedras Eternas que tenemos.   
· Ámbar: De verdad te urge una?   
Molly miró triste a su Pokémon.   
· Molly: Sí, Hikari necesita hacer ejercicio y no he hecho nada más que andar cargándola de aquí para allá, además se que te molesta no poder pelear, verdad Hikari.   
· Hikari: Mamá... me gustaría que me vieras, pero no puedo hacer nada...   
· Molly: Hikari no es tu culpa... si tan solo encontrará otra Piedra Eterna...   
· Jun: I si les pides a tus padres una?   
· Molly: No, papá y mamá dijeron que no me enviarían nada más hasta probarme a mi misma que puedo ser autosuficiente, aunque sepa que con solo una llamada romperán esa amenaza... pero de verdad debo probarme a mi misma.   
Molly suspiro.   
· Molly: Antes de conocer a Cherry, Mary y Mary, ni siquiera sabía lo que haría al siguiente día, solo viajaba porque podía hacerlo... y peleaba, pues, porque encontraba con quien, por eso Teddy salió herido...   
· Jun: Te entiendo, me sucedió a mi y por eso Penélope no quiere ni siquiera sacar a sus Pokémon de sus Pokebolas...   
· Ámbar: Creo que les ha pasado a todos, incluso a los más expertos... ahora no digamos a nosotras que somos principiantes... pero lo importante es aprender de nuestros errores.   
· Jun: Sabías palabras, entonces Molly, si participas en un concurso para capturar Insectos...   
· Molly: No me hables de eso, ya estuve en uno con Cherry y fue una desilusión completa...   
· Ámbar: Sí, todos esos concursos tienen mañas, yo estuve en uno de pesca y no agarre ni un resfriado...   
· Molly: Cherry y yo dejamos ir a un Pokémon y resulto que quien lo atrapo fue el ganador...   
· Ámbar: La vida es injusta...   
· Hikari: Dímelo a mi.   
Dijo la pequeña Hikari con la cara larga.   
· Jun: Como podrías obtener otra Piedra Eterna... no conozco de ninguna otra forma.   
· Molly: I es una lastima.   
· Hikari: Yo quería pelear.   
· Ámbar: Si les urge mucho... les puedo dar una, solo deja encontrar a mamá...   
Molly tomo las manos de Ámbar al escucharla.   
· Molly: De verdad, harías eso pos nosotras...   
· Hikari: Entonces ya podré pelear?   
· Ámbar: No solo pelear, podrás ganar sin preocuparte por evolucionar...   
Hikari comenzó a lamer a Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Ya basta, ya basta, me haces cosquillas...   
Dijo Ámbar entre risas.   
· Molly: Bien, ahora Hikari podrá pelear y...   
Molly se cayó de pronto.   
· Ámbar: Sucede algo?   
· Jun: Que paso Molly.   
Molly les señalo a sus amigas en dirección hacia la ventana, había un rastro de ropa.   
· Ámbar: Mi dios, con todo esto se me había olvidado Phanpy...   
· Jun: No me digas que...   
· Molly: Se debe haber escapado por la ventana cuando todos los Pokémon llegaron.   
· Ámbar: Vamos rápido, muy cerca queda el mar y si Phanpy cae al agua, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que suceda...   
· Molly: Pues andando.   
Nuestras tres entrenadoras salieron por la ventana del cuarto de Ámbar.   
· Hikari: Por suerte no estamos en un segundo piso...   
Hikari se disponía a saltar por la ventana, cuando Delcatty la detuvo.   
· Hikari: Sucede algo?   
Delcatty comenzó a maullar.   
· Hikari: Molly es mi entrenadora y debo estar con ella aunque sea peligroso, además parece ser una emergencia...   
Delcatty se quedó pensativa un momento.   
· Hikari: No harías lo mismo por Ámbar?   
Delcatty tomó aire, sujeto a Hikari por la boca y con un gran impulso salto por la ventana.   
· Hikari: Eso es, andando... el equipo de rescate ya va en camino...   
Mientras frente a un acantilado.   
· Ámbar: No te muevas por favor Phanpy.   
Phanpy estaba a orillas de caer al agua, se encontraba muy asustada.   
· Jun: Creo que sería mejor irnos y esperar a que Phanpy se calmara y regresara sola...   
· Molly: Es buena idea... vamos Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: No quiero dejar a mi Phanpy aquí.   
· Molly: Lo sé, pero es mejor esperar a que se calme, ya ha tenido muchas emociones hoy...   
· Ámbar: Esta bien, vamos.   
Molly, Jun y Ámbar se alejaron dejando sola a Phanpy, un poco más calmada ya, Phanpy comenzó a seguir a su entrenadora, por desgracia el suelo sobre el que piso se desmorono lanzándola al vació.   
· Ámbar: Mi Phanpy...   
Las tres entrenadoras corrieron a ver a Phanpy, esta se había logrado sujetar de una raíz, pero la raíz comenzaba a romperse.   
· Ámbar: Sujétate Phanpy...   
Ámbar comenzó a descender por la pendiente.   
· Jun: Es peligroso Ámbar, no lo hagas...   
· Ámbar: Es mi Phanpy...   
· Molly: Si Bella estuviera aquí, al menos con su Látigo Cepa podríamos alcanzarla...   
· Jun: Sé que este no es el momento para correcciones, pero Bellossom no puede usar Látigo cepa Molly...   
· Molly: Bella, quise decir Burbuja, con este problema ya ni se lo que digo...   
Ámbar seguía descendiendo, pronto logró ubicarse por encima de Phanpy.   
· Ámbar: Vamos, estirare un poco Phanpy...   
Phanpy se sujetaba con su trompa, por lo que le era muy difícil estirarse para alcanzar a Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Solo falta muy poco...   
La pendiente la cual se sujetaba Ámbar comenzó a desmoronarse.   
· Molly: Sujétate Ámbar...   
Molly descendió esta vez para ayudar a su amiga.   
· Molly: Gracias al cielo que no le temo a las alturas...   
Molly logró alcanzar a Ámbar y ambas se pusieron a salvo, pero al querer alcanzar a Phanpy, la raíz se rompe y Phanpy comienza a caer.   
· Ámbar: PHANPY!   
· Jun: No de nuevo...   
· Molly: Esta vez no... sostenme con fuerza Ámbar...   
Ámbar se sujeto fuertemente con una mano a la pendiente y con la otra agarro fuertemente el vestido de Molly, al verse segura, Molly se lanzó unos centímetros abajo hasta estar segura de ver completamente a Phanpy.   
· Molly: Pokebola, Ve!   
Molly lanzó su Pokebola sin dudarlo y a pocos segundos de tocar el agua, Phanpy es atrapada en la Pokebola de Molly, la Pokebola regreso automáticamente a las manos de Molly, Molly solo soltó un suspiro de alivio.   
· Jun: Ahora me pregunto... como le haré para subirlas.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Cálculo de Ataques **   
**o**   
**Escogiendo Nombres.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	46. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 45

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Cálculo de Ataques**   
**o**   
**Escogiendo Nombres.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
· Mary: Lotería Pokémon?   
Mary, Mary, Perla, Topacio y Rubí conversaban tranquilamente en la sala.   
· Perla: Sí, nunca han jugado?   
· Mary: Yo no... ni siquiera la conocía.   
· Mary: Mi mamá me prohibía todos los juegos de azar.   
· Perla: Pues esta es muy divertida, es como una lotería ordinaria, sale un número al azar y si lo tienes, ganas...   
· Mary: I que ganó, Pokémon?   
· Topacio: En realidad lo ignoramos, hasta ahora no hemos ganado nada, ni un reintegro...   
· Perla: Pero seguimos esperando.   
· Rubí: No hay que perder las esperanzas.   
· Topacio: Así es.   
· Mary: Lotería Pokémon...   
· Mary: Suena divertido...   
· Mary: Ya lo creo, nunca había jugado lotería antes y parece fácil, donde compro un boleto?   
· Mary: Sí, yo también quiero comprar muchos, quiero tener todos los números que pueda...   
· Rubí: No es así como funciona.   
· Mary: No?   
· Mary: Entonces?   
· Perla: Todos los entrenadores pueden participar...   
· Rubí: I cada uno tiene su propio y exclusivo número...   
· Mary: Pues no comprendo.   
· Topacio: No es necesario comprar un boleto, porque no es como una lotería común.   
· Mary: Pues sigo sin comprender.   
· Mary: Yo estoy igual.   
· Topacio: Es una lotería Pokémon, pero no hay premios en efectivo, tampoco se ganan Pokémon hasta donde sé...   
· Mary: Sí, ya lo dijiste.   
· Topacio: La única forma de entrar es con tu número de Identificación Pokémon.   
· Mary: Tu que cosa?   
· Mary: Ah!, el ID.   
· Perla: Sí.   
· Mary: ID?   
· Mary: Sí, recuerda que para convertirte en entrenadora Pokémon, debes registrarte con alguna Enfermera Joy, ella toma tus datos, nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, etcétera y te ingresa a la base de datos de Entrenadores Pokémon, una vez que ya existe como entrenadora oficial, te da un número con el que se registran tus avances y logros, tu número de Identificación Pokémon o ID...   
· Mary: Ah ya, el número que indica que entrenadora eres, debo tener mi tarjeta ID en alguna parte de mi mochila y sino Rudy me tiene la original.   
· Mary: Cargas contigo una copia?   
· Mary: Sí, hay que ser precavidas, es tu identificación, si se me pierde tendría que sacar otra y esos tramites son muy largos...   
· Perla: Buena idea.   
· Rubí: Es verdad que el ID también lo tienen registrados los Pokémon que capturas y aunque los intercambies lo siguen teniendo?   
· Mary: Sí, los puedes ver con el Pokedex, además del nombre del entrenador que lo capturo... aprendí eso cuando intentaba analizar a mi Lanturn con el Dex de Molly, mencionaba mi nombre, pero tenía otro ID...   
· Mary: El mío, porque fue conmigo con quien intercambió.   
· Rubí: Es muy útil...   
· Perla: Se puede saber que premios se ha obtenido?   
· Mary: Premios?   
· Perla: Sí, por intercambió.   
· Mary: No logró comprender.   
· Topacio: Cuando se colocan dos Gear uno frente a otro, se intercambian datos por medio del puerto infrarrojo, con ello logras obtener el número del otro gear para llamarlo, así como el número de sus contactos, muchas veces obtienes premios especiales como Piedras Evolutivas o Vitaminas...   
· Mary: No sabía eso...   
· Mary: Necesito un Gear. 

Gimnasio Acero.   
Junto a Jazmine, Yanina y Cherry, ahora estaban también Kurumi y Andrew.   
· Kurumi: Aun no entiendo porque se regresaron Mary, Mary y Perla.   
· Andrew: Han de haber tenido algo más que hacer.   
· Cherry: Eso o no les gusta esperar tanto...   
· Kurumi: Hablando de esperar, ya llevamos más de veinte minutos esperando, eso sin contar el tiempo que llevan ustedes.   
· Yanina: Cuando las oí aquel auto llegar me emocione, pero nadie entro...   
· Cherry: Luego llegaron ustedes a hacernos compañía.   
· Jazmine: Espero que nada malo haya pasado, no es normal que se atrasen tanto.   
· Kurumi: Yanina, en que trabajan tus padres.   
· Andrew: Si y donde viven o en donde trabajan.   
· Yanina: Vivíamos en Olivine, pero por el trabajo que tienen, se tuvieron que mudar a Ecruteak, ellos trabajan en un diario, mamá es reportera investigadora y papá es editor.   
· Cherry: Una reportera y un editor... será posible que... no olvídenlo.   
· Kurumi: Entiendo tu punto Cherry, pero si puede ser posible, son sus padres.   
· Andrew: Serían tan amables de decirme de que rayos hablan?   
· Kurumi: Son cosas de hermanas.   
· Cherry: Por ser hermanas, tenemos algo así como telepatía... aunque más bien sería intuición, algo que pienso o digo...   
· Kurumi: Suelo adivinarlo o completarlo... también funciona cuando yo digo o pienso algo...   
· Cherry: Por ello hemos creado algo así como un código, nos decimos mínimas cosas acerca de un tema en especial y la otra entiende.   
· Yanina: Valla.   
· Andrew: Entonces de que hablaban?   
· Kurumi: Pues es muy simple en realidad, ponte en el lugar de los padres de Yanina.   
· Yanina: Sí?   
· Kurumi: Una reportera y un editor que no han visto a su hija en mucho tiempo, en lugar de llegar lo más rápido posible para estar todo el tiempo que puedan con su hija, han demorado su llegada quizás a propósito...   
· Yanina: A propósito?   
Preguntó Yanina confundida.   
· Cherry: No es porque no te quieran Yanina, sino porque quizás te quiera dar una sorpresa.   
· Andrew: I esta sería?   
· Kurumi: Pues simple, llegar con todo el equipo del periódico para hacerle una gran entrevista a su propia hija...   
· Yanina: A... a mi? 

Mansión Cedar.   
Habitación de Ámbar.   
· Molly: No lo se, no se me hace muy justo...   
Molly sostenía en sus manos la Pokebola en la que se encontraba su nueva captura.   
· Ámbar: Vamos, porque no...   
· Jun: Sí, la atrapaste en buena ley.   
· Ámbar: Además de no ser porque pensaste rápido, Phanpy no se hubiera salvado.   
· Jun: Es cierto, Phanpy hubiera caído al mar y quizás se hubiera ahogado.   
· Ámbar: De no ser porque la atrapaste con tu Pokebola Molly, mi pobre Phanpy ya no existiera y en este momento estaríamos todas muy tristes...   
· Molly: Ya lo se, pero no se me hace una captura muy justa, solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, sabía que tu Phanpy permanecía en estado libre desde que nació, así que pensé en usar una Pokebola, si mi intuición hubiera estado errada... no quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado.   
· Ámbar: Pero no lo estuvo, vamos Molly, si es porque me quitaste a Phanpy, recuerda que aun tengo otra...   
· Molly: No es por eso... bueno, en parte si, pero era tu querida Phanpy, a quien cuidabas tanto.   
· Ámbar: I acaso contigo no va a estar tan bien cuidada como lo estaba conmigo?   
· Jun: Has hecho muy buen trabajo cuidado y criando a tus Pokémon Molly, incluso Hikari aprendió a hablar.   
· Hikari: Cierto.   
Dijo la pequeña Eevee sobre el lomo de Delcatty.   
· Ámbar: Gracias a ti logré romper esa barrera de timidez que tenía...   
· Molly: Timidez?, parecía terror, no timidez...   
· Ámbar: Oye, todavía que te dejo conservar a mi Phanpy y me criticas.   
· Molly: Lo siento, sigue hablando.   
· Ámbar: Si lograste ayudarme, podrás hacer lo mismo con mi Phanpy.   
· Jun: Si Molly, ahora es tu trabajo lograr que Phanpy venza sus miedos...   
· Molly: Claro, ahora es trabajo mío... ahora entiendo porque te querías deshacer de ella...   
· Ámbar: Oye.   
· Molly: Era broma, no lo tomes a pecho Ámbar, de verdad me gustaría tener un Phanpy, de hecho soñaba con atrapar uno... pero no uno que le perteneciera a otra persona, eso es como robar.   
· Jun: Ámbar te lo esta dando, no veo a que te refieres con robar... tienes unos conceptos morales muy extraños Molly.   
· Ámbar: Ya sé, que te parece si te regalo a mi Phanpy o mejor aun, hacemos un intercambio.   
· Molly: Un regalo no aceptaría... quizás un intercambio, pero a que Pokémon puedo darte que quieras tanto.   
Ámbar sonrió.   
· Ámbar: Hace poco Mary te entrego un Mareep, cierto...   
· Molly: A Mareep?, no podría, perdóname…   
· Ámbar: Espera, no he terminado… lo único que quiero, es cruzar a tu Mareep para obtener uno para mi.   
· Jun: I si lo podrías hacer, porque Mary dijo que los dos Mareep que nacieron, el tuyo y el de Esmeralda eran hembras.   
· Ámbar: Lo ves.   
· Molly: Entiendo, intercambio de Pokémon recién nacidos…   
· Jun: Aunque tendrán que esperar algo de tiempo para que Mareep pueda estar lista para tener crías.   
· Ámbar: Por el tiempo no hay problema.   
· Molly: Entonces es un trato, te daré al primer hijo que tenga mi Mareep.   
· Ámbar: I yo te doy mi Phanpy por adelantado, así no puedes deshacer el trato.   
· Hikari: Más amigos con quien jugar…   
· Molly: Entendido.   
Ambas niñas se estrecharon las manos.   
· Ámbar: ahora tu primera misión será darle mucho cariño y confianza a Phanpy para que venza ese temor inmenso que tiene…   
· Jun: Por cierto Molly, que nombre les pondrás a tus nuevos Pokémon.   
· Hikari: Si mamá, como los llamarás.   
· Molly: Buena pregunta, no había pensado en ello, ambos son hembras, cierto.   
· Ámbar: Phanpy lo es y Mareep también.   
· Molly: Entonces deberán ser nombres femeninos…   
· Hikari: Nombre lindos.   
· Jun: Mmmm, nombre para una elefantita y una ovejita…   
· Ámbar: Que nombre sería bueno.   
· Molly: Por Phanpy no tengo problemas, la llamaré Teresa… Teresita porque aun es pequeña.   
· Jun: Teresita?   
· Molly: Era el nombre de una amiga que tuve cuando comencé la escuela, por el trabajo de sus padres tuvo que mudarse, desde ese día no nos volvimos a ver…   
· Ámbar: Que lastima.   
· Hikari: Teresita… me gusta.   
· Jun: Pues el primer nombre ya esta aprobado, ahora que con Mareep?   
· Molly: El problema es que Mary ya se acabo todos los buenos nombres para ovejas…   
· Ámbar: Cierto, Flooffy, Mery… que tal peluda… peludita?   
· Molly: Na.   
· Jun: Lanuda?   
· Molly: No, debo buscarle un buen nombre.   
Molly se quedó pensativa un momento.   
· Ámbar: Que tal Sheep?   
· Jun: Como la oveja de la tele?   
· Ámbar: Sí, sería fácil de recordar, además Sheep es oveja.   
· Molly: Cierto, pero Sheep es macho y mi Mareep es hembra…   
· Jun: De vuelta al principio.   
· Ámbar: Por eso yo escojo nombre solo con Azu… lo único que hago es combinar sílabas al final y un nuevo nombre aparece.   
· Molly: Por eso a tus Pokémon no les gustan sus nombres, no te molestas más que dos minutos en escoger sílabas y darle un nombre.   
· Molly: Prefiero eso a estar toda la noche partiéndome la cabeza por no saber como bautizar a mi Pokémon.   
· Jun: Yo por eso me iré con algo más simple, a mi primer Pokémon de Fuego le pondré Piro…   
Molly y Ámbar miraron fijamente a Jun.   
· Jun: Que pasa, es un mal nombre?   
· Molly: No, de hecho…   
· Ámbar: Es muy lindo y combinaría muy bien cualquier Pokémon de Fuego.   
· Molly: Siempre y cuando fuera macho.   
· Ámbar: Eso si, porque si fuera hembra, sería Pira…   
· Jun: Esto de los nombre parece complicado...   
· Molly: Ni tanto, solo comienza a buscar nombres y aquellos que te gusten más usalos...   
· Ámbar: Cómo?   
· Molly: Pues tengo varios, Kuri, Eiko, Anko, Ni, Kayla, Crissy, Kai, Iris, Katt, Mimmy, Kid, Bell, Rima, Ai, Rumi, Tia, Anty, Impi, Pía, May, Yuki, Naru, Sia, Isis y tengo más...   
· Jun: Valla, me gustan varios de ellos...   
· Ámbar: A mi también.   
· Molly: Tómenlos con confianza, no me sirven para Mareep...   
· Jun: Gracias, pero de donde sacaste tantos nombre, Molly?   
· Molly: De la televisión, de diferentes programas.   
· Ámbar: Valla, eres igual que Rubí... luego pregunta la gente porque ella es así.   
Molly se molestó con el comentario de Ámbar.   
· Molly: Que tratas de insinuar.   
· Ámbar: Nada, nada, solo era un comentario.   
· Jun: No peleen quieren, mejor terminemos de buscarle un nombre a Mareep.   
· Ámbar: Que tal chispita?   
· Molly: Es buen nombre, pero serviría para otro Pokémon Eléctrico, como que a Mareep no le quedaría muy bien.   
· Ámbar: Allá tu, a mi propio Mareep le podré Chispita.   
· Jun: I si es macho?   
· Ámbar: No pensé en eso... como que Chispito no suena muy bien.   
· Molly: Sí te gusta Chispita, úsalo...   
· Ámbar: Pero como que no cae, entiendes.   
· Molly: Lo sé, úsalo igual, pero en inglés.   
· Ámbar: Spark... no, Sparky… no, que tal Sparkly...   
· Jun: Me gusta, lleva el sentido original del nombre más pequeñas modificaciones extras...   
· Ámbar: I como esta en inglés, sirve para macho o hembra... gracias Molly.   
· Molly: De nada, ahora me ayudarían a pensar en un buen nombre...   
· Jun: Que tal Electra?   
· Molly: Muy convencional...   
· Ámbar: Sparkle?   
· Jun: Así no se va a llamar tu Mareep?   
· Ámbar: Si, pero si le cambias la última letra por una e, será un nombre distinto.   
· Molly: Pero ambas suenan iguales.   
· Ámbar: Solo era una sugerencia... eres igual a Nina...   
· Molly: Yanina?   
· Ámbar: No, Nina... es la hermana menor de Clan N.   
· Jun: Clan N?   
· Ámbar: Sí, lo conforman cinco entrenadoras que además de ser hermanas, todos sus nombre comienzan con N...   
· Jun: Una versión un poco parecida a la suya, solo que la vuestra es con Joyas...   
· Ámbar: Sí, somos rivales a muerte y cada una de nosotras tienen a una integrante como meta... Esmeralda contra Nanami, Rubí contra Naoko, Topacio contra Nadia, Perla contra Nash y su servidora contra Nina...   
· Molly: Genial y que tal les ha ido...   
· Ámbar: Mis hermanas ganan unas... pero pierden otras.   
· Jun: No se puede ganar todas.   
· Molly: I a ti como te ha ido con es Nina, Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Pues siempre que nos encontramos la cosa acaba en empate...   
· Jun: Las fuerzas están tan parejas?   
· Ámbar: No, debo dejar que la cosa acabe así, Nina es muy obstinada, si le ganó una ronda, en la siguiente va a hacer que sus Pokémon se esfuercen aun más y eso es peligroso...   
· Molly: I sus Pokémon le hacen caso... espera, si soy igual a ella, quiere decir que también son obstinada?   
· Ámbar: Sus Pokémon la quieren bastante, son capaces de pelear por ella hasta el final.   
· Molly: Oye, no me respondiste...   
· Jun: Guau, me gustaría conocer a esa entrenadora, que edad tiene entrenando Pokémon, veinte, treinta años?   
· Ámbar: Edad, pues cuatro...   
· Molly: Oye, te estoy esperando, responde.   
· Jun: Solo cuatro años entrenando, debe ser muy buena si ha logrado en cuatro años de entrenamiento esa increíble relación con sus Pokémon...   
· Ámbar: No, tiene cuatro años de edad, entrenando pues no sé.   
· Jun: Solo cuatro años?   
Molly por fin se cansó de esperar a que Ámbar le respondiera.   
· Molly: Pues debe ser muy buena.   
· Ámbar: Lo es, aunque odia que la traten como niña pequeña, es muy autosuficiente, aunque sus hermanas la cuidan mucho y como es muy terca surgen peleas con ella por esto, pero sus hermanas ya saben como darle por su lado... verdad que se parece a cierta personita que conozco.   
· Molly: Oye...   
Jun se tapo la boca para no reír.   
· Molly: Nina... no suena mal... pues que se llame Nina.   
· Ámbar: Bien, ya esta bautizada formalmente... ahora que sigue en la agenda.   
· Jun: Nina, si es lindo nombre.   
· Molly: Verdad.   
· Jun: Veamos, sino estoy tan mal... son Teddy tu Teddiursa un Pokémon Normal, Alebrije tu Umbreon un Tipo Siniestro, Terry tu Flareon Tipo Fuego, Bella tu Bellossom Tipo Planta, María es tu Misdreavus un Tipo Fantasma, Maggie es tu Jigglypuff un Tipo Normal... por cierto Molly, tengo otra Roca Lunar por si quieres evolucionar a tu Jigglypuff.   
· Molly: Es una tentadora idea, creo que si la aceptaré.   
· Jun: Acordado, pero deja termino... también están Lady tu Ledyba Pokémon de Tipo Insecto y Volador, Burbuja que es tu Chikorita un Tipo Planta, Spy es Spinarak Tipo Insecto y Veneno, Free es Butterfree un Insecto Volador, Mudkip es Mudkip Tipo Agua...   
Eevee se quedó mirado angustiadamente a Jun.   
· Jun: Como olvidarme de Hikari tu preciosa Eevee y Pokémon Tipo Normal.   
Eevee suspiro ya más tranquila.   
· Jun: Ahora tienes a Teresita tu Phanpy que es Tipo Tierra y a Nina tu nueva Mareep y tu único Pokémon Eléctrico, regalo de Mary...   
· Molly: Te falto Fuu el Furret que le intercambie a Cherry, que es Tipo Normal.   
· Jun: Bueno, solo falle una.   
· Ámbar: Genial, me gustaría un equipo así...   
· Jun: Por cierto Molly, en este momento a que Pokémon tienes.   
· Molly: Pues es obvio que a Hikari.   
Hikari agitó su cabeza afirmativamente.   
· Molly: Están Mudkip, Phanpy y Mareep... Alebrije nunca me deja y por ahora tengo a Terry...   
· Ámbar: Genial, un Tipo Normal, un Tipo Agua y Tierra, Tierra Puro, Eléctrico, Siniestro y Fuego...   
· Molly: Mudkip es Agua puro, cuando evoluciona se convierte en Agua Tierra...   
· Ámbar: Sí, tienes razón, el que si es Agua Tierra desde que nace, es Wooper, por ello aunque sea Agua es inmune a la Electricidad...   
· Molly: Hablando se eso...   
Hikari se bajo de Delcatty y se paro cerca de la cama, a los pies de Molly, Molly la tomo en sus brazos y la subió a la cama junto con Ámbar y Jun.   
· Molly: Porque Wooper es inmune a los ataques Eléctricos?   
Hikari se acostó en una de las almohadas.   
· Ámbar: Porque es un Tipo Tierra y todos los Pokémon Tipos Tierra son inmunes a los ataques Eléctricos...   
· Molly: Eso lo sé muy bien...   
· Ámbar: Entonces para que preguntas.   
· Molly: No lo preguntaba por eso, lo que quiero saber, es porque es inmune si también es un Pokémon Tipo Agua y son débiles a los ataques Eléctricos.   
· Jun: Eso es simple, como sabes, los ataques casi siempre ganan bonos de fuerza, al usar un ataque del mismo Tipo que el del Pokémon, por haber usado un ataque que tenía ventaja sobre el Tipo del Pokémon rival, por lograr un golpe certero, en el momento justo en que el contrarió bajaba la guardia, lo que se conoce como un Golpe Critico...   
· Molly: Aja.   
Dijo Molly en tono aburrido.   
· Jun: Creo que debo improvisar, si un Pokémon Normal usa un Ataque de Fuego...   
· Molly: Momento, los Pokémon Normales pueden usar Ataques Tipo Fuego?   
· Ámbar: Mi Tauros puede y es Tipo Normal...   
· Molly: Genial...   
· Jun: Aclarado eso prosigo, no es el mismo Tipo, así que no posee bono, si usas ese ataque contra un Pokémon Eléctrico, no ganaras bono por ventaja de Tipo, si le sumamos a que es un Pokémon Eléctrico como Jolteon o Ampharos, dos excelentes Pokémon Eléctricos, evolucionados, fuertes, ágiles y realmente resistentes, un Ataque de Fuego de un Pokémon como Tauros, no lograría el bono por Golpe Critico, por lo que el ataque no sería tan fuerte...   
· Molly: Bueno, ya esta explicada es aparte.   
· Ámbar: Como que ya esta explicada, yo aun no comprendo bien, como es que calculas eso de los bonos por ataques?   
· Jun: Bien, primero debes saber la tabla que indica todos los tipos de Pokémon y sobre quien tiene ventaja o desventaja cada Tipo, además de las inmunidades...   
· Ámbar: Pelea es fuerte contra Normal, Tierra es totalmente inútil contra Voladores y Eléctrico tiene desventaja sobre los Tipo Planta...   
· Jun: Bien, imagino que si la conoces, aquellos Tipos que tienen ventaja, ganan un bono de x2, ejemplo, Ataques Eléctricos contra Pokémon Voladores, este Ataque se multiplica por dos...   
· Ámbar: Por eso se necesitan menos Ataques para vencerlos...   
· Jun: Los que tienen desventaja tienen un bono de debilidad de x0.5, ejemplo, un Ataque de Fuego contra un Pokémon de Fuego, sería más débil de lo normal...   
· Molly: Porque son de Fuego, nadie enfrenta a un Pokémon con un Ataque de su mismo Tipo... a menos que sea un Pokémon Dragón...   
· Jun: Con respecto a los Pokémon inmunes, como los Normales contra los Fantasmas y viceversa, los Tipo Tierra que son inmunes a los Ataques Eléctricos, los Siniestros a los Ataques Psíquicos, etcétera, en estos casos, los ataques se multiplican por cero, ejemplo, un Pokémon como Jolteon que use Trueno contra un Pokémon Tipo Tierra como Cubone, aunque Jolteon este en su última evolución y Cubone recién en la primera, Cubone este débil por falta de cuidados y el Trueno de Jolteon tenga todos el poder de una inmensa tormenta eléctrica, así sea un ataque con todos los posibles bonos, un Trueno que logre un daño de 500 puntos, por ser Cubone un Tipo Tierra e inmune a los Ataques Eléctricos, es como si todos esos increíbles 500 puntos de daño, se multiplicaran por cero antes de golpear a Cubone... el resultado sería un Cubone sin un solo rasguño...   
· Ámbar: Valla, entonces en aquellos Tipos que no tienen ninguna ventaja o desventaja, como Agua contra Veneno, los Ataques por que número se multiplican?   
· Jun: Por uno, Pokémon Normal usando Ataque de Fuego, x1, contra un Pokémon Eléctrico, x1, sin un Segundo Tipo, sin Golpe Critico, x1, resultado... daño regular...   
· Ámbar: Genial, con cualquier Tipo de Ventaja, se multiplica por 2, es decir, causa el doble de daño, si tiene Desventaja se multiplica por 0.5, el poder disminuye a la mitad en este caso, si es Inmune, el daño se anula, es decir, se multiplica por 0 y si el Pokémon no tiene ninguna ventaja o desventaja, el daño es igual a 1...   
· Jun: Perfecto.   
· Molly: Bien, bien, pero nunca contestaron mi pregunta.   
· Jun: I cual era?   
· Molly: Por qué Wooper es inmune a los Ataques Eléctricos?   
· Ámbar: Pero si es más fácil que comer helado, como dijo Jun, aunque Wooper sea un Pokémon Tipo Agua y sean débiles a los Ataques Eléctricos, también son Tipo Tierra y son inmunes, esto es, usando el ejemplo de Jun...   
· Jun: Adelante, siéntete en completa libertad para usarlo.   
· Ámbar: Gracias, Jolteon usando Trueno, gana un bono por Ataque de su mismo Tipo, es decir, su poder se duplica...   
· Jun: En realidad no se duplica, si es verdad que gana un bono de fuerza por usar ataques de su mismo Tipo, pero no es tan grande, en este caso un bono de x1.5, una media veces más fuerte de lo normal...   
· Molly: Igual es bono... aunque algo pequeño...   
· Ámbar: 1.5, en lugar de 1, bueno, bono es bono... aunque ya me perdí...   
· Jun: Pero espera, solo cambia ese 2 que usaste en tu ejemplo al comienzo por el 1.5, ya verás al final...   
· Ámbar: Bueno, a ver como queda, 1.5 de bono por usar un ataque del mismo Tipo, Jolteon usando Trueno, contra un Pokémon pequeño y débil como Wooper, por ser Agua y débil a los Ataques Eléctricos, gana otro bono duplicado, supongamos que Wooper esta algo débil, lograría un Critical, otro bono que duplica el ataque, hasta ahora tenemos un Trueno, con un bono de x1.5 por Ataque del mismo Tipo, otro bono doble por Ataque con ventaja contra Tipo Agua, otro bono doble por lograr un Critical, hasta ahora tenemos...   
· Molly: Trueno x1.5, x2, x2… un Trueno con un poder seis veces mayor…   
· Jun: Cierto, Pero...   
· Ámbar: Yo quiero decirlo, puedo?   
· Jun: Clara, solo te daba la pauta para que continúes...   
· Ámbar: Gracias, hay algo que olvidamos... y es que Wooper tiene un segundo Tipo... Tierra, por lo que todos los Ataques Eléctricos se anulan, es decir, Trueno x1.5, x2, x2... y x0... aunque el Trueno tenía una fuerza seis veces superior, contra el Tipo Tierra de Wooper no sirvió de nada...   
· Jun: I no tiene nada que ver con que Ámbar haya ubicado el cero al final, porque como sabrás, aunque el cero este adelante, todos los bonos se multiplican y todo número multiplicado por cero, será cero...   
· Molly: O sea, Trueno... Bono del mismo Tipo, Ventaja del Primer Tipo, Inútil contra Segundo Tipo, Golpe Critico... Ataque x1.5 x2 x0 x2... si mi matemática no esta tan mal... 1.5 por 2, da 3, 3 por 0 da 0, 0 por 2, da 0, un Trueno con un poder igual a cero...   
· Jun: Un Ataque totalmente inútil, ahora lo entiendes Molly...   
· Molly: Si gracias... a las dos.   
· Ámbar: Estamos para servirte.   
· Molly: Sabía aquello de que Wooper aunque era un Pokémon de Agua, era inmune a los Ataques Eléctricos por ser también Tipo Tierra y lo repetía como loro, pero ignoraba el porque, ahora que ya se como funciona, se los agradezco mucho...   
· Jun: Que linda, Hikari se durmió...   
Hikari estaba profundamente dormida en la almohada de Ámbar.   
· Ámbar: Tal parece que nuestra platica no le gusto mucho...   
· Molly: Así parece.   
· Jun: Hikari aun es una bebita, solo tiene unas semanas de haber nacido.   
· Molly: Ya lo sé, solo lo decía en broma...   
· Ámbar: Ya me dio hambre, que tal si la dejamos dormir y vamos a buscar algo de comer abajo.   
· Molly: Buena idea.   
· Jun: También quiero ir a ver como esta Penélope...   
· Ámbar: Vienes Delcatty?   
Delcatty solo se hecho junto a la cama.   
· Ámbar: Parece que no, cuida de Hikari...   
Molly, Jun y Ámbar salieron de la habitación.   
· Jun: Oigan, se me ocurre algo...   
· Ámbar: Sí?   
· Molly: Que cosa...   
· Jun: Saben que cada día se descubren nuevos Pokémon, quizás pueda llegar a hacerse realidad, pero si no... si pudieran pedir una mezcla específica de Tipos... que elegirían?   
· Ámbar: Así como Agua y Acero...   
· Molly: O Dragón Fuego?   
· Jun: Sí, cuál elegirían?   
· Ámbar: Pues hay muchas leyendas de animales legendarios y le tengo el ojo puesto a varios, son imposibles... pero me gustaría montar sobre un Pegaso, el cual sería un Pokémon Legendario y por ende, un Tipo Volador puro...   
· Molly: Pegaso?, bueno si tiene alas, pero... Volador puro?   
· Ámbar: Sí.   
· Jun: En este caso te refieres a un Pokémon con Tipo especifico, cierto?   
· Ámbar: Bueno si, se que no era lo que pediste, pero me gusta soñar...   
· Molly: Hasta donde se no hay Pokémon de Tipo Volador Puro, sería interesante y más si fuera legendario...   
· Ámbar: Gracias y tu Molly, que elegirías.   
· Molly: Pues había estado pensado en algo desde que me diste el libro Pokémon...   
· Ámbar: El de los nuevos Pokémon que no conocías?   
· Molly: El mismo, con lo que sé, vi algo interesante.   
· Jun: I que es...   
· Molly: Dado que todos los Pokémon que se creían extintos, como Omanyte...   
· Jun: Pokémon extinto…   
· Ámbar: Tipo Roca Agua...   
· Molly: Omastar…   
· Jun: Su evolución...   
· Ámbar: Mismo Tipo de Omanyte.   
· Molly: Kabuto y Kabutops…   
· Jun: Pokémon extinto y su evolución.   
· Ámbar: Igual que los otros, Roca Agua...   
· Molly: Aerodactyl…   
· Jun: Un pterodáctilo extinto…   
· Ámbar: Pokémon del Tipo Roca Volador… me han dicho que Lance, de la Liga Elite, tiene uno...   
· Jun: Genial, supe que aparte de su Dragonite, también tiene un Gyarados Rojo...   
· Molly: Ejem...   
· Jun: Perdón, continua Molly...   
· Molly: Lileep y Cradily…   
· Jun: I esos quienes son?   
· Ámbar: Dos Pokémon que se creían extintos, bueno, más bien uno, ya que Cradily es la evolución de Lileep... fueron revividos de un trozo de Ámbar.   
· Jun: Ámbar?, genial y de que Tipo son?   
· Ámbar: Si, ámbar... ambos son Tipo Roca Planta...   
· Molly: I por último Anorith y Armaldo...   
· Jun: Supongo que otros Pokémon extintos?   
· Ámbar: Así es, Armaldo es la evolución, son Pokémon del Tipo Roca Insecto...   
· Jun: Cómo Shuckle?   
· Molly: Shuckle es Insecto Roca, estos son Roca Insecto…   
· Jun: I eso que tiene.   
· Molly: como qué que tiene, es importante, sino porque crees que hay Pokémon Roca Tierra y otros Tierra Roca...   
· Ámbar: Los únicos Pokémon Tierra Roca que conozco son Rhyhorn y Rhydon... pero nunca entendí porque ese calificativo de Tierra Roca y en otros Roca Tierra...   
· Jun: Sabes, es una buena pregunta...   
· Ámbar: Será porque los otros dan más apariencia de roca?   
· Jun: Los Pokémon de Roca son toscos y duros, como una roca...   
· Ámbar: Mientras que los Pokémon Tierra tienen formas mas suaves y uniformes...   
· Jun: Cierto, porque será...   
· Molly: Ejem...   
Molly volvió a interrumpir a sus amigas.   
· Ámbar: Tu tienes la culpa por distraernos, dinos rápido que Tipo de Pokémon querrías...   
· Molly: Explico, como todos los Pokémon que se creían extintos son Tipo Roca, pensaba en un Mamut, que opinan, vivieron en las duras épocas cuando el clima era gélido, además como se supone son extintos, serían los perfectos Pokémon Tipo Roca Hielo...   
· Jun: Genial.   
· Ámbar: Mas que genial, por su tamaño sería un Pokémon muy fuerte... bien pensado Molly.   
· Molly: Gracias...   
· Ámbar: Ahora solo faltas tu Jun, dinos que Pokémon querrías.   
· Molly: Si, anda, si tu pensaste en esto, es porque de seguro pensaste en un Pokémon muy bueno...   
· Jun: Pues mi Pokémon no es extinto o legendario... simplemente es un Pokémon muy lindo... un Insecto.   
· Molly: Insecto, como puede ser lindo un Insecto?   
· Ámbar: Molly, las mejores cosas vienen en paquetes pequeños... por sino te has fijado, el mundo esta lleno de estas formidables criaturas y muchos de ellos son muy lindos, útiles y hasta inspiradores...   
· Molly: Eso de lindos y útiles te creo... pero inspiradores?   
· Ámbar: Las luciérnagas son unos pequeños Insectos con luz propia...   
· Molly: Sí, las conozco.   
· Ámbar: Entonces no me vas a negar que siempre que vez una, no te produce una sensación especial como mágica...   
· Molly: Has estado leyendo muchas novelas románticas...   
· Ámbar: Supongo.   
· Molly: Entonces Jun, que Insecto has escogido.   
· Jun: Pues concuerdo mucho con Ámbar, las Luciérnagas son muy lindas y mágicas, por su luz propia, creo que podríamos ponerlas como Insectos Eléctricos...   
· Molly: Supongo.   
· Jun: Pero mi Insecto no es una Luciérnaga, no es un Insecto común que lo pueden encontrar en cualquier parte...   
· Molly: Ya se, es una de esas arañotas venenosas que dan miedo de solo verlas?   
· Ámbar: Insecto Siniestro?   
· Molly: Supongo.   
· Jun: No, aunque no me crean, yo vi en una ocasión un Insecto... exactamente un mosquito, solo que este tenía unas preciosas alas azules metálicas y parecía estar cubierto por una bella armadura...   
· Molly: Un mosquito con armadura?   
· Ámbar: Un Pokémon Insecto Acero, sería genial...   
· Molly: Pero donde lo viste Jun?   
· Jun: Pues fue a las afueras de Ciudad Caña Dorada, durante una de las excursiones de la escuela... lo recuerdo muy bien, porque era mi cumpleaños...   
· Molly: Entonces fue para un 19 de Junio?   
· Jun: Sí, la Oficial Jenny me había dado permiso, fue un viaje increíble, aunque no atrape ningún Pokémon...   
· Molly: I Penélope que.   
· Jun: Penélope no fue, siempre ha estado a mi lado, pero como es muy pequeña se duerme pronto, además era mucho riesgo para ella.   
· Molly: Eso si.   
· Ámbar: Pero sigue contando...   
· Jun: Bueno, durante una caminata me tropecé y me torcí el tobillo, por lo que tuve que permanecer el resto del día en la enfermería descansando.   
· Molly: Te perdiste entonces la excursión.   
· Jun: No exactamente, más bien solo la caminata por el bosque, pero la pase mejor, conocí a otras chicas de otros grupos y durante la noche lo vi...   
· Molly: A tu mosquito?   
· Jun: Sí, estaba molesta porque me habían cambiado de habitación.   
· Ámbar: Por qué?   
· Jun: Porque había una chica que se había enfermado y no querían crear una epidemia, ya que yo había pasado mucho tiempo hablando con ella y como no sabían si también estaba enferma o no... me pusieron en otra habitación.   
· Molly: I el mosquito.   
· Jun: Pues estaba muy aburrida y aunque tenía una ventana, solo veía la pared de la dirección, pero en la noche... vi el espectáculo más hermoso de mi vida, cientos de luciérnagas y otros Pokémon Insectos danzaban frente a mi ventana, fue algo asombroso... y para terminar el espectáculo, un hermoso mosquito que parecía tener una linda armadura azul, se poso sobre mi ventana... fueron cerca de tres minutos, pero fue increíble...   
· Ámbar: Que lindo, ojalá me pasara algo así algún día...   
· Molly: Eso fue increíble, de verdad Jun.   
· Jun: Gracias, aunque ustedes son las primeras que me creen.   
· Ámbar: Las primeras?   
· Jun: Si, muchos decían que todo lo que vi era producto de mi imaginación, porque esa noche tuve mucha fiebre y decían que todo era un delirio, una creación de mi mente... pero yo no lo creo.   
· Ámbar: Aunque hubiera sido un sueño... me encantaría vivir algo así...   
· Molly: Sería increíble.   
· Jun: Hablando de sueños, no han pensado en tener una batalla doble de nuevo, como la que tuvimos con Jade?   
· Molly: Sería buena idea, pero sin Jade...   
· Ámbar: Saben, yo creo que sería mejor aun, una batalla doble, entre Mary y Mary contra Tara y Esmeralda...   
· Jun: I porque entre ellas?   
· Ámbar: Pues según le oí a Mary, ella es de Kanto, de las Islas Naranjas.   
· Molly: Sí, ya se me todo su discurso.   
· Jun: También tiene Pokémon de Kanto.   
· Ámbar: Por eso, Mary es de Johto y tiene Pokémon de Johto...   
· Jun: Voy comprendiendo.   
· Molly: Yo también, algo, pero Esmeralda y Tara ambas son de Hoenn.   
· Ámbar: Lo sé, pero sino te has fijado, ella posee Pokémon muy raros y desconocidos, sería una pelea interesante.   
· Molly: Son Pokémon especiales, su madre los capturo personalmente solo para Tara.   
· Jun: Valla, en ese caso si valdría la pena una pelea así... pero Ámbar, no se te hace una pelea con mucha desventaja, Agua contra Electricidad...   
· Ámbar: No, muchas veces no depende de la fuerza, sino de la estrategia...   
· Jun: Muy sabias palabras...   
· Molly: Entonces que les parece si vamos a buscarlas para preguntarles si quieren pelear?   
· Ámbar & Jun: Vamos... 

**Nota de Autor** (O sea mía): Se preguntarán el porque del cambió de Houen a Hoenn (I sino se lo han preguntado, pues ya ni modo, igual les digo), en si ambos nombre me gustan y dan la apariencia de tierras lejanas, en lo personal me inclino más por Houen, da ese aire a tierras inexploradas y llenas de un encanto salvaje, como alguna región perdida de África o de la Selva Amazónica, Hoenn pinta más para alguna cuna de religiones antiguas, de grandes sabios y civilizaciones perdidas en el tiempo, con esa magia oriental única de China, Singapur, Corea o del propio Japón, el hecho de cambiar de Houen a Hoenn, pues radica principalmente en que con la aparición de Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro, se le dio nombre oficial a muchas cosas, entre ellas al nuevo continente (I ojalá aparezcan más), Hoenn, no hay mucha diferencia con el nombre anterior, pero un cambio, es un cambio, aprovecho también para informarles, que vuelvo a poner los ataques traducidos, en lugar de ir Selfdestruct (Autodestrucción), iría solo Autodestrucción, esto es para no confundir mucho, pero es solo para los ataques más conocidos, como Lanzallamas, Chorro de Agua, Rayo de Hielo, Hojas Navaja, Contraataque, Embestida, Hyper Rayo, Látigo Cepa, Attack Trueno, entre otros, ya que los nuevos ataques y otros que casi no se hayan visto en la serie pero ya son de dominio público, entre los nuevos, ejemplos como Rock tomb (Tumba de Roca), Hyper Voice (Hiper Voz – Vozarrón), Hydro Cannon (Hidro Cañón), Teeter Dance (Danza Caos), Knock Off (Desarme), entre otros, muchos son ataques muy buenos que merecen ser tomados en cuenta para futuras estrategias, sobre los ataques que ya son de dominio público, pues se contarían los combos devastadores como el famosísimo Mind Reader (Lectura de Mente – Telépata) + Fissure (Fisura) – Mind Reader garantiza que tu siguiente ataque dará en el blanco, así te aseguras que Fisura, un ataque que si llega a dar en el blanco, acabará al Pokémon rival, de un solo golpe... aunque no sirve contra Voladores, Fisura si se lo ha usado en la serie, pero muy pocas veces y entre esas pocas, solo una vez logró servir, para usar este combo, necesitas un Poliwhirl de alguna versión antigua de Pokémon, Red, Blue o Yellow y enseñarle el TM 27que es Fissure, una vez que lo tenga, lo intercambias a Gold, Silver o Cristal para obtener el Mind Reader; otro Pokémon con combinación incluida es Misdreavus, Mean Look (Mal de Ojo) + Perish Song (Canto Mortal) – Como ya ha de saber por medio de la serie o alguna batalla que hayan tenido, Mean Look es un ataque que impide que el contrarió intercambie de Pokémon, ahora si a esto le sumamos el poder de Perish Song, que nos garantiza que los Pokémon que aun estén en el campo de batalla para el tercer turno, caen fulminados por este ataque, aunque quien intercambie de Pokémon antes del límite de tres turnos, se salva, es para eso el Mal de Ojo, para evitar que el contrarió escape, pero tu lo puedas hacer con facilidad; también esta Belly Drum (Tambor) + Rest (Descanso) – Belly Drum es un ataque interesante, baja tu energía para subir tu ataque, con esto solo necesitas echarte una siestecita para recuperarte del todo... y si tienes Snore (Ronquido) o Sleep Talk (Sonámbulo), créeme, tu rival no la va a contar; hay otras combinaciones más, pero creo que con estas será suficiente, además en un futuro capítulo pondré más de estas así como los Pokémon que pueden usarlas, por lo pronto eso es todo, hasta el siguiente episodio.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Duelos, Duelos y más Duelos **   
**o**   
**En el Amor y la Guerra...**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	47. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 46

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Duelos, Duelos y más Duelos**   
**o**   
**En el Amor y la Guerra...**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
· Mary: Sí, es muy linda...   
· Mary: Concuerdo contigo...   
Mary y Mary estaban analizando el Pokegear de Rubí.   
· Mary: Veamos, el Gear es un complejo instrumento de ingeniería, posee un mapa, una emisora de radio, un calendario con reloj y un celular para vídeo conferencia, todo en un perfecto empaque viajero de un reloj muñequera...   
· Mary: Debe tener micrófono, parlantes, pantalla a color de vidrio líquido y a prueba de golpes, además de una mini cámara, tan solo para cubrir la función de vídeo teléfono...   
· Mary: Eso sin contar con la opción de memoria para x cantidad de números que de modelo a modelo, cambia completamente...   
· Mary: Como los celulares…   
· Mary: Cierto, asumo que debe tener un montón de chips ahí metidos, para hacerlo tan impresionante...   
· Mary: Cierto, Vídeo teléfono, Reloj calendario, Mapa virtual y hasta Radio Am Fm... me muero por tener uno...   
· Mary: Yo también quiero... y si se puede un Pokedex también...   
Ámbar, Jun y Molly entraron.   
· Mary: Hola niñas..   
· Jun: Alguna de ustedes sabe donde esta Kurumi y Penélope?   
· Rubí: Kurumi salió...   
· Perla: Sí, fue a ver a Cherry y a Yanina al Gimnasio de Jazmine.   
· Topacio: Dejo a Penélope con Tara.   
· Ámbar: Con Tara... y Esmeralda?   
· Topacio: Debe estar con Sam y Alex en su cuarto...   
Las tres niñas se reunieron.   
· Molly: Bien, están todas... por suerte.   
· Ámbar: Yo me encargó de Esmeralda, pero... y de las demás?   
· Jun: Yo puedo hablar con Tara, no nos hemos tratado mucho, pero puedo aprovechar para conocerla..   
· Molly: Entonces me quedan Mary y Mary, para mi.   
· Ámbar: Entendido...   
· Jun: Bien, hagámoslo.   
Las tres niñas rompieron su círculo de reunión.   
· Mary: Hay algo que debamos saber?   
Pregunto Mary un poco nerviosa.   
· Mary: Sí, no es normal que se pongan a secretearse en medio de un cuarto...   
· Jun: Lo que pasa es que...   
Pero Jun no termino de hablar, ya que Ámbar la interrumpió.   
· Ámbar: Eso es labor de Molly, recuerdas...   
· Jun: Cierto, perdóname Molly, nosotras tenemos que hacer.   
Ámbar y Jun salieron de la habitación.   
· Molly: Bien... lo que sucede, es que nosotras...   
Mientras Molly les explicaba a sus amigas el plan y trataba de convencerlas, Jun y Ámbar hacían lo mismo con Tara y Esmeralda.   
· Tara: Un duelo de dos... seria interesante, pero quien sería mi compañera de batalla?   
· Jun: Eso no lo habíamos pensado, pero supongo que sería Esmeralda, ambas tienen Pokémon de Hoenn.   
· Tara: Sí, me parece bien, así ambos equipos tendrán debilidades y fortalezas iguales...   
Mientras en otra habitación.   
· Esmeralda: No lo sé... una batalla de dos contra dos...   
· Ámbar: Por favor...   
Ámbar trataba de convencer a su hermana.   
· Esmeralda: Esta bien, lo haré...   
· Ámbar: Sí!   
· Esmeralda: No tan rápido, antes, debes cumplir con una condición...   
· Ámbar: Cuál?   
Pregunto algo nerviosa Ámbar.   
· Esmeralda: Quiero que seas niñera de Sam y Alex. 

Centro Pokémon de Cuidad Olivine.   
Terry y Ken, esperaban impacientemente a Madison, a que saliera del Centro Pokémon.   
· Terry: Dios, ya es muy tarde...   
· Ken: Porque mi hermana le encanta hacernos esperar...   
La puerta del Poke Center por fin se abrió, Madison salió luciendo un hermoso vestido de noche.   
· Terry: Ma... Madison?… estas hermosa.   
Madison solo asintió sonrojada.   
· Ken: Donde es el baile de disfraces?   
Madison solo le lanzó una mirada molesta a su hermano.   
· Madison: Ya... ya estoy lista.   
· Terry: Pero estas segura de usar ese vestido, no sé, podría ensuciarse...   
· Madison: Vamos a conocer a tus amigos, debemos causar buena impresión...   
· Ken: Lo que yo creo...   
· Madison: Cállate!, nadie te pregunto tu opinión.   
Tanto Terry como Ken se sorprendieron por el grito de Madison.   
· Madison: Bien, vamos a conocerlos... 

Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Olivine.   
Campo de batalla.   
· Yanina: Pero mamá...   
Por fin los padres de Yanina habían llegado.   
· Ivette: Ah ah...   
Negó la madre de Yanina.   
· Ivette: Es la única forma Yanina.   
Pero además de las cámaras y equipo de filmación, los padres de Yanina habían llegado con algo más que la idea de entrevistar a la pequeña Yanina... enfrentarse a ella en un batalla Pokémon para evaluar sus avances y dar la aprobación que tanto quería Yanina.   
· Yanina: Papá...   
Yanina volteó a ver a su padre, quien estaba filmado todo el encuentro.   
· Erick: Fue idea de tu madre, discute con ella...   
Dijo sin dejar de filmar con la cámara.   
· Erick: I podrías sonreír un poco más cariño...   
Yanina asintió.   
· Cherry: Tu puedes Yanina...   
· Kurumi: Recuerda que nosotras te estamos apoyando.   
Atrás de Yanina, estaban Kurumi, Cherry, Andrew y Jazmine viendo el encuentro. 

· Yanina: Ahora todo depende de mis Pokémon... porque a mamá siempre se le ocurren ideas tan raras...   
Pensó Yanina. 

· Ivette: Estas lista Yanina...   
La pequeña Yanina asintió.   
· Ivette: Pokebola Ve!   
La madre de Yanina, Ivette, lanzó una Pokebola, de ella salió un Golem, atrás, todo el público discutía la elección.   
· Andrew: Golem es un Pokémon evolucionado y fuerte... pero los Tipo Roca son débiles a los Tipo Acero y todos los Pokémon de Yanina son de ese Tipo...   
· Kurumi: Cierto, pero Golem es también Tipo Tierra por si lo olvidas, todos los Pokémon de Tipo Acero de Yanina tendrán problemas con esos Ataques...   
· Jazmine: No todos.   
Dijo Jazmine tranquilamente.   
· Cherry: Es verdad, Skarmory tu Tipo Volador lo hace inmune a los ataques Tipo Tierra... ojalá Yanina recuerde eso.   
Yanina lucía pensativa, como tratando de analizar al Pokémon rival. 

· Yanina: Es un Pokémon de Roca y son débiles a los ataques de mis Pokémon Acero... debe haber algún truco aquí, mamá no me pondría las cosas tan fáciles...   
Pensó Yanina. 

· Yanina: Bien, creo haber descubierto el truco... así que improvisare uno propio.   
Yanina lanzó una Pokebola.   
· Yanina: He tenido tantos duelos de gimnasio y visto muchas otras batallas como para saber que hacer...   
El Pokémon comenzó a tomar forma.   
· Cherry: Bien, parece que Yanina lo entendió... los Tipo Volador son inmune a los ataques de Tierra y por ser Acero, es muy fuerte cobre los Tipo Roca... Skarmory.   
· Kurumi: Espera, ese no se parece a ningún Skarmory que yo haya visto...   
El Pokémon por fin apareció, pero no era ningún Skarmory o algún otro Pokémon Acero, sino...   
· Ivette: Phanpy?, no sabía que tuvieras uno Yanina.   
· Yanina: Sí, mi Phanpy es mi arma secreta...   
Phanpy bostezó y luego de estirarse miró a su entrenadora.   
· Ivette: Es un lindo Phanpy Yanina, pero... Golem, Terremoto!   
Golem comenzó a golpear el suelo, pronto todo comenzó a temblar, el suelo debajo de Phanpy se cuarteó, pero antes de que terminará el ataque, Yanina actuó...   
· Yanina: Phanpy Protección...   
Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Yanina, Phanpy logró salvarse de un golpe directo y aunque ahora el suelo del gimnasio parecía área de desastre por el Terremoto, Phanpy podía luchar con comodidad.   
· Cherry: Pobre gimnasio, lo que les ha de costar repararlo...   
· Jazmine: No es nada, Yanina puede encargarse.   
Yanina puso su mano sobre su barbilla y con su otra mano comenzó a dibujar líneas en el aire, como si estuviera trazando un gran plan.   
· Ivette: Te espero Yanina.   
· Yanina: Gracias Mamá... Phanpy usa Rollout! (Aplanadora – Ataque de Rodada – Desenrollar)   
Phanpy de inmediato comenzó a girar, sus giros no solo lo acercaban peligrosamente hacia Golem, sino que iban reparando la superficie destruida del Gimnasio.   
· Cherry: Genial, así que era a eso a lo que te referías.   
Phanpy golpeo a Golem, pero este resistió.   
· Ivette: Golem detenlo con Fisura.   
Golem golpeó el suelo provocando una grieta que corría hacia Phanpy.   
· Cherry: Fi... Fisura...   
· Kurumi: Si ese ataque toca a Phanpy, el duelo se acaba...   
· Andrew: Yo lo sé, tu lo sabes, pero a Yanina parece importarle muy poco.   
La Fisura se dirigía directamente a Phanpy quien aun seguía girando y rumbo al ataque.   
· Yanina: Eso es... un poco más... ahora!   
Aprovechando un desnivel del suelo y el impulso del ataque, Phanpy salió disparado por encima de Golem, esquivando la Fisura y colocándolo en un ángulo preciso.   
· Yanina: Phanpy usa Focus Energy! (Foco Energía – Enfoque)   
· Phanpy: Phaaaaanpy!   
La precisión de Phanpy para un golpe crítico se elevo al infinito.   
· Yanina: Ahora usa Chorro de Agua!   
Golem no podía hacer nada mientras Phanpy estuviera sobre el, pero el pequeño Phanpy de Yanina si, con ayuda del Enfoque, Phanpy disparo un poderoso Chorro de Agua de su trompa, que dejó muy débil a Golem.   
· Ivette: Buen estrategia... pero te falta mejorar...   
Phanpy por fin aterrizo.   
· Ivette: Haz lo mismo que Phanpy y colócate sobre el para una Explosión...   
Ahora era el turno de estar en el aire para Golem, copiando perfectamente la hazaña de Phanpy, Golem también salió disparado hacia arriba.   
· Cherry: Autodestrucción?, pero si la usa, Golem se debilitará al igual que Phanpy   
· Andrew: Pero las reglas eran que Yanina debía sobrevivir a la batalla, aunque su madre pierda con ese ataque, Yanina no cumplirá con lo acordado y... perderá.   
Golem seguía girando en el aire pero cuando estaba sobre Phanpy...   
· Yanina: Perfecto... usa Ancientpower. (Poder Antiguo - Poder Pasado)   
Aunque Golem se encontraba en el aire, el ataque secuencial de rocas de Phanpy golpeo a Golem en el momento preciso, evitando que usará su Explosión y enviándolo nuevamente a tierra.   
· Yanina: En la seguridad del suelo... Phanpy acábalo con Flail! (Azote)   
· Phanpy: Phanpy... Phanpy... Phaaaan... Py!   
El Azote que recibió Golem fue todo lo que necesitaba Yanina para ganar, Golem cayó ya sin fuerzas.   
· Phanpy: Phanpy, Phanpy, Phanpy...   
El Phanpy de Yanina brincaba de emoción, al igual que su entrenadora.   
· Yanina: Vencí a mamá... Si!... vencí a mamá...   
La madre de Yanina solo guardó a su Pokémon muy feliz.   
· Cherry: Lo bueno es que es modesta...   
Yanina se encontraba lanzando millar de besos a la cámara de su padre.   
· Jazmine: Tal como esperaba.   
Dijo Jazmine sin mostrar ni un poco de preocupación.   
· Cherry: Como puedes estar tan tranquila, yo me moría de los nervios...   
· Kurumi: Jazmine entreno a Yanina, ella sabe de lo que es capas.   
· Andrew: Fue una batalla asombrosa, les pediré una copia para verla de nuevo... 

Continente Kanto.   
Pueblo Eifil.   
Antiguamente poblado.   
· Erika: No veo a nadie...   
· Vanessa: Ni yo...   
Dos pequeñas entrenadoras se encontraban buscando algo o posiblemente a alguien.   
· Erika: Cree... crees que estemos pérdidas...   
Ambas niñas entraron a lo que parecía ser una taberna antigua.   
· Vanessa: Espero que no...   
Ambas niñas se encontraban en lo que era las ruinas de un pueblo fantasma.   
· Erika: Como terminamos aquí...   
Dijo la pequeña Erika muy nerviosa.   
· Vanessa: Fue por esa loca idea de buscar oro... no encontramos nada más que tierra, lodo y rocas...   
De pronto se escucho el sonido de un aleteo.   
· Erika: Quiero a mi mami...   
Dijo asustada la pequeña Erika.   
· Vanessa: Vamos... no hay porque temer...   
Dijo la pequeña Vanessa tratando de darse ánimos, de pronto se escucho un aullido y ambas niñas se abrazaron fuertemente.   
· Vanessa: Lamento lo que te dije antes... todos tus Pokémon son muy buenos...   
· Erika: I yo por molestarme contigo...   
Varios pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, ambas niñas se metieron debajo de una mesa.   
· Erika: No quiero que me pase nada...   
· Vanessa: Créeme, yo tampoco...   
La puerta se abrió y las pisadas continuaron escuchándose, esta vez se dirigían hacia las niñas.   
· Vanessa: Erika... te quiero, eres la mejor prima que podría pedir.   
· Erika: I yo te quiero a ti...   
Ambas niñas se abrazaron fuertemente y cerraron los ojos como esperando el fin.   
· Su: I ustedes dos que hacen aquí...   
Una chica de diecinueve años pregunto, mientras observaba inclinada a ambas niñas.   
· Su: Como que su relación de amistad ha mejorado mucho...   
Ambas niñas abrieron los ojos y se separaron de inmediato.   
· Vanessa: Su... Susy?   
· Su: Ya sabes que odio que me llamen así.   
· Erika: Suuuu!   
Erika se lanzó a abrazar a Su.   
· Su: También te extrañe, pero díganme, como sabían que estábamos por acá?   
· Vanessa: Estábamos?   
· Su: Sí, Daphne y yo... por cierto, que es de su tutor encargado.   
Las tres chicas salieron de debajo de la mesa.   
· Erika: Nos perdimos, no sabemos donde esta...   
· Vanessa: I que hacen ustedes aquí?   
· Su: Daph intenta atrapar un Mightyena, lo perseguimos hasta este pueblo, pero desapareció... Swallow la ha estado buscando desde el aire.   
· Vanessa: Mightyena es el que parece lobo?   
· Su: Sí.   
· Vanessa: Entonces eran ustedes... por su culpa estábamos muertas de miedo.   
· Su: Disculpen si las asustamos pero...   
Su no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida.   
· Voz: MARÍA SUSANA ELIZABETH HASTA CUANDO TE VOY A ESTAR EPERANDO...!!!   
Su solo se encogió de hombros al escuchar a su hermana.   
· Vanessa: Es Daphne...   
Las tres chicas salieron de la taberna, afuera se encontraron a una chica idéntica a Su, solo que con el cabello ligeramente más corto.   
· Daphne: Ya era hora... necesito a tu Machamp pronto.   
Cerca de Daphne había un Mightyena, la evolución del Pokémon lobo Poochyena, aunque se encontraba acorralado, el Pokémon no dejaba de gruñir.   
· Su: Ahí va... Machamp yo te elijo...   
Machamp salió listo para todo, Mightyena tan solo lo vio y comenzó a gruñir.   
· Su: Machamp usa... FOCUS ENERGY! (Enfoque de Energía – Enfoque)   
· Machamp: Maaaaachamp!   
Machamp estaba listo para pelear, Mightyena tan solo seguía gruñendo sin moverse.   
· Vanessa: Pero ahora le causará mucho daño a Mightyena.   
· Erika: Sí, con el Focus Energy lastimará a Mightyena provocándole un golpe critico.   
· Su: Machamp ahora usa Movimiento Sísmico...   
Machamp tomo a Mightyena con sus manos y procedió con su formidable ataque, desde una gran altura, Machamp lanzó a Mightyena contra el suelo.   
· Su: El Movimiento Sísmico tan solo lo debilito... prueba a ver si lo puedes atrapar Daph.   
· Vanessa: No lo quieres herir, cierto.   
Su movió la cabeza negativamente.   
· Daphne: Esta bien, lo haremos a tu modo esta vez...   
Daphne sacó una Pokebola.   
· Daphne: Pokebola ve...   
Pero Daphne nunca lanzó la Pokebola, en lugar de eso, la guardo y se retiro.   
· Su: I ahora?   
· Vanessa: Ya no lo vas a capturar?   
Daphne solo negó con el dedo, mientras seguía caminando, Mightyena se levanto y también se retiro, pero hacia una casa abandonada.   
· Su: Bueno, ya se va...   
· Erika: Mira...   
La pequeña Erika señalo en dirección del Mightyena, este entro en por un orificio en la madera, pero del escondite de Mightyena salieron varios Poochyena bebés.   
· Su: Eso lo explica todo...   
· Vanessa: Que lindos...   
· Erika: Mightyena era mamá...   
· Daphne: Se piensan quedar todo el día perdiendo el tiempo, debemos continuar nuestro viaje...   
· Su: Sí, ya vamos... 

Continente Johto.   
Mansión Cedar.   
· Winnie: I esa es toda la historia, Nathy debe estar por ahí, entrenando y capturando nuevos Pokémon muy poderosos...   
Winnie, Mary, Mary, Esmeralda, Rubí, Topacio y Perla estaban charlando tranquilamente, aunque Molly también se encontraba en la habitación, no había dicho nada aun.   
· Rubí: Genial, no somos las únicas gemelas...   
· Mary: Te quería hacer una pregunta Winnie.   
Winnie volteó.   
· Winnie: Sí?   
· Mary: Porque ya no sueles contar alguno de tus chistes?   
· Mary: Sí o hacer alguna de tus bromas o comentarios irónicos...   
· Winnie: No sabía que los extrañaban.   
· Mary: No es eso, es que solo nos extraño.   
· Mary: Sí, ahora eres más sería que cuando te conocimos, por qué?   
· Winnie: Bueno, se deben a muchos factores, principalmente dos, al parecer a nadie le hacia gracia nada de lo que decía, además, cuando hablaba seriamente nadie creía que lo hacía, así que me puse a pensar, si quería que me empezaran a tomar en serio, debía actuar así...   
· Mary: Ah.   
· Mary: Pero no actúes siempre tan sería, a veces las bromas son buenas.   
· Mary: Cierto, aquí nos tienes a nosotras para cualquier cosa.   
· Mary: Sí, incluso a nosotras nos parece divertido una broma de vez en cuando.   
· Winnie: Gracias, lo tendré presente.   
· Rubí: A mi también me gustan, solo que no sean muy fuertes.   
· Winnie: Descuida, solo son pequeños comentarios graciosos.   
· Esmeralda: Creen que logren convencer a Tara?   
· Mary: Supongo, me pareció muy buena su idea...   
· Molly: Gracias.   
Dijo Molly desde su rincón alejado.   
· Perla: En realidad es una buena idea, quiero conocer a todos los Pokémon únicos de Tara.   
· Topacio: Si, en realidad son únicos...   
Por fin Tara entro, seguida de Jun, quien cargaba a Penélope y más atrás venía Ámbar empujando dos coches.   
· Tara: Ya estoy lista, alguna de ustedes se quiere arrepentir antes de que empiece?   
· Mary: Arrepentir?, te gané yo sola, ahora con Mary y su ejercito de Pokémon de Agua, lamentaras el habernos retado.   
· Topacio: Entonces ya es oficial.   
· Molly: Sí, un duelo doble.   
· Winnie: Alto, existe alguna regla que debamos conocer?   
· Esmeralda: No lo se, el duelo fue idea de Molly, Jun y Ámbar, pregúntales a ellas...   
· Molly: Bueno...   
· Jun: No habíamos pensado en ello.   
· Ámbar: I si la perdedora paga la cuenta?   
· Molly: Eh.   
· Rubí: No estamos en el restaurante, además no es competencia de quien come más postres...   
· Jun: I si lo hacemos una batalla por amistad, sin nada que perder o ganar, simplemente para divertirnos.   
· Mary: Esa idea me gusta.   
· Mary: Si, es buena idea.   
· Tara: Perfecto, acepto las condiciones.   
· Esmeralda: I yo, pero donde pelearemos?   
· Winnie: Que les parece frente al mar, la casa queda a orillas del mar, así aprovechan también el agua para los Pokémon de Mary y Tara.   
· Mary: I para mi Lanturn... digo, si decidiera usarlo.   
· Winnie: En ese caso, será frente al mar, yo seré la que juzgara el encuentro.   
· Mary: Perfecto... esperen, solo nos falta un detalle.   
· Molly: Cuál?   
· Mary: Cuantos Pokémon usaremos.   
· Jun: Que sean...   
· Ámbar: No muy pocos para que no sea una batalla tan corta...   
· Molly: Pero que tampoco sean muchos.   
· Jun: Que tal cuatro, solo dejarán dos de los seis Pokémon que usan.   
· Esmeralda: No sé, se me ocurrió una loca idea, ya que esta va a ser una batalla muy diferente a todas las demás, que tal si la hacemos una batalla total.   
· Tara: Te refieres a seis contra seis... o más bien, doce en este caso...   
· Mary: Todos mis Pokémon y los de Mary, contra todos los suyos?   
· Mary: Genial.   
· Esmeralda: Si, primer equipo que pierda en total seis de sus doce Pokémon, ya sean, seis de una sola entrenadora o tres y tres de ambas, dos y cuatro o uno y cinco...   
· Mary: Nunca he luchado con esas reglas.   
· Mary: Pero así no podríamos dar lo mejor de nosotras por miedo a que nuestra compañera pueda salir lastimada.   
· Tara: Cierto, que tal si la hacemos una batalla total, como teníamos pensado en un principio.   
· Mary: El primer equipo que pierda a los seis Pokémon de una de sus entrenadoras, será el perdedor.   
· Esmeralda: Sin importar con cuantos quedo su compañera?   
· Mary: Sin importa si quedo con los seis intactos o solo con uno.   
· Esmeralda: Pues acepto, tengo técnicas de equipo que aun no he probado.   
· Tara: I yo Pokémon que me muero por usar.   
· Mary: Bien, vamos a pelear?   
· Tara: Aun no, debo antes llamar a casa para decirle a mamá que me envié mis otros Pokémon.   
· Esmeralda: I yo debo ir a mejorar mi equipo...   
· Mary: Yo estoy bien con el equipo que tengo.   
· Mary: Opino igual.   
· Esmeralda: Entonces nos veremos en media hora afuera, frente a la casa.   
· Mary: Entendido.   
· Mary: En media hora, no falten.   
· Tara: No lo haremos... 

Afuera de la gran Mansión Cedar.   
Terry, Ken y Madison observaban el gran edificio atónitos.   
· Ken: Estas seguro de no haberte equivocado de casa, Terry?   
· Terry: No, es la única con las descripciones que Mary me dio...   
· Madison: Quien vive aquí, el presidente?   
· Terry: Bueno, será mejor entrar... 

· Madison: I luego vera esa tal Mary...   
Pensó Madison. 

· Ken: Pero de verdad podemos, jamás había visto una casa tan grande... que tal sino nos comportamos a su altura...   
· Terry: Vamos, no creo que les importe eso... 

Gimnasio Acero.   
Afuera del Gimnasio.   
· Ivette: Te deseo suerte en tu viaje Yanina, ya eres toda una señorita...   
Los padres de Yanina habían terminado de evaluarla y ya le habían dado la autorización para empezar su viaje.   
· Yanina: Mamá...   
Dijo Yanina sonrojándose.   
· Erick: Por favor pasa por Ciudad Ecruteak durante tu viaje Yanina.   
· Ivette: Pasa a visitarnos.   
· Yanina: No se si pueda.   
· Cherry: Como que no sabes, claro que pasaremos, Mary aun no ha peleado contra Morty...   
· Andrew: A decir verdad, Esmeralda, Rubí y Topacio tampoco.   
· Kurumi: Pero según les oí, ellas solo han peleado contra Yanina y Chuck.   
· Andrew: Sí, mamá no quería que fueran muy lejos, pero ahora que están ustedes, eso es distinto.   
· Yanina: Entonces si podemos ir a Ciudad Ecruteak?   
· Cherry: Claro que si Yanina, dalo por hecho.   
Yanina abrazo a sus padres.   
· Ivette: Cuídate mi pequeña Yanina.   
· Erick: Adiós mi pequeña damita, te esperamos en Ciudad Ecruteak.   
Los padres de Yanina subieron al automóvil y se fueron rumbo a Ciudad Ecruteak.   
· Yanina: Adiós papá... mamá... los visitare en Ecruteak...   
Yanina corrió siguiendo a sus padres.   
· Cherry: Bien, ahora ya es oficial... tenemos un miembro más en el grupo.   
· Kurumi: Debemos comprar más pociones y antídotos para los Pokémon de Yanina, no creen.   
· Andrew: Es buena idea, incluso nos podrían servir a nosotros...   
Yanina regreso feliz.   
· Yanina: Ya puedo empezar mi viaje Pokémon.   
· Cherry: Te felicito Yanina.   
· Andrew: Sí, demostraste ser una entrenadora excelente...   
· Kurumi: I tus Pokémon están muy bien entrenados.   
· Yanina: De verdad lo creen?   
Jazmine quien no había dicho ni una palabra, hablo.   
· Jazmine: Tus Pokémon son tan buenos como lo eres tu Yanina, mientras más tiempo pases con ellos entrenándolos, más fuertes se harán y tu con ellos.   
· Kurumi: Sí, Jazmine tiene mucha razón, mientras más crezcas como entrenadora, tus Pokémon crecerán contigo.   
· Yanina: Eh?   
· Cherry: Te lo traduzco, como dijo Jazmine, si tu mejoras en tus técnicas tus Pokémon mejoraran contigo, al igual que si ellos mejoran en sus ataques, deberás mejorar tu para adaptarte a sus nuevos ataques y habilidades.   
· Yanina: Gracias, entonces ya estoy lista para empezar mi viaje...   
Yanina miró tristemente a Jazmine.   
· Yanina: Señorita Jazmine...   
Jazmine asintió con una sonrisa.   
· Yanina: Gracias...   
Yanina le dio un abrazo a Jazmine.   
· Jazmine: Bien Yanina, creo que es momento de que se marchen, deben estar esperándolos...   
· Yanina: Pero Señorita...   
· Cherry: Descuida Yanina, aun no vamos a viajar...   
· Andrew: Eso es cierto, por lo menos no hasta que venga Nanako...   
· Kurumi: Te refieres a tu tía?   
Andrew asintió.   
· Cherry: Pues supe que Terry ya estaba en Olivine, solo es cuestión de horas para que llegue a la mansión Cedar.   
· Jazmine: Pues deben apresurarse, cerrare el gimnasio y las alcanzaré allá.   
· Yanina: Va a venir con nosotras señorita Jazmine?   
· Jazmine: Porque no, has sido como una hija para mi Yanina, quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que pueda antes de que partas a tu aventura Pokémon.   
· Yanina: Gracias señorita Jazmine.   
Yanina volvió a abrazar a Jazmine.   
· Kurumi: Que tal si ustedes se adelantan y llevan a Yanina, yo ayudaré a Jazmine con el gimnasio...   
· Cherry: I dejarte pelear sola contra ella... no señorita, si tu te quedas, yo lo hago también.   
· Andrew: En ese caso, si Cherry se queda, me quedo con ella... aun debo conocer su estilo de pelea si quiero retarla en un próximo encuentro...   
· Yanina: Pero si todos se quedan, como iré yo sola...   
· Jazmine: Pues también tendrás que quedarte Yanina.   
Yanina solo bajo la cara molesta.   
· Jazmine: Pero no te preocupes... no vas a tener que esperar mucho, solo dame cinco minutos y derrotaré a Kurumi y a Cherry juntas...   
· Cherry: Así...   
· Kurumi: No suelo decir esto siempre... pero la ocasión lo amerita, Cherry tu pelearas de mi lado.   
· Jazmine: Entonces...   
Jazmine se inclino en dirección de Yanina.   
· Jazmine: Aceptaría pelear a mi lado Yanina.   
Yanina asintió emocionada.   
· Yanina: Sí, nunca había tenido un duelo doble y nunca había esperado tenerlo a su lado... si, acepto Señorita Jazmine.   
· Andrew: En ese caso, no me queda de otra que ser el referí del encuentro, vamos a dentro y que gane el mejor equipo...   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Experiencia Vs. Suerte**   
**o**   
**El Bosque Sagrado.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	48. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 47

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Experiencia Vs. Suerte**   
**o**   
**El Bosque Sagrado.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Gimnasio Acero.   
· Andrew: Esta será una batalla de dos contra dos, con un solo Pokémon, el primer equipo que no tenga más Pokémon para luchar, será el perdedor...   
Por fin el encuentro entre Kurumi y Cherry contra Jazmine y Yanina iba a dar inicio.   
· Cherry: Oye, eso suena muy feo...   
· Yanina: Sí.   
· Andrew: Entonces como quieren que diga, el equipo que no gane?   
· Kurumi: Me gusta, el equipo que no gané...   
· Andrew: Mujeres...   
Las tres entrenadoras miraron a Andrew molestas.   
· Andrew: Esta bien, esta bien... a luchar.   
· Jazmine: Esto será rápido Kurumi, Metagross ve...   
Jazmine lanzó una Pokebola.   
· Kurumi: Buen Pokémon... pero el mío es mejor, Ve Wobbuffet!   
Kurumi ni siquiera tuvo que lanzar su Pokebola, ya que su Pokémon salió solo de su Pokebola.   
· Cherry: Wobbuffet?, de donde tienes un Pokémon como ese?   
· Kurumi: Sorprendida hermanita?   
· Cherry: Si, pero luego me has de contar como lo tienes tu... porque conociéndote, eres igual de chismosa que y presumida que yo y no vas a aguantar en restregarme en la cara tu nuevo Pokémon... ya que yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo...   
· Kurumi: Que bien me conoces hermanita.   
Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa.   
· Yanina: Ya es mi turno?   
Preguntó algo temerosa Yanina.   
· Cherry: Claro.   
· Yanina: Es que el arbitro no había dicho nada...   
Dijo Yanina refiriéndose a Andrew.   
· Cherry: No le hagas caso, tu sigue...   
Andrew ni siquiera protesto.   
· Yanina: Ve Onix...   
Esta vez fue el Onix de Yanina el que salió a luchar.   
· Cherry: Onix... un Psíquico Acero, un Roca Tierra... así que...   
Cherry lanzó una Pokebola.   
· Cherry: Girafarig yo te elijo...   
Girafarig salió a pelear.   
· Kurumi: Sabía elección Cherry.   
Kurumi volteo hacia Jazmine.   
· Kurumi: Te cedo los honores, puedes empezar.   
· Jazmine: Metal Claw. (Garra de Metal)   
Metagross se lanzó directamente contra Wobbuffet.   
· Kurumi: Aun no, Wobbuffet usa Destiny Bond. (Mismo Destino)   
La piel de Wobbuffet brillo un momento, sin embargo no logró detener o debilitar en algo el ataque de Metagross, por lo que Wobbuffet fue lanzado por los aires.   
· Jazmine: Lo siento, no debí ser tan ruda...   
· Kurumi: Ja, ja, búrlate...   
Kurumi señalo en dirección de Metagross, este aunque no había recibido ningún ataque de parte de Wobbuffet, también había sido lanzado en dirección contraría a la de Wobbuffet.   
· Jazmine: Que sucedió, no vi que Wobbuffet usará algún ataque?   
· Cherry: Jazmine, conoces como peleo... deberías estar acostumbrada a este tipo de sorpresas ya que fue de mi hermana mayor, de quien las aprendí...   
· Yanina: Pero que paso, es como si Wobbuffet y Metagross hubieran atacado con el mismo ataque y al mismo tiempo... como si usaran el Movimiento de Espejo...   
· Andrew: En realidad no y a la vez si...   
· Yanina: Eh?   
· Cherry: Si vas a hablar, hazlo bien, me confundes a la niña.   
· Andrew: Esta bien, es como si en este caso, aparte de recibir el ataque Wobbuffet, se lo hubiera regresado...   
· Yanina: Como el Contraataque?   
· Cherry: No el Contraataque es muy distinto, para empezar los daños físicos los regresa duplicados, no con la misma fuerza como en este caso...   
· Kurumi: Solo dura mientras se ejecuta el ataque y si Wobbuffet cae debilitado, su rival puede mantenerse en pie.   
· Jazmine: Voy comprendiendo, así que mi Pokémon es victima de un hechizo.   
· Kurumi: Podríamos llamarlo de ese modo, Mismo Destino es un ataque único, el Pokémon que caiga victima de este ataque, sufrirá en carne propia lo mismo que le haga a su rival...   
· Yanina: Ya comprendo, todo lo que el Metagross de la Señorita Jazmine le haga a Wobbuffet, es como si lo hiciera a si mismo... entonces, si Wobbuffet cae, Metagross también caerá...   
· Cherry: Exacto... y ahora es nuestro turno...   
· Yanina: Bien, Onix no debemos perder, no por la señorita Jazmine... Ve bajo tierra....   
Onix cavó un agujero y desapareció, Girafarig no lucía preocupado para nada.   
· Cherry: Buen ataque Yanina, pero falto algo... por si no sabías, Excavar y Vuelo son formas estupendas de escapar momentáneamente de tu rival mientras planeas una estrategia ya que te permiten saltarte un turno... pero.   
· Yanina: Odio siempre esos peros...   
· Cherry: En el aire, Gust (Tornado), Twister (Ciclón) y Thunder (Trueno) no serán solo los únicos ataques que puedan dañarte, sino, que harán el doble de daño...   
· Yanina: No sabia eso, pero entonces... bajo tierra serán?   
· Andrew: Es obvio, Terremoto, Magnitud y Fisura... y adivina que, Terremoto y Magnitud son ataques que provocan doble daño bajo tierra, mientras que Fisura es un ataque fulminante, que debilita de un solo golpe... ay algo más...   
· Yanina: Porque no me lo dicen todo de una vez...   
· Cherry: Bien, te lo diré yo... adivina cual de esos ataques puede usar mi Girafarig.   
· Yanina: Fi... Fi... Fisura?   
Dijo Yanina muy preocupada.   
· Cherry: Ya quisiera, pero mi Girafarig solo posee Terremoto, dado su status no es un ataque tan asombroso, pero en casos como estos... Girafarig Terremoto!   
Girafarig golpeo el suelo con sus patas y este se partió de inmediato, Onix salió herido sin poder completar su ataque.   
· Andrew: Genial, tanto que trabajaron por dejar ese suelo en buen estado y ahora...   
· Cherry: Cállate Andrew o no te vuelvo a hablar.   
· Andrew: Esta bien, me callo.   
· Kurumi: Buena táctica hermanita.   
· Cherry: Por lo de Andrew o lo de Onix?   
· Kurumi: Por ambas...   
· Jazmine: Si Metagross no puede atacar a Wobbuffet, aun hay un blanco a mi disposición... Hyper Rayo!   
· Cherry: Aun hay un blanco?   
· Yanina: Entiendo, Onix usa Bind (Atadura) contra Wobbuffet y no dejes que se mueva...   
Metagross comenzó a cargar energía rápidamente, mientras Onix aprisionaba a Wobbuffet.   
· Cherry: Si ataca a Wobbuffet aunque lo debilite, también se debilitara Metagross, de que sirve el Hyper Rayo...   
· Kurumi: Aun no lo entiendes Cherry, cambiaron de rival, el nuevo blanco de Metagross es tu Girafarig.   
· Cherry: Qué!   
Pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar, Metagross giro y ataco con su rayo a Girafarig, creando una nube de polvo con ello.   
· Cherry: Es igual que con Mary... Girafarig, aguanta, por favor...   
El polvo comenzó a disiparse, Girafarig aun seguía en pie y no daba muestras de cansancio.   
· Yanina: Pero como, Wobbuffet estaba atrapado y Girafarig no recibió ninguna orden tuya?   
· Girafarig: _Rin rin riiiiin..._   
Protesto Girafarig.   
· Cherry: A veces no es necesario que un Pokémon reciba una orden verbal de su entrenador Yanina, más si se trata de un Pokémon Psíquico que ha estado tanto tiempo con su entrenador...   
· Andrew: Así que le diste la orden mentalmente, eso es...   
· Cherry: Te felicito, lo comprendiste muy rápido...   
· Andrew: Ja, ja.   
· Yanina: Mentalmente?   
· Kurumi: Sí, verás Yanina, cuando un entrenador y su Pokémon Psíquico alcanzan un vinculo muy fuerte, surge lo que se conoce como telepatía, tanto el entrenador como su Pokémon llegan a conocer los pensamientos del otro.   
· Yanina: Genial y puedes saber que piensa Girafarig.   
· Cherry: No llega a tanto mi relación con él, a veces se que es lo que hará y en ciertas ocasiones puedo ver las visiones de Girafarig...   
· Yanina: Increíble... y que ataque uso Girafarig para defenderse.   
· Jazmine: El mismo ataque que el Dragonair de Clair, pero este no dura para siempre... Metagross usa Hyper Rayo...   
Metagross intento cargar el ataque, pero no logró concentrar suficiente energía.   
· Cherry: Ah ha, lo siento, Metagross se quedo sin energía... Girafarig usa Crunch! (Triturar)   
Aunque Metagross era un Pokémon Tipo Acero, su segundo Tipo era Psíquico, lo que lo hizo un blanco fácil del Ataque Tipo Siniestro de Girafarig, sumado a lo débil que estaba, no resistió más y cayó exhausto.   
· Jazmine: Buen trabajo Metagross... mereces un buen descanso.   
I diciendo esto, Jazmine guardo a su Metagross en su Pokebola.   
· Yanina: Ahora todo depende de nosotros Onix... aprieta con más fuerza.   
Onix seguía apretando con su ataque a Wobbuffet, Girafarig lucía algo cansado.   
· Cherry: Supongo que sabrás salir sola de ese enredo en el que te metiste Kurumi.   
· Kurumi: Sí, es fácil, solo quiero alargar un poco más la pelea...   
· Cherry: Si tu lo dices, yo por mi parte descanso y Girafarig conmigo... Descanso Girafarig.   
Girafarig se quedó dormido de inmediato.   
· Kurumi: Porque no intentas un ataque más fuerte Yanina, así nos vamos a pasar toda la noche...   
· Yanina: No, soy la última esperanza, tarde o temprano derrotare a Wobbuffet sin problemas con mi estrategia y luego iré contra Girafarig...   
· Cherry: Pero cuando mi Girafarig despierte, estará como nueva, tu Onix ya esta muy débil Yanina y se debilitara aun más contra Wobbuffet...   
· Yanina: No, continuaré así.   
· Kurumi: Admito que es una buena estrategia usar un ataque envolvente y de repetición contra Wobbuffet, lo inmovilizas y le restas energía con cada turno que el ataque este funcionando, pero realmente le quitas muy poca energía, si a tu estrategia le hubieras sumado un ataque como Toxic (Tóxico) o cualquier otro ataque que debilite poco a poco a un Pokémon... sería una estrategia perfecta, así solo basta con... Contraataque!   
La piel de Wobbuffet comenzó a brillar, toda la fuerza que usaba Onix contra Wobbuffet, se le regreso duplicada.   
· Yanina: Mi Onix!   
· Kurumi: Es fuerte, descuida aun puede pelear... Wobbuffet usa Safeguard. (Velo Sagrado)   
Wobbuffet fue cubierto por una especie de manto de luz.   
· Yanina: Que haces ese ataque... no importa, mientras no sean Mismo Destino o Contraataque...   
· Cherry: Cálmate Yanina, piensa tranquilamente...   
· Yanina: Onix usa Take Down. (Derribo)   
· Cherry: No te descontroles Yanina... genial, ya se decidió el encuentro.   
Onix golpeo a Wobbuffet y Wobbuffet cayó rendido, pero aunque los espectadores esperaban que Onix también cayera por usar Derribo, un ataque que también hiere a quien lo usa... Onix seguía en pie.   
· Cherry: I ahora, juraría que Onix tenía poca energía.   
· Andrew: La sigue teniendo, si esperabas que el encuentro acabará... lamento decirte que aun falta, lo que sucede es que olvidaste algo, Onix es un Pokémon de Roca y como tal, no puede ser golpeado por el efecto de su propio ataque, aunque use ataques como Take Down (Derribo), Double-Edge (Borde Doble – Doble Filo), Submission (Sumisión), que hieren también a quien usa el ataque, este efecto se anula en Pokémon de Roca como Geodude, Graveler, Golem, Onix, entre otros...   
· Yanina: Entonces aun no pierdo?   
· Kurumi: No, aun no, esta vez la suerte estuvo de tu lado Yanina.   
· Cherry: Pero por muy poco... Girafarig, prepárate para Vista al Futuro! 

En algún lugar de Johto.   
Nuevamente, quién sabe donde.   
· Misaki: Les tengo buenas noticias chicos...   
Misaki seguía observando su mapa, junto a ella estaban su inseparable Vaporeon, un Totodile, un Staryu y un Chikorita, Pokémon que había atrapado recientemente.   
· Misaki: Creo haber encontrado el camino a Ciudad Olivine... lastima que teníamos pensado ir a Ciudad Cedro...   
Misaki seguía caminando sin prestar atención, por ello resbalo por una ladera junto con sus Pokémon...   
· Misaki: I ahora esto... porque este bosque es tan oscuro.   
Dijo la pequeña entrenadora levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.   
· Misaki: Todos están bien?   
Misaki volteo a ver a sus Pokémon, al hacerlo se fijo en algo más que el bello paisaje que la rodeaba.   
· Misaki: Genial...   
Misaki tomo el mapa del suelo, luego le dio la vuelta.   
· Misaki: Lo estaba leyendo al revez...   
Nuestra entrenadora bajo el mapa aburrida.   
· Misaki: Saben, este lugar es muy tranquilo y muy lindo, tiene un aire de sagrado... me pregunto porque no aparecerá en el mapa...   
Misaki volvió a releer el mapa.   
· Misaki: Me ayudaría mucho saber donde estamos... así tal vez pueda ubicarme y ver para donde debemos ir... pero ya que, a disfrutar del paisaje.   
Misaki se dio por vencida y se sentó en el suelo, una pequeña luz con un cierto tono metálico brillante se vio venir de lo lejos en su dirección.   
· Misaki: Una luciérnaga... que linda... aunque no se suponen que son verdes.   
Pero aunque Misaki estaba muy entretenida viendo aquella luz que creía era un luciérnaga, sus Pokémon estaban muy irritados y todos se encontraban en pose de pelea.   
· Misaki: No les parece lindo, es la primera vez que veo una luciérnaga tan cerca...   
La extraña luz seguía acercándose y cada vez aumentaba de tamaño y de velocidad.   
· Misaki: Se supone que las luciérnagas pueden hacer eso?   
Un gran rayo de energía se diviso por fin, esa extraña luz no era una luciérnaga, era un ataque y este se dirigía directamente a la pobre Misaki.   
· Voz: Usa tu escudo!   
Misaki y sus Pokémon fueron cubiertos por una luz azul, el ataque los golpeo, pero no les hizo ningún daño.   
· Misaki: Sigo viva?   
· Voz: No por mucho, sal de donde se encuentran o Jirachi te volverá a atacar y esta vez no podré ayudarte...   
Una chica de aproximadamente dieciséis años se encontraba parada justo en el lugar de donde Misaki había caído.   
· Misaki: Pero yo que hice?   
· Chica: Primero sube...   
La chica en cuestión le extendió la mano a Misaki para ayudarla a subir, pero era muy alto e inclinado para hacerlo.   
· Misaki: Se me ocurre algo, Chikorita usa tus Látigos...   
· Chikorita: _Chikori..._   
Chikorita lanzó su ataque de látigos sujetándose fuertemente de un árbol, Misaki se aferró a su Pokémon y juntos subieron la pendiente, por fin ya arriba Misaki pudo descansar, pero no por mucho, ya que sus Pokémon aun seguían abajo, a merced de lo que sea que los ataco antes.   
· Misaki: Se que no te gusta, pero debo hacerlo... Vaporeon, Totodile, Staryu Regresen!   
Misaki guardó a sus tres Pokémon a tiempo, el siguiente rayo de energía no termino de formarse ya que desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, al igual que el Pokémon misterioso que lo uso.   
· Misaki: Justo a tiempo...   
Nuestra cansada entrenadora se sentó en el suelo a descansar, su Chikorita froto su cabeza para relajarla.   
· Misaki: Gracias Chikorita, en buena hora que te atraparte... aunque no seas un Pokémon de Agua, has sido una muy valiosa ayuda para mi...   
Chikorita saltó a los brazos de su entrenadora, esta la abrazo.   
· Misaki: Vamos, no es para tanto...   
De pronto la actitud de Misaki cambio.   
· Misaki: Regresa Chikorita.   
Misaki guardó a su Chikorita.   
· Misaki: Me pregunto que fue eso?   
· Chica: Hablas del rayo o del Pokémon que lo usaba?   
La desconocida chica que había ayudado a Misaki, aun seguía a su lado.   
· Misaki: Si se puede de ambos.   
Aunque a Misaki parecía no impórtale eso... o tal vez no se había dado cuenta.   
· Chica: Pues fue uno de los Doom Desire (Deseo Oculto) de Jirachi, es su ataque más poderoso...   
· Misaki: Chirachi?   
· Chica: No, Jirachi, aquel bosque en el que estabas es el hogar de los Jirachi, normalmente no son violentos, pero elegiste un mal día para acercarte a ellos...   
La misteriosa chica se paro frente a la pendiente, mirando el hermoso paisaje que antes fue el extraño escenario de aquella peculiar situación.   
· Chica: Acabo su época de apareamiento y ahora deben preparar todo para la próxima generación, son muy raros y la gente los ha venido cazando desde que saben que existen, son tan apreciados que ya quedan muy pocos... ahora entiendes porque debían ser rudos, debían proteger a sus hijos de cualquiera.   
· Misaki: Entiendo porque me atacaran... yo también lo haría si estuviera en su situación, pero podían haber sido un poco más amables, con unas cuantas llamadas de atención me hubiera bastado...   
· Chica: De hecho lo hicieron, más de una vez subieron y se interpusieron en tu camino, pero ibas tan ocupada con tu mapa que no te diste cuenta.   
· Misaki: Perdón, si fue mi culpa y lamento mucho el que... oye, entonces me estabas mirando?   
· Chica: Bueno... yo...   
· Misaki: I a propósito, se puede saber quien eres?   
· Chica: Mi... mi nombre?   
· Misaki: Si, yo soy Misaki, mucho gusto.   
· Chica: Bien, yo soy... me llamo...   
La misteriosa chica pareció dudar un momento antes de contestar.   
· July: Soy July, el gusto es mío...   
Ambas chicas se estrecharon mano en señal de amistad.   
· Misaki: A propósito, que era eso que me salvó hace poco?   
July solo sonrió.   
· July: Era mi Pokémon, Celebi ven...   
Una pequeña luz verde se acerco a toda velocidad, Misaki no pudo reaccionar de otra forma que subiéndose a un árbol.   
· July: No te asustes...   
La pequeña luz se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la cara de Misaki, al desparecer la luz, se puedo apreciar a un lindo y pequeño Pokémon con cierta similitud a un hada, Celebi sonrió al ver a Misaki, luego le dio un beso haciendo que esta cayera del árbol y se desmayara.   
· July: Valla, parece que tener tantas emociones en un solo día fue muy duro para ella, no lo crees así, Celebi...   
Celebi descendió y toco a Misaki con su manito, sanando con esto cualquier posible herida que tuviera por la caída o la batalla.   
· July: Bien, ya tenemos a la nieta del Profesor Oak...   
Dos chicas más, una de cabello rubio y de casi quince años, seguida de otra de cabello castaño y de aparentes diecisiete, salieron de detrás de los árboles.   
· July: Debían esperar a que les dijera que era seguro, que tal si se despertaba, porque salieron tan rápido, Mi... Amber...   
July le dirigió la mirada a sus dos amigas.   
· Amber: Fue idea de Mi, ya sabes como es de impaciente...   
Contesto la chica de cabello rubio.   
· Mi: En realidad esa planta junto a la que estábamos era ortiga y sabes lo alérgica que soy a ella...   
Mi, la otra chica se defendió.   
· July: Sí, ya lo sé, te salen ronchas por todo el cuerpo y comienzas a rascarte como loca, luego en la noche debemos aguantar tus berrinches por las heridas que te has hecho por rascarte tan fuerte...   
Mi solo le lanzó una mirada molesta.   
· Amber: Mejor olvidemos eso, como le haremos ahora para llevar a Misaki al Pueblo Azalea, recuerden que debemos cumplir un horario estricto y ella debe estar mañana antes de que salga el sol para encontrarse con ya saben quien...   
· July: I si Celebi nos ayuda con su viaje en el tiempo?   
· Mi: Viaja en el tiempo pero siempre hacia el mismo lugar, aunque viajáramos tres años atrás, regresaríamos a este mismo bosque y adivina quien tendría que llevarla cargada hasta Azalea...   
· July: Ya, solo era una sugerencia, no era para que te pongas así...   
· Amber: Aun esta herida por lo que dijiste acerca de su alergia...   
· July: Que tiene, soy alérgica al poliéster y no me enojo porque lo anden divulgando a todo el mundo.   
· Mi: Esta bien, estamos a mano, pero una última pregunta...   
· July: Sí.   
· Mi: July?, puedo entender el nombre de Amber, pero... July?   
· July: Que tiene.   
· Mi: Es Julio en inglés...   
· July: Porque no, siempre me decían que mi nombre sonaba igual que _June_, Junio.   
· Amber: Comprendo, Junio... Julio, un mes de diferencia, aunque suena mejor como July.   
· July: Lo sé, es un nombre con clase... no como Mi.   
· Mi: Oye, es el nombre que me dio mi hermanita, como no podía pronunciar bien Molly, me decía Mi... además a mi me gusta y que.   
· Amber: Vamos a pelear de nuevo?, tenemos una misión que cumplir, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, ya no tenemos seis años...   
· Mi: Corrección, tu tenías seis años Ámbar, yo tenía ocho y Jun...   
· July: Siete y medio.   
· Mi: Exacto, además que es una hora más o una menos, debe estar mañana antes de las seis, aun tenemos varias horas antes de que se ponga el sol...   
· July: Te entiendo Mo... es decir Mi, pero has visto lo oscuro que es este bosque, como los árboles son tan espesos, parece que aquí siempre fuera de noche, se nos hará mucho más difícil llevarla nosotras tres solas, eso sin contar con el hecho de que por ser un bosque oscuro, no sabremos el momento en que se ponga el sol...   
· Amber: I aun debemos encontrar la salida del bosque.   
· Mi: Esta bien, no sabía que iba a venir acompañada de un par de quejumbrosas...   
Mi sacó una Pokebola de su mochila.   
· Amber: Quejumbrosa, solo soy realista.   
· Mi: Sí, como sea... Tere ve!   
Una pequeña Phanpy salió de la Pokebola.   
· Mi: Busca la dirección hacia Delcatty y Hikari.   
· Teresita: _Phanpy, Phanpy, Phan..._   
Phanpy comenzó a oler el suelo con su trompa.   
· July: De verdad crees que sirva?   
· Mi: Porque no, mi Teresita quiere bastante a Hikari, no soportaría mucho tiempo estar separada de su hermana.   
Phanpy detecto algo con su trompa y señalo en una dirección en particular, luego corrió en aquella dirección.   
· Mi: Bien, ponla sobre mi espalda July, Amber sigue a Tere, no queremos que se pierda...   
· Amber: Si...   
Dijo Amber mientras corría tras Phanpy.   
· Mi: O que nos perdamos nosotras...   
Susurró Mi. 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
Habitación de Ámbar, Jun y Molly.   
Tanto Jun como Ámbar se habían ido a acostar, ya que la pelea entre sus amigas se había pospuesto, debido a que Tara no había podido localizar a su madre, solo Molly permanecía despierta, se encontraba escribiendo en su diario junto a ella se encontraba Hikari.   
· Molly: Otro día… otra oportunidad para convivir con mis amigas.   
Dijo Molly sonriendo.   
· Molly: Crees que mañana será mejor Hamtaro?   
Hikari volteo a ver extrañada a su dueña.   
· Hikari: _Que cosa?_   
Molly se molesto.   
· Molly: Se supone que debes decir Heke, no que cosa…   
· Hikari: _No entiendo._   
· Molly: No importa ya, dime que título le podría poner a este día…   
· Hikari: _No sabía que se le ponía título a cada día que se escribiera en un diario…_   
· Molly: Ni yo, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer…   
Hikari solo puso mala cara.   
· Hikari: _Sino sabes en que ocupar tu tiempo…_   
Hikari camino a la mochila de Molly y sacó un calendario.   
· Hikari: _Deberías ponerte a estudiar, mira que día es hoy…_   
Molly tomó el calendario confusa.   
· Molly: No!   
Molly despertó con su grito a sus amigas.   
· Hikari: _No tan fuerte…_   
· Molly: Porque no me avisaste antes Hikari…   
Dijo Molly desesperada.   
· Hikari: _Yo cumplí avisándote como me lo pediste, que culpa tengo yo de aun no saber leer, si me hubieras enseñado te hubiera avisado el día que debía…_   
Molly solo le dirigió una mirada molesta a su Pokémon.   
· Molly: Regresa…   
Hikari fue guardada, nuevamente Molly empezó con su drama.   
· Molly: No hay tiempo… no hay tiempo…   
Molly comenzó a tirar todo lo que tenía dentro de su mochila, para este momento, Jun y Ámbar ya estaban completamente despiertas y consciente de que su mejor amiga, estaba nuevamente en problemas.   
· Molly: Por qué… por qué a mi…   
· Jun: Que pasa Molly?   
· Ámbar: Donde es el incendio, dime...   
· Molly: No hay incendio, es mucho peor... hoy es el día que debo rendir mi examen mensual y no he estudiado nada...   
· Jun: Examen?   
· Molly: Si, una de las reglas que me puso mi mamá para iniciar mi viaje, es que debía seguir con mis estudios, aunque lo hago por cuenta propia, debo dar un examen cada mes...   
· Ámbar: No es muy problemático eso?   
· Jun: I como sabe sino haces trampa en el examen?   
· Molly: Es que el examen se lo doy a ella, debo ir a un cyber café para conectarme con ella por medio de la cámara, debo estar lista ya a las ocho.   
· Jun: Ocho, aun son las cinco, todavía tienes tiempo...   
· Ámbar: Cierto, podemos ayudarte a estudiar.   
· Molly: De verdad.   
Molly vio ilusionada a sus amigas.   
· Jun: Claro, solo dinos que debes estudiar.   
Molly sonrió, de su mochila sacó cerca de siete libros.   
· Molly: Son lenguaje, matemáticas, inglés, ciencias naturales, historia, geografía y el manual de cómo debo comportarme.   
Molly puso los libros uno sobre otro, haciendo una gran pila que pronto se vino abajo.   
· Molly: I debemos apurarnos, sino estoy a la hora exacta, mamá me quitará dos puntos en cada materia…   
· Jun: Esto no será nada fácil…   
· Ámbar: En la que nos metimos.   
  
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**El Secreto de las Gemelas**   
**o**   
**Mis Mejores Enemigas.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	49. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 48

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**El Secreto de las Gemelas**   
**o**   
**Mis Mejores Enemigas.**

  
  
  


Continente Johto.   
Ciudad Olivine.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
· Yanina: Entiendo…   
El duelo de Yanina ya había acabado y aunque termino como todos lo imaginaban, el equipo de Cherry y Kurumi ganó, Yanina no se sentía triste por su derrota.   
· Yanina: Voy para allá…   
Al contrarió, el duelo que tuvo, en el que sabía, había hecho su mayor esfuerzo y tanto Cherry como la señorita Jazmine la habían felicitado por su progreso.   
· Yanina: Solo debo ayudar a cerrar el gimnasio…   
Por ello, planeaba regresar a la gran mansión a contarle todo a sus dos mejores amigas…   
· Yanina: Las veo en unos minutos, adiós Topacio… adiós Rubí…   
Yanina colgó el teléfono.   
· Jazmine: Se cuan emocionada estas por tus batallas de hoy Yanina, también puedo imaginar lo desesperada que estarás por contárselo a tus amigas…   
· Yanina: Si, señorita… pero debo ayudarle en el gimnasio.   
· Jazmine: Si eso es todo lo que te detiene, anda… tengo ayuda de sobra aquí…   
· Cherry: Ve pronto Yanina, diles que ya vamos en camino…   
· Kurumi: No te retraces, tus dos batallas de hoy, merecen ser narradas cuanto antes.   
· Andrew: Ya que, me toca ayudar, solo ve, estaremos bien…   
· Yanina: De…verdad.   
Pregunto Yanina emocionada.   
· Jazmine: Ve Yanina, antes de que cambie de opinión y te haga limpiar tu habitación.   
· Yanina: Si señorita…   
Yanina dejó el gimnasio muy alegre.   
· Cherry: La quieres bastante, cierto…   
Jazmine solo sonrió. 

Ciudad Blacktorn.   
Cyber Café.   
· Naoko: Hasta que llegamos…   
Dijo Naoko cansada.   
· Nadia: Porque debemos detenernos en cada pueblo para ir a un Cyber café… nos tardamos más por hacer eso…   
· Nash: No me lo digas a mi, estoy igual de molesta… no se que tanto tiene que hacer Nanami frente a una computadora…   
· Naoko: Yo creo que esta buscando a Manami…   
Dijo Naoko sonriendo.   
· Nash: Manami… a quien se le ocurre inventar a una gemela para salir en parejas.   
Nanami regreso con Nina de la mano.   
· Nanami: Oigan, hasta cuando van a seguir con eso…   
· Naoko: Solo jugábamos…   
· Naoko: Si, ahora dinos que tanto hacías…   
· Nanami: Pues puse a la subasta nuestro tesoro…   
Dijo Nanami sonriente.   
· Naoko: En serio, creí que lo habíamos dicho en broma…   
Dijo Naoko asombrada.   
· Nanami: No, fue muy en serio y a que no adivinan quien quiere uno…   
· Nina: Perla.   
Las tres chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre. 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
Yanina acababa de llegar y se había topado con una enorme sorpresa.   
· Ken: N… N… no… no voy a entrar…   
Habían tres personas que jamás había visto antes frente a la enorme mansión.   
· Madison: Ken, de una buena vez… vamos.   
· Terry: Madison, si Ken no quiere entrar, no debemos obligarlo, debemos esperar a que el decida entrar…   
· Madison: Si, pero ya llevamos veinte minutos…   
Al parecer habían estado esperando por algún tiempo.   
· Ken: Pe… pero… pero yo…   
· Madison: Lo sé, te asustan los lugares amplios…   
· Ken: P… perdón…   
Dijo Ken muy triste.   
· Madison: Eres mi hermanito… si Terry te espera, porque yo no…   
Madison se sentó en un roca.   
· Ken: Gracias…   
Ken y Terry se sentaron junto a Madison, Yanina por fin se acerco.   
· Yanina: Hola.   
· Terry: Hola amiga, vives aquí…   
· Yanina: No, solo vine a ver a mis amigas…   
· Madison: Yo te conozco… eres Yanina, la encargada del gimnasio de la ciudad.   
· Yanina: Madison?   
· Madison: Hola Yanina, te presentó a Ken mi hermanito y a Terry, un amigo.   
· Yanina: Van a entrar a la mansión?   
· Terry: Si, pero Ken tiene un poco de miedo y vamos a acompañarlo hasta que se le pase.   
· Madison: Así es, posiblemente estaremos otros veinte minutos…   
· Yanina: Esta bien, yo debo entrar, no quieren que les avise a alguien.   
· Madison: No creo, Ken se pondría más nervioso.   
· Terry: Eso es cierto, además quiero darle una sorpresa a Mary. 

· Madison: Sorpresa…   
Pensó Madison molesta. 

· Yanina: Bueno, los esperare adentro…   
· Madison: Te alcanzamos luego. 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Gimnasio de la Ciudad.   
· Jazmine: Bien, ya todo esta listo…   
Jazmine y sus acompañantes por fin habían logrado terminar.   
· Jazmine: Oh… se me olvido el regalo de Yanina.   
· Kurumi: Regalo.   
· Jazmine: Debo ir a buscarlo, podrían esperarme aquí, no tardare mucho…   
Jazmine entro nuevamente a su oficina.   
· Kurumi: Yo te ayudare, entre más seamos será más fácil encontralo…   
Kurumi salió tras Jazmine.   
· Andrew: Nuevamente solos Cherry…   
· Cherry: Cierto.   
· Andrew: Voy afuera.   
Andrew salió para ver el paisaje, Cherry lo acompaño.   
· Andrew: Nunca me cansaré de Ciudad Olivine, he vivido tanto tiempo aquí… pero parece que siempre encuentro algo nuevo.   
Cherry se arrimo a Andrew.   
· Andrew: Sucede algo Cherry?   
Cherry asintió.   
· Cherry: Quería hacerte una pregunta personal Andrew.   
· Andrew: Sí?   
Preguntó entusiasmado Andrew.   
· Cherry: Estuve revisando el libro que le regalo Ámbar a Molly... 

· Andrew: Era eso…   
Pensó cabizbajo Andrew. 

· Andrew: Hablas del libro de Pokémon y Ataques de Houen.   
· Cherry: Sí, ese...   
· Andrew: I que es lo que quieres preguntar.   
· Cherry: Pues bien, habías dicho que cruzaste como quince Skitty para tener una especial para Ámbar.   
· Andrew: Sí, tuve que esperar quince Skitty para tener una con Ayuda...   
· Cherry: Exacto, de ese ataque en particular te quería comentar, Skitty aprende normalmente Ayuda al nivel 19, para que hacer tantas cruzas por un ataque que aprenderá normalmente...   
· Andrew: Sé que los Skitty aprenden un Ataque llamado Ayuda al nivel 19, pero este es como una versión distinta del Metrónomo, Skitty al usar Ayuda, usa en realidad un Ataque al azar de sus compañeros de equipo...   
· Cherry: Ya veo, en lugar de usar cualquier Ataque de cualquier Pokémon al azar, usa uno de sus compañeros... pero eso que acabas de decir es muy distinto de lo que habías dicho antes de ese ataque...   
· Andrew: Sí, eso fue porque también estaba confundido con esas dos técnicas.   
· Cherry: Técnicas, cuales?   
· Andrew: Pues una es Ayuda, de la que ya hablamos y creí que era la que Skitty había aprendido por cría, pero en realidad era... Refuerzo, todo se debió a una ligera confusión con los nombres al traducirlos, ya que los había leído de un libro en otro idioma...   
· Cherry: Ya comprendo, por cierto, sabes alguna buena técnica para criar en un Pokémon Psíquico...   
· Andrew: En uno Psíquico, pues lo mejor sería Amnesia, para subir su Especial y atacar con el doble... también algo como Reflejo, en caso de ser un Pokémon con una Defensa baja, así se defiende mejor de los Ataques Físicos...   
· Cherry: Gracias.   
Cherry le dio un beso a Andrew, este se sonrojo.   
· Andrew: Algo más en que pueda ayudarte...   
· Cherry: Sí.   
Cherry sonrió.   
· Cherry: Me podrías explicar acerca de ciertas técnicas de Houen...   
· Andrew: Sí las conozco.   
· Cherry: Bien, que es eso de Doble Rayo?   
· Andrew: Ah, el ataque de Volbeat e Illumise, pues Doble Rayo es un Ataque de Tipo Insecto y este... como te explico, pues son dos rayos... que... bueno... si son dos rayos, eso es obvio…   
Cherry estaba entretenida viendo como Andrew salía de su propio enredo.   
· Andrew: No se como es exactamente, nunca lo he visto, pero conozco su fuerza…   
· Cherry: Hubieras empezado por ahí… cual es.   
· Andrew: Es un ataque más fuerte que la mayoría de los Ataques de Tipo Insecto, además de que puede llegar a causar confusión.   
· Cherry: Que tan fuerte es?   
· Andrew: En comparación con Ataques que conoces, pues digamos que es tan fuerte como Puño de Fuego, Puño de Hielo o Puño Trueno... y al igual que ellos, tienen una efectividad del cien por ciento.   
· Cherry: Deberé tener cuidado entonces...   
· Andrew: Así es, algún otro Ataque.   
· Cherry: Pues sí, ya que estamos en eso... que era eso de Lagrima Falsa.   
· Andrew: Lagrima Falsa o Llanto Falso, pues son lagrimas, solo que fingidas...   
· Cherry: Como las lagrimas de cocodrilo...   
· Andrew: Sí, dale, así mismo.   
· Cherry: I que hace este extraño ataque...   
· Andrew: Pues este extraño ataque logra bajar bastante la Defensa Especial...   
· Cherry: Comprendo, si logro cruzar un Pokémon con Amnesia, Lagrima Falsa y un buen ataque que use Especial, como Psíquico, Rayo de Hielo, Lanzallamas o Attack Trueno y no habrá quien me pare...   
· Andrew: Digamos que sí...   
· Cherry: Genial, cuéntame más...   
· Andrew: A ver... este te va a encantar, es un Ataque de Tipo Fantasma que suelen usarlo mucho los entrenadores contra los Tipo Psíquicos, sobretodo si saben que eres un entrenador Psíquico...   
· Cherry: Bien, cuenta.   
· Andrew: El Ataque se llama Impresionar.   
· Cherry: Impresionar?   
· Andrew: No falla, aunque no causa mucho daño, pero puede lograr lo mismo que un Mordisco, un Cabezazo, un Híper Colmillo, un Hueso Palo...   
· Cherry: Sí, igual que un Pisotón, una Avalancha, etc., etc., puede lograr que el oponente no ataque...   
· Andrew: Exacto, pero como sabrás.   
· Cherry: Nuestro Girafarig son inmunes a cualquier Ataque Fantasma...   
· Andrew: No a todos, a cierto ataques...   
· Cherry: Eso lo sé bien, solo lo decía en forma figurativa...   
· Andrew: Figurativa... eso me recuerda un Ataque Psíquico que te encantara...   
· Cherry: Cuál?   
· Andrew: Cerca.   
· Cherry: Cerca?   
· Andrew: Sí, Cerca.   
· Cherry: Cerca de que?   
· Andrew: No, así se llama el Ataque... Cerca.   
· Cherry: I que hace.   
· Andrew: Le impide a tu rival, usar Ataques que tu Pokémon conoce...   
· Cherry: Entiendo, este ataque le sería de mucho uso a Mary, si equipa a uno de sus Pokémon de Agua con este Ataque y un Attack Trueno, pues le haría la vida más fácil.   
· Andrew: Sí verdad, entonces deja pensar uno mejor para ti...   
· Cherry: Bueno, espero.   
· Andrew: Lo tengo, que opinas de Capa Mágica...   
· Cherry: Capa... Mágica? que hace?   
· Andrew: El contrario recibe el reflejo de los efectos especiales.   
· Cherry: Recibe el reflejo de los efectos especiales? o sea que es como Manto Espejo, si usan un Ataque Especial contra Manto Espejo, lo devolverá pero con el doble de fuerza...   
· Andrew: I el Contra Ataque es su versión de ataques físicos...   
· Cherry: Sí, tienes razón, pero entonces la Capa Mágica lo que haría es, si me envenenan, se envenenaran también...   
· Andrew: Si te paralizan, ellos también lo hacen...   
· Cherry: Sería como usar un ataque de efecto contra un espejo...   
· Andrew: Dale, igual que si lo usarás contra la Umbreon de Molly o tu Espeon.   
Cherry miró confundida a Andrew.   
· Cherry: A que te refieres con eso?   
· Andrew: Bueno, si tu envenenas, paralizas o quemas a un Pokémon como Umbreon, Espeon, Abra y sus evoluciones, Natu o Xatu, pues tu Pokémon también sufrirá el mismo daño...   
· Cherry: Eso no sabía, ahora entiendo el porque de muchas cosas...   
Cherry sonrió.   
· Andrew: Por qué sonríes?   
· Cherry: Porque me diste una gran idea…   
Cherry le dio un gran beso a Andrew y entro de nuevo al Gimnasio.   
· Andrew: D… de… de nada. 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Mansión Cedar.   
· Yanina: Pero chicas…   
· Topacio: Por favor, espera un poco más...   
Yanina había estado todo el día tratando de hablar con sus amigas a solas, pero siempre había algo que las interrumpía, en esta ocasión, era una de las lecciones de biología Pokémon de Jade.   
· Jade: Bien, quien me dice cuantas clases de evolución hay…   
En el aula se encontraban Rubí, Topacio, Perla, Esmeralda y Yanina, claro que esta última solo estaba de oyente.   
· Rubí: Cuántas hay?, acaso hay más de una...   
· Jade: Rubí, contrólate un poco, quieres…   
Rubí solo sacó la lengua.   
· Jade: Bien Topacio...   
Topacio se sorprendió de que dijeran su nombre, de inmediato trato de esconderse leyendo entre las notas de su cuaderno.   
· Topacio: Este…   
· Jade: Acaso ninguna sabe…   
Todas las chicas estaban escondidas de uno u otro modo, aunque Rubí lucía más tranquila de lo que normalmente estaba en estas lecciones.   
· Topacio: Claro, todo yo… porque Ámbar no esta aquí también…   
· Jade: Ámbar y Jun están ayudando a Molly a estudiar… entonces debo suponer que ninguna se acuerda… Esmeralda.   
· Esmeralda: Este… yo solo recuerdo los que evolucionan por experiencia y por piedras.   
· Jade: Bueno, es algo… Perla…   
· Perla: Presente… digo, por nivel, por piedras y por… por… amistad, eso… felicidad… nivel, piedras y felicidad.   
· Jade: Que niñas, hace poco estuvimos hablando de ello y en la mañana vimos a mi Milotic evolucionar, acaso ya no se acuerdan…   
Rubí por fin hablo.   
· Rubí: Evolución… la evolución consiste básicamente en el cambio de los rasgos físicos y/o mentales de un Pokémon para convertirse en una criatura más poderosa, con nuevas capacidades que deberán ser explotadas por su entrenador, capacidades como en el caso de Pokémon que al momento de evolucionar adquieren características extras a su tipo, Charizard, Butterfree, Gyarados, Starmie, etc., que provinieron de Pokémon con un solo Tipo, pero al evolucionar, adquirieron un segundo Tipo, con el que podrán aprender nuevos ataques…   
Todas las chicas se quedaron viendo asombradas a la pelirroja.   
· Jade: Eso esta muy bien Rubí, pero pregunte cuantas clase de evolución hay…   
· Rubí: La evolución puede ser de distintas formas… por experiencia, esto es al adquirir cierto nivel, esta sería una evolución normal, además esta lo que vendría a ser una evolución forzada, evolución por piedras, están también la evolución por sentimientos, cuando un Pokémon ve a su entrenador en peligro o se siente amenazado y sin ninguna otra salida para sobrevivir… evoluciona, además se que hay Pokémon que deben regresar a su lugar de nacimiento no solo para desovar, sino también para intentar evolucionar…   
Nuevamente todo se quedaron viendo a Rubí, esta se sonrojo.   
· Rubí: Qué!   
· Jade: Nada, esta muy bien dicho… pero…   
La Doctora Hiroko entro.   
· Hiroko: Por desgracia te equivocaste Rubí…   
La Doctora Hiroko acarició la cabeza de su hija.   
· Hiroko: Verás Rubí, una cosa es forma y otra clase…   
· Topacio: I cual es la diferencia?   
Ahora todas veían asombradas a Topacio.   
· Hiroko: Forma, es lo que ya les explico Rubí, las causas por las que un Pokémon evoluciona.   
· Jade: Mientras que clases son las diferentes opciones de evolución que hay…   
· Hiroko: Por experiencia o nivel… mediante Piedras Evolutivas… por Amistad… mediante algún tipo de intercambio, ya sea únicamente del Pokémon o de un Pokémon cargando un objeto.   
· Jade: Por belleza también…   
· Hiroko: Así es, como la Milotic de su hermana.   
· Yanina: También si es de día o de noche…   
· Hiroko: Muy bien dicho Yanina, Umbreon y Espeon son dos excelentes ejemplos de estos, además podríamos agregar una más…   
· Jade: Una más, pensé que ya estaban todas…   
· Topacio: No, faltaría una… por sexo.   
Todas se quedaron viendo a Topacio.   
· Topacio: No es broma, Nidorino y Nidorina vienen de un Nidoran macho y un Nidoran hembra.   
· Hiroko: Si, en eso tienes razón Topacio, aunque no hubiera escogido precisamente a esos dos Pokémon como ejemplo, pero tienes la idea… ahora que les parece si toman un descanso, debo quitarles a su profesora por quince minutos…   
Pero antes de que Jade pudiera dar la orden de retirada, ya no había nadie en el aula.   
· Jade: Estas niñas…   
Ya en la habitación de Rubí, Perla y Topacio.   
· Perla: Saben, hoy las note muy sospechosas…   
Dijo Perla dirigiéndose a sus dos hermanas gemelas.   
· Rubí: Sospechosas así como…   
Dijo Rubí algo nerviosa.   
· Perla: Pues como ahora, comportándose como en muy contadas ocasiones lo hacen… como si fueran la otra…   
Ambas niñas se pusieron nerviosas.   
· Topacio: Son imaginaciones tuyas.   
· Perla: Como digan, por ahora debo ir a ver a Tara, me iba a enseñar los otros Pokémon que su mamá le tiene…   
Perla salió de la habitación dejando a Topacio, Rubí y a Yanina solas.   
· Topacio: Casi… digo, ya podemos hablar Yanina.   
Por fin se cumplió el deseo de Yanina, estar a solas con Rubí y Topacio para poder hablar tranquilamente.   
· Rubí: Se fueron todos... ahora estamos solas... aunque cada una se encuentra acompañada... así que no estaríamos tan solas que se diga...   
Pero la broma de Rubí no le hizo gracias a Yanina, esta estaba demasiado sería.   
· Topacio: Por favor, rogaría que dejaras tus discusiones filosóficas para después, esto parece serio...   
Yanina asintió.   
· Yanina: En realidad lo es.   
· Topacio: Ya estamos solas, ya nos puedes hablar de tu duelo Yanina.   
· Yanina: Antes de eso, podría preguntarles algo a las dos, es algo serio.   
· Rubí: Adelante.   
· Yanina: Hemos sido amigas desde hace poco, pero yo las considero mis mejores amigas.   
· Rubí: De verdad?   
· Topacio: Cállate Rubí, a que se debe esta efusividad tan repentina, Yanina.   
· Yanina: Entre nosotras nunca ha habido secretos, cuando menos no de mi para ustedes, recuerdan la vez que les dije que quería renunciar, porque no me sentía capas de seguir los pasos de la señorita Jazmine...   
· Topacio: I hubiera sido el peor de tus errores...   
· Rubí: Sí, tienes mucho futuro como líder, entrenadora... como en cualquier cosa que te propongas hacer...   
· Yanina: Gracias, es por eso que no renuncie, por que me ayudaron... cada vez que me sentía mal estaban para ayudarme, gracias a nuestros duelos constantes, mayormente con Topacio, pero muy buenos duelos, gracias a ustedes he podido mejorar en mis técnicas.   
· Rubí: I también nos sirvió pelear contigo.   
· Topacio: Te considero bastante Yanina tanto como a mis hermanas, por eso te dimos a Phanpy.   
· Rubí: Sí y has sabido demostrarnos porque te elegimos como su entrenadora.   
· Yanina: Siempre les estaré agradecida... es más, sin Phanpy y sin las batallas contra el elemento Fuego y Tierra, contra ustedes y sus Pokémon, jamás hubiera podido vencer a mamá y a papá con mis Pokémon de Acero, mi victoria se las debo a ustedes.   
· Topacio: A nosotras no, a ti misma... claro que tener a un Pokémon como Phanpy ayudo...   
· Rubí: Yo también te daría uno de los míos, pero aun ignoro porque los sigues rechazando...   
· Topacio: I todavía lo preguntas, has visto lo mal entrenados que están...   
· Rubí: Oye.   
Yanina sollozó.   
· Topacio: Sucede algo Yanina?   
· Rubí: Si, desde la mañana has estado extraña... primero querías hablarnos a solas y ahora que lo estamos... esto.   
· Topacio: Acaso paso algo?   
Yanina se limpio las lagrimas con su antebrazo.   
· Yanina: Estoy bien, solo quiero saber porque me hacen esto...   
Rubí y Topacio se vieron a los ojos.   
· Rubí: Al decir esto... a que te refieres?   
· Yanina: Siguen con esto...   
Yanina estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.   
· Yanina: Topacio te considero mi mejor amiga... a ti también Rubí.   
· Topacio: I yo a ti...   
· Rubí: También yo.   
· Yanina: Si de verdad son mis mejores amigas, díganme porque hacen esto, al final no las juzgaré, son mis amigas... sino lo son, adelante, pueden seguir como van, no dejaré de ser su amiga, pero sé que ya no podré confiar en ustedes.   
· Rubí: No sé a lo que te re...   
Pero Rubí no pudo acabar.   
· Topacio: No, creo que llegó el momento de decirle la verdad a Yanina... ella ya la sabe.   
Rubí bajo la cabeza apenada y comenzó a llorar.   
· Yanina: Gracias por confiar en mi.   
· Topacio: Entiendo... desde cuando lo sabías Yanina.   
· Yanina: Comencé a sospechar desde hace unos días atrás, pero hoy me di cuenta, gracias a Perla.   
· Topacio: Perla...   
Topacio lanzó un suspiro.   
· Topacio: Ella ha sido la única capaz de ver nuestro engaño... por eso la quiero.   
Topacio le extendió un pañuelo a su hermana.   
· Topacio: Vamos, seca esos ojos, hay muchas cosas que explicarle a Yanina.   
Rubí se secó los ojos.   
· Rubí: Yanina yo no quise... es solo que...   
Rubí comenzó a llorar.   
· Topacio: Así no vamos a acabar nunca, se supone que tienes la fuerza y el temple del fuego...   
· Rubí: Así, pues tu deberías tener la sabiduría y paciencia de la tierra...   
· Topacio: Genial ya se nos olvido nuestros papeles...   
Yanina solo las observaba con serenidad.   
· Rubí: Si acabo el juego, me dejas ser de nuevo yo?   
· Topacio: Te iba a pedir lo mismo...   
Rubí sacó un frasco de alcohol y otro de desinfectante para lentes de contacto.   
· Topacio: Te cedo los honores...   
· Rubí: Gracias...   
· Topacio: Además tienes mis lentes...   
· Rubí: Graciosa.   
Rubí procedió a quitarse los lentes de contacto, luego de desinfectarse las manos, sus ojos tenía un café muy lindo.   
· Topacio: Ahora yo...   
Topacio tomo los lentes de su hermana y se los puso, ahora sus ojos eran rojos.   
· Topacio: Los ojos pardos te quedan mejor a ti, que a mi...   
· Rubí: Opino igual de tus ojos, son muy lindos, aun ignoro el porque seguimos haciendo esto...   
· Topacio: Porque es divertido.   
· Rubí: Cierto.   
· Yanina: I bueno...   
Yanina seguía esperando una explicación.   
· Rubí: Espera, aun no acabamos...   
· Topacio: A decir verdad, no vamos ni por la mitad.   
· Rubí: I si dejamos el cambio de ropa para después, para no hacer esperar a Yanina.   
· Topacio: Es buena idea...   
· Yanina: I si en lugar de esperar a que acaben, me van contando todo mientras se siguen cambiando.   
· Topacio: Mejor aun... verás Yanina, tu sabes que aunque lucimos ropa diferente, cabello de diferente color y hasta peinado diferente, incluso hasta lentes de contacto de color...   
Dijo Topacio desatando los listones de sus trenzas, luego procedió a deshacer su trenza.   
· Rubí: Sin graduación, no es bueno usar lentes que no te hayan sido prescritos por un médico.   
Rubí hizo lo mismo con la cinta roja con la que ataba su trenza, acabado esto, procedió a repetir el mismo proceso de su hermana con su única trenza.   
· Topacio: Oftalmólogo.   
El cabello de Topacio calló como una cascada.   
· Rubí: Exacto, aunque nos esmeramos por tratar de diferenciarnos lo más posible, la una de la otra...   
Ahora Rubí tenía el cabello tan largo como el de su gemela y aunque el color era diferente, se apreciaba claramente el parecido físico entre ambas.   
· Topacio: Usualmente...   
Topacio tomó un cepillo para cabello y procedió a peinar el cabello de su hermana.   
· Rubí: No tan fuerte... perdón, como ya sabes, nos gusta cambiar de apariencia...   
Ahora cambiaron de lugares y Rubí comenzó a cepillar el cabello de Topacio.   
· Topacio: Ser la otra... ya sabes, como en esas películas de gemelas...   
Yanina asintió.   
· Rubí: I puesto que somos hermanas gemelas y nos conocemos desde que nacimos...   
Rubí dejó de peinar a Topacio, Topacio se levanto con dirección al baño y entro.   
· Rubí: No nos resistimos a probar aquella idea, se que no estaba bien, pero no habrías hecho lo mismo en nuestro lugar Yanina?   
· Yanina: Supongo que si, que la gente crea que soy otra persona... si, parece divertido...   
· Topacio: Lo es...   
Se escucho a Topacio desde el baño.   
· Yanina: Pero y cuando paso, desde que fecha comenzaron con esto de ser la otra.   
· Rubí: No lo recuerdo exactamente, se que desde pequeñas hacíamos esto...   
Topacio salió del baño, una toalla envolvía su cabello.   
· Topacio: Tu turno hermanita.   
Rubí asintió y se metió al baño.   
· Topacio: A decir verdad, si... recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hicimos, fue cuando teníamos como cuatro años...   
· Yanina: Tan pequeñas?   
· Topacio: En ese entonces Perla tenía dos y Ámbar aun ni nacía...   
· Rubí: Mamá todavía estaba viva y era la única que lograba diferenciarnos.   
Dijo Rubí desde el baño.   
· Topacio: Así es, puesto que a esa edad aun éramos muy pequeñas, lucíamos completamente iguales, peinados idénticos, ojos del mismo color, hasta nuestra risa era igual.   
Rubí salió del baño, también tenía una toalla cubriéndole el cabello.   
· Rubí: Como nos verías ahora...   
Ambas niñas eran idénticas, aun teniendo diferente color de ojos.   
· Yanina: Son idénticas...   
· Topacio: Gracias, es un orgullo parecerme a mi hermana... pero no le digas a nadie que yo dije eso.   
Yanina asintió con una sonrisa.   
· Rubí: Es divertido, aunque cambiar el color de cabello siempre, es algo molesto...   
· Topacio: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.   
Rubí y Topacio se quitaron las toallas, en su cabello ahora lucían el color de la otra, eran prácticamente la otra, de no ser porque aun conservaban su ropa clásica.   
· Yanina: Como hicieron eso tan rápido?   
· Rubí: Te asombraste?   
· Yanina: Como no voy a estarlo, un tinte para cabellos demora muchas horas y ustedes no estuvieron en ese baño ni dos minutos... además su cabello luce como si nunca se lo hubieran pintado, no quemado o maltratado como con un tinte, además ustedes son muy pequeñas para pintarse el cabello...   
· Topacio: Es muy cierto.   
Topacio se desabrocho su chaqueta y la coloco sobre la cama, Rubí comenzó a quitarse la blusa, Yanina estaba algo nerviosa.   
· Yanina: Me... me podrían decir... que... que van a hacer?   
· Rubí: Que parece, nos estamos cambiando de ropa.   
· Yanina: Frente a mi?   
Dijo Yanina toda sonrojada.   
· Topacio: Todas somos niñas, además tenemos casi la misma edad, no le veo el problema...   
· Yanina: E... es... es que yo...   
Rubí pareció recordar algo y le hablo al oído a su hermana, esta asintió.   
· Topacio: Discúlpame Yanina, no sabía que eras tan vergonzosa...   
Topacio comenzó a quitarse la playera al tiempo que le lanzaba un beso y una mirada coqueta a Yanina, esta se sonrojo aun más.   
· Rubí: No juegues.   
Topacio comenzó a reír.   
· Topacio: Perdón, no lo pude resistir.   
· Rubí: Será mejor terminar de cambiarnos en el baño.   
· Topacio: En el baño?   
Protesto Topacio.   
· Rubí: Si, en el baño.   
· Topacio: Pero no es divertido, no podré ver como Yanina se pone más roja que un tomate...   
Dijo divertida Topacio, Rubí le dio una mirada molesta a su hermana.   
· Topacio: Bueno, vamos...   
Ambas niñas entraron al baño a cambiarse de ropa.   
· Rubí: Disculpa por lo que te hizo mi hermana hace poco, pero a veces Rubí es un poco loca... bueno, siempre lo ha sido, pero a veces se pasa.   
Se escucho desde el baño.   
· Topacio: No se de que hablaras, ya que yo soy Topacio aun...   
· Rubí: Ja ja, sabes que el trato es hasta que hasta que nos descubran.   
· Topacio: No, el trato es hasta que nos acabemos de cambiar, mientras yo no tenga mi playera, mi chaqueta, mi cinturón, mi vestido y mis calcetines puestos, seguiré siendo Topacio...   
· Rubí: Calla loca y ayúdame a quitarme la falda... porque te gusta ponerte ropa tan ajustada.   
· Topacio: No es ajustada, lo que pasa es que estas muy gorda, sería más fácil sino comieras tanto...   
· Rubí: Que cosa?   
Mientras en el baño continuaba la discusión, Yanina solo observaba una foto en la cual aparecía junto a sus dos amigas, Rubí y Topacio.   
· Yanina: Desde que nos conocimos ya han pasado algunos años, me pregunto a cual de las dos fue a la que le contaba todo...   
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Juego de Gemelas**   
**o**   
**Duelos: One-Hit Knock Out.**   
(Duelos con Ataques Fulminantes) 

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	50. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 49

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**   
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Perfil**   
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).   
**Edad: **10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong   
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.   
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Mary.   
**Edad:** 10 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)   
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Cherry.   
**Edad:** 14 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig   
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.   


**Perfil**   
**Nombre:** Molly.   
**Edad:** 8 años.   
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.   
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)   
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.   
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.   
  
  
  


**Juego de Gemelas**   
**o**   
**Duelos: One-Hit Knock Out.**   
(Duelos con Ataques Fulminantes) 

  
  


Continente Johto.   
Mansión Cedar.   
Habitación Once.   
Yanina aun se encontraba observando la foto donde aparecía con sus dos mejores amigas, Rubí y Topacio, sin querer se le salió una frase que sus amigas escucharon..   
· Yanina: A cual de las dos fue a la que le contaba todo...   
· Rubí: A ambas... y bien, que opinas, me veo bien...   
Por fin salió Rubí, luciendo su antiguo look, cabello rojo y ojos también rojos, su look de fuego clásico, su única coleta atada con su clásica cinta roja, playera amarilla, encima de esta su chaqueta naranja, con su clásico toque a medio abrochar, cinturón rojo, vestido a cuadros y sus calcetines largos color naranja.   
· Yanina: Sí.   
· Topacio: I yo?   
Topacio salió atrás de su hermana, tenía nuevamente sus ojos cafés y su cabello era de nuevo castaño, amarrado en sus dos lindas coletas que le colgaban a ambos lados, cada una atada con cinta color amarillo y para rematar, su blusa color café claro y su falda pantalón color tierra, su look tierra.   
· Yanina: Aja.   
Ambas niñas se dieron la mano.   
· Rubí: Buen trabajo Top...   
· Topacio: Ya te dije que odio que me digas Top, me llamo Topacio.   
· Rubí: Tranquila, ya no eres fuego, recuerda que la tierra perdona todo.   
· Topacio: Ja, graciosa... ahora donde estaba, así... disculpa por todas las locuras que hizo mi hermana mientras se supone era yo...   
· Rubí: Se supone?, era aun mejor siendo tu, que tu misma.   
· Topacio: Sueñas, pero aun así te ofrezco disculpas Yanina.   
· Yanina: Gracias, pero Rubí no hizo nada malo.   
· Rubí: Ves.   
· Yanina: Lo único que quiero saber, es con quien de las dos fue con la que hable el primer día que creí conversar con Topacio...   
· Topacio: Conmigo, frente a ti nunca hicimos esto antes.   
· Rubí: Es cierto.   
· Yanina: I porque dijeron que fue a ambas que les contaba todo lo que me sucedía.   
· Rubí: Porque así fue, recuerdas que luego de conocer a mi hermana, viniste a conocer la casa, ese día no estaban más que Jade que se encontraba cuidando a Ámbar quien aun era una bebé y yo...   
· Yanina: Recuerdo algo así vagamente...   
· Topacio: Te deje en la sala y subí para decirle a Jade que había llegado con visitas...   
· Rubí: Yo había bajado por el biberón de Ámbar cuando te encontré sentada mirando toda la habitación.   
· Yanina: Sí, es que nunca había estado en una casa tan grande y bonita, todo me parecía tan extraño y hermoso... recuerdo también haberte confundido con Topacio y...   
· Rubí: Preguntarme porque me había cambiado de ropa y como lo hice tan rápido.   
· Yanina: Sí.   
· Topacio: Luego baje con Jade y Ámbar...   
· Yanina: Fue cuando me di cuenta de que eran gemelas... si, ya recuerdo, desde ese día las tres hemos sido amigas... pero mi relación siempre ha sido mejor contigo Topacio.   
· Topacio: Lo sé.   
· Yanina: No es que no me agrades Rubí, es solo que... cuando estoy contigo como que debo medirme un poco... es por... bueno, tu sabes... la manera en la que actúas.   
· Rubí: Lo sé, todos me tratan igual, es porque todo el mundo me ve como la niña pequeña, la loca... la bonita sin una sola neurona... la que no piensa antes de hablar... la que no puede con las responsabilidades...   
· Topacio: Deja de martirizarte Rubí, crees que es mejor que te vean como la intelectual, la genio sabelotodo que resuelve problemas, la que dice la última palabra, la niña que maduro rápido...   
· Yanina: Ya comprendo, a eso se debe el cambió, pero sino les gusta la imagen que se han ido creando, la culpa es de ambas, ustedes no son así completamente, traten de llegar a algo intermedio...   
· Rubí: Como una pequeña niña intelectual... o una genio loca...   
· Topacio: Rubí.   
· Rubí: Perdón, es la costumbre.   
· Yanina: Yo diría a algo más intermedio, ni tan loca... ni tan genio, ni tan graciosa... ni tan seria.   
· Rubí: Será difícil pero si tu estas conmigo, podré...   
· Topacio: Ya que, te ayudaré a ser un poco mejor, si tu me ayudas a mi.   
· Rubí: Hecho.   
Ambas se dieron las manos.   
· Yanina: I bien, ahora con lo del cambió del color de su cabello?   
· Rubí: Eso es fácil, verás, cuando estábamos en Hoenn, antes de que Ámbar naciera, éramos completamente idénticas, de la cabeza a los pies...   
· Topacio: Todos, amigos, conocidos y parientes nos confundían siempre...   
· Rubí: Solo mamá era la única que nos diferenciaba.   
· Topacio: Eso nos molestaba en un principio, pero mamá nos dijo la suerte que teníamos al ser gemelas, luego fue cuando nos dio nuestros regalos...   
· Rubí: Nuestros brazaletes con un Rubí para mi...   
· Topacio: I un Topacio en el mío... es lo único, además de nuestros Pokémon que no cambiamos.   
· Yanina: Valla, pero y lo del cabello?   
· Topacio: Cierto, Además de nuestros brazaletes, mamá nos comenzó a vestir distinto...   
· Rubí: Aun así nos confundían a veces, fue cuando le preguntamos el porque de nuestras piedras.   
· Topacio: I el de nuestros nombres.   
· Yanina: I que les dijo.   
· Topacio: Que al igual que mis demás hermanas, cada una de nosotras era una joya muy especial para ella y nuestros nombres en parte se debían a nuestra apariencia o a algún suceso que haya pasado...   
· Yanina: Como?   
· Rubí: Cuando Jade nació, sus ojos eran tan verdes como una esmeralda.   
· Yanina: Pero Esmeralda fue la tercera o estoy mal.   
· Topacio: Cierto, mamá envió a mi papá a comprarle una gran joya a mi hermana...   
· Rubí: Pero lo único que encontró, fue un collar de hecho de jade...   
· Yanina: Lo habían timado?   
· Rubí: Define timado…   
· Yanina: Engañado…   
· Topacio: Le metieron gato por liebre, en otras palabras.   
· Rubí: Así, así si… pues si.   
· Yanina: I como se dio cuenta de que lo timaron.   
· Rubí: Fue cuando le enseño el collar a mi tía.   
· Topacio: Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido.   
· Yanina: I que paso…   
· Topacio: Papá estaba muy preocupado por lo que le diría mamá, pero ella solo vio el collar y se lo puso a la pequeña niña en el cuello.   
· Rubí: Desde ese momento, se llama Jade.   
· Yanina: Valla, si hubiera encontrado esmeraldas...   
· Rubí: Sería esmeralda, es de mis historias favoritas... también me gusta la que nos rodea a nosotras dos.   
· Topacio: Sí, por ser gemelas, mamá busco algo especial por toda la ciudad y hasta por otras ciudades.   
· Rubí: Hasta que en una ciudad vecina, lo encontró.   
· Topacio: Gracias a que mamá encontró dos brazaletes gemelos uno con un Topacio y el otro con un Rubí, decidió bautizarnos así...   
· Yanina: Que son brazaletes gemelos?   
· Rubí: Son brazaletes idénticos, hechos en juego solo por artesanos especializados y sobre pedido...   
· Topacio: Pero da la casualidad que quien pidió el par, no apareció, originalmente eran dos brazaletes de rubíes, pero al parecer como eran muy costosos y nadie los compraba por separado, peor en juego...   
· Rubí: Decidieron cambiarle uno de los rubíes por otra piedra no tan costosa, pero igualmente linda.   
· Topacio: Un topacio.   
· Rubí: Mamá vio los dos brazaletes y quedo encantada, así que decidió comprarlos y dar a cada una de sus gemelas uno.   
· Yanina: Pero y como sabía a cual darle el del Rubí y el del Topacio?   
· Topacio: Puesto que ambas éramos idénticas, mamá tuvo problemas en ello.   
· Rubí: En ese entonces nuestro cabello era castaño rojizo, por los que a cualquiera le vendría bien alguna de las dos piedras.   
· Topacio: I nuestros ojos siempre han sido del mismo color, castaños...   
· Rubí: Aunque a ti te queda mejor el café que a mi.   
· Topacio: I a ti el rojo.   
· Yanina: I como decidió que nombre ponerle a cada una?   
· Topacio: Bien, mamá nos dejo a ambas frente a los dos brazaletes, teníamos como seis meses... lo recuerdo bien.   
· Rubí: Sí claro, yo aun recuerdo cuando nací.   
· Topacio: Me refiero a que recuerdo lo que mamá nos contó, no a lo que hicimos a esa edad.   
· Yanina: I que paso.   
· Rubí: Pues cada una se inclino por un brazalete en particular, yo escogí el que tenía un rubí y...   
· Topacio: El topacio fue mío.   
· Yanina: Por eso sus nombres.   
· Topacio: Si y al saber el porque, decidimos parecernos lo más posible a nuestra piedra, ya que mamá nos vestía diferente, le pedimos usar los colores de nuestras piedras y ella acepto gustosa.   
· Yanina: Por eso poseen cada una ropa de un solo tono, los colores del fuego para Rubí y todos los tono tierra para Topacio.   
· Rubí: Exacto.   
· Topacio: Además como Rubí necesito usar lentes por unos días, por un ligero problema de su visión...   
· Rubí: I como no me gustaban que se burlaran de mi por los anteojos...   
· Topacio: Mamá decidió darle lentes de contacto y que mejor color que rojos.   
· Yanina: Ya veo, pero aun falta lo de su cabello...   
· Rubí: Espera, hay que contarlo todo por partes... así le damos más suspenso.   
· Topacio: Al vernos en el espejo, nos dimos cuenta de que ya no nos parecíamos tanto.   
· Rubí: Sino que comenzábamos a imitar nuestras piedras, así que mamá hizo algo más, luego de que termino mi período con los lentes, consiguió lentes rojos sin medida...   
· Topacio: I nos hizo su preparado especial a base de bayas y otras diversas plantas.   
· Rubí: Debido a que nuestro cabello originalmente es castaño rojizo, fácilmente, con un poco de color, podemos hacerlo completamente castaño...   
· Topacio: O quedarnos en pelirrojas, pero como no es bueno usar tintes de cabello a tan corta edad, mamá nos hizo su preparado especial, con explicación y todo...   
· Yanina: Es algo así como un tinte natural?   
· Rubí: Sí, solo que debes agregarle una que otra cosa, para lograr diferentes colores.   
· Topacio: Bayas Aranja y Zreza para el color rojo...   
· Rubí: I Bayas Frambu y Mais da castaño.   
· Yanina: I para quitárselo?   
· Topacio: Para quitártelo, solo basta lavarte con Agua Mística...   
· Yanina: Agua Mística?, si la conozco… pero están seguras que es Agua Mística…   
· Rubí: A menos que haya vivido engañada.   
· Yanina: Pero y donde consiguen tanta?, se que es difícil conseguirla…   
Topacio y Rubí se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron.   
· Topacio: Ese,,,   
· Rubí: Es nuestro secreto…   
· Yanina: Entiendo, no le quieren decir a su mejor amiga… yo que las considere tanto…   
Yanina estaba a punto de llorar.   
· Rubí: Te diremos pero si prometes guardarnos el secreto…   
Yanina sonrió.   
· Topacio: Odio cuando usas esa estrategia para sacarnos información…   
· Yanina: Bien, hablen…   
Dijo Yanina tranquilamente.   
· Rubí: Así como Jade tiene una amiga que le envía huevos Pokémon…   
· Topacio: Nosotras tenemos nuestros admiradores y ellos…   
· Rubí: Se desviven por nosotras.   
· Topacio: Son buenos chicos, no lo niego, pero los amores a distancia son muy difíciles…   
· Rubí: Cierto…   
· Yanina: Entiendo, obtienen el Agua Mística de ellos, pero y ellos de donde la sacan.   
· Rubí: Es que sus padres son dueños de la fabrica.   
· Yanina: Como, se fabrica Agua Mística?   
· Rubí: No se fabrica, se embotella…   
· Yanina: Se embotella?, yo creí que venía dentro de los pendientes que les llaman Lagrima de Sirena…   
· Topacio: Creo que estas confundida Yanina, disculpa sino había comprendido a que te referías…   
· Rubí: Lagrima de la Sirena?   
· Yanina: Si, es una pequeña esferita de cristal que tiene Agua Mística, se la pones a un Pokémon y sus Ataques de Agua suben…   
· Rubí: Ya comprendí…   
Rubí sonrió.   
· Yanina: Entonces, me pueden explicar.   
· Topacio: Si, lo que pasa es que nosotras conocemos por Agua Mística a otro artículo…   
Rubí corrió a su mochila y sacó una botella de agua mineral, esta tenía una etiqueta que decía Agua Mística.   
· Yanina: Ya comprendo… pero oigan, esta marca no es de Johto…   
· Topacio: Así es, por eso es difícil conseguirla, nos la envían directamente a nosotras…   
· Rubí: Sirve muy bien como bebida y como limpiadora de tintes… salud.   
Rubí abrió la botella y comenzó a beber.   
· Yanina: Valla, todo esto solo para ser por un momento la otra...   
· Topacio: En realidad no es solo por unos minutos.   
· Rubí: A veces pasamos días completos siendo la otra.   
· Topacio: Lo máximo que hemos estado... creo que fue una semana entera.   
· Rubí: Sí, fue antes de conocer a Cherry, Mary, Mary y Molly.   
· Topacio: I volvimos poco antes de darte a Numel.   
· Rubí: Pero fue un tiempo corto, como dos horas... ni hoy que estuvimos casi todo el día hasta que nos descubriste Yanina.   
· Topacio: Pero tienes a Numel, de que te quejas.   
· Yanina: Hablando de eso... creo recordar cierta platica que tuvimos de noche y esta era muy diferente a lo que paso cuando una de ustedes dos se enfrento a Jade.   
· Rubí: Qué platica?   
· Topacio: Sabía que se me paso algo, debí hablarte de la noche en que Yanina se quedo a dormir en nuestra habitación, como no tenía sueño, Yanina me hizo compañía y nos pusimos a hablar, ahí le hable de tu Numel... a propósito Yanina, no me respondiste lo de tu novio...   
· Yanina: Este... lo que pasa... no estamos hablando de mi, así que díganme que paso.   
· Rubí: Pues recuerdo que había cambiado de ropa con Topacio para ser ella, tenía a mis Pokémon y a mi reciente Numel, el que había ganado Topacio y me lo cedió, ya que ella tenía uno diferente...   
· Topacio: Sip, me encanto aquello de andar molestándote por Numel, fue divertido.   
· Yanina: Así que la que peleo fue Rubí, ahora entiendo ciertas cosas...   
· Topacio: Como cuales?   
· Yanina: Pues Topacio se refirió a Numel como si fuera el que había ganado en la batalla de sumisión, dándome a entender que el Numel que tenía su hermana era el que le habían regalado a Topacio, o sea el otro Numel...   
· Rubí: I así era, yo tenía el Numel de la batalla se sumisión, Topacio tenía el que le dio su novio, aunque yo era Topacio, seguía siendo tal como lo dije...   
· Yanina: Son extrañas... entonces la que se disculpo con Jade y Milotic...   
Yanina volteo a ver a Topacio.   
· Yanina: Fuiste tu, topacio.   
· Topacio: Bueno, que te puedo decir, a veces se me va la mano suplantando a Rubí y ni yo me mido a veces.   
· Rubí: No te me burles, quieres, ya lo prometiste.   
· Topacio: Perdón, quería liberar un poco la tensión, lo que pasa es que en ese momento, si recordaras, hice un comentario acerca del Pokémon de Jade.   
· Yanina: Sí, dijiste que era feo.   
· Topacio: Exacto, Esmeralda se molesto y me regaño.   
· Rubí: No es cierto, dijo Rubí, por eso proteste...   
· Topacio: Pero en ese momento... Yo era Rubí.   
· Rubí: Ay es verdad... como que metí la pata entonces.   
· Yanina: Sí, me di cuenta, en parte eso me hizo sospechar... entonces aquel teatro de es feo... era para despistar a las demás.   
· Topacio: Sí, afortunadamente, nadie se dio cuenta.   
· Rubí: I yo me lucí con mi propio Numel...   
· Yanina: Un Numel personalizado a las especificaciones de Rubí, supongo.   
· Topacio: Sí, por eso su Numel tenía Lanzallamas desde pequeño.   
· Rubí: Siempre procuro guardar uno que otro ataque de Fuego para enseñarles a mis futuros Pokémon.   
· Yanina: Entonces si estaban cambiadas en esa ocasión y frente a mi.   
· Topacio: Si, lo estábamos, pero nunca dejamos de tratarte como lo hacemos siempre, es verdad que quiero un Numel y un Camerupt, con los ataques que te mencione en aquella ocasión...   
· Rubí: Yo también quiero ambos, son buenas elecciones para enfrentarse a Pokémon como los Tipo Acero, Fuego o Hielo, y sus ataques son geniales... es la mejor forma de ser igual a Topacio.   
· Topacio: I de parecerme a ti...   
Ambas niñas se abrazaron.   
· Yanina: Todavía más?, son gemelas... primero no querían ser confundidas y ahora quieren parecerse a la otra, quien las entiende.   
· Rubí: Así somos, no es culpa nuestra el que no nos comprendas.   
· Topacio: Es tu culpa por no tener hermanos.   
Yanina comenzó a sudar, al parecer recordó algo.   
· Yanina: Si... tienen razón en ello, es toda mi culpa, ahora debo ir a ver si llamó la señorita Jazmine... ya vuelvo...   
Yanina salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.   
· Rubí: Porque se fue así?   
Topacio se dio cuenta de lo que paso.   
· Topacio: No nos contó acerca de su novio...   
· Rubí: Vamos, síguela...   
Ambas niñas salieron tras Yanina. 

Continente Kanto.   
Ciudad Celeste.   
Una niña de unos diez años y cabello rosa entraba tranquilamente al gimnasio.   
· Rini: Mamá…   
La niña en cuestión comenzó a buscar por todo el gimnasio, cuando un gran Gyarados salió de una de las piscinas para atacar a la pequeña.   
· Rini: Cállate quieres…   
Pero antes de que el Gyarados pudiera hacerle algo a la niña, una gran bocanada de fuego lo golpea dejándolo inconsciente, sin embargo, no se veía por ningún lado al Pokémon que defendió a la pequeña.   
· Rini: Mamá, Misaki llamó… esta en Pueblo Azalea, me voy a ir a verla… mamá!   
La pequeña seguía llamando inútilmente a su madre.   
· Rini: Ahora que la llamo no esta, porque no me toco a Lilly o a Violeta como mamá…   
La niña seguía caminando.   
· Rini: O hasta soportaría ser hija de Misty… pero porque de todas las hermanas sensacionales… me toco a Daisy… 

Continente Johto.   
Pueblo Azalea.   
· Misaki: Bien, espero una explicación…   
Misaki la nieta del Profesor Oak, se encontraba esperando a que sus secuestradoras hablaran.   
· Mi: Ya deja de vernos como si te fuéramos a hacer algo malo…   
· Amber: Tu tuviste la culpa, no debiste haber tirado a la niña…   
· Mi: Es que pesaba, la hubieras cargado tu sola…   
· Amber: Ni que la hubieras cargado del bosque hasta acá…   
· Mi: No, pero gracias a mi pudimos llegar, de no ser por los Unowns y Entei no estaríamos aquí…   
Misaki se había calmado al escuchar el nombre de estos dos raros Pokémon.   
· Amber: I eso que… teníamos tiempo para traerla.   
· Mi: No quiero discutir contigo Amber, así que mejor voy a buscar a July…   
Mi dijo esto y salió, Ambar se sentó junto a Misaki.   
· Amber: Discúlpala, suele ser así de gruñona cuando no come suficientes dulces…   
Amber le dio la mano a Misaki.   
· Amber: Soy Amber y ella es Mi…   
Misaki acepto el saludo.   
· Misaki: Mucho gusto Amber, soy…   
Pero la joven entrenadora no pudo terminar.   
· Amber: Lo se, Misaki Oak, la futura entrenadora y maestra Pokémon, hija de Daisy Oak, quien atiende la mejor guardería Pokémon de Kanto, eres sobrina de Gary Oak, el líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde y que también es un reconocido investigador Pokémon, como tu abuelo… o más bien, bisabuelo, ya que eres la bisnieta de Samuel Oak, el famoso Profesor Oak, la autoridad más grande en Pokémon de este mundo…   
Misaki se quedo sorprendida.   
· Misaki: Co… como sabes eso…   
· Amber: Simple, aparecen mucho en las revistas y diarios…   
Dijo Amber con genuina ingenuidad.   
· Misaki: Supongo que he de ser de ahí…   
Aunque la respuesta de Amber era creíble, Misaki no la sentía del todo sincera.   
· Misaki: Bueno, puedo saber que hago aquí…   
· Amber: Es una larga historia… 

Ciudad Olivine.   
Afuera de la Mansión Cedar.   
Un duelo se llevaba a cabo.   
· Madison: Esta la pagarás…   
El Apocalipsis se había armado, Madison y Mary por fin se habían conocido y ahora estaban peleando por Terry.   
· Mary: Lo dudo, Flooffy, esquívalo…   
Flooffy esquivo el Chorro de Agua de su rival, el Poliwrath de Madison.   
· Madison: Eres buena bruja… pero yo soy mejor…   
Entre las espectadoras estaban Mary, Ken, Terry y Molly, quien se había zafado de sus obligaciones de estudio dejando a Jun y Ámbar con todo el trabajo.   
· Mary: Bruja… ya verás… Attack Trueno!   
Poliwrath logró soportar el Attack Trueno de Flooffy.   
· Madison: Lo tenemos… usa Mind Reader! (Telépata – Lectura de Mente)   
· Mary: Eso es tu gran estrategia, adivinar los movimientos de Flooffy…   
· Madison: Ya verás…   
Ambos Pokémon lucían algo exhaustos.   
· Madison: Ahora usa Fisura!   
Aunque todas las entrenadoras estaban nerviosas por lo que pasaría, Mary lucía de lo más tranquila.   
· Mary: Flooffy... usa Poder Oculto...   
Pero Flooffy no hizo nada para esquivar el ataque o contraatacar, sin embargo, el ataque de Fisura de Poliwrath no logró hacerle nada a Flooffy.   
· Madison: Pero como, Fisura era un ataque directo y seguro por Mind Reader...   
· Molly: Fue por el Poder Oculto de Flooffy?   
· Cherry: No, no lo creo...   
Cherry acaba de llegar junto a Andrew; Kurumi y Jazmine se habían quedado en el gimnasio.   
· Molly: Cherry, Andrew...   
· Cherry: Hola Terry, como has estado…   
· Terry: Hola Cherry, bien… aunque luego de esta pelea no se…   
· Andrew: Porque tienen una pelea... quien es la chica?   
Dijo Andrew señalando a la rival de Mary.   
· Mary: Larga historia, luego te la contamos...   
· Molly: Pero fue por el Poder Oculto o no?   
· Mary: No, no fue el Poder Oculto, a decir verdad esperaba que atacará luego de fallar la Fisura, pero me extraño que Flooffy no pudiera atacar...   
· Madison: Que fallara?, quieres decir que sabías que fracasaría mi ataque, aunque se supone era un golpe perfecto por el otro ataque?   
· Mary: Tu lo has dicho.   
Dijo Mary con una sonrisa.   
· Molly: Pero y por qué?... y por qué Poder Oculto no sirvió tampoco?... ambos ataques se anularon?   
· Mary: No creo que ambos se hayan anulado, se porque no sirvió Fisura contra mi Flooffy, pero ignoro porque Poder Oculto fallo... quizás se deba a...   
Pero Mary no pudo acabar, ya que fue interrumpida por aquella entrenadora que lleva su mismo nombre.   
· Mary: Luego investigamos el porque de eso, primero dime como es que Fisura falló, si era un ataque seguro por la acción de Mind Reader. 

· Mary: Así puedo estar preparada para una futura batalla contra Flooffy....   
Pensó Mary. 

· Madison: Sí, que extraño trucos estás usando...   
· Mary: Truco, ninguno, solo digamos que no eres la primera persona en atacarme de esa forma, me he enfrentando antes a tantos entrenadores que creyendo que con un simple Mind Reader y una Fisura me ganarían... pero no saben que ya tengo prácticamente un contraataque efectivo...   
· Mary: I ese es?   
· Terry: Simple, es verdad que los ataques fulminantes son excelente opción para ganar un encuentro rápidamente, pero incluso estos tienen su regla, tiene solo cinco oportunidades de usarlos... ocho si tu Pokémon ha aumentado sus PP o sea sus Puntos de Poder...   
· Molly: Eso ya sabía, son como los ataques más poderosos de un Tipo determinado, Hyper Rayo, Hidro Bomba...   
· Terry: Bien dicho pequeña futura investigadora, en ese caso, iré al punto, los ataques de calificación Fulminantes...   
· Andrew: Si, ya sabemos esa historia, si te dan... estas frito...   
· Mary & Madison: No interrumpas...   
· Andrew: Mujeres.   
· Terry: Si, son ataques de KO, pero tienen sus riesgos o reglas, una de ellas es las que ya les mencione, tienen pocos puntos de ataque por lo que su uso se ve muy limitado, las otras son, fallan demasiado, incluso cuando parece un golpe seguro, hay determinados Pokémon que no son afectados por estos ataques, debido a que son inmunes a ciertos Tipos, contra los ataques Normales como Horn Drill (Cuerno Taladro – Perforador) y Guillotine (Guillotina) están los Pokémon Fantasma, inmunes a todos o casi todos los Ataques Normales del Tipo Físico...   
· Mary: Contra Fisura un Ataque Tierra...   
· Molly: Pokémon Voladores.   
· Terry: Exacto.   
· Madison: Pero si mis conocimientos no son malos, un Flaaffy no es un Pokémon Volador, sino Eléctrico.   
· Molly: Entonces Poder oculto lo convirtió en un Pokémon Tipo Volador?   
· Andrew: Según se, solo Conversión puede hacer eso, no Poder Oculto... también se que la habilidad especial de Kecleon le permite convertirse en el mismo Tipo del Ataque que usen contra el...   
· Molly: Entonces, ya estoy confundida...   
· Cherry: Será mejor que dejen terminar a Mary, ella ya ha vivido esto y sabrá como explicárselos...   
· Mary: Cierto, pero los ataques fulminantes tienen aun dos reglas más que creo ignoras, Terry...   
· Madison: I esas son?   
· Terry: No las he olvidado Mary, solo las guardaba como carta estratégica... los ataques fulminantes sin importar que sea Tipo Normal o Tierra, jamás dañaran a Pokémon como Geodude, Graveler, Golem, Magnemite, Magneton, Skarmory, Donphan, Onix, Steelix, Sudowoodo, Pineco, Forretress, Shuckle, Nosepass, Aron, Lairon o Aggron, que por su habilidad Sturdy (Robustez – Fornido) los protege de cualquier ataque fulminante...   
Cherry le dio un golpe con el codo a Andrew.   
· Andrew: Que quieres.   
· Cherry: Nada, solo que creo que ya sé lo que paso...   
Le susurró Cherry a Andrew.   
· Andrew: Hablas de Fisura o de alguna otra cosa...   
Cherry lo miro con mala cara.   
· Cherry: Acaso eres ciego?   
Le respondió Cherry enojada.   
· Mary: Bien, pero Flooffy no es ninguno de esos Pokémon nombrados.   
· Mary: Así es, así que nos queda la última regla...   
· Madison: I esa es?   
· Mary: En que nivel esta tu Poliwrath, Madison?   
· Madison: No es muy difícil, debe estar por el nivel 52, 53, hace poco aprendió el Mind Reader, por eso pensé en usar Fisura...   
· Mary: Pues ahí radica todo el problema, mi Flooffy, aunque tal vez no lo aparenta, es mi Pokémon más antiguo, lo tengo desde niña y el más fuerte, el más experimentado... y se encuentra en el nivel 61.   
· Mary: No hay duda de ello, Flooffy es muy fuerte.   
· Madison: Sí, es muy fuerte, pero que tiene que ver eso con... espera, no me digas que la regla que falta es esa...   
· Mary: Cual crees que es.   
· Madison: Un ataque fulminante jamás podrá lastimar a un Pokémon que se encuentre en un nivel superior del Pokémon que usa el ataque.   
· Mary: Así es.   
· Molly: Como, no entendí...   
· Terry: Es simple, para que un golpe fulminante dañe a otro Pokémon, además de suerte, necesitas estar en un nivel igual o superior a ese Pokémon, si en este caso, tu Pokémon tiene un nivel menor al Pokémon contrarió, así uses un ataque que garantiza que el siguiente ataque en usar dará en el blanco... Fisura, Perforador o Guillotina, jamás lo dañarán.   
· Mary: Así es… y como ya comienza a llover…   
Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer.   
· Mary: Es Hora de terminar… Flooffy, Trueno!   
· Flooffy: _Fyiiiii!_   
La descarga generada por Flooffy fue tanta, que atrajo la energía del cielo, luego la canalizo hacia su rival, venciendo de una vez por todas a Poliwrath.   
· Molly: No bromeaban con aquello del poder de una tormenta eléctrica. 

Nota de Autor: En realidad esta regla del nivel superior se aplica solo en Pokémon Stadium 1 y 2, jamás herirás a un Pokémon en un nivel superior al tuyo con estos ataques de One-Hit K.O., tampoco te servirán de mucha ayuda contra Mewtwo, en la ronda final, lo sé, porque ya lo he intentado sin éxito, aun no he logrado comprobar si funciona en Pokémon Zafiro o Rubí, puesto que al único Pokémon de estos juegos que conozco que si posee Fisura, es Regirock, el golem de roca, el problema es que no logro encontrar oponentes que estén en nivel superior al de Regirock y que de paso, no sean inmunes a los Ataques Fulminantes como los he llamado, pero en cuanto lo encuentre, se los informo, suerte.   
  
To be Continued...   


**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Una Noche Ajetreada**   
**o**   
**Evoluciones, Extrañas Evoluciones.**

No se lo vallan a perder... 


	51. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 50

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**  
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

**Perfil**  
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).  
**Edad: **10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong  
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.  
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Mary.  
**Edad:** 10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)  
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Cherry.  
**Edad:** 14 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig  
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Molly.  
**Edad:** 8 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)  
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.  
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.

**Una Noche Ajetreada**  
**o**  
**Evoluciones, Extrañas Evoluciones.**

Continente Johto.  
Mansión Cedar.  
El Examen de Molly se había pospuesto gracias a un nuevo descubrimiento, así que Molly y sus amigas estaban descansando, junto a ellas estaban las demás joyitas.  
• Ámbar: Otra vez no nos hagas esto, Molly…  
Dijo Ámbar cansada.  
• Molly: Mil disculpas, no sabia que mamá pospondría mi examen… al menos ya estoy mejor preparada.  
Dijo Molly con una sonrisa.  
• Ámbar: Jaja… graciosa, nosotras estábamos resumiendo todo para que se te hiciera más fácil, mientras tu veías tranquilamente la pelea entre Mary y esa niña nueva…  
• Molly: Cállate o no te doy a mi primer Mareep…  
• Ámbar: Me amenazas?  
Ámbar y Molly se miraron molestas, luego comenzaron a reír.  
• Perla: Ustedes dos son muy raras… lo sabían…  
Ambas chicas asintieron.  
• Topacio: Como cambia todo, ahora Ámbar va a usar Pokémon Eléctricos, no les parece curioso.  
Las chicas asintieron.  
• Rubí: Entonces también vas a usar Pokémon Eléctricos Ámbar?  
• Ámbar: Sí, Mary, Esmeralda y Molly los usan, porque yo no...  
• Esmeralda: Si ella quiere usarlos, déjala...  
• Topacio: Todo sea para que se te parezca más verdad...  
• Esmeralda: I porque no.  
• Perla: Normal, Insecto, Acero, Planta, Pelea, Veneno, Volador, Tierra, Dragón, Agua y ahora Eléctricos, casi tienes cubiertos todos los Tipos de Pokémon que hay...  
• Ámbar: Como Molly y pienso seguir capturando todos los Pokémon que pueda...  
• Mary: Pues me parece que si es un lindo grupo... intentaré conseguirme un equipo así, menos a la arañita...  
Mary entro junto con Mary, Flooffy y Wooper.  
• Mary: Ni aunque sea Insecto Agua?  
• Mary: Ni aunque sea Agua.  
• Mary: Bueno, allá tu.  
• Molly: I que opinas Mary de que Ámbar quiera usar Pokémon Eléctricos?  
• Mary: Sí, como maestra electricista que opinas.  
• Mary: Ja ja, si yo soy electricista... tu eres aguadora.  
• Mary: Pastora...  
• Mary: No te respondo como debiera porque hay niños presentes, pero espera a que estemos solas en nuestra habitación... ahora, pues me parece bien que Ámbar tenga puesta la mirada en los Pokémon Eléctricos, en realidad es una... como decirlo...  
• Molly: Ironía?, Sarcasmo?, Paradoja?  
• Ámbar: I tu de donde sabes esas palabras...  
• Mary: En realidad pensaba en coincidencia, una asombrosa y curiosa coincidencia.  
Mary sonrió.  
• Topacio: Ámbar con Pokémon Eléctricos, quien lo creería...  
• Esmeralda: Mi hermanita esta creciendo.  
Esmeralda abrazó a Ámbar.  
• Molly: Es que los Pokémon Eléctricos son vitales en cualquier estrategia.  
• Ámbar: Cierto.  
• Molly: Más cuando son tan lindos como Mareep o Flooffy...  
• Ámbar: Doble cierto...  
• Mary: Eso es verdad.  
Mary comenzó a reír.  
• Mary: Te sucede algo?, si gustas te puedo ofrecer mis servicios como sicóloga.  
• Mary: No gracias, cobras muy caro, además solo me reía por algo que recordé.  
• Molly: Que cosa?  
• Mary: Tiene que ver con lo que dije hace poco.  
• Molly: Acerca de que los Pokémon Eléctricos son vitales en cualquier estrategia?  
• Ámbar: Eso lo dijiste tu Molly.  
• Molly: Gracias por aclarármelo... JUN.  
Dijo Molly en tono molesto.  
• Ámbar: Me llamo Ámbar, no Jun...  
• Molly: Ya lo sé, pero la imitas tan bien...  
Dijo Molly en tono sarcástico.  
• Mary: Ustedes dos tranquilícense.  
Todas, incluso la misma Mary, se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho.  
• Mary: Dios mío, estoy hablando como mi mamá... ven lo que me hacen hacer.  
• Mary: Sí, si, como sea, se puede saber que es lo que te estaba haciendo tanta gracia?  
• Mary: Bien, es algo curioso en realidad, se refiere al termino del cual se origina la palabra Electricidad.  
• Mary: Pero Electricidad no proviene de los electrones... cuando los electrones se mueven, crean energía y por ser exclusivamente producidas por electrones... voilà, tenemos Electricidad... de ahí su nombre, muchos electrones hacen carga negativa, pocos electrones hacen carga positiva, explicado todo lo que tiene que ver con Electricidad.  
• Mary: Sí, en esencia es el fenómeno de la Electricidad...  
• Mary: Gracias no soy experta en corriente pero también se algo.  
• Mary: Luego de esta explicación algo sencilla pero entendible, debo hacer una aclaración que creo fue la culpable de que no me comprendieran, me refería no al termino electricidad, sino más bien a su etimología...  
• Esmeralda: Etimología no trata de las raíces de donde proviene una palabra...  
• Topacio: O lo que es lo mismo, de dónde y cómo se produjo esa palabra...  
• Mary: Sí.  
• Mary: Pero no fue eso lo que dije?  
• Mary: En realidad la historia de cómo se creo la palabra Electricidad, no es precisamente de los electrones...  
• Mary: Entonces?  
• Mary: Si es verdad que la Electricidad se relaciona con los electrones, pero esto se debe...  
Terry entro con Hitmontop.  
• Terry: Los electrones provienen del nombre Electricidad, no al revés, cuando menos hasta donde sé... pero no se preocupen, este error lo suele cometer todo el mundo...  
• Mary: Gracias, no lo pude decir mejor... y si, por si lo preguntan, si es cierto.  
• Molly: Entonces de donde proviene la palabra Electricidad?  
Mary señalo a Ámbar.  
• Molly: De Ámbar?  
• Ámbar: De mi?  
• Mary: No de Ámbar, del ámbar...  
• Perla: Oh.  
• Rubí: Del ámbar?  
• Ámbar: Por qué?  
• Terry: El ámbar en la antigüedad era una materia preciosa muy estimada, casi tanto como el oro, la plata, la sal...  
• Molly: Sal?  
• Terry: Sí, de hecho es por ello que la paga que reciben los empleados después de una jornada de trabajo se llama salario, ya que en la Roma antigua se solía usar la sal como paga o más bien como salario...  
• Molly: Si que estaban locos en la antigüedad.  
• Ámbar: Entonces el ámbar era tan valioso como una gema preciosa?  
• Terry: Podríamos decir que si, casi tan valiosa como las esmeraldas, los rubíes, topacios, perlas o los mismísimos diamantes...  
• Ámbar: Lo sabía, si soy una joya...  
Dijo Ámbar muy feliz.  
• Mary: I no lo dudes.  
• Mary: Son lindas historias, pero podríamos regresar al punto importante, que tiene que ver esto con la Electricidad...  
• Mary: Si alguna vez trabajaste en la escuela o en tu casa con la Electricidad Estática, atrayendo papeles o diversos objetos pequeños… o incluso el agua, con un peine, una vara de vidrio, un globo o...  
• Ámbar: Un trozo de ámbar... mamá me enseño a usar mi tesoro como un magneto de papeles, me encantaba ese juego...  
• Perla: Sí, era divertido...  
• Rubí: Entonces eso era Electricidad?  
• Mary: Exacto, cuando se frota un trozo de ámbar, este atrae diversos objetos pequeños, manifestación de la Electricidad, por ello...  
Mary miró a Terry, este asintió.  
• Terry: Electricidad proviene del griego Elektrón, que significa...  
Ahora Terry miró a Mary, esta sonrió.  
• Mary: Ámbar... que bien sincronizados estamos Terry...  
• Terry: Ya lo creo, bien dicen que mentes iguales piensan igual...  
• Mary: Por cierto, donde esta la rival de amores de Mary…  
Pregunto pícaramente Mary.  
• Terry: Madison y Ken se encuentran en un tour privado por la mansión, Jade los esta guiando…  
• Esmeralda: Jade y sus tours…  
• Topacio: Por cierto, como te zafaste tu del tour de Jade.  
• Terry: No fue muy difícil, tan solo tuve que ayudar a la pequeña Jun con su hermanita y los otros dos bebés.  
• Rubí: Usaste a Sam y a Alex como excusa… no se me había ocurrido.  
• Molly: I cuando van a pelear en el duelo doble?  
• Terry: Duelo doble?  
• Mary: Sí, Mary y yo, contra Esmeralda y Tara.  
• Terry: Suena interesante, sobretodo porque ella posee Pokémon de Agua únicos.  
• Mary: Así es, pero como te enteraste.  
• Terry: Pues ella les estaba hablando de sus Pokémon a las otras chicas.  
• Molly: Las otras?  
• Topacio: Por eso Yanina no esta aquí.  
• Perla: Ya empezó y no me espero…  
Perla salió de la habitación, los demás tan solo la siguieron.

Ciudad Blackthorn.  
Afuera del Cyber Café.  
• Nanami: Bien, ya arregle como intercambiar nuestro tesoro con Perla.  
Nanami se acerco a sus hermanas, las cuales estaban en una banca viendo cruzar a los autos.  
• Nadia: No entiendo porque debemos ayudarle, ella forma parte del enemigo…  
Nanami cargó a Nina y se sentó con ella.  
• Nina: Shi.  
• Nash: Quien sabe, puede que nos de algo bueno a cambio.  
• Naoko: Eso es cierto, recuerdan la última vez, nos dio diez Pokebolas a cada una solo por una Bola Nido…  
• Nadia: Cierto, que va a cambiar ahora Nanami?  
• Nanami: Pues aparte de diversos artículos, nos va a dar información.  
• Nash: Información, genial…  
• Nadia: De que creen que nos hable… no puedo negarlo, pero esa niña es una muy buena espía nuestra, aunque ella no lo sepa…  
• Nash: Me gustaría saber que Pokémon nuevos tienen, no es que me preocupe, pero después de todo son nuestras rivales.  
• Naoko: Cierto, no te dio pistas?  
• Nanami: Pues si, de hecho muy buenas… Jade cuenta ahora entre sus filas a una muy linda serpiente de mar que acaba de evolucionar, Topacio y Rubí poseen cada una un Pokémon que las une por su tipo en común, Ámbar tiene nuevo armamento, Esmeralda posee ahora un lindo borreguito y de ella… dijo que nos lo diría en persona.  
• Nadia: Serpiente de mar, creen acaso que el sueño de Jade se le haya hecho realidad?  
• Nash: Porque no, aunque su evolución sea algo extraña, no es inalcanzable.  
• Naoko: Pero si ellas poseen nuevos Pokémon y muchas más evoluciones… nosotras que, seguimos con los mismos con los que nos conocieron…  
• Nanami: Eso es muy cierto, pero así como ellas poseen sorpresas, nosotras también les tenemos guardada una muy especial…  
• Nash: Especial, el único Pokémon nuevo que tenemos es ese caparazón vació del bicho ese de Nadia, ya saben el que es Pokémon Insecto y Fantasma.  
• Nadia: Un Pokémon súper poderoso al cual solo puedes herir con un golpe súper efectivo…  
• Naoko: No quiero bajarte de tu nube Nadia, pero sabes que ese bendito Pokémon tuyo, no es invencible, si queda envenenado, confundido, quemado, etcétera, por su gran cantidad de Hp, caería de inmediato…  
• Nadia: Lo sé, pero ojalá ellas no lo sepan…

Ciudad Olivine.  
Mansión Cedar.  
Tara se encontraba hablando con sus amigas acerca de sus Pokémon únicos y de Pokémon aun más raros de los que había oído.  
• Esmeralda: Otro Pokémon Agua Eléctrico, genial, ya hacia falta…  
• Mary: I también reúne ciertas características Tipo Siniestro, no es así, Tara.  
• Tara: Exacto, Ileect aunque podría pasar como pariente de Huntail y de Gorebyss, las evoluciones de Clamperl, no lo es, no tiene evoluciones hasta donde se, tal vez me equivoque, pero en el Acuario mamá solo tiene Ileect y han sido los únicos Pokémon Anguila Eléctrica que mamá ha visto, si tienen evoluciones o evoluciona de algún otro Pokémon, aun no se, pero por las batallas que ya he tenido, se que tiene Habilidades múltiples, una de ellas es Guts (Agallas)…  
• Jade: Tu que eres experto en habilidades Pokémon, que hace eso, Andrew.  
• Andrew: Simple, Pokémon como Taillow, Swellow, Makuhita, Hariyama, Machop, Machoke, Machamp, Heracross, Rattata, Raticate, Ursaring, Tyrogue y Larvitar, la poseen, esta habilidad le permite al Pokémon, subir su ataque cada vez que baja su energía…  
• Madison: Genial, no sabia eso…  
• Mary: Guts… igual le gané…  
• Mary: No seas tan humilde Mary…  
• Mary: Solo bromeaba.  
La alarma de Jade comenzó a sonar.  
• Ámbar: Oh oh…  
• Jade: Ya saben lo que eso significa niñas, es hora de irse a dormir…  
• Perla: Pero Tara aun no termina, de contarnos todo…  
• Rubí: Es verdad…  
• Molly: Sí, que se queden otro poco…  
• Cherry: Molly, tu también debes ir a dormir, sabes que sino te acuesta temprano, mañana no vas a querer ni levantarte…  
• Molly: Pero Cherry…  
• Rubí, Perla & Ámbar: Jade!  
• Terry: No es que quiera desautorizarlas, se que esta mal que las pequeñas se acuesten tarde, pero lo que Tara pueda decirnos hoy, puede ser de mucha utilidad para ellas…  
• Mary: Terry tiene razón…  
• Mary: Aja, si claro…  
• Winnie: Viéndolo desde el punto de vista de las niñas, pues yo no podría dormir si me pierdo esta explicación…  
• Cherry: Porque no, quédate Molly… tu también Jun.  
• Jun: Gracias.  
• Molly: Si, gracias…  
• Jade: Ya que, si Cherry les dio permiso, ustedes también quédense…  
• Rubí: Sí.  
• Terry: Por cierto Madison, donde esta tu hermano.  
• Madison: Como estaba tan cansado, se fue a dormir cuando Jade termino con su tour.  
• Andrew: Entiendo, los tour de Jade cansan a cualquiera…  
• Jade: Sigue hablando y ya veras…  
• Winnie: Porque mejor no nos terminas de explicar Tara, antes de que se arme aquí una guerra…  
• Tara: Entendido…  
• Perla: Yo tengo una pregunta, dijiste que tenía habilidades múltiples, cuales o cual es la otra habilidad de tu anguila…  
• Tara: Bien, pues son dos habilidades más que confirman sus dos posibles Tipos, Static (Electricidad Estática) que paraliza al mínimo contacto e Intimidate (Intimidación) que hace que el Ataque del rival baje solo con su presencia…  
• Terry: Es muy curioso, aun siendo un Pokémon de Agua, no aprovecha sus habilidades ayudándose con el agua…  
• Tara: Si, yo también lo había pensado…  
• Mary: Podría ser porque este Pokémon también puede pelear en tierra tan bien como lo hace en el agua o debajo de ella…  
• Terry: Tal vez, por eso no necesita ayuda extra del agua o de la lluvia.  
• Jun: Hay alguna otra habilidad más rara que esas?  
• Andrew: Pues hay bastantes, pero me interesan las de los Pokémon únicos de Tara.  
• Tara: Pues te tengo una que te dejará helado…  
• Molly: Es alguna que congela al menor contacto?  
• Tara: No, no me refería a eso, es que es una habilidad única, mi madre tiene un Pokémon en un estanque separado de todos…  
• Ámbar: Por qué?  
• Tara: Primero, por su habilidad, la cual es blindness…  
• Andrew: Sino me equivoco, el Pokémon esta ciego?  
• Tara: Sí, es una habilidad muy rara que desarrollo al estar en el abismo oscuro, se que parece una debilidad que lo limita, pero no es así, verán, esta Habilidad de ceguera, si presenta desventajas, como es la de no poder atacar primero, pero le da otras ventajas, los ataques que disminuyen la puntería y aumentan la evasión no funcionan contra el.  
• Winnie: Como Flash, Doble Equipo o Ataque de Arena?  
• Tara: Sí, por desgracia, como se basa en sus otros sentidos, los ataques sónicos siempre surten efecto en el…  
• Andrew: Es un Pokémon con una habilidad realmente especial, valdría la pena pensar en el, aun con todas sus limitaciones…  
• Molly: Vas a pelear con el cuando te toque la pelea de equipo?  
• Tara: No puedo usarlo aun.  
• Ámbar: Porque no.  
• Tara: Bueno, este Pokémon pertenece a un abismo y para poder pelear en la superficie, primero debe ir adaptándose al cambio de presión, mamá es la encargada de esa adaptación, cada día baja un poco la presión en el tanque en que se encuentra.  
• Jade: Entiendo, primero se adapta y luego te los da, para que tu los pruebes en una batalla real.  
• Tara: Exacto.  
• Cherry: Eso explica porque tus Pokémon, aunque provenían de un ambiente muy hostil, podían pelear muy bien en este…  
• Molly: Hostil?  
• Cherry: Sí, el mundo de muchos Pokémon de abismo, es muy diferente al nuestro, es muy oscuro, frío o en casos contrarios demasiado caliente y rodeado de gran presión…  
• Mary: Si sacaras a un Pokémon de ese habitad al que esta adaptado y lo pusieras a pelear en un ambiente muy diferente, no solo no podría pelear con todas sus fuerzas, sino que se podría debilitar mucho…  
• Mary: Es lo que les pasa a los Pokémon que solo pueden pelear en el agua, no son aptos para pelear en tierra…  
• Molly: Como si hiciéramos pelear a un Pokémon del ártico en el desierto?  
• Ámbar: Ya te fuiste a los extremos…  
• Terry: Pero el ejemplo es valido, ese cambio tan drástico sin una aclimatación apropiada, lo que hacen en el acuario de Tara, podría ser un choque muy grande para el Pokémon…  
• Tara: A veces ni con la aclimatación es suficiente, hay Pokémon que no son actos para pelear más que en las profundidades.  
• Mary: Como muchos de mis Pokémon que solo pueden pelear en el agua?  
• Tara: Así es.  
• Jun: Por qué sucede eso.  
• Tara: Bien te explico, solo deja ver como lo ilustro para que entiendan mejor…  
Tara quedó pensativa por un momento.  
• Tara: Ya se, mira, en el fondo del mar hay aun Pokémon más raros, por ejemplo mi madre me hablo de un extraño pez Pokémon que vive en las profundidades y que ha adaptado su cuerpo tan bien a la presión, que podría resistir un Focus Punch (Puño de Enfoque, Puño Certero) a corta distancia y un Hiper Rayo directo, sin sufrir un daño importante…  
• Mary: Yo quiero uno de esos…  
• Jade: Parece un Pokémon excelente, pero debe tener sus contras.  
• Winnie: Cierto, no todo lo que brilla es oro.  
• Rubí: Pero y cuales podrían ser?  
• Topacio: Ya te lo dijo Tara, ha adaptado su cuerpo a la presión extrema, quiere decir que es un Pokémon exclusivo de ese ambiente, si saliera a pelear en la superficie, es posible que se debilitará sin necesidad de atacarlo.  
• Tara: I esa es su mayor debilidad, conforme más tiempo pase en la superficie, más energía ira perdiendo y se debilitará sin necesidad de que su rival lo haya atacado.  
• Mary: Lastima, pero entonces su uso estaría limitado exclusivamente al fondo del mar…  
• Tara: Por supuesto.  
• Winnie: Como sería una batalla con un Pokémon así…  
• Cherry: En el fondo del mar, muchos ataques de la superficie no funcionan, ya que reinan otras reglas, sería una batalla interesante…  
• Andrew: Ya lo creo, aunque parece ser tan solo un Pokémon defensivo.  
• Ámbar: Pokémon Defensivo, qué es eso?  
• Terry: Un Pokémon defensivo, es como en este caso, un Pokémon que posea una Defensa Física y una Defensa Especial formidables, en el caso de este Pokémon, por ser también un Pokémon de profundidad extrema, su velocidad sería muy limitada, además de que sus Ataques tanto Físicos como Especiales puedan ser muy bajos…  
• Molly: Un Pokémon que se basa solo en defender.  
• Mary: Dale, así mismo…  
• Mary: Lo que sucede con casi todos los Pokémon defensivos, no son muy buenos atacando…  
• Mary: Pero es de Agua, muchos de los mejores Pokémon son de Agua, poseen buen estatus de ataque, no formidables pero si buenos.  
• Jade: No puedo negar eso, ya que yo poseo uno de esos Pokémon, bueno, ahora dos, Lapras y Milotic, Lapras posee una muy buena Defensa Física o Normal y Especial o Psíquica, por ello resiste más durante una batalla, además de que su alto HP y su Ataque Físico y Especial es también fuerte, ahora no digamos de Milotic, que es considerado el mejor Pokémon de Agua de Hoenn no legendario.  
• Andrew: Siempre y cuando lo tengas en un nivel más alto que el siete…  
Jade le lanzó una mirada molesta a su hermano.  
• Madison: Ustedes saben bastante de Pokémon y también poseen Pokémon muy fuertes, me siento una novata a su lado, con muchos de mis Pokémon que ni siquiera han evolucionado.  
• Cherry: Madison, no es necesario que un Pokémon evolucione hasta su último nivel para poder ganar una batalla, no te concentres solo en la fuerza, necesitas mucha estrategia.  
• Terry: Es muy cierto, es por ello que hay tantos Pokémon en este mundo…  
• Topacio: I antes también hubieron.  
• Ámbar: Pokémon de leyendas…  
• Topacio: Me refería a los Pokémon extintos, pero los legendarios también son buenas elecciones.  
• Molly: Los Pokémon legendarios, por su característica de legendarios, son fuertes, cierto.  
• Winnie: Así es.  
• Molly: Pero y los Pokémon extintos.  
• Topacio: Además de la ventaja de ser Tipo Roca, poseen buena defensa y ataque, por ser tan antiguos…  
• Mary: Déjenme adivinar, según me contó Molly, Ámbar es una maestra con todo lo que tenga que ver con mitología y leyendas Pokémon, entonces, Topacio es experta con los fósiles y dinosaurios…  
• Perla: I siempre esta dispuesta a compartir sus conocimientos, siempre y cuando le pregunten.  
• Mary: Bien, ya tenemos otra forma de conocer más Pokémon fuertes.  
• Molly: Otra?  
• Mary: A que te refieres con otra.  
• Mary: Simple, tu me dijiste que cada vez se descubren más Pokémon en al mar y lo comprobamos gracias a Tara, ahora sabemos que hay muchos nuevos Pokémon sin descubrir…  
• Mary: Si, Pokémon Tipo Agua, mi especialidad, pero los otros?  
• Ámbar: Los más famosos, Pokémon legendarios, que como dijo Molly, por ser legendarios, son muy poderosos.  
• Mary: Pokémon de leyendas y del fondo del mar, algún otro.  
• Mary: Los de Topacio.  
• Topacio: Los Pokémon Extintos, de los que conozco bastante…  
• Jun: Cuéntame de alguno interesante, si.  
• Topacio: Claro, solo déjame pensar en alguno que llame tu atención… y creo que ya lo tengo, como sabrás, los Pokémon extintos, en su gran mayoría, por no decir todos, son de Tipo Roca, más un segundo Tipo, ahora imagina esto, un Pokémon Roca, que por su gran tamaño posee una gran Defensa Física y una aceptable Defensa Especial, bastante HP para dar una buena batalla y un nivel bastante aceptable por no decir excelente de Ataque Físico, no así Especial.  
• Rubí: Cierto, pero todos los Pokémon Roca son débiles a los ataques Agua, Planta, Tierra, Pelea y Acero…  
• Topacio: Cierto, no existe un Pokémon invulnerable, pero que tal si a este gran Pokémon de Roca le damos un segundo Tipo que pueda dañar a los tres primeros más conocidos…  
• Perla: Agua, Planta y Tierra… la única forma de herirlos al mismo tiempo, es si tu Pokémon de Roca, también fuera Tipo Hielo.  
• Mary: Roca Hielo…  
• Topacio: I lo es, sería sumamente débil a los ataques Tipo Acero y Pelea, pero por su gran Defensa Física podía defenderse muy bien…  
• Jun: I que Pokémon sería este…  
• Topacio: Pues todos ya lo conocen, sería un antiguo pariente de Phanpy y Donphan, solo que más grande y lanudo…  
• Jun: Un Mamut, es cierto, vivían en climas muy fríos…  
• Cherry: Un Pokémon Roca Hielo sería una gran combinación, podría dar lugar a Combos increíbles…  
• Molly: Combos?  
• Jun: Ya antes había oído hablar de combos, pero me podrían dar un ejemplo de ellos.  
• Madison: Combo no es cuando un Pokémon se beneficia de un Ataque para darle más fuerza a otro o para dar un golpe más eficaz…  
• Rubí: Sí, como Danza Lluvia y Trueno…  
• Perla: O Día Soleado y Rayo Solar…  
• Jade: De hecho esos son los más conocidos, pero hay cientos de combinaciones, no solo para beneficiar Ataques, sino para ayudar a tu Pokémon…  
• Cherry: Mi favorita, Girafarig usa Amnesia, Agilidad y luego Relevo (Baton Pass)…  
Aunque Girafarig estaba escuchando no hizo nada de lo que Cherry le dijo.  
• Andrew: Ya te descubriste, eres una Passer…  
• Winnie: Passer?  
• Mary: Que es eso?  
• Mary: Passer se le dice a aquel que aprovechando la habilidad especial del Relevo, que es la de pasar todas las mejoras de estatus al Pokémon que venga, por ejemplo, podemos hacer más ágil a un Pokémon lento como Snorlax.  
• Mary: Ignoraba eso, debe ser porque ninguno de mis Pokémon Eléctricos pueden usar ese ataque, pero como lo conocías tu?  
• Cherry: Veamos, tus Pokémon son de Agua, así que… ya recuerdo, Vaporeon.  
• Winnie: Que tiene el Vaporeon que le di a Mary?  
• Mary: Es que Vaporeon puede usar Haze (Niebla) que elimina todos los cambios de características que pueda obtener un Pokémon.  
• Andrew: Entonces Mary es un Hazer…  
• Jade: Tu y tus estilos raros, ni Mary es Hazer ni Cherry es Passer, tan solo mencionaron ello, porque conocían esos ataques y querían explicarlos…  
• Yanina: Yo conozco un combo.  
• Topacio: Combo… es verdad, de Phanpy.  
• Molly: Phanpy?, que combo.  
• Yanina: Conoces el poder de Rollout (Aplanadora – Ataque de Rodada – Desenrollar), verdad, sabes que es un ataque que aumenta de fuerza cada turno que se lo usa, pero aun puede ser más fuerte si antes usas Defense Curl (Rizo Defensa - Defensa de Rizo), que tal…  
• Andrew: Recuerdo ese Combo, cuando peleaste contra tu madre, además recuerdo que usaste Focus Energy (Foco Energía – Enfoque) que permite dar un golpe critico.  
• Cherry: Debo admitirlo, Yanina, eres muy buena, pronto podrás ser la sucesora de Jazmine, no lo dudes.  
Yanina solo se sonrojo.  
• Topacio: Buena combinación de ataques, Yanina.  
• Yanina: Gracias.  
• Molly: Combos… si los unos son para aumentar y fortalecer los ataques, otros sirven para subir características, debe haber entonces para hacer más daño o para sanar a los Pokémon.  
• Cherry: Pues hay combos de protección, no recuerdo bien como iba, era un ataque que impidiera confusión, más un ataque poderoso que podría llegar a confundir…  
• Terry: Conozco el combo, Safeguard (Velo Sagrado) y luego Outrage (Enfado), es un combo poderoso, sobretodo porque Outrage es un Ataque Tipo Dragón.  
• Andrew: También había oído de el, ahora que recuerdo, en el duelo contra Yanina y Jazmine, mencionaron un combo o no, Cherry?  
• Mary: Qué!, peleaste contra Jazmine y Yanina y no nos avisaste…  
• Cherry: Bueno, sucedió todo tan de repente, pero si lo mencione, te acuerdas…  
• Andrew: Sí, pero yo lo mejoro, primero un ataque que garantice que tu Pokémon recuperará energía, como Semilla Enredadera que al mismo tiempo, debilita al rival…  
• Terry: Buena estrategia, pero creo que viene más…  
• Andrew: Exacto, un ataque debilitante, como Tóxico, que sumado al daño de la Semilla Enredadera, debilitara aun más al Pokémon, mientras el tuyo se recupera de cualquier daño…  
• Cherry: Bien, que más…  
• Andrew: Pues, a esto le agregamos como toque final, un ataque de repetición y que impida moverse y asunto arreglado.  
• Jade: Buen combo hermanito, pero…  
• Andrew: Pero?  
• Winnie: Como experta en Pokémon Planta, debo decir que tu estrategia tiene muchas fallas, primero, no servirá contra Pokémon Tipo Veneno, ya que la base de tu ataque, sin duda es Tóxico y por ser un ataque de la variedad Veneno, no servirá y si le sumamos al hecho de que la mayoría de los Pokémon Veneno, son también Tipo Planta, te pueden dormir por varios turnos o simplemente aprovechar las continuas debilidades y esperar pacientemente para darte el golpe de gracia con un simple Flail (Azote).  
• Jade: Recuerda hermanito que ninguna estrategia es perfecta.  
• Madison: Si, ni mi estrategia de Mind Reader y Fisura…  
• Jun: Hay algo que no se si sirva, los ataques de recuperación que usan el sol o la luz, como Morning Sun (Sol Matinal), Moonlight (Luz Lunar) y Synthesis (Síntesis), aumentan de fuerza si se usa después de Sunny Day (Día Soleado)?  
• Winnie: De hecho, no solo aumentan de fuerza, restauran toda tu energía, son excelentes combinaciones…  
• Ámbar: Hay combos para todo, así como movimientos que contrarrestan a otros movimientos, habilidades y Tipos de Pokémon…  
• Perla: Eso ya lo sabíamos…  
• Esmeralda: A que punto quieres llegar Ámbar?  
• Ámbar: Pues a las evoluciones.  
• Jade: Que tienen.  
• Ámbar: Pues los Pokémon no pueden evolucionar, puede evolucionar una vez o dos, dependiendo del Pokémon, alcanzar hasta una tercera versión de si mismos, ya no hay una cuarta?  
• Terry: No, no existe una cuarta etapa.  
• Andrew: Pero en los Pokémon de tres etapas, o sea, los que evolucionan dos veces, hay evoluciones variadas…  
• Ámbar: Variadas?  
• Andrew: Evoluciones mixtas, por ejemplo, ambos Nidoran, hembra y macho, evolucionan por Nivel en Nidorina y Nidorino, pero para evolucionar nuevamente, deben usar una Piedra Lunar.  
• Ámbar: Como Pichu, Pikachu y Raichu, por felicidad y por Piedra Trueno…  
• Andrew: Comprendiste bien…  
• Jade: Como no, si les doy clases todas las tardes…  
• Madison: Sobre evoluciones?  
• Topacio: Sobre todo, aunque la última si fue sobre evoluciones…  
• Rubí: Dale Topacio, enséñales todo lo que aprendiste…  
• Topacio: Tu también deberías saberlo Rubí, pero aquí voy, las primeras evoluciones que se conocen son la Evolución por Nivel, Evolución por Piedras y Evolución por Intercambio, luego aparecieron Pokémon como Eevee que al alcanzar un alto nivel y usar la luz del sol o de la luna, evolucionaban, esto se llamaba, Evolución por Día & Noche, además se descubrió que si a ciertos Pokémon se los dotaba de algún Items y se los intercambiaban, estos evolucionaban, era una Evolución por Intercambio + Ítems, la última evolución que se conocía hasta Johto, era la Evolución por Felicidad, al alcanzar un nivel de confianza muy alto con su entrenador, evolucionaba, pero en Hoenn, se descubrió dos nuevas evoluciones…  
• Molly: La de Milotic.  
• Topacio: Exacto, Evolución por Belleza y la última, muchos no la consideran una evolución y es quizás la más curiosa de todas…  
• Rubí: Que otra evolución existe?  
• Perla: Nivel, Piedra, Intercambio, Intercambio más Item, Evolución por Día & Noche, Evolución por Felicidad y Belleza… cual falta.  
• Mary: Si existe esa última evolución?  
• Terry: Si y cuando sepas como, de que trata y que Pokémon resulta, quedarás fascinada…  
• Yanina: Entonces es una evolución muy especial?  
• Jade: Tenlo por seguro, es una evolución única en todo sentido.  
• Andrew: Recuerdo de que trataba la evolución, pero no me acuerdo como era que se llamaba ese Pokémon…  
• Voz: _Shedinja y la forma de obtenerlo, es por medio de una Evolución por espacio libre…_  
• Topacio: Es correcto…  
Todos voltearon de inmediato a ver a la autora de la voz, llevándose una gran sorpresa.  
• Rubí: Eevee?  
• Hikari: _Si?_  
Muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron de oír al Eevee de Molly hablar, pero los que ya la habían oído, se sorprendieron aun más de que supiera leer, ya que a su lado, estaba el libro de Molly.  
• Molly: Hikari, sabes leer?  
Hikari negó con la cabeza.  
• Molly: Menos mal…  
• Hikari: _Quien sabe leer es Delcatty…_  
Junto a Eevee apareció la Delcatty de Ámbar, quien agarró el libro con la boca y se lo dio a Molly.  
• Molly: Gracias.  
• Madison: Lo dije una vez y lo volveré a repetir… al ver todos sus Pokémon, me siento una novata a su lado.

Nota Aclaratoria: Pues debo aquí hacer varias aclaraciones antes que nada, primero, el Move Tutor de Gold, Silver y Crystal… de hecho solo de Crystal, ya que es en la única versión en la que aparece el Tutor de Movimientos, la aclaración esta en que el Move Tutor no le hace recordar un movimiento olvidado a un Pokémon, mi confusión surgió debido a que mi Pokémon Crystal aun no lo había acabado (A decir verdad aun no lo acabo, sino me equivoco, me quede peleando en el gimnasio de Clair… eso hace como año y más), diversos factores, falta de tiempo, ya había acabado las otras dos versiones varias veces y esta no difería mucho en la historia, salvo una que otra cosa, así que no se me hacía mucha gracia acabarla y cuando me enteré de las novedades de Rubí y Zafiro, deje olvidado al viejo Cristal, hasta que buscando información de estos dos juegos leí acerca del Move Tutor de Crystal y me puse a investigar, si existe un juego en el que le enseñan nuevamente un ataque que ha olvidado un Pokémon, pero eso es en Pokémon Stadium 2, una vez que vences a Lance, lo se, porque mi Flareon recupero su Bite movimiento que había perdido por Body Slam, como había cierta similitud en las fuentes que leía, con lo que pasaba en Pokémon Stadium 2, pues asumí que era lo mismo, pido disculpas por esta confusión, según parece, Move Tutor enseña tres movimientos básicos a cambio de dinero, estos son: Lanzallamas, Rayo de Hielo y Attack Trueno, movimientos que recordaran, se perdieron el Gold y Silver como Tm's, bueno, excepto el Lanzallamas que no es TM sino hasta Rubí y Zafiro, no se mucho de este Move Tutor, ya que no hay muchas explicaciones de su función, posiblemente solo sea la de enseñar esos tres ataques, que por su efectividad y poder son muy buenas opciones, pero en cuanto sepa más, se los informo, segundo, es sobre la crianza, aparentemente si se pueden tener crías de las crías en Gold, Silver y Cristal, no entiendo bien la regla, pero parece que deben reunir ciertos niveles de ataque y defensa tanto física como especial, para poder cruzar Pokémon hijos, no la pude comprender muy bien, pero al parecer si se pueden tener nietos, tercero, el ataque de Horn Drill (Perforador, Cuerno Taladro) se lo ha usado en la serie pero solo como nombre para referirse a otro ataque Horn Attack (Cornada, Ataque de Cuerno), problema con los nombre de los ataques durante el doblaje de la serie, pero no es tan grave, última aclaración, casi me olvidaba de esta, todo aquello que diga "Habilidad", como la de Insomnio, Robustez, Cabeza de Roca, Cambio de Color, Inmunidad, etc., solo se aplican a partir de Rubí y Zafiro, así que si ya habían planeado usar esas ventajas y/o desventajas a su favor para Pokémon que solo hay en Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver y Crystal, mejor esperen a que haya alguna forma de pasarlos a Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro, quizás dentro de poco Nintendo nos sorprenda con algún nuevo juego de Pokémon, solo habrá que esperar.

To be Continued...

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Compromisos Inesperados**  
**o**  
**La tía Nanako.**

No se lo vallan a perder...


	52. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 51

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**  
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

**Perfil**  
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).  
**Edad: **10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong  
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.  
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Mary.  
**Edad:** 10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)  
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Cherry.  
**Edad:** 14 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig  
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Molly.  
**Edad:** 8 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)  
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.  
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.

**Compromisos Inesperados**  
**o**  
**La tía Nanako.**

Continente Johto.  
Mansión Cedar.  
Habitación de Ámbar, Molly y Jun.  
· Jade: Vamos, ya levántense…  
Jade trataba de levantar a las somnolientas niñas.  
· Jade: Por eso no quería dejarlas desvelarse tanto…  
Pero las tres entrenadoras seguían sin levantarse.  
· Jade: Esta bien, pero luego no se arrepientan…  
Jade volteó a ver a Delcatty, Eevee, Phanpy y un Cyndaquil este último quien sabe de donde apareció.  
· Jade: Me harías un favor, Hikari?  
El Pokémon nombrado asintió feliz.  
· Jade: Podrías decirles por favor a las tres que tuvimos que salir de urgencia y que traté de despertarlas.  
· Hikari: _Si me preguntan a donde fueron, que les digo?_  
Jade pareció meditar por un momento.  
· Jade: No creo que les guste mucho saber a donde fuimos sin ellas, mejor diles que regresaremos en unas dos… no, tal vez tres o cuatro horas, las gemelas se quedan en casa… Kurumi y Jazmine vendrán más tarde a verlas…  
Hikari asintió, pero Jade la vio con cierta desconfianza.  
· Jade: Crees recordar todo?  
· Hikari: _No decirles a donde fueron… se quedan solas en casa por unas cuatro horas… Kurumi y Jazmine van a dar una vuelta… Topacio y Rubí están en la casa…_  
Dijo la pequeña Eevee con una sonrisa.  
· Jade: No esta mal, aunque aun falta.  
Phanhy pareció decirle algo a Hikari, así como Delcatty.  
· Hikari: _Salieron de urgencia y trataste de despertarlas sin éxito… es eso lo que faltaba._  
Hikari sonrió.  
· Jade: Veo que tienes buena ayuda, no creo que te será muy difícil cuidar de las tres, nos llevamos a los bebés y el auto de mamá…  
Jade se despidió de los tres Pokémon, pero antes de salir, volvió a hablar.  
· Jade: Lo olvidaba, llamó la tía Nanako, llegará hoy a eso de las once.  
Jade se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Pueblo Azalea.  
Cerca del Pozo Slowpoke.  
Una pelea poco común se llevaba a cabo, dos entrenadores, uno de los cuales lucía una mirada de rencor así como un uniforme negro con una "R" roja dibujaba, luchaban muy cerca del Pozo Slowpoke.  
· Max: Flareon usa Ataque de Estrellas…  
Max, el entrenador que luchaba contra el joven miembro del Team Rocket, aunque luchaba constantemente en ventaja total de Tipo, había perdido todos los encuentros contra su rival.  
· Justin: Basura… esto es un Ataque… Meganiun Ancientpower! (Poder Pasado - Poder Antiguo)  
Meganiun recibió el ataque sin siquiera molestarse en esquivarlo, luego de que Flareon dejo de atacar, dio su poderoso golpe, las rocas viajaban hacia el cansado e indefenso Flareon.  
· Max: Flareon… regresa!  
Pocos segundos antes de ser golpeado por el ataque de rocas, Flareon es regresado a su Pokebola.  
· Max: Sino pude ganarte con fuego, probaré con… Agua.  
Un Totodile salió a pelear, de inmediato el joven entrenador del Equipo Rocket cambió de Pokémon, esta vez por un…  
· Totodile: _Toto... toto... totodile..._  
· Max: Un Rhyhorn… esto será fácil, Totodile, Chorro de Agua…  
Pero Rhyhorn tan solo desvió el ataque girando su cuerno como si fuera un taladro.  
· Max: No sirvió…  
· Justin: Con Ataque tan débiles jamás me ganaras… Rock Slide. (Avalancha)  
· Max: Totodile esquívalas…  
Por suerte parta el pequeño Totodile, su agresor fallo y pudo esquivar las rocas con fácilidad.  
· Max: Totodile usa cabezazo…  
Pero aun cuando el cabezazo de Totodile dio en el blanco, no le causo mucho daño a su rival.  
· Justin: Llamas a eso Ataque, Rhyhorn Terremoto!  
Rhyhorn golpeo la tierra causando un enorme daño al pobre Totodile, quien no pudo continuar luchando.  
· Max: Totodile!  
Justin guardo su Pokémon.  
· Justin: Los Pokémon débiles siempre serán débiles… es la supervivencia del más fuerte.  
Justin sacó una Pokebola de color negro.  
· Justin: Basura tan insignificante no merece tener un Pokémon… Bola Negra!  
Aun cuando los Pokémon debilitados pertenecían a un entrenador, Justin pudo capturarlos con sus extrañas Pokebolas.  
· Max: Mis Pokémon…  
Exclamo el exhausto entrenador antes de desmayarse.  
· Justin: Solo hay basura…  
Cerca de ellos, tres chicas hablaban acerca de lo que vieron.  
· Misaki: I quieren que me enfrente con él?  
Pregunto Misaki muy asustada.  
· July: Sí.  
· Amber: Es tu misión…  
· Misaki: Pero ya lo vieron, sus Pokémon son muy poderosos y además, si pierdo contra el, me robara mis Pokémon…  
· July: No lo hará, de eso nos encargaremos nosotras…  
· Amber: I te ayudaremos a debilitarlos…  
· Misaki: De verdad…  
· Amber: Claro, para eso estamos, para reparar cualquier anormalidad del tiempo…  
Dijo triunfalmente Amber.

· Amber: Aunque nosotras fuéramos las que la provocáramos…  
Pensó Amber más divertida.

· Misaki: Entonces si están de mi parte…  
Misaki salió de su escondite y se dirigió al joven miembro del Equipo Rocket.  
· Misaki: Oye tu… te reto a un duelo.  
· July: Aun no, debes esperar a que venga Mi…  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
· Justin: Más basura…

Rumbo a las Ruinas Alfa.  
En una gran limosina viajaban nuestros y nuestras entrenadoras junto a la Doctora Hiroko, rumbo a la famosa excavación que tantos misterios había despertado.  
· Madison: Esto es emocionante… gracias por incluirnos aun cuando recién los conocemos…  
· Ken: Si, muchas gracias…  
· Jade: No tienen porque darlas.  
· Andrew: Si, Roko pensó que sería muy instructivo para todos…  
· Yanina: Lastima que no pudieran venir Molly, Jun, Ámbar, Topacio y Rubí…  
· Jade: Esas tres niñas son unas flojas, no creo que exista fuerza en este mundo que las levante de esa cama…  
· Cherry: Es verdad, pero si tenemos suerte, cuando regresemos a la mansión, aun seguirán dormidas…  
· Mary: Es lo más probable, después de la larga noche que tuvimos…  
· Mary: Aunque fue muy instructiva.  
· Winnie: Con la ayuda de Tara, Ámbar y Topacio.  
· Tara: I eso que aun me faltaron varios Pokémon.  
Dijo Tara orgullosa.  
· Terry: Tengo una inquietud, porque las dos pequeñas no quisieron venir.  
· Jade: Planean esperar a mi tía…  
· Esmeralda: En realidad esa no es la verdadera razón…  
· Perla: Topacio y Rubí tienen una cita para ir al cine.  
· Yanina: Se me había olvidado, por eso andaban muy extrañas… ya que.  
· Cherry: Una cita.  
· Esmeralda: Si, son dos chicos de cuando vivíamos en Hoenn, ellas creen que nosotras no sabemos de ellos, pero la verdad…  
· Perla: Es más divertido hacerles pensar eso…  
· Mary: De todas formas, una cita… y doble.  
· Mary: Quien lo creería de niñas tan pequeñas…  
· Mary: Lo dices como si tuvieras diez años más que ellas...  
Miró Mary molesta a su mejor amiga, quien llevaba su mismo nombre.  
· Madison: Vi a un Eevee hablar, a un Delcatty leer y a un Flaaffy casi invencible, esto es lo más fácil de creer para mi…  
· Mary: Supongo que si, puesto que tu no has estado tanto tiempo con nosotras, hemos visto cosas aun más raras…  
· Mary: Aunque esa última batalla que tuviste con Flooffy si fue rara, nunca entendí porque ese ataque que hiciste nunca funciono…  
· Mary: Sabes, a mi también me intrigo…  
· Cherry: Tal vez yo pueda explicarlo.  
· Andrew: Tú?  
· Cherry: Si, es solo una hipótesis, pero aquí les va… estuve analizando diferentes libros y creo haber descubierto porque el Ataque de Curse (Maldición) de Flooffy funciono igual que si fuera un ataque dentro de un Pokémon Fantasma...  
· Esmeralda: Cuando uso Flooffy ese ataque.  
· Mary: Fue cuando me enfrente al Ampharos de Jazmine.  
· Andrew: Te enfrentaste al querido Ampharos de Jazmine?  
· Yanina: Si, la Señorita Jazmine decidió retar a Mary a un duelo con Sparkle.  
· Terry: Adivino, Mary la derroto, verdad.  
· Mary: En realidad fue cincuenta y cincuenta.  
· Mary: Jazmine noqueó a mi pobre Flooffy, pero por algún extraño motivo, cuando pensaba que perdería mencione maldición y Flooffy lo interpreto como una orden.  
· Perla: Que hace la Maldición?  
· Andrew: Maldición es un ataque que posee dos funciones dependiendo de los Pokémon que lo usen, en un Pokémon de cualquier Tipo que no sea Fantasma, su Velocidad bajara, pero su Ataque y su Defensa subirán...  
· Mary: I eso debía pasar, pero no fue así…  
· Terry: O sea, que el ataque de Maldición en Flooffy funciono igual que su fuera ejecutado por un Gastly, Haunter, Gengar o Misdravus.  
· Mary: Sip.  
· Perla: I que hace en los Pokémon Fantasmas.  
· Andrew: Les quita energía pero cada turno va debilitando muy seriamente al contrarió.  
· Jade: Funciono como un Ataque Fantasma, que extraño.  
· Cherry: Si, lo mismo digo, pero cada vez que analizo más mi hipótesis, parece que si he logrado analizar la causa de porque funciono así…  
· Yanina: Por qué?  
· Cherry: Se debió a su otro Ataque...  
· Ken: Cuál?  
· Cherry: Hidden Power. (Poder Oculto)  
· Andrew: Hidden Power es una técnica muy extraña...  
· Winnie: La tienen los Unowns.  
· Yanina: Todos... pero si son como 30 Unowns y todos tienen el mismo ataque, que gracia tiene el entrenarlos...  
· Mary: Pero no que Hidden Power funciona como un ataque Psíquico...  
· Mary: Si, eso paso con el Unowns de Cherry.  
· Cherry: Si, en mi Unowns funciono como un ataque Psíquico, pero en realidad Hidden Power es una técnica Tipo Normal.  
· Madison: Hidden Power es un ataque de Tipo Normal?  
Madison miró a Terry.  
· Terry: Sí y no, aunque es un ataque Tipo Normal, cuando se lo enseña a un Pokémon, este ataque cambia completamente.  
· Perla: No entendí...  
· Andrew: Vamos desde el comienzo, si es verdad que la tienen todos los Unowns, pero verán, esta técnica funciona de maneras muy curiosas, si un Pokémon del Tipo Eléctrico como el Jolteon de Mary lo tuviera...  
· Mary: Qué pasaría?  
· Andrew: Bien, si el lo tuviera y se enfrentara a un Pokémon un Pokémon de Roca o Tierra, al usar Hidden Power si hay suerte este ataque sería como si en realidad usará un ataque de Tipo Agua...  
· Mary: Genial...  
· Cherry: Pero eso no pasa siempre, Hidden Power varía según quien lo tenga, puede darse casos que en lugar de un Ataque de Agua, funcione como un Ataque de la variedad Planta o como cualquier otro ataque...  
· Yanina: Es un ataque del que nunca se podría esperar los mismo dos veces?  
· Andrew: No tanto así...  
· Cherry: Quizás, el problema real es que aun no se termina de analizar por completo este ataque y aun nadie sabe como entenderlo por completo y usar todos estos datos a su favor, hay hipótesis si, de con una formula matemática se puede calcular cuando darle a un Pokémon Hidden Power para que esta técnica funcione como un ataque Súper Efectivo contra un Pokémon que sea fuerte al tuyo, pero lo dije, son hipótesis, además esa formula es algo rara de entender...  
· Andrew: Porque Hidden Power es de por si un ataque raro.  
· Jade: Por ello se puede esperar casi cualquier cosa de él...  
· Yanina: Por ello al mezclarse ambos ataques, Curse y Hidden Power, el ataque funciono igual que si un Tipo Fantasma lo hubiera hecho...  
· Mary: Ingenioso ese Hidden Power...  
· Winnie: No por nada su nombre de Poder Oculto...  
· Mary: Aun así, un Ataque de Agua, aunque sea producto de otra técnica, le vendría muy bien a mi Jolteon...  
· Mary: Veo que te han entrado muchas ideas con esta platica...  
· Mary: Porque no, tu Starmie tiene Attack Trueno...  
· Mary: No es mío, es de Rudy... pero si fue buena idea un ataque Eléctrico... aunque hubiera preferido un Ataque de Tipo Tierra, podría con cualquier Pokémon Eléctrico... y hasta Acero...  
· Yanina: A menos que sea Volador.  
· Terry: Para eso esta el Hidden Power.  
· Madison: Otra vez con el Hidden Power, no le veo tanta importancia al Ataque, si siempre varía de Pokémon a Pokémon.  
· Terry: En eso radica precisamente su utilidad, el Hidden Power o Poder Oculto, se basa en la cantidad de ataque, defensa, velocidad y especial del Pokémon y transforma todo esto en un Ataque de cierta variedad al azar, no tan al azar, ya que como dijo Cherry existe una fórmula para calcular de que Tipo será este ataque.  
· Andrew: Aunque yo tengo una mejor, poner a pelear al Pokémon que tenga Hidden Power con varios Tipos de Pokémon y ver a cual o cuales les hace más daño, con eso sabrás como que Tipo termino el ataque.  
· Terry: También es una buena idea, si existe suerte funcionara como un Ataque efectivo contra los rivales del tipo de quien lo use, esto es, en un Pokémon Eléctrico será como un Ataque Planta o Agua e incluso a veces como un Ataque Tipo Hielo, en un Pokémon Psíquico puede servir como un Ataque Tipo Siniestro o Tipo Pelea… aunque no siempre es así, a veces no hay tanta suerte y terminas con un Tyranitar con un Hidden Power de Tipo Siniestro, un Flareon con Hidden Power Tipo Roca o un Alakazam con Hidden Power de Tipo Acero... ahora que lo pienso, más que útil viene a ser curioso.  
· Winnie: Es un poder que varia de Pokémon a Pokémon?  
· Andrew: Es la mejor forma de describirlo, ya que aunque dos Pokémon sean de la misma familia, tipo, género, especie... el mismo Hidden Power puede llegar a variar de uno a otro hermano, el caso que mejor recuerdo es el de ciertos Phanpy's de dos entrenadoras que ya conocen, el Phanpy de Topacio adquirió un Hidden Power de Tipo Eléctrico, excelente contra Pokémons de Agua o Voladores... mientras que el de otra entrenadora...  
· Yanina: Si , termino como ataque Veneno, cuando van a olvidar eso...  
Yanina bajo la cabeza apenada.  
· Andrew: No quería molestarte con esto Yanina, solo lo ponía como un ejemplo.  
· Mary: Aun así es interesante…  
· Mary: Pero bastante arriesgado, yo mejor lo pensaría dos veces antes de usarlo en uno de mis Pokémon de Agua.  
· Terry: Es cierto, hay que pensar muy bien antes de usarlo…  
Ken se quedó pensativo.  
· Ken: Pero cual es esa fórmula.  
Todos los presentes se quedaron callados.  
· Cherry: Te soy sincera, nunca me la aprendí...  
· Andrew: Yo se que la anote en algún lado, pero no se donde...  
· Terry: Yo la sé, pero no sabría como explicartela...  
Terry un papel y un esfero y comenzó a anotar.  
· Terry: La fórmula para calcular el Hidden Power es ((X x 5 + Y):2)+31, pero no sabría como explicartelo.  
De pronto la limosina se detiene y la Doctora Hiroko que estaba conduciendo comienza a hablar.  
· Dra. Hiroko: Bien chicos y chicas, yo pienso que...  
Todos los presentes se quedaron callados esperando a oír lo que la Doctora Hiroko podría acotar respecto a tema que habían estado hablando.  
· Dra. Hiroko: Ya llegamos.  
Sonrió tranquilamente la Doctora, todos se calleron de sus asientos.  
· Jade: Mamá, pensé que ibas a aclararnos este tema.  
· Dra. Hiroko: Tu sabes que lo mio es la Biología, porque mejor no les preguntan con calma a los Padres de Molly que fueron los que descubrieron a esos Pokémon y deben de saber mucho sobre ese ataque que tantas intrigas les genera.  
Los presentes asintieron.

Ciudad Olivine.  
Mansión cedar.  
Dos niñas muy parecidas físicamente salían de la gran mansión.  
· Topacio: Crees que debemos dejar solas a las niñas…  
· Rubí: Tu fuiste la de la idea en primer lugar Topacio, sabes que una vez que me convences, no hay forma de detenerme…  
· Topacio: Si, igual que como empieza una pequeña llama en un bosque y ya sabes como acaba ello…  
· Rubí: Incendió, si, segura, vamos a ver a nuestros galanes…  
Ambas niñas salieron cerrando la puerta, un Mareep que había estado vigilando comenzó a bramar.

Nota de Autor:  
En este Fanfics he tratado de imitar casi todos los capítulos más importantes de Pokémon, claro que a mi modo, el nacimiento de Phanpy y Togepi, en mi propia versión del nacimiento de un Eevee, de varios Mareep y de un Togepi del cual no se ha sabido mucho; los niños hipnotizados que creían ser Pokémon, en este caso, convertí a las entrenadoras en sus Pokémon, aunque me falto Mary, pero luego remediare eso; el Charizard que no obedecía a Ash y posteriormente el momento en que llegó a obedecerle, solo que en este fics fue un Kingdra, lo curioso es que tenía muy buenos ataques, un excelente nivel y de paso estaba en estado salvaje; el Meowth parlante, claro que paso de gato a perro, de Meowth a Eevee, pero es más divertido así; los Pokémon de diferente color, de los cuales, ya apareció un entrenador que poseía varios y no hablo de Tara; el Concurso de Captura de Insectos, que más es suerte; etc., etc., pero ahora, viene uno de los mejores capítulos según mi apreciación, La Isla de los Pokémon Gigantes, cuando los Pokémon de Ash se quedan solos y entre ellos… hablan, pues aquí vamos.

· Nina (Mareep de Molly): _YA SE FUERON!_  
Empezó a bramar la joven Mareep desde la puerta, cerca de las escaleras había un Phanpy, este pareció asentir al escuchar a Mareep.  
· Azune (Phanpy de Ámbar): _Topacio y Rubí ya salieron…_  
Parecía ser una especie de sistema de mensajes, algo primitivo, pero parecía funcionar, el siguiente en la línea era un Sandshrew, el Sandshrew de Jun.  
· Sandshrew (De Jun): _Las dos entrenadoras ya salieron, pasen la voz…_  
Los mensajes iban de Pokémon en Pokémon y cada vez se acercaban más al cuarto de las tres bellas durmientes.  
· Delcatty (De Ámbar): _Que es ese ruido?_  
· Hikari (Eevee obviamente de Molly): _No sé, quieres que valla a ver._  
· Delcatty: _Por favor, Ámbar, Molly y Jun podrían despertarse si escuchan a todos sus Pokémon tan intranquilos._  
· Hikari: _Es verdad._  
Hikari, la pequeña Eevee de Molly salió de la habitación.  
· Terry (Flareon de Molly): _Hikari, podrías decirle a Delcatty que las gemelas ya salieron a su cita tan importante._  
· Hikari: _Tía!_  
Dijo la sorprendida Eevee al encontrarse con Flareon.  
· Hikari: _Por eso era el esca… escan… todo ese ruido?_  
· Terry: _Escándalo, no pensé que se escuchara tan fuerte, deja decirles que ya pueden terminar, ya están enteradas._  
Flareon rugió dos veces, luego todo se calmo.  
· Terry: _De algo me sirvió tener Roar (Rugido) como ataque._  
Dijo la joven Flareon sonriendo.  
· Terry: _Ahora veamos como están las niñas…_  
Eevee y Flareon entraron al cuarto de Ámbar, Molly y Jun.  
· Terry: _Delcatty._  
Delcatty quien estaba cubriendo a las tres entrenadoras durmientes con un cobertor, se volteó sorprendida al escuchar una voz que no era la de Hikari.  
· Delcatty: _Terry, no sabía que estabas aquí…_  
Eevee y Flareon se acercaron a Delcatty.  
· Terry: _Como iban a estar varios días aquí sin hacer nada, Molly le pidió de favor a su padre que le permitiera tener_  
_a todos sus Pokémon._  
· María (Misdreavus de Molly): _Arreglaron con Jade y la Profesora Hiroko los detalles y aquí nos tienes…_  
La Misdreavus de Molly apareció traspasando las paredes.  
· Hikari: _María…_  
Hablo la muy alegre Eevee al ver a su amiga semi corpórea.  
· María: _Hola Hikari, sabías que tu mamá también esta aquí…_  
Las orejas de Eevee parecieron caer al escuchar estas palabras.  
· Hikari: _Mi… ma...mita… estas segura?_  
· Terry: _Es verdad, me pidió que cuando te encontrará le avisará de donde estas…_  
Flareon pareció desaparecer gracias a su Ataque Rápido.  
· Hikari:_ Tía no le digas…_  
Pero ya era tarde, Flareon ya no estaba.  
· Hikari:_ Ma… mita…_  
Una sombra negra pareció traspasar la puerta, luego pareció materializarse frente a las tres Pokémon.  
· Alebrije (Umbreon de Molly): _Así es, donde habías estado niña._  
· Hikari: _Mamita._  
La Umbreon de Molly apareció gracias a su Faint Attack, Eevee la reconoció en el acto.  
· Hikari: _Mamita._  
· Delcatty: _Es un gusto conocer a la madre de mi mejor amiga._  
Dijo Delcatty acercándose a Umbreon, esta cerró los ojos en aceptación y se acerco a Eevee y comenzó a lamerla.  
· Alebrije: _No sabes lo preocupada que estaba…_  
· Hikari: _Mamita._  
Hikari sonrió.  
· Alebrije: _Mil disculpas por no haberte atendido mejor Delcatty, tenía una charla con mi hija, me alegro de conocer_  
_a otra de las amigas de mi hija._  
· Delcatty: _Descuide, yo entiendo, si tuviera una hija como Hikari también estaría preocupada._  
Dijo Delcatty con una sonrisa, Eevee pareció reaccionar.  
· Hikari: _Que trataste de insinuar…_  
· Delcatty: _Tu que crees, le he oído a tu entrenadora todas las vivencias que ha tenido contigo, incluso tuvieron problemas antes de que nacieras…_  
· María: _Es normal, cualquiera que tuviera una hija como Hikari pasaría por lo mismo…_  
· Hikari: _Oye… además no fue mi culpa, fue ese dichoso Equipo Rocket…_  
· Delcatty: _Aun así con una hija como tu, si tendría mucho cuidado…_  
· Alebrije: _Tienes razón, debería ponerte una tutora mientras no este en el grupo de Molly, no lo crees así hija._  
· Hikari: _Mamá._  
· Delcatty: _I no debes agradecérmelo…_  
· Hikari: _No iba a hacer eso precisamente…_  
· Alebrije: _Hikari._  
· Hikari: _Perdón mamita…_  
Delcatty comenzó a reír, Hikari miro molesta a Delcatty, luego comenzó a reír al igual que Delcatty y Umbreon, Misdreavus no dejaba de volar sobre las tres Pokémon muy feliz.  
· María: _Saben, me recordaron a Molly y su madre, aunque Molly vea a su madre como una figura de autoridad y la Profesora Sara trate siempre de sacar lo mejor de Molly, al final, igual que ustedes, se quieren como madre e hija… aunque ellas no quieran admitirlo._  
· Hikari: _Es que Molly es muy orgullosa._  
· Alebrije: _Me recuerda mucho a su madre, mi antigua dueña._  
· Delcatty: _Eras el Pokémon de la madre de Molly, antes de ser su Pokémon?_  
· Alebrije: _Así es, fui entrenada por la Profesora Sara Hale antes de ser entregada a su hija, quien es ahora mi nueva duela, Molly Hale._  
· Delcatty: _Ignoraba eso._  
· Hikari: _Yo también._  
· Alebrije: _Es que aun eres muy joven Hikari, además aun como huevo siempre estuviste con Molly._  
· Hikari: _A de ser por eso que no sabía..._  
Hikari miro a su madre.  
· Hikari: _Mamá, tu fuiste entrenada por la mamá de Molly?_  
· Alebrije: _Así es, igual que tu tía._  
· María: _No solo ellas, de hecho me paso lo mismo._  
· Alebrije: _A decir verdad, todos los Pokémon que fuimos regalo de la Profesora Hale para Molly fuimos entrenados por ella._  
· Hikari: _De verdad?_  
· María: _Sí, la Profesora Sara, antes de enviarle uno de los Pokémon que captura a Molly, primero se asegura de_  
_que este apto para su pequeña niña, por eso no se los envía, hasta que no hayan terminado un duro entrenamiento con ella…_  
· Delcatty: _Entrenamiento?_  
· María: _Si, para asegurarse de que no le envía ningún Pokémon peligroso a Molly, ya saben como son las mamás…_  
Misdreavus y Delcatty miraron a Umbreon, quien ya estaba por terminar de bañar a Eevee con su lengua.  
· Delcatty: _Si, te entiendo._  
· Hikari: _A mi me gusta, es mejor que bañarse en el lago o en esa ducha fría…_  
· Delcatty: _Si, lo que digas…_  
· Azune: _Entonces por eso todos los Pokémon de Molly siempre la obedecían…_  
La pequeña Phanpy de Ámbar entro abriendo la puerta con su trompa y no venía sola.  
· Delcatty: _Azune._  
· Hikari: _Tía…_  
· María: _Terry…_  
Flareon venía acompañando a Phanpy.  
· Terry: _Hasta que te encontraron, verdad Ale._  
· Alebrije: _Gracias por decirme donde estaba._  
· Hikari: _Soplona..._  
• Terry: _De nada, la familia debe estar unida._  
• Azune: _Familia?_  
• Delcatty: _No me digas que de verdad es tu tía._  
• Hikari:_ Eso creo, siempre le he dicho tía…_  
• Terry: _Si, soy tía de Hika y la hermana menor de Ale…_  
• Delcatty: _Oh, una cosa más, siempre las llamas por abreviaciones?_  
• Hikari: _No siempre, a veces._  
• Terry: _Si, es más fácil y divertido que decirles Eevee, Hikari, Umbreon o Alebrije…_  
• María: _No es que quiera interrumpir, pero no creen que es mejor que continuemos la plática afuera, en el pasillo o en la sala, Molly, Jun y Ámbar se podrían despertar…_  
• Alebrije: _Es cierto, vamos afuera…_  
• Terry: De preferencia a la sala, es más cómoda.  
• Azune: _Permítanme…_  
Phanpy abrió la puerta con su trompa.  
• Terry: _Muchas gracias…_  
• Hikari: _Es muy útil tu trompa, cuando vuelvan a transformarme les pediré que me conviertan en ti…_  
• Azune: _No entendí lo que quisiste decir._  
• María: _Larga historia, en la sala te contamos…_

Ruina Alfa.  
La limosina se acaba de estacionar.  
• Doctora Hiroko: Parece que el equipo de investigación se fue a comer, así que creo tendremos tiempo de explorar un poco.  
La Doctora Hiroko se encontraba con toda su pequeña tropa.  
• Perla: Mamá, crees que Jade, Mary y yo podamos ir hasta Ciudad Espina Negra…  
• Doctora Hiroko: En la limo serían como dos horas, pero porque quieres ir hasta allá…  
• Mary: Fue idea mía, como Perla quería un Kingdra, me puse a investigar por la red quien podría ayudarnos con esto y por fin encontramos a alguien.  
• Perla: Pero esta en Ciudad Espina Negra.  
• Jade: Si y a que no adivinas quienes son.  
• Andrew: Pues últimamente el destino de Perla se ha visto unido misteriosamente al pequeño grupo rival de las Joyas…  
• Jade: Brujo.  
• Doctora Hiroko: Esta bien, pueden ir en la limosina, pero conduce con cuidado Jade.  
• Jade: Gracias, te lo prometo…  
Jade, Mary y Perla entraron en la limosina.  
• Jade: Si!, hace tiempo quería conducir la limo…  
Jade se sentó en el lugar de conductor, ajusto el retrovisor y los espejos.  
• Mary: Al menos este será un viaje tranquilo…  
Perla sonrió.  
• Perla: Se ve que no conoces a mi hermana…  
Una vez terminado los preparativos, Jade se coloco unos guantes de cuero negro, una boina y unos visores.  
• Jade: Sosténganse niñas que nos vamos…  
I la limosina partió a toda velocidad dejando una gran estela de polvo.

Continente Johto.  
Mansión Cedar.  
En la sala, varios de los Pokémon de Molly, Jun y Ámbar conversaban animadamente.  
• Terry (Flareon de Molly): _I eso no es nada, si te contará todas las vivencias de mi querida sobrina…_  
• Alebrije (Umbreon de Molly): _Mi pequeña Hikari es la reina en cuanto a buscarse problemas…_  
Hikari estaba sonrojada, no sabía que hacer para que su mamá y su tía dejaran de hablar de ella.  
• Delcatty: _Pero en su defensa debo decir que no necesita buscarlos…_  
• María (Misdreavus de Molly): _Eso es muy cierto, los problemas son los que buscan a Hikari…_  
Hikari estaba más sonrojada.  
• Nina (Mareep de Molly): _Pero ella es muy buena._  
En el suelo había un Sandshrew durmiendo, sobre este habían un Igglybuff y un Altaria jugando.  
• Azuka (Igglybuff de Ámbar): _Es nuestra modelo a seguir._  
La pequeña Igglybuff de Ámbar sonrió luego de terminar de pintar al Sandshrew de Jun.  
• Teddy (Teddiursa de Molly): _Como cualquier niña humana… aunque sea un Pokémon…_  
El Teddiursa de Molly acarició a Hikari.  
• Teddy: _Esta pequeña Pokémon es todo un caso de tomarse en cuenta, pero es alguien que realmente alegra el día de cualquiera…_  
Hikari sonrió.  
• María: _Ya lo creo Teddy, eso nadie te lo niega… por cierto, ya se te extrañaba…_  
El pequeño Teddiursa asintió.  
• Terry: _Si, es raro andar sin nuestro comandante._  
• Teddy: _Pero de que te quejas, cuando no estoy yo o Alebrije, la encargada del grupo eres tú…_  
• Terry: _En otras circunstancias estaría más que de acuerdo con aquello… pero…_  
Flareon miró en dirección de Eevee, quien estaba siendo acicalada por su mamá.  
• Burbuja (Chikorita de Molly): _Hikari es buena…_  
Hablo una Chikorita que había permanecido en silencio hasta atrás de la habitación, los Pokémon presentes reaccionaron al verla hablar.  
• Hikari: _Hasta que tengo alguien que me defienda…_  
Dijo la pequeña Eevee safándose de su baño, luego se dirigió hacia su defensora.  
• Hikari: _Gracias Burbuja…_  
Hikari sonrió, la pequeña Chikorita estaba algo nerviosa.  
• Burbuja: _De nada._  
Respondió en una voz que parecía un susurro.  
• Hikari: _Te invito a jugar, ven… vamos a la piscina donde Mudkip y Nina…_  
La pequeña Chikorita pareció dudar, pero Hikari tan solo sonrió y con la cabeza comenzó a empujarla hacia la otra habitación.  
• Teresita (Phanpy de Molly): _Oye espérame…_  
La Phanpy de Molly se levanto y comenzó a seguir a Hikari, cuando se detuvo de pronto.  
• Teresita: _Este… puedo ir mamá…_  
La Phanpy de Molly miró a la Phanpy de Ámbar.  
• Azulena (Phanpy de Ámbar): _Ve pero con cuidado…_  
La Phanpy de Ámbar acarició con su trompa la trompa de la Phanpy de Molly.  
• Teresita: _Gracias mamá…_  
La pequeña Phanpy se retiro.  
• Terry: _La quieres bastante…_  
Phanpy asintió.  
• Azulena: _Como Alebrije a Hikari… o como la Phanpy de Topacio a mi…_  
Dijo bastante tranquila Phanpy.  
• María: _Había olvidado que eran madre e hija, y que tu eras hija de la Phanpy de Topacio… ahora que lo pienso, son abuela, madre e hija…_  
• Azulena: _Así es, tres generaciones muy bien repartidas…_  
• María: _Pero no te da miedo que aun es muy joven y va a separarse de ti por andar con Molly._  
• Azulena: _No, no veo porque temer, si me he dado cuenta que hay muy buenas tías para Hikari, así como para los demás Pokémon de Molly…_  
• Terry: _Claro y no solo para ellos, considera a tu pequeñita amadrinada… no solo por mi…_  
• Alebrije: _Todas nosotras cuidamos de los jóvenes Pokémon como si fueran parte de nuestra propia familia, porque lo son…_  
Los demás Pokémon asintieron.  
• Alebrije:_ I aunque no estemos alguna de nosotras, sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi hija._  
• Azulena: _Lo sé, esa pequeña pudo llenar el vació que tenía mi Teresa._  
• Terry: _Hikari ha cambiado la vida de muchos Pokémon, sino mira a Burbuja…_  
• María: _Es como Molly, cambio a Jun y luego a Ámbar…_  
• Teddy: _Si, diría que es la comparación más exacta._  
Dos Butterfree, una Beautifly y una Ledyba entraron volando a la sala.  
• Terry: _Hola Lady, Free… tiempo sin verlas…_  
El Butterfree y la Ledyba de Molly se detuvieron a saludar y continuaron su vuelo junto con la Beautifly de Ámbar y el Butterfree de Jun, quienes ya estaban saliendo de la habitación.  
• Azuka: _No sabía que Azulena estuviera aquí…_  
Dijo sorprendido el pequeño Igglybuff de Ámbar al ver pasar a Beautifly.  
• Azulena: _Todos los Pokémon tanto de Molly, Jun y de nuestra Ámbar están en casa._  
• María: _Me alegra que hayan permitido que todos pudiéramos estar aquí…_  
• Teddy: _Si, fue una suerte realmente, extraña el verlas chicas…_  
Dijo el pequeño Teddiursa abrazando a la Misdreavus, a la Umbreon y a la Flareon de Molly.  
• Terry: _Sí, sí, también te extrañe pero no me ves haciendo esas cosas…_  
Dijo algo molesta la Flareon de Molly luego de soltarse del abrazo.  
• Teddy: _Vamos, no seas así…_  
Dijo sonriendo Teddiursa, una Roselia entro a la habitación.  
• Delcatty: _Sucede algo Azume…_  
• Azume (Roselia de Ámbar): _Vengo a decirles que…_  
Pero Roselia no pudo acabar ya que fue interrumpida.  
• Terry: _No nos digas que Hikari se volvió a meter en problemas…_  
Roselia negó con la cabeza, de pronto se escucho que abrían la puerta.  
• Azume: _Era eso que les venía a decir…_  
• Azuka: _Se metió un ladrón… hay que llamar a Azuki y a Azumi._  
Pero la pequeña Igglybuff no pudo hacer mucho.  
• Dra. Nanako: Hola…  
La intrusa ya se había instalado en la casa, dejando algunos paquetes en la sala.  
• Nina: _Ya se metió la ladrona…_  
Los Pokémon comenzaron a agitarse.  
• Dra. Nanako: Chicas…  
La supuesta ladrona entro a la sala y al ver a todos los Pokémon se sorprendió mucho.  
• Dra. Nanako: Tú eres…  
La ladrona se quedo observando a Delcatty.  
• Dra. Nanako: Azucatty?  
Delcatty maulló varias veces y luego corrió a los brazos de la supuesta ladrona, los demás Pokémon estaban confundidos.  
• Azulena: _Descuiden, es la tía de Ámbar, la Doctora Nanako…_  
Todos los Pokémon se sorprendieron al escuchar esta declaración y por unos minutos hubo total silencio.  
• Molly: QUÉ... QUÉ PASO...!!!  
Bajo al instante Molly muy asustada...  
• Jun: Eres muy rara, te preocupas cuando están en silencio y cuando hicieron todo ese ruido que nos despertó ni te molestaste...  
Jun bajo seguida de Ámbar.  
• Ámbar: Valla que les gusta hacer ruido...  
Dijo Ámbar aun medio dormida y restregándose los ojos.  
• Ámbar: Porque hacen tanto escándalo...  
Ámbar se quedo parada junto a la escalera, Molly y Jun estaban al pie de la sala, cuando una mujer salió de la sala.  
• Molly: Es por ella...  
Dijo Molly señalando a la intrusa.  
• Dra. Nanako: Hola mi pequeña Ámbar.  
Ámbar tardo en reaccionar.  
• Ámbar: Tíaaaaa...  
Dijo luego de saltar a los brazos de la extraña.  
• Dra. Nanako: Veo que recién te levantas Pudín de Arroz...  
Ámbar se sonrojo al oír estas palabras, mientras que sus amigas estaban a punto de estallar de la risa.  
• Molly & Jun: Pudín de Arroz...  
Molly y Jun comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Nota de Autor:  
Mil disculpas las tardías actualizaciones, de este y de los demás fanfics, pero es que mi computadora murió y se llevo varios de mis fics actualizados a la tumba, aunque pude rescatar algunos capítulos, no fueron completos y por desgracia, es más difícil hacer concordar algo que escribirlo desde cero, solo tengo pedazos de actualizaciones, pero bueno ahora que ya tengo computadora y algo de tiempo, comenzare a trabajar de nuevo en los fanfics, suerte y debido a las reglas de Fanfiction ya no podré responderles más que de esta manera, bye.

To be Continued...

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**A Pescar Pokémon**  
**o**  
**Una Aventura y Media.**

No se lo vallan a perder...


	53. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 52

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**  
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

**Perfil**  
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).  
**Edad: **10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong  
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.  
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Mary.  
**Edad:** 10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)  
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Cherry.  
**Edad:** 14 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig  
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Molly.  
**Edad:** 8 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)  
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.  
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.

**A Pescar Pokémon**  
**o**  
**Una Aventura y Media.**

Continente Johto.  
Mansión Cedar.  
Molly, Jun y Ámbar se encontraban hablando con la recien llegada, la tía de Ámbar, junto a todos o casi todos los Pokémon de estas tres entrenadoras en la sala.  
· Dra. Nanako: Así que se fueron y las dejaron solas...  
Molly, Jun y Ámbar, así como sus Pokémon se encontraban desayunando dulces, soda y helado.  
· Dra. Nanako: I ni siquiera les dejaron una nota...  
Delcatty se levanto y comenzó a golpear a Hikari con su pata.  
· Hikari: _Es verdad, gracias por hacerme acuerdo..._  
Hikari dejó sus botanas y se subió junto a Molly, la Doctora Nanako solo veia a la pequeña Eevee con curiosidad.  
· Hikari: _Dijo Jade que vendrían en cuatro horas, Kurumi y Jazmine iban a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, además se suponía que Topacio y Rubí se quedarían en casa..._  
· Delcatty: _Mia... mia... miau..._  
Pareció como si Delcatty acotara algo a lo que decia Hikari.  
· Hikari: _Cierto, se fueron al cine, Jade también dijo que salieron de urgencia y trataron de despertarlas... que más... así, dijo que su tía Nanako llegaría a las once._  
· Terry: _Flar... flareon..._  
Ahora parecía ser Flareon la que ayudaba a Hikari con su recado.  
· Hikari: _Si, gracias por hacerme acuerdo... los chicos y yo les pedimos que mientras viajen las tres juntas, podrían llevar siempre a Teresita y a Azune..._  
La pequeña Phanpy de Molly se encontraba oculta detrás de su madre.  
· Jun: Azune es la Phanpy de Ámbar, cierto.  
· Ámbar: Si, es la madre de Teresa, la Phanpy de Molly.  
· Molly: Comprendo, así podrá cuidar ella de Teresita...  
Hikari asintió.  
· Molly: Entonces también debería viajar con Alebrije mientras valla contigo Hikari, no te parece...  
Pero la pequeña Eevee solo negó con la cabeza.  
· Alebrije: _Umbreooon..._  
La Umbreon de Molly dio un fuerte ladrido, parecía más bien un regaño para su hija.  
· Hikari: _Es buena idea._  
Dijo ya en tono de derrota la pequeña Eevee.

· Hikari: _Al menos no sere la única a la que van cuidando..._  
Pensó alegre la pequeña Eevee al ver como limpiaban a su nueva amiga.

· Molly: Entendido y gracias por los mensajes Hikari.  
· Ámbar: Si, muchas gracias.  
· Hikari: _De nada._  
· Jun: Oigan, alguien sabe donde estan mis Pokémon?  
Preguntó curiosa Jun al no ver más que a los Pokémon de Molly y Ámbar.  
· Molly: No sé, a lo mejor estan con el resto de nuestros Pokémon... tu no los viste Hikari.  
Hikari simplemente negó con la cabeza.  
· Jun: Que raro, bueno, luego los buscare...  
· Ámbar: Si más tarde te ayudamos.  
· Molly: Con nuestra ayuda será más fácil...  
· Ámbar: Tu también nos ayudarías tía?  
La Doctora Nanako solo asintió tranquilamente.  
· Dra. Nanako: Será un gusto ayudarles a ustedes y a sus Pokémon.  
La Doctora Nanako solo se inclino y comenzó a acariciar a varios de los Pokémon.  
· Dra. Nanako: Ahora terminen de comer para que se vallan a cambiar de ropa y así poder ayudarles.  
Las tres entrenadoras asintieron.  
· Molly: Por cierto señora...  
· Dra. Nanako: Dime Nanako, pequeña amiga.  
· Molly: Bueno, porque no se sorprendio por todo...  
· Dra. Nanako: A que te refieres con todo.  
· Molly: A ver a nuestros Pokémon aquí en la sala jugando solos...  
· Jun: I encontrarnos solas en la casa.  
· Ámbar: Mi tía ya esta acostumbra a esto...  
La Doctora Nanako asintió.  
· Dra. Nanako: No es la primera vez que encuentro la casa sola o llena de Pokémon que caminan libremente por todo el recibidor.  
La Doctora Nanako abrazó a Ámbar.  
· Dra. Nanako: Aunque si es raro que te hayan dejado sola pudín de arroz...  
Molly y Jun volvieron a reír al escuchar como llamaban a su amiga.  
· Ámbar: Qué, a mi me gusta...  
· Dra. Nanako: También admito que es algo curioso encontrar un Eevee hablar, no es la primera vez que veo a un Pokémon hablar, pero admito que si es la primera que ese Pokémon es un Eevee...  
· Hikari: _I porque no, acaso los Eevee's no somos inteligentes..._  
Umbreon y Flareon ladraron como apoyando a Eevee.  
· Dra. Nanako: No es eso, no me malinterpreten, es solo que los Eevee's son Pokémon bastante cariñosos y tranquilos, es por eso que muy pocos entrenadores se dedican a ellos hasta que no han evolucionado...  
· Hikari: _Pues esta muy mal, yo soy muy fuerte._  
Dijo la pequeña Eevee en tono orgulloso.  
· Dra. Nanako: No lo dudo pequeña Eevee.  
La Doctora Nanako acarició la cabeza de la pequeña Eevee.  
· Hikari: _Hikari._  
· Dra. Nanako: Entendido, Hikari.  
· Ámbar: Este... tía Nanako...  
Ámbar ya había acabado su desayuno.  
· Dra. Nanako: Dime mi pudín de arroz.  
· Ámbar: Hay posibilidades de que nos lleves a algun lado antes de que vengan mis hermanas...  
La Doctora Nanako se quedo meditando un momento, luego sacó un celular y comenzó a marcar.  
· Dra. Nanako: No dudo que tu mamá valla a tardar más de lo usual... pero por si acaso...  
Mientras la Doctora Nanako hablaba por el celular, nuestra entrenadoras hablaban ellas también.  
· Jun: A donde vamos a ir?  
Preguntó Jun curiosa.  
· Ámbar: Ya veras, pero antes debemos limpiar todo y alistarnos...  
Dijo Ámbar luego de recojer los platos en los que habían desayunado.  
· Molly: Yo te ayudo.  
Molly comenzó a recojer los platos en los que les habían dado de comer a sus Pokémon.  
· Jun: Entonces yo buscare a mis Pokémon y de paso preparare el agua para bañarnos.  
· Ámbar: Buena idea, así ganamos tiempo...

Ciudad Blackthorn.  
Tienda de la Ciudad.  
Jade se encontraba vigilando la limosina mientras esperaba pacientemente el regreso de su hermana y Mary.  
· Jade: Porque se demoran tanto...  
Dijo luego de intentar matar su treceavo mosquito.  
· Jade: Cuantos mosquitos... es que acaso no hay Yanma's por aquí...  
Dijo Jade muy molesta, mientras dentro de la tienda.  
· Mary: Es perfecta, muchas gracias de nuevo Nanami...  
Dijo Mary luego de guardar la preciada Dragon Scale de Perla.  
· Nanami: No, gracias a ustedes Mary y Perla.  
Dijo Nanami con una sonrisa.  
· Nanami: Perdón de nuevo por lo que paso con mis hermanas, pero aun no les pasa el que estemos ayudando a quien consideran una de sus rivales...  
· Mary: Te entiendo, lo mismo me pasaba a mi con otra entrenadora, pero ahora somos casi inseparables...  
· Nanami: Ellas aun no logran entender que para volverse más fuertes, deben tener rivales fuertes, pero bueno, nuevamente gracias por todo...  
Perla y Nina se encontraban comprando a más de antidotos y pociones, dulces y sodas.  
· Nina: Gashas...  
Dijo Nina luego de tomar su dulce de triple chocolate.  
· Perla: De nada...  
Perla guardo los demás artículos para Pokémon y le dio una mordida a su dulce relleno de jalea.  
· Perla: Esta muy bueno, que tal el tuyo Nina.  
· Nina: Dico...  
Dijo la pequeña niña con toda la cara embarrada en el chocolate.  
· Perla: Crees que vengan Nadia, Nash y Naoko para comprarles a ellas también algo?  
Nina solo movió la cabeza negativamente.  
· Perla: Solo vine como amiga no como rival...  
El dependiente puso dos bolsitas de papel sobre el mostrador.  
· Perla: Pero ya que no estan...  
Perla tomo una de las dos bolsitas y le dio la otra a Nina luego de limpiarle la boca.  
· Perla: Una para ti y la otra para mi... y ya sabes...  
· Nina: Mía.  
Dijo Nina abrazando la bolsa.  
· Perla: Así es, si quieren quitarte, la respuesta es...  
· Nina: No.

Ciudad Olivine.  
Mansión Cedar.  
La Doctora Nanako se encontraba esperando a su sobrina y sus amigas.  
· Dra. Nanako: Pudín de arroz... niñas... se nos va a hacer tarde...  
La Doctora Nanako volvió a revizar su reloj.  
· Dra. Nanako: Porque se demoran tanto...  
La Doctora Nanako salió de la Mansión con rumbo a su auto, dentro de el ya se encontraban los Pokémon de Ámbar, Jun y Molly, claro que no todos.  
· Hikari:_ I a donde creen que vallamos._  
Le preguntó ansiosa Hikari a los demás Pokémon.  
· Delcatty: _Lo ignoro, pero espero que nuestras dueñas no tarden..._  
La Doctora Nanako subio al auto y comenzó a llamar a las niñas con la bocina.  
· Dra. Nanako: Estas niñas...  
Pero ya cuando todos daban por perdido el viaje, Molly, Jun y Ámbar salen practicamente modelando nueva ropa.  
· Dra. Nanako: De donde sacaron esos vestidos...  
Ámbar traia un vestido sencillo color azul, además de que había desecho su trenza y ahora cargaba el cabello suelto.  
· Ámbar: Estaban guardados...  
Molly llevaba un vestido igual al de Ámbar, pero de color celeste y el de Jun, era idéntico solo que en verde.  
· Dra. Nanako: I debo suponer que todos eran del mismo modelo...  
Las tres niñas además de estar vestidas casi iguales, se habían hecho el mismo peinado.  
· Dra. Nanako: Ahora veo porque se demoraban tanto en arreglarse... debo suponer que ya estas feliz Pudín de Arroz...  
Ámbar asintió alegre.  
· Dra. Nanako: Pues que le vamos a hacer, adelante trillizas...  
Las tres niñas subieron al auto.

· Dra. Nanako: Si tu madre te hubiera visto así...  
Pensó con una sonrisa Nanako antes de subirse al auto.

· Dra. Nanako: Cuanto te le pareces Ámbar.  
Se dijo para si mismo la Doctora Nanako.  
· Ámbar: I a donde vamos a ir tía...  
Preguntó Ámbar con una mirada pícara.  
· Doctora Nanako: Ya lo veras pudín de arroz.

Ciudad Olivine.  
Sala de Cine.  
Topacio y Rubí acaban de ver la película.  
· Rubí: Estubo hermosa...  
Dijo Rubí aun llorando.  
· Topacio: Fue bastante predecible...  
Dijo Topacio cabisbaja y en tono pensativo.  
· Topacio: Pero me encanto... siempre me gustaron los finales felices...  
Dijo alegremente Topacio mientras abrazaba a su hermana gemela.  
· Rubí: Oye Topacio...  
Topacio soltó a Rubí.  
· Topacio: Que te sucede.  
· Rubí: Que opinas de nuestros acompañantes...  
Topacio se quedó viendo en dirección de los dos chicos que se habían quedado comprandoles más dulces.  
· Topacio: Son lindos.  
Dijo Topacio tranquilamente.  
· Rubí: Solo lindos?  
Rubí miro amenazadoramente a su hermana.  
· Topacio: Si, son más que eso, pero no me hagas decirlo...  
Rubí abrazo a Topacio.  
· Rubí: Vamos... descansara tu alma y te sentiras mejor contigo misma...  
Topacio solo suspiro.  
· Topacio: Esta bien... te gusta hacerme sufrir.  
Rubí asintió con una sonrisa.  
· Topacio: No solo son lindos... yo... lo amo...  
Solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de varias cosas cayendo.  
· Rubí: Creo que te oyo tu novio...  
Bromeo Rubí, Topacio estaba más que avergonzada.

Transición entre Ciudad Ecruteak y Ciudad Cedro.  
Competencia de Pesca Pokémon.  
Molly, Jun y Ámbar se encontraban frente al puesto de inscripción a la competencia de pesca, aunque dos de las integrantes del improvizado equipo estaban entusiasmadas con la idea de la competencia, la tercera no así.  
· Ámbar: Yo no quería venir aquí...  
Dijo Ámbar molesta.  
· Molly: Vamos Ámbar, va a ser divertido...  
Dijo Molly tratando de animar a su amiga.  
· Jun: Nos van a dejar usar cañas de pescar, anzuelos y tu tía va a conducir un bote...  
· Molly: I podremos pescar cualquier Pokémon...  
· Ámbar: No cualquiera, sino es un Seaking no contara.  
Dijo Ámbar tranquilamente.  
· Molly: Lo que sea, pero quieres participar?  
Ámbar pareció meditarlo un poco.  
· Ámbar: Ya que...  
Dijo en son de derrota Ámbar.  
· Jun: Eso, así estamos completas...  
· Molly: Si, las tres mosqueteras.  
· Ámbar: Pero les advierto que ya participe antes y no me fue nada bien.  
· Molly: Eso fue porque no estabas con nosotras.  
· Jun: Claro, trabajando juntas las tres, podemos vencer lo que sea...  
Las tres chicas se abrazaraon.

Pueblo Azalea.  
Afura del Pozo Slowpoke.  
Amber se encontraba distrayendo al guardia de la entrada al Pozo Slowpoke, un miembro del Equipo Rocket, cerca de ellos se encontraba una Delcatty durmiendo.  
· Amber: Pero estas seguro que funciona igual que un Pokeblock...  
Mi, July y Misaki entraron mientras Amber seguia con su distracción.  
· Misaki: Que buena es su amiga, hasta a mi me convenció que de verdad quería comprar aquella cosa...  
Dijo Misaki bastante convencida, a Mi y a July solo les salió una gota de sudor.  
· Mi: Si, ella es una buena actriz.  
· July: Se toma muy en serio sus papeles.  
Mientras afuera.  
· Amber: Porque si lo es... entonces mi Delcatty que, ella es una Delcatty bastante relajada y detesta las cosas dulces...  
La Delcatty que estaba acostada a pocos pasos de Amber solo movio la cabeza para ver a su entrenadora.  
· Miembro del Rocket Team: Me vas a comprar de una buena vez la Cola Slowpoke o no...  
Dijo ya bastante irritado aquel miembro del Team Rocket.  
· Miembro del Rocket Team: Mejor porque no te quito a tus Pokémon...  
El Miembro del Team Rocket tomo varias de sus Pokebolas.  
· Amber: Oye no... yo solo venía a comprar...  
· Miembro del Rocket Team: Ya es muy tarde...  
Al ver amenazada a su dueña, Delcatty se levanto y comenzó a cantar.  
· Delcatty: _Mia... mia... miau... miau miau..._  
Delcatty consiguió salvar a su duela mandando a dormir a aquella amenaza.  
· Amber: Oye no... también me vas a dejar...  
Pero Amber no pudo acabar su frase ya que se quedo dormida victima del ataque de su propio Pokémon.  
· Delcatty: _Miau._  
Delcatty tan solo se hecho a dormir junto a su cansada dueña, mientras dentro del Pozo.  
· Misaki: Lo único que veo son miembros del Equipo Rocket enjaulando Slowpoke...  
Misaki, Mi y July se encontraban escondidas detrás de varias jaulas observando.  
· July: Donde se supone que esta...  
· Mi: I yo que se, solo regrese una vez en el tiempo no lo hago cada minuto pierdo en los video juegos...  
July miro amenazadoramente a Mi.  
· July: Acaso tratas de insinuar algo...  
· Mi: No, como crees... para que luego regreses en el tiempo y me quieras...  
Pero Mi no acabo su frase ya que fue callada por Misaki.  
· Misaki: Silencio, ahi esta él...  
Dijo señalando en dirección a una especie de abertura en las rocas, de la que salían varios miembros del Equipo Rocket, entre ellos, el chico que buscaban.  
· Misaki: Me las pagara ese engreido... ni siquiera me tomo en cuenta para una batalla...  
Misaki ya se iba a levantar para retar a Justin de nuevo, pero Mi y Amber solo la sentaron para poder oir lo que decían.  
· Justin: Cuiden bien a esos Pokémon, si ese estupido negocio de vender la cola de los Slowpoke no nos resulta, al menos podremos seguir con los preparativos para el Día R...  
Uno de los miembros del Equipo Rocket aplasto un botón en la pared de la cueva y la abertura en la roca se cerro.  
· Justin: Volvere a subir por más Pokémon, además esta humedad es un fastidio...  
Justin se fue, pero quedaron tres miembros del Equipo Rocket cuidando la entrada a ese cuarto secreto.  
· July: Que habrá allá adentro.  
· Mi: No lo sé, pero deberemos averiguarlo...  
· July: I como acaso...  
· Mi: Cállate July que ya me estas empezando a irritar...  
· July: Cállate July que ya me estas empezando a irritar...  
Mi solo se lanzó sobre su amiga y comenzo a golpearla, Misaki no sabía que hacer.  
· Misaki: Chicas, no peleen... nos van a descubrir...  
Pero ya fue tarde, los tres vigias se dieron cuenta de la pelea.  
· Miembro del Rocket Team 1: Intrusos...  
· Miembro del Rocket Team 2: Demos la alarma...  
· Miembro del Rocket Team 3: Pero si son solo niñas...  
· Miembro del Rocket Team 1: Encarguemonos de ellas nosotros y luego les quitaremos sus Pokémon...  
Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera tomar siquiera sus Pokebolas.  
· Voz: Ataque Rápido...  
Una especie de veloz sombra golpeo a los tres integrantes del Equipo Rocket quitandoles sus Pokebolas.  
· Misaki: Amber?  
La extraña sombra pareció golpear la pared de la cueva y rebotar, golpeando a los tres miembros del Team Rocket y dejandolos inconcientes gracias a la fuerza del ataque.  
· Amber: Bien jugado Azuki...  
La sombra se detuvo frente a Amber, la autora del rescate, esta sombra no era nada menos que un Scizor que gracias a su gran velocidad pudo actuar de inmediato.  
· Mi: Buen trabajo de combinación...  
· July: Excelente entrada Amber.  
· Amber: Gracias, ustedes tampoco actuan mal...  
Amber guardo a su Pokémon en su Pokebola.  
· Misaki: Esa pelea era finjida?  
· Mi: Claro, como crees que nosotras nos peleariamos de verdad...  
· July: Bueno, salvo que el control remoto este en juego y haya un documental en la tele...  
· Mi: Guacala... mejor son las batallas Pokémon de la Liga Elite...  
· Amber: Que batallas, prefiero un poco de Pokerap...  
· July: Claro, esas son las opiniones de gente sin cultura...  
· Mi: Sin cultura?, lo mejor del mundo es ver una buena batalla...  
· Amber: Nada, lo mejor es la música...  
· July: Cultura...  
· Mi: Batallas...  
· Amber: Música...  
Las tres entrenadoras estaban a punto de pelear.  
· Misaki: Las tres son buenas opciones, pero no creen que sea mejor investigar que hay detras de esa puerta antes de que alguien llegue...  
· Mi: I no se olviden de que ya empezó todo para el Día R.  
· July: El Día R... no creí volver a escuchar esas palabras de nuevo.  
· Amber: El Día R tan pronto... genial, no hay duda que las mejores para el desastre somos nosotras...  
· Mi: Tu lo has dicho Amber.  
· July: Bueno tropa del tiempo... a reparar los disturbios del tiempo que nosotras mismo creamos...  
Misaki aunque no entendia nada de lo que decian sus nuevas amigas, no pudo hacer nada más que seguirles la corriente.  
· Misaki: I si alguien viene, nos descubriran... además debemos liberar a todos estos Slowpoke.  
· Amber: No te preocupes por los guardias, puse a todos a dormir allá arriba, además hay dos buenas amigas Tipo Planta armadas y listas para usar Polvo de Sueño cuando vean acercarse a alguien...  
· Mi: I sobre los Slowpoke, descuida...  
Mi, Amber y July caminaron a la puerta secreta.  
· July: No somos nosotras las que deben liberarlos.  
· Amber: La ayuda para ellos viene en camino.

Ruinas Alfa  
Parte del equipo se había encontrado de nuevo en el punto de reunión.  
· Cherry: Hola Winnie, tampoco te gusto nada...  
· Winnie: No es eso...  
· Cherry: Sirvete.  
Mary, Cherry y Esmeralda se encontraban tomando un jugo de lata.  
· Esmeralda: Solo hay piedras... no se que le veran de interesante.  
Winnie tomo una de las latas de jugo.  
· Mary: Imaginate que en una de esas encontraramos a un Pokémon antiguo, ya extinto y que este de indicios de poder usar ataques eléctricos...  
· Esmeralda: Roca Eléctrico... sería una combinación muy extraña.  
· Winnie: Gracias, me moría de sed.  
Dijo Winnie luego de beberse todo su jugo.  
· Cherry: I dime Winnie, que te preocupa tanto...  
Winnie pareció meditar un poco.  
· Winnie: Estamos en la Ruinas Alfa, verdad.  
· Mary: A no ser que les hayan cambiado de nombre...  
· Cherry: Según recuerdo... tu aun tienes una batalla con el Lider de Gimnasio de Pueblo Azalea...  
· Esmeralda: Genial, Pueblo Azalea no esta muy lejos de aquí...  
· Winnie: Ya se, pensaba en aprovechar el viaje y retar a Bugsy... pero no sería una descortesía si me voy sin avizar.  
· Esmeralda: Aunque los famosos investigadores de los que hablaba mi mamá regresaron de su hora de almuerzo... aun no veo a nadie importante como el Profesor Oak, el Profesor Elm o los padres de Molly... aun con todos esos detalles, no creo que mi mamá se de cuenta de que nos fueramos aunque regresaramos mañana... esta maravillada con estas ruinas.  
· Mary: Sí, se ve que le gustan mucho, pero no sería correcto.  
· Winnie: Lo sé, por eso mejor pensaba en esperar.  
· Esmeralda: Esperar no, me muero de aburrimiento aquí... quiero algo de acción... por favor...  
· Mary: No podemos irnos sin avizar.  
· Andrew: Vallan, yo las cubrire...  
Dijo tranquilamente Andrew quien acababa de llegar, Cherry solo lo vio muy seria.  
· Andrew: Solo estaba bromeando, pero descuiden, yo le informare a Roko-chan.  
· Winnie: De verdad harias eso por nosotras...  
Preguntó Winnie muy entusiasmada.  
· Andrew: Porque no, no les gusta nada de esto, para que tenerlas a la fuerza.  
· Winnie: Gracias.  
· Esmeralda: Ese es mi hermano.  
Cerry se acerco a Andrew, como si fuera a darle un beso, las tres entrenadoras estaban al pendiente de lo que haría.  
· Cherry: Descuida, yo cuidare de Esmeralda...  
Fue lo único que le dijo Cherry a Andrew.  
· Andrew: Bu... bueno...  
Dijo Andrew entre sonrojado y desilucionado.  
· Mary: Eres una malvada, como lo haces sufrir al pobre Andrew.  
Cherry solo sonrió ante este comentario.

Competencia de Pesca del Seaking.  
En medio del lago.  
Molly estaba recostada sobre la cubierta de la pequeña lancha a motor intentando no moverse, había una toalla húmeda sobre su rostro.  
· Ámbar: Nos hubieras dicho que te mareabas con facilidad.  
Le reclamo Ámbar algo molesta mientras intentaba pescar.  
· Jun: Ya, no fue su culpa...  
Jun estaba del otro lado de la lancha, también se encontraba intentando pescar, Molly tan solo estaba recostada sin decir una palabra.  
· Ámbar: Para colmo todo el mundo se esta marchando...  
Varios botes se estaban retirando a otras partes del lago.  
· Dra. Nanako: Eso se debe a que el viento cambio de dirección, para este momento, los Seaking deben haber ido a aguas más profundas...  
La Doctora Nanako se encontraba sosteniendo la caña de pescar de Molly.  
· Ámbar: Si nos quedamos aquí me pasara lo mismo que la última vez... no ganare más que un premio de consolación.  
· Jun: Pero no nos podemos mover, Molly podría sufrir una recaida...  
Molly intento levantarse, pero por el movimiento de la lancha se tuvo que acostar de nuevo.  
· Dra. Nanako: No te muevas Molly, solo descansa...  
· Ámbar: Sí, ya perdí una vez, que importa que pierda de nuevo... además yo era la que menos quería participar, te acuerdas...  
· Molly: Pero te prometimos que te ayudariamos a ganar.  
· Jun: Molly, a veces hay que romper las promesas...  
· Hikari: _Cierto..._  
· Delcatty: _Miau._  
· Butterfree: _Free..._  
Dijeron al unisono los tres Pokémon compañeros.  
· Ámbar: Ves, hasta nuestros Pokémon estan de acuerdo.  
· Jun: Si Molly, solo acuestate y espera a que esto termine...  
· Ámbar: Ganar no lo es todo en la vida, menos si es a costa de la salud de una amiga.  
· Dra. Nanako: Bien dicho Pudín de Arroz... porque no esperamos a que acabe esto y la llevo a comer un helado.  
Ámbar y Jun asintieron con gusto, Molly prefirió rechazar la invitación.  
· Molly: No tengo hambre...  
· Dra. Nanako: Espera a que estes en tierra pequeña y opinaras diferente...

Continente Kanto.  
Ciudad Celeste.  
Varios de los entrenadores se habían retirado del gimnasio preocupados por lo que habían decubierto, Melody decidió quedarse para poder charlar con Misty, Ash se quedo obligatoriamente por decisión de las hermanas de Misty hasta que les contara de su cita.  
· Misty: Es una situación algo desesperante...  
Dijo Misty en tono preocupado, Melody solo asintió preocupada.  
· Misty: Pero aun es muy pronto para pensar en la derrota...  
Misty trato de alegrar a su amiga al verla en ese estado.  
· Melody: Pero es bastante serió.  
Sin embargo las palabras de Misty no lograban animar a Melody.  
· Misty: Vamos, no es para tanto, entre todos podemos solucionarlo...  
· Melody: Pero y que tal sino...  
· Misty: No es la primera vez que pasamos por algo como esto, cuando Ash y Brock viajabamos juntos, resolvimos varios problemas aun más graves que este...  
Melody parecía dudar.  
· Misty: Vamos Melody, pudimos o no resolver aquel grave problema cuando nos encontrabamos en las Islas Naranja...  
· Melody: Bueno si...  
· Misty: Ves, esto no será la excepción.  
Melody parecía estar un poco mejor, Togeppi se acerco a ella y con sus palabras logro sacarle una sonrisa a Melody.  
· Togeppi: _Piiiii..._  
· Melody: Gracias Misty y gracias Togeppi, gracias a ustedes me siento mucho mejor.  
Melody cargo a su Togeppi.  
· Misty: Eres mejor que yo para dar palabras de aliento pequeñito...  
Togeppi comenzó a sonreir ante las palabras de Misty.  
· Melody: Te quería preguntar algo Misty...  
· Misty: Dime...  
Misty aun cargaba a su Togeppi.  
· Melody: Según lo que me contó Brock, tu ya no tenias un Togeppi... es verdad?  
· Misty: Lo preguntas acaso por el Togeppi que me encuentro cargando?  
Melody asintió.  
· Misty: Pues es verdad, durante un viaje a la región de Hoenn, mi Togeppi evoluciono para salvar a varios Togeppi's y se quedo con ellos para protegerlos.  
· Melody: Entonces este.  
· Misty: Pues este fue un regalo de Ash, me lo dio el mismo día que nos hicimos novios... fue un detalle muy lindo y por el que siempre me acordare de él.  
· Melody: Ash es muy romántico... cuanto debe haber sufrido para encontrar el Pokémon que tanto amabas...  
· Misty: En realidad no sufrió mucho, se lo regalo una pareja de criadores Pokémon de Johto...  
Misty le sonrió a su Togeppi.  
· Misty: Aun así lo amo...  
· Melody: A Togeppi cierto...  
· Misty: En todo nuestros años de noviasgo fue su único detalle... como no amarlo...  
Misty miró en dirección de Ash quien aun seguía siendo interrogado por las tres hermanas sensacionales.  
· Misty: Mi Ash...

Continente Johto.  
Pozo Slowpoke.  
Misaki, Mi, Amber y July habían logrado abrir aquella entrada secreta.  
· Amber: Mi pobre Azukita...  
Dijo Amber aun acariciando la Pokebola en la que se encontraba guardado su Pokémon.  
· July: No crei que aquella puerta fuera tan resistente...  
· Mi: Por suerte teniamos a Azuki, solo se necesita un Pokémon de Acero para abrir una puerta de acero...  
· Amber: Cállate o te golpeo Mi...  
· Mi: Qué, desde un principió te dije para usar a Terry y que derritiera la puerta con Overheat (Super Calor).  
· July: I llenar la cueva de humo...  
· Amber: I de paso alertar a todo el mundo... no solo al Equipo Rocket sino a los civiles...  
Para este momento de la pelea, Misaki ya había entrado.  
· Mi: Ya, solo era una sugerencia...  
· Amber: Si, como la de ir a pescar cuando te mareas hasta en la tina...  
· Mi: Oyeme...  
· July: Silencio.  
Mi, Amber y July se escondieron al escuchar pasos.  
· Amber: I Misaki...  
· July: Debe haber entrado...  
· Mi: Que haremos...  
· Amber: Solo confiar en ella, por algo fue elegida para esta misisón...  
Varios miembros del Equipo Rocket que se encontraban dentro de la cueva patrullando se acercaron al escuchar ruidos.  
· Misaki: Vaporeon usa Ice Beam! (Rayo de Hielo)  
· Vaporeon: _Vapo...reon..._  
Pero antes de que pudieran darse cuenta siquiera de lo que sucedió, fueron congelados por el ataque de Vaporeon, quien salió junto a su entrenadora de aquella habitación.  
· Misaki: Bien hecho Vaporeon, por eso siempre serás mi Pokémon favorito...  
Misaki abrazo a su Pokémon, las tres entrenadoras estaban con la boca abierta.  
· Misaki: I bueno... van a entrar o no...  
Hablo tranquilamente Misaki al ver a sus amigas detrás de una saliente de roca.  
· Misaki: A que no creeran lo que acabe de encontrar...  
July, Amber y Mi corrieron a abarzar a Misaki.  
· Mi: Sabiamos que eras buena, pero no creimos que tanto...  
· Amber: Eres de lo mejor, tu Vaporeon es increíble...  
· July: Es el Pokémon más fuerte que he visto... ahora no imagino como estaran entrenados tu demás Pokémon.  
Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Misaki.  
· Misaki: Vaporeon es mi Pokémon más fuerte porque siempre lo uso... solo es por eso que se ve fuerte, mis demás Pokémon no estan del todo entrenados...  
· Mi: Entiendo, me sucedía con frecuencia cuando era pequeña...  
Dijo Mi con una sonrisa.  
· July: Sí, le llega a pasar a todos los entrenadores en sus primeros días.  
· Amber: Su primer Pokémon siempre es el más fuerte, todos los demás no estan muy entrenados.  
· Misaki: Sí, así precisamente, por eso mi tía Misty lo llama cariñosamente el sindrome de Ash Ketshup.

Competencia de Pesca del Seaking.  
Clausura de la Competencia.  
Ámbar y Jun recibian sus pines de participación, la Doctora Nanako se encontraba cuidando a Molly, quien andaba aun algo mareada.  
· Dra. Nanako: No me queda algo claro aun Molly.  
Molly que estaba acostada sobre una banca solo miro a la Doctora Nanako.  
· Dra. Nanako: Según me contaron, cuando ustedes fueron a Ciudad Olivine, estuvieron en el mar...  
Molly asintió.  
· Dra. Nanako: Pero en ese momento no te mareaste como ahora.  
Molly tomo aire y se sentó.  
· Molly: No me maree tanto porque viaje en Pokémon con mis amigas, pero si me llegue a sentir un poco mal.  
· Dra. Nanako: Curioso caso, debere anotarlo...  
· Ámbar: Anotar que tía...  
Ámbar y Jun llegaron con el Pin de Molly.  
· Jun: Toma Molly, tu premio de consolación.  
Molly solo lo vio y lo guardo en su bolsillo.  
· Molly: Gracias.  
· Dra. Nanako: Te digo en un segundo...  
La Doctora Nanako sacó una pequeña libreta y comenzó a anotar.  
· Dra. Nanako: Listo...  
Dijo luego de guardar la libreta.  
· Ámbar: I que descubrimiento hiciste.  
· Dra. Nanako: Más bien fue una observación.  
· Ámbar: I que observaste.  
· Dra. Nanako: Un detalle algo curioso, aunque las personas sean muy suceptibles de marearse cuando viajan por el mar...  
· Ámbar: Como Molly.  
· Dra. Nanako: Si, como le sucedió a Molly... mi hipótesis es que es menos probable marearse cuando se viaja sobre un Pokémon, porque este sigue mejor el movimiento ondulatorio del mar y eso no representa un shock tan grande.  
Las tres entrenadoras se quedaron en silencio.  
· Dra. Nanako: Es más fácil viajar en un Pokémon porque este no solo flota, sino que se mueve con el agua, en otras palabras...  
· Ámbar: Nada.  
· Dra. Nanako: Esa es mi Pudín de Arroz.  
· Molly: Pero que tiene con que el Pokémon nade... porque es diferente a viajar en un barco, no entiendo...  
· Dra. Nanako: El problema que se presenta cuando se viaja en un barco, es que el centro del equilibrio ubicado en el oido interno esta en constante tensión por el desequilibrió generado por la confusión de la persepción en el medio que rodea al individuo...  
La Doctora Nanako pareció meditar al ver las expresiones de sus alumnas.  
· Dra. Nanako: Dicho de forma sencilla, esto sucede porque el barco se mueve tanto y ciertas personas no se logran acostumbrar tan rápido a ese movimiento de vaiven, por eso suceden los mareos... pero con un Pokémon, sucede igual que si se nadara.  
· Jun: Son como flotadores...  
· Molly: O en otros casos como balsas inflables...  
· Dra. Nanako: Excato, con ellos no existe un cambio tan drástico de la seguridad de tierra firme al tambaleante y siempre en movimiento océano...  
· Ámbar: Es un descubrimiento muy lindo tía...  
· Dra. Nanako: Lo sé, pero que sucede...  
· Ámbar: Podríamos terminar esta conversación con ese helado que nos prometiste...  
La Doctora Nanako solo abrazo a su sobrina.  
· Dra. Nanako: Claro que si Pudín de Arroz...  
· Molly: I también nos podría contar porque la llama Pudín de Arroz?

To be Continued...

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Reuniendo Aliados  
****o  
****El Nuevo Plan del Team Rocket.**

******No se lo vallan a perder... **


	54. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 53

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**  
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

**Perfil**  
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).  
**Edad: **10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong  
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.  
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Mary.  
**Edad:** 10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)  
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Cherry.  
**Edad:** 14 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig  
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Molly.  
**Edad:** 8 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)  
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.  
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.

**Reuniendo Aliados**  
**o**  
**El Nuevo Plan del Team Rocket.**

Continente Johto.  
Pueblo Azalea.  
Cherry, Mary, Winnie y Esmeralda salían confundidas del Gimnasio de la Ciudad.  
• Winnie: Pero les juro que yo no hice nada de lo que me acusan...  
Dijo Winnie excusándose.  
• Winnie: Ni siquiera he estado aquí antes... es mi primera vez en Azalea.  
Cherry abrazo a Winnie para consolarla.  
• Cherry: Te creemos Winnie.  
• Mary: Lo más probable es que Bugsy se haya equivocado.  
• Esmeralda: Es un chico extraño.  
Winnie parecía ya más tranquila.  
• Winnie: Gracias amigas.  
• Mary: I bueno, que hacemos...  
• Cherry: Pues el duelo aun esta pendiente, así tengamos que convencer a Bugsy, pero te prometo que tendrás tu batalla de Gimnasio contra Bugsy.  
• Mary: Claro, yo te ayudo, no por nada lo vencí sin mayores problemas la primera vez...  
• Esmeralda: Yo no he luchado contra él, pero también puedo ayudar, a veces soy muy persuasiva.  
Winnie miro a sus amigas.  
• Winnie: Gracias chicas, son las mejores...  
• Cherry: Pero primero...  
Cherry señalo en dirección de un restaurante francés.  
• Cherry: Que les parece si desayunamos...  
• Mary: Si, es buena idea, por salir temprano no pude desayunar...  
Cherry caminaba tranquilamente hacia el restaurante cuando Mary la detuvo.  
• Mary: Pe... pero ahí... estas segura...  
Cherry miro de nuevo el restaurante, sus amigas igual, era de cinco estrellas y se veía bastante lujoso, elegante y sobretodo costoso.  
• Cherry: Que tiene de malo.  
• Winnie: Se ve bastante lujoso.  
Dijo Winnie antes de contar su dinero.  
• Mary: Es bastante lujoso... se los digo, cuando vine a Pueblo Azalea intente comer ahí... y no me fue nada bien  
• Esmeralda: Conozco ese tipo de lugares, son para gente de dinero y clase, debes ir con ropas muy elegantes, la gente se cree mejor que tu allá adentro y además de que la comida es poca y mala... es bastante cara.  
• Mary: I tu como sabes eso.  
• Esmeralda: Mi padre siempre nos llevaba a esos estúpidos lugares, debíamos parecer princesas para poder comer ahí... lo odiaba.  
Dijo molesta Esmeralda.  
• Mary: Esmeralda... sino te has fijado, tu pareces Princesa.  
Esmeralda se miro la ropa.  
• Esmeralda: Lo dices en broma cierto.  
• Winnie: No, de no ser por tu sombrero si lo parecerías... aunque me encanta ese sombrero, siempre te quise preguntar donde lo compraste.  
• Esmeralda: Bueno gracias... creo, mi sombrero lo compre en Camino Dorado, en el sexto piso junto a la tienda de mascotas.  
• Winnie: Genial gracias...  
Dijo Winnie anotando en una libreta.  
• Esmeralda: Entonces vamos a comer ahí o no...  
• Cherry: Pues sería un ambiente nuevo... vamos, no puede ser tan malo.  
Mary suspiro.  
• Mary: Tu no has comido ahí, verdad Cherry...  
Cherry negó con la cabeza.  
• Cherry: Las dos veces que vine a Pueblo Azalea no había ese restaurante.  
• Mary: Bueno, luego no se arrepientan.  
• Cherry: Entonces vamos a comer...  
• Esmeralda: Yo quiero wuafles...  
• Winnie: Creen que tengan pizza...  
• Mary: La que nos espera...  
Las cuatro entrenadoras entraron al restaurante, sin embargo, nadie se percato de que una misteriosa figura las observaba desde las sombras.

Continente Johto.  
Ruinas Alfa.  
Andrew charlaba tranquilamente con otro miembro del grupo mientras bebían soda de lata.  
• Andrew: No sabes la alegría de poder conversar con otro hombre... todo el día rodeado de mujeres...  
Andrew solo miro su soda.  
• Andrew: Sino son mis hermanas, son sus amigas o las amigas de sus amigas...  
Dijo Andrew soltando un suspiro.  
• Andrew: Pero ellas ya no están.  
• Terry: Así que por fin solo, no Andrew...  
Andrew asintió feliz.  
• Andrew: Por fin no estoy cuidado por Jade... o cuidando a las pequeñas...  
Andrew miro de nuevo su soda, era el sabor favorito de Jade.  
• Andrew: Aunque en verdad las extraño, a todas, sobretodo a Jade...  
Terry asintió.  
• Terry: Sin importar como te lleves con tu familia, siempre la extrañaras...  
• Andrew: Es cierto... no puedes vivir con ellas y tampoco sin ellas.  
• Terry: Pero es lo divertido.  
• Andrew: Bien dicho amigo...  
Andrew levanto su lata de soda, Terry hizo lo mismo.  
• Andrew: Por nuestras queridas hermanas... salud.  
• Terry: No tengo hermanas... pero brindo por la familia...  
• Andrew: Bien dicho...  
• Terry: Salud...  
Ambos chicos se bebieron las latas de soda de golpe.

Continente Johto.  
Pueblo Azalea.  
Dentro del Pozo Slowpoke.  
• Mi: Pásenme la Catshup...  
Mi, Amber y July se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente en el cuarto secreto dentro de la Cueva Slowpoke.  
• Amber: Claro, toma...  
• July: Denme el guacamole.  
Sin embargo una de las miembros no estaba tan de acuerdo.  
• Misaki: Por favor... ya se dieron cuenta de que están haciendo y donde lo están haciendo...  
Misaki se encontraba sumamente nerviosa.  
• July: Estamos almorzando...  
• Amber: I tomando té... no gustas...  
Misaki tomo una taza.  
• Misaki: Claro, porque luego no les enseño algo de la ceremonia de té que me enseño mi madre y nos ponemos luego a hacer figuritas con las servilletas...  
• Mi: Origami, genial... yo se hacer la grulla...  
Mi comenzó a doblar una de las servilletas, Misaki tan solo se la quito.  
• Misaki: No entienden acaso la ironía, no se dan cuenta de lo que hay en este cuarto, de todo el plan que esta elaborando el Equipo Rocket, no sen da cuenta de nada... y para colmo están comiendo tan tranquilamente dentro de la boca del lobo...  
Mi, Amber y July dejaron de comer y comenzaron a guardar las cosas sin decir una palabra.  
• Misaki: Este chicas...  
Misaki se preocupo al ver actuar de esa forma a sus nuevas amigas.  
• Misaki: Lamento haberles hablado así, pero entiéndanme... para mi esto de las misiones secretas es nuevo y yo...  
Pero ni Mi, Amber o July dijeron algo, tan solo acabaron de guardar la comida en una bolsa de plástico y se levantaron.  
• Misaki: Por favor, no lo volveré a hacer... pero no me traten con indiferencia.

Ciudad Blackthorn.  
Afueras de la Ciudad  
Jade, Mary y Perla se despedían de sus amigas.  
• Jade: Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Nanami...  
• Nanami: Igualmente Jade, salúdame al resto de tus hermanas...  
• Mary: Fue una lastima no conocer al resto de tus hermanas...  
• Nanami: Sí, hubieran congeniado bien.  
• Perla: Pero igual, ya tengo todo para mi Kingdra... gracias.  
Nanami despeino a Perla con su mano.  
• Nanami: De nada Perlita.  
• Nina: Ti, de nada...  
• Jade: Bueno chicas es hora de irnos...  
Jade le abrió la puerta a Perla y Mary, ambas entraron.  
• Mary: Les escribiré...  
• Perla: Cuídense y ya sabes Nina.  
Nina asintió.  
• Nina: Bicochos míos...  
• Perla: Bien dicho...  
• Jade: Hasta otra ocasión...  
Jade se subió a la limosina.  
• Nanami: Cuídense y las esperamos ver en la Liga Johto.  
• Jade: Claro que nos verán, adiós...  
Fue lo último que les escucharon decir antes de ver desaparecer la limosina en el horizonte.  
• Nanami: Bueno, allá van...  
• Nina: Chi...  
Nanami cargo a Nina.  
• Nanami: Diles adiós Nina.  
• Nina: Ayos...  
• Nanami: Bueno, veamos donde están tus locas hermanas...

Continente Johto.  
Pueblo Azalea.  
Aun dentro del Pozo Slowpoke.  
• Misaki: Ya perdónenme, por favor...  
Mi, Amber y July aun seguían sin tomar en cuenta a Misaki, tan solo estaban anotando en varias libretas todo lo que habían descubierto.  
• Amber: Pokebolas negras...  
Dijo Amber tomando varias esferas negras que asemejaban a una Pokebola.  
• Mi: Anotado.  
• July: Planos de lo que parece ser la Torre de Radio...  
Dijo July tomándole una foto a varios planos.  
• Mi: Anotado...  
• Amber: Aun no encuentro nada de la onda sónica de la que...  
Pero Amber no termino de hablar, tan solo giro la cabeza en dirección de Misaki, luego volteo a ver a sus amigas.  
• Amber: Ustedes saben de que...  
Mi y July asintieron.  
• Misaki: Si me van a seguir tratando así...  
Misaki solo se encamino a la entrada.  
• Misaki: Yo mejor me voy de aquí... hagan ustedes lo que quieran.  
Dijo Misaki molesta antes de irse.  
• Mi: Creen que debimos decirle lo que ya saben...  
Amber y July negaron con la cabeza.  
• July: Misaki aun no esta preparada para entender del todo la importancia de su misión aquí...  
• Amber: Eso es muy cierto, si se lo decimos ahora, podríamos no solo poner en peligro nuestra misión sino su vida, recuerda lo que debe suceder dentro de poco con ella y aquel chico del Equipo Rocket.  
• Mi: Yo lo sé, pero no debimos tratarla así...  
Mi se arrimo a una de las paredes.  
• Amber: A mi también me dolió tratarla de esa forma, pero sería más doloroso si por no hacerlo, la poníamos en riesgo.  
Amber se sentó sobre la mesa donde estaban los planos.  
• July: Ya chicas, es lo mejor para ella y para nosotras, luego le explicaremos porque actuamos así...  
Mi y Amber parecían meditabundas.  
• July: Además ellas ya llegaron...  
Lo que parecía ser una pequeña esfera de luz entro al cuarto secreto, luego se detuvo junto a July.  
• July: Buen trabajo de investigación Celebi...  
Dijo July al tiempo que le daba una galleta a su Pokémon.  
• Celebi: _Celebi._

Continente Johto.  
Ruinas Alfa.  
Andrew y Terry seguían sentados tomando refresco mientras hablaban.  
• Andrew: Así que eres el novio oficial de Mary, Terry.  
Terry asintió.  
• Andrew: Es muy linda, te felicito...  
Terry tan solo tomo otro sorbo de su refresco.  
• Andrew: Pero no crees que es algo como decirlo...  
• Terry: Infantil?  
Andrew asintió.  
• Terry: Puede que a veces actué así, pero no lo hace a propósito... ella se crió en otro ambiente muy distinto al tuyo o al mió...  
Terry volvió a tomar otro sorbo.  
• Terry: Tan solo demuestra lo inocente y pura que es... y eso es lo que me gusta de ella...

Continente Johto.  
Pueblo Azalea.  
Cherry, Esmeralda, Winnie y Mary estaban desayunando a gusto cuando...  
• Mary: Atchis...  
Mary estornudo sin motivo aparente.  
• Esmeralda: Salud.  
• Mary: Perdón, creo que me voy a resfriar...

Continente Johto.  
Ruinas Alfa.  
Andrew y Terry seguían conversando.  
• Andrew: Allá tu...  
Dijo Andrew sorbiendo su refresco.  
• Terry: I dime, que tal es ser novio de la mamá de las chicas...  
Dijo Terry en son de broma.  
• Andrew: Cherry no es mamá de ninguna de ellas, solo se preocupa por ellas, son como sus hermanitas menores... aunque a veces no puedo negar que si actúa como mamá gallina cuando esta con ellas...

Continente Johto.  
Pueblo Azalea.  
Ahora fue el turno de alguien más para estornudar.  
• Cherry: Atchis!  
• Mary: Genial, ya te contagie...  
• Esmeralda: Va a ser una epidemia.  
Cherry negó con la cabeza.  
• Cherry: No es epidemia, simplemente alguien se esta tomando la libertad de hablar de mi...  
• Winnie: Vamos... no me digas que crees en eso, Cherry.  
Cherry asintió.  
• Cherry: I apostaría que esa persona es Andrew...  
• Mary: Entonces también esta hablando mal de mi?  
• Esmeralda: Podría ser, pero me pregunto que hará mi hermano hablando de las dos...  
• Mary: Quien sabe...  
• Winnie: A lo mejor esta tomando ánimos para comprometerse contigo Cherry.  
Cherry solo se sonrojo ante este comentario.

Continente Johto.  
Ruinas Alfa.  
La limosina llegó por fin, interrumpiendo la amena platica de Andrew y Terry.  
• Andrew: Llegó Jade...  
• Terry: Luego me cuentas porque si la quieres tanto aun no le has pedido ser tu novia.  
Andrew casi escupe toda la soda al escuchar este comentario, Terry solo sonrió.  
• Terry: Ahora mejor tranquilízate o tus hermanas se van a dar cuenta.  
Andrew asintió.  
• Terry: Bienvenidas chicas…  
Jade, Mary y Perla se bajaron de la limosina, Perla corrió a buscar a su madre.  
• Andrew: Si, bienvenidas.  
Jade y Mary se quedaron con Andrew y Terry.  
• Terry: Gustan...  
Dijo Terry mostrándoles la pequeña nevera con las sodas.  
• Mary: Gracias.  
Mary tomo una de las latas.  
• Jade: Oye, te tomaste mi refresco...  
Jade miro asesinamente a su hermano al ver la lata que tenía en su mano.  
• Andrew: También es mi sabor favorito...  
• Mary: Que es de Cherry y Mary.  
Interrumpió sabiamente Mary antes de que Jade y Andrew comenzaran a pelear.  
• Terry: Cherry, Mary, Winnie y una de sus hermanas... creo que es Esmeralda...  
• Andrew: Las cuatro se fueron a Pueblo Azalea a ver pelear a Winnie en el gimnasio.  
• Mary: I no me esperaron...

Continente Johto.  
Pueblo Azalea.  
Cherry, Winnie, Mary y Esmeralda habían acabado de comer.  
• Cherry: Pues parece que ya se acabaron los estornudos.  
Dijo Cherry alegre.  
• Mary: Al menos ya no están hablando de nosotras...  
Una extraña chica entro al restaurante, todos los clientes quedaron en silencio observándola.  
• Esmeralda: Oigan y esa chica...  
La chica en cuestión tenía la ropa muy sucia y rasgada, su rostro estaba cubierto por barro y su cabello estaba todo enredado.  
• Mary: Parece como si se hubiera perdido en el bosque...  
• Esmeralda: O como si se hubiera resbalado y caído por el Pozo de los Slowpoke.  
La recién llegada estaba recibiendo comentarios parecidos de cada mesa, simplemente no los tomo en cuenta y se dirigió hacia uno de los encargados.  
• Misaki: Esto me ganó por no haber comido cuando pude...  
Pensó algo molesta Misaki.  
• Misaki: Disculpe... deseo saber si me podrían atender...  
Se dirigió cortésmente Misaki hacia uno de los meseros, pero este al ver su apariencia simplemente prefirió hacer como sino la hubiera escuchado.  
• Misaki: Tengo dinero...  
Misaki comenzó a revisar en sus bolsillos y saco cerca de cien yens.  
• Misaki: Bueno no es mucho, pero al menos me podría alcanzar para una hamburguesa.  
• Mesero: Lo siento pero aquí no servimos hamburguesas, además no atendemos a nadie que no este vestido adecuadamente...  
El mesero se retiro tranquilamente.  
• Misaki: Como ha dicho...  
Misaki se comenzaba a molestar no solo por el comentario o porque estuvieran hablando a sus espaldas.  
• Misaki: Esto ya es el colmo...  
La gente seguía murmurando de ella, aun más ahora que la veían enojada.  
• Cherry: Pobre chica...  
Cherry se levanto.  
• Mary: A donde vas Cherry.  
Dijo Mary deteniendo a Cherry.  
• Cherry: No es obvio, a ayudar a aquella niña.  
Misaki comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo del restaurante.  
• Misaki: Yo no hice nada...  
Dijo la pequeña llorando fuera del lugar.  
• Misaki: Por qué me trataron así...  
• Cherry: Porque son gente superficial, solo se dejan llevar por las apariencias.  
Misaki volteo hacia Cherry, junto a ella estaban Mary, Winnie y Esmeralda.  
• Esmeralda: Lo ven, por eso no quería entrar, estos lugares son odiosos...  
• Mary: Si, son llenos de gente snog... por eso les dije desde un comienzo que era mala idea comer ahí...  
• Winnie: Toma pequeña...  
Winnie agacho y le dio a Misaki una hamburguesa.  
• Misaki: Gra...cias...  
Dijo la pequeña limpiándose las lagrimas.  
• Esmeralda: Oye, de donde sacaste eso...  
• Winnie: De allá...  
Winnie señalo en dirección de un puesto de hamburguesas no muy lejos del restaurante, aunque no tenía ni un solo cliente, la comida lucía deliciosa.  
• Mary: Genial, si hubiéramos sabido comíamos ahí...  
• Winnie: Acaban de abrirlo.  
Misaki acabo de comer su hamburguesa.  
• Misaki: Gracias...  
Dijo la niña entre sollozos.  
• Cherry: Descuida... a nosotros casi nos pasa lo mismos ahí adentro...  
• Mary: Ni me lo recuerdes, que tiene de malo mi ropa...  
• Winnie: En primera pareces niño usando pantalones...  
• Mary: Que quieres que haga, no me gusta usar pantalones pero no había de otra, para mi mamá no había vestido que le pareciera adecuado para un viaje Pokémon...  
Dijo Mary tranquilamente, Misaki se alegro al oír esto.  
• Misaki: Son entrenadores, por fin... necesito que me ayuden.  
Nuestras cuatro entrenadoras se asombraron de esta petición.  
• Cherry: Que te ayudemos... pero en que.  
• Misaki: El Equipo Rocket se encuentra en el Pozo Slowpoke y...

Continente Johto.  
Ciudad Olivine.  
Gimnasio de la ciudad.  
Jazmine y Kurumi se encontraban sentadas bebiendo café y comiendo galletas mientras conversaban tranquilamente.  
• Kurumi: Fue divertido, gracias de nuevo por el paseo y discúlpame si te quite tu tiempo Jazmine.  
Kurumi y Jazmine conversaban tranquilamente en el Gimnasio.  
• Jazmine: Descuida, necesitaba un poco de diversión antes de regresar a mis actividades normales.  
• Kurumi: Vas a extrañar a Yanina, verdad.  
Jazmine solo asintió algo triste.  
• Jazmine: La extrañe cuando viajaba por Hoenn... la extrañe cuando viaje por Johto y Kanto... pero es su deseo mejorar como entrenadora Pokémon.  
• Kurumi: Ya veras, en menos de lo que piensas acabara su viaje y regresara al Gimnasio.  
• Jazmine: Espero que no sea muy pronto, ella merece divertirse...  
Jazmine cerro sus ojos.  
• Jazmine: Aunque estaba obsesionada con la idea de volverme la líder de gimnasio más fuerte de todas... no dejaba de pensar en Yanina, sola en el Gimnasio intentando reemplazarme... sabes algo.  
• Kurumi: Dime...  
• Jazmine: Cuando estuve con Clair me lleve una gran sorpresa...  
• Kurumi: Clair es muy linda persona, pero se corren muchos relatos en que dicen que ella es tan ruda como sus Pokémon... sin embargo ninguno es real, lo se porque he hablado con ella en dos ocasiones, una vez que me enfrente a ella por su medalla y la segunda cuando Cherry lo hizo...  
Kurumi suspiro.  
• Kurumi: Cherry estaba tan nerviosa por todos esos relatos que había oído de la líder de los dragones, pudo salir ilesa de la famosa líder de acero... o del líder más frío que el hielo... incluso de la famosa líder Roca de Hoenn...  
• Jazmine: Al decir acero te refieres a mí...  
• Kurumi: Si, espero no te disguste.  
• Jazmine: Para nada, estuve muy orgullosa de ese título por años... no así Pryce con el que le dieron, el también cambio y mucho...  
• Kurumi: Si, lo sé, ya no es frío como cuentan era hace mucho.  
• Jazmine: Es verdad, cambio bastante desde que encontró a su Piloswine... pero sino estoy mal, mencionaste una líder Roca de Hoenn... acaso hablas de Roxana.  
• Kurumi: Valla, se ve que conoces bien a los líderes de Hoenn.  
• Jazmine: Claro, no solo a los de Hoenn sino también a los de Kanto, Johto y de las islas Naranjas... pero como hizo Cherry para ir a Hoenn.  
• Kurumi: No fue, cuando la despedí por segunda vez, la acompañe hasta Camino Dorado y ahí la encontramos entre una gran multitud que pedía su autógrafo.  
• Jazmine: Ya veo... si bien es cierto, Roxana vive en Hoenn y lidera uno de los Gimnasios más duros de todos, pero entre los líderes de Johto, se dice que ella vivió hace mucho en Camino Dorado, incluso se dice que ella y Withney eran compañeras de escuela...  
• Kurumi: Entonces si vivió en Camino Dorado...  
Jazmine asintió.  
• Kurumi: Supongo que debió encontrarse visitando a Withney en esa ocasión, que suerte la nuestra encontrarla...  
• Jazmine: I que tal era su personalidad.  
• Kurumi: Pues debo decirte que era bastante agradable, como cualquier otro líder.  
• Jazmine: Incluso como Clair o yo.  
• Kurumi: Pues si.  
• Jazmine: I cuéntame que más sobre el duelo de Cherry contra la líder de los invencibles dragones.  
• Kurumi: Vamos, no te menosprecies, tu tampoco fuiste fácil...  
Jazmine sonrió ante este comentario.  
• Kurumi: Veamos... Cherry estaba tan nerviosa que su Girafarig no podía entender sus ordenes entre sus tartamudeos y su hipo...  
• Jazmine: De verdad estaba tan nerviosa?  
• Kurumi: Con decirte que antes de entrar al Gimnasio no quería que me separara de ella ni cuando fue al baño... mi pobre hermanita...  
Kurumi movió un poco su taza de café.  
• Kurumi: Pensar que de pequeña yo la bañaba y cambiaba... y mírala ahora, cuanto a crecido.  
• Jazmine: Es parte de la vida, Cherry creció, Yanina esta creciendo... incluso Alondra lo hará alguna vez y Clair deberá darse cuenta de ello.  
• Kurumi: Es cierto, me ibas a hablar algo de Clair.  
• Jazmine: Pues si y no.  
• Kurumi: Como esta eso.  
• Jazmine: Pues aunque es una historia sobre Clair y su nueva pupila, también tiene que ver conmigo y Yanina.  
• Kurumi: Espera un poco, como es eso de que Clair tiene una pupila.  
• Jazmine: Ya lo vez, es costumbre entre los líderes de Gimnasio ceder su puesto a su mejor alumno, claro que este traspaso de autoridad solo depende de la decisión del líder.  
• Kurumi: Eso es algo obvio, si su alumno no esta preparado, como se lo van a ceder...  
• Jazmine: Es muy cierto, pero a veces no hay que confiar solo en el juicio de una persona, por eso es que sucedió lo que llegó a suceder conmigo y Yanina.  
• Kurumi: Espera un poco, yo me enfrente a ti en varias ocasiones cuando era entrenadora y Yanina siempre estuvo presente, según recuerdo jamás le exigiste hacer nada que no estuviera fuera de su alcance... aunque debo reconocer que tus llamados de atención hacia ella parecían muy duros a veces...  
• Jazmine: Lo sé, eso entendí cuando vi entrenar a Clair con Alondra, Alondra al igual que Yanina quiere llegar a ser tan buena como la persona que va a reemplazar... por desgracia a veces le exigimos demasiado, aun cuando ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que ellas no solo llegaron a igualarnos, sino que nos superaron...  
• Kurumi: Bueno, de Alondra no se nada, pero de Yanina si puedo opinar, Yanina esta insegura... diría que aun lo esta, ella no esta segura de que tu la hayas aceptado del todo, por eso es que tus llamados de atención le duelen bastante, te admira mucho y quiere llegar a ser como tú.  
• Jazmine: Igual que Alondra con Clair, aunque lo sabia, a veces es muy duro hablar con alguien que quieras.  
• Kurumi: Pero nunca es tarde, aun puedes hablar con Yanina antes de que se valla.  
• Jazmine: Perdona si me malentendiste Kurumi.  
• Kurumi: No comprendo.  
• Jazmine: Si es verdad que Yanina y yo tuvimos una relación maestro y alumno algo difícil, pero hace poco hablamos de ello y aunque fue duro admitir que me equivoque con ella, fue reconfortante el que ella ya confié de nuevo en mi.  
• Kurumi: Entonces de quien hablabas sino era de ti y de Yanina.  
• Jazmine: Hablaba de Clair y su alumna Alondra... veras...  
Pero Jazmine fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Kurumi.  
• Kurumi: Perdón, no fue intencional...  
• Jazmine: Descuida, a veces sucede.  
• Kurumi: Hola, quien es...  
Kurumi contesto su teléfono aun avergonzada por interrumpir así la conversación.  
• Kurumi: Cherry... eres tú?  
• Jazmine: Es Cherry, mándale saludos de mi parte y pregúntale por Yanina.  
• Kurumi: Qué dices... habla más despacio no te entiendo nada...

Continente Johto.  
Pueblo Azalea.  
Nuestras entrenadoras se encontraban llamando a sus amigos para informarles lo que Misaki había descubierto en el Pozo Slowpoke, Misaki seguía comiendo hamburguesas.  
• Cherry: Se trata del Equipo Rocket, ellos planean algo realmente grande...  
Mary, Winnie y Esmeralda se encontraban también hablando por teléfono.  
• Cherry: Ven al Pozo Slowpoke, se ve realmente serio...

Continente Johto.  
Gimnasio Olivine.  
Jazmine intentaba escuchar lo que decía Cherry, pero le era imposible.  
• Kurumi: No te entiendo Cherry...  
• Jazmine: Que sucede... no escucho nada...  
Kurumi miró algo molesta a Jazmine, esta entendió la indirecta y dejo a Kurumi sola con el teléfono.  
• Kurumi: Gracias... ahora dime de nuevo...  
• Jazmine: Se escucho serio...  
Dijo Jazmine remojando una galleta en su café.  
• Jazmine: Cuando acabe me cuentas...  
• Kurumi: Comprendo Cherry... pero será difícil, no se donde están ellas...  
• Jazmine: Mientras voy por más galletas...  
• Kurumi: Traten de hacer lo que puedan... yo estoy con Jazmine y apenas sepa algo de ellas les informare e iremos todas.  
• Jazmine: Olvida la galleta, de verdad parece serio.  
• Kurumi: Tengo una idea... espérame un poco Cherry.  
Kurumi dejo su teléfono sobre la mesa, aun estaba encendido.  
• Jazmine: Que haces...  
Kurumi comenzó a buscar entre sus Pokebolas.  
• Kurumi: Luego te cuento, dime si tienes un sistema de envió de Pokebolas.  
• Jazmine: Claro que lo tengo, que gimnasio no lo posee... sígueme...  
Jazmine guió a Kurumi hacia su oficina, junto a la mesa de Jazmine había un transportador de Pokebolas.  
• Jazmine. Lo usaba para controlar mejor a Yanina.  
• Kurumi: Gracias...  
Kurumi coloco la Pokebola dentro de la máquina y conecto su teléfono móvil a la computadora.  
• Jazmine: Que haces?  
• Kurumi: No tengo tiempo de programar coordenadas, Cherry necesita No tengo tiempo de programar coordenadas, Cherry necesita de mi ayuda y esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer... lista, allá va...  
La pokebola desapareció de inmediato, Kurumi tomo el teléfono.  
• Kurumi: Llegó, perfecto... no es mucho pero te servirá...  
Kurumi colgó el teléfono.

Continente Johto.  
Pueblo Azalea.  
Cherry acaba de recibir la Pokebola que le envió su hermana mayor.  
• Mary: I que hay ahí...  
Cherry apunto la Pokebola y de esta salio un...  
• Cherry: El Slowpoke de mi hermana...  
• Slowpoke:_ Sloooooow..._  
Winnie acababa de colgar, también Esmeralda.  
• Winnie: Mi mamá informara a las autoridades competentes.  
• Esmeralda: No encontré a nadie en casa, pero les deje recado.  
• Mary: Trate de comunicarme con Terry, pero parece que esta fuera de área.  
• Cherry: Pues como me dijo mi hermana, deberemos hacernos cargo nosotras mismo de esto...  
Winnie, Esmeralda y Mary asintieron.  
• Cherry: Tomen sus mejores Pokémon chicas, debemos acabar con el Equipo Rocket de una buena vez...  
Mary tomo varias de sus Pokebolas.  
• Mary: Flooffy listo... Lanturn también... Jolteon y Porygon listos...  
Esmeralda tomo tres de sus Pokebolas.  
• Esmeralda: Es hora de ver en acción a mi nuevo amigo...  
Junto a ella se materializo su nuevo Mareep.  
• Mary: Se que estas muy animada Esmeralda, pero no crees que Mareep es muy joven aun...  
• Esmeralda: Por eso traje mis refuerzos...  
Junto a Mareep aparecieron un Nidoking y un Electrode.  
• Winnie: Yo estoy lista y mis Pokémon igual.  
• Cherry: I Girafarig y yo estamos listas también...  
Las cuatro entrenadoras y sus Pokémon se encontraban ya listas, no así su guía quien seguía comiendo.  
• Cherry: Dije que ya estamos listas Misaki...  
Misaki volteo a ver a sus amigas y corrió junto a ellas.  
• Misaki: Perdón, no había desayunado y esa caída me dio mucha hambre...  
Dijo Misaki algo sonrojada.  
• Mary: Bueno chica, vamos al Pozo Slowpoke...  
Misaki asintió.

Continente Johto.  
Mansión Cedar.  
Topacio y Rubí acaban de llegar.  
• Rubí: Hola...  
• Topacio: Parece que no hay nadie...  
Las dos niñas comenzaron a buscar por toda la casa.  
• Topacio: Nadie...  
• Rubí: Ni siquiera una nota...  
Topacio se dirigió a la contestadota.  
• Topacio: Al parecer hay un mensaje.  
• Rubí: I que esperas ponlo...  
Topacio presiono un botón.  
• Rubí: I?  
Pero la máquina contestadota tan solo produjo un mensaje en sin sonido alguno.  
• Topacio: Yo que sé, sabes que no se usar ese bendito aparato...  
• Rubí: Ves, ya la borraste...  
• Topacio: Cállate Rubí...  
El contestador solo dio un sonido de mensajes borrados.  
• Rubí: No que muy inteligente...  
• Topacio: Si, pero no tengo masterado en programación de videocaseteras o manejo de contestadores...  
Dijo Topacio molesta.  
• Topacio: Además lo hubieras hecho tú...  
• Rubí: I que ese aparato explote como lo hizo el microondas...  
• Topacio: A entonces...  
Topacio camino en dirección a la cocina.  
• Topacio: Además te dije que no metieras metal al microondas, Rubí.  
• Rubí: Si, pero me lo dijiste después de que comenzaron a salirle chispas...  
Rubí la seguía se cerca.  
• Topacio: Fue una linda cita, no te parece.  
Dijo Topacio desde el interior de la nevera.  
• Rubí: Excluyendo la metida de pata que hiciste... si, fue una linda cita.  
Topacio salió del refrigerador con varios postres de gelatina.  
• Topacio: Cuando vi que me escucho... quería que me tragara la tierra...  
• Rubí: Aunque no fue tan grave al final, al menos ya sabe cuanto le gustas...  
Rubí tomo uno de los postres.  
• Topacio: Me moría de la vergüenza, yo creo que me puse más roja que aquella vez que me cayó el tinte rojo en la cara...  
Dijo Topacio luego de probar su gelatina.  
• Rubí: Fue algo difícil explicar porque estabas toda roja, más aun que en ese momento de accidente seguías siendo tú...  
Rubí tomo una cuchara y comenzó a comer.  
• Topacio: Come despacio...  
• Rubí: Pero si es gelatina.  
• Topacio: Aunque sea gelatina, sino comes despacio te puedes...  
Pero la advertencia de Topacio llegó algo tarde, Rubí se estaba ahogando.  
• Topacio: Te lo dije...  
Topacio se coloco detrás de su gemela y puso en practica las maniobras de primeros auxilios, Rubí escupió con esto el trozo de gelatina con el que se estaba ahogando.  
• Topacio: Ay hermanita, nunca vas a cambiar...  
Topacio acarició el cabello rojizo de su hermana.  
• Rubí: Casi me muero... gracias.  
• Topacio: De nada, que te parece si luego de comer llamamos a Jade por teléfono para ver que es lo que querían.  
• Rubí: Si, porque no les preguntamos donde están Ámbar, Molly y la otra pequeña.  
• Topacio: Ámbar, Molly y Jun.  
• Rubí: Si, Jun...

Ciudad Ecruteak.  
Heladería de la Ciudad.  
Molly, Jun y Ámbar devoraban tranquilamente su quinta ronda de helados, la Doctora Nanako tan solo las observaba con curiosidad.  
• Dra. Nanako: Aun no están satisfechas niñas...  
Molly, Jun y Ámbar negaron con la cabeza.  
• Molly: Todavía nos queda probar ese helado que tiene banana y jarabe...  
• Ámbar: Se llama banaba split...  
• Jun: Se ve rico...  
Las tres niñas tenían toda la boca manchada de jarabe de chocolate, crema chantilly y helado.  
• Dra. Nanako: Es buena idea probar todos los helados... pero no todos los sabores el mismo momento.  
Molly lamió su copa de helado, luego tomo una servilleta y cuando se iba a limpiar la boca...  
• Jun: Vas a hacer origami?  
• Molly: Ori...quién?  
• Ámbar: Origami, es el arte de doblar el papel y hacer figuritas con él...  
• Molly: Ah, eso... mi mamá me enseño a hacer un pájaro con las alas abiertas...  
• Jun: La grulla?  
Jun acabo por fin con su triple cono de helado.  
• Molly: No se si sea grulla o cigüeña, pero hago un pajarito con papel...  
Molly comenzó a doblar la servilleta.  
• Jun: Puedo aprender...  
• Molly: Inténtalo...  
Jun comenzó a doblar una servilleta igual que lo hacia Molly, pero cuando termino Molly su grulla, Jun solo tenía una bola de papel.  
• Molly: Listo...  
• Jun: La mía no quedo bien...  
Ámbar solo se bebió su malteada sin opinar.  
• Molly: Descuida, nunca sale bien a la primera.  
• Ámbar: Acabe...  
Dijo Ámbar luego de beber hasta la última gota de su malteada.  
• Dra. Nanako: Bien chicas, ahora donde iremos...  
De pronto el Pokegear de Molly comenzó a sonar, al igual que el celular de Ámbar.  
• Jun: Pues parece que a otra aventura...

To be Continued...

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Milagros Pokémon**  
**o**  
**Slowking, el Rey de los Slowpoke's.**

No se lo vallan a perder...


	55. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 54

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**  
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

**Perfil**  
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).  
**Edad: **10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong  
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.  
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Mary.  
**Edad:** 10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)  
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Cherry.  
**Edad:** 14 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig  
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Molly.  
**Edad:** 8 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)  
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.  
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.

**Milagros Pokémon**  
**o**  
**Slowking, el Rey de los Slowpoke's.**

Continente Johto.  
Ruinas Alfa.  
Jade ya había alertado a casi todo los miembros del equipo que se encontraban en las Ruinas Alfa.  
• Mary: Molly se encuentra en Ciudad Ecruteak, junto con Ámbar, Jun y tu tía...  
Jade y el resto de chicas se encontraban contactando a los integrantes que faltaban.  
• Jade: Perfecto, que es de Topacio y Rubí...  
• Perla: Esmeralda dijo que no las encontró, pero que les dejo un mensaje en la contestadota...  
• Jade: No confió en ello...  
• Perla: Lo sé, por eso las estoy llamando...  
• Yanina: Acabe de llamar a la señorita Jazmine, se encuentra con Kurumi; ya Cherry les informo de todo lo ocurrido y se están alistando para ir a Pueblo Azalea...  
• Madison: Nosotros que podemos hacer...  
Madison y Ken también estaban preocupados.  
• Jade: Ya hacen suficiente ofreciéndose para ayudarnos en Pueblo Azalea, no les podría pedir más...  
• Terry: Pueblo Azalea...  
• Mary: Te ocurre algo Terry.  
• Terry: Me preocupa el tiempo que nos tomara llegar hasta allá, además una operación tan grande como la que se esta suscitando en el Pueblo Azalea y oculta de todos los habitantes... me parece muy sospechoso...  
• Andrew: Solo le están cortando la cola a los Slowpoke's, que tiene de especial... si se la pisas, reaccionaran después de unos minutos, además oí que a ellos les vuelve a crecer...  
• Jade: Esos son los Kecleon... a los Slowpoke's no les vuelve a crecer la cola, además sabes que será de un Slowpoke sin cola, nunca podrá evolucionar porque no tendrá cola que le muerdan...  
• Andrew: Pero de esa forma podrá evolucionar en Slowking...  
• Perla: Pero y para que quieren la cola de un Slowpoke.  
• Mary: Por la cola de los Slowpoke corre una sabia que es muy dulce y nutritiva.  
• Perla: Muy dulce... entonces por eso es que los Slowpoke cuando ponen su cola en el agua pueden pescar...  
• Mary: Sí, esa sabia que secretan por su cola es la preferida de muchos Pokémon de agua, no solo de los Shelders, se dice que con solo un poco de esa sabia, puedes pescar a cualquier Pokémon de agua.  
• Madison: Pero tanto trabajo solo para atrapar unos cuantos Pokémon de agua.  
• Terry: No es solo por los Slowpoke o los Pokémon de agua, el Equipo Rocket no había dado señales de actividad desde hace muchos años, cuando varios de los mejores entrenadores del mundo se reunieron para detenerlo luego de que este uniera fuerzas con el Equipo Magma y Aqua de Hoenn...  
• Jade: Cuando los llamaban el Equipo Rocket Aqua y Magma, me acuerdo bien, en ese entonces vivíamos en Hoenn y eran momento realmente difíciles...  
• Andrew: Pero termino gracias a varios entrenadores, así que no le veo la gran importancia al plan con el que intenta resurgir el Equipo Rocket.  
• Terry: Es que no entiendes, no creo que el plan que urdieron de cortarle la cola a los Slowpoke y venderlas sea todo...  
• Jade: Hablas de...  
• Terry: Así es, porque molestarse en resurgir de vuelta si lo van a hacer con un plan tan insignificante... ellos traman algo y muy grande, lo de los Slowpoke es solo para desviar la atención de las personas que lleguen a descubrir su operación...  
• Mary: Entonces Mary, Cherry, Winnie y Esmeralda podrían estar en peligro...

Pueblo Azalea.  
Afueras del Pozo Slowpoke.  
Las cuatro entrenadoras junto a Misaki planeaban que hacer.  
• Esmeralda: I si solo entramos y atacamos...  
• Cherry: No creo que sea tan fácil, adentro deben hacer cientos de miembros de Equipo Rocket y si entramos sin un plan, podría ser muy arriesgado, por no decir peligroso.  
• Mary: Misaki dime algo.  
• Misaki: Si.  
• Mary: Tu ya estuviste adentro, verdad.  
• Misaki: Si, con tres chicas pero no se que habrá sido de ellas...  
• Winnie: Lo más probable es que las hayan capturado.  
• Esmeralda: No sabes cuantos miembros del Equipo Rocket hayan abajo...  
• Misaki: Pues no estuve mucho tiempo, pero podría decir que son cerca de veinte personas... aunque debo informarles algo...  
• Mary: Veinte para cinco no es mucho...  
• Misaki: No es eso, hay un chico como miembro que es...  
• Esmeralda: Muy lindo?  
• Mary: Te gusta?  
• Misaki: Oigan no...  
• Cherry: No la molesten, dinos que sucede Misaki.  
• Misaki: Este chico al parecer posee Pokémon extremadamente poderosos, además de esas extrañas Pokebolas...  
• Mary: Pokebolas negras?, así no las llamo una de las chicas que estaba contigo...  
• Misaki: Si, así eran llamadas...  
• Cherry: No hay problema, estaremos listas para lo que sea... sin embargo...  
• Winnie: Lo se, esas Pokebolas negras me preocupan, una Pokebola que te puede robar a tus Pokémon...  
• Cherry: Ni las Master Ball podían hacer eso... de verdad el Equipo Rocket planea algo más que solo cortarle la cola a los Slowpoke´s...  
• Misaki: Mis amigas me hablaron algo de un Día R, parecía que ellas ya habían oído de él y por lo que les escuche sonaba bastante grave...  
• Mary: Día R?  
• Winnie: Ni idea de que puede ser...  
• Esmeralda: Si tuviéramos más información...  
• Misaki: Si información quieren, dentro de la cueva hay un cuarto secreto, la entrada era casi impenetrable pero entre mis amigas lograron abrirla...  
• Winnie: Esas amigas tuyas parecen ser excelentes entrenadoras, sus Pokémon son muy poderosos, tienen de su parte un Celebi, además de que parecen predecir sucesos que nadie podría imaginar siquiera...  
• Mary: Son asombrosas...  
• Esmeralda: Yo creo que son algo así como súper heroínas...  
• Misaki: Súper heroínas... lo dudo... pero debo admitir que eran muy buenas entrenadoras...  
• Cherry: No creo que sean heroínas... yo creo que son algo más...  
• Mary: Hablas de que podrían ser espías, Cherry?  
• Cherry: No, por todo lo que nos ha contado Misaki, esas chicas que la acompañaron podrían ser miembros de la Fuerza Secreta Pokémon...  
• Mary: Fuerza secreta?  
• Cherry: Sí, se dice que es un grupo formado por los mejores entrenadores del mundo, alguno de ellos salvaron a la tierra en varias ocasiones, no solo luchando con el Equipo Rocket sino en diversos actos heroicos que involucraban de una u otra forma a uno o más Pokémon legendarios, todos ellos han sido reclutados por miembros de la Liga Elite de cada región de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn...  
• Esmeralda: Entonces son mejores que súper héroes...  
• Mary: Genial...  
• Winnie: Entonces por eso sabían tanto del Equipo Rocket y sus planes, los estaban investigando desde hace mucho...  
• Misaki: Eso explicaría muchas cosas... aunque no aclara algunas otras...  
• Esmeralda: Crees que aun estén abajo en la cueva...  
• Misaki: Salí de la cueva sin voltear, pero supongo que deben estar adentro...  
• Mary: Debemos esperar a las demás o entrar, que piensas Cherry...  
• Cherry: Me temo que si esperamos más puedan empeorar las cosas, no tenemos un plan del todo formado, pero al menos ya tenemos una leve idea de a que nos enfrentaremos...  
• Winnie: Creo que entre nosotras cinco podremos solas... cuando menos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos...  
• Misaki: Pues vamos...  
Mientras nuestras cuatro entrenadoras entraban al Pozo Slowpoke guiadas por Misaki, afuera otras tres chicas observaban de lejos.  
• Mi: Todo esta marchando como debe...  
• Amber: No todo, aun tenemos que arreglar ya sabes que problema...  
Mi asintió.  
• Mi: Pero hasta eso podemos descansar, quiero bañarme, cambiarme de ropa y dormir en una cama suave... todo ese lodo de la cueva... hiack...  
• Amber: Si tu, hemos dormido en peores condiciones...  
• July: No estoy de su parte... pero yo también me muero por bañarme, tengo lodo hasta donde no sabía que podía tener...  
• Mi: Todo fue por culpa de Misaki, no se pudo caer sola sino que nos llevo consigo...  
• Amber: Bueno ya, vamos a mi casa, para esta hora Topacio y Rubí deben haber ido a las Ruinas para encontrarse con Jade...  
• July: Pues vamos...  
July saco una pokebola de su ropa, esta tenía colores muy diferentes además de una M escrita.  
• July: Celebi ve...  
De la Pokebola salió Celebi.  
• Celebi: Celebiii.  
Celebi comenzó a flotar alrededor de las tres entrenadoras.  
• July: Celebi, viaje en el tiempo...  
Celebi comenzó a levitar como si fuera a subir al cielo, luego una gran luz bajo de las nubes y se llevo en ella a Mi, Amber, July y Celebi.

Continente Johto.  
Ruinas Alfa.  
La Doctora Nanako, Ámbar, Molly y Jun habían llegado junto con Topacio y Rubí a quienes recogieron en el camino.  
• Jade: Bien, ya estamos todas... perdona por no saludarte como se debe tía, pero el tiempo apremia...  
Jade subió a la limosina y esta partió rumbo a su destino, Pueblo Azalea.  
• Dra. Nanako: Sosténganse chicas, si el tiempo apremia... veamos quien de las dos llega más rápido...  
La Doctora Nanako se coloco unos lentes de sol y guantes para conducir.  
• Ámbar: No otra vez...

Pueblo Azalea.  
Pozo Slowpoke.  
Cherry, Mary, Esmeralda, Winnie y Misaki se encontraban luchando contra varios miembros de Equipo Rocket.  
• Misaki: Vaporeon no te agotes demasiado... usa Rayo de Hielo y trata de congelarlos a todos...  
• Vaporeon: _Vaporeon._  
Misaki y Vaporeon luchaban contra tres miembros del Team Rocket a la vez, pero no eran las únicas que peleaban en desventaja.  
• Cherry: Girafarig Terremoto... Slowpoke Surf... Espeon Ataque Rápido... Kadabra Puño de Fuego... Xatu Ala Acero... Drowzee Ataque Psíquico...  
Aunque Cherry si era la única del grupo que peleaba al mismo tiempo con sus seis Pokémon.  
• Mary: Flooffy Puño de Fuego... Lanturn Attack Trueno... Jolteon Super Cañón...  
• Esmeralda: Nidoking Terremoto... Electrode Attack Trueno...  
• Winnie: Exeggutor Bombas Huevo... Ivysaur Lianas Látigo... Vileplum Danza de Pétalos...  
Sus amigas trataban de hacer lo mejor que podían.  
• Mary: Nos dijiste que solo eran veinte...  
Pero cada vez que derrotaban a un miembro del Team Rocket, otros dos aparecían para reemplazar al derrotado.  
• Esmeralda: Parece que no tuvieran fin...  
No solo los Pokémon lucían cansados, sino también sus entrenadoras.  
• Misaki: Les dije que no estuve mucho tiempo, solo dije un número probable... no creí que hubieran tantos...  
Vaporeon ya no pudo continuar y cayo inconciente.  
• Misaki: Vaporeon...  
Lo mismo le paso al Jolteon de Mary, al Electrode de Esmeralda, al Ivysaur y Vileplum de Winnie.  
• Winnie: Mary cubre a Misaki, ya no tiene Pokémon...  
Mary asintió aunque algo preocupada.  
• Mary: No podré aguantar por mucho, Lanturn es Tipo Agua y se debilita mucho más rápido en tierra que Chinchou...  
Lanturn se coloco delante de Misaki y recibió varios Hyper Colmillos y Mordiscos de los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket.  
• Misaki: Vaporeon...  
Misaki trataba de darle Super Poción a su Vaporeon, pero este se encontraba demasiado débil como para beberla.  
• Mary: Demonios... y aun debemos liberar a los Slowpoke's encerrados...  
Mary guardo a su Lanturn el cual ya se veía muy débil.  
• Mary: Es tu turno Porygon...  
Mary lanzó otra Pokebola, de ella salió su Porygon.  
• Mary: Porygon... usa Fortaleza.  
Porygon endureció su cuerpo y pudo resistir mejor los ataques combinados de Hyper Colmillos de los Raticate's y los Mordiscos de los Houndoom.  
• Misaki: Vaporeon levántate por favor...  
Misaki seguía intentando despertar a Vaporeon, pero era imposible, Vaporeon estaba muy herido.  
• Mary: Misaki guárdalo en su Pokebola, Vaporeon puede salir más lastimado si permanece aquí...  
Misaki asintió con lagrimas y guardo a su Pokémon.  
• Misaki: Te prometo que vas a estar bien amigo...  
Un Houndoom aprovecho que Misaki estaba descuidada y se lanzó a atacarla.  
• Winnie: Misaki!

Continente Johto.  
Pueblo Azalea.  
El Equipo Rocket había tomado el pueblo al ver que habían descubierto sus planes, Jade y los demás entrenadores y entrenadoras esperaban en las afueras.  
• Dra. Nanako: Tienen todo el pueblo sitiado...  
• Dra. Hiroko: Tal vez podríamos entrar si rodeamos el perímetro de la ciudad...  
La Doctora Nanako y la Doctora Hiroko se encontraban analizando la situación con un mapa.  
• Jade: Que podemos hacer...  
• Andrew: Son demasiados y luchar contra todos solo agotaría a nuestros Pokémon...  
Andrew, Jade, Terry y Mary observaban de lejos.  
• Terry: Necesitamos un plan...  
• Mary: Pero no se nos ocurre nada...  
Junto a los autos, Molly, Ámbar, Jun, Yanina, Topacio, Rubí y Perla hablaban.  
• Rubí: Pues a los más grandes no se les ocurre algo... alguna idea...  
• Molly: I si volamos con el Pidgeot de Jun...  
• Jun: Podría ser buena idea...  
• Topacio: No, sería muy arriesgado, nos podrían ver y desde el aire seriamos un blanco fácil...  
• Perla: Si al menos hubiera otra entrada...  
• Yanina: Recordé algo de mis clases de geología...  
• Ámbar: Clases de geología?  
• Yanina: Sí, debo aprender de todo si me voy a convertir en líder de gimnasio.  
• Ámbar: Sí, sí, dinos que recuerdas...  
• Molly: Ámbar...  
• Topacio: Dinos que recordaste Yanina.  
• Yanina: Pues han escuchado alguna vez que las cuevas son como arterias...  
• Rubí: Porque están llenas de sangre?  
• Topacio: No, porque estas siempre suelen tener ramificaciones...  
• Ámbar: I eso que significa?  
• Jun: Que sino hay otra entrada...  
• Topacio: Nosotras haremos una...  
Yanina sonrió, Jun y Topacio tomaron cada una Pokebola.  
• Topacio: Diglett ve...  
• Jun: Sandshrew ve...  
• Molly: Que van a hacer.  
• Yanina: Abriremos una entrada por otra cueva con ayuda de nuestros Pokémon...  
Yanina saco una Pokebola.  
• Yanina: Onix ve...  
Onix comenzó a perforar la tierra, agrandado los agujeros que Diglett y Sandshrew estaban haciendo.  
• Rubí: Genial, quiero ayudar...  
Rubí lazó varias Pokebolas, de ellas salieron Magcargo, Slugma y Numel.  
• Yanina: Este... Rubí linda...  
• Rubí: Chicos usen cavar...  
Pero ninguno de los Pokémon de Rubí hizo lo que entrenadora pidió.  
• Topacio: Es lindo que quieras ayudar Rubí, pero de esos Pokémon, solo Numel puede usar Cavar... y según recuerdo, aun no la sabe...  
• Rubí: Rayos... regresen...  
Rubí guardo desilusionada a Magcargo y a Slugma, pero cuando iba a guardar a Numel.  
• Topacio: Aun no lo guardes...  
• Rubí: Pero tu me dijiste que no sabia cavar...  
• Topacio: Cierto, pero nunca es tarde para aprender, verdad...  
Rubí miro confundida a su hermana.  
• Topacio: Necesitamos mucha ayuda así que ponlo a trabajar...  
Rubí asintió alegre.  
• Rubí: Sí, Numel haz todo lo que hagan los demás Pokémon...  
El pequeño camellito se quedo observando detenidamente a los otros Pokémon, luego de un momento comenzó a cavar junto con ellos.  
• Rubí: Siii, Numel aprendió otro ataque...

Nota:  
Hace ya algunos capítulos debía ya de poner una nota, pero me emocione bastante al volver a escribir que se me olvido, primero, disculpen por no haber continuado este fics sino hasta ahora, ya casi un año sin actualizar... bueno, gran parte se debió a las ocupaciones y que no habían todavía novedades en Pokémon, luego de Esmeralda (Si, ya van dos de mis cinco joyas y quizás lleguen a tres) como que Pokémon quedo un poquito relegado, hasta hace poco, cuando leí acerca de dos nuevas versiones de Pokémon que van a salir, Diamante y Perla, puede que no sean los nombres oficiales aun, aunque si esta confirmado la aparición de dos nuevos juegos de Pokémon en la página oficial, además de que ya están corriendo varias noticias sobre estos posibles juegos, se dice que habrá un nuevo continente y nuevos Pokémon, incluidas muchas preevoluciones, aun no se sabe si habrá compatibilidad para Rubí, Zafiro, Esmeralda, Green Leaf, Fire Red y Yellow Thunder, sino, pasara como con Gold, Silver y Cristal que solo quedaron unidos a Red, Blue y Yellow; habrá que esperar, ojala que si se sean compatibles, sino de que servirá tener a Jirachi gracias al Colisseum (No, leyeron bien, si fueron los afortunados de comprar un Pokémon Colisseum en la pre-venta o sea, por adelantado, Nintendo de América como premio a la fidelidad, obsequio un cd de bono, con el cual se podía pasar a Jirachi a Pokémon Rubí, Zafiro o Esmeralda, lo mismo que sucedió en España con Pokémon Channel, por desgracia, ahora es bastante difícil encontrar el cd bono... como dato curioso, si habrán jugado Pokémon Rubí o Zafiro, se darán cuenta que luego de un año, el reloj del juego se detiene... más o menos como le sucede a los emuladores, los árboles no crecen y el tiempo no cambia, este error se dice que se soluciona al pasar a Jirachi del Colisseum al juego afectado), será igual que teniendo a Mew y Celebi en las primeras versiones, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

En este capítulo les pongo otra posible forma de aprender TM's, como salio en la serie, de mostrarle el ataque a un Pokémon para que lo aprenda, aunque esto no me convence mucho, primero para que sea como en el juego, te lo debe enseñar un completo extraño al que no vas a volver a ver de nuevo, porque si lo vieras a cada momento, pues aprovecharías o no, y en lugar de TM las harías HM's o quizás Move Tutor, segundo, aunque tu Pokémon lo aprenda y tengas más Pokémon que puedan aprender ese mismo ataque, como se supone fue una TM, tu Pokémon no podrá enseñar ese ataque a ningún otro Pokémon, cuando menos de los que hayas atrapado, tercero, lo curios es que los TM's en el juego, solo se pueden usar una vez, pero los puedes enseñar cuando desees o creas necesario, no como lo plantean en la serie, si voy caminando rumbo a un pueblo X y en el camino ayudo a una persona resolviéndole un problema, esta generosamente se ofrece a enseñarle a uno de mis Pokémon un TM's, pongamos como ejemplo Ala Acero... pero da la casualidad de que en ese momento no llevaba a ningún Pokémon volador o el que tenia era uno en el que no merecía la pena gastar esa valiosa TM, entonces que, me quede sin mi Ala Acero?, pensándolo sería curioso, por eso los pongo como cartas, es más sencillo de explicar, rompes el sello de cera, como en los sobres antiguos, sacas el escrito y una vez que tu Pokémon lo aprendió, todo lo que había en ese escrito misteriosamente se borra o el papel se desintegra, seria más parecido a lo que sucede en el juego.

Otro punto, el Move Tutor, ya me hice prácticamente experto con el de la versión Cristal ya que por fin la pude terminar, pues este Move Tutor aparece dos veces a la semana... claro que debes vencer a Ash primero, afuera del Casino de Golder Rod aparecerá un hombre los días Sábados y Miércoles, te pedirá que le regales amablemente 4000 fichas para poder jugar a cambio le enseñara a cualquiera de tus Pokémon tres de los más usados ataques del juego, Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo), Flametrower (Lanzallamas) y Thunderbolt (Attack Trueno, Impact Trueno o Rayo), es buena opción para tener los nuevos Pokémon con esos ataques y sin tantas cruzas para el Egg Move (Movimiento de Huevo o Movimiento que aprenden los Pokémon por sus padres), en cambio en el Pokémon Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda son otros ataques, como son mucho más que los de Cristal, los pondré en otra ocasión, ya que aun me queda un tema más de las versiones anteriores de Pokémon y ese es, el famoso Pokerus.

El Pokerus o Virus Pokémon, según los artículos que he leído en varias guías, el Pokerus es aun más raro que encontrar un Pokémon Shinny y de verdad que tenían razón en ello, yo que había jugado más de diez juegos en Gold y Silver y ni sabía de la existencia de ese virus hasta que decidí jugar con el Pokémon Cristal y sorpresa... luego de que mi Quilava le gano a un Rattata me llamo el Profesor Elm para informarme acerca de una nueva investigación en la que trabajaba, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo no le di mucha atención y me fui a curar a mi pobre Quilava, luego de eso me puse a pelear como normalmente, pero al subir de nivel mi Quilava, este aumento más de lo que debía, no me refiero a que subió de nivel 18 al 25 de un solo golpe, sino en su Stab, o sea sus puntos de Ataque, Defensa, Ataque Especial, Defensa Especial y Velocidad, en estos subía de tres, a veces hasta de cinco, e incluso en los legendarios hasta diez puntos (Normalmente solo suben uno, dos o máximo tres en cada stab, suben más de tres puntos cuando se trata de Pokémon especiales como los legendarios o al evolucionar), suceso que no pasaría inadvertido para alguien que ya ha jugado tanto Pokémon (No por eso ya llevo dos premios consecutivos al mejor fics de Pokémon con Mis Cuatro Entrenadoras... y eso que no he tenido más que tres reviews en Fanfictions por este fanfics, aunque curiosamente, los fanfics que más me dejan reviews en Fanfiction, ni siquiera clasifican en las listas a posibles premiados :p) pues me puse a investigar todo de mi Pokémon y en sus datos, encontré que en su salud o sea en su Status en lugar de decir OK salía algo llamado POKERUS, que se traduciría como Virus Pokémon y como sabemos, todo virus es malo... o eso se pensaba, aunque llevaba y llevaba al Centro Pokémon a mi Pokémon enfermo de virus, este no sanaba, poco después, los demás Pokémon enfermaron, me puse a investigar que era eso y no había muchas referencias, salvo unas cuantas hipótesis que pasaban de una guía a otra, este virus moría al dejar al Pokémon en la PC, pues lo deje junto con sus amigos y guarde el juego, al día siguiente, el virus seguía vivo, como aun tenía que descubrir todas las diferencias de la versión Cristal con las metálicas, pues no le di importancia a ese dichoso virus y seguí jugando, para cuando llegue a luchar a Golden Rod ya veía mi derrota asegurada con un Quilava que no llegaba ni al nivel 21, pero bueno, armado con bastantes reservas de items y mis otros Poke's que no estaban tan fuertes me fui a pelear contra Miltank... oh sorpresa, ni siquiera tuve que usar una Poción, mi Quilava resistió todos los ataques de Miltank sin problemas incluyendo su Rodada que es Tipo Roca y vencí al peligroso Miltank de Withney sin mayor problema, quien no ha sufrido con ese Pokémon, en Gold y Silver debía envenenarla y rogar en que mis Pokémon aguantaran hasta que el veneno la debilitara... pero con el Pokerus... eso si que fue poder, después de eso seguí investigando y aunque seguían habiendo pocos datos de este virus, ya eran un poco más de los que me tope al comienzo, más con todo lo que he aprendido, ya me pude dar una idea del virus, en primera, el Pokerus es un virus que se obtiene al combatir con un Pokémon infectado o al estar mucho tiempo junto a un Pokémon que este infectado, por eso es bueno una vez que tu Poke este infectado, dejarlo con sus demás amigos en tu Party hasta que los contagie a todos, porque aquí viene el siguiente detalle, en muchas guías encontraran que el Pokerus se cura si tu Pokémon es atendido en el Centro Pokémon, no es verdad, lo digo por experiencia propia, el Pokerus no se cura si el Pokémon es atendido en el Pokecenter, tampoco se cura si es debilitado o sea queda en Faint, sin energía o si pelea más de tres batallas, tampoco se cura si lo dejas en tu PC, al contrario, si lo dejas en tu PC guardado, el Pokerus no morirá, el Pokerus únicamente muere si tu Pokémon permanece en tu Party un día completo, esto es 24 horas, que no es lo mismo a que pase de un día a otro, léase se contagia a las 11 PM o 23 horas y sigues peleando con el hasta las 11:59 PM o 23:59 hora en la cual lo guardas para que al pasar a 24 no se muera el virus, al contrario, el virus seguirá vivo salvo que el Pokémon infectado llegue de nuevo a las 11 PM del día siguiente sin haber sido guardado en tu PC, cuando un Pokémon infectado se cura del Pokerus, aparece en sus datos un punto de color indicando que este Pokémon logro desarrollar una vacuna a esta enfermedad, por lo que no se podrá enfermar de nuevo de Pokerus, por lo que antes de completar las 24 horas de juego hay que guardar al Pokémon infecto y de paso, asegurarse de siempre tener un Pokémon infectado en la PC, ya que si por descuido se curan tus Pokémon, no te gustaría tener un respaldo de este genial virus, un dato extra o más bien varios, si intercambian un Pokémon con Pokerus, al llegar al nuevo juego, no llegara curado, aun seguirá con el Pokerus y será un valioso foco infeccioso para los demás Pokémon que atrapes, nada más un detalle, una vez que este Pokémon cumpla con su labor de infectar a toda tu Party... no lo regreses, o sea no se lo devuelvas a su dueño original, ya que al hacer esto el Pokémon si llegara curado del Pokerus, también, si usas el Pokémon Stadium 2, no pases tus Pokémon de tu Party a las cajas de las PC por medio del Pokémon Lab, porque el cartucho no lo contara y hará valer a tu Pokémon como si aun siguiera en tu Party, es mejor entrar al propio juego y desde dentro de este, encender la PC y dejarlo en la PC de Bill, son muchas reglas, pero de verdad ese virus lo vale y si alguno de sus Pokémon llega a adquirirlo, han tenido mucha suerte, yo jugué cerca de ya 20 juegos y apenas en uno de esos adquirió mi Pokémon el Pokerus, aun cuido a mis Pokémon con Pokerus y ya tengo a todos los demás asegurados de estar infectados, inclusos a los de los otros dos juegos, es que este virus vale la pena.

Como dato extra antes de terminar esta extensa nota, se puede adquirir el Pokerus por medio de Game Sharp... pero lo único que se adquiere es una palabra que dice Pokerus junto al Status, el virus en si, no, que más, así, los Pokémon infectados que dejas en la guardería no cuentan como si estuvieran en tu Party, simplemente están en la guardería y aunque estén infectados y pasen días sin verlos, será como si estuvieran en la PC, si estos tienen un huevo, el huevo no nacerá enfermo y si lo dejas en tu Party hasta que nazca y no hay Pokémon infectados para que lo contagien, nacerá sano, pero si cuando era un huevo y lo llevabas en tu Party, tus Pokémon estaban enfermos, el Pokémon que nacerá, estará enfermo... a menos claro, que hayas dejado el huevo en tu Party (Equipo) 24 horas, ya que nacerá curado.

Cualquier otro dato del Pokerus, me pueden preguntar directamente, de preferencia por medio de los Reviews, hay muchas veces que no alcanzo a leer todos mis Mail y muchos de ellos se pierden en la papelera.

Pueblo Azalea.  
Pozo Slowpoke.  
Cherry, Mary, Esmeralda, Winnie y Misaki se encontraban en absoluta desventaja contra el Team Rocket.  
• Mary: Porygon Conversión!  
Aunque los Pokémon de las cinco entrenadoras eran bastante fuertes, incluso ellos no podían luchar para siempre.  
• Winnie: Exeggutor noooo!  
El último Pokémon de Winnie cayo, al igual que Misaki quedo sin Pokémon con que luchar.  
• Esmeralda: Genial, ahora que...  
Esmeralda también quedo sin Pokémon.  
• Mary: Cherry, no te quiero interrumpir...  
Sin embargo, Cherry aun seguía peleando con sus seis Pokémon y estos, aun se veían en excelentes condiciones.  
• Esmeralda: Como resisten tanto...  
• Winnie: Cherry peleo con sus Pokémon dos veces por toda la Liga Johto...  
• Misaki: Por eso es bastante fuerte...  
Varios Houndoom comenzaron a cargar sus Híper Rayos y estaban apuntando a las tres entrenadoras sin Pokémon.  
• Esmeralda: Esto si se ve feo...  
• Mary: Porygon usa tu...  
Pero antes de que Mary pudiera terminar su orden, Cherry ya se le había adelantado.  
• Cherry: Girafarig... Impresionar!  
Girafarig dejo su puesto y se lanzó contra los Houndoom, con solo un ataque logro hacer que los Houndoom no atacaran y se retiraran.  
• Mary: Cherry?  
• Cherry: Descuiden chicas, no las he olvidado...  
Delante de Winnie, Esmeralda y Misaki se paro Girafarig y Espeon, junto a Mary estaba Xatu, Cherry se quedo con Slowpoke, Drowzee y Kadabra.  
• Winnie: Discúlpanos Cherry por ser una carga...  
• Cherry: No digan eso...  
• Mary: Cherry cuidado...  
No solo eran Houndoom y Raticate, ahora apareció un Onix, el cual salió de la tierra.  
• Mary: No lo harás, Flooffy usa Cola de Acero!  
• Flooffy: _Fyiiii..._  
La esfera en la cola de Flaaffy comenzó a brillar, pero antes de que golpeara a Onix una sombra negra se interpuso en el ataque.  
• Molly: Alebrije...  
• Winnie: Molly?  
Molly se deslizo por el cuerpo de Onix, se acerco a Umbreon quien al parecer no estaba herido.  
• Molly: Alebrije usa Luz Lunar...  
Yanina, Rubí, Topacio y Perla salieron por el enorme agujero que había hecho Onix.  
• Esmeralda: Que bien, llegaron los refuerzos...  
• Mary: Pero y el resto...  
Una de las paredes se derrumbo y de detrás de los escombros salieron Ámbar y Jun.  
• Ámbar: Te dije, Phanpy no puede aprender Cavar pero si Aplanadora...  
• Jun: Genial...  
Molly corrió en dirección de las dos entrenadoras.  
• Molly: Ya estamos todas...  
Varios miembros del Equipo Rocket comenzaron a reír al ver a las chicas.  
• Yanina: Oigan de que se ríen...  
• Rubí: Acaso nosotras no servimos como caballería...  
• Topacio: Pues por la risas yo diría que...  
• Rubí: Tu de que lado estas Topacio...  
• Yanina: Chicas, es hora de hacerles aprender por las malas...  
Rubí y Topacio asintieron.  
• Yanina: Steelix veee...  
• Topacio: Vibrava yo te elijo!  
• Rubí: Charizard a pelear.  
Apenas salió Steelix de la Pokebola de Yanina barrió con gran parte de miembros del Team Rocket, así como sus Pokémon.  
• Yanina: A ver si se ríen de nuevo...  
Vibrava envolvió a los que quedaban con su Tormenta de Arena.  
• Topacio: Rubí maniobra Remolino...  
Charizard por su parte lanzó una enorme bocanada de fuego convirtiendo la tormenta de arena en un remolino de fuego y evitando con esto que pudieran hacer algo.  
• Rubí: Si, ya se, Remolino de Fuego...  
Mary, Winnie y Esmeralda solo veían atónitas el espectáculo.  
• Winnie: Nosotras éramos cinco, con más y más fuertes Pokémon...  
• Esmeralda: I todos nuestros Pokémon terminaron heridos...  
• Mary: I ellas con tres ataques se encargaron de todos...  
Sin embargo el Team Rocket aun les tenía una sorpresa reservada a sus visitantes...  
• Voz: Híper Rayo...  
Una poderosa descarga de energía golpeo una pared muy cercana a donde se encontraban Molly, Ámbar y Jun.  
• Justin: No se muevan o el próximo disparo no será un simple saludo.  
Justin apareció desde la entrada secreta, junto a el estaba un gran Tyranitar.  
• Justin: Les sugiero obedecer...  
Misaki seguía agachada junto a su pobre Vaporeon, las demás chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia donde les indicaba Justin.  
• Justin: Tu también niña o no solo tu Pokémon será el que sufra...  
Tyranitar estaba apuntando su Híper Rayo hacia Misaki.  
• Misaki: No me moveré, no dejare que lastimen más a mi Vaporeon...  
Misaki se abrazo de Vaporeon intentando protegerlo del ataque.  
• Justin: Me desafías... Tyranitar, ATACA!  
Tyranitar ataco, el Híper Rayo se dirigía hacia la pequeña Misaki.  
• Cherry: Girafarig usa...  
Junto a Justin apareció un Rhyhorn y un Ferrilagator quienes golpearon a Girafarig y a los demás Pokémon para evitar que ayudaran a Misaki.  
• Justin: Muere.  
El Híper Rayo fallo... pero debido a que fue desviado en el último momento por el propio Vaporeon de Misaki.  
• Misaki: Va...poreon?  
Misaki abrió los ojos para toparse con la sorpresa de que su Pokémon ya no estaba a su lado, estaba peleando contra el gran Tyranitar que hace pocos segundos quiso lastimarla.  
• Mary: Pe... pero... Vaporeon estaba muy débil...  
Un segundo suceso extraño empezó, las Pokebolas con todos los Pokémon debilitados de nuestra entrenadoras comenzaron a brillar, al acabarse esta misteriosa luz, todos los Pokémon heridos salieron de sus Pokebolas completamente recuperados.  
• Winnie: Que... que paso aquí...  
Un extraño polvo gris seguía volando por la cueva, pero nadie se percataba de esto.  
• Esmeralda: Que importa, Nidoking usa Thunderbolt y ataca a Ferrilagator...  
• Mary: Flooffy ayúdalo...  
Girafarig se paro delante de los dos Pokémon evitando que atacaran.  
• Cherry: No, el es nuestro... verdad Girafarig.  
• Girafarig: Kiiiriiiin.  
Girafarig clavo sus patas y de sus pequeñas orejas comenzaron a generarse chispas.  
• Esmeralda: Eso es lo que creo...  
• Mary: Un... Attactk Trueno...  
Luego estas pequeñas chispas se convirtieron en una gran corriente y comenzó a concentrarse.  
• Esmeralda: No... es un...  
• Cherry: Girafarig Cañón Eléctrico!  
Girafarig lanzó su descomunal descarga de energía eléctrica que dejo paralizado a Ferrilagator.  
• Cherry: Eso... es por lastimar a Girafarig...  
Espeon salto al frente, todo su cuerpo pareció tomar un tono metálico antes de golpear con su cola a Rhyhorn.  
• Cherry: Eso es por los Pokémon de mis amigas...  
• Yanina: Ese ataque fue Cola de Acero...  
Cherry asintió.  
• Cherry: I aun no viene la mejor parte...  
Slowpoke dio un gran bostezó.  
• Cherry: I esto es por todos los Slowpoke's que han lastimado para sus planes egoístas...  
• Slowpoke: Sloooow...  
Los demás Slowpoke's enjaulados comenzaron a bostezar.  
• Rubí: Que sucede...  
La cueva comenzó a temblar.  
• Esmeralda: Es un Terremoto...  
• Topacio: No, es el ataque de Confusión...  
Todas las jaulas se abrieron, luego una de las paredes se rompió y algo salió volando directo a la cabeza del Slowpoke de Cherry, era una especie de corona.  
• Cherry: Slowking dales su merecido...  
Slowpoke comenzó a brillar y desde un lago muy cercano a donde se encontraban salto un Shellder y mordió la cabeza de Slowpoke para terminar la evolución.  
• Slowking: ...King.  
Slowking levanto sus manos y todos los miembros del Team Rocket que quedaban levitaron y fueron enjaulados por el ataque de Confusión de Slowking, de inmediato todos los Slowpoke se acercaron a felicitar al nuevo Slowking, al igual que las chicas a Cherry.  
• Mary: Eso es poder...  
• Topacio: Estuviste increíble Cherry...  
• Cherry: Gra...cias...  
Pero Cherry no aguanto más y se desmayo.

Continente Johto.  
Mansión Cedar.  
Mi, Amber y July se terminaban de arreglar tranquilamente en la habitación de la pequeña Ámbar.  
• Amber: Fue un detalle muy generoso el usar tus Cenizas Sagradas, Mi...  
Amber comenzó a armar de nuevo su larga trenza.  
• July: Para que veas que nuestra pequeña Mi también tiene sus momentos de nobleza.  
July termino de limpiar sus lentes y se los coloco.  
• Mi: Si, lo que digan... pero después de la forma que tratamos a Misaki, era lo menos que podía hacer para ayudarle...  
Mi sonrió al ver vació un pequeño recipiente que tenía a su lado.  
• Mi: Creen que lleguemos a ver de nuevo a Ho-Oh para pedirle más ceniza?  
Las dos chicas miraron a Mi y negaron con la cabeza.  
• Mi: Bueno... ya que, al menos sirvió para algo...  
• Amber: Cierto, pero lo que se acerca, me preocupa más...  
Amber tomo un cepillo y comenzó a peinar a Mi.  
• Amber: De donde vamos a sacar tanta goma para volver a armarle el peinado a Mi...  
• July: A lo mejor si la lame tu borrego...  
Mi solo miro enojada a sus amigas, luego les salto encima a ambas.  
• Mi: I yo que he arriesgado mi vida tanto por ustedes dos y así es como me pagan...  
Amber y July comenzaron a reír al escuchar a Mi.  
• Mi: Bueno, ya... ahora que hacemos.  
Amber y July dejaron de reír.  
• Amber: No lo sé, solo nos queda confiar en Misaki...  
• July: Yo tengo plena fe en ella, por algo fue la elegida o no.  
• Mi: Pues en eso tienes razón, saben que, mejor no nos preocupemos de más...  
Mi, Amber y July se levantaron del suelo.  
• Amber: Es verdad, con Celebi de nuestro lado, el tiempo no es mayor problema...  
Celebi estaba sobre el ropero de Ámbar jugando con las figuritas de porcelana.  
• Amber: Si llega a romperme una sola... me la pagas.  
Dijo Amber molesta mirando a July.  
• July: Ya calmada, que quien tendría que reclamarme sería Ámbar no tu...  
• Mi: Eso es cierto, que creen que estemos haciendo en este momento...  
• July: Según recuerdo, luego de esa misteriosa lluvia de ceniza sagrada, Cherry se desmayo porque quedo exhausta...  
• Amber: Luego Misaki ya no estaba...  
• Mi: Bueno, lo que sigue ya lo sabemos, pero no sería muy pronto para saber del Día R...  
• Amber: Descuida, si por algo fue escogido Justin en el Team Rocket, no solo fue por sus poderosos Pokémon, sino porque sabia destruir cualquier rastro de evidencia...  
• July: Es mejor así, Justin y Misaki deben ser rivales para que todo vuelva a tener sentido de nuevo.  
• Mi: Bien dicho... ahora vamos a almorzar...  
Amber y July se quedaron viendo a Mi.  
• July: Desayunamos en la cueva ya...  
• Mi: Más bien fue almuerzo...  
• July: Lo que sea, pero ya tienes hambre de nuevo...  
• Mi: Que puedo decir, pase mucho tiempo con Mary y varias de sus costumbres se me pegaron...  
Dijo Mi alegremente.  
• Amber: Molly Hale nunca vas a cambiar...

To be Continued...

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**La Batalla secreta de Misaki**  
**o**  
**Duelo contra Insectos.**

No se lo vallan a perder...


	56. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 55

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**  
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

**Perfil**  
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).  
**Edad: **10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong  
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.  
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Mary.  
**Edad:** 10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)  
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Cherry.  
**Edad:** 14 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig  
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Molly.  
**Edad:** 8 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)  
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.  
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.

**La Batalla secreta de Misaki**  
**o**  
**Duelo contra Insectos.**

Continente Johto.  
Pueblo Azalea.  
Centro Pokémon.  
Mary, Mary y Kurumi cuidaban de Cherry quien aun no se reponía de su desmayo, Girafarig estaba a su lado.  
• Mary: Vamos Cherry despierta…  
• Mary: Esto no es nada para ti Cherry, tú eres fuerte…  
Kurumi simplemente veía a su hermana en forma pensativa.

• Kurumi: Cherry, ya no eres solo mi pequeña hermanita a la que cuidaba de todos los niños abusadores, a la que tuve que acompañar personalmente en su primer viaje por Johto, a la que le enseñe a capturar Pokémon…  
Pensaba muy sería Kurumi.

• Kurumi: Cherry sino quieres que te siga tratando como una niña pequeña y que te empiece a tratar como mi igual, gánatelo, levántate de ahí ahora mismo…  
Hablo muy seriamente Kurumi, sin embargo nada pasaba.  
• Kurumi: Cherry te estoy hablando…  
La voz de Kurumi se oí un tanto quebrantada.  
• Kurumi: Por favor hermanita…  
Kurumi soltó una lágrima, mientras afuera el clima era igual de tenso.  
• Jade: Rayos, que pasará…  
• Andrew: Cherry, porque no estuve ahí para ayudarte…  
• Molly: Si hubiéramos actuado más rápido…  
• Ámbar: Por nuestra culpa Cherry esta herida…  
• Terry: No te culpes, nadie tiene la culpa…

• Terry: Sin embargo, aun me tiene intrigado aquella cueva…  
Pensó Terry con detenimiento.

• Jazmine: Además ella no esta herida, simplemente se desmayo porque se esforzó mucho…  
• Terry: A mi parecer lo único que necesita Cherry es dormir.  
• Esmeralda: Podría ser, desde que ha estado hospedada en nuestra casa no ha dormido mucho…  
Las cinco joyas asintieron.  
• Perla: Tienes razón, supongo que es solo eso… espero…  
Mientras en otra habitación del mismo Centro Pokémon.  
• Dra. Nanako: Te pasa algo Roko-chan.  
Pregunto curiosa la Doctora Nanako al ver a su colega y familia muy pensativa.  
• Dra. Hiroko: No lo sé, pero todas las cosas que han pasado, el problema que hubo en la Conferencia Plateada que obligo a retrazar la Liga Johto, esos extraños restos arqueológicos encontrados por todo Johto, Hoenn y Kanto…  
• Dra. Nanako: Ahora que lo mencionas, si son muy sospechosos, más si le sumamos la nueva información que he descubierto hace poco…  
• Dra. Hiroko: Que nueva información.  
• Dra. Nanako: Hace unos días me comunique con el Profesor Oak, el Profesor Elm y el Profesor Birch para hablarles de una extraña onda que se recibía en cierta longitud de radio, era muy extraño, solo estuvo activa por unos pocos segundos…  
• Dra. Hiroko: Pudo ser una interferencia…  
• Dra. Nanako: Yo también lo hubiera creído así, si no fuera por el extraño efecto que provocó en los Pokémon cercanos…  
• Dra. Hiroko: Efecto?  
• Dra. Nanako: Si, los Pokémon de las cercanías comenzaron a actuar muy extraño, se atacaban sin motivo alguno…  
• Dra. Hiroko: Como si hubiera usado un ataque que los confundiera…  
• Dra. Nanako: No, no sabría explicarlo, pero me recordó a aquel suceso del que leímos hace años, esa extraña onda que afecto el Lago Rage (Lago Furia).  
La Doctora Hiroko pareció meditar.  
• Dra. Nanako: Supones que todo sea un plan conjunto del Equipo Rocket.  
• Dra. Hiroko: No lo sé, pero debemos contactarnos con todas las autoridades posibles y mantener un perfil bajo para no provocar un estado de pánico…

Transición Pueblo Azalea y Ciudad Golden Road.  
En medio del Bosque.  
Misaki seguía caminando sin rumbo aparente.  
• Misaki: Todo fue mi culpa, es mejor seguir sola, así no se preocuparan por mi y no pondré en peligro a nadie…  
Misaki dio una última mirada en dirección del Centro Pokémon donde dejo a sus amigas, se secó las lágrimas y continuó su camino.  
• Misaki: Debo ser mucho más fuerte… debo serlo, así me vengare de quien hirió a mi Vaporeon y a mis nuevas amigas…

Ciudad Olivine.  
Mansión Cedar.  
Tres entrenadoras hacían una fiesta con sus Pokémon en medio de la sala.  
• Mi: A continuación tenemos a Jun… digo July modelándonos un conjunto veraniego…  
En una tarima improvisada hecha con un montón cajas estaba caminando July, quien lucía un extraño conjunto armado con diferentes piezas de otros trajes de baño.  
• Mi: Junto a ella esta su fiel Celebi modelando una linda boa de plumas…  
Celebi tenía unas grandes gafas de sol de armazón color amarillo, un curioso sombrero con muchas piedras de fantasía pegadas en el y una boa de plumas en el cuello de color rosa.  
• Mi: Oye… espera un poco…  
Mi dejo su improvisado micrófono armado con un plátano a medio comer y se paro en la tarima a ver con más detenimiento la boa de Celebi.  
• Mi: Así que se te había perdido… verdad.  
Mi miró furiosa a July.  
• July: Oye, yo no se nada, Amber fue quien me la dio…  
Amber que había estado entre el público, conformado por todos los demás Pokémon que no desfilarían, se levanto y también se trepo en la tarima junto a sus amigas.  
• Amber: Si, se me perdió así como a ti se te perdió mi anillo decodificador…  
• Mi: Ese juguete… te dije que cuando volviera a salir en el cereal te lo conseguía…  
• Amber: Entonces hasta que no me lo devuelvas no tendrás de regreso tu bufanda…  
Amber comenzó a tirar de la boa de plumas ahorcando a Celebi.  
• Mi: Es una boa no una bufanda y es mía…  
Mi también comenzó a tirar del lado contrarió.  
• July: Mi Celebi…  
Celebi no aguanto más y se telé transporto a un lugar seguro de la habitación, por fin Mi y Amber terminaron con una mitad de la boa cada una, no solo eso, sino que debido al movimiento ambas cayeron sobre la plataforma y esta, termino por derrumbarse sobre July.  
• Mi: Mi boa…  
Lloraba Mi al ver la mitad de su boa de plumas.  
• Amber: Mi anillo…  
También lloraba Amber.  
• July: Ay… mi espalda…  
Sin embargo July que resulto la más afectada no estaba llorando, al contrarió, comenzó a reír.  
• Amber: Que te pasa…  
• Mi: Me das miedo así…  
July se tranquilizo un poco para hablar.  
• July: No lo ven, en el fondo seguimos siendo las mismas pequeñas niñas de hace tantos años…  
• Mi: Dilo por ti, yo ya he madurado…  
• Amber: Yo también, toma Molly te regreso tu Boa, ya no la quiero…  
Amber le lanzó la mitad de la boa a Mi, esta la vio y comenzó a llorar.  
• Amber: No que muy madura…  
Mi le enseño la lengua molesta, Amber se lanzó sobre su amiga.  
• July: Lo ven…  
• Mi: Tú cállate y ven para acá…  
Mi y Amber agarraron a July de las manos y la jalaron a su reñida discusión.  
• July: Como en los viejos tiempos…

Pueblo Azalea.  
Centro Pokémon.  
Cherry por fin mostraba señas de vida.  
• Cherry: Ay mi cabeza…  
I sus amigas a su alrededor no podían estar más felices.  
• Mary: Cherry…  
• Mary: Cherry despertó…  
Ambas Mary's salieron a dar la buena nueva, Cherry se quedo sola con su hermana.  
• Cherry: Que les pasa a esas dos…  
Dijo Cherry mirando a su hermana mayor, Kurumi solo sonrió y abrazo a Cherry.  
• Cherry: Esta bien, díganme que pasa aquí…  
Pero Cherry no pudo recibir su tan anhelada explicación, ya que le llovieron las visitas.  
• Cherry: Ayayay… una no puede tomar una pequeña siesta aquí…  
• Andrew: Nos tenías muy preocupados Cherry…  
• Mary: Creímos que te había pasado algo…  
• Mary: Todas estábamos muy preocupadas…  
Cherry sonrió.  
• Cherry: Se preocupan por nada, yo soy como un roble…  
Kurumi abrazo fuertemente a Cherry.  
• Kurumi: Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien Cherry…  
Mary, Mary, Molly, Ámbar y Perla estaban sentada en la cama alrededor de Cherry, el restos de entrenadores estaban regados por todo el cuarto, excepto Terry quien aparentemente había salido.  
• Cherry: Gracias… ahora quiero saber que sucedió luego de que me desmaye…  
• Jade: Luego de que te desmayaste nos olvidamos completamente del Pozo Slowpoke, nuestra única preocupación fue traerte al Centro Pokémon…  
• Cherry: Ya veo… pero y que hay de Misaki.  
• Andrew: La niña que las acompañaba desapareció en medio de la confusión.  
• Terry: Al igual que todos los miembros del Team Rocket y la evidencia…  
Terry entro no muy animado al cuarto.  
• Jade: A que te refieres con desapareció…  
• Terry: Luego de que contaron lo que había pasado en la cueva de los Slowpoke y una vez que Cherry estaba en buenas manos, fui a investigar a ver que encontraba en aquella cueva…  
• Mary: Te interesa bastante en Team Rocket?  
Terry suspiro profundamente.  
• Terry: En una ocasión el Equipo Rocket intento sabotear el trabajo de mi tío con Porygon, así que esta vez no iba a dejar pasar ningún detalle por mínimo que fuera, sin embargo, cuando llegue a la cueva, ya no había nada… o mejor dicho nada que pudiera servir.  
• Mary: A que te refieres.  
• Terry: Toda la evidencia, mapas, jaulas e incluso aquel cuarto secreto del que hablaron yacía enterrado bajo toneladas de roca…  
• Cherry: Comprendo, como no tenían mucho tiempo para deshacerse de todo, enterraron la evidencia…  
• Mary: La alternativa más fácil… pero y los pobres Slowpoke?  
• Terry: Los Slowpoke están a salvo, gracias a que la cueva posee un río subterráneo y se ocultaron en él, pero mover esas rocas tomara mucho tiempo…  
• Andrew: Aproximadamente cuanto…  
• Terry: La Cueva Slowpoke es un gran complejo de cuevas que en determinado momento se conectan con las Ruinas Alfa, diría que la mitad de la cueva de los Slowpoke esta enterrada…  
• Yanina: La mitad… ni siquiera con los Pokémon se podría despejar tanta roca… un trabajo como ese tomaría meses…  
• Cherry: Ese debió ser su plan de escape desde un principió…  
• Mary: Entonces que haremos ahora…  
Cherry pareció meditar antes de hablar.  
• Cherry: Nada, continuar con nuestro viaje como lo teníamos planeado…  
• Jade: Nada?  
• Mary: Estas segura Cherry?  
• Cherry: Si, no tenemos ninguna prueba, si vamos a las autoridades no nos creerán, además es mejor no crear alboroto…  
• Mary: Diablos, pudimos detenerlos en Goleen Road con aquel Centro de Cuidados falsos, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, que rabia.  
• Cherry: Vamos, no es para que te pongas así, al menos destruimos su operación en Pueblo Azalea y les tomara mucho tiempo el reiniciarla, si es que planean hacerlo…  
• Winnie: Al menos algo bueno salió de esta aventura…  
• Mary: I que es eso.  
• Winnie: Estamos en Pueblo Azalea justo a tiempo para competir por mi medalla colmena.  
• Mary: Si es que Bugsy te deja hacerlo…  
• Winnie: Cierto, la última vez no me dejo competir por mi Medalla Colmena, por qué habrá sido...  
• Mary: Colmena… o sea de Insectos…  
• Mary: Descuida, esta vez tengo un plan que no fallara, con este te garantizo que podrás competir por la Medalla Colmena.  
• Winnie: I ganaré mi siguiente medalla…  
• Rubí & Topacio: Si, otra medalla para ganar.  
• Winnie: Lo olvidaba, ustedes también están compitiendo.  
• Topacio: Nosotras y Esmeralda.  
• Perla: Entonces son…  
Perla comenzó a contar con los dedos mientras apuntaba en dirección de Winnie, las gemelas y en dirección de Esmeralda, esta asintió al ser contada.  
• Perla: Una, dos, tres cuatro… cuatro entrenadoras para pelear contra Bugsy…  
• Molly: I podrá contra tantas?  
• Ámbar: Cuantos Pokémon puede tener un líder de Gimnasio…  
• Yanina: En su equipo máximo seis, pero puede tener más Pokémon fuera de el.  
Mientras las entrenadoras comenzaban a platicar acerca de sus estrategias de combate para su duelo contra Bugsy y del plan de Mary para que Winnie pudiera pelear, Ken pareció decirle algo en el oído a Molly, Ámbar, Jun y Perla.  
• Molly: Bueno…  
• Ámbar: Claro…  
• Jun: Es acaso una cita?  
• Perla: Esta bien.  
Ken se alejo del grupo con Molly, Ámbar, Jun y Perla.  
• Molly: I bueno, que era eso tan importante que tenías que preguntarnos…  
• Jun: Si es que te deslumbro mi belleza y quieres ser mi novio… pues es muy pronto aun, pero acepto…  
Dijo Jun toda sonrojada, sus amigas se la quedaron viendo con cara de indiferencia.  
• Ken: No era eso… además me gusta alguien más…  
Los ánimos de Jun se cayeron al piso al escuchar esto.  
• Jun: Entonces dale, pegunta…  
Dijo ya bastante desanimada Jun.  
• Ken: Ustedes cuatro son las entrenadoras más pequeñas del grupo.  
• Molly: Eso sin contar a Penélope.  
• Ken: Quería saber algo, un entrenador tiene Pokémon a la edad de 10 años, porque es diferente en sus casos.  
Molly tomo la palabra.  
• Molly: En realidad un niño o niña se convierte en entrenador a la edad de diez años, pero puede tener Pokémon a cualquier edad, los viajes para capturar Pokémon salvajes y entrenarlos para competir contra Gimnasios por medallas solo son realizados por entrenadores en edades de 10 años en adelante, si tu pregunta es por que Perla y yo podemos hacerlo… por que Jun y Penélope les esta permitido atrapar Pokémon y entrenarlos o por qué Ámbar puede hacer cualquier cosa que se supone que haga...  
• Ámbar: Oye…  
• Molly: Pues deberías preguntarle a cada una, porque yo solo puedo hablar por mi misma.  
• Ken: Bueno y cual es su historia señorita Hale…  
• Molly: Yo tengo un permiso especial firmado por el propio Profesor Oak para empezar mi entrenamiento antes de la edad reglamentaría, aunque tuvieron que abogar por mi mis propios padres y mis amigos, sobretodo Misty y Ash.  
• Ámbar: En mi caso hicieron una concesión especial, luego de fallecer mi mamá, yo me enferme y al ver que el jugar y entrenar con los Pokémon de mis hermanas me hacía bien y con el conocimiento de que en mi familia había varios investigadores, dieron la autorización para que empezará con un programa especial, donde medirían el efecto beneficioso que ejercían los Pokémon sobre niños enfermos o con problemas emocionales.  
Molly miró a Ámbar confundida.  
• Molly: Dicho así suena a que te cogieron de conejillo de Indias…  
Ámbar asintió.  
• Ámbar: Pero soy la precursora de este experimento y si va bien, quien sabe, tal vez luego se reduzca la edad legal de entrenador de 10 a solo 8 años…  
• Perla: Tú tienes seis Ámbar…  
• Molly: Por cierto y cual es tu historia Perla.  
• Perla: Pues aunque te suene extraño, yo soy una de las beneficiadas con el experimento que siguen en Ámbar…  
Ámbar asintió.  
• Perla: Gracias a que la menor de mis hermanas iba a tener su propio permiso, mis hermanas mayores ya habían empezado su viaje y contando con que ya me faltaba solo un año para los diez, se opto por darme a mí también un permiso especial, adelantando la edad legal en mí caso por un año, sin embargo aun no se me esta permitido competir en Gimnasios…  
• Molly: Ni a mi…  
• Jun: A mi tampoco  
• Ámbar: Supongo que con respecto a competir en Gimnasios la regla de los diez años si es estricta….  
Las cuatro entrenadoras asintieron.  
• Molly: En fin, cual es tu caso Jun.  
• Jun: En el caso mío y en el de Penny, fueron las propias Enfermera Joy y Oficial Jenny las que hablaron a nuestro favor, sin embargo nos sometieron a una prueba antes de darnos el permiso.  
• Ámbar: Prueba, de que trataba…  
• Jun: La idea era que debíamos criar entre nosotras un Pokémon, si este después de un año de cuidado se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, pues la autorización nos sería dada.  
• Molly: Genial…  
• Perla: I que Pokémon fue ese…  
• Jun: No lo adivinas…  
Jun silbo y de inmediato su Pidgeot salió de su Pokebola y se pozo a su lado.  
• Jun: Pidgey…  
• Ken: Debes haberlo criado muy bien para que haya evolucionado en un Pidgeot…  
• Molly: En realidad tuvo ayuda…  
Jun miro malamente a Molly, Mary se acerco a las entrenadoras, junto a ella estaba Flooffy.  
• Mary: Ya están listas niñas.  
• Perla: Listas?  
Perla vio a Mary muy confundida.  
• Mary: Si, vamos a competir en el Gimnasio de Bugsy, yo, Winnie y tus hermanas, Esmeralda, Topacio y Rubí.  
• Mary: Vamos a competir Winnie, tus hermanas y yo!!!  
Le corrigió Mary desde el otro extremo de la habitación.  
• Mary: No seas habladora, tú no vas a competir, ni siquiera quieres entrar a ese Gimnasio…  
• Mary: Olvídalo.  
• Molly: Bueno, pero van a competir todas a la vez?  
Mary asintió.  
• Mary: Vamos a ir todas, pero quienes compitan o como, será decisión del líder de Gimnasio, ya que sería mucha carga para un líder y sus Pokémon enfrentarse a tantos.  
• Molly: Entonces andando…  
• Ámbar: Pero y entraremos todos en el Gimnasio?  
• Perla: Después vemos como nos acomodamos, vamos….  
Molly, Ámbar, Perla y Ken asintieron, y siguieron a Mary, sin embargo, Jun los detuvo.  
• Jun: Esperen un poco, según recuerdo, tú…  
Jun señalo a Mary.  
• Jun: Ya habías derrotado a Bugsy, el líder de Gimnasio de Pueblo Azalea, sino, porque tendrías una Medalla Colmena colgando en tu blusa.  
Dijo Jun señalando la medalla que sobresalía en la blusa de Mary.  
• Mary: Sí y cuál es tu pregunta?  
Pregunto Mary tranquilamente.  
• Jun: Por qué vas a enfrentarlo de nuevo, no puedes ganar dos veces una misma medalla, las reglas no lo permiten…  
• Mary: Es verdad, pero lo voy a enfrentar para que si gano, le de una oportunidad de pelear a Winnie, ya que la última vez que estuvimos aquí, pues no le permitió hacerlo…  
• Molly: I por qué?  
• Mary: Lo ignoramos, por eso voy a retarlo a un duelo, para que nos conteste el por qué y le de una oportunidad a Winnie.

En medio del Bosque.  
Misaki se había encontrado con una persona no deseada.  
• Misaki: Tú …  
Justin, aquel que había arruinado todos sus sueños.  
• Justin: Pero que tenemos aquí, tú eres esa niña molestas que intento retarme a un duelo… espera un poco, eres una de esas molestas niñas que arruinaron nuestros planes en Azalea… es hora de la venganza.  
Justin tomo dos Pokebolas de su cinturón y las lanzó al suelo, de ellas salieron dos Pokémon, un Meganiun y un Ferrilagator.  
• Justin: Según recuerdo tenías un Vaporeon, así que será fácil…  
Misaki apretó los puños, luego tomo dos de sus Pokebolas.  
• Misaki: Vaporeon ve… Totodile ve…  
• Vaporeon: Vaporeon.  
• Totodile: Toto toto totodile…  
Vaporeon y Totodile salieron a pelear, pero fueron intimidados por la expresión de Ferrilagator.  
• Justin: Meganiun Rayo Solar…  
• Ferrilagator: Hydro Bomba!!!

Pueblo Azalea.  
Gimnasio Azalea.  
Las chicas trataban de convencer a Bugsy para que dejara competir a Winnie, pero este no aceptaba, prácticamente todas lo habían rodeado, excepto una persona quien se mantenía al margen de Bugsy o tal vez de sus Pokémon Insecto, Mary.  
• Mary: Por favor Bugsy, que te parece esto, si peleamos y te derroto, dejarás que mi amiga Winnie pelee contigo…  
Bugsy negó con la cabeza.  
• Bugsy: Sino dejan de molestarme con esa entrenadora no dejaré pelear a ninguna…  
• Topacio: Pero Bugsy…  
• Rubí: No seas malo, deja que Winnie pelee por su medalla…  
• Bugsy: Que no, si ella no acepto la Medalla Colmena cuando tuvo su oportunidad, no la dejaré pelear de nuevo por ella… mis Pokémon ya salieron muy lastimados.  
• Winnie: No acepte tu Medalla, cuándo?  
• Mary: Si la última vez que vinimos ni siquiera quisiste dejarla luchar, como dices ahora que no acepto tu medalla…  
Aunque las palabras de Bugsy eran algo confusas, una sola persona al parecer logro entenderlas.  
• Mary: Denme permiso, por favor…  
Mary, quien se había mantenido alejada de todos, entro en el círculo y se quedo junto a Bugsy, este al verla se sorprendió mucho.  
• Bugsy: Mary?  
• Mary: Sí, sí, hola Bugsy, ahora déjame hablar…  
Bugsy asintió tranquilamente, toda su rabia acumulada desapareció al ver a Mary.  
• Mary: Bugsy se encuentra molesto porque al parecer una entrenadora idéntica a nuestra Winnie lo enfrentó y lastimo a sus Pokémon, tal parece que esta persona también se porto algo arrogante con Bugsy, no es así…  
Bugsy solo asintió.  
• Winnie: Idéntica a mi, con Pokémon muy fuertes y de un carácter arrogante… no hay duda, esa fue mi hermana gemela, Nathy…  
• Bugsy: I crees acaso que me tragare esa historia…  
• Mary: Créele Bugsy, Winnie tiene una hermana gemela y si quieres pruebas, puedes llamar a su madre, la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, Erika…  
• Winnie: Cierto, mamá puede confirmar mi historia…  
Bugsy negó con la cabeza.  
• Bugsy: Si tú aseguras que ella no es la misma entrenadora que me derroto hace días, pues te creo mi dulce Mary…  
• Mary: Entonces podrá luchar por tu Medalla…  
Bugsy asintió de nuevo.  
• Mary: Listo mi trabajo aquí termino, ahora si me disculpan estaré afuera lejos de cualquier Pokémon de la variedad Insecto…  
Diciendo esto Mary salió apresurada del Gimnasio dejando a todas las entrenadoras confundidas y a Bugsy prácticamente suspirando por ella.  
• Bugsy: Sigue igual de linda que antes…  
Bugsy miró a sus retadoras.  
• Bugsy: Las dejaré pelear a todas con una condición…  
Las cuatro entrenadoras miraron seriamente a Bugsy.  
• Bugsy: Que me cuenten todo acerca de Mary…  
Dijo tranquilamente Bugsy, las cuatro retadoras así como las demás entrenadoras cayeron de espaldas.

To be Continued...

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Un Amor Imposible**  
**o**  
**Diferencias Románticas.**

No se lo vallan a perder...


	57. Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras 56

**Cuatro Formidables Entrenadoras**  
**El Equipo de Ensueños.**

**Perfil**  
**Nombre: **Marie (Aunque en el fics le llamo Mary).  
**Edad: **10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Agua.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Dewgong  
**Características Especiales: **Le teme a los Pokémon Fantasmas, Dragones, Siniestros y en especial a los Insectos.  
**Status:** Es la hermana menor del tercer líder de gimnasio de la liga Naranja, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua como lo fue su gran amiga Misty, quien la rescató en una ocasión cuando visito el gimnasio con Ash.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Mary.  
**Edad:** 10 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Eléctrico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Flooffy (Flaaffy)  
**Status:** La pequeña Mary siempre soñó con convertirse en una gran entrenadora de Mareep y gracias a un joven entrenador de un pueblo llamado Paleta, lo consiguió, ahora que su Mareep evoluciono en un Flaaffy, Mary busca a ese mismo chico para mostrarle su fuerza.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Cherry.  
**Edad:** 14 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon: **Tipo Psíquico.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Girafarig  
**Status:** Cherry proviene de un pueblo famoso por sus Pokémon psíquicos, durante mucho tiempo viajo por continente Johto entrenando y luchando en compañía de su inseparable amigo Girafarig, ya más preparara y con un trofeo de la liga Johto, ella busca retar al anterior ganador de la liga, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.

**Perfil**  
**Nombre:** Molly.  
**Edad:** 8 años.  
**Entrenadora de Pokémon:** Tipo Variados.  
**Pokémon Principal:** Teddy (Teddiursa)  
**Características Especiales: **Solo atrapa Pokémon que entren en la calificación de lindos.  
**Status:** Molly es la hija de una famosa pareja de investigadores Pokémon, hace muchos años, la pequeña Molly se vio envuelta en un gran problema con unos extraños Pokémon llamados Unowns, afortunadamente logro salir ilesa gracias a la ayuda de un joven entrenador y sus valientes amigos, ahora solo busca convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon del mundo.

**La Batalla secreta de Misaki**  
**o**  
**Duelo contra Insectos.**

Continente Johto.  
Pueblo Azalea.  
Centro Pokémon.  
Mary, Mary y Kurumi cuidaban de Cherry quien aun no se reponía de su desmayo, Girafarig estaba a su lado.  
• Mary: Vamos Cherry despierta…  
• Mary: Esto no es nada para ti Cherry, tú eres fuerte…  
Kurumi simplemente veía a su hermana en forma pensativa.

• Kurumi: Cherry, ya no eres solo mi pequeña hermanita a la que cuidaba de todos los niños abusadores, a la que tuve que acompañar personalmente en su primer viaje por Johto, a la que le enseñe a capturar Pokémon…  
Pensaba muy sería Kurumi.

• Kurumi: Cherry sino quieres que te siga tratando como una niña pequeña y que te empiece a tratar como mi igual, gánatelo, levántate de ahí ahora mismo…  
Hablo muy seriamente Kurumi, sin embargo nada pasaba.  
• Kurumi: Cherry te estoy hablando…  
La voz de Kurumi se oí un tanto quebrantada.  
• Kurumi: Por favor hermanita…  
Kurumi soltó una lágrima, mientras afuera el clima era igual de tenso.  
• Jade: Rayos, que pasará…  
• Andrew: Cherry, porque no estuve ahí para ayudarte…  
• Molly: Si hubiéramos actuado más rápido…  
• Ámbar: Por nuestra culpa Cherry esta herida…  
• Terry: No te culpes, nadie tiene la culpa…

• Terry: Sin embargo, aun me tiene intrigado aquella cueva…  
Pensó Terry con detenimiento.

• Jazmine: Además ella no esta herida, simplemente se desmayo porque se esforzó mucho…  
• Terry: A mi parecer lo único que necesita Cherry es dormir.  
• Esmeralda: Podría ser, desde que ha estado hospedada en nuestra casa no ha dormido mucho…  
Las cinco joyas asintieron.  
• Perla: Tienes razón, supongo que es solo eso… espero…  
Mientras en otra habitación del mismo Centro Pokémon.  
• Dra. Nanako: Te pasa algo Roko-chan.  
Pregunto curiosa la Doctora Nanako al ver a su colega y familia muy pensativa.  
• Dra. Hiroko: No lo sé, pero todas las cosas que han pasado, el problema que hubo en la Conferencia Plateada que obligo a retrazar la Liga Johto, esos extraños restos arqueológicos encontrados por todo Johto, Hoenn y Kanto…  
• Dra. Nanako: Ahora que lo mencionas, si son muy sospechosos, más si le sumamos la nueva información que he descubierto hace poco…  
• Dra. Hiroko: Que nueva información.  
• Dra. Nanako: Hace unos días me comunique con el Profesor Oak, el Profesor Elm y el Profesor Birch para hablarles de una extraña onda que se recibía en cierta longitud de radio, era muy extraño, solo estuvo activa por unos pocos segundos…  
• Dra. Hiroko: Pudo ser una interferencia…  
• Dra. Nanako: Yo también lo hubiera creído así, si no fuera por el extraño efecto que provocó en los Pokémon cercanos…  
• Dra. Hiroko: Efecto?  
• Dra. Nanako: Si, los Pokémon de las cercanías comenzaron a actuar muy extraño, se atacaban sin motivo alguno…  
• Dra. Hiroko: Como si hubiera usado un ataque que los confundiera…  
• Dra. Nanako: No, no sabría explicarlo, pero me recordó a aquel suceso del que leímos hace años, esa extraña onda que afecto el Lago Rage (Lago Furia).  
La Doctora Hiroko pareció meditar.  
• Dra. Nanako: Supones que todo sea un plan conjunto del Equipo Rocket.  
• Dra. Hiroko: No lo sé, pero debemos contactarnos con todas las autoridades posibles y mantener un perfil bajo para no provocar un estado de pánico…

Transición Pueblo Azalea y Ciudad Golden Road.  
En medio del Bosque.  
Misaki seguía caminando sin rumbo aparente.  
• Misaki: Todo fue mi culpa, es mejor seguir sola, así no se preocuparan por mi y no pondré en peligro a nadie…  
Misaki dio una última mirada en dirección del Centro Pokémon donde dejo a sus amigas, se secó las lágrimas y continuó su camino.  
• Misaki: Debo ser mucho más fuerte… debo serlo, así me vengare de quien hirió a mi Vaporeon y a mis nuevas amigas…

Ciudad Olivine.  
Mansión Cedar.  
Tres entrenadoras hacían una fiesta con sus Pokémon en medio de la sala.  
• Mi: A continuación tenemos a Jun… digo July modelándonos un conjunto veraniego…  
En una tarima improvisada hecha con un montón cajas estaba caminando July, quien lucía un extraño conjunto armado con diferentes piezas de otros trajes de baño.  
• Mi: Junto a ella esta su fiel Celebi modelando una linda boa de plumas…  
Celebi tenía unas grandes gafas de sol de armazón color amarillo, un curioso sombrero con muchas piedras de fantasía pegadas en el y una boa de plumas en el cuello de color rosa.  
• Mi: Oye… espera un poco…  
Mi dejo su improvisado micrófono armado con un plátano a medio comer y se paro en la tarima a ver con más detenimiento la boa de Celebi.  
• Mi: Así que se te había perdido… verdad.  
Mi miró furiosa a July.  
• July: Oye, yo no se nada, Amber fue quien me la dio…  
Amber que había estado entre el público, conformado por todos los demás Pokémon que no desfilarían, se levanto y también se trepo en la tarima junto a sus amigas.  
• Amber: Si, se me perdió así como a ti se te perdió mi anillo decodificador…  
• Mi: Ese juguete… te dije que cuando volviera a salir en el cereal te lo conseguía…  
• Amber: Entonces hasta que no me lo devuelvas no tendrás de regreso tu bufanda…  
Amber comenzó a tirar de la boa de plumas ahorcando a Celebi.  
• Mi: Es una boa no una bufanda y es mía…  
Mi también comenzó a tirar del lado contrarió.  
• July: Mi Celebi…  
Celebi no aguanto más y se telé transporto a un lugar seguro de la habitación, por fin Mi y Amber terminaron con una mitad de la boa cada una, no solo eso, sino que debido al movimiento ambas cayeron sobre la plataforma y esta, termino por derrumbarse sobre July.  
• Mi: Mi boa…  
Lloraba Mi al ver la mitad de su boa de plumas.  
• Amber: Mi anillo…  
También lloraba Amber.  
• July: Ay… mi espalda…  
Sin embargo July que resulto la más afectada no estaba llorando, al contrarió, comenzó a reír.  
• Amber: Que te pasa…  
• Mi: Me das miedo así…  
July se tranquilizo un poco para hablar.  
• July: No lo ven, en el fondo seguimos siendo las mismas pequeñas niñas de hace tantos años…  
• Mi: Dilo por ti, yo ya he madurado…  
• Amber: Yo también, toma Molly te regreso tu Boa, ya no la quiero…  
Amber le lanzó la mitad de la boa a Mi, esta la vio y comenzó a llorar.  
• Amber: No que muy madura…  
Mi le enseño la lengua molesta, Amber se lanzó sobre su amiga.  
• July: Lo ven…  
• Mi: Tú cállate y ven para acá…  
Mi y Amber agarraron a July de las manos y la jalaron a su reñida discusión.  
• July: Como en los viejos tiempos…

Pueblo Azalea.  
Centro Pokémon.  
Cherry por fin mostraba señas de vida.  
• Cherry: Ay mi cabeza…  
I sus amigas a su alrededor no podían estar más felices.  
• Mary: Cherry…  
• Mary: Cherry despertó…  
Ambas Mary's salieron a dar la buena nueva, Cherry se quedo sola con su hermana.  
• Cherry: Que les pasa a esas dos…  
Dijo Cherry mirando a su hermana mayor, Kurumi solo sonrió y abrazo a Cherry.  
• Cherry: Esta bien, díganme que pasa aquí…  
Pero Cherry no pudo recibir su tan anhelada explicación, ya que le llovieron las visitas.  
• Cherry: Ayayay… una no puede tomar una pequeña siesta aquí…  
• Andrew: Nos tenías muy preocupados Cherry…  
• Mary: Creímos que te había pasado algo…  
• Mary: Todas estábamos muy preocupadas…  
Cherry sonrió.  
• Cherry: Se preocupan por nada, yo soy como un roble…  
Kurumi abrazo fuertemente a Cherry.  
• Kurumi: Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien Cherry…  
Mary, Mary, Molly, Ámbar y Perla estaban sentada en la cama alrededor de Cherry, el restos de entrenadores estaban regados por todo el cuarto, excepto Terry quien aparentemente había salido.  
• Cherry: Gracias… ahora quiero saber que sucedió luego de que me desmaye…  
• Jade: Luego de que te desmayaste nos olvidamos completamente del Pozo Slowpoke, nuestra única preocupación fue traerte al Centro Pokémon…  
• Cherry: Ya veo… pero y que hay de Misaki.  
• Andrew: La niña que las acompañaba desapareció en medio de la confusión.  
• Terry: Al igual que todos los miembros del Team Rocket y la evidencia…  
Terry entro no muy animado al cuarto.  
• Jade: A que te refieres con desapareció…  
• Terry: Luego de que contaron lo que había pasado en la cueva de los Slowpoke y una vez que Cherry estaba en buenas manos, fui a investigar a ver que encontraba en aquella cueva…  
• Mary: Te interesa bastante en Team Rocket?  
Terry suspiro profundamente.  
• Terry: En una ocasión el Equipo Rocket intento sabotear el trabajo de mi tío con Porygon, así que esta vez no iba a dejar pasar ningún detalle por mínimo que fuera, sin embargo, cuando llegue a la cueva, ya no había nada… o mejor dicho nada que pudiera servir.  
• Mary: A que te refieres.  
• Terry: Toda la evidencia, mapas, jaulas e incluso aquel cuarto secreto del que hablaron yacía enterrado bajo toneladas de roca…  
• Cherry: Comprendo, como no tenían mucho tiempo para deshacerse de todo, enterraron la evidencia…  
• Mary: La alternativa más fácil… pero y los pobres Slowpoke?  
• Terry: Los Slowpoke están a salvo, gracias a que la cueva posee un río subterráneo y se ocultaron en él, pero mover esas rocas tomara mucho tiempo…  
• Andrew: Aproximadamente cuanto…  
• Terry: La Cueva Slowpoke es un gran complejo de cuevas que en determinado momento se conectan con las Ruinas Alfa, diría que la mitad de la cueva de los Slowpoke esta enterrada…  
• Yanina: La mitad… ni siquiera con los Pokémon se podría despejar tanta roca… un trabajo como ese tomaría meses…  
• Cherry: Ese debió ser su plan de escape desde un principió…  
• Mary: Entonces que haremos ahora…  
Cherry pareció meditar antes de hablar.  
• Cherry: Nada, continuar con nuestro viaje como lo teníamos planeado…  
• Jade: Nada?  
• Mary: Estas segura Cherry?  
• Cherry: Si, no tenemos ninguna prueba, si vamos a las autoridades no nos creerán, además es mejor no crear alboroto…  
• Mary: Diablos, pudimos detenerlos en Goleen Road con aquel Centro de Cuidados falsos, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, que rabia.  
• Cherry: Vamos, no es para que te pongas así, al menos destruimos su operación en Pueblo Azalea y les tomara mucho tiempo el reiniciarla, si es que planean hacerlo…  
• Winnie: Al menos algo bueno salió de esta aventura…  
• Mary: I que es eso.  
• Winnie: Estamos en Pueblo Azalea justo a tiempo para competir por mi medalla colmena.  
• Mary: Si es que Bugsy te deja hacerlo…  
• Winnie: Cierto, la última vez no me dejo competir por mi Medalla Colmena, por qué habrá sido...  
• Mary: Colmena… o sea de Insectos…  
• Mary: Descuida, esta vez tengo un plan que no fallara, con este te garantizo que podrás competir por la Medalla Colmena.  
• Winnie: I ganaré mi siguiente medalla…  
• Rubí & Topacio: Si, otra medalla para ganar.  
• Winnie: Lo olvidaba, ustedes también están compitiendo.  
• Topacio: Nosotras y Esmeralda.  
• Perla: Entonces son…  
Perla comenzó a contar con los dedos mientras apuntaba en dirección de Winnie, las gemelas y en dirección de Esmeralda, esta asintió al ser contada.  
• Perla: Una, dos, tres cuatro… cuatro entrenadoras para pelear contra Bugsy…  
• Molly: I podrá contra tantas?  
• Ámbar: Cuantos Pokémon puede tener un líder de Gimnasio…  
• Yanina: En su equipo máximo seis, pero puede tener más Pokémon fuera de el.  
Mientras las entrenadoras comenzaban a platicar acerca de sus estrategias de combate para su duelo contra Bugsy y del plan de Mary para que Winnie pudiera pelear, Ken pareció decirle algo en el oído a Molly, Ámbar, Jun y Perla.  
• Molly: Bueno…  
• Ámbar: Claro…  
• Jun: Es acaso una cita?  
• Perla: Esta bien.  
Ken se alejo del grupo con Molly, Ámbar, Jun y Perla.  
• Molly: I bueno, que era eso tan importante que tenías que preguntarnos…  
• Jun: Si es que te deslumbro mi belleza y quieres ser mi novio… pues es muy pronto aun, pero acepto…  
Dijo Jun toda sonrojada, sus amigas se la quedaron viendo con cara de indiferencia.  
• Ken: No era eso… además me gusta alguien más…  
Los ánimos de Jun se cayeron al piso al escuchar esto.  
• Jun: Entonces dale, pegunta…  
Dijo ya bastante desanimada Jun.  
• Ken: Ustedes cuatro son las entrenadoras más pequeñas del grupo.  
• Molly: Eso sin contar a Penélope.  
• Ken: Quería saber algo, un entrenador tiene Pokémon a la edad de 10 años, porque es diferente en sus casos.  
Molly tomo la palabra.  
• Molly: En realidad un niño o niña se convierte en entrenador a la edad de diez años, pero puede tener Pokémon a cualquier edad, los viajes para capturar Pokémon salvajes y entrenarlos para competir contra Gimnasios por medallas solo son realizados por entrenadores en edades de 10 años en adelante, si tu pregunta es por que Perla y yo podemos hacerlo… por que Jun y Penélope les esta permitido atrapar Pokémon y entrenarlos o por qué Ámbar puede hacer cualquier cosa que se supone que haga...  
• Ámbar: Oye…  
• Molly: Pues deberías preguntarle a cada una, porque yo solo puedo hablar por mi misma.  
• Ken: Bueno y cual es su historia señorita Hale…  
• Molly: Yo tengo un permiso especial firmado por el propio Profesor Oak para empezar mi entrenamiento antes de la edad reglamentaría, aunque tuvieron que abogar por mi mis propios padres y mis amigos, sobretodo Misty y Ash.  
• Ámbar: En mi caso hicieron una concesión especial, luego de fallecer mi mamá, yo me enferme y al ver que el jugar y entrenar con los Pokémon de mis hermanas me hacía bien y con el conocimiento de que en mi familia había varios investigadores, dieron la autorización para que empezará con un programa especial, donde medirían el efecto beneficioso que ejercían los Pokémon sobre niños enfermos o con problemas emocionales.  
Molly miró a Ámbar confundida.  
• Molly: Dicho así suena a que te cogieron de conejillo de Indias…  
Ámbar asintió.  
• Ámbar: Pero soy la precursora de este experimento y si va bien, quien sabe, tal vez luego se reduzca la edad legal de entrenador de 10 a solo 8 años…  
• Perla: Tú tienes seis Ámbar…  
• Molly: Por cierto y cual es tu historia Perla.  
• Perla: Pues aunque te suene extraño, yo soy una de las beneficiadas con el experimento que siguen en Ámbar…  
Ámbar asintió.  
• Perla: Gracias a que la menor de mis hermanas iba a tener su propio permiso, mis hermanas mayores ya habían empezado su viaje y contando con que ya me faltaba solo un año para los diez, se opto por darme a mí también un permiso especial, adelantando la edad legal en mí caso por un año, sin embargo aun no se me esta permitido competir en Gimnasios…  
• Molly: Ni a mi…  
• Jun: A mi tampoco  
• Ámbar: Supongo que con respecto a competir en Gimnasios la regla de los diez años si es estricta….  
Las cuatro entrenadoras asintieron.  
• Molly: En fin, cual es tu caso Jun.  
• Jun: En el caso mío y en el de Penny, fueron las propias Enfermera Joy y Oficial Jenny las que hablaron a nuestro favor, sin embargo nos sometieron a una prueba antes de darnos el permiso.  
• Ámbar: Prueba, de que trataba…  
• Jun: La idea era que debíamos criar entre nosotras un Pokémon, si este después de un año de cuidado se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, pues la autorización nos sería dada.  
• Molly: Genial…  
• Perla: I que Pokémon fue ese…  
• Jun: No lo adivinas…  
Jun silbo y de inmediato su Pidgeot salió de su Pokebola y se pozo a su lado.  
• Jun: Pidgey…  
• Ken: Debes haberlo criado muy bien para que haya evolucionado en un Pidgeot…  
• Molly: En realidad tuvo ayuda…  
Jun miro malamente a Molly, Mary se acerco a las entrenadoras, junto a ella estaba Flooffy.  
• Mary: Ya están listas niñas.  
• Perla: Listas?  
Perla vio a Mary muy confundida.  
• Mary: Si, vamos a competir en el Gimnasio de Bugsy, yo, Winnie y tus hermanas, Esmeralda, Topacio y Rubí.  
• Mary: Vamos a competir Winnie, tus hermanas y yo!!!  
Le corrigió Mary desde el otro extremo de la habitación.  
• Mary: No seas habladora, tú no vas a competir, ni siquiera quieres entrar a ese Gimnasio…  
• Mary: Olvídalo.  
• Molly: Bueno, pero van a competir todas a la vez?  
Mary asintió.  
• Mary: Vamos a ir todas, pero quienes compitan o como, será decisión del líder de Gimnasio, ya que sería mucha carga para un líder y sus Pokémon enfrentarse a tantos.  
• Molly: Entonces andando…  
• Ámbar: Pero y entraremos todos en el Gimnasio?  
• Perla: Después vemos como nos acomodamos, vamos….  
Molly, Ámbar, Perla y Ken asintieron, y siguieron a Mary, sin embargo, Jun los detuvo.  
• Jun: Esperen un poco, según recuerdo, tú…  
Jun señalo a Mary.  
• Jun: Ya habías derrotado a Bugsy, el líder de Gimnasio de Pueblo Azalea, sino, porque tendrías una Medalla Colmena colgando en tu blusa.  
Dijo Jun señalando la medalla que sobresalía en la blusa de Mary.  
• Mary: Sí y cuál es tu pregunta?  
Pregunto Mary tranquilamente.  
• Jun: Por qué vas a enfrentarlo de nuevo, no puedes ganar dos veces una misma medalla, las reglas no lo permiten…  
• Mary: Es verdad, pero lo voy a enfrentar para que si gano, le de una oportunidad de pelear a Winnie, ya que la última vez que estuvimos aquí, pues no le permitió hacerlo…  
• Molly: I por qué?  
• Mary: Lo ignoramos, por eso voy a retarlo a un duelo, para que nos conteste el por qué y le de una oportunidad a Winnie.

En medio del Bosque.  
Misaki se había encontrado con una persona no deseada.  
• Misaki: Tú …  
Justin, aquel que había arruinado todos sus sueños.  
• Justin: Pero que tenemos aquí, tú eres esa niña molestas que intento retarme a un duelo… espera un poco, eres una de esas molestas niñas que arruinaron nuestros planes en Azalea… es hora de la venganza.  
Justin tomo dos Pokebolas de su cinturón y las lanzó al suelo, de ellas salieron dos Pokémon, un Meganiun y un Ferrilagator.  
• Justin: Según recuerdo tenías un Vaporeon, así que será fácil…  
Misaki apretó los puños, luego tomo dos de sus Pokebolas.  
• Misaki: Vaporeon ve… Totodile ve…  
• Vaporeon: Vaporeon.  
• Totodile: Toto toto totodile…  
Vaporeon y Totodile salieron a pelear, pero fueron intimidados por la expresión de Ferrilagator.  
• Justin: Meganiun Rayo Solar…  
• Ferrilagator: Hydro Bomba!!!

Pueblo Azalea.  
Gimnasio Azalea.  
Las chicas trataban de convencer a Bugsy para que dejara competir a Winnie, pero este no aceptaba, prácticamente todas lo habían rodeado, excepto una persona quien se mantenía al margen de Bugsy o tal vez de sus Pokémon Insecto, Mary.  
• Mary: Por favor Bugsy, que te parece esto, si peleamos y te derroto, dejarás que mi amiga Winnie pelee contigo…  
Bugsy negó con la cabeza.  
• Bugsy: Sino dejan de molestarme con esa entrenadora no dejaré pelear a ninguna…  
• Topacio: Pero Bugsy…  
• Rubí: No seas malo, deja que Winnie pelee por su medalla…  
• Bugsy: Que no, si ella no acepto la Medalla Colmena cuando tuvo su oportunidad, no la dejaré pelear de nuevo por ella… mis Pokémon ya salieron muy lastimados.  
• Winnie: No acepte tu Medalla, cuándo?  
• Mary: Si la última vez que vinimos ni siquiera quisiste dejarla luchar, como dices ahora que no acepto tu medalla…  
Aunque las palabras de Bugsy eran algo confusas, una sola persona al parecer logro entenderlas.  
• Mary: Denme permiso, por favor…  
Mary, quien se había mantenido alejada de todos, entro en el círculo y se quedo junto a Bugsy, este al verla se sorprendió mucho.  
• Bugsy: Mary?  
• Mary: Sí, sí, hola Bugsy, ahora déjame hablar…  
Bugsy asintió tranquilamente, toda su rabia acumulada desapareció al ver a Mary.  
• Mary: Bugsy se encuentra molesto porque al parecer una entrenadora idéntica a nuestra Winnie lo enfrentó y lastimo a sus Pokémon, tal parece que esta persona también se porto algo arrogante con Bugsy, no es así…  
Bugsy solo asintió.  
• Winnie: Idéntica a mi, con Pokémon muy fuertes y de un carácter arrogante… no hay duda, esa fue mi hermana gemela, Nathy…  
• Bugsy: I crees acaso que me tragare esa historia…  
• Mary: Créele Bugsy, Winnie tiene una hermana gemela y si quieres pruebas, puedes llamar a su madre, la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, Erika…  
• Winnie: Cierto, mamá puede confirmar mi historia…  
Bugsy negó con la cabeza.  
• Bugsy: Si tú aseguras que ella no es la misma entrenadora que me derroto hace días, pues te creo mi dulce Mary…  
• Mary: Entonces podrá luchar por tu Medalla…  
Bugsy asintió de nuevo.  
• Mary: Listo mi trabajo aquí termino, ahora si me disculpan estaré afuera lejos de cualquier Pokémon de la variedad Insecto…  
Diciendo esto Mary salió apresurada del Gimnasio dejando a todas las entrenadoras confundidas y a Bugsy prácticamente suspirando por ella.  
• Bugsy: Sigue igual de linda que antes…  
Bugsy miró a sus retadoras.  
• Bugsy: Las dejaré pelear a todas con una condición…  
Las cuatro entrenadoras miraron seriamente a Bugsy.  
• Bugsy: Que me cuenten todo acerca de Mary…  
Dijo tranquilamente Bugsy, las cuatro retadoras así como las demás entrenadoras cayeron de espaldas.

To be Continued...

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Un Amor Imposible**  
**o**  
**Diferencias Románticas.**

No se lo vallan a perder...


End file.
